


Batalla por Azeroth alternativa

by FNC_Stones



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Escenas explicitas en un futuro, Humor, Language, Lore Alterations, M/M, Momentos oscuros, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 284,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNC_Stones/pseuds/FNC_Stones
Summary: Después de la invasión de la Legión ardiente, Sargeras dejó una última herida en el planeta sobre Silithus. Su gran espada corrupta hizo que una nueva sustancia llamada Azerita brotara de Azeroth, provocando así la Cuarta Guerra entre la Alianza y la Horda, quienes hasta hace poco luchaban codo con codo contra la Legión. El mundo vuelve a dividirse, las confianzas se vuelven a romper, y no parece que alguien se dé cuenta de que el verdadero enemigo está detrás de ello. Después de un ataque brutal por parte de la Horda en Teldrassil, Anduin Wrynn, el joven rey de Ventormenta, recibe la visita de un viejo amigo que parece ser consciente de la verdadera amenaza y le acabará llevando en la gran misión de salvar el mundo entero.





	1. Un viejo conocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Stones y es la primera vez que publico algo aquí, sed gentiles :(  
Esta historia la empecé a escribir más o menos cuando la raid de Uldir estaba por salir. Cuando empecé a jugar BFA no me acabó de gustar del todo y, como siempre me invento cosas, pues comencé a escribir esto. Puede que siga la línea del canon (con obvias diferencia que vas a ver) hasta Uldir, más allá de eso ya tomé otro camino bastante diferente al de Blizzard con el canon. Puede que haya similitudes, pero la verdad es que es casualidad, la historia ya la terminé de escribir en una libreta en los tiempos de Uldir y no lo voy a cambiar. Así que básicamente podría decir que he re escrito BFA a mi manera, no tiene mucho misterio. Pero un par de advertencias:  
\- Esto es una historia muy larga con capítulos largos, mejor tenlo presente.  
\- Anduin y Wrathion son los personajes principales y todo girará alrededor de ellos, el resto de personajes son secundarios, no les prestaré demasiada atención a no ser que sea necesario por un par de detalles.  
\- En relación a la anterior, si Anduin es mi principal significa que estará todo mucho más centrado desde la Alianza. En cierto momento sabrás sobre la Horda, pero en sí será todo Alianza (lo siento).  
\- Hablando de romance, no es lo principal de la historia. Yo lo que quería era escribir una aventura, Wranduin está incluido pero no es lo principal. Hay algún que otro romance pero no le prestaré ni un cuarto de atención de lo que tendrá Wranduin. También prepárate para romance muy lento jeje.  
\- Hay muchas variaciones del Lore caónico aunque creo que es algo obvio. Entre lo destacable que no es spoiler: Tess Cringrís es parte del IV:7. Calia Menethil está viva y coleando (ya se verá cómo arreglé esto, pero es que el canon me parece apoteósico). Los hermanos de Jaina no aparecerán, ¿por qué? Tandred es un personaje que sacaron varias veces del canon y ahora de repente vuelve a serlo pero no aporta nada, así que seguirá siendo no canon para mí. Derek es que no me creo que un cadáver que lleva bajo el mar unos 20 años esté en perfecto estado, por no hablar de que originalmente era derretido por fuego de dragón, así que fuera, no me aportan nada. Hay más cosas pero no diré más.  
\- Me ha costado mucho decidirme a publicar, no tengo pretensiones de ser buena escritora ni nada, probablemente en general esté mal, solo quiero que tú ya que te has tomado la molestia de hacer click aquí pases un rato agradable.  
\- Algún día lo traduciré en inglés y lo publicaré porque sé que en Español lo leerá cuatro gatos, pero si te has tomado la molestia en hacer click a la traducción literal de google muchas gracias.  
\- Nada más, ¡disfruta y gracias!

> PARTE 1: Un mundo dividido

_Desde su punto de vista, podía decir que el mundo estaba en llamas. No significaba que realmente lo estuviera, no había ningún fin del mundo, pero él sentía que era así. Una gran humareda negra tapaba el cielo y reflejaba el rojo de las llamas por todo el mar que rodeaba aquel gran árbol. Toda la ceniza que caía, desaparecía al tocar el mar casi tan rápido como las esperanzas de aquel chico para salvar al mundo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo su enemigo había descubierto que se dirigía a Teldrassil esos días. Dio por hecho que fue muy meticuloso con sus idas y venidas de los lugares, aparentemente, no fue suficiente. Y allí estaba él, paralizado viendo el horror del incendio mientras se preguntaba qué debía hacer. Hubo algo que se le había cruzado por la mente varias veces, algo que le sugirieron hacer, “No puedes seguir solo con esta misión, necesitarás ayuda llegado el momento”. Era cierto que necesitaría aliados para los tormentos que iban a venir, pero ya no era tan simple. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ayuda cuando probablemente todo el mundo le odiaba? No podía dar un paso en falso y confiar en la persona equivocada, si hasta ahora fue muy cauteloso, significaba que tendría que serlo mucho más si compartía información delicada. _

_Tenía que hablar con “ella” una vez más, saber dónde podría compartir información de forma segura y recibirla a cambio, y qué objetivo sería mejor enfocarse. “Ella” sería la mejor para guiarle. Miró una vez más al gran árbol caído antes de poner rumbo a Nordrassil de nuevo mientras juraba que acabaría con este tormento._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Al principio creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una broma. Anduin era consciente de que Sylvanas, por alguna razón, había decidido asaltar la Costa Oscura con toda la fuerza de la Horda y la invasión estaba durando más de una semana. Anduin no paró de enviar refuerzos e intentar rechazar el ataque. Sin embargo, esa mañana al despertar, lo primero que le comunicaron fue la noticia de que Teldrassil se estaba quemando y no podía hacerse a la idea. No era un árbol corriente, no podía caer en un ataque de la Horda y, en el fondo de su corazón, solo rezaba para que fuera una broma. Cuando los barcos de Darnassus empezaron a llegar a puerto y los portales no paraban de transportar refugiados, su corazón se encogió y se rompió en mil pedazos. Lo único que se preguntaba era un por qué. ¿Por qué Sylvanas tuvo que llevar a cabo algo tan horrible? Miles de muertos, miles de desplazados y hogares rotos. Anduin siempre oyó que la Horda alberga un gran sentido del honor, pero ahora era incapaz de saber qué clase de honor había en toda esa masacre. Aparentemente creyó ingenuamente que, después del horror que desencadenó la Legión Ardiente el año pasado, había sido suficiente para sentar la cabeza a todo el mundo y que por fin podrían llegar, al menos, a un pacto de no agresión entre la Horda y la Alianza al darse cuenta de que trabajaban mejor juntos que por separado. Como de costumbre, la vida se había reído en su cara una vez más.

El panorama era mucho peor de lo que imaginó. Las calles de Ventormenta se iban llenando de refugiados asustados y desconcertados y cualquiera que sabía algo de medicina iba de arriba a abajo ayudando como podía. Anduin se unió al mejor grupo de sanadores para tratar a los que tenían quemaduras de tercer grado o los que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte después de respirar mucho humo.

Cuando el sol empezó a desaparecer por el mar, Anduin pudo tener un descanso corto. Rezó a la Luz para que la reunión de líderes no se descontrolara en ánimos de venganzas personales.

Genn fue a buscarle cuando todos los líderes de renombre se reunieron al fin. Líderes de cada raza y los representantes de sus nuevos aliados se reunieron de nuevo después de un largo tiempo. Cuando Anduin llegó a la sala, fue demasiado obvio que ya discutieron por un buen rato y parecía que llegaron a alguna conclusión. Nada más cerrar la puerta, el ambiente se hizo terriblemente pesado y tenso.

\- Lo pagarán… - empezó Tyrande claramente enfadada.- Tienen que pagar por esto, no puede haber ninguna excusa que valga para esos perros.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte… - sugirió Velen.

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Acaso has visto el horror que han hecho esos perros? No Velen, no. O tomamos cartas en el asunto o las tomo yo por solitario.

\- Eso no te ayudará en nada. - dijo Genn.- Estoy tan enfadado como lo estas tú, pero si vamos sin un plan no conseguiremos nada.

\- Hay que organizarse. - dijo Anduin.- Esta claro que hubo información errónea con los movimientos de la Horda respecto a Silithus.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que el IV:7 se equivocara? - inquirió Tyrande.

\- Porque no todos en la Horda son idiotas. - intervino Mathias.- Este tipo de engaños no son ninguna novedad, hay gente lista te guste o no. - Tyrande se limitó a bufar.

\- Por ahora, - empezó Anduin en un intento de calmar a Tyrande.- tanto tu pueblo y los Gilneanos pueden quedarse en Ventormenta el tiempo necesario por toda la conmoción y los heridos. Con el tiempo confío en que el Exodar y Forjaz puedan abrir las puertas a los refugiados también en lugar de solo saturar una ciudad, tenemos que ayudarnos en estos tiempos. - Anduin dirigió una mirada a Velen y los enanos que formaban el Consejo de los Tres Martillos y todos asintieron conformes.

\- ¿Y la Horda? ¿Qué hacemos? - insistió Tyrande. Anduin suspiró.

\- ¿Podríamos reconquistar la Costa Oscura? - preguntó Mekkatorque.

\- No creo que sea factible ahora mismo... - intervino Genn.- Todos están ahí, sin embargo, hay un lugar al que podríamos dar un golpe duro… - los demás miraron a Genn expectantes.- Creo que es un buen momento de recuperar algo que pertenece a la Alianza, algo que la Jefa de Guerra aclama como suyo.

\- No estarás hablando de Lordaeron, ¿no? - preguntó Mathias, la cara de Genn solo confirmó la teoría.

\- Ahora mismo, la Horda se encuentra en Kalimdor. Si atacamos Lordaeron, no solo haremos que los Renegados pierdan su capital, también podremos controlar un punto estratégico perfecto.

\- Incluso en un futuro poder recuperar Gilneas. - dijo Alleria.

Con esas palabras, Anduin pudo notar como Genn parecía tener un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Siempre tuvo el deseo volver a su auténtico hogar y Anduin estaba dispuesto a ayudarle de cualquier modo. Si hubo algo que sin duda había valorado el joven rey, fue la capacidad de Genn de tragarse su odio por los Renegados en muchas ocasiones. Después de mucho tiempo intentándolo, por fin había entendido que por ser No-muerto no significaba ser malo. Sin embargo, cada vez que se hablaba de Sylvanas, conseguía que le temblara una ceja, o hablar de Gilneas le proporcionaba un atisbo de ilusión.

\- Podríamos recuperar Gilneas, sí… - dijo Genn en casi un suspiro.- Anduin, deberías dar ordenes mañana muy temprano a todas las tropas para preparar un asalto a Lordaeron en al menos dos días.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin no pudo evitar sonar muy sorprendido.- ¿Tan pronto?

\- ¿Cual es la sorpresa, majestad? - esta vez habló Turalyon y Anduin se tensó.- La Horda está ocupada en otro continente, un asalto ahora es la mejor idea, ¿o acaso dudas?

\- No es por eso, es que, aún hay que evacuar gente y por supuesto hay que defenderles, tengo bastantes buenos hombres aún en Kalimdor defendiendo a nuestros pueblos.

\- Que regresen cuanto antes, este asalto es demasiado grande como para carecer de gente.

\- ¿Es esto lo que habíais decidido todos mientras venía aquí? - el silencio que hubo tras la pregunta de Anduin era lo suficientemente esclarecedor, obviamente querían guerra.

\- Estamos todos de acuerdo, - dijo Tyrande.- da la orden, majestad.

El tono de Tyrande denotaba una impaciencia que podía molestar incluso a Anduin. Estaba convencido de que muchos clamarían venganza, pero también esperaba que algunos se lo tomarían con más calma. Estaba muy sorprendido con Velen sobre todo, era de los más pacíficos y se suponía que le ayudaría a calmar los ánimos. También pensó que Genn le apoyaría más dadas las circunstancias últimamente, nada fue suficiente. Anduin tomó un suspiro y miro a Mathias.

\- Ya sabes con quien hablar. Quiero que sobre todo hables con Halford, quiero la Séptima Legión en cabeza. Yo voy a dar un par de avisos también a mis comandantes presentes en Ventormenta. - Anduin dirigió una mirada a Genn.- Luego quiero hablar contigo.

Dicho esto, la reunión pudo darse por finalizada y todos hicieron ademán de irse. En cuanto Anduin salió por la puerta, se sintió terriblemente cansado. Había sido un día demasiado largo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mucha más novedad. Anduin se había dedicado a dar una serie de órdenes a los comandantes de reagrupación de tropas y nuevos reclutas, todo a contrarreloj pues pronto llegaría el asalto. No estaba nada entusiasmado con ello y casi tuvo que aceptar la propuesta por obligación. A menudo empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente la Luz podría darle la calma que él esperaba o si su sueño de un mundo pacifico no era más que la ilusión de cuando era un niño, todos esos sueños e ilusiones cada vez parecían más lejanos.

Anduin se hallaba en uno de los despachos más cómodos del castillo, allí toda la información sobre el poder militar que poseía se almacenaba de forma segura y rápida. Anduin no paraba de ojear todos los papeles de movimientos militares, últimamente todos fueron envíos a Darnassus y misivas donde reportaban a los muertos. Esa sin duda era la peor parte. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a una esposa e hija que su hombre no iba a regresar? ¿Cómo decirle a un padre que ya no podrá acompañar a su hija al altar? ¿Cuántas parejas se rompieron? ¿Y cómo iba a explicar a las familias de los nuevos reclutas que quizá iba a llevar a los suyos a una muerte horrible? Unos suaves toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Adelante.

Genn abrió la puerta y le dedicó una media sonrisa al joven rey mientras cruzaba la sala y se sentó a su lado.

\- Creo que dijiste que querías hablar.

\- Sí, aunque solo es una pregunta. ¿Has cambiado de opinión? - Genn frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Me dijiste que entendiste que la Horda no puede ser necesariamente mala, incluso compartiste mi visión sobre llegar a una paz, así que, ¿has cambiado de opinión? - más que curiosa, la pregunta era acusadora.

\- También te dije que tal paz no sería posible mientras cierta Jefa de Guerra estuviera al mando, y si mal no recuerdo, estuviste de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Lo sé, Sylvanas no es alguien con quien puedas dialogar. Pero no esperaba que mostraras una actitud bélica precisamente, Genn.

\- Chico… Ojalá viviéramos en un mundo justo donde todos nos respetáramos sin más, pero sabes que eso no es más que un sueño delirante, no vivimos en ese mundo.

\- Esperaba que me apoyarías un poco más, ir a la guerra con soldados que han visto el horror de Teldrassil… Por no hablar del daño psicológico que algunos tendrán no solo de esto, no, la cicatriz que ha dejado la Legión Ardiente aún persiste en las mentes de muchos.

\- Anduin.

\- Sabes que es verdad en el fondo. No hemos parado ni un segundo, Genn. Guerra tras guerra… Hace poco nos librábamos de la Legión Ardiente y tengo que obligarles a entrar en otra guerra, ¿otra vez?

\- No hay otra solución. En el fondo lo sabes. La Horda no se ha detenido y nosotros no podemos resignarnos sin más. ¿Es duro? Claro que lo es, pero debemos mantener la cabeza alta, todos juntos. - Anduin simplemente se limitó a mostrar una mirada triste.- Sé que estás un poco estresado y sé que no te gusta la guerra en general. Eres pacifista, lo entiendo, no te va esto, pero es que no hay otro camino.

Anduin tuvo que desviar su mirada a algún punto perdido de la sala y esa sensación de agotamiento volvió a azotarle. Intentó hacer una bola de ello y lo escondió en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a Genn en un intento de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cómo está tu esposa? - la mirada de Genn se suavizo.

\- Estable. Pese a que estuvo mucho tiempo respirando humo mientras intentaba salvar a todos, pude sacarla a tiempo de allí, ahora solo necesita descansar. Está un poco alterada.

\- ¿Por salud?

\- Por las cosas que debió ver. Probablemente se culpa de no haber hecho más y además vio todo el horror de primera mano, Kaldorei y Gilneanos ardiendo por igual. No es una imagen que olvides fácilmente.

\- Lo lamento… Yo-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y apareció Mathias un tanto alterado.

\- Siento la intrusión en la sala, pero tenemos que hablar.

Anduin pudo notar el tono serio del líder del IV:7 y se encogió un poco. Por segundos empezó a pensar en horribles noticias que podría comunicarle.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho la Horda ahora? - quiso saber Genn.

\- No es la Horda. - Anduin y Genn se miraron un tanto desconcertados.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shaw? - preguntó Genn.

\- Resulta que los guardias han capturado a un importante criminal hace unos minutos que se dirigía al castillo.

\- ¿Importante criminal? - preguntó Anduin.- ¿De la Horda?

\- No.

\- ¿Pretendía atacar?

\- Tampoco. - Anduin empezó a extrañarse.- Se ha empeñado en que quiere hablar contigo, majestad.

\- Un momento. - intervino Genn.- Un criminal no tiene ni voz ni voto, encerrarle en las mazmorras y que no nos mareé en momentos delicados como estos.

\- Anduin, creo que deberías ver esto.

Por el tono de Mathias, ambos reyes empezaron a sentir que era realmente importante. Mathias no era de esos que se tomarían algo a broma, siempre era el hombre que manejaba las cosas más serias. Anduin suspiró y se enderezó.

\- Esta bien, ¿dónde está?

Mathias hizo una señal para que lo siguieran. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Anduin se empezaba a sentir inquieto. Ese criminal no era de la Horda y solo quería hablar con él, ¿cómo de bueno podría ser eso? Si todo iba bien, se zanjaría rápido. Probablemente era alguien de algún reino perdido que iba a suplicar perdón y protección.

Después de girar en un pasillo llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que daba a una sala que se usaba como recibidor. Anduin vio como Mathias suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

Anduin no sabía qué esperar, nada pudo prepararle para eso, en cuanto entró y vio a la persona que había allí, se congeló de inmediato chocado por la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

Allí mismo en medio de la sala se encontraba un rostro familiar, un rostro traidor que solo podía provocar un recuerdo doloroso. Anduin no podía creer que el que se encontraba allí era el dragón negro Wrathion.

Aunque el joven rey lo reconoció al segundo, Genn tardo varios segundos en reaccionar.

\- Tú… ¡Tú! - Genn dio unos pasos hacia Wrathion.- ¿Qué hace este aquí?

\- Unos guardias lo apresaron cuando subía las escaleras al castillo. - comentó Mathias.- No saben de dónde ha salido.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Uno de los pilares que ayudó a escapar a Garrosh se presenta aquí sin más?

\- Aparentemente.

Anduin todavía se preguntaba si realmente a quien estaba mirando era a Wrathion. Después de tres años se había autoconvencido de que estaba muerto y que no tendría que volver a verlo nunca más, sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie mirándole fijamente. Igual que Anduin, Wrathion no se movió del sitio y parecía que ni se percató de la presencia de los otros dos hombres, solo miraba a Anduin con una expresión de confusión mezclado con sorpresa. Si hubo algo que le llamó la atención a Anduin, era lo desconcertado que parecía Wrathion, y peor, no estaba seguro de lo que transmitían sus ojos, se debatía en tener una mirada muy triste o vacía. No entendía nada.

\- Dejadnos solos.

Genn miró a Anduin sorprendido.

\- Oye, Anduin-

\- Dejadnos.

El tono serio de Anduin fue suficiente y Genn decidió no discutir, sabía que el joven rey se lo tomaría de forma personal. Le hizo un gesto a Mathias para salir aunque antes de eso miró a Wrathion.

\- Si haces algo raro te arrepentirás, dragón. - pese a que lo dijo de forma amenazante, Wrathion ni se inmutó.

\- Estaremos justo detrás de la puerta si algo va mal.

Mathias y Genn salieron por la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes solos y el silencio empezó a sepultar la sala. Anduin aún seguía en trance y no estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer. Tenía un gran impulso de pegarle un puñetazo o gritarle lo muy imbécil que le parecía. El dragón seguía más o menos igual, llevaba la misma ropa, ahora desgastada, que la última vez que le vio y todas las joyas que solía llevar ya no estaban, también tenía el pelo algo más largo. Wrathion de repente pareció salir de su propio trance e hizo ademán de hablar.

\- Has crecido bastante.

Anduin pudo reaccionar un poco al oír a Wrathion. Recordaba bien como era su voz cuando se conocieron, una voz juvenil, suave y sedosa cargada de energía positiva que a veces rozaba la arrogancia; pero ahora su voz se había hecho un poco más profunda y sobre todo muy cansada, como si hubiera regresado de un viaje demasiado largo. Cualquier rastro de la voz que recordaba se esfumó. También se dio cuenta de que había crecido. La última vez que le vio, Anduin era ligeramente más alto que él, pero ahora Wrathion le sacaba varios centímetros de cabeza. Por alguna razón, se sintió enfadado y empezó a dar unos pasos hacia él.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, es muy importa-

Wrathion no pudo terminar la frase ya que en el momento que Anduin estuvo delante de él le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda con todas sus fuerzas. Wrathion apenas se movió, pero cerró los ojos y parecía dolido.

\- Me lo imaginaba…

\- Perdón, - Anduin se agarró la mano como si esta se hubiera movido con voluntad propia.- no debí hacer eso.

\- No importa. - Wrathion se recuperó de nuevo.- Necesito hablar conti - esta vez Anduin le había abofeteado en la otra mejilla.- Buena charla…

\- Dame una razón para no seguir.

\- Anduin…

\- Hablo en serio. - Wrathion alzó las manos como si quisiera detenerle.

\- No habría venido de no ser porque es muy importante.

\- No me digas, ¿y qué es tan importante?

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

Anduin no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario. Se alejó un poco de Wrathion intentando recuperar la compostura mientras se preguntaba si todo esto era una broma.

\- He de admitir que necesitaba mucho reírme, no me lo esperaba.

\- Me alegra saber que te hice reír, pero voy en serio. - Anduin lo miró de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Después de todos estos años te presentas aquí a pedir ayuda? Porque claro, para ti nunca ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad?

\- No he venido a negar mis errores, tampoco espero tu perdón, solo necesito un poco de ayuda y no la pediría si no fuera importante. - Anduin se sintió incómodo, Wrathion le desconcertaba, jamás lo había visto así. Tampoco podía entender qué hacía aquí realmente. Se acercó a Wrathion de nuevo de una forma desafiante.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Todos estos años, ¿dónde has estado? - Wrathion pareció dudar.

\- He sido un sueño, - Anduin parpadeó perplejo ante esa respuesta.- estancado en el pasado.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí?

\- No. Es la verdad. - Anduin suspiro.

\- ¿En serio crees que podías venir aquí sin más y que yo te daría toda la ayuda que quieres?

\- No realmente, esperaba que me mataras nada más verme.

\- Aún estoy a tiempo.

\- Solo necesito acceder a cierta información, después de eso puedo irme y no tenemos que vernos nunca más si quieres.

\- ¿Eres idiota? - Anduin sonaba indignado.- ¿O quizá piensas que lo soy yo?

\- No pienso eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué? Nada de lo que ha pasado esta olvidado.

\- No te pido que olvides. Mira, puedes ejecutarme si quieres después, solo te pido que pongas cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre tú y yo a un lado por un momento.

\- ¡No! - Anduin alzó un poco la voz.- ¿No ves que no puedo confiar en ti? - Wrathion pareció dolido.- Después de lo que hiciste no puedo fiarme de ti de ninguna forma. Eres un manipulador y no piensas en más que en ti y tus estúpidos fines, no puedo.

\- Anduin…

\- No. Pensaba que eramos amigos, me hiciste daño.

El silencio volvió a ser abrumador entre ellos. Wrathion tenía una expresión medio dolida al principio y su mano izquierda empezó a temblar un poco, pero la escondió a sus espaldas. En su lugar, alzó la otra mano como si intentara pedir disculpas.

\- Pasara lo que pasara entre tú y yo… - comenzó.- Te juro que nunca fue mi intención herirte.

\- Pues lo hiciste, y no te creo.

\- Fue una estupidez, - admitió.- nunca debí hacer algo así en mi vida, nunca debí liberar a Garrosh y lo siento, lo siento mucho. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si enmendarlo. No se trata de mí, ni de nadie, se trata de salvar el mundo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando aquí?

\- Cierta información del pasado. Necesito acceder a unos libros que sé que se encuentran en Ventormenta, después, como ya dije, me iré y no hace falta que nos veamos.

\- Yo no te creo. - la voz de Anduin se había convertido en un susurro.- No puedo más. No sé qué buscas exactamente pero yo no te voy a ofrecer ninguna ayuda.

\- Anduin, por favor. - la voz de Wrathion también se había transformado en un susurro.

\- No, no… - la mirada de Wrathion de pronto se torno en el más absoluto vació que Anduin había visto jamás y sin previo aviso el dragón se puso de rodillas.

\- De verdad, no te lo pediría si no fuese importante, por favor.

\- Dije que no. ¿No lo ves? No puedo confiar en ti, sé que tienes planes ocultos, no soy idiota. No puedo volver a confiar en ti para que me hagas lo mismo que hiciste tres años atrás.

Anduin se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Wrathion casi paralizado y llamó a Mathias y Genn para que se llevaran a Wrathion, este no puso ninguna resistencia cuando le llevaron fuera.

\- ¿Deberíamos ejecutarlo, mi rey? - sugirió Genn, en el tono de su voz se podía percibir las ganas que tenía.

\- No. Enciérralo en las mazmorras, como se sugirió en un principio.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

Genn mandó a unos guardias a escoltar al prisionero. La verdad es que Anduin tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente audaz para matar a Wrathion en ese momento, tenía que averiguar más sobre él y qué plan se traía entre manos. Los dragones negros tenían una más que justificada fama de manipuladores que no se podía ignorar. Si Wrathion buscaba algo en Ventormenta y tal cosa parecía importante, Anduin quería saber qué era. Antes de ir a su dormitorio se dirigió a Mathias.

\- Necesito que hagas algo importante.

\- Te escucho.

\- No creo que Wrathion haya venido solo. En el pasado, él tenía muchos agentes a su disposición, probablemente hay algunos infiltrados en la ciudad. Necesito que los encuentres ya que, si Wrathion no quiere decir nada, quizá alguno de sus seguidores lo hará.

\- Como ordenes, majest-

\- Anduin.

\- Perdón. Como ordenes, Anduin.

Mathias se retiró en la oscuridad del castillo y Anduin confió en que todo el show de mentiras que Wrathion había dicho se destaparía en seguida.

En cuanto Anduin pudo tumbarse en su cama, un cúmulo de pensamientos asaltaron su mente. Primero, pensó en lo que la Horda había hecho y la pérdida de algo tan bonito como Teldrassil. Pocas veces visitó Darnassus, pero recordaba el lugar como uno de los bosques más bonitos que existían y se arrepintió de no haber podido ir más veces.

Luego pensó en Wrathion. Todavía no sabía qué pensar de él y desde luego no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sentido al verle. En general, solo fue enfado por tener la cara de presentarse y creer que le iba a ayudar, aunque, también debía admitir que sintió un poco de alivio al verle vivo. Independientemente de lo que hizo, Wrathion seguía siendo su primer amigo de verdad hace tiempo. Pero si hubo algo que le llamó la atención es que el dragón parecía realmente muy cambiado, no en aspecto necesariamente, pues solo había crecido en ese sentido. El tono apagado de su voz tenía algo que le inquietó por completo y el vacío de sus ojos rojos solo lo podía relacionar con la mirada de algunos soldados cuando regresaban de una guerra con muchas muertes.

De tanto darle vueltas una y otra vez, Anduin se sitió abrumado por el agotamiento del día y no tardó nada en dormirse.

Había sido un día demasiado largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Ahora mismo mientras escribo esto tengo unos 39 capítulos escritos (sí, y los que me quedan) así que si te preguntas cuándo actualizaré pues... no lo sé, puede que ponga uno por semana hasta que llegue a donde estoy o me esperaré más porque estaré liada traduciendo esto más escribiendo... No lo sé, ya veremos.  
Pero si decides acompañarme en esto te lo agradezco. Nos vemos.


	2. Preludio a la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola de nuevo, espero que guste el capítulo

Últimamente Anduin había encontrado un gran aliado en el café, algo que jamás hubiera creído, hasta el punto en que si no tomaba uno por la mañana no era persona. Pero especialmente hoy, ni el café podía salvarle. Toda la mañana y gran parte del mediodía trazando tácticas de asalto a Lordaeron resultó más pesado de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ni las mejores vacaciones que podía imaginar iban a ser lo suficientemente relajantes para Anduin después de un día así. Por supuesto que tenían que actuar con cautela y ser meticulosos en el modo de atacar, pero de tantas opiniones de cómo debía hacerse solo llevó a más discusiones impulsadas por la ira y el resentimiento.

Para su sorpresa, Genn se tomó el asalto con mucha más calma en lugar de tomárselo como algo personal y fue un gran alivio, quizá su conversación con él le acabó relajando en cierto modo.

Una vez la reunión hubo finalizado, los dos reyes comieron juntos y discutieron sobre todas las unidades que podían disponer para el ataque. La mayoría de soldados de todas las razas ya volvieron a Ventormenta y esperaban instrucciones pacientemente. En gran parte, todos mostraron actitudes muy bélicas.

\- Sabes, - dijo Genn.- el pequeño grupo de reconocimiento del IV:7 liderados por mi hija volverá en unos minutos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Les ha ido bien?

\- Parece ser. Cuando Mathias me lo comunicó parecía satisfecho. ¿Me haces un favor?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Yo ahora tengo que ir a hablar con mi esposa, ¿te importaría si recibes a Tess y le dices dónde estamos?

\- Sin problema. Además hace mucho que no hablamos.

Genn sonrió de una forma casi paternal y abandonó la mesa. Anduin estaba encantado de ver un rostro familiar por fin.

Cuando la Legión Ardiente atacó, Mathias Shaw fue suplantado por un demonio y condenó el primer gran asalto a lo que se conocía como Costa abrupta. Tal fue el fracaso que, en cuanto se destapó la verdad, Mathias quiso dimitir de su puesto de no ser por Tess, quien le acabó disuadiendo. Una vez su líder estuvo seguro de mantener su posición, Tess fue invitada a unirse al IV:7 bajo la tutela de Mathias y con un gran permiso de Genn ya que Mia no estuvo de acuerdo al principio. Para su fortuna, Tess acabó destacando mucho como espía y se acabó ganando varios reconocimientos por sus misiones.

Lo único que lamentaba Anduin era lo muy poco que se vieron los últimos meses. Al principio, ella fue asignada para localizar demonios que aún quedaban por los Reinos del Este y posteriormente la constante vigilancia en Silithus para observar a la Horda. La última misión que le encomendaron fue averiguar cómo la Horda había engañado a la Alianza para creer que no habría un ataque masivo en la Costa Oscura.

Anduin llegó a un ajetreado puerto donde rápidamente localizo el pequeño grupo de Tess y se acercó mientras gesticulaba hacia ella. Cuando ella se percató, fue corriendo a darle un abrazo amistoso.

\- ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! - exclamó ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!

\- Debería ser ilegal estar tanto tiempo sin hablar.

\- Debería.

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo a paso lento. Tess se agarró al brazo de Anduin.

\- ¿Qué tal tu misión? - preguntó curioso Anduin.- ¿Averiguasteis algo?

\- Por supuesto. Debería comunicar a Mathias primero pero como tú eres el jefe de mi jefe haré una excepción.

\- Suéltalo todo.

\- Ese equipo que estaba vigilando a la Horda en Silithus se enteró de que había algo raro, extrañas salidas de tropas que nunca volvían y esas cosas… Pero justo cuando se descubrió la verdad, o fueron todos asesinados o capturados, no dejaron escapar ni uno solo, fueron muy meticulosos.

\- ¿Encontraste los cadáveres?

\- Y también dos supervivientes, pero no duraron mucho vivos… estaban enfermos, solo la Luz sabe de qué. Dijeron que fueron capturados por unos Renegados y poco más.

\- ¿Les sacaron información?

\- No que yo sepa. Eran buenos soldados, no creo que soltaran nada.

\- A saber qué les hicieron, especialmente los Renegados no se andan con delicadeces.

\- Detalles pequeños… ¿Cómo estás tú por cierto? - Tess le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la mejilla, a Anduin casi se le escapa una risa ante tal pregunta.

\- Saturado, cansado, estresado…

\- Me hago una idea, no habrá sido fácil la evacuación de Teldrassil.

\- Es incluso peor. Supongo que ya te has enterado del asalto a Lordaeron, ¿no?

\- Eso he oído, creo que les debe hervir la sangre a todos como para querer atacar ya, ¿vas a ir?

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

\- Seguro que estás muy de acuerdo.

\- Sí, ayer no podía dormir de la ilusión que me hace ir a matar. - Anduin sonrió ante su propia ironía.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que he oído de los guardias?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que tenemos un dragón negro encerrado en las mazmorras. - Anduin sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- Así es. Se supone que esto era un secreto pero ya veo que se está enterando todo el mundo.

\- Supongo que es el mismo que tomo parte en la huida de Garrosh.

\- Sí, es Wrathion. - Anduin se detuvo.- ¿Por qué has dicho “el mismo”?

\- ¿No sabes que hay otro dragón negro? - Anduin la miró sorprendido.

\- Pues… no.

\- ¿Sabes quién es la líder de los tauren de Monte Alto?

\- Mayla Monte Alto.

\- Pues ella tiene una especie de consejero, o como quieran llamarlo ellos, que es un dragón negro incorrupto bastante viejo. Está con la Horda ahora y alguien filtró su verdadera naturaleza.

\- Creía que solo era Wrathion el único dragón negro, estupendo. - Anduin se sentía incómodo ahora.

\- ¿Qué harás con el que tenemos?

\- No lo he decidido aún.

Tess decidió no hacer más preguntas al respeto, Anduin se había mostrado incómodo hablando del tema. En su lugar charlaron sobre los lugares que ella había tenido que visitar en su vuelta hasta llegar al castillo.

\- Tengo que informar a Mathias, - dijo Tess.- luego me reuniré con mis padres.

\- Estoy seguro de que a tu madre le animará verte bien.

\- ¿No vas a venir?

\- Tengo que hacer algo primero.

\- Vale, nos vemos después.

La verdad era que Anduin no quería estar de bulto en lo que podía ser una reunión familiar feliz. Él no formaba parte de la familia Cringrís aunque lo trataban como tal muchas veces. En más de una ocasión, gente que quería buscar una esposa para él, se había sugerido que se casara con Tess para unir Ventormenta con Gilneas de forma política y que las dos familias estuvieran unidas, pero ambos jóvenes rechazaron rotundamente tal proposición. Para Tess, no podía evitar ver a Anduin como un hermano menor y le resultaba difícil mirale de otra manera. Anduin por su parte consideraba que ella era un poco mayor para él como para atarla a un crío y prefería mil veces más su amistad.

Hubo otra razón más por la que Anduin había rechazado varias sugerencias de matrimonio: él no iba a casarse con alguien que no amara, ni sugerencias, ni padres intentando vender a sus hijas al mejor postor, era algo que solo le concernía a él.

Anduin se encontraba ahora en la biblioteca del castillo buscando desesperadamente uno de sus libros favoritos.

Cuando se despidió de Tess, se le ocurrió ir a hablar con Wrathion un momento e intentar averiguar algo más, se notaba impaciente por alguna razón. En cuanto lo encontró debajo de mucho polvo salió corriendo a las mazmorras.

Todavía no sabía qué decir ni qué quería saber exactamente. Se sintió algo molesto consigo mismo por querer saber más del dragón cuando ya no eran amigos y no tenía porqué interesarse por lo que hizo en el pasado o dónde estuvo. Pero ni con sus mejores esfuerzos podía evitar sentir intriga.

En cuanto saludó a los guardas de las mazmorras, hubo algo que estuvo muy tentado de preguntarle una vez estuvieran cara a cara. ¿Sabía Wrathion sobre el otro dragón negro? Anduin recordaba que muchas veces en Pandaria, Wrathion había alardeado de ser el último dragón negro en Azeroth. ¿Se enfadaría al saber que no lo era? ¿Se pondría celoso? La idea de molestar a Wrathion con esto le hizo sonreír en el interior. Al girar una esquina encontró la celda al fin. Pudo ver que le pusieron unas largas cadenas a las muñecas del dragón y este estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. Segundos después, la alzó al notar la presencia de Anduin y pareció algo sorprendido y expectante.

\- Hola. - por alguna razón, Anduin creyó notar un atisbo de ilusión en la voz de Wrathion

\- Veo que te has acomodado bien en tu nuevo hogar, ¿es de tu estilo?

\- Es tan oscuro como mi antiguo hogar, me siento bastante bien aquí.

Anduin frunció un poco el ceño ante tal respuesta, pero decidió ignorarla. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, lanzó el libro que había cogido anteriormente y cayó a pocos centímetros de Wrathion, este lo cogió y retiró el polvo incrustado en la portada donde estaba escrito el título “Las aventuras de Aarón y Kalevin”. Wrathion empezó a ojear las hojas rápidamente.

\- Por si te aburres. - quiso aclarar Anduin. Wrathion le miró cuando terminó de ojear todo el libro.

\- ¿No tiene dibujos? - Wrathion sonrió de tal forma que Anduin le recordó al Wrathion que conoció en Pandaria, esa media sonrisa irónica que a veces le sacaba de quicio.

\- Si no lo quieres… - Anduin estiró su brazo entre las rejas para que se lo devolviera pero Wrathion hizo ademán de quedárselo.

\- Le daré una oportunidad.

\- Supongo que no era el libro que buscabas.

\- No. Este será más aburrido creo.

\- Lo dudo. Era mi libro favorito cuando era pequeño. Las aventuras y desventuras de un humano y un enano que se ganaban la vida buscando tesoros por Azeroth, era muy entretenido. A veces llegaba a pensar que yo me dedicaría a lo mismo, parecía una vida muy divertida.

\- Apuesto a que aún quieres dedicarte a ello. - Anduin sonrió ante tal comentario.

\- A veces.

Probablemente acababa de confesar uno de sus más vergonzosos secretos. Anduin nunca podría dedicarse a una vida donde viajaba por todo el mundo buscando los más suculentos tesoros escondidos o descubriendo ruinas titánicas enterradas hace eones. En el fondo de su corazón, había ansiado tener una vida así, lejos de responsabilidades mientras caminaba por el mundo sin ataduras, un sueño que nunca se le iba a conceder. Cualquier persona se hubiera reído ante tal deseo oculto y le hubiera llamado infantil, sin embargo, Wrathion le miraba de forma comprensiva. Anduin siempre supo que podía decir esas cosas tranquilamente solo con él.

\- ¿Por qué has venido a verme? - quiso saber el dragón y Anduin supo que tenía que medir sus palabras.

\- Quiero saber por qué has venido realmente. Qué clase de libros estas buscando aquí.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, un poco después de que Ventormenta fuera construida por primera vez, unos humanos que se autodenominaban “los más sabios de Ventormenta” robaron unos libros que procedían del sur de Kalimdor. Los escondieron entre las bibliotecas de la ciudad haciéndolos pasar por libros ordinarios.

\- ¿Qué hay escrito en ellos? - Wrathion sonrió de una forma un tanto misteriosa.

\- Nada que alguien de aquí pueda comprender.

\- ¿Piensas que somos tontos?

\- No, pienso que… Bueno, más bien sé que nadie aquí entenderá el lenguaje en el que están escritos.

\- ¿Y cómo es que decidiste pedírmelo en lugar de manipular a todo el mundo, como sueles hacer de costumbre, y obtenerlos por tu cuenta?

\- Creo que algunos están bajo llave. Pero sobre todo quería hacer las cosas bien, ser amable. - Anduin rio ante tal declaración pese que Wrathion había sonado totalmente sincero.

El joven rey se inclinó apoyándose en los barrotes y habló de la forma más seria posible.

\- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando en el mundo ahora mismo?

\- Probablemente mejor que todos.

\- Teldrassil ha sido quemado. La Horda ha declarado la guerra. - Wrathion de repente parecía enfadado.

\- Lo sé, ellos nunca aprenden.

\- Hay uno de los tuyos entre ellos, ¿lo sabías? - Wrathion parpadeó.- Supongo que de algún modo estás implicado, obviamente… cosas de familia.

\- Sinceramente, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Del otro dragón negro. - Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Hablas de Ebyssian?

\- ¿Le conoces? - Wrathion bufó fuerte y gruñó por lo bajo.

\- En cierto modo, solo le vi una vez.

\- ¿No me dijiste que eras el último?

\- Cuando te lo dije no sabía de su existencia. Le vi por primera vez el año pasado por unos momentos y ya.

\- Ahora está en la Horda.

\- Ya sabía que era imbécil. Y no te equivoques, no es de los míos.

Wrathion miró a un lado y no pareció en disposición de decir nada más en general. Anduin suspiró, se arrepintió de hablar con él y cada vez dudaba más si era el verdadero Wrathion. Cada vez que intentaba compararlo con el dragón que conoció años atrás estaba más seguro de que quienquiera que conoció se había perdido en algún lugar. Quizá pensó muy ingenuamente que volvería a sentirse en confianzas con alguien que estaba bastante desvinculado de la Alianza y eso le permitiría liberar un poco quien era, se sentía tentado de volver a tener su amistad. Anduin negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser, él era un traidor y no podía negarlo solo por una ilusión interior. Aun así antes de irse decidió anunciarle algo.

\- Vamos a hacer un asalto a Lordaeron, - Wrathion le miró inexpresivo.- muchos piensan que es por venganza.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- Depende de a quién te dirijas.

\- ¿Lo es para ti? - Anduin negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no busco venganza, no quería esta situación para empezar.

\- ¿Y por qué no te niegas?

\- No es tan sencillo.

\- Quizá sí lo sea pero no quieres verlo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te toman en cuenta? - Anduin sintió un gran enfado por dentro al oír eso y se sintió ofendido.

\- No sabes nada.

\- En realidad sí. ¿Por qué quieres pelear esa batalla? Debes tener algún motivo. - el joven rey dudó un poco.

\- Si controlamos la ciudad y la reconstruimos, se la daré a los Kaldorei para que vivan ahí. Con el tiempo, también tomaremos Gilneas y se le devolverá su respectiva gente. - Wrathion pareció sorprendido por un momento y sonrió a Anduin.

\- Al menos tú lo haces por una buena causa. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esta guerra.

\- ¿Qué otra causa esperabas?

\- Que se pondría fin a esta farsa. - Anduin se extrañó.

\- ¿De qué farsa hablas?

\- Una en la que sois todos unos ilusos y no sois capaces de ver más allá. A veces me gustaría ver como os estalla todo en la cara, tanto a la Horda como a la Alianza. Si fuerais más inteligentes, os uniríais para tratar amenazas mucho mayores que el estúpido orgullo de vuestras facciones.

\- ¿Y esa amenaza es…?

\- No seré yo quien te diga eso, ve y descúbrelo solito como tuve que hacerlo yo. - Anduin volvió a sentir una creciente ira hacia el dragón.

\- Pues espero que te aburras mucho tú solito aquí para el resto de tu vida, Wrathion.

Anduin se alejó unos pocos pasos de la celda, había tenido suficiente de hablar con él. Pero de repente oyó la voz de Wrathion una vez más al darle la espalda.

\- No me gustaría que salieras malherido o muerto de todo esto. Ten mucho cuidado en ese asalto, Anduin.

En el fondo, Anduin quiso darse la vuelta y preguntarle por qué se preocupaba por él ahora, pero en su lugar, suspiró y abandonó las mazmorras.

Todavía se cuestionaba su brillante idea de ir a hablar con él. Primero, no había sacado nada claro, solo más preguntas. Y Segundo, cada vez le resultaba más extraña la actitud de Wrathion. Tampoco entendió cuál podría ser el motivo por el que estuviera de acuerdo en no comenzar una guerra y que se unieran ambas facciones. También estaba bastante intrigado sobre qué clase de amenaza se refería y no podía imaginarse qué podía ser. Obviamente no podía ser la Horda, puesto que en cierto modo había declarado que lo mejor era unirse a ella. La Legión Ardiente fue derrotada. ¿Qué era entonces?

Anduin empezó a sentirse muy inquieto. ¿Y si mientras todos estaban distraídos con sus riñas en Silithus por la Azerita ocurrió algo importante? Alguna cosa que todo el mundo pasó por alto y que realmente había algo ahí fuera amenazador. El rey negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ahora estar con una constante paranoia en momentos como este. Por la Luz, ¡iba a su primera batalla real mañana mismo! Si se dejaba influenciar por las palabras de Wrathion en esos momentos no podría estar al cien por cien mañana.

Esa noche Anduin compartió mesa y cena con todos los Cringrís y fue probablemente una de las mejores veladas que había tenido en varios meses. Mia estaba bastante recuperada en gran parte del ataque de Teldrassil. Lo más seguro es que ver a su hija sana y salva le animó más de lo que imaginaba, ya no tenía ni rastro de la palidez en su cara. Cuando se despidieron, fue un adiós casi definitivo, no las vería hasta, al menos, después del asalto a Lordaeron si sobrevivía. Ellas aseguraron que pasara lo que pasara, le recordarían en sus plegarias para siempre y prometieron que se encargarían de mantener a flote el reino con todas sus fuerzas. Anduin se hizo un poco el loco con ello diciendo que no pasaría nada grave y que todo iría de perlas, la realidad por otro lado fue muy distinta.

En su interior solo se estaba formando un temor que no había sentido nunca, un miedo que presionaba demasiado fuerte contra su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca supe por qué Blizzard no hizo que Anduin y Tess interactuaran. Viendo sus historias, siempre pensé que sería curioso si tenían una relación hermano-hermana, menos mal que en fanfiction puedo hacer estas cosas.  
Hasta la próxima!


	3. En solitario

Por un momento, al ver el peso del legado, Anduin se sintió algo orgulloso. Allí de pie, contemplaba la que una vez fue la armadura de su abuelo Llane puesta en él y, en su mano, la espada de su padre Varian. Tal orgullo no duró demasiado. Primero empezó a sentir que aún no era digno de llevar tales cosas legendarias, era joven y tenía mucho que probar. Pero la segunda sensación era todavía mayor, él no quería ser la sombra de los Wrynn. No significaba que temía hacer las cosas mal y fuera totalmente indigno, era más bien que quería hacerse un nombre, su propio nombre, en lugar de ser solo “el nieto de Llane” o “el hijo de Varian”, él quería ser “El rey Anduin” y no vivir bajo una sombra. Pese a todo tenía miedo de la batalla en la que tenía que participar hoy. Apenas había dormido y lo poco que pudo solo fueron una serie de pesadillas imaginando lo peor. No sabía si estaba totalmente preparado y no quería hacer el ridículo.

Al cabo de un rato pequeño, entró Genn en la sala.

\- ¿Listo para partir?

\- Sí… creo. - Genn le miró curioso.

\- Te queda muy bien la armadura, estoy seguro de que tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de ti. - Anduin sonrió ante tal idea pero pronto pensó en qué diría su padre si descubriera lo dudoso que estaba en esos momentos y su sonrisa se esfumó.- ¿Estás bien, chico?

\- Sí, claro. Solo estoy un poco nervioso, es todo.

\- Sabes que no me engañas fácilmente.

\- No estoy mintiendo. - Genn echó un vistazo rápido y exagerado por toda la habitación.

\- Aquí no hay nadie, puedes decirme lo que piensas.

\- Pues… - Anduin se rindió.- Estoy muy asustado, ¿vale? Lamento no ser el guerrero que todos esperan.

\- Chico, chico… - Genn se aceró y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Anduin.- Nadie en su primera batalla ha sido valiente al cien por cien, que no te engañen. Todos hemos sentido miedo la primera vez.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo quise esconderme la primera vez y no por ello soy el peor guerrero del mundo.

\- Pero yo soy sacerdote, me entregué a la Luz, prometí que ayudaría a todos los seres del mundo, no dañarlos o matar. ¿Cómo voy a encajar eso exactamente? ¿Y si no soy lo que creo ser?

\- Eso, Anduin, nadie te lo puede decir. Tendrás que comprobarlo por ti mismo en el campo de batalla, solo allí verás quien eres realmente. Si soy sincero, no creo que descubras que eres mala persona.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. - la mirada de Genn se tornó en lo más paternal y suave que había visto Anduin.- Quiero que sepas que… Si te encuentras acorralado, en cualquier sentido, o sientes temor o no sabes qué hacer, que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias.

Anduin se sintió un poco más calmado. Genn tenía razón, no podía saber cómo se tomaría esta guerra si no iba, tenía que hacerlo. Sylvanas había dejado claro su posición de odio, ella no lucharía por la paz en el mundo y combatiría con el impulso de matar a todos. Quizá ni siquiera iba a luchar por la Horda al fin de cuentas. Él estaba seguro de que no lucharía por los mismos motivos. Lucharía por su pueblo y por toda la Alianza, para otorgarles la paz que siempre merecieron, para que las futuras generaciones nunca conociesen algo tan horrible como la guerra, aunque para ello tuviera que dejar sus principios a un lado por un rato. Estaba seguro de no tener la culpa de ello y que solo las cosas se torcieron de tal manera que era inevitable ir a la guerra.

Aun así tuvo que repetir eso en su cabeza varias veces para creerlo un poco antes de partir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Las noticias se propagaron más rápido que la mismísima pólvora, las buenas y las malas. Para cuando Anduin regresó a Ventormenta después de un largo viaje, todo el mundo ya sabía lo que ocurrió. El asalto a Lordaeron había sido un éxito en cierto modo, la Horda perdió una de sus capitales más importantes y con ello los Renegados se quedaron sin su capital personal, pero a costa de que todo el lugar ahora estaba bañado de añublo y era completamente inhabitable. Anduin sentía un gran enfado con todo ello, no vio venir que Sylvanas estaba dispuesta a hacer tal cosa en el caso de que perdieran. Tampoco sabía decir si había sido una jugada desesperada o que simplemente daba por hecho que iba a perder desde el principio y que estuvo jugando con ellos, no sabía qué le ponía más de los nervios. Le enfadaba sobre todo que no podría concederle el lugar a los Kaldorei como su nuevo hogar y poder rehacer sus vidas más o menos. Tampoco podía usar la ciudad como punto estratégico para recuperar Gilneas, se sentía frustrado. Pese a eso, intentó ver el lado positivo. Ahora se disminuyó considerablemente la presencia de la Horda en la parte norte de los Reinos del Este y quizá por fin podrían controlar mejor el tráfico de Azerita que venía de esas zonas.

Si hubo algo que pudo amenizar su enfado fue el hecho de que Jaina había vuelto y acudido en su ayuda en el momento más necesitado. Pasó al menos un año desde la última vez que la vio, después de la muerte de su padre. Jaina se enfadó cuando todos acordaron trabajar con la Horda para derrotar a la Legión Ardiente. Pese a que Anduin intentó disuadirla, ella no quiso entrar en razón y cortó contacto con todo el mundo. Nunca se supo dónde fue ni qué hizo durante la invasión, pero por alguna razón, volvió durante el asalto a Lordaeron controlando un barco gigantesco volador. Tuvo tantas preguntas que no supo ni qué decir, solo se limitó a darle un abrazo.

Hubo otro asunto que requirió mucha atención. Genn lo había apodado “la captura del día” como si se tratara del mejor pez que se hubiera pescado en la historia de la humanidad, y no era para menos, se trataba del Alto señor supremo Varok Colmillosauro a quien apresaron. Anduin no quiso decir nada a los otros, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que el orco y Sylvanas discutieron de malas maneras. No le veía una explicación coherente a la decisión de Varok de repeler a toda la Alianza él solo mientras los otros líderes de la Horda se replegaban dentro del castillo, no tenía sentido.

Aún faltaría rato hasta que Anduin tomara un descanso completo, todavía quedaban horas de sol y necesitaban organizar a todo su ejército, registrar muertos y ayudar heridos. Cuando llegó al castillo fue recibido por un abrazo de Tess.

\- ¡Estas vivo! - exclamaba con júbilo.

\- No podía irme ahora, - Anduin pudo oír un estornudo detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal un abrazo a tu padre también? - Genn intentó sonar indignado torpemente.- De verdad, hija, en qué poca consideración me tienes a veces.

\- Es que a ti te tengo muy visto. - ella bromeó, pero fue directa a darle un abrazo.

Anduin sonrió ante la escena, la relación que tenían padre e hija ahora le daba algo de envidia. A veces había hecho tales bromas con su padre en el pasado en cierta medida, pero ahora ya no podía hacer tal cosa. Habría dado lo que fuera para disfrutar de momentos así una vez más.

Genn comunicó que tenía que hablar con su esposa para contarle que estaba vivo y se despidió temporalmente.

\- Capitana, - un chico alto de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verdes con el uniforme del IV:7 se acercó a ellos dirigiéndose a Tess.- tengo ciertas noticias que compartir. Oh, rey Wrynn, me alegra verle a salvo.

\- Puedes tutearme y llamarme Anduin, Dereck. - Anduin pensó en todas la veces que se había repetido diciendo tal frase.

\- Lo siento, no me acostumbro.

\- Siempre igual, ¿eh? - dijo Tess sonriendo.- Esperame en el rincón de siempre para hablar.

\- Ahora mismo, - Dereck hizo una reverencia.- por cierto re… Anduin, Mathias te está buscando.

\- Recibido, ahora voy. Nos vemos.

Dereck hizo una última reverencia y se fue. Anduin miró a Tess con una media sonrisa.

\- “¿El rincón de siempre?”

\- Oh, es solo un sitio estratégico donde no suele ir nadie, es perfecto para hablar de cosas importantes.

\- Supongo que también para hacer “cosas” importantes.

\- Bueno, bueno, tengo que irme y tú tienes que buscar a mi jefe. A ambos nos esperan. - Tess estuvo a punto de irse corriendo.

\- Ya lo creo que nos esperan. Pero para ti es más importante, cómo lo diría, ¿tu novio? - Tess se dio la vuelta con una cara medio indignada.

\- ¡No es mi novio, idiota! ¡No me hagas eso!

Anduin rio ante la reacción de Tess. Para él no era un secreto que ella suspiraba todas las noches por su querido compañero más fiel en su pequeño grupo del IV:7. Lo único que no podía comprender era por qué no se había declarado todavía si le venía poniendo ojos desde el primer día que se vieron. Le encantaba molestar a Tess con ello a menudo ya que ella solía hacer lo mismo con todas las pretendientas interesadas y rumores sobre la vida amorosa del joven rey. Pero ambos entendían que era un poco complicado para ella estar con un sin nombre teniendo en cuenta que era la princesa de Gilneas. Quizá Genn quería un buen partido para ella y eso la frenaba continuamente. Pero Anduin pensaba que al menos podía decirle lo que sentía de una vez.

Anduin caminó cansado a su habitación solo para continuar trabajando y perderse en sus montones de papeles de su escritorio, los cuales la mitad no le importaban. Pero al acercarse a su dormitorio, se encontró a Mathias esperando en la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien, Mathias?

\- Perfectamente. El nuevo prisionero orco está acomodado en las mazmorras, como pediste.

\- Bien. Me pidió una muerte limpia, ¿lo sabías?

\- Los orcos viven por el honor, no me sorprende que prefiera morir en combate a ser encarcelado, ¿por qué decidiste tal cosa? Si no te importa que pregunte, por supuesto.

\- Mi padre lo respetaba, es un gran guerrero, no me pareció justo que muriera de tal forma.

\- No deberías sentir tanta simpatía por el enemigo, si me permites decirlo.

\- Es solo una decisión temporal. - Anduin estuvo tentado de decir sus sospechas de que había algún tipo de conflicto dentro de la Horda, pero decidió guardarlo por el momento.- No creo que me quisieras ver solo para decirme esto, ¿no?

\- Pues no. Hice lo que me pediste acerca del dragón negro, sobre sus aliados. - Anduin puso especial atención.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Te sorprenderá pero… Aquí no hay nadie.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He estado revisando la ciudad de cabo a rabo y no hay nadie sospechoso. Hice cierta investigación también preguntando a testigos. Vino en un barco desde Trinquete y, por lo que me han dicho capitán y tripulación, embarcó y desembarcó solo. Pregunté a gente por el puerto y lo mismo, iba solo hacia el castillo hasta que lo apresamos.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?

\- No creo haber cometido un error, ¿desconfías de mi eficacia? - Anduin tomó un momento para pensar.

\- No desconfío de ti, te creo. Es solo que estoy un poco… confuso.

\- Tal vez te venga bien descansar un rato. Después de todo, acabas de llegar de un campo de batalla.

Anduin asintió, se despidió del maestro de espías y nunca antes había sentido tanto alivio de quedarse solo en su habitación. Después de tomar un largo suspiro fue dejando toda cosa que llevaba puesta en un camino hasta su cama, saltó a abrazar su almohada y se empezó a perder en los pliegues de las sabanas. Nunca antes se sintió tan agotado física y mentalmente. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara lo máximo que pudo y le empezó a dar vueltas al día. Había matado por primera vez y la sensación fue de una enorme culpa que casi estuvo por pedir perdón a los cadáveres. Sylvanas se medio burló de él en ese sentido e hizo que se sintiera peor al respecto. Ella sugirió que le había resultado fácil matar y que la paz solo era una excusa, como si hubiera tenido otra opción. Sin embargo, Genn tuvo razón con respecto a su conversación previa a la batalla. Pudo comprobar que no era ni un guerrero hambriento por la guerra ni un asesino despiadado que disfrutaba con la matanza, él seguía siendo el sacerdote que propagaba luz y esperanza a los suyos por muy mal que se viera la situación y eso le alivió un poco. Aun así, rezó a la Luz para que no volviera a verse envuelto en ninguna batalla en mucho tiempo, quedó algo traumatizado con toda la muerte a la que estuvo expuesto.

Sus pensamientos también se desviaron en lo que le había comunicado Mathias: Wrathion vino solo. No podía creer que era verdad, el dragón siempre tenía agentes por todos lados. Recordaba su tiempo en la taberna de Pandaria donde tuvo que alojarse mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, sobre todo la rodilla. Siempre hubo idas y venidas de los agentes susurrando información a Wrathion, de ese modo el dragón lo sabía todo. Pudo recordar también a las dos guardaespaldas, una orca y una humana, casi omnipresentes, que iban con él. Las dos mujeres de aspecto amenazantes nunca se separaban de Wrathion por alguna razón. ¿Cómo podía estar ahora solo y por qué? ¿No era más que otro engaño?

Cada vez entendía menos y se iba sintiendo más y más cansado hasta el punto de quedarse dormido

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta despertaron casi en un susto al joven rey de sus negros sueños. Al principio se sintió completamente desorientado hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y se culpó por ello, ¡tenía demasiado trabajo como para estar durmiendo! Los toques en la puerta volvieron y esta vez sonaban más insistentes así que Anduin se vistió como pudo y fue a abrir. Se encontró con un Genn algo alterado y preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Anduin con la voz ronca.

\- La Horda se ha infiltrado en la ciudad.

Anduin sintió que le dio un vuelco al corazón y se puso de nuevo la armadura una vez más, no podía dejar que la guerra le siguiera a Ventormenta.

Una vez en las calles, se hizo más clara la situación. Era un muy reducido grupo el que se había infiltrado en la ciudad y estaban usando técnicas de invisibilidad muy sofisticadas, tenían que usar antorchas o la mismísima Luz si querían descubrirlos. Anduin se preguntaba una y otra vez cuál era la intención de todo esto. ¿Buscaban venganza por Lordaeron? No, no podía ser, con un grupo tan reducido no podrían hacer un desastre si estaban vigilando todas las calles, no cuadraba nada. También empezó a considerar que quizá querían liberar a Varok Colmillosauro. Estaban muy entrados en la noche y no había ningún civil en las calles, solo soldados, agentes del IV:7 y una fina niebla cubriendo las zonas más estrechas.

Pese a que llevaban varios minutos buscando nadie vio nada sospechoso aún y la preocupación empezó a subir. ¿Qué demonios estaban tramando?

Cuando Anduin estuvo en la plaza delante de la catedral vio a Tess y Dereck corriendo hacia él haciendo señas.

\- ¡Anduin! ¡Es horrible! - exclamaba Tess casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Las mazmorras… - continuó Dereck.- ¡Estaban en las mazmorras!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Unos prisioneros han escapado junto a la Horda. - Anduin consideró las posibilidades.

\- ¿Colmillosauro?

\- No, - Anduin frunció el ceño.- el orco sigue ahí. Se han escapado dos trols y tres humanos de baja recompensa.

\- ¿Cómo que dos tro – Anduin se detuvo en seco.- ¿Quién más se ha escapado?

\- ¿Más? Que nosotros sepamos nadie más. - Anduin agarró a Dereck por los hombros.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que nadie más ha escapado excepto dos trols y tres humanos?

\- Sí… o, bueno… no estoy seguro al cien por cien, no hicimos recuentos aún…

\- Mierda… - Anduin se dio prisa en montar a su caballo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Tess.

\- Tengo que comprobar algo.

\- Espera, voy contigo. - Tess subió también al caballo agarrando a Anduin por la cintura.- Dereck, avisa a mi padre de que tienen que estar intentando escapar ahora mismo.

\- A tus órdenes, mi capitana.

Anduin espoleó fuerte su caballo y puso rumbo a las mazmorras. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había sido la persona más descuidada e ingenua de todo Azeroth y no paraba de culparse por cada segundo que pasaba. Tess empezó a notar el nerviosismo de Anduin cuando vio que insistía en que su caballo fuera más rápido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Anduin?

\- ¡Si han irrumpido en las mazmorras podrían haber liberado a cualquiera!

\- ¿En quién más piensas aparte de esos?

\- ¡Wrathion! - Tess se tensó.

\- ¿Crees que ha escapado?

\- Mathias dijo que no había ninguno de sus agentes por aquí, ¿y si estaba con la Horda desde el principio? Quizá solo vino en busca de algún tipo de información e iba a ser liberado posteriormente. Nos pudo haber engañado con eso. ¿No me dijiste que tenían otro dragón negro en la Horda? ¡Son familia, joder!

\- ¿Y qué clase de información querría para la Horda?

\- No lo sé. Tengo que comprobarlo, tengo que…

No pudo acabar la frase ya que paró de golpe al llegar. Bajaron rápido del caballo y entraron a las mazmorras a paso rápido. Varios guardias se unieron a ellos mientras echaban un vistazo rápido por las celdas. Anduin sabía que estaba a punto de llegar donde supuestamente estaba Wrathion y notó como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Era realmente el mismo traidor de siempre o estaría…?

Anduin se detuvo en cuanto chocó con los barrotes jadeando fuertemente. Wrathion estaba ahí tumbado leyendo aquel libro y casi ni se inmutó cuando el joven rey llegó.

\- Me alegra verte con vida, Anduin.

Fue lo único que dijo sin levantar la vista del libro, pero Anduin se empezó a sentir bastante aliviado al ver que no se había escapado. Tess llegó a la celda también.

\- Veo que el dragón sigue aquí, aunque no te va a gustar saber qué trols han escapado.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- La princesa Talanji y el profeta Zul. - dijo Wrathion en la lejanía. Anduin le miró sorprendido.

\- Zandalaris…

\- Sí. Les vi escapar hace un rato con tres agentes de la Horda. Dijeron algo de que tienen un barco esperando así que yo buscaría cerca del puerto. Me daría un poco de prisa si fuera vosotros.

Anduin no se lo pensó dos veces, tenían que detenerlos. Junto con Tess salieron fuera para encontrarse nuevas noticias. Genn había encontrado a los intrusos y llamó a todos para detenerlos pero solo se encontró con otro gran problema, la ciudad se estaba quemando. Hubo caos por varios minutos, los intrusos prendieron fuego varias zonas, una maniobra de despiste para su huida. Anduin pudo llamar a tantos soldados como pudo para apagar el fuego pero ni los chamanes presentes maestros del elemento del agua daban a vasto con todo el fuego y este se estaba descontrolando por completo. Habría sido un verdadero caos de no ser porque, minutos después, llegó Jaina para salvar el día una vez más conjurando el mayor hechizo de hielo y agua que se había visto jamás y cubrió toda la ciudad con él.

El coste fue caro. Por la ayuda de Jaina, los intrusos y los dos prisioneros se fugaron exitosamente en un barco. Anduin ordenó en seguida su persecución, si hacía falta hundir el barco, que así fuera. Aun con eso ahora debía centrarse en su ciudad y las zonas calcinadas. Iba a ser una noche larga.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cuando Anduin despertó se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había dormido casi nada. Gran parte de la noche anterior estuvo ayudando a reparar los daños y al volver a su habitación solo se ocupó del papeleo que tenía en la mesa. Probablemente no durmió más de tres horas y ni con esas se sentía con ganas de dormir. Ese día le pesaba el cuerpo entero como nunca antes y agradeció que no hubiera gente en el castillo mientras estaba deambulando por los pasillos cual fantasma.

La niebla matutina aún persistía y el sol había salido hace poco, la ciudad estaba dormida todavía. Anduin no supo qué hacer, era demasiado pronto para molestar a alguien importante para acabar con su aburrimiento aunque… sí podía hablar con alguien que no era tan importante. Sin pensarlo mucho, se abrigó un poco más y salió al frío de la mañana. Aún podía ver gente retirando madera chamuscada y reemplazando los huecos de las casas por nuevos tablones, sin duda alguna reparar todos los daños sería largo. Cuando entró a las mazmorras, el frío del lugar le sobrecogió un poco, sabía que el sitio era para criminales pero se preguntó si debía mejorar ciertos aspectos con respecto a la temperatura. De nuevo se había plantado en la celda de Wrathion, todavía cuestionándose por qué seguía viniendo a hablar con él. Este estaba despierto y parecía sorprendido de verle.

\- ¿No te has ido a dormir aún? - preguntó el dragón en voz baja.

\- No puedo estar tumbado más tiempo, - admitió Anduin casi en un susurro.- además tengo mucho que hacer.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

\- Aún es pronto para ponerme a trabajar.

\- Pareces muy cansado, deberías dormir por las noches.

\- Hay algo que no he dejado de preguntarme anoche.

\- No creo que eso te haya provocado tal insomnio…

\- ¿Por qué no escapaste con la Horda? - Wrathion miró a Anduin como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a irme con esa gentuza?

\- No lo sé, pensé que te habías aliado con ellos. - la risa de Wrathion resonó un poco por la celda.

\- Anduin, Anduin… Nunca voy a cooperar con aquellos que… - por un momento se detuvo y pensó lo que iba a decir.- No voy a aliarme con la Horda que quemó Teldrassil, nunca.

\- Pero podrías haber escapado, con ellos o no. Algunos prisioneros aprovecharon para fugarse también aunque fueron devueltos ya. No te entiendo.

\- Pues la verdad… - Wrathion tomó unos segundos de reflexión y acto seguido miró a Anduin con la mayor seriedad posible.- Todo lo que quiero está en Ventormenta. No hay motivo para irme.

Anduin no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso y se limitó a levantar una ceja. Consideró que a lo mejor le estaba diciendo la verdad, que no tenía nada que ver con la Horda y que realmente estaba por libre, pero le dio vueltas a algún posible significado oculto tras sus palabras. Quería creerle, pero le costaba. Wrathion le sonrió.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría que me dieras otro libro, me he leído el que me diste dos veces ya.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Sí, si están escritos en Común es fácil y rápido de leer. - Wrathion lanzó el libro casi a los pies de Anduin, este lo alcanzó pasando la mano entre barrotes.- A ser posible quiero otro de tus favoritos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Curiosidad. Aparte, de este modo me aseguro de que volveré a verte pronto.

Anduin se rascó una mejilla y no supo qué responder. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba seguro de que le volvería a visitar y no sabía si era por pena o porque añoraba su amistad sincera. Era consciente de que necesitaba un amigo hoy en día pero no podía permitir que fuera Wrathion si no paraba de desconfiar de él.

\- Nos vemos.

Fue lo único que Anduin dijo antes de irse, era mejor que no se quedara más ahí o se acabaría ablandando. Cuando salió a la calle de nuevo vio que ya había empezado al movimiento en la ciudad y pensó que debería volver ya al castillo y soportar todas las discusiones que se darían hoy.


	4. El gran pacto

Cuando Anduin llegó al castillo, se encontró a Genn y Jaina enfrascados en lo que parecía ser una conversación muy intensa. Cuando repararon en la presencia del rey, le comunicaron más malas noticias.

Los barcos que persiguieron a los fugitivos fueron destruidos y solo había un superviviente. El día casi acaba de empezar y Anduin ya estaba deseando que acabara definitivamente. Aquel marinero estaba bastante desorientado y no podía hacer memoria bien, pero Jaina, usando magia, pudo hacer que el superviviente reviviera con toda exactitud lo que había ocurrido hacía pocas horas y surgió otra mala noticia. Había fuertes evidencias de que ahora la Horda tenía a los Zandalaris como aliados y con ello una de las mejores flotas de Azeroth. ¿Cómo iban a contrarrestar tal ejército ahora?

Jaina entonces comunicó lo que estaban discutieron hasta ahora.

\- Quizá, - empezó Jaina.- podría traer Kul Tiras de nuevo a la Alianza y disponer de la gran flota.

\- Jaina, - dijo Genn.- tú eres la razón por la que se fueron de la Alianza, no creo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos, precisamente. - Jaina le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno, - dijo Anduin.- no me parece tan mala idea tener la flota de Kul Tiras de nuestra parte pero, ¿crees que puedes convencer a tu pueblo para que se nos unan?

\- Creo que puedo, es hora de que vuelva… a casa. - Jaina pareció perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Yo confío en ti, sé que podrás.

\- ¿Y si no resulta? ¿Entonces qué? - preguntó Genn.

\- Pues entonces espero que puedas lidiar bien con el ejército Zandalari. - dijo Jaina con una voz algo desafiante que Genn pudo notar y pareció enfadado.

\- Vale, no nos pongamos nerviosos. - intentó calmar Anduin.- Puedo mandar a un capitán para que te lleve a Kul Tiras, pero quiero que vaya contigo cierta escolta.

\- No tengo ninguna objeción al respecto.

\- Ve al puerto ya, te enviaré alguien en seguida.

Por supuesto que Jaina podría convencerlos aunque fuera difícil, Jaina era de las mujeres más inteligentes del planeta. Anduin solo lamentó que tendría que despedirse de ella una vez más después de reunirse por fin al cabo de tanto tiempo. La alianza de los Zandalaris con la Horda era una preocupación demasiado grande como para no hacer algo al respeto. Sin embargo, cuando Jaina se fue, Anduin tuvo ciertas dudas. ¿Por qué había sugerido volver a unir Kul Tiras a la Alianza después de tantísimo tiempo desvinculada de la nación? Quizá estuvo reflexionando mucho durante la invasión de la Legión o simplemente añoraba mucho su hogar, pero le causó cierta confusión igual.

\- ¿Anduin? - el rey salió de sus propios pensamientos, al parecer Genn le había estado hablando.

\- Dime.

\- Decía que si unir a Kul Tiras a la Alianza de nuevo te parece tan buena idea, yo debería partir también detrás de Jaina.- Anduin tuvo que retener un “no” rotundo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sé cómo son los Kultirianos, en el pasado compartí tiempo con Daelín así que sé cómo son, por eso quiero ir. También lo hago por ti.

Anduin entendió muy bien a qué vino eso y no le gustó en absoluto. Entendía que Genn se preocupaba por él y lo respetaba, pero estaba empezando a coger el mismo rol protector que tuvo su padre hace años. Genn no quería que le ocurriera nada a Anduin y para evitar tal cosa estaba dispuesto incluso a “encerrarle” en su propio castillo de forma sutil todo porque, meses atrás, Anduin dijo que le legaría su trono en caso de que muriese por cualquier cosa.

Anduin lo entendía, pero siempre estaba deseando salir fuera. Hace poco había estado en un pequeño viaje para ir a Lordaeron y se sintió muy bien aunque todo fue por por mar. Esta podía ser su oportunidad de ver una nación completamente nueva y probablemente se lo iba a perder.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

\- No te pongas dramático, Anduin, no estarás solo, somos Jaina y yo los que vamos, no todo el pueblo.

\- ¿Pero por qué tú, específicamente?

\- ¿Prefieres que vaya Alleria? ¿O quizá alguno de los enanos? Mejor aún, ¿Tyrande? - por cada nueva sugerencia a Anduin le parecía peor.

\- Vale, lo he entendido. Es solo que te voy a echar de menos.

\- Chico… - Genn le miró de forma compasiva.- Mira, una vez tengamos al menos una posición garantizada puedes venir, solo te pido un poco de tiempo. Recuerda que en cierto modo es un sitio que podría ser hostil con nosotros, no quiero arriesgarme.

\- ¿Y si te pasa algo?

\- Te prometo que no.

Anduin le dio un abrazo, no le gustaba la idea de que el único con el que podía hablar un poco más abiertamente se marchara. No es como si pudiera sentarse con los demás líderes a charlar tranquilamente ya que solo acabaría siendo una conversación de “debemos matar a la Horda y no me harás cambiar de opinión”. La verdad era que Genn tenía toda la razón, Anduin no confiaba en que cualquier otro líder pudiera ser más diplomático que el rey de Gilneas en estos momentos dadas las circunstancias.

Anduin se encontraba ahora en la pequeña plaza del Reposo del León, allí podía tener una vista panorámica del puerto. Anduin se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que cada vez que se sentía algo triste siempre venía aquí, en el lugar donde descansaba su padre. Quizá intentaba imaginar qué diría su padre para hacerle sentir mejor. Justo en la parte trasera del monumento era el sitio favorito de Anduin, nunca alguien venía a esa parte y se había convertido en uno de sus sitios favoritos. Ahora contemplaba como el barco de Jaina partía en menos de treinta minutos después de decidir ir a Kul Tiras. Anduin se quedó un poco tranquilo al saber que su escolta era muy poderoso, aunque no paraba de pensar en cómo le recibirían.

Posteriormente vio a Genn partir después de una hora reuniendo a un grupo selecto para acompañarle, entre ellos, había decidido llevar a su propia hija y eso molestó a Anduin, cada vez se iba quedando más solo.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en la ciudad a esperar misivas e informes y probablemente prepararse para las peores noticias posibles. El paso del tiempo iba a ser más lento de lo normal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tal y como pensó, fue una de las semanas más aburridas de su vida, lo único que recibió eran un cúmulo de noticias alarmantes. Anduin había leído minuciosamente todos los papeles que le enviaron desde Kul Tiras. La primera noticia fue que Katherine, la madre de Jaina, rechazó totalmente a su hija tachándola de traidora de la patria y la exilió a algún lugar perdido y a su escolta lo metió en una cárcel conocida como Tol Dagor, lo cual eran noticias horribles. Por fortuna la escolta fue ayudada a escapar y justo llegó al puerto de Boralus al mismo tiempo que Genn. Era evidente que no querían forasteros en Kul Tiras aunque Genn acabó encontrando un simpatizante, el supervisor del puerto, Cyrus Catacresta. Aquel Kultiriano estuvo dispuesto a cooperar con la Alianza para ganarse el favor del almirantazgo de la casa Valiente y ayudar en futuras guerras ya que era esa casa la que estaba al mando del ejército y de la flota. Para ello se sugirió ganarse la simpatía de todas las casas de Kul Tiras e iba a ser una tarea muy difícil. Últimamente el gobierno Kultiriano tambaleaba mucho, las casas desconfiaban entre ellos y su unidad pendía de un hilo, pero si era la Alianza quien ayudaba a salir de tal situación…

Genn se quedó en Boralus para supervisar, junto con los simpatizantes del puerto, toda una operación entre las tres zonas y resolver tal asunto. Probablemente era una tarea que duraría semanas y Anduin solo sentía una inmensa impaciencia. Los reportes de las zonas fueron al principio bastante estremecedores.

En Tiragarde, hubo evidencias de traición muy grandes y tenían un gran problema de piratería. Los informes de Drustvar eran inquietantes; brujas, maldiciones y un problema con seres antiguos llamados Drust. Sobre los informes del Valle Canto Tormenta hubo algo que llamó especialmente la atención de Anduin. Pese que al principio parecían bastante tranquilos, excepto por los problemas con los Sabiomar, hubo algo que le intrigó. Se señaló a gente volviéndose loca y de extraños susurros y poderes del Vacío afectando a humanos. Anduin no era ajeno al poder del Vacío, en sus años como aprendiz de la Luz estudió un poco de teoría sobre esos poderes y el daño mental que pueden llegar a hacer. Él nunca llegó a usar los poderes en su totalidad, solo se puso un poco a prueba con el control mental alguna vez, pero nunca se sintió cómodo. Por otro lado estaba Alleria y sus Ren’dorei y con ellos había visto de primera mano lo que ocurría si se usaba bien. Pero estaba claro en esas descripciones que no se estaba usando tal poder de forma segura, alguien jugaba a algo peligroso.

Los días pasaban de forma aburrida y sin mucho que hacer, Anduin se sentía cada vez más agobiado. Todos con los que solía hablar se marcharon desde un principio o se fueron posteriormente. Solo le quedaba alguna conversación casual con Mathias o pasar un pequeño rato con Mia, quien también se aburría sin su familia cerca. Tampoco fue a hablar con Wrathion, no quería. Había estado muy tentado de ir tantas veces que perdió totalmente la cuenta, pero consideraba que eso solo le iba a traer problemas. No debería ser blando con un traidor pese a que le echara de menos y realmente quisiera hablar con él aunque fuera solo un poco. Quizá estaba siendo un cabezota en el fondo y en realidad no pasaría nada por visitarle, aunque también estaba el factor de que a nadie le gustaba que fuera a hablar con él, en todo caso necesitaba planear alguna forma de hacerlo sin que nadie dijese nada.

Ese día sin embargo iba a dar un giro bastante inesperado. Un mediodía Anduin estaba compartiendo mesa con Mia y conversaban acerca de Kul Tiras mientras comían cuando Mathias irrumpió.

\- Mi rey, señora Cringrís, traigo ciertas noticias alarmantes.

\- No sé qué podría ir a peor a estas alturas… Y por favor, si estamos en confianzas llámame Anduin.

\- Perdón, Anduin. Es un pequeño informe de mis espías en Zuldazar. - él miró a Mia.- Doy las gracias a su hija por esto. - Mia sonrió orgullosa mientras Mathias entregaba un pergamino a Anduin.

Anduin, quien al principio tenía una expresión interrogante, iba abriendo los ojos sorprendido cada vez más. La Horda parecía estar solucionando sus problemas muy bien con los Zandalari y no paraban de llegar soldados y soldados a Zuldazar, su ejército se estaba reuniendo. Además de eso, se avistaron miembros poderosos de la Horda en Kul Tiras, tanto espías como guerreros y probablemente estaban tanteando el terreno. Si eso era cierto, a lo mejor se estaban preparando para atacar pronto. Anduin se frotó un poco los ojos.

\- Tenemos que empezar a insistir más. - concluyó mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Mia.- No podemos permitir un posible ataque que nos dé a nosotros y Kul Tiras por igual en medio de una negociación.

\- Quizá nos puede venir bien. - dijo Mathias.- Si nos ataca la Horda en plan genocida, como suelen hacer, quizá les damos más motivos para que se nos unan. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- Primero, yo no quiero que gente inocente muera por un capricho nuestro, ¿qué clase de gente somos? Por favor. Y segundo, tampoco quiero que sea la Horda quien dé un empujón a nuestra diplomacia, no quiero depender de ellos para esto. Lo lograremos nosotros mismos, no un enemigo.

\- Pero-

\- Prefiero que se unan a nosotros porque piensan que podemos ofrecer el camino correcto y que formen parte de nosotros, no porque quieran refugiarse de un enemigo temporal y nada más sin sentir lo que sentimos nosotros por pertenecer a la Alianza.

\- La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con Anduin. - dijo Mia.- Únete a nosotros por sentir la llamada de la Alianza, no por el odio a la Horda. Además, pretender que la muerte dé unos Kultirianos nos beneficia y que debemos tomar ventaja sobre ello sin importarnos es un tanto cruel, Mathias. Eso es algo que haría Sylvanas, pero no nosotros.

\- Exacto, no somos como la Horda, protegerlos es una mejor evidencia que dejarlos morir.

\- Vale, vale. - dijo Mathias.- ¿Qué ordenas entonces, Anduin? - el rey meditó un poco.

\- Bueno, incrementar la presencia militar no es mala idea, hemos conseguido permisos a lo largo de la semana y creo que podemos empezar a llevar algunos barcos de la Séptima Legión con Halford al mando allí. Y también deberíamos mandar gran parte de IV:7, más espías nos van a venir bien, incluso tú deberías ir, Mathias.

\- Si eso es lo mejor me empiezo a poner en marcha.

\- Yo también quiero ir. - Mathias parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero comunicar estas cosas personalmente a Genn, además… Hay algo que me gustaría discutir con él y prefiero hacerlo cara a cara y no por un papel. Aparte, soy de los mayores representantes de la Alianza, creo que es hora de que me presente ante nuestros posibles aliados en un futuro.

\- ¿No tienes mucho trabajo por aquí?

\- No voy a quedarme ahí, pienso volver el mismo día. - Mathias pareció dudar un rato bastante largo.

\- De acuerdo, partiremos en el próximo barco, intenta darte prisa.

Mathias abandonó la sala y Anduin se dispuso a irse. Antes de eso miró a Mia.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu familia? - Mia sonrió.

\- Que les echo mucho de menos y que trabajen duro.

Anduin sonrió comprensivo, aunque fuera por un día, se sentía mal por dejar a Mia sola.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ese día el mar estaba un tanto picado. Anduin tuvo que rezar varias veces a la Luz para que nadie resultara mareado y que terminara pronto el viaje. Para cuando se dio el aviso de avistamiento de tierra, el joven rey fue él primero en salir a mirar. Se sentía ilusionado por ver Kul Tiras y su niño interior empezó a salir por varios segundos, era como si descubriera una tierra completamente nueva y era el primer ser en pisarla. Tenía ganas de hablar con Genn por fin y aclararle lo muy aburrido que había estado sin sus sesiones de entrenamiento y preguntar cuándo volvería. Probablemente se enfadaría con él por abandonar el castillo tan de repente, sin embargo, Anduin estaba seguro de que se enfadaría más con su futura conversación. Aquel informe que leyó sobre Zuldazar traía información muy valiosa, pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue leer que el otro dragón negro fue avistado peleando contra rebeldes en Zuldazar.

Cuando Anduin desembarcó quiso pasear por el gran puerto que tenía delante. Aquel día todo estaba lleno de vida, todos los comercios estaban abiertos y se respiraba un ambiente que no solía haber en Ventormenta, sentía ganas de explorar. Vio también una raza que no había visto hasta ahora, los Tortolianos estaban ahí. Esos hombres-tortuga podrían haber sido lo más raro que había visto Anduin en su vida, pero después de conocer a los Pandaren y sus historias, solo quería sentarse con alguno de ellos y saber su cultura. Obviamente no pudo hacer nada de eso y tuvo que ir derechito a la oficina del supervisor Cyrus acompañado por Mathias.

En el momento que pasó por la puerta, a Genn casi se le desorbitan los ojos.

\- PERO - Anduin levantó las manos para calmarle.

\- Sé lo que vas a decir, pero espera un momento, entiendo que han sido días muy largos.

\- No puede ser. No quiero oírlo.

\- Hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

\- ¡Y encima voy a tener que oírlo!

\- Solo un momento, ¿vale?

Ninguno de los dos se acordó que no estaban solos, Cyrus los estaba mirando con una expresión de total confusión. Genn tomó un largo suspiro e hizo señas para que Anduin se acercara. Mathias por su parte se quedó apoyado en la puerta sin acercarse.

\- Bueno, - Genn se aclaró la garganta.- Cyrus, este es el rey de Ventormenta, Anduin Wrynn. Anduin, este es Cyrus Catacresta, el supervisor del puerto y la persona principal que nos ha ayudado a empezar.

\- ¿El rey? Oh. Majestad, encantado de conocerle al fin, es un honor tenerle aquí. - Cyrus tendió la mano y Anduin se la estrechó fuertemente.

\- Es un placer conocerle, y puedes tutearme y llamarme Anduin.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sin problema.

\- Bueno, bienvenido al puerto de Boralus, Anduin. Espero que tu estancia sea de tu agrado.

\- Eso está por ver. - dijo Genn.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escapar?

\- Los informes de los espionajes de tu hija son demasiado alarmantes, doy por hecho que los conoces bien.

\- ¿Te refieres a los movimientos de la Horda?

\- Sí. Voy a estar mandando tropas a partir de ahora, por si las moscas.

\- Te agradezco eso pero, ¿solo has venido por esto?

\- No, hay algo que… - Anduin no supo cómo continuar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al parecer es cierto que la Horda tiene un dragón negro ayudando, ¿eres consciente de que es muy peligroso?

\- ¿Un dragón negro? - preguntó Cyrus.- ¿No estaban todos muertos?

\- No, de hecho hay dos. - contestó Genn.- No será la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a uno.

\- Pero no es uno cualquiera. - dijo Anduin preocupado.- Hasta donde yo sé, este es muy viejo, quizá de los tiempos del mismo Alamuerte cuando era joven y probablemente sea poderoso, ¿qué hacemos ante tal poder? ¿O quieres ir a ciegas?

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Si no tenemos ahora mismo algo que iguale eso ya improvisaremos, ¿o tienes algo en mente ya?

\- Nosotros también tenemos un dragón.

Genn pareció palidecer un momento, su ceja tembló ante la sugerencia de Anduin y se mostró notablemente inquieto. Después de un segundo de trance agarró a Anduin por los hombros y se lo llevó con él de nuevo al barco seguido de Mathias, quien parecía igual de alarmado. Una vez allí se encerraron en el camarote del capitán y el ambiente pareció ponerse tensó.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Genn sonaba totalmente confundido y acusador.

\- No.

\- En ese caso, ¿sabes lo que acabas de sugerir?

\- Hasta para mí es una apuesta arriesgada. - dijo Mathias.

\- Sé que suena a locura, - admitió Anduin.- pero usar a Wrathion para contrarrestar al otro dragón puede salir bien, con su ayuda no deberíamos preocuparnos del otro.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nos ayudará? - quiso saber Genn.

\- Haciendo un trato con él, dándole lo que vino buscando y darle algo de libertad a cambio de que luche por la Alianza llegado el caso.

\- Se me ocurren mil razones para que ese pacto salga mal. Podría huir, traicionarnos, mostrar que en realidad está trabajando con el otro…

\- Lo sé, pero… No creo que le tenga estima al otro dragón precisamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

\- Intuición… - la verdad es que no quería decir que Wrathion había despreciado al otro llamándolo “imbécil”.

\- ¿Te fías del dragón ahora? - preguntó Mathias.

\- No confió en él, es solo que… creo… es diferente ahora.

\- Yo le vi igual que la última vez que le vi hace tres años. - dijo Genn.

\- No hablo de aspecto. Vosotros no le conocisteis hace tres años y os aseguro que está cambiado. No os pido que confiéis en él, más bien que confiéis en mi decisión.

\- Anduin, - Genn intentó sonar comprensivo.- me fio de ti, pero entiende que nosotros solo vemos riesgo.

\- Si habrá una batalla entre la Horda y la Alianza quiero que Wrathion se ocupe del otro dragón negro, nada más. Si se muere en el campo de batalla pues se muere, que se maten ente ellos.

\- ¿Y si nos traiciona qué?

\- Entonces, - Anduin se puso más serio.- en ese caso seré yo mismo quien lo busque y lo mate.

Mathias y Genn se miraron con preocupación, era una locura lo que estaba pidiendo. Genn caminó en el espacio reducido por unos segundos como si estuviera teniendo el mayor debate interior de su vida.

\- Realmente nos estás poniendo entre la espada y la pared. - dejó caer Mathias.

\- De acuerdo, - dijo Genn.- vale. No me fio del dragón, pero me voy a fiar de ti, Anduin, porque de algún modo siempre has tenido las mejores corazonadas que he visto en cualquier ser. - Anduin sonrió.- Pero te advierto una cosa, todo esto será tu responsabilidad y solo tuya. Si sale mal, vas a tener que asumirlo todo tú, esta vez no te ayudaré a compartir la carga. - Anduin se enderezó.

\- Por supuesto, gracias Genn, asumo todo lo que tenga que venir. - ambos miraron a Mathias como esperando un veredicto.

\- Yo cumplo órdenes, dime qué quieres que haga. - Anduin suspiró.

\- Por ahora quédate en Kul Tiras coordinado espionajes e intrusiones con el IV:7 pero obviamente no quiero dejar a Wrathion sin vigilancia, necesito que alguien esté encima suyo las veinticuatro horas del día.

\- Se me ocurre el mejor “acosador” del mundo para esto. Dereck Hopson es de lo más eficiente cuando necesito vigilar a alguien todo el día. - Anduin sonrió un poco ante eso.- Pero también, aparte, dejaré a dos agentes más, obviamente.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Ya me irás contando como marcha tu genial idea, Anduin.

Con eso, Genn casi dio por finalizada la conversación. Una vez fuera se dio la orden de regresar en seguida para molestia de Anduin. Todavía no quería marcharse, pero sus obligaciones ahora le estaban llamando. Dereck embarcó casi al final con cara de sorpresa, no se había esperado que fuese seleccionado para llevar a cabo tal misión. Anduin supuso que Tess se enfadaría con él por obligar a su amor platónico a separarse de ella temporalmente y se imaginó que lo buscaría para estrangularle la próxima vez que se vieran. Pese a que no pintaba bien, Anduin sonrió un poco ante tal pensamiento.

Durante el trayecto, Dereck y Anduin se sentaron juntos en la proa del barco y el olor a salitre inundaba su cabeza mientras que algunas gotas de agua chocaban en su cara. Le gustaba hablar con Dereck y que le explicara cómo había sido el espionaje por todo Zandalar. Fue como si le estuviera contando una historia de cuando era pequeño y las descripciones de los lugares eran muy interesantes, algún día le gustaría ver con sus propios ojos esos sitios aunque pronto la conversación cambio de curso súbitamente. Dereck quería saber por qué Anduin iba a liberar al dragón ahora.

La verdad es que hasta el propio Anduin no entendía cómo vino con tal idea. Estaba seguro de que Wrathion había cambiado y esta iba a ser la mayor apuesta que haría en su vida. ¿Será el mismo traidor de siempre o esta vez era una buena persona? Ya se había cuestionado varias veces esa pregunta. Desde que le vio de nuevo y este le suplicó por su ayuda, Anduin se sintió intrigado por sus planes y quizá ahora, si le demostraba que tenía un voto de confianza, podría averiguar qué se traía entre manos. Por muy peligroso que fuera, valía la pena arriesgarse. Aunque dijo que lo mataría si se escapaba, pese que se mostró serio, en realidad había titubeado bastante. Llegado el momento no sabía si podría. La nostalgia de su amistad fue el gran peso en esa decisión. Odiaba admitirlo, pero echaba de menos tener un amigo desvinculado de la Alianza, alguien que pudiera ver de forma muy objetiva. Odiaba que quisiera que fuera Wrathion después de lo que hizo, pero su nostalgia ganó a toda su sensatez por completo.

Ahora Anduin se debatía entre la conclusión de su idea: ¿Era una de las mayores apuestas que estaba haciendo en su vida o era un mero capricho que iba a tomar?


	5. Un día largo

Cuando el barco llegó a Ventormenta, ya había salido el sol nuevamente. Anduin no pudo dormir casi nada de nuevo y empezó a sospechar que estos pequeños ataques de insomnio realmente iban a peor. No paró de dar vueltas a su plan o qué le iba a decir a Wrathion una vez estuvieran cara a cara y nada parecía sonar bien. Una vez desembarcaron, Anduin llamó a Dereck para ir directos a las mazmorras, no quería perder el tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que saldrá bien este trato? - preguntó Dereck aún confuso.

\- Creo que nos beneficiará.

\- ¿Por qué quieres liberarlo también? ¿Por qué no seguir teniéndole encerrado?

\- Yo no sé qué clase de libros busca y están repartidos por Ventormenta, además me dijo que están escritos en algún tipo de lenguaje extraño y no quiero ser el chico de los recados.

\- Vamos, que quieres que se busque la vida.

\- En breves palabras, sí. - ambos rieron.- También quiero que piense que le he perdonado dejándolo libre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Intentaré usar eso a mi ventaja para sacarle información.

\- ¿Vas a engañar a un dragón negro? ¡Guau! Si te sale bien te pido unas clases.

Anduin sonrió, poder engañar un ser que por reputación formaba parte de la raza más manipulativa de la historia podía ser todo un logro. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Anduin pidió a Dereck que se quedara a esperar fuera, era mejor que hablaran a solas. Las mazmorras eran tan frías como siempre, parecía que todo el mundo estaba dormido y en cuanto vio al carcelero principal le pidió la llave maestra. Anduin intentó ser sigiloso y no llamar la atención hasta que llegó a la celda, Wrathion estaba bien despierto y pareció alegrarse.

\- Ya creía que no vendrías.

\- Lo dices como si te debiera algo.

\- Vaya, estás gruñón esta mañana. - Anduin evitó responder a eso.- Veo que no me has traído ningún libro.

\- Pues no. Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- En el hipotético caso de que deje salir de aquí y te de libertad para buscar lo que quieres, ¿qué harás después? ¿A dónde iría tú camino? - Wrathion pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

\- Solo responde.

\- Pues depende. Depende de lo que acabe encontrando, Anduin. No te puedo decir con certeza ahora mismo.

\- Elabora eso. - Wrathion se acomodó más apoyándose en la pared.

\- Pues dos caminos tendría. Uno sería que me fuese sabiendo donde tengo que ir exactamente y el otro sería quedarme en un punto muerto.

\- ¿Un punto muerto por qué?

\- Porque no sabría la verdad y no sabría a dónde ir exactamente.

\- Me dijiste que los libros venían del sur de Kalimdor, ¿irías allí si aclaras tus ideas?

\- Lo más seguro. Oye Anduin, ve directo al grano de una vez. - Anduin titubeó un poco, todavía no era hora.

\- El otro dragón negro, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, ¿es poderoso?

\- Ebyssian. Y su poder, como cualquier dragón, depende de si le enfadas o no.

\- Supongamos en un campo de batalla.

\- Pues tiene bastantes años y eso no es sinónimo de debilidad precisamente. Con su experiencia y magia podría arrasar un ejército solito si se lo plantea.

\- ¿Tú podrías enfrentarlo?

\- Ya lo hice… - Wrathion suspiró.- Anduin, no te lo tomes a mal pero… Eres terriblemente malo escondiendo tus intenciones. - el rey no se sorprendió, era cierto que lo estaba haciendo fatal.

\- Quiero proponerte un trato.

Anduin abrió la puerta de la celda y entró a la oscuridad del lugar, se sentó a pocos centímetros de Wrathion cara a cara y este pareció poner especial atención.

\- Ebyssian está en Zandalar y probablemente participará en futuras batallas, entiendes que estoy preocupado por ello, ¿no?

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Si yo te dejo salir de aquí y te doy permiso para buscar los libros, ¿me devolverías el favor?

\- Deduzco que quieres que me encargue de Ebyssian mientras os matáis entre vosotros.

\- Deduces bien.

\- ¿Cuándo será dicha batalla?

\- No lo sé, puede ser muy pronto o dentro de semanas.

\- Pues no sé, eh, ¿y si encuentro lo que busco antes?

\- Por nuestro trato estarás obligado a pelear igualmente.

\- ¿Y me vas a quitar la ilusión de recibir tus visitas? - Anduin parpadeó.

\- A ver, emm, puedes decir que no. En cuyo caso te quedarás aqu-

\- Acepto, no hace falta que me digas más. - Anduin se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- En realidad había aceptado en cuanto me dijiste que me ofrecías un trato, me daban igual las condiciones, solo te estaba molestando un poco, no te enfades.

\- ¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que te libere?

\- Sí, y ya es tarde para sacar provecho, ya me hiciste el contrato. - Anduin bufó.

\- En realidad no quiero nada más que eso. Obviamente no te dejaré solo, estarás vigilado.

\- Espero que seas tú quien lo haga. - Wrathion lo dijo sonriendo.

\- No tengo tanto tiempo para ti.

\- Pero realmente estás dándome un voto de confianza, gracias. - Anduin pareció dudar.

\- Antes de nada, quiero que me respondas algo.

\- ¿El qué? - Anduin se puso serio.

\- Dime una cosa, y no te atrevas a mentirme a la cara… ¿Realmente me consideraste tu amigo cuando nos conocimos en Pandaria? - Wrathion inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se tomó unos segundos de puro silencio.

\- Claro que pensaba en ti como mi amigo, que no te quepa duda de eso. - Anduin agarró las muñecas de Wrathion y, con la misma llave, le liberó.- Gracias.

\- Dale las gracias a cualquier amistad que solíamos tener – dijo cortante, pero cuando se levantó para irse fue detenido cuando la mano de Wrathion se posó en su hombro.

\- Gracias.

Anduin no dijo nada y le hizo señal para que le siguiera. El carcelero principal le miró en shock por lo que estaba haciendo al salir pero decidió ignorarlo. Cuando salieron a la luz del sol, Wrathion pareció molesto al ver tanto brillo después de estar días encerrado y casi se desorienta. Anduin llamó a Dereck y este se acercó un poco nervioso a ellos.

\- Este es Dereck, tu vigilante personal. - explicó Anduin a Wrathion.

\- Oh, encantado, si puedo pedirte algo hazme un favor, no me molestes mucho.

\- No le amenaces.

\- Es una sugerencia genuina.

\- Wrathion, no sigas. Te daré un pequeño voto de confianza, si realmente estás detrás de algo bueno, pruébalo. De lo contrario, te mataré yo. - Wrathion le miró un poco desconcertado.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿podrás?

\- No me pongas a prueba.

\- ¿Dónde está la biblioteca más cercana? - Wrathion lo dijo para intentar cambiar de tema. Anduin miró a Dereck.

\- Guíale, y si hace algo raro, ya sabes.

\- Es por aquí. - indicó Dereck.

Dereck se fue con Wrathion al Barrio de los Magos para empezar y Anduin solo notaba su preocupación subir. Por una parte pensaba que esto era un error y que todo saldría mal, pero por otro lado quería confiar en él y pensar que no tenía ninguna mala intención. Tras un suspiro, Anduin decidió que era hora de volver al castillo y ocuparse de todo lo que se había acumulado de trabajo después de un día ausente.

Su mesa era un caos de reportes. Al parecer muchos de los informes eran de Drustvar donde aparentemente al fin hicieron buenas migas con la casa representante, los Crestavía. Gran parte de los problemas que había con brujas y maldiciones desaparecieron y probablemente contarían con el apoyo de los Crestavía pronto. Después de un tiempo, esas eran las mejores noticias que había recibido. En el Valle Canto Tormenta se descubrió que el Lord de la casa era un traidor que jugaba con los poderes del Vacío sin control alguno. Por fortuna, si le derrocaban, a lo mejor se pondría al mando alguien que iba a cooperar con la Alianza por la ayuda conseguida. En Tiragarde, por otro lado, nada iba bien, los piratas de la zona destruyeron la puerta de Daelín y había centenares de desplazados. ¿Lo peor? Que los piratas estaban actuando bajo las órdenes de algún traidor. Para rematar la preocupación, siguieron avistando miembros de Horda por todo Kul Tiras, algunos aseguraban que vieron Renegados levantando nuevos miembros para aumentar sus filas. Tan pronto como empezó a leer esas cosas, Anduin se sintió muy cansado, justo cuando empiezan a ir las cosas bien en alguna parte en seguida salía un problema más en otro lugar, como si la vida estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Tomó un suspiro y se preparó para escribir todos los informes de movimientos de tropas que tenía que hacer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Una tarde, sin que Anduin lo supiera, Tess llegó a Ventormenta por orden de Mathias para buscar más agentes del IV:7 y reforzar la vigilancia sobre los movimientos de la Horda. Tal y como Anduin había imaginado, en cuanto Tess le vio, empezó a huir de ella corriendo por todo el castillo para evitar ser estrangulado. Obviamente le molestó que se llevara a Dereck dos días atrás. Tess se rindió rápido de perseguir al rey y decidió que pasaría la tarde con su madre en un intento de dejar a Anduin solo. Aun así, él sabía que pronto le perdonaría, sus peleas eran siempre así. A petición de Mia, esa noche Tess la pasaría en el castillo, su madre no quería que su hija se embarcara en una noche de lluvia. Durante la cena se sentaron todos juntos invitando también a Dereck, quien había dejado a otro espía vigilando al dragón.

Tess preguntó acerca de ese plan, si realmente el dragón hizo algo raro, pero para su sorpresa fue lo contrario. Wrathion se había pasado los días leyendo, a veces dentro de una de las bibliotecas y otras tomando el aire. Anduin no estaba muy sorprendido de esto, si iba a hacer algo raro todavía era pronto. Aunque si le pareció raro que Dereck lo describiera como el objetivo más tranquilo que tuvo que vigilar en su vida como espía.

Cuando el mundo entero se fue a dormir, Anduin se quedó despierto leyendo. No era algo que pudiera hacer a menudo aunque le gustara mucho, casi nunca tenía tiempo. Ahora con sus ataques de insomnio podía dedicar un poco de tiempo a libros pendientes. Últimamente le había dado por leer a Mallory Zeimot, un humano que en su lecho de muerte se dedicó a recoger todas sus reflexiones sobre la vida. Anduin no era de los que se tomaban esta clase de libros al pie de la letra pero le gustaba tratar de imaginar cómo se sentiría en tales situaciones. Esa noche leyó cierto párrafo al que le daba vueltas porque le recordaba mucho a Tess. Sin ganas de dormir o de seguir leyendo, prefirió ir a molestarla con ello. Anduin vio que había luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta donde se alojaba Tess esa noche y se sintió aliviado por ello, no creía que molestaría. Después de tocar suavemente la puerta un par de veces, la abrió para asomar la cabeza. Tess estaba metida en la cama leyendo un informe y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Nadie duerme en este castillo? - preguntó Tess.

\- No, normalmente. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo aún? - ella bufó.

\- Bueno, solo un poco. - Anduin pudo notar la ironía en su voz y se lo tomó como una invitación para pasar. Se acercó a un borde de la cama y se sentó.- Ahora en serio, no me extraña que mi madre este un poco preocupada por ti.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes unas ojeras impresionantes, deberías tomar una noche de descanso por completo.

\- Bueno, cuando pueda lo haré.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo haces hoy?

\- Quiero preguntarte algo, o más bien, que pienses algo.

\- A ver que me vas a decir tú ahora…

\- Resulta que estaba leyendo algo interesante y surgió esta pregunta: ¿Es el amor realmente un sentimiento o es un mero capricho? ¿Tú que crees? O mejor, ¿qué será para Dereck? - Tess no pudo evitar acomodarse nerviosamente.

\- No insinúes nada, Anduin.

\- ¿Pero habéis hablado siquiera de esto?

\- No hemos llegado a nada.

\- ¿Por qué nunca os decís lo que realmente pensáis y lo dejáis en simples flirteos? - Tess suspiró casi riendo.

\- Como se nota que no te has enamorado en tu vida. No es tan simple. - Anduin la señaló de forma acusadora.

\- ¡Ajá! ¿Entonces lo admites abiertamente? ¿Lo amas? - Tess se puso muy nerviosa.

\- Solo pienso bien de él y le tengo gran estima, - Anduin levantó una ceja.- me gusta.

\- ¿Le tienes en gran estima? ¿Que te gusta? Vuelve a mentirme así y no no dirijo la palabra nunca más.

\- Vale. Confieso que lo que siento es más de lo que he dicho, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. - Anduin se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- ¿Un sentimiento o un capricho? - Tess se levantó y le empujó lejos.

\- ¡A dormir, pesado! Esto no es como los rumores sobre ti, es algo diferente.

Anduin aguantó la risa por la reacción de intentar echarlo fuera. Antes de salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta una vez más e intentó poner la voz más femenina que pudo en un estúpido intento de imitarla.

\- “Solo pienso bien de él y le tengo gran estima, - ante esa imitación, Tess sonrió un poco.- me gusta.”

Anduin se fue riendo a su cama de una vez. Quería que ella le confirmara del todo sus sentimiento y le hubiera gustado ayudar a Tess en su amorío. Pero ella no parecía en condición de dar algún paso y tampoco quería forzarla a algo, al fin y al cabo, no debería meterse demasiado en ello de forma personal. Le bastaba con hacer las clásicas bromas entre ellos para ponerla nerviosa, al igual que hacía ella con él.

El agotamiento del día empezó a hacer mella en su cuerpo y no pudo más. Empezaba a cuestionarse si tanto papeleo durante todo el día era realmente necesario mientras se metía en la cama.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Otra vez se complicó todo más de lo que debería. Esta vez la Horda se había pasado bastante. Uno de los pueblos del Valle Canto Tormenta fue bombardeado sin cuartel alguno y muchos de los civiles ahora yacían muertos. Las tropas de la Alianza que fueron a defender el lugar resistieron como pudieron, pero ahora tenían que retirarse. Un campeón de la Alianza pudo acabar con un comandante que llevaba consigo las órdenes de Sylvanas. En ellas se podía entender que ella creía que los Kultirianos de esa zona estaban administrando suministros, especialmente comida, a la Alianza y daba por hecho que eran aliados ya, lo cual no era cierto, realmente.

Anduin estaba enfadado. Una vez más Sylvanas sacaba conclusiones precipitadas y había condenado la vida de inocentes sin siquiera pestañear. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto a sus posibles aliados? ¿Y si ahora recriminaban a la Alianza de haber traído la guerra? Era demasiado pronto para que se tomaran el ataque como algo en conjunto que de forma personal. Quizá Sylvanas no atinó en su razonamiento, pero iba a afectar igualmente. Esa misma mañana gran parte de Ventormenta se quedó vacía, muchos soldados tuvieron que movilizarse para hacer entender a Kul Tiras que los iban a defender porque era lo correcto, si todo iba bien, ellos se iban a fijar en sus intenciones. Si hubo algo que Anduin odió era que Mathias tuvo razón al final, estaban sacando provecho de una desgracia para su diplomacia. Pero no podía evitar encontrarse entre la espada y la pared con esa decisión, no quería pero debía.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Anduin decidió despejarse un poco por los jardines alrededor de la Embajada de Ventormenta. Era un sitio simple pero se podía respirar tranquilamente el aire fresco. Solo se oían los pájaros cantar hasta que empezó a oír pasos detrás acercándose. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Tyrande y Turalyon con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? - preguntó Anduin cansado.

\- De momento nada, - contestó Tyrande.- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro.

Los tres se movieron a una zona un poco más apartada.

\- Bueno, - comenzó Turalyon.- me acaba de llegar una noticia muy fresca. Uno de mis draeneis forjados me ha comunicado que el Lord del Valle Canto Tormenta ha sido liquidado en un asalto sin bajas y toda la corrupción se ha esfumado con él. - Anduin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? Es genial.

\- Pero hay algo que no sabíamos.

\- ¿Algo malo?

\- Resulta que tiene un hijo. - Anduin parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que su casa tiene las mismas reglas que una monarquía. Ahora es él quien dirige y ya se ha proclamado como un rey.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es un niño mimado o algo así?

\- Mimado no lo sé, pero que no quiere cooperar con nosotros seguro, se opuso rotundamente.

\- ¿Qué? Un momento, alto. En los informes que me han mandado decían que uno de los Sabiomar estaba a nuestro favor y que nos ayudaba, ¿qué ha pasado con eso?

\- No importa eso si ese crío se opone.

\- ¿Ha dicho alguna razón por la que no quiere?

\- De eso no estoy seguro, no me han dicho mucho más aparte de que, si por él fuera, nos echaba de Kul Tiras.

\- Que raro… Bueno, su padre era un traidor, podría estar siguiendo un plan, quizá.

\- Pues no exactamente. Padre e hijo llevan sin hablarse meses aparentemente, y mucho menos desde que la señora de la casa murió. Y tampoco hay algún rastro de energías del Vacío en el niño.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Uno de los elfos de Alleria lo comprobó. - Anduin se rascó la barbilla.

\- Bueno, si voy a Kul Tiras podría intentar hablar con él.

\- De eso quería yo hablarte, - dijo Tyrande.- sobre ir a Kul Tiras a la guerra.

\- ¿Guerra? ¿Qué? - Anduin sonó completamente confuso.

\- Has leído sobre el ataque de la Horda, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues es hora de contraatacar y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Esos perros se empezaron a asentar en ese pueblo después de la masacre que hicieron. Sé que no has parado de enviar tropas para aumentar la presencia militar, es hora de usarlos. Por otro lado, con esta venganza, también podremos ganar la confianza de los Kultirianos, por supuesto. Cuanto antes mejor.

\- Pero un momento. Yo he mandado tropas, sí, pero no tenemos ningún artilugio de asalto allí. Atacar ahora no es buena idea, ellos tienen más recursos ahora mismo. Van más avanzados.

\- Pues vas a tener que darte prisa y empezar a enviar piezas para montarlas allí, majestad.

\- Per-

\- No hay excusa. Vas a tener que darte prisa.

Anduin sintió que le hervía la sangre. No quería ir a una batalla tan pronto cuando el trauma de la última persistía en su mente. La sed de venganza había nublado el juicio a Tyrande por completo. Ellos no contaban con el respaldo de una nación al contrario de la Horda, que ya estaba en muy buenos términos con los Zandalari. Es cierto que el hecho de que todavía estaban tratando con los Kultirianos era un inconveniente, pero tampoco era algo que se podía acelerar y le daba rabia que Tyrande no se diera cuenta de ello.

\- El ejército de Ventormenta está más que capacitado para una operación así, - aseguró Turalyon.- ¿o no? - Anduin titubeó un poco.

\- Pueden.

\- En ese caso es dar un par de órdenes, - insistió Tyrande.- ¿o quieres dejarnos a nuestra suerte?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo que… - Anduin acabó rindiéndose, ¿qué podía decir realmente? - Tardaré un poco en hacer que se movilice todo, solo eso.

\- Nosotros ya empezamos con ello, - dijo Turalyon.- pero aún hay que organizar. Me reuniré con otros líderes allí en Kul Tiras. Espero veros pronto.

\- Igualmente. - concluyó Tyrande.

Ambos adultos se retiraron a paso rápido hacia el puerto y Anduin quiso gritar lo más fuerte que podía. Estaba cansado de la misma historia desde que la Horda empezó la guerra. Nadie le había escuchado, nadie le pidió su opinión o qué le gustaría más, simplemente esperaban que dijera “sí” al movimiento de tropas. Por supuesto que al ser rey tenía a su mando uno de los mayores poderes militares de Azeroth, pero desde que la Legión fue derrotada, solo lo había utilizado para hacer cosas que odiaba. Pese a que ya se dio cuenta un tiempo atrás, cada vez que pensaba en cierta cosa no podía evitar sentirse muy enfadado y ni la Luz podía relajarle: solo le estaban utilizando y no podía decir nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer si se negaba? Los Kaldorei se podían bastar solos bajo el mando de una mujer que tenía milenios de experiencia. Los enanos siempre contarían con los gnomos y viceversa, tenían una relación muy estrecha y su tecnología era suficiente para sobrevivir sin problema. Tanto Turalyon como Alleria podían liderar a los suyos por su cuenta si quisieran, ambos líderes tenían una más que sobrada experiencia en combate. Sabía que Velen no seguiría ningún camino oscuro y que le apoyaba totalmente, pero últimamente se había desentendido con, prácticamente, todo. El único pueblo que se quedaría con él hasta el final iba a ser Gilneas, Genn lo trataba como si fuera su hijo y siempre podría contar con él, pero ya dejó claro una vez que ayudarían a los Kaldorei en caso de emergencia ya que les ofrecieron alojamiento cuando fueron expulsados y estaban en una constante deuda. ¿Qué era él para ellos realmente? Probablemente solo le veían como un crío carente de cualquier experiencia que tenía poder que le había tocado por ser hijo de Varian, un cúmulo de casualidades puro y duro. Quizá si hiciera una votación, probablemente elegirían a alguien diferente al mando de Ventormenta.

Anduin suspiró y empezó a deambular cerca del lago más próximo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. No había querido admitirlo, pero se sentía solo y totalmente aislado del mundo. Deseaba no ser rey últimamente, que ojalá su padre nunca hubiera muerto y no estaría deseando encerrarse en su habitación y no salir a ver este panorama donde no podía ni reconocerse a sí mismo.

En la copa de un árbol próximo al lago, estaba Wrathion leyendo. Se había pasado varios días perdido en las páginas de aquel libro que encontró después de un tiempo. El lenguaje era más difícil de leer de lo que pudo imaginar, y todavía peor, muchos mensajes estaban ocultos. Pero no podía rendirse, si lo hacía, quién sabe lo que podría pasar si nadie resuelve el juego más maquiavélico que se había visto en el planeta. Para su sorpresa, toda su atención reparó en Anduin cuando lo vio pasar cerca de donde estaba. Desde allí pudo ver una expresión triste en su cara y le entró intriga, parecía tan agotado como de costumbre. Intentando ser sigiloso, se acomodó un poco para verle mejor, pasando de rama en rama sin que Anduin se percatara, sin embargo, en cuanto pisó una rama medio partida, empezó a caer a la hierba.

Anduin salió de sus pensamientos completamente cuando oyó algo partirse y caer. A unos pocos metros delante de él, Wrathion cayó junto a una rama de aspecto débil. Wrathion se levantó mientras murmuraba, o maldecía, algo en lengua dracónica mientras miraba aquel árbol como si le hubiera traicionado de la forma más vil posible.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Anduin mientras Wrathion se sacudía las hojas y ramas que tenía encima.

\- Nada. ¿Y tú?

\- Nada.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos al no saber cómo proceder. No se vieron estos últimos días en absoluto, el joven rey había estado casi encerrado con sus millones de papeles. Anduin empezó a caminar pasando al lado de Wrathion, quien seguía quitándose las últimas hojas que tenía encima, pensando que era hora de volver al castillo. Al dar tres pasos se giró hacia Wrathion.

\- ¿Vienes o no?

Wrathion no esperaba que Anduin le invitara a caminar con él aunque fuera un rato y tomó la invitación con mucho gusto. No dijeron una palabra y tampoco se podía decir que era un silencio reconfortante. Había una sensación de pura tensión imposible de ignorar. Wrathion por su parte intentó romper el hielo.

\- ¿Qué tal la guerra? - Anduin le miró levantando una ceja y Wrathion se arrepintió.- Sí, es cierto. Es una pregunta estúpida, mejor no digo nada.

\- No va bien. - Wrathion pudo notar un tono enfadado.

\- Bueno, ya se solucionará. Eras tú el que siempre decía que con amabilidad y el poder de la Luz y la amistad se podría solucionar cualquier cosa, ¿no? - Anduin se detuvo y le miró enfadado. Con todo lo que iba pasando en su cabeza no estaba nada de humor para que Wrathion dijera algo así.

\- Vete a la mierda. - Anduin aceleró su paso para alejarse de él. No entendía por qué le había invitado a que caminara con él. Sin embargo, Wrathion corrió para detenerle, cogiéndole por el brazo.

\- Vale, lo siento. No pretendía ser un-

\- ¿Imbécil? Pues lo fuiste.

\- Perdón, en serio. - Anduin tomó un largo y cansado suspiro.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Solo ha sido un día muy largo. - Wrathion puso una expresión más seria y algo preocupada.

\- Me pregunto cuántas veces has dicho eso últimamente.

Anduin se tensó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dejado que Wrathion le leyera de ese modo? Debía mantenerse firme siempre y no titubear, ¿en qué momento se había mostrado débil exactamente? ¿Ya no podía ni controlar su estado de ánimo delante de otros? Intentó calmarse respirando a un ritmo lento y miró a Wrathion, ahora debía ser él quien intentara romper el hielo.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo se jugaba al Jihui? - Wrathion alzó las cejas sorprendido.

\- Lo recuerdo bien.

\- Ahora no puedo, pero, ¿te gustaría jugar en otro momento?

\- Si tú quieres… No tengo problema.

Quizá Anduin solo necesitaba distraerse un poco y enfocarse en algo más, aunque fuera unos minutos de juego. Tenía la cabeza tan saturada de preocupaciones y dudas que se había olvidado por completo de la tranquilidad. Jugar al Jihui, uno de sus juegos favoritos, podría otorgarle algo de paz y solo Wrathion podía jugar con él esos días, nadie en Ventormenta lo conocía bien. Quizá también podría mostrar que estaba bien delante del dragón y que este no le hiciera preguntas que fueran un poco a lo personal. No podía permitir que Wrathion pudiera ver a través de él con esa facilidad.


	6. El gran juego

Por primera vez en días, la mañana era tranquila y sin movimiento. Anduin solo se dedicó a dar orden de llevar artilugios de guerra a Kul Tiras para futuras batallas. Seguía sin estar conforme con la situación pero estaba tan arrinconado que no tuvo más remedio. Si había alguien que podía sobrellevar esto con él habría sido Genn, pero se hallaba demasiado lejos. A veces pensaba que debería trasladarse él mismo a Kul Tiras y hacer las cosas desde allí, contaría con la buena ayuda de Genn y quizá hasta podría entablar amistad con las casas del lugar. Tenía ganas sobre todo de encontrar aquel niño de la casa Canto Tormenta para convencerle de unirse a la Alianza y que le prestara su flota. Quizá no iba a ser fácil, pero confiaba en que podría llevarse bien con un niño.

Al salir de su habitación para despejarse se encontró con Wrathion sentado en el borde de una ventana jugando con lo que parecía ser una caja. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el dragón le enseñó el dibujo del centro, el clásico símbolo envuelto en un círculo del Jihui. Anduin sonrió por dentro, una partida no era mala idea ahora. Ambos entraron en lo que solía ser una sala de recreo que, por desgracia, hoy en día apenas se usaba por la falta de personal y parecía una sala fantasma. Estaban totalmente solos y se sentaron a jugar.

Wrathion todavía era muy habilidoso con el juego y parecía que lo conocía mucho mejor que antes mientras que Anduin estaba siendo torpe, muchas reglas las olvidó y estaba siendo corregido por Wrathion casi todo el rato. El objetivo seguía siendo el mismo al menos, alcanzar la armonía ambos jugadores.

\- Cuando me dijiste que querías jugar suponía que te sabías las reglas aún. - se burló un poco Wrathion.

\- Te lo propuse porque quería entretenerme un poco.

\- ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Tu excusa para evadirte de tus responsabilidades?

\- Encima que te invito a jugar, ¿así me lo agradeces?

Wrathion intentó hacer una media sonrisa sin mucho éxito, parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba Anduin últimamente. Hubo un silencio entre ellos demoledor, lo único que se oía era el choque ocasional de las fichas y el dado cayendo en la mesa. Pese a que el juego era el mismo, Anduin no podía parar de notar que las cosas cambiaron demasiado entre los dos. Años atrás, mientras jugaban, no paraban de hablar nunca, ya fuera comentando las propias jugadas del juego o de las cosas que ocurrían en Pandaria relacionadas con Lei Shen mientras que ahora apenas podían mirarse a la cara. Estaba empezando a añorar la despreocupación total de esos días o de la forma en que Wrathion solía contarle cualquier cosa que había visto en sus pequeños viajes. Todo había cambiado por culpa de…

\- Es tu turno.

Anduin se había quedado en blanco pensando y no se percató de que Wrathion esperaba a que moviera ficha. En ese momento solo podía colocar la que más le interesaba, tomó un suspiro largo y colocó en el tablero una de las fichas y formular por fin una pregunta que le había atormentado por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Anduin lo preguntó en voz baja. El dragón lo miraba confundido y Anduin le miró muy seriamente.- ¿Por qué liberaste a Garrosh? - pudo pillar a Wrathion totalmente desprevenido, este se inclinó un poco hacia atrás lentamente.

\- Ya no tiene sentido que hablemos sobre eso a estas alturas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres evitar hablar de esto? ¿Y tú me acabas de decir que yo me evado de mis responsabilidades? ¿Qué crees que haces tú?

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Claro que lo es. Me pasé meses pensando por qué lo hiciste, no podía entenderlo y cada vez que recordaba lo que hiciste me enfadaba y me sentía estúpido o utilizado. - Wrathion suspiró de forma nerviosa.

\- Pero ya no importa eso.

\- A mí me importa, y mucho.

\- Anduin, no… - sonó más a suplica que otra cosa.- No vale la pena mencionar esto. Lo que pasó, pasó, y ya no hay vuelta atrás por mucho que me arrepienta.

\- Imagínate esta situación a la inversa. Si fuera yo el que te hubiera traicionado así, ¿no te gustaría saber por qué? - Wrathion no contestó.- Eras mi único amigo, al menos quiero una explicación.

\- Porque las circunstancias de mi nacimiento son muy diferentes a la de cualquier otro. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Yo nací sabiendo cosas que ojalá no hubiera sabido, ¿vale? - Wrathion parecía totalmente nervioso.

\- ¿Cuál fue el problema de tu nacimiento que te empujó a hacer tal cosa exactamente? - el dragón empezó a titubear y se movía mirando de un lado al otro como buscando una salida evitando mirar a Anduin.

\- No fue natural. Me quitaron la corrupción con un dispositivo titánico que me transfirió su propia información, cosas que los titanes vieron. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que vi en mis primeros sueños?

\- Pues… no.

\- Un mar de llamas verdes. Nuestro planeta era una luz en medio de la Gran Oscuridad y la Legión Ardiente era como una polilla atraída sin control. Vi la destrucción que hicieron en otros planetas, lo que podían hacer al nuestro, ¿crees que me quedaba tranquilo? - Anduin no respondió, no se imaginaba cómo debió ser.- Mira, te voy a admitir algo, tenía miedo, estaba muy asustado. Liberar a Garrosh fue una decisión estúpida y muy desesperada por mi parte, pero es que en aquel entonces no confiaba en que pudiéramos salvarnos por nosotros mismos, había una división muy grande.

\- Estuviste en el juicio, viste todo lo que ocurrió, ¿confiaste en que Garrosh lo haría?

\- Lo único que me quedó claro en ese juicio era que no sería posible una paz entre las dos facciones, por una cosa u otra acabaríais peleando de nuevo y olvidando lo importante.

\- Nos unimos contra la Legión Ardiente.

\- Y ahora vais de la mano recogiendo flores en el campo, ¿verdad? - Anduin chasqueó con la lengua.- Mira, déjalo, han pasado varios años, ya no importa. - Wrathion sonó derrotado.

\- ¿Por qué lo enviaste a un Draenor alternativo? ¿Cuál era el punto?

\- ¿Punto? El ejército de la Horda de hierro era famosa por ser muy poderosa, supuestamente era una buena opción para contrarrestar a la Legión Ardiente. Pero tanto Garrosh como la Horda de Hierro resultaron ser entre resentidos bastante cortos de mente y tener la mente cerrada, todo se fue a la mierda. Fin de la historia. - Anduin sabía que el dragón ocultaba algo.

\- Fuiste a ese Draenor, ¿verdad? - Wrathion, quien se había resistido a mirarle a los ojos, ahora los clavó en el rey y pareció aguantar la respiración.

\- ¿Por qué sabes eso?

\- Leí el diario del Almirante Taylor cuando estuvo en la ciudadela. Él te mencionó y escribió que te quedaste ahí como invitado un tiempo. Pero un día, al volver, habías desaparecido junto con todos tus seguidores y algunos de los suyos, no te volvió a ver más. - Wrathion parecía pálido de repente.- ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te llevaste a los suyos también? Y además, estabas en Azeroth cuando la Legión Ardiente llegó, ¿verdad?

\- Veo que nunca se supo… - Wrathion nunca terminó la frase y se movió de tal forma en que se notaba que estaba totalmente incómodo.- No me preguntes sobre eso.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

\- No quiero hablar de ello. - Anduin pudo ver que la mano izquierda de Wrathion empezó a temblar.

\- Te intenté buscar, ¿sabes? Pero no hubo ningún rastro de ti en ninguna parte, literalmente fue como si nunca hubieras existido, llegué a pensar que estabas…

\- ¿Muerto? No creo que te importe mucho, la verdad. - por alguna razón Wrathion empezó a sonar enfadado.

\- Solo quiero sabe-

\- NO.

En ese momento Wrathion alzó tanto la voz que retumbó un poco en la sala. Anduin no entendía por qué Wrathion parecía tan enfadado ahora, se suponía que era él mismo quien debería estarlo, pero tampoco tuvo la audacia de seguir haciendo preguntas. ¿Quizá fue un poco lejos? Tampoco creía haberle ofendido de alguna forma. Wrathion no se movió y Anduin empezó a pensar que a lo mejor no jugaría más con él después de esto. Justo en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y Tyrande entró en la sala.

\- Oh, ¿interrumpo? - preguntó ella mirando a ambos.

\- No, no, ¿ha ocurrido algo? - decía Anduin mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Para nada, solo venía para comunicarte un par de cosas.

Tyrande se acercó un poco más a la mesa donde estaban mientras miraba a Wrathion con recelo, este estaba mirando la pared, molesto todavía.

\- Voy a partir a Kul Tiras dentro de unos minutos.

\- De acuerdo, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Más bien que puedo llevarme varios artilugios de guerra ya. Sé que solo se ha mandado un barco pero con el mío puedo llevar más, para facilitar trabajo. - quizá Anduin se lo estaba imaginando, pero notaba la impaciencia en su voz y eso no le gustaba. Era como si para ella solo estuviera lidiando con un adolescente revoltoso.

\- Llévate lo que puedas. - concluyó algo cansado.- Intenta ayudar también con la diplomacia una vez allí.

\- Por supuesto, con el ataque de la Horda podré empujar un poco más a que se unan de una vez a nosotros. Por otro lado, intenta trabajar un poco más duro desde aquí con los envíos. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- Hago todo lo que puedo desde aquí.

\- Jugando no lo creo. - ambos líderes oyeron a Wrathion reírse a sus espaldas.

\- Por favor… - dijo una vez paró.- Él solo se está relajando por un rato después de estar toda la mañana haciendo esos estúpidos papeles. Ni siquiera le has dado las gracias. No me extraña que Kul Tiras no se haya unido a vosotros todavía. - Anduin estaba realmente sorprendido.

\- A ver, dragón, - empezó Tyrande.- que tú estás un poco aislado de todo esto, no te metas donde no te llaman.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que la razón por la que sentís que la diplomacia va lenta es porque sois unos impacientes de mierda? - Wrathion se levantó de la silla y se colocó delante de Tyrande.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Estas aquí por la bondad del rey, no deberías decir una palabra.

\- Un rey que no te importa demasiado por lo que veo. - Tyrande parpadeó.

\- Qué va a saber un traidor…

\- Sé bastante más de lo que crees, especialmente de ti y tus pequeñas traiciones en el pasado, Tyrande. No me extrañaría que tu propia ceguera te acabe matando al final. Sería irónico teniendo en cuenta que… - Wrathion procedió a decir algo en Darnassiano que Anduin no entendió, pero Tyrande pareció estar muy sorprendida.

\- Eso no es verdad… Y tampoco voy a morir en la guerra y menos contra la Horda, estarán muertos antes de hacerme algo.

\- Ojalá hubieras puesto ese mismo entusiasmo a la hora de proteger Teldrassil. - Tyrande pareció extremadamente enfadada y ofendida con ese comentario, Anduin se estremeció al verla al contrario de Wrathion, quien tenía la misma expresión enfadada aún. Sin embargo, Tyrande retrocedió a la puerta.

\- Menudos individuos eliges para hacer pactos, Anduin. - Tyrande abrió la puerta para irse pero se detuvo en el último segundo.- Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que tienes una visita esperando.

Antes de que Anduin dijera algo, Tyrande había cerrado con un portazo. Anduin miró a Wrathion con shock.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion lo preguntó con desdén.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

\- Quizá porque es la verdad, ¿no tienes visita? Pues ve.

Wrathion abrió la puerta para irse también y Anduin se sintió enfadado e ignorado. Sin pensarlo mucho salió para alcanzarle y hablar, pero el dragón iba a paso rápido alejándose cada vez más como si estuviera huyendo de él. Cuando llegaron ambos a la puerta del castillo, Wrathion se detuvo. Anduin pensó que quizá se había parado para hablar con él o para decir que no le siguiera más, pero al alcanzarle, vio que estaba mirando a una mujer que había llegado. Anduin la reconoció en seguida.

\- ¿Calia? - dijo totalmente sorprendido, ella le sonrió.

\- Hola de nuevo, rey Anduin. - Anduin fue a ella a estrecharle la mano aún casi boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No esperaba verte, la verdad, es una agradable sorpresa.

\- Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. - Calia desvió su mirada a Wrathion algo extrañada.- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- A mí no, desde luego… - contestó Wrathion lentamente.- Yo me iba. - Anduin le retuvo por un momento.

\- Luego quiero hablar contigo. - Wrathion entrecerró los ojos un poco y abandonó el lugar.

\- Es un dragón negro, ¿no? - preguntó Calia de forma inocente.

\- Sí, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta tan rápido?

\- Es que me parece que lo he visto en algún lugar, o quizá me recuerda a alguien.

Anduin inclinó la cabeza a un lado, no se imaginaba de qué podía conocer Calia a Wrathion. Él la invitó a pasar a una sala que solía hacer de bar a menudo. Anduin conoció a Calia muchos meses atrás a través de Alonsus Faol, un Renegado sacerdote con el que se había llevado muy bien y tenía interés. Era raro que un Renegado estuviera de parte de la Luz una vez resucitado, pero fue él quien le dio la idea de hacer una reunión entre los Renegados y sus familias de cuando eran humanos. Es cierto que muchos fueron rechazados y acusados de ser monstruos, pero hubo muchos que al ser aceptados quisieron vivir felizmente con su familia. Sylvanas no llegó a aceptar tal cosa y atacó tanto como los que se quedaron como los que quisieron irse, fue una de las peores masacres que Anduin presenció y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dialogar con la Jefa de Guerra. Calia dejó claro que no debía irrumpir en la reunión pese a que era gente de Lordaeron la que se hallaba allí y fue cuando se ganó el respeto de Anduin. Ella sabía que no debía exponerse delante de Sylvanas quien probablemente iba a odiar cualquier cosa relacionada con Arthas. Aparte se la vio muy feliz viendo a su gente volver con sus seres queridos. Después del ataque, ayudó mucho a Anduin a tratar a los heridos y se empezaron a caer muy bien compartiendo las enseñanzas de la Luz.

Anduin invitó a Calia a sentarse en uno de los sofás mientras buscaba algo para ofrecer.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo en especial? Tengo de todo aquí. - dijo Anduin un poco en la distancia.

\- Oh, no hace falta, de verdad.

\- ¿Segura? No estarás abusando de mi hospitalidad, en serio.

\- De verdad que no hace falta.

Anduin cogió unos vasos para una botella de agua mediana y una bolsa de patatas crujientes, lo llevó a la pequeña mesa y se sentó delante de ella.

\- Bueno, yo sí tengo algo de hambre.

\- Por favor, estás en tu casa, faltaría menos. - pese a que dijo que no quería nada, sí que acabó tomando un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Estuve en Kul Tiras hace poco. - Anduin casi se atragantó al oír eso.

\- Guau, ¿en serio?

\- Así es, estuve hablando con Genn también. De hecho me extrañó no verte ahí.

\- Sí, bueno, había que manejar las cosas desde aquí también.

\- Se ha hablado mucho de guerra en esa zona, yo creo que deberías estar ahí. Hay mucha gente que lo piensa.

\- Alguien debe quedarse aquí. - Anduin lo dijo con un tonó algo triste.

\- Pues hablé con Genn de esto y está de acuerdo en traerte a Kul Tiras. - Anduin parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Genn ha dicho qué? ¿Era realmente él quien lo dijo? - Calia rio un poco.

\- Pareces muy sorprendido.

\- Bueno, es que fue él quien insistió que me quedara aquí, por eso me extraña.

\- Creo que es por un problema de diplomacia. Genn admitió que tú eras el elocuente para esto, te necesita.

\- Bueno, yo… - Anduin se sintió alagado y no supo qué decir.

\- Me ha pedido que viniera a verte para llevarte conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a Kul Tiras.

\- ¿Cuándo irás? - Anduin no pudo ocultar su emoción.

\- ¿Dos semanas? Depende un poco del tiempo que necesite. Supongo que en ese tiempo será suficiente para que puedas encontrar a alguien para que mire las cosas desde aquí.

\- Por supuesto, ningún problema.

Por fin, esta vez podría estar realmente en Kul Tiras si era Genn el que quería que estuviera ahí, no habría objeciones. Calia estaba aquí en busca de conocimiento. Desde que aparecieron los Drust había querido saber más porque sabía que su jefe estaba vivo y temía una amenaza. Aparte de ello tenía que coordinar varias iglesias por los Reinos del Este ya que Alonsus se encontraba ausente. Anduin le dio vía libre incluso a los libros más secretos para que se informara bien y confió que tal asunto no acabaría siendo algo grave.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pasaron dos días completamente en blanco. Anduin se había estado esforzando para mandar más artilugios de guerra a Kul Tiras y, según las cartas que llegaban, todo estaba procediendo con normalidad. También recibió la confirmación de que Tyrande llegó a la isla pero leyó una queja de Genn donde confirmaba que no estaba haciendo nada provechoso con la diplomacia y solo estaba metida en consejos de guerra. Anduin se molestó por ello, al final la elfa no haría nada para ayudar en diplomacia y probablemente se lo acabaría comiendo él solo. No entendía si era porque aún estaba enfadada por lo que dijo Wrathion días atrás o era por algo más.

De Wrathion no supo nada desde ese día. Quiso hablar con él, pero pese a que le dijo que quería conversar, este no apareció. Por una parte creía que debía darle las gracias porque, en cierto modo, le había defendido un poco ante Tyrande, cosa que nadie hizo por él anteriormente. Por otro lado, quería saber si Wrathion estaba enfadado con él. No entendía por qué se preocupaba por eso pero temía que de algún modo había metido la pata y por ende no podría saber qué estaba haciendo Wrathion aquí realmente.

Cuanto más quiso buscarle menos lo encontraba. Llegó el punto en que preguntó a Dereck dónde estaba pero aparentemente se había aislado por los tejados de Ventormenta y nunca le vio bajar en todo ese tiempo, cortó contacto con todo mientras seguía leyendo libros. Anduin se desanimó, quizá sí estaba enfadado.

Una tarde, después de comer, fue a relajarse al Reposo del León en mismo sitio de siempre, un banco detrás del monumento. Muchas veces pensó que debía marcar su nombre en ese banco en particular, siempre el mismo lugar con la misma vista al mar. Empezó a pensar que pronto cruzaría ese pequeño trozo de mar para establecerse en Kul Tiras un tiempo y se llenó de ilusión, sería la primera vez que hiciese algo así desde que era rey.

\- Siempre te veo aquí.

Anduin se sobresaltó un poco. Ese era su sitio y nunca venía nadie. Cuando buscó de dónde vino la voz se sorprendió al ver a Wrathion sentado en lo alto del monumento mirándole.

\- ¿No te han dicho nunca que es una falta de respeto sentarte encima de un monumento?

Wrathion se dejó caer y, al llegar al suelo, se apoyó en el muro. Anduin era incapaz de descifrar su expresión, tenía esa mirada vacía que solía tener a veces desde que llegó.

\- Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. - Anduin rio de forma sarcástica.

\- Muy agudo. Fue hace dos días, pero gracias por acordarte igualmente, eh.

Wrathion se acercó al banco y se apoyó en el pequeño muro que separaba la tierra de una caída mortal. Parecía estar debatiéndose con algo importante en su interior y no se atrevía a mirar a Anduin hasta que llegó a algún veredicto.

\- Cuando estoy enfadado… Suelo perder de vista todo a mi alrededor. Umm, perdona si parecía que te evitaba. No pensaba que fuera una buena idea que habláramos, no quería discutir.

Anduin no estaba seguro si esa era la verdadera razón pero Wrathion no parecía estar mintiendo ahora, había sonado muy sincero. Anduin suspiró.

\- Vale, no pasa nada. Tampoco es como si no hubiera podido dormir por las noches por eso. - Wrathion dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- No creo que estés en posición para ello, pero dime.

\- Me gustaría que no volvieras a mencionar nada del pasado. - Anduin miró a Wrathion algo confundido y vio que él estaba muy serio.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con el pasado?

\- Solo quiero que se vaya, no quiero saber nada ni hablar de ello. Por eso te lo pido. Eres el único que puede llegar a sacar momentos dolorosos. - Anduin dudó un poco y entrecerró sus ojos, no lo entendía pero comprendía que sus motivos debía tener. Suspiró de nuevo.

\- Vale. Pero entonces espero que no te moleste hablar de tu presente o el futuro. - Wrathion lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Tanto te interesa?

\- Esperaba que me dijeras algo.

\- ¿Haciéndome creer que somos amigos de nuevo y que todo está perdonado cuando no es así? - Anduin se puso tensó.- Oh, eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido en mi vida, Anduin.

\- Yo no quise engañarte…

\- Déjame adivinar. Darme lo que quiero y dejarme libertad para que crea que me has perdonado para sacarme la información sutilmente, ¿de verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?

\- No… - Anduin se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿tan obvio había sido o es que Wrathion por naturaleza podía leer a cualquiera solo con pasar cinco minutos a su lado?

\- No estoy enfadado o algo, solo que prefiero que me digas la verdad. Ya finges lo suficiente delante de todo el mundo como para que lo hagas también conmigo. - Anduin se rindió, se sintió cansado.

\- Quería saber qué te traías entre manos, pero eso era evidente desde el primer día que pisaste Ventormenta, no sé qué clase de sorpresa hay.

\- Ninguna, pero no hace falta que pretendas. ¿La idea vino de ti o alguien te dijo que lo hicieras?

\- Nadie quería hacer esto, fue, y sigue siendo, responsabilidad mía.

\- Me alegro de que al menos te dejaran decidir esto por tu cuenta.

\- Entonces, ¿me vas a contar la verdad o no? Es mi intención por mi parte, ya me has descubierto.

Wrathion se movió y se sentó al lado de Anduin mientras miraba el mar, la suave brisa con el olor del mar pasaba entre ellos. En ese momento Anduin se sintió bien, casi tenía la misma sensación cuando se sentaban juntos mirando el paisaje en Pandaria y hablaban abiertamente de todo lo que pensaban. Aquella amistad fue un tesoro de valor incalculable y Anduin se empezó a sentir algo triste.

\- No es que no quiera contarte las cosas, - Wrathion miró a Anduin.- es que en realidad no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es un juego muy grande para pocos, no todo el mundo puede jugar. - Anduin lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es, exactamente?

\- Uno muy peligroso. Hay grandes probabilidades de morir y está en juego casi todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y no crees que debería saberlo?

\- Para empezar, no quiero meterte en algo tan peligroso.

\- Pero acabas de admitir que nuestras vidas están en juego.

\- Pero no sabes cómo. Y debería seguir siendo así, hay ciertas normas. - Anduin negó.

\- Estoy bastante confundido.

\- Hay algo que sí te puedo decir. - Anduin prestó especial atención.- Yo ahora tengo que averiguar algo, por eso vine aquí. Pero cuando haya solucionado esto, probablemente estaré en un cierto punto donde lo más seguro es que necesite ayuda.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hasta ahora he venido haciéndolo todo por mi cuenta, pero lo que vendrá a continuación es demasiado grande para mí solo y no creo que pueda proceder del modo en que solía hacerlo. Necesitaré ayuda.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que sea yo?

\- Eres la mejor opción. - Anduin se sintió algo alagado.

\- ¿Por qué no la Horda? - Wrathion rio.

\- No puedo fiarme de ninguno de ellos. Tú, por otro lado, eres mi mejor opción.

\- Bueno, gracias por confiar en la Alianza entonces. - Wrathion levantó una ceja.

\- Tampoco me fio de la Alianza como tal.

\- Pero, - Anduin le miró algo serio.- vas a pelear por nosotros dentro de poco a cambio de mi ayuda.

\- Yo no voy a hacer eso por la Alianza, lo hago por ti, no me malinterpretes. - Anduin no supo cómo reaccionar, no entendía por qué Wrathion le tenía en alta estima después de todo.

\- Pues… Gracias, supongo.

\- Por cierto… ¿Podremos jugar más veces al Jihui?

Anduin sonrió y se sintió realmente tranquilo con la compañía de Wrathion por primera vez desde que llegó. Todavía conservaba algunas dudas, pero quería pasar más tiempo con él. No estaba seguro de la razón, si era porque realmente creía que era verdad todo lo que decía o era porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía terriblemente solo últimamente y su compañía era reconfortante. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora por fin se sentía tranquilo.

\- Cuenta con ello.


	7. Despedida temporal

Los días empezaban a pasar algo rápido desde que Anduin comenzó a sentirse contento. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de eso. Normalmente solía estar siempre en situaciones aburridas o de mucho estrés y nunca podía disfrutar de pequeños momentos. Desde que decidió pasar más tiempo con Wrathion jugando a cualquier juego de mesa, los días empezaban a pasar volando y le frustraba un poco. Lo único malo de esos días era decidir a la persona ideal para que vigilara las cosas desde Ventormenta mientras el rey estuviera fuera. Era difícil encontrar a la persona idónea, muchos de los principales nobles fueron descartados desde el minuto cero, muchos andaban tras el poder. De la iglesia nadie fue una opción tampoco, no quería mezclar temas religiosos con política, fue de las primeras cosas que aprendió de pequeño. Mucha gente le había dicho que si tuviera una esposa se hubiera ahorrado calentarse tanto la cabeza por ello. Anduin tuvo que poner la sonrisa más forzada del mundo junto con una risa nerviosa para que le dejaran en paz con el tema, suficiente tenía en el día a día como para pensar en eso ahora.

Esa tarde, Anduin paseaba como de costumbre alrededor del lago. Tenía en mano una lista de posibles candidatos, pero cada vez que leía un nombre lo tachaba al recordar cosas que había hecho anteriormente. Ahora que se daba cuenta, todo el mundo quería rascar un poco de poder de cualquier lado, si le daba más autoridad a la persona errónea podría ser fatal. Anduin suspiró, debía parar de mirar ese papel por un rato o acabaría volviéndose loco. Necesitaba distraerse un rato, quizá con el buen clima podría relajarse en el lugar. Otra opción sería intentar encontrar a Wrathion y tomar la revancha en un juego de mesa que salió unos meses atrás, Legiuns, un simulador de la invasión de la Legión Ardiente. Al principio no le gustó que uno de los jugadores tomaba el mando de la Legión Ardiente y debía intentar conquistar todo con los demonios en su poder, pero no pudo evitar admitir que era un juego muy entretenido y estratégico.

Cuando ya casi había rodeado el lago, vio a Wrathion en la distancia estirado en las raíces de un árbol algo alejado. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Su turbante, totalmente desordenado y desgastado, le cubría los ojos y tenía en su mano derecha uno de los libros. Anduin se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos de la mano izquierda completamente clavados en el tronco del árbol y le pareció extraño que se durmiera así. Quiso ver el libro de cerca y saber qué estaba leyendo pero, al alcanzarlo con la mano, Wrathion se despertó sobresaltado soltando su mano izquierda del árbol y agarrando a Anduin por la muñeca.

\- Joder, - dijo Wrathion en un intento de calmarse.- me has asustado.

\- No creí que tendrías la guardia tan alta. - Wrathion soltó la muñeca de Anduin.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

\- La próxima vez avísame de que tienes tan mal despertar. - Wrathion miró a Anduin levantando una ceja.

\- No estaba dormido, exactamente.

\- Ya, claro, yo también suelo poner esa excusa.

Wrathion se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra el árbol y poniéndose bien el turbante. El libro que estaba en su pierna cayó a un lado al moverse y Anduin lo cogió para ojearlo. Al pasar las páginas, frunció el ceño por la confusión. No podía relacionar esas letras con ningún otro idioma que conocía o había visto jamás. Aparte de las letras, vio símbolos extraños y dibujos un tanto tétricos en algunas páginas.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - Wrathion cogió el libro de las manos de Anduin calmadamente.

\- No creo que te interese mucho.

\- Supongo que es uno de los libros que buscabas.

\- Sí, de hecho, este es el último. Y es bastante interesante, los otros solo tenían información que, más o menos, ya conocía.

\- ¿Qué idioma es este? No lo relaciono con ninguno.

\- No me sorprende. Fue el primer idioma hablado y escrito en Azeroth de los seres que llegaron primero.

\- ¿A si? - Anduin intentó hacer memoria de sus clases de historia. Estaba seguro de que los primeros seres que nacieron en Azeroth fueron los trols, pero esas letras no se parecían a su idioma para nada.- ¿Seguro que esto es de los trols? - Wrathion rio de forma pesada.

\- Esos fueron los primeros en nacer en Azeroth. Yo hablo de los que vinieron mucho antes, los que pisaron el planeta sin ser de aquí. - Anduin frunció el ceño, no sabía con exactitud de quiénes hablaba.

\- ¿Y quiénes fueron? ¿Los titanes?

\- ¿Qué clases de historia te han dado? Qué vergüenza que estas cosas no se sepan con lo importantes que son, no me extraña que… - Wrathion se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Este idioma se llama Shath’Yar, - explicó intentando cambiar de tema.- y por mucho tiempo solo se habló esta lengua. - Wrathion tomó una pausa.- Fueron los dioses antiguos los primeros seres que pisaron Azeroth sin ser de aquí.

\- ¡Ah! Cierto. - Anduin se sorprendió de que no cayera en ello.

\- Después vinieron los titanes para intentar eliminarlos, aunque solo los acabaron encerrando al final.

\- ¿Entonces los dioses antiguos escribieron esto?

\- No, no. En esa época hubo súbditos que escribieron estos libros, tanto seguidores de los dioses antiguos como forjados de los titanes. Están plagados de secretos sobre los primeros días del mundo y del trabajo que hicieron los titanes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que has encontrado? - Wrathion sonrió de forma misteriosa.

\- Secretos.

\- No me vas a decir nada, ¿no? - el dragón solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.- Qué aburrido eres.

\- Pero te puedo decir por qué me ha llevado tiempo leerlos. Fíjate en esto.

Anduin se sentó a su lado apoyándose en el árbol con una sonrisa, le gustaba que al menos le explicara alguna cosa. Ahí a su lado se sintió muy relajado mientras Wrathion parecía buscar alguna página en concreto. En cuanto se detuvo en una que parecía medio en blanco, colocó la mano debajo de la hoja y pareció murmurar unas palabras en Dracónico. La palma de su mano pareció brillar con un purpura muy oscuro y de repente, en los espacios en blanco de la hoja, empezaron a aparecer más letras y símbolos extraños. Anduin se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Ves? Muchos de los mensajes están ocultos.

\- Esto me recuerda a la tinta de limón, es increíble.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Si exprimes un limón y luego escribes con el zumo, las letras son invisibles, pero si quemas ligeramente el papel por la zona, las letras aparecen y puedes leer.

\- Pero eso es más bien química. Esto tiene que ver con la magia. Pero bueno, esta es la razón por la que estoy tardando un poco, quiero asegurarme de verlo todo.

\- Espero que tengas tiempo para una revancha de Legiuns, me lo debes. - Wrathion puso una mirada triste.

\- Anduin… ¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo? - Anduin se extrañó ante tal pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Bueno, es que… Me he dado cuenta de que a la gente no parece gustarle verte conmigo hablando o jugando, tampoco es que quiera causarte problemas por ello. - Anduin suspiró algo molesto.

\- A mí nadie me va a decir con quién debo o no hablar o jugar, es cosa mía, que refunfuñen lo que quieran. No tienen ningún derecho a decirme algo.

\- Vaya, vaya, te has vuelto todo un rebelde.

\- No es eso, es que es la verdad. Estoy algo cansado de ello. Y encima ahora tengo que elegir a alguien para que vigile esto, peor no podría estar.

\- ¿Vigilar? - Anduin dudó un poco, ¿realmente podía contar esto?

\- Bueno, es que… umm… voy a tener que ir a Kul Tiras próximamente.

\- Vaya, al final te dejarán ir allí a la guerra. Ya era hora de que te dieran tal oportunidad.

\- Tampoco es que me haga ilusión ir a la guerra. La cuestión es que tengo que dejar a alguien que vigile Ventormenta mientras no estoy y no es fácil.

\- Imagino que ningún candidato te parecerá bien.

\- Tengo muchas dudas.

\- Bueno, elige a alguien a quien confíes mucho.

Anduin fingió una sonrisa, en realidad ahora mismo no confiaba en nadie, todos los de confianza se marcharon.

De repente oyó en la distancia alguien gritando su nombre. Cuando Anduin levantó la vista vio a Dereck corriendo hacia ellos casi sin aliento.

\- ¡Anduin! ¡Por fin! - Dereck se apoyó en el árbol jadeando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Anduin mientras se levantaba.

\- Un pequeño problema en Kul Tiras. Ya sabemos quién ha traicionado a la casa Valiente, - Anduin se quedó sorprendido.- tengo a uno de los agentes del IV:7 con toda la información esperando en el castillo.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Dereck. - Anduin miró a Wrathion.- Esa revancha queda pendiente.

\- No te estreses mucho.

Anduin corrió un poco al castillo, tenía que enterarse bien de esto. Después de unos minutos se encontró con el agente. Tenía informes tanto de Genn como de Mathias y empezó a leer meticulosamente. La casa traidora era los Gobernalle, siendo Priscilla Gobernalle la figura principal. Aquella mujer había sido amiga íntima de Katherine Valiente por años y ahora había intentado usurpar su puesto. Según los informes, su marido murió en Theramore el mismo día que Daelín y odiaba a Jaina por el papel que tuvo en ello. Fue esa la razón por la que Jaina fue condenada a una muerte casi segura. Anduin se sintió enfadado, era ella quien usó la Azerita para crear nuevas armas y dárselas a los piratas y que, posteriormente, estos asaltaran la puerta de Daelín desplazando a cientos de civiles. Al parecer había sido descubierta a tiempo y Katherine lo vio con sus propios ojos. Lamentablemente, Priscilla había escapado y estaba en paradero desconocido. Anduin supuso que debería encargarse de ello un vez llegara pero su primer pensamiento fue que tenían que liberar a Jaina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Leer el segundo informe hizo que palideciera un poco. La Horda estaba levantando un gran campamento en Valle Canto Tormenta y se hablaba de un gran ejército reunido. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué planeaba Sylvanas y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Pretendía atacar a Kul Tiras específicamente antes de que se unieran a la Alianza? ¿Estaba haciendo una demostración de su poder? ¿Buscaba Azerita? Cuantas más vueltas le daba era peor.

La necesidad de encontrar a alguien para que vigilara las cosas desde Ventormenta se volvió casi una prioridad de repente. Anduin le daba vueltas al asunto. Wrathion le dijo que eligiera a la persona que más confiaba en esos momentos que se hallara en Ventormenta. Consideró que debía ser alguien muy leal y con una experiencia legendaria, alguien con reconocimientos. En ese momento una persona cruzó sus pensamientos de repente. Sí que había uno que cumplía tales requisitos y no parecía albergar algún tipo de oscuro secreto o intención. Se puso en marcha para ir a la Embajada de Ventormenta.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Antes de que cayera la noche se puso a llover de forma repentina y Wrathion se molestó por ello. Le faltaba poco para acabar aquel libro y no quería ser interrumpido por el clima. Se fue a cubierto a una de las más cercanas bibliotecas y allí esperó. Se dio cuenta de que aquel agente del IV:7 le vigilaba de cerca. Era muy bueno en lo suyo, eso tenía que reconocerlo, pero para él era demasiado evidente que le observaban. Tampoco era como si tuviera mucho que ocultar a simple vista, solo leía, todos sus secretos estaban en su cabeza. Tenía que reconocer que hubiera preferido jugar con Anduin a estar allí. Todo eso resultó curioso para él. En un principio se suponía que no entablaría ningún tipo de relación con nadie, no se iba a distraer o meter a alguien en sus asuntos y se quedaría aislado. Pero había dejado a Anduin deslizarse un poco hasta el punto en que se sentía cómodo con él y le gustaba jugar a ratos cuando era posible. Aunque el joven rey le puso mala cara al principio, ahora parecía más tranquilo. Wrathion renunció a recuperar su amistad hace tiempo, lo creía perdido para siempre, pero parecía que sí podría arreglar las cosas con él. Era increíble como “ella” le hacía ver una y otra vez que si quería, podía. En ese momento se paralizó, en aquella página, después de usar su magia para ver secretos, apareció el dibujo que tanto había buscado, parecido a uno que tenía en su bolsa. Era solo una réplica inexacta, si nadie había leído esto con anterioridad eso significaba que el real seguía estando en…

\- Oh, mierda…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin invitó a Muradin Barbabronce a cenar. Había estado tan centrado en elegir a un noble de Ventormenta que por poco olvida que alguien de otra raza podía ser igual de válido. Muradin era bastante conocido por ser un legendario guerrero y albergar un gran sentido del honor. Anduin no entendió cómo no se le ocurrió el enano antes. En términos de bondad, se podía comparar al mismísimo Magni Barbabronce.

Muradin se sentó contento al lado de Anduin sin saber a qué venía. él nunca quiso ir a Kul Tiras y prefería quedarse a ayudar los civiles y refugiados en Ventormenta.

\- Muchacho, esta sí es una buena cerveza. - dijo Muradin mientras tomaba de la garra.

\- Me alegro de que te guste, pensaba que estaría un poco vieja.

\- Pues es genial, ¿quieres?

\- No, no, para ti. - la verdad es que Anduin nunca le había cogido el gusto a la cerveza, la probó en numerosas ocasiones para no ofender a algún anfitrión, pero nunca le hizo especial ilusión.

\- Aunque sigo sin entender el motivo de tu invitación. Me pareció un poco extraño.

\- ¿Directo al grano?

\- Si eres tan amable. - Anduin apartó un poco su plato para apoyarse bien en la mesa.

\- Verás, probablemente dentro de poco estaré en Kul Tiras por diplomacia y batallas. Resulta que necesito a alguien para que se quede y tenga cierto control desde aquí. - Muradin parpadeó.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que sea yo?

\- En breves palabras, sí.

\- Vaya, yo… Me siento alagado pero, ¿por qué yo?

\- Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nadie que pueda desempeñar ese papel mejor que tú. Tu reputación te precede, tienes la experiencia necesaria. Confió en ti. - Muradin se rascó la barba.

\- No me imaginaba que me pedirías algo así, no sé qué decir, ¿estás seguro?

\- Completamente. A ver, realmente no cargarás con mis responsabilidades, - aclaró.- es solo por el movimiento de tropas, si pasa algo muy grave seas tú el que me notifique, es como ser un vigía. No te voy a hacer cargar con ningún muerto, solo necesito a alguien de confianza mientras no estoy.

\- Ummm… - Muradin pareció estar teniendo un conflicto interior hasta que suspiró de forma relajada.- Vale, está bien, te ayudaré. - a Anduin le brillaron algo los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Es un honor. Además, tu padre también lo querría así seguramente.

Mientras Muradin sonreía, Anduin tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la suya. No entendía por qué tuvo que decir eso. Al final el veredicto que le convenció fue que a su padre le hubiera gustado así, nada de que realmente lo iba a hacer por él específicamente. Últimamente solo vivía de pequeños favores que había dejado su padre atrás, como si nunca se hubiera ganado un lugar realmente, como si viviera de una sombra.

Bueno, al menos aceptó y no debía preocuparse más de ello.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin pasó casi todo el día con Muradin. Tenía que enseñarle lo suficiente como para no perderse. En qué lugar podría mirar mejor las unidades que disponían, dónde podía reclutar, cómo manejar al IV:7 con sus reglas y un sin fin de cosas. También tuvo que ponerle al corriente de la situación de Wrathion, no estaba seguro de si partirían juntos a Kul Tiras o el dragón iría después al no obtener información suficiente a tiempo.

Anduin también fue notificado personalmente por Calia de que en cuatro días partiría de una vez. Una emoción surgió en su pecho al oír eso, por fin iba a salir de una monotonía desesperante. Aunque debía reconocer que gracias a Wrathion se hizo algo ameno de soportar, algunos días eran muy largos.

Esa misma tarde se quedó embobado mirando el mar. Sin previo aviso, con una suave brisa golpeando su cara, ese día la puesta de sol fue la más naranja que había visto en mucho tiempo y cubría la ciudad por completo, se preguntaba si en Kul Tiras también se vería así. Se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos. ¿Podrá dar al talla realmente? Recordó que en la batalla de Lordaeron estuvo bastante asustado y su vía de escape fue su fe en la Luz. También cabía destacar que por un rato hubo una certeza de muerte inminente de no ser por Jaina y su entrada a última hora. Si ella nunca hubiera aparecido, ¿habría sido una derrota bochornosa? O peor, ¿Todos estarían muertos al no haber sido capaz de encontrar una salida? Por lo general todo el mundo se escudó en que, el hecho de que la ciudad estaba bañada en añublo, no era una derrota porque los Renegados perdieron su hogar, pero Anduin no pudo verlo de esa forma. ¿Qué afectó más, realmente? ¿Que la Alianza había perdido Teldrassil o la Horda perdiendo Lordaeron? La respuesta era bastante evidente para él.

De repente un mar de dudas asaltó su mente por completo, pensamientos que tuvo que enterrar con anterioridad salían a flote de nuevo. Dudas sobre cómo había asumido su liderazgo, solo por ser el hijo de un rey. Dudas sobre su sueño de paz, cada día parecía más borroso. Pero la peor duda era que no se sentía capaz de asumir todas las responsabilidades. Desde pequeño fue educado para gobernar, no conocía otra cosa que eso y vivir en guerra tras guerra, pero ahora que todo llegó al fin, no se sentía lo suficientemente capacitado. ¿Y si nunca estuvo preparado en realidad aunque pensara lo contrario? ¿Y si la carencia de cualquier experiencia iba a hundirle por completo? Otros líderes que asumieron tal responsabilidad a una edad incluso menor a la de él no parecieron tener problemas en el pasado, ¿por qué le costaba tanto a él entonces? Si no era lo suficientemente bueno probablemente intentarían quitarle del medio de alguna forma sutil.

No, no podía albergar esa clase de dudas ahora. Saldría todo bien, tenía que salir todo bien… Si no funcionaba, entonces él…

\- ¿Sabes? Estás perfecto para que te hagan un cuadro.

Anduin salió de sus pensamientos casi en un susto. De nuevo Wrathion se acercó donde estaba sin previo aviso. Esta vez Wrathion llevaba sus cosas encima. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho. Llevaba su arma de asta de oro, una pequeña mochila y dos dagas con las que apareció el primer día. Wrathion colocó cuatro dedos haciendo un rectángulo con la imagen de Anduin dentro.

\- Sí, definitivamente estás de cuadro. Una puesta de sol, un chico joven mirando el mar con una expresión entre triste y melancólica con la mirada completamente perdida.

\- Veo que te has tomado mucho tiempo para imaginarte cosas.

\- Yo no me he imaginado nada, estabas así hace un momento. - Wrathion se acercó.- En realidad pareces triste y algo cansado. - de nuevo Wrathion estaba leyendo a través de él y Anduin negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo estoy, solo miro el mar. - Wrathion se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿No te sientes solo aquí viniendo todos los días puntual como un reloj?

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, solo estoy mirando. - Anduin esperaba que Wrathion no se diera cuenta de esa mentira.

\- Lo que me lleva a pensar, qué estás mirando exactamente entonces.

\- ¿Y tú que miras exactamente? - Wrathion se extrañó ante tal pregunta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero decir… El que se pasa las tardes mirando aquí eres tú.

Si Wrathion estaba sorprendido o confundido, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Anduin se había dado cuenta, cada vez que venía aquí se percató de que Wrathion solía mirarle de lejos.

Wrathion miró al frente hacia el mar, fue poco cuidadoso a la hora de observar al rey cuando venía aquí. Había sentido curiosidad de por qué venía aquí pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Wrathion suspiró.

\- Solo vine a despedirme. - ahora fue Anduin quien hizo el esfuerzo para ocultar su confusión.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Encontré lo que vine buscando, sé a dónde ir y lo que debo hacer, era uno de mis dos caminos. - la cabeza de Anduin iba a mil, muchos pensamientos se le cruzaron sobre lo que debía decir.

\- No, - fue lo único que salió.- no puedes irte. No, hicimos un pacto.

\- Y pienso cumplirlo. Me has dejado ir a mi aire y más importante, me has dado acceso a la información y pienso pagar esa deuda, es solo que tengo que irme corriendo.

\- Yo no quiero que te marches. - ese comentario fue sin pensarlo mucho y Anduin intentó corregirlo.- Quiero decir, me metes en una situación demasiado complicada.

\- Lo entiendo, en serio, sé que te estoy haciendo decidir algo muy complicado. Soy un criminal y no me puedes dejar ir, lo entiendo. Pero si no voy cuanto antes, él puede llegar primero. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Alguien peligroso. Anduin, de verdad, tengo que ir.

\- Joder, no me hagas esto, por favor. No puedo dejarte marchar.

\- Anduin, sinceramente, podría irme en cualquier momento sin más si me apeteciera y no podrías detenerme. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien porque te tengo en consideración. Tendrás que confiar en mí. Pienso volver, puedo volver aquí o buscarte en Kul Tiras, no me importa. De todos modos mi camino irá allí.

\- Ni siquiera me dices a dónde vas… - la mirada de Wrathion se suavizó.

\- Voy a Uldum. - Anduin se extrañó, no entendía qué clase de urgencia había en Uldum para que Wrathion insistiera tanto en ello. Soltó un largo suspiro.

\- No me puedo creer que me hagas esto… Encima tampoco me quieres contar nada.

\- Te prometo, - Wrathion se puso muy serio.- en cuanto vuelva te lo contaré todo, te contaré qué está pasando en el mundo realmente.

\- ¿Es una falsa promesa? No sería la primera vez.

\- Te lo juro por lo que más quieras. Volveré. - Anduin se sintió incómodo.

\- No tengo ninguna garantía.

\- Bueno… - Wrathion se desabrochó la daga que tenía a la derecha de su cadera y se la puso a Anduin en su mano.- Estas dagas juntas tienen un poder mágico interesante, son más efectivas, hasta el punto que un rasguño podría matar a alguien. Es una pena desprenderme de una así que te aseguro que volveré a por ella.

\- Umm, - tenía que reconocer que el peso era muy ligero y era suave al tacto.- no lo sé… Tengo mis dudas.

Quería confiar en él, de verdad que quería, pero no quería ser un iluso de nuevo. Ya le había dado su confianza tiempo atrás y, aunque parecía cambiado, no podía quitarse ese hecho de la cabeza. Entonces Wrathion le ofreció el dedo meñique. Anduin se quedó algo sorprendido. Hace tres años le explicó lo que significaba prometer con el meñique. Todos los que rompían una promesa hecha así debían cortarse el dedo, de ese modo se podía comprobar quienes eran confiables. Recordó que Wrathion se burló de eso y lo consideró una tontería. Le sorprendía que quisiera prometer algo de esa forma.

\- Si quieres, nos encontramos en Kul Tiras en una semana a partir de ahora.

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Podía confiar abiertamente en él? Por otra parte se imaginó que le dirían los demás, probablemente se enfadarían con él muchísimo pero… ¿No dijo él mismo que Wrathion era su responsabilidad? Anduin estrechó su dedo meñique con el de él.

\- Te lo juro, Wrathion, - advirtió.- si no apareces en el puerto de Boralus en una semana te mato, te juro que te mato, aunque sea lo último que haga – Wrathion estrechó con fuerza.

\- No habrá necesidad, te lo prometo.

\- Más te vale. Vas a participar en la mayor batalla por este planeta, me lo has prometido. - Wrathion se movió de forma un tanto inquietó.

\- Anduin… Esta batalla por Azeroth no es entre la Horda y la Alianza. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta en este tiempo. Y si no, ya te lo contaré yo.

Wrathion se levantó para irse agarrando su mochila, sin embargo, se paró al dar un paso.

\- Una última cosa… - Anduin lo miró curioso.- Desde que llegué aquí has tenido muy mala cara, a veces parece que estás enfermo. Ten cuidado y por favor, cuídate bien.

Wrathion empezó a caminar antes de que Anduin dijera algo. Anduin agarró la daga con fuerza, esta decisión era probablemente una de las más grandes y atrevidas que había hecho, pero por ahora confió en que saldría bien.

\- Ten cuidado tú también, Wrathion.

La verdad es que se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y jugar a algo todos los días que le daba pena que se marchara tan repentinamente. Se culpaba a sí mismo en parte por ello, que la razón por la que no quería que se fuera era porque iba a añorar su compañía. Tuvo muchas dudas acerca de lo que dijo. Al principio no se lo tomó en serio, pero ahora sospechaba enormemente que realmente había algo peligroso escondido en alguna parte. Wrathion, por muy indiferente que podía llegar a ser con las cosas, siempre hacía lo imposible para llevar a cabo sus planes para proteger el mundo y esta vez realmente parecía ser algo importante.

Anduin rezó a la Luz para que su confianza no fuera mal depositada y que por una vez algo le saliese bien por fin.

Una semana, solo una semana.


	8. Leo

Ese día traía nubes amenazadoras de lluvia. Mientras que Anduin miraba por la proa, podía ver esas nubes, le dio algo de pena, cualquier plan de ir a explorar un poco, aunque fuera solo el Puerto de Boralus, podría ser cancelado. Pese a eso, estaba contento de ir al fin. Esos cuatro días desde que Wrathion se marchó fueron un infierno de aburrimiento, un día llegó a sorprenderse a sí mismo rodando sobre su cama para entretenerse algo. Dereck fue el primero en saber sobre su decisión acerca de dejar a Wrathion irse y lo único que le preguntó era si se había vuelto loco. Anduin ya se imaginaba que esa sería la reacción principal de todo el mundo, aun así tuvo que calmar tanto a Dereck como a Mia al enterarse más tarde. Si ellos dos no eran grandes figuras de autoridad y reaccionaron del mismo modo no se podía imaginar cómo iban a reaccionar otros líderes, sobre todo Genn.

En ese barco acabó llevando a otros que necesitaba. Dereck volvería a su puesto original y de ese modo Tess pararía de mirarle con mala cara. También decidieron llevar a Mia, no podía dejarla ahí separada de su familia más tiempo, en especial porque los sucesos de Teldrassil aún persistían en su mente, lo mejor era que estuviera con ellos.

Al cabo de una hora atracaron en el puerto y el cielo parecía volverse más negro. Calia se despidió de él temporalmente, quería volver a Drustvar cuanto antes y seguir con sus pequeñas investigaciones de los Drust. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien agarró a Anduin por el cuello y clavó el puño en su cabeza moviéndolo ligeramente.

\- Gracias por devolvérmelo, por fin. - la inconfundible voz de Tess alivió a Anduin.

\- De nada, pero suéltame.

\- Tess, no sigas, - dijo Genn acercándose.- que no lo estás haciendo con fuerza suficiente. - cuando Tess lo soltó, Genn lo agarró de la misma forma e hizo lo mismo pero con más fuerza.- ¡Chico, me alegro de verte!

\- Deja al niño en paz. - intervino Mia pellizcando la oreja de su marido haciendo que Genn lo soltara. Anduin se llevó la mano a la cabeza algo dolorido.

\- Yo también me alegro de veros, pero a ser posible de forma menos dolorosa la próxima vez. - dijo Anduin sonriendo. Genn revolvió el pelo de Anduin cariñosamente sonriendo.

\- Ya era hora, chico. Habrá que ponerse al día. Antes de nada tienes que ir a ver a Katherine.

\- Suponía que tendría que hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes todo lo ocurrido?

¿Si lo sabía? Había sido bombardeado a noticias los últimos días. Se sintió frustrado por tener que verlo todo a través de una ventana, por decirlo de algún modo. Katherine perdonó a Jaina y ahora ella poseía la gran flota que le correspondía por derecho, fue nombrada Gran Almirante. Hubo un gran asalto a Boralus por parte de Priscilla pero Jaina, al invocar la flota, frustró todos los planes de ataque. En esos días Kul Tiras acabó decidiendo que se unirían a la Alianza por toda la ayuda prestada. En parte tenía que agradecer a Genn porque fue la persona principal que hizo abrir los ojos a Katherine. Resultó que el que peor se manejaba con la diplomacia fue el que salvo el día y Anduin se resistió las ganas de darle un abrazo por ello.

Solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente. La casa de los Canto Tormenta, aunque muchos estaban presentes para unirse, aquel niño del que tanto había oído hablar no estaba conforme. Estaba algo aislado de los demás y albergaba un gran número de seguidores. Anduin supo que debía hablar con él, necesitaba todo el apoyo de la casa, especialmente porque la zona del Valle Canto Tormenta era donde la Horda se estaba agrupando.

Al cabo de un rato, Anduin se hallaba en la Plaza de la Unidad junto a una gran cantidad de gente. Siendo el rey, fue el único que dio un paso al frente como si fuera un máximo representante, los demás solo se quedaban mirando. Anduin sabía bien que solo era una figura sin más, por mucho que le hicieran dar el paso al frente, eran los demás quien decidían por él siempre. Jaina también se hallaba allí junto a su madre y le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa a Anduin. Katherine se acercó.

\- Un placer verte al fin, rey Wrynn. - comenzó.- Increíble el paso del tiempo, te vi por última vez cuando eras un bebé apenas. Te pareces mucho a tus padres.

\- Gracias, señora Valiente. - Katherine miró a los miembros de las otras casas.

\- Seré breve. Las divisiones entre nosotros nos hacen vulnerables, a nuestros enemigos solíamos llamarlos amigos. La Horda ya ha dejado claro todo, quieren vernos muertos. Quiero que confiéis en Jaina, la verdadera Gran Almirante, y que renovemos nuestro viejo vínculo con la Alianza, cuyos héroes nos han salvado de una ruina segura. ¿Qué decís? - una chica joven dio un paso al frente.

\- La casa Crestavía respalda a la Gran Almirante y también a la alianza. - ella se arrodilló. El otro hombre se acercó un poco dudoso.

\- No sé qué hacer con Leo, aún tengo que hablar con él. Pero en la casa Canto Tormenta estaremos dispuestos a guiar la flota a la victoria por la Alianza, como siempre debió ser. - él se arrodillo también.

\- Muchas gracias, a todos. - dijo Jaina.- Me esforzaré para demostrar que soy digna.

\- Ya hablaremos con Leo en otro momento. - dijo Katherine. Anduin en ese momento dio un paso al frente.

\- Es un placer y honor recibir nuevamente Kul Tiras a la Alianza. Que la Luz nos guíe a la victoria. - Anduin retrocedió y los demás volvieron a su lugar. Katherine se aclaró la garganta.

\- Hay alguien a quien deberías conocer, rey Wrynn. Alguien que junto a tus campeones nos ha ayudado mucho, incluso salvó mi vida. - en ese momento, una chica joven se acercó a él.

\- Es un honor conocerlo, rey Wrynn. Mi nombre es Taelia, - tomó una pausa.- Taelia Fordragón. - Anduin parpadeó algo confundido.

\- ¿¡Fordragón!?

\- Sí, es la hija de Bolvar. Se ha criado aquí desde la Tercera Guerra. - explicó Katherine.

\- Por favor, el honor es mío, Taelia. - dijo Anduin todavía sorprendido, ella lo miró.

\- Conocías a mi padre, ¿no? Dejé de recibir sus cartas, tengo tantas preguntas…

\- Taelia, si el tiempo lo permite, te invito a lo que quieras. Tengo mil historias que contarte sobre tu padre.

Ella se inclinó como si estuviera conforme con la proposición y se alejó con una sonrisa. Anduin todavía no salía de su asombro. ¿La hija de Bolvar? Él sabía que en ocasiones Bolvar escribía cartas a un ser muy querido, pero nunca imaginó que era su propia hija.

La reunión se acabó por ahora, lo único que preocupaba ahora a Anduin era el niño y la Horda. Supuso que debía hablar primero con el hombre que se había presentado en su lugar, parecía bastante confiable para ponerle al día con todo eso. Genn se acercó a él al cabo de unos minutos con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Que bien que se unieran a nosotros, ¿verdad? - dijo algo nervioso.

\- Sí, ya era hora. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Algo quizá acerca de unos pactos que has hecho?

Anduin entendió a qué se refería. Probablemente Dereck ya le había contado su decisión respecto a Wrathion y por eso parecía molesto. Tuvo que tomar un largo suspiro y preparase para vérselas con, probablemente, la ira de un huargen en plena noche de luna llena.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ!? - Anduin levantó las manos para calmarle mientras retrocedía un poco.

\- Un momento, no me mates todavía, puedo explicarlo, Genn.

\- ¿EXPLICARME QUÉ EXACTAMENTE?

\- Solo cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? - Genn suspiró para calmarse pero avanzó hacia Anduin agarrándole por los hombros y zarandeándole un poco.

\- Anduin, Anduin, hijo mío… ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Es solo temporal, de verdad, en tres días vendrá y estará todo solucionado.

\- ¿Tienes siquiera algún tipo de garantía?

\- La tengo, seguro que vendrá, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Que no me preocupe? ¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?

\- Vale, vale, tienes todo el derecho, pero confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Dijiste que sería mi responsabilidad y estas son mis decisiones.

\- Incluso yo, que suelo apoyarte siempre, estoy dudando. - dijo Tess.

\- Sé que es una apuesta arriesgada. Es solo que creo que realmente está ocurriendo algo más allá de todo esto.

\- ¿El qué? - quiso saber Genn.

\- No lo sé aún, cuando Wrathion vuelva me lo contará.

\- No me fio mucho de la palabra de alguien que te traicionó tiempo atrás, Anduin.

\- Pues confía en la mía. - Genn se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

\- Necesito dormir y digerir esto. Que sepas algo, Anduin, si ocurre algo, será culpa tuya.

Genn se fue molesto de la habitación. Anduin se quedó a solas con Tess y Dereck, quien se había quedado en un rincón temiendo el temperamento de Genn. Tess suspiró.

\- ¿Confías en el dragón?

\- Confío algo en él.

\- Verás, recuerdo como me hablaste de él hace tres años cuando montó todo ese lío, Anduin. Le llegaste a odiar y decías que no querías verlo nunca más.

\- Eso era porque estaba enfadado en el momento. Las cosas han cambiado y no soy un rencoroso.

\- ¿No has pensado que te engaña? - preguntó Dereck.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Llegó a hacer algo raro? - le preguntó Tess a Dereck.

\- La verdad es que no. Ya te lo dije una vez, era muy tranquilo y solo se movía para buscar libros o jugar con Anduin a juegos de mesa. - Tess miró sorprendida a Anduin.

\- ¿En serio te pusiste a jugar con él?

\- Me aburría a veces, ¿vale? - justificó Anduin pesadamente.

\- Empiezo a pensar que te simpatizó haciendo eso. - sugirió ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ganarse tu confianza haciendo eso. Aprovechándose de que estabas solo y aburrido te simpatizó. Es un dragón negro, ya sabemos cómo son.

\- Oye, si es por familia, deberíais todos pensar que yo soy un guerrero. ¿Sabes qué? No lo soy.

\- Creo que estás siendo algo obstinado, Anduin. Tú verás lo que haces.

Anduin se sintió algo molesto cuando Tess y Dereck abandonaron la habitación. Entendía que se trataba de un dragón negro y que levantaba sospechas, ¿pero nadie iba a dar un voto de confianza a su decisión? ¿Ni un poco? Los ojos de Genn habían brillado con ira asesina por un rato.

Anduin se había instalado bien en su habitación provisional. Katherine le dejó una de las mejores habitaciones del Fuerte Valiente. No estaba seguro de si podría dormir bien esa noche, demasiadas cosas pasaron en poco tiempo. Cuando se desabrochó el cinturón vio la daga que le había dado Wrathion. Su empuñadura estaba bañada de cristales negros y tenía una pequeña y brillante piedra roja en la contera. No pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que comentó Tess. ¿Y si es cierto que le simpatizó para que le dejara escapar? Una sensación de frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No, si empezaba a dudar de sus decisiones en las que había estado más seguro se acabó para él. Anduin se hundió en la almohada y se relajó, se sentía demasiado exhausto después de un día así y necesitaba aclarar su mente para mañana.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No es que hubiera pasado una noche muy agradable. No sabía con certeza si era por ser una cama diferente o es que tuvo una pesadilla que no podía recordar. Anduin intentó incorporarse con un largo bostezó mientras se estiraba. Seguía lloviendo un poco desde ayer aunque parecía que iba a parar pronto. Kul Tiras se hallaba más cerca de La Vorágine, así que debía acostumbrarse a este clima pronto.

Esa mañana se concertó una pequeña reunión con uno de los Sabiomar, el Hermano Pike, para hablar sobre aquel crío. Esperó que Pike le explicara cómo era exactamente y qué problema tenía. Anduin caminó hasta el recibidor donde vio a Jaina y Pike conversando.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Anduin a ambos.

\- Buenos días, Anduin. - contestó Jaina.- Ayer viste al Hermano Pike pero no os han presentado formalmente.

\- Es un placer, rey Wrynn. - Pike extendió su mano y Anduin la estrechó con fuerza.

\- El placer es mío, Hermano Pike. Tengo varias preguntas.

Pike le sonrió y Jaina decidió irse para que hablaran a solas. Ambos hombres se fueron a uno de los pequeños comedores, vacío en esos momentos, para conversar tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, - comenzó Anduin.- me han dicho que el cabeza de la casa no quiere colaborar.

\- Así es. Hasta ahora no lo había visto siendo tan terco con algo.

\- Háblame de él.

\- Se llama Leo Canto Tormenta y tiene ocho años. Antes vivía con sus padres tranquilamente pero desde que Lord Canto Tormenta se las empezó a ver con los poderes del Vacío hace ya un año la señora de la casa decidió alejarse de él con su hijo.

\- Pero se consideraban parte de la familia aún, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿no hubo separación?

\- Ella no tuvo el coraje de hablar con su marido de ello. Digamos que se aisló de forma sutil, con ello alejó a padre e hijo bastante. Leo no ha visto a su padre desde entonces.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la señora de la casa exactamente?

\- Hace cinco meses murió por causas naturales, la fiebre se la llevó.

\- Lo lamento. ¿Seguro que fue natural? ¿No hubo ningún tipo de intervención por parte del Lord o algo de ese estilo?

\- Para nada. Pero Leo desde entonces cambió mucho, hasta el punto en que a veces no le reconozco.

\- ¿Puedes detallarme eso? - Pike se rascó la barba.

\- Leo era muy buen chico, un niño educado y alegre que siempre que veía alguien que le caía bien le abrazaba y quería jugar con él. No se tomó muy bien que su madre le separara de su padre, pero al carecer de la comprensión de la traición de su padre lo sobrellevó a su modo, pero… - Pike tomó una pausa.- Después de la muerte de su madre empezó a actuar de forma extraña. A veces era… él, supongo… Pero había otras veces que parecía otra persona.

\- ¿Y si tan solo se sentía triste al echar en falta sus padres?

\- No creo que fuera eso. A veces decía cosas que no tenían sentido. Nunca fue un chico demasiado avispado pero de repente hablaba como un adulto con experiencia o simplemente dice cosas que él jamás habría dicho. Tiene cambios de humor muy rápidos y a veces, - Pike bajó la voz por alguna razón.- a veces creo que es otra persona.

\- ¿Tan grandes son sus cambios de actitud?

\- Bastante. Siento no poder ofrecerte mucho más pero cada vez que le hago preguntas me evade de formas que no espero.

\- Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Desde el primer día dijo que no iba a ayudarnos?

\- Pues sí. Se negó en rotundo.

\- ¿Ha dado alguna razón?

\- Es un poco extraño, nunca ha dado una respuesta firme, como mucho ha murmurado de que no quiere que la Alianza arruine algún plan.

\- ¿Qué clase de plan íbamos a arruinar, exactamente?

\- No tengo la menor idea. Lo más extraño es que le es indiferente que la Horda esté ahí y haya atacado la plaza de Brennadam y medio pueblo está bajo su control. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿Cómo le puede dar igual algo así? - Pike se encogió de hombros.- En fin, ¿puedo hablar con él hoy?

\- Seguramente sí, si me dejas prepararlo un poco, considéralo hecho.

Anduin asintió. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con alguien muy cabezota. Tampoco consideraba que manejar a un niño sería muy difícil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin miró maravillado el Valle Canto Tormenta, había pasado tiempo desde que vio un verde tan intenso como Pandaria. Pese a que más en el norte amenazaba la lluvia, en el sur brillaba el sol con intensidad mientras se dirigía a Brennadam, el pueblo principal de la zona donde se alojaba Leo. Brennadam era muy tranquilo y no había demasiada gente. Anduin pudo respirar el aire limpio de la zona y se llenó de seguridad. No había ido con mucha gente, de sus conocidos solo fue Dereck porque así lo quiso. Pike salió de la casa principal y dio la bienvenida a todos al lugar e invitó a Anduin dentro. Una pequeña conferencia se acordó donde solo estarían él, Leo y Pike.

Cuando Pike abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un gran comedor, Anduin pudo verlo. Leo era todavía bastante pequeño de estatura y tenía el pelo castaño corto y los ojos verdes. Tenía a simple vista un aspecto bastante inocente pese a que tenía una cara muy seria, casi le recordaba al propio Anduin de pequeño. Él estaba sentado en un gran sillón de madera negra que pareció haber vivido mejores días.

\- Mi señor, - dijo Pike cuando se detuvieron delante de él.- he traído la visita. - Pike hizo una reverencia y se apartó para que se pudieran ver cara a cara. Anduin suspiró rápidamente.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Leo. Eres bastante más alto de lo que me decían. - Anduin intentó sonar lo más amigable posible y sonriendo de forma tierna.- Yo soy-

\- Sé quién eres, Anduin Wrynn, - cortó Leo con una voz y rostro demasiado serios.- el pequeño leoncito de Ventormenta ha venido a verme. - Anduin parpadeó algo confundido.- La verdad, pareces bastante débil a simple vista, veo que lo que dicen sobre ti te ha hecho inmerecidamente algo… grande. - Anduin estuvo a punto de replicar.- Soy Leo Canto Tormenta, rey del Valle Canto Tormenta y que sepas ahora mismo que no eres bien recibido, ni tú ni la Alianza.

\- Pero-

\- Nada de peros.

\- Kul Tiras se ha unido a la Alianza de nuevo, las casas se han unido bajo el mandato de Valiente y eso te incluye a ti también.

\- ¿Acaso me has visto a mi accediendo a ello? - Leo miró a Pike.- ¿Con qué permiso haces estas cosas por mí, exactamente?

\- Leo, - comenzó Pike.- la Alianza puede ayudarnos. Si queremos que la Horda se vaya o pague por la destrucción de nuestra pla-

\- La Horda no es asunto nuestro.

\- ¡Es tu gente la que muere! - exclamó Anduin, Leo solo le miró con indiferencia.

\- Y dejaré que mueran más si es necesario. Ellos no han venido aquí por casualidad, niño. Vosotros los habéis traído aquí con vuestras riñas, ¿y encima vienes tú aquí para pedir favores? - Anduin se enfadó.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? ¿Qué clase de gobernante eres? No deberías ni llamarte rey.

\- ¿Y me lo dices tú? Qué ingenuo. Tú estás en esa posición por casualidad, poco se habla de ti en realidad y no es de extrañar, considerando el historial que tenía tu padre a tu edad y lo poco que has hecho tú. A lo mejor eras un niño mimado y poco más, ahora que estás aquí, ¿crees que puedes conseguir todo por tu cara bonita? Has traído una guerra a mis costas y no tengo intención de ayudarte en tu cruzada, suficiente ridículo harán las otras casas por aceptar ayudarte. - Leo se levantó de la silla y pese a no tener la altura suficiente se encaró a Anduin.- Si es necesario dejar que la Horda campe por aquí para que os vayáis no tengo ningún reparo en dejarles. ¿Queréis pelearos? Adelante, hacedlo aquí mismo, apuñalaros entre vosotros y luego abandonad las tierras. Fuera de mi casa.

Leo se dirigió a una puerta y se fue dejando a Anduin en total shock. Pike fue tras Leo en un intento de hacerle recapacitar. Anduin salió sin decir una palabra fuera de la casa a respirar todo el aire fresco que podía. Se había quedado de piedra, no se tomó las advertencias de su temperamento en serio y creyó de forma precipitada que no sería para tanto, sin embargo, Leo fue muy claro. No importaba si la Horda suponía una amenaza, estaba dispuesto a dejarles estar ahí si era necesario.

Anduin se sentía bastante ofendido. Le había atacado personalmente un niño de ocho años sin dudar ni un segundo, algo que él nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer jamás de pequeño. No podía dejar de sentir un calor de humillación y enfado, de repente dejó de sentirse seguro a la hora de convencerlo y no quiso lidiar con él de nuevo. Dereck caminó hacia él bastante animado pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de Anduin. Una vez explicada la situación, el propio Dereck también se quedó en shock. Estaba tan confundido que no supo ni qué decir haciendo que cayera un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Después de unos minutos sentados hablando, Anduin entendió algo. Dereck, quien había estado en situaciones de negocios, le explicó que muchas veces se encontró con algo parecido. La negación y resistencia al principio era solo parte de la negociación. Si pasaba más tiempo indagando en los deseos del otro, acabaría encontrando algo que beneficiaría a ambos, esto solo había sido la primera charla. Quizá simplemente lo hizo mal. Anduin intentó ir de amigo con una mala actitud desde el principio y solo le trató como un crío y eso pudo ofenderle de alguna forma. Decidió que la próxima vez le trataría como un adulto responsable desde un principio. Tenía que ganarse su confianza de alguna forma. Esa era la razón por la que Genn decidió traerle, porque era de los mejores diplomáticos, no podía permitirse desesperarse por un primer encuentro con un niño. Anduin consideró que debía pasar el día allí e intentar hablar con Leo de nuevo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pese a que Brennadam era bonito y las granjas de los alrededores estaban bien cuidadas, Anduin se acabó agobiando del lugar. El día resultó ser un completo desastre y un fracaso que le daba hasta vergüenza admitir abiertamente. Había intentado hablar con Leo varias veces cada hora sin mucho éxito. Las veces que pudo verle cambió su actitud dejando atrás su plan principal, pero ni tratarlo como un adulto dio algún tipo de resultado. Literalmente no sabía cómo debía hablar con él. Leo se había limitado a ignorarle completamente o mandarle a la mierda de formas muy sutiles que Anduin no creyó que un niño podría hacer hasta que le dijo que si lo volvía a ver mandaría a sus súbditos a atacarle.

Cuando se quedó mirando embobado el crepúsculo le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. No era alguien corriente, Anduin empezó a pensar que realmente había algo malo en él. Su actitud indiferente a la guerra que se llevaba a cabo fue lo que más le intrigaba. Anduin estuvo en situaciones de guerra cuando era tan pequeño como Leo, también conoció niños a lo largo de su vida envueltos en ellas, ninguno nunca mostró tal actitud. Ni siquiera alguien tan caótico como Sylvanas podía tener tanta indiferencia. Pero Leo estaba dispuesto a dejar que la Horda destruyera el lugar si con eso echaba a la Alianza del lugar, probablemente hasta les daría las gracias después.

Anduin sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, no entendía nada y cuando más pensaba en ello era peor. Tenía ganas de llegar al Fuerte Valiente a su habitación y perderse en la cama de una vez, nada más le iba a importar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una pelota rodando cerca suyo, no se dio cuenta de que estaba a sus pies hasta que le tocó. Era una pequeña pelota blanca con un agujero no más amplio que su dedo meñique.

\- Perdona, no quería molestarte. - una voz muy dulce sonó en la distancia y cuando Anduin levantó la mirada vio a Leo caminando hacia él. Anduin se quedó casi inmóvil al verlo allí.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Emm, ¿sí? - Leo llegó a él y recogió su pelota.- Creía que estabas harto de verme.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si no pareces mala persona – Anduin se quedó totalmente confundido.

\- Pero… dijiste… - la mirada inocente de Leo hizo que callara de golpe. Todas las horas anteriores que le había visto no mostró ningún tipo de expresión, sin embargo, ahora sonreía y parecía más el niño que debía ser en realidad.

\- Yo solo estoy jugando con esto, - Leo le mostró una madera tallada a mano con forma de martillo el cual, en el ojo de la cabeza, tenía un palo con un diámetro como el agujero de la pelota. Anduin entendió lo que era, él tuvo uno igual de niño, tenías que meter la pelota en el pico.- Se me ha desatado el hilo, pero se puede arreglar. - esa pelota tenía una pequeña pinza donde pegar el hilo.- ¿Sabes jugar?

\- Pues sí, tenía uno de estos de pequeño.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Haz una demostración! - lo dijo con tal entusiasmo que Anduin no pudo negarse. En cuanto cogió el artilugio, dio dos golpes a la pelota con los extremos del martillo y la metió en la punta a la primera.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- ¡Eres un genio! A mí nunca me sale a la primera. ¿Puedes hacer “el pájaro”? - Anduin consiguió colar la pelota de forma horizontal casi sin esfuerzo.- ¡Increíble! No te olvides de “la princesa del meñique.” - Anduin levantó la pelota con un golpe suave y en lugar de hacerla caer en la punta del martillo, la deslizó por su dedo meñique.- ¡Guau! Nunca había visto a nadie lograrlo...

\- Oye… ¿estás bien? - Anduin sonó totalmente preocupado.

\- Claro que lo estoy, pero empieza a hacerse de noche, no me suelen dejar estar fuera por la noche. Oye, ¿me enseñarás estos trucos otro día?

\- Sí…

\- ¡Bien! Te regalo la pelota de mientras. - Leo separó la pelota y la colocó en la mano de Anduin.- No te preocupes, tengo muchas más. ¡Nos vemos!

Leo se despidió con la mano mientras corría de vuelta a casa y Anduin estaba seguro que nunca antes había estado tan paralizado y sorprendido como lo estaba en ese momento. Tal era la confusión que no se dio cuenta de que la pelota se deslizó en su mano hasta caer al suelo. Se quedó de piedra mirando por donde se fue Leo preguntándose si le ocultaron que tenía un hermano gemelo. Unas horas antes parecía el niño más apático y seco del mundo y en cinco minutos era un niño bastante entrañable. Literalmente pareció otra persona. Anduin parpadeó. ¿Intentaba engañarle?

\- ¿Qué demonios le ocurre realmente en la cabeza? - preguntó a la nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que sea la otra gran diferencia que tengo con el canon aparte de la aparición de Wrathion, Anduin en Kul Tiras. Me dio pena que en el juego lo dejaran tanto de lado


	9. Tambores de guerra

Cuando Anduin despertó a la mañana siguiente aún tenía un dolor de cabeza persistente. Era más punzante de lo que recordaba al irse a dormir y lo único que consideró fue quedarse más tiempo en la cama de no ser porque Genn lo fue a buscar. Era todavía bastante temprano, Anduin y Genn fueron juntos a las cocinas para desayunar algo. Genn no era de los que desayunaban demasiado, con un café y unas tostadas le valía para toda la mañana y Anduin nunca entendió cómo lo hacía, él probablemente moriría antes de acabar la mañana. Anduin decidió hacerse un bocadillo de tortilla mientras conversaba con Genn.

\- Entonces, - dijo Genn extrañado.- ¿se puso a jugar contigo sin más?

\- Todavía no me creo lo que pasó ayer, me duele la cabeza aún. De repente era otra persona.

\- Es un poco raro, no te lo niego.

\- Eso era algo más que raro. Cuando me dijeron que tenía cambios de humor no me esperaba eso precisamente. Yo no sé si es que no entiendo a los niños o es otra cosa.

\- Si vas a ir otra vez podría ir contigo.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir? - Mia, en ese momento, entró en la cocina.- Anduin, no juegues con fuego. - bromeó.

\- Estoy haciendo una tortilla, aprendí a base de destrozarlas todas, pero mira ahora, - Anduin de un movimiento dobló la tortilla por la mitad dejando la figura de una media luna.- perfección.

\- Vaya, se te da bien, no como otros. - Mia lanzó una mirada descarada a Genn.

\- Eh, alguna vez he hecho tortillas para ti. - se defendió Genn.

\- Sí, cariño, he probado tus tortillas, - Mia se acercó al oído de Anduin y susurró.- eran huevos revueltos.

\- Corrige eso, unos deliciosos huevos revueltos. - Anduin empezó a reír.

\- Será mejor que lo admitas, - bromeó Anduin.- no vaya a ser que se convierta en un lobo salvaje.

\- Huy, puedo convertir el lobo en un gatito indefenso si quiero. - Genn levantó las manos algo avergonzado.

\- No entremos en detalles… - Anduin volvió a reír.

\- Te vas a poner colorado, lobo.

\- Anduin, - comentó Mia.- si supieras lo que hacía Genn de joven para llamar mi atención…

\- Cuenta, cuenta, quiero saberlo. - Genn intentó negarse pero Mia, con las manos, tapó su boca.

\- Una vez, para intentar impresionarme con su resistencia, saltó por un acantilado al mar. Creo que ese fue el mayor planchazo de su vida. Lo mejor es que al salir del agua su cuerpo estaba enrojecido, pero él actuaba como si nada y se fue cojeando a casa. - Mia rio.- Después de no verle dos días fui a su casa de visita y al parecer no se había levantado de su cama por el dolor. Cambió de táctica, se hizo el interesante nombrando a personas reconocidas y mintiendo sobre cómo se relacionaba con ellas.

\- ¿Tenemos que sacar esto a la luz? - murmuró Genn totalmente avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada, querido, son anécdotas divertidas. - Anduin volvió a reír.

\- Sinceramente, - comentó Anduin.- me lo creo todo.

\- Ya harás estas locuras cuando te toque. - alegó Mia, Anduin solo le sonrió de forma forzosa.

\- Si es que me enamoro de alguien.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No lo sé, es una pequeña sensación, la mayoría que vienen a mí solo es por interés, eso hizo perder el mío.

\- Oh, Anduin, eres muy joven todavía. Con lo adorable que eres sería una pena que nunca sientas estas cosas, yo espero que te ocurra.

\- Sí, chico, - intervino Genn.- algún día seguro que llevas a alguien al altar.

\- ¿Y si nunca lo hago? ¿Y si decido que no me caso nunca? Yo no quiero hacer estas cosas porque alguien me lo dice o por el hecho de que tengo que estar con alguien porque sí. - Genn miró a Anduin de forma cariñosa y suspiró.

\- En ese caso pues es tú decisión. Anduin, nadie te tiene que obligar a nada que tú no quieras. Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré. - Anduin sonrió.- Pero una cosa te digo, nunca te cierres, no sabes cuándo caerá una estrella.

\- Mi estrella era muy rechoncha. - balbuceó Mia. Genn la miró de una forma algo acusadora y Anduin rio de nuevo.- Tranquilo, al final te elegí.

\- Aunque sí admito algo, - dijo Anduin.- no me importaría tener una relación como la vuestra.

Anduin siempre encontró la relación de Genn y Mia perfecta. Eran uña y carne y siempre había un grado de comprensión mutua muy alto. No importaba si uno estaba enfadado o triste, solo con mirarse a los ojos, sabían lo qué pensaban. Eso y que el paso de los años nunca afectó su relación, por muchos golpes que hubo, era algo que admiraba y aspiraba Anduin. Había visto muchos matrimonios a lo largo de su vida pero la mayoría siempre parecieron afectos forzados que tomaron demasiado tiempo en florecer. Varian y Tiffin tuvieron un matrimonio concertado y se negaron al principio, Anduin siempre lo supo, solo el tiempo hizo que se acabaran enamorando y posteriormente le concibieran. Había oído tantas veces ese tipo de historias que no quería ser parte de una de ellas. Le pareció horrible forzar esa clase de sentimientos y agradeció mucho a su padre que nunca le concertara nada. No es que no quisiera enamorarse, solo quería que ocurriera de forma natural como Genn y Mia.

Ese día, al tener un rato libre, Anduin decidió dar una vuelta por el puerto de Boralus. Aún tenía la prioridad de convencer a Leo pero no le pareció prudente volver al día siguiente. Tenía que ser cauto con él, si sus cambios de personalidad eran tan bestiales como comprobó el otro día, en ese caso, tenía que esperar el momento más oportuno, no debía ser cargante.

En ese momento se hallaba paseando por Puntagarfio, la zona más comercial de Boralus. Le gustaba bastante el ambiente del lugar, pese a que había gente moviéndose por todos lados y una subasta estaba puesta en marcha se podía oler la tranquilidad cotidiana del lugar. Casi costaba de creer que hace poco asediaron el lugar, esta gente se recuperaba y volvía a la normalidad tan rápido que Anduin se sorprendió. Le gustaba también que la gente no se paraba a mirarlo o le hablara. En Ventormenta, siempre que salía por las calles, la gente solía pararle a hablar o inclinarse ante él. No es que le molestara tal cosa y estaba encantado de tener ese vínculo con su pueblo, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que quería estar solo sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra o poner sonrisas aunque tuviera un caos en su cabeza, aquí no era famoso.

Estaba andando demasiado distraído cuando algo chocó contra su brazo derecho, alguien había salido demasiado rápido de un local. Anduin se apresuró en recoger la cesta que se le cayó al otro, cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Taelia.

\- ¿Fordragón?

\- Vaya, rey Wrynn, que sorpresa verte por aquí. - Anduin le dio la cesta.

\- Estaba explorando un poco. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Anduin tranquilamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Puedes llamarme simplemente Taelia también.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué hacías ahí? - Anduin leyó el letrero del lugar donde estaba escrito “El perrete grumete”.

\- Oh, es una especie de orfanato para perros, acabo de traer uno abandonado.

\- Bueno, al menos tienen un hogar temporal. - de repente hubo un silencio incómodo ente ambos, Anduin se rascó la cabeza.- Oye, si tienes tiempo ahora, te invito a algo y hablamos.

\- Me gustaría, tengo muchas preguntas. Ven.

Taelia guió a Anduin por un momento llevándolo a un bar cercano llamado “Comedor de Stephen” donde se sentaron en una mesa alejada. Taelia quiso saber cómo fue su padre cuando estuvo de regente en Ventormenta. Anduin tuvo mucho que contar respecto a ello, Bolvar fue un regente modélico y un gran mentor para él, casi convirtiéndose en su propio padre por un tiempo. Taelia pareció bastante ilusionada al principio, su sonrisa sin embargo, acabó cayendo cuando explicó cómo murió. Bolvar luchó con valentía en La puerta de la Cólera cuando intentaron asaltar la Ciudadela de hielo donde se encontraba el Rey Exánime. Desafortunadamente el boticario Putress echó una potente nueva plaga en el lugar, haciendo que las tropas de la Alianza y la Horda empezaran a morir a causa del gas, un gas que solo se disipó con el fuego de dragones rojos que acudieron en la ayuda, se creyó que Bolvar murió en aquel momento. Se supo unos días después que no había muerto, pero tuvo un destino mucho peor. Capturado y torturado personalmente por el Rey Exánime era sin duda el peor de los casos. Una vez el Rey Exánime fue derrotado, Tirion Vadín comunicó que Bolvar murió a causa de la tortura y que fue imposible salvarlo. Anduin recordó lo triste que estuvo esos días y lo mucho que lloró su muerte. Taelia se quedó callada bastante tiempo algo pensativa. Anduin imaginó que tales revelaciones debían ser algo duras para ella. Con el silencio que hubo empezó a pensar que debería inventar una excusa y salir corriendo cuando antes, aunque por educación, simplemente miró hacia el local cuando vio a un hombre aproximarse a ellos. Parecía un pirata a simple vista, tenía un atuendo de esa clase, su pelo pelirrojo estaba sujeto en una coleta como lo llevaba Anduin. Taelia pareció algo sorprendida de verle.

\- Raro verte por aquí, Flynn.

\- Culpa tuya, te estaba buscando. Bueno, más bien alguien te busca y yo estoy ayudando.

\- ¿A si? - Taelia se levantó seguidamente de Anduin.- Por cierto, ¿te han presentado a Anduin? - Flynn miró a Anduin rápidamente y levantó la mano para saludar.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal estamos? - exclamó animado aunque bajó la mano de golpe y se puso muy serio.- Quiero decir… Majestad… - hizo una reverencia algo exagerada, Anduin intentó pararlo.

\- Por favor, no hace falta.

\- ¿Quién me busca, Flynn?

\- Oh, pues es nuestra nueva y querida Gran Almirante, Jaina Valiente.

\- ¿Por qué? - Flynn se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, será importante, imagino. - Taelia miró a Anduin.- Gracias por invitarme y hablar sobre mi padre, de verdad que te lo agradezco.

Ella se inclinó con una sonrisa y se marchó junto con Flynn. Anduin se quedó pensativo, no entendía que podría querer Jaina de ella. Sabía que Taelia estuvo muy implicada a la hora de destapar la verdad sobre los Gobernalle, así que supuso que Jaina quería saber todo al detalle.

Anduin estiró los brazos y reanudó su marcha por el puerto, todavía quería ver más.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Una vez más había ocurrido lo que más temía en el mundo, suficiente tuvo con cargar esos sentimientos varias veces hace tiempo. Wrathion tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, sangre que no era suya, y caminaba completamente dolorido después de una gran pelea. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar, un dolor punzante le amenazaba en la zona de su oreja izquierda, justo en la herida que sufrió hace poco, empezaba a sentirse bastante molesto por ello.

Wrathion se acercó a un hombre que yacía en la arena completamente inmóvil. Era un hombre algo mayor con rasgos Gilneanos, aunque este nunca fue afectado por la maldición de los huargen. Una daga estaba clavada en su abdomen y el flujo de sangre salía lentamente. El hombre tosió pesadamente cuando Wrathion se agachó a su lado.

\- Ella… - dijo débilmente el hombre.- ¿Ha sobrevivido? - Wrathion negó con la cabeza bastante triste.

\- Lo siento…

\- Oh… me hubiera gustado… que ella viera lo bonito de este mundo después de ver su hogar en llamas...

\- Nunca debí permitir que vinierais conmigo. Debí ir solo como siempre, lo siento.

\- Ese nunca fue el problema, - él tosió de nuevo y un hilo de sangre escapó por sus labios.- el problema es… nunca dijiste qué estaba pasando, nunca nos contaste lo que había aquí, nos pilló por sorpresa.

\- Yo… - Wrathion sintió un nudo en la garganta.- No podía decirlo, era peligroso, no debí dejaros venir.

\- Ese es tu problema… - él intentó alzar la mano con la poca fuerza que tenía, Wrathion la sujetó.- No confiaste en nosotros, no cuentas los detalles, te lo guardas para ti… Ese es… - se atragantó por un momento y Wrathion le agarró más fuerte.

\- No… - Wrathion tomó aire.- Nunca estarás solo, ni ella tampoco.

El peso de la mano de repente cambió y Wrathion supo que ya no estaba ahí por mucho que tuviera los ojos abiertos. Wrathion dejó su mano en el pecho y le cerró los ojos lentamente. Se lamentó profundamente de todo esto, dos personas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que hacía perecieron por su culpa. Lo peor de todo es que uno de ellos había sido una Kaldorei de diez años, era demasiado para asimilarlo bien.

Wrathion se levantó, su misión no acababa aún. Se adentró a la cueva que tanto había buscado. Los libros fueron una fuente de información útil, sin embargo, la localización de las cosas era más difícil de lo que esperaba y eso le tomó demasiado tiempo, eso y el accidente. El lugar era más oscuro y frío de lo que supuso, se notaba que pasó mucho tiempo sin que alguien pisara esa sala. No era solo arena lo que había allí, años y años de polvo se acumuló. Delante de él se hallaba la Forja de la Creación, probablemente la arma más peligrosa de todo Azeroth, y si la activaba, podría destruir toda vida en el planeta. Aunque era evidente que nadie había venido allí en eones, Wrathion no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza. ¿En qué pensaban los titanes como para dejar eso ahí sin más? Todos los hechizos de protección estaban sumamente debilitados y era obvio que los guardianes originales, los Ramkahen, ya olvidaron lo importante que era este lugar y abandonaron su misión en gran parte. Wrathion inspeccionó la Forja de cerca, debía estar por ahí lo que buscaba y cuando retiró una gran manta de polvo vio el dibujo al fin. Estaba grabado en la base de la Forja y tuvo que esforzarse por copiarlo a la perfección en un pergamino con magia, una tarea que le llevó minutos.

Una vez finalizado, tuvo que plantearse qué hacer con el lugar. Era obvio que no podía dejarlo así sin más, se sintió casi obligado a hacer algo. Wrathion trazó un hechizo alrededor de la Forja, uno de protección, dibujando runas alrededor. Hace algún tiempo supo que su padre empleó estos hechizos para proteger sus secretos de los mortales, así que consideró que era buena idea aprenderlos. Después de un esfuerzo demasiado grande a causa de la fatiga del día, pudo terminar, ningún mortal podía acercarse sin caer en la trampa de una muerte casi segura. Pese a eso tuvo que plantearse otra cosa. ¿Y si el que se acercaba no era un mortal? Le dio vueltas al asunto, tuvo una idea algo radical al principio pero esperó a ver si tenía otra, ninguna de las ideas posteriores le agradó. Wrathion se dirigió a la entrada de nuevo y decidió hacerlo del modo radical, derrumbar la cueva por completo. No le costó demasiado, su dominio sobre la tierra al ser un dragón negro era innato y en unos segundos lo único que había en la cueva eran rocas y arena, nadie entraría allí de nuevo. Por si fuera poco agregó otro hechizo de protección en la entrada, uno que crearía ilusiones a quien se acercara, tenía que ser cauto, sobre todo después de encontrarse con el enemigo rondando por ahí.

Wrathion quería abandonar Uldum de una vez, estaba agotado del lugar y de esta misión en particular, quería alejarse de toda la muerte que había olido estos días, especialmente de los que sintió algo de cariño. Perdió la noción del tiempo por completo. Le prometió a Anduin que en una semana se encontrarían en Kul Tiras y estaba seguro de que llegaba tarde. No quería faltar a esa promesa y menos a Anduin después de hacer que confiara en él por fin. Aunque no estaba seguro de si quería volver por una promesa o por el hecho de que era el mismo Anduin quien le esperaba. No se sentía con fuerzas para volar él solo hasta allí cruzando todo el mar, apenas podía caminar recto, lo más seguro es que por el momento debía buscar algún barco que le llevara a Kul Tiras. Cuando dio unos pasos lejos de la cueva vio a quien menos esperaba. Al que tuvo que matar unos minutos atrás seguía vivo y le estaba mirando fijamente. Wrathion suspiró enfadado y se acercó a menos de un paso de aquel trol Zandalari.

\- ¿Es que no piensas abandonar el cuerpo o le has cogido cariño? - preguntó Wrathion con total repugnancia.

\- Es que quería verte una vez más. - cuando el trol habló, no tenía ningún acento de su pueblo, parecía más una voz de un humano adulto algo grave.- ¿Te has divertido con este juego?

\- Ni que te contara las cosas ahora. Con tal de molestarte, hago lo que sea. - el trol simplemente se rio.

\- ¿Te han gustado los cadáveres que hemos dejado los dos? - a Wrathion le tembló una ceja.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, te da igual todo.

\- Oh, pequeño vástago, no seas grosero. Da igual lo que hagas, sabes que acabaré ganando.

\- No te voy a dejar. - el trol tuvo un espasmo por todo el cuerpo y se retorció un poco. Wrathion pudo ver un resplandor parpadeante de color rojo en sus ojos y pensó que no iba a hablar por mucho más tiempo.

\- ¿Te has acostumbrado a la muerte? Pequeño, no soy yo quien deja cadáveres atrás en realidad, eres tú.

\- Nadie habría muerto de no ser por ti.

\- Pequeño, naciste con una estrella negra, siempre será así para ti. No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, en tu camino acabarás solo igualmente.

\- Cállate. - Wrathion se empezaba a enfadar.

\- Nadie dijo que la verdad no dolía. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te he dicho? No importa que el mundo te dé la espalda, o si acabas solo, como debería ser. Recuerda que cuando abras los ojos de una vez, yo te recibiré encantado, con los brazos abiertos. Esperaré el tiempo necesario hasta que lo entiendas.

\- Prefiero la compañía de alguien que no seas tú, morirás esperando. - el trol rio.

\- Pequeño… No intentes involucrarte con nadie. Ya has visto lo que les pasa a todos los que lo hacen, ¿o acaso te gusta ver como muere cualquiera que desarrolle algún vínculo contigo? Lo que eres no cambiará, el destino no cambiará, acabarás solo y no porque te vayan a rechazar, será porque tú los matarás de alguna forma u otra. Piensa en ello cada vez que quieras hacer amigos.

Y lo iba a hacer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin estaba de los nervios. Habría hecho lo que fuera para no verse envuelto en esa situación pero, como de costumbre, había sido un iluso inmaduro incapaz de ver las cosas tal y como son. Una semana pasó desde que dejó ir a Wrathion y ya se estaba retrasando. Un par de días pasaron y su nerviosismo le empezó a atacar. Al principio creyó que a lo mejor estaba retenido en algún lugar o tuvo algún tipo de accidente que le retrasó. Llegó a pensar lo peor creyendo que a lo mejor estaba muerto pero intentó sacarse eso de la cabeza rápido. Pero en cuanto pasaron cinco días, encolerizó. Se sintió estúpido y engañado, no creyó que volvería a verle. Probablemente Tess tenía razón, le simpatizó para que le dejara libre y ahora debía que pagar por ello.

Todos se enfadaron con él, cada líder racial se lo echó en cara en cuanto se enteraron. Anduin juró que lo buscaría después de esto y que lo iba a matar en cuanto lo viera. No sabía exactamente qué le enfadaba más, que había confiado en él siendo un idiota una vez más, que lo liberó por capricho, que le echó algo de menos o que muy en el fondo todavía seguía esperando a que volviera. No podía creer que se había interesado por Wrathion una vez más. Ya se lo dijeron antes, quien te traiciona una vez lo puede volver a hacer, nunca confíes en alguien así.

La persona que más se había enfadado fue Tyrande. Le recriminó hasta la saciedad porque Wrathion le ofendió días atrás y juró que sería ella quien lo iba a matar tachando a Anduin de cobarde por no hacerlo antes. Eso hizo que Anduin se enfadara bastante con ella. Sí, había cometido un error, pero tampoco consideró los comentarios de Tyrande adecuados y con una reacción algo inmadura le recriminó que ella no hizo nada destacable en Kul Tiras, todo el proceso de unión de naciones lo hicieron los demás. Con tal acalorada discusión, fue Genn quien tuvo que calmar los ánimos de todo el mundo para centrarse en temas importantes.

El día anterior, Genn fue con Anduin a ver a Leo para intentar convencerle de nuevo sin mucho resultado. El viejo lobo también encontró algo extraño su actitud, especialmente ese día parecía mucho más a la defensiva que la vez que estuvo Anduin solo. Aunque intentó pillarle en momentos en los que parecía manejable, como cuando se puso a jugar con Anduin, fue imposible pillarle de buen humor.

Aunque eso no fue ni de lejos lo peor que vieron allí. Cuando iban a volver a Boralus de nuevo, vieron el ejército de la Horda cerca. No solo contaban con tropas. Torres de asalto y catapultas podían ser avistadas con facilidad. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué pretendía Sylvanas con todo esto pero corrieron a avisar a los demás que se prepararan para entrar en combate en cualquier momento.

Hubo algo de jaleo en el Fuerte y Mathias envió espías al Valle Canto Tormenta de inmediato para reportar cualquier movimiento o si se atrevían siquiera a estornudar. Anduin creyó que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de ansiedad, especialmente desde que Tess en un informe comunicó que Ebyssian fue avistado en el lugar junto con Baine y Mayla. No le preocupaba el hecho de que el dragón estuviera ahí, era más bien que por nada en el mundo quería enfrentarse a Baine en combate. En el asalto de Lordaeron tuvo suerte de no toparse con él pero no sabía si esta vez sería inevitable, se sentía incapaz de herirle si llegaran a verse en el campo de batalla.

Antes de que todo comenzara, Baine le envió una carta explicando que no podrían mantener la amistad por más tiempo, Sylvanas le ordenó acabar tal cosa, pero Anduin no podía evitar pensar en él como un amigo. Rezó a la Luz con todas sus fuerzas para que no se enfrentaran, si eso ocurría, el rey no estaba seguro de qué sería más fuerte, su amistad o su lealtad a la Alianza, y no era algo que quería averiguar.

Cuando llegaron más informes, la cosa se ponía peor. Fueron avistados más líderes raciales y guerreros famosos de la Horda, algunos como Eitrigg, Lor’Themar o Nathanos estaban ahí. No hubo rastro de Sylvanas esos días hasta que una mañana Dereck aseguró que la vio tratando con Leo. Anduin se extrañó al principio pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Leo estaba dispuesto a dejar que la Horda estuviera allí, lo más probable era que hicieron algún tipo de pacto. Ese mismo día se movilizaron todos los artilugios de batalla y gran parte de su ejército al Valle Canto Tormenta. Durante la tarde hubo una reunión urgente para pulir últimos detalles. Hubo un ambiente algo raro, especialmente porque algunos seguían enfadados con Anduin, sobre todo Tyrande. Tanto Katherine Valiente como Lucille Crestavía atendieron la reunión preocupadas. El Hermano Pike vino en un último minuto, escapó del Valle por los pelos con unos pocos Sabiomar leales.

Estaban bastante desesperados, suplicaron para que expulsaran a la Horda del lugar y con ello hacer recapacitar a Leo de una vez, todas las máquinas de guerra y el añublo estaban destruyendo lentamente el lugar.

\- Leo empieza a darme lástima. - comentó Katherine.- Le conozco desde que nació y nunca había sido así, no le comprendo, nunca fue un niñato descarado.

\- Te digo que ese no es Leo, - contestó Pike.- algo tiene que haber hecho la Horda para que se comporte de ese modo y les deje hacer estas cosas. A lo mejor lo amenazaron o algo así y tiene miedo.

\- Pues para tener miedo tiene un temperamento interesante. - bufó Genn.

\- Lo que haga o no ese niño no es asunto nuestro ahora. - comentó Turalyon.- Si ha pactado con la Horda, será visto como un enemigo por el momento, luego ya veremos qué le ocurre realmente. ¿Tenemos las suficientes máquinas en el terreno? - preguntó mirando a Anduin.

\- Todas las que he podido traer y montar en todo este tiempo. Hay torres y catapultas por docenas y unos veinte cañones. De tropas tenemos unos diez mil buenos hombres y mujeres de todas las razas y tenemos Azerita de sobra.

\- ¿Daría tiempo de traer más? - Anduin se rascó la cabeza.

\- Si ya hemos empezado a movilizarlo todo para estar listos mañana es casi imposible traer más. Puedo intentarlo, pero no prometo nada.

\- Inténtalo. Los demás, si tenéis a algún campeón rondando por Kul Tiras, ordenad que vuelvan ya. - hubo un “sí” general.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el dragón al final? - comentó Tyrande.- ¿Alguna idea contra algo que puede incinerarlo todo en segundos?

\- Con ese habrá que improvisar un poco, me temo. - dijo Alleria.

\- Quizá con todas nuestras catapultas apuntándole, - añadió Turalyon.- la Azerita será útil en este caso. Hubiera sido genial contar con un dragón para ocuparse pero alguien lo dejó libre. - miró a Anduin.- ¿Cómo piensas enmendar ese lío exactamente?

\- ¿Quieres discutir eso ahora mismo? - preguntó Anduin con un tono completamente enfadado. No comprendía cómo podía sacar ese tema ahora mismo.

\- Ya hablaremos sobre eso en otra ocasión, - calmó Genn.- ahora centrémonos en esto. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que ataquen también por mar?

\- Me parece que no. - contestó Tyrande.- Apenas hay barcos de la Horda en esa zona.

\- Tampoco nos confiemos ahora, ya vimos que Sylvanas trae sorpresas a veces. - comentó Alleria.- No estaría de más tener la flota de Kul Tiras cerca. - Anduin se quedó en blanco totalmente.- ¿Anduin?

\- Oye… ¿Dónde está Jaina? - al parecer nadie se había percatado de que faltaba la Gran Almirante.- ¿No estaba contigo? - preguntó mirando a Katherine quien parecía extrañada también.

\- Después de comer, Jaina salió, - admitió.- me extraña que no esté aquí ya.

Anduin suspiró nervioso de nuevo, no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho hoy ya. No era conveniente que Jaina desapareciera en momentos como ese. Intentaron esperar las horas que pudieron pero nunca llegó a aparecer. Al final, después de mucho discutir, acordaron que mañana sería el ataque, nada iba a detenerles.

En cuanto la gente empezó a dispersarse Anduin decidió que debía buscar a Jaina como fuera, tenía que contar con su ayuda si querían vencer a un dragón. Por mucho que buscó, nunca llegó a encontrarla en Boralus. Hubo un momento en que le preguntó a Taelia. Ambas mujeres charlaban frecuentemente estos últimos días y creyó que ella sabría dónde está. Taelia solo pudo confirmar que la había visto salir del puerto antes de que empezara la reunión pero que no creyó que fuera importante. Anduin se sintió confuso, la actitud de Taelia parecía como si le estuviera encubriendo, y peor aún, no parecía estar muy bien de salud. Anduin se preocupó un poco por ella, pero esta aseguró que todo estaba bien.

Cuando cayó la noche los nervios le atacaron a la hora de dormir. Anduin no se encontraba nada bien. Jaina había desaparecido en el peor momento posible y fue imposible localizarla. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para procesar que otra vez tendría que ir a un campo de batalla, todavía recordaba Lordaeron demasiado bien. El miedo esta vez era mayor. La última vez creía firmemente que saldría bien aunque hubiera bajas, sin embargo, esta vez no se sentía nada seguro. No tenían tantos recursos como creían y no disponían de un dragón para contrarrestar al otro, Anduin creía que se estaban precipitando demasiado por la impaciencia y las ganas de vengarse.

No creyó que algo iba a disuadirles por mucho que lo intentara, eso le producía el mayor dolor de cabeza. Mañana, lo más seguro, se decidiría el futuro y Anduin estaba terriblemente asustado.

\- Que la Luz se apiade de todos. - murmuró medio dormido.


	10. La batalla por Valle Canto Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo una batalla, ya me da vergüenza de por sí no me juzguéis muy duro TT

Esa noche llovió bastante. Anduin se despertó varias veces con el simple sonido de la lluvia y no era normal, él solía tener un sueño bastante profundo. No se encontraba demasiado bien, la sensación de miedo se transformó en algo mucho peor. Cuando decidió salir de la cama, se encontraba completamente mareado y con algo de náuseas. Estaba bastante confundido, eso no le ocurrió la otra vez, ¿por qué se sentía así hoy? Se quedó varios minutos sentado mirando a la nada intentando imaginar la mejor excusa que podía para no ir hasta que Genn fue a buscarle como siempre. Anduin sintió como le temblaron las piernas al ponerse de pie. Esa mañana no quiso comer nada en absoluto, no se sentía con ganas hasta que Mia le obligó. Genn estuvo intentando calmarle masajeando sus puntos de tensión en los hombros sin mucho éxito. Pese a eso, Anduin tenía la certeza de que, por lo menos, Genn estaría de su parte todo el tiempo.

Con la armadura ya puesta, Anduin subió a su caballo y, con la compañía de Genn y un escuadrón especializado, se pusieron en marcha al Valle. La mayoría de líderes ya partieron al valle y solo les seguía de cerca Mekkatorque. Para irritación de todo el mundo, Jaina había desaparecido completamente. Por mucho que se buscó a la maga, esta se esfumó completamente sin dejar rastro. No contar con su ayuda solo les ponía en peor situación.

\- Anduin.

\- ¿Eh? - Anduin miró a Genn, este parecía preocupado.

\- Estás muy pálido, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

\- Estoy inquieto, es todo. - Genn no le creyó y supo que estaba asustado. Suspiró sonoramente.

\- Quizá Jaina se nos una más tarde. Ella sabía que habría una batalla así que quizá aparezca en el último momento como en Lordaeron.

\- Eso espero, debe de tener algún problema y quizá tendremos que buscarla si no aparece. - puntualizó molesto.

\- ¿Te refieres a que ella tiene un problema o a que ella es el problema?

\- Me refiero a que, o tiene un problema… o te juro que lo va a tener.

Genn no quiso hacer más preguntas, era evidente que el rey no quería hablar de Jaina.

Cuando llegaron al Valle, parte del camino estaba algo encharcado y el día era completamente gris. Anduin pudo ver que las máquinas de la Horda avanzaron un poco y parte de las suyas retrocedieron hacia el mar. En algunas partes del terreno había pequeños agujeros como si hubieran estado bombardeando mientras dormían. Anduin se dio prisa por llegar al campamento base en la zona este del Valle, en la parte superior del pueblo de Brennadam, donde se suponía que se encontrarían todos y confirmar posiciones. Turalyon tenía cara de haber estado despierto toda la noche, aunque no parecía especialmente cansado, y dio órdenes de estrategia para que el ejército se posicionara en una forma de “abanico”. Cada líder racial presente estaría junto a una de las torres asignadas cubriendo cualquier hueco donde la Horda podía penetrar ya que siempre obraron así.

\- Velen es el único que debería quedarse atrás, para encargarse de los heridos, - dijo Tyrande.- los demás todos al frente.

\- Anduin y Genn deberían ir juntos, por si ocurre algo… - comentó Turalyon. Anduin sabía que decía eso porque no se fiaba demasiado de sus habilidades para el combate pero se alegró de estar con Genn.

\- Bueno, - empezó Alleria.- en ese caso deberíamos empe-

Una gran explosión retumbó en el lugar y la tierra pareció temblar por varios segundos. Todos miraron donde se encontraba la Horda y vieron una gran máquina de guerra parecida a la que encontraron en Lordaeron, esta vez era más grande. El agujero que había dejado el cañonazo era de color azul, de nuevo esa máquina era de Azerita. Todos se movieron a sus puestos asignados sin hablar de más estrategias, la batalla ya había empezado y Anduin solo sintió la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo al oír los tambores de guerra de la Horda. Un gran ejército de orcos, taurens y trols estaban en sus monturas acercándose mientras los tambores iban al ritmo de sus pasos.

Cuando Anduin llegó a su puesto, Genn cambió a su forma huargen y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizante, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba bastante preocupado. Igualmente, Anduin se alegró de estar con él en ese momento. Aunque solo fue nombrado como su mentor, con el tiempo, se convirtió casi en su guardián y eso causaba cierto alivio estar con él. Por desgracia ese momento se podía ver claramente que estaban en ligera desventaja y no pareció calmarle nada.

Anduin bajó de su caballo y respiró hondo, debía controlar sus emociones como fuera. Miró firme al grueso de tropas que tenía delante y se puso el casco. Un cuerno de batalla sonó al lado de la Horda y la primera línea de guerreros salió disparada a por ellos. La máquina de Azerita de la Horda disparó una vez más y destruyó una de las catapultas sin mucha dificultad. Anduin lamentó que no pudieran traer la suya a tiempo, habría sido una ayuda excelente contra eso pero se les había agotado el tiempo por completo, lo único positivo es que parecía que tardaba bastante en recargar. Un gran grupo de orcos y trols, la mayoría Zandalaris, se aproximaban a ellos velozmente. Anduin apretó la empuñadura de su espada fuerte y miró a todos los soldados que estaban con él.

\- Que la Luz os proteja.

Los arqueros se pusieron en primera fila y apuntaron a los enemigos, una pequeña lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, pero no les detuvieron ni un poco. Una lanza alcanzó a uno de los arqueros atravesándole el pecho casi por completo y murió a los pies de Anduin. El rey decidió que debería usar la Luz para crear un escudo protector para ellos, no les evitaría la muerte siempre, pero al menos no estarían tan expuestos. Anduin tuvo que esforzarse mucho para cubrir a todos en un muro de Luz, además le temblaban las manos demasiado y eso impedía que se concentrase al cien por cien. Una de sus catapultas dio de lleno a una torre de asalto de la Horda haciendo que se viniera abajo.

Un grupo pequeño de orcos y trols llegó hasta ellos y desenvainaron las espadas al momento. Anduin estaba algo torpe con los movimientos y apenas pasó al ataque, cualquier estocada que iba hacia él simplemente se apartaba veloz, la adrenalina fue lo único que le impulsaba. Los trols fueron algo más simples de batallar, no contaban con tanta fuerza bruta igual que los orcos, pero eran bastante ágiles, Anduin tuvo problemas para darle al que estaba en frente suyo. En un movimiento brusco de muñeca pudo alcanzar el abdomen del trol y lo ejecutó casi sin pensar. Cuando la sangre empezó a brotar dio varios pasos hacia atrás, esa mala sensación al matar volvía a él una vez más. Al darse la vuelta, un orco le golpeó en el pecho haciendo que Anduin cayera al suelo sin darse cuenta, el dolor fue tan intenso que se quedó allí casi sin moverse, Genn y otro soldado acudieron en su ayuda para contener al enemigo mientras que Anduin intentaba incorporarse de nuevo. Rezó un poco para aliviar el dolor y cuando empezó a respirar con normalidad cargó hacia el orco clavándole la espada en el pecho cayendo encima de él. El orco se retorció un poco debajo de él, un poco de sangre salió disparada de su boca mientras gruñía y en unos segundos se quedó completamente inmóvil y la batalla continuó.

Al cabo de un rato, la mayoría de atacantes de la Horda que llegaron a su posición estaban ya muertos, Genn era el que más se merecía méritos por ello. Anduin se empezó a percatar de algo, todas las catapultas y ballestas de asedio que estaban disparado a la máquina de Azerita no hicieron ningún daño por mucho que lo intentaran, no sabía de qué estaba hecha realmente pero les estaba costando horrores destruirla.

Entonces se oyó un rugido que retumbó en su cabeza dentro del casco. Anduin intentó localizar el origen y vio que, un poco atrás donde se hallaba la máquina de Azerita, un gran dragón negro se alzaba al vuelo. Ese debía ser Ebyssian, supuso Anduin, era mucho más grande que las torres de asalto. Debajo del dragón, los tauren, quienes no hicieron acto de presencia por el momento, avanzaron con sus monturas haciendo sonar uno de sus cuernos. Ebyssian se fue lo más rápido que permitía su tamaño a uno de los laterales del ejército de la Alianza y de una llamarada lo quemó todo en menos de un minuto. Anduin tembló al ver eso, la torre y la catapulta que se hallaban allí se desintegraron junto a los soldados que estaban cerca, los que lo evitaron por los pelos estaban huyendo como podían. Anduin apretó las manos fuertemente.

\- ¡DRAGÓN! ¡APUNTAD AL DRAGÓN!

Anduin gritó con todas sus fuerzas y todos los arqueros presentes apuntaron y dispararon al unísono al dragón pero no pareció ni que le hacían cosquillas con las flechas. Una de las ballestas de asedio más próximas al dragón le dio en el ala derecha, lejos de hacerle daño pareció que solo lo enfureció. Ebyssian cargó sobre la ballesta y la destrozó con sus garras junto a los dos gnomos que la manejaban. Anduin volcó su atención de nuevo en los pocos guerreros de la Horda que quedaban en su posición. Con Genn a sus espaldas acabaron con el último orco presente y Anduin creyó que podría tranquilizarse aunque tuvo que armarse de valor de nuevo al ver a los tauren acercarse a su posición. El sonido de un cañonazo atravesó el aire y antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta, Genn le agarró para apartarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡A CUBIERTO!

Hubo una gran explosión a pocos metros de ellos. La torre de asalto que estaban custodiando empezó a caer por culpa de la máquina de Azerita. El ruido que había producido el choque rebotaba continuamente en la cabeza de Anduin y lo único que podía oír era un gran pitido en sus oídos. Genn se levantó como pudo, la onda explosiva los había tumbado a los dos. Anduin, antes que nada, se quitó el casco en busca de aire fresco, aunque solo tosió al oler el humo. No podía oír bien, el fragor de la batalla parecía que estaba extremadamente lejos y le costaba ver con claridad que todo estaba a pocos metros de él en realidad, solo podía oír su respiración y un pitido que iba disminuyendo. Supo que Genn le estaba hablando y parecía algo importante pero Anduin no podía oírle, solo quiso decirle que le veía una herida en la cabeza y que le sangraba mucho, el lobo tenía que ir con Velen cuanto antes, pero ninguna palabra pudo articular ahora o quizá es que no podía ni oírse a sí mismo.

Entonces Anduin vio lo que había ocurrido en medio de toda la conmoción.

Esos disparos no eran solo de Azerita, se dio cuenta de que Sylvanas estaba siendo retorcida, también había añublo en ellos. Una vez se disipó el humo, es cuando el añublo se puso en marcha, cualquiera que estuviera cerca y no murió en el impacto estaba condenado igualmente. Anduin pudo ver como soldados que estaban bien a su lado hacía pocos segundos se estaban literalmente deshaciendo, sus pieles iban cayendo como si fueran gotas verdes. Anduin quiso gritar al ver eso, pero ningún sonido salió de él. Genn se movió para sacar a los que estaban vivos a tiempo aunque algunos sufrían de mutilaciones graves. Anduin quiso ayudar a uno afectado por el añublo intentando invocar a la Luz pero cuando quiso levantar una mano se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente paralizado. El miedo y el espanto se apoderaron de él y se puso a temblar cuestionándose qué diablos estaba haciendo allí, cómo había llegado a esa situación y por qué no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando los tauren llegaron, se pusieron a pelear con las pocas tropas de la Alianza que quedaron y Anduin se quedó mirando sorprendido. Un rostro familiar apareció entre el humo y le miró fijamente. Baine estaba ahí. Los dos se miraron y Anduin supo que era incapaz de hacerle daño, no podía alzar su espada y no era porque estaba paralizado del terror, es que no podía alzar la espada contra un amigo aunque estuviera en la facción enemiga. Si Baine iba a atacarle para matarle, él no pondría ninguna resistencia. El joven líder de los tauren avanzó hacia el joven rey de Ventormenta mientras apartaba a los demás, Anduin aceptaría su destino fuera cual fuera y entonces estaban a menos de un metro de distancia.

Sin embargo, Baine nunca llegó a atacarle.

En su lugar, se lo llevó varios metros lejos de los demás y le empujó al suelo, Anduin al caer pudo oír de nuevo, como si el golpe le hubiera devuelto a la realidad, y se quedó en shock.

\- No te muevas de aquí.

Fue lo único que Baine dijo al marcharse. Anduin empezó a respirar pesadamente y se empezó a desesperar sin control. Le había perdonado la vida y no sabía realmente el porqué. Una sensación de humillación le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió tal vergüenza de sí mismo que quería echarse a llorar de impotencia. No podía ser un buen líder, era un crío en el fondo y aceptó que, aunque nada terminó y todo seguía su curso, para él había perdido la batalla personalmente por completo. Genn volvió a alcanzarle una vez más jadeando por el esfuerzo y levantó a Anduin.

\- Hay que replegarse, tenemos demasiadas bajas, volvamos al centro.

\- Sí…

La voz de Anduin no fue más que un susurro débil y cansado. Se movió tan rápido como su cuerpo dolorido le dejó y montó a su caballo de nuevo. El dolor estaba presente en todos sus huesos y su foco era la rodilla derecha, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Ambos reyes llegaron exhaustos al centro y comprobaron que otros líderes raciales seguían con vida, el único detalle que había era que Halford estaba extremadamente malherido, especialmente por quemaduras.

\- Creo… - empezó Turalyon agotado.- Hay que retirarse por el momento, no podemos contra eso…

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y empezaron a dar órdenes de retirada. Anduin agarraba fuerte y tembloroso las riendas de su caballo mientras se movía entre sus tropas, la Horda les estaba empujando cada vez más hacia el mar. Eso sería un problema, antes podían tener una vía de escape a Tiragarde, pero si continuaban empujando, tal salida quedaría bloqueada y empezarían a contar las horas hasta estar todos muertos. Entre la máquina de Azerita y Ebyssian destruyeron casi todas las torres y catapultas, ya solo les quedaban en pie unas cinco en total. Pronto tocaron el final de la tierra, lo único que les quedaba atrás era el mar, y al frente, una muerte casi segura a manos de la Horda o de fuego de dragón. Se empezó a sugerir que lo mejor era nadar en el mar e intentar huir por ahí, la flota de Kul Tiras no estaba demasiado lejos y podría recogerlos si Ebyssian no les seguía por mar, que era lo más seguro.

Entonces Anduin la vio, pudo ver a Sylvanas de lejos. Ella estaba montada en su caballo huesudo muy tranquila al lado de su campeón Nathanos y parecía tener un aire de autosuficiencia. Ni siquiera había entrado en combate, todo lo estaban haciendo los demás. Anduin se sintió enfadado, mientras que él estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla ella no se había ni despeinado.

No, no podía retirarse y huir, por su orgullo que no podía irse en ese momento. Tenía que alcanzarla como fuera y hacerla pelear o que sufriera de algún modo. Aunque fuera el último hombre en pie tenía que intentarlo, si no, ¿de qué había servido todo eso? ¿Los muertos podrían descansar en paz si se retiraban? El impulso fue demasiado, aunque tuviera que cargar solo estaba decidido en hacerlo, no huiría pese a que cargaría a una muerte certera.

En el momento que iba a anunciar que decidió no retirarse, un rugido sonó en la distancia en el cielo. Anduin intentó localizar a Ebyssian, pues solo él podía emitir tal rugido, pero estaba en dirección opuesta al que había oído. El dragón negro se quedó mirando al cielo también. De entre las nubes grises, otro dragón negro apareció y todo el mundo que estaba presente, tanto Horda como Alianza, aseguró que ese era una versión más pequeña de Alamuerte pero sin la armadura de Adamantium tan característica que llevaba. Anduin parpadeó confuso cuando el dragón aterrizó separando los ejércitos de la Alianza y la Horda haciendo que se retiraran un poco hacia atrás.

\- ¿Alamuerte?

Fue lo que preguntó algo confuso Genn. Anduin reconoció algo, el pendiente en el cuerno derecho del dragón. Por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir desbordado y una electricidad lo recorrió por completo.

\- ¡Wrathion!

Anduin estaba boquiabierto, estaba seguro de que era él, ¿qué otro dragón negro podría venir aquí de no ser él? Había crecido un montón, no era ni la mitad de grande que Ebyssian, pero imponía igualmente. La última vez que Anduin le vio en su forma dragón, no era más que un vástago del tamaño de uno de los corgis que veía a diario. Nunca creyó que con cinco años un dragón podía crecer tanto, era más grande que una de las catapultas. Tenía rasgos muy parecidos a Alamuerte, la única diferencia era que solo tenía dos cuernos hacia atrás en la cabeza, lo demás eran todo escamas negras y creyó ver una especie de tatuaje en su pata delantera derecha.

Wrathion volvió a rugir pero esta vez algo desafiante a Ebyssian y este pareció reconocerle en cuanto empezó a rugir de vuelta. En ese momento ambos dragones lanzaron fuego apuntándose entre ellos y las llamas chocaron haciendo que todo el mundo se apartara de la trayectoria, curiosamente la de Wrathion parecía mucho más intensa y viva y acabó consumiendo la de Ebyssian haciendo que se retirara hacia atrás.

Ebyssian se recompuso como pudo pero Wrathion ya se le había echado encima mordiéndole y arañándole con sus garras, con el empujón se llevaron por delante una de las torres de la Horda. Wrathion contaba con una ventaja evidente, al ser más pequeño, era extremadamente más ágil que el otro quien apenas podía seguirle el ritmo y acabó con arañazos por todos lados cuando ninguna arma hasta ahora lo había conseguido. Al mismo tiempo que Ebyssian empezó a volar para alejarse, la máquina de Azerita volvió a disparar, haciendo que solo quedara una torre para la Alianza. Wrathion se dio la vuelta y voló rápido a la máquina. Con su llamarada la destruyó al instante junto a un número considerable de tropas que estaban al lado. Una tarea que no lograron ni un uno por ciento en todo ese rato la Alianza, lo había hecho Wrathion en cinco segundos. Ebyssian intentó darle desde las alturas con una pequeña bola de fuego pero el otro la esquivó fácilmente, Wrathion también saltó para volar y empezó a perseguirle y pelear en el aire.

\- Creo que es el momento de retirarse. - sugirió Alleria.

\- No, hay que cargar ahora… - dijo Anduin ahora que había recuperado su voz completamente.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Turalyon algo conmocionado.

\- Hay que pelear ahora, ¿no lo veis? ¡Wrathion ha creado una brecha y oportunidad increíble! No tienen esa máquina y el otro dragón no puede estar por nosotros, tienen muchas bajas también, podemos acabar.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - dijo energético Genn.

\- Una vez más… ¡Rehacer filas!

Anduin espoleó su caballo y la primera línea se volvió a colocar. Pese a las bajas, cada líder fue con grupos específicos y se formó una línea impenetrable. La torre se quedó justo detrás junto a las catapultas y cañones que quedaban y las dos ballestas de artillería se quedaron una en cada extremo. Anduin junto con Genn fueron al centro y el rey alzó la espada.

\- ¡Todos juntos! ¡Ahora! ¡POR LA ALIANZA!

\- ¡POR LA ALIANZA!

Tras su grito de guerra todo el ejército que quedaba cargó con todas sus fuerzas al enemigo. La Horda se había replegado tras el pequeño ataque de Wrathion y la primera línea estaba cubierta de piqueros, aun así, la Alianza cargó sin piedad y se llevaron por delante a la inmensa mayoría cuando chocaron ambos ejércitos. Anduin no cayó de su caballo y movía la espada rápidamente decapitando a algunos trols que estaban en primera fila. La carga fue un éxito por el momento y empezaban a ganar algo de terreno. Wrathion estaba ayudando más de lo que se pensaba. No solo mantenía a Ebyssian en el aire, también lanzaba poderosas bolas de fuego sobre la Horda cuando podía o usaba su magia para separar un poco la tierra y dividirlos, Ebyssian era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. La Horda comenzó a retirarse un poco y Anduin decidió que era hora de ir a por Sylvanas, esta vez no podía escapar.

Un quejido de puro dolor sonó en el aire y Anduin se preocupó pensando que era Wrathion. Al mirar arriba vio a ambos dragones cayendo velozmente al suelo un poco lejos de ellos. Nada más caer al suelo, se levantó el polvo y la tierra tembló. Unos segundos después fue Wrathion quien se alzó tranquilamente, Ebyssian parecía estar muerto, pero se le vio moverse muy débilmente. Wrathion voló al grueso del ejército y de varias llamaradas se llevó por delante la mayoría de torres restantes y catapultas de la Horda. Gracias a eso y gran parte del ejército calcinado, la Horda empezó a dispersarse sin control. Anduin vio a Sylvanas cabalgar velozmente a uno de los extremos de las tropas, estaba huyendo. No podía creerlo, después de todo el mal rato se iba a ir sin más.

\- ¡Anduin! - llamó Genn.- ¡Hay que perseguirles!

\- ¡No podemos dejar que escape!

Ya se le había escapado Sylvanas en una ocasión, no podía permitir una segunda vez. Con unas pocas palabras con Turalyon se decidió que, mientras los demás intentaban expulsar la Horda del lugar, Anduin, Genn, Turalyon y Alleria perseguirían a Sylvanas. Un pequeño grupo de tropas fueron con ellos cabalgando lo más rápido que podían, les pisaban los talones. Se pudo oír cierto estruendo atrás, Anduin miró y vio que Wrathion provocó un movimiento de tierra brusco y estaba persiguiendo a la Horda que huía como si fuera un gato persiguiendo una luz.

Al poco tiempo de perseguir a Sylvanas, llegaron a la parte norte del Valle y subieron hasta la cumbre Rompeolas. Allí estaba lloviendo a cántaros y Anduin se sintió un poco inquieto, había demasiada paz allí. Sus temores no fueron mal infundados, una pequeña emboscada cayó sobre ellos cuando un trol apareció y se llevó por delante al soldado más adelantado, Sylvanas solo les trajo hasta allí. Todos desmontaron y se prepararon para combatir. Anduin se enfrentó a un Renegado ágil con las dagas, le hizo varios cortes por los huecos en su armadura pero no se rindió. En un giro de espada le destrozó su huesuda rodilla y con el poder de la Luz invocó una onda expansiva que hizo al no-muerto caerse en los huesos. Parte de la emboscada estaba siendo aniquilada por Turalyon y Alleria solos, pero ellos también sufrían bajas, Nathanos y Sylvanas aniquilaron a la mitad de los suyos. Después de que Anduin se encargara de un tauren de aspecto joven se dirigió a Sylvanas corriendo decidido a hacerle pagar, sin embargo, ella se dio la vuelta hacia su caballo dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡No huyas!

Anduin gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Sylvanas ni se inmutó y espoleó su caballo para irse. Anduin silbó para llamar al suyo y comenzar la persecución, estaba obsesionado con atraparla como fuera. Una vez montó se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar mal a la fatiga y pareció que le pedía un descanso. Anduin espoleó su caballo distraído por su fatiga cuando un trol Zandalari subido en un raptor saltó hacia él y se lo llevó por delante. Anduin sintió que le dio vueltas su cabeza, se agarró fuerte al raptor mientras este lo llevaba sin detenerse. Al caer su espada se había quedado algo indefenso y el trol le subió encima agarrándolo por el cuello, Anduin forcejeó un poco pero estaba casi sin fuerzas. El raptor no se detenía mientras intentaba morderle sin mirar que se dirigía al precipicio. Anduin, en un intento desesperado, se llevó la mano a la parte baja de su espalda para intentar agarrar la daga que le dio Wrathion y, al conseguir sacarla, se la clavó al trol en la garganta. La sangre empezó a brotar cuando retiró un poco la daga y oyó al trol gritar de agonía mientras intentaba golpear a Anduin. El raptor resbaló y el trol cayó de la montura, pero Anduin cayó por el precipicio hacia el mar. Genn, al verlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al borde. Con alguna esperanza en un puño, creyó que Anduin a lo mejor se enganchó en las rocas y estaba tendido. Retiró el trol muerto y miró abajo, solo había el mar y una gran evidencia de que Anduin cayó en él.

Anduin se estaba quedando sin aire. Bajo el agua estaba forcejeando con el raptor, tenía su muñeca derecha enredada en las riendas del animal y no le dejaba nadar con libertad. Al cabo de unos segundos de desesperación, consiguió liberarse del raptor e intentó recomponerse hasta que vio una sombra moviéndose en el oscuro fondo que le hizo paralizar. Algo se aproximaba a él.

Genn miraba desesperado al agua, ¿debía saltar? Le era imposible ver si había rocas debajo, pero no ver a Anduin le resultaba peor. Un pequeño movimiento sobre su cabeza le llamó la atención, Wrathion les alcanzó y se tiró al agua en picado sin dudar.

Anduin creyó que se le escapó todo el aire cuando vio aquel ser. Un naga se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad. Intentó nadar hacia arriba, pero entre el peso del raptor mientras había estado enganchado y el propio peso de su armadura no creyó que avanzó ni un milímetro por mucho que lo intentara. El naga llegó a él y le agarró por el cuello con sus manos. Las pequeñas escamas de sus dedos se le clavaron como cuchillas y Anduin perdió casi todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones mientras se hundía más. Intentó rezarle a la Luz un pequeño escudo, lo máximo que podía en ese momento, y de su mano salió una luz deslumbrante que hizo al naga separarse bruscamente varios metros mientras se frotaba los ojos molesto. Anduin sintió sueño, no tenía fuerzas y no podía ni respirar, vio que el naga pareció recomponerse e hizo un movimiento para volver a cogerle, pero algo pareció que se lo comió. Anduin vio los dientes de esa criatura y mucha sangre, después todo se volvió negro.

A duras penas había llegado a tiempo, ahora nadaba hacia las piedras rápidamente. Wrathion volvió a su forma humana al salir del agua y agarró bien a Anduin por la cintura para que no se volviera a hundir de nuevo hasta dejar su cuerpo reposando encima de una roca. Wrathion le zarandeó un poco.

\- ¿Anduin?

El nombrado no se movió. Wrathion se rascó la cabeza pensando en lo que debía hacer. Primero retiró las pequeñas correas de la armadura de Anduin dejando su pecho libre y colocó su oreja sobre el corazón. Latía un poco débil, seguía vivo y era lo importante, pero no estaba respirando. Wrathion se rascó los escasos pelos de su barbilla y levantó la mano para darle un golpe en el pecho.

Puede que Wrathion consideraba que le había dado muy suave, pero Anduin sintió que una roca de dimensiones considerables le cayó encima y escupió todo el agua que tenía dentro. Anduin se giró un poco a un lado mientras tosía exageradamente e intentaba coger aire de nuevo, Wrathion le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Eso es, escúpelo todo. - al oír la voz, Anduin le miró.

\- Wrathion… Has vuelto.

\- Siento llegar tarde.

\- Más vale tarde que nunca…

Anduin rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Wrathion en un medio abrazo, se alegraba tanto de verle que no quería admitirlo por vergüenza. Se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa por completo.

\- No suelo hacer promesas, pero si lo hago, lo cumplo. - Anduin sonrió un poco sin ser visto y miró a Wrathion de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Me dijiste una semana, llegué incluso a estar enfadado.

\- Tuve un accidente.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Wrathion se movió un poco inquieto y Anduin vio una gran cicatriz en su oreja izquierda.

\- Anduin, estoy encantado de hablar contigo pero… ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio que no sea este?

Anduin relajó su respiración, estaba bien por fin aunque muy cansado. Asintió a Wrathion, tenía razón, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Después de colocarse la armadura de nuevo, torpemente se puso de pie apoyándose en el dragón para no caerse de nuevo y se llevó una mano al cuello, ese naga le había hecho daño. Cuando se dispuso a irse vio que Wrathion miraba el mar con una expresión de alerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Wrathion?

\- Hum, me ha parecido… - Wrathion miró a Anduin y se relajó.- Probablemente imaginaciones mías, vamos.

Empezaron a caminar con Anduin apoyándose en el hombro de Wrathion, le costaba horrores estar de pie. Tenía que encontrar a los demás e irse a Boralus de una vez, tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer y Sylvanas se había escapado. Mientras caminaban, Wrathion miró de reojo al mar. Estaba seguro de que vio a alguien, pero consideró que podría ser el cansancio de la batalla que le jugaba una mala pasada y decidió centrarse en ayudar a Anduin a caminar hasta los suyos.

Sin embargo, Wrathion no estaba equivocado, sí hubo alguien observando.

Azshara había visto todo lo que ocurrió.


	11. El verdadero enemigo

Wrathion y Anduin caminaron hasta una pradera cercana. La lluvia había pasado minutos antes y se podía respirar el césped mojado. Anduin no paraba de sentir un gran picor en el cuello y no podía hacer nada, no podía curarse a sí mismo con el agotamiento que tenía encima. El sonido de unos caballos llamó su atención y vio a Genn en su forma humana de nuevo. Llevaba el caballo de Anduin con él mientras los demás le seguían de cerca. En cuanto Genn les alcanzó, saltó del caballo y abrazó a Anduin muy fuerte. Acto seguido se puso a inspeccionarle por todos lados.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con una preocupación creciente.- ¿Estás herido?

\- No, no, estoy bien, tranquilo.

Genn volvió a abrazarle mientras suspiraba aliviado y le removió el pelo un poco. Los demás al alcanzarlos parecieron aliviados de ver al rey sano y salvo. Turalyon, cuando bajó del caballo, dio unos pasos hacia Wrathion con una expresión interrogante.

\- Eres bastante poderoso, no me lo esperaba. - Wrathion levantó una ceja.

\- Con un “gracias” era más que suficiente. - respondió con el mayor tono borde que pudo.

\- Gracias. - dijo Genn.- Nos has salvado de una buena, en serio, gracias por tu ayuda. - Genn le tendió la mano y Wrathion dudó, pero acabó estrechándola.

\- De nada.

\- Sylvanas se ha escapado, otra vez… - dijo Alleria detrás.- Creo que es hora de volver. - Genn le devolvió a Anduin su espada y daga que perdió antes de caer al mar, Anduin se sintió aliviado de recuperarlas.

\- Gracias, y estoy de acuerdo. - contestó Anduin mientras se ponía sus armas de nuevo.- Hay que hacer cuentas, reportar muertos, mirar qué se puede salvar de artillería y ayudar a los heridos. Es hora de volver. - antes de que se moviera miró a Wrathion.- Me debes una conversación.

Wrathion simplemente asintió. Anduin recuperó su caballo y decidieron moverse y, pese a que Anduin se ofreció a llevarle, Wrathion prefirió correr. No parecía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo ni cansarse mientras corría a un lado. Anduin se fijó en que la nueva cicatriz que tenía en la oreja izquierda tenía peor pinta de lo que parecía, era como si le hubiera explotado algo. Pese a que la ropa que solía llevar siempre no era usual, la que llevaba ahora no la ubicaba correctamente. Los pantalones rojos que llevaba sabía que eran de Uldum por el tejido. Pero la chaqueta negra de tela fina que llevaba no sabía de dónde era, le pareció curioso que toda la manga derecha había sido como arrancada y tenía unas muñequeras negras cubriéndole todo el antebrazo. Wrathion ya no llevaba aquel turbante extravagante y desgastado, ahora llevaba una bufanda blanca que Anduin estuvo seguro de que había visto en Kaldoreis.

En unos minutos se toparon con lo que quedaba de ejército de la Alianza replegados, el ataque cesó finalmente y no se veía a ningún Horda a kilómetros. El paisaje cambió drásticamente, daba la sensación de que medio Valle fue arrasado entre fuego de dragón y explosiones de cañón, era de las imágenes más tristes que había visto Anduin. Velen fue el primero en recibirles con un cara exhausta y estaba preocupado. La buena noticia que dio es que la Horda huyó y, pese a que parecían tener un campamento en el norte aún, su presencia se disipó. La mala noticia eran las bajas, no paraban de reportar muertos de diez en diez. Aparte de eso, mientras persiguieron a Sylvanas, Tyrande había recibido una herida casi mortal en la cabeza y estaba en estado crítico. Anduin quiso ofrecerse para ayudar en las curas pero Velen insistió en que debía descansar antes que nada, que volviera al Fuerte Valiente cuanto antes y calmar los ánimos allí ya que la última noticia que enviaron fue que estaba atrapados antes de que Wrathion llegara a salvar el día. Anduin decidió que todos los líderes debían volver primero escoltando las caravanas con los heridos más críticos por si caían en alguna emboscada, aunque no era algo que le preocupaba demasiado si ocurría. Si alguien aparecía contaba con el poder de Wrathion para repelerles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El puerto de Boralus era un caos. La noticia que hubo presente fue que todos estaban muertos al saber que la Horda les acorraló, solo al llegar las tropas de la Alianza se dieron cuenta de que había alguna posibilidad de que volvieran a ver a sus familiares y amigos. Anduin se movió incómodo en su caballo, las caras con pequeñas ilusiones le producían dolor. Por el momento pensó que sería sensato no comunicar en seguida que gran parte de su ejército había sido arrasado, aunque consideró que estaba siendo muy egoísta al dar una falsa esperanza. Tyrande y Halford, que eran los que peor estaban, fueron enviados a un pabellón de urgencias donde estarían en las mejores manos posibles. Cuando Anduin bajó del caballo las piernas le temblaron bastante y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba dormir. Se apoyó un rato en el caballo hasta que notó a dos personas abrazándole por la espalda.

\- ¡Estás vivo! - Anduin al darse la vuelta vio que eran Tess y Dereck, este llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Oh, cuando intenté ir a Tiragarde a comunicar que estabais ganando terreno por la aparición de otro dragón negro me vi envuelto en una pequeña emboscada. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- Así que, - comentó Tess mirando a Wrathion que se hallaba cerca.- al final ha vuelto.

\- Nos salvó en un momento delicado. - Anduin los miró seriamente.- ¿Jaina está aquí? - ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Por la Luz, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido?

\- Intentamos dar con ella pero ha desaparecido. - Anduin suspiró molesto, miró al suelo y luego miró a Wrathion de reojo, este parecía completamente perdido mirando el panorama.

\- Wrathion. Oye, te estoy hablando. - el dragón se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo que “qué”? Aún tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Bueno, en privado. - Wrathion arqueó una ceja.

\- Creo que antes necesitas una siesta urgente. - al decir eso Tess rio por la bajo.

\- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él. - dijo sonriendo.- Descansa un poco, ¿quieres? Yo tengo que buscar a mi padre aún y con ello calmar los nervios de mi madre. Nos vemos. - Tess se fue junto con Dereck. Anduin al girar la cabeza para hablar con Wrathion se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando el puerto, sin embargo, en lugar de parecer distraído o perdido, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

\- ¿A quién buscas con tanta intensidad?

\- ¿Eh? - Wrathion miró a Anduin.- Oh, solo miro el puerto. - Anduin frunció el ceño, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Colocó su dedo índice en el hombro del dragón.

\- Ven a verme después. Si te escaqueas te mato.

Wrathion le sonrió de forma irónica y se alejó deambulando por el puerto. Anduin caminó un poco torcido dentro del Fuerte sin hacer mucho caso a la gente con la que se topaba. Vio que Tess acabó encontrando a su padre dándose un cariñoso abrazo, ella estaba casi llorando de felicidad. En ese momento fue cuando apareció Mia y miró a Genn casi en shock. Anduin se dio cuenta de que la reina de Gilneas había estado llorando, no era para menos, la última noticia que le llegó fue que su marido estaba atrapado con una certeza de muerte inminente. Debió desesperarla por completo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que su hijo murió a manos de la misma persona que combatían ahora como Jefa de Guerra. Genn estiró el brazo izquierdo a su mujer mientras sostenía a Tess en el otro. Mia titubeó, pero su cara cambió a un alivio con lágrimas mientras corría a él y le abrazaba fuerte mientras le besaba. Anduin sonrió débilmente, al menos había conseguido que los Cringrís se reunieran de nuevo. Se sintió algo triste mientras se dirigía a su habitación, no habría algún familiar o ser muy cercano esperando por él en ese momento, una sensación de soledad le invadió. Había conseguido reunir a unos pero muchas familias fueron separadas para siempre por la muerte y eso le desanimó.

Una vez llegó a su habitación suspiró pesadamente y empezó a quitarse cualquier objeto pesado que llevaba encima hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. El frío del lugar le sobrecogió y se frotó los brazos, consideró que era mejor encender la pequeña chimenea que tenía pero con la poca fuerza que albergaba solo consiguió hacer una pequeña llama. Era cierto, necesitaba dormir urgentemente. Casi de un salto, Anduin se perdió en las sábanas mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Unos toques insistentes en su puerta lo despertaron. Anduin se removió en su cama mientras se estiraba y gruñía. Al sacar la cabeza de las sábanas vio que estaba bastante oscuro todo y no sabía si era por las nubes o era realmente tan tarde. Anduin salió de la cama totalmente adolorido y dormido mientras se ponía a camiseta y unos pantalones sencillos. Se preguntaba quién podría ser ahora pero recordó que le pidió a Wrathion una charla, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, fue Mathias quien estaba ahí con un montón de papeles en las manos.

\- Oh, siento despertarte. - dijo el maestro de espías. Anduin no había pensado qué cara tenía, probablemente parecía un borracho o alguien en drogas pues no podía ni abrir los ojos del todo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - respondió con una voz muy ronca.

\- No, no, no pasa nada. Es solo que me han pedido que te entregue esto cuanto antes. Recuentos. - Mathias pasó todo el papeleo al rey.

\- Gracias, le echaré un ojo.

Mathias hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Anduin se quedó varios segundos de pie con todos los papeles pensando dónde debía poner todo eso. No quería estar en la incómoda mesa y sabía que si lo miraba en su cama se volvería a dormir en cuestión de segundos. Se le ocurrió sentarse delante de la chimenea, aunque el fuego era muy débil, se podría calentar. Cogió varias almohadas del armario, unas cuantas mantas y las colocó en el suelo. Mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba echó en falta uno de sus deliciosos cafés y algo de comer, tenía un hambre atroz. Cualquier queja física se fue evaporando y se notó con alguna energía de nuevo. En cuanto empezó a leer los papeles se desanimó, el recuento había sido, cuanto menos, desastroso. La mayoría de bajas estaban bajo la mano de los dragones, tanto Ebyssian como Wrathion solos hicieron todo el trabajo, muchos cuerpos no se podían identificar porque estaban calcinados. Su artillería se había evaporado casi por completo, solo disponían de un par de catapultas y alguna ballesta de asalto junto con una torre. Anduin frunció el ceño, no contaban con tantos recursos para reemplazarlo todo en ese momento. Iba a ser una recuperación muy lenta.

Pero lo que le hizo helar la sangre fue otra revelación. De todo el ejército combinado de la Alianza, la mitad había perecido. Al leer el número de bajas notó como su alma cayó a sus pies, eran demasiadas perdidas e informar a sus familias era demasiado duro. Lo único que pudo casi compensar eso fue que la Horda tenía probablemente el mismo número de bajas. Por una parte, le hizo pensar que, al menos, la Horda no atacaría en un tiempo mientras no dispusieran de tal ejército. Por otra parte, solo podía pensar en que solo en ese día había muerto demasiada gente, dio igual si eran enemigos o no, simplemente era demasiado. Anduin suspiró cansado mientras se frotaba los ojos, necesitaba ese maldito café.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención en los reportes fue ver que varios dijeron haber avistado a líderes como Lor'Themar o Baine, o guerreros famosos como Rokhan o Eitrigg, pero al parecer ninguno de estos había muerto. Anduin se sintió algo aliviado al saber que Baine seguía con vida considerando que decidió no matarlo en plena batalla. No pudo evitar pensar en ese momento de desesperación y sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía pasar por ello nunca más o no estaba seguro de que no se desmoronaría la próxima vez.

Anduin volvió a estirarse y dejó los papeles a un lado, necesitaba desviar su atención de tanta desgracia o se volvería loco. Decidió que tenía que ordenar un poco el lugar, no era realmente su habitación precisamente y lo había dejado todo hecho un desastre, como si fuera un vagabundo. Cuando recogió su camiseta negra interior, se dio cuenta de que seguía bastante húmeda de cuando cayó al agua y suspiró. No podía tenderla fuera si parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento. En un gesto bastante patético, colgó la camiseta en la parte de arriba de la chimenea para ver si se podía secar de una vez mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- He oído que en la guerra suele escasear la comida y se pasa hambre. - Anduin saltó un poco asustado al oír eso. Al darse la vuelta vio que Wrathion había entrado por el pequeño balcón que tenía.- Pero… ¿tu camiseta? ¿En serio ya has llegado a ese punto?

Anduin suspiró y miró la chimenea en un intento de ocultar la sonrisa que tenía, no quería que Wrathion supiera que le había hecho gracia un comentario tan tonto. Le pareció increíble que el dragón siempre elegía los momentos donde más despistado estaba para aparecer y hablar, aunque tampoco quería echarlo.

Wrathion se tomó el silencio como una invitación para pasar y alcanzarle.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Wrathion señalando un hueco al lado de Anduin.

\- Claro, tengo que hablar contigo.

Wrathion se sentó tranquilamente y se relajó un poco. Al mirar las brasas que se hallaban en la chimenea, lanzó sin esfuerzo una pequeña llamarada y encendió un fuego más grande y reconfortante del que había hecho Anduin, este suspiró casi en una sorpresa.

\- Vaya, no sé si es que estoy muy cansado o es algo impresionante.

\- Solo es mi propia magia. Toma. - Wrathion lanzó una pequeña bolsa de comida que cayó en el regazo de Anduin.- Esa chica con la que hablabas cuando volvimos me pidió que te diera esto si te veía despierto.

\- Oh, gracias. - Anduin abrió la bolsa y vio que eran de sus patatas favoritas y empezó a devorarlas.- Se llama Tess por cierto, es la hija de Genn.

\- Me lo imaginaba, tienen la misma mirada. - Wrathion se quedó mirando como Anduin no paraba ni un segundo de comer.- ¿Qué eres? ¿El rey devorador? - Anduin se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo hambre.

Anduin siguió sin parar, le había estado rugiendo el estómago desde que se levantó y el único motivo por el que no fue a buscar algo era porque le dolía el cuerpo y estaba siendo vago. Wrathion no decía nada, se limitaba a mirarle y eso incomodaba un poco al joven rey. Ahora que por fin había vuelto y se quedaron solos no estaba seguro de qué decir, tenía tantas preguntas que solo con pensar en ello se agobiaba el solo. Una vez terminó la bolsa miró al dragón un tanto curioso.

\- Bueno, - comenzó.- para empezar… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? ¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo?

\- Casi, - respondió Wrathion sonriendo.- tuve un accidente.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Pues descubrí que los cazadores de dragones aún existen. - Anduin parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Intentaron cazarte?

\- Estaba sobrevolando el cráter de Un’Goro cuando ocurrió. De repente oí algo y me dieron en la parte izquierda de la cabeza y bueno, obvio que me caí. - Wrathion le enseñó la oreja izquierda. Pese a que Anduin ya se había percatado de la cicatriz, ahora sabía de dónde salió.- Reconozco que dolió mucho.

\- Alguien te ha curado, ¿no? Es que ahora estoy viendo que te ha cicatrizado de forma especial.

\- Fue un chamán un poco anciano, le temblaban las manos.

\- Eso también lo he notado. - Wrathion sonrió.

\- Pero en realidad me ayudaron más un Gilneano y una pequeña Kaldorei que huyeron de Teldrassil.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, fueron muy amables, me sorprendió que no huyeran de mí. - Anduin frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

\- ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?

\- Porque soy un dragón negro. - Wrathion respondió como si fuera algo muy obvio y Anduin le miró un tanto triste.- Pero bueno, me ayudaron a llegar a Uldum y allí el chamán me curó. Por eso hubo retrasos.

\- Oye, si quieres, puedo borrar esa cicatriz. - Wrathion le miró confuso.- No es difícil.

Anduin se acercó un poco y sin esfuerzo invocó la Luz en su mano derecha y alcanzó la cicatriz de Wrathion. Con el tiempo que había pasado le resultó bastante fácil hacer desaparecer las líneas de la piel lentamente. El dragón se quedó casi inmóvil mirando a Anduin hasta que este se puso incómodo con tanta mirada fija.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Anduin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Nada.

Cuando Anduin terminó de borrar toda la cicatriz Wrathion se llevó una mano a la zona, no paró de tocarla hasta que pareció convencido de que había desaparecido por completo.

\- Guau, creo que me voy a hacer creyente. - Anduin rio de forma genuina sin poder controlarlo.

\- Eso sería digno de ver… - un pequeño silencio cayó entre los dos y solo se pudo oír el fuego crepitando. Anduin apretó el puño algo nervioso.- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas?

\- Desde aquí te aseguro que no, nada raro ha pasado. - Wrathion suspiró nervioso y miró a un lado.

\- Tienes que saber… Esto es alto secreto, nadie puede enterarse, ¿vale?

Wrathion pareció extremadamente serio al pronunciar esas palabras y Anduin se tensó. El joven rey se levantó y abrió la puerta para ver si alguien se hallaba cerca, el Fuerte estaba en completo silencio y hasta el ambiente parecía estar dormido. Anduin cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

\- Creo que todos duermen, si hablamos bajo tampoco creo que nos oigan.

\- Bien. - Anduin se sentó de nuevo expectante y Wrathion se puso nervioso cruzando sus dedos y respirando algo pesado.- La verdad es que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

\- Tal vez por el principio. - Wrathion levantó las cejas.

\- Al principio no había ni vegetación, solo estaban los elementos caminando por la tierra y-

\- Espera, espera… Cuando dije principio no quería decir “principio.” - Anduin quiso recalcar esa última palabra, no quería que le hablara de los primeros días del planeta. Wrathion suspiró sonriendo.

\- En realidad esta historia comienza allí… - Anduin le miró extrañado.- Creo que voy a probar con perspectivas. - Wrathion se tomó un momento para pensar mientras estiraba sus dedos. Al cabo de unos segundos de deliberación miró a Anduin muy serio.- ¿Qué sabes acerca de los dioses antiguos?

\- Oh… - pilló a Anduin completamente desprevenido, no entendió a qué venía esa pregunta.- Pues, supongo que sé lo que todo el mundo sabe.

\- ¿Y qué es “lo que todo el mundo sabe”?

\- Pues… - Anduin tomó un momento para recordar lo que podía.- Estaban en Azeroth corrompiendo la tierra hasta que llegaron los titanes y los encerraron. Eran cuatro… Ummm… C’Thun estaba en Ahn’Quiraj y fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo en un asalto combinado entre dragones y mortales. Luego estaba Yogg-Saron al que encerraron en la ciudad de Ulduar, fue derrotado hace unos años en un asalto de la Horda. Y bueno, estaba Y’Shaarj, con este nos topamos en Pandaria, bueno, su corazón solo. Garrosh intentó resucitarlo pero no pudo… Y el último era… espera, cómo se llamaba… - en ese momento mientras intentaba recordar vio que Wrathion le puso una especial atención.- Era algo como M’hon o G’onz. - en ese momento fue Wrathion quien no pudo controlar su risa genuina.

\- Es N’Zoth.

\- Eso, N’Zoth… La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre ese, nadie sabe nada en realidad.

\- Vaya… ¿Y por qué crees qué es?

\- No lo sé, no hay mucha información realmente. Se dice que fue encerrado bajo del mar o algo así. La verdad es que la mayoría de gente en Azeroth no conoce este nombre, y los que lo saben no creen que exista.

\- Estoy seguro de que él se pondría muy contento al oír eso. - Anduin parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que a él le encantaría oír eso, menos mal que no está en esta habitación.

\- No te entiendo…

\- Verás, N’Zoth no es ninguna leyenda, es bastante real y sigue vivo.

\- Un momento, ¿existe realmente?

\- Claro que existe. Y si crees que yo soy un manipulador deberías verlo a él.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? - Wrathion se inclinó un poco hacia Anduin.

\- El mayor engaño que hizo N’Zoth es hacerle creer a todo el mundo que no es real. - Anduin se quedó sin palabras, preguntándose si estaba hablando en serio.- Ha sido muy paciente y meticuloso con esto. Ha pasado milenios oculto, fuera de ojos curiosos mientras observaba el mundo moverse y cambiar. Su objetivo es el mismo de siempre, eso sí.

\- ¿Qué objetivo?

\- Llegar hasta la titán dormida en el planeta y poseerla, siempre ha sido eso. - Anduin se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ocurre en realidad? - Wrathion rio.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Supongo que piensas que todo lo que ocurre hoy en día solo son un cúmulo de casualidades y que nadie está detrás de esto, que simplemente ocurrió.

\- ¿Acabas de admitir que N’Zoth…?

\- ¿Está detrás de toda esta guerra? Sí. ¿Que está consiguiendo lo que quiere? También. Su prisión se viene abajo y está escapando, su influencia es mayor ahora para hacer según qué cosas. - Anduin suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido exactamente?

\- Desde el momento en que Sargeras clavó su espada en Silithus. - Anduin no dijo nada, solo le miró boquiabierto.- A ver, antes de eso ya hizo bastantes cosas, pero fue a partir de ahí que empezó este gran juego.

\- ¿Juego? ¿Por qué juego?

\- Para él lo es, nosotros solo somos fichas. Muévete ahí o allí, consigue esto o lo otro, escucha mi voz en sueños o… mira mis alucinaciones a través de la Azerita. - Anduin levantó la mano para detenerle.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Azerita en esto? - Wrathion pareció confundido ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Todo? De verdad que… - Wrathion se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó los ojos mientras reía.- En serio, no me extraña que esté ganando y tenga tanta ventaja. Deja que te ponga en situación, ¿vale? Después de que una espada gigante se clave en el planeta, una sustancia que nunca antes había aparecido empieza a brotar de la tierra. Curiosamente esta sustancia tiene propiedades de insuflar un destructivo poder a las armas y que tiene el poder de curar a los mortales y esto hace que ambas facciones olviden que, hasta hace un par de días, estaban peleando unidos, solo para matarse entre ellos por la Azerita y nadie se pregunta realmente por qué.

\- Dicen que es la sangre del planeta.

\- Es cierto, lo es. Dime una cosa, ¿qué viste en tu mente la primera vez que tocaste la Azerita? - Anduin frunció el ceño. La pregunta le incomodó en el fondo porque le había pillado. Cuando la Azerita tocó su mano por primera vez, Anduin vio algo en su mente.

\- Pude ver… Un mundo unido, la paz era una realidad al fin.

\- Ese es tu mayor sueño, ¿no?

\- Sí – Wrathion suspiró y le miró de forma comprensiva.

\- Cuando Sargeras clavó su espada, la prisión de N’Zoth se derrumbó un poco. Azeroth sangró y él se aprovechó de eso. El poder de N’Zoth es mental y afecta a cualquier ser, así que, cuando salió la Azerita, él introdujo una pequeña, cómo decirlo, ¿maldición? Tal y como hizo Yogg-Saron con su propia maldición de la carne. N’Zoth manipula mentalmente a los seres a través de la Azerita, os mostró vuestro mejor sueño hecho realidad, para que creyerais que solo con ella podríais lograrlo y con ello empezasteis a mataros entre vosotros. Obviamente vosotros os ibais a creer que la Azerita podría hacer vuestros sueños realidad porque las propiedades las tiene, es la sangre de Azeroth después de todo, pero hay un engaño del que no os habíais percatado… Me pregunto qué debió ver Sylvanas.

Anduin estaba boquiabierto. No estaba seguro de si estaba procesando todo eso correctamente debido a la fatiga del día. Se quedó mirando el fuego embobado. ¿Y si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo? La parte más racional de él no se creía demasiado una historia así, pero debía admitir que varias cosas que dijo tenían cierto sentido. Después de la Legión Ardiente, hubo un pequeño periodo de paz debido a que, después de que ambas facciones lucharon unidas, se acostumbraron bastante a estar juntos y todo fue bien hasta que la Azerita empezó a asomar. Sylvanas no era alguien inclinado a la paz, eso era seguro, pero Anduin siempre sospechó que había algo más detrás cuando empezaron sus primeros ataques. Nunca entendió por qué la gente empezó a actuar tan violentamente y desesperada por acaparar toda la Azerita cuando al principio se sugirió que la podrían compartir perfectamente. Siempre pensó que el poder simplemente cegó a algunas personas, incluyendo a Sylvanas, como muchas otras veces ocurrió en la historia. Pero ahora que Wrathion había dicho eso empezó a dudar. ¿Y si era cierto?

\- Puedo entender, - dijo Wrathion.- que puede ser un poco chocante y algo difícil de creer, pero como te he dicho, este plan de dividiros ha sido un éxito porque nunca contasteis con un poder como el de N’Zoth influyendo en vuestras vidas. - Anduin se rascó la nuca.

\- Solo estoy procesando. Una pregunta, ¿por qué me dijiste entonces que querías mi ayuda?

\- Huy, - Wrathion suspiró.- vale, esta es la parte más increíble de todo este juego. Y si te cuesta procesar lo otro no me imagino cuánto te costará esto.

\- No sé qué puede ser más increíble que el hecho de que N’Zoth sea real y haya conspirado toda esta guerra.

\- Pues probablemente el hecho de que suele poseer a un tipo de gente especifica. - Anduin parpadeó confundido una vez más.

\- ¿Poseer? Creía que los dioses antiguos corrompían.

\- Eso serán los otros, N’Zoth es diferente. No te culpo, yo también creía que solo corrompía hasta que lo vi.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Como dije antes, el poder de N’Zoth reside en lo mental. Son pocos los que ha poseído pero los suficientes para llevar a cabo planes. Uno de ellos fue mi padre. - Wrathion puso una mirada algo triste al decir eso y Anduin se dio cuenta. Siempre se había dicho que Alamuerte se volvió loco, pero nunca una versión en que dijeran que estaba poseído por un dios antiguo.

\- ¿Poseyó a tu padre para que hiciera esas cosas?

\- Con tal de liberase en un futuro, es capaz de eso y más. - Wrathion tomó un momento.- ¿Quieres saber lo que hice todo este tiempo?

\- Claro.

\- Estuve localizando a esta gente poseída y matándolos. - Anduin se movió inquieto.

\- ¿Matarlos? ¿No había otra cosa que pudieras hacer?

\- No, una vez caes en sus redes no hay vuelta atrás, o mueres o seguirás así hasta el final. - al ver la cara casi molesta de Anduin suspiró.- No tenía otro remedio. Además gracias a eso lo he frenado un poco, ahora solo quedan los más importantes supongo. No son muchos y tenía que venir aquí de todos modos.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Uno está en Zandalar, dos en Kul Tiras. Sé quiénes son dos de ellos así que no tendré problemas en encontrarlos. Luego hay otra que será muy difícil de matar me temo.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Antes de hablar de esos quiero hablarte de la difícil. Es alguien que lleva con N’Zoth por unos diez mil años.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo?

\- Para siempre, ¿se te ocurre quién puede ser? - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

\- En realidad es simple. Venga, diez mil años atrás, por lo que es una elfa o trol, alguien que quería mucho poder… Uno de sus súbditos te atacó hoy… - Anduin miró a los lados como si las paredes le fueran a decir la respuesta.- Oh, vamos…

\- Que no tengo ni idea.

\- Azshara. - Anduin abrió la boca.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué clases de historias has recibido, en serio? Azshara intentó aliarse con Sargeras por poder pero obviamente no le salió bien. Y bueno, daré por hecho que sabes lo que ocurrió con el Pozo de la Eternidad, provocó un cataclismo que dividió la tierra. Entonces Azshara y sus malditos seguidores huyeron al mar y llegaron muy al fondo. Creo que ya puedes imaginar a quién encontró. - Anduin asintió.- La verdad es que N’Zoth no tuvo ni que seguir los procedimientos que usa siempre para tenerla, ¿sabes? Solo con enseñarle promesas de poder fue suficiente… Azshara no es muy lista. N’Zoth los transformó en nagas y bueno, el resto es historia.

\- Supongo que no será alguien fácil.

\- Pues no. Está en la ciudad sumergida de Nazjatar, no es fácil. Aunque eso será un asunto para más tarde, hay problemas más cercanos. Hoy ha sido el día en que me he dado cuenta de que hay dos poseídos en Kul Tiras en realidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque en cuanto puse un pie en Boralus sentí la presencia de N’Zoth demasiado cerca. Por la pinta que tiene, es alguien que ha sido poseído muy recientemente, pero mucho para que pueda sentirle con tanta facilidad. Solo tengo que saber quién es.

\- ¿Y el otro que estaba en Kul Tiras?

\- Oh, es un niño que se auto proclama rey. - Anduin de repente sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿No estarás hablando de Leo?

\- Sí, ese es su nombre

\- No puede ser. Yo le he visitado y hablado con él, no puede… - Anduin se detuvo en seco.

\- Continúa. - Anduin no dijo nada.- Dime una cosa, ¿has notado algún tipo de comportamiento extraño en él? ¿Cambios de humor o simplemente que parece otra persona a veces?

\- Sí…

\- Normal, una cosa es Leo y otra es N’Zoth.

\- No puede ser que haya estado hablando con un dios antiguo en realidad.

\- Pues sí, lo es. Has notado esos cambios bruscos de personalidad porque no lleva más de un año poseído, de lo contrario no sería tan evidente porque habría creado motivos para que nadie sospechara y pensaran que solamente ha cambiado. Pero ahí está, probablemente intentando joder, imagino. - Anduin levantó la mano.

\- Es una acusación muy grave la que haces, difícil de creer.

\- Yo te he contado la verdad. Pero tranquilo, sé que es difícil de creer. - Wrathion tomó una pausa y su mirada se tornó firme.- Hasta ahora yo he venido haciendo esto solo, pero quiero tu ayuda porque quiero probar una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Intentar desposeerlos, para ello necesito un usuario muy vinculado a la Luz.

\- Yo… Es que, no lo sé, Wrathion, esto es un poco… demasiado. Además no tengo evidencias y no sé si creérmelo del todo

\- Entonces… Si pruebo que esto es verdad, ¿me ayudarás? - Anduin se lo pensó varios segundos.

\- Bueno, si resulta ser cierto supongo que te ayudaría porque es algo grave todo esto.

\- Trato hecho entonces, te lo probaré. – Wrathion le tendió la mano para sellar el trato y Anduin le dio un pequeño apretón.- Solo una pequeña petición, no se lo digas a nadie.

\- Tampoco era como si fuera a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, aunque si resulta ser cierto necesitaremos más ayuda o contarlo a los otros líderes par-

\- No, nadie puede saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esto es el juego de N’Zoth, vas a tener que jugar con sus reglas. Por ahora sé a dónde quiere llegar él, pero si descubre que alguien lo sabe, cambiará sus planes y no quiero eso, quiero que piense que nadie lo sabe aún. Hice mucho arriesgándome a contártelo así que, por favor. - Anduin titubeó.- Además, podría ser un secreto muy prohibido y peligroso solo entre tú y yo. - Wrathion sonrió de una forma un tanto traviesa y Anduin giró un poco la cara al no poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vale, guardaré tu secreto. Pero tienes que probarlo, recuerda.

\- No habrá problema. Por ahora creo que deberías irte a dormir, ya te he bombardeado con demasiada información como para contarte la segunda parte de esta historia. Y si te vieras la cara sabrías que necesitas un descanso. Ya seguiremos hablando más en otro momento.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Anduin tenía aún mil preguntas pero el dragón tenía razón, necesitaba dormir y recuperar energías. Antes de que Wrathion saliera por la puerta Anduin le detuvo al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- Espera un momento.

Anduin se dirigió a la zona donde había colocado su armadura y armas y rebuscó por unos instantes mientras Wrathion le miraba curioso y expectante. Anduin encontró la daga que le había prestado antes de que se marchara a Uldum y se la dio de vuelta.

\- Esto es tuyo. - Wrathion dudó, cuando alzó la mano para cogerla empujó suavemente la mano de Anduin a su pecho haciendo entender que podía quedarse la daga.

\- En realidad fue un regalo, puedes quedártela.

\- Pero… me dijiste que funcionan mejor juntas que separadas. - Wrathion se acercó hasta quedarse a varios centímetros de Anduin.

\- En ese caso, no te separes de mí.

Wrathion abrió la puerta mientras le sonreía y se marchó. Anduin se quedó sorprendido, que le hubiera regalado la daga le pilló por sorpresa, y por otro lado, no sabía si era por estar cansado, pero creyó haber notado cierta picardía en el tono de su voz. Dejó la daga en su mesa y volvió a meterse en la cama. Cuantas más vueltas le daba a las cosas que había oído más cansado se sentía, no iba a tardar demasiado en dormirse.

La Azerita siempre fue la causa principal de esta guerra, Anduin siempre pensó que el hecho de que una sustancia de tales poderes era suficiente para que Sylvanas hiciera esas cosas era perturbador. Sin embargo, antes de que empezara todo, no había notado en ella tales impulsos genocidas. Conversó con ella anteriormente y no pareció ni interesada, fue la maldita Azerita. Quizá todo lo que dijo Wrathion era cierto. N’Zoth había manipulado a todo el mundo, aunque, ¿por qué él no tenía esa clase de impulsos entonces? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que N’Zoth le mostrara algo más ambicioso que su sueño de siempre? Y si era cierto que tenía a unos poseídos como Leo, ¿por qué se empeñó tanto en que la Horda ganara? En cuanto Anduin cerró los ojos empezó a caer en el sueño. Mañana quería saber más, necesitaba que Wrathion le contara todo sin cortes, tenía que estar seguro. También intentaría hablar con Leo sin falta, o más bien, con N’Zoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supongo que es aquí donde se van a empezar a ver más los pequeños cambios en el lore que hice, pero me alegra saber que en fanfiction lo tengo permitido


	12. La prueba

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anduin podía decir que había dormido tranquilo. Pese a que se pasó parte de la noche con mil preguntas en su cabeza, la fatiga le acabó ganando. Tal fue el cansancio de la batalla que al despertar, se levantó con agujetas. Gran parte de su fuerza volvió al menos, lo único que le fallaba era su estómago vacío. Tras una ducha caliente, se vistió de forma presentable y bajó para saquear toda la comida que encontrara en las cocinas. En el camino, una draenei le frenó. Velen le necesitaba unos minutos por la herida de Tyrande, quien yacía todavía inconsciente. Anduin decidió posponer su desayuno por el momento y fue corriendo a las salas que había en el Fuerte para los heridos. El sitio estaba bastante calmado, gran parte de los sanadores no estaban presentes y solo estaba iluminado por la luz del día. Velen recibió al joven rey, aliviado de que vino cuanto antes, y le llevó hasta Tyrande, esta parecía estar en un coma. Una gran venda le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- ¿No ha despertado en ningún momento? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No, lleva inconsciente desde la batalla. Me gustaría que me dieras tu punto de vista.

Probablemente Velen ya sabía bien el estado de Tyrande, pero Anduin intuyó que le preguntaría su opinión de todos modos para ponerle a prueba. Fue el mismo Velen su tutor personal cuando estudió la Luz y estuvo muy implicado en las técnicas curativas. Anduin siempre pensó que acabaría siendo un buen sanador porque sabía bastante y se le daba muy bien, aparte, le gustaba mucho ayudar a las personas. Tyrande tenía sangre fresca en la cabeza aún, Anduin retiró muy lentamente la venda para examinar la herida lo mejor que podía. El golpe fuerte lo tenía en la parte superior de la oreja derecha y tenía muy mala pinta, no solo por el morado oscuro, sino por la sangre que seguía saliendo lentamente. Anduin invocó una pequeña Luz a sus dedos y los pasó de forma superficial sobre la herida para poder recibir información. En un modo análisis, pudo notar que tenía una muy pequeña lesión cerebral y pensó que necesitaría cierta rehabilitación.

\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Velen después de un minuto.

\- Mal. Tiene una herida horrible. Si le hubieran golpeado unos milímetros más por aquí, - Anduin señaló una parte dirigida a la frente de Tyrande.- o con un ángulo diferente, o incluso mucho más fuerte, quizá no se despertaría nunca, o no se movería jamás… o peor, muerta.

\- ¿Qué más ves? - Anduin cerró los ojos para concentrarse mientras movía más los dedos.

\- Puedo notar que su franja motora es la dañada. Imagino que sacasteis la sangre acumulada.

\- Ayer por la noche se solucionó eso. ¿Cómo crees que le perjudicará la lesión?

\- Umm. - Anduin abrió los ojos y miró a Velen.- Puede que tenga algún problema con los movimientos básicos de su cuerpo, como mover bien una mano por ejemplo. Puede que tenga temblores o calambres. Pero creo que con una rehabilitación bien llevada se puede recuperar. No tiene un daño lo suficientemente grande como para que diga que no hay vuelta atrás, puede ser la de siempre, con el tiempo. - Velen sonrió complacido.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti. - Anduin se rascó la mejilla mientras sonreía.

\- Gracias, ¿Malfurion ha venido?

\- Sí, se quedará por aquí un tiempo. A no ser que enviemos a Tyrande a Ventormenta.

\- Por ahora es mejor que no se mueva mucho y aquí está en buenas manos igualmente. Mejor tomarlo con calma… ¿Cómo está Halford?

\- Estable. Tiene algunas quemaduras de tercer grado, pero las otras han sido fáciles de curar. En un par de días y con la ayuda de la Luz podremos mitigar todo el dolor y estará como nuevo.

\- Bien, si quieres puedo encargarme yo de eso.

\- Como quieras, estamos en contacto.

Anduin volvió a colocar con cuidado la venda en su sitio. Se sintió muy apenado por ella, Tyrande había sobrevivido a muchas guerras y siempre salía indemne, ahora por primera vez estuvo a las puertas de la muerte y tendría secuelas. Se despidió de Velen temporalmente y puso rumbo a las cocinas. En el camino se dio cuenta de que el Fuerte se empezaba a despertar, muchos guardias de la casa Valiente se estaban movilizando. Eso le recordó que aún tenía que buscar a Jaina y no sabía si debía darle un abrazo al verla, como de costumbre, o pegarle un coscorrón por desaparecer. Aunque lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a buscarla. Anduin, al entrar a las cocinas, vio a los Cringrís desayunando juntos y felices.

\- Buenos días, tropa.

Los tres saludaron casi al mismo tiempo. Anduin fue directo a los pequeños armarios en busca de comida, no podía aguantar más tiempo. Después de coger varias pastas y llevarlas a la mesa se sirvió algo de café del que se había dejado preparado, se sentó delante de los Cringrís y empezó a devorarlo todo.

\- Más lento, tienes que saborear la comida. - ante la sugerencia de Mia, Anduin intentó responderle, pero solo le salió una frase incomprensible.- No hables con la boca llena. - Anduin bebió de su café.

\- Digo, que tengo mucha hambre. - después de decir eso, Anduin volvió a lo suyo.

\- Es el pozo sin fondo. - bromeó Tess.- Dentro de poco te superará en fuerza, papá.

\- De eso nada, sigo estando fuerte como un roble.

\- Doy fe de ello… - dejó caer Mia. Genn la miró.

\- No digas más.

\- Papá, todavía no me has dicho qué opinas de mi petición. - inquirió Tess. Genn miró a su hija cansado.

\- ¿No crees que puede ser algo arriesgado? No sé qué puede haber por ahí aún.

\- No iré sola, Dereck vendrá conmigo.

\- Hija, no es el punto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Anduin después de tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- Quiero ir al Valle Canto Tormenta. - respondió Tess.- Ahora que la Horda no está, creo que es momento para intentar arreglar los pequeños problemas con los Sabiomar que no son leales a Kul Tiras aún.

\- Pues me parece una idea estupenda, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- El problema, - contestó Genn.- es que no sabemos si puede haber algunas tropas de la Horda por ahí aún, ¿y si caes en una pequeña emboscada? ¿O si esos Sabiomar atacan? Digo que ir a solas con Dereck no es suficiente.

\- Yo también quiero ir al Valle. - en cuanto Anduin dijo eso Genn lo miró pesadamente.

\- Y ahora tú…

\- Tengo que ir y hablar con Leo, con todo lo que ha pasado es un buen momento.

\- Solo si vais con una escolta en lugar de solos.

\- Pero llamamos mucho más la atención con una escolta.

\- ¡Que no pienso dejaros ir sin protección!

Anduin y Tess se miraron esperando que el otro inventara una excusa para ir. Desde que supo que Leo podría estar poseído, Anduin decidió que debía comprobarlo cuanto antes. Pensó que este sería el mejor momento desde que intentó echar a la Alianza de Kul Tiras y dejara paso a la Horda, justo después de la batalla. Pensaba que Leo no tendría formas de defenderse correctamente. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Wrathion entró con un aspecto algo cansado cuando reparó en los presentes.

\- Siento la intrusión, - dijo con una voz apagada.- me dijeron que encontraría comida aquí.

Wrathion caminó rápido a uno de los extremos de la sala a coger algo de uno de los armarios. Todos se quedaron en silencio y, excepto por Anduin, parecieron algo incómodos. El rey pudo entender que quizá para ellos la presencia de un dragón negro todavía era alarmante, la reputación del vuelo seguía presente. Sin embargo, después de un momento de deliberación, se le ocurrió una buena idea.

\- Genn, si Wrathion nos acompaña, ¿nos dejas ir al Valle? - Genn casi escupió todo el café que estaba tomando en aquel momento y tosió un poco. Wrathion se dio la vuelta y le miró extrañado pero Anduin le guiñó un ojo y el dragón pareció entenderle.

\- Chico… Qué ideas tienes a veces… - respondió Genn, aún tosiendo.

\- Voy en serio, ya le viste en el campo de batalla. Si hay algo peligroso no creo que sea más poderoso que él. Además, seremos pocos, apenas llamaremos la atención y tenemos a un dragón negro como escolta, ¿qué más quieres?

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - agregó Tess.- No sería un gran problema, y que me aspen si hay algo que dé más miedo que él en una pelea. Sin ofender.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos trato? - insistió Anduin.- ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? - tanto Anduin como Tess miraron a Genn con los ojos más suplicantes y esperanzadores del mundo. Genn se vio algo atrapado y miró a su esposa en busca de ayuda, pero la mirada de esta parecía estar conforme con los jóvenes. Genn suspiró y miró a Wrathion.

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo en ir de escolta al Valle Canto Tormenta ahora?

\- Me da igual. - contestó Wrathion mientras comía una pasta.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamaron a la vez Anduin y Tess mientras chocaban los cinco. Mia se levantó y caminó hasta quedarse delante de Wrathion, este la miró con cierta desconfianza algo tenso.

\- Quería darte las gracias personalmente, en cierto modo salvaste a mi marido.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Anduin, - llamó Tess.- ¿nos vamos ahora?

\- Sí, claro, aunque necesito coger mis armas primero.

\- Hablaré con Dereck de mientras y buscaré un carruaje, es mejor ir algo escondidos durante el trayecto.

Tess se levantó y dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres antes de salir por la puerta. Wrathion también abandonó la sala con una cara muy seria. Anduin le dio las gracias a Genn por dejarles ir y después de comer una tortita extra salió rumbo a su habitación. En el camino no paraba de preguntarse cómo le iba a demostrar Wrathion algo así. Al ser un dios antiguo, daba por hecho que su poder estaría completamente relacionado con el Vacío, sin embargo, Alleria ya le había comentado que no encontró ningún resquicio de ese poder por la zona y no entendía cómo no pudo localizar eso en Leo. Se sentía algo nervioso y dudoso, aún estaba escéptico con el tema. Si Wrathion le estaba tomando el pelo o era otra de sus manipulaciones sería un derroche de tiempo importante, especialmente si tenía a tantos heridos por atender. Al subir unas pocas escaleras, se topó con una ajetreada Taelia con cara de no haber dormido nada.

\- Buenos días, Anduin.

\- Buenas. Luz, ¿estás bien?

\- Oh, es que dormí muy poco, estuve toda la noche buscando a Jaina.

\- ¿No la has encontrado?

\- Tengo algunos testigos que aseguran haberla visto en Drustvar. - Anduin frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios estaría haciendo ahí ahora? - Tú tampoco tienes buena cara.

\- Cansancio y estrés, no es una novedad.

\- Pero lo pareces mucho más desde que te vi la última vez. - Anduin rio un poco.

\- Será porque no me puedo desahogar del todo.

\- Oh, pues… Yo te puedo ayudar en eso. - Taelia bajó mucho la voz al decir eso y Anduin se extrañó.

\- No sé cómo me ayudarías exactamente.

\- Pues, - Taelia se acercó a él y posó la mano en el abdomen del rey.- de una muy buena forma. - el ceño de Anduin se profundizó más ante eso y en cuanto Taelia empezó a bajar la mano lo entendió al fin, dio un paso atrás y se empezó a poner muy nervioso.

\- Bueno, no hace falta, realmente, en serio… Umm, gracias por la oferta pero creo que encontraré otra forma, gracias, no hace falta. Tengo algo de prisa si no te importa, me esperan.

\- Bueno, la oferta seguirá en pie si quieres. - Anduin empezó a retroceder más.

\- Sí, claro, nos vemos.

Anduin salió medio corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Era un sueño todo esto? Decir que se sentía estúpido se habría quedado corto en ese momento, pero también se había sentido profundamente inocente al no pillar la indirecta a la primera. No entendió nada, ¿por qué Taelia iba a hacer eso con él? Entendía que le caía bien por tener un conocido muy en común, pero no le pareció suficiente razón como para ofrecerle algo así.

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación intentó calmarse lo que pudo organizando varios papeles que tenía en la mesa. Probablemente Tess ya estaba esperando por él y se estaba entreteniendo por tonterías. Anduin se cambió de ropa para pasar más desapercibido, se quitó los colores propios de la Alianza y los substituyó por una túnica marrón y una camiseta blanca, además esta vez no llevaría su armadura como en otras ocasiones. Anduin empezó a atar su espada en la espalda y la daga en la cintura algo oculta.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? - Anduin saltó del susto y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Wrathion, quien probablemente había vuelto a entrar por el balcón.

\- Jo-der, ¿puedes parar de aparecer así sin más? ¿No puedes llamar a la puerta como la gente normal?

\- No. - Wrathion pareció seguir esperando una respuesta y Anduin puso una cara cansada.

\- No, no se lo he contado a nadie, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Curiosidad. - Wrathion bajó la cabeza y Anduin se preocupó, su voz había sonado un poco cansada desde que le vio en las cocinas. Se terminó de atar todo y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Oye, que te he dado la oportunidad de demostrar las cosas al invitarte a ir con nosotros.

\- Por eso mismo. - Wrathion suspiró mientras caminaba por la habitación.- Mira, en realidad, creo que no debería hacer esto.

\- ¿Qué? Después de todo lo que me dijiste, ¿por qué?

\- Te lo conté porque te lo prometí y yo cumplo, pero en realidad no debería meterte en todo esto. Mira, ayer por la noche no veía las cosas bien pero hoy con la luz del día pues me he dado cuenta de algo.

\- No confías en mí…

\- No se trata de eso, es que es bastante peligroso y cuanta más gente lo sabe, peor.

\- Eso es otra forma de decir que no confías en mí. - Anduin se apoyó en la pared.- De verdad que no se lo diré a nadie, no soy un chivato.

\- No es eso. - Anduin levantó la mano mientras se agarraba la muñeca.

\- Que si hace falta lo firmamos con sangre, no tengo ningún proble-

\- ¡Que no es eso! - Wrathion agarró los hombros de Anduin y le empujó contra la pared cortando cualquier escapatoria mirándolo seriamente. Anduin se quedó de piedra.- Tú no conoces a N’Zoth, no sabes de lo que es capaz si le molestas. Anduin, todos los que se han visto envueltos en esto han acabado muertos o sufrieron un destino mucho peor, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, ¿entiendes? - Anduin suavizó su mirada.

\- Tranquilo, ya estoy metido en un lío con esta guerra, y si es cierto que es culpa de N’Zoth, estoy más que implicado, me guste o no. Creo que estás siendo un poco cabezón si crees que es mejor que vayas por tu cuenta contra algo así. Te ayudaré.

\- Pero es peligroso.

\- Te ayudaré igualmente. No te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar, dos personas llegan más lejos que una, ¿no?

\- No me gusta demasiado la idea de que te expongas ante él.

\- No habrá problema, y me dijiste que querías probar a desposeerlos, ¿no? Sin mí no lo harás. - Wrathion dio un paso atrás y medio sonrió.

\- Como quieras.

Ambos jóvenes salieron fuera y se dispusieron a ir al Valle sin decir nada más. Entendió que el dragón estuviera preocupado si todo lo que decía era verdad, pero la curiosidad ganaba.   
Tess y Dereck estaban esperando junto a un carruaje pequeño, Anduin se sentó al lado de Wrathion. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, probablemente por la desconfianza que provocaba el dragón negro. Sin embargo, Anduin se percató de algo. Hasta ahora no se había fijado en que Wrathion tenía un tatuaje que sobresalía en su hombro derecho. Eran unas líneas sin mucho sentido de color negro y se le camuflaba un poco en su piel morena. Le pareció algo curioso, estaba bastante seguro de que no lo tenía cuando le conoció en Pandaria.

En cuanto llegaron al Valle, Anduin miró triste el estado del lugar. Con lo verde y bonito que había sido las veces que tuvo que ir anteriormente, ahora la tierra era marrón con algo de añublo en gran parte. No pudo evitar pensar en el Valle de La Flor Eterna en Pandaria. Ese fue uno de los sitios más bonitos que había visto en su vida, una tierra mágica que parecía cantar en armonía, hasta que un día, Garrosh lo destruyó. Con todo lo que le costó convencer a los Pandaren, alegando que la Horda y la Alianza no eran del todo malas para que les dejaran entrar, todo se fue al garete cuando Garrosh tiró el corazón de Y’Shaarj a un pozo. Aquel Valle jamás podría recuperarse. Ahora el Valle Canto Tormenta presentaba los mismos síntomas. ¿Por qué la Horda siempre hacía estas cosas? A los Renegados de por sí nunca les importó arrasar con la peste cualquier lugar. Los goblins solían contaminar las zonas donde se establecían. Tauren y trols estaban bastante conectados a la naturaleza y los Sin’dorei solo tenían problemas con la magia. Los orcos, por otro lado, solían desforestar o destruir toda tierra donde vivían. Teniendo en cuenta que mataron su anterior planeta, Anduin creyó que sería un toque de atención para que no hicieran lo mismo, pero siempre se acabó equivocando. La Horda siempre tenía tendencia a destruir el lugar a donde iban. No podía dejar que algo así continuara, pero, empezó a entender el porqué N’Zoth quería echar a la Alianza. Si la Horda arrasaba con la naturaleza, él saldría beneficiado probablemente. Tanto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana que casi no se percata de que Tess pasaba su mano en frente de sus ojos.

\- Holaaa, - dijo riendo.- ¿a dónde te has ido?

\- Estaba pensando. - respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Pensabas en el estado en que se ha quedado el Valle, ¿no?

\- Un poco, es triste.

\- Me recuerda a toda la zona de las tierras de la peste. - puntualizó Dereck.

\- Algo así. - dijo Tess.- Por cierto, Anduin, ¿por qué no me dijiste que le has echado ojo a alguien? - Anduin la miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Hay un rumor por ahí. - Anduin suspiró molesto, otra vez uno de esos rumores estúpidos y Tess intentando molestarle con ello como siempre.

\- Es falso, además sería más lógico si te lo cuento en lugar de esconderlo, ¿no crees? - Anduin volvió a mirar por la ventana.

\- Supongo que eres uno de los solteros más codiciados. - asumió Dereck, Anduin respondió con un intento de rugido.- Tiene que ser horrible, yo no sé si podría.

\- Al final te acabas acostumbrando. - argumentó Tess.

\- ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo?

\- A veces, pero lo ignoro mucho, es algo que solo me concierne a mí.

\- ¿Y por qué no tienes pareja aún? - Dereck lo preguntó como si fuera una broma. Tess lo pensó.

\- Mi padre es estricto.

\- ¡Muy buena excusa! La utilizaré. - ambos rieron.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no tienes? - Dereck se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que porque tu padre es estricto.

Quizá el silencio que hubo a continuación era demasiado sepulcral. Dereck miró por la ventana rápidamente mientras que Tess se quedó mirándole como esperando algo. Anduin y Wrathion, quienes estaban observando por la ventana distraídos, miraron a ambos con una expresión de sorpresa. Tess, incapaz de decir nada, miró a Anduin, este le regalo una sonrisa irónica.

\- Cállate.

\- Pero si no he dicho nada. - se defendió el rey.

\- Piensas muy alto.

Anduin suspiró, pero entendió que en realidad estorbaba. El poco trayecto que quedaba se pasó en un puro silencio incómodo. El carruaje se paró en Brennadam, ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma. La gente obviamente no había vuelto a sus hogares aún, solo quedaban algunos Sabiomar. Dereck y Tess salieron del carruaje a la vez rápidamente. Cuando Anduin se levantó para salir, Wrathion le detuvo posando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo, Tess se quedó mirando.

\- Ahora vamos, solo necesito unos minutos.

Cuando Wrathion dijo eso, Tess se puso en marcha. Anduin volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró extrañado a Wrathion.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Anduin, Wrathion soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Todavía no te he dicho cómo detectarlo. - Anduin tomó unos segundos de realización.

\- Cierto.

\- Es bastante sencillo, tienes que prestar atención a un destello rojo en los ojos. - ante la expresión de duda de Anduin, tuvo que proseguir.- Piensa en ello de esta forma… Imagina que Leo es un cascarón vacío y N’Zoth es la consciencia, cada vez que ordena moverse o decir algo verás como una especie de parpadeo rojo en sus ojos por unos momentos, no es muy difícil de ver si prestas atención, así que mantén la mirada fija.

\- ¿Como si Leo fuera una especie de muñeco?

\- Algo así. También supongo que seguirá con su plan de echaros de Kul Tiras, si tengo que adivinar… Probablemente te dirá que tenéis la culpa de que el Valle esté medio destruido y usará eso como escudo. Aparte, si no estás satisfecho con eso hay otra cosa que puedes hacer.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pregúntale algo en la historia que pocas personas sepan, ¿cuántos años tiene el crío en realidad?

\- Ocho, creo recordar, ¿y qué tengo que preguntar, exactamente?

\- Un niño de esa edad no creo que sepa algo tan específico como por ejemplo, los que mataron a Lei Shen la primera vez fueron los Ramkahen en Uldum. - Anduin abrió la boca en una sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno, si no lo sabes tú, imagina Leo. Pero esto es algo que N’Zoth sí sabe, de hecho sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido en este planeta. Si intentas hacer una de estas preguntas de forma sutil verás que tiene un grado de sabiduría poco convencional para un crío. ¿Se te ocurre alguna cosa?

\- Alguna, pero, ¿por qué iba a picar un dios antiguo en eso? - Wrathion se rio.

\- Porque N’Zoth es un puto arrogante de mierda y le encanta parecer superior. Él no sabe que tú lo sabes así que no se va a cortar un pelo o disimular, por ahora.

\- Bueno… Lo intentaré.

\- Yo no iré contigo ahora, no quiero que él me vea por el momento así que, buena suerte. E intenta no hablar demasiado con él o al final te hará daño aquí. - Wrathion señaló su cabeza.

Wrathion abrió la puerta y salió seguido de Anduin. En cuanto el rey respiró pudo detectar un olor a quemado importante, alguna maquinaría seguía ardiendo en algún lugar o quizá la Horda había estado quemando a sus muertos, una práctica muy frecuente en sus razas. Wrathion se quedaría por los alrededores del pueblo esperando. Anduin lamentó que no fuera con él. En el fondo se hubiera sentido más seguro yendo con él que estar con un dios antiguo a solas, pero comprendió sus razones. Unos Sabiomar le miraron mal cuando se acercó al hogar temporal de Leo. Si anteriormente parecían amenazadores, ahora lo eran más. Probablemente por todo lo que había pasado, pensó Anduin.

Cuando entró en la sala principal se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía un poco más deteriorado, entraba poca luz del sol y estaba lleno de polvo, como si hubiera estado viviendo en la pura miseria. Uno de los Sabiomar le recibió preguntando qué quería de la forma más borde del mundo y al explicar las cosas le pidió que esperara. Anduin se puso un poco nervioso, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal o que le descubrieran, esta vez sí que debía medir sus palabras muy meticulosamente. Leo entró a recibirle al cabo de unos minutos acompañado de dos Sabiomar y, aunque al principio tenía una expresión de indiferencia, la cara le cambió de forma en que parecía molesto.

\- ¿Tú otra vez? - preguntó con desdén.

\- He pensado que te vendría bien una visita.

\- Tienes que pedirla, así que al no hacerlo pues… - Leo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera mientras se daba la vuelta y uno de los Sabiomar estuvo dispuesto a echarle, pero Anduin resistió.

\- ¿Después de una batalla así piensas dejar a la Horda por aquí? - Leo se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro.- Ellos con sus máquinas han destruido la tierra, la gente, bueno, tu gente ha tenido que emigrar, ¿de verdad te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada?

\- Mira que eres torpe, Leoncito. Nada hubiera pasado si vosotros no hubierais venido, vosotros tenéis gran parte de la culpa, ¿o no recuerdas que hubo un dragón negro ayudando calcinándolo todo de vuestra parte ese día? - Anduin frunció el ceño. Lo sabía, él sabía que Wrathion le había ayudado.

\- Fue temporalmente, un trato que hicimos, no es parte de la Alianza el dragón negro.

\- Ya lo sé. - Anduin no había sido capaz de ver nada en sus ojos, estaba demasiado lejos y no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir ahí. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Leo hasta quedarse a medio metro y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura. Uno de los Sabiomar hizo ademán de apartarle pero Leo levantó la mano para detenerle, parecía estar expectante.

\- Dan igual los dragones negros en esa batalla. No nos cargues el muerto solo a nosotros, la Horda tiene gran parte de culpa. Sé que conociste a Sylvanas, ¿de verdad le dejaste campar por aquí sin saber lo que quería hacer en realidad? ¿O lo sabías y te dio igual porque tu gente no te importa? En cuyo caso eres un muy mal gobernante.

Entonces Anduin lo vio, en ese preciso instante fue capaz de verlo. Estuvo tan sorprendido que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse de piedra. Después de decir eso, en un segundo, una especie de brillo rojo pasó rápidamente por los ojos de Leo de derecha a izquierda. Pensó que era casi imposible verlo si uno no prestaba atención, sin embargo, lo había visto tan claramente en ese momento que no entendió cómo no pudo verlo en charlas anteriores. ¿Realmente estaba ahí? ¿Tras los ojos de un niño inocente había un dios antiguo? Tenía que comprobarlo más.

\- ¿Sylvanas? - Leo rio.- Ella solo hace lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir a una facción con pretensiones de heroicidad, ¿o crees que nadie se iba a dar cuenta?

\- ¿Te he dado yo esa impresión?

\- Por supuesto, ¿quién te crees que eres en realidad? Probablemente un niño con esperanzas de un mundo mejor dándoselas de héroe del momento, pero que todavía sigue chupando de los privilegios que dejó su papá atrás. La Horda es más realista, Sylvanas no teme a mojarse un poco, igual que en otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- A la hora de intentar acabar con Arthas, cuando era el Rey Exánime, delante de la puerta de la Cólera, por ejemplo. - Anduin parpadeó confundido.

\- Fue Putress quien lanzó la peste contra la Horda y la Alianza ese día, un acto muy cobarde.

\- Un acto muy necesario, y fue Sylvanas quien lo ordenó, a eso lo llamo coraje. - Anduin vio el destello rojo varias veces más. Intentó relajarse y sacarle partido a lo que había dicho.

\- Por su culpa mi mentor Bolvar murió. - Leo rio irónicamente.

\- Bolvar no murió allí, Leoncito, se lo llevó el Rey Exánime para hacerle el favor de su vida, no volver junto a un crío mimado. - Anduin se levantó y retrocedió.

\- Eres un imbécil, ¿te lo han dicho antes?

\- Muchas.

Leo le sonrió de una forma un tanto siniestra. Anduin tuvo suficiente por un día y rezó para que no volviera a hablar con él nunca más. Salió rápidamente del lugar molesto, le había herido un poco su orgullo con esas palabras. La única vez que se sintió tan ofendido por un enemigo fue con Garrosh porque una vez le comparó con Arthas, algo inadmisible para cualquiera que conocía esa historia. Pero que hubiera dicho que Bolvar se había “librado” de la presencia de Anduin porque era un “mimado” le molestó muchísimo más, sobre todo por el increíble respeto y cariño que le había tenido en vida.

Anduin buscó impaciente a Wrathion por las afueras, después de un rato lo avistó sentado y apoyado en un árbol detrás de un establo. El dragón estaba jugando con dos ardillas que iban saltando de una mano a otra, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Anduin corrió hasta él y se sentó de rodillas delante suyo muy serio. Wrathion, en cuanto reparó en su presencia, cambió su expresión a algo preocupado.

\- Menuda cara… Has hablado demasiado con él, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo hacemos? - Wrathion no pudo contener una sonrisa pícara al oír eso.

\- ¿Es eso una indirecta, Anduin?

\- Cómo podemos desposeerle, idiota.

\- Oh, claro, claro… - Wrathion miró a las ardillas y procedió a decir algo en Dracónico. Estas parecieron entenderle y se fueron.- Antes deja que te dé un consejo. Ahora era porque tenías que comprobarlo, pero no vuelvas a entablar una conversación con él jamás, solo intentará hacerte el mayor daño posible.

\- Me lo he medio imaginado, ¿cómo funciona todo esto?

\- Antes de nada, ¿sabes si le ha ocurrido algún evento traumático a Leo hace algún tiempo? - Anduin reflexionó intentando recordar lo que le contó el Hermano Pike sobre él.

\- Creo que hace como un año su madre le obligó a separarse de su padre y unos meses atrás ella murió, algo así me contaron, ¿por?

\- ¿Los niños humanos se toman mal estas cosas? - Anduin le miró extrañado.

\- Claro que se lo toman mal, toda la infancia estás con ellos y de repente, bum, se acabó. A mí también me costó encajarlo cuando mi padre se esfumó temporalmente. - Wrathion reflexionó unos segundos.

\- Sí… Puede que esa haya sido la razón… - ante la mirada interrogante de Anduin prosiguió.- Verás, las víctimas de N’Zoth tienen algo en común; traumas y sentimientos negativos muy fuertes. Si tienes un sentimiento fuerte, como puede ser una gran tristeza, o la ira, o el odio, llamas la atención mentalmente. N’Zoth suele hablar en sueños a esta gente y les engaña por un tiempo hasta que, literalmente, la víctima en cuestión acepta algún tipo de trato que le ha hecho.

\- ¿Qué clase de tratos suele hacer?

\- Eso depende de la persona, no todos tenemos los mismos motivos cuando caemos al pozo, ¿no? Es entonces cuando empieza la posesión. Un parásito empieza a crecer en tu cerebro, - Wrathion colocó un dedo en el centro de la cabeza de Anduin.- al principio es muy pequeño, pero cuanto más tiempo pasa N’Zoth utilizando tu cuerpo, más grande se hace… - Wrathion estiró su mano cubriendo la parte superior de la cabeza.- Hasta que llega a un punto en que se queda tan arraigado que se queda ahí para siempre. Suele ser a partir de un año cuando es “incurable” pero sé que Leo no lleva poseído tanto tiempo. Por eso quiero probarlo, y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, necesito a alguien muy vinculado a la Luz. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- Si necesitabas a un usuario de la Luz, ¿por qué no se lo pediste a un Sacerdote o Paladín? - Wrathion rio.

\- Por dos razones. Uno, muchos rechazarían sin oír una palabra porque soy un dragón negro. - Anduin intentó replicar.- No digas nada, ya me ha ocurrido. Pero la razón principal es porque no son muy… abiertos de mente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Necesitarás Luz para llevar a cabo esto, pero también necesitarás tener un dominio y conocimiento sobre los poderes del Vacío. Tendrás que usarlos a la vez. - Anduin parpadeó perplejo.

\- Yo nunca he hecho eso, en realidad, ¡nunca he visto a alguien hacer eso a la vez! Es casi un sacrilegio probarlo y puede salir terriblemente mal, a lo mejor acabas corrompido o peor.

\- No he dicho que sea fácil, pero si no te gusta, entonces entraré ahí y lo mataré. - Anduin levantó las manos como si intentara frenarlo.

\- Alto, no voy a permitir que mates a un niño de ocho años, ni en broma.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que intentarlo. - Anduin empezó a dudar, no estaba nada seguro de que podría hacer algo así. Las únicas veces que se puso a prueba usando el Vacío fueron muy incómodas y si ahora le pedía usar los dos poderes a la vez le pareció imposible. Wrathion suspiró de forma tranquila.- Hay una razón más por la que he querido pedirte esto a ti en específico.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Anduin mirando a Wrathion muy curioso.

\- Todavía sigo pensando que somos… ¿amigos?

Amigos. Wrathion lo había dicho sin estar muy convencido o como si tuviera miedo de decirlo. Ahora que lo mencionaba, Anduin se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en ello en absoluto. Hasta ahora todo lo relacionado con el dragón fue un torrente de emociones; traición, reconciliación, un poco de confianza, decepción y alegría al ver que cumplió su promesa. Antes de que se trasladara a Kul Tiras, no supo cómo debía pensar en él. No podía decir que eran amigos en ese momento, quizá solo viejos conocidos, no podía negar que hubo mucha desconfianza. Sin embargo, ahora no le producía ningún tipo de rechazo estar con él. El resto del mundo parecía tenerle miedo y desconfianza, pero el joven rey no, le gustaba hablar con él. Además, ahora le había demostrado uno de los mayores secretos del mundo, qué más podía contarle que no hubiera visto anteriormente era algo que le intrigaba. Había pasado tiempo desde que se había referido a Wrathion de esta forma.

\- Somos amigos. - al oír eso, Wrathion pareció aliviado.

\- Te enseñaré cómo hacer ese ritual, te ayudaré a que puedas controlar el Vacío y la Luz al mismo tiempo. Yo creo que eres lo suficiente poderoso para llevar a cabo esto.

\- Mientras seas tú el que se encargue de hablar con N’Zoth, lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho exactamente? Pareces molesto.

\- Se ha metido un poco conmigo. Dijo lo que me has dicho, que nosotros somos los responsables de esta destrucción y que Sylvanas hace lo que debe. Sinceramente no sé por qué eligió la Horda desde el principio.

\- ¿No es obvio? - Anduin inclinó su cabeza a un lado.- N’Zoth mostró visiones a través de la Azerita a los líderes de cada raza y observó vuestras reacciones… Recuérdame quién inició la guerra.

\- Oh… Ya, claro, Sylvanas…

\- En este detalle específicamente pienso igual que él, la Horda es un poco más manipulable.

\- “¿Un poco más?”

\- Bueno, sé que algunos en la Alianza han picado también. Al menos no es tu caso.

Anduin se quedó callado mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Cuando miró sus manos, con suma facilidad pudo invocar la Luz, le era tan natural como respirar. Mientras la Luz pasaba por sus dedos, intentó sacar el poder de las sombras. Sabía que podía hacerlo, alguna vez lo había practicado mientras Velen le explicaba todo lo malo que había en ello y lo loco que te puede poner. La Luz se resintió un poco y pareció luchar contra lo que Anduin intentaba hacer. La concentración del rey para intentar sacar ambos poderes a la vez se quebró, al final solo unas sombras pequeñas salieron de sus manos eliminando cualquier poder de la Luz. Anduin se asustó un poco al perder el control y pensó que no podría hacerlo en realidad. Wrathion se quedó mirando en silencio. Aunque había sido un intento desastroso, no parecía decepcionado, al menos había visto que Anduin sí podía usar el poder del Vacío. Iba a necesitar bastante concentración.

El tiempo pasó mientras Anduin seguía intentándolo. Con ánimos de Wrathion pudo sacar algunas sombras que se mantenían más o menos por unos segundos, pero le resultó algo doloroso. Usar poderes del Vacío solía provocar un dolor punzante en la cabeza e intentar combinar poderes lo dejaría para otro momento. Tess y Dereck fueron a buscarlos al cabo de unas horas, al parecer no tuvieron mucha suerte convenciendo a los Sabiomar pero no parecían particularmente tristes, más bien intercambiaban pequeñas sonrisas y miradas entre ellos. Anduin no era demasiado experto en estos temas pero intuyó que hablaron de la indirecta que lanzó Dereck horas antes. Incontrolablemente pensó en la indirecta de Taelia por la mañana y se puso nervioso, no debía pensar en ello pero el hecho de que nunca antes le “asaltaron” de esa forma tan directa lo había perturbado. Nunca se lo llegó a plantear anteriormente, siempre oyó a muchos hombres fardar de estas cosas pero a él le provocaba mucha inseguridad por la educación que le dieron. Dejó de pensar en el tema cuando Dereck le entregó el casco del león de su armadura, aparentemente lo encontró hacía pocos minutos. Anduin casi había dado por perdido una reliquia familiar por torpe y se sintió muy aliviado al recuperarla. Con todo esto, decidieron volver a Boralus.

A veces la noche parecía que caía muy rápida por culpa de las nubes. En cuanto llegaron al Fuerte Valiente daba la sensación que ya era hora de dormir. Para desgracia de Anduin, aún tenía que hacer mucho papeleo. Wrathion lo frenó antes de que se fuera.

\- Mañana si quieres empezamos un pequeño entrenamiento. - Anduin sonrió un poco.

\- Si los papeles no acaban conmigo, cuenta con ello.

En realidad se sentía emocionado con todo esto. Puede que lo que pedía Wrathion era demasiado difícil, o incluso imposible, pero no podía evitar reconocer que era un reto, el más interesante que le propusieron jamás.


	13. La Luz y el Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es a partir de aquí que los capítulos serán tan largos, lo siento por si no te gusta demasiado :/

Había regresado, después de una repentina desaparición, volvió por fin. Una mañana sin previo aviso, se dio la noticia de que Jaina había sido hallada desorientada por el norte de Tiragarde. Anduin fue el primero en saltar de la silla al oír eso mientras desayunaba y salió corriendo a buscarla. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar. No estaba nada seguro si podría contener las emociones y la necesidad de darle un muy merecido coscorrón, pero desde que le dijeron que había sido encontrada en mal estado se relajó un poco. Al parecer estaba algo deshidratada y tenía heridas superficiales, ella intentó explicar que huyó de algo. Anduin entró en la sala de heridos y localizó a Jaina en seguida, estaba siendo atendida por un Kultiriano robusto con cara de pocos amigos aplicando un poco de líquido verde sobre un rasguño en la parte superior de la frente de Jaina. Anduin pensó que estaba relajado, pero en cuanto se acercó a ella levantó los brazos y se dejó llevar un poco por el enfado.

\- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? - quizá había levantado demasiado la voz, todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta y le pusieron mala cara.- Perdón.

Anduin se acercó y sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado. Le pidió al hombre que los dejaran solos y que ya se encargaría él con el poder de la Luz para curar esas heridas superficiales. Aquel hombre se fue haciendo una pequeña reverencia y Anduin se puso manos a la obra curando los rasguños.

\- Siento haber desaparecido tan repentinamente. - susurró Jaina.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Estaba preocupadísimo! Esperé todo lo que pude, luego me enfadé, luego me desesperé… Tuvimos que ir a la batalla del Valle sin ti y nos hubiera venido bien tu ayuda. Menos mal que Wrathion vino.

\- ¿Hiciste un trato con él? - preguntó muy curiosa.

\- Sí, a cambio de información él nos ayudaría a contrarrestar al otro dragón negro.

\- ¿Qué información quería?

\- No lo sé, no me lo ha contado. Solo sé que fue a Uldum. - Jaina frunció el ceño.- ¿Y tú qué?

\- Oí un rumor sobre el paradero de Priscilla. La vieron en las costas norte de Drustvar y decidí investigar.

\- ¿No podías comentarlo con los demás al menos?

\- Tenía prisa, se supone que no me iba a llevar tiempo. Pero tuve un problema una vez allí…

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Jaina titubeó un poco.

\- Gorak Tul.

Anduin parpadeó confundido al oír el nombre. Había leído las historias de Drustvar, allí fue donde los humanos que recién empezaban a habitar la isla levantaron una cruzada contra los Drust, la raza predominante del lugar. Gorak Tul era el nombre de su rey. La historia siempre había contado que fueron derrotados pero hace poco se descubrió que los Drust se quedaron en el lugar como espíritus esperando a volver. De hecho, una persona que ayudó a Gorak Tul fue la madre de Lucille Crestavía, la matriarca del aquelarre y marioneta de Gorak Tul. Anduin supo que pese a los esfuerzos por acabar con Lady Crestavía, Gorak Tul acabó escapando y se llevó a Jaina cuando estaba en el exilio. Katherine comentó que para salvar a Jaina tuvo que ir a las Tierras Contagiadas, lugar que se consideraba la casa de los Drust, y que a su hija le atormentaron con horribles visiones del pasado.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó preocupado Anduin. Jaina suspiró.

\- Quiere que vuelva a las Tierras Contagiadas, me ataca porque soy la única que ha escapado.

\- ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?

\- No sabría decirte, Anduin. Solo es un lugar de constante tortura mental. - Anduin desvió la mirada pensativo.

\- Quizá es… ¿Hay algún tipo de investigación sobre los Drust en general?

\- ¿Qué clase de investigación quieres?

\- Alguna que explique su origen, de dónde salieron, qué clase de poder tienen… Ese tipo de investigación.

\- Anduin, no hay información sobre eso, hablas de una época en la que no se podían registrar estas cosas.

\- Bueno, alguien sabrá algo… - Anduin recordó que era Calia quien había ido a Ventormenta por información.

\- Si averiguas algo, dímelo. Por otro lado, espero que no me tengas muy en cuenta lo de la batalla, no esperaba que me ocurriera esto y lo siento, ¿hubo muchas bajas?

\- Perdimos medio ejército así que… Pero ningún líder fue asesinado, aunque Tyrande se llevó una buena.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- No demasiado, está en una situación delicada.

Anduin terminó de curarla y Jaina pareció estar como nueva, aunque las ojeras aún persistían, dándole un aspecto algo cansado. Ella le dio las gracias y anunció que todavía debía hablar con otros representantes y su madre por su desaparición. El rey lo entendió y se quedó en la sala para visitar a Halford. Le dijo a Velen que se encargaría personalmente de las quemaduras del Alto Comandante y no tenía problema en hacerlo. Halford pareció encantado de verle. La gran quemadura la tenía sobre el brazo izquierdo y la otra, aunque mucho más pequeña, la tenía en la parte baja de su espalda. Cuando Anduin empezó a pasar la Luz sobre las quemaduras, pudo sentir el calor intenso en sus manos que transmitía usar este poder curativo. Poco a poco empezaba a mitigar el dolor hasta quedarse en un punto donde solo sentía molestia. Eso fue lo máximo que pudo hacer, era imposible regenerar la piel, eso lo haría el tiempo.

Aunque podía hacer mejor ese trabajo, no pudo concentrarse del todo. No paraba de pensar en los Drust. Poco se sabía de esta raza milenaria y el hecho de que su rey perseguía a Jaina le inquietaba. Pero había sido algo que mencionó Jaina lo que le llamó la atención. Wrathion dijo que el poder de N’Zoth era sobre la mente, Jaina acababa de decir que el hogar de los Drust era un lugar de tortura mental. ¿Y si tenían algo que ver? No hay mucha información de los Drust y mucho menos sobre N’Zoth así que, ¿por qué no? Si al final acababa entrenando con Wrathion hoy, lo tenía que comentar. Halford admitió que se sentía mejor ahora aunque fue recomendado guardar cierto reposo hasta que se le regenerase la piel por sí sola, si no tomaba algún riesgo por no sentir dolor estaría como nuevo en pocos días. Anduin sintió algo de orgullo personal al lograr este tipo de cosas, la mayoría de sanadores no llegaban al punto de mitigar tanto dolor en cosas como quemaduras de este tipo.

Seguidamente visitó a Tyrande. Ya pasaron algunos días sin que despertara y empezaba a preocuparse. Quizá no diagnosticó su estado bien y había algo que pasó por alto. Sin retirar la venda, usó la Luz en un modo análisis sobre su cabeza en un intento de detectar si algo iba mal. En esos momentos no le parecía encontrar algo diferente a la última vez, solo notó que algo iba mal en su mente ya que estaba moviendo los ojos rápidamente, quizá estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. Ante la incapacidad de notar algo diferente se acabó rindiendo, decidió que lo mejor era intentar cambiar la venda ya que estaba un poco sucia. Anduin retiró con sumo cuidado la que tenía puesta y dejó la herida respirar un rato mientras buscaba una nueva. En cuanto se acercó para poner el vendaje, Tyrande abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Oh, mierda… - dijo Anduin mientras dejaba la venda en la mesa de al lado. Tyrande intentó analizar lo que había a su alrededor e intentó levantarse, Anduin la frenó colocando los manos en los hombros.- No, no, no. Espera un momento, no te muevas.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- A salvo. Estás en una de las salas de curación en el Fuerte Valiente, por favor, no te muevas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Tyrande intentó llevarse la mano temblorosa a la herida pero Anduin la detuvo.

\- No te toques ahí específicamente. Durante la batalla, alguien te dio un buen golpe, has estado inconsciente.

\- La batalla… - Tyrande puso una expresión de dolor.- ¿Qué ha pasado al final?

\- Ganamos, ganamos, te pondrás bien.

Tyrande lentamente cerró los ojos de nuevo y Anduin se sintió aliviado. Si se volvía a dormir todo estaría bien, aunque se había mostrado aturdida y desorientada. Mientras le ponía la venda nueva, Tyrande ponía caras raras, como si la pesadilla de antes continuara con mucha más intensidad y vio que su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente. Él ya llegó a la conclusión de que tendría algunos temblores, pero no podía adivinar hasta qué punto podría dificultarle el día a día. Una vez acabó, se retiró para buscar a Velen, tenía que pedirle especial atención en la recuperación.

Velen no se hallaba lejos, todavía atendía a soldados heridos. Anduin le pidió que echara un ojo a Tyrande todo el tiempo que pudiera ya que su recuperación a lo mejor sería más dura de lo que pensó en un principio.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Las cartas de Muradin fueron más optimistas de lo que había esperado. En Ventormenta las cosas parecían ir correctamente por un lado. Nuevos soldados se empezaban a entrenar y enrolar al ejército y nuevas armas de asedio estaban siendo construidas. Lo único malo es que hubo que subir las horas laborales de leñadores y mineros y Anduin no estaba feliz con ello. Ya tuvo que subir los impuestos cuando la guerra contra la Legión Ardiente se acabó para cubrir ciertos gastos y ahora les empujaba a trabajar más sin una subida de salario que pudiera compensarlo lo suficiente. Gran parte de su pueblo se había quejado y Anduin solo sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, tenía que solucionar esto o el pueblo se le echaría encima. Con una revolución por estas razones hace muchos años hubo suficiente. Quizá estaba empujado demasiado la construcción de nuevas máquinas de asedio cuando en realidad no hacía falta. Estaba claro que por un tiempo no habría batallas y lo más probable era que la Horda estaría en una situación similar, pero sus mentalidades eran completamente diferentes. La Alianza siempre estuvo más inclinada a la paz y que cada uno hiciera su vida, más de la mitad de la población juntando todas las razas eran civiles y no solían involucrarse en las guerras para llevar un estilo de vida familiar. La Horda por otro lado eran todos guerreros, no les importaba trabajar duro y no recibir dinero a cambio si con ello garantizaban una buena pelea. Quien no era guerrero contribuía igualmente, su sentido del honor era así. Si uno era golpeado, todos saltarían. Eso era algo que Anduin podía admirar de ellos, esa clase de determinación no era muy común en la Alianza y aunque hubo una batalla hace poco, mientras que en la Horda todos lo sabían y contribuían, gran parte de su pueblo se quedó al margen a esperar, por eso se quejaban de esto ahora.

Anduin aceptaba esas diferencias, entendía que no todo el mundo era igual y que, si se le hubieran dejado elegir, quizá se habría desentendido de la guerra también. Por desgracia nunca tuvo ese privilegio, por mucho que deseó mil veces encerrarse en su habitación y no salir por días, no era algo que se podía permitir. A menudo se preguntaba cómo sería una vida sencilla o simplemente alejada de la guerra y la miseria donde su única preocupación era que debía hacer más horas laborales.

Agobiado de estar en su habitación haciendo papeleo, decidió salir y comer algo. La necesidad de distraerse se volvió casi una prioridad de repente. Tenía que hacer una bola y enterrar esos pensamientos intrusivos, como siempre. Si seguía leyendo esos papeles por más tiempo acabaría consumido. Se hizo bastante tarde así que probablemente acabaría comiendo lo que había sobrado y eso le desanimaba, saciar su apetito a veces era un reto muy grande. De todos modos, el aire fresco le sentó bien cuando cruzó el patio interior para ir a las cocinas. Cuando entró en la pequeña sala vio a Wrathion, estaba sentado comiendo una fruta mientras daba vueltas al café con una cucharilla con la mirada perdida. El dragón levantó la vista al oír la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si fuera un saludo. Anduin le sonrió mientras se acercaba al mármol, vio que había una gran olla con estofado esperando por él. No era especialmente algo que le llenaría del todo pero se conformó. Tras llenarse un plato hasta los bordes se sentó delante de Wrathion.

\- Espero que siga estando bueno. - comentó el rey por lo bajo.

\- Supongo que está bueno.

\- ¿Acaso no lo has comido tú?

\- Lo que tengo ahora es mi única comida. - Anduin le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Solo vas a comer eso? Es muy poco.

\- Es suficiente, no suelo comer mucho.

Anduin pensó que era mejor no decir nada mientras empezó a comer. Creía que los dragones solían tener mucho apetito con tal de compensar el desgaste de la magia que usaban o simplemente por ser criaturas grandes. Wrathion estaba en pleno crecimiento, sería normal que necesitara comer mucho. De un sorbo, el dragón bebió todo lo que le quedaba de café y empezó a comer esa fruta más rápido.

\- ¿Sabes? Pareces muy agobiado.

Anduin casi se atragantó cuando Wrathion dijo eso. No se había visto la cara antes de salir del dormitorio y a lo mejor era muy evidente, debería disimular más si quería aparentar estar completamente bien. Anduin bebió un poco de agua antes de responder.

\- No es nada, solo mucho papeleo.

\- Interesante papeleo entonces. - Anduin siguió comiendo sin decir nada.- Si quieres podemos pelear un poco esta tarde. - al rey le brillaron un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres pelear también?

\- Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

\- Vale, podemos pelear un rato.

\- Después de que te hayas echado una siesta.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin le miró de una forma casi ofendida.- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- Porque necesitas estar bien y con energía, así que recárgate un poco. Aparte no puedes venir a esto sin digerir primero, un poco de sentido común.

\- Bueno, vale, buen punto.

\- ¿Dónde podríamos ir?

\- ¿Uno de los bosques aquí cerca?

\- No llamaría lo de aquí cerca un bosque. - Wrathion sonrió.- Un bosque de verdad sería tan imponente como por ejemplo… el de Colinas Pardas, sería un buen ejemplo. - Anduin le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Has estado en Colinas Pardas?

\- Sí, hace algún tiempo ya.

\- A mí siempre me han dicho que es de los sitios más bonitos de Rasganorte.

\- Discutible. Pero vale la pena verlo.

\- ¿Cómo es realmente?

\- Bueno, - Anduin dejó los cubiertos y puso especial atención.- no es algo propio de Colinas Pardas en realidad, es más bien Rasganorte en un todo. Es como otro mundo, lejos de todas las reglas establecidas en el resto de continentes. No solo por las culturas y las razas que habitan, que está muy bien. Pero es el ambiente… los colores que se forman en el cielo con la interminable aurora desde el alba hasta el anochecer, es precioso. Las relaciones entre las razas y los animales, animales y otros animales, quién sobrevive y quién no, la ley del más fuerte prevalece. No hay juicio alguno, ¿sabes? Nadie impone moralismos o normas. Simplemente… es así, tal y como la vida debería ser siempre. - Anduin se había quedado totalmente embelesado con la explicación. Era un lugar tan diferente al suyo que solo le llamaba la atención, era como cuando visitó Pandaria la primera vez.

\- Me encantaría verlo… - Anduin bajó la mirada mientras movía la comida distraído.

\- Después de la guerra quizá podrías tomar unos días de vacaciones para ir.

Anduin intentó sonreír, pero se fue deshaciendo hasta tener una expresión triste. Él a lo mejor no podría ir nunca al continente helado, a duras penas había salido del círculo entre ciudades estado de la Alianza. Solo Pandaria fue una excepción y porque su barco naufragó. Pero deseaba ver un lugar así, aunque fuera algo salvaje. El silencio empezó a caer entre ellos y ninguno sabía qué decir, la reacción de Anduin había dicho demasiado como para que siguieran hablando de ello. El ruido ocasional de los cubiertos mientras comía rápido era lo único que se oía. La puerta se abrió y entró Genn sonriendo a Anduin.

\- No sé por qué, pero estaba seguro de que te encontraría aquí y estarías comiendo.

\- ¿Tan evidente soy? - Genn se sentó al lado de Anduin.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, no pasa nada. Pero sé que hay ciertos problemas en Ventormenta, especialmente con el dinero.

\- Me encantan los secretos que se saben rápido… - comentó irónico.

\- Las cartas de Muradin me llegan también, chico, por eso te buscaba.

\- Estamos mal. La guerra se está llevando todo el dinero y cuesta pagar a los trabajadores. También estamos consumiendo más recursos de los que podemos obtener.

\- Lo entiendo, habrá que hacer ciertos recortes, aunque sean temporales. Si queremos estar listos para otro asalto contra la Horda habrá que tomar medidas.

\- ¿Y para esto me cargo medio ejército y todas las máquinas de la Horda? - preguntó Wrathion irónico. Ambos reyes le miraron.- Solo un pequeño inciso, no sé por qué creéis que la Horda está mejor, pero estoy seguro de que está mucho peor que vosotros. Creo que estáis siendo algo pesimistas.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - preguntó Genn.

\- Porque sé cómo obra la Horda y sé cómo hace las cosas Sylvanas. Si estuvieran bien seguirían aquí, no te quepa duda. - Genn miró de reojo a Anduin.

\- Bueno, - Anduin se aclaró la garganta.- es cierto que su presencia se ha disminuido y que Wrathion se llevó por delante muchas cosas. Quizá sí estamos siendo dramáticos.

\- Si quieres tomarlo con más calma, en ese caso… ¿Quieres que lo maneje yo un rato por ti? - Anduin acabó el plato y miró a Genn contento.

\- Me harías un favor.

Genn removió el pelo de Anduin cariñosamente y abandonó la sala. Anduin dejó lo que había usado en el fregadero junto a otros muchos platos y cubiertos y se estiró. Acabó aceptando la sugerencia de Wrathion, se tomaría una siesta y luego entrenaría un rato. Acordaron que el dragón pasaría a buscarle en dos horas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin solo bostezó a modo queja cuando Wrathion lo sacó de la cama y le arrastró por la habitación mientras reía. Tuvo que reconocer que debía estar activo de nuevo pero no le hubiera importado estar dos minutos más calentito entre sábanas. Sin que nadie se percatara, salieron por la parte oeste del puerto de Boralus. No fueron demasiado lejos. Entre el pequeño pueblo de Vaderia y el almacén de maderas, subieron un pequeño montículo donde estaba todo en calma. Ahora había bastantes más nubes cuando no hubo ni una pincelada en el cielo durante toda la mañana, a veces el tiempo sorprendía mucho. Anduin pensó desanimado que quizá no estarían demasiado rato.

Wrathion llevó dos palos de madera en lugar de usar sus armas habituales porque quería comprobar hasta qué punto era bueno peleando Anduin. Al joven rey no le hizo demasiada ilusión, se daría cuenta de que en realidad peleaba bastante mal y no quería parecer especialmente torpe ante él. Algunos se rieron de su extraña técnica de pelea a las espaldas y se lo había tomado bastante mal, especialmente porque tenía cierta condición que solía desconocer todo el mundo. Cuando Wrathion le lanzó un de los palos, Anduin lo cogió en el aire, no era demasiado pesado al menos.

\- Antes de nada, - comenzó Anduin.- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes son los Drust? - Wrathion asintió.- ¿Están conectados con N’Zoth? - Wrathion alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- He oído que en su tierra suelen atormentar mentalmente a sus victimas, tú me dijiste que N’Zoth tiene poder sobre la mente, por eso pregunto.

\- Que yo sepa, no están conectados. - Anduin parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Que compartan eso no significa nada. De lo que sé en historia, ellos nunca han estado conectados, los Drust son independientes.

\- Vale… - Anduin estaba intrigado acerca del conocimiento que tenía Wrathion respecto a los Drust.

\- Ahora. A ver cómo te mueves.

Wrathion atacó tan rápido que Anduin no pudo ni reaccionar. Al darle en el brazo derecho ligeramente, soltó su palo. Anduin se frotó la zona adolorida al soltar un quejido. En cuanto cogió el palo otra vez, Wrathion atacó sin decir nada por la izquierda pero Anduin pudo defenderse. Lo único que hacía Anduin era defenderse, le costaba mucho seguir el rápido ritmo de Wrathion. Hace tiempo, cuando se recuperaba de su accidente en Pandaria, Wrathion le ayudó un poco con peleas estúpidas con palos y él era bastante torpe también. Ahora poseía una técnica bastante buena y una agilidad muy refinada. Anduin a duras penas pudo atacar, pero estaba lejos de darle. Wrathion alzó el palo y atacó por arriba, Anduin al colocar el palo en horizontal lo detuvo. La fuerza que estaba aplicando el dragón era increíblemente superior y empezó a arrastrar a Anduin atrás sin que este pudiera evitarlo, por mucha fuerza que usara no podía contrarrestarle. Quizá por ser un dragón, por naturaleza, era más fuerte. Wrathion se apartó a un lado de repente y con toda la fuerza que había estado haciendo, Anduin cayó de morros al suelo.

\- No hagas eso. - se quejó Anduin mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

\- Esto puede ocurrir en una batalla real.

\- No creo que vaya a pelear contra un dragón que me cuadriplica la fuerza.

\- Creo que te podría ganar sin usar fuerza también.

\- Que gracioso estás. - cuando Anduin se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaron enormemente y sintió dolor. Aunque aún tenía dolores de la batalla en el Valle, era demasiado pronto para que se sintiera así, apenas había empezado. Supuso que la fuerza que usó era más de lo que se podía permitir. Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para preparar la defensa. Wrathion se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te he visto temblar.

\- No pasa nada, es por la caída.

Wrathion no pareció muy satisfecho con esa pobre excusa, pero continuó. Aunque el ritmo era elevado todavía, Anduin pudo notar que el dragón había aflojado un poco. Cuantos más minutos pasaban peleando, más se le resentía el cuerpo. Ya no solo eran las piernas las que temblaban, también empezaron a ser los brazos. Un dolor punzante le recorría de arriba a abajo y el foco era la rodilla derecha. Anduin intentó atacar por el lado derecho cuando Wrathion paró con la mano el palo y se quedó quieto, el rey, jadeando, le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? - Wrathion soltó el palo y Anduin retrocedió.

\- Sí.

\- Mientes. No sé ni cómo intentas engañarme.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Nunca mientas a alguien que está acostumbrado a hacerlo. - Anduin casi se había olvidado de cómo era realmente.

\- Solo estoy cansado.

\- Una mierda, te veo temblar todo el rato y no llevamos el rato suficiente o te he dado fuerte como para que estés así. Debe de existir algún motivo que no me hayas contado. - Anduin miró al suelo. Después de suspirar, Wrathion se acercó un poco.- Si hay algo que debo saber, mejor dilo ya. De lo contrario no voy a parar.

Anduin titubeó. Seguir así no acabaría siendo bueno para su cuerpo. Anduin miró a los laterales como si buscara una salida mientras se planteaba decir una verdad que solo conocían Velen y Genn. ¿Y si se reía? O peor, ¿y si se apiadaba de él como si fuera un niño pequeño? Eso es lo que había hecho Genn cuando lo supo y no le gustó demasiado, no quería tratos especiales, pero tampoco podía seguir así. Con un suspiró miró determinado a un Wrathion expectante.

\- ¿Recuerdas el accidente que tuve en Pandaria?

\- ¿Cuando Garrosh te tiró la campana divina encima? Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Fue la razón por la que nos conocimos posteriormente.

\- Pues… - Anduin cruzaba los dedos nerviosamente.- Es que… Velen me contó algún tiempo después, en una pequeña revisión, que iba a tener… problemas.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? - Anduin suspiró triste.

\- No puedo pelear bien.

\- Elabora.

\- El dolor persiste. Empezó como una molestia en la rodilla, pero se acabó extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando estoy muy cansado, o hago mucho esfuerzo, incluso cuando estoy en muy mal estado de ánimo, pues me duele el cuerpo entero. Me limita bastante así que… nunca he podido pelear bien debido a esto.

\- ¿La Luz no pudo curarte del todo?

\- La Luz puede curar y aliviar pero hasta cierto punto. Hay cosas que no tienen solución, son crónicas.

Anduin bajó la cabeza y clavo la mirada en la hierba. Velen le comunicó esto triste. Genn se compadeció de él y cada vez que entrenaban era muy suave, como si temiera romperle. Alguna vez intentó explicar esto como si fuera una molestia muscular que salía de vez en cuando cada vez que le preguntaban el porqué nunca quería ser guerrero. La gran mayoría siempre sonreía y decía que no podía ser para tanto y lo que pasaba es que era muy malo, que por eso quería ser sanador. Nunca tuvo nada que ver, incluso sin esa lesión, siempre estuvo más inclinado a ayudar. Le daba mucha rabia que otros intentaran justificar su falta de habilidad por algo que no era cierto. Él no podía ser como el resto y no había solución. Al final, todos conseguían que mirara al suelo intentando ocultar su vergüenza, como si realmente le convencieran de que podía hacer más y que simplemente estaba siendo inútil, a veces se sentía así.

\- ¿Por qué pareces avergonzado?

\- ¿Eh? - cuando Anduin alzó la mirada encontró a Wrathion con la cabeza inclinada a un lado con la expresión más confusa que había visto en él.- Yo no lo estoy.

\- Lo estás, te estoy viendo, ¿sabes? ¿Cuál es el problema en esto? - Anduin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Pues… que no puedo cumplir ciertas expectativas, ¿quizá? - Wrathion estalló en una gran carcajada.

\- ¿Quién coño te ha metido eso en la cabeza? - Wrathion se secó una pequeña lágrima.- ¿Te han dicho que solo hay una forma de pelear o qué? Dioses, si no puedes usar la fuerza bruta, entonces tendrás que aprender otra forma de pelear que te vaya mejor. No te quedes estancado en un estilo. - Anduin se había quedado de piedra.

\- Pero… Yo no conoz-

\- Pues aprende.

\- Tengo mis limitaciones.

\- Y yo también tengo las mías. ¿O crees que todos son perfectos menos tú? Todo el mundo tiene sus limitaciones, lo que pasa es que la mayoría, al no descubrirlas o admitirlas, se quedan estancados en un estilo y solo se dan cuenta de su límite cuando son asesinados en combate. Por eso es bueno explorar lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Anduin… - Wrathion suspiró.- No te cierres en tu desgracia. Es una mierda enorme lo que te ocurre, lo entiendo, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiar el modo en que haces las cosas para adaptarte a lo que mejor te convenga… Y yo sé una que te vendrá bien, una que tuve que usar yo en mi día.

\- ¿En tu día?

\- Tuve ciertos problemas, estaba extremadamente mal físicamente, pero aprendí algo que me sirvió para mantenerme. La verdad es que lo sigo usando a día de hoy.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- No hace falta que uses la fuerza bruta, es solo sacar provecho a puntos de dolor. Dame tu mano.

Con un poco de indecisión, Anduin levantó la mano izquierda. Wrathion la colocó entre sus dos manos y tocaba muy suavemente los huecos entre los nudillos. El joven rey se dio cuenta de que las manos del dragón estaban sorprendentemente calientes, llegaba a ser incluso acogedor, hasta que Wrathion presionó cierta zona entre nudillos y le movió el dedo corazón de tal forma que le hizo gritar de dolor. Anduin se apartó mientras sacudía su mano dolorido.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Por la Luz, me has hecho daño.

\- No lo hice muy fuerte.

\- ¿Encima te tengo que dar las gracias o qué? - Anduin miró su mano, no había ninguna marca.

\- A eso me refiero con puntos de dolor. Te voy a enseñar técnicas de inmovilización y cómo dar en los puntos clave del cuerpo. Es algo que te vendrá bien, por ahora. No requiere especial esfuerzo físico, solo necesitas el ingenio, agilidad y un poco de improvisación.

\- En una batalla no sé si me sirve saber inmovilizar a alguien.

\- Rodeado quizá no demasiado, pero saber dónde pegar es vital. Antes, peleando, ibas un poco a lo loco, no deberías. Puedes pegar en ciertos puntos y no te agotarás. Además, quiero que aprendas bien a improvisar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eso te servirá mucho contra los poseídos de N’Zoth. Él es muy impredecible a la hora de moverse, así que… si quieres ayudarme te toca aprender, no quiero que vayas a ciegas. - Anduin se quedó pensativo, quizá sí le venía bien aprender algo nuevo.- Y una cosa más. No tienes que cumplir ninguna expectativa, tú sigue el camino que quieras, aunque necesites ir despacio, no hay reglas al respecto. No te dejes influenciar.

Anduin dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa aliviada. En el fondo tenía razón. Se había dejado comer demasiado la cabeza llegando a pensar que era inútil a veces y en realidad solo tenía que adaptarse a lo que le fuera mejor.

\- Quiero aprender. Aunque tienes que decirme exactamente cómo pelea N’Zoth.

\- Tienes que saber diferenciar entre él y el cuerpo que usa. Puede que la mente esté totalmente controlada por N’Zoth, pero el cuerpo sigue siendo el de siempre, con sus limitaciones. Si el cuerpo sufre, la concentración se pierde. Dar en puntos clave o inmovilizarle suele hacer que se pierda la concentración dejando solo movimientos desesperados, es ahí cuando te das cuenta de la ventaja que tienes, así ganas. Con respecto a N’Zoth… A ver, no creo que con Leo sea un problema muy gordo, es un niño y solo debería preocuparte que use técnicas del Vacío.

\- ¿Vacío? Pero si Leo no lo ha usado.

\- Todos pueden usar el Vacío y todos pueden usar la Luz si se aprende, y si es un dios antiguo el que te controla pues…

\- Ya, claro… Habrá que tener cuidado.

\- De eso me puedo encargar yo solo, tengo cierta experiencia. Ahora, vamos a ver esa improvisación que puedas tener, usando solo las manos. Haremos un pequeño juego, si consigues tirarme al suelo una vez, yo te invitaré a la comida que más te guste. ¿Hecho? - Anduin sonrió.

\- Date por vencido.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El sol empezaba a desaparecer por las montañas de Drustvar, la luz de la puesta de sol bañaba la tierra a trozos anaranjados cuando se podía colar entre las nubes grises. Anduin estaba sentado y apoyado en un árbol tomando un descanso admirando el paisaje. Había estado gran parte de la tarde practicando con Wrathion. De las decenas de veces que intentó tumbarle, falló todas. Anduin llegaba a pensar que sería imposible ganarle, tenía demasiada experiencia, pero había aprendido bastante. Quién le iba a decir que la zona del hombro era tan clave para tumbar a una persona en menos de un segundo sin hacer mucha fuerza. Pese a todas las derrotas, no se sentía frustrado o enfadado. Aparte de la experiencia, fue un reto muy interesante y solo quería practicar más veces. Wrathion apareció detrás del árbol de repente y le ofreció una pequeña botella de agua que salió a buscar mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Gracias. - Anduin bebió la mitad y le ofreció el resto a Wrathion.

\- Que precisión de balance. - Wrathion bebió todo de un trago.- Eso es lo que deberías hacer.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Al usar los poderes de la Luz y el Vacío, tienes que tener ese equilibrio.

\- No sé si puedo. Cuando uso el poder del Vacío me siento fatal.

\- ¿No crees que es porque tienes una idea equivocada?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- A ti te han criado explicándote que la Luz es solo buena y que debes usarla y rezar por ella, por otro lado, el Vacío es muy malo y lleno de horrores y deberías pelear contra eso siempre.

\- Tampoco es que… - Anduin calló y suspiró.- Bueno, sí, es cierto.

\- Anduin, no hay nada, pero absolutamente nada, en este mundo o más allá, que sea únicamente blanco o negro.

\- ¿Quieres decir que la Luz puede ser algo malo y el Vacío algo bueno?

\- No, quiero decir que las cosas pueden tener significados diferentes dependiendo del modo en que las mires y no son enteramente lo que uno cree. Piensa que para Sargeras, lo que hacía el Panteón era una aberración, él siempre consideró que lo que hacía era la salvación para todos y quien se opusiera debía morir por no coincidir con él.

\- Oh, ¿entonces estabas de acuerdo con él?

\- No, para mí lo que hacía era una locura. Pero quien coincidiera con su punto de vista le miraba como si fuera un héroe. Lo mismo se aplica con la Luz y el Vacío. Si te haces un fanático de la Luz vas a querer que todos sean así, te cegarías, hasta el punto en que borres del mapa quien no piense como tú. El Vacío en extremos te vuelve un psicópata. Tú deberías encontrar un punto sereno entre los dos y para ello tienes que cambiar la forma en la que ves y percibes estos poderes, como si fueran iguales.

\- Es un poco… complicado.

\- Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Anduin respiró hondo. Pensar en invocar el poder del Vacío con un punto de vista diferente era una locura. Podía admitir que Wrathion tenía cierta razón. Cuando empezó a estudiar la Luz, le dijeron que era el único camino que debía seguir, que el Vacío no le aportaría nada bueno. Se lo dijeron tantas veces que al final se lo acabó creyendo. Por otro lado, Alleria y los Ren’dorei podían usar las sombras con la misma facilidad y sin las repercusiones que tanto le advertían. Aunque no conocía a alguien que usara los dos con total normalidad. Ambos poderes eran como el gato y el perro, todo el mundo elegía un bando, pero nunca se plantearon que podían llegar a un mutuo uso. ¿Al final era esa la verdad? Nada es bueno o malo, ¿solo importa la forma en que ves las cosas y aun con esas siempre había más?

Anduin intentó concentrarse al cerrar los ojos. Entre sus manos empezó a invocar las sombras. Su mente estaba muy habituada a la Luz y le opuso cierta resistencia. Anduin intentó proseguir autoconvenciéndose de que no estaba haciendo algo malo. Sus pensamientos empezaron a nublarse un poco y solo notaba una pura oscuridad. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos más fuerte mientras intentaba no perder la concentración. Empezó a sentir cómo las sombras salían de sus dedos y unos pequeños susurros iban de una oreja a otra. Eran imposibles de entender, pero podía erizar los pelos a cualquiera. En cuanto sintió un sudor frío se detuvo.

\- Mierda… - dijo Anduin mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

\- No ibas mal, creo que has acabado abrumado ahí al final.

\- Un poco, no lo controlo bien. - Wrathion agarró los hombros del rey y le movió un poco para masajear cómodamente. Aunque no era un experto, fue suficiente para que Anduin se relajara ligeramente.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que te tensas a niveles extremos cuando intentas utilizar las sombras. Deberías calmarte un poco, serenarte, de lo contrario acabarás abrumado todo el tiempo. Y deja los prejuicios atrás.

\- No tengo ni idea de cómo evitarlo, es la primera vez que intento estas cosas.

\- Practica entonces. Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo, Anduin. Piénsalo de esta forma, si los Ren'dorei pueden, ¿por qué tú no deberías? - Anduin se dio la vuelta y miró a Wrathion.

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma para que pueda estar sereno? - el dragón meditó un momento.

\- Usa algún recuerdo feliz que tengas, algo que te ponga contento y con lo que estés tranquilo.

Quizá sí podía ayudarle. Cuando empezó a usar la Luz, Velen le dio el mismo consejo. Dejar que un recuerdo feliz te llene podía calmar tu mente para utilizar con más facilidad este tipo de poderes. Anduin intentó elegir un buen recuerdo. No tenía demasiados, toda su vida había estado de guerra en guerra y apenas disfrutó de pequeños momentos. Pero sí había algo que lo puso muy feliz en su día, cuando su padre volvió a ser el mismo. Después de tiempo separados y un pequeño altercado con la dragona negra Onyxia, Varian tomó el rol paternal que siempre debió. No era como si duró siempre, pero la emoción la recordaba bien.

Una vez más lo intentó. Ahora le iba un poco mejor, se sentía un poco más relajado. Aunque alguna vez perdía el hilo de la concentración, los susurros eran más lejanos. Intentó tener la mente más abierta con respecto al Vacío, tenía que pensar en ello diferente y no lo que le enseñaron. Si actuaba igual que cuando usaba la Luz, quizá sería suficiente. Le estaba funcionando más o menos, las sombras se deslizaron por sus manos tranquilamente aunque le estaba costando. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio se puso contento. Un susurro empezó a destacar sobre sus propios pensamientos y Anduin frunció el ceño. Todos los otros eran susurros con un tono de voz muy suave, pero este era muy grave. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo pero cada vez estaba mucho más cerca y sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control. Entonces oyó algo.

_Mátalo._

Anduin cortó bruscamente de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Wrathion curioso.

\- No estoy seguro…

Aunque no era algo que iba a reconocer ante Wrathion, se había asustado. Los susurros normalmente eran en otro idioma y jamás entendió algo. ¿Será porque intentaba forzarlo? Esa fue una de las voces más frías y sin emociones que había oído en su vida. Wrathion lo miró preocupado.

\- Si quieres, es mejor intentarlo otro día.

\- Voy bien, ¿no?

\- Claro, has durado bastante, con practica te saldrá. - una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz, poco a poco empezaron a caer más.

\- Deberíamos volver.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron mientras cada vez llovía más. Anduin se quedó pensando sobre lo que había pasado. No podía dejar que los susurros invadieran su mente tan fácilmente pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar, además no tenía ni la más ligera idea de como frenarlo. Quizá sería una buena idea pedirle consejo a Alleria, después de todo, ella lidiaba con ello todos los días así que tendría mucha más experiencia. Antes de llegar al Fuerte, Anduin tomó un pequeño desvió, tenía que seguir cierta conversación pendiente con Genn aunque no sabía dónde estaba. Wrathion dijo que miraría los alrededores por él. Anduin fue primero a los muelles donde estaba su barco “Redención del Viento” ya que, en ocasiones, varias cosas se controlaban desde ahí, desafortunadamente no estaba. A la única que encontró fue a Taelia hablando con unos soldados. Ella en cuanto le vio le saludo y corrió a él.

\- ¡Anduin! Estabas desaparecido.

_\- _Estaba haciendo cosas de idiotas. - Anduin intentaba no estar incómodo.- ¿Has visto a Genn por casualidad?

\- ¿Genn? Creía que estaría contigo.

\- No, estaba entrenando con un amigo.

\- Quizá está en el Fuerte. ¿Entrenando dices? ¿No lo hacías solo con Genn?

\- Normalmente sí, pero esta vez era una ocasión especial. Aunque espero que no se lo tome mal…

\- Debéis tener una buena relación.

\- Bueno, - Anduin sonrió mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.- él es como mi guardián. Me ha ayudado y apoyado mucho, diría que es como un padre para mí.

\- Eso es estupendo. Espero que con ese entrenamiento te hayas podido desfogar bien, de lo contrario, aquí estoy. - Anduin volvió a sentirse muy incómodo.

\- De verdad que no será necesario.

\- Anduin, - llamó Wrathion mientras se acercaba.- encontré a Genn. Estaba en el Fuerte desde el principio, no había falta dar vueltas. - aunque pareció amistoso, de repente Wrathion cambió su porte a algo más serio.

\- Eres el dragón negro del que tanto hablan, ¿no? - preguntó Taelia.

\- Cierto, - comentó Anduin.- no os han presentado. Taelia, este es Wrathion. Wrathion, esta es Taelia.

\- Encantada. - Wrathion no dijo nada, miraba a Taelia con una expresión interrogativa.- Bueno chicos, tengo que volver. Ya nos veremos.

\- Hasta otra. - cuando Taelia marchó, Wrathion parecía intrigado.- ¿Wrathion?

\- Esa chica, ¿cómo has dicho que se llama?

\- ¿En serio no me has oído? Taelia, Taelia Fordragón. - Wrathion miró a Anduin.

\- ¿Fordragón? - Wrathion se quedó pensativo.- Fordragón… - al murmurar el apellido, Anduin suspiró.

\- Puede que te suene por Bolvar Fordragón.

\- Ah, - Wrathion pareció caer en la cuenta.- ¿es realmente la hija de Bolvar?

\- Sí, ¿por qué tanto interés?

\- Por nada, es que me sonaba de algo y no había caído en eso.

\- Voy al Fuerte antes de que me quede empapado por completo, ¿vienes?

\- Ve tirando, te alcanzo ahora.

Anduin intentó llegar pasando por todas las zonas cubiertas posibles sin mucho éxito, acabó empapado igual.

Wrathion se había quedado en el mismo lugar. Algo que al principio fue una corazonada, ahora comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Seguir a Taelia era bastante simple, no se movió demasiado del lugar.

Al principio ella estuvo en un bar tomando unas copas con lo que parecían compañeros de trabajo y luego se dirigió al despacho del supervisor del puerto a encontrarse con Cyrus. Antes de que entrara, ella se dio la vuelta con la sensación de que la siguieron, pero al no ver a nadie frunció el ceño y entró. Wrathion no andaba lejos, desde uno de los tejados pudo comprobar lo que tanto había buscado.

Estaba siendo tan obvio que le dolía, demasiado confiado quizá. Una amplia sonrisa le cubrió la cara.

\- Estás perdiendo tu toque, N’Zoth.


	14. En confianzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad atrasada y entrada al año nuevo! Espero que todo te vaya bien estos días :)

El personal y algunos sueldos fueron reducidos con éxito. Anduin y Genn pasaron dos días enteros sentados y discutiendo cómo deberían salir del pequeño pozo económico en el que se metieron. Ahora parecía empezar a salir bien. En términos militares, no tocaron nada, eso seguiría su curso rápido. Un pequeño hachazo se lo había llevado la iglesia. A los sacerdotes no les hizo demasiada gracia, querían seguir predicando la Luz en tiempos difíciles, pero Anduin fue lo suficientemente convincente para hacerles ver la realidad de la guerra. Al final se acabaron calmando las quejas. La gran parte de recortes se lo había llevado la corona de Ventormenta, no fue algo en lo que titubearon mucho al decidir. Los nobles fueron más comprensivos de lo que esperaron. Después de tantas guerras, todos comprendieron que lo primero que recortaría un buen rey sería esto. Que la corona y los nobles perdieran dinero no era algo que le importara demasiado a Anduin. Las cartas de Muradin fueron buenas, el pueblo parecía estar más tranquilo, por ahora.

Después de dos días viviendo casi en un tanque, Anduin salió libre a tomar algo de sol. Cuando se movió a Kul Tiras, pensó que la monotonía de estar en Ventormenta entre cuatro paredes siempre había terminado, pero no se sentía demasiado diferente. Solo la habitación era nueva, el estrés era el mismo. Las únicas veces que notó una diferencia solo fue cuando practicaba a solas el dominio de las sombras o hablaba con Wrathion. Ahora pasó unos días ocupados desde que ambos salieron a practicar, pero jugaban ocasionalmente al Jihui y conversaban durante comidas. Tenía que admitir que Wrathion estaba un poco ausente, había hecho varias salidas a solo la Luz sabe dónde.

Ese mediodía, Anduin invitó a alguien. Aunque fue un poco difícil, por fin localizó a Calia y la invitó a comer. Desde que Jaina le contó su pequeño incidente con Gorak Tul, Anduin estuvo muy intrigado por los Drust. No solo era una raza con potencial de ser enemiga, también era la pequeña corazonada de que N’Zoth podría estar involucrado. Jaina era la Gran Almirante ahora, que sea un objetivo de una raza peligrosa no le hacía especial ilusión.

Anduin recibió a Calia con una sonrisa. Después de un tiempo, la veía estupenda, no tenía ni un signo de agotamiento, al contrario de él. El rey la acompañó hasta las cocinas e invitó a quedarse a comer para charlar. Calia estuvo algo involucrada en la caída del aquelarre en Drustvar. A esas brujas, aparte del fuego, no les gustaba demasiado el poder de la Luz y ella fue de gran ayuda. Se hizo bastante amiga de Lucille y estuvo a nada de ser miembro de la Orden de las Ascuas, pero Calia tenía toda la lealtad en la iglesia así que se quedó como una invitada especial mientras ayudaba contra los Drust.

\- Lo curioso de los Drust, - comentó Calia después de un trago de agua.- es que no pueden usar su poder al cien por cien, estaban bloqueados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Anduin curioso.

\- Estaba claro que no pertenecían a “este lado” y todo su poder estaba retenido en algún lugar.

\- He oído que tienen sus propias tierras, tendrá que ver con ello, supongo.

\- En las Tierras Contagiadas reside todo el poder, sí. Ha sido este lugar en concreto lo que investigaba, encontré cosas un poco extrañas.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Parece que tiene origen en un plano de la realidad, el Sueño Esmeralda concretamente.

\- ¿El Sueño Esmeralda? Creía que esa realidad era cosa de los dragones verdes y druidas, tiene que ver con un mundo espiritual y los sueños, ¿cómo pueden los Drust tener raíces ahí?

\- No estoy segura, pero tampoco digo que todo se creó ahí. Pero lo que encontré es que también tiene muchas conexiones con lo que viene a ser… ¿la parte mala? - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Hablas de la Pesadilla Esmeralda?

\- Exactamente. Es un poco extraño, lo sé, pero es lo que encontré. Parece que sus poderes son más propios de la Pesadilla que del Sueño, eso hay que admitirlo.

\- A ver si lo he entendido, ¿el poder que tienen los Drust viene de una mezcla entre el Sueño y la Pesadilla Esmeralda al mismo tiempo?

\- Algo así. No sé cómo se han conectado exactamente, pero yo diría que lo han robado o copiado.

\- Puede… ¿ser? - Anduin se rascó la cabeza confundido. Desde hacía muchos días, todas las cosas que le explicaban atentaban contra lo que estaba establecido en su mente.- Ojalá tener un dragón verde por aquí.

\- Quizá no un dragón verde, pero cualquier druida que viaje al Sueño Esmeralda puede esclarecer algo, yo de este tema no tengo mucha idea. Malfurion podría ser una buena opción.

Anduin asintió lentamente. No era como si Malfurion y él llevaran una relación muy estrecha, intercambiaban saludos por cortesía y alguna conversación espontánea cuando empezó el caos, más allá de eso nunca hablaron de forma personal. Pero una realización ocupó sus pensamientos. Mientras la Legión Ardiente atacó el año pasado, hubo problemas en la Pesadilla Esmeralda. Los reportes los leyó minuciosamente en aquel entonces y recordaba bien que el Señor de la Pesadilla, Xavius, había desatado el poder de la Pesadilla, pero fue eliminado. La amenaza del lugar desapareció a un gran coste, la ex-aspecto Ysera perdió la vida, pero se aseguró que la Pesadilla Esmeralda no volvería a molestar. Pero ahora que oía eso no podía evitar pensar en algo. Si los Drust tenían el mismo poder que siempre, eso significaba que la Pesadilla seguía emanando mucho poder igualmente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- ¿No te parece extraño? - preguntó Anduin confuso. Wrathion suspiró cansado.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ello?

\- Creía que te gustaría saberlo, es la Pesadilla Esmeralda después de todo. Xavius trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Azshara quien, si mal no me dijiste, está poseída por N’Zoth.

\- Anduin, deja de pensar que N’Zoth y los Drust trabajan juntos.

El rey frunció el ceño ante la negativa de Wrathion. Por la tarde se escaquearon donde entrenaron por última vez al fin después de unos días en blanco sin hacer nada. Anduin llevaba rato intentando tumbar al dragón al menos una vez sin mucho éxito. Cuando intentó sacar conversación acerca de lo que le contó Calia, Wrathion solo puso una expresión cansada, como si le fuera indiferente. Lo cierto era que Wrathion tuvo unos percances con gente en Boralus. Anduin todavía tenía en la mesa unas denuncias por agresiones. Wrathion se había estado peleando a puñetazo limpio por el puerto y, como de algún modo se hizo responsable de él al hacer un pacto anteriormente, se creía que era parte de la Alianza y tenía que responder por el dragón. Cuando Anduin le preguntó una noche, Wrathion simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba cosas, no llegó a decir el porqué.

\- Vale, listo, - comenzó Anduin dejando la postura de ataque.- entonces cómo explicas que tengan poderes similares. - Wrathion suspiró mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando la naturaleza. - Anduin fue corriendo a él y le tapó la boca con sus manos mientras contenía la risa.

\- Ve directo al grano. - Wrathion movió la cabeza para que le dejara libre mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa.

\- El árbol del mundo Vordrassil fue plantado muy cerca de donde estaba Yogg-Saron. Como ya debes saber, estos árboles están conectados al Sueño Esmeralda. Yogg-Saron lo corrompió porque nunca tuvo la bendición de los aspectos, de ese modo el Círculo Cenarion no tuvo más remedio que cortarlo. Sin embargo, sin que lo supieran hasta un tiempo después, Yogg-Saron planto las “semillas” que dieron lugar a la Pesadilla Esmeralda.

\- ¿Entonces la Pesadilla Esmeralda es de Yogg-Saron?

\- Sí y no, él solo la creó y lo dejó como un lugar muy oscuro. N’Zoth llegó después y lo llenó de poder, esas cosas horribles vienen de él. - antes de que Anduin dijera algo, Wrathion lo vio venir.- Pero los Drust no vienen de la Pesadilla Esmeralda, su lugar no es ese, ellos tienen su propio reino. Seguramente copiaron los poderes de allí creando un anexo. La verdad… no sería la primera vez que alguien copia poderes a alguien. - Anduin juró que Wrathion lo comentó algo molesto, pero decidió no hacer mucho caso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Quiero decir, no es algo que esté escrito en algún lugar, y desde luego no has vivido tanto… ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Estudiando?

\- ¿De dónde? Me interesaría saberlo. - Wrathion negó con los brazos mientras retrocedía un poco.

\- Mejor volvamos a lo que estábamos.

\- Pero a mí me interesa esto. Además, si los Drust copiaron ese poder, le copiaron a N’Zoth, ¿no podrían haber hablado sobre ello?

\- Anduin, por última vez. - Wrathion tenía un tono molesto.- Si ellos estuvieran conectados yo lo sabría de antemano, ella me lo hubiera dicho. - Anduin parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Ella? - la cara de Wrathion cambió de repente, como si estuviera arrepentido o hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.

\- Mierda… _Nid fent tinv’aak_.

Aunque no fue más que una queja, Anduin la oyó perfectamente. Nunca antes le puso atención a la pronunciación en Dracónico, Wrathion nunca lo llegó a usar en su estancia en Pandaria. A diferencia de todos los idiomas que había oído, la frase salió casi de su pecho en lugar de la parte superior de su garganta, como todos los seres de Azeroth al hablar. Era la forma de pronunciar más rara que había visto.

Wrathion se tumbó en la hierba boca abajo con las manos en la frente. Anduin sonrió ante la reacción, era como si estuviera haciendo pucheros. Se sentó a un lado, colocó el dedo índice en el centro de la espalda del dragón y apretó un poco.

\- Esto cuenta como que he ganado. - Wrathion lo miró de reojo.

\- Más quisieras.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - Wrathion miró al otro lado pero Anduin se movió rápido para confrontarlo.- ¿Quién?

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Hay alguien más implicado aparte de tú y yo? - Wrathion ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.- Oh, va, dímelo.

\- No. - si la memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, Anduin empezó a hacer cosquillas por los laterales, a lo que Wrathion intentó huir.- No uses eso contra mí.

\- Veo que sigue teniendo efecto. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

\- ¿Nunca has tenido un secreto? ¿Uno que no puedas contar por lealtad? - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres leal a alguien? Siempre ibas por tu cuenta.

\- Y sigo por mi cuenta, es solo que… me ayudó a comenzar con esto.

\- ¿Y esta chica te puso al corriente sobre N’Zoth?

\- No debería decir esto. - Wrathion empezó a arrancar la hierba de forma nerviosa.

\- Pero que no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Cuando pienso que me has contado algo importante solo descubro que me ocultas otras cosas más, como esto ahora, o que no me has dicho quién es el poseído de Zandalar, o qué hiciste en Uldum, ni me dices el porqué has estado peleándote… ¿No te fías de mí al fin y al cabo?

Wrathion suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano a los ojos para frotarlos. Tras unos momentos de deliberación, rodó por la hierba hasta llegar a Anduin y rebuscó en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba siempre atada a su cintura. Sacó un dibujo desgastado que dejó en la pierna de Anduin. El joven rey lo miró curioso, era un círculo con un asta gorda en la parte superior. Dentro del círculo había un montón de líneas sin sentido.

\- Ella me pidió que buscara esto por el mundo porque N’Zoth lo había perdido. - explicó Wrathion.

\- ¿Y qué significa?

\- No sé qué es. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y por qué te manda a buscarlo? ¿No te dijo qué es?

\- Solo sé que N’Zoth no quiere que tenga esto y eso es suficiente para intentar encontrarlos. Antes los tenía controlados, pero alguien los distribuyó. Ella tenía este, por eso lo tengo yo.

\- ¿Hay más? - preguntó alzando una ceja. Wrathion sacó otro.

\- Este es el que encontré en Uldum, fue la razón por la que fui allí a buscarlo. - cuando Anduin lo examinó, le pareció que era lo mismo.

\- Pero si son exactamente igual. - Wrathion agarró a Anduin por el brazo e hizo que se tumbara con él. El dragón colocó los dos dibujos contra el sol, aunque uno de ellos con el asta mirando abajo, y algunas líneas empezaron a brillar con la misma intensidad que el sol, en cada dibujo era diferente.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Vaya… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- Si los tuviera todos, podría juntarlos y ver lo que pone, de mientras será un misterio. Pero sí sé que si N’Zoth quiere esconderlo es porque dice algo importante.

\- ¿Dónde hay otros?

\- Uno tiene que estar en poder de N’Zoth probablemente. Y el último no tengo ni idea. Y sí, son cuatro, uno para cada punto cardinal.

\- ¿Y no me dirás quién es ella?

\- No, no puedo, no depende de mí. - ambos se miraron y Anduin hizo un puchero.- Quizá si las cosas se complican mucho… Por favor, de verdad que no puedo traicionar una confianza así, se lo prometí.

\- Acepto si me dices quién es el otro poseído. - Wrathion rio. Mientras se levantaba, guardó los dibujos de nuevo en la bolsa.

\- He averiguado quien es el poseído en Boralus. - Anduin se levantó de un salto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? - Wrathion le sonrió de forma desafiante.

\- Si me vences te lo digo.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Venga ya! Dímelo.

\- Gánate el saber… si puedes.

Wrathion le hizo un gesto con el dedo de forma desafiante para que se acercara. Estaba claro que solo lo hacía por diversión y por darle un incentivo a Anduin. De todos modos, al rey le pareció algo importante como para tener que ganárselo en una pelea, especialmente porque sabía que no podría ganarle realmente. Anduin se levantó y ambos se movieron lentamente trazando un círculo. Wrathion le hizo un gesto para que clavara los ojos en él para no perder de vista nada. Muchas veces le había hablado sobre la distracción y aprovecharse de ello, pero nunca logró nada, siempre solía ser un tanto obvio. Anduin hizo ver que atacaría por la derecha solo para cambiar de dirección en el último segundo. Aunque le dio en las costillas al dragón, este casi ni se inmutó. Wrathion enredó su brazo con el del rey para inmovilizarlo y Anduin se vio sin muchas opciones. El rey intentó golpear en la zona del cuello para intentar tumbarlo pero Wrathion se adelantó, con su propio peso empujó para poner la zancadilla y así tumbó al rey una vez más.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin estaba muy molesto. Se estaba dando una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos después de todas las derrotas de hoy. Que perdiera no le importaba nada, fue el hecho de que Wrathion no le dijo ni quién era el poseído cercano ni el de Zandalar. Pudo entender al principio que le dijera eso para incentivarle, igual que cuando le dijo que le invitaría a su comida favorita y, aunque perdió todas, le acabó invitando de todos modos. Pero esta vez se calló toda la información. Últimamente le mosqueaba su actitud. Se había mostrado muy tranquilo al principio y parecía que estaba cambiado de tal forma en que era un poco más blando y amable. La realidad era que se volvió incluso más cerrado que antes. A duras penas solía decir algo que pensara realmente y siempre parecía estar muy incómodo a la hora de hablar con quien fuera. Aunque por otro lado empezó a entender una cosa. Él no era bien recibido aquí y eso pudo crear cierta animosidad. Aparte del rey, ninguna otra persona entabló una conversación con él realmente, ser un descendiente de Alamuerte no le traía nada bueno, todo el mundo sabía que había un dragón negro en Boralus. Aunque Wrathion no le contó el motivo por el que se peleaba a veces, empezó a considerar que podría ser una razón. Si ese fuera el caso, debería hacer que se sintiera más bienvenido. Que fuera quien era nunca había sido un problema para Anduin, nunca le importó lidiar con una persona u otra y Wrathion siempre le causó intriga, pero esperaba que el dragón pudiera sentirse de esa misma forma con él.

Anduin encontró a Alleria después de un buen rato buscándola. Ella se encontraba en el barco “Redención del Viento” en la mesa donde solía encontrarse a Halford. Con él todavía en tratamientos, fue Alleria quien se encargó de manejar sus cosas temporalmente. La noche empezaba a caer sobre Kul Tiras, mucha gente se empezaba a retirar para cenar y descansar, Anduin creyó que sería el mejor momento para hablar. No sabía con exactitud cómo hablar con ella. Por mucho tiempo que llevaran los Ren’dorei en la Alianza, no era como si Anduin se hubiera puesto a entablar conversaciones informales con alguno, ni siquiera Alleria. En gran parte se culpó por tener cierta desconfianza con gente que usaba poderes del Vacío y ahora se sentía muy ignorante al respeto.

La verdad era que solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión. Los Ren’dorei eran parte de la Alianza ahora y tenía que comprender su mundo por muy “oscuro” que pareciera. Alleria le saludó levantando una mano, era obvio que estaba de descanso y sin ningún tipo de plan. Anduin le pidió un momento para hablar y se sentaron tranquilamente en la escalera que llevaba al timón, en ese momento no había nadie en cubierta y solo se oían las olas chocar contra la madera del barco.

\- Espero que no sea mucho dolor de cabeza sustituir a Halford. - intentó empezar Anduin.

\- Me manejo bien, aunque si regresa pronto no me pondré triste. - ambos sonrieron.- ¿Se recuperará pronto?

\- Seguro que sí, en unos días estará genial. - Anduin empezó a sentir el silencio incómodo cayendo entre ellos.

\- Supongo que Tyrande sigue fatal.

\- Un poco, solo despertó una vez pero yo creo que se recuperará. - el silencio volvió a ellos y Anduin consideró que lo mejor era ir al grano.- Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte.

\- Adelante.

\- Al ser parte del Vacío, ¿cómo haces para que no te afecten los susurros? - Alleria miró al joven rey un tanto confundida. Probablemente el cambio súbito de tema le pilló por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Bueno, es que me he dado cuenta de que apenas sé algo de vosotros, realmente, no sé ni cómo lo sobrelleváis el tema y me parece algo bastante complicado. Solo tengo cierta curiosidad. - aunque Alleria al principio tenía una expresión interrogante, se acabó suavizando. Parecía contenta de que le preguntara.

\- No fue nada fácil. El Vacío es lo que es y no cambiará, intentará que caigas en la locura siempre a través de los susurros.

\- Tú los oyes, ¿no?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y hay alguna forma de evitarlo o simplemente tienes que lidiar con ello?

\- No hay forma de evitar los susurros, siempre estarán ahí. Lo que debemos aprender es a ignorarlos, no importa lo que estés haciendo en tu día a día, los susurros estarán ahí. Necesitas autosugestión para esto.

\- Entonces lo que haces es ignorarlo, ¿da igual lo que digan? Supongo que a ti te dirán cosas muy raras.

\- Los susurros siempre te dirán que hagas algo que se considera moralmente malo. Normalmente se vuelven más insistentes si tienes cerca alguien que te importa ya que obviamente saldrías más afectado, te volverías loco más rápido. Todo es cuestión de práctica al fin y al cabo. Nosotros tratamos al Vacío con respeto y como si fuera un igual.

\- Con respeto… no es realmente un lugar considerado bueno, quiero decir, sin ofender.

\- Claro que no es realmente un lugar bueno, pero si no te tomas en serio los poderes que emanan de ahí y no eres consciente de lo que podría llegar a ocurrirte, jamás podrás usarlo en beneficio propio y sacarle provecho. No es muy diferente a la Luz en realidad, solo que si usas la Luz no te puede causar muchos problemas, incluso si no vas a conciencia. El Vacío si lo usas sin considerar puede llegar a hacerte daño.

\- Me empiezo a hacer una idea. Aunque por ejemplo, usar el Vacío sería diferente para un sacerdote que use las sombras. Quiero decir, tú estás fusionada con él, tú puedes obtener el poder más fácilmente.

\- Si tuviera que usar una analogía… Digamos que nosotros somos el agua y un sacerdote vendría a ser un grifo que canaliza el agua. Nosotros lo usamos enteramente y solo lidiamos con susurros. Un sacerdote que lo use tiene más riesgo de enloquecer ya que no puede usarlo o controlarlo del todo y depende un poco de que esté loco para llegar al pico, aunque si llega mal asunto.

\- Entonces… ¿Un humano debería estar loco para usarlo enteramente?

\- No, no puede usarlo enteramente, debería ser uno con el Vacío. Pero puede mantener el control si no se abusa y se tiene fe en lo que uno hace, ya sabes, confianza en uno mismo. También un ancla no vendría mal para quien no sea Ren’dorei.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un motivo al que puedas agarrarte. Podría ser algo como defender a un ser querido, poder volver junto a tu familia, salvar a alguien… Aparte de la propia fe que uno puede tener, albergar motivos personales que te empujen a salir adelante y no caer en la locura pueden ayudar.

Anduin empezaba a comprender mejor. Se había hecho una idea equivocada desde el principio y no respetó los poderes como merecían. Quizá el Vacío era un lugar moralmente cuestionable, pero era una fuente de poder igualmente, había fallado al subestimarlo por completo.

Alleria pareció encantada de compartir estas pequeñas enseñanzas. No parecía que alguien le hubiera preguntado al respecto alguna vez fuera de los Ren’dorei. Anduin pensó que, aunque eran parte de la Alianza, los Ren’dorei seguían estando un poco aislados. No creyó que alguien les hiciera preguntas en relación al Vacío o cómo lo resistían y pensó que quizá debería intentar integrarlos más.

Las calles estaban bastante vacías cuando Anduin regresaba al Fuerte, pensó que todo el mundo estaría cenando ya. Él tenía hambre también. Esa noche, Mia le prometió cocinar su plato favorito, Tallarines de arroz Niebla Marina, una receta Pandaren de la que se seguía enamorado a día de hoy. Varios perros y gatos pasaron corriendo a su lado y parecían muy contentos. Anduin se detuvo a acariciar a un perro pequeño que iba cojeando por tener una pata delantera herida. Otro perro se acercó y pareció insistente en que le siguiera, Anduin encontró curioso ese comportamiento. Aunque tenía mucha hambre y debía encontrarse con los Cringrís para cenar como de costumbre, se desvió un poco al seguirlos. Los pocos animales que había se congregaron en un rincón donde se notaba que nadie pasaba por ahí, excepto esos animales y Wrathion. Anduin se quedó escondido y sorprendido mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí. Era cierto que solía desaparecer por las noches, pero esto no era algo que imaginó. Gatos y perros abandonados estaban alrededor de él, algunos incluso subidos por su cuerpo, mientras Wrathion les daba comida uno por uno. Anduin frunció el ceño, de todo el tiempo que le había conocido, nunca vio que Wrathion fuera altruista, no le dio algo a un ser jamás. Pero ahora estaba ahí sentado con la expresión más serena que había visto en él mientras daba comida uno por uno. ¿Acaso nunca iba a conocerlo bien del todo? ¿O es que realmente cambió tanto en tres años? ¿Qué más podría ocultarle? Anduin tenía que reconocer que le pareció algo adorable verle así.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A la mañana siguiente, Anduin podía admitir que lo había dominado. Cuando se acostó la noche anterior, intentó usar las sombras por un rato y le fue bastante bien, no llegó a perder el control ni un momento. Hace algún tiempo, Velen le dijo que tenía bastante talento en este terreno de dominar el poder primigenio de la existencia. Obviamente en aquel entonces no se lo creyó demasiado y pensaba que era suerte, sin embargo, ahora empezaba a pensar seriamente que era muy bueno. Abrió su mente más de lo que estaba, trató los poderes del Vacío como a un igual y le salió bien. Aunque los susurros estuvieron presentes, pudo ignorarlos de tal forma en que no le afectó, y cuando se fue a dormir no tuvo ningún sueño extraño. Lo único malo fue que, al salir de su habitación, Katherine le anunció que recibió una vez más una nueva queja de un alguacil por otra agresión de Wrathion de madrugada. Anduin se sintió agotado, en pocos días había recibido demasiadas quejas sobre él, quizá debió llevárselo con él para evitarlo. Katherine no estaba nada contenta con ese comportamiento y como Wrathion no era parte de la Alianza le advirtió que, si seguían las denuncias, acabaría expulsando al dragón del lugar. Anduin tuvo que aceptar eso, no era gobernante de Kul Tiras y realmente no podía oponerse a ello, Wrathion solo estaba allí porque así lo había querido el rey, por mucho que su trato terminó. En cuanto vio al dragón leyendo en un banco, lo enganchó para que no se separara de él. Por mucho que llegó a preguntar, Wrathion no dijo nada. Anduin creyó que su actitud le acabaría desesperando en algún momento, o peor, que al final se diera cuenta de que solo le estaba usando para probar algo contra N’Zoth y nada más. Pese a sus dudas de las razones que Wrathion podía tener, para no perderle de vista y se metiera en más líos, le invitó a que comiera con él todos los días a partir de ahora. No era algo que Wrathion esperó y la idea de que probablemente estaría compartiendo comidas con la familia Cringrís no era algo que le hacía especial ilusión. Aun así aceptó.

Hubo algunos silencios incómodos durante la comida, solo Anduin y Mia actuaban con más normalidad. No era como si tener a Wrathion por ahí era agradable para ellos, pero el rey empezó a entender por qué solía estar solo.

\- Anduin, - llamó Mia.- no hace falta que comas tan desesperado, nadie te va a quitar la comida.

\- Mmmhm, - intentó responder el joven rey. Mia le atravesó con la mirada y Anduin tomó un trago de agua.- perdón. Digo que tengo hambre.

\- ¿Alguna vez te quedas satisfecho después de una comida? - preguntó Tess, Anduin se encogió de hombros a modo respuesta.- Me lo temía.

Genn y Mia rieron un poco por lo bajo. Wrathion parecía completamente fuera de lugar y ausente, apenas había tocado la poca comida que se puso. En un momento de puro silencio, la puerta de abrió en un golpe y Dereck irrumpió en la sala. En un principio iba a estar con ellos para comer pero Mathias le envió en una pequeña misión por la mañana y le estaba tomando más horas de lo previsto. Aunque intentaron esperarle, se acabó retrasando mucho.

\- Hombre, el desaparecido. - bromeó Tess.- Queríamos esperarte pero Anduin insistía en que quería comer y-

\- ¿Cómo que “Anduin insistió en comer”? - interrumpió indignado el joven rey.

\- Gente, - llamó la atención alzando la voz Dereck.- no os vais a creer lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Huy, ven aquí. - Tess le hizo una señal para que se sentara en la silla de al lado. Cuando Dereck se sentó bebió un vaso de agua.

\- Vale. ¿Recordáis que en Zuldazar había rebeldes contra el rey? - todos asintieron.- ¡Pues resulta que el traidor principal es el profeta Zul!

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron a la vez asombrados.

\- Y no solo eso. Zul es uno de los líderes de los conocidos trols de sangre y apuñaló al rey Rastakhan, podría morir en pocas horas, ¡los Zandalari podrían quedarse sin rey!

\- ¿QUÉ? - ahora habían alzado la voz todos. Wrathion, quien parecía indiferente a la conversación, miró de reojo a Dereck.

\- A ver, chico. - Genn se aclaró la garganta.- Empieza a detallar lo que sepas.

\- Pues… Eso. Mathias nos envió a unos pocos para asegurar lo que ocurrió. Zul y los trols de sangre son unos traidores, aunque creo que sirven a alguien más poderoso, pero eso solo es una teoría. Con ayuda de un C’Thrax, que no sé de dónde ha salido, asaltaron la ciudad en puro caos y destruyeron algo. Zul apuñaló al rey entonces. Si Rastakhan acaba muriendo, Talanji ocupará su lugar. Eso afecta a su relación con la Horda… Porque fue Talanji la que quería aliarse más con la Horda, Rastakhan era escéptico.

\- Eso les daría vía libre para estar más unidos, especialmente con una traición así… - comentó Anduin mientras acababa su plato.- Sé poco sobre estos trols de sangre, solo he leído algún comentario espeluznante de sus prácticas con la sangre y que parecen congregarse en Nazmir.

\- Es normal que no se sepa mucho. - aclaró Tess.- Nadie quiere ir a Nazmir, les asusta lo que hay ahí y algunos han resultado mutilados o muertos, siendo su bastión no se quieren acercar. Yo también había oído eso de que trabajan para una especie de deidad.

\- G’huun. - dijo Wrathion llamando la atención de todos.- Su dios se llama G’huun.

\- ¿Qué sabes de él? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Que exige sacrificios de sangre. - Wrathion sonrió de forma irónica y se levantó.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Fuera, necesito aire.

\- Voy contigo.

Wrathion no puso ninguna queja mientras Anduin se levantaba. Los demás se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos con la decisión de Anduin de irse ahora. Genn le miró extrañado mientras el joven rey se alejaba. Antes de abrir la puerta, la voz del viejo lobo retumbó en la sala.

\- Anduin Llane Wrynn. - el joven rey se detuvo en seco. Al darse la vuelta para mirar a Genn, se llevó una mano al corazón y puso una expresión adolorida.

\- Duele cuando me llamas así.

\- Estamos discutiendo algo importante.

\- Dereck, aparte de esa información, ¿tienes algo más? - Dereck negó con la cabeza.- Necesitaríamos más si quisiéramos mover ficha. Por ahora es una traición entre Zandalaris, si podemos aprovecharnos o no es algo que ahora no podemos decidir, por mi parte se acabó eso de ir a ciegas. No me mires así, luego vuelvo. - en cuanto Anduin cerró la puerta, Genn suspiró.

\- Empiezo a pensar que este dragón negro es una mala influencia.

\- Deja que respire aire puro un rato. - alegó Mia.- No es algo que pueda hacer a menudo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fueron al sitio de siempre. Anduin tenía sus motivos para estar con Wrathion ahora. Por una parte, vigilar que no diera problemas. Por otra, tenía que hablar con él más a fondo. Además ese día era especial, quería demostrarle que podía controlar las sombras tranquilamente y no era algo que podía exhibir si había gente cerca.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo. - dijo Anduin levantando las manos.

\- Vale.

\- Pero tienes que mirar, eh. - Wrathion levantó los hombros mientras sonreía.

\- Que te estoy mirando.

Anduin cerró los ojos y se concentró. De sus manos emanó el poder del Vacío de una forma serena y estando bajo control. A comparación de la última vez que se vieron y lo intentó, Anduin había pasado de temblar incontrolablemente a apenas usar esfuerzo. Anduin abrió los ojos cuando empezó a oír los susurros. No era como si le molestara demasiado, era perturbador oír voces, eso sin dudarlo, pero empezaba a ignorarlo mucho mejor. A veces veía ciertas sombras alrededor, algo que sabía perfectamente que no estaba ahí. Al principio se asustó cuando las vio por primera vez, pero no era más que una molestia ahora. En cuanto paró de hacerlo, miró a Wrathion sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me alegro de que lo domines ya.

La sonrisa de Anduin se fue apagando. Para él había sido un logro personal conseguir algo así en tan poco tiempo, pero Wrathion no parecía nada impresionado. Algo dejó entrever Anduin en su expresión, porque Wrathion cambió totalmente su actitud y le sonrió.

\- Estoy contento por ti, yo ya sabía que lo acabarías consiguiendo, siempre has tenido cierta afinidad para estas cosas. Así que lo sabía. - Anduin medio sonrió, no era algo que le había convencido del todo.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora solo es cuestión de que lo puedas combinar.

\- Aún no puedo hacer eso.

\- Lo harás.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Anduin ya había intentado mezclar ambos poderes alguna vez pero se repelían constantemente, dudó que desposeer fuera posible si tenía que hacer eso. Entendía la lógica de usar fuego contra fuego. Lo que usaba N’Zoth para poseer era una técnica del Vacío, usar el propio Vacío para sacarlo y luego usar la Luz para purgarlo tenía sentido, pero era más complejo de lo que parecía.

\- ¿Qué opinas de lo que ha pasado en Zuldazar? - Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- Me parece que tienen un problema muy gordo.

\- Lo que no pareces es sorprendido. - Wrathion rio un poco.

\- No, no lo estoy. Que Zul sea un traidor no me pilla desprevenido.

\- ¿N’Zoth tiene algo que ver con esto?

\- Puede.

\- Y te vas a guardar el secreto para ti solo, ¿verdad?

\- Quizá eres tú el que debería hacer una confesión primero. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Por qué te has empeñado ahora en estar conmigo? No creo que sea porque adoras mi compañía precisamente.

\- Yo no… - Anduin suspiró, obvio que se había dado cuenta.- ¿Sabes? Katherine quiere echarte por causar altercados por ahí, se cansa de las denuncias.

\- Oh, así que quieres estar a mi lado para asegurarte de que no cause problemas.

\- Si dejaras de meterte en líos, quizá no tendría que hacerlo. Y si te expulsan de aquí, recuerda que N’Zoth estaría campando a sus aires por ahí. - Wrathion dio unos pasos hasta quedarse delante de Anduin.

\- Por mucho que me expulsen estaría aquí igualmente. Entraría a los sitios necesarios para matar a estos poseídos y seguiría con la misión de ir a por él. No sería la primera vez que lo tengo que hacer solo.

\- Oh, muy bien, así que te cuelas en los lugares y asesinas a alguien sin dar una explicación, bien. Felicidades, ahora, aparte de ser expulsado, una nación te tiene como criminal, ¿no crees que es una muy mala idea?

\- No soy parte de ellos, ni de nadie. Que me busquen lo que quieran, si creen que me van a atrapar…

\- Wrathion, no se trata de eso. ¿No crees que es mejor tener a alguien que te puede ayudar? Si me dejaras, yo te ayudaría con el problema. Podría ser tu compañero. - Wrathion volvió a reír.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa frase? ¿Alguna novela drama de adolescentes?

\- Da igual que te burles, además también te necesito para esta amenaza.

\- No, tú crees que es así, porque es lo que te han enseñado a pensar. “Todos necesitamos a alguien”. Eso es una auténtica basura. Tú eres lo único que necesitas, tú eres el único que te puede ayudar y lo único que tienes. No dependas de mí para esto, ni de nadie. - Anduin dio un paso, quedándose a varios centímetros de Wrathion, cuando habló, no fue más que un susurro.

\- Creo que tienes una idea extremadamente pesimista de la gente en general, no te conviene ir por ahí con esa mentalidad. - Wrathion levantó una ceja.

\- Me prepara para la peor cara de la realidad, nunca me ha fallado.

Cuando Wrathion terminó la frase, Anduin golpeó el hombro izquierdo del dragón con una mano, y con la otra, la parte baja de su cuello para tumbarlo. Pareció que pilló a Wrathion por sorpresa al principio, pero se mantuvo firme en el sitio. Wrathion colocó una mano sobre las costillas de Anduin y colocó el antebrazo sobre el pecho para mantenerse sin que Anduin lo tirara. Si hubo algo que Anduin no vio fue Wrathion haciéndole la zancadilla en su pierna derecha, el rey se tambaleó perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio. Antes de caer, agarró la bufanda de Wrathion para hacerle caer con él. Wrathion amortiguó un poco la caída como de costumbre al agarrar la camisa de Anduin antes de tocar el suelo, pero esta vez quedó sobre él sin moverse.

\- Y jamás bajo la guardia. - Wrathion sonrió débilmente y se inclinó un poco hacia Anduin.- No ha estado mal tu táctica de distracción, - agregó bajando la voz.- pero conmigo será un poco más difícil.

Aunque era cierto que había intentado distraerle, todo lo que dijo era cierto. Wrathion ofreció su mano para levantarlo de un tirón. Anduin estiró los brazos haciendo que le crujiera el hombro.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga en qué fallas todo el tiempo? - sugirió Wrathion, Anduin le miró enfadado.

\- Si había algo que estaba haciendo mal desde el principio, podrías decírmelo antes.

\- Esperaba que en algún momento te dieras cuenta. Pero bueno, tu problema es el peso.

\- Oye, - Anduin alzó las cejas.- ¿me acabas de llamar gordo?

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion rio.- No lo decía en ese sentido. Digo que repartes mal tu peso. Lo pones todo en la pierna izquierda, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que siempre te tiro de la misma forma? - Anduin se quedó pensativo, hasta que no lo mencionó ahora, no se había percatado de que solía tirarle siempre igual.- Es como si al poner un tablón solo pusieras un tornillo en el lado izquierdo, el lado derecho obviamente no deja de caerse porque está suelto. Si repartes el peso en las dos piernas, te quedarás más clavado.

\- Es que en la derec-

\- Tu lesión, lo sé. Sé que tienes el foco ahí, pero no te estoy diciendo que hagas fuerza, solo que te mantengas. Mira, una demostración. - Wrathion se acercó a él y con su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura de Anduin.- Es tan fácil como hacerte esto.- el dragón puso su pierna detrás de la de Anduin y tiró para que se cayera de espaldas. Anduin no tocó el suelo porque Wrathion le había agarrado bien por la cintura.- Así de simple. Creo que tienes un miedo interior a hacerte daño ahí, eso te impide que hagas cosas bien. ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor descubres que no es para tanto, al final.

Anduin ladeó la cabeza. Es cierto que desde que tuvo el accidente ha estado “mimando” su rodilla. Es cierto que siempre apoyaba todo el peso en la pierna izquierda porque estaba seguro de que, si forzaba mucho, se acabaría haciendo daño de nuevo, con una vez fue suficiente. Esa manía se le pegó en su recuperación porque los demás le sugirieron no apoyar demasiado. Cuando Wrathion se puso en posición de nuevo, Anduin se recompuso y se centró. Si su debilidad había sido esa, podía corregirla.

Cuando el dragón le hizo un gesto de que se clavara entendió que esperaba que lo hiciera. Tenía que intentarlo, aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, pudo comprobar que tenía que forzarse un poco a distribuir el peso. Wrathion se adelantó y cogió la muñeca de Anduin para atraerlo y colocó su otro brazo en diagonal en el pecho del rey, con la mano libre le agarró el hombro. Pero Anduin se resistió intentando dar en un punto clave en el hombro del dragón. Forcejearon un poco cuando Wrathion intentó tirarle al suelo a través de su pierna, pero Anduin había distribuido bien su peso y solo se separaron. El dragón le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa e intentó atacar de nuevo. Anduin esquivaba bien los golpes aunque alguno fue imposible, normalmente se hubiera tambaleado, pero esta vez estaba demasiado decidido. En lo que parecía un acto desesperado, en realidad fue inesperado. En una pequeña carrerilla, placó a Wrathion e intentó tumbarle usando las piernas. El dragón había sido inamovible en todo este tiempo, pero esta vez retrocedió e intentó sacarse a Anduin de encima pero, sin ninguna razón aparente, dejó de hacer fuerza de repente. Anduin se dio cuenta bastante tarde de eso y, de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, cayó encima del dragón.

El joven rey le miró confundido al principio, como si no supiera lo que había pasado, pero luego cambió a una expresión de sorpresa.

\- He ganado… - Anduin dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho de Wrathion.- ¡Ja! ¡He ganado! - el joven rey se levantó y alzó los brazos victorioso a un público inexistente.- Nadie lo ha visto pero, ¡he ganado! - cuando Anduin se dio la vuelta, vio que Wrathion todavía seguía en el suelo mirando el cielo inexpresivo. Bajó los brazos de repente al darse cuenta de algo.- Te has dejado ganar, ¿verdad? - que Wrathion moviera un poco la cabeza al lado contrario fue una respuesta suficiente. Anduin suspiró y se sentó a su lado.- Te encanta dar falsas esperanzas, supongo.

\- Anduin. - la voz de Wrathion sonó muy seria y su mirada lo atravesó.- Taelia está poseída por N’Zoth. - quizá no había oído bien, Anduin parpadeó confundido y se tomó un segundo para meditar.

\- ¿Perdón? Creo que no te he entendido.

\- Que la persona que está poseída en Boralus, es Taelia. En cuanto estuve cerca ya fue imposible que no lo detectara. - por poco la mandíbula de Anduin toca el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - Anduin intentó no sonar indignado.

\- Relativamente poco. - Wrathion se sentó delante de él.- No tengo ni idea de cómo ocurrió, ¿sabes si ella tiene algún tipo de trauma?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Por lo que sé tenía una vida muy normal aquí. Cuando la conocí no vi nada raro en ella, ni dijo nada sospechoso. No lo entiendo, ¿estás completamente seguro?

\- Lo estoy, ¿estás tú seguro de que ella nunca hizo nada raro? - Anduin empezó a titubear.

\- Creo que no… Cuándo la conocí me pareció muy normal y… - el rey se tapó la boca con la mano y reflexionó.- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… sí que hubo algo raro.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Un día de repente la vi como si estuviera enferma, le pregunté pero me aseguró que estaba bien. Aparte de eso, hace poco me dijo… - Anduin se detuvo en seco y pareció asustado.- Por la Luz, NO PUEDE SER.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si es N’Zoth el que estaba ahí… A ver, no puede ser, ¿¡un dios antiguo me ofreció sexo!?

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Sí, ¡lo hizo! Ya me pareció extraño cuando me lo sugirió, no era como si nos conociéramos mucho como para que me ofreciera algo así. Eso fue muy extraño.

\- ¿Aceptaste? - lejos de sonar como si estuviera bromeando, Wrathion parecía muy preocupado.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Estuve a punto de salir corriendo… ¿Y por qué N’Zoth querría hacer eso?

\- Oh no… No, no, no… No me gusta nada.

Wrathion se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas en un círculo pequeño mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Anduin imaginó que se iba a reír un poco por ello, pero parecía tan preocupado que empezó a sentirse incómodo. Quizá esa sugerencia que había hecho Taelia, o más bien N’Zoth, no traía nada bueno.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Wrathion seguía sin mirarle.

\- Sabía que no debía meterte en esto… ¿Y por qué iba él a…? ¿Lo sabe? No, no puede saber eso, es imposible que lo haya visto. Mierda… _Ruth faessi, dreh aesthyr ji-ri…_

\- Oye. - Wrathion se dio la vuelta.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- N’Zoth quiere algo de ti. - Anduin sintió cierto miedo al oír eso.- O quiere saber algo de ti, o quiere saber algo a través de ti, o a lo mejor quiere convencerte para que hagas algo, no lo sé. N’Zoth nunca hace algo por diversión o molestar un poco, siempre tiene un motivo.

\- ¿Por qué yo…? - Wrathion reflexionó.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo más fuera de lugar?

\- No, las veces que hablamos solo me hacía preguntas muy básicas.

\- Describe básicas. - Anduin pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Pues, del tipo qué tal, cómo llevo todo esto, si me instalo bien aquí y qué tal me llevo con los otros, eran preguntas que me parecieron normales…

\- Entonces tira a lo personal… - Wrathion meditó un momento.- No hables más con ella, evítala si puedes. No es nada bueno que te pregunte estas cosas, no quiero que sepa lo que sea que esté buscando… Eso contando en que no lo sabe… Debería ir allí y matarla de una vez.

\- ¡No! No vamos a matar si estoy mejorando en mi técnica, podría salvarla.

\- Cuanto más tiempo pase, peor.

\- ¡Qué no te dejaré! Dame un poco de confianza, ¿vale? Sé que todo lo que dijiste antes probablemente es cierto y realmente no te fías de nadie. Pero por una vez confía en mí, - Anduin suspiró.- si es que me consideras tu amigo realmente y me dijiste la verdad al decir que querías mi ayuda.

\- Yo… - Wrathion bajó la mirada.- Lo único que quiero es que N’Zoth no se fije en ti.

\- Ya arreglaremos eso, pero por ahora dame un poco de confianza, ¿quieres?

Aunque Wrathion suspiró y desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Anduin sabía que, muy en el fondo, iba a confiar en él y que por mucho que hubiera dicho esas cosas antes, Wrathion le necesitaba porque se había dejado ganar para contarle la verdad.

La noche cayó cuando el cielo empezó a tener un tono más morado. Antes de quedarse a oscuras, empezaron a caminar a Boralus de nuevo. Wrathion tuvo razón en una cosa, no le dolió tanto la rodilla como esperaba cuando distribuyó el peso bien. Se había creado una inseguridad innecesaria y se sintió estúpido por ello.

\- Wrathion, - el nombrado le miró.- ¿por qué crees que ha poseído a Taelia específicamente? Quiero decir, si quería sacarme algún tipo de información, lo podía hacer con cualquiera más cercano a mí.

\- No sé por qué ha sido ella en concreto. Si consigues desposeerla quizá nos lo pueda contar. Ahora N’Zoth está en su mente permanentemente así que no lo podemos saber.

\- Me parece raro igual. Por cierto, ¿hay algo en específico que debería hacer al desposeer a alguien? No me acabaste de decir cómo era.

\- Tienes que hacer un tipo de pelota de Luz y Vacío e introducirla por la boca. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿En serio? Un poco burdo, a mi parecer. ¿Por qué por la boca?

\- Es más fácil que el parásito salga por ahí. También pasará que, si N’Zoth me ve yendo a por él, tome gran posesión sobre la mente. Verás que le cambia un poco los ojos y la cara, más como si fuera él, hasta que desaparece, claro.

\- Supongo que al desposeerlos volverán a la normalidad.

\- Debería.

\- Pues practicaré duro, no puedo dejar que muera Taelia por algo que ni es culpa suya, aparte, a Bolvar le gustaría que intentara salvar lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Wrathion le sonrió un poco, pese a todo lo que había pasado en la actualidad o la situación en la que estaban, Anduin no cambiaba de actitud. Seguía siendo esa luz, una luz amable y decidida a salvar a todo el mundo por igual. Hace años, pensó que Anduin tenía un corazón muy blando para creer esas cosas, pero ahora le provocaba cierta admiración. Después de las cosas que tuvo que ver, le parecía hasta entrañable que alguien pudiera pensar así. Pero le preocupaba que esa inocencia fuera depositada en alguna causa perdida y acabara herido, no quería que Anduin cambiara como cambió él tiempo atrás.

Cuando llegaron al Fuerte Valiente, Genn se llevó arrastrás a Anduin para debatir cosas, no le hacía gracia que se escaqueara tanto en momentos importantes. Wrathion tuvo que aceptar una vez más cenar con ellos, más por no ser desconsiderado que otra cosa, obviamente Anduin no quería que se viera envuelto en líos.

Lo único que Wrathion esperaba era que Anduin no se diera cuenta de que le había mentido con las razones que N’Zoth pudo tener para poseer a Taelia. Tenía fuertes sospechas ahora que Anduin le contó eso. Una de las razones era tener al rey de Ventormenta controlado. Con la Horda, era evidente que le estaba saliendo bien y los tenía bailando en su mano, especialmente con los sucesos ocurridos últimamente en Zuldazar. Con la Alianza era obvio que iría a por el líder más blando. Si Wrathion se había dado cuenta de los problemas que tenía Anduin, no se imaginaba lo bien que lo sabría N’Zoth. Encontró a la hija del que Anduin consideraba un padre y que le ofreciera acostarse con ella no era algo que le sorprendía realmente.

Pero había una razón que pensaba que iba más allá, un secreto que prácticamente nadie conocía. ¿Tener poseída a la hija del actual rey Exánime? Si Wrathion fuera un villano como él, la idea le hubiera sonado demasiado bien, era demasiado perfecto y bonito.

\- Maldito hijo de puta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cierta duda me surgió cuando acabé de escribir este, ¿debería poner al final del capítulo una traducción de lo que dicen en otros idiomas? Como puedes ver en este Wrathion habla en Dracónico, yo me lo traduje para mí pero no sé si seríadivertido que tú como lector@ supieras lo que dice o mejor que sea un misterio...


	15. El ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que tú entrada al año fuera genial y que tengas un año muy feliz :) Dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo para intentar empezar el año con una pequeña lectura, espero que guste :P

Una mañana, Anduin fue comunicado que Tyrande estaba perfectamente consciente. Lo malo es que tenía dolores de cabeza muy punzantes y un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho. Malfurion había intentado ayudarla, pero se acabó dando cuenta del problema grande, Tyrande tenía dificultades hasta para coger una pelota. Un temblor había crecido en sus manos y no podía hacer fuerza. Eso le llevó a estar muy frustrada y a tener peores dolores de cabeza. Anduin imaginó que ocurriría, pero el problema era que Tyrande estaba siendo terca una vez más. Después de un desayuno decidió ir a verla. Aparte de Malfurion y Velen, sabía que mantuvo también una pequeña charla con Maiev, quien había viajado a Kul Tiras para discutir algo. La celadora tenía pretensiones de recuperar la Costa Oscura, pero en el estado que estaba Tyrande, no podía ayudar, Anduin supo que discutieron un poco. La sala de heridos estaba bastante vacía, muchos de los soldados fueron dados de alta y quedaban los más críticos. Caminó hasta el final de la habitación y, al correr unas cortinas, su mirada se cruzó con la de Tyrande. Estaba tumbada aún y llevaba la venda en la cabeza. La elfa cortó rápido el contacto visual, como si estuviera avergonzada de que le viera así. Anduin la comprendió, una legendaria sacerdotisa en este estado era duro. Él sabía muy bien lo que era mantener las apariencias y lo mucho que uno quiere esconderse cuando no puedes ocultar una debilidad. Pero para él, el que estuviera así no iba a degradar nada, ella seguía siendo legendaria. Anduin metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó una pequeña pelota que había cogido minutos antes.

\- Me dijeron que estabas consciente, - comenzó Anduin.- ¿necesitas algo?

\- No… - la voz de Tyrande era débil. Anduin se sentó en un taburete al lado.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - Tyrande se limitó a mirar a un lado.- Me dijeron que Maiev habló contigo.

\- Sí, quiere recuperar la Costa Oscura.

\- ¿Y cómo quiere hacer eso exactamente?

\- Peleando.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con lo que sea. - Anduin suspiró.

\- No creo que podáis recuperar ese territorio si no hay gente o recursos suficientes para tal reconquista.

\- Entonces iremos solos si no nos prestáis ayuda.

\- Tyrande, ¿quieres que pase lo mismo que ocurrió en el Valle? - Tyrande le miró.- En realidad esa batalla estaba muy perdida para nosotros, nos hubieran matado. Tuvimos la gran suerte de que Wrathion vino y nos sacó de esa situación. Pero ese pacto que hice con él se acabó y no nos acompañará más en nuestras cruzadas contra la Horda, él tiene sus propios asuntos. Si vais a Costa Oscura, sufriréis el destino que evitamos por suerte en el Valle.

\- Pero sigue siendo nuestro hogar.

\- No lo recuperaréis si estáis muertos. Los Kaldorei ya han sufrido lo suficiente, la impaciencia y la venganza no te ayudarán en nada. No sabes lo que ocurrió con los recuentos, ¿verdad? - Tyrande negó con la cabeza lentamente.- Perdimos a la mitad. La Horda tenía una parte de su ejército en Kalimdor, así que los números les favorecen. Nosotros no podemos permitirnos dividirnos cada uno por su lado, no podemos, ya sabes que perdimos a muchos durante la invasión de la Legión Ardiente, necesitamos al pueblo unido ahora.

\- Nosotros no somos tu pueblo en sí.

\- Sois parte de la Alianza igualmente, yo os veo como parte de mi pueblo. Si realmente existiera algo que pudiera hacer para retomar vuestro hogar, lo haría sin dudar. Pero ahora mismo, si pongo los pies en la tierra, sé que no podemos. Si encima volvemos a ir a ciegas, igual que la batalla en el Valle, entonces puede que no volvamos a casa jamás. Todos nos llevamos un golpe en esa batalla y no solo físicamente, es el momento de plantearnos detenernos un rato. - Tyrande suspiró lentamente e intentó frotarse los ojos, pero su mano derecha temblaba demasiado.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Esperar?

\- Por ahora, sí. La impaciencia fue nuestro gran enemigo y estuvimos a nada de pagarlo. Hay que ser más inteligentes, recuperarnos de estas heridas y avanzar juntos. Yo… - Anduin reflexionó.- Te prometo que los Kaldorei volverán a tener un hogar. Y si no puede ser en Teldrassil y cercanías, pues removeré cielo y tierra si es necesario para encontrar uno. No os quedaréis sin casa.

\- Pero nuestro hogar siempre han sido los bosques.

\- El hogar siempre ha sido donde el pueblo esté, si no es aquí, pues otro lugar lo será.

Anduin sacó la pelota de su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Tyrande. Era una pelota verde rellena de harina. La elfa intentó cogerla, pero le costaba mucho, su mano temblaba y cuando quiso agarrarla se retorció un poco. Desistió de ello y miró al otro extremo de la habitación avergonzada de no poder hacer ni eso. Anduin entendió lo que sentía, lo mismo le ocurrió tiempo atrás. El joven rey cogió la mano temblorosa de Tyrande y le dejó la pelota en su palma con sumo cuidado.

\- Por ahora, creo que deberías centrarte en recuperarte de esta lesión. Sé que será duro para ti, pero yo estoy seguro de que te recuperarás y volverás a ser la sacerdotisa legendaria de siempre. No pasa nada si tienes que ir despacio, ve al ritmo que te vaya mejor. - Anduin se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, puede que sus charlas con Wrathion le calaron más de lo que pensaba.

\- Solo una pregunta, ¿es cierto lo de Zuldazar?

\- ¿La traición? Sí, su rey podría morir.

\- ¿Y tampoco vas a considerar atacar Dazar’alor ahora que están así? - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer semejante cosa?

\- ¿Es piedad lo que veo?

\- Es sentido común. Eso no es como si atacáramos un campamento de la Horda, es una ciudad llena de civiles y niños que no tienen nada que ver con nuestra guerra.

\- ¡Cuando atacaron Teldrassil nos hicieron eso!

\- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Nosotros no somos ellos! No quiero que nos convirtamos en monstruos para derrotar a otros monstruos, no quiero que nos convirtamos en una segunda Horda, jamás. Te contaré algo, es mucho mejor dejar que se destruyan entre ellos, que el odio y la rabia les ciegue por esos sucesos y así ganaremos, sin convertirnos en asesinos. No cometamos ese error.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Anduin pensó que había dicho algo que le pudo molestar al no querer asaltar la ciudad, pero Tyrande pareció tranquila. Puede que muy en el fondo le convenció. La elfa agarró la pelota tan fuerte como pudo apretándola contra su vientre y suspiró.

\- Creo que igualmente deberías investigar lo que ha ocurrido entre Zandalaris.

\- ¿Los motivos de Zul para estar con los trols de sangre?

\- Y no solo eso. Shandris me contó que un par de centinelas volvieron de Nazmir. No sé qué quieren los trols de sangre, pero las prácticas que hacen son espeluznantes y la magia que usan atenta contra todo. Si Zul es realmente uno de los líderes, está trabajando para alguien peligroso. Y no solo eso, tienen un C’Thrax. Quería investigar por mi cuenta, pero no voy a poder. Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría pedirte ese favor.

\- Claro, - Anduin no se esperó para nada que le pidiera algo así.- claro que puedo investigarlo. También hay cosas que no me encajan, intentaré destapar lo que quiera que esté pasando.

Aunque no se notó mucho, Anduin pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa conforme de Tyrande y se sintió aliviado. A lo mejor, por ahora, pudo calmar los nervios de la sacerdotisa. Cuando se despidieron, Anduin le prometió que le ayudaría con su recuperación. Aunque tuvo varios choques con Tyrande en los últimos meses que le ponían de los nervios, no quería desentenderse en una situación tan delicada, y mucho menos si entendía bien por lo que estaba pasando.

Al salir a la luz mañanera del sol, encontró a Wrathion esperando. En parte se alegraba de que le hubiera hecho caso al final y no se escaqueara para meterse en líos. Pero era consciente de que no se separaba para asegurarse de que Taelia no entablara conversación con él, N’Zoth le hacía sospechar demasiado. Le resultaba gracioso cómo cambiaron las tornas por puro interés, aunque no iba a quejarse.

Anduin decidió hablar con Mathias, necesitaba que enviara uno de los mejores equipos del IV:7 a Nazmir cuanto antes y ver qué hacían exactamente los trols de sangre. La posibilidad de que tuvieran que lidiar con un tercer enemigo no le apetecía en absoluto. Mientras caminaban al barco, se dio cuenta de que había cosas en esta historia que no entendía. Zul llevaba años sirviendo a Rastakhan ayudando con unas predicciones muy exactas, llevó el imperio Zandalari a la grandeza. Ahora los había traicionado y prácticamente asesinado a su amigo, ¿por qué ahora? Tuvo muchos momentos en la historia para hacerlo. ¿Ocurrió algo grande recientemente para que tuviera vía libre? ¿Llevaba planeándolo años? ¿Sería influencia de la Horda? Zul pareció conforme en la unión de los Zandalaris y la Horda, se escapó con ellos. ¿Acaso vio en ellos una oportunidad para hacer esto? No tendría sentido, la Horda hubiera hecho algo para ayudar a sus nuevos aliados. No entendía nada.

Mathias, como de costumbre, estaba en una pequeña mesa de operaciones manejando idas y venidas. El maestro de espías saludó a Anduin con la cabeza mientras terminaba de escribir un informe. Hubo un guardia que se movió inquieto al ver a Wrathion.

\- Mathias, - llamó Anduin.- ¿te pillo en muy mal momento?

\- Para nada, solo hago papeleo, dime.

\- Solo quería saber si podrías… hacer cierta investigación. - Mathias le miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué clase de investigación?

\- Es sobre lo que pasa con los trols de sangre. La traición de Zul llama mucho la atención y todos creemos que algo raro pasa en Nazmir. Me gustaría que investigaras. - Mathias suspiró.

\- Difícil asunto, Anduin. A duras penas alguien quiere ir a ese pantano perdido en la niebla y pocos regresan.

\- Lo sé, estoy al corriente de esos problemas, pero esto es muy importante, Mathias. ¿De verdad no hay nadie talentoso que pueda ir? ¿No te quedan equipos especializados?

\- Sí, los tengo, pero muchos le temen al lugar.

\- ¿Tan mal está el IV:7? - interrumpió Wrathion irónico, Mathias le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Abstente de comentarios, dragón. La realidad es más compleja de lo que parece.

\- O quizá es que en realidad no estáis capacitados.

Con la cara que puso Mathias, Anduin le hizo un gesto a Wrathion para que no dijera nada más. Era una conversación importante como para que dijera tales cosas, probablemente esta era la actitud que solía molestar cuando se metía en esos problemas. Entonces uno de los soldados se acercó algo indeciso.

\- Disculpe, ¿majestad? - Anduin le miró.- Este no debería estar aquí. - dijo señalando a Wrathion.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? - preguntó Anduin levantando una ceja.

\- No es de los nuestros, no debería estar aquí siendo un… dragón negro.

Anduin se sorprendió cuando hizo la enfatización, parecía que la reputación del vuelo negro seguiría a Wrathion hasta el fin de sus días. Al mirarle de reojo, estaba claro que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

\- No digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. - dijo Wrathion.

\- A ver, - Anduin se acercó al soldado.- él está aquí por otros asuntos muy importantes, no te preocupes.

\- Pero mi rey, agredió a unos Kultirianos, y a mi compañero le rompió la nariz al intentar detenerle.

\- Soy consciente de los altercados, haré algo al respecto, pero ahora mismo es una situación delicada.

\- Pero… - el soldado pareció decepcionado y miró a Wrathion de mala manera.- Yo no lo tendría cerca a este pequeño Alamuerte.

Antes de que Anduin pudiera replicar, Wrathion había cogido por el cuello al soldado y lo estampó contra la madera del barco con mucha fuerza, gran parte de la madera se resquebrajó y en los ojos rojos del dragón se pudo ver el enfado. Aquel soldado intentó quitarse del cuello la mano de Wrathion sin mucho éxito. Anduin dio un paso y le agarró del brazo suavemente.

\- Para, déjalo, - dijo Anduin nervioso.- solo suéltalo. Por favor.

Wrathion no se movió hasta que miró de reojo a Anduin. La ira que había en sus ojos rojos se fue disipando lentamente y el agarre se hizo más débil. El joven rey acabó apartándole del soldado al menos un metro y le miró algo espantado. La verdad es que nunca imaginó que Wrathion tuviera una faceta violenta, siempre había sido bastante tranquilo. Wrathion chasqueó su lengua y decidió irse sin decir nada. Salió de un salto de la cubierta del barco y se perdió por el puerto. Anduin se frotó las sienes con las palmas de las manos. Que le llamaran con ese nombre no debía ser agradable.

El soldado se quejó de todo y pidió que se hiciera algo, Anduin insistió que se encargaría de eso. En realidad le hubiera dicho que se abstuviera de tales asuntos pero tampoco podía decirle eso. Mathias se había quedado de piedra y le costó volver a centrarse en la petición de Anduin. Después de un rato hablando, acordaron enviar un buen equipo liderados por Falstad, quien se acabó ofreciendo, en una misión que duraría varias horas. Por seguridad, no querían estar demasiado tiempo en una tierra infestada de enemigos, y más si les gustaba hacer sacrificios de sangre con los forasteros.

Ese mediodía, mientras comía, Anduin se preocupó cuando Wrathion no apareció. Sabía que tenía cierto temperamento, le contó que solía “cegarse” cuando estaba enfadado y probablemente no quería relacionarse con nadie ahora. Quizá podría animarle con alguna tontería que se le ocurriera y que volviera con él, tenía que ayudarle con Taelia. Decidió que lo buscaría después, solo esperó que su corazonada fuera suficiente y no equivocarse, de lo contrario, no sabría dónde buscar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin creyó que esta era la primera vez que el día se mantenía sin nubes amenazantes de lluvia. Hasta ahora, todos los días eran nublados o con lluvia, hoy por fin pudo disfrutar de un día entero de sol. Después de un tiempo, aún le costaba acostumbrarse al clima.

Era por la tarde cuando Anduin salió bajo la excusa de que quería tomar un poco de aire. Estuvo varias horas con Mathias localizando y reuniendo a los mejores agentes del IV:7 para la misión mientras les convencían de ir y ahora necesitaba distraerse un rato. Se volvió a escaquear del puerto de Boralus y se dirigió al montículo donde solía entrenar con Wrathion. Si sus sospechas no eran mal infundadas, estaba seguro de encontrarlo en el lugar. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando vio que se había refugiado ahí, tumbado sobre la hierba con las manos en la nuca. Estaba con un gato y un perro pequeños medio dormidos, el gato estaba dormido en su pecho subiendo y bajando según la respiración de Wrathion y el perro tenía la cabeza sobre su pierna derecha. Anduin creyó que el propio Wrathion estaba dormido, pero este abrió los ojos al notar su presencia.

\- Hola.

Aunque Anduin saludó, Wrathion no respondió, solo tomó un largo suspiro. Anduin se sentó a su lado igualmente y le miró confuso. El perro se despertó y se acercó a Anduin para lamerle la mano. Pudo ver que era el mismo perro que acarició la noche que vio a Wrathion rodeado de animales callejeros. En su pata herida, ahora había una pequeña venda.

\- ¿Por qué te rodeas de animales? - preguntó genuino Anduin.- Una noche te vi rodeado de ellos mientras los alimentabas.

\- Ellos me siguen. _Bo’aav waere. - _cambió al Dracónico cuando le habló al gato, este maulló.- N_ahlot, dreh’i._

El gato obedeció lo que fuera que dijo Wrathion y, con un pequeño golpe al perro, empezaron a caminar para perderse de nuevo en alguna parte. Anduin intuyó que quizá les dijo que se marcharan.

\- ¿Puedes hablar con animales perfectamente? - Wrathion asintió.- No estaba seguro de que los dragones podían hacerlo.

\- No todos pueden, en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces exactamente? No es como si usarais el mismo dialecto.

\- Es un poco raro, supongo. Cuando ellos hablan, lo oigo en mi cabeza en Dracónico, y me entienden cuando yo hablo.

\- Ya veo, tiene que ser genial… - Anduin titubeó.- Oye… Perdona si te molestó lo que dijo el soldado, aunque no sabía que reaccionarías así. - Wrathion sonrió irónico.

\- Te gustaría que te llamarán… no sé… ¿Arthas? - Anduin se sintió dolido.

\- No.

\- Pues a mí no me gusta que me llamen Alamuerte, ¿vale? Nos condenó.

\- Vale, lo entiendo. Pero no sabía que eras violento, solías ser muy tranquilo.

\- La gente cambia. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- Solo quería decir que siento esa situación. - Wrathion se frotó los ojos mientras suspiraba.

\- No importa, da igual. Mejor lo olvidamos.

\- ¿Jugarás conmigo al Jihui en la cena?

Wrathion asintió y Anduin sonrió. Al menos parecía que se había calmado. Cuando Wrathion dijo que la gente cambia, Anduin ya se dio cuenta de que él era diferente a lo que conoció, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué había cambiado de esa forma. Wrathion ya era cerrado antes, pero donde al principio hubo un simple muro, ahora eran demasiados. En Ventormenta, cuando quiso saber de él, este solo le pidió que no mencionara el pasado porque podía traer “momentos dolorosos” y decidió no preguntar. Pero ahora que se lo planteaba, quizá le ocurrió algo muy malo teniendo en cuenta que cazaba a N’Zoth, ¿y si le hizo daño alguna vez en una de esas cazas? ¿Un daño tan grande que provocó que se cerrara por completo?

\- Te me has quedado mirando. - puntualizó Wrathion sin ánimo de acusar.

\- Oh, solo pensaba.

\- ¿En el favor que le pediste a Mathias?

\- Sí. - mintió, esperaba que no se notara.

\- No esperes demasiada información, no creo que puedan acercarse demasiado dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “dadas las circunstancias”?

\- Creo que puedes intuirlo.

Anduin frunció el ceño, ¿qué debía saber exactamente? Más allá de la traición de Zul no se le ocurría nada más. Zul era un líder de los trols de sangre, hasta ahí llegaba. Se congregaban en Nazmir. ¿No se podrían acercar porque su seguridad era mayor? ¿O era algo más?

\- Creo que sabes más de este asunto del que aparentas. - comentó Anduin, Wrathion medio sonrió.

\- Quizá.

\- ¿No me digas que el poseído que tiene N’Zoth en Zandalar está metido en todo esto? - Wrathion levantó la ceja y le sonrió.- No puede ser, ¿está metido en esto también?

\- N’Zoth es un ser con una de las mentes más complejas de la Gran Oscuridad, puede estar a muchas cosas a la vez, además, es inteligente.

\- ¿Pero entonces quién es el poseído?

\- Quién será… a estas alturas deberías intuirlo. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es alguien a quien conozca?

\- Puede… - entonces fue cuando lo entendió.

\- ¿Zul…? - la cara de Wrathion fue suficiente confirmación.- No puede ser…

\- N’Zoth elige muy bien a sus poseídos y Zul siempre ha estado a su merced, ¿de verdad creías que sus predicciones salían de la nada?

\- ¿Desde cuándo está poseído?

\- Muchos años. No tiene salvación, así que no te esfuerces, debe morir.

\- ¡Deberíamos ir a Nazmir cuanto antes!

\- Guau, frena ahí, niño-luz. - Anduin frunció el ceño ante tal apodo.- Antes de ocuparnos de él, tenemos aquí a dos poseídos. Taelia y Leo pueden ser salvables al llevar poco tiempo bajo su control.

\- ¿Y si no me sale el ritual?

\- Pues tendrán que morir. - Anduin negó con la cabeza, eso ni hablar.

\- Si tienen salvación no los mataremos. - Wrathion intentó replicar.- No, no mataremos a alguien que tiene salvación. Si hace falta que practique mucho, sea pues, pero nada de matar. Prométemelo.

Wrathion suspiró pesadamente, no le hacía gracia privarse de una solución. Anduin estaba decidido a no matar a nadie si podía evitarlo, como de costumbre. Wrathion le estrechó el dedo meñique como en otra ocasión.

\- Espero que esa convicción tuya de salvar a todo el mundo no te juegue una mala pasada algún día, Anduin.

Aunque Anduin había sonreído cuando le estrechó el dedo, después de oír eso se apagó un poco. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, el propio Wrathion se lo dijo tiempo atrás. Entendía que no siempre los salvaría a todos, pero si había una mínima posibilidad, se iba a agarrar a ello con uñas y dientes.

Al menos por ahora no parecía que Wrathion hubiera hecho esa promesa en vano, se lo tomaría en serio el no matar a una chica joven y un niño, pero Anduin debería esforzarse mucho más.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay forma de salvar a Zul tampoco? - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza algo cansado.- Vale, vale, lo he pillado. Supongo que N’Zoth tiene a todos los trols de sangre en su poder.

\- Más o menos. Solo Zul es el poseído, los demás están influenciados. - Anduin le miró curioso.- Es como el efecto dominó, si uno cae los otros van detrás. Lo mismo ocurrió con mi vuelo. Alamuerte cayó, los demás tenían sus mentes bajo control del poseído. Yo lo recuerdo más o menos.

\- ¿Antes de que te quitaran la corrupción? ¿Cómo puedes recordar?

\- Los dragones somos conscientes incluso estando en el huevo. No sé del todo cómo era estar influenciado, pero recuerdo oír muchas voces y tener la vista muy nublada.

\- ¿Qué clase de voces?

\- No lo sé. No lo recuerdo tan bien. Mis pensamientos y mi memoria se esclarecieron cuando me quitaron la corrupción. - Anduin se le quedó mirando.- La verdad es que me alegré al quitarme esa niebla negra de los ojos de una vez, me sentí confundido al principió al no entender qué me ocurrió, pero sienta bien. Les quitarás un buen peso de encima a los otros.

\- La verdad es que he mejorado mucho en el dominio de las sombras.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?

Anduin suspiró con decisión. Había probado varias veces combinarlo, pero entre que no le salía o duraba pocos segundos nunca llegó a conseguirlo. Estaba bastante tranquilo ahora y probó una vez más. Ya conseguía que al invocar Luz y sombras al mismo tiempo no se resistieran. Sombras para atraer sombras y Luz para purgarlo. Cuando invocó los poderes, uno en cada mano, ya no se negaban entre ellos como en otras ocasiones, salían bastante fluidos. Pero se seguían rechazando al intentar juntarlos, igual que el aceite y el agua. Aun así intentaba forzarlo como podía y, después de varios intentos, lo consiguió un poco. Más allá de hacer que se tocaran no había llegado, pero esta vez estaba decidido. Imaginó una pelota, como sugirió Wrathion, y después de dar la forma se mantuvo unos segundos, pero algo empezó a torcerse. Su mano izquierda, la que tenía las sombras, empezó a temblar. Las sombras intentaban tomar el control absoluto, era como si tuvieran hambre y lo único que podían comer era la Luz. Las voces empezaron a ser abrumadoras cuanto más tiempo pasaba y le costaba mantenerlas a raya, especialmente porque parecían estar riendo, una carcajada que sonaba maquiavélica. Las razones que tenía para realizar el ritual empezaron a desaparecer entre las risas y se obligó a detenerse.

\- Luz, es horrible… - dijo Anduin casi sin aliento.

\- Te temblaba bastante la mano. - el rey se frotó los ojos lentamente.

\- A veces pienso que no seré capaz, la verdad. No consigo durar ni treinta segundos, no estoy familiarizado con estas sensaciones. Y empiezo a pensar que son cosas muy distintas como para que se mezclen bien.

\- Mira.

Wrathion creó fuego de su mano derecha y con la izquierda invocó tierra. Empezó a mezclarlos sin ninguna repercusión a pesar de ser elementos diferentes y los hacía bailar juntos de una forma cómica. En cuanto se cansó, los hizo desaparecer y miró a Anduin.

\- ¿Sabes por qué puedo hacer eso? Aparte de la práctica, yo no dejo que la magia se sobreponga por encima de mi voluntad o motivos que pueda tener para usarla, aunque a veces quieran separarse.

\- Pero tu magia sobre ello es más natural, tienes una gran afinidad sobre esta.

\- Tú también tienes mucha más afinidad a esos poderes que cualquier otro. Lo que pasa es que creo que acabas perdiendo tu voluntad entre susurros. Quizá no deberías pensar que se van a matar entre ellos los poderes. Invoca la Luz solamente ahora.

Le pareció una petición rara, pero invocó la Luz en su mano derecha. Wrathion sacó una llama de la suya y lo mezcló con la Luz. Le pilló por sorpresa que hiciera eso, pero resultó bastante agradable. La Luz parecía brillar todavía más con el fuego.

\- Pese a que son dos cosas distintas, - comenzó Wrathion.- no hay ningún problema en mezclar.

-¿Por qué no hay malicia?

\- Porque tanto tú como yo estamos cien por cien seguros de que no nos haremos daño, ni que son malos.

\- Debería aclarar más mi mente.

\- Taelia es quien menos tiempo lleva poseída, será relativamente sencillo, no tienes ni que hacer una pelota grande. Piensa en las ganas que tienes de salvarla de un destino como la muerte, en que le harías un favor a Bolvar. Agárrate a eso con toda la convicción que puedas.

Anduin ladeó la cabeza. Era cierto que su subconsciente seguía pensando mal respecto al Vacío. Había seguido los consejos indirectos de Alleria y le fue bastante bien, pero probablemente estaba respetando los poderes de una forma que no debía, por eso las sombras intentaban tomar el control todo el tiempo. Debía serenarse más, que ningún poder esté por encima de su voluntad. Cuando Anduin cerró los ojos para probar de nuevo, se concentró lo máximo que pudo. Nada más parecía entrar en su mente, había dejado de percibir su entorno por completo, solo los susurros y la indudable presencia de la Luz estaban presentes. El pensamiento de salvar a Taelia le ayudaba más de lo que creyó, ella era solo una víctima, no merecía morir. Las sombras, como de costumbre, intentaban sobreponerse a su voluntad, su mano izquierda temblaba. Pero Wrathion le rozó el dorso de la mano y dejó de estar tan tenso. ¿Su subconsciente se dio cuenta de que Wrathion estaba a su lado y se relajó? Curioso. Anduin tenía que admitir que Wrathion le parecía bastante fuerte y no solo físicamente. El hecho de que lidiara con N’Zoth desde hace tiempo o todo el conocimiento que poseía le parecía algo admirable. Si el dragón se quedaba con él, probablemente no saldría herido, era toda la paz que necesitaba ahora. De repente sintió que todo se puso en calma, las voces y la presencia de la Luz se quedaron a un mismo nivel. Al abrir los ojos, jadeó sorprendido. La Luz y las sombras estaban perfectamente combinadas en una pequeña bola no más grande que la palma de su mano.

\- Oh… ¡Oh! - exclamó aún sorprendido Anduin.

\- ¡Es genial! Era esto lo que tenías que hacer, es perfecto.

\- ¿Quizá un poco pequeño?

\- Para el parásito que tiene Taelia es más que suficiente. Enhorabuena.

Anduin sonrió y mantuvo la pelota un rato más antes de hacerla desaparecer. Tenía que reconocer que hacer eso le agotaba un poco mentalmente, pero era tan gratificante saber que lo había conseguido que no le importó. Pese a eso no se iban a precipitar e ir a por ella ahora, tenían que estar seguros de que le saldría sí o sí. Wrathion decidió que debía tomar un poco más de práctica.

Hubo suerte que al día siguiente no paró de llover ni un segundo. Ya se supuso que pasaría cuando cayó una tormenta durante la noche. Anduin decidió quedarse en su habitación casi sin salir. En cuanto alguien se preguntaba qué hacía, él solo alegaba que hacía papeleo. Era una mentira a medias, era cierto que tenía que ocuparse de varios papeles, en especial excusar a Wrathion por agresiones y pagar ciertas multas. Pero la realidad es que se pasó todo el día practicando. La mayoría de veces la pelota le salió a la primera, muy pocas a la segunda y solo una vez falló. Al final del día se sintió muy realizado al conseguir una proeza así.

Wrathion le propuso desposeerla al día siguiente al ver los buenos resultados y solo si se sentía seguro, a lo que Anduin aceptó. Era hora de zanjar ese pequeño asunto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un informe de Mathias Shaw llegó antes de comer, llevaba precisamente los detalles en los que había insistido Anduin dos días antes. La misión se acabó alargando al final, al parecer los trols de sangre aumentaron las defensas en Nazmir. Era fácil entrar, pero no salir de aquel pantano.

Pese a que era algo que le interesaba mucho, Anduin tuvo que posponer la lectura hasta más tarde, hoy necesitaba tener la mente completamente despejada como para preocuparse de estas cosas. Cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerle un poco a lo mejor podía ser fatal.

Wrathion no apareció hasta la comida, había estado preparando ciertos detalles que incluyeron que le pidiese una considerable cantidad de dinero por alguna razón. Mientras comían, jugaban al Jihui, algo que a Genn no le hacía gracia, no le gustaba que jugaran en la mesa. Al dragón siempre le encantaba pasar mensajes en secreto delante de la gente. En cuanto colocó una de las fichas, había una pequeña nota al lado, Anduin la leyó disimulando todo lo que pudo; “Ven a verme detrás del Fuerte en una hora.”

Anduin no entendía qué tenía tanto que preparar, pero que tomara tanto tiempo por seguridad le inquietó más de lo que debería. ¿Tan peligroso podría ser? No tenía idea alguna de lo que pasaría, Wrathion ya le había advertido que N’Zoth podía ser muy peligroso. Intentó apartar esa preocupación por el momento, no podía distraerse y ocupar su mente con dudas si tenía que mantener a raya el Vacío. Debía confiar en que Wrathion sabía lo que se hacía. Había parado de llover temporalmente cuando Anduin salió fuera, las nubes negras seguían en el firmamento y no parecía que se iban a mover. Wrathion esperaba apoyado en un árbol y le sonrió de forma divertida.

\- Te has pasado dos minutos. - Anduin suspiró pesadamente en cuanto le alcanzó.

\- No me seas elitista ahora. ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Vamos a usar la poca información que sacó de ti en su contra. - el joven rey le miró curioso.- Tú le contaste que solías andar estresado, ¿no? - Anduin asintió.- Pues dentro de un rato te toparás “casualmente” con ella, he estudiado dónde suele pasar, así que será fácil. Lo más seguro es que ella hable contigo primero, no os habéis visto en varios días así que querrá saber por qué.

\- ¿De verdad hará eso?

\- Recuerda que N’Zoth tiene algún interés en ti, que desaparezcas unos días le llamó la atención seguro. Vas a coger ventaja de eso. Le dirás algo que ya le has comentado, que has tenido muchas tareas de trabajo, mucho estrés, las cosas por las que te ofreció sexo para descargar, básicamente. - Anduin se avergonzó.

\- ¿Podrías no mencionar eso?

\- Pero es lo que vas a tener que decir. - Anduin parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Decir qué?

\- Pues después de aclarar el porqué has estado ocupado, le dices, como quien no quiere la cosa, que aceptas su oferta porque te gustaría acostarte con ella para aliviar el estrés, así de simple.

\- ¡Alto, alto! - Anduin negaba con los brazos, nervioso.- ¿Cómo que “así de simple”? ¡Yo no puedo decirle eso a una chica que no me gusta! Además, yo no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero una especie de rompe corazones que hace esas cosas, precisamente, no lo soy. - Wrathion agarró a Anduin de los hombros.

\- Escúchame, no te estoy diciendo que te la folles de verdad, te estoy diciendo que tienes que interpretar un papel creíble delante de N’Zoth, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Pero si tú sabes que no soy buen mentiroso, ¡se acabará notando!

\- Pues vas a tener que esforzarte como nunca antes, de lo contrario, la mato y se acabó.

\- De eso nada, idiota. ¡Me lo prometiste! Lo haré como pueda. - Anduin tomó un segundo de silencio.- Y después de eso, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Decir que quiero probar todas las posturas posibles o qué?

\- Ah, como se nota que esto es un tema muy tabú entre humanos… Después de eso quiero que la lleves a una posada que no suele ir nadie en Boralus. Se llama “Cangrejo erosionado”, solo tienes que llevártela ahí, pedir una habitación y ya. Del resto me encargo yo.

\- ¿Y cuándo hago el ritual?

\- Yo te diré cuándo, primero tendré que confrontar a N’Zoth, hacerle salir. Ya te dije que, si es él el que sale, le cambiará un poco la cara, sobre todo los ojos, vas a oír la propia voz de N’Zoth seguramente. Tenemos la ventaja de que con Taelia no usará poderes del Vacío porque no lleva tanto tiempo bajo control, así que por fuerza no me ganará.

\- ¿Eres de esos que creen que una mujer no es tan fuerte como un hombre?

\- No, soy de los que sabe que ninguna raza tendrá más fuerza que un dragón. Y una cosa más, si ves algo raro, no te asustes. Vamos a poner el plan en marcha. Por favor, que sea creíble.

Anduin asintió lentamente y puso rumbo a la zona del Mercado Viento Alisios donde supuestamente la encontraría. No paraba de pensar en qué clase de cosas raras podría ver para que le asustara. Anduin negó con la cabeza, tenía que asumir un papel ahora y no podría distraerse.

Antes de que Wrathion se marchara por su lado, le dejó ciertas indicaciones. El lugar donde solía estar ella y el sitio donde se encontraba la posada. Reconoció el lugar cuando lo indicó, había pasado por delante algunas veces pero ni sabía que era una posada. Anduin tenía que reconocer que se sentía un poco nervioso, no estaba seguro de cómo debía llevar una conversación así y tenía que mentir como nunca antes. Una vez llegó al mercado, estuvo buscando unos minutos hasta que la vio salir de un bar tal y como indicó Wrathion. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó mientras miraba distraído a los barcos del puerto.

\- ¡Anduin! - el nombrado miró al frente para ver a Taelia saludando con la mano.

\- ¡Buenas! - ambos se acercaron a menos de un metro.- ¿En el bar con compañeros?

\- Sí, solemos hacerlo al final del día pero ya empiezan a ir a sus hogares. ¡Hace días que no te veía!

\- Un poco, sí. He andado muy ocupado y estresado. - Anduin hacía lo posible para sonar serio.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? - el rey asintió.- Te tienen absorbido totalmente.

\- Me tienen muy estresado. Apenas he podido salir a entrenar ni nada, tengo los nervios por las nubes.

\- ¿Con qué te han tenido tan ocupado? - Anduin pensó a la velocidad de la luz una excusa.

\- Bueno… es por… Zul, el profeta Zul que traicionó a los Zandalaris, un asunto que atrae atención. Algunos están diciendo que deberíamos tomar ventajas y estas cosas, no te aburriré mucho con detalles.

\- ¿Alguna conclusión?

\- Te parecerá gracioso, pero no hemos decidido demasiado. Seguimos enviando espías. - no estaba muy seguro si debía decir eso realmente, especialmente porque vio el mismo brillo rojo que tenía Leo.

\- Bueno, pero si estás libre ahora mejor que mejor.

\- No del todo, tendré que volver a ello. Ahora intentaba despejarme un poco pero… no consigo quitarme el estrés de las responsabilidades y trabajo, necesitaría algo más quizá.

\- No estás aquí por casualidad, ¿verdad? - Anduin notó su corazón acelerarse, ¿se había delatado? ¿O solo era una pregunta genuina y era el momento de sacar el tema?

\- He considerado tu… ejem… “oferta”.

\- Empezaba a imaginármelo. - al menos no parecía darse cuenta de las mentiras.- Pareces un poco tímido.

\- Es que me da mucho apuro pedírtelo aunque lo necesite. - dijo demasiado rápido, debía calmarse.- No es un tipo de peticiones que suela hacer…

\- Anduin, eres virgen, ¿verdad? - ese fue el momento en que Anduin se quedó completamente en blanco y se sonrojó.- Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, era por saber de antemano. - lo que le faltaba, que N’Zoth leyera a través de él.

\- Solo… me da vergüenza estas cosas, ¿aceptas o no?

\- Por supuesto que acepto, con tal de aliviar a un rey, encantada. ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?

\- Oh, pues, ¿conoces la posada “Cangrejo erosionado”? - Taelia miró a los lados pensativa.

\- Ah, sí, un lugar donde no suele ir gente, buena elección. Vamos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar al lugar mientras el cielo se ponía cada vez más oscuro. No dijeron mucho mientras caminaban, como mucho Taelia preguntó si había algo en especial que quería hacer una vez allí pero Anduin era completamente ignorante sobre el tema y no dijo nada, solo que dejaría que ella tomara las riendas “por las molestias”. Por ahora parecía que iba bien, N’Zoth se lo había creído, quizá Anduin se mostró lo suficientemente inocente para que aceptara tan rápido, aunque al final no interpretó ningún papel, fue él mismo desde el principio. O a lo mejor es que N’Zoth ni se imaginaba la que le esperaba.

A los alrededores de la posada no había mucha gente, quizá era el clima el que ahuyentaba a los Kultirianos a sus casas, pero a Anduin no le hacía gracia estar en una calle fantasma. Al entrar en la posada, el recibidor estaba poco iluminado. Las tres velas en el recibidor estaban a punto de apagarse y una mujer algo mayor pareció sorprendida al ver clientes. Cuando Anduin pidió habitación, se dio cuenta de que la mujer buscó una llave en concreto a pesar de que vio muchas disponibles, fue algo que le llamó mucho la atención. La madera crujía bajo sus pies mientras se dirigían a una habitación al final de un pasillo. No hubo ninguna señal de Wrathion en todo el tiempo y Anduin se preocupaba. No sabía lo que tenía preparado y al girar la llave de la puerta empezó a pensar que no podría mantener la farsa un minuto más, N’Zoth se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal. Taelia entró primero tranquilamente e inspeccionó el oscuro lugar, había un escritorio, un sillón y una cama bien grande. En cuanto Anduin intentó cerrar la puerta sin mirar, notó como se cerró de un portazo sola, haciendo que los dos se asustaran por el ruido. Wrathion había estado esperando ahí.

\- Hola, N’Zoth. - dijo Wrathion serio mientras miraba a Taelia.- Hace poco que nos vimos, se nota que cada vez te queda menos gente bajo control - Taelia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No perdamos el tiempo.

Anduin no sabía qué hacer. Wrathion dijo que se encargaría de confrontar a N’Zoth solo, pero Taelia parecía muy confundida. Quiso acercarse a la puerta para cerrar con llave pero se hizo daño al tocar el pomo, había una barrera. Al fin se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Wrathion, cubrió toda la habitación en un hechizo protector que al tocarlo quemaba, probablemente también tenía un efecto insonoro. También entendió por qué le pidió dinero por la mañana, lo había planeado todo a consciencia.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, Anduin? - preguntó confundida Taelia.

\- Puedes parar de fingir, para variar – sugirió Wrathion.

\- ¿Estás loco? - Wrathion suspiró.

\- _Shuul og i uull ryiu hnakf wgah iiyoq shg'fhn yrr zuq… _

Anduin frunció el ceño, Wrathion había hablado igual que los susurros que solía oír procedentes del Vacío. Taelia se quedó de piedra, no movía ni una pestaña, entonces, de repente, le dio un pequeño espasmo. Taelia se llevó las manos a la cabeza cubriendo su rostro y se tambaleó atrás chocando contra la cama, parecía que le dolía algo demasiado para soportarlo. Anduin empezó a ver algo extraño, o quizá era su imaginación, pero le pareció ver ciertas energías del Vacío emanando de Taelia, y detrás de ella, una figura extraña. Ella paró de tambalearse cuando miró a Wrathion de nuevo, alrededor de los ojos y parte de la frente había cambiado de color, como si tuviera la fisiología de un pez y sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - cuando Taelia habló, su voz juvenil desapareció para dar paso a una de las voces más maquiavélicas que había oído Anduin, de esas que sabes que traen malas intenciones.- Has aprendido a ser un auténtico incordio, te felicito.

\- Lo he aprendido todo de ti. - respondió Wrathion sarcástico.

\- Al menos aprendiste algo útil, pequeño.

\- Lo que más me gusta es comprobar que no tienes ningún tipo de poder en este cuerpo.

Taelia se abalanzó a Wrathion con un cuchillo que tenía escondido pero el dragón la detuvo tranquilamente. Anduin cada vez encontraba más perturbador las energías del Vacío que salían, pero la figura que había detrás de ella era lo que más llamaba la atención, parecía que se hacía más grande. ¿Era N’Zoth al que veía? Wrathion agarró la muñeca de Taelia y la atrajo a él para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que la tiró al suelo. La reacción natural de Anduin fue ayudarla pero Wrathion se adelantó para cogerla y estamparla contra la pared con las manos rodeando su cuello. Un hilo de sangre cayó por la boca y nariz de Taelia, pero parecía que estaba sonriendo. En un movimiento rápido, Taelia golpeó el abdomen del dragón e intentó empujarlo, pero Wrathion era mucho más fuerte como para que le afectara y apenas se movió, dejó que con la propia fuerza que aplicaba ella se cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Te cansas? - preguntó Wrathion con una fingida preocupación.- La verdad es que tienes mala suerte, no has podido hacer nada con ese cuerpo. - la risa malévola de N’Zoth resonó en la habitación.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Taelia cogió la silla del escritorio y se la lanzó rápidamente, Wrathion esquivó a tiempo y la silla se desintegró en el hechizo de protección. Wrathion pareció tener suficiente de todo eso y se acercó para darle otro puñetazo. Al principio ella esquivó varios golpes, pero los que no, parecieron ser muy dolorosos. Wrathion no le dio ningún tipo de cuartel a la hora de darle. En un pequeño despiste, le propinó tal golpe en la pierna que la dejó en el suelo casi temblando. El dragón la cogió por la espalda y, enredando los brazos, la inmovilizó de tal manera que le era imposible moverse. Taelia forcejeó en un patético intento de soltarse pero carecía de la fuerza suficiente. Wrathion colocó las manos de tal forma en que ella no moviera la cabeza y miró a Anduin.

\- Anduin, - le llamó mientras hacía fuerza.- es hora, tienes que hacerlo.

El joven rey parpadeó, se había estado fijando tanto en las sombras del Vacío que se estaba medio encasillado en un rincón contemplando la escena. Anduin suspiró nervioso y se acercó. Los ojos rojos de Taelia se clavaron en él en cuanto estuvo delante, pero para Anduin fue imposible adivinar qué podía estar pensando, solo parecía estar analizándole. No podía albergar dudas, era ahora o nunca, de lo contrario, Wrathion había dejado claro que la mataría. Anduin mezcló la Luz y las sombras como estuvo practicando entre sus manos, las sombras como de costumbre intentaron tomar el control mediante susurros pero las hizo callar rápidamente. Si salvaba a Taelia quizá podría compensar todo lo que hizo Bolvar por él cuando era pequeño, se agarró a esa idea todo lo que pudo cuando sacó la bola, esta vez le salió un poco más grande que las otras veces. En cuanto la acercó a la boca de Taelia, esta soltó un grito de puro dolor. Era como si le estuvieran quemando con un fierro o directamente con fuego de dragón, soldados en el campo de batalla del Valle gritaron de la misma forma. Aparte de eso, Anduin no podía dejar de oír las voces del Vacío y empezaban a ser abrumadoras. Se estaba planteando detenerse cuando empezaron a aparecer unas líneas violetas oscuras por la cabeza de Taelia, esas líneas se estaban moviendo hacia la boca y algo empezó a salir. Una especie de insecto deforme del tamaño de un dedo pequeño del pie se acercó a la pelota de Luz y Vacío y, en cuanto tocó la Luz, se desprendió de Taelia y cayó al suelo. Todo se detuvo en cuanto ocurrió eso, Taelia dejó de intentar moverse y gritar para quedarse inconsciente y la pelota desapareció.

Esa especie de insecto intentó moverse pero de forma muy débil, como si intentase huir. Wrathion sacó su daga rápidamente y se la clavó, el insecto emitió una especie de quejido y dejó de moverse.

\- Uno menos. - murmuró el dragón.

Anduin se empezó a sentir raro. En cuanto dejó de hacer ese ritual empezó a sentir vértigo y acto seguido un pequeño mareo. No sabía si la habitación parecía moverse sola o eran sus ojos los que se movían demasiado rápido como para desestabilizarle por completo. Anduin intentó llegar hasta el sillón de cuero que había como pudo, tambaleándose sin control alguno, hasta que se dejó caer en él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Sí… creo… - Anduin estaba casi sin aliento.- No me dijiste que me sentiría así…

\- Efectos secundarios, supongo. Nunca he visto alguien haciendo esto y que le saliera bien, no estaba seguro de que te sentirías mal. Pero igualmente, felicidades por lograrlo, has hecho algo único. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Por la parte de lograrlo, genial. Pero me encuentro muy raro. ¿Taelia está bien? - Wrathion cogió en brazos a Taelia y la dejó en la cama.

\- Está inconsciente, probablemente del shock mental que supone algo así. No sé si despertará pronto, pero tengo mucho interés en oír lo que tenga que decir.

\- ¿Pero estará bien? Ha estado poseída por un dios antiguo, ¿no tendrá algún tipo de efecto secundario?

\- No estoy seguro, es la primera vez que veo a alguien desposeído. - Wrathion se acercó al parásito que yacía muerto en la madera y lo inspeccionó.

\- Cuando me dijiste que tenía un parásito creía que lo decías de forma metafórica, no que realmente tenía eso.

\- ¿Qué esperabas exactamente?

\- Eso no, desde luego. - Anduin suspiró cansado.- De todas formas ha sido un poco fácil, ¿no te parece?

\- Porque hemos tenido mucha suerte de que Taelia no llevaba tanto tiempo poseída, los otros no serán así. Además, tengo la sensación de que ha conseguido lo que buscaba a través de ella. - Wrathion desintegró el parásito con una llama.- No puedo sacar nada de este bicho, es demasiado pequeño.

\- Creo que deberíamos llevar a Taelia a una sala de heridos.

\- ¿Puedes moverte? - Anduin rio un poco.

\- Dame un minuto, por favor.

Wrathion estuvo de acuerdo y empezó a deshacer el hechizo de la habitación. Anduin empezó a notar una presión en el pecho en cuanto se le fue el mareo. No es que fuera muy molesta, pero nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes, era como si le hubieran golpeado demasiado fuerte o si su corazón no funcionase bien. También le dolía la cabeza, no podía sentir bien la Luz como siempre pero tampoco podía oír susurros del Vacío, como si el ritual le hubiera quitado esa capacidad. Una vez pasaron varios minutos, Anduin pudo levantarse y caminar algo torcido. Wrathion decidió llevar a Taelia en brazos hasta el Fuerte Valiente. Cuando preguntaron qué había ocurrido, la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza fue que la encontraron así y vieron varios hombres salir corriendo del lugar. Por el momento pareció que fue lo suficientemente creíble y la dejaron en una sala donde solían estar los heridos leves. Anduin pidió que le avisaran en el caso de que despertara en cualquier momento para hacer una “interrogación formal” por una posible agresión.

Esa noche Anduin decidió no cenar en absoluto, todavía se sentía mal aunque ya pasaron varias horas, solo quería dormir y recuperar energías de ese modo, ya saquearía las cocinas por la mañana. Antes de acostarse se dio una ducha caliente sumiéndose en un mar de vapor relajante. Aunque todo parecía volver a la normalidad, esa molestia en el pecho persistía. Antes de que se durmiera, decidió echarle un vistazo al informe de Mathias. Se metió en la cama en ropa interior dejando que las sábanas le calentaran bien, sospechaba que se quedaría dormido más rápido de lo que pretendía.

Aunque cuando empezó a leer el informe se le quitó el sueño de golpe.

Tuvo sentimientos encontrados leyéndolo. Por una parte, agradeció que no lo leyó hasta ahora, de lo contrario no habría podido concentrarse en todo el día. Por otro lado, lamentó no leerlo antes y posponerlo tanto. Los agentes del IV:7 que fueron enviados hicieron prisionero a un trol de sangre para intentar sacarle información. Se le describía como “masoquista” pues aunque incluso llegaron a torturarle, él parecía estar encantado de sufrir. El número de trols había aumentado y la seguridad era extrema, se comentó que había un ejército congregado en Nazmir. No avistaron a Zul, pero sí vieron al C’Thrax llamado Mythrax por una zona llamada “Corazón de la Oscuridad”. Eso no fue lo peor. Al final sacaron información del trol. Al principio divagó mencionando a G’huun y, aunque les costó mucho sacarlo, al final acabó confesando que los sellos que retenían a su dios fueron destruidos y que ahora era libre, su dios antiguo era libre.

En ese mismo día, Anduin vio cosas extrañas y confusas, pero no fue hasta leer eso que su cabeza explotó finalmente. Wrathion le contó que Zul estaba poseído por N’Zoth. Zul estaba confirmado que era uno de los líderes de los trols de sangre y todos ellos sirven a otro dios antiguo, del que no sabía nada, llamado G’huun. ¿Otro dios antiguo? ¿Llevaba errores en ese informe?

No entendió nada.


	16. Recuerdos lejanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya es a partir de aquí que los capítulos serán largos, como de 6000 palabras mínimo. Lo siento si te gusta que todo sea corto :(

Después de dos días tranquilos, Anduin dejó de sentir esa molestia en el pecho. Había sido bastante extraño para él. A veces notaba que no podía respirar bien o quizá que le estaba dando un infarto pero, después de una noche, dejó de sentirlo de repente. Si ese era el efecto secundario por desposeer a una persona que llevaba poco tiempo bajo control, no se quería imaginar qué le pasaría cuando lo hiciera con Leo, quien llevaba varios meses.

Taelia no había despertado aún, seguía en cama más tiempo de lo previsto. Sus compañeros de trabajo empezaron a sospechar que mintieron con lo ocurrido, pero claro, tampoco podían contar la verdad.

Como esa misma mañana se levantó sintiéndose bien, decidió visitar a Tyrande. Había oído que se ya se podía levantar de la cama al fin y caminar más o menos. Con ello empezó a hacer ejercicios muy básicos, como coger la pelota de harina que le dio días atrás tranquilamente haciendo algo de fuerza. Anduin saludó sonriendo cuando la vio, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa repleta de pequeños objetos esparcidos.

\- Me alegra ver que ya puedes levantarte de la cama. - dijo Anduin sonriendo.

\- Si consideras esto salir de la cama…

\- A mí me pasó algo similar.

Tyrande miró de reojo al joven rey sentarse mientras intentaba levantar la bola de harina, aunque le costaba cerrar el puño. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más arrastraba la bola al borde de la mesa hasta que acabó cayendo. Anduin se agachó para recogerla mientras la elfa suspiraba.

\- En fin…

\- Tranquila, le pones buen empeño. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando Garrosh me tiró la Campana Divina encima, tardé mucho en recuperarme porque no le puse empeño suficiente, me acabé descuidando más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estuve un poco vago sin apenas moverme, llegué a perder bastante peso. A mi padre no le hizo gracia eso y en cuanto fui capaz de levantar una pesa sin problema me puso en un estricto programa de entrenamiento.

\- Creo que no tenemos el mismo problema.

\- No, pero mi consejo sería que no te descuides como yo por muy desastroso que se vea todo. Es fácil acostumbrarse a no hacer nada cuando algo te duele mucho.

Anduin recordó la mala situación en la que se puso años atrás. Aunque debió salir a caminar todos los días para recuperar su fuerza, él se quedó en la taberna jugando al Jihui con Wrathion todos los días y se mimó las heridas demasiado. Se quedó pálido y muy delgado cuando ya pudo correr y todavía podía recordar la cara preocupada de Varian al ver su estado. Cuando todo el juicio de Garrosh pasó y volvió a Ventormenta, su padre no le dejó salir de la ciudad para nada. Su día a día se convirtió en sesiones de entrenamiento que llegó a aborrecer. Claro que entendía que tenía que estar saludable, especialmente si eras el príncipe al que había que mirar como el futuro ejemplo del reino. Pero nunca tuvo la motivación necesaria y estaba adolorido y aburrido todos los días. Fue entonces cuando las secuelas del accidente empezaron a salir, por forzarse, algo que Varian nunca se dio cuenta. No iba a empujar a Tyrande a algo parecido, si era necesario ir lento no era un problema y Anduin lo sabía de primera mano.   
Estuvo con la elfa gran parte de la mañana intentando agarrar correctamente una bola o recogiendo clips y diademas. Aunque no le salía del todo bien, pudo notar cierto progreso. Anduin sabía cómo progresaría un humano, pero quizá para un Kaldorei sería más rápido.

\- Indagué un poco en el tema de Nazmir. - dejó caer Anduin. Tyrande se detuvo.

\- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

\- Bueno, es difícil sacar información de allí, al parecer han aumentado la seguridad. Pero hablaban de una especie de dios llamado G’huun, fue lo que más se comentó.

\- ¿G’huun? No he oído ese nombre antes.

\- ¿No? Dicen que es un dios antiguo, pero no sé hasta qué punto puede ser cierto.

\- Los dioses antiguos están muertos, no quedan. - Anduin tuvo que aguantar una pequeña risa.

\- Solo murieron tres, falta uno más, ¿no?

\- ¿N’Zoth? Eso es una leyenda, nunca encontraron nada, ¿crees esa historia?

\- No me pillará de sorpresa si resulta ser cierto.

Anduin siguió ayudándola sin decir mucho más del tema. Ella no sabía que N’Zoth era real y mucho menos sabía de la existencia de G’huun, no le ayudaría a entender algo de lo que pasaba. En cuanto Malfurion llegó minutos después, tomó el relevo y el rey aprovecho para ir a comer.

La mayoría solían estar ocupados estos días, solo Genn se le unió a comer. Tess y Dereck fueron enviados a localizar y eliminar espías de la Horda, como en otras ocasiones, dentro de Kul Tiras y Mia estaba con Katherine. Tampoco vino Wrathion, solo le vio la noche anterior al cenar juntos. Había estado un tanto desaparecido y eso le molestó, especialmente porque tenía que hablar con él sobre cierta información que estaba seguro que se había callado por completo con respecto a G’huun.

Aunque ahora Genn le estaba pasando ciertos reportes alarmantes. Según parecía, después del asalto a Lordaeron, no todos los miembros de la Horda escaparon a Orgrimmar. Sylvanas y Lor’Themar mantuvieron ciertas tropas por los Reinos del Este y empezaban a dar problemas, varias cartas de Muradin mencionaban el tema. La Horda estaba obstruyendo el paso en Arathi, lugar que albergaba el Puente Thandol, que conectaba el norte y el sur de Reinos del Este. Pronto empezó a entender la razón por la que se agrupaban allí.

\- Bueno, - dijo Genn mientras pasaba una hoja.- creo que ya puedes ver el problema. - Anduin leyó rápidamente aquel reporte mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

\- Obstrucción de Azerita y otros recursos primarios…

\- Mal asunto. Cuando los Renegados abandonaron Lordaeron, se esperaba que gran parte de la presencia de la Horda desapareciera. Pero no parece que haya cambiado demasiado, es hasta peor.

\- Ellos tienen los números, lo sabes. Durante la invasión de la Legión Ardiente nosotros perdimos más gente que ellos y fue, bueno, sigue siendo una recuperación lenta.

\- Lo sé, pero su capacidad de multiplicarse eclipsa la de los conejos de campo. Por una vez que podemos tener un emplazamiento en Stromgarde y nos pasa esto.

\- Bueno, recuerda que Sylvanas puede levantar a los muertos, cada vez son más Renegados… ¿Qué hacemos con esto? ¿Enviamos tropas a cubrir Arathi?

\- No es como si pudiéramos prescindir de ello ahora, ya conoces nuestra situación. Además, necesitamos cierta investigación, un par de testigos no es suficiente. Tenemos que asegurar cuántas tropas enemigas hay en ese territorio. Necesitamos al IV:7.

\- Hablaré con Mathias al respecto a ver qué tiene disponible.

Genn acarició de forma cariñosa la nuca de Anduin, un gesto de “todo saldrá bien” que solía hacer los últimos meses cuando algo parecía ser complicado. El joven rey seguía estando preocupado, le parecía que todo se estaba amontonando poco a poco. Intentar recomponerse de unas duras batallas, integrar Kul Tiras plenamente a la Alianza, calmar los nervios de líderes, investigar posibles enemigos nuevos y ahora vigilar un punto estratégico en Arathi. Aparte, también tenía todo el asunto de N’Zoth que llevaba en secreto. No era como si pudiera prescindir de tropas en momentos así y sentía que en algún momento explotaría todo de golpe.

Después de comer, Anduin decidió hablar con Mathias al respecto. Últimamente pensaba que le estaba exigiendo demasiado con tanta investigación. Muchos miembros del IV:7 perecieron en pocos meses y a veces andaban cortos de personal, aparte, poca gente tenía lo necesario para unirse. Entre Kul Tiras y Zandalar se hallaban la mayoría de agentes, no estaba seguro de encontrar alguien disponible en Ventormenta.

Fuera el plan que fuera, se vio interrumpido por Wrathion. Nada más salir del Fuerte, el dragón le detuvo y casi llevó arrastras a dentro de nuevo. En cuanto Anduin se quejó, le dio la razón: Taelia había despertado.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos como si fueran dos niños escapando de la escena de una gamberrada grave haciendo que algunos guardias miraran mal. Al detenerse en la entrada cambiaron su actitud a algo más serio, tenían que hacer creíble la pequeña mentira sobre cómo la encontraron y no hacer evidente que sabían perfectamente lo que ocurrió.

La sala de heridos estaba incluso más vacía que la última vez, solo un par de heridos leves reposaban tranquilamente en las camas más alejadas. Taelia estaba en una cama cercana a una ventana mientras tenía la mirada perdida. En cuanto reparó en su presencia, Anduin saludó.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras, Taelia?

\- ¿Bien? - su voz sonó un poco débil y su mirada era confundida. Anduin recordó que a lo mejor N’Zoth la poseyó antes de que se conocieran y por eso le miraba de esa forma. El rey se sentó en un taburete a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? - Taelia se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

\- Eres Anduin Wrynn, el rey de Ventormenta.

\- ¿Y le recuerdas a él? - Anduin señaló a Wrathion, quien se hallaba al pie de la cama. Taelia negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- No me suena de nada… - el joven rey frunció el ceño, ¿la poseyó nada más después de que se conocieran? Era algo que le inquietó por completo.- ¿Sabéis qué me pasó?

\- Más o menos, pero necesitamos tu colaboración. - Taelia asintió.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Pues… Recuerdo que tú nos recibiste en la Alianza, celebrar la unión con mis compañeros en el bar de siempre… creo que un día me crucé contigo y me invitaste a charlar para contarme cosas de mi padre, ¿no?

\- Sí, cerca de una especie de orfanato de perros.

\- Sí, sí, recuerdo eso. Luego Flynn vino a buscarme porque Jaina quería hablar conmigo, recuerdo hablar con ella sobre lo que ocurrió con Priscilla y luego… - Taelia se quedó en blanco y se puso tensa.- No… me fui a dormir por la noche y luego… Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada?

\- Está todo en negro, no recuerdo nada. - Anduin miró confundido a Wrathion, este parecía pensativo.- ¿Dices que sabes más o menos qué me pasó? - Wrathion se movió y se colocó a su lado, serio.

\- Dime, - comenzó.- ¿recuerdas oír alguna voz extraña cuando te fuiste a dormir? - Taelia frunció el ceño confundida.

\- No estoy segura, a duras penas recuerdo ese día, solo que me fui a dormir por un dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Has sufrido algún trauma en tu vida que no hayas podido superar?

\- Nunca… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Esto puede ayudarme a entender qué te ocurrió. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes emociones negativas muy fuertes o asuntos que te quiten el sueño por la noche?

\- Estoy bastante segura. - Wrathion se quedó pensativo.

\- Cuando fuiste a dormir esa noche, ¿puedes intentar recordar si “algo” te habló en sueños? Una voz que parecía amistosa prometiéndote algo. Intenta recordar. - Taelia cerró los ojos y colocó sus dedos en las sienes haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Tras un minuto, miró a Wrathion.

\- Creo que sí oí una voz en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? - Taelia negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- No lo recuerdo… - Wrathion suspiró decepcionado.- ¿Qué demonios me ocurrió? - esta vez sonó asustada.

\- Mira, puede que estuvieras bajo control mental de alguien por muchos días, por eso estás ahora así.

\- ¿Qué? - Taelia estaba completamente desconcertada.

\- Pero es mejor que no se lo digas a nadie. Una de dos, o te toman por loca o te harán pruebas que no te beneficiaran para nada. Yo no contaría a nadie lo que te acabo de decir y puedo ayudarte si no complicas las cosas.

\- Pero entonces, ¿qué será de mí? ¿Estoy enferma o algo así?

\- No, vuelves a ser tú, vuelves a ser dueña de tus pensamientos. Solo has sido una víctima.

Wrathion consiguió relajarla al final. Era evidente que Taelia estaba desconcertada, pero Anduin imaginó que debía ser bastante duro despertar un día y descubrir que no recuerdas nada de hace semanas porque estabas bajo control de algo. Por el momento, Wrathion le sugirió que paseara por zonas comunes en su vida cotidiana para ver si podía despejar más su mente y recordar algo al final, a lo que Taelia aceptó.

Anduin tuvo que usar la Luz para curarla antes de que se marchara. Aún tenía los golpes que tuvo que darle el dragón para inmovilizarla y, aunque quedó como estaba, salió cojeando levemente del lugar. Wrathion no se lo pensó mucho a la hora de hacer daño.

En cuanto Anduin salió de la sala, vio que Wrathion le había esperado fuera. No tenía muy buena cara, parecía enfadado. Se sentó a su lado en el banco y estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que Anduin lo miró.

\- Es una pena que no recuerde nada. - dijo Anduin, Wrathion suspiró.- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada ahora?

\- Seguro, no tiene ni rastro de N’Zoth.

\- ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

\- Porque no he sacado nada en claro de esto, solo dudas. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo la poseyó y si N’Zoth tiene nuevas tácticas para hacerlo no es una buena noticia. - Anduin se quedó pensativo.

\- A lo mejor con el tiempo acaba recordando algo, además, la hemos salvado, ¿no es esa la parte positiva?

\- Supongo. - la indiferencia con la que dijo eso molestó a Anduin y Wrathion se percató.- Es genial que esté viva, de verdad, solo que esperaba algo más. Aunque debí ver venir que tendría lagunas en su memoria.

Anduin no sabía si creerse eso, sabía bien la indiferencia que tenía Wrathion con la gente. No creía que le importara que Taelia estaba viva, solo le importaba N’Zoth. Se quedaron en un confortable silencio los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Anduin consideró comentarle lo de G’huun ahora, puesto que no tuvo oportunidad antes al no quedarse a solas, pero no sabía qué decirle. El informe lo llevaba en el bolsillo y pensaba en dárselo diciendo algo como: “Me has mentido.” “¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo de una?”

\- ¡¡ANDUIN!!

Los dos jóvenes se giraron al origen de la voz. Dereck estaba corriendo hacia ellos rápidamente y, al llegar, casi cae de rodillas por el agotamiento, como si hubiera hecho la carrera de su vida.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Anduin mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

\- Me han dicho… que te encontraría por aquí, vine lo más rápido que pude. - contestó Dereck sin aliento.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Ocurrir? Estaba en el Valle Canto Tormenta cuando lo descubrí. Leo se dirige aquí. - Anduin se puso pálido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y no viene solo, lleva con él todos sus seguidores. Estaba intrigado y me acerqué a poner la oreja lo máximo que pude… Les oí hablar de ti y que Leo quiere hablar contigo. - Anduin miró a Wrathion, parecía tan sorprendido como él.- No entiendo mucho qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero el modo en que hablaban de ti me hizo pensar que no era algo bueno, por eso vine cuanto antes. - Anduin consideró las posibilidades.

\- ¿Está cerca?

\- A punto de llegar al pase del Valle a Tiragarde cuando lo vi, no creo que tarde demasiado en llegar.

\- ¿Nos disculpas un momento? - dijo Wrathion.

Wrathion cogió a Anduin por el brazo y se lo llevó a un rincón alejado de ojos curiosos mientras Dereck seguía intentando respirar con normalidad sentado en el banco. El dragón estaba claramente preocupado y se apoyó en la pared. Cuando Anduin habló, lo hizo en voz muy baja.

\- ¿Qué pretende N’Zoth ahora?

\- Ni lo sé, ni lo quiero averiguar. Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Si no quieres perderte en algún lugar por unos días, sugiero ir a Ventormenta.

\- ¿Pero qué digo a los demás? No es como si yo pudiera ir y venir sin decir nada.

\- Pues inventa una, cualquier motivo por el que podrías irte.

\- ¿Pero por qué quieres huir ahora?

\- Viene a por ti y no estás preparado para desposeerle aún. Mira, probabilidades de que mate a Leo si nos quedamos, cien. Probabilidades de que no lo mate porque nos hemos ido, cero. Yo de ti me lo pensaría detenidamente. - Anduin lo consideró. Irse a Ventormenta sin más levantaría sospechas, necesitaba algo.

\- Bueno… podría ir bajo la excusa de una pequeña amenaza en Arathi, pero no sé si es creíble.

\- Da igual, lo que sea, pero no podemos estar aquí. Y tenemos que llevarnos a Taelia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No puede quedarse con N’Zoth rondando por aquí.

Anduin asintió, tenía razón, no podía quedarse si estaba N’Zoth tan cerca, a lo mejor intentaba recuperarla. Pero antes de irse, necesitaba alguien de confianza que pudiera encubrir su salida sin levantar sospechas de que había pasado algo malo con Leo y que le estaba dando esquinazo. La excusa de Arathi podía ser buena y no debía entretenerse dando explicaciones a todo el mundo como solía hacer. Debería contárselo a alguien que no hiciera muchas preguntas para que explicara la situación a otros por él.

Había barcos transportando gente de Kul Tiras a Ventormenta constantemente así que por esa parte no habría problema. Wrathion decidió ir a buscar a Taelia por su cuenta mientras Anduin intentaría encontrar alguien que pudiera ayudar. En ese momento no se pudo ocurrir otro que no fuera Dereck, le consideraba un amigo y estaba seguro de que podría hacerle ese favor. Anduin se acercó de nuevo a él en cuanto Wrathion salió corriendo al puerto. Dereck seguía en el banco recuperándose del esfuerzo.

\- Dereck, necesito un favor. - el nombrado le miró, su respiración se había calmado.

\- Dime.

\- Tengo que ir a Ventormenta, es urgente, y necesito que le digas a los demás que es por una amenaza en Arathi y que quiero controlar las cosas desde ahí.

\- ¿Arathi? Pero, ¿y Leo? - Anduin negó con la cabeza.- Está pasando algo grave con él, ¿verdad?

\- Probablemente lo sabrás dentro de poco.

\- ¿Pero lo de Arathi es muy grave también? ¿Qué le digo a los otros, exactamente?

\- No es grave, solo presencia de la Horda, pero si puedes explicarlo de forma muy dramática te lo agradeceré mucho. Otro favor que te pido es que, cuando Leo llegue aquí, necesito que me mandes cartas diciendo qué hace exactamente, que no se te escape nada, por favor. Si hace falta que cuentes con alguien más para todo esto, cuenta con Tess, ella sabe bien cómo hacer estas cosas.

\- Pero… ¿estarás a salvo? Quiero decir, ¿es algo que le ocurre a Leo o a ti?

\- Un poco de todo. ¿Confío en ti para esto?

\- Puedo hacerlo, pero ve con cuidado - Anduin sonrió de forma confortante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quizá les llevó más tiempo de lo previsto. Nada más embarcar, partieron a Ventormenta casi al segundo. Pareció que a Wrathion le costó un poco convencer a Taelia de venir, ella seguía un tanto desorientada y desconfiaba ligeramente de todo. Anduin no lo tuvo fácil. Aparte de Dereck, también tuvo que contar a Mathias que tenía que irse. El maestro de espías le vio embarcando y obviamente le preguntó, pero por una vez, Anduin mintió para su beneficio. Arathi fue la gran excusa para marchar, que Muradin había dicho que no estaba seguro de qué enviar y que lo controlaría el joven rey por unos días. Aunque Mathias frunció el ceño, al final parecía estar conforme. Mathias estaba tan ocupado últimamente con los espionajes en Kul Tiras y Zandalar que apenas le quedaba gente por los Reinos del Este, así que dejó a Anduin llevar la situación de Arathi.

El sol empezaba a desaparecer mientras el barco iba a Ventormenta. En cuanto se alejaron varios kilómetros de Kul Tiras, las nubes se fueron dejando atrás también, como si el tiempo del fin del mundo era propio del lugar. Anduin se sentó en las escaleras del barco al lado de Wrathion mientras se frotaba las manos frías.

\- ¿Crees que N’Zoth está enfadado porque le quitamos a Taelia? - preguntó el rey en voz baja.

\- Quizá, o a lo mejor es otro de sus juegos. Con él nunca se sabe hasta que ocurre.

\- Con nosotros usa a Leo y con la Horda a Zul, a veces me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que está metido en todo, pero hay algo que me molesta más.

\- ¿Y es…?

\- Que tú me sigas ocultando cosas. - Wrathion lo miró confundido.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que G’huun es un dios antiguo también? - Wrathion alzó una ceja y aguantó la risa.

\- Un dios antiguo… - repitió con un tono sarcástico.- Te dije que no sacarías nada de esa investigación.

\- Entonces explícame esto. - Anduin sacó del bolsillo el informe de Nazmir y se lo dio. Wrathion lo leyó a una velocidad abrumadora y al acabarlo se rio por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Él no es un dios antiguo, - el dragón se acercó más a Anduin y habló muy bajo.- pero él cree que lo es.

\- ¿Entonces qué es G’huun?

\- El resultado de un experimento. Si ese bicho tuviera pelotas, podría decir que N’Zoth le tiene bien cogido de ahí. Tiene un grave problema de identidad y obviamente ha sido engañado. - Anduin se quedó pensativo, pero antes de que dijese algo, Taelia se acercó.

\- Perdón si interrumpo, pero recordé algo de esos días. - Wrathion le prestó toda la atención olvidando por completo a Anduin.

\- Cuenta.

\- Recuerdo que te vi a ti. - señaló a Wrathion.- Varias veces, como si tu presencia estuviera mezclada en mis recuerdos, pero que no tenía buena opinión de ti.

\- Probablemente me veías como un enemigo.

\- Te veía como una especie de botín. - Wrathion suspiró.

\- Maldito capullo… Bueno, gracias por aclararme cómo me ve él.

\- También recuerdo hablar contigo, Anduin. - el nombrado la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué conversación?

\- No lo sé, solo recuerdo la acción de hablar contigo algunas veces. Espero que no te dijera nada malo estando bajo control. - Anduin estuvo a nada de sonrojarse, ¿realmente no recordaba…?

\- Anduin puede contártelo. - dijo Wrathion casi riendo.

\- No. - contestó demasiado rápido el rey apoyando el brazo sobre el hombro del dragón.- Quiero decir, no fue nada importante, en serio. Solo tienes que agradecer a Wrathion por darse cuenta de que estabas así y pudimos salvarte.

\- En realidad, - cortó Wrathion.- solo deberías agradecer a Anduin. Es él quien pudo desposeerte, algo que yo no puedo. Si hubiera sido por mí, te hubiera matado sin más.

\- Bueno, bueno, - aclaró Anduin.- pero yo no podía desposeerla si tú no me hubieras dicho nada de esto y me enseñaste cómo debía hac-

\- Os doy las gracias a los dos, entonces – concluyó Taelia.

Anduin no consideró una buena idea decirle ahora que N’Zoth le ofreció sexo usando su cuerpo, en realidad, pensó que era mejor no decirlo nunca y llevarse ese secreto a la tumba, siempre y cuando Wrathion no lo dijera. El resto del trayecto lo pasaron juntos. Anduin prefería hablar a solas con Wrathion acerca de G’huun pero le pareció buena idea intentar explicar a Taelia qué ocurrió después de ser poseída.

Lentamente le explicaron sus días en negro y su mente se fue despejando, la mirada de confusión total que tenía acabó desapareciendo. Fue muy extraño para ella todas las revelaciones, era como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla larga que ni podía recordar.

Había anochecido una vez llegaron a Ventormenta. La ciudad estaba tranquila y la mayor parte de comercios estaban cerrados, solo algunas tabernas permanecían abiertas. Anduin pudo comprobar rápidamente que los efectos del incendio provocados por la Horda cuando escaparon ya no estaban, toda la madera calcinada había sido reemplazada y la ciudad parecía nueva. Al llegar al castillo, Anduin le ofreció una de las mejores habitaciones de invitados a Taelia y que si quería cualquier cosa podía llamar a alguien. Wrathion anunció que él no dormiría en ningún momento y estaría dando vueltas por la ciudad. Anduin le pidió, o más bien suplicó, que no se metiera en líos. Pero el dragón dijo que se quedaría aislado de la gente.

Muradin recibió sorprendido al joven rey, no había sido notificado del regreso inesperado. Anduin tuvo que mentir en algunas cosas, no podía decir que huyó de un dios antiguo así que sacó el tema de Arathi. Al revisar ciertos papeles junto al enano, se dieron cuenta de que no contaban con muchas tropas en los Reinos del Este, al menos un ochenta por ciento se había quedado, o perecido, en Kul Tiras. Si querían plantearse defender su posición en Arathi, entonces dejarían las ciudades vacías de tropas. También se comprobó rápido que a duras penas tenían agentes del IV:7 en Ventormenta. Los que no estaban entre Kul Tiras y Zandalar, al menos la mitad de ellos, estaban desperdigados entre continentes en busca de información. Pese a eso, enviarían a los pocos que se encontraban en la ciudad a Arathi por la mañana.

Anduin practicó antes de ir a dormir hasta agotar su energía. Tenía que intentar hacer esa pelota más grande y poderosa, sin embargo, aunque podía hacerla sin muchos problemas, había algo que no le dejaba llegar más allá. Quizá no lo hacía del todo bien, quizá el recuerdo que usaba no era suficiente o los motivos para hacerlo no daban para más. O quizá no era lo suficientemente bueno.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A la mañana siguiente, se quedó tremendamente aliviado al saber que Wrathion no se había metido en ninguna pelea. Una parte de él sospechaba que lo habría hecho igualmente, pero se pasó una mano por la frente al saber que se quedó subido a un árbol sin hacer nada. Una vez hubo desayunado, llamó a los agentes del IV:7 para dar órdenes y enviarlos a Arathi lo más rápido que pudieran. Hecho esto, empezó a notar la ausencia de excusas para el resto del día. Probablemente tendría que meterse en tediosas reuniones con los nobles y miembros de la iglesia por los recortes, iba a ser un día lento.

Al final Anduin acabó rezando en la Catedral como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mentalmente estaba agotado después de tanta charla. Los nobles fueron bastante suaves y fue relativamente sencillo convencerles, pero los miembros de la iglesia estaban a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Le acabó sorprendiendo que la razón no era por dinero, más bien era porque no daban abasto con todos los heridos que llegaban. El poder de la Luz siempre venía cuando uno tenía fe, pero la mayoría no tenían tanta afinidad para usarlo de forma casi indefinida. Eso solía ocurrir porque la persona en cuestión tenía un lado oscuro muy evidente. Anduin nunca tuvo esos problemas, pero entendió que podía molestar a la iglesia si todos los sacerdotes quedaban agotados en poco tiempo o que otros muchos tuvieron que trasladarse a Kul Tiras y no tenían dinero suficiente para reemplazos temporales. Sospechaba que no sería la última vez que le hablarían de esto y rezó a la Luz para que le dotara de una paciencia extraordinaria.

Aunque si eso no fue suficiente, la noticia de que empezaban a tener las mazmorras saturadas de delincuentes casi le machacó por completo. Como si no hubiera problemas suficientes, ahora andaban escasos de celdas. La Azerita había sido un gran detonante de delincuencia y, en casos más graves, de asesinatos. Anduin estuvo tan concentrado en Kul Tiras que pensó que abandonó todos estos problemas. El joven rey se dio una vuelta por los calabozos evaluando qué podría hacer. Una opción era trasladar a los más simples a Forjaz. Otra posibilidad era llevar algunos a Kul Tiras a la prisión de Tol Dagor con permiso de Jaina.

Al pasar una celda llena, se acabó parando en la más solitaria de todas. Allí estaba el prisionero más importante de todos, Varok Colmillosauro. El orco estaba sentado apoyado en la pared con la cabeza agachada, parecía estar completamente derrotado. Anduin no habló nunca con él después de la detención, al contrario de lo que hizo con Wrathion. No sabía bien la razón, puede que le tuviera mucho respeto al ser un guerrero tan legendario como para que hiciera lo mismo que hizo con el dragón. Varok alzó la vista y miró al rey, tenía una mirada cansada. Anduin seguía con las sospechas de que había problemas dentro de la Horda ahora que lo veía y se planteó preguntárselo a él directamente.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó Anduin en voz baja. El orco suspiró.

\- No hay nada que puedas darme, jovencito.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Varok le miró atentamente.- ¿Has discutido con Sylvanas? - hubo un silencio seguidamente, el orco se tomó varios segundos para evaluar.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Bueno, en Lordaeron tú cubriste la huida de los demás, solo tú. No tiene mucha lógica para mí y parecías bastante agradecido cuando te llevamos con nosotros pese a que yo no te di muerte y te trajimos aquí como un prisionero. Yo no dejaría que un guerrero con tanta experiencia se me fuera así sin más, por eso creo que discutisteis. - el orco rio ligeramente.

\- ¿Intentas sacar información?

\- No, intento ayudar a que este sea un mundo mejor.

\- No lo vas a lograr mientras ella siga ahí. - Anduin suspiró sonriendo.

\- ¿Ves como sí había pasado algo entre vosotros?

Varok se levantó lentamente suspirando. En cuanto cruzó la poca celda que tenía, se quedó justo al frente de Anduin, solo separados por los barrotes. El joven rey no se movió ni se quedó intimidado, estaba expectante.

\- Lo he dado todo por la Horda. - empezó Varok casi susurrando.- Hice cosas que jamás esperaría de mí, he visto cosas que quizá ni creerías. Llegué a perder demasiado, incluso a mi hijo… todo por defender a la Horda, el honor, el sentido del orgullo y la libertad de poder decir que no somos esclavos de nada ni de nadie, ni siquiera de la muerte. - Varok agarró los barrotes.- Pero ya no importa, todas las convicciones que me hacían amar mi facción han sido tiradas a un pozo, ya no importa nada de eso porque así lo ha querido Sylvanas. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario sin importar las cosas que nos hacían llamarnos la Horda. Ahora solo nos hemos convertido en nuestros enemigos más deshonorables, en una nueva plaga sin honor. Si ese es el futuro de la Horda, si eso es lo que seremos, no pienso formar parte de ello.

Anduin lo comprendió bien. Todos los principios que Varok había defendido, Sylvanas los escupió como si nada. Entendió que el orco le pidió una muerte limpia, no quería ver como su patria seguía siendo pisoteada. Así se sintió las veces que había estado en un campo de batalla, como si al mover la espada para atacar a alguien estaba matando una de sus convicciones que tanto había defendido y quería abandonar la tarea cuanto antes. Anduin suspiró calmado.

\- ¿Confrontaste a Sylvanas ese día?

\- Creo que ya te imaginas lo que sucedió, pequeño león.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a detenerla entonces? - Varok rio ligeramente.

\- Estáis todos corrompidos por el poder, la Alianza no es una excepción. Queréis lo mismo pero con otro color. Ya vi lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás cuando os alzáis con el poder, no pienso ser parte de ello tampoco. - Anduin retrocedió varios metros, más esclarecedor no lo podía hacer.

\- Lo lamento, pero yo no soy así. Pero si necesitas algo, pídelo. - el joven rey se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

\- Anduin. - el nombrado se dio la vuelta. Varok retrocedió a la sombra de la celda.- Hay otros en la Horda que tampoco están de acuerdo con ella.

Anduin frunció el ceño. Varok se retiró completamente en la celda y no dijo nada más. ¿Quién no estaría de acuerdo con el estado actual de la Horda? La única persona que se le pasó por la mente fue Baine. Sabía bien que el líder de los tauren era de los más honorables en la actualidad y seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con los métodos de Sylvanas, pero aparte de él, no se le ocurrió otro. Puede que las peleas internas en la Horda fueran peor de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Pero por ahora se guardaría el pequeño secreto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El día siguiente se levantó con un frío inusual. En esa época del año, el frío debía ir a menos, pero la ciudad estaba temblando. Anduin se planteó no salir de la cama de no ser porque tenía cartas esperando por él. Después de abrigarse hasta las orejas, salió a enfrentarse a cualquier mala noticia que pudieran darle.

Una carta era de Tess. Probablemente Dereck contó con su ayuda al final. En cuanto la leyó, vio que la situación en Kul Tiras era un tanto delicada. Leo se había quedado en el Fuerte Valiente esperando a que Anduin regresara porque quería hacer algún tipo de tratado pacífico y no estaba gustando que Anduin se había ido sin más. No podía imaginar qué pretendía N’Zoth con todo esto. Era obvio que tenía en cuenta a Anduin por desposeer a una persona, ¿pero por qué quedarse ahí? ¿Se expondría y atacaría en cuanto se vieran? Wrathion dijo que N’Zoth quería permanecer oculto, ¿cuál era el plan realmente? ¿Iba a por él específicamente?

Una segunda misiva también llegó y era igual de preocupante. Los agentes que llegaron a Arathi rápidamente le enviaron un pequeño reconocimiento del lugar. Efectivamente los Renegados y los Sin’dorei estaban replegados en la zona y otras razas se iban uniendo. Estaban acaparando los recursos de Arathi e interceptando carrozas de la Alianza. Aunque solo era un primer informe, era lo suficientemente desalentador.

Esa mañana, Anduin la pasó con Taelia. Ella seguía haciendo esfuerzos por recordar lo que fuera pero no había tenido mucho éxito. El joven rey la llevó por varios sitios interesantes de la ciudad, especialmente aquellos a los que solía ir Bolvar mientras explicaba alguna anécdota suelta, como cuando Anduin se quedó dormido en una taberna y Bolvar tuvo que llevarle en brazos a la cama. Ella estaba bastante tranquila ahora y disfrutó viendo la ciudad o descubriendo las costumbres.

Taelia pasearía por su cuenta un rato y Anduin le dijo que si quería algo estaría cerca del Estanque de Olivia con Wrathion. Tenía ganas de contarle al dragón las noticias que había recibido y hablar sobre lo que podía hacer N’Zoth allí. Después de un buen rato andando, llegó a un extremo del estanque donde no había nadie que le detuviera por ser quien era y para preguntarle con respecto a la guerra. Wrathion estaba tumbado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados. Al aproximarse Anduin, el dragón le saludó con la mano. Un pequeño gato blanco se asomó debajo de la bufanda de Wrathion maullando.

\- Empiezo a pensar que los llamas tú. - dijo Anduin.

\- Ya te dije que venían a mí. - Anduin se sentó a su lado y cogió con cuidado al gato, este le lamió el dedo.

\- ¿Te gustan mucho los animales en general?

\- ¿A quién no le gusta los animales?

\- Sé de gente que no.

\- Eso es porque son idiotas.

Anduin rio, en el fondo tenía razón. A veces prefería hablar con él cuando se le amontonaba el trabajo o asistía a reuniones, empezaba a darse cuenta de que le gustaba mucho conversar o jugar con Wrathion. Mientras Anduin acariciaba al gato, le fue contando las cosas relevantes que había oído durante el día. Bajo la atenta mirada del dragón, explicó que N’Zoth le esperaba en el Fuerte Valiente y no podía adivinar el plan. Sin embargo, Wrathion tampoco se podía imaginar qué tenía pensado y parecía preocupado también. Quizá era un plan muy enrevesado o era lo más simple del mundo, con N’Zoth nunca se podía saber.

Anduin también le explicó sobre su conversación con Varok Colmillosauro y compartió su creencia de que la Horda se estaba fracturando por dentro a pesar de la idea que tenían en la Alianza. Wrathion rio al oír eso.

\- ¿La Horda con problemas internos incluyendo traiciones? ¡Vaya! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ellos con lo unidos que han estado siempre! ¿¡Quién me lo iba a decir!? - el tono sarcástico hizo reír a Anduin.

\- Es como si esto fuera familiar, ¿no?

\- En fin. - Wrathion cogió una piedra.- Luego nos preguntaremos por qué N’Zoth prefiere manipularlos a ellos y no a vosotros. - lanzó la piedra al estanque.- Por lo que es bastante normal que haya implicado a dos poseídos en Kul Tiras, necesita teneros bajo control, y si encima uno en Kul Tiras puede desposeer…

\- Hablando de eso, no sé si podré con Leo. - Wrathion tiró otra piedra al agua.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Desde entonces he ido practicando. No es que no me salga bien, es que creo que no doy para más, no logro que me salga más poderosa. Puede que ese sea mi límite. - Wrathion no dijo nada unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes? - Anduin frunció ligeramente el ceño y se encogió de hombros.- No estás ni seguro. Luego quiero que me hagas una demostración en un sitio que no sea tan vistoso.

Anduin no entendió a qué venía eso. Estos últimos días lo había probado las veces suficientes para que se diera cuenta de que no podía. Si el parásito del cerebro era tan pequeño como el de Taelia, había posibilidad, pero si se trataba de meses no podía hacer una pelota tan grande, no tenía poder. Anduin se frotó los brazos por el frío mientras Wrathion dejaba al gato escalar su brazo hasta llegar al hombro mientras comentaban las palabras de Varok. Taelia se presentó en el lugar al cabo de unos minutos frotándose las manos y Anduin la saludó.

\- ¿Siempre hace este frío en Ventormenta? - preguntó Taelia. Anduin negó.

\- Para nada, es uno de esos días raros.

\- He recordado algo sobre la voz en la oscuridad ese día. - ambos jóvenes prestaron atención mientras Taelia se sentaba al lado del dragón.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Bueno, no recuerdo textualmente pero… Era algo sobre mi padre.

\- ¿Eh? - dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- Sí, era algo como “puedo llevarte con él, está vivo” creo, y yo dije que estaba de acuerdo porque pensaba que era un sueño y quería saber la verdad. Después de eso está todo en negro.

\- Pero… - intentó decir Anduin suave.- tú padre está…

\- Muerto, lo sé, no recuerdo qué más me dijo. Recuerdo ese día en imágenes. Hablar contigo, - señaló a Anduin.- luego hablar mucho rato con Jaina, después en el bar con mis compañeros me picó un bicho.

\- ¿Cómo que te picó un bicho? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Sí, es normal por ahí. - el dragón frunció el ceño.- Luego fue cuando me encontré fatal y me fui a dormir y recuerdo esa voz diciendo algo de mi padre. Lamento si no es de mucha ayuda, me siento mal por todo esto.

\- Está bien, - calmó Wrathion.- solo eres una víctima, así que no te sientas mal.

\- Espero que podamos ser amigos ahora, sin manipulaciones de por medio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Anduin.

Parte del resto del día lo pasaron juntos paseando de un lado a otro hasta que Anduin fue llamado para una pequeña reunión por la tarde. Lo que debió ser una reunión corta acabó durando más de la cuenta.

Un representante de la clase obrera debía hablar con él por los constantes cambios, en varios sectores se seguía tratando al trabajador como un esclavo por culpa de jefes que querían dinero para sobrevivir la guerra. Aparte de eso, también exigía cierta seguridad. Últimamente muchos transportistas se vieron envueltos en emboscadas, tanto de la Horda como de bandidos anónimos. Anduin acabó con dolor de cabeza, no era como si pudiera permitirse enviar soldados a escoltar caravanas comerciales cuando estaban todos fuera del continente y tenían que defender nuevos puntos, pero reforzar caravanas rebosantes de recursos era igual de importante. Acabó decidiendo enviar a los nuevos reclutas en el ejército para tal tarea y de ese modo podría ofrecerles cierta experiencia antes de una batalla real.

Por la noche, después de una cena tranquila y despedirse de Taelia, Anduin se llevó a Wrathion antes de irse a dormir. Le condujo hasta la parte posterior del castillo donde, al abrir una puerta, se encontraron en un pasillo al aire libre. La hierba estaba a una caída de varios metros pero Anduin, en medio de toda la oscuridad de la noche, se pegó al muro y empezó a bajar. Wrathion se quedó mirando curioso desde arriba. Anduin dio un pequeño salto a la hierba y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. El dragón, de un salto, cayó sin tener que recomponerse y siguió al rey mientras empezaban a subir una cuesta a las montañas. Anduin se paró al llegar a un terreno plano entre dos árboles y miró a Wrathion levantando las manos.

\- Este es mi sitio secreto.

\- Ya no es tan secreto si me lo enseñas. - Anduin rio un poco.

\- Cuando era pequeño solía esconderme aquí a leer o jugar con mi imaginación.

\- Vaya, vaya, venías aquí cuando te daban ataques de rebeldía, ¿qué diría la gente del pequeño príncipe?

\- Tampoco era rebeldía, idiota. - aclaró sonriendo.- Es solo que a veces quería estar solo y distraerme.

\- ¿Y qué tal jugar con otros niños?

\- No tenía amigos por aquella época, entre mis responsabilidades y la clase de infancia que tuve no pude hacer amigos. - Anduin desvió la mirada.- Tampoco se me daba muy bien, en realidad.

\- Ya veo… ¿Por qué me has traído?

\- Quería estar al aire libre, ¿no querías una demostración?

Ambos se sentaron en la hierba en frente del otro. El suave viento hacía chocar las hojas de los árboles y se llevaba el poco ruido de la ciudad más lejos. Anduin hizo la pelota sin mucho esfuerzo a la hora de combinar poderes, pero solo era un centímetro más grande de cuando desposeyó a Taelia. Por mucho que intentó agrandarla los últimos días, fue imposible. Anduin miró a Wrathion.

\- Esto es lo máximo que puedo.

\- Sigues estando bastante tenso, no te veo muy sereno.

\- Puede que sea porque no puedo más.

\- No, precisamente con estos poderes tienes que estar lo más sereno posible, de lo contrario nunca sacarás todo el potencial. Tu estado influye mucho, además, estás admitiendo que realmente no confías en tu habilidad para hacerlo mejor.

\- Oye, - Anduin hizo desaparecer la pelota.- estoy bastante seguro de mis limitaciones. Simplemente creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para esto.

\- Y yo creo que te infravaloras demasiado, Anduin. - el rey estuvo a punto de replicar, pero cerró la boca al ver la expresión seria de Wrathion.- Un pequeño inciso, ¿qué recuerdo sueles usar para serenarte?

\- Pues… suelo pensar en el día en que mi padre volvió a ser el mismo. - Wrathion se quedó pensativo.

\- No creo que eso sea suficiente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no te está sirviendo. Tienes que tener otro más poderoso aunque no seas consciente de ello.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que puedo?

\- Anduin… - Wrathion suspiró.- Puedes hacer algo que prácticamente nadie puede hoy en día, puedes pasar por alto todos los prejuicios y conseguir esto, ya de por si has llegado muy lejos. Ya te he visto lograr algo que se creía imposible, así que, ¿por qué no ibas a llegar más lejos? Sé que tienes lo que hay que tener, tu afinidad a estos poderes es muy buena, siempre lo acabas consiguiendo al final. Solo necesitas un pequeño empujón y más seguridad en ti. - Anduin no supo qué decir, se quedó mirando a Wrathion un tanto dudoso. Era cierto que últimamente había perdido seguridad y puede que le estuviera afectando más de lo que pensaba.- Mira, respecto al recuerdo que deberías elegir… Tiene que ser ese momento especial de tu vida que no está condicionado por alguien, es algo que tiene que ser muy personal y solo te atañe a ti. Ese recuerdo al que recurres cuando todo te va mal porque pensar en ello te puede hacer feliz o ese momento que te puede poner nostálgico porque lo añoras de lo perfecto que era para ti. Algo que emocionalmente tiene un efecto muy grande.

Anduin frunció el ceño mientras le daba vueltas. No tenía muchos recuerdos que fueran así, su infancia fue un caos por todos lados y realmente no tuvo una adolescencia. Una brisa agradable pasó entre ellos y unos grillos empezaron a grillar muy cerca. Un recuerdo empezó a flotar entre otros, uno que era parecido a la sensación en que se encontraba ahora.

Hace tres años, durante su estancia en Pandaria, hubo una noche que salió a escondidas de la taberna. Wrathion le acompañó en aquel entonces también. Aprovechando que todo el mundo dormía, salieron bajo una noche estrellada y contemplaron el Valle de los Cuatro Vientos desde las alturas. Wrathion le contaba la historia de Pandaria y cosas que había visto en algún viaje y Anduin le contaba las constelaciones y las historias detrás. Todavía podía sentir la brisa veraniega del lugar y un aroma exótico que siempre estaba presente. De las muchas cosas que aprendió allí, una importante fue lo mucho que le gustaba el sabor de la despreocupación y lo mucho que había querido un amigo y hablar abiertamente de cualquier cosa sin temer a ser juzgado o cuestionado. Puede que a veces no coincidieran él y Wrathion, pero se respetaban. Sin duda alguna, esos recuerdos de Pandaria, los había guardado con el mayor cariño posible.

Anduin dejó que la sensación le invadiera, sin duda alguna esos tiempos estaban por encima de cualquier otro en lo que respecta lo emocional. Cuando hizo la pelota una vez más, le salió mucho más fluida que otras veces, los poderes estaban tan tranquilos como lo estaba él. Empezaba a pensar que cualquier cosa, magia, usar elementos o usar energías, tenía más que ver con el estado emocional de uno mismo que el poder que tenías. Intentó confiar más en que podría hacerlo y cambiar de parecer, después de todo, era cierto que tenía una gran afinidad a ello. La pelota iba a más y Anduin se sorprendió bastante contento, aunque tuvo que concentrarse en seguida para no dejar a los susurros sobreponerse. En unos segundos, hizo una pelota más grande que su mano aunque cada vez iba a más sin que lo pudiera manipular correctamente. Al final acabó con un tamaño demasiado grande y Anduin tuvo que cortar en seguida.

\- Bueno, - comenzó el rey.- creo que sí puedo hacerlo. Aunque me falta que no se me vaya a tanto y se descontrole por completo.

\- Te dije que podías, pedazo de cabezón.

\- ¡Ja! Eres la última persona que debería llamarme eso. - Wrathion le sonrió de forma forzada.

\- Has tenido que usar un recuerdo que te ponga muy feliz, ¿qué era? - Anduin miró a un lado.

\- Pensaba en Pandaria. - Wrathion ladeo la cabeza.- Esa época fue especial. Por supuesto que había una batalla en curso y muchas cosas en juego, pero para mí fue la única vez que pude sentirme sin ninguna atadura. Aún era bastante idealista. Eso acompañado con la cultura Pandaren, de la que sigo maravillado, y una tierra por explorar… estaba tan ilusionado… - la expresión de Anduin se tornó nostálgica de repente y algo triste.- A veces pienso que no volveré a sentirme así jamás. Como si todo eso solo era un sueño y al despertar solo encuentro guerra, miseria y mucho estrés.

\- Nunca vas a saber a dónde te llevará la vida. - Anduin noto que Wrathion iba más en serio de lo normal.- Quizá volverás a sentir algo tan especial algún día. De mientras, usa esos recuerdos felices para llenar el vacío. Yo lo hago.

\- ¿Qué recuerdos usas para sentirte bien?

Wrathion se quedó en silencio absoluto mientras miraba a Anduin fijamente. El sonido de los grillos fue tan abrumador que el rey se empezó a sentir incómodo. Wrathion sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba y le ofreció la mano a Anduin, este al cogerla, fue levantado fácilmente.

\- No te lo pienso decir. - Anduin frunció el ceño al oír eso.

\- Oh, va, dímelo.

\- No.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza decírmelo?

\- ¿No tienes que ir a dormir temprano como los niños buenos?

Anduin golpeó varias veces amistosamente el hombro de Wrathion mientras se dirigían al castillo de nuevo. Al final no le dijo nada y Anduin acabó frustrado con él mientras le hacía pucheros. Aunque era incapaz de recriminarle algo en realidad, le había ayudado demasiado.

Wrathion no podía decirle nada porque sentía cierta timidez de confesar algo así. Decirle que era el mismo Anduin el foco de todos sus pocos buenos recuerdos no era algo que iba a admitir delante suyo.


	17. La marioneta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo :) espero que te guste

Todos los entrenamientos estaban saliendo bien. Anduin empleó dos días a practicar como nunca antes había practicado algo. En su lugar secreto junto a Wrathion, logró hacer cosas que creía imposibles. Antes no podía hacer pelotas grandes, pero ahora le salían demasiado. En una ocasión le salió una casi tan grande como él y las cosas alrededor reaccionaron de forma un tanto extraña cuando pudo cortarlo. Partes de hierba se quedaron con trozos del Vacío y otros con pinceladas de Luz con las que estuvo horas intentando eliminar. Lentamente iba haciendo pelotas del tamaño de su cabeza y controlando que se quedaran así. Aparte de eso, también mejoró mucho con los poderes individualmente cada uno por su lado, salían tan fluidos que no tenía ni que pensar. El esfuerzo mental fue bastante grande, tratar energías primigenias por igual sin dejar que salga un prejuicio que pudiera hacer los susurros tomar control, estar tranquilo, no ponerse nervioso, que el estado emocional fuera sereno, no dejar sus preocupaciones ocupar toda su atención… Al final de los dos días, Anduin acababa exhausto, pero la sensación de lograr algo así era tan gratificante que estaba feliz. Estaba seguro de que podría salvar a Leo. Lo único que se preguntaba era qué plan traía N’Zoth o qué le diría una vez estuviera delante de él. Si realmente iba a por Anduin, Wrathion dijo que lo mejor era que se quedara atrás y que no se enfrentara directamente.

Unas cartas empezaron a reclamar a Anduin de vuelta a Boralus por insistencia de Leo, al parecer estaba complicando las cosas. Genn, Turalyon, Tyrande y sobre todo Jaina le pedían que volviese cuanto antes. Le parecía irónico que ahora le pidieran estar allí cuando al principio no querían. Leo y sus seguidores se estaban apalancando en el Fuerte Valiente y nadie iba a echarlos porque N’Zoth les convenció de que venía en son de paz para ser parte de ellos. Obviamente se lo creyeron, no sospechaban para nada que un dios antiguo estaba allí. Comentaron con Taelia la situación sin revelar que el enemigo era un dios antiguo. Wrathion, en un arte de mentiras, le contó que el que le hizo eso estaba en Boralus ahora y a lo mejor estaba haciendo lo mismo con Leo. Ella, sin dudar, dejó claro tener un “asunto pendiente” con quien fuera que sea y que les ayudaría, pero Wrathion le pidió que lo mejor sería estar un poco al margen porque era alguien peligroso.

En cuanto Anduin pudo calmar sus asuntos con la iglesia y el representante de los obreros, se empezó a plantear embarcar a primera hora de la tarde y acabar con el último poseído en Kul Tiras.

Después de una pequeña charla con Muradin para enviar las pocas tropas que podían permitirse para apoyar la posición en Arathi, Anduin anunció que se marchaba en seguida pese a que algunas personas todavía querían discutir. No sabía exactamente qué era peor, las exigencias en Boralus o en Ventormenta. Por lo menos tenía una pequeña garantía de que las cosas en Boralus se iban a terminar por fin.

El mar estaba un poco movido y tenían el viento en contra una vez embarcaron. Anduin y Wrathion se sentaron juntos en proa y el agua no dejaba de salpicarles. Pudieron estar solos y hablar sobre lo que debían hacer.

\- Yo voy a flanquear, - dijo Wrathion.- intentaré pillarle por sorpresa. Tú por otro lado vas a tener que hablar con él de primeras.

\- Pero si viene a por mí, ¿no debía mantenerme al margen?

\- A la hora de pelear. En cuanto pongas un pie en Boralus todos sabrán que estás ahí, no puedes evitar eso y obviamente él querrá hablar contigo o alguno de la Alianza te lo dirá.

\- ¿Y qué le digo?

\- Quería hablar de no sé qué paz con la Alianza, ¿no? Pues pretende que le vas a escuchar, entretenle con eso mientras yo llego a ver si le pillo. Espero que su poder sobre el Vacío no sea demasiado.

\- ¿Y si ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que sea demasiado?

\- Pues vas a tener que rezar un poco. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- Eres consciente de que se enterará todo el mundo, ¿verdad? - Wrathion suspiró.

\- Supongo que no puedo mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo.

\- Sé que N’Zoth cambiará planes y-

\- Sus planes ya cambiaron desde que salvaste a Taelia, por eso estamos así ahora. Hacer algo simple puede ser una solución y se podría acabar rápido sin nada que lamentar.

\- La verdad es que me sorprende que no juegues con él antes teniendo en cuenta como eres.

\- ¿Jugar? - Wrathion le miró confuso.

\- Sí, pensaba que jugarías con los poseídos un poco antes de darles el golpe. Me sorprendió lo rápido que actuaste con Taelia. - Wrathion sonrió irónicamente.

\- Una vez hice el imbécil con un poseído y lo pague muy caro. - Wrathion se puso serio.- Nunca más.

Anduin estuvo tentado de preguntar qué ocurrió, pero había algo en la expresión del dragón que le hizo callar. Siempre ponía la misma cara cuando hablaba de sí mismo en el pasado, una mezcla entre tristeza y rabia.

Desembarcaron en Boralus en plena tarde una vez Anduin se armó con su espada. Estando tan cerca del barco oficial de la Alianza, Mathias y Halford fueron los primeros en recibirles y hacer mil preguntas, aunque Anduin esquivó un poco el asunto preguntándole a Halford si ya estaba completamente bien. Wrathion se fue rápidamente a buscar un buen ángulo para atacar ya que Leo seguía dentro del Fuerte. Eso probablemente iba a ser algo problemático, debían atraerle fuera al aire libre, la mejor opción era una pequeña plaza en la parte de atrás del edificio. Anduin se dirigió al Fuerte junto a Mathias intentado estar lo más calmado que podía pensando qué podía decir. Debía entretenelo un poco hasta que Wrathion lograra flanquear. Antes de que llegara, Tess y Dereck le cortaron el paso.

\- Anduin, - llamó Tess.- ¿qué coño está pasando? Y más te vale no andarte con rodeos. - Anduin levantó las manos como si intentara frenarla.

\- Es una larga historia, lo sabrás de todos modos en un rato. Necesito que me digas un par de cosas.

\- Eres tú el que debería decirme un par de cosas.

\- Pero esto es importante, ¿dónde está Leo? ¿Sus seguidores siguen aquí?

\- Están apalancados aquí, más bien. No dejan de estorbar y todos quieren que se marchen. Supongo que viste todas esas cartas insistentes, especialmente las miles que envió Jaina.

\- Lo sé, hablaré con él ahora. ¿Puedes decirle que venga a la parte trasera del Fuerte? La plaza llamada Academia Valiente. - Tess parpadeó confundida.- Quiero estar al aire libre.

\- Pero… ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Tú convéncele y entonces verás lo que ocurre. Una sugerencia, ve armada.

Tess y Dereck se miraron totalmente confundidos, pero se movieron rápidamente al Fuerte. Anduin rodeó el Fuerte mientras Mathias le preguntaba si debía llamar algunos soldados al sospechar que acabaría todo en una pelea grande, pero el joven rey insistió en que estaría todo relativamente controlado. Aunque fingía seguridad delante de Mathias, empezaba a estar preocupado. Wrathion se había escondido para emboscarle en el momento adecuado pero si sus seguidores estaban corruptos a lo mejor necesitaría algo de ayuda, de todos modos no sabía con exactitud qué iba a ocurrir.

En cuanto llegó a la plaza que había sugerido, respiró hondo e intentó calmar todos los nervios y dudas que tenía. Si N’Zoth iba a jugar, debía estar preparado. Lo único que dudaba era cómo se lo tomarían los demás. N’Zoth usaría poderes del Vacío a través de Leo y pillaría a todos desprevenidos al no avisar con antelación.

En unos minutos, bastante gente se reunió en el lugar. Aparte de algunos ojos curiosos que no representaban autoridad, varios líderes de la Alianza atendieron como Turalyon, Alleria y Genn. De Kul Tiras solo atendieron Katherine y el Hermano Pike, quien parecía haber vivido días mejores. Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, todos parecían cansados. Leo estaba igual que la última vez que le vio y le acompañaban al menos una docena de seguidores con las miradas más perdidas del mundo. Leo se detuvo a un par de metros de Anduin y le sonrió de forma irónica.

\- Creía que no volverías. - su voz infantil sonaba muy alegre.

\- Tenía asuntos importantes que atender. ¿Por qué has decidido venir? - preguntó Anduin siendo antipático.

\- No te pongas borde, vengo en son de paz.

\- ¿Después de todas mis visitas ahora quieres hablar?

\- Considéralo un voto de confianza por mi parte, estaba muy indeciso. Entre nosotros, contar con el total apoyo de la casa Canto Tormenta es lo mejor para ti. Solo que a cambio, como prometiste a los otros, quiero cierta protección.

\- No lo sé, ¿y si ahora te digo que no?

Anduin pudo ver a Genn de reojo con una cara que decía “¿A qué juegas?” y luego reparó en que todo el mundo le miraba con una confusión fuera de lo normal. Los seguidores de Leo se empezaron a esparcir un poco por la plaza metiendo a Leo y Anduin en un círculo, como si no quisieran que alguien se acercara. Leo sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Me rechazas porque te molestó mi rechazo?

\- No, lo he dicho porque quiero que me digas la verdad.

\- La verdad es esa. La última vez que nos vimos te rechacé porque no me fiaba de ti, por eso dije esas cosas. Pero como de costumbre, la realidad cambia y por eso pido formalmente la unión. - Anduin suspiró lentamente.

\- En realidad, eso no fue lo último que oí viniendo de ti. - Anduin vio a Wrathion disimuladamente, estaba preparado.- Lo último que me dijiste fue “buena elección, un lugar donde no va gente”.

La sonrisa de Leo empezó a caer y se quedó de piedra, como si estuviera analizando lo que acababa de oír. Movió los ojos como si inspeccionara el cielo en busca de algo y acto seguido sonrió de forma misteriosa a Anduin, dio un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia exagerada. Al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron más rojos de lo que vio en Taelia y tenía la fisiología de un pez incluso más exagerada y marcada.

\- Bienvenido al juego.

Mientras decía eso, su voz estaba cambiando, Anduin la había oído en Taelia también. En la mano de Leo, unas sombras empezaron a brotar descontroladamente listo para atacar. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar a Anduin, se dio la vuelta y, de un tentáculo purpura que salió de su mano, enganchó a Wrathion en el aire y lo estampó contra el suelo haciendo que este temblara. Leo rio levemente.

\- Pero mira que eres predecible. - dijo la voz maquiavélica de N’Zoth.- ¡Sabía que ibas a venir corriendo a mí! ¡Siempre lo haces! ¿Dónde te habías metido, mi pequeño vástago? ¡_Brragla shkul Shath’mag, gaz! _

Tras las palabras en Shath’Yar, los seguidores empezaron a actuar extraño, era como si les dieran espasmos. Anduin desenvainó su espada estando alerta. Aquellos humanos empezaron a cambiar, el aspecto que tenían ahora era como si un pulpo había ocupado el lugar de sus cabezas, era una apariencia horrible. Ese aspecto se pegaba a las descripciones de cuando le llegaron las primeras cartas sobre el Valle Canto Tormenta acerca de gente bajo la influencia del Vacío, solo que ahora entendió que era bajo la influencia de N’Zoth.

_Toda la Luz se desvanece y muere._

Anduin miró en dirección a esa voz. Uno de los seguidores dijo eso en medio de la transformación.

_Plahf gag Shath’gral._

_El círculo… ¡Veo el círculo!_

_Ag uovssh u’fssh._

Anduin se quedó de piedra, no entendía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Estaba oyendo el lenguaje de los dioses antiguos y algunas frases las pudo entender perfectamente, otras solo eran palabras incomprensibles. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Casi no pudo reaccionar cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó para atacarle, Anduin pudo esquivar a tiempo y le confrontó.

Algunos de los presentes estaban armados y se pusieron en guardia en seguida, pero otros estaban completamente indefensos ante los seguidores. Mathias se movió rápido junto con Genn, quien se transformó en huargen, y se pusieron entre los enemigos y los más indefensos. Katherine detrás de ellos guió a unos pocos de vuelta al Fuerte. Turalyon y Alleria lucharon espalda contra espalda y no parecieron tener muchas dificultades, pero los movimientos imprevisibles de algunos y los poderes del Vacío dificultaban mantenerse en posición.

Wrathion se levantó como pudo del suelo, se había resquebrajado toda la piedra y un hilo de sangre salía de la nariz del dragón. Miró a Leo con especial rabia, este le sonreía ampliamente y le hizo un gesto con las dos manos para que viniera a por él. No se lo pensó mucho a la hora de saltar al ataque una vez más.

Cuando el poder de N’Zoth y la magia de Wrathion chocaron, el aire se enrareció, como si fuera mucho más pesado. Ambos se rodearon entre fuego y sombras pero Leo no dejaba que le rozara, se rodeaba en un escudo impenetrable de sombras. Tenía un mejor dominio sobre el Vacío de lo que se había imaginado.

Anduin comprobó que las lecciones de pelea de Wrathion eran bastante buenas. Contra el dragón, no pudo tumbarle nunca, pero contra los seguidores de N’Zoth era mucho más fácil. Cuando peleó contra uno, fácilmente pudo esquivar sus ataques y repeler cualquier poder de las sombras con Luz. En cuanto vio un hueco libre, le golpeó en el hombro con la espada y, en cuanto se puso de lado, le agarró por el otro hombro y lo tumbó sin dificultad. Acto seguido le atravesó el pecho con la espada. Nunca hasta ahora había tumbado a alguien tan fácilmente y la realización le llegó, Wrathion fue su mejor maestro de lucha. Anduin se unió a Tess y Dereck contra varios seguidores. Ambos jóvenes se bastaron solos con toda la experiencia de trabajo en equipo que compartieron, el problema que tenían era repeler las sombras y parecían sufrir daños pero ahora con Anduin y su poder sobre la Luz se igualarían las cosas. Nunca antes pelearon juntos, pero se coordinaron bien. Anduin con la Luz podía mantenerlos a raya cada vez que alguno intentaba hacer algo raro y podía amenizar la fatiga de sus compañeros. Dereck era extremadamente hábil con las dagas y podía dejar a cualquiera totalmente indefenso y Tess aprovechaba para asestar golpes finales.

La mayoría de seguidores murieron y quedaban los que parecían tener más vinculación al Vacío, todas sus técnicas requerían un grado de locura bastante alto para aplicarlas y fue difícil llegar hasta ellos.

Wrathion salió despedido por un tentáculo y rompió una pared de piedra. Aunque no parecía que se había hecho daño, se notaba que estaba cansado. Alleria intentó entrar dentro del circulo que se invocó N’Zoth de sombras, pero ni ella pudo entrar, estaba hecho tan meticulosamente que dejó a Wrathion aislado.

\- Mi querido pequeño, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Destruyendo cosas a tu paso? - Leo caminó hacia él.- ¿Debería ir a por alguien más aparte de ti de nuevo? - Wrathion rugió y volvió a levantarse.

Anduin empezó a ver cosas raras cuando volcó su atención en Leo. Los poderes que emanaban de él eran una locura, era demasiado para un niño, era mucho más poderoso de lo que cabía esperar. Cuando desposeyó a Taelia le pareció ver una sombra detrás de ella, pero en Leo fue más claro. No era una sombra, era la figura de algún tipo de monstruo de ojos rojos, podía verla claramente a las espaldas de Leo como si fuera su propia sombra. Pero peor que eso, era que podía ver la manipulación. La figura de ojos rojos era un titerero y Leo su marioneta, era bastante perturbador de ver para él.

En cuanto Genn y Tess asestaron el golpe final al último seguidor, N’Zoth, con varios tentáculos de sombra, volvió a estampar a Wrathion contra un muro que se vino abajo y el dragón quedó sepultado. Leo se movió hacia ellos invocando más tentáculos. Turalyon fue el primero en intentar atacar, pero fue apartado como si fuera una mera mosca por un tentáculo. Varios tentáculos salieron y enraizaron a algunos presentes. Leo levantó la mano hacia padre e hija. Una sombra salió disparada hacia ellos pero Anduin se interpuso creando un escudo de Luz. Cuando ambos poderes chocaron se deshicieron al momento y el joven rey cayó al suelo del impacto, un hormigueo molesto le recorrió por los brazos. Leo miró a Anduin curioso inclinando la cabeza a un lado y rio un poco.

\- Ah, el cachorro. - N’Zoth parecía decirlo como si fuera algo gracioso.- He de admitir que tienes más agallas de lo que había imaginado. Hablando honestamente, cuando desposeíste a la otra, me dejaste muy sorprendido, ¡no me lo esperaba! - volvió a levantar la mano apuntando a él.- Lástima que no des para más.

\- ¡N’ZOTH! - Wrathion salió de los escombros jadeando y dio unos pasos adelante. Leo se quedó mirando mientras Wrathion se señalaba a sí mismo.- Te recuerdo que has venido a por mí.

Leo frunció el ceño levemente y miró a Anduin de nuevo, luego a Wrathion y una vez más a Anduin. De repente su expresión cambió como si hubiera tenido la realización más importante de su vida y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Era esto! ¡Ahora entiendo! - miró a Wrathion.- _Ma a’bthna killi._

Anduin pudo ver el cambio en la cara de Wrathion, estaba totalmente alarmado. Toda la atención de N’Zoth fue volcada en Wrathion, olvidando completamente el resto escudándose en un muro de sombras.

\- Si llego a saber esto antes… - dijo N’Zoth muy preocupado.- Oh, querido pequeño, será un tormento para ti, tanto que me gustaría ayudarte para que lo sobrellevaras, no quiero que sufras así.

Leo hizo un movimiento de manos e intentó enraizar a Wrathion, pero este se escabulló en el último momento. Aunque oyó muchas cosas perturbadoras ese mismo día, Anduin encontró todavía más perturbador el hecho de que N’Zoth le había estado hablando con cierto cariño a Wrathion toda la pelea, como si fuera un amigo que se preocupaba mucho por él.

Uno de los tentáculos pilló la pierna del dragón y lo echó al suelo, varios tentáculos salieron y lo inmovilizaron. Por mucho que Wrathion intentó liberarse, fue imposible. De un pequeño salto, Leo aterrizó en el pecho del dragón y levantó la mano.

\- Eres mío… te tengo… - N’Zoth lo dijo tan seriamente que llegó a infundir miedo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú!

Leo giró la cabeza a la dirección de la voz. Anduin abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Taelia con lo que parecía un arma de fuego que casi no podía sujetar. Taelia apuntó a Leo y apretó el gatillo. Una pequeña bala de color azul salió disparada dejando una estela de un azul muy brillante que pudo atravesar las sombras e impactar en el brazo de Leo, le empujó a un metro lejos de Wrathion. Todo el mundo pensó que lo había matado, pero Leo se llevó una mano a la zona del impacto y tuvo una expresión de puro dolor.

Wrathion, con fuego, se quitó de en medio los tentáculos que le tenían atrapado y se liberó. Leo intentó recomponerse, pero todas las sombras se debilitaron al perder la concentración y pareció estar un tanto desorientado. Wrathion le alcanzó en una pequeña carrerilla y le propinó un puñetazo en la barriga, Leo cayó al segundo totalmente paralizado. Todas las sombras empezaron a desaparecer y la gente que había sido apresada se movió libre.

\- Ya te dije una vez que era mala idea poseer niños… ¡Anduin! - Wrathion le llamó cansado y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.- Tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Anduin apretó los puños y se acercó. Leo seguía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y un hilo de baba salía de su boca. Un golpe de Wrathion, a un cuerpo humano de esa edad, debió ser demasiado como para soportarlo. Wrathion sujetó a Leo para ser desposeído y Anduin empezó a hacer la pelota. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a sacar el parásito, algo empezó a ir mal en su mente. La pelota no se quedaba en un tamaño fijo, especialmente tenía tendencia a ser más grande de lo que debería y perdía la concentración entre susurros.

\- Anduin. - llamó Wrathion. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas.- Puedes, tú puedes hacer esto perfectamente.

El joven rey tomó un largo suspiro. Se obligó a hacerlo por un bien común. Acalló todos los susurros y tomó el control sobre su concentración. La pelota se quedó al mismo tamaño que la cabeza de Leo y Anduin la acercó para comenzar el ritual. Leo empezó a gritar de agonía y se intentó resistir, pero Wrathion lo tenía inmovilizado. Anduin empezó a sentir dolor en sus manos, como si su piel se estuviera resquebrajando por completo y creyó que en cualquier momento se le caerían las manos a trozos. Pese a eso no se detuvo, tenía que sacar ese parásito como fuera. Igual que vio en Taelia en su momento, a Leo también le salieron las mismas líneas purpuras oscuras por la cabeza hasta la boca y el parásito empezó a asomar la cabeza. Como la última vez, en cuanto tocó la Luz, todo se cortó de repente. Leo perdió el conocimiento al instante y la pelota de Luz y Vacío se esfumó. Wrathion sacó la daga que llevaba siempre y mató al parásito que intentaba huir. Era más grande y más definido que el de Taelia, al menos podía ocupar toda la palma de una mano y parecía un calamar reducido.

Anduin empezó a perder el equilibrio y se empezó a encontrar terriblemente mal de repente, mucho peor que la última vez. La cabeza le ardía y el dolor en el pecho vino con más intensidad, creyó que no podía respirar. Al perder toda la fuerza en sus piernas, se tambaleó hacia delante y empezó a caer, pero Wrathion le cogió antes de que tocara suelo y Anduin se agarró a él en un medio abrazo.

\- Luz… Ugh… - Anduin se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a la ropa de Wrathion.

\- Se acabó, ya puedes descansar. - Wrathion se movió para que se quedaran sentados y bajó la voz.- Lo hiciste muy bien, me quito el sombrero ante ti. Tienes más poder de lo que piensas.

\- ¡Anduin! - el nombrado volteó para ver a Genn corriendo a él, en cuanto estuvo cerca, puedo ver que tenía una cara de total confusión.- Ya puedes empezar a hablar muy alto y muy claro. - Anduin miró a Wrathion.

\- Te dije que habría que dar explicaciones… - dijo con una voz áspera.

\- Menudo espectáculo de luces. - agregó Tess detrás de su padre.

\- ¿Era esto? - preguntó Taelia una vez les alcanzó.- ¿Es esto lo que me ocurrió exactamente? ¿También hicisteis esto conmigo? Sacarme… ¿eso? - señalo el parásito. Wrathion asintió.

\- Sí, era esto. - Wrathion miró con cierta sorpresa a Taelia.- Me ha parecido muy buena idea lo de usar Azerita.

\- Oh, eso… obviamente no usé una bala de verdad, una pelota de goma me pareció suficiente, eso y añadir Azerita por el poder.

\- Pues ha sido ingenioso, acabamos de demostrar que la Azerita puede ser más poderosa que las sombras.

\- ¡Leo! - el Hermano Pike corrió a coger en brazos al pequeño muy preocupado.- ¿Está muerto? ¿Qué le hicisteis? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Está inconsciente, será el mismo que era antes de que le poseyeran. - contestó Wrathion.- Despertará en unos días… y luego deseará no haber nacido.

\- Wrathion… - llamó Anduin dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del dragón.- ¿Me puedes ayudar? Necesito tomarme algo, me encuentro fatal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pese a todas las preguntas que se formularon, entre que Anduin sentía que se desmayaba y Wrathion era indiferente a exigencias de todo el mundo, no hubo respuestas para nadie de momento. Pike y Taelia llevaron a Leo a una cama de la sala de heridos y trataron las heridas que tenía. Genn y Wrathion llevaron casi en brazos a Anduin a su habitación mientras Tess, Dereck y Mathias les seguían. Una vez en la habitación, Anduin se tumbó e intentó relajarse al tomar una pastilla contra el dolor. Después de un par de vasos de agua empezó a sentirse algo mejor, pero tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y, en su pecho, era como si tuviera clavada una espada.

Anduin y Wrathion intentaron explicar muy por encima lo que estaba ocurriendo: N’Zoth siendo una amenaza global, la Azerita, los poseídos que salvaron, lo que tuvo que aprender Anduin y que su camino ahora les dejaba contra Zul y Azshara. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos con estas revelaciones y al principio no lo asimilaron bien, pero con la prueba que vieron en Leo y el parásito que ahora enseñaba Wrathion lo fueron entendiendo más o menos. Genn caminaba nervioso por la habitación de un lado a otro.

\- Vale, vale, vale, - murmuraba el viejo lobo intentando asimilar.- vale, - llegó a la pared y volvió a darse la vuelta.- vale, vale, - miró a Anduin.- ¿y por qué no has dicho esto antes? ¿Ni una pista o una indirecta?

\- No estaba seguro de hacerlo, además, Wrathion dijo que lo mejor sería que no lo supiera nadie para no levantar sospechas. Tampoco sabía cómo contarlo.

\- Pues contándolo, Anduin, contándolo bien, con todos los nombres, verbos, artículos, preposiciones y todo lo demás. Y si hace falta con señales de humo, pues también, ¡pero estas cosas se avisan! La madre que… Y tú, - señaló a Wrathion.- como vuelvas a incitarle para que guarde un secreto así… Mira, mejor no te digo lo que te haré. - Wrathion alzó la ceja indiferente.

\- Una cosa es segura, - comenzó Mathias.- todos deben saber sobre esta amenaza. No es como si lidiáramos con una pelea contra la Horda. Hablamos de algo que es tan peligroso como la Legión Ardiente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - contestó Anduin apoyando la espalda en la cabecera.- Estaba pensando hacer una reunión de emergencia, dentro de un rato en cuanto me encuentre mejor, con todos los líderes y representantes de la Alianza.

\- ¿Quieres que empiece a correr la voz? - Anduin asintió.- Me pondré a ello. - Mathias salió por la puerta.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Wrathion a Anduin, este asintió.

\- ¿Y ahora qué deberíamos hacer? - quiso saber Dereck.- Si Taelia y Leo ya no están bajo control, ¿a dónde vamos ahora con todo este lío?

\- Lo que yo haría sería ir a por Zul. - contestó Wrathion mirando a un lado.- Azshara ahora mismo está en paradero desconocido, pero sabemos que Zul está en Nazmir junto a los trols de sangre y G’huun. Sería mí opción prioritaria. - todos se quedaron pensativos.

\- Es una buena opción. - asintió Anduin.

\- Espera un momento, - cortó Genn.- ahora que me doy cuenta, si ibas a hacer todo esto desde el principio, ¿por qué te fuiste hace unos días si se puede saber? Quiero decir, no me has dicho esto todavía.

\- No estaba preparado, como él iba a por mí tenía que practicar el ritual bien.

\- Discrepo con eso. - interrumpió Tess captando la mirada de todos.- Creo que su plan no era acabar contigo, Anduin, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegó a atacarte realmente. Le atacó a él desde el principio. - señaló a Wrathion. Ahora que lo había mencionado, Anduin también se dio cuenta de ello. Wrathion suspiró.

\- Tienes razón. - confirmó el dragón.- Es cierto, no iba a por Anduin, iba a por mí. Su plan era capturarme.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? - quiso saber Anduin sintiéndose engañado.

\- Porque no quería que te expusieras demasiado.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué te quiere capturar a ti? - quiso saber Genn.

\- N’Zoth y yo… bueno, hace ya varios años que nos frustramos planes entre nosotros, es normal que quiera capturarme. Él vino aquí metiendo más poder del Vacío en Leo porque su arrogancia no le advirtió de que Anduin podría desposeer al niño. Estoy convencido de que no esperaba que Anduin mejorase en una técnica tan compleja en tan poco tiempo y metió la pata. Sinceramente, que se joda, ya era hora de que perdiera algo de una vez. Lo único malo es que ahora tendrá en cuenta toda esta situación y andará con dos ojos por Anduin, ya le oí dándole la bienvenida al entender que Anduin quería jugar.

\- Una cosa, - Anduin con las manos agarró la cabeza de Wrathion y la giró para que le mirara.- tú vuelve a ocultarme una cosa así y no vuelvo a ayudarte, ¿vale? - Wrathion se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Me perdonas si luego celebramos que te haya salido bien el ritual?

Anduin se limitó a mirar a un lado aunque quisiera decir que sí.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Después de una cena tranquila, dicha reunión de la que se había hablado se produjo. Algunos líderes que no estuvieron presentes por tener otros asuntos, como Jaina o Velen, se lo encontraron todo de repente. Aunque Anduin se había recuperado bastante del dolor de cabeza, el dolor del pecho seguía siendo demasiado. Se notaba sin fuerzas y sin aire, no sabía cómo iba a manejar la reunión teniendo en cuenta que serían él y Wrathion quienes hablarían.

La sala más grande del Fuerte Valiente fue la usada, había una gran mesa de madera en el centro y, a medida que llegaban los líderes, se iban ocupando las sillas. Anduin y Wrathion se sentaron en la punta de la mesa como si fueran los anfitriones. Genn se quedó cerca de ellos. Del consejo de los enanos, solo Moira y Falstad podían asistir, a Muradin se le tendría que contar todo en cartas o mandar a alguien a explicarlo. Tyrande asistió apoyándose en Malfurion, Anduin se dio cuenta de que tenía mejor aspecto ahora pero se había quedado consternada con la situación. Otros que no eran líderes raciales, como Tess, Katherine o Mathias, asistieron como oyentes por haber estado implicados en lo de Leo.

Wrathion empezó la explicación con la verdad tras la Azerita, cómo N’Zoth metió su esencia y manipulaba la mente solo con tocarla y de cómo Sylvanas cayó en esa trampa y empezaron los ataques entre facciones. Anduin se dio cuenta de que omitió bastante las razones por las que fue a Ventormenta, se las guardó personalmente y solo dijo que buscó información e hizo el trato con Anduin. No le sorprendió que ocultara todo y notó cierta sonrisa interior al ser el único que lo sabía. Después habló de cómo la prisión de N’Zoth empezaba a caerse y de los poseídos, usados únicamente para añadir más leña al fuego del conflicto.

\- No entiendo esa parte de Leo. - dijo Genn.- Si lo que quería N’Zoth era usar a Leo para que nos peleáramos y avivar el conflicto, ¿por qué insistió en echarnos?

\- Te haré una pregunta, ¿os marchasteis o insististeis en hablar con Leo? - Genn parpadeó y Wrathion suspiró echándose atrás en la silla.- Es una forma de manipular muy sutil. No solo habló con vosotros, también habló con Sylvanas, lo más seguro. Si tengo que apostar, por lo que me encontré, diría que la engañó de alguna forma para que ella transportara el ejército de la Horda al Valle. Luego, para disimular, os engañó a vosotros para que creyerais que no os quería ahí. Hacía que le visitarais más a menudo y os disteis cuenta de la presencia de la Horda y claro, os tirasteis de cabeza a la trampa. Pensasteis que la Horda podría atacar a vuestros nuevos amigos y os fuisteis a la guerra.

\- ¿Por qué una batalla en el Valle? - preguntó Velen.- ¿Por qué en ese momento?

\- Porque os estaba observando y evaluando de cerca. - todos miraron a Wrathion confundidos.- El año pasado, con la invasión de la Legión Ardiente, N’Zoth aprendió algo valioso que Sargeras no vio; si la Horda y la Alianza cooperan pueden llegar a lograr cosas que parecen imposibles, como derrotar a la Legión Ardiente. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto su prisión se movió fue separaros en una guerra manipulada, y joder si le salió bien. Lo que pretendía con la batalla del Valle era evaluar los poderes militares de cada facción, siendo consciente de que no disponíais de todo, por supuesto. Consiguió que entre vosotros aniquilarais centenares de personas ese día y debilitaros. No creo que contó con mi intervención, pero si yo vi perfectamente el estado de ambos bandos, probablemente él también. La Horda tenía ventaja.

\- Pero la Horda tuvo muchas pérdidas ese día. - contrarrestó Turalyon.

\- Y eso fue gracias a mí. No te confundas, no es que me esté tirando flores, pero las cosas como son. Sin mí os hubieran arrasado. Y pese a las bajas de la Horda ese día, todavía tienen gruesos de tropas distribuidas por el mundo, siguen teniendo ventaja. - Wrathion tomó una pausa.- La conclusión fue esa, la Horda tenía ventajas así que, si tu objetivo es prácticamente dominar el mundo, tienes que aplacar la fuerza más poderosa. - Wrathion suspiró.- Y por eso Zul traicionó a los Zandalari ahora.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin se quedó sorprendido con la conclusión de Wrathion. No fue algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento sobre las razones de usar a Zul por mucho que lo pensó.

\- Así es. Los Zandalaris uniéndose a la Horda fue extremadamente beneficioso así que N’Zoth tuvo que cortar un poco organizando ese asalto a Zuldazar con todos los trols de sangre y Mythrax. A Rastakhan no le veo vivo por mucho más tiempo, sinceramente. Talanji no estará preparada realmente para asumir el mando y Zul lo sabía.

\- Zul trabajaba con G’huun. - comentó Tyrande con una voz algo débil pero tranquila.- Ese tal G’huun… no es un dios antiguo, pero, ¿cómo de poderoso es, exactamente? ¿Es como N’Zoth?

\- No, - respondió Wrathion apoyando los codos en la mesa.- no, no, no llega a ser tan fuerte como N’Zoth. Pese a eso, su poder sobre la sangre es innato y su afinidad es perfecta, puede llegar a ser una amenaza tan peligrosa como lo puede ser N’Zoth si sale del agujero y lo infesta todo. Pero al final del día será N’Zoth el que te preocupe más. No tomaría riesgos con nada.

\- ¿Puede que N’Zoth tenga a G’huun como aliado?

\- No estoy muy seguro de la relación que tienen actualmente, pero es obvio que N’Zoth tiene interés. Pocas cosas me dan miedo, pero una de ellas es el hecho de que un dios antiguo tenga bajo control a un semi dios antiguo.

\- Estamos dejando de lado un punto muy importante. - cortó Jaina.- N’Zoth ha debilitado a los Zandalaris, sería la oportunidad perfecta para pasar al ataque nosotros y destruir a los nuevos aliados de la Horda para siempre, con ello se quedarán todavía más debilitados. - hubo un silenció incómodo. Anduin se quedó medio boquiabierto al oír semejante idea.

\- La Horda y los Zandalaris son víctimas de esto, - dijo Anduin.- ¿cómo puedes sugerir atacarles ahora después de lo que acabas de oír? De esa forma solo le harás un favor a N’Zoth.

\- No me parece tan descabellado, - agregó Turalyon.- la Horda sigue siendo un problema igualmente. Podríamos librarnos de ellos y luego zanjar el asunto de N’Zoth.

\- Solo la Luz sabe lo que tiene N’Zoth guardado esperando, no tenemos ni idea, ¿quieres ir a ciegas contra él? ¿Después de saber lo que puede llegar a hacer? Algunos habéis visto lo que hizo solo con Leo, si puede hacer eso estando encerrado, ¿qué puede llegar a hacer si está libre? No podemos prescindir de gente, y no lo digo por la Horda. Si asaltamos a los Zandalaris, serán más pérdidas para nosotros. Además solo les darás motivos para odiarnos y que se unan más a la Horda.

\- Y también tendremos pérdidas si vamos a por G’huun o N’Zoth.

\- Ellos son una amenaza global, ¿qué parte de “es un dios antiguo y le da igual lo que seamos porque nos matará a todos” es la que no se entiende? O vamos a por ellos o es que simplemente estamos jodidos, no tenemos tanto tiempo como parece.

\- Atacar Dazar’alor no suena tan mal. - argumentó Moira.- Los Zandalari en la Horda son también una amenaza. Antes de preocuparnos por el mundo deberíamos preocuparnos por nuestra situación personal.

Anduin se quedó de piedra al ver que muchos asintieron. Les parecía genial dejar de lado un problema tan grave como G’huun y N’Zoth solo para centrarse en asediar una ciudad con un rey a las puertas de la muerte, gran parte de su ejército debilitado y un montón de civiles inocentes. Anduin pensaba que era algo demasiado egoísta como para decir que sí, les acababa de contar una de las mayores amenazas de la historia y no parecía importar. Suspiró cansado, todavía se encontraba mal y toda esta charla le estaba provocando mucho dolor de cabeza.

Cuando miró a Wrathion de reojo, vio que este parecía decepcionado. Pero en cuanto miró a Anduin, puso una expresión de indiferencia. Le estrechó la mano fuertemente.

\- Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me has prestado, Anduin, no lo olvidaré jamás.

Anduin iba a preguntarle por qué dijo eso, pero en cuanto Wrathion se levantó, lo entendió. Le lanzó una mirada casi suplicante y quería decirle mil cosas para que se quedara, ninguna llegó a salir.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Jaina.- Deberías quedarte con nosotros por esto tal y como lo hiciste después de la batalla en el Valle. Nos debes que te ayudáramos con los poseídos. - Wrathion rio sarcásticamente.

\- No os debo una mierda, si por mí hubiera sido los habría matado. Esa amenaza se habría eliminado con o sin vosotros. Y lo del Valle fue porque hice un trato con Anduin y nada más. Yo no soy parte de vosotros y mis intereses están ahora en otra parte. Así que si me disculpas, guapa, tengo que irme.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es este conflicto?

\- Oh, que le jodan al conflicto entre la Alianza y a la Horda, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Espero que vayáis y os aniquilen para que paréis de dar vergüenza ajena.

Turalyon se interpuso en el camino de Wrathion y le miró de forma amenazante.

\- Mide tus palabras, Alamuerte en miniatura. - si Wrathion debió sentirse intimidado o enfadado por el comentario, no se reflejó por ningún lado. En su lugar se encaró y le miró inexpresivo.

\- A veces me encantaría que N’Zoth ganase. - Wrathion sonrió.- En serio, me encantaría ver como todo se os va a la mierda y veros suplicar que os mate por no soportar el daño mental que os puede llegar a hacer, le dejaría ganar solo por eso. Tienes suerte de que haya hecho una promesa. - el dragón dio un golpe flojo al hombro de Turalyon como si fueran amigos.- Buena suerte.

Wrathion chocó su hombro contra el de Turalyon antes de salir por la puerta. La reunión siguió como si todo lo que ocurrió solo fuera un mero recuerdo del pasado. Anduin empezó a entender porque N’Zoth no había hecho tanta cosa con ellos como lo hizo con la Horda, la Alianza era lo suficientemente estúpida como para crear sus propias trampas.

Todos aportaron ideas para asaltar Dazar’alor menos Genn, él se limitaba a decir “bien” o “quizá” de vez en cuando, no parecía estar muy cómodo tampoco. Anduin por su parte no dijo ni una palabra, no quería, era mejor que no dijese lo que pensaba. En ese preciso momento y por primera vez, realmente quiso salir corriendo y no mirar atrás nunca más. Había sentido algún arrebato así en el pasado, pero nunca tan intensamente como ahora.

No quería ser parte de nada en ese momento, ni siquiera de la Alianza, a la que ahora miraba con vergüenza y a los líderes con cierta decepción. Notó tan profundamente la necesidad de desvincularse e irse por su cuenta, tal y como hizo Wrathion, que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. No podía hacer eso por desgracia y solo se limitó a medio esconder su rostro con una mano para que nadie pudiera ver su cara.

Nunca antes había querido estar completamente solo.


	18. Guardianes de Azeroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, este es de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir.

Después de la peor reunión a la que había asistido en su vida, Anduin, sin decir palabra, fue directo a su habitación y se encerró. Genn intentó hablar con él cuando se levantó la reunión pero el joven rey solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano para que le dejara en paz. Anduin no creyó que hablar con alguien ahora fuese una gran idea, probablemente perdería los nervios. Aún no podía creerse lo que había pasado, no podía creer la indiferencia que mostraron todos. El odio que creó N’Zoth entre facciones dejó al mundo entero ciego e iba a ganar la batalla.   
Otra cosa que le afectaba bastante era que Wrathion se marchó. Había deseado detenerle y pedir que se quedara con él puesto que el dragón era el único que sabía la gravedad del asunto completamente. Aparte de eso, era su amigo y su compañía era de lo más reconfortante últimamente. Pero viendo el panorama que había, le pareció normal que decidiera irse. Si hubiera sido más decidido, se habría ido con él a detener la locura. Pero como de costumbre, ente que su posición no le permitía realmente hacer algo así y que no tuvo la audacia suficiente, se quedó donde estaba.

Cuando cerró la puerta con llave, dejó que su nerviosismo saliera un poco. Empezó a caminar en círculos llevándose las manos a la cabeza con ganas de llorar intentando no pensar que probablemente tendría que estar metido en otra cuestionable batalla contra la Horda, y peor que eso, asaltar una ciudad con inocentes. Era como si se hubiera vuelto como Sylvanas de repente y le hervía la sangre, su dolor de cabeza iba a más.

En su mesa se hallaban unas cartas recientes procedentes de Ventormenta. Anduin pensó que alguna sería de Muradin informando sobre Arathi, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran de nobles, iglesia y algún representante de algo. Intentó leer por encima, pero al ver que todo eran exigencias, como si las charlas que había mantenido hace unos días con ellos nunca se produjeron, las tiró a la mesa e intentó olvidar su existencia, estaba demasiado frustrado.

Anduin salió al balcón y se quedó en la oscuridad de la noche. El ambiente era algo húmedo y frío, pero no le importaba. Se sentó en la fría piedra y miró al puerto. Desde ahí nadie se imaginaría que el mundo estaba pendiente de un hilo. Ojalá él también pudiera despreocuparse como la gente de a pie y seguir con su vida cotidiana normal con sus amigos y familiares, en su lugar solo se sentía aislado de todo el mundo. Rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y se quedó como una pelota reposando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Necesitaba perderse en algún lugar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No fue exactamente lo que había tenido en mente, pero ahora se complicó todo. Después de marcharse, Wrathion deambuló un rato por el puerto intentando planear algo nuevo. Originalmente, pensó que cuando la Alianza se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría le ayudarían porque no serían tan cortos de mente como la Horda. La realidad fue tan distinta que llegó a desanimarle, no podía contar con nadie, solo Anduin le mostró apoyo. Tampoco le gustó demasiado la idea de dejar a Anduin atrás, le ponía triste. Había recuperado la amistad y pensó que podría mantenerla si trabajaban juntos, aparte, su sola compañía era lo único que le daba alegría hoy en día, pero su misión era demasiado importante. Aunque le dolía la realización de que tenía que ir solo de nuevo, tuvo que seguir adelante.

La situación en Nazmir también se había complicado demasiado. N’Zoth, de algún modo u otro, rompió los sellos que mantenían a G’huun prisionero. Ahora entre él y G’huun había un ejército de trols de sangre, Zul y a saber qué más podría haber allí. Supuso que primero de todo debería ir bien armado y tantear el terreno, un poco de investigación no le vendría mal. Podía ir volando al lugar sin que alguien le avistara y ser sigiloso. Luego tendría que decidir entre una locura o algo más complejo.

Wrathion se paró en un bar al que iba en alguna ocasión cuando no había demasiada clientela. Ese día estaba bastante lleno de gente que justo terminaba su jornada laboral y querían pasar un buen rato en compañía de amigos. Wrathion se sentó al extremo de la barra en solitario y pidió una copa de Cerveza Negra Levaanclas, una bebida a la que había cogido el gusto, y se masajeó sus sienes. No debía hacer eso, si dejaba que su estado emocional se torciera tan mal le iba a dar una alegría a N’Zoth y no podía permitirlo, ahora menos que nunca.

\- Pero bueno, tú que rápido te vas de los sitios, ¿no?

Wrathion miró a su derecha y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era Tess quien le hablaba.   
Como si fueran dos amigos de toda la vida que se encontraban casualmente en el bar, Tess tomó el asiento libre al lado del dragón y pidió una copa de Aurora Borealis como si nada. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, tomó un trago y dejó caer el vaso haciendo algo de ruido.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - preguntó Wrathion con desconfianza.

\- Pues pregunté a la gente si vieron pasar a un chico con pinta amenazadora y mira. - Tess vio por el rabillo del ojo como Wrathion le miraba con desconfianza.- No me pongas esa cara, con todo lo que ha pasado solo quiero hablar.

\- ¿De qué? Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y vosotros me dijisteis todo lo que necesitaba.

\- No es sobre eso, - Wrathion frunció el ceño.- en realidad es por Anduin. ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste, se quedó muy de bajón, deberías haber visto su cara… Es obvio que fue por toda la situación pero también porque te tiene en consideración y estaba bastante cómodo contigo, no es algo que se pueda decir de él hoy en día. Le jodió mucho que te fueras.

\- ¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso? - Tess le miró.

\- Yo no me fiaba de ti. Cuando me enteré de que estabas en las mazmorras de Ventormenta pensé “buff, lo que nos faltaba, un traidor por aquí” y no entendí qué estabas haciendo. Pensaba que ibas a herir a Anduin una vez más. Pero resultó que estabas detrás de algo bueno, incluso nos ayudaste. Entiendo tú intención con respecto a N’Zoth, quieres salvar el mundo. Pero desconozco tú intención con Anduin, os pasáis prácticamente los días juntos y no le veo la necesidad cuando has dejado claro que tu interés es una amenaza global. No entiendo porque os hicisteis tan cercanos.

\- ¿Te molesta que esté con él porque soy un dragón negro? - preguntó cansado. Tess rio un poco.

\- Eres muy inocente si crees que es por eso. Me da igual lo que seas, nunca ha sido por eso. Ha sido siempre por tu historial esta desconfianza, las cosas que has hecho, especialmente hace tres años en Pandaria cuando liberaste a un prisionero de guerra y traicionaste a lo grande. - Wrathion suspiró pesadamente.- Siendo honesta, la mayoría desconfía de ti por eso y no porque seas un dragón negro. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Anduin sobre ti después del show que montaste. Textualmente era algo como: “le odio, no quiero verle nunca más” o algo así, estaba muy herido. Pero ambos sabemos que él no es rencoroso y te acepta como amigo una vez más. Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. - Wrathion tomó un trago pequeño.

\- ¿Crees que le voy a hacer daño? - Tess tomó otro trago con una media sonrisa.

\- Tú dirás. - Tess apoyó la cabeza en su mano y le miró.- Mira, yo quiero mucho a Anduin, le adoro, es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Pero a veces suele depositar su confianza en algo erróneo y siempre sale mal parado, que es lo que ocurrió contigo. No quiero que lo pase mal, ya tiene suficiente con soportar todo lo que ocurre. Pero si quiere corretear contigo, quiero estar segura de que no le harás daño en ningún sentido.

Wrathion con los dedos hacía girar su vaso pensativo. La idea de que Anduin le había odiado le hizo temblar la ceja y una vez más deseó borrar esos días en la historia. Le sorprendió gratamente que muchos desconfiaban de él por cosas que hizo y no por ser lo que era, siempre que alguien le decía algo había una alusión a su raza. Wrathion se acabó el vaso y miró a Tess seriamente.

\- Entiendo perfectamente que desconfíes de mí, de verdad, no me pilla por sorpresa. Yo tampoco me fiaría de alguien que traicionó tiempo atrás y ahora va por ahí correteando muy deprisa sin prestar atención a su entorno porque intenta perder de vista todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Pero te diré una cosa. A veces ocurre que encuentras a personas que son capaces de detenerte y hacerte mirar tranquilamente lo que hay a tu alrededor, y entonces descubres que no todo era tan malo, incluso disfrutas del paisaje y del tiempo muerto. - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.- Solo hay dos personas en este mundo capaces de producir ese efecto en mí y una de ellas es Anduin. Así que con respecto a tu preocupación, no, no tengo intención de hacerle daño, es mi amigo y no tengo intención de perderle.

Un brillo de genuina sorpresa disimulada apareció en los ojos de Tess. Una respuesta tan honesta como esa era lo que menos esperaba. Tess acabó su bebida y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Wrathion.

\- Eso espero, de lo contrario, deberás responder ante mí, me da igual lo poderoso que seas. Solo una cosa, un pequeño favor. Antes de que te lances a un pantano infectado de enemigos para intentar salvar el mundo, te sugiero que hables con él, para que se sienta un poco más tranquilo porque fijo que se preocupará por ti… y porque creo que eres el único que le tranquilizará ahora.

Wrathion se levantó de la silla y dejó varias monedas de oro para pagar tanto su bebida como la de Tess, invitando por cortesía, y le pidió una botella de Cerveza negra Levaanclas al camarero para llevársela. Wrathion supuso que no le haría más preguntas al respeto, lo había dejado suficientemente claro y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Tess habló una vez más.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir con respecto a lo que hiciste hace tres años? - Wrathion giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.- ¿No intentarás justificar tus acciones pasadas? ¿O te da igual tu yo del pasado?

\- Ese Wrathion está muerto.

Tess frunció el ceño confusa ante la respuesta, pero para cuando fue a preguntar, Wrathion ya estaba caminando fuera del bar sin mirar atrás dejándola con varias preguntas.

Wrathion no quiso hablar mucho más, suficiente había dicho sobre él en una noche. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo ahora, realmente esa chica vino en son de paz. Se alegró de que al menos Anduin había tenido una amiga así cuando él no estuvo presente. Sabía que no mucha gente se preocupaba realmente por él de esa forma a excepción de la familia Cringrís, por lo que había comprobado, y fue un alivio. Aunque también era evidente que Anduin nunca explicó sus pensamientos más profundos por alguna razón.

Mientras caminaba al Fuerte Valiente, la brisa le iba quitando cualquier estado triste que tenía. Tess dijo algo muy cierto, tenía que hablar con Anduin antes de partir a cualquier lugar. Se había marchado de esa reunión bastante enfadado y a duras penas intercambió palabras con él, prácticamente se fue sin despedirse correctamente. Conociendo a Anduin como le conocía, no se lo habría tomado demasiado bien. Aparte de eso, de forma personal, necesitaba hablar con él y decirle que nada de eso era culpa suya y que le había estado más agradecido de lo que aparentaba. Quería verle una vez más y evitar que estuviera triste.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados por minutos, la brisa fresca se llevó casi todo su enfado. Le había estado funcionando, todo el calor de la rabia que fue acumulando durante la noche le abandonaba y solo le quedaba el dolor del pecho. Pero ahora era una sensación de tristeza y un enorme vacío lo que había tomado lugar en su mente.

\- ¿Estás dormido?

Anduin alzó la cabeza sorprendido. El cielo estaba tan despejado que la luz de la luna y las estrellas le dejaba ver claramente a Wrathion sentado tranquilamente en el borde del balcón. Otra vez había trepado varios metros por una pared en vertical como si nada. Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de Anduin, se alegró tanto de verle que era imposible que lo ocultara.

\- No te has ido…

\- Bueno, no me parecía justo irme sin antes celebrarlo. - Wrathion le enseñó la botella.- Fue lo que dijimos.

\- Tampoco estaba enfadado contigo. - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Wrathion no pudo evitar sacar su sonrisa más genuina al ver la cara de Anduin, le encantaba cada vez que le sonreía de ese modo después de tantos años. El dragón se sentó a la derecha de Anduin y abrió la botella.

Después del ruido que hizo, Wrathion le dio un trago y se la pasó a Anduin, este titubeó unos segundos.

\- No creo que me guste, se me dan muy mal las bebidas. - Anduin olió un poco por encima, tenía un olor demasiado fuerte a miel.

\- Pruébalo. - Anduin le dio un pequeño trago y tosió al poner cara de asco. Wrathion rio levemente.

\- Por la Luz… Y lo peor es que hay gente que bebe esto compulsivamente.

\- A mí me parece muy suave. - Wrathion cogió la botella de nuevo y dio otro trago.- Siento que me fuera tan repentinamente. Te dejé con el marrón solo y no debí hacer eso considerando que te debo muchísimo.

\- No estoy enfadado contigo ni nada, en realidad, te entendí perfectamente. Yo me hubiera ido de no ser porque estaba moralmente obligado a quedarme. Quizá debí ser más insistente…

\- La venganza les ha fundido el cerebro, lo he entendido, pero si tienes pruebas de algo peor pues… en fin. No es culpa tuya tampoco, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Anduin apoyó la frente en el hombro de Wrathion y se quedaron en un silencio bastante reconfortante. No hicieron falta palabras, sabían bien lo que estaban pensando acerca de todo ese asunto. Wrathion notaba cierto cosquilleo cuando Anduin se le acercó tanto. Cuando Wrathion dio otro trago, pensó que era hora de hacerle la pregunta más importante que tenía, algo que quería saber desde que le volvió a ver.

\- ¿Siempre has estado así? - Anduin levantó la cabeza y miró a Wrathion confundido.

\- ¿Así cómo, cuándo y dónde? - Wrathion dejó entrever una media sonrisa al oír eso.

\- Desde que eres rey, ¿siempre has estado así de agobiado y estresado? Y sé que a veces de muy mal humor también.

Pilló a Anduin con la guardia baja. No era la primera vez que podía leerle tan fácil, pero era obvio que estaba sorprendido de que le preguntara. Pocas veces le preguntaban personalmente. Anduin estiró las piernas y suspiró.

\- Bueno… a veces es así, muchas responsabilidades al mismo tiempo. Antes lo sobrellevé mejor porque había una tregua entre la Alianza y la Horda. Pero ahora es todo a la vez más el planeta muriendo y un dios antiguo.

\- ¿No hay nadie que comparta el peso contigo? - Anduin meditó. A veces Genn le ayudaba pero solo era en cosas muy básicas, todo el bulto se lo tenía que comer solo siempre. Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- No, realmente no.

\- ¿Y te gusta realmente estar en esa posición? - Anduin se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tuvo que reprimir la respuesta inmediata intentando sonreír.

\- Supongo que debería decir algo como: “Sí, es estupendo ser rey, el pueblo es amable conmigo y tengo mucha ayuda por parte de mis consejeros y además nunca me falta de nada.” Y… es cierto, en gran parte es cierto, no negaré eso. Puede que al principio hubo muchas dudas sobre mí pero la gente me respeta y me quiere, siempre se portan genial conmigo gran parte del tiempo. Si necesito algo lo suelo tener casi al instante y mis consejeros siempre están a mi lado para solucionar cualquier problema que tengo y viceversa, la verdad es que nos ayudamos mucho entre pueblos y razas. Puede que tengamos diferencias culturales, pero de alguna forma eso nunca importa al final, por algo nos llamamos la Alianza… tenemos muchas cosas buenas, es algo que respeto mucho… Pero… - el joven rey calló de repente.

\- ¿Pero…? - Anduin desvió la mirada y sonrió de la forma más nerviosa posible.

\- No debería decir estas cosas…

\- Oh, va. No es como si se lo fuera a contar a alguien. Digas lo que digas, quedará entre tú y yo.

¿Realmente podía decir una cosa así? No era algo que podía decir abiertamente a cualquier miembro de la Alianza, pero Wrathion estaba totalmente desvinculado y estaba seguro de que nunca le juzgaría por estas cosas. Anduin suspiró lentamente y se agarró a las rodillas.

\- No es exactamente… lo que me imaginaba… cuando era pequeño.

Lo había dicho. Anduin bajó la cabeza tras pronunciar eso. Era el pensamiento que más veces tuvo que enterrar en su mente, su total desilusión. Alguna vez intentó dejar caer sus dudas al no verse capaz de asumir las responsabilidades, pero nunca alguien le tomó en serio y mucho menos le comprendió. Incluso una vez un noble le dijo entre líneas que quizá era un mimado después de todo, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia considerando por lo que tuvo que pasar en su vida. Después de toda una infancia creyendo ciertas mentiras que le contaron, una vez creció, fue como entrar a otra realidad.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - comenzó Wrathion.- Cuando nací y vi todo el problema que montó mi vuelo, estaba seguro de que no cometería el mismo error. Pensaba que al no estar corrompido podía hacerlo mucho mejor, que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero desde entonces solo me he estado chocando contra el muro de la realidad una y otra vez. - Wrathion acercó la botella a sus labios.- Lo que intento decir es que… entiendo bien lo que estás diciendo.

En cuanto Wrathion tomó otro trago, Anduin sonrió disimuladamente, creyó que nunca se había sentido tan aliviado como ahora. Eso era lo que más había necesitado, que alguien le comprendiera sin juzgarle de mala manera, por eso prefería hablar más con Wrathion que con cualquier otro. Hablar con él era tan sencillo que le hizo darse cuenta de por qué lo echó tanto de menos todos estos años por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir. Por muy diferentes que pudieran ser sus ideales, podían ser totalmente sinceros sin tener miedo de lo que el otro podía decir. Wrathion clavó su mirada en el rey.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta poco convencional? Pero si no quieres no respondas.

\- Claro… - Anduin frunció el ceño, no imaginaba qué le podía preguntar.

\- ¿Eres feliz?

Anduin se quedó mirando a Wrathion fijamente. Era cierto, no era una pregunta muy convencional, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nadie le había preguntado eso jamás, y eso que era una pregunta bastante simple. Toda su vida había hecho cosas por los demás, ya sea aliviar dolor o pelear por ellos en una guerra, pero nunca le preguntaron personalmente lo que quería o si estaba contento. Anduin negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No… no.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Cuando te decía esas cosas en Ventormenta, como que te veía agobiado, era porque te estaba viendo muy bajo de ánimo. Intentaba decírtelo sutilmente pero no te dabas cuenta.

\- Pero… tampoco diría que soy infeliz. - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza como queriendo saber más.- No soy infeliz porque no lo noto como tal, aún hay cosas buenas en mi vida. Pero tampoco puedo decir que soy feliz. Supongo que estoy en un estado neutral. La situación hoy en día no me deja ser feliz.

\- ¿Por la guerra?

\- ¡Por todo! - Anduin miró a un lado mientras su sonrisa nerviosa salía de nuevo, había levantado un tanto la voz al dejar salir tal cosa.- Es todo… es… - Anduin se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó esconderse. Por poco su voz se quiebra y suspiró largo y tendido.- No sabría decirlo… Desde que soy rey todo, pero absolutamente todo, ha ido mal. Descubrí que en realidad no estaba preparado para esto y tuve que disimular lo mejor que podía. Creía que podría llevar a todos a una paz, pero todo eso se ha esfumado. Hay cosas con las que no puedo lidiar y siento que en cualquier momento la situación explotará y no sé si quiero saber lo que me pasará.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - Anduin miró a Wrathion con cierto temor en sus ojos.

\- No quiero acabar como Sylvanas… - confesó en voz baja.- Ni como Garrosh, o Arthas… o todos aquellos que perdieron el norte… Antes tenía claro mi camino, pero me he ido desviando cada vez más y más y ahora estoy en uno que no conozco. No quiero que este camino me lleve a lo mismo que ellos porque me hace sentir mal, no sé a dónde me llevará esto o no sé si puedo volver a donde estaba, yo…

\- Anduin, Anduin… - Wrathion posó su mano sobre el hombro de Anduin.- No acabarás como ellos, eso es imposible, eres el último que acabaría así.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no eres así, nunca has albergado maldad. Es normal que tengas miedo, yo siempre he temido acabar como Alamuerte. A veces ocurre que nos desviamos por una cosa u otra, pero se puede encontrar el camino de vuelta. O a lo mejor el final de este nuevo camino te lleva a algo bueno, nunca se sabe. Pero tú… es que simplemente no creo que acabes de esa forma, estoy bastante seguro.

\- Yo últimamente no lo estoy… No lo sé, estoy muy, pero muy, cansado de todo. Si no es uno es otro.

\- Desahógate, puedes decírmelo si quieres. - Anduin tragó saliva.

\- Pues… Siento que todos quieren que sea perfecto o que haga algún milagro. La iglesia no para de pedir cosas. Los nobles quieren ser diferenciados del resto de gente, el resto de gente quiere ciertos privilegios que son imposibles de dar. El ejército escasea de gente y los que son dados de alta tienen obligaciones casi al instante y apenas tienen un margen para tener reposo. Obviamente me miran mal a mí porque soy yo el que tiene que dar las noticias aunque hayan sido otros líderes que me presionaron. Y todos quieren más y más cuando es imposible en la situación actual, hemos perdido muchísimo y los recursos escasean. Ahora encima tenemos ese punto en Arathi donde la Horda bloquea el transporte de recursos y estoy venga a mandar gente que probablemente necesitaremos aquí sin ningún tipo de seguro para ellos. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo mis límites de lo que puedo soportar y lo que no, yo no puedo más con esto, estoy saturado de cosas y encima no me puedo quejar.

\- ¿No te quejas porque no te dejan? - Anduin se frotó los ojos con una mano.

\- Porque no les importa. A mi pueblo solo le interesa que les cubra con dinero y les libre de guerras y los líderes que les diga que sí a todo. - Anduin suspiró y se encogió rodeando sus piernas con los brazos de nuevo.- A veces siento que estoy en una sala rodeado de gente y que por mucho que grite nadie se daría la vuelta a preguntarme si estoy bien. - el rey volvió a suspirar después de un silencio y se quedó con el rostro escondido.- ¿Te confieso algo? Reconozco estar muy perdido, no estoy preparado, nunca lo he estado.

\- No creo que haya nada que te prepare para la realidad. Puedes leerlo, te pueden intentar instruir, pero hasta que no lo ves, o lo vives, nunca lo vas a saber. Tú te lo has encontrado tan de repente que lo debiste sentir como un puñetazo en la barriga, de esos que te dejan medio muerto. No tienes ninguna culpa y es normal que te sientas perdido, cualquiera lo estaría. Incluso los que parecen llevarlo bien, en cuanto se quedan solos, se llevan las manos a la cabeza. No hay excepción, ni ahora, ni antes, ni en un futuro. Es así.

Anduin apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Wrathion mientras cerraba los ojos en un cómodo silencio y disfrutaron de un momento en compañía. No se llegaba a sentir ni triste ni solo, al sacar fuera este tipo de pensamientos enterrados después de tanto tiempo con Wrathion, ahora se sentía bastante aliviado. Fue como sacarse una pelota tóxica de su pecho, incluso se sentía mejor con respecto a los efectos secundarios del ritual. Aunque hubiera querido estar así por días, Anduin levantó la cabeza después de un rato.

\- Ojalá pudiera ir algún sitio para comenzar de nuevo, lejos de esto. - confesó Anduin.- Me gustaría estar en un sitio donde todo el mundo, da igual la raza, fuera bienvenido y que realmente lucháramos por lo que vale la pena, como salvar al mundo de algo como N’Zoth. Nos respetaríamos y lo compartiríamos todo. - cuando Anduin miró a Wrathion vio que le estaba sonriendo de una forma casi tierna y le entró vergüenza.- Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso, solo estoy soñando despierto, lo hago muy a menudo.

\- No te avergüences, es solo un deseo interior que tienes como todo el mundo. Aunque el tuyo es bonito. ¿No existían hermandades o grupos que eran neutrales? - Anduin negó lentamente.

\- Muchos han desaparecido. Los que quedan hoy en día en su totalidad se han cerrado entre ellos, por Azerita y desconfianza con este conflicto, muchos intentan sacar ventaja. También porque grupos como El anillo de Tierra solo acepta chamanes, o el Círculo de Cenarion solo druidas…

\- ¿Y por qué no creas uno? - Anduin rio levemente.

\- Yo no puedo hacer esto y no se forma un grupo así de la noche a la mañana con gente que quiera esto hoy en día. Además, ¿quién estaría en él? ¿Yo y…?

\- Yo.

\- Bien, formaremos un grupo. - Anduin añadió sarcasmo a la frase.

\- Lo decía en serio. Si tú formaras un grupo así, yo entraría sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Wrathion titubeó y su semblante se tornó serio.

\- Si tú estuvieras en una sala y gritaras de repente, yo sí que me daría la vuelta, Anduin.

Anduin notó que le pilló por sorpresa. Se llegó a imaginar una situación así. Recordó que Wrathion ya le propuso ir de aventuras una vez. Pero ahora iría por el mundo con un grupo específico a derrotar amenazas globales, igual que los libros de aventuras que leía cuando era muy pequeño. Esa clase de sueños solo eran ilusiones de alguien que no quería crecer, Varian se lo dijo una vez y Anduin nunca volvió a sacar el tema con nadie por miedo a que se burlaran. Pero seguía pensando en cosas así, una aventura que no se acababa de creer porque tenía los pies muy puestos en el suelo.

\- Solo es… soñar despiertos.

\- Pues soñemos despiertos entonces. ¿Qué te parece? Solos tú y yo contra el mundo.

\- No suena tan mal. - Anduin rio.- ¿Cómo nos llamaríamos? - ante la cara confusa de Wrathion, prosiguió.- Ya sabes, todas las grandes historias con grupos de héroes necesitan un nombre que les identifique.

\- Oh, pues… deja que piense. - Wrathion estuvo un buen rato pensando en el mejor nombre hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo.- Hace un año más o menos, me enfrenté al único poseído que tuvo más poder del Vacío que Leo, fue una caza dura que duró una semana. En uno de esos días, N’Zoth me llamó “pequeño guardián de Azeroth” como si fuera una burla, pero a mí me hizo gracia que me llamara así.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te llama pequeño?

\- Le cogió el gusto. - Anduin se quedó pensativo.- ¿Sabes quiénes fueron los primeros guardianes de Azeroth?

\- Recuerdo algunos nombres como Freya, Odyn, Tyr o Mimiron.

\- La mayoría están muertos, y los que quedan con vida abandonaron su misión como guardianes hace mucho tiempo. Ya no hay nadie desempeñando ese papel. Por eso deberíamos ser nosotros, porque aún nos preocupa esa misión y sabemos que es lo correcto, defender al mundo entero. - Anduin iba a contestar de broma, pero al ver la cara seria de Wrathion empezó a darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de esto en serio?

\- Ya te dije que si tú estabas dentro, yo también. Aunque en cierto modo ya soy un guardián. Podemos ir los dos e intentar salvar el mundo con lo que sea, o podemos seguir igual que siempre, luchando por intentar hacernos oír en vano. No dejarías de ser rey de Ventormenta y alto rey en la Alianza, pero también serías un guardián junto a mí. Tú decides.

Anduin no creyó que realmente se lo tomaría en serio, pensó que sería escéptico, pero se sentía tentado.

Era como si decidiera tener una doble vida. Una vez leyó un libro así sobre un gnomo que por las noches era un héroe y durante el día un humilde profesor de historia. Pero el protagonista de esa historia solía llevar todo de forma muy tranquila y Anduin no sabía si sería capaz. No abandonaría la Alianza, eso era seguro, pero podría darse más libertad. Había estado bastante cohibido con todo, siempre tuvo temor a dar un paso por sí mismo por el qué dirán. Sin embargo, sentía seguridad con Wrathion, estaba seguro de que le ayudaría mejor que otro. Quería tenerle cerca de alguna forma. Si esto era una salida podía estar de acuerdo.

\- Aceptaré bajo una condición. - Wrathion le miró curioso.- A partir de ahora quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- No más secretos, aunque estés muy preocupado o te dé miedo, no me ocultes nada, dímelo todo aunque sea una tontería. De esa forma yo tampoco te ocultaré nada y te diré cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza, aunque sea también una tontería… Que confiemos el uno en el otro completamente… Y que nos apoyemos siempre. - Wrathion estaba sorprendido, en el fondo no esperaba que le pidiera eso, cerró los ojos y lo meditó unos segundos. En cuanto miró a Anduin, su mirada se suavizó bastante y salió una media sonrisa.

\- Vale. - ambos enlazaron sus dedos meñiques.

\- “Esta es la promesa del dedo meñique, aquel que lo rompa…”

\- “… le caerán mil agujas encima y se le cortará el dedo.” - ambos rieron pero Wrathion de repente se puso muy serio mientras desviaba la mirada a algún punto perdido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si no quieres secretos entre nosotros… - Wrathion se levantó y se apoyó en la barandilla contemplando el puerto.- Entonces hay algo que deberías saber.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es sobre Teldrassil. - el joven rey frunció el ceño.- Anduin… La Horda no quemó Teldrassil.

\- ¿Qué? - intentó no sonar desconcertado sin éxito. Wrathion se giró.

\- Fue N’Zoth. - Anduin se quedó embobado.- La Horda tomó un papel en todo ese ataque, eso no lo niego, pero fue inconscientemente. N’Zoth se aprovechó de ellos para haceros creer a vosotros que fue la Horda. He ocultado todo esto por un par de razones. Primero y principal porque no quería que pensarais que erais tan idiotas, fuisteis a la guerra en base a una mentira muy grande creyendo que fueron ellos.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

\- Aparte de Azshara y Zul, hay otro poseído más. - Anduin le lanzó una mirada como si exigiera más.- No sé quién es, intenté dar con quien sea que fuera, pero no lo detecto, debe llevar más de un año bajo control. Pero sé que es muy peligroso si es capaz de quemar por completo un árbol mundo.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que fue este poseído y no la Horda?

\- ¿Y de verdad tú crees que la Horda tiene artilugios necesarios para hacer arder un árbol así? - Anduin abrió la boca para contestar, pero en seguida la cerró.- No pueden, es imposible. Este poseído sí podía porque debe de tener un poder muy grande. La otra razón es porque… fue culpa mía.

\- ¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me dirigía allí esos días. Estaba en medio de una misión, N’Zoth lo averiguó y… en respuesta quemó Teldrassil.

\- ¿No es un poco exagerado quemar un lugar solo porque ibas ahí? - Wrathion negó con la cabeza.

\- Los arboles mundo pueden suponer una amenaza para tipos como N’Zoth y un punto de ayuda para seres como Azeroth para restaurarse. No es tan descabellado. - Wrathion se sentó en el suelo de nuevo.- Estaba cerca cuando lo vi arder y sinceramente, pensé que N’Zoth lo tenía todo ganado. Me desesperé bastante.

\- Wrathion…

\- Yo… Necesité un tiempo para recuperarme y pensar, estuve ese tiempo sin saber qué hacer o a dónde debía ir. Al final acabé pensando que lo mejor era pedir ayuda, total, después de lo que yo había provocado, todo se estaba descontrolando por completo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino pedir ayuda? - Wrathion agachó la cabeza con una mirada muy triste.- No era fácil considerando que era un criminal global. En cuanto decidí que te pediría ayuda a ti, solo recé para que no me mataras. - Anduin se sintió mal. Le trató de mala manera cuando le vio y se arrepintió. Wrathion lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.- No pongas esa cara de culpabilidad, no sabías lo que estaba pasando, era normal que reaccionaras de esa forma. No podría culparte y desde luego no estoy enfadado por ello y menos cuando tengo la culpa, lo siento mucho…

\- Ven.

En cuanto Wrathion alzó la cabeza, Anduin ya le estaba dando un pequeño abrazo. Había querido darle uno desde hacía rato pero no se atrevió hasta que no pudo evitarlo más. Wrathion se quedó bastante sorprendido al principio, pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos. Dejó que el olor de Anduin le inundara la mente. Anduin se dio cuenta de que Wrathion tenía la temperatura más elevada que cualquier otro ser pero no estaba seguro de si era por ser un dragón o porque tenía algo de fiebre.

\- Te pido perdón igualmente por mi comportamiento cuando viniste a Ventormenta. - anunció Anduin.- Fui bastante ignorante de todos modos. Y no quiero que pienses que fue culpa tuya lo de Teldrassil, el único culpable es N’Zoth, sin él, nada de esta guerra pasaría, ¿vale? - Anduin se separó de él y le sonrió.- Además, tú estás dispuesto a meterte en la boca del lobo con tal de salvar al mundo, eso es mucho más que cualquiera de la Alianza o la Horda ahora mismo… Por eso… quiero decirte que quiero ir a Nazmir contigo.

\- ¿Eh? - Wrathion no pudo evitar sorprenderse con esa petición.

\- No es una broma, y si nos tomamos en serio lo de ser los nuevos guardianes, entonces debería ir yo también. N’Zoth me preocupa mucho más que cualquier riña que tengamos contra la Horda y lo que ocurre allí es mucho más peligroso. Es hora de que sea capaz de decidir por mi cuenta. Por eso quiero ir contigo antes que ir a cualquier asalto a Dazar’alor que quieran decidir.

Wrathion podía ver la determinación en los ojos de Anduin, estaba realmente dispuesto a ir con él contra algo tal peligroso como un poseído y un semi dios antiguo. Cuando Wrathion empezó todo esto, nunca consideró que alguien estuviera tan dispuesto a soportar esa misión con él. Tuvo que meditarlo un pequeño rato.

\- Te puedo llevar. - concluyó Wrathion.- Aunque tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado y tú deberás estar cien por cien recuperado de los efectos secundarios del ritual.

\- Eso está hecho.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pese a que Anduin al principio pensó que no dormiría bien ese día por todo lo que había pasado, acabó durmiendo más profundamente que nunca y se despertó parcialmente descansado. El dolor en el pecho seguía allí, pero cualquier dolor de cabeza se esfumó y ni rastro del enfado. Le había dado muchas vueltas a toda su charla con Wrathion y cada vez le sonaba mejor lo de ser un guardián de Azeroth, pero empezó a preocuparle Nazmir. La verdad es que no tenía idea alguna de qué se encontraría allí, un ejército de trols de sangre, Zul poseído por un dios antiguo y G’huun… poco conocía de todos ellos. Tampoco sabía cómo era el lugar, solo había oído una pequeña descripción de un pantano y alguien aseguró que vio una Necrópolis donde se veneraba a un Loa. Después de todas los problemas que se produjeron en trifulcas contra la Horda, sabía de sobra que no podía ir sin conocer nada y tampoco podía pedir al IV:7 investigaciones cuando nadie quería ir.

Después de una ducha rápida, Anduin se dirigió a las cocinas para desayunar mientras estiraba los brazos. Se había levantado tarde, así que imaginó que no encontraría a nadie y no sabía si alegrarse o no. Si encontraba a algún líder, fijo que discutiría, pero si no había nadie entonces no tendría a alguien con quien hablar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a dos personas, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que eran Tess y Dereck. Ellos no le iban a meter en una conversación incómoda.

\- Vaya, por fin despiertas, te estábamos esperando. - recriminó Tess.

\- Lo siento, me quedé dormido. - Anduin caminó a los armarios y empezó a sacar unos bollos rellenos de chocolate y servirse un café para acompañar.

\- Bueno, pues quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer.

\- No me recuerdes esa reunión nefasta…

\- Que sepas que mi padre no está de acuerdo, y que otros no estaban muy convencidos tampoco. - Anduin alzó una ceja mientras se sentaba.

\- Me alegra comprobar que algunos parecen tener dos dedos de frente. Cambiando de tema, vosotros estuvisteis en Nazmir, ¿verdad? - Tess parpadeó confundida.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - Anduin solo se quedó mirando.- Estuvimos más o menos.

\- ¿Más o menos? ¿Qué tenías? ¿Un pie dentro y el otro fuera?

\- Me refiero a que no nos adentramos, estuvimos por las fronteras.

\- ¿Cómo es el lugar?

\- Húmedo, es un pantano gigante, no hay nada más que eso.

\- También hay algo en el ambiente. - añadió Dereck.- Es como si fuera muy pesado, como cuando entras en una casa abandonada y sabes que hay espíritus acechando. Te sientes mal.

\- Eso creo que solo lo puedo imaginar… - murmuró Anduin.- ¿No tenéis algún mapa o algo así?

\- Yo robé unos garabatos que parecen ser un mapa pero no creo que sea muy útil. - Dereck titubeó.- ¿Pero por qué tanto interés de repente? ¿O es que piensas ir con todo lo que acaba de pasar por ahí? Eso tiene que estar infectado de enemigos de todos lados.

\- ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? - Tess y Dereck se miraron.

\- Desde luego, eso te pasa por dormir. - bromeó Tess.- ¿Tú no sabes que ahora la Horda estará ahí porque Talanji quiere combatir la amenaza de los trols de sangre y tomar cartas en el asunto con Zul?

\- Pero me contasteis que ni ellos iban por ahí porque a Rastakhan le da igual el lugar.

\- Anduin, - Tess suspiró.- ¿todavía no te has enterado de que Rastakhan murió esta mañana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras posteo esto, la expansión BFA ha acabado para blizzard. A mí la verdad es que me queda un largo camino, pero al menos sé que será bastante diferente al canon.


	19. El camino al pantano de sangre

Desde que toda la guerra comenzó, Anduin cada día se sorprendía más de los caminos que elegía el destino. Ya no era tener un poco de mala suerte o algún problema puntual, era que toda la existencia se estaba riendo en su cara y quería ver hasta dónde podía aguantar los contratiempos. En cuanto Tess le puso al día con la muerte de Rastakhan, se empezó a preocupar mucho. Cualquier plan que podían hacer para ir a Nazmir debía ser cambiado por completo. Anduin ya imaginó que deberían ir con mucho sigilo desde un principio, pero ahora debían ser literalmente invisibles si querían caminar por ahí. Anduin no dijo mucho más a sus dos amigos, ni tampoco aclarar lo que se planteó con Wrathion la noche anterior. En cuanto acabó de comer, salió disparado del lugar. Tenía que encontrar al dragón cuanto antes y empezar a hacer algún plan enrevesado. No lo encontró en ningún lugar, a veces se sorprendía de su capacidad para desaparecer en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero para añadir más contratiempos, le anunciaron que habría una reunión acerca de Dazar’alor por la tarde y de paso fue reclamado en la sala de heridos por Velen.

Varios soldados y agentes del IV:7 fueron asaltados en Zuldazar porque gran parte de los Zandalaris se estaban movilizando a Nazmir. Se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea entre fronteras en la cual tuvieron que salir corriendo al estar en desventaja numérica, nadie murió por fortuna. Al menos no era demasiado trabajo, solo un soldado tenía heridas graves, el problema que tuvo Velen fue que no daba abasto.

Anduin se dio cuenta de que Leo seguía allí completamente dormido. A diferencia de Taelia, este parecía estar en un coma profundo y tenía mucho peor aspecto. Velen le comentó que Leo estuvo moviéndose toda la noche y que había algo mal en su mente, lo más seguro es que eran pesadillas. Aparte de todo eso, físicamente estaba mucho peor. La pelota de goma que dispararon contra él provocó un enorme morado en el brazo derecho y, como por la noche se movió tanto dándose golpes, se acabó haciendo más daño inconscientemente hasta el punto en que le tuvieron que poner un cabestrillo en el brazo herido y atarle el otro brazo a la cabecera de la cama.

Anduin se percató que Tyrande ya no estaba en el lugar y se empezó a extrañar. Era él quien se había implicado más en su recuperación pero al estar unos días ausente no supo si Velen le dio el alta o se lo tomó por su cuenta. Aunque su intención era encontrar a Wrathion, en cuanto salió, tomó un desvió para cambiar la venda a Tyrande por petición de Velen.

No fue demasiado difícil encontrar a la elfa. Se hallaba en un campo de tiro con arco improvisado a solas intentando dar a una diana sin mucho éxito. No era que su puntería fue a peor, era que no paraba de temblar o que algún tic en su mano no le dejaba apuntar. En cuanto Tyrande se dio cuenta de que Anduin se aproximaba, se detuvo. El joven rey la saludó con una débil sonrisa mientras le enseñaba la venda.

\- Hola, Velen me ha pedido que te la cambie.

\- _Ishnu-alah. __-_ aunque Anduin no hablaba Darnassiano, sabía que eso era un saludo frecuente en su raza.

\- ¿Cómo has estado estos días? - en cuanto Anduin llegó a ella, la elfa se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

\- ¿Me permites?

Anduin señaló la herida y ambos se sentaron en un banco cercano. Aunque la zona del golpe seguía estando de un color violeta oscuro, Anduin se dio cuenta de que los Kaldorei tenían una capacidad de regeneración bastante superior a los humanos. Un humano promedio seguiría en la cama, sin duda, pero Tyrande ya estaba practicando con el arco como si nada.

\- ¿Te va bien el tiro con arco? - preguntó Anduin mientras hacía una pequeña cura usando la Luz.

\- No realmente. Mis manos… - Anduin desvió la mirada a las manos de la elfa. Estaban temblando levemente.

\- ¿Te dificulta demasiado?

\- No puedo pelear como antes, estoy limitada. No puedo moverme bien y a veces pienso que… - Tyrande no llegó a terminar la frase, simplemente se agarró las manos mientras suspiraba frustrada.- No puedo volver a lo que era, lo puedo notar.

\- Sí que puedes. Esto solo es un bache que tienes que superar, y puedes hacerlo.

\- Ya debería haberlo superado. - replicó frustrada.- Cualquier Kaldorei ya estaría bien, yo estoy atrasada en todo, me da vergüenza. Todo sería mejor si me hubiera matado aquel orco y no tendría que preocu-

\- ¡No digas eso! - cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Anduin tenía una expresión de enfado.- Has perdido un poco de movilidad que puedes llegar a recuperar, no la vida. No quiero oírte decir algo así nunca más.

Tyrande frunció ligeramente el ceño sorprendida, pero no llegó a decir nada. Si había algo que Anduin no soportaba nada bien, era gente diciendo cosas como querer morirse. No podía ni oír bromas al respecto. Entendía bien que la elfa se sentía frustrada al no poder hacer las cosas con normalidad por mucho que lo intentara, pero la sola idea de que Tyrande podría estar muerta y por ende ahora no hablaría con ella era algo que perturbaba al joven rey, no quería imaginarlo. Ninguno de los dos dijeron una palabra mientras el rey colocaba la venda limpia en su lugar. Anduin pensó que habló algo más de la cuenta y lo mejor sería que, al acabar, debía despedirse y seguir con su camino.

\- Anduin… - Tyrande bajó la cabeza al pronunciar su nombre.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, realmente?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A todo lo que se dijo en la reunión. Sé que tú no quieres ir a Dazar’alor, prefieres ocuparte de Nazmir. Pero no estoy segura de lo que harás realmente, ¿irás al asalto? - Anduin se extrañó que fuera Tyrande específicamente quien le hacía tal pregunta. Si le hubieran dicho que la elfa mostraría cierto interés por preguntarle algo personalmente, no se lo hubiera creído.

\- No quiero ir, no pienso ir. No puedo hacer semejante cosa y me sorprende lo seguros que están algunos.

\- Entre nosotros, yo no estoy nada segura. - Anduin parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué? - Tyrande negó con la cabeza.

\- Es muy precipitado teniendo en cuenta lo que ha ocurrido. - la sacerdotisa miró al joven rey después de un largo suspiro.- Estoy bastante segura de que irás a Nazmir quieran los otros o no, así que, ten cuidado, no sé qué puedes llegar a encontrar allí si hay poderes de dioses antiguos de por medio.

Anduin llegó a estar sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Tyrande se preocuparía por él. Quizá era que con toda su lesión y la ayuda que le prestó le tenía en mucha más consideración, o que quizá se estaba dando cuenta por fin de que N’Zoth manipuló a todos con la venganza y no quería caer en esa trampa también. Si estuviera en buen estado, a lo mejor iría a Nazmir con él.

\- Andaré con mil ojos abiertos, - aseguró Anduin.- no me pasará nada. Además, voy a ir con Wrathion y él es muy poderoso, estaremos bien.

Tyrande sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba a intentar dar a la diana una vez más.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Al final fue Wrathion quien acabó encontrando a Anduin después de comer. Justo cuando el joven rey se iba a dar por vencido, el dragón apareció, dejándose caer de un árbol, y le invitó a ir al lugar donde solían entrenar para conversar un rato. La tarde estaba con nubes grises por todo el cielo visible y en algunos puntos era evidente que había estado lloviznando solo por el olor a césped fresco, pero ambos salieron del puerto persiguiéndose el uno al otro como si fueran niños jugando una tarde cualquiera mientras reían. Al llegar al montículo, Wrathion agarró a Anduin por la cintura y le hizo cosquillas hasta tumbarle. Anduin no pudo parar de reír hasta que le desafió a varios combates, los cuales ganó Wrathion sin mucho esfuerzo. Una vez se pusieron a descansar tumbados en la hierba, tranquilos y mirando el cielo, Anduin le explicó lo ocurrido. Wrathion no supo hasta ahora que Rastakhan murió por la mañana, aunque ya se imaginó que ocurriría en cualquier momento. Había estado un tanto aislado de la gente y de las noticias así que tal revelación le preocupó más de lo normal.

\- Esto es malo. - comentó Wrathion.- Solo enfrentarnos contra lo que tenga N’Zoth y G’huun ahí será problemático. Pero si añadimos fuerzas de la Horda solo lo empeora. Deberemos ser muy sigilosos.

\- Sé que dije de ir solo los dos pero… ¿deberíamos llevar refuerzos?

\- Ser más puede llegar a ser problemático, seríamos avistados fácilmente y es algo que debemos evitar.

\- Bueno, no quería decir llevar un ejército con nosotros. Más bien ser un grupo reducido.

\- ¿Ya no quieres ir a solas conmigo contra el mundo? - Wrathion añadió cierto tono dramático a la frase que hizo reír a Anduin. El joven rey se dio la vuelta quedándose boca abajo apoyándose sobre los codos.

\- Estaría bien una realidad en la que realmente se pudiera solucionar esto solo entre los dos. Pero siendo realistas, necesitaremos ayuda, especialmente porque yo de intrusiones sigilosas no domino mucho.

\- Se trata de ir de puntillas… - Anduin sonrió.- Imagino que has pensado en alguien idóneo que no sea un problema para nosotros para que nos acompañe, de lo contrario no lo estarías sugiriendo. ¿En quién piensas?

\- Pues… - Anduin titubeó.- Pensaba en alguien como Tess. - Wrathion tenía los ojos medio cerrados, pero al oír ese nombre, los abrió de golpe y reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Vaya… ¿por qué ella en especial?

\- Bueno, es mi amiga y la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo. Hace cosas de asesinos y movidas de espías, pero es muy simpática. Por eso la propongo a ella, sabe mucho del tema. ¿Hay algún problema con ella?

\- No, no, para nada. Solo que estoy… sorprendido.

Anduin no entendió nada y se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Wrathion no quería decirle que ayer ella habló seriamente con él por Anduin y que, en cierto modo, intentó amenazarle. ¿Qué llegaría a pensar Tess ahora en cuanto los vea juntos y proponiéndole ir con ellos? A lo mejor le ponía mala cara.

\- ¿Entonces está todo bien? - insistió Anduin.

\- Hablaras tú con ella y en el caso de que acepte, bueno, puede venir.

\- Nos vendrá bien, ella estuvo cerca y puede orientarnos de cómo es el lugar, porque tú no sabes nada, ¿no?

\- No, pero no sé cómo de precisa será esa orientación teniendo en cuenta que no estuvo ahí exactamente.

\- Deberíamos ir armados hasta los dientes y también conseguir un medio de transporte.

\- Paso a paso, niño-luz, primero mira cuántos seremos y luego hablamos del resto.

\- No me llames de esa forma. - pidió riendo.

\- ¿No te gusta tu mote? Pues lo siento, pero vete acostumbrando. - Anduin golpeó sin mucha fuerza el pecho de Wrathion y ambos rieron.- _Di borel’ta._

\- No me hables en Dracónico, no entiendo nada. Dímelo en Común.

\- Bueno, siguiendo el tema de Nazmir pue-

\- No me cambies de tema.

\- Lo importante primero. - Wrathion se apoyó en el codo izquierdo para mirarle.- Una vez arregles lo de Tess, hay que pensar qué llevar. Lo primero será un reconocimiento del lugar. No iremos a por G’huun nada más pisar el lugar, hay que saber dónde nos moveremos. Suponiendo que venga, yo puedo dormir a la intemperie, pero no sé vosotros. En todo caso llevar una pequeña tienda y poco más. Armas llevar lo que mejor se os dé, yo como mucho me llevaré una pistola de Azerita como extra con lo usual. Tú deberías también.

\- ¿No deberíamos parar de usar la Azerita?

\- Si no eres tan idiota como para caer en el engaño de N’Zoth, no deja de ser una sustancia poderosa que le puedes dar buen uso, igual que cuando usas el Vacío. Respecto a cómo llegamos allí. Si íbamos solo los dos te llevaba volando pero no puedo llevar a más de uno, ¿podemos tomar prestado algún barco pequeño?

\- ¿En serio no puedes llevar a varias personas?

\- ¿No viste bien mi forma dragón en el Valle o qué? No soy tan grande y acabaríais cayendo de mi espalda, por no hablar de lo incómodo que sería para mí llevar excesos.

\- Pues no sé si me dejarán un barco para esto, ya veremos eso.

\- Y todavía no te he preguntado cómo estás con respecto a los efectos secundarios del ritual.

\- Estoy bien, creo. El dolor de cabeza viene como una punzada de dolor a veces, no es nada frecuente, pero el del pecho sigue ahí.

\- ¿Es muy molesto?

\- Un poco… - Wrathion supo bien que le intentaba mentir.

\- Toma más días de descanso entonces, no seamos precipitados ahora. De mientras prepararemos todo esto. Y por última vez, ¿estás seguro de que quieres venir?

\- Pregúntame eso de nuevo y no te acompaño. - Wrathion sonrió de forma traviesa.- Que estoy decidido a ir y no me harás cambiar de opinión, idiota.

Anduin comentó por encima lo que ocurrió con Leo durante la noche, pero a Wrathion le pareció normal esa reacción. El subconsciente de Leo debía estar muy alterado después de que se desprendiera el parásito, y peor todavía, era un niño en desarrollo. Lo único que Wrathion recomendó sería que, en cuanto despertara, no decirle lo que había pasado demasiado rápido. Con unas revelaciones de ese tipo lo mejor era contarlo muy despacio para que no se asustara y poder asimilarlo.

Después de unos minutos hablando, empezó a lloviznar nuevamente. Iban a paso lento hasta Boralus porque una reunión tediosa estaba esperando por Anduin y quería retrasarlo lo máximo que podía. El joven rey le pidió a Wrathion que fuera con él a la cena porque le comentaría las cosas a Tess y necesitaría su ayuda. Wrathion aceptó, aunque dejó caer que lo más probable era que Genn estaría presente y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero Anduin estaba seguro de que podría convencerles a ambos si era necesario.

Tal y como pensó, sin duda alguna, fue una reunión todavía más tediosa que la última. No necesariamente porque se discutiese mucho por tener puntos de vista diferentes, sino porque Anduin quedó agotado de tanto fingir que le interesaba lo que decían. No participó demasiado ni prestó atención. Solo se quedó con que debían atacar específicamente la flota Zandalari antes que nada porque suponía la mayor amenaza. Hubo varios momentos en que algunos como Turalyon o Jaina preguntaban a Anduin si le parecían bien algunas tácticas complejas. Puede que Anduin se lo estuviera imaginando, pero llegó a pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo o simplemente molestando por el tono de voz que utilizaban. Tuvo ganas de irse muchas veces.

Por si fuera poco, en un momento de parón, Katherine entabló una corta conversación con el joven rey. Quiso saber acerca de lo que ocurrió con Jaina cuando Varian murió, pues su hija no le contó los detalles. Anduin no tuvo problema en explicarle los eventos de aquel día, pero después de aclarar aquello, Katherine preguntó de forma más personal acerca de su experiencia como rey. Anduin no se sintió muy cómodo y mintió sobre ello, no podía decirle las mismas cosas que le contó a Wrathion ni por asomo. Pero si hubo algo que le molestó fue cuando ella mencionó la palabra “heredero”. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, que le hablaran de ello en momentos así. Aunque Anduin tenía ganas de tirarse por la ventana y huir, se limitó a decir que era algo personal y que necesitaba pensarlo bien.

Una vez la reunión finalizó sin llegar a concretar cuándo debían movilizarse, Genn contó con Anduin para cenar juntos. Desde el otro día, el viejo lobo intentó hablar con él varias veces sin mucho éxito, pero esta vez el joven rey tenía que acompañarle. Antes de llegar a la cocina, Tess se unió a ellos. Anduin empezó a sospechar que sería una conversación digna de recordar. Cuando empezaron a comer no dijeron mucho salvo Tess preguntando cómo fue la reunión, pero cuanto más le contaban, más fruncía el ceño.

\- Todo esto suena a una horrible pérdida de tiempo, sinceramente. - Tess suspiró.- Papá, con Rastakhan muerto, no deberíais hacer esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres que les diga en una situación así? - Genn dejó los cubiertos.- Mira, a mí no me gusta nada de esto tampoco, pero si están la inmensa mayoría de acuerdo no puedo hacerles cambiar de parecer por mucho que quiera. A lo mejor Talanji se rinde y podemos terminar con todo rápido.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará? - replicó Anduin.- Por lo que me han dicho, ella es joven y quiere mucho a su pueblo, no los entregará así como así.

\- Quizá tú puedes convencerla cuando estés cara a cara. - Anduin se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

\- Genn… Yo no voy a ir a Dazar’alor, - Genn se quedó de piedra.- iré a Nazmir.

\- ¿Pero qué dices tú ahora?

Hubo unos segundos de puro silenció mientras Anduin seguía comiendo como si nada. Tess se había quedado bastante sorprendida también. Tal y como había pedido unas horas antes, Wrathion entró por la puerta para acompañarle después de un pequeño retraso al no saber que la reunión finalizó. El dragón cruzó miradas con Tess al principio, ella parecía estar bastante sorprendida de verle. Genn por otro lado pareció enfadarse.

\- Vale, ya lo entiendo. - comenzó Genn irritado.- Él te ha metido la idea en la cabeza y te ha convencido para que vayas. - Wrathion entendió rápido la situación y se acercó a la mesa metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Por si te sirve de consuelo, - argumentó Wrathion.- yo no quería que me acompañase en un principio.

\- Él no me ha metido ninguna idea en la cabeza, - corroboró Anduin.- ha sido decisión mía.

\- No me puedo creer lo que oigo. - dijo Genn.- No puedes ir a Nazmir cuando está lleno de enemigos. No puedes ir sin información contra parte de la Horda y un casi dios antiguo.

\- Tampoco puedo atacar Dazar’alor, no puedo ir.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Anduin, esto no puede ser algo discutible.

\- ¿Prefieres discutir una vez yacéis muertos? - preguntó Wrathion, Genn le atravesó con la mirada.

\- Contigo precisamente no quiero hablar. Por mucho que digáis que no, estoy bastante seguro de que le has comido la cabeza para que vaya contigo.

\- Genn, - llamó Anduin.- por última vez, él no me ha incitado a nada.

\- Escúchame, - Genn suspiró.- primero que no sé cómo contarás esto a los demás cuando anuncies que no vas a ir, ten por seguro que se van a oponer y no creo que sean amables precisamente. Y segundo, te recuerdo que tu padre se sacrificó para que la Alianza pudiera sobrevivir y enseñar que nada ni nadie está por encima de nosotros ni ser unos suicidas por causas perdidas, aparte también lo hizo por ti. Si das la espalda a esto, lo único que vas a insinuar a la gente es que se nos puede traicionar y salir impune. Y encima quieres ir por ahí arriesgando tu vida a lo tonto contra algo mucho más poderoso que tú como si llamaras a la muerte. Es una pobre forma de agradecerle el sacrificio que hizo.

\- E ir a atacar una ciudad como si fuera un genocida es mucho más viable que intentar salvar el mundo, ¿no? Y ya que estamos hablando de sacrificios, si me consideran traidor por algo así, que quede clara una cosa: estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida o mi posición como rey para salvarlos a todos, Alianza, Horda y hasta el pobre niño que no tiene nada que ver con ninguno. Sabes de sobra que quiero la paz en el mundo y que vivamos tranquilos. Haciendo cosas como atacar de forma genocida como si fuéramos la Horda va en contra de todo lo que defiendo. Puedo ir a la guerra, pero solo será contra cosas que realmente sean amenazantes. Lo siento, pero no puedo volver a traicionar mis principios, no me volveré a rebajar a esos niveles, jamás. Ese ataque no es por la Alianza, es únicamente por venganza y lo sabes. - Genn suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

\- Anduin… nunca quise decirte esto, pero… Hay algunos que quieren mantenerte encerrado precisamente por estas cosas. Piensan que eres un crío.

\- Que lo intenten, - replicó Wrathion.- si pueden pasar por encima de mí. - Genn miró al dragón de mala manera.

\- A ti ya te encerramos una vez.

\- Porque yo me dejé. Si hubiera querido, habría roto las cadenas que tenía y salido de Ventormenta sin ningún rasguño. Pero no quería hacerlo porque implicaría traerle problemas a Anduin. - el nombrado le miró de reojo. Es cierto que habría sido muy problemático si Wrathion hubiera hecho algo de eso.- Mira, Genn. Es muy simple, un ataque a Dazar’alor solo le beneficiará únicamente a N’Zoth, eso es lo que él quiere, que os matéis entre vosotros. Si sientes que os falta gente es precisamente por su culpa, por manipularos. Es hora de que os planteéis zanjar asuntos con un dios antiguo en lugar de la Horda.

\- Pero Sylvanas no-

\- Sylvanas está siendo manipulada y es algo más que evidente, y encima siendo no-muerta es peor.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes atacar a G’huun ahora?

\- Alto ahí, Lo’Gosh Gilneano. Primero de todo, Anduin tiene que recuperarse aún de los efectos del ritual. Segundo, no pensamos llegar a Nazmir e ir a por G’huun tan rápido. El primer viaje será solo de reconocimiento del lugar puesto que no tenemos demasiada información. Será saber cómo es el lugar, intentar saber más sobre los trols de sangre, Zul y confirmar la posición del bicho. Luego ya hablaremos de atacar.

\- Por eso, - intervino Anduin.- me gustaría pedirte ayuda con esto, Tess. - padre e hija se quedaron de piedra.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó ella.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes experiencia en estas cosas y sabes hacer intrusiones sin ser vista, por eso quiero que vengas.

\- Para un momento. - cortó Genn molesto.- ¿Encima quieres meter a mi hija en esto?

\- Solo le pido ayuda si realmente quiere. Tess, yo no te obligaré a nada, si dices que no, lo entenderé, solo estoy pidiendo un favor… Y también porque sé que no quieres ir a Dazar’alor.

Tess se quedó extremadamente pensativa, realmente se lo empezó a plantear seriamente. Genn no parecía salir de su asombro todavía, le daba vueltas a las palabras de Anduin. Por una parte podía entender que prefería ir a Nazmir en lugar de Dazar’alor, pero tampoco vio venir que lo iba a hacer realmente. Anduin se frotó un ojo con la mano mientras cruzaba miradas con Wrathion, este solo le ofrecía una mirada tranquila. Se alegraba bastante de que estuviera ahí, sin él, no hubiera sido capaz de quedarse firme, le transmitía toda la seguridad del mundo.

\- A ver… - murmuró Genn mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.- Necesito más detalles sobre este plan que intentáis montar y cómo piensas contárselo a los otros.

\- Para empezar, no planeo contárselo a los demás. - dijo Anduin.- No es como si fuéramos a quedarnos una semana allí, será un reconocimiento rápido y no tienen por qué saberlo.

\- Y ahora quieres ocultarlo, ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mi entonces?

\- Porque confió en ti mucho más. - hubo un pequeño silencio.- Aunque Tyrande lo sabe también, pero no me ha dicho nada malo, es más, me deseó suerte.

\- Hablando de cosas raras… ¿Cómo pretendéis ir allí ahora que lo pienso?

\- Eso dependerá de si Tess viene o no. Si viene, la idea es coger un barco pequeño. - Genn miró a Tess.

\- Bueno yo… - Tess sonrió algo nerviosa.- Tengo que pensarlo un poco.

\- Por supuesto, tomate el tiempo necesario. - Anduin se levantó de la silla.- No tengo mucho más que decir, está todo hablado.

Anduin dejó su plato y cubiertos en el fregadero y salió de las cocinas seguido de Wrathion y todo se quedó en silencio. Genn suspiró muy fuerte y volvió a mirar a su hija preocupado, Tess levantó las cejas sorprendida.

\- Te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que pensaba. - dijo Tess.

\- Aún estoy asimilando, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Anduin decidiría algo así.

\- Bueno, es como cuando tú tomabas esa clase de decisiones, pero Anduin nunca te llegó a recriminar algo y te comprendía.

\- No es lo mismo, hija. Está arriesgando muchísimo su vida.

\- Pues igual que en el campo de batalla. - Tess pellizcó la mejilla de Genn con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú quieres ir? - Tess suspiró.

\- Me lo planteo, no me importaría hacer ese favor a Anduin y es cierto que tengo bastante experiencia.

\- Pero no en una misión de este calibre, pueden matarte en un descuido.

\- Creo que fue peor cuando neutralizaba demonios desperdigados por el continente, papá. ¿Vas a delatar a Anduin a los demás?

\- No puedo hacerle eso y menos si confía en mí.

\- Él sí que sabe tocarte la fibra sensible, ¿le dejarías ir entonces?

\- ¿Crees que puedo detenerle? Creo que aunque le encierre y me coma la llave saldría de allí de algún modo, y ese modo se llama Wrathion. Menudo amigo ha encontrado.

\- No creo que Wrathion sea mala persona… Que usa métodos cuestionables, puede, pero no mala persona.

\- Yo no me fío de él.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte de que traicione a Anduin, creo que le tiene en mucha consideración y si quisiera hacer algo raro creo que ya lo habría hecho. Además, no podemos olvidar que nos salvó en el Valle y luego ayudó a que dos personas dejaran de estar bajo control de un dios antiguo. - Genn se quedó mirando a Tess fijamente y se tranquilizó por completo.

\- Quieres ir, ¿verdad?

\- Quieres que vaya, ¿verdad? - Genn alzó una ceja.- Cuanto antes me digas lo que estás pensando, mejor. ¿Es porque quieres que me asegure de que estará a salvo y le vigile? ¿O porque quieres ver a dónde llegará todo esto?

\- Solo quiero saber… No es a Anduin a quien quiero que vigiles, - Tess frunció el ceño.- es al dragón. Quiero que prestes atención a lo que hace y luego me digas cómo actúa realmente, si le está utilizando o algo raro que haga y evalúes si está mintiendo o si realmente es buena persona, confío en tu criterio. - Tess reflexionó.

\- De acuerdo, acepto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin volvió a dormir más de la cuenta. No entendía muy bien la razón, hasta hace poco tenía problemas para dormir, pero ahora a duras penas salía de su sueño profundo. Quizá era porque ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Una vez salió de la ducha y se vistió, fue a desayunar.

Como se levantó tarde, solo Wrathion se unió a él. El dragón seguía sin comer demasiado mientras que Anduin devoraba todo a su paso. Wrathion anunció que había conseguido pistolas durante la noche y una gran cantidad de Azerita para usarla de pólvora. Anduin miró de cerca las pistolas, no eran muy pesadas, tenían ciertos rasguños en todos lados por el desgaste y eran casi tan largas como su antebrazo. Cuando preguntó de dónde las consiguió, Wrathion se limitó a desviar la mirada sin decir nada. El joven rey sospechó que, probablemente, las robó de algún lugar y no le hacía mucha gracia. Wrathion cambió de tema rápidamente cuando mencionó el transporte en caso de que Tess fuera con ellos. La idea sería pedirle un pequeño favor a Cyrus, el supervisor del puerto, y conseguir algún barco que nadie utilizara y Anduin estuvo de acuerdo. El viejo Cyrus siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar y ahora se sentía en deuda por todo lo ocurrido en el Valle. Una vez Anduin se atiborró de tortitas y salieron fuera, Tess pidió hablar con ellos en privado.

Tess explicó que, después de darle vueltas a la petición de Anduin y hablarlo con Genn, consideró que todo lo que había en Nazmir era mucho más peligroso y alarmante que los Zandalaris con su unión a la Horda, incluso convenció a su padre para que lo aceptara, pero necesitaba detalles y garantías. Wrathion explicó que este pequeño viaje solo sería de exploración e intentar saber cómo obran los trols de sangre. No tomarían riesgos o entrarían en combate a no ser que fuera necesario, todo sería una investigación, esa fue la razón por la que Anduin le pidió a ella específicamente. Tess al oír todo propuso llevar a alguien que gozaba de más experiencia que ella y que, además, tenía en su posesión ciertos garabatos para ubicar posiciones: Dereck. Aunque previamente Anduin ya había oído que Dereck robó unos papeles que parecían mapas, Tess acabó confirmando que él estuvo haciendo dibujos de Nazmir desde la frontera. La mala noticia era que Dereck fue enviado a Zuldazar nuevamente y hasta la tarde al menos no volvería a Boralus, eso contando en que no haya retrasos. Tess aseguró que podía convencerle con chantaje emocional y que no sería un problema.

Anduin decidió aprovechar el momento para hablar con Cyrus. Mientras caminaba a la oficina, se dieron cuenta de que el puerto estaba más ajetreado de lo normal. Ya fuera por comercio o tropas moviéndose, costaba caminar entre la gente. Una vez en la puerta, Anduin decidió que se encargaría él solo de pedirlo, así que se quedaron Wrathion y Tess esperando en la puerta. Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ellos, Wrathion se quedó apoyado en la puerta mientras que Tess estaba en las escaleras sentada. Después de unos segundos, ella le miró.

\- Así que has decidido quedarte. - el silencio fue la única respuesta.- ¿Quién convenció a quién? ¿Tú o Anduin?

Wrathion solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado mientras oía la risa floja de Tess. Fue Anduin quien convenció al final. Esa noche, Wrathion solo quiso despedirse de él y tranquilizarle antes de partir pero, en cuanto Anduin se abrió diciendo lo que pensaba, se sintió débil por él. Quiso ayudarle a quitarse el peso de encima y que se liberara, quería quedarse con él. Ese impulso seguía tan presente en él que prefirió no contarlo a nadie, le daba cierta sensación de timidez que un humano podía hacer sentir a un dragón de tal forma.

Anduin, después de esquivar a dos personas, se empezó a acercar a Cyrus. Vio también a Taelia llevando cajas de un lado a otro y se saludaron un segundo con la mano. Anduin alcanzó al fin al supervisor del puerto y cuando este se dio la vuelta le recibió con una genuina mirada de sorpresa.

\- Buenas tardes, rey Anduin. - decía Cyrus mientras apilaba varias cajas en un rincón.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿te pillo en muy mal momento?

\- Solo tenemos unos encargos pero si tenemos que hablar algo no hay problema. - Cyrus dejó una última caja y se estiró, al hacerlo su espalda crujió levemente. En cuanto estuvo delante de Anduin, le sonrió.

\- Verás, me urge que necesito un pequeño favor para una pequeña empresa que tengo.

\- Oh, ¿es por ese tan hablado ataque a los Zandalaris?

\- No, no, es otra cosa. - Cyrus frunció el ceño confundido.- Necesito un barco para ir a Nazmir.

\- ¿Qué? - el viejo marinero parecía estar profundamente confundido.

\- Es una misión que tenemos unos pocos y necesitamos un transporte, no hace falta ni que sea un barco grande, con uno que sea como un barco pesquero es suficiente.

\- Yo… - Cyrus se rascó la cabeza.- No creo que pueda ayudarte. - Anduin se paralizó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, para empezar, la mayoría nuestros barcos están ocupados transportando Azerita de islas en pequeñas expediciones, otros en comercios marinos o simplemente llevando y trayendo gente de Ventormenta a Boralus. Los buques de guerra están patrullando fronteras, ya sabes que la flota Zandalari suele atacarnos.

\- ¿No puedes prestarme ninguno aunque sea de reserva?

\- Todos tienen un trabajo, unirnos a esta guerra nos puso en esta situación, tengo el puerto patas arriba por ello. Aparte de todo esto, no creo que ningún capitán esté dispuesto a acercaros a Nazmir con los problemas que hay últimamente. Si ya nos costó acercar a miembros de la Alianza a las costas de Drustvar cuando el aquelarre estaba ahí, imagina con Nazmir. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer allí de todas formas?

\- Los motivos son irrelevantes, es solo una investigación. Entiendo que nadie quiere ir pero es muy importante. ¿De verdad no hay nada de nada?

\- Lo siento, Anduin, no creo que te pueda ayudar con esto.

Anduin pudo notar cierto tic en su ojo, después de la buena noticia de que Tess les acompañaría, creía que la suerte estaba de su parte al fin, hasta ahora. Cuando salió fuera y cruzó miradas con Wrathion y Tess, se sintió derrotado y les contó lo que Cyrus le acababa de decir.

\- No estoy muy sorprendida, - confesó Tess.- realmente es difícil ir a Nazmir. Creo que ahora mismo solo hay tres personas en ese lugar y fueron en el barco más pequeño del mundo que no pertenece a Kul Tiras.

\- Esto es un desastre, - dijo Anduin desanimado.- lo siento, no lo conseguí.

\- No te culpes. - tranquilizó Wrathion. Anduin de repente noto unos toques insistentes en su hombro y se dio la vuelta, Taelia le había alcanzado.

\- Perdona, - comenzó Taelia.- no he podido evitar oír tu conversación con Cyrus.

\- Oh, es solo… bueno… - el joven rey no supo continuar.

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte. - Anduin la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿A si?

\- Sí. No es una excusa lo que dijo Cyrus, no tenemos barcos disponibles, pero yo conozco a alguien que tiene un barco pequeño y me debe un favor, creo que puedo conseguirlo para vosotros. - Tess caminó hacia ella posando su mano sobre el hombro de Taelia.

\- No queremos forzarte, pero te estaríamos muy agradecidos.

\- No es ninguna molestia. Ahora mismo no puedo llevaros porque tengo trabajo que hacer así que… ¿os parece bien en tres horas encontrarnos en la parte sur del Desembarco del Marinero?

\- Allí estaremos – dijo Anduin emocionado.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Puede que la suerte finalmente empezaba a sonreírles. Si Taelia podía conseguirles un barco pequeño, era más que suficiente. Por mucho que Wrathion dijo que podía ir por su cuenta, Anduin se empeñó en ir juntos y no cuando alguien pudiera, especialmente porque cada vez que se mencionaba Nazmir parecía más y más peligroso.

Tess se enteró de que Dereck volvió una hora más tarde de lo previsto porque salir de Zandalar era cada vez más difícil, la flota Zandalari rodeaba ahora toda la isla. Dereck fue secuestrado por ella nada más llegar. En cuanto lo llevó hasta los barracones, ahora vacíos, donde se alojaba provisionalmente en Boralus, llegó a sentirse asustado al ver que Anduin y Wrathion también estaban ahí. Dereck levantó las manos.

\- Si hice algo malo, ¡lo siento! - todos fruncieron el ceño.

\- No, no es nada de eso, - contestó Anduin.- solo necesitamos ayuda.

\- Bobo… - murmuró Tess sonriendo.- Necesitamos los dibujos que hiciste y los “mapas” que robaste de Nazmir.

\- ¿Eh? - ahora fue Dereck el que frunció el ceño.

\- Aún los conservas, ¿no?

\- Sí, los tengo en…

Dereck se agachó para alcanzar una caja debajo de su cama. En cuanto la abrió, salieron varias armas metidas a la fuerza y una carpeta con varios papeles, la cual sacó personalmente de un empujón. Dereck escudriñó los papeles hasta sacar uno bastante estropeado, entre arrugas y manchas de sangre, que parecía un mapa y lo dejó encima de la cama.

\- Este es el mapa que robé. - explicó Dereck.- Aquí al oeste es la frontera de Vol’dun y en el sur la de Zuldazar. Aquí en el sur es por donde veíamos Nazmir, pero sin adentrarnos.

\- ¿Desde ahí cómo se ve la tierra? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Pues, esta zona de aquí, la más vistosa, - Dereck señaló toda la parte sur del mapa.- es todo agua, muy poca vegetación, creo que por deforestación, ¿no? - miró a Tess para confirmar y esta asintió.- Este círculo que hay en el medio, - señaló un gran círculo justo en el centro.- desde donde estábamos no se podía ver bien lo que era puesto que hay un muro de árboles en medio, pero por encima de los árboles se puede ver el pico de una pirámide. Creo que es ese lugar tan famoso llamado Corazón de la Oscuridad, el bastión de los trols de sangre, por así decirlo.

\- Es allí donde hay que ir. - comentó Wrathion captando las miradas de todos.- Uldir está ahí.

\- ¿Y qué es ese sitio? - preguntó Tess.

\- Donde reside G’huun.

\- Espera, - cortó Dereck.- ¿estáis pensando ir en serio? - Anduin y Wrathion miraron a los lados, pero Tess le miró fijamente con unos ojos tristes.

\- Así es, es por el bien común, aunque tengamos que sacrificarnos… - Tess dijo todo eso con cierta tristeza en su voz, como si realmente no hubiera remedio.- Es una misión muy peligrosa y no queremos meterte en algo así, pero si decides venir para ayudarnos a intentar ubicarnos en lugar de darnos los papeles, sería genial, pero sin presiones. - Anduin empezó a entender qué quiso decir Tess con “chantaje emocional” cuando lo sugirió. Dereck se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

\- Vale, iré. - Anduin sintió que la mandíbula se le cayó, fue demasiado fácil.

\- Un momento, a ver. - empezó el rey.- De verdad que no queremos presionarte, no hace falta que vengas a algo tan peligroso, en serio, ¿por qué dijiste que sí tan pronto?

\- Bueno, es que… - Dereck desvió un poco la mirada al principio, pero miró a Tess y Anduin seriamente.- Desde que perdí a mi familia, vosotros sois lo más parecido a una ahora. Aunque sea peligroso, quiero ir con vosotros para quedarme más tranquilo, no es como si alguien me estuviera esperando. Además, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Os acompañaría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario. - Anduin y Tess miraron a Dereck con cierta emoción y cariño.

\- Vaya, me siento tan integrado en esa conversación. - cortó Wrathion sarcástico. Tess le lanzó una almohada.

\- ¡Has estropeado este precioso momento, animal!

\- ¡Ojalá se te caigan las escamas! - exclamó Anduin. Tess le miró preguntándose si eso era realmente una ofensa.

\- A ver, no hace falta ponerse emocional. - contrarrestó Wrathion.- Si quiere venir a ayudar, bienvenido a bordo. Ahora, si no te importa proseguir…

\- Claro… - Dereck volvió al mapa.- Por dónde iba… Ah, esta mancha aquí arriba creo que es esa Necrópolis de la que hablan, el templo donde veneran a un Loa. - señaló.- Y esta zona al este donde parece que haya dibujado tres islas… desde la frontera se podía ver que en realidad parecía que el mar inundaba la tierra, las líneas que las separan diría que son como ríos grandes, por así decirlo. Tampoco me toméis al pie de la letra.

\- ¿No hiciste un dibujo? - preguntó Tess. Dereck rebuscó de nuevo en la carpeta y dejó un par de dibujos.

\- Esto es lo que se veía desde nuestra posición.

Todos miraron el primer dibujo de cerca, parecía un cuadro muy precioso. Se podía ver claramente la parte encharcada y desforestada que mencionó Dereck, luego un montón de árboles de repente y un pico de una pirámide que sobresalía, no se podía ver nada más allá. En el otro dibujo se podía ver más o menos los supuestos ríos, aunque más bien parecía que el mar se comió la tierra.

\- Dibujas muy bien, Dereck. - comentó Anduin y Dereck sonrió levemente.

\- Uno de mis sueños enterrados era ser pintor hasta que descubrí que no se podía vivir de ello realmente.

\- Lástima, - Anduin miró a Wrathion señalando el dibujo.- ¿crees que podríamos infiltrarnos por estos ríos?

\- Quizá, aunque evitaría estar al descubierto. Sería entrar por ahí y esconderse rápido en todo caso.

\- Tenemos herramientas de invisibilidad y camuflaje si es necesario. - sugirió Dereck.

\- Creo que con mi magia será suficiente. - Wrathion guiñó un ojo a todos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Para cuando llegaron al sur del Desembarco del Marinero, el horizonte se tornaba de un color anaranjado entre las nubes. Esa zona en particular estaba bastante más tranquila que el resto del puerto. Entre zonas comerciales y zonas plagadas de delincuentes, la parte sur de Boralus era sin duda la menos problemática.

Los cuatro jóvenes llevaban esperando a Taelia un buen rato. Aunque ya había pasado de largo la hora acordada, no se molestaron, sabían que el puerto era un caos de trabajo. Después de un rato sentados tirando piedras al mar compitiendo a ver quién llegaba más lejos, el cual fue Wrathion, Taelia apareció corriendo hacia ellos. Ella les guió con bastante misterio hasta lo que parecía ser un almacén viejo a dos metros del mar. Un par de hombres fornidos transportaban cajas de pescado desde el almacén a un carro pequeño cuando uno de ellos, el más pequeño, se quedó sorprendido al ver a Taelia, esta le saludó con la mano.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¡las mareas te traen por aquí una vez más! - exclamó el hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- Han pasado ya varios meses desde que nos vimos. - contestó Taelia encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ha llovido desde entonces… ¿qué tal Flynn?

\- Pues siendo el loco de siempre, como de costumbre. - el hombre miró en dirección a los demás.

\- ¿Amigos tuyos? Aunque creo que no son de por aquí.

\- Miembros de la Alianza, el rubio es el rey de Ventormenta. - él abrió la boca sorprendido y se dirigió a Anduin casi postrándose a sus pies.

\- Es un honor, majest-

\- ¡No hace falta! - cortó Anduin nervioso. El hombre se levantó.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle? - preguntó demasiado servicial.

\- Eso deberías preguntármelo a mí, - dijo Taelia.- ¿recuerdas que me debes un favor?

\- Lo recuerdo. - él miró a su compañero.- Lleva la mercancía al centro, ya me uniré a ti luego. - el compañero se fue arrastrando el carro con comida con cierta dificultad.

\- Pues necesito que me lo devuelvas hoy.

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

\- Es para mis amigos, necesitan un barco para ir a Nazmir. - él alzó una ceja.

\- Hay formas menos dolorosas de suicidarse.

\- Tú solo déjales el barco, Luter, me lo debes.

Él se rascó la cabeza dudoso y les guió hasta la parte trasera del almacén. Allí había un pequeño muelle con un barco un poco más grande que uno pesquero muy desgastado. Mientras los cuatro inspeccionaban de cerca, Luter le preguntaba a Taelia si estaban locos y si ella iba a ir. Taelia no podía acompañarles porque tenía trabajo y él pareció tranquilizarse.

\- Es un buen barco. - comentó él.

\- ¿Aún flota? - preguntó Wrathion.- Parece más viejo que Galakrond.

\- Este barco ha atravesado tormentas y condiciones extremas en el mar, es el mejor barco. Perdón si esto suena algo tópico pero… ¿alguno de estos continentales sabe maniobrar un barco o navegar?

\- Si es de juguete, sí. - respondió Dereck. Luter miró a Taelia.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que dejarles mi barco?

\- Me debes un favor grande por aquel incidente.

\- Tendrán que llevar a un capitán, pero si puedo evitarlo…

\- Gracias, Luter, la deuda está saldada.

\- Pero mi barc-

\- Lo cuidaremos bien, lo prometo. - dijo Anduin acercándose.

Hubo tal brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos de Anduin cuando hizo esa promesa que Luter fue incapaz de decir nada más, había visto la luz y cedió. Ahora que tenían un medio de transporte todo estaba solucionado prácticamente. Taelia se acercó a ellos.

\- Con esto mi deuda con vosotros por salvarme esta saldada. - dijo ella contenta.

\- No había ninguna deuda que saldar, - contestó Anduin.- lo hicimos porque era lo correcto. Pero igualmente, muchísimas gracias por este favor.

\- No hay de qué, aunque tened mucho cuidado allí, hay historias horribles.

\- Está todo controlado, - aseguró Tess.- cuando volvamos nos reiremos de las preocupaciones.

\- Conozco el bar perfecto para eso. - Taelia miró a Tess.- Espero que te guste Aurora Borealis. - Tess posó su mano sobre Taelia.

\- Presiento que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

Ahora solo tenían que asegurarse de llevar todo lo necesario, encontrar un capitán disponible y que Anduin estuviera con el cien por cien de sus fuerzas. Consideraban que no les tomaría más de dos días.

El día siguiente fue únicamente para mentalizarse. Wrathion se llevó a Anduin para entrenar. Como el joven rey ya conocía bastante bien los puntos débiles del cuerpo y la inmovilización ya lo dominaba, intentó que perfeccionara su técnica. Aunque Anduin seguía siendo un poco torpe a la hora de pelear, se podía comprobar cierto progreso. Con la seguridad que había cogido en sí mismo le resultó más fácil librarse del pensamiento de que se haría daño e intentaba ir más allá de lo que solía permitirse y lo único que tuvo que hacer para recuperar sus fuerzas al máximo fue comer dos platos de más.

Tess y Dereck reunieron todos sus cuchillos y pequeñas pistolas disponibles y los insuflaron con la Azerita que encontraron disponible. Decidieron concienciarse por su lado mientras se encargaban de encontrar algún capitán lo suficientemente demente para llevarles y las noticias se hicieron claras por la tarde. Un capitán en las puertas de su retiro se ofreció a llevarles, por una gran cantidad de dinero, a Nazmir y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Además, estaba confirmado que tendrían un campamento muy provisional una vez llegaran.

Unos días atrás, un grupo pequeño de la Liga de Expedicionarios liderados por Brann Barbabronce se quedó estancado en el lugar porque el capitán del barco que les llevó huyó del lugar, así que tenían una misión de rescate también, nadie objetó nada sobre ello porque encontrarían un campamento.

El problema vino cuando intentaron decidir cuándo debían ir. La mayoría estaban de acuerdo en madrugar como nunca antes lo hicieron y empezar temprano, pero Wrathion se opuso a ello. El dragón consideró que lo mejor era ir en plena noche alegando que no debían ser vistos por nadie. Debían minimizar la luz mientras navegaban para que ningún barco de la flota Zandalari pudiera avisarles, encontrar el campamento provisional y dormir allí el resto de la noche. Existía cierto riesgo en ir por la madrugada mientras salía el sol y quería disminuir las posibilidades de meter la pata. Cuando lo comentaron con Genn, el viejo lobo estuvo de acuerdo con Wrathion por esas mismas razones, aunque no le hacía ilusión que nada más llegar tenían que quedarse a dormir allí.

En cuanto la noche cayó sobre Boralus, el pequeño grupo se dispuso a partir. Dereck, con ayuda de Wrathion, cargaron unas provisiones extra para la gente que encontraran viva allí mientras que Tess y Anduin todavía intentaban tranquilizar a Genn, quien fue a despedirse. Genn le haría un favor a Anduin, encubriría su salida a los demás líderes todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero que lo más seguro era que lo descubrirían y se enfadarían.

En cuanto Dereck paró de llevar cajas, Genn le estrechó la mano deseándole buena suerte y que se cuidaran los unos de los otros. Dereck le sonrió y se lo prometió antes de embarcar. Genn miró a Tess seguidamente.

\- Hija, - llamó Genn acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.- ten mucho cuidado ahí, por favor.

\- Tranquilo, - Tess le abrazó fuerte.- estaremos bien, te lo aseguro.

\- Eso espero, y vigila a todos. - Tess entendió a qué se refería exactamente entre ellos.

\- Lo haré… - Genn siguió abrazándola y Tess empezó a notar que no podía salir.- Papá, ya puedes soltarme.

\- Oh. - Genn la soltó y Tess le sonrió antes de subir al barco. Genn se dio la vuelta para mirar a Anduin.- Y tú, como te mueras, te mato, así de claro.

\- ¿Y si no muero? - contestó Anduin sonriendo.

\- Pues entonces recuérdame que te de un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal un pequeño adelanto ahora? - ambos se dieron un abrazo corto.- Cuando vuelva te doy el resto.

\- Más te vale que vuelvas.

Anduin le sonrió una vez más y ayudó a subir por la pequeña rampa del barco al pobre capitán. Genn se quedó mirando con cierta preocupación, no le hacía gracia nada de esto, pero lo acabó aceptando. Wrathion pasó delante de él y el viejo lobo se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Wrathion levantó una ceja cuando se percató de la mirada de Genn.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé un abrazo también? - preguntó sarcástico el dragón.

Genn, como respuesta, empezó a reír, aunque Wrathion no sabía si era por la sugerencia o porque realmente le hizo gracia la idea. En cuanto Genn paró, dio un golpe flojo y sin malicia al hombro de Wrathion.

\- Buena suerte y procura que no les pase nada.

Wrathion solo sonrió de forma irónica hasta que Anduin le alcanzó y se lo llevó al barco agarrándole por la bufanda mientras se despedía de Genn otra vez. Una vez todo el mundo estaba a bordo, partieron.

La brisa de la noche era bastante fría. Anduin tuvo que frotarse los brazos varias veces por culpa de la brisa mientras miraba por estribor la media luna asomándose por las nubes. Wrathion estaba a su lado apoyado dejando que el aire le despeinara. Anduin, con el dedo índice, le tocó un corte en la ceja izquierda.

\- No me había dado cuenta de que tienes una cicatriz ahí, siempre te lo tapa el flequillo, ¿cómo te lo hiciste?

\- Un accidente con N’Zoth, para variar.

\- ¿Hay algo que no te haya hecho? - Wrathion reflexionó.

\- Lo único que no me ha hecho es intentar acostarse conmigo, de momento. - Anduin rio mientras apoyaba la frente en la barandilla de madera del barco.

\- Eso sería muy problemático, ¿o quieres probar?

\- Dioses… No. - ambos rieron ligeramente.

Con el viento favorable, entraron pronto a aguas Zandalari. En cuanto un barco fue avistado en la lejanía, apagaron todas las velas y minimizaron todo lo posible el ruido que podían hacer. Wrathion se quedó en proa para guiar al capitán ya que al parecer podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y usó magia para que, de fuera, fuera casi imposible avisarlos.

En breves llegarían a Nazmir al fin.


	20. Tabula rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento la tardanza

El silencio de la noche era inquietante, no había ningún grillo ni ningún búho ululando, solo un puro silencio que ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Todos se cambiaron de ropa, Tess y Dereck llevaban sus clásicas ropas oscuras del IV:7 y varios cuchillos y dagas escondidos entre las ropas. Anduin se conformó con llevar unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta marrón con Shalamayne atada a su espalda. Se acabó colocando la capucha para ocultarse mejor y por el frío. Wrathion seguía en proa intentando guiar en la oscuridad.

Usaron la misma ruta que los de la Liga de Expedicionarios para llegar, un río al norte que les llevaría hasta unas ruinas donde establecieron el campamento. No había más información, pero decidieron usar esa misma ruta y una vez encontraran las ruinas, investigarían un poco. A excepción de Anduin, todos sabían seguir pistas, así que no supondría un gran problema.

Cuanto más se adentraban en Nazmir, más pesado era el aire. Anduin empezó a pensar que esa podía ser una de las razones por las que nadie quería ir, era un aire nauseabundo y parecía que se estaba pudriendo. El río cada vez era menos profundo y había que maniobrar para no encallarse en la tierra. La vegetación no lo ponía fácil tampoco, varios arboles caídos y hojas frenaban el paso. Pese a eso, se abrieron paso hasta un punto donde el río llegaba a lo que parecía un pequeño lago donde se unían los otros ríos. De la poca luz de la luna que podía iluminar la zona, pudieron avistar unas ruinas cerca del agua. Por seguridad, le dijeron al capitán que se mantuviera algo alejado por si necesitaban huir. De una pequeña maniobra entre las hojas, el barco se quedó cortando el paso en el río para poder virar más fácilmente y los cuatro jóvenes pisaron tierra.

Gran parte de la tierra estaba encharcada por la lluvia y las botas de todos se hundían en el barro dificultando el andar. Caminaron lo más silenciosos que podían hasta llegar a una zona con tierra más sólida. Anduin miró a los alrededores, aunque no podía ver a nadie, se sentía observado. Aunque era perfectamente consciente de que era una misión peligrosa, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al estar ahí, nunca había tomado parte de algo así en su vida. Anduin chocó con Wrathion mientras miraba a los alrededores, el dragón se paró de golpe y alzó una mano para que se detuvieran. Los demás miraron alarmados a todos lados pero no parecía que hubiera nadie. Wrathion se agachó y sustrajo, de entre el barro, un trozo de tela originalmente blanco con unas rallas azules. Anduin reconoció una pica y un martillo, el símbolo de la Liga de Expedicionarios.

El grupo siguió en sigilo a las ruinas cercanas. Por el aspecto que tenían, debían tener miles de años, puede que Nazmir fuera antaño una civilización próspera hasta que los trols de sangre se asentaron. El croar de las ranas y los grillos era lo único audible en la zona ahora mientras caminaban por varios minutos, hasta que de repente se oyó la carga de un arma detrás de una pared.

Los cuatro se escondieron detrás de un pequeño muro al instante, alguien les avistó y estaba listo para abrir fuego. Anduin empezó a sospechar, ¿algún trol utilizaría un arma de fuego? La lógica le decía que no, no era normal que utilizaran artilugios así, no era su estilo.

\- Quizá son los de la Liga de Expedicionarios, encontramos su símbolo hace nada. - susurró Anduin.

\- No sé si arriesgarnos, Anduin. - contestó Tess en voz baja.

\- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? - se oyó de lejos. Anduin notó el acento de los enanos en la voz y estuvo convencido. Sin decir nada, salió de su escondite con las manos alzadas antes de que alguno del grupo le detuviera.

\- ¡Espera! No somos enemigos. - un enano se dejó entrever entre las paredes.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! - Anduin se quitó la capucha.

\- Hola, soy Anduin. - Wrathion miró a Tess y Dereck sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaba de decir “hola, soy Anduin”? - preguntó casi indignado. Tess y Dereck estaban con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Anduin? - otra voz confundida sonó a la izquierda y un enano se asomó.- ¡Anduin! - el enano salió corriendo hacia él.- ¡Por mis barbas, benditos los ojos!

\- ¡Brann! - ambos se abrazaron unos segundos, pero Brann se apartó de golpe.

\- Un momento, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Os estábamos buscando. - Anduin hizo un gesto a los demás para que salieran del escondite, los tres salieron dudosos y se dirigieron a ellos al mismo tiempo que los otros enanos.

\- Esperaba que alguien viniera a rescatarnos después de llevar unos días atrapados, pero no esperaba que fueras tú. ¿Hay alguna razón extra?

\- Es una… larga historia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La situación se explicó rápidamente mientras Brann y los otros enanos guiaban al pequeño grupo y el barco hasta unas ruinas que usaban de campamento al lado del lago. Aquellas ruinas eran ideales, quizá ese lugar fue un fuerte hace tiempo y, excepto por el techo, la gran parte de paredes estaban en su sitio. Estar entre cuatro paredes era más seguro y sería más fácil de vigilar. Anduin intentó explicar muy por encima a Brann lo que estaban haciendo ahí, omitiendo detalles importantes de sus motivaciones o G’huun. Todo se resumió en que querían investigar a los trols de sangre personalmente. Para su fortuna, Brann podía indicarles unos campamentos de trols cercanos.

Una vez se asentaron en el campamento provisional y el barco se quedó cerca, empezaron a levantar un par de tiendas pegadas a la pared de piedra, todos estaban cansados y querían dormir. Mientras levantaban una tienda pequeña, Wrathion agarró a Anduin un segundo.

\- Has tenido mucha suerte, - empezó.- eran los enanos los que estaban ahí y tuviste suerte, pero, nunca más vuelvas a hacer la locura de exponerte como si nada y menos decir tu nombre. - Wrathion estaba tan serio al hablar que Anduin se sintió incómodo.

\- Estaba seguro de que eran ellos… No lo habría hecho de dudar.

\- Tiene razón, Anduin. - dijo Tess mientras se levantaba.- Aunque estés muy seguro, nunca lo hagas, podría haber sido un engaño perfectamente. Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Anduin asintió, entendió que tenían razón, fue una tontería de novato exponerse así. Pero sus corazonadas rara vez le fallaron y no quiso arriesgarse a estar en un fuego cruzado por un error.

Wrathion se ofreció a hacer guardia mientras todos dormían ya que no quería dormir en un lugar así, de ese modo, todos se acostaron.

Era plena noche cuando Anduin se despertó casi por completo. Aunque llevaba todo el tiempo con un ojo medio abierto y teniendo micro sueños, esta vez no pudo cerrar los ojos del todo. En parte era por estar en territorio enemigo y quería permanecer alerta, pero por otro lado, muchas ramas y piedras pequeñas no paraban de molestar y no podía encontrar la postura perfecta. Después de un bostezo, decidió salir fuera al sentirse aburrido.

Los croares de las ranas se multiplicaron junto a sonidos que no podía identificar del todo bien y hacía más frío. Anduin se frotó los brazos y divisó a Wrathion subido a lo alto de una pared de piedra con la mirada fija en el panorama. En cuanto Anduin alcanzó la pared, el dragón le miró.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto?

\- No puedo dormir. - Wrathion alzó una ceja.- Da igual dónde me tumbe, siempre hay una dichosa rama que sobresale o piedras pequeñas desfigurando mi espalda.

\- La posibilidad de moverte no se te pasó por la cabeza por lo que veo. - Anduin rio de forma muy sarcástica unos segundos antes de intentar subir por la resbaladiza pared. Al no poder muy bien, Wrathion le ayudó con una mano hasta dejarlo a su lado.- Mira.

Wrathion hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara al interior del pantano. Anduin se quedó con la boca abierta. La niebla cubría el suelo por completo y bajaba entre los arboles como si fuera una cascada. Parecía como de cristal desde su punto de vista por la luz de la luna que entraba. Todo pensamiento de que en realidad estaban en un lugar muy peligroso casi se esfuma. Si hubiera podido, habría decidido perderse en la niebla a investigar. De repente, la pequeña aventura se volvió muy especial con semejantes vistas.

\- Vaya… - suspiró Anduin.- Es precioso.

\- Esto me recuerda a Cuenca de Sholazar. Especialmente por la madrugada, toda la selva se cubre de una niebla como esta, parecía el propio océano. Me gustaba despertarme temprano solo para verlo mientras rozaba las hojas con el rocío. - Anduin miró a Wrathion curioso.

\- Así que estuviste en Sholazar también.

\- Estuve viviendo ahí un tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso? - Wrathion titubeó.

\- Recuperándome de unas heridas.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Wrathion miró a un lado.- Siempre haces ese gesto cuando te pregunto algo de tu pasado.

\- Deberías ir a dormir.

\- Y siempre me cambias de tema. - los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.- No sé si es que tienes miedo de decirlo u otra cosa peor, pero yo no te juzgaría.

\- Tenía una herida, nada más. - otro silencio.- En serio, deberías dormir, será un día largo mañana.

\- ¿Y tú vas a dormir?

\- Yo descanso a mi manera, no me hace falta un ciclo de sueño como los humanos, una ventaja que tengo.

\- Solo me quiero quedar un rato más.

Los dos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mirando el paisaje hasta que Anduin empezó a sentir algo de sueño y los parpados empezaron a cerrarse. Después de unos minutos, marchó a dormir.

Wrathion se acomodó más en la piedra cuando se quedó solo y siguió mirando la niebla. No le gustaba mentir tan descaradamente a Anduin sobre lo que pasó. Aunque fuera cierto lo de la herida, era mucho mejor si nunca supiese por qué fue herido. Además, Anduin no se dio cuenta, pero entre la niebla, Wrathion avistó trols varias veces. No dio una alerta porque no se estaban acercando, solo parecían ser unas patrullas rutinarias y gracias al hechizo de invisibilidad que había creado unas horas antes, los trols no se percataron de su presencia. Era lo mejor, mientras no se acercaran, todo estaría bien.

Lo único malo es que eran muchos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cuando empezaron a despertar por la mañana, todos se sintieron terriblemente agotados. No sabían si era por dormir en el duro suelo o es que el aire te hacía sentir así. Aunque era por la mañana, Anduin comprobó que entre las nubes grises, los árboles y el aspecto lúgubre del lugar, en realidad parecía que seguía siendo de noche. Todos recogían sus cosas para ponerse en marcha. Brann dejó caer que su grupo no iba a adentrarse en Nazmir más de la cuenta por los trols, así que Anduin les sugirió que se quedaran con el barco y cuidaran al capitán. En caso de que las cosas fueran mal, les indicó que tenían que ir río arriba para llegar al mar y que se encontrarían allí. En agradecimiento, Brann confirmó que si seguían el camino de la izquierda, les llevaría a un campamento de los trols de sangre, a la derecha encontrarían un sendero bastante abandonado que no llegaron a ver hasta el final y si iban recto encontrarían un camino a algún tipo de edificio muy grande que nunca investigaron porque estaba repleto de enemigos. Wrathion tejió otro hechizo protector para el lugar mientras ellos estuvieran fuera mientras comentaban qué camino elegir.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir al centro, - sugirió Tess.- ¿no dijiste que era donde estaba G’huun? - preguntó a Wrathion.

\- Así es, pero no iría a por él ahora. Investigar los campamentos trol tampoco me parece mala idea.

\- Ir a por G’huun, no. - aclaró Dereck.- Más bien, ver cómo es el lugar, ver las entradas…

\- Bueno, - Wrathion finalizó el hechizo y miró a todos.- ese plan también está bien. - el dragón miró a Anduin.- ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?

\- No. - respondió el joven rey.- Investigar los alrededores de donde se ubica G’huun es buena idea.

\- Pues si el niño-luz está de acuerdo, no hay más que decir.

\- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - preguntó Tess medio riendo.

\- Los motes que pone Wrathion. - respondió el joven rey con pesadez.

\- Pero si están genial. - se defendió. Señaló a Anduin.- Niño-luz, - señaló a Tess.- lobezna, - al señalar a Dereck titubeó unos segundos.- ¿acosador? - Dereck pareció dolido.

\- ¡Eso fue un trabajo!

\- Detecto la indignación, te quedas con ese nombre para siempre. - Dereck se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que los demás reían.

\- Entonces, ¿qué mote le pondrías a Sylvanas? - preguntó Tess. Wrathion lo pensó.

\- ¿Dictadora? ¿Garrosh Renegada? ¿Jefa de pena? ¿Primitiva? Quizá algo como primitiva puesto que todas sus ideas son de esa clase. - Wrathion empezó a caminar fuera del campamento y los demás le siguieron.- Yo Sylvanas. Yo tirar antorcha. - el tono seco Wrathion hizo reír a los demás.

Se armaron y cargaron con pequeñas mochilas con comida y una tienda antes de salir. El camino estaba bastante desnivelado cuando empezaron a adentrarse. Entre tierra y los restos de lo que parecía ser un camino de piedra muy antiguo, no paraban de ir de arriba abajo mirando dónde pisaban. En más de una ocasión, alguien metía un pie en un charco o se quedaba casi atrapado en el barro sin poder salir. Eso fue algo que les ralentizó bastante, pero después de un largo camino, llegaron al lugar. Era una estructura bastante grande y alta de colores negro y dorado y se ubicaba en lo que parecía ser un foso. Los cuatro al principio vieron lo que parecía ser una bajada al lugar, pero al estar lleno de trols, decidieron rodear la zona por la izquierda y observar desde el borde donde pudieran mantenerse escondidos. Al llegar a una roca plana con buenas vistas, se estiraron en la roca y vieron el panorama. Ahí abajo había perfectamente un ejército de trols de sangre y otras criaturas un tanto extrañas. Algunos trols iban montados en dinosaurios que parecían en descomposición o en una especie de sanguijuelas gigantes con patas y vieron un tipo de arañas siniestras volando por el lugar. El edificio tenía un círculo en el medio que brillaba con un dorado intenso.

\- Oye, - dijo Tess en voz baja mirando a Dereck.- ¿no me dijiste que era una pirámide y tenía un pico?

\- Te juro que la última vez que lo vi tenía un pico. Quizá… ¿lo han destruido? Hace mucho que no miro.

\- Creo que es por eso. - Wrathion señaló encima del edificio, había una especie de gigante que parecía sangrar.- Por su estructura, es un forjado de los titanes.

\- ¿Y qué hace allí? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Me parece que está corrompido, mira la sangre que “brota” de él. Puede que protegiera Uldir antaño, pero ha caído, la magia de sangre de G’huun lo habrá hecho vulnerable con el paso de los años.

\- ¿Uldir es este edificio? - preguntó Tess. Wrathion negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Uldir está debajo de este edificio. ¿Podéis ver alguna entrada?

Los cuatro miraron meticulosamente, pero no parecía haber alguna puerta visible que llevara bajo tierra. La cantidad de trols y criaturas dificultaban la visión y se arrimaban al borde cada vez más.

\- Mi madre… - susurró Tess sorprendida.- ¿Eso de ahí es el C’Thrax? - Tess señaló a una parte casi detrás del edificio. Una gran bestia caminaba lentamente rodeando la zona.

\- Mythrax… - murmuró Wrathion.- No creí que lo vería algún día. De este modo confirmamos que el sello de Vol’dun está muy roto. Y el ataque a Dazar’alor que organizó Zul… obvio que la intención era romper el sello de Zuldazar. Y el que tenemos delante ahora está más que roto.

\- ¿Delante? - Anduin miró confuso el lugar. Wrathion se acercó a él señalando el centro del edificio donde brotaba la luz dorada.

\- ¿Ves eso? El poder que brota de allí es titánico. Es un sello y estaría contenido si no se hubiera roto.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de repararlo? - preguntó Dereck curioso, Wrathion bufó.

\- No lo creo, son dispositivos titanicos y supongo que funcionan según su poder, pero no estoy completamente seguro de ello, debería encontrar la raíz. - todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban.

\- Creo que la entrada no está a simple vista. - dijo Dereck.- Si es algo que va bajo tierra, creo que podría estar en esa zona de ahí. - todos miraron donde señalaba, era una zona a la otra punta.- ¿Veis que hay un agujero en el suelo? Hay varias rampas de madera construidas, podría estar ahí.

\- Chicos, - llamó Tess señalando ligeramente hacia atrás.- Horda - al mirar atrás, vieron de lejos tropas de la Horda junto a Zandalaris. Wrathion suspiró.

\- Vamos a movernos. Intentemos rodear por la derecha, mejor no ir de donde viene la Horda.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y se movieron rápido a los árboles. Que la Horda merodeara cerca de ahí significaba algo claro: Brann les contó que había un campamento de trols por la izquierda y ellos venían de ahí, a lo mejor los atacaron y salieron sin pérdidas aparentes. En unos segundos, cuando empezaron a caminar, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia les cayeron y se intentaron cubrir entre los árboles y capuchas.

\- Espero que esta lluvia no vaya a peor. - dijo Dereck.

\- Son unas gotas, puede pasar rápido. - contestó Tess.

\- O traer algo peor, recuerda que en Gilneas las grandes tormentas empezaban así siempre. - Wrathion se dio la vuelta y le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Eres de Gilneas? - preguntó confuso. Dereck asintió.

\- Sí, nací allí.

\- Ah, qué curioso, por tus rasgos pensaba que eras de… - Wrathion calló dudoso.

\- ¿Alterac? Mis padres son de allí, pero se mudaron a Gilneas antes de que yo naciera unos pocos años antes de que levantaran el muro.

Wrathion asintió. Desde que le vio dio por sentado que era de Alterac y le hizo gracia que alguien de un reino traidor estaba en el IV:7 considerando lo estrictos que eran en la Alianza con esos temas, pero eso lo explicaba.

_Que no salgan de Uldir._

Anduin miró hacia el edificio de nuevo al oír eso. No supo de quién vino la voz exactamente, pero la había oído. Como él quedó ligeramente atrás y la voz vino de sus espaldas, significaba que no pudo ser de sus amigos, aparte, ellos no parecieron darse cuenta. ¿Solo la oyó él? ¿O era su imaginación? Al quedarse ligeramente atrás, decidió acelerar y olvidarlo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin se sentía bastante cansado. Nunca imaginó que Nazmir era tan grande y rodear la zona del Corazón de la Oscuridad les llevó más tiempo de lo que alguien imaginó. El mediodía acababa cuando empezaron a comer algo, unas pequeñas sobras que traían de Boralus. Anduin pensó que se quedaría con hambre para el resto del día. Llegaron a descubrir un par de campamentos pequeños de trols de sangre y el famoso templo donde se veneraba a un Loa. Era un lugar parecido a una Necrópolis y daba miedo acercarse mientras veías a los espíritus de los trols caminar hacia el lugar, decidieron ignorarlo y centrarse en los campamentos trol.

Necesitaban información o ver cómo eran sus vidas. Se dirigieron al este de la Necrópolis cruzando por una parte encharcada llena de lagartos gigantes y pitones. Entre eso y la lluvia, casi no llegan a vislumbrar que estaban a casi a dos metros de los trols. Se escondieron a observarlos atentamente.

Mirando por encima, parecían tener un estilo de vida muy primitivo, no hacían otra cosa que ser unos sádicos. No usaban ningún tipo de tecnología, solo la peligrosa magia de sangre, algún sacrificio, autolesiones para sacarse su propia sangre, desollar seres vivos e incluso canibalismo. Si hubo algo que les llamó la atención, era que los hombres seguían las órdenes de las mujeres sin cuestionar nada y, cuando uno se atrevió a hacerlo, la mujer delante de él sacó su daga y le cortó el cuello. También vieron algunas prácticas donde las mujeres solían crear sangres vivas con la misma forma de los sha, algo que llamó la atención a Anduin. No aguantaron demasiado tiempo viendo las cuestionables costumbres de los trols y, en cuanto paró de llover después de varios minutos, se retiraron escondidos bajo las raíces de un árbol cercano.

\- ¿Podemos no observar a estos salvajes en lo que nos queda de vida? Por favor. - pidió Tess mientras le daba un escalofrío.

\- Creo que tenemos toda la información necesaria, - contestó Wrathion.- estoy bastante seguro de lo que deberíamos hacer. - los tres miraron al dragón.- Como no pudimos saber dónde estaba la entrada de Uldir, mi sugerencia sería secuestrar a uno de estos y hacerle hablar.

\- Es una opción, ¿nos llevamos a uno de los hombres?

\- En realidad, me llevaría a tres hombres y una mujer. - todos parpadearon confundidos.

\- ¿Por qué tantos? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Mi forma de interrogar requiere a varios, lo soltarán todo.

\- Pero si los hombres hacen caso a las mujeres, si ella dice que no digan nada, da igual que los tortures. - dijo Dereck preocupado- ¿No sería mejor con uno?

\- Yo me encargo de interrogarlos, es importante que consiga a una mujer.

\- Bueno, si por jerarquía la mujer es más importante, sí que deberíamos llevarnos a una. - concluyó Tess.- He visto que funcionan muy parecido a los Kaldorei, ellas son sacerdotisas porque tienen más vinculación con la deidad y los demás les hacen caso por ello.

\- Sí, son parecidos a los Kaldorei con Elune pero de un modo más sádico. - agregó Wrathion.- Aunque creo que hay otro motivo por el que tienen más autoridad.

\- ¿Cuál? - Wrathion se rascó los escasos pelos de su barbilla.

\- Por lo que he visto y teniendo en cuenta que la magia que usan es sangre y veneran a G’huun… Creo que también son más importantes por naturaleza. Las mujeres pueden “crear” más sangre mensualmente y aparte, de vez en cuando, crear vida también.

\- Espera, - Tess levantó la mano.- ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? - Wrathion levantó las cejas.

\- Oh, - dijo Dereck.- ya entiendo, eso es un poco… Bueno, admito que tiene mucha lógica, pero hay que ser retorcido como para…. ugh…

\- Un momento, - interrumpió Anduin.- no os estoy siguiendo. - Wrathion le miró.

\- Las mujeres menstrúan, lo que crea más sangre extra. También tienen el poder para gestar una vida de vez en cuando así que, aparte de crear más sangre por eso, también es una nueva vida que pueden sacrificar a G’huun, o sustraer sangre o recurrir al canibalismo. Ellas tienen ese poder y lo usan para este tipo de necesidades. Entre esto y tener más afinidad como sacerdotisas, las mujeres siempre gozan de más autoridad en sociedades donde la magia de sangre es pionera.

\- Eso es… - Anduin frunció el ceño asqueado.- demasiado retorcido, ¿cómo pueden hacer esto?

\- Así es su sociedad.

Anduin solo sintió escalofríos, no podía entender y aceptar tranquilamente sus costumbres, era demasiado retorcido. Después de un rato, trazaron un pequeño plan para atraer algún trol despistado y noquearle. Tess y Dereck tenían experiencia en ese campo, así que no supondría dificultad, lo difícil sería atraer a una de las sacerdotisas.

Para su fortuna, ese campamento estaba cerca del agua. Algunos trols se alejaban unos segundos para coger agua o lavarse así que se acercaron a esperar alguna víctima.

Fue una tarea que llevó gran parte de la tarde. Tess y Dereck, con sus técnicas de invisibilidad y distracción, consiguieron llevarse a dos después de noquearlos sin ser vistos. Hubo un tercero que se percató de la presencia de Tess e intentó huir, pero Wrathion lanzó su daga atinando en la pierna del trol y consiguieron arrastrarlo, Wrathion le echó un hechizo para que se durmiera.

Las sacerdotisas no solían salir mucho del campamento, lo más lejos que llegó a salir una, fue para dar indicaciones a un centinela. Entonces fue cuando Anduin tuvo que hacer uso de cierta habilidad: el control mental. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo utilizó por última vez, no le gustaba usar técnicas del Vacío y normalmente debía estar muy cerca para usarlo, pero, como últimamente tuvo que practicar con los poderes del Vacío para aprender a desposeer, quizá podía ser capaz. Hubo una sacerdotisa que se alejó, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien, Anduin aprovechó el momento para intentarlo. La concentración iba dando tumbos en su cabeza y Anduin podía percibirlo, ella estaba bastante lejos y solo con el contacto visual no podía tomar control del todo. Empezó a oír resquicios de los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa muy de lejos y comprendió que iba en buen camino, solo tendría que obligarla a moverse a donde estaba ella.

\- Ve hacia el árbol pegado al río. - ordenó Anduin en voz muy baja. Ella pareció obedecer al principio y, con unos pasos dudosos, se empezó a acercar. Después de unos pasos, ella se detuvo, Anduin percibió que se estaba resistiendo al notar que algo iba mal.- Está todo bien, acércate, hay alguien ahí.

Ella se acercó más y Dereck flanqueó. En cuanto la sacerdotisa salió del campamento, el esfuerzo mental de Anduin empezó a quebrarse ligeramente y creyó que no aguantaría más, pero para su fortuna, Dereck la noqueó por atrás. Anduin en cuanto cortó todo se apoyó en el árbol jadeando, había sido difícil.

\- Lo has hecho genial, Anduin. - alabó Wrathion.

\- Me debes cinco comidas por esto.

Wrathion sonrió conforme, cargó con la sacerdotisa hasta unas rocas cercanas y la dejó junto a los otros.

Eligieron unas rocas que formaban un espacio cerrado entre tres paredes para interrogar. Wrathion les pidió que vigilaran y dar una alerta si alguien se acercaba. Los tres se quedaron juntos a esperar mientras el ambiente se iba poniendo cada vez más anaranjado. Anduin intentó explicarles de mientras lo que sentía al hacer el control mental y cómo se mezclaban los pensamientos en su cabeza hasta que, al cabo de un rato largo, oyeron un disparo amortiguado. Los tres se dieron la vuelta, venía de donde estaba Wrathion. Anduin se levantó a comprobar qué estaba pasando con cierto temor. En cuanto rodeó una de las paredes, vio que Wrathion disparó a la sacerdotisa y justo en ese momento abrió fuego para matar a uno de los trols. Los otros dos trols vivos parecían estar asustados y Wrathion apuntó a la cabeza de uno.

\- ¿Vas a decirme tú la verdad? - preguntó frío. El trol tartamudeó al principio antes de aclarar su voz.

\- Pe-pero eh la verdad, solo hay doh entradah, ¡no eh ninguna mentira!

\- Lástima. - Wrathion abrió fuego sin pestañear y el trol cayó muerto.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Anduin asustado, Wrathion le ignoró.

\- Bueno, solo quedas tú. Si me dices la verdad, te dejaré ir como prometí, de lo contrario, acabarás como tus amigos aquí muertos.

\- Yo… no te mienten, elloh nunca mintieron. Hay doh, una ehtá a pie del Corazón de la ohcuridad y la otra en lah catacumbah, ¡lo juro! - Wrathion bajó la pistola.

\- Gracias por tu sinceridad. - el trol se tranquilizó unos segundos pensando que estaba a salvo antes de que Wrathion le disparara en la cabeza como si nada.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? - Wrathion miró a Anduin.

\- Ya sé por dónde entrar a Uldir. Los cuatro me han acabado diciendo lo mismo. Hay una entrada a pie del edificio, que presumo que estará custodiada, y luego hay otra en unas catacumbas muy cercanas.

\- Pero… ¡Acabas de matar a cuatro trols como si nada!

\- ¿Y? - Anduin parpadeó sorprendido, la indiferencia que mostraba Wrathion llegó a inquietarle.- No sirven de nada más y mejor que estén muertos. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar la entrada y todo listo.

Wrathion salió a buscar a los demás dejando al joven rey casi en shock. Anduin no podía creer que hizo eso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin temblar, era como si una vida no significara absolutamente nada y recordó esa mala sensación a la hora de matar a alguien. Él solía tener problemas para aceptarlo, pero para Wrathion fue tan fácil como respirar y no entendió cómo podía pisar una vida ajena así.

Tess y Dereck estaban preocupados al principio pero Wrathion los calmó con las nuevas noticias. Como parecía que iba a anochecer pronto, comentaron que lo mejor era buscar algún buen punto para descansar ya que estaban bastante lejos del otro campamento y tenían una pequeña tienda. Antes de ponerse en marcha, Anduin frenó a Wrathion y le miró seriamente.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso sin tan siquiera decirnos nada. No puedes ir por ahí matando a diestra y siniestra a tu antojo sin valorar nada, a lo mejor podrían habernos dicho algo más o quizá investigar más de su código de conducta entre ellos o saber sobre G’huun. No lo hagas más. - Wrathion pasó de tener un semblante indiferente a estar sorprendido y respiró hondo.

\- Vale. - al decir eso, fue Anduin el que se sorprendió, no esperaba que aceptara.

\- Bien. - hubo un silencio.- Dame tu pistola.

Wrathion cogió su pistola en la parte trasera del cinturón y se la dio sin objetar. Anduin era perfectamente consciente de que, si era necesario, Wrathion podía matar a quien quisiera con sus propias manos, pero lo hacía para dejar claro que iba en serio y hacerle entender que no le gustaba tal actitud. Pero sobre todo porque quería evitar pensar que Wrathion podía ser un asesino despiadado. Empezaron a caminar hacia el sur en un silencio casi sepulcral, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra por alguna razón y estaban cansados. La noche cada vez se acercaba más.

Después de bastante tiempo, encontraron un buen sitio entre ruinas. Era parecido al campamento provisional, pero más estrecho, ideal para quedarse escondido. Cuando la noche empezó a caer, la lluvia volvió de nuevo con más intensidad.

Intentaron darse prisa a la hora de montar la pequeña tienda encajada entre dos paredes mientras que Wrathion trazaba un hechizo protector para quedarse escondidos. Una vez la tienda estuvo en pie, se resguardaron de la lluvia y por fin descansaron. Wrathion entró después de unos minutos totalmente empapado y se sacudió como un perro hasta que Tess le pidió que parase. Wrathion hizo un pequeño fuego para todos y se sentó mientras que Anduin sacaba la poca comida que tenían.

\- Me debéis todos cinco comidas después de matarme de hambre así.

\- Matarte de hambre dice… - rio Tess.- Eras tú el que quería venir, te aguantas. - Anduin le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras devoraba pan.

\- Eso me recuerda algo. - comentó Dereck.- Vinimos aquí por investigación, pero la verdad es que no sé nada sobre el tal G’huun, y si no vamos a verlo, esto sería un fracaso. No sé ni cómo es, me hace pensar que es inútil esta excursión.

\- Yo sé de dónde salió. - dijo Wrathion.- Vine para ver a los trols de sangre, el sitio y saber dónde está la entrada a Uldir. De G’huun no me hace falta saber nada.

\- Pues creo que aquí, salvo tú, nadie sabe nada de ese bicho. - dijo Tess triste.- La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿qué es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Y qué es Uldir? - Wrathion se rascó la cabeza.

\- No sabría ni por dónde empezar…

\- Por el principio, Wrathion. - sugirió Anduin, Wrathion alzó una ceja con una expresión sarcástica. Anduin vio venir lo que iba a hacer y le detuvo.- Ve directo al grano.

\- A ver… Uldir se creó primero, después de que los titanes encerraran a los dioses antiguos y asignaran a los guardianes. - todos prestaron atención.- Había un problema con la tierra al principio, como los dioses antiguos prácticamente lo corrompieron todo con su presencia, eso hizo que algunas formas de vida no pudieran salir adelante porque no eran compatibles con el planeta en aquel entonces.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay un tipo de seres vivos que no pueden vivir en Azeroth? - preguntó Tess.

\- Todos los seres vivos que existen ahora tienen una sangre que es compatible con la de Azeroth ahora, por eso nosotros estamos aquí. Pongamos un ejemplo de que… umm, un ciervo no fuera compatible. Como la tierra estaba corrompida, el ciervo no podría sobrevivir aquí, se deformaría y moriría. Lo mismo ocurre con las plantas, si no se adhieren bien en la tierra, no existirían. De hecho, si un humano hubiera nacido en aquella época, solo por la contaminación que había, no habría sobrevivido, los humanos no existirían.

\- Pero ahora sí estamos. - dijo Anduin.

\- Eso es porque las cosas salieron bien. La corrupción se acabó disipando después de un tiempo una vez la naturaleza empezó su “vida” y los animales fueron naciendo. Uldir se creó para conseguir eso, es una instalación que los titanes usaron para averiguar qué seres podían caminar tranquilamente por Azeroth desde el principio para ayudar a quitar la corrupción e investigar a los dioses antiguos. Piensa en Uldir como una especie de hospital para ayudar a Azeroth a comenzar.

\- Bueno, salió bien.

\- Sí. Al principio usaron sangre de seres de otros planetas para mezclarla con la sangre de Azeroth y ver cuáles eran compatibles para dejarlos en la tierra y que hicieran su vida.

\- Un momento, - interrumpió Dereck.- ¿eso quiere decir que tenemos animales de otro planeta?

\- Más o menos. Al principio fueron creados, pero con el tiempo se fueron reproduciendo y evolucionando a lo que son hoy en día. Son animales muy básicos, lobos, ciervos, caballos… es algo normal.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! Aunque estaban jugando a algo peligroso… ¿Si salía mal entonces qué?

\- Se descartaba entonces o lo aplazaban para un futuro, los titanes obraban así.

\- Entonces, - intervino Tess.- ¿qué es G’huun?

\- Una cagada al jugar con la sangre. ¿Sabíais que el titán Aman’Thul arrancó a Y’Shaarj del planeta?

\- Ah, sí. - dijo Anduin.- La herida que dejó luego se convirtió en el pozo de la eternidad.

\- Exacto. Hubo un trozo que se desprendió de Y’Shaarj y fue encontrado por un guardián posteriormente. Se lo entregó a los titanes y ellos lo llevaron a Uldir para hacer experimentos con ese trozo… Muchos de esos experimentos fueron con sangre para intentar saber qué mezcla podía debilitar a los dioses antiguos e intentar averiguar cómo funcionaban ellos exactamente hasta que, de repente, dentro ese trozo empezaron a pasar cosas raras y finalmente un día cobró vida.

\- Guau, quieres decir… - cortó Tess.- G’huun es un trozo reanimado de Y’Shaarj… - Wrathion asintió.

\- ¿Un Y’Shaarj de sangre? - Anduin suspiró.- Por eso las sangres que invocan se parecen a los sha…

\- G’huun es como un avatar, - prosiguió Wrathion.- y desde el principio mostró tener un grave problema de identidad. Al no saber lo que era ni por qué parecía un ser en descomposición, los titanes lo metieron en cuarentena para investigarlo de cerca. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, G’huun se iba formando y teniendo más conciencia. Los problemas comenzaron cuando G’huun empezó a hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas? - quiso saber Dereck.

\- Del tipo “¿Qué soy?”, “¿Dónde estoy?”, “¿Estoy vivo?”

\- ¿No podía saber lo que era?

\- No, él no es como tú o yo, nosotros sabemos lo que somos desde el principio y nuestra forma de ser y cualquier acción que hacemos tiene una razón porque tenemos recuerdos que pueden justificarlo. Pero G’huun fue creado de la nada, sin recuerdos ni consciencia de lo que es estar vivo, sin memoria genética. No puedo ni imaginar lo que es estar tan confundido con tu propia existencia. Cuantas más preguntas hacía G’huun, peor se ponía la cosa. Además, como los experimentos fueron con sangre, eso le dio una afinidad a la magia de sangre fuera de lo normal. Una vez fue consciente de ello, atacó a los titanes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Confusión, miedo y porque se dio cuenta de que le estaban utilizando. También hubo dos factores exteriores.

\- ¿Y son? - preguntó Tess.

\- El propio Y’Shaarj y N’Zoth contactaron con él. Por la parte de Y’Shaarj es obvio, G’huun es una parte de él así que fue sencillo, y bueno, N’Zoth le detectó por las emociones negativas que tenía.

\- Creía que los dioses antiguos no tenían emociones.

\- G’huun no es un dios antiguo de verdad y las emociones le vienen por las sangres que mezclaron, pero él no sabe que son las emociones y mucho menos sabe gestionarlas o siquiera saber qué es tener una emoción. Los dioses antiguos se aprovecharon de ello y lo pusieron de su lado, desafortunadamente.

\- Un momento, - cortó Anduin levantando un dedo.- recuerdo una cosa que dijiste en la reunión con los líderes. Cuando Tyrande te preguntó por la relación de G’huun y N’Zoth, tú dijiste que no lo sabes actualmente, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces? ¿Eran amigos antes y ya no?

\- Esta parte final está muy borrosa. Al parecer los titanes acabaron cerrando Uldir y pusieron los tres sellos alrededor de Zandalar para mantener a G’huun encerrado. Pero no entiendo por qué, pudieron matar a G’huun y terminar con el problema de raíz, pero lo dejaron vivo y encerrado. No es un parásito como los otros así que no lo entiendo. Y si G’huun y N’Zoth eran amigos antes, ahora no sé si siguen igual. Pero el hecho de que N’Zoth tenga un poseído como Zul cerca me dice que algún tipo de conexión deben de tener todavía.

\- Todo esto es increíble, - dijo Dereck asombrado.- quiero decir, mucho más intrigante e interesante que cualquier aburrida clase de historia que me dieron en el colegio. Aunque reconozco que es una historia cruel…

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - agregó Tess.

\- ¿En algún sitio dirá qué pasó en esos días? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Quizá dentro de Uldir hay registros sobre lo que pasó, de mientras es un misterio.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? - quiso saber Tess, Wrathion se movió un poco.

\- Lo leí en ruinas titánicas.

\- Que raro. - intervino Anduin.- La Liga de Expedicionarios visitaron todas y cada una de las ruinas y nunca mencionaron que leyeron algo así. - Wrathion puso una media sonrisa.

\- Eso es porque no miraron muy bien.

Aunque Tess y Dereck no se enteraron porque no conocían bien a Wrathion, Anduin supo que estaba mintiendo. Algo parecido hizo cuando le preguntó de dónde sacaba tanta información del pasado cuando entrenaban un día y esquivó decir de dónde. Anduin no comprendía por qué no quería decirlo, no era como si alguno le fuera a robar conocimiento. No le intrigaba saber de dónde lo conseguía, le intrigaba saber por qué no quería decirlo.

Después de comer, decidieron irse a dormir. Como estaba lloviendo a cántaros, Wrathion decidió quedarse dentro e intentar dormir. En la tienda, había un espacio en medio libre y luego dos extremos que servirían como camas.

\- Wrathion y yo dormimos aquí. - dijo Anduin mientras tiraba del dragón insistente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Podemos jugarlo a piedra, papel o tijeras. - sugirió Tess.

\- No, tranquila, estamos bien aquí.

Anduin volvió a tirar de Wrathion hasta meterle dentro del hueco y cerró la cremallera. Wrathion se quedó mirándole bastante confundido y bajó mucho la voz.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Déjales.

Anduin solo quería dejar a Dereck y Tess solos por diversión y porque estaba seguro de que les hacía un favor, además, era Wrathion quien estaba a su lado, algo que no le molestaba.

En cuanto Anduin apagó la linterna, se quedaron en la más absoluta oscuridad y el sonido de la lluvia era lo único audible. Aunque esta vez no había ninguna rama ni piedra en el suelo, Anduin no podía pegar ojo. La lluvia hacía mucho ruido al caer en la tienda y no paraba de darle vueltas a la historia de G’huun porque le pareció injusto lo que hicieron los titanes, llegó a sentir pena de aquella criatura. ¿Quizá se unió a Y’Shaarj y N’Zoth porque se sentía solo? No podía dormir cuanto más pensaba en ello. Después de varios minutos, se dio la vuelta hacia Wrathion. No podía ver si estaba dormido, así que dio unos toques con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué? - oyó Anduin en la oscuridad.

\- Solo comprobaba si estabas dormido. - respondió susurrando.

\- Si lo hubiera estado me habrías despertado con eso. - Wrathion también susurró.

\- Cierto, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

\- Para que no nos oigan los otros si están dormidos. - aunque no lo vio, Anduin pudo oír que Wrathion se acercó más a él.

\- ¿No puedes dormir de nuevo?

\- No, estoy pensando demasiado.

\- Deja tu mente en blanco, creía que eso te salía fácilmente… - Wrathion lo dijo con un tono burlón y Anduin le golpeó amistosamente sonriendo.

\- ¿En qué ruinas leíste esas cosas? Tengo curiosidad.

\- En varias, es como si rompieras las páginas de un libro y las dejaras por el mundo. Es difícil de encontrar y solo es información rudimentaria que enlazas con el tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces has estado por todo el mundo?

\- Sí, en todos lados.

\- ¿Cuál es tu sitio favorito? - Anduin sentía curiosidad por alguna razón.

\- Supongo… los bosques en general me gustaron más… Bosque de Argénteos, Vallefresno, Feralas… aunque también me gustan sitios nevados como Cuna del Invierno y gran parte de Rasganorte… Uldum tenía su encanto también… No sabría decirte, hay sitios muy bonitos en este mundo.

Anduin se quedó callado. Habría dado lo que fuera para visitar todos esos lugares. El mundo de Wrathion era tan grande en comparación al suyo que no pudo evitar sentir envidia. Al menos por ahora, había ido a una tierra desconocida y estaba viviendo algo como Wrathion, con la diferencia en que estaba acompañado.

Una rama se partió cerca de ellos, Anduin se medio levantó alterado al oírlo.

\- Tranquilo, - dijo Wrathion.- no es nadie.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Mi magia me avisaría si alguien se acercara a cinco metros. - Anduin volvió a tumbarse intentando tranquilizarse y se acercó más a Wrathion.

\- ¿Conocías estos hechizos desde el principio?

\- Algunos no, y otros los conocía pero tuve que practicarlos. Este de protección lo aprendí de mi padre.

\- Oh… claro, Alamuerte solía proteger mucho sus secretos. - Anduin no sabía bien cómo debía hablar de Alamuerte siendo un tema delicado para Wrathion.- Fue bueno que aprendieras esos hechizos de él.

\- Odio que aprendí algo de él que me ayuda. - Anduin no supo qué decir y un silencio incómodo empezó a crecer entre ellos. Anduin se acomodó agarrando bien la manta.- Intenta dormir, Anduin.

\- Lo intentaré. No acapares toda la manta.

\- Yo no creo que vaya a dormir.

Wrathion le cubrió con todo el resto de la manta y Anduin quedó totalmente cubierto como un capullo de seda. Anduin suspiró levemente y cerró los ojos, la lluvia fue a menos y podría ser una oportunidad para intentar dormir. Wrathion, al ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, se quedó mirándolo. Se empezó a sentir triste y molesto de repente al no parar de pensar en su padre. Tenía que dejarlo ir y no pensar en lo que hizo en el pasado, debía superar ese bache de destrucción dentro de su propia raza, pero había momentos en que sus pensamientos intrusivos eran bastante abrumadores.

En cierto punto casi de madrugada, Wrathion tenía los ojos medio cerrados, se sentía cansado de repente, no debía dormir en un sitio así, pero al final, acabó cayendo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En medio de la oscuridad, Wrathion se sintió solo. No era la primera vez que se perdía en las sombras de su mente, ya había estado ahí todas las veces que se sentía débil, ahora solo necesitaba despertarse. De repente, vio a alguien, un dragón. Wrathion se acercó dudoso para ver quién era exactamente, era un dragón bastante grande y parecía estar sufriendo.

\- Es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿no?

Una voz femenina muy clara y dulce provenía de la zona del hombro derecho de Wrathion. Él no se sintió sorprendido pues sabía que en algún momento acabaría oyendo esa voz. Wrathion suspiró.

\- ¿Quién es el dragón grande? - quiso saber Wrathion.

\- ¿No lo reconoces? Mira bien de cerca.

Wrathion titubeó y se acercó más al gran dragón. Tenía bastantes años y radiaba mucho poder a pesar de estar sufriendo en ese momento, sus escamas eran de un negro pálido bastante peculiar que Wrathion identificó.

\- Alamuerte…

\- Neltharion, - corrigió la voz.- ese es Neltharion, sufriendo un destino muy cruel. - Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- Se merece sufrir. - Wrathion le dio la espalda a Neltharion.- Lo odio, nos condenó, todo esto pasó por su culpa. Traicionó a sus hermanos y luego a su misión y al mundo entero.

\- Pero eso no era lo que debías aprender de todo esto, ¿recuerdas? - Wrathion no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué Neltharion nunca decidió contar sus dudas? Los demás aspectos eran como hermanos para él, había confianza, ¿por qué se lo calló? ¿Pensaba que podría superarlo por su cuenta?

\- Quizá lo consideró…

\- Si hay algo importante que se debe aprender, es pedir ayuda cuando uno lo necesita, y los otros dragones aspecto habrían ayudado a su hermano Neltharion a resistir los susurros de N’Zoth. Ese error es el que debes evitar tú, y tienes gente con la que contar aunque no lo admitas, ¿puedes llegar a imaginar cómo sería el mundo ahora si Neltharion hubiera pedido ayuda? Tenía familia que le ayudaría… ¿Imaginas cómo es recibir ayuda de gente que te quiere?

Wrathion miró a Neltharion, era cierto que el mundo sería muy diferente si Neltharion hubiera pedido ayuda. Pero después de años sufriendo los susurros, acabó cayendo en la locura de estar poseído. Quizá solo era eso, en el fondo, cada vez que pensaba en su padre llegaba a esas conclusiones. Si tenía a gente que le ayudaría incondicionalmente, ¿qué le frenaba?

_Ah, pero tu no tienes familia, ¿verdad, pequeño? ¿Cómo puedes imaginarlo si quiera?_

Wrathion se tensó. Esa voz, esa maldita voz que reía, tenía que despertar ya.

_No te vayas tan rápido, aún no hemos hablado tú y yo._

\- Sal de mi cabeza, N’Zoth.

_No, mi querido pequeño, hace mucho que no te sentías tan débil como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad. _

Wrathion se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió. Ya cometió un error quedándose dormido, pero ahora no podía dejar que N’Zoth estuviera en su cabeza. Intentaba por todos los medios despertar, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se agachó.

\- Despierta… despierta…

_Ah, ya veo que andas en Nazmir por fin._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wrathion se despertó de golpe asustado. La tenue luz del día iluminaba levemente la tienda y se dio cuenta de que al fin había salido del sueño, pero a un gran coste. Anduin a su lado se despertó también al notar el movimiento de Wrathion y bostezó mientras se frotaba un ojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el joven rey medio dormido.

\- Mierda…

Wrathion abrió la cremallera rápidamente y salió de la tienda a ver si había alguien. Miraba a todos lados nervioso, pero no vio a nadie, estaban solos en su posición. Anduin le alcanzó al rato un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Va algo mal? - Wrathion le miró preocupado.

\- N’Zoth sabe que estoy aquí, - Anduin le miró muy confundido.- me he delatado yo.

En un momento así, Wrathion empezó a entender por qué Neltharion nunca dijo nada. ¿Cómo explicar a gente a la que aprecias que metiste la pata hasta el fondo y que los habías metido en grave peligro sin preocuparles o que te lo echen en cara por irresponsable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, quizá esta última parte es algo confusa, pero tendrá mucho sentido una vez se revele el gran plot en este fic, a mí me gusta mucho lo de "oh estoy en el cap 50 y ahora entiendo lo que ocurrió en el cap 20" porque me acostumbre a eso viendo Perdidos.  
Tabula rasa es un término en filosofía que me gustó, que cada individuo nace con la mente "vacía" así que todos los conocimientos es fruto del aprendizaje, quise usarlo para hacer referencia a G'hunn, alguien que estaba literalmente vacío y que aprendió del dolor. Me enfadaba mientras jugaba el contenido de Uldir que Blizzard nunca le dio un verdadero Lore a G'huun, por eso se me ocurrió todo esto, quería hacer una base. ¿Y los animales que son de otros planetas? En Draenor y Argus vimos muchos animales parecidos (o iguales) a los que vemos en Azeroth así que... ¿por qué no?


	21. Una puerta en las catacumbas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza :(

Desmontaron el campamento rápidamente cuando Anduin despertó a Tess y Dereck. Wrathion no había explicado mucho cuando dijo que N’Zoth sabía que el dragón estaba ahí porque no supo explicárselo a Anduin. Solo acabó diciendo que lo percibió mientras dormía y se despertó asustado, decirle la verdad no fue la mejor opción. Anduin llegó a preocuparse mucho, no entendía nada y le intrigaba la actitud de Wrathion, el dragón estaba tan nervioso que era capaz de transmitírselo. Aunque sabía que podía llegar a ser un problema grande, Anduin consideró que lo mejor era intentar calmarle para que no estuviera tan absorbido. Así que en lugar de hacerle preguntas, le pidió ayuda para desmontar el campamento rápido para distraerse. Tess y Dereck se encargaron de borrar cualquier evidencia que delatara que alguien estuvo ahí. Discutían sobre dónde debían ir ahora y mencionaron mucho observar la zona sur de Nazmir. Anduin metió a presión la tienda, todavía mojada por la lluvia, dentro de una mochila mientras que Wrathion se colocaba el cinturón con la daga. El joven rey sentía la necesidad de decir algo para romper la tensión, aunque fuera una tontería, pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que se quedó mirando fijamente el tatuaje que tenía Wrathion en el hombro derecho. No pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo lo tenía.

\- Oye, - llamó Anduin.- ¿desde cuándo tienes el tatuaje? Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo vi en Pandaria.

\- Fue tiempo después, hace un año más o menos.

\- ¿Significa algo?

\- No. - Anduin frunció el ceño confundido y se le escapó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo tienes? - Wrathion se encogió de hombros.- Te lo hiciste por hacer. Vaya, esperaba una historia entretenida. Pensaba que no eras de esos.

\- ¿Esos? - preguntó casi riendo el dragón mientras se colocaba su arma de asta.

\- Sí, esos que se hacen tatuajes solo por llamar la atención, si no, ¿qué importancia tiene que lo tengas?

\- No la tiene. - Wrathion sonrió por alguna razón.

\- Te lo digo con mi mejor intención. Además, - Anduin dejó la mochila delante del dragón y le sonrió.- los tatuajes no te pegan nada. - ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.- ¿Eres uno de esos dragones locos?

\- Sí, - respondió bajando la cabeza sonriendo.- precisamente es eso.

\- Chicos, - Tess se acercó una vez todo estaba seguro.- si habéis acabado de copular verbalmente, debemos irnos.

\- Claro. - dijo Anduin mientras se levantaba y se colgaba una de las pequeñas mochilas.- Oye, Tess, pregúntale a Wrathion acerca de su tatuaje. - sugirió riendo.

\- Ya te vale. - respondió Wrathion.

\- ¿Ahora os gastáis bromas? - preguntó Tess.

Los cuatro escogieron el camino hacia el sur. Ahora que conocían la existencia de una entrada ubicada en unas catacumbas y el sur era lo único que no miraron, era una gran opción. Además, si iban a la parte sur del Corazón de la Oscuridad, quizá podrían ver lo que hay en el foso al estar más cerca. Antes de que empezaran el largo camino, Wrathion consideró contarles que N’Zoth sabía que rondaban por ahí. Después de todo, ellos confiaban en él.

\- Chicos, - llamó Wrathion deteniéndose. Los demás le miraron.- hay algo que deberíais saber. - Wrathion suspiró.- N’Zoth sabe que estamos aquí. - Tess frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella.

\- Pude sentir su presencia anoche, también olí a Zul, debe de saberlo si puedo sentirle tan cerca. - Tess y Dereck se miraron confusos y no parecían muy satisfechos con las razones.

\- Bueno, - empezó Dereck.- iremos con más cuidado entonces. - el grupo empezó a caminar de nuevo.- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que está ahí? Quiero decir, ¿lo notas sin más?

\- Es una especie de… olor acompañado de una sensación, no sabría describirlo.

\- Nunca en mi vida pensé que preguntaría esto pero, - dijo Tess.- ¿a qué huele un dios antiguo, exactamente?

\- A corrupción.

\- No sé qué respuesta esperaba…

Dereck rio ligeramente y siguieron el camino. Anduin se quedó bastante callado. Sabía que Wrathion había mentido de nuevo y eso le mosqueaba, pero podía entender que lo hacía para no preocuparles demasiado. Wrathion le dijo al despertar que se delató por alguna razón y prefirió ahorrarse ese detalle ante los otros. No le hacía gracia, especialmente por el hecho de que tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo muy importante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El camino fue demasiado largo y tedioso, les llevó toda la mañana llegar hasta la parte sur de Nazmir. Al principio se llegaron a desubicar bastante y acabaron casi en la frontera de Vol’dun hasta que corrigieron rumbo y pudieron encontrar la frontera con Zuldazar. Como la parte sur era la más desforestada de Nazmir, decidieron quedarse entre la maleza escondidos, no podían cometer el error de quedarse al descubierto. Vieron muchos trols de sangre por el camino, todo eran numerosas patrullas, así que sospecharon que a lo mejor fueron alertados por intrusos. Tuvieron que esquivar a demasiados y fue la principal razón por la que estuvieron toda la mañana caminando. En cuanto se acercaron a la zona del Corazón de la Oscuridad, vieron demasiado movimiento. Muchas tropas trols y otras criaturas se movían hacia la puerta de Sangre que conectaba con Zuldazar y había demasiados asentamientos alrededor.

Wrathion trepó por un árbol para ver mejor dónde podían asomarse. Pese a que estaban rodeados, si vigilaban bien sus pasos, había una pequeña zona vacía muy cerca del precipicio del Corazón de la Oscuridad. Con eso en mente y avanzando agachados para no ser vistos, se dirigieron al puesto señalado. Al estar plagado de enemigos no se podía ver demasiado bien la tierra, pero ahora veían mucho mejor el foso. Muchos trols que parecían esclavos bajaban ahí encadenados, guiados por mujeres, pero no podían ver más allá.

Dereck se atrevió a asomarse un poco más haciéndose casi invisible y observó más de cerca por unos minutos hasta que regresó bastante satisfecho.

\- Vale, creo que hay una cueva ahí abajo. Esos esclavos no salen de ahí y parece que solo las sacerdotisas entran y salen. Pero cada vez entran menos, no sé si es casualidad.

\- Quizá es un foso comunitario… - comentó Tess de broma.

\- Pues sí que es profundo entonces. - respondió Dereck de broma también.- Ahora en serio, creo que esas famosas catacumbas podrían estar ahí, solo tenemos un inconveniente.

\- ¿Y es? - preguntó Anduin.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos ahí abajo sin ser vistos? - hubo un gran silencio. Con tantos enemigos, era imposible acercarse como si nada. Solo Tess y Dereck conocían técnicas de invisibilidad, y pese a eso, podían ser avistados fácilmente con seres que podían percibirles.- Tengo una idea, Wrathion puede bajar ahí transformado en dragón y arrasarlo todo.

\- Sí, - contestó Wrathion con un tono sarcástico.- y de paso hago una letras de fuego en el suelo que diga “estoy aquí N’Zoth, atrápame, ven a por mí”.

\- Bueno, pensaba… Sí, ya, no llamar la atención. - todos volvieron a estar en silencio.

\- Creo que tengo la solución. - dijo Wrathion después de pensarlo.- Hora de usar magia.

\- ¿Magia?

\- Nos disfrazaré a los cuatro en trols de sangre.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin miró a Wrathion sorprendido.- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Claro que puedo, soy un dragón negro, somos especialistas en engaños. Solo necesito una cosa, quedaros aquí escondidos y si de casualidad alguien os ve, echad a correr.

Wrathion se retiró sin decir mucho más y los tres mantuvieron su posición algo confusos. Se quedaron mirando el lugar esperando ver algo diferente. Mythrax ya no estaba, con el tamaño que tenía, simplemente desapareció y eso les extrañó a todos. De Zul tampoco hubo rastro alguno de nuevo.

_Qam’wa gaz qi, cerrad Uldir._

Anduin volvió a oír algo. La voz empezó en Shath’Yar y luego cambió al Común. Le dio la sensación de que Tess y Dereck no lo oyeron porque no dijeron nada, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esta vez sí era una voz real. Anduin vio de lejos una nueva criatura por el lugar, parecía un escarabajo gigante desde su punto de vista y solo se asomó por un instante. No pudo evitar preguntarse si era esa criatura la que oyó ahora y la vez anterior, pero le causaba más intriga por qué solo él la estaba oyendo y no los demás.

Wrathion regresó al cabo de varios minutos con las manos manchadas de sangre y tres cadenas de un metro aproximadamente. Si antes estaban confusos, ahora lo estaban mucho más.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer esto exactamente? - quiso saber Tess.

\- ¿Quién quiere probar primero? - preguntó Wrathion sonriendo, pero solo consiguió un silencio incómodo hasta que Anduin dio el paso al frente.

\- Vale, yo primero.

\- Muy bien. Coge la daga, hazte un corte pequeño en el dedo y mezcla tu sangre con la sangre de este lado de mi mano. - Wrathion le enseñó la sangre en la palma de su mano derecha y Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pero cómo se supone qu-

\- Tú hazlo.

Anduin no estaba muy seguro, pero confió en que sabía lo que se hacía. Con la misma daga que le regaló Wrathion, se hizo un corte rápido en la yema del dedo índice. De la delgada línea brotó suficiente sangre y Anduin no perdió mucho tiempo en mezclarla con la otra sangre. Una vez hizo eso, Wrathion levantó la mano y la puso en frente de Anduin y se concentró. El joven rey pensaba que lo estaba mutando con un hechizo cuando empezó a notar un mareo intenso y cerró los ojos al notar presión en sus oídos. Sintió que algo estaba moviéndose por encima de su piel al principio y tenía la sensación de que se volvió muy ligero, pero se detuvo todo en cuanto Wrathion bajó la mano. Anduin parpadeó confuso y se miró a sí mismo, pero se veía exactamente igual. Wrathion parecía satisfecho y cuando se giró para ver a Tess y Dereck, ambos estaban con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Eres un trol de sangre! - exclamó Dereck impresionado.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin volvió a mirarse de pies a cabeza.- Pero si estoy igual que antes.

\- Tú te ves normal, - aclaró Wrathion.- pero ellos, yo, y cualquiera que te vea, creerá que eres un trol de sangre. Haciendo una explicación muy rápida, mezclando tu sangre con la del trol pude hacer un disfraz. Es como si te hubiera puesto una capa por encima, dentro de la capa obviamente tú te ves normal, pero los que ven desde fuera, ven este engaño en forma de trol de sangre.

\- Vaya… Pensaba que me habías mutado a uno de ellos. - Wrathion rio ligeramente.

\- Solamente es magia de engaño, simple pero muy eficaz. Siguiente.

Primero hizo el engaño con Dereck, él reaccionó de la misma manera que Anduin sintiendo un mareo extraño. Fue curioso para el joven rey ver como de repente, lo que parecía ser una cascada de agua, caía sobre la cabeza de Dereck y, a medida que iba bajando, creaba la ilusión hasta parecer un trol de sangre. Con Tess fue lo mismo, pero a ella la disfrazó en una de las mujeres sacerdotisas y finalmente el propio Wrathion se disfrazó como trol. Para acabar con todo, Wrathion pidió a Dereck y Anduin que se pusieran los collarines de las cadenas. Al igual que los trols que vieron bajar, sería Tess quien los llevaría cual esclavos hasta las catacumbas pues no había otra forma dentro de sus costumbres para hacerlo. No pusieron ninguna queja y Tess terminó con las tres pesadas cadenas en mano. Ella rio por lo bajo.

\- Muy bien, esclavos, - empezó ella.- ¿listos para ser torturados? - Tess intentó fingir una risa malvada.

\- Bromas aparte, hay que aclarar algo. - cortó Wrathion.- Tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado. Lo malo de esta magia de disfraz es que cualquiera que tenga algo de poder mágico se puede dar cuenta de que es un engaño. Cuando vosotros usáis las técnicas de invisibilidad, os pueden detectar si os acercáis mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. - confirmó Dereck.

\- Esto es parecido, si alguien nos ve de cerca, nos descubre. Yo puedo saber quién puede ser así, por eso, pegaré un tirón a la cadena en cuanto lo vea. Tess, necesito que me mires si lo hago, con la mirada te señalaré en qué dirección está, tú solo muévete a otro lado, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Tess.

\- Y la parte más complicada, si alguien nos habla, tendrás que responder tú. - señaló a Tess.- Nosotros somos hombres, por costumbre no tenemos importancia, así que, tendrás que fingir su forma de hablar.

\- Creo que puedo imitar su acento, pero no sé qué palabras cambian.

\- Simplemente sustituye las eses por haches.

\- Hum… vale…

\- Pues, como Anduin es el sacerdote, ya puedes empezar a rezar para que salga bien.

Se pusieron en marcha en seguida buscando el camino que llevaba directamente al Corazón de la Oscuridad.

No fue demasiado complicado verlo de lejos, muchos trols de sangre subían y bajaban del lugar por el mismo camino constantemente. Nada más acercarse, se vieron rodeados de trols y otras criaturas. Anduin sintió su nerviosismo esparcirse por el pecho, si alguien se daba cuenta de que eran intrusos, los matarían al instante.

Wrathion tiró de la cadena de repente y Tess miró atrás disimuladamente, Wrathion dirigió su mirada a la derecha. Tess tiró ligeramente de las cadenas y se apartó al lado contrario. A medida que se adentraban más al lugar, muchas más veces Wrathion tiró de la cadena para cambiar rumbo. Al parecer había muchos seres que podían detectarlos fácil. Algunas bestias-sanguijuelas se acercaban para olerlos, Anduin notaba que sudaba cada vez que se acercaba una, pero no parecía que les detectaba.

Pese a que al principio tuvieron que merodear bastante por el lugar, acabaron encontrando una rampa de madera que llevaba al foso principal. Intentaron ir con la mayor calma posible, pero en cierto momento era evidente que se estaban dando prisa y llamaron la atención de algunos. Al menos ningún trol pareció hacer ningún movimiento para atraparlos. La rampa de madera parecía haber vivido días mucho mejores mientras crujía sonoramente al bajar por ella, y lo peor de todo, sin ver exactamente lo que había abajo, se podía percibir un olor a podredumbre que empezaba a dar náuseas.

Una vez llegaron abajo, pudieron ver una entrada en la tierra bastante grande que, por descarte, debían ser las catacumbas, y en el centro del lugar, un pequeño charco de agua. Pero Wrathion se puso nervioso en cuanto una trol de sangre sacerdotisa algo mayor salió por la entrada. Por el aspecto que tenía, parecía tener mucho más rango y autoridad que las sacerdotisas comunes. Wrathion intentó tirar la cadena disimuladamente y Tess entendió sin mirarle a que se refería, pero por muy alejados que intentó ponerles, la sacerdotisa se acabó acercando.

\- ¿Qué haceh aquí? - preguntó la sacerdotisa. Todos se pusieron en tensión, si Tess no hablaba y decía algo ingenioso para no levantar sospechas…

\- Llevo a ehtoh a lah catacumbah. - Tess hizo la mejor imitación de trol que pudo hacer aunque no clavó el acento del todo. Esa mujer se quedó mirando en silencio.

\- ¿No te han informado que nadie puede acceder a lah catacumbah por ahora hahta que se localice al enemigo?

\- Pero G’huun me ha dicho que lleve a ehtos inutileh.

\- G’huun no pide ehah cohah cuando noh dice que cerremoh, intruha. No sé por qué lo intentah, voy a-

Antes de que terminara la frase o que alguien dijera algo, Wrathion se movió rápidamente para clavarle una daga en la garganta y tirarla el suelo. La sacerdotisa emitió un grito ahogado y se retorció por varios segundos, pero Wrathion se mantuvo en el sitio sin retirar la daga mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano pidiéndole silencio. Ella intentó arañarle la cara hasta perder toda la fuerza y yacer muerta. La magia de Wrathion empezó a deshacerse lentamente haciendo que todos perdieran el disfraz porque el dragón perdió la concentración.

\- Joder… - dijo Dereck.- Casi se nos va de las manos. - Wrathion se levantó y retiró la daga del cuello de la sacerdotisa y limpió la hoja con la ropa de ella.

\- Casi, esta trol es de rango superior, vio el engaño de lejos. - Wrathion miró a los demás.- Pero al menos tenemos la confirmación de que no debería haber nadie dentro, eso nos permitirá movernos con libertad.

\- Menos mal, - dijo aliviada Tess.- odio hacer una farsa tan ridícula.

\- ¡Pero si imitas muy bien la forma de hablar de los trols! - dijo Anduin sonriendo.

\- Si alguno de vosotros le cuenta esto a alguien juro que le arranco las tripas y le ahorco con ellas, ¿está claro?

\- Vale… - dijeron a la vez Anduin y Dereck con cierto temor.

\- Si terminasteis de amenazaros, entremos.

Wrathion lo dijo mientras empujaba al pequeño charco el cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa como si se tratara de basura. Hubo una pequeña bajada en la entrada por la que tuvieron que deslizarse y, al llegar abajo, se encontraron con la inmensidad del lugar. Unos pequeños glóbulos rojos eran lo único que se movía lentamente por el suelo. No había mucha vegetación, solo hierba blanca a causa de las esporas del lugar y del moho. Si antes de entrar el olor a podrido era bastante, allí era casi insoportable, el aire parecía contaminado por tener mil cadáveres en descomposición en algún lugar.

_Sangre… Infectados… _

\- Por la Luz… - dijo Tess asqueada.- ¿de dónde viene ese olor?

\- Creo que me estoy mareando… - agregó Dereck intentando aguantar.

\- ¿Habéis oído eso? - preguntó Anduin mirando el lugar alarmado después de oír una voz distinta a la anterior.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Tess extrañada.

\- La voz, ¿no habéis oído una voz? - ambos negaron con la cabeza extrañados y Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te lo estás imaginando o realmente has oído una voz? - Anduin titubeó.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Anduin, - dijo Wrathion.- sea tu imaginación o no, oír voces no es buena señal. - Anduin desvió la mirada. Era cierto, no era bueno que estuviera oyendo voces en su cabeza así como así.- Puede no ser nada, sea lo que sea, será mejor que continuemos si estamos tan cerca. Si veis algo parecido a una entrada, decirlo.

Tess y Dereck caminaban con una mano tapando boca y nariz mientras que Anduin y Wrathion parecían estar perfectamente bien. Pudieron ver en el suelo varios agujeros pequeños con sangre a la que le aplicaron magia y varios trols colgados del revés con la garganta rajada para que saliera sangre, algunos de ellos todavía goteaban. Esa imagen iba a peor cuanto más se adentraban entre cadáveres apilados de trols y otras criaturas a las que sustrajeron sangre, sin embargo, al pasar un pequeño puente de madera, no vieron ningún cuerpo más.

El silencio y el hecho de que no vieron a nadie les puso en alerta y desenfundaron sus armas. Pese a que estaban mirando a todos lados, no parecía que algo iba a saltarles encima. Cuanto más se adentraban sin poder localizar algo parecido a una puerta para entrar a Uldir, más pesado era el aire. El olor era más fétido que antes y empezó a afectar también a Wrathion y Anduin pese a que eran indiferentes.

Después de pasar por lo que parecía ser un altar, bajaron unas escaleras que llevaban lo que parecía ser la zona más amplia de las catacumbas. En medio había algo parecido a una piscina donde una especie de estatua dorada estaba en medio arrodillada. Wrathion, al verlo, se quedó impresionado.

\- Eso es… Un momento. - Wrathion corrió hacia el agua para inspeccionar la estatua, los demás se quedaron al borde sin entrar mirando curiosos.

\- ¿Qué es, Wrathion? - preguntó Anduin. El dragón miró la estatua desde todos los ángulos.

\- Esto es… ¡un forjado! - Wrathion posó una mano en el forjado.- Debe de ser un guardián de Uldir.

\- Pero parece estar muerto. - dijo Tess tapándose la boca con una mano.

\- No… está en reposo, creo.

Wrathion lo rodeó mientras evaluaba lo que podía hacer. No estaba muerto, los forjados como este siempre se desactivaban por alguna razón, solo debía activarlo de nuevo. Wrathion saltó a los hombros de la estatua y miró de cerca. Al posar una mano sobre la cabeza, empezó a murmurar unas palabras. El forjado reaccionó a las palabras de Wrathion, sus ojos brillaron con un color ámbar y se puso de pie. Wrathion casi cae pero se agarró a la cabeza y se sentó en el amplio hombro. El forjado evaluó el lugar primero y luego miró al dragón.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Designación: Guardián Herzel. - respondió con una voz un tanto robótica.

\- ¿Eres un guardián de Uldir?

\- Afirmativo.

\- ¿Cuándo te apagaste? - Herzel tomó unos segundos de silencio.

\- Hace dieciséis mil doscientos años.

\- Joder… - Wrathion se pasó una mano por la barbilla.- ¿Por qué te desactivaste?

\- Protocolo de seguridad por gran brecha detectada, fallo de contención de G’huun, orden de MADRE.

\- ¿Quién es MADRE?

\- Matriarca de Análisis, Defensora de Registros y Estudios. Designación: MADRE, guardiana y ayudante principal de Uldir. - los ojos de Herzel brillaron.- Alerta, MADRE no responde. - Wrathion intentó pensar.

\- ¿Dónde está la puerta a Uldir?

Herzel se empezó a mover, sus pisadas hacían temblar el suelo por completo. Wrathion se quedó subido sobre sus hombros y los demás les seguían de cerca casi corriendo. Herzel les guió hasta la parte posterior de la gran piscina. El olor también era muchísimo más fuerte que antes.

\- Herzel, ¿tú sabes por qué los titanes no mataron a G’huun? - preguntó Anduin mientras corría a su lado, pero no parecía que le iba a contestar.

\- Responde a todo lo que te pregunten, Herzel. - ordenó Wrathion.

\- Causa desconocida.

Anduin se extrañó que solo contestara porque Wrathion lo ordenó, pero le extrañó todavía más que no conocía la respuesta. El forjado se detuvo en cuanto alcanzó una zona bloqueada. En donde debería haber un agujero, estaba tapado por varias pieles extrañas cortando el paso.

\- Camino bloqueado por espécimen virulento. - dijo Herzel.

\- Espera, - Wrathion bajó al suelo.- ¿la puerta está ahí?

\- Afirmativo.

\- Usa tu poder para romper estas pieles.

Herzel alzó su mano derecha y empezaron a salir unas bolas de luz ámbar que chocaron contra las pieles haciendo que se empezaran a romper tan fácilmente como una telaraña. El camino quedó abierto al cabo de poco y el olor a pestilencia les hizo retroceder unos pocos pasos. Tess cayó de rodillas.

\- Por la Luz… esto ya alcanzó un nivel insoportable. - Tess tenía la parte de la nariz y la boca cubierta con las dos manos, Dereck no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

\- Estamos cerca de la entrada ahora. - dijo Anduin.

\- No sé si quiero saber lo que hay ahí abajo si huele de esta forma. - Tess miró a Wrathion y Anduin.- Mira… no quiero bajar ahí, estoy por desmayarme en cualquier momento.

\- Pero… si estamos aquí. - Anduin señaló el agujero.

\- ¿Es que tú no lo hueles o qué? - Dereck se sentó en el suelo.

\- Me estoy mareando… - dijo débilmente.- Tampoco quiero bajar. - Anduin y Wrathion se miraron, el joven rey se encogió de hombros.

\- No hace falta que bajéis si os encontráis mal. - dijo Wrathion. Luego miró a Anduin.- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo es que he llegado demasiado lejos como para no ir, tengo mucha curiosidad.

\- Nosotros saldremos de aquí. - dijo Tess levantándose y agarrando a Dereck por un brazo.- No podemos estar más tiempo soportando esto, usaremos técnicas de invisibilidad.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? - preguntó Anduin con creciente preocupación.- No tenéis el disfraz de Wrathion.

\- Sabemos cómo se mueven y sabemos quiénes pueden vernos: los grandes y sacerdotisas. No hay problema y tenemos una sobrada experiencia en ocultarnos, podemos salir. - Anduin titubeó.

\- No me siento muy seguro con ello… ¿A dónde iréis?

\- Al campamento con los enanos. - Anduin se rascó la nuca.- Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. - el joven rey suspiró asintiendo.

\- Buena suerte. - dijo Wrathion.

Tess y Dereck empezaron a caminar haciendo eses para salir corriendo de ahí. Anduin también se sentía mareado pero tenía tanta curiosidad en ver Uldir que no podía aguantarse. Ambos se asomaron al agujero y se fijaron en que no había ninguna espora como en el resto del camino, tenía la arquitectura propia de las construcciones de los titanes más visibles. Era una rampa larga y una caída a saber dónde.

\- ¿Nos deslizamos? - sugirió Anduin. Wrathion suspiró y miró a Herzel.

\- Herzel, ¿puedes bajarnos a los dos?

Herzel movió el brazo y convirtió a ambos en bolas de luz. Anduin se sintió muy ligero cuando se empezó a mover. Vio todo en imágenes parpadeantes mientras bajaba a la absoluta oscuridad del lugar y aterrizó como si nada, como si un mago hubiera conjurado un hechizo de teletransporte.

\- Esto hay que repetirlo. - dijo Anduin sonriendo.

No se podía ver cómo de grande era esa sala en la oscuridad y Wrathion se quedó mirando a la única luz que había en algo que parecía una especie de consola de mando pegada a la pared. Anduin corrió hasta aquel aparato para verlo mejor seguido de Wrathion. Herzel, al bajar con ellos, se quedó donde estaba sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Anduin inspeccionando. Wrathion llegó a la conclusión pronto.

\- Una consola de mando. Mira las inscripciones, esto es… es la base del sello de Nazmir, es todo titánico.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Dame un minuto.

Wrathion miró más de cerca. Entre que las letras estaban muy desgastadas y que era el lenguaje más complejo de la existencia, le costaba horrores leerlo bien y le llevaba tiempo. Anduin se quedó mirando la débil luz que emitía, era igual a la que vio en la estructura de fuera.

_Devorar._

Anduin se dio la vuelta. Esta vez la voz vino muy de cerca, como si se lo hubieran susurrado al oído. Con la oscuridad del lugar, le era imposible ver algo, pero sintió cierto movimiento en las sombras. Esta vez estaba muy seguro, ahí había algo y lo pudo oír. Anduin estiró la mano para dar unos toques al hombro del dragón.

\- Este sello es imposible de reparar… - murmuró Wrathion.- Necesitaría magia de los titanes para eso.

\- ¿Wrathion…?

\- ¿Qué? - el dragón, al ver la cara alarmada de Anduin, frunció el ceño y miró a la oscuridad. En seguida pudo ver lo que realmente había allí.- Mierda.

Wrathion agarró a Anduin para apartarse cuando algo se les abalanzó. Anduin vio una figura enorme que no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera visto anteriormente y olía a mil muertos en descomposición, todo el olor de las catacumbas era esa cosa. Volvió a intentar atacar, pero el dragón apartó a Anduin lejos. Wrathion se quedó sorprendido, no detectó en ningún momento que allí dentro había algo con ellos y no emitía ningún tipo de poder. Tampoco oyó nada al caer, era demasiado raro.

_¡Consumir! ¡Infectar! _

_-_ ¡Herzel, ilumina la sala! - ordenó Wrathion.

Herzel dio un golpe con el puño en el suelo y toda la sala se iluminó con un tono ámbar, entonces Anduin lo vio. Era un monstruo deforme, hecho con sangre, con una pierna gorda y la otra esquelética y completamente retorcido. Tenía dos brazos pequeños en la parte de la derecha y un solo brazo en la izquierda. No tenía ninguna cabeza, en el tórax tenía una boca gigante por la que salía sangre.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Anduin alterado.

\- Infección de G’huun, - respondió Herzel.- prioridad de contención: uno.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- Si sangra, - dijo Wrathion.- podemos matarlo. ¡Dale!

Wrathion agarró su asta y dio un salto hacia al monstruo para hacerle un corte en la parte baja de la gran boca y varios trozos de sangre salieron disparados, pero no pareció que le importó. Anduin desenfundó también para darle en la pierna gorda. Wrathion le cortó los dos brazos huesudos sin dificultad y el joven rey se dio cuenta de algo, esos brazos parecían ser de trol. En cuanto varios trozos de sangre cubrieron el suelo, se empezaron a mover.

No fue agradable ver como se mezclaban las partes cortadas de sangre y tejido hasta adoptar la forma de un sha en miniatura que se acercó a Wrathion para atacar. El dragón, de un golpe con el asta, lo envió lejos. Herzel se movió hacia la pequeña criatura y le lanzó uno de sus rayos ámbar. La criatura se retorció hasta desaparecer, en su lugar, solo dejó media cabeza de trol.

\- Espécimen desinfectado. - dijo Herzel como si nada.

\- Herzel… - empezó Anduin dudoso.- ¿De qué está hecha esta infección de G’huun?

\- Sacrificios fueron lanzados al agujero para formar la infección.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esta cosa esta hecha con trols devorados?

\- Afirmativo.

Anduin quiso vomitar por un segundo cuando volvió a mirar a la abominación. Por eso no volvían los trols de las catacumbas, por eso encontraron cadáveres y cadáveres apilados, iban a tirarlos aquí para que la infección se volviera más grande. No podía entender cómo era posible que su cultura les empujara a eso por poder.

\- Anduin, - llamó Wrathion.- tenemos que hacer saltar más sangres. Si Herzel las desinfecta llegara un punto en que podrá desinfectar al grande.

Wrathion cogió aire y se hinchó las mejillas, pero al soplar, salió una llamarada que cubrió la abominación por completo. El chillido que emitió fue tan fuerte que Anduin tuvo que taparse los oídos. Muchas sangres cayeron con el fuego y empezaron a crecer otras pequeñas infecciones. Mientras Wrathion le seguía golpeando al grande, Anduin ayudó a Herzel a eliminar los pequeños. Con el poder de la Luz pudo purgarlos después de varios golpes.

La abominación tenía cortes por todo el “cuerpo” y dejó de caminar cuando Wrathion le cortó las piernas, empezó a moverse de forma errática como si se resistiera a morir. Herzel se acercó a él e hizo una bola de luz ámbar con la que cubrió todo el resto del cuerpo. La abominación se retorció gritando en agonía igual que las sangres que aún quedaban por el lugar.

\- Activando salvaguardia definitiva, - dijo Herzel tranquilo.- destruyendo fuente de infección.

De repente, tras una pequeña onda expansiva, la abominación desapareció dejando una pequeña montaña de arena en el lugar donde estuvo. Los pequeños sha de sangre dejaron de moverse. Herzel cayó también justo al lado, como si hubiera agotado toda la energía que le quedaba. Wrathion se acercó al forjado e inspeccionó.

\- ¿Ha muerto? - preguntó Anduin con pena. Wrathion vio que todavía tenía una luz muy tenue en los ojos.

\- Está al límite. Desinfectar esa cosa lo dejó seco, le debe quedar nada de energía. - Anduin miró una de las sangres y se le ocurrió una idea loca, era la prueba perfecta. Agarró la pequeña mochila que llevaba encima y con mucho cuidado metió la sangre dentro.- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Se lo enseñaré a todo el mundo, no podrán ignorar una prueba así. - El dragón alzó las cejas, no era mala idea.

Wrathion se volvió a acercar a la consola de mando que estaba mirando antes de que ocurriera todo y Anduin caminó paciente al lado una vez se colgó la mochila. Después de un largo rato, el joven rey se apoyó en la pared hasta que Wrathion se levantó. En cuanto cruzaron miradas, el dragón rio un poco.

\- Estás apoyado en la puerta de Uldir. - Anduin se apartó instintivamente.

\- ¿Es aquí?

\- Sí, ¿abro y echamos un vistazo?

Anduin asintió rápidamente, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Wrathion dio unos toques a la consola y unos engranajes se movieron por encima hasta que la puerta se abrió por la mitad. Anduin se quedó mirando, había una luz azul tenue en la pequeña sala que tenían delante. Se adentraron en la sala con cautela, no sabían que esperar. Estaba completamente vacía y al otro lado encontraron otra puerta que daba a un pasillo que no parecía tener fin. Para cruzar el pasillo, caminaron más deprisa hasta llegar a un gran arco sin puerta. Al asomarse, vieron el interior de Uldir, y de paso, también un ejército enorme de trols de sangre y otras criaturas. Anduin se quedó perplejo en cuanto vio la cantidad de trols presentes y miró bien el lugar. La estructura era circular y en medio de todo parecía haber un altar.

\- ¡Intruhoh! - gritó un trol llamando la atención de todo el mundo haciendo que todos empezara a correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Corre!

Wrathion cogió el brazo de Anduin al principio para llevárselo y empezaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron de vuelta. Los trols iban rápido, y las sanguijuelas con patas todavía más, Anduin tuvo que sobrepasar sus límites porque le pisaban los talones. Wrathion aceleró muchísimo más para llegar antes y empezar a cerrar la puerta. Derrapó un poco al llegar a la consola y volvió a tocar los botones para cerrarla mientras Anduin llegaba.

\- ¡Cierra! ¡Cierra! - gritó Anduin gesticulando y Wrathion empezó a cerrar lentamente. En cuanto Anduin cruzó la puerta, Wrathion la cerró de golpe. El joven rey se desplomó en el suelo.- No vuelvas a abrir esa puerta.

Anduin jadeaba mientras se llevaba una mano a la rodilla derecha, notaba un hormigueo por el esfuerzo. Cuando Wrathion se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantar, empezaron a dar golpes a la puerta. Anduin se levantó asustado. Los golpes eran muy insistentes y empezó a pensar que iban a tirar la puerta en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Anduin mirando al dragón.

\- Yo puedo trepar hasta arriba pero…

Wrathion le miró preocupado, no iba dejarle ahí de ninguna manera. Después de unos segundos pensando algo, se movió hacia Herzel. Le levantó la cabeza y zarandeó.

\- Herzel, sé que te queda energía aún, tienes que llevarnos arriba de vuelta.

\- N-n-negaci-ión… - la voz fue totalmente entrecortada. Wrathion le agarró la cabeza, enfadado.

\- Cumple la voluntad del guardián, es tu deber.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Herzel movió la mano y transformó a ambos en la misma pelota de luz para subir. Al llegar arriba, en lugar de aparecer normal como antes, cayeron de culo a un metro de altura. Wrathion le ofreció una mano a Anduin para levantarse, pero al hacerlo, Anduin solo le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - preguntó Anduin. Ante la mirada confusa de Wrathion, continuó.- Que te haga tanto caso solo a ti, ¿cómo lo haces? - Wrathion suspiró.

\- Magia, Anduin. - respondió como si fuera obvio.

El joven rey solo frunció el ceño. No notó en ningún momento que Wrathion hiciera magia, pero por encima de todo, había oído perfectamente a Wrathion referirse a sí mismo como guardián y Herzel le obedeció después de negarse. No hubo mucho tiempo para hablar, Wrathion agarró al joven rey por el brazo de nuevo, tenían que salir de ahí corriendo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Consiguieron salir del Corazón de la Oscuridad con vida, Anduin no lo podía creer. Wrathion volvió a usar el hechizo de disfraz, pero con la fatiga del día a veces se debilitaba. La gran sorpresa se la llevaron al subir la rampa de madera, gran parte de los trols se movilizaron y por ello la zona estaba casi vacía.

No supo si alegrarse por tener vía libre o preocuparse mucho. Que no estuvieran ahí significaba que se dio voz de alarma por su presencia y les buscaban. Debían llegar al campamento y salir por patas de Nazmir en seguida.

Al salir de la zona del Corazón de la Oscuridad, se quitaron el disfraz y su camino prosiguió al este. Tuvieron que esconderse varias veces por patrullas o algunas veces Wrathion mataba sigilosamente a solitarios. Esquivaron un pequeño campamento en el sur cuando Wrathion se detuvo en seco. El dragón se quedó mirando los alrededores mientras que parecía oler algo. Anduin se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Wrathion se quedó pensativo un rato antes de mirar a Anduin.

\- Dereck… estoy oliendo la sangre de Dereck en el aire. - Anduin se quedó pálido.

\- ¿Por dónde?

Wrathion le guió sigiloso a una parte trasera de ese campamento mientras Anduin empezaba a imaginarse las horribles cosas que podría encontrar. Avistaron a Dereck tirado en un matojo y el joven rey creyó que le estaba dando un infarto en cuanto llegó a él. Anduin le miró de arriba a abajo buscando heridas, solo tenía una en la cabeza y en el hombro izquierdo, pero lo más importante es que estaba vivo.

\- Dereck. - llamó Anduin usando la Luz para curar la herida en la cabeza.- Dereck, ¿me oyes? ¿Dereck? - en cuanto Anduin pudo cerrar la herida, Dereck despertó poco a poco y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Anduin.

\- ¿Anduin? - dijo Dereck débilmente abriendo los ojos sorprendido y dándole un abrazo.- ¡Anduin!

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Dereck se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- Salimos del Corazón de la Oscuridad a salvo… pero… - Dereck abrió los ojos por completo.- Zul, vimos a Zul.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Cerca de aquí, iba montado en una criatura enorme. Él fue quien nos descubrió a muchos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Y dónde está Tess? - Dereck cambió su expresión a una más asustada.

\- A mí me dejaron aquí porque no les valía, ellos tenían prisa por algo, pero se llevaron a Tess.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡No lo sé! - Dereck estaba claramente asustado.- ¡Debe de estar en un campamento!

\- Yo sí puedo intuir por qué, - dijo Wrathion.- hay que sacarla de ahí ya.

\- ¿Qué le harán? - le preguntó Anduin mientras ayudaba a Dereck. Wrathion le miró seriamente.

\- Las mujeres son muy importantes en una sociedad donde la sangre es pionera por una simple razón. - Anduin se quedó pálido al comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Joder… Mierda…


	22. La niebla de Nazmir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Espero que estés bien considerando todo lo que ocurre hoy en día. Sé que hace algún tiempo que no actualizaba, es porque intento llevarlo a la par con la traducción y en español llevaba como unos 11 capítulos de ventaja :/ pero ya estoy cerca :D  
Espero que te guste!

Vieron varios campamentos antes de dar con el que buscaban. Dereck no podía moverse bien y Anduin estuvo todo el rato ayudándole a estar de pie, pero pudo resistir hasta llegar al campamento correcto. Wrathion tuvo que guiarlos por los campamentos del sur-este una vez atravesaron el camino que llevaba a la puerta de sangre. Solo él estaba lo suficientemente habituado a los olores de todos como para detectar a Tess, aunque eso preocupó a Anduin, si la estaba oliendo significaba que también estaba sangrando. Llegaron a un campamento bastante pequeño y algo apartado, solo tenían dos casas levantadas y un altar de sacrificios en medio. Localizaron a Tess, estaba atada a un poste y no se movía en absoluto. Wrathion contaba los trols del lugar, no eran demasiados y parecían guardias habituales, al menos una docena y un par de sacerdotisas.

\- Dereck, - susurró Wrathion.- ¿puedes pelear?

\- Me falta fuerza… - respondió débil.- además, nos quitaron las armas, no podré plantarme.

\- Vale, en ese caso, ¿puedes llegar en sigilo hasta Tess y liberarla?

\- Eso creo que sí.

\- Perfecto entonces. Anduin, tú y yo les vamos a distraer, intentemos llevarlos un poco lejos de donde está Tess.

Anduin asintió y empezaron a moverse. Dereck fue a rodear el campamento y posicionarse casi detrás de Tess, solo faltaba que Wrathion saltara. Una sacerdotisa llevaba arrastras un trol de sangre muy joven con heridas superficiales para atarlo a un poste justo al lado de Tess. La sacerdotisa le hizo un corte en la flexura del codo y dejó caer toda la sangre en una de copa de madera. El trol se empezó a poner algo pálido, pero no parecía que le importara perder sangre. Acto seguido se agachó para mirar a Tess de cerca levantándole la barbilla, esta estaba inconsciente y tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por la cabeza. La sacerdotisa miró a la otra.

\- ¿Cuánta sangre diceh que sacahte? - preguntó curiosa, la otra sacerdotisa la miró.

\- Hahta perder el conocimiento, pero sobrevivirá.

\- Bien, la necehitaremoh.

La sacerdotisa se levantó para alejarse, pero al dar un paso, Wrathion se dejó caer de un árbol delante de ella y con la daga le cortó la yugular como si nada. Todos los trols se pusieron en guardia en cuanto la sacerdotisa cayó al suelo. Anduin salió de la maleza para poner la zancadilla al trol más alejado, consiguió que cayera al suelo fácilmente y le clavó a Shalamayne en la espalda.

\- Perdón. - se disculpó el joven rey.

Anduin intentó llegar hasta Wrathion pero un par de trols le confrontaron. El joven rey invocó la Luz para usar una Penitencia sobre uno de ellos, que quedó en el suelo adolorido, y confrontó al otro. El trol llevaba una lanza y no le dejaba acercarse mucho, pero Anduin recordaba lo que siempre hacía Wrathion cuando entrenaban, siempre era con palos largos y el dragón le ganaba al principio de una forma muy fácil. Cuando el trol hizo una estocada que Anduin esquivó fácilmente poniéndose de lado, el joven rey agarró la lanza por la madera y tiró hacia él con fuerza, el trol no lo vio venir y se llevó un codazo en la nariz. El trol intentó recomponerse pero Anduin con un movimiento de espada le hizo un corte mortal en el pecho y se dirigió al siguiente.

Dereck llegó hasta Tess y empezó a desatarla. Se dio cuenta de que apretaron bastante las ataduras y tenía magulladuras muy marcadas en toda la zona de las muñecas. Dereck alzó la cabeza de Tess para que le mirara.

\- ¿Tess?

Ella no respondió y Dereck no supo qué hacer. Wrathion estaba cerca combatiendo a cualquiera que se acercara un poco, se bastaba para mantenerlos pero lo empezaron a rodear. Anduin llegó hasta él después de encargarse de otro trol y pelearon codo con codo. Necesitaban que Dereck se llevara a Tess de ahí. Anduin despachó rápidamente con la Luz a un trol cuando vio a uno escapando y otro acercándose a la posición de Dereck. Anduin no dudó, fue a defenderlos interponiéndose. El trol desenfundó dos dagas y atacó primero tan rápido que casi no lo cuenta. Anduin paró un ataque por la izquierda y se inclinó atrás para esquivar la otra. Al pasar al ataque solo llegó a rozar la pierna derecha del trol. Anduin se descuidó un segundo al intentar parar un ataque, el trol le dio un corte en la mejilla izquierda y acto seguido una patada en la pierna derecha, tirándolo al suelo. Justo le dio en la rodilla y del dolor dejó caer su espada. El trol alzó la daga dispuesto a matarle pero Dereck le lanzó una piedra en la cabeza y el trol se apartó dolorido mirando a Dereck.

\- Esas dagas son mías, capullo. - dijo Dereck.

El trol le miró enfadado y caminó hacia él un tanto desorientado por el golpe. Dereck no podría defenderse con las manos, pero quiso salvar a Anduin. El trol intentó atacarle, pero Dereck esquivó los dos primero ataques bien, sin embargo, el trol le dio una patada en la barriga y Dereck cayó al suelo. Anduin intentó ponerse en pie, pero su rodilla le falló. Ver como el trol se acercaba amenazante a su amigo le puso muy nervioso, si no se movía, quizá debería intentar invocar la Luz para crear un escudo. Levantó la mano hacia Dereck desesperado cuando el trol le alcanzó, debía salvarle, debía…

_Mátalo._

La Luz nunca llegó a salir por ningún lado, en su lugar, solo emergieron las sombras. Unos tentáculos aparecieron del suelo y enraizaron al trol tirándole al suelo de golpe. El trol se retorció cuando un tentáculo le rodeó el cuello para estrangularle, pero al abrir la boca, se metió un tentáculo dentro y en menos de cinco segundos lo mató. Todo desapareció en cuanto el trol yació muerto y Anduin se quedó boquiabierto. No lo entendía, él no quiso usar el poder del Vacío en ningún momento, fue esa voz que oyó en su cabeza la que lo hizo, le obligó. Dereck le miró un tanto confundido y Anduin se sintió asustado. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que una voz tomara el control?

Wrathion había matado a todos menos dos. Estaba sudando del esfuerzo y quería terminar pronto con ello. La última sacerdotisa se quedó atrás mientras que el único trol presente la protegía. Wrathion atacó primero desarmando al trol y atravesándole el pecho con su asta. La sacerdotisa uso magia de sangre contra él una vez más, una magia que se usaba para debilitar físicamente, ya la había estado usando varias veces contra Wrathion pero no parecía que le detuviera, aunque Wrathion debía reconocer que sí se sentía cansado. Solo hubo un momento de despiste, uno en el que divisó a un trol escapando. El dragón iba a mover la tierra, podía crear un seísmo pequeño para tirarlo al suelo. No debió despistarse por algo tan tonto y solo se arrepintió en cuanto la sacerdotisa le alcanzó con la daga. Intentó esquivarlo en el último segundo, pero le acabó cortando en la parte derecha debajo de las costillas de forma superficial. Wrathion soltó su arma de asta al sentir el dolor llevándose la mano a la herida y la sacerdotisa le ofreció una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que se borró en el momento que Wrathion le agarró por el cuello. El dragón la estranguló viendo cómo se ponía más azul hasta hacer fuerza de más y oír su cuello romperse. Wrathion suspiró al soltarla y recogió su arma del suelo. Miró su herida por encima, no era profunda pero le había dejado un tajo bastante largo. Levantó la vista intentando localizar al trol que escapaba, pero ya no podía verlo en ningún lugar y eso le molestó.

Wrathion alcanzó a los demás ahora que todos los enemigos estaban muertos. Anduin estaba usando la Luz en Tess curando heridas superficiales e intentando que estuviera consciente aunque le era imposible quitar la gran palidez de su rostro. Tess abrió los ojos muy lentamente y miraba a todos lados desorientada, pero una vez pudo clavar los ojos en Anduin, le dio un abrazo.

\- Tess, - dijo Dereck débilmente.- ¿qué te han hecho?

\- Sangre… - respondió Tess todavía más débil.- me quitaron mucha sangre, no sé para qué.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo más? - preguntó Anduin preocupado.

\- No, creo que no… - Anduin miró a Wrathion.

\- Está muy débil, en estado anémico, no creo que pueda caminar y no tenemos comida para darle. - Tess miró a Wrathion y sonrió.

\- Recuérdame que te agradezca este maravilloso fin de semana… - dijo irónica, el dragón sonrió.

\- ¿Puedes saber si le hicieron algo más? - preguntó Dereck a Anduin.

\- Claro, pero una revisión me llevará mucho tiempo.

\- No lo hay, - dijo Wrathion.- tenemos que correr.

Un pequeño movimiento en el poste del lado le llamó la atención. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de que un trol estaba ahí atado mirándoles un tanto confundido. Wrathion frunció el ceño y mientras ayudaban a Tess a levantarse, se agachó y le clavó su daga en la cabeza. Anduin lo miró molesto.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? - Wrathion le miró extrañado.- ¡No podía hacernos nada atado!

\- Puede contar en qué dirección nos fuimos, - respondió como si fuera obvio.- además está mejor muerto que vivo. - Anduin le lanzó una mirada enfadado, no le gustaba nada lo que hacía. Cuando Wrathion se levantó, se llevó una mano a la herida al sentir el dolor y la sangre salir, Anduin cambió su expresión a sorprendido.

\- ¿Te han herido?

\- Estoy bien.

\- Deja que te vea. - Anduin se acercó para mirar su herida pero Wrathion le detuvo.

\- No hay tiempo para curar. Un trol huyó y seguro que ha dado voz de alarma, puedo sentir que vienen.

\- Pero no puedes ir con una herida abierta.

Wrathion no se lo pensó dos veces. Unas llamas le cubrieron la mano derecha y se la llevó a la herida. El dragón puso una cara adolorida al hacerlo, pero resistió, de ese modo controlaría el sangrado de la zona. Anduin le miró todavía más sorprendido, no esperaba que hiciera algo así.

\- ¡Vámonos! - insistió Wrathion. Anduin miró a los demás. Tess no podía caminar así que debían cargar con ella y Dereck estaba en sus límites.

\- Vale, yo llevaré a Tess a cuestas. - propuso Anduin.- Dereck, ¿me puedes llevar esto?

Dereck asintió mientras recuperaba sus dagas y se colgaba la mochila de Anduin y a Shalamayne. Wrathion ayudó a Anduin a cargar con Tess y emprendieron su camino al primer campamento, solo esperaban que todo siguiera en su sitio. Al dar unos pocos pasos, empezó a lloviznar. Wrathion iba más adelantado cuando dos trols de sangre se interpusieron en el camino, aunque para su mala suerte, no duraron mucho contra el dragón. Sin embargo, uno de ellos silbó de forma especial antes de ser derrotado. Anduin, al mirar a los lados, se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención con eso y vio varios trols de sangre guerreros acercarse a su posición y empezaron a correr más rápido.

Solo debían ir en una línea recta hasta el campamento, pero entre el cansancio, los trols de sangre pisándoles los talones y la lluvia dejando el suelo resbaladizo, les estaba costando horrores. Dereck estaba al borde del colapso de tanto correr y se daba pequeños tropezones de vez en cuanto. Anduin tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Ya desde el golpe en su rodilla se sentía mal al moverse, pero ahora que estaba corriendo y cargando con alguien, le empezaban a fallar las piernas por completo. Wrathion no dejó de derrotar a trols solitarios en ningún momento, cada vez aparecían más. Dereck señaló atrás, un gran grupo de trols de sangre, la mayoría montados en sanguijuelas con patas, estaban casi encima de ellos.

\- No vamos a llegar así… - dijo Wrathion jadeando.

\- Sí que podemos, - respondió Anduin.- estamos casi.

\- No llegaremos en este estado. - Wrathion miró hacia los trols.- Yo me los llevaré lejos.

\- No es momento para que te vuelvas loco. - dijo Anduin frunciendo el ceño.

\- Aunque llegáramos, ellos estarían justo detrás, no daría tiempo a embarcar e irse como si nada, nos pillarán, por eso voy a despistarlos, les llevaré a la zona de la Necrópolis.

\- No, - Anduin negó con la cabeza.- ni en broma, no.

\- Vosotros llegad, embarcad e id río arriba hasta el mar, nos encontraremos ahí. - Anduin siguió negando.

\- No pienso dejarte por ahí. - Wrathion miró seriamente a Anduin.

\- ¡_Ruth’hi! _¡Huye, joder!

Wrathion corrió hacia los trols transformándose en dragón rápidamente llamando su atención. No se lo pensaron mucho a la hora de cambiar rumbo y perseguir al dragón, eso dio vía libre a Anduin y Dereck para llegar al campamento tranquilamente. En cuanto empezaron a correr, Anduin no dejó de mirar atrás. Hubiera preferido que Wrathion no se fuera, no tenía ninguna garantía de que no le pillaran.

Al cabo de unos minutos y con mucho esfuerzo, llegaron al campamento de los enanos. Anduin se sintió muy aliviado al comprobar que no se marcharon. Nada más llegar, Dereck cayó de rodillas al suelo del cansancio. Brann se aceró a ellos preocupado.

\- ¡Por mis barbas! ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es largo de explicar, - Anduin acabó cayendo de rodillas también. Dejó a Tess a su lado.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la princesa de Gilneas?

\- La capturaron, está herida, - Anduin miró a su alrededor, todos estaban armados y algunos tenían las hojas de sus espadas manchadas de sangre.- ¿os han atacado?

\- Unos trols, pero les rechazamos. También vimos a la Horda de lejos, pero creo que estaban huyendo de vuelta a Zuldazar. Hay mucho revuelo ahora. ¿No había otro con vosotros?

\- Sí, voy a ir a buscarlo. - Tess le agarró por el hombro.

\- Anduin, no seas tú el loco ahora… - dijo en voz baja.

\- Tengo que ir, sé a dónde se dirige. Haced lo que él dijo, embarcad todos e id río arriba hasta llegar al mar. Una vez estéis ahí seguro que ya lo habré encontrado y vuelto.

\- ¿Y si no aparecéis? ¿Y si nos localizan los trols y nos atacan? - Anduin titubeó.

\- Entonces partid a Kul Tiras sin nosotros. - todos empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

\- Eso ni en broma. - Anduin cogió su espada y mochila de nuevo.

\- ¡Hacedlo!

Antes de que alguien le detuviera, Anduin se adentró a Nazmir una vez más. Tess y Dereck se miraron preocupados, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente como para seguirle. Por orden de Brann e insistencia del capitán del barco, recogieron todo el campamento y subieron a bordo.

Anduin corría lo máximo que podía permitirse. Iba apartando la maleza con un brazo o con la espada. En el camino encontró varias evidencias de que Wrathion pasó por ahí, ya fueran árboles caídos o huellas de dragón, así que supuso que iba en buen camino. El aire seguía siendo muy pesado y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Vio un grupo de trols de sangre en la distancia y tuvo que esconderse unos segundos. Era mucho más seguro que no le vieran. Prefirió rodearlos y seguir su camino hasta la Necrópolis. Anduin empezó a sentirse preocupado cuando todo rastro de Wrathion se esfumó. Estaba en medio de un camino cuando se desorientó por completo. Después de un rato, la poca luz de la tarde que se reflejaba en las gotas de la lluvia se estaba esfumando y pronto anochecería, acabaría perdido si no se retiraba, pero tampoco podía irse sin Wrathion. Después de unos minutos deambulando, vio dos grandes grupos de trols tanto de frente como detrás y decidió salirse del camino por pánico. No sabía a dónde estaba caminando, era consciente de que estaba cerca de la Necrópolis, pero a lo mejor acabaría en un campamento trol si seguía así.

Al apoyarse en un árbol, de repente, alguien le cogió por atrás tapándole la boca, Anduin intentó resistirse pero no pudo liberarse.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Anduin miró atrás solo para encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de Wrathion. Aunque el dragón no estaba contento, el joven rey se sintió tremendamente aliviado al saber que era él. Wrathion se lo llevó hasta unas rocas donde pudieron resguardarse.

\- Llevo oliéndote desde hace un rato con ese corte que tienes en la mejilla.

\- Te estaba buscando. - Anduin se dio la vuelta.

\- Y yo te dije que huyeras.

\- No podía dejarte aquí, volveremos juntos.

\- Puedo cuidarme perfectamente. - Wrathion alzó un poco la voz confuso.- ¿Por qué has venido?

\- ¡Porque eres mi amigo, joder!

Wrathion frunció el ceño todavía más confundido. A veces no podía entender según qué cosas, no entendía por qué Anduin se puso en peligro por él. Tampoco entendía por qué le iba a considerar tan amigo suyo después de todo lo que le hizo, a veces no se acababa de creer que realmente fueran amigos. Wrathion se sentó en el suelo cansado y se llevó una mano a su herida.

_No debe de andar lejos. _

Anduin volvió a oír una voz y miró hacia el camino que dejó atrás. Wrathion también miró hacia allí y el joven rey frunció el ceño. El dragón agarró a Anduin por el brazo y se agacharon escondidos.

\- ¿Lo has oído? - preguntó Anduin susurrando.

\- No he oído nada, pero lo estoy sintiendo, - Wrathion se asomó.- ¿puedes ver eso de ahí?

Anduin miró en la dirección que apuntaba Wrathion y vio a una criatura enorme. Era la misma que vio por un instante en el Corazón de la Oscuridad muchas horas atrás, un escarabajo rojo gigante. Pudo verle la cara ahora, era la de un pulpo, muy parecida a los seguidores de N’Zoth cuando desposeyó a Leo.

\- Es un heraldo de N’Zoth. - explicó Wrathion.- Se llama Zek’voz, antes estaba Zul usándolo como montura.

\- ¿Viste a Zul?

\- Sí, y ha usado un hechizo que no me permite transformarme en dragón.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin le miró preocupado.- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- Si consigo salir de su radio de alcance podré transformarme de vuelta, pero sigue estando cerca.

\- ¿Cuándo se separaron Zul y Zek’voz?

\- Hace unos minutos, me están buscando por todos lados desde hace rato. - Anduin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué N’Zoth quiere encontrarte con tanta insistencia? - Wrathion le miró indiferente.- Entiendo que seáis enemigos desde hace tiempo y tal, pero me parece un tanto obsesivo todo lo que hace para llegar a ti.

\- Esa es la única razón, somos enemigos.

Anduin quiso decir algo, pero se vieron interrumpidos al oír pisadas. Estaban los trols de sangre casi encima de ellos y Zek’voz se empezaba a acercar. Wrathion cogió a Anduin por la muñeca para salir corriendo. Estaban ambos cansados y no querían meterse en ninguna pelea de ese calibre en desventaja numérica. Pronto se dieron cuenta de un gran problema, estaban siendo rodeados. Da igual hacia qué lado miraban, siempre había un enemigo, acabarían descubriéndolos en cualquier momento, tenían los minutos contados.

Wrathion de repente tuvo una idea. Corrieron hasta un árbol enorme con las raíces desperdigadas y que, entre ellas, hacían un pequeño hueco en una pared de tierra. El dragón usó su magia sobre la tierra para hacer el agujero más amplio y le pidió a Anduin que se metiera. El joven rey dudó un segundo, pero se metió dentro seguido de Wrathion quien cerró el agujero ligeramente.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí escondidos hasta que se despeje el área. - Wrathion agarró fuerte su arma de asta.- Si nos descubren igual, yo saldré a atacar, tú te marchas y no quiero ningún “pero”.

\- Los demás nos esperan río arriba, pero les dije que, si no volvíamos, se fueran. Así que no sé a dónde iría si pasamos mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Bueno, si son inteligentes ya se habrán marchado. A nosotros nos toca esperar de momento y rezar que no nos encuentren.

Anduin asintió. Wrathion dejó un pequeño hueco para que entrara aire pero igualmente se notaba bastante claustrofóbico. No sabían cuánto tiempo estarían ahí y no pasó mucho rato hasta notarse impacientes.

Pero tampoco podían hacer nada al respecto. Anduin apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del dragón y esperó.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dereck no dejó de mirar por babor y estribor todo el tiempo. Recogieron todo el campamento y navegaron río arriba un minuto después de que Anduin fuera a buscar a Wrathion. Al no ser un barco grande, estaban todos un poco apretujados en cubierta repartidos con trabucos mirando a todos lados esperando enemigos. Tess se quedó sentada en la pequeña escalera que llevaba al timón, no podía ni estar de pie.

Llegaron a la costa al cabo de poco tiempo, pero no vieron a Anduin. Brann decidió esperar un rato pese a que la mayoría querían abandonar Nazmir cuanto antes. Varios trols de sangre llegaron a descubrir su posición y atacaron, pero con las armas de fuego fue suficiente. El viejo capitán del barco empezó a insistir mucho más en irse cuando les atacó un grupo, no paraba de repetir que no quería morir allí en manos de salvajes, pero Dereck insistía en que debían esperar. Después de varios minutos Brann empezó a plantearse partir.

\- No podemos. - decía Dereck tambaleándose por la fatiga.- Anduin y Wrathion todavía están ahí.

\- Niño, - dijo el capitán.- a estas alturas deben estar muertos.

\- No me llames así. - replicó molesto.- Y no lo están, son muy fuertes los dos.

\- Pues si tan fuertes son no pasa nada si se quedan ahí.

\- ¡No pienso abandonarles! - el capitán corrió hacia Dereck para pegarle un empujón fuerte, lo tiró como si nada ya que a Dereck no le quedaba ni una gota de fuerza.

\- Mira, si quieres suicidarte como ellos, adelante, te quedas aquí. Pero nosotros no arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por un par de suicidas, ¿está claro? - Dereck le miró con especial rabia. Al mirar la cara preocupada de Tess, se movió hacia ella y se agachó delante.

\- No podemos… - insistió. Tess tragó saliva.

\- Tampoco podemos hacer nada, sabes bien que no me gusta, pero estamos medio muertos y nos queda poca munición para defendernos. Dereck, a veces no se puede.

\- Entonces me quedo en Nazmir también. - a Dereck le temblaron las piernas al levantarse y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Al intentar irse, Tess le agarró de la mano.

\- Morirás, quédate aquí. - Tess sonó muy suplicante.

\- Pero Anduin… ¿no le quieres tú también?

\- Claro que le quiero… pero te quiero más a ti.

Dereck se quedó con la boca medio abierta, no esperaba que se lo dijera. Se quedó en silencio al no atreverse a decir nada y le fallaron las piernas. Al final se rindió, se sentó delante de Tess, derrotado, tanto físico como mentalmente. El capitán dio orden de partir inmediatamente una vez todo se calmó. Dereck y Tess se quedaron con la mano cogida y tristes por tener que dejar a Anduin y Wrathion atrás, pero no hubo otra opción.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí. Puede que fuera más de una hora esperando, pero perdió la noción del tiempo por completo. No pararon de oír pisadas todo el rato, algunas alejadas y otras demasiado cerca. Tuvo que reconocer que sintió cierto temor a ser descubiertos y algunas veces pensó que así fue. Para su gran suerte, pasaron desapercibidos.

Wrathion minimizó su magia lo que pudo para que no le detectaran de esa forma y se quedó todo el tiempo con la guardia alta mirando al frente. Lo único que le gustó de todo eso fue estar pegados en un espacio reducido. Había mucho silencio ahora, la lluvia paró y no entraba ninguna luz. Wrathion giró un poco su cabeza y chocó con la frente de Anduin, este alzó la cabeza.

\- Creo que no hay nadie. - dijo Wrathion susurrando.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Wrathion metió la mano en la tierra y estuvo en silencio varios minutos hasta llegar a una conclusión. Giró la cabeza de nuevo.

\- No detecto a nadie cerca. Salgamos

Wrathion con su magia abrió el agujero para salir. Ya era muy entrada la noche una vez salieron y la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente. Pero había un gran problema, la niebla estaba por todas partes. Anduin se sintió muy inquieto, era incapaz de ver algo, podía tener un ejército enemigo delante de sus narices y sería imposible darse cuenta. ¿Y si había algo acechando? Anduin de repente perdió de vista a Wrathion, solo fue un segundo al mirar atrás que lo perdió y empezó a caminar sintiendo miedo.

\- ¿Wrathion? - No tuvo respuesta.- ¿¡Wrathion!? - el dragón apareció de golpe tapándole la boca.

\- ¡No hagas tanto ruido! No estamos solos. - Anduin suspiró.

\- Perdón… no te podía ver con esta niebla. - Wrathion reflexionó unos segundos.

\- Vale, coge el extremo de mi bufanda y no te separes mucho.

Wrathion le ofreció uno de los extremos y Anduin se agarró. Caminaron con mucho cuidado. Wrathion podía ver bien así que fue esquivando cualquier peligro o tomando unos momentos para esconderse. Alguna vez se toparon con un trol de sangre, pero estos tampoco podían ver nada en la niebla y Wrathion los fue eliminando.

Se acercaron a la costa al cabo de unos minutos. La niebla no era tan densa allí y el cielo se podía ver mucho mejor. Wrathion anunció que por fin notaba que salió del radio de Zul y se sentía libre para cambiar a dragón de nuevo si era necesario. Localizaron rápido el río por el que entraron y salieron, pero no el barco. Anduin se alteró un poco al ver cadáveres de trols por la zona.

\- ¿Los habrán capturado? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No, de ser así estaría el barco aquí con varios cadáveres. Se habrán marchado.

\- Era lo mejor. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos nosotros? - Wrathion estiró los brazos.

\- Te llevaré hasta Boralus volando.

Antes de que dijera algo, Wrathion ya estaba cambiando de forma. Fue una transformación rápida, Wrathion estiró las alas cuando terminó. Anduin estaba bastante seguro de que Wrathion había crecido un palmo desde que le vio en la batalla del Valle y no supo si eso era normal. Wrathion le pidió subir y Anduin titubeó. La única vez que montó una criatura que podía volar fue un hipogrifo y llevó un arnés para no caer. No se sentía muy tranquilo estando sin ningún tipo de seguridad, pero tenían que salir de ahí. Wrathion tuvo que agacharse un poco para que Anduin pudiera subir de un salto. Se colocó lo más aferrado al cuello que pudo cuando oyó a Wrathion reírse por lo bajo.

\- Estás literalmente sentado en mi nuca, baja un poco, anda. - Wrathion movió el cuello para que Anduin estuviera más atrás. El joven rey se sentó más cercano a las alas.- Ahí estás muy bien. - Wrathion alzó las alas para volar, pero se detuvo en el último segundo.- Mierda.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- ¿Cómo explico esto a alguien que no es un dragón? - Wrathion rumió unos segundos.- Los dragones somos muy sensibles cuando una escama se suelta, algunas se quedan colgando y es muy molesto. Estando sentado así siento eso y la verdad es que me dan ganas de darte un arañazo. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres que esté pegado a ti con todo mi cuerpo?

\- Si no te importa.

Le pareció algo muy extraño, pero eran cosas de dragones así que no lo iba a entender. Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas y quedarse medio estirado en su espalda, entonces Wrathion alzó el vuelo. Al principio la gravedad lo trató algo mal, pero se acostumbró en seguida. Poco a poco iban dejando Nazmir y la niebla densa detrás. Wrathion había mentido, no importaba como se sentara Anduin, no existía ningún problema, pero quería que, al menos una vez en su vida, Anduin estuviera abrazado a él en su forma dracónica. Anduin se sorprendió durante al trayecto de lo poco que se movía Wrathion. Con el hipogrifo no paraba de moverse todo el tiempo, pero Wrathion parecía que se estaba meciendo en el aire. El cielo estaba despejado ahora y el mar reflejaba la luna y las estrellas como si fuera un espejo, era probablemente uno de los paisajes más bonitos que había visto y se acurrucó más a Wrathion mientras usó la Luz en el corte de su mejilla.

Llegaron a Boralus después de medianoche. Wrathion aterrizó en la plaza justo detrás del Fuerte Valiente. Hubo un guardia que les vio y entró corriendo al Fuerte. El dragón se quedó esperando a que Anduin se bajara, pero este no parecía tener la intención de moverse. Wrathion giró la cabeza para verle mejor.

\- ¿Quieres cambiar de postura o nos quedamos así toda la noche? - Anduin levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Perdón, no me había dado cuenta. - Anduin bajó al suelo.- También es la primera vez que subía en un dragón.

\- Oh, - Wrathion volvió a su forma humana.- me alegra ser el primero tanto como me alegra que cumplí cierta proposición. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué proposición?

\- Que algún día te llevaría volando sobre mi espalda.

Anduin se sorprendió que olvidara algo así y recordó aquel momento. En aquel entonces, quiso olvidar todo lo referente al juicio de Garrosh porque inevitablemente pensaba en Wrathion y le dolía su traición. No recordaba gran parte de las cosas que hablaron, pero ahora que mencionaba eso, recordó que en el fondo esa idea siempre le gustó y dejó entrever una media sonrisa.

No parecía haber movimiento en el Fuerte, probablemente estaba todo el mundo dormido. Sin embargo, al cruzar un pasillo, Genn les vio. Anduin no supo si debía alegrarse o salir corriendo en cuanto Genn corrió hacia él con cara de que le iba a pegar una paliza. En cuanto Genn estuvo delante, dudó entre darle un abrazo o pegarle, pero acabó dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

\- Nunca, - empezó Genn.- pero nunca más me vuelvas a hacer esto. NUNCA.

\- Perdón, - dijo Anduin devolviéndole el abrazo.- no quería preocuparte, lo siento.

\- Ni te imaginas cuántos infartos he sufrido solo hoy… ¿Cómo llegaste?

\- Wrathion me ha traído volando. - Genn miró al dragón.

\- Gracias por traerle. - dijo el lobo.

\- Yo también volví y estoy bien, por cierto. - dijo Wrathion.- Gracias por tu preocupación. - Wrathion empezó a caminar hacia la sala de heridos aún adolorido por el corte.

\- ¿Tess y Dereck llegaron? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Sí, hace unas horas, tuvieron que atenderles en seguida, están bien. Pero me provocaron un infarto en cuanto me dijeron que te quedaste ahí. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- Es solo que debía hacerlo. ¿Ellos están bien?

\- Puedes preguntárselo. - Anduin sonrió, definitivamente quería verlos.

Wrathion llegó primero a la sala de heridos. No había nadie y eso le alegró, podría coger cosas sin ser molestado. Se acercó a una de las mesas con varios potes desinfectantes. Mientras los miraba, se desabrochó el cinturón, retiró su bufanda y se quitó la fina chaqueta negra para ver la herida mejor. Aparte de la quemadura que se hizo, por el modo en que intentó esquivar ese ataque, el corte le llegaba hasta la espalda, no podría coserlo fácilmente. Agarró una de las botellas desinfectantes para echar un poco sobre la herida. En cuanto el líquido tocó el corte, Wrathion se retorció. Decir que escocía no era suficiente.

Anduin entró en la sala un minuto después en silencio. Genn pasó por delante para guiarle pero Anduin se detuvo al ver a Wrathion. Como el dragón no llevaba su chaqueta, pudo ver fácilmente las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda. Eran bastante vistosas y se concentraban en los laterales de la zona dorsal. Anduin se extrañó mucho, esas cicatrices estaban hechas muy a consciencia, como si alguien hubiera querido cortarle algo o simplemente le torturaron. Se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando curarse la herida que recibió, pero estaba utilizando algo que no debía así que decidió acercarse.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal. - Wrathion saltó en un susto y se dio la vuelta.

\- Joder, me has asustado. - Anduin alzó las manos.

\- Tranquilo. Podrías llamarme ya que sé cómo curar cosas en lugar de hacerlo mal por tú cuenta.

\- Bueno, - dijo Genn en la distancia.- voy a traer a Tess, espera ahí. - Genn siguió avanzando.

\- Ven. - Anduin le señaló la camilla a Wrathion para que se sentara mientras buscaba un bote en un armario para las quemaduras. Al mirar a Wrathion vio que se quedó donde estaba, como si recelara.- Ya te he visto las cicatrices de la espalda, si es eso lo que intentas ocultar. Ven. - Wrathion se sentó, pero se puso la chaqueta dejándola desabrochada y Anduin suspiró.- De todas formas, ¿cómo te hici-

\- No. - Wrathion miraba a otro lado, la misma reacción de siempre y Anduin suspiró de nuevo.

\- Vale, aparta el brazo.

Anduin usó la crema para quemaduras alrededor del corte. El sangrado paró por la acción de Wrathion, pero quemarse la piel no fue gran idea. Después usó la Luz personalmente por el corte intentando cerrar la herida.

\- ¡Anduin! ¡Wrathion! - ambos miraron en dirección y vieron a Tess caminando deprisa hacia ellos. Le dio un abrazo a Anduin nada más llegar.- ¡Cómo me alegro de veros a salvo! - le dio un abrazo a Wrathion también y este pareció extrañado.- ¿Cómo llegasteis?

\- Wrathion me trajo volando. - Tess abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo es montar en un dragón?

\- Increíblemente estático.

\- ¿Estás bien, Wrathion? Eso no tiene buena pinta…

\- No me duele. - aseguró el dragón.

\- El corte está cerrado. - aclaró Anduin.- Pero si no te hubieras quemado, no tendría que ponerte una venda, no puedo regenerarte la piel. - decía Anduin mientras colocaba una venda.- No sé cuánto tarda la regeneración en un dragón, pero se curará. - una vez colocó la venda, Anduin se dio cuenta de una cosa al rozar la piel, el dragón estaba ardiendo. Llevó su mano a la frente.- ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion alzó la ceja casi riendo.- Es mi temperatura normal.

\- ¿En serio? - Tess también le colocó la mano en la frente.

\- Eres una hoguera andante entonces. - aseguró ella.

\- ¿Y Dereck? - preguntó Anduin después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Oh, en cuanto dejó caer la cabeza en una almohada se durmió, pero está bien. Él no quiso irse y dejaros pero no paraban de venir trols y los demás lo decidieron.

\- No pasa nada, es lo de debíais hacer. - dijo Wrathion levantándose y abrochándose la chaqueta.- Descansad.

\- ¿A dónde irás? - preguntó Anduin. Wrathion se encogió de hombros.- En ese caso ven conmigo. ¿Hablamos mañana? - preguntó a Genn y Tess.

\- Hay mucho que hablar. - dijo Genn suspirando.- Mejor descansa y ya te agobiarás mañana.

Anduin puso una media sonrisa irónica y agarró a Wrathion para llevárselo. Con los dos días ausente, probablemente hubo problemas. Genn acompañó a Tess de vuelta a la camilla donde estaba al principio.

\- Entonces, - dijo Genn.- parece que no es una amenaza.

\- Wrathion está bien, me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado. Es fuerte, posee mucho conocimiento y no creo que vaya a traicionarnos. ya te conté lo que hizo por nosotros. A decir verdad… - Tess sonrió a su padre.- Pienso que él y Anduin encajan bastante.

\- Me da miedo oír eso… ¿en qué sentido, exactamente?

\- Bueno, Wrathion es un poco animal, eso no lo niego, pero Anduin le regula eso, le hace estar más tranquilo. Por otra parte, Wrathion ayuda a que Anduin tome decisiones difíciles, como quitar de en medio alguien que puede hacer daño.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Wrathion hace que Anduin no siga un camino de pura luz y Anduin no deja que Wrathion vaya por un camino de pura oscuridad?

\- Sí, básicamente eso. - Genn suspiró.

\- Bueno, si es solo eso… puedo quedarme más tranquilo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Anduin dejó todas las armas y la mochila en el suelo, se quitó las botas y encendió una vela. Estaba profundamente agotado. Wrathion dejó sus armas al lado y se estiró. Anduin decidió llevárselo porque no quería que se metiera en algún lío como siempre, aparte de eso, también quería estar con él.

\- Creo que debería pedirle a Katherine una habitación para ti. - dijo Anduin cogiendo ropa limpia.- Algo así como una cama de sirvientes o algo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que soy? - preguntó Wrathion riendo.

Anduin entró al lavabo riendo también. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se quedó con lo que usaba de pijama en ocasiones. La ropa que llevó en Nazmir estaba llena de barro, sangre y cortes, pensó que no valía la pena limpiarla y debía tirarla. Al salir vio a Wrathion inspeccionando la parte rasgada de su chaqueta donde le dieron.

\- Puedo conseguirte otra. - Wrathion levantó la vista.

\- No hace falta, lo coseré.

\- ¿Sabes?

\- Claro que sé, todo el mundo debería, a no ser que quieras depender de mamá para que lo haga.

Anduin sonrió ligeramente, por una parte tenía razón, además él aprendió a remendar cuando era niño por sugerencia de Bolvar. El joven rey dejó la ropa sucia en un rincón y se acercó a su mochila. La sangre que guardó en las catacumbas seguía allí. Al abrirla, salió un olor a podrido fuera de lo normal. Anduin la cerró nuevamente apartándola.

\- ¡Por la Luz! - le dio una pequeña arcada.

\- Si no quieres morir asfixiado esta noche te recomiendo dejar eso fuera. - Anduin siguió el consejo. Abrió la puerta al balcón y lo dejó fuera.- ¿Por qué me has pedido que esté aquí?

\- Duerme aquí hoy, luego mañana ya tendrás dónde. - Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Duermo de pie o qué?

\- No, idiota, puedes dormir conmigo. En esta cama caben incluso tres personas.

\- Creo que mejor duermo en el suelo. - Wrathion agarró del armario una almohada, la tiró al suelo y se tumbó bajo la mirada atónita de Anduin.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No es la primera vez que duermo en el suelo. - Anduin suspiró.

\- Como quieras, pero si te quieres meter en la cama que sepas que no me molesta. - Anduin apagó de un soplido la única vela que había.- Buenas noches.

Al meterse en la cama Anduin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos un colchón por unos días. Aunque solo fueron dos noches en el suelo, le hizo apreciar mucho una cama de verdad. Wrathion se quedó mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca por varios minutos. No tenía sueño aunque estuviera cansado y miró a la cama. No entendía por qué Anduin prefería que estuviera aquí con él pero le hizo ilusión en el fondo. Al no oír ningún movimiento, Wrathion se levantó y acercó sigiloso a la cama. Levantó un poco la manta para meterse dentro cuando Anduin se dio la vuelta. Aunque Anduin no podía verle muy bien, se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que el joven rey dejó caer su cabeza tranquilo en la almohada, conforme, y Wrathion terminó de meterse y taparse. Pese que no se estaban viendo, ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero esa no fue la razón por la que Anduin quiso que Wrathion se quedara. Desde hacía rato, había algo en su mente que no le dejaba dormir porque le preocupaba. Anduin se dio la vuelta para mirar a Wrathion al tener la certeza de que estaba despierto y le escucharía.

\- Me ocurrió algo… muy extraño en Nazmir.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No sé muy bien cómo… Un trol iba a matar a Dereck y yo quise hacer un escudo de Luz para protegerle, siempre hago eso, pero lo que salió fueron las sombras… - hubo un silencio.- Yo no quería usarlas, no se me pasó por la cabeza hacerlo, pero salieron y mataron al trol sin que pudiera controlarlo o pensarlo. Simplemente una voz me dijo que lo matara y ocurrió. Me asusté.

\- ¿Una voz del Vacío?

\- Ya no estoy seguro de nada. He estado oyendo varias voces durante esos días. Una vez sé que era la de Zek’voz, también oí a la deformidad que matamos y esta voz… no es la primera vez que me dice que mate y yo ya no entiendo nada o no sé si me hará perder el control.

\- Nunca antes habías usado poderes del Vacío como ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Alguna vez usé el control mental unos segundos, pero en su totalidad, no.

\- Tu conexión con el Vacío te empieza afectar ahora. A diferencia de la Luz, el Vacío piensa por sí solo y siempre tiene hambre. Ahora que lo usaste regularmente te afectó de este modo. Que puedas entender el Shath'Yar a medias o que las voces lleguen a ti más fácilmente no me sorprende.

\- Entonces, ¿irá a peor? Pensaba que sería lo mismo con la Luz, con ella solo tenía que tener fe, ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué debería pensar sobre el Vacío si me puede hacer esto? ¿Y si no acabo controlándolo? ¿Debería parar? ¿Y si me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero como matar? O peor, ¿y si me acabo volviendo loco? - Wrathion colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Anduin haciéndolo callar de golpe.

\- Cuando miras al Vacío, el Vacío también te mira. Eso es algo que deberías saber. Probablemente en ese momento te sentiste desesperado y no pensabas con claridad. Cuando se te nubla el juicio, el Vacío puede verlo, por eso te ocurrió. No se trata de que debas dejar de usarlo. Como todo en esta vida, debes practicarlo.

\- Pero ya estuve practicando.

\- Esto no es como entrenar para pelear, esto depende de tu fortaleza mental del momento, nunca dejarás de practicar. Puedes convivir con ello si estás dispuesto, de lo contrario, puede que al final sí que ocurrirán cosas que no te gustan.

\- Entonces, - Anduin reflexionó.- ¿esto será mi enemigo personal para el resto de mi vida?

\- Seguramente. - Anduin miró al techo dejando un largo suspiro.

\- Qué bien…

\- Oye, - Wrathion se levantó ligeramente.- no tiene por qué entorpecer tu día a día. El Vacío se aprovecha de gente que se desespera y abandona, pero contigo tiene las de perder, tú no eres de los que se rinde fácilmente. Todo lo mental se puede resistir con tiempo y práctica, puedes superar todo esto. Y si necesitas ayuda, yo estoy aquí, ¿vale? - Anduin respiró hondo.

\- Vale.

Anduin se relajó y cerró los ojos. No tenía que soportarlo solo, aunque fuera algo complicado contaba con la ayuda de Wrathion, igual que al principio. Últimamente se sentía más a gusto con él que con cualquier otro. No sabía señalar la razón exacta, supuso que era un cúmulo de circunstancias, le transmitía una seguridad que no podía sentir con nadie hoy en día. Por mucho que le ocultara cosas, le necesitaba.

\- Gracias, Wrathion.

El dragón se movió a un lado para estar cara a cara con Anduin. Sin decir una palabra, Wrathion le acarició el dorso de la mano con un dedo esperando que captara el mensaje de que estaría con él. Anduin no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y acomodarse para dormir de una vez. Necesitaría fuerzas para mañana, seguramente sería otro día para recordar. Wrathion se quedó embobado mirándole cuando Anduin se durmió y sonrió al ver su cara tranquila. No pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla suavemente con un dedo.

\- _Di borel’ta, Anduin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion diciendo cosas en Draconico *_*  
Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos la próxima vez!


	23. El frente de Arathi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente, espero que estés muy bien. Siento la tardanza, pero estaba tan cerca de alcanzarme con la traducción que me di más margen de tiempo, pero ahora los iré subiendo cada 5 o 6 días más o menos hasta que alcance el capítulo que actualmente esté escribiendo. De todos modos, espero que guste ^^

Anduin se despertó más tarde que nunca. Por la luz del sol que entraba en la habitación, no quedaba demasiado tiempo para que fuera medio día. Anduin estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Wrathion estaba sentado en una silla terminando de coser su chaqueta.

\- No me digas que te has pasado toda la noche cosiendo. - preguntó Anduin un poco adormilado.

\- Empecé hace una hora, pensaba que no te despertarías nunca. - el joven rey se levantó para acercarse al dragón.

\- Un momento. - Anduin se fijó más en él.- ¿Te has duchado con la ropa puesta? - Wrathion rio.

\- Fui a nadar a un lago por la mañana y de paso lavé mi ropa, no me hace falta una ducha. Cuando volví estabas justo donde te dejé.

\- No puedes hacer las cosas de forma normal por lo que veo. Yo sí iré a ducharme de forma normal.

\- Depende de lo que interpretes por normal.

Anduin sonrió por dentro mientras cogía ropa de vestir y se metió en el baño en seguida. Prefirió darse una ducha fría y rápida para quitarse la sensación de sueño. Ahora que había dormido bien, se dio cuenta de que le dolían las piernas de todo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo por Nazmir. Después de unos minutos y vestirse de forma normal, salieron ambos en dirección a las cocinas. Anduin sentía que su propio estómago se estaba devorando a sí mismo, no podía aguantar más. Antes de llegar, Genn le pilló por la espalda. Al parecer le había estado esperando desde hacía rato junto con Tess para ponerle al día, pero Anduin insistió en que quería comer de mientras hablaban. Tess fue dada de alta pronto. Aparte de los bajos niveles de sangre, no tuvo ningún otro problema en la revisión y solo tenía que guardar reposo, algo que alivió mucho a Anduin.

El joven rey no se lo pensó mucho a la hora de coger toda la comida que había y llevarla a la mesa donde empezó a devorarlo todo rápidamente. Genn le miraba con una ceja alzada al sentarse delante de él. Wrathion se sentó al lado de Anduin y, al contrario que él, solo comió un par de pastas.

\- ¿Y Dereck? – preguntó Anduin a Tess después de tomar un trago de café.

\- Oh, sigue en cama. Se despertó, pero prefirió dormirse de nuevo. Tienen que darle el alta también.

\- Puedo ir yo a darle el alta luego. - Tess asintió conforme.

\- Ahora… - Tess miró a su padre y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si quisiera que hablara.- Cosas que me acaban de explicar y debes saber…

\- Anduin, - empezó Genn.- que sepas desde ya que al final no pude encubrirte mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo se enteró de que te fuiste y están bastante enfadados contigo en general. Van a querer muchas explicaciones así que ya puedes ir pensando qué dirás, se hará una reunión pronto.

\- Me crucé con Jaina antes. - añadió Tess.- Te ha tachado de irresponsable por “hacer una locura sin pies ni cabeza” y que especialmente le enfada que no dijeras nada. - Anduin fue a coger otra galleta cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaban.

\- Me estoy quedando con hambre. - dijo el joven rey haciendo que Genn frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Estás escuchando siquiera? - Anduin cogió otra bolsa de comida.

\- Perfectamente, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Ya imaginaba que nadie se lo tomaría bien. - Anduin volvió a sentarse.

\- Iremos a esa reunión y decimos lo que hay, sin más. - dijo Wrathion.

\- Tú será mejor que no hables mucho. - señaló Genn.

\- ¿Alguna novedad más aparte de que quieren mi cabeza? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Nuestro frente en Arathi va muy bien, gran parte de la Horda ha sido expulsada. El emplazamiento principal está en Stromgarde y toda la zona sur de Arathi la tenemos bajo control. - Anduin se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Se le está dando uso al lugar?

\- ¿Uso? Por ahora no, ¿qué uso quieres darle?

\- Hay minas y una cantidad abundante de madera por ahí, aparte de que la tierra es buena para cultivar. - Genn le puso más atención, esperando escuchar a dónde quería llegar realmente.- Mientras intentaba dormir estos días, estuve pensando en Arathi. Si reconstruimos Stromgarde… estaba pensando en daros la ciudad a ti y Tyrande, a todos los supervivientes de Teldrassil. - Genn se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Quieres dárnoslo… a nosotros?

\- Un Darnassus provisional. Como no hay otro lugar al que ir y tenemos las ciudades un poco saturadas, pensaba que, si reconstruimos Stromgarde bien, os la daría. Arathi podría ser una oportunidad para volver a tener un hogar, dentro de lo que cabe.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba… - Genn se pasó una mano por el pelo y se le escapó una pequeña risa.- Vaya, suena muy bien, no lo niego, aunque será algo a largo plazo.

\- Por supuesto. Luego se lo comentaré a Tyrande.

\- Puede que la idea le guste… - Genn se quedó unos segundos en silencio.- Ah, casi se me olvida decir que Leo despertó ayer por la tarde. - Wrathion le puso especial atención.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - preguntó el dragón.

\- No ha dicho mucho, está bastante aterrado y confundido, además desconfía de todos.

\- Bueno, es normal, sus últimos meses están en blanco.

\- ¿Deberíamos intentar hablar con él? - le preguntó Anduin a Wrathion.

\- Sí, por supuesto, en cuanto se tenga un momento. Se ha pasado menos tiempo dormido del que esperaba.

\- Hablando de dormir. - Anduin sonrió ligeramente cuando miró a Wrathion.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hablas en sueños? - Wrathion le clavó la mirada algo sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué decía?

\- No lo sé, estabas hablando en Dracónico así que no entendí nada.

\- ¿Te han dicho a ti que duermes como un tronco?

\- Sí, - respondió Tess.- yo y probablemente cualquiera que haya dormido cerca de él.

Anduin desvió la mirada sonriendo. Todos los que durmieron cerca de él le decían lo mismo, algunos incluso fallaron al despertarle de una forma normal y tuvieron que zarandearle exageradamente para despertarle del sueño profundo. Pero si Anduin se sentía tranquilo y en buen humor, siempre se dormía así.

Pasaron un pequeño rato donde Genn detallaba los movimientos de tropas en el frente de Arathi hasta que Anduin paró de comer. Genn le pidió que se fuera preparando para la reunión que se daría en una hora y abandonó la sala.

Anduin, en un intento de librarse de esa preocupación por un rato, decidió visitar a Dereck para darle de alta si todavía seguía allí. Por el camino algunos guardias le miraban entre sorprendidos o con el ceño fruncido. Anduin empezó a pensar que se explicó su escapada a Nazmir como si hubiese sido algo malo e irrespetuoso y por eso tenían tan mala cara. Era mejor si no le daba muchas vueltas, él estaba seguro de que hizo lo que debía.

Por fortuna no encontró a Velen en la sala de heridos. Lo más seguro es que le hubiera dado la charla y no creía que fuera tan indulgente como lo fue Genn, así que se sintió bastante aliviado. Anduin vio a Dereck quitándose las vendas del hombro cuando se acercó a él. Dereck miró dos veces antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba ahí, abrió los ojos sorprendido y le dio un abrazo amistoso sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Menos mal! - Dereck le miró triste.- No quise abandonaros per-

\- No, no, - cortó Anduin.- no cargues con ninguna culpa. Hicisteis bien en iros.

\- Igualmente no me gustó hacerlo. ¿Cómo salisteis de allí?

\- Nos escondimos primero y Wrathion me trajo después. Deja que te vea para darte el alta.

Anduin hizo una revisión muy rápida del estado general de Dereck. A simple vista, estaba perfectamente, solo algo exhausto y con algún dolor puntual. Dereck se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos sin hablar cuando Anduin le dio el alta. Al joven rey le extrañó verlo tan serio. ¿Quizá se llevó un trauma del lugar?

\- ¿Te sientes bien mentalmente? Te veo un poco desanimado.

\- ¿Eh? - Dereck le miró.- Oh, sí, estoy bien. - Anduin creyó que mentía y ladeó la cabeza.- Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? - preguntó casi susurrando.

\- ¿El qué? - Dereck suspiró lentamente.

\- Que Tess me ama. - Anduin abrió los ojos, quedándose en blanco sin saber qué responder.

\- Emmm… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora, exactamente?

\- Tess me lo dijo mientras volvíamos ayer.

\- Vaya… Ya era hora. - Dereck alzó las cejas.- Bueno, yo… lo sabía.

\- Me imaginé que te lo contó teniendo en cuenta que soléis comentar estas cosas.

\- ¿Y tú…? - Dereck desvió la mirada.

\- Cuando conocí a Tess no sabía quién era. Se unió al IV:7 un día y Mathias me dijo que le mostrara los hilos de la organización y le enseñara lo más básico para que viera cómo se trabajaba en equipo entre nosotros. Pensaba que era bonita y muy simpática. En unos días me enteré de que era la princesa de Gilneas y casi no me lo creí.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Mucho. Compatriotas y ella era princesa, parecía uno de esos cuentos bonitos. En cuanto su periodo de adiestramiento acabó, ella pidió ir conmigo de misiones porque nos compaginábamos bien y yo no podía estar más encantado. Es normal que nos gustáramos porque nos comprendíamos bien.

\- ¿Nunca llegaste a decirle lo que piensas? ¿Ella no te lanzó una indirecta?

\- Nunca llegué a decirle nada. Ella me lanzaba muchas indirectas, una vez incluso bromeó sobre ir a vivir juntos. Siempre estaba en el aire todo aunque yo me hacía un poco el despistado. Pero nunca hubo un “me gustas” o “te quiero”. - Dereck sonrió.- ¿No te parece gracioso?

\- Debe de haber un problema del que no sé nada, ni tampoco a Tess… - Dereck reflexionó.

\- Hay un montón de cosas que no sabemos los unos de los otros, y eso que somos amigos. - Anduin se quedó pensativo. Era cierto, su amistad tendía a ser profesional, nunca se contaron cosas personales.- Como, ya sabes, cuando yo iba a la escuela y los demás niños me escupían llamándome extranjero. - Anduin miró a la ventana, no sabía eso de Dereck y entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo ahora.

\- Nunca llegué a conocer a mi madre. - Anduin volvió a mirarle.- No puedo visualizar su cara bien, ni sé cómo es su voz, ni sus aficiones… Técnicamente es como si no supiera quién es. - Dereck le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Yo me senté con mi abuela muerta durante media hora y le sujeté la mano antes de decirle a nadie que estaba muerta. - Anduin posó su mano sobre el hombro de Dereck y este hizo lo mismo a él.- ¿Cómo es que nunca nos contamos estas cosas?

\- ¿Quién sabe? A veces nos cerramos incluso con los que queremos.

\- Creo que le pediré una cita a Tess para conocernos mucho más allá, conocer las cosas que nunca dijimos por timidez y saber cómo de lejos puede llegar este sentimiento. - Anduin sonrió.

\- Pues te voy dando de alta entonces.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin volvió a su habitación antes de la reunión. Debía mentalizarse bien si se iba a enfrentar a unos líderes enfurecidos, pero se sentía tranquilo porque Wrathion estaría a su lado y le ayudaría. Al abrir la puerta del balcón, recogió su mochila con la sangre de las catacumbas. Al abrirla un poco, el olor a fétido salió, la sangre seguía allí y cerró rápidamente al no aguantar un segundo más. Anduin se colgó la mochila en el hombro y salió a por Wrathion antes que nada. El dragón estuvo esperando en las escaleras todo el tiempo, listo para la charla. Anduin empezó a pensar que probablemente pedirían más la cabeza de Wrathion que la suya. Genn en su día ya pensó que fue el dragón quien le convenció y estaba seguro de que los demás pensarían lo mismo. Pero no iba a dejarlo con ese marrón, esta vez no dejaría que se marchara por vergüenza ajena, le defendería.

Entraron juntos a la misma sala que se usó la última vez. Por entonces solo estaban Genn, Mekkatorque, Tyrande y Malfurion. Anduin se fijó en que Tyrande se había recogido la melena en una coleta y dos trenzas que caían hasta su pecho. Aunque se podía ver aún el color de la herida de su cabeza, ya no era tan vistosa como antes y Anduin se alegró, la recuperación iba bien. Pese a que solo estaban unos pocos, el ambiente ya estaba algo enrarecido, nadie decía ni una palabra y el silencio era demoledor. El aire se volvió todavía más pesado cuando aparecieron todos los demás. Las miradas acusadoras y enfadadas venían de varias direcciones y Anduin empezó a sentirse muy incómodo.

\- Mira quién ha vuelto. – dijo Jaina al llegar.- ¿Qué tal la aventura? ¿Os lo pasasteis bien? - preguntó acusando.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos. – respondió Wrathion con un tono sarcástico muy exagerado.- Y nos fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Ah sí? Por el estado en que llegaron los otros no lo parecía.

\- Eso es porque no viniste, te habría encantado.

Anduin levantó un poco la mano mientras dejaba la mochila a sus pies para que Wrathion no siguiera con eso. El tono sarcástico que estaba usando no ayudaría a nada y prefería que esa conversación no se descontrolara en algo mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué hace este aquí? – preguntó Turalyon señalando a Wrathion.- ¿No se iba a ir?

\- Me está ayudando. – respondió Anduin.- Tenía que saber a qué nos enfrentábamos.

\- ¿”Nos”? ¿Ahora hay un “nosotros”? Curioso, porque no recuerdo que nos dijeras algo de esta salida.

\- ¿Habrías estado de acuerdo? - le preguntó Wrathion.- ¿O te habrías encerrado en seguir con la Horda?

\- Cierra el hocico, dragón, no tienes ningún derecho. Eres el culpable de todo esto. - pidió Jaina.

\- Ah, lo siento, pero no, ¿te duele que haya dicho la verdad? Seamos honestos, si lo hubiéramos sugerido, ¿os habría importado? ¿Habríais estado de acuerdo? ¿Siquiera lo habríais permitido?

\- ¿Sabes qué? No lo sé, no preguntasteis así que ahora nunca lo sabremos.

\- No juegues con ese chantaje que se te ve la intención a kilómetros. Aquí todos sabemos cuál habría sido la reacción a la proposición, no intentes jugar a la ofendida ignorada. G’huun es demasiado importante como para ignorarlo como si nada.

\- Ah, sí. “G’huun” el semi dios antiguo… - murmuró Jaina con tono sarcástico.

\- Lo que hicisteis… - dijo Turalyon.- Mira, no puedo decirlo del dragón porque no es ni parte de la Alianza. Pero Anduin, que te fueras tú me sorprende, ¿qué intentabas? ¿Rebelarte contra nuestras decisiones?

\- ¿Ahora hablas de “nuestras”? - preguntó Anduin casi indignado.- Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión de atacar Dazar’alor al igual que otros. - Turalyon frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién más no estaba de acuerdo?

\- Pues yo no lo estaba. - respondió Genn.

\- No si cuando le encubriste ya dejaste claro tu posición de traición junto a él. - señaló a Anduin.

\- Oye, asumir eso es demasiado precipitado. Nadie ha traicionado a nadie. El problema es que no hay suficiente comunicación entre nosotros y al final hay que tomar decisiones necesarias por nuestra cuenta.

\- No saber lo que hay en Nazmir era peligroso. - agregó Anduin.

\- ¿Y qué hay en Nazmir? - preguntó Tyrande.- Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es?

\- Pues… bastante caótico.

\- ¿Qué más da? - dijo Jaina cansada.

\- Me interesa. - contrarrestó Tyrande.- Ya que han ido allí y vuelto con vida, me gustaría saberlo. No quiero rechazar información así. ¿Encontrasteis a G’huun?

\- No. - contestó Anduin.- Tuvimos problemas con los trols de sangre, está plagado. Pero lo que sí vimos fue Uldir, la instalación de los titanes.

\- Nunca había oído hablar de Uldir… - murmuró Alleria.

\- Se ha dejado bastante fuera de los registros de los titanes. - dijo Wrathion.- Por eso no mucha gente lo conoce.

\- ¿Qué hay de esos trols de sangre? - preguntó Velen.

\- Es gente muy sencilla con aspiraciones todavía más sencillas. - Wrathion se rascó la nuca.- Son muy primitivos y supersticiosos. Buscaban poder así que G’huun les engañó con promesas de poder si usaban la magia de sangre y cayeron en eso. Sus costumbres son sádicas. Las sacerdotisas tienen la autoridad suprema, solo G’huun está por encima, luego están los guerreros y por último esclavos sin nombre. Tienen también varias criaturas a su disposición, la mayoría te quieren chupar la sangre.

\- Suena a uno de esos sitios a los que iría de vacaciones. - comentó Genn sarcástico.

\- Te encantaría. Aparte de todo esto, una cosa más.

Wrathion miró a Anduin y luego a la mochila que estaba a sus pies, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo enseñara. El joven rey suspiró, era hora de enseñar la verdad. Levantó la pequeña mochila y la abrió un poco dejando el olor salir. Al darle nauseas, dejó caer la sangre en la mesa y todos se echaron atrás. La sangre estaba todavía más en descomposición que cuando la recogió, seguía con una forma de sha y media cabeza de trol flotando por dentro. La mayoría se tapó la nariz con una mano al olerlo y muchos pusieron cara de asco.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Tyrande asqueada.

\- Es un regalo. - contestó Wrathion.- Lo compramos en la tienda de regalos de Nazmir, está hecha por G’huun así que no es de imitación. - lo dijo con tal sonrisa que casi hizo reír a Anduin.

\- Lo dejaba caer una infección de G’huun que derrotamos. - aclaró Anduin.

\- ¿Una infección de qué? - preguntó Genn detrás de su mano.

\- Por lo que nos encontramos ahí, G’huun creó una infección en forma de pelota de sangre. Los trols de sangre ofrecían sacrificios, cuerpos de trols o lo que fuera, para que los devorara y se hiciera grande. Medía unos tres metros cuando lo vimos, formado por partes de otros cuerpos. Cuando le hacías un corte saltaban sangres como esta. - señaló la que tenían.- Como puedes ver, aún tiene una parte de un trol.

\- Es repugnante…

\- Pues es vuestro futuro. - dijo Wrathion seriamente.- Esto solo es una muestra de lo que os ocurrirá si G’huun sale. Hace tiempo, por culpa de los dioses antiguos, la tierra estaba contaminada y ningún tipo de forma de vida podía existir, la vida no podía comenzar porque se descomponía y se convertía en eso. - señaló la sangre.- Si no estás entre nosotros, serás uno de estos. - Wrathion hinchó sus mejillas y sacó una pequeña llamarada de fuego al soplar hacia la sangre para derretirla hasta no dejar nada.- Esto es lo que nos ocurrirá a todos si G’huun sale de Uldir y esparce su pestilencia.

\- Estaba encerrado por unos sellos, ¿no? - dijo Genn.- Si están rotos, ¿por qué sigue allí?

\- No estoy muy seguro pero… creo que es por la Horda. - Wrathion volvió a rascarse la nuca.- Los hemos visto correr por ahí, no me extrañaría que estuvieran complicando las cosas.

\- Eso sí es algo relevante. - dijo Jaina.- Es una buena noticia que estén distraídos con eso.

\- A ti todo te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Wrathion.

\- No es eso. - respondió Turalyon.- Solo es contemplar información. Incluso si la Horda está distraída por todo este asunto, podríamos sacar ventaja. Podríamos incluso conversar con los trols de sangre y engañarles para neutralizar a la Horda que pase por Nazmir.

\- El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. - agregó Jaina.- Quizá podemos llegar a un acuerdo y luego encargarnos de ellos. Sé que es rastrero, pero hoy en día hay que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

Anduin al principio se quedó sorprendido al oír todo eso, pero luego soltó un suspiro cansado y se frotó los ojos con una mano. Solo pasaron unas horas desde que despertó, pero volvía a tener sueño. De repente, Wrathion empezó a reír. Era una risa algo exagerada, pero parecía estar pasándolo muy bien con esta conversación.

\- A ver si lo he entendido. - dijo Wrathion intentando recuperar la compostura.- ¿Quieres negociar con los trols de sangre simplemente para neutralizar a un par de soldados de la Horda? - Wrathion paró de reír sin dejar de sonreír.- Y yo que te tomaba por alguien inteligente, se nota que no sabes nada de ellos.

\- Eres el causante de todo esto y aun así te crees con algú-

\- No. - cortó el dragón a la maga.- No te equivoques, ¿quieres que te cuente lo que pasaría si hicieras algo así? Ocurrirá una de estas cosas: Uno, te matarán y usarán tu sangre para algún sacrificio o fortalecerse. Dos, pueden intentar que tú te unas a ellos. Tres, te dicen que sí pero te matarán más tarde. ¿Quieres intentar negociar con ellos? Buena suerte, la necesitarás. Pero quien avisa no es traidor, no podrás negociar con ellos.

\- No creo que nos maten si los matamos primero. - aclaró Jaina.- No es la primera vez que neutralizamos de este modo. La Horda sigue siendo la amenaza más real y hay que ponerle fin.

\- Ah, sí. “La Horda” es la amenaza real… - murmuró Wrathion sarcástico, Jaina le atravesó con la mirada.

\- Oye… - dijo Anduin suspirando.- No sabéis la cantidad de trols de sangre que hay allí realmente. Negociar no es una opción, no te harán caso. A ellos solo les importa una cosa y es el poder a través de la sangre. No tenemos nada que ofrecer como tampoco tenemos nada para asaltarlos.

\- No somos tan pobres. - dijo Jaina.- Tenemos artilugios suficientes como para i-

\- Ahí te equivocas también. - Anduin miró a todos.- No tenemos recursos, se nos acaban. No podemos construir artillería, tampoco podemos fabricar mucho acero ni tenemos soldados suficientes. No podemos forzar los trabajos, la producción o el comercio porque no hay dinero suficiente. Esta es la realidad, estamos en crisis.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó Velen preocupado después de un silencio.

\- Desde hace algún tiempo. No podemos asaltar la Horda.

\- ¿Y sí podemos asaltar Uldir? - preguntó Alleria un poco sarcastica.

\- No hace falta un ejército ni artillería pesada. - respondió Wrathion.- Pero ahora mismo creo que eso es una conversación para otro momento. - el dragón miró a Anduin.- Supongo que querrás discutir esto.

\- Gracias. - dijo Anduin, acto seguido miró a los demás con determinación.- Hay algo que se puede hacer, una solución a largo plazo. El frente de guerra que tenemos en Arathi ahora mismo.

\- ¿Arathi? - preguntó extrañada Moira.

\- Toda esa zona es muy importante, Arathi e incluso las Tierras del Interior son muy buenas tierras. Arathi es importante porque alberga el Puente de Thandol que conecta con el sur de los Reinos del Este, necesitamos tenerlo bajo control. Los recursos primarios en el norte los necesitamos.

\- Pero la Horda sigue allí, no nos dejarán correr por ahí. ¿Cuál es tú plan? – insistió Moira.

\- Quiero que ganemos el frente que tenemos ahí. Toda esa zona es rica en recursos primarios como la madera o el hierro, también es tierra que podemos cultivar. Por no hablar de la Azerita, toda esa zona no ha sido muy explotada. - Anduin tomó unos segundos de silencio.- Esto se lo conté a Genn antes pero lo digo en general, especialmente a ti, Tyrande. - la elfa ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.- He pensado que, si acabamos controlando Arathi, pensé dárselo a los supervivientes de Teldrassil. - hubo un pequeño silencio de sorpresa.

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Tyrande con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Quiero daros Stromgarde, se puede reconstruir. Sé que no es vuestro hogar real, pero necesitáis recomponeros de lo que pasó. Ahora tenemos las ciudades saturadas y empieza a ser un problema, especialmente por la comida. Pero si controlamos Arathi podríamos salir de este pozo, aunque sea un poco, vale la pena. Deberíamos centrarnos en estas cosas.

\- Es una muy buena idea. - admitió Turalyon.- No lo voy a negar, pero no podemos empezar a dividir tropas en dos frentes tan grandes.

\- Intento saciar vuestras ganas de matar a la Horda de una forma más útil. En lugar de tirarnos de cabeza a una ciudad protegida, como lo será Dazar’alor, podríamos asegurar un punto que nos ayudaría personalmente.

\- Preferiría mucho más dar un golpe en sus puertas… - dijo Jaina en voz baja.

\- Eso se puede aplazar. - Anduin suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza, agotado.- ¿Es que no se entiende? No tenemos tanto, tenemos lo suficiente para los que somos ahora, pero en un tiempo estaremos acabados. Venga de donde venga la amenaza, debemos estar preparados. Hay que llenar nuestras reservas, necesitamos que los cargamentos de comercio estén en movimiento, estoy harto de que esté todo quieto. Hay gente que tiene que empezar de cero, volver a tener trabajos estables y que contribuyan a esto, Arathi es una solución.

Hubo silencio, miradas a todos lados y caras pensativas. Anduin notaba que al menos no parecían estar en contra y estaban considerándolo seriamente. Jaina caminó en un espacio muy reducido pensativa sin parar de atravesar a Wrathion con la mirada como si fuera el culpable de todo. El dragón se acabó dando cuenta.

\- Las cosas grandes tienen principios muy pequeños. - dijo Wrathion. Jaina pareció genuinamente sorprendida en cuanto oyó eso.- Eso me lo dijo alguien hace tiempo. Y tenía mucha razón, esta clase de pasos suelen ser en la buena dirección.

\- El mundo es grande. - dijo Anduin.- Y las amenazas, todavía más. Empecemos por lo pequeño. Danath está en Arathi, según las cartas le va bien, pero necesita a un estratega… Creo que vendría bien que fueras tú, Moira.

\- ¿Eh? - la enana miró sorprendida al joven rey.- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Combatiste junto a mi padre, él me contó que aprendiste muy rápido y demostraste tener talento como estratega, por eso creo que tú junto a tus enanos Hierro Negro podríais ayudar mucho a Danath. No te estoy obligando, solo es una proposición, puedes decir que no.

\- Puedo… intentarlo. - Moira sonrió.- Sí, lo haré. - Anduin se alegró.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo de Arathi. - dijo Turalyon.- Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que hicisteis vosotros. Deberíais responder por ello.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacerles? - preguntó Velen.- ¿Azotarles por la calle?

\- Eso quizá no. - dijo Jaina.- Pero una represalia debería haber. No estoy nada de acuerdo con lo que hicieron.

Jaina salió por la puerta, para ella todo había terminado. Turalyon y Alleria hicieron lo mismo, no quisieron discutir. Anduin ya se imaginó que algunos se lo habrían tomado mal, pero estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Jaina. Parecía que sus deseos de venganza contra la Horda revivieron con mucha más intensidad ahora que se declaró la guerra. Puede que Anduin creyera ingenuamente que todo eso lo había superado.

Tyrande se quedó en cuanto todos abandonaron la sala. Ya que se anunció darle Stromgarde a los supervivientes de Teldrassil, tanto Genn como Tyrande eran los representantes que deberían involucrarse más. Tyrande seguía sorprendida con la idea.

\- He de decir que… – empezó Tyrande.- Es un bonito detalle. No es nuestros bosques, pero puede ser una oportunidad para aquellos que desean rehacer sus vidas, dentro de lo que cabe, después de lo de Teldrassil.

\- Quiero decirte que te entiendo. - Anduin suspiró.- Entiendo que quisieras venganza por lo que ocurrió y realmente nunca he querido cuestionar tus motivaciones, es solo que… - Anduin no supo continuar.

\- Estoy cansada. - Tyrande suspiró.- He vivido mucho entre guerras, ya fueran razas de aquí o de otro planeta. Pero no imaginé que lo peor de todo es cuando te das cuenta de que te han manipulado de la peor forma posible, estoy cansada de ser la marioneta de un dios antiguo. No renunciaré a la venganza, la Horda pagará, pero no será bajo las reglas de N’Zoth.

\- Gracias. - dijo Anduin con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a ti por ofrecer tal oportunidad a mi gente. Tomaremos Arathi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin se quedó confinado por el momento. Fue una decisión que tomó Jaina para asegurarse de que “no hiciera otra locura.” No saldría de Boralus, se quedaría para hacer trabajo. No fue algo que le gustó y sintió que le estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño rebelde, pero al no poseer una verdadera autoridad en Kul Tiras y que varios líderes estuvieron de acuerdo tampoco pudo decir mucho. Su único comodín era Wrathion, quien le dijo que, si quería escapar, le llevaría volando a donde quisiera.

Por ahora, Anduin decidió no llevar la contraria. La reunión se levantó bastante más tensa de lo que parecía y consideró que lo mejor sería relajar un poco los ánimos y no llevar mucho la contraria hasta que se pasara el gran enfado.

Por lo menos le dejarían poner más atención al frente de Arathi. Tyrande iba a prestar bastantes Kaldorei a la causa al igual que Genn prestaría a más de la mitad de los suyos. Seguía sorprendido con Tyrande, al final se había puesto de su lado, nunca imaginó algo así. Antes, a duras penas intercambiaban palabras y normalmente solían ser discusiones, en poco tiempo cambió todo demasiado, pero se alegró de que al final se diera cuenta de las cosas. Cuando empezaron los conflictos con la Horda en Silithus, Genn le dijo algo muy parecido sobre estar cansado. Iba a ir a la guerra si era necesario y siempre querría vengar a su pueblo, pero también estaba agotado de todo esto después de tantos años, un cansancio mental cada vez más pesado. Puede que cuando alcanzas cierto pico en tu vida, después de tantas guerras, empieces a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Anduin pasó toda la tarde escribiendo cartas a Muradin y Danath respecto a Arathi. Como Moira acabó aceptando la proposición, ahora tendrían una nueva ventaja. Los enanos Hierro Negro conocían bien ese territorio y enviar a una estratega tan buena podría ser el comienzo de algo grande.

Antes de cenar, Anduin y Genn se reunieron en las cocinas. Charlaron sobre las unidades que llevarían a Arathi para intentar hacer un asalto final. Sabían que la Horda tenía una base llamada Ar’gorok al norte, casi en las Laderas de Trabalomas, comandado por un general. Si conseguían echarlo, lo demás vendría solo.

Wrathion se unió a ellos después de un rato. Al parecer se sentía aburrido sin poder seguir con todo el tema de G’huun y sin Anduin, así que prefirió quedarse a escuchar tediosas movidas bélicas sin participar en la conversación.

Como fue de costumbre últimamente, Mia y Tess llegaron a la hora de cenar. Tess llevó a Dereck, ya recuperado, para acompañarles y poder disfrutar de la velada después de unos días en Nazmir.

\- Mathias me ha contado algo que me ha alarmado. - dijo Dereck mientras llenaba un vaso de agua.- Al parecer los líderes en general quieren saber de los movimientos de la Horda en Nazmir y planea enviar a un grupo muy selecto, incluyéndose a sí mismo, a verificar los puntos por los que han pasado y qué han arrasado.

\- También he oído que la idea viene de Jaina. - agregó Tess.- Al parecer quiere estar segura y no cometer ningún error porque todavía tiene la idea de asaltar Dazar’alor.

\- Esperaba que Jaina, después de tanto tiempo, hubiera superado ese odio a la Horda. - comentó Mia triste.- Pero la herida que le dejó Theramore sigue ahí.

\- Ya. - dijo Anduin desanimado.- Ahora que ha olido la venganza de cerca, no quiere dejarlo ir.

\- A mí me impresiona más la actitud de Turalyon o la de Velen. - dijo Genn.- Supongo que para Turalyon es un poco complicado porque acaba de llegar a Azeroth después de mil años para encontrarse con este problema y aún tiene la mentalidad… de esa época. Pero no comprendo por qué Velen se desentiende tanto.

\- Creo que ha perdido un poco su rumbo después de la Legión Ardiente. - comentó Mia.- Siempre fue su enemigo, ¿no? Archimonde y Kil’jaeden muertos, Sargeras encerrado… eso fue lo que dijo. Creo que ha perdido una parte de su vida en todo eso y no conoce otra cosa. Este gran conflicto le parecerá muy pequeño e indiferente después de estar metido en una guerra que le ha seguido por siglos por toda la Gran Oscuridad.

\- Puede que sea eso, y lo puedo entender. - decía Anduin mientras limpiaba la salsa del plato con un trozo de pan.- Pero eso no debería dejarlo tan ajeno a estos problemas, este es su mundo ahora al igual que su pueblo.

\- Puede que también esté muy cansado de la guerra y que simplemente vaya con la corriente dejándose mangonear un poco. - dejó caer Genn. Mia le dio un codazo cariñoso.

\- No seas malo. - Anduin rio ligeramente mientras seguía limpiando la salsa de su plato con pan.

\- Esta salsa de Drustvar no me acaba de gustar. - dijo el joven rey mientras no dejaba ni una gota de salsa. Dereck rio.

\- No le gusta dice. - Dereck le miró.- Has estado a “esto” de lamer el plato.

\- Me educaron para no dejar nada en el plato.

\- Anduin es así. - dijo Tess mientras le señalaba a él y Wrathion.- Me hace gracia que sois el día y la noche, uno come y el otro a duras penas.

\- Anduin come por los dos. - respondió Wrathion.

\- Deberías comer de vez en cuando. - le dijo Anduin.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre, Anduin le obligó a comer aunque fuera un poco, Wrathion aceptó a regañadientes. Se quedaron charlando mientras algunos tomaban café sobre Nazmir y las cosas que vieron. Anduin, aunque un poco inseguro, le contó a Genn acerca de las voces que oyó y el viejo lobo se preocupó. No le hacía gracia que estuviera oyendo voces del Vacío y otras criaturas si eso le iba a volver loco, pero Anduin aseguró que podría salir adelante.

Poco después de estar hablando, la puerta se abrió de repente. Era Taelia con un aspecto muy nervioso, un guardia la había guiado hasta allí. Ella se acercó especialmente a Anduin y Wrathion.

\- Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda porque sois los expertos en esto. - Anduin frunció el ceño confuso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es Leo. - Wrathion levantó la cabeza.- Está mal, no sé si es un efecto secundario de lo que le hicisteis pero… él quiere quitarse la vida.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Anduin se quedó boquiabierto.

\- No sé qué le ocurre realmente. Estaba asustado al principio pero en cuanto se enteró de lo que pasó pu-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “se enteró de lo que pasó”? - preguntó Wrathion.- ¿Qué le contasteis?

\- Pike le explicó que fue poseído y las cosas que hizo. - Wrathion se levantó de la silla.

\- ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre hacer eso? Y peor aún, un niño que no lo entenderá. - el dragón suspiró cansado.- De verdad, no se os puede dejar solos ni cinco minutos. - Wrathion se marchó del lugar corriendo seguido de Anduin.

Taelia les guió por las oscuras calles de Boralus mientras explicaba que Leo subió a un edificio dispuesto a tirarse. Fue transportado al Monasterio Canto Tormenta cuando despertó y estuvo en cuidados, pero que las cosas se torcieron cuando le explicaron lo que ocurrió. Leo no supo encajarlo, no sabía ni que su padre era un traidor, ni que usaron su cuerpo para que el Valle Canto Tormenta fuera casi arrasado en una guerra de facciones.

Después de cruzar el agua que separaba el Monasterio Canto Tormenta con el resto del puerto, llegaron a la remota isla dedicada a los Sabiomar. Había bastante gente y, en cuanto se acercaron a la torre, vieron a Pike. El viejo Sabiomar les miró algo aliviado al verles. Les dijo que Leo subió todavía más alto, casi llegado a la punta. Anduin se acercó a la base del edificio.

\- ¡Leo! - no podía ver bien al pequeño en la oscuridad, pero veía un pequeño bulto a lo alto.- ¡Espera! ¡No hagas nada! ¡Te bajaremos de ahí!

\- ¡Fuera! - oyó la verdadera voz de Leo en lo alto.

Anduin miró a Pike, el pobre hombre parecía asustado, no quería que Leo hiciera tal locura. Entonces Wrathion dio unos pasos a la pared y empezó a trepar. Subía con una facilidad que sorprendió a Anduin. En una pared lisa, el dragón clavaba un poco los dedos para subir rápido y sin esfuerzo. Una vez pasó por encima del gran reloj se bastó con dar un par de saltos hasta llegar al pico donde estaba Leo. Wrathion alzó la mano tranquilo haciendo entender que venía en son de paz. Leo todavía llevaba el cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y tenía la mirada muy perdida con unas ojeras bastante visibles, parecía estar enfermo.

\- Hola, Leo. - empezó Wrathion.- Sé que no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí.

\- ¿Antes o después? - quiso saber el pequeño.

\- Te conocí cuando estabas poseído. Yo me di cuenta de que estabas así y se lo conté a alguien que pudo desposeerte, para que volvieras a ser tú.

\- No sé quién soy… ¡No sé quién soy!

\- Sí lo sabes, eres Leo, ¿recuerdas? - Wrathion se agarró con la mano izquierda a la estructura para no caer y se acercó al pequeño, pero este reculó.

\- No te acerques. - Wrathion se detuvo.

\- Vale, está todo bien, no pasa nada.

\- ¡Nada está bien! - Leo sollozó.- ¡Estoy solo! Alguien me arrebató los recuerdos y parte de mi gente, ya no sé lo que es real o no. ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que ocurrió con mis padres!

\- Leo, te han usado, pero eso no significa el fin. Todo esto se puede arreglar si nos dejas. Yo te contaré lo que ocurrió realmente porque quien organizó esto es mi enemigo y sé bien lo que te hizo. - Leo titubeó.

\- Dicen que era un dios antiguo de las profundidades, pero no sé bien qué es eso.

\- Yo te lo puedo explicar, te contaré todo si me dejas.

\- ¿Y mis padres? Dicen que no los volveré a ver, pero no es así. Mi madre solo se durmió… Mi padre iba a… vendría, eso creía, pero dijeron que se fue. No lo entiendo bien. - Wrathion suspiró, Leo no entendía bien el concepto de muerte como tampoco entendía la traición de su padre.- Y luego está mi gente, me odiarán porque les abandoné, ¿qué les digo?

\- Leo, todo el mundo entiende que no eras tú el que tomaba las decisiones.

\- ¡Pero yo no lo entiendo! ¡Estoy acabado! ¡Lo he destrozado todo! - Wrathion tomó unos segundos de silencio.

\- Solo escúchame un momento. Sé muy bien la confusión por la que pasas, de verdad. Sé lo que es querer morirse en cuanto te das cuenta del destrozo que has hecho y sentirte tan desorientado… tan perdido. Sin embargo, - Wrathion se acercó un poco ofreciéndole la mano.- también sé lo muy importante que es cuando se te da una segunda oportunidad para enmendar todos tus errores y volver a empezar de cero, si tú estás dispuesto a hacerlo y nos dejas ayudarte.

Leo miró con desconfianza al principio, pero sus ojos se volvieron muy vidriosos de golpe. Con mucho cuidado, Leo avanzó hacia Wrathion lentamente hasta que el dragón le tomó de la mano y le atrajo agarrándole por la cintura, poniéndolo a salvo. Bajaron bastante rápido de la torre, Wrathion tenía la agilidad suficiente y no se hicieran daño.

Wrathion llevó a Leo en brazos a los demás. Pike intentó acercarse bastante aliviado pero el dragón levantó la mano para detenerle y luego señaló a Anduin.

\- ¿Le reconoces? - preguntó Wrathion a Leo. El pequeño frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Creo que le he visto, pero no estoy seguro.

\- Él te desposeyó. - Leo miró a Anduin medio sorprendido.- Vamos a hablar tú y yo. Solos.

Remarcó esa palabra en cuanto miró a Pike. Sabiendo que fue él quien lo soltó todo sin considerar que Leo era un niño, prefería si no se involucraba en la conversación. Dejó que Anduin les acompañara dentro del Monasterio y se quedaron a solas en una habitación. Wrathion dejó a Leo sentado en una cama y cogió una silla para sentarse delante. Anduin se quedó apoyado en la puerta.

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? - preguntó Wrathion, Leo asintió lentamente.- Vale, ¿recuerdas algo de los últimos meses? Lo que sea.

\- No sabría decir, está la mayoría en blanco. Recuerdo fragmentos, hablar con algunas personas.

\- ¿Sabrías decir qué personas? - Leo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro que no hay nada que recuerdes claramente?

\- Recuerdo lo que sentí, recuerdo sentirme asustado y confuso la mayor parte del tiempo. Y también la voz.

\- ¿Qué voz?

\- Me lo prometió… Dijo que lo haría.

\- ¿En tus sueños? - Leo asintió y negó un segundo después.

\- Al principio fue en sueños, pero luego lo oí despierto, hicimos un trato.

\- ¿Qué trato era?

\- Lo dejaría todo como estaba antes. - en cuanto lo dijo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Volveríamos a estar juntos los tres antes de que se separaran por mi culpa.

\- ¿Culpa tuya por qué?

\- Dijo que los niños separan a los adultos. - Wrathion suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano. Era muy inocente, N’Zoth lo pudo engañar fácilmente.- Si mi padre supiera lo que he hecho…

\- ¿A quién le importa lo que tu padre supiese? Es tu vida la que se puso en riesgo, él firmo su destino tiempo atrás.

\- He causado muchos problemas. - unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.- Causé su separación.

\- Leo… - Wrathion se acercó un poco.- Tú no has roto su matrimonio. Ningún niño tiene el poder para hacer eso, al igual que tampoco tenías el poder para que se juntaran de nuevo. - Wrathion tomó un segundo de silencio.- Pero sí tienes el poder para joderte tu propia vida por completo, así que yo de ti me lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar una decisión de ese tipo. - Leo se secó las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Wrathion le explicó tan bien como supo y tan suave como pudo lo que era N’Zoth, lo que le ocurrió a sus padres y lo que hizo con él posteriormente. Anduin no se atrevió a decir una palabra en todo el tiempo, el dragón era lo suficientemente bueno para hablarle a un niño que no comprendía bien lo que era la muerte. Leo acabó llorando un poco más, le dio miedo lo que era N’Zoth y acabó entendiendo que no volvería a ver a sus padres nunca más. Como consejo, Wrathion le dijo que buscara una distracción, algo en que pudiera canalizar su concentración para que pudiera aclarar su mente poco a poco en lugar de pensar en lo que pasó y que de ese modo, quizá algunos recuerdos de esos días volverían. Anduin llegó a sentir cierta admiración por el cómo manejó Wrathion la situación, le pareció hasta adorable verle tratando con Leo tan suavemente. Aunque una vez se aclaró todo, en cuanto salió y vio a Pike, le amenazó con que si volvía a hacer la locura de decirle todo de golpe sin nada de tacto cuando la mente de Leo todavía seguía muy alterada, le degollaría.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Al día siguiente, Anduin tuvo una pequeña reunión con Mathias y Genn por la mañana. Mathias había reunido un grupo de agentes del IV:7 muy eficaz para investigar Nazmir en el que se incluía él mismo. No era un problema hasta que comentó que necesitaba a alguien que había estado allí y que quisiera unirse a ellos. Aunque preguntaron a algunos supervivientes, todos rechazaron. Solo quedaban por preguntar ellos cuatro.

Anduin no podía ir por razones obvias, si iba, se dispararía la tensión entre los líderes. Wrathion no iba a ir para espiar a la Horda, no haría nada por la Alianza. Eso les llevaba a Tess y Dereck. Genn no estaba del todo de acuerdo con llevarlos porque todavía se estaban recuperando, especialmente Tess, pero Mathias insistía que no podían ir a ciegas. Anduin decidió que hablaría con ellos para ver quién estaría más dispuesto, pero que no obligaría a ninguno si se negaban.

Anduin tomó unos minutos al mediodía para hablar con ambos. Tess no puso muy buena cara al oír lo que se traía entre manos Mathias. Volvieron de ahí hacía nada y todavía se estaba recuperando del trauma.

\- Iré yo. - dijo Dereck ofreciéndose. Tess le colocó una mano en el hombro.

\- No, de eso nada. Sabes perfectamente cómo es ese sitio.

\- Precisamente por eso, por saberlo. No pueden ir solos. - Tess negó con la cabeza.

\- No me hace gracia…

\- Tess, ahora sé lo que hay y podré dar buenos consejos. Además, si Mathias viene, iremos todavía con más cautela, ya sabes cómo hace las cosas él. - Tess cruzó los brazos pensativa.- Sabes que voy a volver y, cuando lo haga, podemos dar ese paseo del que hablamos.

\- Dereck… - Tess suspiró.

\- Tengo que ayudarles. Si todo va bien, quizá sabremos si podremos matar a G’huun pronto, era el objetivo principal de toda esa pequeña aventura, ¿no?

Tess fruncía el ceño preocupada, pero Dereck habló hasta tranquilizarla. Anduin vio que la forma en la que hablaban entre ellos ahora era mucho más cercana y cariñosa que antes, dejaron por fin la actitud profesional que solían transmitir muchas veces, eso le alegró. Desde hace tiempo, siempre pensó que Tess merecía alguien tan sincero y bueno como lo era Dereck.

Al final, después de una larga charla, Tess cedió a la idea. Dereck tomaría todas las precauciones posibles en el lugar, lo prometió hasta que no pudo más.

Ahora que los veía a los dos, a Anduin se lo ocurrió una idea. Debería hablarlo con Wrathion antes que nada y ver si estaba de acuerdo ya que era el otro miembro. Luego debería hablarlo con ellos y rezar para que no se lo tomaran muy en broma. Tener a dos personas tan capacitadas como guardianes era algo que le gustaría mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me molestó levemente lo que hizo Blizzard con los frentes de guerra. Al principio dijeron que lo que ocurría allí no era canon (porque sino todos los generales que enfrentamos ahí estarían muertos) pero alrededor del parche de Nazjatar dijeron que la Alianza ganó ambos (??) sin más explicaciones. Este tema quedó muy vacío para mí, por eso intento darle un uso o peso a esto. Aunque el de Costa Oscura no existe para mí, la Horda controla toda esa zona ahora :P  
Ahora que ya no me paso los días solo traduciendo, seguiré por donde lo dejé (cap 39 por ahí) y quizá empiezo una historia nueva en un futuro lejano, sería en nuestra época y trata de música, aunque ese creo que solo lo subiría traducido.
> 
> Por cierto, puedes seguirme en twitter para alguna noticia o pequeños spoilers (no demasiados) @llStonesll 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	24. Plantarse por primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, espero que estés bien con toda esta locura. Tuve algún percance estos días a la hora de escribir, quizá entré en un pequeño block mental (pero allá en el capítulo 39) y me ataca un poco el pensamiento de que no es tan bueno como me gustaría. En fin, problemas del primer mundo supongo. En fin, no te entretengo, este capítulo fue difícil en su día y no sé si pude escribir bien lo que realmente quieren decir lo personajes, espero que sea entendible. Espero que disfrutessss

_\- _Vamos a intentarlo. _¿Puedes plaf y’za? -_ Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- Solo he entendido una palabra. - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza.

\- _Pero puedes entender algo. _

_-_ Ahora entendí todo.

\- Que raro, antes dije la palabra entender pero no lo has pillado. - Anduin volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- No sé qué decir…

\- Quizá puedes entender frases y no la palabra en sí. Aunque de ser así, no sé por qué en una misma frase puedes entender palabras sueltas entonces. - Wrathion se cruzó de brazos.- _I ongg za ywaq qvsakf._

\- Ahora no he entendido nada. - Wrathion sonrió. Genn se aclaró la garganta.

\- La verdad es que es siniestro que entiendas este idioma, chico. - dijo el viejo lobo.

\- Yo creo que puede ser muy útil. - dijo Wrathion.- En las catacumbas, yo no sentí nada, ni oí que había una infección con nosotros, pero Anduin sí que le oyó. Puede ser útil, especialmente si vamos contra un dios antiguo cuyo idioma es el que puedes entender de forma natural. Solo necesitas práctica.

Anduin terminó su café. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que debía practicar demasiadas cosas hoy en día y la mayoría se relacionaban con los poderes del Vacío con los que interactuaba ahora. Esta mañana se levantó un tanto inquieto. Oyó voces extrañas en su sueño, a veces en Shath'Yar, hasta que su propio sudor le despertó. Cuando se lo contó a Wrathion, decidieron probar su habilidad. Genn se quedó mirando por intriga.

En cuanto empezaron a recoger lo que ensuciaron durante el desayuno, un guardia de la casa Valiente entró en las cocinas tranquilamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Anduin.

\- Majestad, la Gran Almirante Jaina Valiente solicita su presencia. - Anduin asintió.

\- Ahora voy, gracias. - el soldado hizo otra reverencia y se retiró.

\- ¿Te dará palmadas en el culo como castigo? - preguntó Wrathion sarcástico, Anduin sonrió un poco.

\- O intentará convencerme sobre Dazar’alor. Yo intentaré convencerle de lo contrario.

\- Chico, - intervino Genn.- no esperes mucho convencerla ahora mismo.

\- Puedo convencerla, conozco a Jaina desde siempre. - Anduin dedicó una sonrisa calmada a Genn.- No te preocupes, podré arreglarlo. Si una vez pude hacerle ver que la Horda no era tan mala y que podíamos llegar a la paz con ellos, podré con esto.

\- Solo digo que intenta no hacerte muchas ilusiones.

Anduin negó con la cabeza tranquilamente, se sentía confiado para convencerla. El joven rey abandonó las cocinas para encontrarse con Jaina dejando a Genn y Wrathion solos. El dragón se sintió un poco incómodo, si no estaba Anduin presente, se sentía fuera de lugar con cualquiera por la desconfianza mutua. Pero esta vez Genn no parecía estar molesto.

\- Me impresiona que siga con esa actitud tan idealista, no cambia nunca. - comentó Genn.- Aunque supongo que ya sabes que él es así. Tú por otra parte no pareces serlo nada. - cuando Genn miró a Wrathion, se dio cuenta de que este le miraba un tanto confundido.- Se llama conversación lo que intento. - aclaró.

\- Anduin siempre será idealista en el fondo, pase lo que pase.

\- Sus prejuicios idealistas le hacen ser muy inocente.

\- Eso es absolutamente normal…

\- Demasiado normal en mi opinión. Desearía que aprendiera cómo es el mundo realmente cuanto antes. - al oír eso, Wrathion bajó la mirada triste y se levantó de la silla. Volvió a mirar a Genn una vez más.

\- Conocí alguien muy parecido a Anduin. - dijo en voz baja.- Cuando se trataba de sus propias ideas, tenía ese mismo temperamento dulce, impulsivo y optimista a quien obligaron, como tú has dicho, a aprender cómo es el mundo. El resultado solo fue dolor y desesperación. - Wrathion le miró seriamente.- No desees eso.

Genn se quedó con el ceño fruncido. Hubo algo en el tono de Wrathion que le intrigó, parecía demasiado triste.

Lo cierto era que no sabía nada del dragón, al contrario de Anduin, solo conocía la traición que hizo tiempo atrás. Tess le dijo que no había ningún problema con él y que era de fiar. Si era importante para Anduin, podía intentar llevarse bien de algún modo.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó a esa persona? - quiso saber Genn. Wrathion empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Murió.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin caminaba por un pasillo estrecho y las ventanas dejaban pasar la luz del día a trozos. El joven rey se preguntaba qué le diría Jaina ahora. Después de la última reunión, pasó un día intentando disculparse por ocultar sus intenciones en relación a Nazmir y supuso que bajaría los humos después de mostrarse arrepentido, pero no le hicieron mucho caso. A Jaina ni siquiera la vio el día anterior, solo supo que estuvo ocupada con algunos papeles. Anduin pensaba que perdió un poco su confianza y no le hacía ilusión. Él quería mucho a Jaina y por nada en el mundo se quería distanciar por algo como no estar de acuerdo en una guerra.

La parte superior del Fuerte Valiente era bastante pequeña y sin ningún adorno, era una zona fría y apagada. La persona que fuera Gran Almirante se sentaba sola en un despacho en la parte central enterrada entre mapas e informes. Anduin dio unos suaves toques en la puerta de madera y, de dentro, oyó a Jaina dándole permiso para entrar. La ventana estaba abierta y un olor a mar impregnaba la habitación. Jaina estaba sentada escribiendo en un pergamino y no se molestó en levantar la vista.

\- Gran Almirante… - dijo Anduin cortés.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido. - dijo Jaina sin mirarle todavía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Todavía no me entra en la cabeza cómo pudiste hacer algo así. Si tu padre siguiera con vida, no me quiero ni imaginar su reacción. - Anduin se sorprendió.

\- Jaina…

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - esta vez le miró.

_\- _Pensaba en protegernos de las amenazas del Vacío, cosas realmente peligrosas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes estas cosas en la cabeza? Nunca habías estado tan obstinado con algo, ni siquiera dabas tantos problemas cuando te ponías cabezón con hacer las paces con la Horda.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me insultas disimuladamente? - preguntó Anduin indignado.

\- ¡Desde que decides hacer locuras siendo rey! Ha sido el dragón, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué quieres meter a Wrathion en esto?

\- Porque es obvio que te está manipulando, todo empezó cuando él apareció…

\- Él no me manipula, las decisiones las tomo yo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no te miente? - Anduin no contestó.- Debería haberte dado esta charla hace mucho. ¿Por qué empezaste a hablar con él para empezar? Nunca lo he entendido, sabías que era un dragón negro, sabes cómo son ellos, ¿por qué?

\- Por intriga. Me sentía intrigado por él porque no estaba corrompido y nos hicimos amigos, nada del otro mundo. - no lo entendía, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Jaina bufó.

\- Varian debió prohibirte quedarte en esa taberna, o debí hacerlo yo, ahora es tarde.

Jaina volvió a bajar la mirada para revisar el informe que previamente estaba escribiendo. Anduin se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca discutieron de esta forma, ni Jaina tampoco le había echado en cara sus decisiones personales hasta en ese momento. Jaina firmó el pergamino y lo selló usando lacre fundido con el símbolo de Kul Tiras.

\- Por cierto, - dijo Jaina.- no voy a poder enviar a nadie de mi pueblo al frente de Arathi, te aviso.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin parpadeó más confundido que nunca.- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, mientras tú te preocupabas por esas cosas, hay otras que son más prioritarias. La flota Zandalari es un gran problema y, mientras estabas distraído, nos han arrasado varios barcos de la flota, entre otros…

\- ¿Qué otros?

\- Transporte, algunos de expediciones insulares, otros de civiles… Estamos en guerra por si lo has olvidado, y ellos no olvidan. No puedo prescindir de buenos marineros, los necesito en la mar combatiendo a los Zandalari y protegiendo nuestras fronteras. Puedes considerarlo parte de un castigo por hacer locuras, si quieres. - Jaina añadió un tono casi sarcástico al pronunciar la última frase.

\- No me trates como un niño pequeño…

\- Te trataré igual que te comportas.

\- Siento mucho lo de la flota, no era mi intención y entiendo que quieras reforzar esa parte. Pero es que N’Zoth… Tú no viste lo que les hizo a Taelia y Leo, tampoco viste el bicho que tiene suelto por Nazmir y todavía no sabemos lo que tiene realmente esperando por nosotros. No puedo arriesgarme, no con un dios antiguo, y mucho menos cuando estamos en crisis.

\- ¿Crees que no me preocupa nada lo de N’Zoth? - Jaina se levantó y se puso delante de Anduin, mirándolo fijamente.- Claro que es importante, pero no puedo dar abasto con tanto. Prestar ayuda en Arathi, arrasar Nazmir por G’huun, buscar a N’Zoth para matarlo, proteger la flota por mar contra la de los Zandalari, hacer pagar a la Horda por sus crímenes… No puedo dividir tropas.

\- Lo entiendo, no te estoy cuestionando. Pero es la actitud la que no me cuadra, especialmente contigo hoy en día. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Jaina frunció ligeramente el ceño confusa.- Después de todo lo que ocurrió y del tiempo que ha transcurrido pensaba… que eras más tú. Incluso al encontrarnos de nuevo parecías más relajada pero… No sé qué te pasa ahora con la Horda. Estás muy… agresiva…

\- Oh… Anduin… Dulce niño de verano. - Jaina negaba con la cabeza.- Yo no olvidé nada, todo lo que me hicieron sigue ahí, sin que pudiera gritarlo, sin que pudiera eliminarlo. ¿Crees que he dormido bien desde entonces? No, no podía. La Horda… - Jaina reflexionó unos segundos.- Tú no puedes entenderlo, no podrías llegar a imaginarlo si quiera. No podrás comprenderme, jamás.

Jaina cogió el informe y salió por la puerta antes de que Anduin dijese algo. El joven rey se quedó en blanco, no supo reaccionar. Podía reconocer abiertamente que Jaina tenía razón, él nunca había experimentado algo tan grande como ella, nunca perdió tanto y ese tipo de dolor no era comparable con nada. Era capaz de entender el resentimiento que ella tenía y sus ganas de venganza, las que había estado ocultando todo el tiempo. Pero tal y como imaginó, ahora que olió la oportunidad, no quiere desaprovecharla. Casi podía estar de acuerdo en que prefiriera priorizar la Horda antes que N’Zoth.

Pero el problema era que estaba mezclando sus deseos personales de venganza con las decisiones de proteger a su pueblo y a la Alianza y no podía aceptarlo del todo.

Él vio lo que N’Zoth podía hacer, sabía lo que el Vacío era capaz de hacer. Y eso era algo que, como Jaina con su venganza, no podía olvidar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Después de toda esa charla, Anduin encontró a Wrathion en un banco por la parte trasera del Fuerte, en la plaza de la academia Valiente. Como vio que no estaba haciendo nada en particular, se acercó a él enseñándole dos palos de madera, quería entrenar un rato para intentar desfogarse un poco.

Subieron unas escaleras a la estatua del cañón pensando en el mejor sitio para estar a solas. Anduin consideró que los alrededores del laberinto serían un buen lugar. Al bajar unas escaleras, entraron a los jardines del fuerte. Pese a que hacía buen día, no había gente ahora y ambos lo agradecieron, era mejor apartarse de ojos curiosos. Después de pasar por un arco de madera, giraron a la derecha a un espacio pequeño donde podrían entrenar tranquilamente bajo la sombra de dos árboles donde unos pájaros cantaban. Con el laberinto dejándoles un poco escondidos, empezaron a pelear.

Anduin no se movía con mucha gracia al principio, peleaba de una forma en la que se podía notar que estaba molesto. Normalmente, esquivaba los golpes y atacaba de forma muy previsible, pero ahora paraba los golpes con su “arma” y atacaba de forma más imprevisible al mantener una mirada totalmente indiferente o perdida. Wrathion le preguntó por su charla con Jaina puesto que notaba su estado de ánimo. Anduin aminoró el ritmo y suspiró antes de contarle lo ocurrido. Mientras le explicaba, empezó a hacer golpes muy lentos y suaves. Al dejar salir sus emociones, se volvió previsible, pero Wrathion no tomó ninguna ventaja de ello, se quedó escuchando.

\- Siento que nada de lo que haga aquí vale la pena. - dijo desanimado Anduin.- No puedo contar con Kul Tiras por Jaina. No creí que algún día diría algo semejante.

\- Puedo notar tu frustración. - Wrathion apartó sin ningún tipo de fuerza el flojo ataque del joven rey.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí… No. - corrigió.- No me siento muy bien.

Wrathion suspiró. Los intentos de ataque cesaron por parte de Anduin, se quedó mirando el suelo bastante desanimado. El dragón cogió del brazo a Anduin suavemente para llevarlo a un banco cercano y sentarse tranquilos. Wrathion le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa calmada.

\- Creo que has intentado insistir muy pronto. - dijo el dragón.- El enfado sigue presente en ellos y probablemente Jaina se ha dejado guiar por eso más que nada. Deberías dejar que se les pase todo eso.

\- En lo que respecta a prestar ayuda, puede que sí sea por eso. Pero lo que dijo con respecto a la Horda no es algo de ahora. Temo que ese deseo de venganza le acabe consumiendo…

\- La vida suele poner las cosas en su sitio de algún modo u otro. - Wrathion pasó su brazo por los hombros de Anduin, este le miró.- Y si N’Zoth acaba haciendo algo grande, ya se arrepentirá de no haberle prestado atención… Aunque espero que eso no pase.

\- ¿Algo grande como qué?

\- Suele ser un tipo de ataque personal muy doloroso. Aunque me gustaría que Jaina se diera cuenta de la amenaza, no me haría ilusión que fuera de esa forma. N’Zoth no se anda con sutilezas, atacará donde más duele.

\- Si lo evitamos mejor, ¿no?

\- Saldrá todo bien. - Wrathion frotó el brazo de Anduin y le sonrió confiado.- Tanto lo de Jaina, como la ayuda que necesitas y lo de N’Zoth, ¿vale?

Anduin dejó entrever una sonrisa. Después del fiasco que se llevó con Jaina, hablar con Wrathion le devolvió gran parte de su paz interior. Claro que todo eso se podía solucionar, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ahora que estaban solos, Anduin consideró contarle cierta idea que tuvo el día anterior.

\- Hay algo que me gustaría sugerirte.

\- Dispara.

\- No quería que solo fuese mi decisión, los dos somos guardianes. - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza confuso pero algo expectante.- Nuevos reclutas.

\- ¿Quieres proponer nuevos reclutas? - Wrathion soltó una pequeña risa.- Eso es nuevo.

\- Creo que estarás de acuerdo con los perfiles de ambos. - Anduin sonrió.- Tess y Dereck.

\- No sé por qué pero lo empecé a sospechar. - Wrathion rio desviando la mirada.

\- Ambos gozan de experiencia en espionajes, son miembros del IV:7. Son leales, inteligentes… El trabajo en equipo ya lo tienen desarrollado y son amigos confiables. No veo muchas razones para que no se unan.

\- No estoy en contra. - Anduin llegó a sorprenderse.- Pero la cosa está en que no sé cómo se tomarán la charla de ser guardianes. - el joven rey desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras y sonrió.

\- Creo que eso lo sabremos pronto.

Wrathion miró en la misma dirección que Anduin y divisó a Tess bajando por las escaleras a paso rápido hacia ellos. Parecía estar bastante contenta y alzó un poco los hombros en cuanto les alcanzó.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos tan juntitos? - preguntó Tess provocando que ambos chicos rieran un poco, sin embargo, Wrathion estiró ambos brazos dejándolos sobre el respaldo del banco para disimular.

\- Charlábamos. - contestó Anduin.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Os buscaba para daros grandes noticias. Un guardia me dijo que estabais por aquí. - Tess bajó un poco la voz y miró a Anduin.- Te tienen bastante vigilado.

\- No me sorprende, ¿de qué se trata? - Tess abrió los brazos como si fuera a dar una sorpresa.

\- ¡Buu! - Anduin y Wrathion miraron atrás en cuanto notaron una presencia. Anduin se levantó sorprendido.

\- ¡Dereck! ¡Has vuelto sano y salvo! - Anduin le dio un pequeño abrazo amistoso.

\- Así es, aunque el mérito es de Mathias. Debería llamarse el dios de la cautela.

\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Hace unos minutos, y traigo nuevas.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el banco. Dereck sacó una hoja algo arrugada para mostrarla. Era un mapa de Nazmir, pero mucho mejor detallado y limpio que los garabatos que usaron los días anteriores. Dereck explicó que se infiltraron en un campamento de la Horda durante la noche y lo robaron entre otras cosas. Al estar más definido, se podía ver mucho mejor los ríos, los desniveles e incluso las estructuras. Los emplazamientos de los trols de sangre estaban apuntados por todas partes, algunos de ellos tachados.

\- Esta cruz azul de aquí, - Dereck señaló la cruz en una zona al este donde se encontraban los ríos.- es donde dormimos nosotros cuando llegamos, donde se escondieron los enanos. Sugerí usarlo como campamento de operaciones principal al llegar y sirvió como tal. Esta cruza roja cerca de nosotros, - Dereck señaló la cruz roja un poco al este del campamento en un trozo de tierra rodeado por agua.- indica un campamento de la Horda, es el que investigamos.

\- Esta cerca. - comentó Anduin preocupado.- ¿No fue un inconveniente?

\- Para el tiempo que estuvimos, no. Ahora, toda la parte este está arrasada por la Horda. Los trols de sangre han tenido que recular al Corazón de la Oscuridad. En el sur aún hay campamentos, especialmente suroeste. La parte norte está bastante despejada sobre todo por el nordeste, en el noroeste está el templo del Loa de la muerte así que tampoco es como si se acercaran mucho. - Dereck lo contaba mientras hacía señalizaciones por el mapa.

\- Era caótico cuando nos fuimos, ¿cómo puede ser que estén así ahora?

\- La Horda les está demoliendo. Tomaron la puerta de sangre y ahora transportan maquinaria allí. Están decididos a matar a Zul y vengar a Rastakhan.

\- Lo que yo pensaba. - murmuró Wrathion.- G’huun no sale de Uldir porque la Horda lo ha complicado.

\- Robamos misivas con los movimientos que hacían. Saben de la existencia de Uldir y planean un último asalto para matar a Zul, pero creo que no saben nada acerca de G’huun. En sus reportes, lo mencionaban como algo que decían los trols de sangre cuando divagaban, pero no creen que sea algo diferente a… Elune, por ejemplo, no creen que sea una deidad física. Os enseñaría los papeles para que vierais que es cierto, pero los tiene Mathias.

\- Confío en lo que dices, te creo. - dijo Anduin.- Además… Hay algo que me gustaría comentar… - Anduin miró a Wrathion esperando a que dijera algo primero, pero al dragón le salió la risa floja.

\- ¿Por qué me miras a mí?

\- ¿Porque eres parte de esto también?

\- La idea fue tuya y yo te dije que sí, habla tú. - Anduin estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo por diversión.

\- ¿Qué habéis tramado ahora? - preguntó Tess sonriendo.

\- Cómo lo explico… Wrathion y yo hablamos sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos hoy en día. Intentar hablar de las cosas realmente importantes con los demás es como si intentaras hablar con una pared, pocos escuchan y N’Zoth sigue su camino libremente. Así que nosotros decidimos darnos un poco más de libertad, fuera de la Alianza.

\- ¿Cómo que fuera de la Alianza? - Tess frunció el ceño.

\- Siendo los nuevos guardianes de Azeroth, ser algo más que una facción, especialmente cuando a la Alianza o la Horda no les importa que el planeta se esté muriendo.

\- Me cuesta un poco seguiros… - dijo Dereck. Anduin no supo continuar y volvió a mirar a Wrathion para que le echara una mano, el dragón suspiró.

\- Somos los mismos de siempre, - añadió Wrathion.- pero no nos vamos a coartar por una facción. La misión es salvar el mundo haciendo lo que se deba. Solo nos contaremos los secretos entre nosotros, y eso lo digo porque esta clase de secretos suelen ser acerca de quién nos ayuda o a quién estamos usando.

\- ¿Quieres decir que nos usasteis al invitarnos a Nazmir? - preguntó Tess con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. - Tess rio levemente.

\- No te cortas un pelo, ¿eh?

\- Tampoco es tan exagerado. - Anduin miró a Wrathion frunciendo el ceño.- A Wrathion le gusta hacer que todo suene dramático.

\- Te dije que hablaras tú, niño-luz. - Anduin le dio una pequeña patada amistosa en la espinilla.

\- No dejaremos de ser de la Alianza. - aclaró Anduin después de un silencio.- Solo que cuando se trate de contar con alguien o a la hora de compartir cierta información delicada, es mejor que sea entre nosotros. La confianza mutua es lo más importante y ahora mismo no se puede confiar mucho en los demás.

\- Suena a un sueño muy bonito todo esto. - dijo Tess.

\- Viene de un sueño. - dijo Wrathion mirando fijamente a Anduin sonriendo, este le volvió a dar otra patada.

\- Pero los guardianes son reales, creo recordar. - comentó Dereck pensativo.

\- La mayoría están muertos, - respondió Wrathion.- o simplemente ya no lo son. Yo soy guardián desde hace un tiempo, Anduin se unió a la causa hace poco.

\- Yo solo… - Anduin pensó antes de hablar.- Os lo he propuesto porque confío bastante en vosotros. No tenéis deseos de venganza, sabéis lo que es justo y lo que hay que hacer… Por eso…

\- No lo sé. - murmuró Tess pensativa.- Tendría que pensarlo personalmente.

Dereck también se quedó pensativo. Anduin sintió algo de alivio al ver que no se empezaron a burlar como pensó en un principio. Tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, prefería compartirlo todo con ellos tres antes que nadie, ya no confiaba tanto en algunos líderes por sus ansias de guerra con motivaciones manipuladas.

Un guardia robusto de la casa Valiente se acercó a ellos y vestía con los emblemas propios de ser parte de la élite. Anduin frunció el ceño, ya era la segunda vez hoy que un guardia se acercaba y probablemente le buscaba. No estaba seguro de si Jaina quería hablar con él otra vez o sería algo peor. El guardia hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Rey Anduin Wrynn, princesa Tess Cringrís, me han pedido que os encuentre para avisaros de que Genn Cringrís os está buscando.

\- ¿Mi padre? - preguntó extrañada Tess.

\- Está esperando en la entrada trasera del Fuerte. Si no seguís conspirando, claro está, es una urgencia.

\- ¿Conspirando? - dejó caer Anduin alzando una ceja.- ¿Es eso lo que crees que hacemos? ¿Conspirar?

\- Se han oído muchos rumores en el aire últimamente. - tras esa confirmación, Anduin suspiró mientras se levantaba.

\- Será mejor que vayamos con Genn. - dijo el joven rey a Tess.

Los cuatro se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaban al Fuerte. Anduin se sentía agotado, desde que volvió todo se había convertido en puro caos, a veces pensaba que lo mejor era que se hubiese quedado en Nazmir. Probablemente varias personas pensaban que lo que hacía era conspirar contra los intereses de los demás, no imaginó que alguien pudiera plantearse eso. Tess bajó la voz a la hora de hablar.

\- Si realmente queréis ir a vuestro aire, deberíais tener algún sitio secreto para hablar tranquilos sin que alguien os acuse de conspiración.

\- Está en la lista de asuntos pendientes…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Si hubo algo que Anduin no vio venir, sin duda fue eso. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que todos supieron los planes de la Horda en Nazmir porque Mathias lo explicó todo. Ahora el joven rey debía soportar como algunos líderes querían ir corriendo a atacar la ciudad de Dazar’alor mientras la Horda asaltaba Uldir y él lo consideraba un error. Eso era lo que quería N’Zoth, no podía permitirlo. Pero por encima de todo eso, no podía evitar pensar que era, desde un punto de vista objetivo, un ataque muy cobarde. Los Zandalaris no podrían defender su hogar si la Alianza atacaba cuando su ejército estaba en Nazmir y solo gente inocente estaría ahí. Pese a que la Alianza no se guiaba por las mismas directrices de honor que la Horda, seguían teniendo un código de honor moral y decencia, y esa acción atentaba contra ello, se suponía que no debían ser salvajes.

Algunos argumentaron en el pasado que en la guerra todo valía, sin embargo, eso no era un acto belicista, iba a ser una masacre sin más. Los crímenes de guerra existían por una razón, en la guerra no todo valía realmente. Si quieres ganar algo, hazlo en un campo de batalla en el cual participas, no metas de por medio civiles que no tenían nada que ver. Eso fue lo que le enseñaron a Anduin de pequeño y lo seguía defendiendo.

Toda la mañana siguiente transcurrió entre alguna charla tensa e información sobre la ciudad de Dazar’alor. Los Kultirianos estuvieron cerca de la ciudad Zandalari varias veces así que podían proveer ciertas indicaciones sobre el puerto que tenían, el cual sería el mejor para atacar primero y empezar la masacre.

Anduin se encontraba fatal, sentía náuseas y la cabeza le palpitaba exageradamente. No sabía si era por estrés, presión o era algo peor, pero realmente estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Genn anunció a Anduin que habría una reunión final por la tarde para este tema, pero que esta vez solo era de líderes u oyentes importantes dentro de la Alianza, así que esta vez no contaría con Wrathion para que le ayudara, algo que no le hacía ilusión. El dragón le dijo que pasaría la tarde en el montículo donde entrenaron a esperar en compañía de animales, se uniría a ellos a la hora de cenar.

Tess acompañó a ambos reyes a la reunión como oyente importante. También estaba nerviosa, en esos días había oído cosas desagradables de los líderes y empezaba a temerse lo peor.

Aquella gran sala donde se reunían fue bautizada como “sala de reuniones” después de todas las que se dieron, y eso que originalmente solo era una sala para grandes cenas. Anduin se sentó al lado de Genn y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos sintiéndose agotado, no quería estar ahí y volver a discutir sobre lo mismo de siempre.

Poco a poco, las sillas se empezaron a ocupar. Algunos oyentes importantes fueron Mathias, Malfurion o Katherine. Del consejo de los Tres Martillos solo pudo acudir Falstad ya que Moira partió por la mañana a Arathi y Muradin seguía en Ventormenta. Jaina no dejó de charlar casi en susurros con Turalyon todo el tiempo hasta que llegó Velen y se cerró la puerta para comenzar.

\- Creo que todos habéis sido informados acerca de la Horda. - comenzó Jaina.- Tras una incursión exitosa por Nazmir, se robaron unas misivas de los movimientos de la Horda junto a sus nuevos aliados, los Zandalaris. Planean atacar Uldir y poner fin a la vida de Zul por venganza. Esto no solo soluciona nuestro problema con los trols de sangre, también abre una puerta para asestar un golpe duro al imperio Zandalari si lo hacemos bien.

\- Quieres proponer atacar Dazar’alor, imagino. - asumió Velen.

\- Correcto, la mayoría estáis al corriente de los ataques de la flota Zandalari en nuestras fronteras y de cómo han hundido bastantes barcos de la Alianza. Es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, no podemos seguir permitiendo esto.

\- Dazar’alor… - murmuró Anduin.- ¿Quieres atacar Dazar’alor mientras su ejército está distraído en Uldir vengando a su rey caído?

\- Así de simple.

\- Ya, ¿y no te has dado cuenta de que no conseguirás nada?

\- Anduin, - llamó Turalyon.- no empecemos con eso…

\- No. - interrumpió Jaina.- Déjale hablar.

\- ¿Nadie se da cuenta de que atacaremos a la nada? - tras la pregunta de Anduin, hubo silencio.- Tú misma lo has dicho, Jaina, el ejército estará en Uldir, no en Dazar’alor. ¿A quién quieres asediar realmente? ¿Civiles?

\- A quien sea que esté ahí, preferiblemente su flota. - Anduin miró a Jaina confuso.

\- ¿Pero eres consciente de que solo matarás civiles?

\- Migajas comparado con los que ha asesinado la Horda o los Zandalaris a lo largo de sus existencias. - dijo Turalyon como si nada. Anduin sintió su cabeza palpitar.

\- ¿Cómo podéis proponer un asesinato y quedaros tan tranquilos? Espera, mejor aún, cuando los demás vuelvan de Uldir y se encuentren con todo eso, ¿creéis que se quedarán de brazos cruzados a llorar por los muertos? No, claro que no lo harán, vendrán a por nosotros más enfadados que nunca. Solo les damos motivos para odiarnos.

\- Si asaltamos bien la ciudad no me preocupa demasiado, no podrán asediarnos. - respondió Jaina tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y dónde está la línea? - preguntó enfadado Anduin, Jaina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué línea?

\- ¡De la decencia! - Jaina alzó las cejas sorprendida.

\- Anduin, ya no hay espacio para eso en esta guerra, la Horda lo firmó en cuanto incendió Teldrassil.

\- ¿Has olvidado lo que hicieron ellos? - preguntó Alleria.

\- Yo no olvido nada. - respondió Anduin.- Pero nosotros no somos ellos.

\- La verdad, - dijo Genn.- no me gustaría obrar como la Horda, no somos parte de ellos por una razón…

\- Que nosotros no cometemos crímenes de guerra. - añadió Anduin.- No deberíamos discutir esto.

\- No podemos tener debates morales ahora, - dijo Turalyon.- el mundo ya no funciona así. Ellos son una amenaza, y las amenazas, se eliminan. La mayoría lo hemos hablado y pensado largo y tendido, sabiendo lo que hay ahí fuera. No le veo otra salida y todos lo entienden.

\- Solo porque unos no hablan no significa que estén de acuerdo. - contrarrestó Anduin.- Y solo porque sea la ciudad de los Zandalaris y estén en la Horda ahora no significa que podamos masacrar civiles como si nada. ¡Son inocentes! Se puede buscar una forma, deberíamos discutirlo.

\- No, no, - interrumpió Alleria.- lo que necesitamos es estar a salvo.

\- ¡Piensa en todos los pueblos de la Alianza! - Anduin alzó la voz.- En el mensaje que les estamos enviando. “Sea inocente o no, solo dispara.” ¡Tenemos que discutirlo!

\- Vale. - dijo Jaina.- Habla entonces. - Anduin se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a todos.

\- No somos unos salvajes, tenemos la opción de conservar nuestra decencia por muy en guerra que estemos contra la Horda o contra un dios antiguo. No podemos hacer masacres en nombre de la Alianza solo porque unos quieran hacerlo.

\- Una diferencia clave entre nosotros y la Horda es quién manda. - puntualizó Tyrande.- Allí todos acatan lo que diga la Jefa de Guerra, pero aquí tenemos voz todos.

\- ¿Estas proponiendo una votación? - preguntó Velen, la elfa asintió.

\- Me parece bien. - dijo Jaina asintiendo seguido de otros.- ¿Alguien quiere dar alguna opinión más?

\- Desde mi punto de vista, - comenzó Turalyon.- solo hay una forma de seguir adelante, eliminando problemas de raíz. Si arrasamos el puerto y la flota, puede que no eliminemos a toda la Horda, pero sí una parte importante de ella. Puede que incluso nos olvidemos de ellos por una temporada.

\- Tal y como dijimos con Arathi. - agregó Alleria.- Hacer pasos pequeños para algo grande es una forma de seguir adelante. No son de los nuestros, nunca lo serán y ya hemos perdido a mucha gente.

\- ¿Así que la solución es el asesinato de civiles inocentes para prevenir algo que ellos puede que no intenten nunca? - preguntó Anduin.- Si hacemos eso, estamos diciendo que ya estamos dispuestos a abandonar nuestra decencia por venganza, que estamos parcialmente muertos.

\- Ya hemos hablado todo el día de esto. - dijo Jaina cansada.- Dando vueltas sin parar. ¿Quieres que volvamos a las mismas conclusiones una y otra vez sin avanzar?

\- ¡Son vidas inocentes! ¡Y eso vale más que una charla de cinco minutos! ¿A esto hemos llegado? ¿Genocidio porque no sabemos qué hacer? La mayoría de vosotros fuisteis salvados de algún modo u otro y se os dio una oportunidad, por muy peligrosos o traicioneros que pudierais ser, y ahora miradnos. - hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala y Anduin suspiró cansado.- ¿Cómo podemos creer que somos mejores que ellos? ¿Dónde ha quedado nuestra decencia? Hay una línea que separa la humanidad de los monstruos, una maldita línea que jamás deberíamos plantearnos cruzar, nunca. Esta podría ser la decisión que nos haga cruzar.

\- No deberías pensar eso tan a la ligera. – dijo Gelbin.- Esta decisión no existiría si ellos no hubieran tratado de matarnos.

\- ¿Pero no lo veis? - esta vez, el tono de Anduin se volvió casi suplicante.- Si hacemos esto, lo que solíamos ser, la Alianza que conocíamos, está perdida. Y esta nueva Alianza es cruel, la ley del más fuerte. Por favor… solo hagamos lo correcto, solo eso.

\- Y todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer. - dijo Jaina.- Pero si quieres, seguimos siendo una democracia. Podemos votar si hacer el ataque a Dazar’alor o no. - Anduin tragó saliva, nervioso.- Solo los líderes, que levante la mano quien no quiera hacer el ataque.

Anduin levantó la mano en seguida sin pensarlo, no podía hacer semejante salvajada en nombre de la Alianza, no sería como Sylvanas cuando decidió atacar Teldrassil. Hubo otro silencio incómodo y Anduin empezó a temer que nadie le apoyaría, pero Genn alzó la mano también después de unos segundos. El joven rey se sintió tan aliviado de tenerle de su parte que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle un abrazo. Unos segundos después, Tyrande también alzó la mano y Anduin notó un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, una emoción que no duró demasiado pues nadie más estaba alzando la mano.

\- ¿Nadie más? - insistió Jaina, pero solo hubo silencio.- Vale, levantad la mano los que queráis hacer el ataque.

Jaina, Turalyon y Alleria levantaron la mano casi al mismo tiempo a favor. Anduin notó un ligero temblor en su mandíbula en cuanto Gelbin la alzó también seguido de Falstad unos segundos después algo indeciso. Velen por su parte no votó por nada, dejando claro su voto en blanco. Ambos sacerdotes cruzaron miradas, en los ojos vidriosos de Anduin solo había pura decepción.

\- ¿Te quedarás mirando cómo lo hacen también? - le preguntó el joven rey.- Porque al no votar es como si hubieras votado que sí. No, yo creo que te esconderás hasta que pase, probablemente muchos aquí lo harán, tratando de olvidar que hemos masacrado inocentes convirtiéndonos en una segunda Horda.

\- Se ha elegido democráticamente, Anduin. - dijo Jaina.- Ya se ha dicho lo que se pensaba y hemos votado que sí. Contribuiremos en esto y se acabó. Aprovechamos que la Horda atacará Uldir y nosotros daremos un pequeño paso a la victoria entre este ataque y Arathi. Si sale bien, localizaremos a N’Zoth después.

Anduin se sentó de nuevo, derrotado. No pudo oír nada de lo que se dijo a continuación, toda la conversación se fue a un segundo plano, solo podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Todo eso era horrible, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. La forma en que N’Zoth engañó a todos superaba a cualquier razonamiento, casi podía oír al dios antiguo reírse desde su prisión. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no era su imaginación, había algo riéndose en su cabeza. La misma voz del Vacío que le obligó a matar en Nazmir se estaba riendo de él ahora y le habló de una forma desafiante.

_Eres un cobarde, cobarde, cobarde… _

Al oírlo, Anduin no pudo más.

\- Podríamos llevar la flota de la Séptima Legión junto a la flota de Kul Tiras. - comentó Turalyon a Jaina.

\- Sí, estaba dando por sentado eso.

\- No. - dijo Anduin de repente captando las miradas de todos.- No, no vais a contar con ninguna unidad de Ventormenta, ni tropas ni barcos. No voy a ser parte de esto. - Anduin se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con los puños cerrados fuertemente.

\- No puedes ser tan egoísta, Anduin. - dijo Jaina enfadada.

\- ¿Egoísta? Sí, el rey egoísta se va la puerta, el rey egoísta se ha ido.

\- Serás rey, pero eres un traidor. - dijo Turalyon. Anduin le miró antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡No me hables de traición! Yo voté que no y lo mantengo, así que no pienso ser parte de esa mierda porque es mi decisión. - Anduin abrió la puerta y les miró por última vez.- Y si a alguno de vosotros os queda un mínimo de decencia, tampoco lo hará.

Anduin cerró la puerta y se quedó en el silencio del pasillo. Un calor empezó a esparcirse por su pecho intensamente y no sabía la razón. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía lejos del lugar.

El sol se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos de luz se escabullían entre las nubes, Anduin cerraba los ojos cada vez que uno de esos rayos le alcanzaba la cara. No sabía a dónde estaba corriendo, ni tampoco por qué no estaba llorando cuando tenía ganas. El calor seguía allí y se estaba convirtiendo en algo insoportable por mucho que corriera rápido para sentir aire fresco.

Anduin salió del puerto de Boralus por la zona oeste como solía hacer a veces cuando se dio cuenta del lugar al que se dirigía, su subconsciente lo había estado guiando hacia lo único que le traería paz.

Después de unos minutos, se plantó en el montículo donde entrenó las primeras veces en privado, jadeando y enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Miró a un sorprendido Wrathion.

\- ¿Anduin? - preguntó el dragón dejando un perro en el suelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la reunión?

\- Yo… - el joven rey caminó hacia él.- Necesito… Necesito tu ayuda, te necesito.

\- Claro. - Anduin llegó hasta él y le agarró fuerte por los hombros.- ¿Estás… bien?

\- Llévame a Nazmir, tengo que ir. - Wrathion le miró confundido.- ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta de que, si quería, me llevarías a donde te pidiese?

\- Sigue en pie, ¿pero qué ha pasado? - Anduin escondió su rostro apoyando su frente en el pecho del dragón y unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Incluso aceptaría ir a donde quisieses tú… - la voz de Anduin se quebró y abrazó a Wrathion.- Solo… quiero irme lejos de aquí… Llévame, llévame a donde quieras, pero lejos de aquí.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin despertó cuando se hizo de noche. Se frotó el ojo derecho y se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada. Wrathion lo llevó de vuelta después de que Anduin dejara de sollozar. Aunque Anduin no le ofreció muchas explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió, Wrathion le sugirió, sabiendo que sería lo mejor, que tomara una siesta para que se le pasara el enfado y pudiera tranquilizarse. Una vez el joven rey se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, le dio vueltas. Se sentía avergonzado. Nunca antes había llorado delante de alguien mostrándose tan vulnerable, siempre lo hacía a escondidas por vergüenza, pero esta vez no pudo. La presión pudo con él después de aguantar por tanto tiempo. Pero Wrathion lo hizo bien al traerle de vuelta, al final se tranquilizó.

Aún con la sensación de sueño, Anduin salió a comer algo. No se topó con mucha gente para su fortuna, parecía que muchos ya se retiraron a dormir. En las cocinas había una tenue luz saliendo, pero al entrar, no vio a nadie y se extrañó. Anduin miró por los armarios en busca del algo al no encontrar sobras, pero tampoco estaba viendo muchas opciones más allá de lo usual para picar. Entonces sintió que algo demasiado frío se posó en su nunca y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente después de soltar un pequeño grito. Wrathion le sonreía mientras sujetaba una botella de agua visiblemente fría.

\- Joder… - murmuró Anduin.

\- Eso debería decir yo, no me saludaste al entrar.

\- No te vi, no vuelvas a hacer eso. - Anduin se frotó la parte fría de su nuca y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces no me ignores. - Wrathion llenó un vaso con agua de la misma botella. Anduin lo señaló.

\- ¿Te has vuelto civilizado? - Anduin recordaba que Wrathion nunca usaba vasos, siempre bebía a morro.

\- No es para mí.

Wrathion señaló a la mesa. Si no vio a Wrathion al entrar, mucho menos pudo ver a Leo sentado casi escondido en la mesa. El pequeño saludó con la única mano disponible, aún seguía algo pálido y tenía las ojeras marcadas, pero a pesar de eso, parecía tener mejor aspecto.

\- Hola. - saludó Leo sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches, Leo. Perdóname, no te había visto.

\- No pasa nada. - Wrathion le dio el vaso a Leo y este bebió rápidamente.- Le decía a Wrathion que he decidido ser un Sabiomar, empezaré el entrenamiento cuando mi brazo esté bien bajo tutela del mejor, Pike.

\- Es genial. - dijo Anduin sonriendo.- Seguro que serás muy bueno. - Leo bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- También es porque necesito distraerme… Aunque no será un buen entrenamiento si no me devolvéis a Pike.

\- ¿Devolvértelo? - Anduin frunció el ceño. Leo miró a Wrathion.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho aún? - Wrathion negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Decirme qué? - preguntó el joven rey confundido.

\- Bueno, - Wrathion comenzó la explicación.- después de que empezaras a tomar una larga siesta, hablé con unas cuantas personas. Pregunté especialmente a Tess y Genn sobre lo que ocurrió, ya que no me contaste los detalles, y charlamos sobre todo de lo que deberíamos hacer. Primero hablamos con Mathias.

\- ¿Mathias?

\- Está arrepentido, cree que debió contarte las cosas a ti primero antes que nada. - Anduin desvió la mirada, tampoco era como si culpara al maestro de espías por las decisiones de los demás y, de todos modos, todos se hubieran enterado de la situación igualmente y habrían propuesto lo mismo.- Así que después de hablar con Mathias, él fue a hablar con Cyrus y nos ha conseguido un par de barcos. Leo nos dejará a Pike para navegar más fácilmente, de eso hablábamos ahora.

\- Sí, - dijo Leo.- también es porque estoy en deuda con vosotros y quería contribuir a esta causa.

\- Espera, - Anduin negó con la cabeza.- no lo entiendo, me he perdido.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - Wrathion sonrió ligeramente.- Empieza a hacer las maletas, nos vamos de viaje a Nazmir para matar a G’huun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando quieres ser una persona decente pero los demás te quieren obligar a ser un asesino... Pobre Anduin, al menos Wrathion es buen novio.  
Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!!


	25. El asalto a Uldir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, estuve algo desconectada esta semana (salió misión de hacer míticas en el wow y bueno, ahí se me van las horas) pero ya traigo otro capítulo para entretener en esta cuarentena. Disfruta!

Si el plan de N’Zoth desde un principio era causar divisiones en la Alianza, lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Wrathion una vez se enteró bien de las cosas. Siempre pensó que, aunque ambas facciones tenían tendencias a la destrucción de algún modo u otro, la Alianza solía tener más cabeza. Pero ahora era la facción más vengativa y ciega del momento, y esos eran unos de los rasgos favoritos de N’Zoth a la hora de manipular.

Le quedó bastante claro que la persona más influenciada era Jaina. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, no fue algo que le sorprendió. Hacía años que Jaina tenía un resentimiento fuerte contra la Horda, debió ser muy fácil manipularla en el momento que tocó la Azerita.

Por fortuna había gente que tenía dos dedos de frente en la Alianza y no iba a ceder, siendo Anduin la principal persona en la que confiar. Wrathion haría lo posible para que Anduin no se desesperara y cayera de lleno en el juego de N’Zoth. Por esa razón, en cuanto le trajo de vuelta a Boralus, se puso en marcha. Debían ir a Uldir.

Tess le ofreció más ayuda que nadie. Gracias a ella pudo convencer y arreglar todo con Genn y Mathias. El viejo lobo conseguiría apoyo de Tyrande para al asalto y Mathias consiguió el transporte rápidamente.

Decidieron embarcar en plena noche, tanto por la Horda como la Alianza. Después de que Anduin asimilara que iban a ir, tuvieron que prepararse para partir en seguida. Los dos barcos esperaban en el Desembarco del Marinero por seguridad. Solo debían esperar a Pike.

Anduin se preparó rápidamente poniéndose la armadura y sus armas y salió casi a escondidas. Tess le esperó en la parte trasera del Fuerte Valiente para guiarle.

\- Gracias por no apoyar lo de Dazar’alor. - le dijo Anduin mientras caminaban a paso ligero.

\- Que le follen a Dazar’alor, yo no firmé para esa mierda. - dijo Tess con algo de repugnancia.- He visto sitios asediados con inocentes y es un panorama demasiado cruel, no formaré parte de eso. Además, yo vi lo que hay en Nazmir, te seguiré a ti.

\- ¿De verdad que Wrathion convenció con todos? - Anduin lo preguntó con un toque de entusiasmo.

\- Habló conmigo y mi padre primero, a partir de ahí pues efecto dominó. Mantuvo charlas con varios y empezaron el plan, todo salió bien. Lo único que no hizo fue ir a hablar con Tyrande, de eso se encarga mi padre.

\- ¿Tyrande seguro que vendrá?

\- No lo sé, ahora nos lo dirán. Votó en contra así que puede ser.

Anduin tenía problemas para imaginarlo, era demasiado bonito. Se sentía muy agradecido por todo, sobre todo con Wrathion. Si él no hubiera estado, no estaba seguro de qué habría pasado o si hubiera tenido el coraje de decir que no a los demás. No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio acordado. No había mucha gente, unos soldados de Ventormenta por ahí, algunos Gilneanos hablando y unos Kaldorei por allá. Vio que Tyrande estaba en la cubierta de un barco conversando con Shandris y no pudo evitar sonreír, iba a prestarle apoyo después de todo. Rápidamente avistaron a Genn conversando con Mathias. Anduin se acercó a ellos mirando a Genn. Cuando el viejo lobo reparó en su presencia, hizo un gesto de alivio.

\- Sí que has tardado, - bromeó Genn.- y eso que Tyrande me hizo esperar. - sin responder, Anduin le dio un abrazo. Genn se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias, Genn.

\- Deja de tocarme la fibra sensible… - Anduin se separó para sonreírle.

\- Majestad… - llamó Mathias. El maestro de espías miró a su rey con algo de culpabilidad y se arrodilló.- Lo siento mucho, debí contarte las cosas a ti primero, lo siento.

\- Levanta, Mathias. - dijo Anduin tranquilo.- No hay nada que perdonar, es normal que lo explicases si te preguntaban líderes de la Alianza.

\- Pero solo debería responder ante ti. El IV:7 es de Ventormenta, tú vas antes que nadie, por eso…

\- No pasa nada, - Anduin se agachó a su altura.- no pasa nada.

Ambos se levantaron y, pese a que Mathias parecía más tranquilo, tenía resquicios de culpabilidad en su rostro todavía. Pero Anduin le perdonaba sus acciones.

\- Una pregunta, ¿podremos “llevarnos” algún recuerdo de Uldir? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Anduin se dio la vuelta y vio a Taelia junto a la persona que habló, era la misma persona con la que Taelia solía trabajar.

\- Por última vez, - dijo Mathias cansado.- es una misión de neutralización, no una excursión, Viento-

\- Flynn, llámame Flynn. - Flynn dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Mathias.- Y entiendo que es una misión para matar a un bicho gigante, pero estamos hablando de una instalación de los titanes, ahí deberían de haber tesoros increíbles de cuando Azeroth solo era Kalimdor.

\- Ya no eres un pirata. - Flynn, con todas las confianzas del mundo, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Mathias.

\- No te preocupes, apreciar un tesoro no es cosa de piratas, los coleccionistas como yo también buscamos estas cosas, ¡relájate!

Mathias fruncía el ceño molesto, no le gustaba que se tomara tantas confianzas con él o su actitud despreocupada. Miró de reojo a Anduin para que le ayudara, pero al joven rey le parecía divertido que alguien así estuviera a su lado y no dijo nada. En su lugar, se acercó a Taelia.

\- ¿Vas a venir? - preguntó curioso, Taelia sonrió.

\- Necesitáis a dos personas para maniobrar ambos barcos, yo y Flynn nos ofrecimos.

\- Gracias. - Taelia miró a las espaldas de Anduin.

\- Vaya, ya era hora.

Anduin miró atrás, Wrathion y Pike llegaron al fin. Con ellos aquí, ya debían partir. Al parecer Pike se había dormido puesto que no le comentaron que partirían por la noche, pero todos se tomaron su tardanza a broma. Wrathion cruzó miradas con Anduin, este le sonrió aliviado.

\- He descubierto alguien que duerme más profundamente que tú. - bromeó el dragón.

Anduin rio ante el comentario mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del dragón y embarcaron. La mayoría de tropas que les acompañaban fueron al barco capitaneado por Flynn, en el otro barco se reunirían los líderes para pulir la incursión que se disponían a hacer. Una vez todos estuvieran abordo, Pike usó su magia. Anduin no había visto hasta ahora el poder de los Sabiomar en acción. En cuanto se desplegaron las velas, Pike hizo una corriente de aire para ambos barcos para que abandonaran el puerto rápido. Las aguas también se vieron influenciadas en cuanto se puso a controlar las corrientes del mar favorablemente. Era como si estuvieran usando uno de los transportes hechos por gnomos, como el tranvía que conectaba Ventormenta con Forjaz.

Los líderes destacados se reunieron en el camarote del capitán para hablar. Tess, Dereck, Mathias y Shandris no poseían una verdadera autoridad, pero se quedaron a oír.

\- Si estáis aquí, - comenzó Wrathion.- doy por hecho que priorizáis a N’Zoth por encima de otros intereses y que queréis contribuir. - hubo varios que asintieron.- Si queréis hacerlo, entonces hay algo que debéis saber.

\- ¿Hay reglas? - preguntó sarcástico Genn.

\- Solo una, si quieres jugar al juego de N’Zoth solo hay una cosa que debes recordar. - Wrathion tomó unos segundos de silencio.- Pase lo que pase, o si él os dice alguna cosa, nunca le hagáis caso, aunque os esté diciendo la verdad.

\- Eso es un poco extraño. - dijo Tess.

\- En realidad no, si te está diciendo la verdad es porque tiene alguna intención beneficiosa para él. Normalmente porque quiere causar divisiones o por desmoralizar a una persona, así que no le hagáis caso a nada. Solo debéis recordar eso, lo demás es improvisar.

\- Eso es N’Zoth. - dijo Tyrande.- ¿Qué hacemos con G’huun?

\- Habrá que infiltrarse a Uldir, por eso os dije que no hacía falta llevar un ejército, con un buen grupo es más que suficiente. Mathias, ¿trajiste los papeles?

\- Sí. - Mathias rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó las misivas robadas de la Horda. Wrathion las leyó rápidamente varias veces para estar seguro.- Atacarán dentro de poco, pero no sé qué clase de infiltración quieres hacer en un lugar pequeño donde estaremos rodeados de enemigos.

\- Pretendo usar a la Horda. - Anduin le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Tenemos que meter a la Horda en nuestro plan de verdad? - el tono de Anduin era un tanto cansado y Wrathion pensó que a lo mejor estaba pensando en la última reunión de líderes.

\- ¿Te sentirías menos mal si solo les utilizas? - Wrathion alzó la mano.- No mataremos a nadie salvo trols de sangre y G’huun. Solo quiero aprovecharme de la Horda porque ellos quieren acabar con Zul, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, solo eso. - Anduin asintió después de unos segundos.

\- Vale, lo haremos así.

\- ¿Y cómo nos infiltramos en un lugar así? - quiso saber Genn.

\- He pensado en entrar por las catacumbas, era un lugar viejo lleno de polvo así que seguramente no lo suelen usar. Una vez ahí habrá que tener paciencia.

\- Lo que no deberíamos hacer es entrar en Nazmir por el río de siempre. - señaló Dereck.- La parte este está controlada por la Horda, no podemos desembarcar por ahí.

\- Correcto, - afirmó Mathias.- hay que desembarcar por el norte. Mapa. - Dereck rebuscó en una de las pequeñas bolsas de cintura y sacó el mapa de Nazmir. Mathias lo desplegó en la mesa y señaló al norte.- Aquí, cerca del templo de Bwonsamdi, esa zona está despoblada.

\- Cuando nosotros nos adentramos en Nazmir por primera vez, - dijo Tess.- pasamos la segunda noche por esta zona de aquí, ¿recordáis? - Tess señaló al oeste del Corazón de la Oscuridad.- Era una buena zona para tener un campamento provisional, quizá deberíamos dirigirnos ahí cuando lleguemos, y a partir de ahí improvisar.

\- No parece mal plan. - admitió Wrathion.- Todos los trols se habrán retirado de sus campamentos a su bastión pero… Lo más seguro es que la Horda les acabará arrasando, tienen los medios suficientes.

\- En los papeles ya lo decía, - dijo Mathias.- que “Zul está acabado y no tiene escapatoria, se acabará en un par de noches.” y que tienen artillería para volar Uldir si les apetece. Lo cual esto significa que G’huun será solo para nosotros, a no ser que prefiráis atraerles hasta G’huun.

\- No, - se negó Wrathion.- no pueden ir a por él, eso será un asunto solo nuestro. Nadie puede vernos en esta misión. Esperaremos a que se encarguen primero de sus asuntos y luego entraremos nosotros. Ir tomando cinco tazas de café si lo necesitáis, será una noche larga. Cuando lleguemos y veamos la situación hablaremos más.

\- Bueno, - Tess dio una palmada.- ¿quién quiere café?

Varios empezaron a moverse fuera para preparar la larga noche. Anduin, Wrathion, Tyrande y Shandris se quedaron y el joven rey aprovechó para agradecerle a la sacerdotisa que le apoyara en esta misión en lugar de masacrar gente en Dazar’alor. Tyrande dejó claro que le preocupaba mucho más esto y que tomar represalias contra la Horda ahora era un callejón sin salida si escaseaban de recursos. Reconoció que Anduin tuvo razón en las cosas que dijo y que especialmente coincidía en que, si la Horda volvía y veía tal masacre, solo les enfurecerían más y no disponían de medios suficientes para defenderse, era mucho mejor así.

Una vez las elfas se retiraron, Anduin y Wrathion se quedaron a solas. Anduin se quedó mirándole mientras el dragón seguía leyendo los papeles de la Horda para asegurarse. Hubo algo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza todo el tiempo, debía agradecerle lo que hizo por él. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era como si le hubiera salvado la vida de una forma. Se había sentido tan impotente y frustrado cuando se decidió atacar Dazar’alor que estuvo por abandonarlo todo, pero Wrathion le sacó de eso para seguir luchando. También estaba la cuestión de que solo se permitía mostrarse vulnerable delante de él por alguna razón.

\- Wrathion… - el nombrado le miró.- Yo… quiero darte las gracias. - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza un poco.- Por todo, absolutamente todo y por aguantarme. Siendo sincero, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

\- Eres guardián, ¿no? Dijimos que nos ayudaríamos en todo, aunque para mí era algo más personal.

\- Lo sé, pero… Luz, debo parecer un idiota. Hay un dios antiguo que amenaza nuestro planeta y yo estaba ahí contando mis penas personales, como si eso fuera importante en comparación. Siento que hayas tenido que aguantarme por un rato. Por la Luz… ¡llegué a llorar de impotencia! - Anduin agachó la cabeza.- Me siento… tan estúpido.

\- No le restes importancia a tus problemas solo porque existan otros que parecen mayores. Si algo te duele, no lo ignores, intenta solucionarlo.

\- Supongo, pero… - Wrathion alzó la barbilla de Anduin con una mano para que le mirara.

\- Si quieres gritar por algo, puedes hacerlo, y si quieres llorar, hazlo también. No es sano que reprimas tus sentimientos haciendo una bola de ello ya que, luego, cuando ocurran cosas, no podrás encajarlo bien o simplemente explotarás. Yo no te voy a juzgar por eso, no creo que seas débil o un estúpido por tener sentimientos, es más, te recomendaría dejar estas frustraciones salir de ti en lugar de quedártelas. - Anduin respiró largo y profundo, a veces le costaba decir lo que sentía, pero Wrathion tenía razón.

\- Gracias por escucharme. - Anduin le sonrió.

\- Vamos, hay deshacernos de una infección.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nazmir seguía exactamente igual que la última vez. El aspecto lúgubre y el olor a muerto se intensificó mucho más ahora que la Horda empezó su ataque. Atracaron cerca del templo de Bwonsamdi sin problemas, Pike, Taelia y Flynn se quedarían protegiendo los barcos junto a unos humanos y huargen. Los demás empezaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia el sur ojeando el mapa, el objetivo era llegar al lugar donde señaló Tess.

No encontraron a nadie por el camino, pero sí oyeron algunos ruidos en la lejanía, a veces incluso algún que otro cañonazo. Sin duda a la Horda le estaba saliendo bien el asedio, el suelo de vez en cuando temblaba por segundos.

Antes de llegar al punto de control, se toparon con un campamento trol. No era demasiado grande, pero podían contar un par de docenas de trols de sangre guerreros y unas pocas sacerdotisas dispuestos a salir a pelear. Todos llegaron a una conclusión bastante rápido, cuantos menos trols, mejor. Tyrande sugirió rodear el campamento para no dejar vías de escape y todos aceptaron. Los elfos fueron los primeros en moverse. Con todo el sigilo y la agilidad propia de un sable de la noche, poco a poco rodearon el campamento. Los demás esperarían escondidos a la señal para cargar. Una vez estaban posicionados, Shandris imitó a un búho y Tyrande respondió, todos los Kaldorei tensaron su arco. Después de un silbido, una pequeña lluvia de flechas cayó sobre el campamento. Muchos trols de sangre cayeron y otros quedaron heridos. Una vez se lanzó la primera tanda de flechas, todos los demás se lanzaron a la carga. Al pillarlos completamente desprevenidos, los trols no reaccionaron a tiempo a la carga y volvieron a caer unos pocos. Todos pelearon con sus mejores habilidades mientras tomaban el campamento rápido. Algunos trols intentaron escapar montándose en sus monturas sanguijuelas, pero los elfos, de un flechazo, se encargaron de que nadie saliera del perímetro con vida.

Anduin pudo notar perfectamente que los trols estaban nerviosos y desconcertados en cuanto atacaba y empezaba a sentir lástima por ellos. Estaban recibiendo ataques por todos lados y, aunque eran enemigos peligrosos, deseó que hubiera otra forma. Al despachar un trol de sangre de aspecto joven, vio que un trol espoleó su montura para cargar contra él. Anduin se apartó de la primera carga torpemente, pero el trol, con un giro rápido con las riendas, se puso rápidamente en posición para volver a atacar mientras alzaba la lanza. Anduin consideró apartarse y hacerle un corte a las piernas de la bestia para hacerle caer, pero antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa, Genn, en su forma huargen, dio un salto y se llevó por delante al trol en el aire. Ambos cayeron y Genn con sus garras afiladas le despedazó en un momento. Ahora que el joven rey se daba cuenta, fueron los huargen quienes estaban haciendo todo el trabajo, la bestia que llevaban en el interior llevaba demasiado tiempo sin cazar algo y ahora parecían hasta felices.

El último trol de sangre que quedaba intentó salir corriendo, pero Tess le derribó con una flecha de la ballesta que tenía en su brazo.

\- Ese era el último. - aseguró ella.

\- Definitivamente era el último. - confirmó Tyrande una vez se unió a ellos.

\- ¿Hay heridos? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Alguno, - contestó Mathias.- nada grave por fortuna.

\- Ha sido una caza muy limpia. - dijo Genn mientras volvía a su forma humana.

Anduin miró a todo el mundo por encima mientras visualizaba a los heridos. Tal y como dijo Mathias, no eran heridas graves, algún corte y alguno con falta de sangre por culpa de la magia que usaban las sacerdotisas. Estaba tan distraído que casi no notaba que algo le estaba tocando el tobillo, pero al darse cuenta, miró abajo. Era una de esas criaturas que usaban los trols de sangre como monturas, pero era un bebé. Estaba dando cariñosos cabezazos a la pierna de Anduin intentando llamar la atención, probablemente en busca de alguna caricia. En cuanto cruzaron miradas, Anduin se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña criatura tenía los ojos negros más brillantes que había visto. Sin dudar mucho, lo cogió y miró a Genn, este solo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un bebé de las monturas que usan los trols de sangre, pero creo que se ha quedado huérfano. - Anduin le miró ilusionado.- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, podemos adoptarlo, lo criaremos y nos acompañará. Le llamaremos Canijo.

\- Deja eso donde lo has encontrado.

Anduin lo agarró un poco más fuerte, tenía unos ojos demasiado adorables como para dejarlo ahí. Además, sin alguien que lo cuidara, probablemente moriría. Se dio la vuelta y fue con Wrathion.

\- Wrathion, Wrathion, ¿podemos llevárnoslo? - el dragón miró a la criatura y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un Tragadón?

\- Es adorable, y se pondrá de nuestra parte si le criamos, se llama Canijo. - Wrathion alzó una ceja y Anduin lo interpretó como si se preguntara el porqué de ese nombre.- Porque es pequeño. - Wrathion suspiró sonriendo.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Llamarás a un perro “guau”? - preguntó sarcástico pensando que Anduin era pésimo para poner nombres.

\- Pero podr-

\- No puede venir a Uldir.

Anduin frunció el ceño, era cierto que no podía llevarlo a Uldir, pero tampoco quería abandonarlo. En cuanto se empezaron a movilizar, Anduin tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo, sin embargo, la criatura le empezó a seguir como si fuera un perro. Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar al lugar, no parecía que hubiera habido movimiento por ahí, las cuatro paredes de roca seguían haciendo un cuadrado protector.

Una vez se asentaron, Anduin y otro sanador se encargaron de atender a los heridos rápidamente y darle un poco de comida a los que perdieron sangre. Debían acercarse al Corazón de la Oscuridad y ver qué estaba pasando.

\- Me acercaré yo. - dijo Wrathion.- Soy rápido y no me verán.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Mathias.- Aquí algunos saben técnicas de invisibilidad y camuflaje, te pueden acompañar.

\- Prefiero que vigiléis y atendáis a los heridos, no me tomará tiempo.

\- Ten cuidado. - dijo Anduin de lejos.

Wrathion hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y desapareció entre los árboles. Todos aguardaron en su posición bien alerta al principio, pero cuantos más minutos pasaban, más aburridos se sentían. Anduin acabó jugando con Canijo lanzándole un palo. Empezó a llover y algunos se pusieron la capucha o se resguardaron bajo un árbol.

Wrathion empezaba a tardar demasiado en volver y algunos se pusieron nerviosos, pero era mejor si no se movían. Anduin vio que Tyrande estaba vigilante, pero se estaba tocando la herida de la cabeza. Decidió acercarse a preguntar ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaban de ello.

\- ¿Tyrande? - la nombrada giró ligeramente la cabeza cuando Anduin la alcanzó.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

\- Estoy bien, ya dejó de doler, es solo una pequeña manía… - hubo un silencio largo mientras oían las gotas caer.- Este lugar es…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Muy viejo, era un bosque pero… ahora está muy descuidado, olvidado… Era un hogar, estamos pisando las ruinas, es triste…

\- Puede que fuera por culpa de G’huun.

\- Puede… Es curioso que aunque me entregué como sacerdotisa de Elune pueda seguir teniendo la conexión con la naturaleza, no es tanto como mi marido, pero aún puedo sentir.

\- Eres Kaldorei, siempre tendrás esa conexión por lo que eres. A mí me gustaría tenerla también, la naturaleza nos rodea siempre así que debe ser magnífico. - Tyrande le miró de reojo.

\- Tú tienes una conexión con la Luz que nunca tendré, es algo fantástico también.

\- No esta nada mal tampoco.

Algo se movió entre la maleza delante de ellos y Tyrande cargó su arco al momento. Un trol de sangre salió disparado un tanto cansado y se detuvo al verles. No estaba armado y llevaba una pequeña bolsa, estaba totalmente desconcertado, pero antes de que hiciese un movimiento, Tyrande le atravesó el corazón con una flecha. Ambos se miraron un tanto extrañados pues esto era un comportamiento inusual cuando otro trol de sangre salió corriendo de la maleza a un par de metros de ellos, como si huyera de algo. Antes de que Tyrande volviera a cargar el arco, una daga alcanzó la espalda del trol y lo derribó. Wrathion apareció entonces, recogiendo su daga del trol cuando reparó en la presencia de los otros. El dragón caminó rápido hacia ellos.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Nada más decir eso, los tres se reunieron con el resto. Los demás pasaron de tener una actitud aburrida a estar atentos en cuanto vieron a Wrathion. Antes de decir nada, el dragón sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las gotas de la lluvia y se pasó las manos por la cara.

\- Vale, varias cosas. - empezó Wrathion.- Primero, la Horda está en Uldir, han empezado su asalto y está toda la zona del Corazón de la Oscuridad bastante desértica, así que será fácil entrar por las catacumbas. Segundo, los trols de sangre están haciendo un éxodo.

\- ¿Éxodo? - preguntó Genn.

\- Sí, la Horda les masacra así que el instinto de supervivencia les empuja a huir, probablemente a Vol’dun, hasta que pase todo. Sus costumbres tienen que prevalecer, ¿no? Por eso acabamos de matar a dos.

\- No podemos dejar que escape ni uno solo. - dijo Tyrande.- Si alguien sobrevive, las costumbres sádicas no desaparecerán nunca, hay que eliminarlos.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a borrar a los trols de sangre de Azeroth? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Es lo mejor, - dijo Wrathion.- no hacen ningún bien, ni su estilo de vida ni a quien veneran. Por su culpa, G’huun ganó influencia, deben ser eliminados. Aunque si no es nosotros, lo hará la Horda. - Anduin se quedó pensativo. Exterminar a unos seres para siempre no era algo que tenía en mente y aunque fueran trols de sangre no le acababa de convencer, pero reconocía que tenían razón en ciertos puntos. Oyó a sus espaldas una flecha volar y, al girarse, vio que Shandris había disparado a otro trol de sangre que huía.

\- Creo que deberíamos separarnos, - sugirió Shandris.- para detener a los que huyen.

\- ¿Dividirnos? - Wrathion lo pensó.- Es buena idea, así nos ocupamos de dos problemas.

\- Nosotros nos quedamos. - se ofreció Tyrande.- Ocuparemos el perímetro de escape y aniquilamos a quien intente huir.

\- Sugiero que te quedes con todos los soldados, nosotros es mejor que seamos un grupo reducido para ir a Uldir. Partimos ya. - Anduin miró a los soldados de Ventormenta.

\- Tyrande estará al mando ahora, haced todo lo que diga, ¿entendido? - todos asintieron conformes. Anduin miró a Tyrande.- Haz lo que creas conveniente. Que la Luz te proteja.

\- Que Elune ilumine tu camino, Anduin.

Wrathion eligió al grupo, Anduin, Genn, Tess, Dereck, Mathias y dos huargen les acompañarían. Genn también le comunicó al resto de los suyos que se quedaran bajo el mando de Tyrande. Anduin se despidió de Canijo y le dijo que esperara, la criatura de algún modo le hizo caso. Dejaron atrás rápidamente a los demás y se acercaron a la rampa oeste del Corazón de la Oscuridad. Encontraron a otros trols de sangre por el camino, pero fueron eliminados fácilmente. Llegaron a la base del lugar intentando ubicar la rampa que llevaba a las catacumbas. Tal y como dijo Wrathion, estaba bastante desértico, la tierra estaba movida por las máquinas que llevó la Horda, pero no hubo señales de ella en ninguna parte, eso significaba que estaban dentro. Una vez vieron el foso que buscaban, bajaron con prisas la rampa y se adentraron en las catacumbas con su característico olor a muerto, todos se llevaron una mano a la nariz para taparse mientras se movían.

Las catacumbas estaban más vacías que la última vez, todos los cadáveres fueron retirados. Anduin estaba sorprendido de no ver a nadie, pensó que encontraría a trols de sangre huyendo por las catacumbas.

La última vez, cuando llegaron al agujero donde encontraron la infección, el olor fue insoportable, pero ahora que estaban ahí, no era tan exagerado, como si se hubiera limpiado.

Como no tenían al forjado, debían bajar con sus manos. Mathias y Tess fueron precavidos y llevaron cuerdas para descender. A Wrathion no le hizo falta y se deslizaba por la pared dando saltos de un lado a otro. Ayudándose unos a otros, lograron bajar la enorme caída y Wrathion empezó a tocar la consola para abrir la puerta. Anduin se dio cuenta de que Herzel seguía allí, pero no tenía ni una gota de energía, parecía una estatua caída. Tess fue la última en bajar cuando Wrathion abrió la puerta, un gran estruendo de batalla salió de Uldir. Wrathion ajustó el cierre de la puerta para dejarlo a la mitad, por si tenían que salir corriendo. Debían ir con cuidado y sigilo. Atravesaron la puerta y se quedaron en la pequeña sala antes del largo pasillo. Wrathion sugirió que lo mejor sería esperar y comprobar el estado de Uldir de vez en cuando, solo entrar en acción una vez la Horda acabara con sus objetivos y se marchara. Mathias se ofreció para tal cosa, con su habilidad para el sigilo, cruzaría el pasillo de vez en cuando para observar la situación. Solo tocaba rezar para que no les descubrieran.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La suerte les sonrió por fin de formas inesperadas. Anduin estaba seguro de que alguien se acercaría donde se escondían, pero para su gran sorpresa, pasaron inadvertidos. Sabía que nadie solía pasar por ahí, tal y como indicaba el polvo, pero consideró que los trols de sangre tomarían ese pasillo para huir. Aunque también se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor la puerta no se podía abrir desde este lado, por eso nadie pasó por ahí.

Según Mathias, la Horda mató a Zul. Hubo mucho ruido por más de una hora y, cuando toda la batalla cesó, Mathias volvió para informar que la misma Talanji cobró venganza al atravesar el pecho de Zul con una lanza. Esa era la razón por la que se estaba quedando todo en silencio, la Horda estaba abandonando Uldir. Wrathion también empezó a fisgonear para dar vía libre, en cuanto estuvo seguro, les dio una señal para avanzar. Después de cruzar el pasillo, se encontraron Uldir plagado de cadáveres. La Horda no se cortó ni un pelo, el lugar parecía un cementerio de trols de sangre y Zul estaba sin vida en el centro de Uldir.

Entonces Anduin se empezó a sentir mal. Al principio fue un pequeño hormigueo en la cabeza y notaba una punzada de dolor en el estómago, pero luego se intensificó. No entendía bien por qué, era como si su propio cuerpo pudiera sentir que había algo en el lugar que estaba mal.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que está el tal G’huun? - preguntó Genn en voz baja.

\- Cerca, puedo olerlo cerca. - respondió Wrathion.- Pero hay otro asunto que me está intrigando más.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No he visto ni a Zek’voz ni a Mythrax en todo este tiempo.

Anduin no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que lo dijo Wrathion. A Mythrax lo vio una vez al igual que Zek’voz, pero ambos se esfumaron y no creía que fuera porque la Horda los eliminó, algo estaba pasando. Como Uldir era circular, Wrathion sugirió dar una vuelta por las salas y ver si había algún camino que llevara a un nivel subterráneo.

La primera sala que pisaron solía ser la madriguera llena de pústulas de una especie de animal. Tenía tres cabezas como algunas hidras, pero eran cabezas de un león, un hipogrifo y la otra estaba tan desfigurada que parecía una calavera sin más. El cuerpo estaba lleno de pústulas blancas y tenía patas de caballo y de león, daba la sensación que alguien intentó hacer un puzzle colocando piezas de animales al azar.

La segunda sala no era mucho mejor, en lugar de las mil pústulas por todos lados como en la otra sala, esta era de color rojo por toda la sangre derramada. Había algo muy parecido a una sanguijuela enorme de color rojo con dos brazos tirada en el suelo junto algunos sha de sangre. Desde luego la Horda se había divertido.

Esperando encontrar algo en la última sala, se sintieron confusos al no ver nada. También esperaban encontrar algún camino que condujera bajo tierra, pero de nuevo era otro callejón sin salida. La sala estaba más limpia y había cuatro discos de metal enormes con varios símbolos en ellos que ocupaban los laterales. Se disponían a darse la vuelta y revisar todo el lugar nuevamente, pero Wrathion se quedó quieto.

\- Los discos… - Wrathion se rascó la barbilla.- Los titanes suelen escribir sus notas en este tipo de discos, a lo mejor dice dónde está G’huun o pone lo que ocurrió hace años.

Wrathion corrió a inspeccionar los discos de cerca seguido de Anduin, ambos tenían curiosidad. Los demás se quedaron cerca a esperar. Vieron una consola al fondo de la sala, pero al mirar de cerca, vieron que funcionaba con un mecanismo que no estaba, así que Wrathion probó a leer el disco directamente. El disco era enorme y Wrathion intentaba girarlo con mucho esfuerzo para ver qué decía, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para leer porque estaba escrito de forma especial.

\- ¿Puedes leer algo? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Lo intento. Dice muchas cosas entremezcladas… Ojalá no se hubiera perdido el mecanismo que me permitiría leerlo mejor. Hay muchos nombres escritos y letras partidas y me parece que he visto el nombre de G’huun pero…

Anduin oyó algo esta vez. No fue una palabra en algún idioma, fue una pequeña risa. El joven rey miró atrás porque estaba seguro de que lo oyó justo a sus espaldas, pero no había nadie más aparte de ellos y tampoco creía que alguien pudiera reír así. Pero esta vez sí pudo ver algo en el aire. Parecía que una gran cascada de hormigas caía a pocos metros de él, estaba seguro de que realmente había alguien con ellos. Anduin zarandeó ligeramente el hombro de Wrathion sin apartar la vista de la cascada y este le miró. Al ver que Anduin tenía la mirada fija en algo, se dio la vuelta también, pero no podía ver nada.

\- ¿Has oído voces? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- No, - Anduin le miró.- pero he oído una risa. Y aquí delante hay algo.

Wrathion frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar, Anduin pudo ver que estaba intentando captar el olor, pero le estaba costando detectar algo. Las hormigas se movieron, convirtiéndose en la figura de una pata, fue cuando Wrathion se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, listo para atacar. Wrathion agarró a Anduin por el brazo para apartarle a tiempo y alejarle, algo cayó en el sitio donde estuvieron cuando de repente una parte del suelo se resquebrajó. Todos los demás miraron alarmados y confundidos al lugar cuando una figura extraña empezó a materializarse delante de ellos. Poco a poco, una gran criatura roja empezaba a ocupar el lugar. Anduin lo reconoció, Zek’voz apareció al fin, se había estado ocultado con sus poderes del Vacío. Zek’voz miró a todos e hizo una serie de ruidos extraños, como si intentara hablar. Después de un silencio, miró a Anduin.

_Tú sí que puedes oírme._

_\- _¿Eh? - Anduin se extrañó, ¿acaso estaba intentando comunicarse con él?

\- Anduin, - llamó Wrathion negándose con la cabeza.- no le escuches. - Wrathion dio unos pasos hacia Zek’voz mientras desenfundaba su arma de asta.- _Ya pensaba que za oou kwa’huji. - _Zek’voz miró a Wrathion.

_\- Cada vez entiendo arw’ki N’Zoth lal marwol, zaix za’ki agth cuando te lo mah. _

_\- Siempre listo sk’zyqtahg._

Anduin pensó que a lo mejor se volvería loco oyendo las cosas a medias como tampoco entendía por qué Wrathion se puso a entablar una conversación con él.

\- Eh, - llamó Genn a Wrathion.- si habéis acabado de hablar, ¿cómo matamos eso? - Zek’voz clavó sus patas en el suelo y pareció canalizar algo.

\- Ah, no os metáis dentro de las energías del Vacío y detrás de ese caparazón está su cerebro, es su punto débil así que hay que alcanzarle ahí, será fácil. Cuidado con los poderes del Vacío.

Nada más decir eso, gran parte del suelo empezó a cubrirse de negro y violeta. Zek’voz usó su poder para crear un círculo pequeño de sombras y dejarles atrapados. Los cuatro discos empezaron a girar rápidamente por orden de Zek’voz y una serie de insectos extraños aparecieron. Wrathion le miró con sorpresa, la llave para poder leer los discos estaba en su poder. Wrathion saltó sobre Zek’voz y clavó su asta sobre el caparazón. Zek’voz retrocedió por el dolor e intentó quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito, pero al entender qué pretendía el dragón, se puso de espaldas a las sombras rápidamente. Los insectos atacaron a los demás, aunque eran rápidos, no fueron demasiado problema y en su totalidad fue Genn quien se estaba encargando de ellos. Uno de los huargen sin embargo, dio un paso en falso. Un par de insectos se echaron encima suyo y al intentar retroceder acabó pisando las sombras del suelo. No le dio tiempo ni de gritar, las sombras le envolvieron en cuestión de segundos y el huargen simplemente se desintegró como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-_ Ug’crish zul thraxas. - _gritó Zek’voz.

\- Oye, Dereck, - dijo Tess asombrada por lo que acaba de ver.- ¿recuerdas aquel consejo de qué hacer en caso de estar en desventaja contra un oponente poderoso?

\- ¿Eh? - Dereck no lo entendió al principio, pero pronto se le iluminó la bombilla.- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Ambos cargaron sus respectivas ballestas del brazo y apuntaron a los ojos de Zek’voz. Supieron que dieron en la diana cuando Zek’voz chilló. Era un consejo muy común entre pícaros y ladrones: si te enfrentas contra algo mucho más fuerte que tú, ciégalo. Wrathion movió su asta clavada para intentar darle la vuelta y dejar el cerebro expuesto, pero Zek’voz se resistía. El círculo de sombras se empezó a hacer más pequeño en cuanto todos los insectos murieron. Wrathion se posó más firme sobre el rojo caparazón y clavó su asta más a fondo mientras intentaba moverla de derecha a izquierda en un intento de desestabilizarle. Genn intentó ponerse detrás de Zek’voz, pero el círculo de sombras no le dejaba pasar. En poco tiempo estaban todos en piña delante de Zek’voz en el límite de las sombras sin ninguna salida.

\- Chicos, - dijo Anduin.- no intentéis dar un paso, probaré algo.

Todos se pegaron a Anduin confiados. El joven rey se concentró en la Luz, podía hacer un escudo para repeler las sombras y estar a salvo. No fue difícil cubrirlos a todos en una burbuja de Luz, en cuanto las sombras la tocaban, dejaban de avanzar, podrían estar tranquilos hasta que Anduin quedara agotado. Pero Anduin volvió a encontrarse mal nuevamente, el mismo malestar que sintió minutos antes volvió a él y las piernas le temblaron hasta dejarle de rodillas. Las manos le empezaron a doler por la Luz y empezó a pensar que no aguantaría ni un minuto, pero no se rindió y lo mantuvo. Wrathion retiró ligeramente su asta solo para volver a incrustarla con toda su fuerza, llegó más hondo de lo que pensó y pudo rozar el cerebro. Zek’voz se retorció al notarlo y por fin se giró lo suficiente para que Genn y Mathias, escalando por el cuerpo del heraldo, pudieran alcanzarlo. Con garras y dagas, destrozaron el morado cerebro de Zek’voz. El círculo de sombras acabó desapareciendo y Anduin se desplomó en cuanto vio que podía relajarse. Wrathion retiró su arma y dio un salto para colocarse detrás de Zek’voz, cogió aire, y soltó una llamarada que derritió el cerebro en un minuto.

\- Anduin, - Tess le ayudó a sentarse.- ¿estás bien?

\- Sí… sí… - Anduin intentó respirar con normalidad.

\- Chico, - dijo Genn volviendo a su forma humana.- tienes muy mala cara.

\- Tenía un poco de malestar, pero estoy bien. - ambos Cringrís ayudaron al joven rey a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Genn se dio cuenta de que Wrathion estaba diseccionando a Zek’voz.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Él podía mover los discos bien, debe de tener el dispositivo. - Wrathion rebuscó entre los restos hasta sacar un cuadrado dorado.- ¿Ves?

\- Sí, sí, yo te creo, es asqueroso.

Wrathion volvió a la consola del fondo de la sala, pues estaba seguro de que ahora la haría funcionar. Al colocar la pieza en el sitio correspondiente, los discos se activaron de nuevo. Anduin se acercó tambaleándose a Wrathion a curiosear.

\- ¿Podrás leerlo esta vez?

\- Sí. El cabrón de Zek’voz lo estaba manipulando a distancia para materializar cosas. - una imagen apareció delante de ellos, como si hubiera una pantalla.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Wrathion rio.

\- Ese es Yogg-Saron, su imagen. - Wrathion miró a Anduin de reojo.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Busca algo de G’huun.

Los titanes tenían su propia forma de hacer las cosas, o eso decía Wrathion. En lugar de escribir letras en una línea como todas las razas de Azeroth, ellos dividían la misma letra, o la palabra, en las partes que quisieran. En esta ocasión, una misma letra estaba dividida en los cuatro discos que, al girarlos correctamente, podían formar letras legibles o visualizar imágenes. Era la forma más práctica de proteger información.

\- Bueno, - murmuró Wrathion.- hay mucha información de otras formas de vida, pero a duras penas dice algo de G’huun o de lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Cómo no puede decir cosas de su propia creación? - preguntó Mathias.

\- Porque Uldir es una instalación de estudio, debían almacenar todas las cosas que han visto a lo largo de sus vidas. ¿Recordáis que expliqué que la vida no podía empezar en Azeroth por corrupción y los titanes debieron usar sangre de animales de otros planetas para ver si era compatible con el nuestro? Pues aquí está almacenada toda esa clase de información y… Vaya…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Anduin, Wrathion sonrió sorprendido.

\- Aquí hay… cincuenta norgabytes de datos biológicos sobre formas de vida que han visto en el cosmos…

\- ¿Y eso que significa, exactamente? - preguntó Dereck, confundido.

\- Que fuera de este planeta deben de existir millones y millones de formas de vida diferentes a las nuestras, y eso solo es lo que han visto, a lo mejor hay más.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Anduin asombrado.

\- Sí, y también hay registrados unos setenta y cinco norgabytes de compuestos químicos existentes.

\- Me estoy empezando a sentir pequeño…

\- Increíble… - Wrathion volvió a mover los discos rápidamente y la imagen borrosa de un gusano gordo apareció.- G’huun… - el dragón leyó.- Está compuesto de muchas cosas aparte de la sangre de Y'Shaarj, le saturaron de cosas por lo que veo… Crecimiento acelerado… Fallo de contención, bla bla bla… Para… Para destruir el espécimen, hay que reactivar las consolas de la cámara ubicadas por toda el ala central.

\- ¿Consolas? - preguntó Anduin poniendo atención.- ¿Cuáles? ¿Del centro de Uldir?

\- Activar las consolas da acceso a la cámara de G’huun, donde puede eliminarse el espécimen mediante el impulso de recreación en caso de emergencia.

\- ¿Impulso de qué? - preguntó Genn.- No entiendo nada de esa jerga.

\- Yo sí. Es como activar un cañón de magia titánica contenida para poder destruirlo, pero entonces no entiendo por qué los titanes no lo hicieron cuando debían.

\- ¿No pone nada de eso? - insistió Anduin, Wrathion siguió leyendo pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No dice nada del porqué no lo hicieron. - Anduin chasqueó su lengua.- Pero al menos ya sabemos dónde está G’huun. Vamos al centro de Uldir. - se pusieron en marcha una vez más dejando el cadáver de Zek’voz para pudrirse.

Ese era el tercer heraldo de N’Zoth que Wrathion se encontraba, no eran difíciles de matar una vez conocías el punto débil, pero cada vez se le iba esclareciendo más qué plan tenía el dios antiguo con todo este asunto. Salieron de la sala y bajaron unas escaleras que llevaban al centro de Uldir. Había cadáveres de varias razas aparte de trols de sangre, sobre todo orcos y tauren, pareció que fue una batalla intensa. Wrathion se acercó al cadáver de Zul y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo acabó poseído por N’Zoth. ¿Por poder como Azshara? ¿Guardó un gran rencor a Rastakhan por años y por eso hizo un trato? Cuando estuvo en las mazmorras de Ventormenta, estuvo muy cerca de él, pero no supo que estaba bajo control. No se dio cuenta hasta que hizo el pequeño viaje a Uldum, donde el Zandalari poseído lo confirmó. Se arrepintió mucho al darse cuenta, pero esa mancha se había eliminado por fin… porque N’Zoth quiso.

\- ¿Son estas las consolas? - preguntó Tess delante de una.

\- Sí, y ahí hay otras. - Wrathion miró el suelo y, al darse cuenta de algo, se agachó para inspeccionar.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Esto es una puerta… - todos le miraron confundidos.- Ayudadme a retirar los cuerpos.

Sin hacer preguntas y rápidamente, apartaron los cuerpos de una zona cuadrada donde, efectivamente, había una puerta que llevaba a un nivel inferior, la puerta que estuvieron buscando todo el tiempo. Anduin empezó a notar palpitaciones en su cabeza nuevamente, podía notar que unas energías del Vacío emanaban de ahí abajo.

\- Hay algo ahí… pero tiene que ver con el Vacío, no con la sangre. - dijo Anduin rascándose la cabeza.

\- Sí, yo también noto algo raro. - corroboró Wrathion.- Voy a ver si en las consolas dice algo.

Wrathion miró en las tres consolas, pero solo servían para activar la puerta y el sistema de contención de G’huun. Anduin se frotaba una sien mientras miraba a Wrathion manipular la consola cuando se percató de algo, había alguien observándolos desde arriba. No podía ver exactamente quién era y parecía un gigante.

\- Wrathion, - susurró el joven rey, el dragón le miró.- hay algo observándonos. - el dragón se dio la vuelta y miró arriba. Los demás también se percataron de la presencia y el huargen que les acompañaba se transformó.

\- ¡Espera! - Wrathion levantó la mano para frenarle.- Es un forjado de los titanes. - Wrathion dio unos pasos y alzó un poco la voz.- ¡No somos una amenaza! ¡Queremos ayudar! ¿Puedes bajar?

Aquel forjado dio un salto y cayó tranquilamente delante de Wrathion, el suelo tembló ligeramente al caer. Tenía una forma femenina y era más grande que un forjado como lo fue Herzel.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Matriarca de Análisis, Defensora de Registros y Estudios. Designación: MADRE.

\- ¿MADRE? - murmuró Anduin.- Espera, Herzel nos habló de ella.

\- Por fin encontramos a la forjada principal. - Wrathion se pasó la mano por la cara.- Vale, MADRE, ¿qué ocurrió con G’huun?

\- Experimento dos-tres-cinco, designación: G’huun, creado a partir de un trozo de un dios antiguo y saturado de varias sangres. G’huun dio muestras de inteligencia muy rápido y poseía afinidad descontrolada sobre la sangre, lo que dio pie a mantenerlo en un constante aislamiento d-

\- Espera, espera, sabemos eso, lo que queremos saber es qué pasó cuando los titanes abandonaron Uldir.

\- Fallo de contención de G’huun, una infección creada por G’huun no pudo contenerse, los creadores consideraron que lo mejor era eliminar esa infección y cerrar la instalación Uldir.

\- ¿Y por qué dejaron a G’huun vivo? - MADRE se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- Razón desconocida.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Wrathion indignado.- ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

\- No me programaron parámetros para mentir. Razón desconocida. - insistió, Wrathion suspiró molesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Cuándo se fue todo a pique?

\- Dieciséis mil años atrás, los creadores nos asignaron a mí y a guardián Taloc para proteger Uldir de amenazas exteriores y mantener a G’huun en su prisión. Fallo de conciencia sucedida, causa: G’huun y voz desconocida.

\- ¿Voz desconocida? - repitió Anduin mirando a Wrathion.- ¿N’Zoth?

\- N’Zoth, Y'Shaarj, o quién sabe… - respondió el dragón.- Una pregunta más, MADRE, el que está justo debajo de nosotros, ¿es G’huun?

\- Negativo, G’huun está más abajo. - todos parpadearon.

\- ¿Quién está bajo nuestros pies entonces?

\- Forma de vida del Vacío. - Wrathion pareció desinflarse mientras reflexionaba, se dio la vuelta y miró a todos.

\- Mythrax está ahí.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo asombrada Tess.- ¿Cómo ha acabado ese C’Thrax ahí metido?

\- De la misma forma en que Zek’voz se apareció delante nuestro, son técnicas del Vacío.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos contra un C’Thrax? - preguntó Mathias.- No creo que tenga un punto débil como Zek’voz.

\- Lo mataré yo. - dijo Wrathion.

\- Espera, - dijo Anduin.- no.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no necesitaba gente? Mythrax no es algo a lo que podáis atacar tranquilamente como a Zek’voz, y a G’huun hay que matarle de forma especial. Yo bajaré y me encargaré de ambos, pero vosotros tenéis que escapar.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Anduin negó con los brazos.- Hemos venido aquí juntos así que pelearemos juntos.

\- Pero que esto no es algo contra lo que podáis pelear.

\- ¡No! Wrathion, no.

\- Planeo derrumbar Uldir, - Anduin le miró confundido.- no quiero sepultaros.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

\- Es mejor que todas las investigaciones que se hicieron aquí caigan en el olvido, nadie debería saber lo que se hizo aquí, que no caiga en malas manos jamás.

\- Tiene que haber otra forma…

\- ¿Te quieres quedar vigilando la puerta y ver quién es digno de entrar o no? ¿O esperar a que alguien vuelva a corromper a los forjados? Anduin, - Wrathion posó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven rey.- hay cosas que deben ser eliminadas de raíz con tal de que no dé problemas en un futuro. No voy a tomar ni un riesgo y mucho menos si N’Zoth tiene interés en este lugar.

\- ¿Y por qué tú? ¿Qué pasará contigo?

\- Sobreviviré, siempre lo hago, y si esta vez no es así, me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que nadie entrará aquí.

\- No.

Anduin agarró a Wrathion por el brazo. No quería ni pensar el hecho de que a lo mejor Wrathion iba a morir. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba nada seguro de que sería capaz de encajarlo, no quería darle un adiós definitivo. Podía sobrevivir, pero contra Mythrax y G’huun no había una garantía. Anduin pensó que estaba siendo egoísta por no querer dejarle ir, pero estaba muy apegado a él.

\- No lo hagas, - dijo Anduin.- encontraremos la manera, pero no hagas el suicida. - Wrathion le miró más seriamente.

\- Esta es tu gente, no dejes que varios miembros de la Alianza queden sepultados aquí, sácalos de aquí.

\- Contigo.

Wrathion negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la consola dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Pasara lo que pasara, iba a suceder ahora. Wrathion había tomado su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canijo is love, Canijo is life. Me hizo mucha gracia cuando lo vi por primera vez en Nazmir y por eso le hice un cameo xD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, este era un tanto largo, y el siguiente un poco más, luego baja un poco.  
¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídate!


	26. G'huun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevoo, ¡espero que estés bien! Aquí ha empezado el calor de nuevo y me estoy volviendo más vaga de lo habitual, creo que por eso he tardado un poco más TT  
Aviso que este (de momento) es el capítulo más largo por ahora, unas 9000 palabras, pero es que había mucho que decir D: Espero que te guste!

Esta vez se pasaron de la raya. En cuanto se enteró de lo que hicieron, Jaina entró en cólera. Intentó que Anduin lo entendiera, incluso siguió el protocolo de la democracia sometiendo la decisión a una votación donde al final se mostró que la mayoría aceptaba que asediar Dazar’alor era lo mejor. Incluso haciendo las cosas a su manera, Anduin decidió irse a escondidas a Nazmir en plena noche. Obviamente pudo comprobar rápido quién le apoyó, Genn, Tyrande y Mathias fueron con él junto a un número pequeño de tropas. No le sorprendía que Genn y Mathias fueran con él ya que prácticamente le seguían a todos lados, pero de Tyrande se lo esperó menos.

Pero por supuesto, ninguno de ellos fue el detonante. Era el dragón, siempre fue por culpa del dragón. Jaina pensaba que debió ejecutarle al saber que estaba en Ventormenta y sobreponerse al conflicto interior que tenía, ahora metió la pata hasta el fondo. Lo primero que hizo fue explicarles la situación a Turalyon y Alleria, ambos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza al saber lo ocurrido y a continuación Alleria comunicó algo más.

\- Velen ha retirado todo su apoyo al ataque a Dazar’alor, dice que no quiere formar parte de ello y que no contemos con él. Usó palabras muy similares a las de Anduin. Y no solo Velen, Falstad también retira el apoyo de los jinetes Martillo Salvaje para el ataque, estaba dudoso y al final se decantó por el no.

\- Nos deja con nosotros tres y Gelbin para el ataque. - añadió Turalyon.

\- Esto se pone cada vez mejor… - murmuró Jaina pensativa.- Hay que modificar el plan.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Turalyon.- No es como si pudiéramos atacar la ciudad, nos falta de todo.

\- No es factible ahora mismo. - dijo Jaina dándole vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Esperamos?

\- No, - Jaina pareció llegar a una conclusión.- debemos proteger nuestras fronteras todavía. Si no podemos atacar la ciudad, atacaremos la flota Zandalari ya que sigue siendo el mayor problema ahora.

\- Estaba en el plan original, ¿no? - dijo Alleria.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Que no combatiremos en sus puertas, los vamos a provocar para que vengan a alta mar, llevaremos toda la flota de Kul Tiras para esto. - Turalyon y Alleria se miraron un momento.

\- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Turalyon.

\- Ahora, esta misma noche mientras todo el mundo está distraído, ¿estáis conmigo?

\- Es hora de que paguen ciertas cosas. - dijo Alleria.

\- El mundo estará a salvo de salvajes algún día. - agregó Turalyon.

\- Bien, necesito que alguien avise a Gelbin. Yo prepararé la flota, os espero en los muelles.

Alleria se ofreció para avisar a Gelbin rápidamente y ambos adultos salieron a dar avisos. Jaina sonrió en cuanto salieron, ellos le seguirían al menos. Mientras daba órdenes a ciertos capitanes de la flota, seguía estando enfadada por los que se fueron. Arruinaron un plan perfectamente redondo y probablemente deberá tenerlo en cuenta para futuras ideas, deberá hacer planes más rebuscados la próxima vez. Sí, todo iría de perlas la próxima vez… A no ser que el dragón quisiera meter las narices de nuevo, en cuyo caso, deberá tomar cartas en el asunto contra él… o quizá apartar a Anduin de él.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wrathion preparó la puerta y el impulso de recreación para cuando encontrara a G’huun, lo dejó de tal modo en que solo debían pulsar dos botones para que se abriera y activara. Anduin no cesó en el intento de evitar la posible muerte del dragón, no estaba preparado para tal cosa. Después de tres años sin verse y conseguir ser amigos nuevamente, se estaba aferrando a no separarse. Pero Wrathion ya no iba a cambiar de opinión, se había preparado para afrontar estas amenazas todo este tiempo, no dejaría de pelear.

\- Wrathion… - llamó Anduin, desanimado.- Solo por última vez, busquemos otra forma…

\- En la consola central hay dos botones, - dijo Wrathion mirándole seriamente.- el de la derecha abre esta puerta, el de la izquierda activa el impulso de recreación. Solo hay que pulsarlos.

\- ¿Y si no vuelves nunca más?

\- Haré lo que pueda por volver, de lo contrario, habrá que asumirlo. - Anduin miró al suelo frunciendo el ceño triste y miró a otro lado, se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Pero te echaría mucho de menos. - la mirada de Wrathion cambió al oír eso, se volvió mucho más suave y comprensiva. Se acercó a Anduin y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerle a él y darle un abrazo.

\- Yo también te echaré de menos todo el tiempo que no estemos juntos. - dijo susurrando al oído.

\- ¿Y si no vuelves qué hago entonces?

\- Nunca dejes de pelear por este mundo, y yo… te esperaré al otro lado del mar. - Wrathion se separó y Anduin le miró un poco confuso, no entendía a qué se refirió con esa última anotación.- Abre.

Wrathion se dio la vuelta y procedió a cambiar a su forma dragón. Anduin, forzándose a sí mismo, se movió a la consola y pulsó el botón derecho. En cuanto la puerta empezó a abrirse, unas energías del Vacío salieron. Anduin pudo notar la presión en su cabeza por el Vacío, como si le dijera que Mythrax era demasiado para él. Wrathion se asomó al borde y pudo verlo. La caída era larga y daba lugar a una enorme sala parcialmente oscura, Mythrax estaba en el centro y alzó la vista en cuanto se asomó el dragón.

Lo primero que hizo Wrathion fue lanzar la llamarada más poderosa que tenía, Mythrax intentó protegerse de ella con una barrera de sombras, pero le acabó alcanzando algunas partes. Wrathion saltó al agujero decidido y cayó encima del C'Thrax, empezó a intentar descuartizarle con sus garras o a base de mordiscos, pero Mythrax con su poder lo resistía sin muchos problemas y se lo quitó de encima. Wrathion intentó buscarle algún punto clave, pero a simple vista no tenía nada. Todos los que estaban arriba se quedaron embobados mirando la situación. Anduin se quedó frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Mythrax, podía notar las fuerzas del Vacío sin ninguna dificultad y cada vez se sentía más abrumado por ello. En cuanto Mythrax empezó a canalizar algún tipo de rayo, Anduin cayó de rodillas. La cabeza le dolía más de lo que debería y las voces se volvieron gritos desesperados y risas que le rodeaban. Genn se agachó para ver si estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada para amenizar el dolor. Mythrax acabó de canalizar el rayo de sombras contra Wrathion que avanzó un tanto lento hacia él, el dragón en respuesta lanzó otra llamarada contra el rayo y el aire se enrareció en cuanto chocaron. Parecía un festival de fuego y sombras desde arriba y algunos se apartaron por seguridad en cuanto los resquicios salieron.

Wrathion vio una entrada cuando el fuego y las sombras empezaron a desaparecer. Una pequeña brecha entre lo que parecía unas pieles blancas se asomaba justo detrás de Mythrax. Ese debía ser el camino hacia G’huun por descarte, solo que Mythrax estaba de por medio. Wrathion decidió hacer una locura, nunca se había enfrentado a un C’Thrax, ni tampoco vio alguno anteriormente cara a cara, pero sí los vio a través de su entrenamiento y sabía algo que podría desestabilizarle.

Usando su magia, Wrathion creó un humano grande de fuego y tierra y lo envió contra Mythrax. Para su gran fortuna, Mythrax cayó en la distracción unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Wrathion se abalanzara contra él. La distracción que creó se desintegró con el poder de Mythrax, pero Wrathion atacó al brazo derecho del C’Thrax y lo mordió hasta arrancarlo de cuajo. Mythrax chilló al perder el brazo derecho y unas sombras empezaron a apartar a Wrathion. Mythrax dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y, con el otro brazo, golpeó con toda su fuerza a Wrathion haciéndole chocar contra la pared, el suelo tembló cuando chocó.

Wrathion se levantó lentamente sacudiéndose la cabeza. Le había dado con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño, lo empezó a notar cuando intentó ponerse de pie, su pata delantera izquierda falló. No era un dolor demasiado grande como para que no pudiera caminar, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerle cojear.

Mythrax creó una “venda” de sombras para cubrir el brazo perdido intentando recomponerse. Aunque se sentía adolorido, Wrathion quiso aprovechar la oportunidad. El dragón clavó sus garras en el suelo, pese a que la pata izquierda le dolía, y canalizó su magia sobre la tierra. Mythrax se dio cuenta justo al final y se movió para detenerlo, pero Wrathion rugió fuertemente al terminar. Los que estaban arriba se taparon las orejas en cuando rugió Wrathion, pero todo se quedó en un incómodo silencio después. Ninguno entendió qué estaba pasando hasta que una roca cayó cerca.

Los cimientos de Uldir empezaron a desmoronarse lentamente y algunas partes del techo cayeron. Mythrax rugió a Wrathion enfadado y cargó torpemente contra él, el dragón le esquivó fácilmente y lanzó otra llamarada que le hizo enfadar más. Como Wrathion se quedó contra la pared, el C’Thrax avanzó hacia él cuando pasó por el centro, una parte del techo cayó en el agujero y le dio a Mythrax en la espalda tumbándole casi al instante. Wrathion aprovechó clavando una garra en el suelo nuevamente para crear otro terremoto, de menor intensidad, para acelerar el hundimiento. Gracias a ese pequeño momento, una gran parte del techo cayó en la cabeza de Mythrax, se quedó desfigurada y cayó al suelo mientras le daba algún que otro espasmo. Wrathion se acercó al C’Thrax y con sus garras terminó de despedazarle por completo. Uldir entero empezó a temblar violentamente y varios empezaron a decir que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Anduin miró a Wrathion, el dragón le devolvió la mirada y, aunque no podía descifrar bien su expresión al estar en su forma dragón, sabía que estaba esperando algo. Solo lo entendió cuando le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! - le dijo Anduin, pero Wrathion negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡G’huun no puede quedar con vida! Tengo que asegurarme.

\- Podemos volver cuando pare de temblar todo. - Wrathion volvió a negar, se puso sobre sus patas traseras para quedarse más cerca de Anduin.

\- Sácalos de aquí, no pongas al resto en peligro por mí.

\- ¡Eres un idiota por ponerme en esa situación!

\- Siempre lo fui. - Genn posó su mano sobre el hombro de Anduin y este lo miró.

\- Es su decisión, - dijo suavemente.- y nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí. - Anduin volvió a mirar a Wrathion frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pulsa el botón izquierdo y huid. - insistió. Anduin suspiró.

\- ¡Si te mueres, te mato! - Wrathion sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Volveré. _Zu’u orim daal hi._

No quería, pero debía marcharse. Odiaba elegir algo así, no quería abandonar a nadie pero Wrathion tomó su decisión. Solo le quedaba rezarle como nunca a la Luz para que saliera de ahí con vida, tenía fe en ello, pero su voz de la razón le decía que probablemente quedaría sepultado. Anduin fue a la consola de mando para darle al botón que, al pulsarlo, se oyó de fondo como si una corriente de agua se movía por unas tuberías rápidamente. No le hizo mucho caso y guió a los demás al pasillo del que vinieron.

Wrathion se quedó tranquilo al saber que se marcharon, no quería cargar con esas muertes, especialmente la de Anduin. Volvió a su forma humana para ver de cerca esa entrada. Era muy estrecha y tenía una fina capa blanca de pus alrededor, aparte, un hedor a sangre podrida venía de dentro. Wrathion notaba el dolor en su brazo izquierdo, debía ir con cuidado a la hora de lidiar con G’huun puesto que no estaba al cien por cien y ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente se encontraría. Pero estaba decidido a acabar con él.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fue difícil salir por las catacumbas. El sitio no dejó de temblar y varias piedras caían constantemente, subir por el agujero donde estaba la puerta de Uldir fue casi catastrófico. Entre las piedras que caían y que era una altura considerable, les tomó más tiempo de lo previsto. Genn y el otro huargen fueron los únicos que subieron sin dificultad gracias a la agilidad que poseían y ayudaron a los demás a no caer. Una vez todos llegaron arriba, empezaron a correr.

Las catacumbas casi se vinieron abajo con ellos dentro, pero pudieron salir apresurados de la cueva. Era la forma más segura, la Horda a lo mejor seguía en la entrada principal y no quisieron tomar riesgos aunque fuera una ruta difícil. La rampa de madera estaba rota en algunas partes y tuvieron que dar grandes saltos para llegar al otro lado, pero una vez subieron a la superficie, se quedó todo ligeramente más calmado, aunque todavía chispeaba algo de lluvia. El suelo todavía temblaba bajo sus pies y la pirámide de Uldir se estaba cayendo a trozos, la luz que irradiaba del centro desapareció. Dereck, con el temblor y el suelo mojado, cayó al suelo y Anduin le ayudó. Al quedarse ligeramente atrás tuvieron que apretar un poco el ritmo.

Pero los demás se detuvieron justo antes de subir la rampa que les sacaba del Corazón de la Oscuridad. Anduin pensó que les estaban esperando, pero al acercarse vio a dos personas interponiéndose. Puede que Anduin sintiera que algo se le cayó a los pies al reconocerle, Baine estaba ahí devolviéndole la mirada muy confuso. Había una tauren junto a él, a juzgar por los cuernos, parecía ser de los tauren de Monte Alto. Ella hizo un pequeño gesto con su lanza, pero Baine levantó el puño para que mantuviera la posición. Anduin reaccionó al ver eso y se puso delante de su grupo porque estaba viendo algunos desenfundar armas.

\- Esperad. - dijo Anduin levantando las manos.- No atacaremos a nadie, suficientes pérdidas han habido hoy.

\- Eso es cierto. - respondió Baine.

Anduin bajó un poco los brazos y con ello la tensión disminuyó. No había visto a Baine desde aquella batalla en el Valle Canto Tormenta donde le perdonó la vida, ni tampoco supo nada de él por espionajes. Pero que Baine decidiera bajar las armas, incluso en un momento así, le daba confianza de que no atacaría.

\- Creía que ya no estaríais por aquí. - dijo Anduin. Baine movió un poco las orejas.

\- Teníamos que volver a Zuldazar. Pero de repente Uldir empezó a temblar, nosotros estamos dando un rodeo para ver la causa… ¿Habéis sido vosotros?

\- No exactamente… Es porque íbamos a por G’huun. - Baine frunció el ceño.

\- ¿G’huun?

\- El semi dios antiguo de sangre, también nos deshicimos de Mythrax. - Baine negó.

\- ¿Mythrax estaba ahí?

\- Debajo de una compuerta que abrimos, ahora uno de los nuestros se ha quedado para eliminar a G’huun.

\- Pero… - el rostro de Baine se tornó confuso.- ¿G’huun es algo real? - Anduin cogió aire, no sabían nada.

\- Sí, un bicho peligroso, por eso venimos aquí, nada más.

\- Yo creía que estarías en el ataque. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ataque?

\- Recibimos el aviso hace unos minutos que la Alianza estaba atacando cerca del puerto de Dazar’alor.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Anduin miró a Genn nada más oír eso, este le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. No se lo podía creer, al final lo hicieron, aunque gran parte retiraron su apoyo, atacaron igualmente. Anduin sintió enfado y decepción al mismo tiempo. Entre lo de Wrathion y esto, notaba un calor en su pecho.

\- Pero qué cabeza tan dura tienen… - murmuró Genn.

\- Nosotros negamos ese ataque. - dijo Anduin a Baine.- Estamos aquí porque no queríamos hacer algo así.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no queremos hacer en esta loca guerra. - dijo Baine desanimado.

\- Baine, - dijo la tauren detrás, el nombrado se giró.- no podemos estar aquí, y hasta donde yo sé, ellos son enemigos, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Tranquila, Mayla, ellos no son amenaza.

\- Si se entera alguien…

\- Nadie lo hará. - Baine miró a Anduin.- Debéis marcharos. - Anduin intentó decir algo, pero Baine negó.- Solo salid de aquí, no daré la alarma, pero tenéis que iros.

\- Ninguno de los dos quiere esto, ¿no? - preguntó Anduin dando un paso.- Puedes venir con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? - Baine parpadeó.

\- Te conozco, sé que no te gustan las bases de esta guerra, por eso…

\- ¿Estás loco? - preguntó Baine negando con la cabeza.- Fraternizar con el enemigo sería traición.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me mataste aquel día o ahora mismo? - Baine no dijo nada.- Por favor…

\- No puedo, no debo. Ella me mataría por traición.

\- ¿Sylvanas? Pero si solo vienes tú n-

\- No solo a mí. - hubo un silencio incómodo.- Debo proteger a mi pueblo, y tú al tuyo. Por eso, márchate, haz como que nunca nos hemos cruzado, por favor.

Anduin miró a los demás, no podían quedarse aquí estancados, se supone que nadie debía verlos, pero realmente quiso que Baine viniera. Hizo una señal para ponerse en marcha mientras que Baine y Mayla se empezaron a alejar. Anduin empezó a sospechar que algo muy turbio estaba ocurriendo en la Horda. Ya no era por el tono que usó Baine al decir eso, también fue su lenguaje corporal, se le notó muy inquieto. Por supuesto, entendió a qué se refería: Sylvanas probablemente tenía a todo el mundo amenazado, sobre todo a los que podían mostrar disconformidad con sus decisiones, con eliminarlos por alguna traición. Y no solo a ellos, también podía amenazar a todo su pueblo. Era bastante injusto, vivir en constante amenaza por tu propio líder como si fueras un mero esclavo. Aunque quería teorizar sobre lo que ocurría en la Horda, sus pensamientos se desviaron a lo que comunicó Baine, al final Dazar’alor fue atacado.

Se sentía enfadado, aunque reconocía que lo que hicieron ellos era algo parecido, también traicionaron a los otros líderes al irse sin decir nada, pero las razones eran muy opuestas. Ellos querían vengarse de crímenes que la Horda exactamente no cometió mientras que Anduin llevó a los suyos a detener una locura que podría arrasar con toda vida en el mundo. ¿Era la mejor decisión? ¿Y si en realidad estaba siendo egoísta por pensar mal de los que atacaron Dazar’alor solo porque no coincidían en sus ideas? No, hizo lo correcto, él no arrasaría vidas inocentes, ya hablaría con ellos una vez los viera, ahora debían encontrar a Tyrande y volver a los barcos. La lluvia empezó a apretar en cuanto salieron del Corazón de la Oscuridad, justo cuando la pirámide empezó a caer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El ruido que llegó de la superficie fue suficiente confirmación para Wrathion que su plan iba bien, Uldir quedaría olvidado para siempre después de esto, solo quedaba una pieza: G’huun. Tuvo que apartar de su camino con su arma varios trozos de tejidos, pústulas sangrientas y pus. Pensaba que G’huun era pésimo para decorar su hogar, era asqueroso pisar por ahí. Llegó al final del camino y tuvo que bajar a un agujero con muy pocos metros de profundidad, aterrizó en lo que parecía ser la cámara de G’huun. No parecía ser demasiado grande, pero era fría y oscura, Wrathion se dio cuenta de ello pese a poder ver en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, encontró un problema, no había rastro de su objetivo, solo parecía una cámara vacía sin más. Podía oír el viento entrando por algún lugar mientras el sitio temblaba todavía, algunas piedras pequeñas caían del techo. Fue justo al mirar arriba cuando vio el cañón que canalizaba el impulso de recreación, con eso estaba seguro de que estaba en el lugar ideal, pero le parecía extraño no ver a nadie. Dio un vistazo por el lugar intentando analizar cómo podía usar el cañón. Vio unas pequeñas luces en ambos extremos de la sala encima de lo que parecían ser altares. Incluso sin acercarse podía sentir que irradiaba magia de los titanes, supuso que debería usarlos.

_\- ¿Quién eres?_

Wrathion miró al frente. Una voz retumbó en sus oídos en Shath'Yar con un tono áspero, como si estuviera afónico. Tuvo que reconocer que no esperaba oírlo tan de repente y casi le dio un susto, pero se calmó en seguida. G’huun era el único que podría hablarle en ese lugar.

_\- ¿Quién eres?_ \- insistió.

_\- Soy… una visita. -_ respondió Wrathion tranquilo.

_\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_\- Wrathion, ¿y tú? -_ aunque Wrathion ya lo sabía, prefirió mostrarle cortesía y cierta inocencia. Además, quería hacerle ver que no era una amenaza.

_\- G’huun. ¿De dónde vienes? _

_\- No tengo hogar._

_\- Tienes una presencia similar a un amigo._

_\- ¿Tienes amigos aquí?_

_\- No, él está lejos, pero a veces me habla._ \- Wrathion sospechó.- _Eres muy parecido, ¿eres amigo de N’Zoth?_

_\- ¿N’Zoth?_ \- Wrathion tuvo que reprimir todas las ganas de reírse.- _No somos amigos, pero le conozco, a veces hablamos, al igual que tú._

Hubo un pequeño temblor, pero no por el terremoto que causó Wrathion, más bien era porque la pared que había al otro lado de la cámara se empezó a romper. Del agujero que se formó, salió una criatura enorme. Wrathion lo reconoció porque vio una imagen parecida en la consola donde había toda la información del cosmos, un gusano grande y gordo sin ojos con boca de sanguijuela, ese era G’huun.

_\- Entonces te haré la pregunta evidente. -_ dijo G’huun.- _¿Qué eres? -_ Wrathion parpadeó confundido.

_\- Soy un dragón negro. _

_\- Eso ya lo sé, me refería a la otra mitad de ti._

Wrathion le miró sorprendido. No estaba seguro de que G’huun tendría el suficiente poder para notar estas cosas, pero se dio cuenta de su pequeña condición, lo que le daba una pista de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser.

_\- No es nada lo que notas, yo… nací así._

_\- Eso no se consigue al nacer, solo una clase de seres lo tienen… y me recuerdas a ellos._

_\- ¿Ellos? - _Wrathion quiso darle cuerda.

_\- Los creadores,_ \- G’huun empezó a avanzar y Wrathion retrocedió.- _y yo odio a los creadores. _

_\- ¿Te hicieron algo malo?_

_\- Me crearon, me desmontaban y montaban, no importaba que sufriera, solo querían perfeccionarme para parecerme a lo que buscaban, todos los días la misma tortura. Y tú hueles como ellos._

_\- Te aseguro de que no soy uno de ellos, solo soy un dragón negro. ¿No sabes gestionar las emociones para que no te afecten con gente inocente?_

_\- No sé de qué hablas._

\- _Emociones, -_ repitió, pero G’huun no parecía entender.- _las cosas que sientes se les llama emociones, como el odio que tienes contra tus creadores, una emoción fuerte._

_\- Nunca me enseñaron nada de emociones, todo lo que sé me lo ha contado N’Zoth._

_\- N’Zoth no te lo ha contado todo, yo podría ayudarte en eso. _

_\- ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre esto?_ \- Wrathion suspiró.

_\- Yo también fui creado, me mantuvieron en constante vigilancia antes incluso de que saliera del huevo, y no les importaba nada lo que sentía, ni si me hacían daño, solo les interesaba el experimento, así que te entiendo._

_\- ¿Quién te creó? - _preguntó muy curioso

_\- Otros dragones._

Wrathion empezaba a pensar que la actitud de G’huun cada vez se le asemejaba más y más a… un niño. Uno que solo conocía el agujero donde vivía. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera había sentido la luz del sol o la hierba. Le estaba empezando a dar un poco de lástima. G’huun se acercó lo suficiente a Wrathion como para que el dragón se sintiera algo intimidado, era demasiado grande. Entonces su boca se movió. Aunque le parecía una sanguijuela sin más, la abertura de la boca se movió hacia delante, alargándose tanto como él mismo, y justo se abalanzó sobre Wrathion. El dragón se apartó casi en el último momento, no esperó que le atacara o intentara devorar. Wrathion le miró con el ceño fruncido.

_\- ¿No te han dicho que no hay que comerse a las visitas?_

_\- Sé lo que intentas, quieres activar el cañón._

_\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque el impulso fue activado._ \- Wrathion se interesó, estaba claro que G’huun lo conocía, quizá podría sacar ventaja engañándole.

_\- ¿Qué impulso? No hay nada aquí excepto tú y yo. _

_\- Las luces están, noto el poder._

_\- Ah, las luces, creo que es por la batalla que hubo en Uldir. Está todo roto, ¿lo sabías?_

_\- Batalla…_

_\- Sí, los Zandalaris han matado a Zul y destruyeron el lugar, las consolas, todo… por eso se esta viniendo abajo._

_\- Si está roto, ¿por qué están aquí?_

_\- Bueno, al romper cosas, a veces, cuando golpeas, activas cosas. Yo una vez abrí una puerta secreta en unas ruinas por golpear una pared de la frustración, fue divertido. Aparte de eso, esas luces no parecen ser un arma._

_\- Lo son. -_ G’huun giró la cabeza y Wrathion miró en la dirección. En la parte superior de la cámara había un agujero del tamaño de las luces, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda y Wrathion pensó que a lo mejor allí debía meter las luces para activar el cañón.

_\- ¿Ese agujero? Tranquilo, amigo, no creo que funcione, mira cómo de resquebrajadas están las paredes, estará roto por dentro._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_\- Porque el edificio se cae. Primero se rompen las paredes por dentro y luego todo lo demás. Mira, te demostraré que no funcionan._

Wrathion caminó hacia la luz de la izquierda dándole la espalda a G’huun, una forma de hacerle ver que tenía su confianza, aunque mantuvo los sentidos al máximo por si hacía algún movimiento extraño. Al acercarse a la luz, pudo sentir el poder mágico, obviamente estaba perfectamente operativo pero tenía que demostrarle que era inofensivo. Tenía la gran suerte de que aprendió hechizos de protección muy fuertes contra la magia y usó el mejor de todos. Envolvió su mano y parte del antebrazo en una capa protectora casi imperceptible y metió la mano en la luz. El hechizo lo protegió bien, solo sentía el calor intenso de la luz, si hubiera sido de cualquier otra raza, se hubiera calcinado la mano por completo, pero tenía ventaja. Miró a G’huun.

_\- ¿Ves? No hace nada. -_ le pareció que G’huun le miraba con curiosidad.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que estás usando?_

El párpado le tembló, G’huun se estaba dando cuenta de que algo estaba mal aunque no sabía lo que era. Algo en la superficie se desplomó, fue la razón por la que el suelo tembló exageradamente. Varias rocas cayeron del techo haciendo el espacio central más pequeño. Una de las mayores rocas cayó en la cabeza de G’huun haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor. Wrathion aprovechó que estaba distraído para coger la luz y llevarla al agujero, solo esperaba que fuera el sitio indicado y que realmente le ayudaría a activar el cañón. G’huun intentó recomponerse y avanzar, pero otras pequeñas rocas caían sobre su cuerpo y no tenía suficiente espacio. Una pequeña piedra cayó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Wrathion. Como el brazo todavía lo tenía adolorido de Mythrax, la luz estuvo a punto de caer, pero hizo un esfuerzo intentando resistir el dolor y le prestó atención a las piedras y rocas que caían. No paró de moverse en un zigzag continuo hasta llegar al agujero. Wrathion supuso que solo debía colocar la luz sin más y, al meterla, pudo oír como el flujo de energía empezaba a correr justo debajo de sus pies. Pero G’huun había conseguido acercarse demasiado, estiró su boca nuevamente y Wrathion creyó que intentaría comerle, pero al esquivarlo, G’huun decidió golpearle con el borde. Le dio tan fuerte que el dragón salió disparado y chocó contra la pared con el brazo malo. El impacto fue todavía más fuerte y Wrathion notaba que su brazo izquierdo solo respondía con dolor, no podía moverlo. Wrathion pegó su brazo al cuerpo y lo sujetaba con su mano libre por la zona del codo. Ya no podía ni plantearse sacar su arma para esto, estaba cansado y le empezaba a doler el cuerpo, pero si metía la última luz se acabaría todo, el diámetro del cañón le daría a G’huun sí o sí ya que se quedó sin espacio por los derrumbamientos.

\- _Eres un mentiroso. -_ dijo G’huun.

_\- Primera lección de la vida, todo el mundo miente, no hay excepción. ¿No te lo contaron?_

_\- Debí matarte en cuanto noté tu esencia, pero no es tarde._

_\- Dime una cosa, G’huun, ¿qué mentira te dijo N’Zoth?_

_\- ¡Nunca me dijo mentiras!_ \- por alguna razón, parecía enfadado. Wrathion se puso de pie.

_\- Te las crees muy fácilmente, alguna cosa te dijo para mentirte._

_\- No hubo mentiras, solo me dijo lo que era en realidad._

_\- No eres uno de ellos, no eres un dios antiguo._

_\- Puedo llegar a serlo, puedo tener mi verdadera identidad, N’Zoth me ayudará con ello cuando destroce el plan original que me dieron. - _Wrathion parpadeó.

\- _¿Qué plan original tenían los titanes para ti aparte de investigar a los dioses antiguos?_

G’huun se retorció ligeramente, unas sangres empezaron a brotar del suelo. Poco a poco, las sangres tomaron formas extrañas, algunas tenían brazos y piernas como un humanoide deformado, otros se quedaban en gotas de sangre en forma de sha, la sala se fue llenando de peligrosos enemigos.

\- _Yo era el experimento,_ \- dijo G’huun.- l_a excusa para probar su fuerza, la excusa para demostrar que sería digna si me mataba. Pero si la mato yo con la ayuda de N’Zoth, mi vida me pertenecerá._

-_ ¿De quién estás hablando?_ \- Wrathion ya tenía una ligera sospecha de a quién se estaba refiriendo.

_\- De la que remplazará al titán caído en un futuro si me mata._

\- _No puede ser…_ \- de repente todo se conectó en la mente de Wrathion, lo que quisieron hacer los titanes con G’huun, lo que llegó a prometerle N’Zoth y la razón por la que todo esto estaba ocurriendo.- _¿Por esa razón no te mataron en aquel entonces?_ \- Wrathion suspiró asombrado, pero le entró una gran ira de repente.- _Pero cómo pueden ser tan hijos de puta…_

Las criaturas de sangre se movieron hacia Wrathion, ya que G’huun no podía hacerlo por falta de espacio, los súbditos lo harían. Wrathion apretó los dientes, ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad, era hora de terminar este asunto. Aunque el brazo izquierdo no respondía, agarró su arma de asta con la otra mano y apartó la primera sangre que llegó a él. Usó una llamarada para abrirse paso a la parte izquierda de la cámara y alcanzar la otra luz que faltaba. Solo hubo una sangre que llegó a alcanzar y evaporar con el fuego, pero al menos había creado un pasillo de fuego que podía atravesar fácilmente. G’huun alargó la boca de nuevo para cortarle el camino, pero Wrathion saltó por encima de ella y siguió. Se deshizo de un par de humanoides deformes con un solo giro de asta antes de llegar a la luz. Aunque la luz no pesaba nada, no se fiaba de llevarla con el brazo malo, así que enfundó su arma y usaría fuego o magia para llegar al otro lado. El derrumbe le ayudó bastante también, varias rocas cayeron encima de los súbditos, aunque a veces le entorpecían el camino a él. Wrathion despachó al deforme más grande de una llamarada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prendiendo fuego a todo el lugar. Como el lugar estaba lleno de tejido o pústulas, era lógico que acabara pasando, además G’huun no podía hacer gran cosa estando atrapado. Estando a un metro del agujero, una piedra cayó en la cabeza de Wrathion. Estuvo a punto de caer por completo, pero se quedó de rodillas notando como la sangre le empezaba a caer por el lado derecho de la cara. Tuvo que cerrar el ojo para que no le entrara sangre y, aunque le costó horrores ponerse de pie una vez más, acabó introduciendo la última luz. De nuevo volvió a oír la energía canalizándose en algún lugar y el cañón que estaba en el techo empezó a brillar con la misma intensidad que las luces.

El impulso se lanzó por el cañón encima de G’huun con toda la potencia, toda la cámara se iluminó. G’huun gritaba de agonía mientras la luz empezaba a eliminarle la piel como si se estuviera quemando, las otras sangres que quedaban en la sala se empezaron a desintegrar también. G’huun intentó moverse en vano, salir de la luz era su única salvación, pero cayeron tantas rocas por la cámara que fue imposible. G’huun miró a Wrathion y soltó un chillido desesperado.

\- _¡No! ¡No quiero! -_ dijo G’huun.- _¡Se supone que no sería una fantasía! ¡Se supone que tendría mi propia vida! ¡Mi vida me pertenece! ¡No quiero morir! Por favor… _

Wrathion no pudo evitar sentir lástima, G’huun se estaba aferrando a la vida como podía. Pero no podía dejarle vivir, su propósito sería lo que N’Zoth le dijese, y eso solo significaba que lo manipularía para que la vida fuera imposible en Azeroth y eso no lo podía permitir. G’huun gritó una vez más antes de que el rayo lanzara la última descarga, después de ello, G’huun se desplomó. El cuerpo quemado se quedó inerte en el centro, con la boca salida de su lugar, mientras las rocas empezaban a sepultarlo. Wrathion pudo sentir que la influencia mágica de sangre disminuyó hasta desaparecer, ahora lo podría decir alto y claro, G’huun estaba muerto.

Ahora lo tenía más claro, tuvo sus dudas al principio sobre hundir Uldir, pero ahora sabía que era lo mejor. Seres que solían alardear tener una visión “buena” de las cosas como los titanes. Seres que pensaban en su propio beneficio, como N’Zoth. Al final de todo, G’huun fue la mayor víctima e injusticia de los experimentos de Uldir. Definitivamente debía enterrar ese lugar y todos los recuerdos para siempre.

Wrathion intentó moverse entre los escombros, pero varias rocas le cortaron cualquier paso, una de ellas cayó tan cerca que, al esquivarla, cayó al suelo. Otras rocas le acompañaron y le dejaron atrapado entre ellas. Wrathion notaba problemas para moverse y tener el brazo izquierdo inservible no le ayudaba en nada. Al notarse completamente atrapado, se quedó sentado entre rocas en posición fetal y cerró los ojos, estaba muy agotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se asfixiara? ¿O cuánto faltaba para que le aplastara una roca? Al fin y al cabo, él se lo había buscado, era justo que muriera ahí. Había cumplido con su misión, eliminó una amenaza potencial y Azeroth estaría un poco más a salvo. Era cierto que quedaba N’Zoth, pero tenía una vaga esperanza de que Anduin seguiría luchando contra él.

Wrathion causó mucho daño en el pasado, especialmente a lo que juró proteger con su vida, si Azeroth estaba muriendo era solo por su culpa. ¿Cómo pudo fallar en una misión tan sencilla como proteger el planeta? Ese fue el cometido de su vuelo y todos lo rompieron, él creyó que no lo haría, pero fue el que más hirió a Azeroth. Sí, quizá podría compensarlo con su muerte, lo pensó muy a menudo los últimos años.

Wrathion supo que la pirámide del Corazón de la Oscuridad estaba casi caída por el ruido que hacía el lugar, no le quedaba mucho.

Wrathion abrió los ojos, ¿realmente estaría saldada la deuda si moría? ¿Realmente aliviaría tanto dolor? Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad estaba rompiendo la promesa más importante que había hecho en toda su vida.

“Te he dado el mayor don de la existencia, con ello siempre notarás mi presencia y no estarás solo. Pero a cambio, tienes que prometerme algo muy importante. Te conozco, sé tus pensamientos, por eso mismo, no importa lo que pase, si te atacan o si todo el mundo te da la espalda… Tienes que prometerme que vivirás y me devolverás este gran favor, tienes que hacerlo… Tienes que volver, Wrathion… Prométemelo… Prométemelo…”

Wrathion detuvo una roca que le iba a sepultar con la mano buena y se levantó, después de todo, ninguna tierra podría hacerle daño, él era uno de los dragones negros más poderoso y por naturaleza podía controlarlo.

\- Oh no… No pienso morir aquí… Tengo que saldar una deuda muy grande…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían cuando llegaron a los barcos. Fue difícil reunir a todos los desperdigados por Nazmir. Se toparon con Tyrande a mitad de camino cuando ya hallaron varios de los suyos y les dieron aviso de retirada. Tyrande tenía un aspecto agotado, explicó que vio muchos trols de sangre huyendo, pero estaban todos abatidos. Shandris dio un reporte muy parecido cuando la encontraron. Les llevo tiempo encontrar a todos y hacerles volver. Anduin les tuvo que explicar la razón por la que la tierra estaba temblando y lo que encontraron en Uldir, Tyrande solo hizo un único comentario: “Me hubiera gustado estar.”

Los que quedaron custodiando el barco parecieron aliviados de verles, pero no porque estaban vivos, más bien era porque estaban aburridos y querían marcharse de una vez. Anduin se dio cuenta de que había algún que otro cadáver de trol de sangre cerca. Pike les confirmó que los mataron ellos mismos puesto que quisieron robar los barcos. Hicieron recuento, tuvieron pocas bajas, pero las suficientes para que pesaran en las consciencias de todos. Anduin seguía con su rostro serio, no sabía si estaba enfadado o triste. Triste porque Wrathion se quedó ahí, enfadado por la noticia que le dio Baine, no estaba seguro de querer abandonar el lugar.

Unos suaves toques en su tobillo le llamaron la atención, Canijo estaba ahí.

\- ¡Canijo! - dijo Anduin un poco animado.

\- Pues sí que te ha cogido cariño si te ha seguido hasta aquí. - dijo Genn. Anduin acarició la cabeza redonda cariñosamente, al menos uno había vuelto. Lo cogió en brazos.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? - preguntó Flynn.- No es que no me guste el olor a muerto putrefacto ni nada, es solo que me dejé la cena en el fuego y creo que no cerré la puerta trasera.

\- Eso es culpa tuya entonces. - murmuró Mathias levantando una ceja.

\- Cómo te gusta cortar el rollo…

\- No sé si deberíamos marchar… - dijo Anduin mirando a otro lado.

En el fondo, quería pensar que Wrathion volvería tal y como dijo y se quería aferrar a ello. Por petición personal, decidieron esperar unos minutos mientras preparaban los barcos para partir. Pike les explicó de mientras que, usando su poder sobre las mareas, pudo detectar una batalla naval cerca y que a juzgar por las corrientes, la flota de Kul Tiras estaba implicada porque notaba poder de los Sabiomar de la flota. Anduin tuvo que fingir sorpresa, pues ya sabía de qué hablaba exactamente, pero le dio una ligera idea de dónde estaban realmente. Parecía que no llegaron a Dazar’alor y estaban combatiendo solo la flota Zandalari. ¿Puede que cambiaran de opinión? Recordaba que Jaina se quejaba bastante de la flota enemiga y que era su principal problema. Puede que al ver todo el apoyo retirado para Dazar’alor decidiera tomar un objetivo más pequeño.

Los barcos estaban preparados y varios de los presentes embarcaron listos para partir después de un buen rato, pero Anduin seguía con su infinita paciencia y alargaba la partida lo máximo que podía. Al final, fue Genn el que tuvo que hablar.

\- Anduin, creo que es hora de que te plantees la otra posibilidad.

\- No sé de qué hablas. - no se molestó en disimular que sí lo sabía.

\- Hizo un acto heroico, y será recordado por ello, pero…

\- No le conoces, él no morirá por algo así.

Tess, quien estaba delante, el lanzó una mirada compasiva, le pareció normal que actuara con tal cabezonería porque le entendía. Anduin suspiró al dejar a Canijo en el suelo, pero cuando miró a Tess, vio que esta estaba mirando más allá bastante sorprendida y de pronto se le formó media sonrisa.

\- Pero qué hijo de la gran puta…

Genn le dio un codazo a Tess, como si le estuviera diciendo que no dijera esas cosas. Anduin se dio la vuelta y creyó que su corazón latió de la emoción, Wrathion estaba ahí. El dragón caminaba torcido y tenía bastante sangre cayendo por un lado de su cara, además, se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo. Anduin no dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia él. Nada más alcanzarle, le dio un abrazo, pero el dragón soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

\- Mi brazo, mi brazo. - Wrathion agradecía que Anduin le abrazara, pero le apretó demasiado fuerte y su brazo gritó en agonía. Anduin lo soltó.

\- Perdón, es que… - el joven rey apoyó la frente en el pecho del dragón.- Es que… La Luz te bendiga.

\- Estoy bien, más o menos.

\- Tienes un aspecto horrible. - dijo Tess una vez le alcanzó.- ¡Te dábamos por muerto! Bueno, excepto Anduin.

\- Tuve contratiempos.

\- ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? - preguntó Genn.

\- Con mi magia sobre la tierra me abrí paso hasta la superficie, pero estoy agotado, no puedo usar magia ahora.

\- ¿Viste a G’huun? - preguntó Tess curiosa.

\- Sí, estaba ahí, pero ahora está muerto, el impulso funcionó.

\- ¿Cómo era? - quiso saber.

\- Grande, un gusano con boca de sanguijuela y bastante gordo. Hablé con él y averigüé lo que pasó en Uldir y lo que quiso N’Zoth… - antes de que dijera algo más, Wrathion estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque Anduin lo agarró, estaba muy cansado.

\- Está bien, - dijo Anduin cargándole.- mejor hablamos en el barco mientras volvemos y te miro esas heridas. Y también hay algo que quiero contarte.

Anduin ayudó a Wrathion a llegar al barco y con ello la misión se pudo dar por finalizada al fin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- ¿Entonces los titanes no crearon a G’huun solo por investigar a los dioses antiguos? - preguntó confundida Tess. Wrathion bebió un trago de agua.

\- No, la razón por la que lo dejaron vivo era para que, una vez que la titán que duerme en Azeroth despertara, pudiera enfrentarse a un prototipo de dios antiguo y ver si era digna de suplantar a Sargeras en el Panteón.

\- Pero, - intervino Tyrande.- ¿y todo lo demás? G’huun era peligroso, podía hacer que el planeta fuera inhabitable de nuevo y los sellos no siempre durarían. ¿No tuvieron eso en cuenta?

\- Pues ya ves que no, eso se llama negligencia. - Wrathion suspiró.- Los titanes tienen mucho poder, pero lo malo de ser ellos es que rara vez piensan que lo que hacen es cuestionable o que podría ocurrir algo que no pudieran prever. Puede que pensaran que resistiríamos si G’huun escapaba, si lo hacía. Y ni tomaron en cuenta los poderes mentales de N’Zoth. Al final de todo, G’huun ha sido una víctima de todos, me dio pena.

\- Empiezo a pensar que los titanes no nos han hecho ningún favor… - comentó Dereck.

\- Encerraron a los dioses antiguos y pudieron hacer que la vida empezara, no existirías si no fuera por ellos, eso hay que reconocerlo, pero parte de sus decisiones son negligencias. ¡AU! - se quejó el dragón al notar dolor.

\- Lo siento, dije que a lo mejor te hacía daño. - respondió Anduin prosiguiendo con la cura.- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, has dicho que el plan de N’Zoth era perfecto, ¿por qué?

\- ¿No es evidente lo que quería? - todos miraron a otro lado.- Es fácil, según me has dicho tú cuando encontraste a Baine, él confirmó que no sabían que G’huun era real, así que no iban a investigar Uldir, solo matarían a Zul y luego se marcharían. Eso significaba que Zek’voz, Mythrax y G’huun quedarían vivos, triple amenaza listos para salir y, como la Horda ya culminó su venganza por el rey caído, les dejarían en paz. Entre eso y las bajas de la Horda, era un plan perfecto, lo único que N’Zoth debía sacrificar era a Zul.

\- ¿En serio sacrificaría a alguien como Zul? - preguntó Genn.

\- Si tú fueras N’Zoth, ¿te sentirías mal por sacrificarle? - Genn lo meditó.

\- Probablemente no.

\- N’Zoth no tiene sentimientos, si sacrificando a uno garantizas que esos monstruos estarían libres y te servirían, pues yo también lo haría. Pero claro, hubo un gran inconveniente.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Tess.

\- Nosotros. No creo que imaginara que iríamos a Uldir.

\- Tampoco creo que se imaginaba que la flota de Kul Tiras atacaría Dazar’alor. - comentó Tyrande. Anduin se dio cuenta de algo al oír eso, Wrathion hizo un suspiro casi imperceptible.

\- Sí… no se lo esperaba. - quizá Anduin le empezaba a conocer lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero no se imaginaba la razón. Acabó de hacerle la cura.

\- Wrathion, - dijo Anduin.- mueve el brazo izquierdo como si estuvieras serrando algo. - Wrathion lo hizo pero de una forma un tanto lenta.- ¿Te duele?

\- Ligeramente.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, la Luz solo cura hasta cierto punto, pero al menos he logrado que puedas moverlo. Deberás guardar reposo unos días así que nada de locuras. Emm… - Anduin miró a los demás.- ¿Nos podéis dejar solos un momento? Es que tenemos que hablar.

\- Pero bueno. - dijo Genn.- ¿A qué viene el secretismo?

\- Solo será un momento, quiero gritarle por lo que hizo.

Genn alzó las cejas como si se preguntara si era una broma, pero suspiró y le hizo caso. Tess, Dereck y Tyrande salieron del camarote también y dejaron a ambos jóvenes solos. Anduin se cambió de sitio, sentándose a la derecha de Wrathion, tenía que curarle la herida de la cabeza aún. Dejó una venda para que frenara la pequeña hemorragia mientras le curaba el brazo. Al retirar la venda y limpiar un poco la sangre, localizó la herida al ir apartando el pelo y se puso manos a la obra.

\- ¿Qué dices que me vas a gritar? - preguntó Wrathion sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué les has ocultado? - preguntó al fin Anduin.

\- ¿Ocultar?

\- Hiciste un gesto raro cuando hablaron de que la Alianza atacaba Dazar’alor, y lo dijiste como si en lugar de inesperado, fuera algo totalmente esperado. Quiero que me digas la verdad. - Wrathion suspiró ligeramente y miró a Anduin a los ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que N’Zoth provocó la batalla del Valle de Canto Tormenta? - Anduin asintió.- ¿Y recuerdas que la conclusión era que la Horda tenía mayor poder militar que la Alianza? - Anduin volvió a asentir.- ¿Y no piensas que, si fueras N’Zoth, intentarías dañar a la Horda por dos bandos? Las bajas del asalto de Uldir y, de mientras, unas grandes bajas en Dazar’alor por culpa de la Alianza. Muy redondo todo.

\- Eso es una pequeña coincidencia.

\- Dejé de creer en las coincidencias cuando conocí a N’Zoth. ¿No piensas que está todo muy exacto y calculado para que coincidiera? - Anduin se detuvo.

\- ¿N’Zoth quiso que la Alianza atacara Dazar’alor hoy?

\- Un ataque a dos bandas para la Horda, un hachazo a su poder militar, especialmente a los Zandalaris. Abandonaron Uldir muy deprisa, ¿no? Para dejar a los otros tres tranquilos rápidamente. Hasta donde yo sé, pudo manipular con el gran cargamento de Azerita que llegó hace poco para que se tomara esa decisión. Creo que la víctima principal es Jaina, quien casualmente tenía muchos problemas con los Zandalaris últimamente. Así de fácil ha sido.

\- Pero… - Anduin continuó curando.- Aunque eso fuese cierto, ¿cómo pudo prever los tiempos? Que atacáramos al mismo tiempo que la Horda asaltaba Uldir, es demasiado exacto.

\- Anduin… no quiero preocuparte demasiado pero… Creo que N’Zoth está muy cerca de la Alianza. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ese ataque se pudo hacer de forma desorganizada, pero no se hizo hasta ahora, esperando al momento exacto mientras que veía las decisiones de los demás. - Anduin se volvió a detener.

\- ¿Insinúas que puede que tengamos un topo?

\- Puede ser, no estoy seguro pero… parece que alguien que está cerca nuestro sea un súbdito de N’Zoth.

\- ¿Quién puede ser? ¿No detectaste nada?

\- No tiene que estar poseído, solo con que le haya jurado lealtad a N’Zoth es suficiente. Y puede ser cualquiera, si mal no recuerdo, todo el ejército lo sabía, ¿no? Puede ser cualquiera.

\- Joder… ¿Y en quién confiamos ahora?

\- Nosotros, los que vinimos aquí no tenemos nada que ver con ello, N’Zoth lo hubiera impedido. Pero claro, escapamos en plena noche así que no hubo mucho que hacer. - Anduin tenía la mirada triste.- No quise decir esto a los demás porque me parece que ya hay mucha desconfianza en la Alianza como para aumentarla, es mejor que esto quede entre tú y yo solo. - Anduin asintió, era mejor que no se supiera algo así.

\- ¿Deberíamos decir algo de G’huun al resto del mundo? ¿O es mejor mantenerlo en secreto?

\- Creo que lo mejor sería no hablar mucho sobre ello, todo esto debe ser olvidado.

\- ¿No te da pena? - Wrathion ladeó la cabeza.

\- Yo haré el honor de recordarle. Fue cruel lo que le ocurrió y entiendo por qué se creyó las mentiras de N’Zoth, él solo quería “ser”.

\- ¿Y cómo es que le entiendes?

\- Porque a mí también me crearon, - Anduin frunció el ceño.- y sé lo duro que es darte cuenta de que serás el capricho de alguien, de que te pueden hacer daño sin que te puedas quejar.

\- ¿Quién dices que te creó?

\- Una dragona roja bajo las órdenes de Alexstrasza. Ella robó huevos de dragón negro y reunió partes de vástagos, luego lo mezcló todo en un mismo huevo y, después de purificarlo, salí yo. Experimentaron conmigo antes de que saliera del huevo.

\- ¿Experimentos…? - no sabía si debía preguntar. Wrathion le miró seriamente.

\- Del tipo “pinchemos aquí, a ver si le duele como si fuera un dragón normal”.

\- Pero eso es horrible, nadie debería tener ese derecho.

\- No todo el mundo piensa así, y si tienes la idea de “lo que hago es por el bien del futuro” no te pones a pensar en normas o moralismos que te hagan dudar, al igual que los titanes, es así. Pero al final un dragón negro me sacó de ahí, es lo que cuenta, no sería el esclavo de dragones rojos. Pero eso no quita que solo sea otro monstruo.

\- Tú no eres un monstruo. - Wrathion desvió la mirada, pero Anduin colocó la mano en su mejilla e hizo que le mirara de nuevo.- No lo eres.

\- Gracias, pero sé que siempre fuiste muy… gentil conmigo. - Anduin no supo qué decir, quizá era un tema delicado para Wrathion y pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntar. Terminó de cicatrizar la herida en silencio.

\- Veo que te has abierto la cabeza varias veces.

\- Sí, esa herida lleva ahí desde hace mucho.

\- Bueno, te lo he cicatrizado mejor.

\- Gracias por curarme, y gracias por esperarme. Si os hubierais ido habría estado jodido. - Anduin negó.

\- No podía irme sin saber y tenía la esperanza de que saldrías de ahí. Aunque prefiero que no me des esos sustos nunca más. No puedo ser el único guardián, el experto contra N’Zoth eres tú.

\- Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que seguirías luchando. - Wrathion le miró de la forma más suave que Anduin había visto.- Siempre lo haces. Gracias, _d__i borel’ta._

_\- _¿Me dirás qué significa eso? Me lo llevas diciendo un buen rato. - Wrathion titubeó.

\- Otro día.

Anduin se limitó a hacer un puchero, no entendía por qué no se lo decía. Pero cuanto más miraba a los ojos de Wrathion, más se le pasaba cualquier enfado que tenía, al fin y al cabo, se alegraba mucho de que estuviera aquí. O quizá era algo más que alegría, puesto que notó como su corazón latió fuerte unos segundos, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera de su lado jamás. Anduin parpadeó nervioso y se puso en pie.

\- Mejor salimos fuera a que nos dé el aire, ¿no crees?

Wrathion asintió conforme y al ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta negra, salieron a cubierta. El aire era algo frío y el mar parecía tranquilo. Ambos se asomaron por estribor a ver los colores del amanecer. Tess y Dereck se unieron a ellos a charlar sobre G’huun, todavía querían saber más. Pero no había demasiado que contar, lo único relevante que Wrathion podía decir era que G’huun probablemente no había visto a nadie aparte de los titanes en toda su vida, el dragón fue el primer ser al que vio. Nunca salió de esa cámara y por eso su visión era tan limitada, era fácil engañarle porque tenía la inteligencia emocional de un niño. Solo con que N’Zoth le prometiera ser un dios antiguo de verdad y vencer a Azeroth a cambio de ayuda fue suficiente.

Ya salió el sol levemente cuando llegaron a Boralus, el puerto empezaba a despertar lentamente y los trabajadores saldrían de sus casas sin saber las cosas que ocurrieron esa misma noche. Anduin no pudo evitar sentir envidia de tanta inocencia y despreocupación.

Pero después de un rato, mientras iba al Fuerte Valiente, vio a Jaina. Se quedó sorprendido al verla ahí, estaba seguro de que seguía en el mar, pero ya había vuelto. Pensó que tal vez le gritaría por lo que hizo y se iban a pelear ahí mismo. Pero Jaina no se movió, solo se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido con toda la desconfianza del mundo. Anduin se sentía igual, le devolvía la misma mirada, ya habría tiempo para discutir. Pero ahora, con todo el pesar de su corazón, le llegó la más dolorosa realización.

No volverían a confiar el uno en el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F G'huun, el niño que nunca salió de la casa. Hace mucho tiempo vi una película que hablaba de lo que era correcto o no hacer en un experimento (especialmente cuando creas vida) y pensé "seguro que los Titanes no pensaron en nada de eso" y por eso se quedó esa historia de G'huun así. Pero es hora de moverse hacia delante, N'Zoth no se detiene. Esté es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte, sí, esta historia esta dividida en tres partes. Parece mentira que ya vaya a terminar la primera, parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a subirla y traducir, cómo pasa el tiempo... Pero bueno, ya diré más en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este y nos vemos en el siguiente, cuídate!


	27. El hogar oculto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas!! Espero que estés bien, y si no, espero que todo mejore. Traigo un nuevo capítulo, el último de la primera parte. No esperéis grandes cosas, más bien una colocación de personajes y dejarlo todo listo para un muy pequeño salto en el tiempo, pero es de esos capítulos necesarios. Espero que te guste ^^

Decir que había tensión, se quedaba corto. No hubo intercambios de palabras entre los que fueron a Nazmir y los que no, a veces incluso parecía que se evitaban. El día después de la caída de G’huun y los trols de sangre estuvo empapado de silencio. Anduin lo agradeció en el fondo, estaba seguro de que solo se producirían discusiones y el enfado acabaría aumentando, era mejor si no se decían nada y se dejaba aminorar la ira.

Sin embargo, esa mañana al despertar, le anunciaron que se daría lugar una importante reunión después de tanto silencio. El tono serio que usó Genn al comunicarle que sería una reunión como la última que se dio, con los mismos figurantes, no le transmitía mucha confianza. Eso solo significaba que probablemente recaería todo sobre sus hombros por mucho que Genn y Tyrande le defendieran, ya que fue él mismo quien dijo las cosas y quien quería ir a Nazmir. Estuvo muy seguro aquel día cuando dijo esas cosas, estuvo seguro cuando abandonó la sala y no pensó en otra cosa cuando embarcó, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza el momento en que tendría que defenderse. Esta vez no sería tan sencillo como salir corriendo, y no solo tendría que defenderse a sí mismo, también a todos los que fueron con él, tendría que dar la cara y estar dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo por los demás si era necesario. En realidad, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de defender a los que le siguieron.

La reunión tendría lugar al mediodía, así que Anduin tenía toda la mañana semi libre. Desde que volvió, estuvo ocupado atendiendo heridos. Algunos de ellos eran los que fueron a Nazmir y tenían heridas superficiales, pero el resto fueron marineros y soldados que fueron al ataque a la flota. Anduin se tranquilizó un poco cuando supo lo que ocurrió realmente. Nunca llegaron a atacar Dazar’alor, atacaron solo la flota Zandalari tras atraerlos a mar abierto. No fue una pelea que duró demasiado, los testigos aseguraban que Jaina arrasó la gran mayoría de barcos por su cuenta y algunos decían que era la maga más poderosa de la historia. Pero hubo algún que otro abordaje y muchos salieron heridos, por eso Anduin se ofreció a dar ayuda.

Velen le acompañó esa mañana. El día anterior estuvo ausente y el joven rey solo estuvo acompañado de otros sanadores de Kul Tiras, pero ahora estaban solo los dos. Velen no decía ni una palabra, en silencio y con una paz fuera de lo normal, atendía y daba de alta a la mayoría que visitaba. Eso hacía que Anduin estuviera algo incómodo, tanto silencio le estaba atacando los nervios. No pensó que Velen tendría reparos en hablarle sabiendo que él retiró apoyo para el ataque a Dazar’alor. Anduin terminó de curar la pierna de un marinero de Kul Tiras, el pobre hombre parecía maravillado con el resultado.

\- Muchísimas gracias, rey Wrynn. Que las mareas te sean siempre favorables.

\- Intenta reposar unos días, no haga movimientos bruscos. Antes de marchar, ¿cuál es su nombre?

\- Embry Ulloa.

El marinero hizo una reverencia y marchó casi cojeando. Anduin tachó el nombre en la lista que le dieron, ese hombre estaba vivo. En esa lista tachaban los nombres de los vivos para luego saber cuántas bajas hubo y escribir cartas de condolencias a las familias correspondientes. No hubo demasiados muertos, pero los suficientes como para que bajara el ánimo. Anduin casi había terminado, solo quedaba una mujer con unos cortes en el brazo. Cuando se acercó a uno de los armarios para coger unas toallas limpias, se topó con Velen. El viejo draenei no le hizo demasiado caso y siguió con el pequeño reporte que tenía entre manos. Anduin cogió las toallas sin decir nada, pero las dejó caer en la mesa estando cansado de la situación.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? - preguntó el joven rey. Velen no se dio la vuelta.

\- No, no hay motivo por el que lo esté.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Que no dije nada? - Velen le miró al fin.

\- Quizá sea el problema de otros, pero no es mi caso.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes ese comportamiento conmigo si no estás enfadado por lo que hice?

\- Es por ti. Hay algo mal en ti. - Anduin parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Mal? ¿El qué?

\- Creo que te desvías del camino de la Luz. - Anduin parpadeó todavía más confuso.

\- ¿Desviarme…?

\- Sé que has estado lidiando con las sombras y que las usaste. No había ningún problema al principio, pero cada vez lo noto más en ti, más arraigado. Temo por ti.

\- Yo soy fiel a la Luz, nunca le daría la espalda. Puede que el Vacío intente llegar hasta mí pero jamás me volveré su siervo.

\- Y espero que sea así. - Velen posó la mano sobre el hombro de Anduin y luego señaló al corazón.- Pero lo puedo notar en tu interior. Ten cuidado, Anduin.

Velen se retiró dejando a Anduin con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Lo que dijo le dejó preocupado, Velen era de los siervos más devotos y poderosos de la Luz, su afinidad a ella era incluso mayor que la de Anduin. Si el viejo draenei era capaz de sentir eso, era lógico pensar que tenía razón. Desde hace algún tiempo, el joven rey lo notaba muchas veces; los susurros frecuentes, pérdida del control y una voz que siempre destacaba sobre las demás y le hablaba de tú a tú forzándole a hacer cosas que ni se planteaba. Puede que fuera cierto, había algo mal en él y no se daba cuenta.

Después de curar a su último paciente se fue a su habitación por un buen rato. Debía escribir unas cartas de condolencias, especialmente la del pobre huargen que murió consumido por las sombras. Supo que tenía una hija pequeña, ahora huérfana, a la que debían dar una indemnización y buscarle un sitio para que viviera. Anduin no se lo pensó mucho al solicitarle un lugar en el orfanato de Ventormenta, esperaba que aún quedara sitio ya que, en los tiempos que corrían, los huérfanos aumentaban en número.

Una vez terminó con esa tarea, salió a tomar el aire. El tiempo era parcialmente nublado y hacía un aire muy confortable. Anduin tomó unas galletas de mantequilla y se dirigió al Monasterio Canto Tormenta. Sabía que Wrathion estaba ahí por petición de Leo y quería hablar con él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no le diría algo sumamente cargante o tétrico, además, el dragón no fue a desayunar y no le había visto desde la tarde anterior. Wrathion tuvo que ocultarse un poco ante los demás ya que era la cabeza más aclamada aparte de la de Anduin por lo que pasó.

No había demasiados Sabiomar en el Monasterio, era como si les hubieran dado el día libre o estaban ocupados trabajando en algún lugar. Después de saludar por cortesía a unos Sabiomar por el camino, vio a Wrathion sentado en un banco. Anduin intentó acercarse por la espalda y darle un susto, pero antes de alcanzarle, el dragón miró atrás y empezó a reír ligeramente. Anduin suspiró, quizá fue ruidoso o Wrathion tenía el “detector de presencias” muy alto. El joven rey se sentó a su lado mientras le ofrecía las galletas de mantequilla, pero Wrathion titubeó.

\- Si te gustan te las puedes comer tú.

\- No has venido a desayunar y dudo que hayas comido algo desde la Luz sabe cuándo. Come. - Anduin volvió a ofrecerle, pero Wrathion no se movía, así que partió una por la mitad.- ¿Te vale así? ¿Mitad y mitad?

\- Bueno, vale. - cedió al fin cansado cogiendo la mitad.

\- ¿Qué tal tu brazo? ¿Mejor que ayer?

\- Sí, apenas noto ya punzadas de dolor.

\- Me sorprende que los dragones se recuperen tan rápido.

Ambos se acomodaron en el banco y hablaron mientras comían las galletas. Anduin le puso al corriente acerca de la reunión, y como la vez anterior, Wrathion no podía venir. Pero el dragón le dijo que mantuviera la calma a la hora de hablar. No consideraba que hubiera hecho algo malo, y si alguno le decía algo parecido a que no debía tomar decisiones tan personales por su cuenta, podía contraatacar con el mismo argumento, nadie era un santo. Anduin también le comentó lo que dijo Velen y lo mucho que le preocupaba.

\- Quizá tiene razón. - dijo Anduin con la mirada perdida.- Últimamente he notado alguna que otra cosa extraña en mí, y la voz predominante en mi cabeza habla cada vez más.

\- ¿Tu conexión con la Luz se ha visto afectada?

\- No que yo sepa, la Luz acude a mí como siempre, pero estoy preocupado.

\- Puede que Velen se equivoque y te estás asustando por nada.

\- Velen es el ser más vinculado a la Luz que conozco, sabe de lo que habla, dudo que se equivoque con esto. Si él pudo ver la Luz en mí antes de que empezara el entrenamiento, puede ver cómo me tuerzo por el camino.

\- Puede que yo no te conozca como Velen, él es tu mentor y te conoce desde hace muchos años, pero no pienso que te vaya a consumir. - Wrathion le dio en la frente con un dedo.- Yo no te dejaría.

\- Gracias. - Anduin se frotó la frente sonriendo cuando vio a Leo de reojo. Llevaba unas ropas propias de los aprendices Sabiomar y corría contento hacia ellos.

\- ¡Anduin! - Leo llegó saludando con la mano.

\- Hola, Leo, ya me preguntaba dónde estabas.

\- Tuve que ordenar unos pergaminos que dejé mal puestos, ¡pero no sabía que iban en ese orden!

\- Bueno, si ya los pusiste bien no hay nada que lamentar. ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

\- Bien, he aprendido mucho, Pike es un buen maestro.

\- Veo que el brazo ya lo tienes bien. - Leo movió los brazos como si intentara volar.

\- No me duele nada. - ahora que Anduin se fijaba, tenía mucho mejor aspecto en general.- Ya sé cómo hacer la tormenta, Wrathion, te lo enseño. - al ver la cara confusa de Anduin, le explicó.- Voy a crear una nube negra que suelta rayos y truenos y hace que llueva mucho.

\- A ver esa nube. - dijo Wrathion.

Leo se alejó unos metros y alzó los brazos a la mitad. Se concentró lo máximo que podía y canalizó la magia propia de los Sabiomar. Una pequeña nube gris no más grande que su cabeza empezó a materializarse delante de Leo. Cuando bajó la concentración, frunció el ceño. Parecía que no estaba satisfecho e intentó forzar, pero la nube no cambió y soltó una pequeña chispa por dentro.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Wrathion.- He notado un calambre de esa tormenta recorriéndome por el cuerpo. - Wrathion rio ligeramente y Anduin le miró extrañado. Quería decirle que no usara el tono sarcástico porque Leo parecía decepcionado consigo mismo, pero solo le dio una patada.

\- Vas por buen camino, Leo. - dijo Anduin, el pequeño le miró.- Todos empezamos haciendo estas cosas pequeñas. Sigue practicando, seguro que algún día haces un huracán.

Leo sonrió animado. Se sentó en el suelo intentando crear más nubes no mucho más grandes que la primera hasta que fue llamado. El pequeño se despidió con la mano y se perdió entre unos edificios. Anduin volvió a darle otra patada a Wrathion pero más suave.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó Wrathion sonriendo.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes de él en lugar de alentarle?

\- Solo era una broma, y me estaba riendo con él.

\- ¿Eres ciego? ¿No ves que intentaba impresionarte? - Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere impresionarme?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? - Wrathion miró a los lados.- ¡Eres su héroe!

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion le miró confundido, pero buscó algo en los ojos de Anduin.- A ver, ¿qué has tomado hoy?

\- No es una broma, él mismo me lo dijo ayer entre líneas de una forma muy tímida casi adorable. Te admira.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a tenerme como héroe?

\- Porque eres tú el que va por ahí peleando contra dioses antiguos y tiene un poder descomunal.

\- ¿Y qué? Muchos lo hacen, yo no soy un héroe.

\- La inmensa mayoría de niños tienen uno, y tú das el perfil para él. - Anduin titubeó.- Lo que me dijiste el otro día, que solo eras otro monstruo, ¿de verdad piensas eso de ti mismo? - Wrathion no dijo nada, pero sus ojos transmitían lo suficiente, por supuesto que lo pensaba. Antes de que Anduin dijera algo, la campana sonó indicando que el medio día había llegado.- Mierda… la reunión. - el joven rey se levantó.

\- Tú deberías ser su héroe. Pelear contra dioses antiguos lo hace cualquiera, soportar lo que tú pocos lo hacen y necesitas una gran fortaleza. - Anduin negó con la cabeza.

\- Ven a comer con nosotros esta vez después de la reunión, y no me des plantón.

Anduin debía acelerar aunque no le apetecía nada ponerse a discutir. Le parecía increíble que Wrathion pensara eso. ¿Cómo podía considerar que hacer todo eso lo podía hacer cualquiera? La pequeña victoria en Uldir le pertenecía solo a Wrathion, él lo hizo todo mientras que los demás solo miraban sin saber qué hacer. Zek’voz, Mythrax y G’huun solo cayeron por la mano del dragón, sin él, seguirían vivos. Era algo más que pelear contra dioses antiguos lo que hacía, no era comparable con otra cosa que ocurría en el mundo.

Anduin suspiró, en el fondo también admiraba a Wrathion como Leo, también pensaba que era un héroe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aunque Anduin pensó que llegaba tarde, resultó que fueron los demás quienes llegaban tarde. Solo encontró a Falstad, Gelbin y Velen cuando llegó. Ninguno dijo gran cosa excepto por los saludos corteses de siempre. Genn y Mathias llegaron al cabo de poco, ambos con rostro preocupado. Genn le hizo un gesto a Anduin para que se acercara. Resultaba que Mathias tenía un nuevo informe de espionaje por Zuldazar y traía noticias frescas acerca de la Horda. Cuando Anduin lo escuchó todo, suspiró cansado, no eran noticias que le pillaban por sorpresa exactamente. Los demás líderes y oyentes llegaron al poco tiempo con prisas, parecía que todos estaban obligados forzosamente a venir pese a que recalcaron la necesidad de hacer esto. Anduin pensó que no saldría nada bueno de ahí. Cuando cruzó miradas con Jaina, siguió viendo pinceladas de desconfianza en sus ojos, pero también transmitían una gran indiferencia. Nada más cerrarse la puerta y dar inicio la reunión, cualquiera diría que era capaz de coger una tijera y cortar la tensión en el aire.

\- ¿Qué tal la escapada en mitad de la noche? - preguntó Turalyon.

\- Bien, ¿qué tal jugasteis a los bracos en plena noche? - preguntó Genn. Turalyon frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Eso nos fue maravillosamente bien. - respondió Jaina.- Hemos debilitado a los Zandalaris y con ello asegurado nuestras fronteras por un buen rato. Estamos más seguros y ganamos una victoria en esta guerra, hemos contribuido a ello más que vosotros en este tiempo, vosotros solo habéis puesto baches. Tendríamos incluso más ventaja si nos hubierais seguido, pero claro, teníais que dar la nota.

\- Estaríamos todos muertos si no hubiéramos ido a Uldir. - dijo Anduin.- Zek’voz era un heraldo de N’Zoth, un comandante con acceso a la información almacenada de los titanes, fue derrotado en Uldir. Mythrax, un C’Thrax legendario que hace honor a su leyenda, capaz de arrasar una nación si se lo propone, derrotado en Uldir. Y por último, G’huun, un casi dios antiguo de sangre que si llega a salir de Uldir una vez la Horda se retiró y mató a Zul, habría hecho de todo el planeta un lugar inhabitable, nos habríamos podrido y muerto. Esos tres se habrían quedado libres de no ser porque nosotros estábamos ahí. Todo el mérito va para Wrathion claro está, pero necesitó nuestra ayuda.

\- Y eso está muy bien, nos habríamos encargado de ellos igualmente, la cuestión es que podríamos haber acabado con los Zandalaris hace dos días. Habríamos ido a Uldir nada más encargarnos de ese asunto, había tiempo de sobra.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes! Como tampoco sabes si ese ataque, aunque hubiéramos ido todos, habría acabado con ellos realmente. - Anduin miró a Mathias.- Diles lo que me acabas de decir.

\- Tengo información nueva de mis espías en Zuldazar. - empezó Mathias.- Hay un gran enfado en los Zandalaris por el ataque naval, la pérdida de la flota les ha afectado hasta el punto de buscar venganza. Uno de los guardias que apresaron dijo algo como “cobardes que atacan por la espalda”, que atacar cuando estaban fuera les pareció una falta de honor. La Horda les apoya, obviamente, y por orden de Talanji y Sylvanas ya están fabricando más barcos, esta vez reforzados con Azerita. Avanzan a una velocidad abrumadora.

\- No sirvió de mucho ese ataque. - dijo Anduin mirando abajo.- Un corto periodo de paz quizá, pero nada más. Cuando vuelvan al ataque, que lo harán, nos cogerán desnudos. Dudo que sean tan estúpidos como para atacar por mar sabiendo que la flota de Kul Tiras es poderosa, vendrán a nuestras puertas a pie y… ellos tienen muchas más unidades que nosotros. Espero que encajéis eso.

\- Venga, - dijo Alleria con desdén.- ¿de verdad alguien como la princesa Talanji puede reun-

\- Reina, - corrigió Anduin en seguida.- la reina Talanji. Y el pueblo Zandalari hará lo que ella diga, y si mal no recuerdo, la adoran.

\- Muchos dudan de Talanji también. - contrarrestó Jaina.- Ella no es Rastakhan, le falta mucha cautela y arrastrará a la Horda con ella, eso es una gran ventaja para nosotros.

\- Recuérdamelo cuando nos ataquen.

\- ¿Qué queréis hacer? - preguntó Turalyon, cansado, de repente.- No estamos bien aquí, cada uno está haciendo lo que quiere. El ataque a Dazar’alor fue aprobado, la escapada a Uldir nunca lo fue, deberíais responder por ello. No hacéis caso a la democracia que tenemos, ¿preferís el sistema de la Horda y que todos hagan lo que uno dice? ¿O que tomemos decisiones personales sin preguntar?

Anduin frunció el ceño, que atacara con eso no le hacía gracia. ¿Cada uno por su lado? La voz del Vacío volvía a él una vez más, rodando por sus pensamientos.

_Dilo. Di lo que piensas, ¿por qué no les dices lo que piensas?_

Anduin golpeó la mesa con la mano derecha de repente, captando las miradas de todos. No fue su intención llamar la atención, lo que quiso fue que la voz se callara. Ante el silencio, decidió decir lo que pensaba.

\- Yo solo quería que tuvierais un poco de visión. - Anduin suspiró.- Una visión que va más allá de la venganza. Sí, nosotros decidimos ignorar la decisión que se eligió democráticamente ese día, fue cosa mía, lo siento de verdad, nunca hubiera querido hacer algo así, pero no me dejasteis otra opción. Había un peligro inminente y tenía que hacer algo, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a mirar más allá si eso os complace tanto.

Anduin añadió cierto tono irónico al final, más provocación que sinceridad y no sabía por qué. Esa voz realmente se estaba divirtiendo, nada más decir eso, oyó su risa. Jaina apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, miró a Anduin sin ninguna expresión.

\- ¿Prefieres que cada uno se vaya por su lado? - preguntó curiosa. Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Anduin fue un “sí”, pero se mordió la lengua quedándose en silencio, no era buena idea decirlo.

\- Eso no nos servirá de nada. - dijo Tyrande de repente.- Si vamos cada uno por su lado, nos condenaremos. El problema que ha habido es que no nos entendemos. Estos últimos meses han sido una locura y una pesadilla, ataques y pérdidas por todos lados. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra propia forma de ver las cosas y de proceder, somos muy distintos y no nos hemos tomado tiempo para explicarnos, o no tenemos la suficiente empatía. Así que… quiero proponer algo. - todos prestaron atención.- Necesitamos darnos un tiempo. No podemos seguir así, rompiendo todos los lazos que nos unían en una guerra como esta. La Horda probablemente no hará nada en un tiempo, así que nosotros deberíamos inspirar y expirar al mismo tiempo y dejar nuestras peleas atrás, fortalecer los lazos que poco a poco hemos roto. Sí, que destruyerais la flota Zandalari estuvo muy bien, nadie lo negará y os lo agradecemos todos. Pero lo que hicimos en Nazmir era igual de necesario y no nos habéis dado ni las gracias.

\- Por mi parte tenéis mi eterna gratitud por ello, - dijo Velen.- pese a que no deberíamos tomar decisiones en secreto por nuestra cuenta y hacer conspiraciones. Somos una unidad, comportémonos como tal.

\- Por ahora, ya que la Horda no hará grandes ataques, tendremos tiempo para asegurar y fortificar nuestras fronteras que tan descuidadas están. Tenemos un gran frente de guerra abierto en Arathi y, según la última carta de Moira, están en las puertas de Ar’gorok, la tierra podría ser nuestra en poco tiempo. Yo partiré a Arathi con todo mi ejército y aseguraremos el lugar de una vez ya que Anduin, amablemente, decidió cedérnoslo a nuestro pueblo y a Gilneas como hogar temporal. - Tyrande miró a Genn.- Eso te incluye también.

\- Sí… - dijo Genn asintiendo.- Tienes razón.

\- Solo una pequeña cosa. - intervino Jaina.- Quiero una gran disculpa por parte de la persona que decidió lo de Nazmir, solo quiero eso. - Anduin cerró los ojos. Estaba bien, solo era fingir un arrepentimiento aunque no lo sentía realmente. Se levantó de la silla.

\- Me disculpó formalmente por ello. Reconozco ser el responsable del plan y lo lamento, no lo haré más.

\- ¿No fue el dragón el que organizó todo? - Anduin tuvo que mantener su expresión.

\- No exactamente. Él hizo movimientos, pero fui yo quien le pidió que los hiciera, solo siguió mi plan. - Jaina entrecerró los ojos no muy convencida, pero acabó suspirando y se levantó también.

\- Acepto tus disculpas, y estoy de acuerdo en lo de Arathi, tenéis mi apoyo. Podéis quedaros en Kul Tiras todo el tiempo que necesitéis también, mi casa es vuestra casa.

Jaina se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, no parecía estar muy convencida, pero Anduin pensó que a lo mejor no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena y simplemente quería olvidarse la situación. Él pensó lo mismo, estaba cansado de este tipo de reuniones y Tyrande hizo bien en proponer todo aquello, la tensión entre líderes debía desaparecer si querían ganar y sobrevivir, sálvese quien pueda nunca daría resultado.

Anduin tuvo que hacer más disculpas individuales para Alleria y Turalyon, ellos le perdonaron de la misma manera que Jaina, con la misma desconfianza, pero Anduin no lo tuvo en cuenta. Solo hizo lo que se esperaba de él, no creía que confiarían en él por mucho que se disculpara. Tess, quien estuvo de oyente, le dio un pequeño abrazo cuando acabó todo, uno comprensivo que significaba el fin de estas reuniones. Genn pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de ambos y fueron juntos a las cocinas para comer.

Cuando entraron en las cocinas, vieron que Mia les había preparado una mesa rebosante de comida. Dereck y Wrathion les esperaban también, al menos el dragón no se esfumó. Si había algo que no cambiaba, era el apetito de Anduin, no pasó ni cinco segundos cuando empezó a coger comida por todos lados y engullirlo todo. Genn explicaba por encima a los que no asistieron a la reunión lo que se habló en ella.

\- ¿Tyrande os ha mandado de vacaciones? - preguntó irónico Wrathion.

\- Algo así. - respondió Genn después de tomar un vaso de agua.- Pero cuanto más lo pienso, mejor me parece esa decisión que tomó. Tenemos muchos problemas de desconfianza ahora, es mejor dejar pasar un poco el tiempo mientras hacemos algo provechoso, como ganar el frente de Arathi. Estas riñas entre nosotros han durado demasiado, mejor que no tengamos choques de ideas por un tiempo.

\- No sois una Alianza muy unida después de todo. - Anduin pellizcó a Wrathion justo debajo de las costillas.- Lo digo con mi mejor intención.

\- Históricamente siempre han pasado estas cosas, Wrathion. - dijo Mia.

\- Lo sé, intentaba picar a Anduin. - el nombrado le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tyrande me ha pedido colaboración para los últimos empujones en Arathi. - le dijo Genn a Mia.- Estaré fuera un tiempo en el campo de batalla. Podría ser un hogar temporal para algunos.

\- Bueno, imaginaba que acabaría pasando. - Mia acarició la mejilla de Genn.- Pero ten cuidado.

\- Siempre.

\- Anduin, - el joven rey miró a Mia.- ya que has perdido un poco la confianza con Jaina, podrías intentar hacerle un favor. Puedo guiarte con un problema que hay en Kul Tiras.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó curioso Anduin.

\- Me explicaba Katherine ayer que hay un problema en Drustvar.

\- ¿Drustvar? Los Drust se fueron, ¿no?

\- No tiene nada que ver. Al parecer hay una serie de extrañas desapariciones por la zona y nadie logra encontrarlos, están muy preocupados y la cabeza de la casa Crestavía ha pedido ayuda extra. Quizá podrías ayudar y hacerle ese favor, por Jaina.

\- Bueno… Podría echarle un vistazo, pero no prometo nada.

\- Anduin pasa de rey a detective en un momento. - dijo Wrathion sonriendo, Anduin le miró con una media sonrisa.- Que yo confío en tus dotes de detective.

\- No sé si quiero ayudar en ello para empezar…

\- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó Mia confundida.

\- Es que… a Jaina no le importa que me disculpara y se ha calmado solo por conveniencia, la conozco, lo sé.

\- Nunca te había visto siendo rencoroso.

\- No soy rencoroso, es algo en lo que me he fijado. Lo de Nazmir fue un éxito y no gracias a ellos y solo he oído a Velen decir gracias, es más, me he tenido que disculpar por ello. No es justo. - Genn se levantó.

\- Bueno, es lo que hay, Anduin. Al menos no han querido tomar represalias como pensé, se ha quedado en un “lo siento y gracias” y la verdad es que podría ser mucho peor. Voy a estar fuera un tiempo, no quiero que compliques las cosas, ¿me has oído? Que no me entere de que te metes en líos. - Anduin desvió la mirada.

\- No haré nada.

Genn dejó su plato y se dispuso a marchar, debía reunirse con Tyrande para organizar el asalto final en Arathi. Mia se levantó también para acompañarlo y ver si estaría seguro en el campo de batalla como solía hacer últimamente. Anduin, Wrathion, Tess y Dereck se quedaron solos terminando de comer. Wrathion rozó ligeramente con el dedo la sien de Anduin trazando una línea.

\- Mira, te veo la vena rebelde por aquí. - Anduin le apartó sonriendo.

\- No es rebeldía.

\- He llegado a pensar que le dirías “haré lo que quiera”. - dijo Dereck.

\- Es solo que hay ciertas actitudes que me han sacado de quicio en la reunión.

\- Y eso que no estabais los dos en la reunión. - dijo Tess.- Cuando Jaina preguntó si preferías que cada uno fuera por su cuenta, estaba viendo cómo te contenías el decir que sí bien alto. Casi pensaba que lo harías.

\- Yo no quería decir eso… - Anduin colocó su mano en la boca para evitar que se viera su sonrisa y poco a poco se dejaba caer en la silla.

\- ¡Claro que querías! Mira cómo se tapa la sonrisa y se esconde, te conozco, ¿sabes?

\- Pero si te estás poniendo rojo y todo, qué adorable… - dijo Wrathion.

\- Basta, basta. - Anduin negaba con los brazos evitando mirarles, le estaba dando vergüenza.

\- Una cosa, - Tess apartó su plato.- hay algo que Dereck y yo queremos deciros.

\- No me digas que os vais a casar. - dijo Wrathion.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Nada de eso. - Tess tomó un trago de agua.- Lo que queríamos decir, más bien preguntar, ¿todavía queda esa vacante para ser guardianes? - Anduin parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Queréis uniros a nosotros?

\- La verdad es que ya poco confiamos en los demás después de todo lo ocurrido, y nos gustaría ser del bando que creemos ser más correcto.

\- Queremos pelear por proteger Azeroth. - dijo Dereck.- La Horda… no nos parece tanto en comparación a lo que hemos visto en Uldir. Y bueno, si eso era Uldir, no me puedo imaginar qué cosas horribles habrá por ahí.

\- ¿Seguro… Seguro? - Anduin estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Sí, - respondió Tess.- vamos, si aún queréis que nos unamos. - Anduin miró a Wrathion esperando algo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me miras a mí por estas cosas? - preguntó el dragón riendo.

\- Pues porque yo estoy de acuerdo en que se unan, pero si tienes algo que decir, quiero oírlo.

\- No tengo ningún inconveniente. - Anduin se levantó y abrió los brazos.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a los guardianes de Azeroth!

\- Me esperaba un ritual. - dijo Tess de broma.- Ahora hablando muy en serio, tenemos un regalo, una ofrenda por dejar que nos unamos, si queréis llamarlo así.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- El día en que nos comentasteis el tema, ¿recordáis que nos dimos cuenta que vigilaban a Anduin porque los demás líderes pensaban que conspiraba? - Anduin asintió.- Yo os dije que necesitabais algún sitio para reuniros en el que no se os molestara… Dereck y yo encontramos un lugar que podría servir.

\- ¿Un sitio secreto para reunirse? - dijo Wrathion.- Qué detalle…

\- ¿Sería como una base secreta? - preguntó Anduin entusiasmado.- ¡Siempre quise una!

\- Es una casa deshabitada en medio del bosque a las afueras de Boralus. - dijo Dereck.- Está un poco escondida y nadie pasa por ahí, la descubrimos Tess y yo mientras paseábamos, es un buen sitio para reunirse.

\- Acepto ese regalo. - dijo Wrathion, Anduin asintió conforme.

\- Sí… es buen sitio… - dijo Tess un poco misteriosa.- Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente…

\- ¡No será problema! - aseguró Anduin.- Haremos lo que sea.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tal y como dijeron, Tess y Dereck guiaron a Wrathion y Anduin fuera de Boralus. Por la parte norte del puerto, pasando por una herboristeria, había un camino que subía hacia la montaña. No era un paso que la gente usaba a menudo, juzgando por el estado del camino, y llevaba a través de un risco donde debajo tenían un pequeño bosque que pasaron por el lado de la montaña.

El pequeño bosque tenía un aspecto lúgubre, las telarañas envolvían varios árboles y había una fina capa de niebla baja alrededor. Dereck comentó que le mandaron varias misiones por el lugar cuando empezó la colaboración con Kul Tiras. Al parecer la zona estuvo cubierta de arañas, brujas y algún Drust, pero cuando el aquelarre cayó en Drustvar, su influencia desapareció y el lugar se quedó abandonado. Lo único que hubo que hacer fue eliminar las arañas.

Anduin se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del Almacén de madera, al otro lado del río. Nada más subir una ligera cuesta, vieron la casa. No estaba en mal lugar, aunque la niebla seguía allí, la casa estaba cerca del río y de una cascada, pero entonces se dio cuenta del inconveniente al que se refirió Tess. Era una casa de dos pisos y estaba para reformar, especialmente el techo. Además, transmitía un aura a maldad por culpa de los abalorios de brujas y la sangre por algunos lados, la casa estaba llena de ellos.

\- Bueno, hogar dulce hogar. - dijo Tess.- Necesita algún que otro arreglo pero sigue teniendo su encanto.

\- ¿Encanto? - dijo Wrathion irónico.- Yo hubiera dicho encantada porque aquí deben vivir cinco fantasmas, un exánime y un par de duendes como mínimo.

\- Las cosas de brujas se pueden retirar y la sangre se quita frotando. Solo hay que arreglar el techo.

\- Nadie dijo nada de esto… - dijo Anduin dando un paso atrás muy lentamente.

\- El Almacén de madera está muy cerca, si transportamos unos tablones estará todo solucionado. - tanto Wrathion como Anduin dieron un paso atrás, pero Tess y Dereck les agarraron.

\- ¿A dónde vais? - preguntó Dereck sonriendo.

\- Dijisteis “haremos lo que sea”. - Wrathion miró a Anduin frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, pero… - Anduin suspiró.- Vale, ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- Pues… - Tess se quedó pensativa unos segundos.- Vosotros dos podríais ir al Almacén y comprar unos tablones para el techo y nosotros vamos retirando las cosas siniestras y la sangre. Supongo que llevas dinero encima, Anduin. - el joven rey asintió.

\- Deja que mire lo grande que es el techo primero. - dijo Wrathion.

El dragón, de dos saltos por la pared, llegó al techo y lo observó de cerca. No parecía que necesitaran más de tres tablones largos, que además podían cortar por la mitad. Con eso en mente, Anduin y Wrathion bajaron al Almacén de maderas. Estaban bastante cerca del lugar, solo debían bajar el camino después de cruzar el riachuelo cerca de la casa. Muchos leñadores en el lugar reconocieron a Anduin y le saludaron amablemente, el joven rey devolvía los saludos con una sonrisa. El jefe del lugar miró sorprendido a ambos cuando cruzaron la puerta de la oficina. Después del intercambio de saludos corteses, Anduin hizo la demanda. El jefe del Almacén de maderas tomó la petición al instante y le aseguró que en unos minutos podrían llevarse el pedido con varios clavos y alguna herramienta de regalo. Anduin tuvo que dejar hasta la última moneda de oro que traía encima para pagar la madera. La idea de bajar a Vaderia y comprar bebidas se le esfumó de la cabeza, aunque Wrathion sugirió entre susurros que podría ir a robarlas, pero un codazo de Anduin fue suficiente para que no lo hiciera.

Unos cinco minutos después, el pedido esperaba a las puertas de la oficina. El jefe les preguntó si necesitaban ayuda para transportarlos, pero Wrathion lo podía llevar todo con suma facilidad. Después de intercambiar palabras amables, Anduin y Wrathion cargaron con todo de vuelta a la casa.

No supuso un gran esfuerzo físico, aunque Anduin agarraba de un lado, no tuvo que hacer fuerza porque el dragón la hacía toda. Tess y Dereck retiraron gran parte de la basura alrededor de la casa en ese tiempo, ahora intentaban quitar la sangre de las paredes. Wrathion le pidió a Anduin que fuera cortando la madera para colocarla después de darle las medidas, de mientras, él haría un hechizo protector alrededor de la casa para que nadie les viera allí nunca.

Cuanto más tiempo se pasaba serrando, más le dolían los brazos a Anduin, tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta y quedarse solo con la camisa puesta. Pese a todo ese agotamiento, tenía que reconocer que prefería mil veces estar ahí haciendo trabajos manuales, como si fuera un ciudadano corriente, que asistir a todas las reuniones tediosas de la corona o de líderes de la Alianza y llenarse de preocupaciones y enfados. Nunca había probado el sabor de hacer cosas manuales por sí mismo, y le daba miedo que le gustara tanto que ya no querría volver a lo de siempre. Normalmente nunca tuvo el lujo de tener el tiempo para hacer estas cosas por sí mismo, por eso le gustaba ahora que lo hacía

\- ¡Anduin! - Wrathion le llamó.- ¡Ven un momento!

Anduin dejó el último tablón de madera y se acercó al dragón. Como estuvo varios minutos trazando hechizos alrededor de la casa, supuso que había terminado y necesitaba una segunda opinión.

\- ¿Quieres que compruebe si funciona? - preguntó Anduin de primeras.

\- Así es. ¿Ves esta línea negra del suelo? - Anduin miró, vio dicha línea negra entre la hierba y asintió.- Se supone que solo se ve desde este lado, si la cruzas, no la verás, ni la línea, ni a ninguno de nosotros.

\- ¿Seríais invisibles para mí?

\- Sí, lo único que verás será la casa pero derruida. Prueba.

Tess y Dereck se quedaron mirando por curiosidad al oírle decir eso. Anduin titubeó al principio. Pensó que a lo mejor notaría algo raro al cruzar la línea, pero confió en que Wrathion sabía lo que hacía. De un paso, cruzó al otro lado. Nada más darse la vuelta se quedó extremadamente sorprendido. No veía a Wrathion ni a nadie más, solo la casa derruida.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Funciona! - exclamó sorprendido. Unas manos salieron de repente delante de él y le empujaron dentro nuevamente. Wrathion le sonrió.

\- Magia de ilusión. ¿Te gusta?

\- Es increíble, es genial. - Anduin dejó un pie fuera y dentro del círculo y, desde fuera, solo se veía la mitad de su cuerpo.- ¡Fíjate! ¡Soy medio invisible! - Dereck también se acercó a jugar con la magia pasando de un lado a otro con Anduin.

\- Tiene truco, solo nos afectará a nosotros cuatro.

\- ¿Afectar? ¿Qué pasa si alguien se acerca que no sea nosotros? - preguntó Tess detrás.

\- Sería raro que alguien se acercara a una casa derruida, pero si alguien lo hace, empezará a sentir náuseas al acercarse hasta el punto en que se hará insoportable. En otras palabras, que he creado una ilusión y una trampa.

\- ¿No es exagerado? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Hay que proteger los secretos. La barrera leerá nuestro “código mágico”, por así llamarlo, y nos dejará entrar sin efectos secundarios.

\- Me parece bien, - dijo Anduin.- realmente es una base secreta.

Anduin seguía con la idea de que era una base secreta, aunque se sentía un crío por decir eso, le daba cierta emoción que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una vez finalizó de refinar el hechizo, Wrathion ayudó a Anduin a colocar los tablones de madera en el techo. Al subir unas escaleras de aspecto nada seguro, Wrathion pasaba las tablas desde el suelo al joven rey. El agujero que había era grande y debían cubrirlo con cuidado, pero el dragón estaba seguro de lo que hacía y ambos empezaron a clavar las maderas en el sitio.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el lugar, la puesta de sol bañaba todo en naranja sin que se dieran cuenta del paso del tiempo. Dereck bajó a Vaderia para comprar unas bebidas y relajarse. Tess decidió tomar un descanso junto a Dereck una vez volvió mientras bebían Aurora Borealis. Anduin y Wrathion estaban casi terminando de colocar la última madera y decidieron no parar ya que a lo mejor se relajarían demasiado y no acabarían su tarea.

\- Esta casa me recuerda a mi hogar en Gilneas. - dijo Dereck a Tess.- Pequeño, pero un hogar.

\- Las casas a las afueras del núcleo urbano solían ser así, cierto.

\- Y yo siendo de familia numerosa, imagina, todos metidos a presión. Pero la verdad es que no necesitábamos nada más, solo nosotros era suficiente.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos vivir en una casa así algún día? - Dereck miró a Tess sorprendido, pero pronto empezó a sonrojarse por el comentario.

\- Un poco atrevido, ¿no crees? Aun así siempre tendrás opciones mejores.

\- Creo que te tienes en muy baja estima.

\- Ya te dije que podrías aspirar a algo mejor. - Dereck se levantó.- ¡Eres la princesa de Gilneas! Y la sangre real corre por tus venas. Yo solo soy un don nadie, no hay nada de especial en mí, no creo ser una opción buena.

\- Esa idea, cuando era pequeña, tenía sentido puesto que era lo que debía pensar. Pero una vez te haces mayor y ves las cosas con perspectiva, todo eso no importa absolutamente nada. Una vez, en Gilneas, me dijeron que el afecto era deseable, pero el dinero y el estatus eran indispensables. ¿Sabes lo que es estar atado a algo así durante toda tu niñez y adolescencia? ¿Saber que seguramente compartirás tu vida con alguien a quien no quieres?

\- Creo que no…

\- Porque tú eres libre de elegir, yo no podía. La gente se acerca a ti por puro interés, pregúntale a Anduin qué se siente si quieres más detalles. Pero debajo de todo eso, pensé, si yo quiero a alguien y soy correspondida, haría lo que fuera para que eso funcionara. - Tess se puso en pie y se plantó delante de Dereck.- Si me quieres como yo a ti, no hay problema alguno, siempre quise eso.

\- Dudo de mí mismo, ¿y si piensas que soy más de lo que realmente soy? ¿Y si no estoy a la altura?

Tess parpadeó, era algo que no esperaba oír. Dereck ya dejó claro sus dudas cuando hablaron del tema, el problema que tenía era sobre sí mismo, nunca fue por Tess. La huella que le dejó su infancia era lo que otros niños le dijeron, que era pobre, y alguien así nunca sería suficiente. Pero eso no era algo que echaría a Tess atrás, le haría entender que todo eso se podría olvidar. Tess tomó el rostro de Dereck con sus manos y le besó sin pensárselo mucho. Dereck se quedó completamente quieto al principio, pero al relajarse en el beso, abrazó a Tess por la cintura. Al separarse, se miraron sonriendo, esperando que alguno dijera algo.

\- Yo hubiera ido a una posada. - dijo Wrathion. Ambos miraron arriba, Anduin y Wrathion estaban mirando como si estuvieran presenciado una obra de teatro. Tess cogió una piedra y se la lanzó a ambos.

\- ¡Volved a lo vuestro!

\- Estamos de descanso. - dijo Anduin. Tess agarró un palo largo e intentó darles.

\- Fuera. Largo.

Tess daba golpes flojos a las piernas de ambos para hacerles retroceder. Anduin se levantó y agarró a Wrathion por el brazo intentando llevárselo. La broma estuvo bien al principio, pero estorbaban demasiado. Aún tenían que asegurar un tablón de madera. Anduin rio por lo bajo en cuanto se quedaron apartados.

\- Supongo que ya no voy a oír a Tess con su drama interior de si debería decírselo o no.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ocurre?

\- Hace ya unos años. No entiendo cómo no ha podido decírselo hasta ahora. - Wrathion rio ligeramente.

\- Es normal. Nunca te has enamorado de alguien, ¿verdad?

\- Pues no.

\- Entonces no lo vas a entender.

\- Si yo amara a alguien se lo diría, ¿qué sentido tiene guardárselo?

\- Pueden existir muchos motivos que te echen atrás. Cuando te ocurra y veas un mínimo inconveniente, ya verás. A veces tu inocencia me deja atónito. - Anduin suspiró.

\- Todos me dicen lo mismo, ¿tanto molesta mi opinión “inocente”? ¿Quieres que cambie?

\- No, - Wrathion miró a Anduin con una sonrisa suave.- tú no cambies nunca.

Anduin se limitó a ladear la cabeza confundido, un gesto que le hizo gracia a Wrathion. Pero era cierto, por nada en el mundo dejaría que Anduin fuera diferente. Que tenga un toque de inocencia era lo que le hacía especial, y ver sus reacciones de confusión a indirectas que se le escapaban era todavía mejor. Algún día se daría cuenta de esas cosas, claro estaba, pero seguiría con esa aura de inocencia, y eso era algo que le gustaba mucho. Wrathion reconoció en su interior que le alegró mucho saber que Anduin no se había enamorado nunca, no era como si pensaba que tenía vía libre, pero saber que no había experimentado esas sensaciones le hacía pensar ingenuamente que quizá podría descubrirlas con él, aunque su parte racional le decía que nunca pasaría.

La noche caía cuando acabaron con la parte pesada. La casa estaba bien, aunque quedaban muchas cosas en el piso de arriba, pero eso sería para otra ocasión, ahora estaban cansados. Se sentaron en el limpio porche a descansar y charlar un rato mientras tomaban una bebida fría.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que es bueno que estéis de “vacaciones”. - dijo Wrathion.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Ahora mismo la situación es difícil contra N’Zoth. Tenemos que ir a por Azshara, pero es casi imposible de localizar Nazjatar y será algo que nos llevará mucho tiempo.

\- Está en el mar, ¿no? Tenemos barcos, podríamos buscar.

\- ¿Sabes lo grande que es el mar? Y eso solo contando la superficie, Nazjatar está al fondo, lo que es todavía más espacio. Nada de esto será fácil.

\- Por no hablar de que, aparte de Azshara, también había otro poseído, ¿no? - dijo Anduin.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Tess confundida.

\- Es cierto. - admitió Wrathion.- Pero no sé quién es y podría estar en cualquier parte, lleva años bajo control.

\- Bueno, - dijo Tess suspirando.- poco a poco. Creo que N’Zoth también se tomará unas vacaciones después de esa derrota en Uldir, nos dará tiempo para pensar.

\- Yo no confiaría en ello. N’Zoth nunca se detiene, ya estará planeando su próximo movimiento, si no lo ha hecho ya…

\- Seamos un poco optimistas, - dijo Anduin.- estará todo calmado un tiempo, lo de N’Zoth y la Horda.

\- Espero. - Wrathion suspiró.- Pero es bueno que tengamos esta casa. Si algo sale mal o se tuerce mucho, tendremos un sitio donde escondernos, o esconder algo.

\- Sí, - dijo Dereck animado.- y si acabamos despejando el piso de arriba podríamos hasta dormir aquí.

\- Mientras hacemos planes o no, - decía Tess mientras llenaba los cuatro vasos de Aurora Borealis.- ¿qué tal un brindis por nuestra compañía?

\- No me gusta el alcohol, pero por una vez… - dijo Anduin tomando su vaso, Dereck y Wrathion lo tomaron también.

\- ¡Por los guardianes de Azeroth! - dijo Dereck al chocar los vasos.

\- ¡Por todo el mundo! - dijo Tess.

\- No importa lo que venga, - dijo Anduin.- nunca estaremos solos.

La mano de Wrathion tembló al oír eso y se puso extremadamente serio. Los demás se dieron cuenta de ello, pero el dragón sonrió en un intento de disimular y, de un trago, dejó el vaso vacío. Decidieron quedarse un rato más antes de la cena. Anduin les explicó cosas que solo compartió con Wrathion como que fue el misterioso poseído el que quemó Teldrassil y no la Horda, que N’Zoth tenía un topo cerca de la Alianza o sus problemas con el Vacío últimamente. Tess y Dereck se sorprendieron con las revelaciones, pero se empezaron a implicar bastante diciendo que investigarían o que apoyarían a Anduin con su problema.

Wrathion se quedó mirando. Todo era muy extraño, parecía que tenía un grupo de amigos, algo con lo que nunca llegó a contar. Pese a que no le rechazaban en un principio, se sintió incómodo. Él era muy diferente a ellos, no creía que encajaba realmente. Si ellos supieran las cosas que hizo probablemente saldrían corriendo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca de ellos pero a la vez sentirse sumamente aislado de quienes podía considerar amigos? La respuesta le vino rápidamente: todas sus charlas con N’Zoth por años se grabaron en su mente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ese estúpido dragón se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte. N’Zoth creía que le destruyó mentalmente hace tiempo, supo que fue así. Pero ella se entrometió y le ayudó a salir adelante. Por entonces, Wrathion parecía estar algo bien, incluso con las cosas que llegaron a sucederle. La herida que dejó Sargeras y la quema de Teldrassil fueron los puntos más grandes que hubo, N’Zoth lamentó no ser parte de uno de ellos, pero fueron hachazos duros para Wrathion, lo podía ver en sus sueños. Debía admitir que admiraba el coraje y la persistencia del dragón, el modo en que encontró ayuda y posteriormente acabó con el plan de Uldir le impresionó. Por esas cosas era su ser favorito en el planeta. Pero el juego se había vuelto muy simple entre ellos, y si caía en planes simples, el dragón o ella podrían anticiparse y salirse con la suya. Debía cambiar el enfoque drásticamente, manipularles desde las sombras, no tomar acciones tan desesperadas, hacer que se fijen en otros asuntos, siempre que hacía eso le salía bien. Por eso ahora debía reunirse con sus dos mayores contactos, ambos ya le venían reclamando desde hacía unos días, pero no quería darles el gusto tan pronto, solo hablarían cuando él quisiera.

En los sueños todo era posible, la ciudad seguía sumida en el sueño y él era el soñador. No podía verles físicamente, pero sabía que estaban ahí, sus voces sonaban como ecos distantes en su cabeza.

\- Tú plan con el inmaduro de G’huun ha fallado. - dijo una voz masculina en un susurro agonizante.

\- No era mala idea, fue el dragón al que no vi venir. - admitió N’Zoth.

\- Pues debiste, fue una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque te doy las gracias por las muertes.

\- Paciencia, ya falta poco para que todo se incline a mi favor, todos tendréis vuestra parte.

\- El dragón no fue solo. - dijo una voz femenina muy suave.- Dijiste que nunca sería capaz de encontrar aliados.

\- Y me gustará saber cuánto tiempo le durarán. Tarde o temprano, sabrán la verdad.

\- ¿Y si lo descubren y no les importa? - dijo la voz masculina.

\- No será un problema, ya sé qué hacer. Sé qué actitudes modificar… Y lo más importante, sé a quién debo atacar personalmente ahora. La investigación que hice ha sido un éxito.

\- ¿Eso frenará al dragón? ¿A ella? ¿O beneficiará solo a ti? - preguntó la mujer.

\- La respuesta a las tres preguntas es sí.

\- Me he planteado romper nuestro acuerdo cuando Uldir cayó. - dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que te he dado y lo mucho que te alimentaste? Me decepcionas. - N’Zoth añadió un tono dramático de decepción.

\- Cuestión de confianzas me temo. Ahora mismo no me fío mucho.

\- Y si te hago un favor, ¿estarías más dispuesto?

\- He venido con esa intención.

\- Explícame. - solo era un trabajo sucio, pensó N’Zoth, no era la primera vez y sabía que ocurriría.

\- Hay alguien que debe morir, lleva acaparando almas por mucho tiempo y empieza a molestar. Si te encargas de este ser, nuestro trato seguirá intacto, esta vez para siempre. - N’Zoth sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Muy bien, ¿a quién quieres ver muerto?

FINAL DE LA PARTE 1: Un mundo dividido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues final de la primera parte. ¿Qué decir de la segunda? Pues empezará suave con una pequeña aventura y luego... se pondrá todo muy negro. Sí, prepárate para cuando llegue esa parte, las cosas se pondrán difíciles... Eh, pero al menos habrá más Wranduin uwu. Hablando de Wranduin, al principio yo pensé que no le daría mucho foco, de echo en esta primera parte no hay demasiadas cosas, pero luego escribiendo la segunda me di cuenta de que hay mucho. No es algo negativo por supuesto, más bien que esperes muchas interacciones que me hace ilusión escribir, eso si, prepárate para la agonía porque irá a fuego lento (estoy intentando hacer el slow burn más agónico que puedo).  
Tardaré un poquito en actualizar el siguiente, últimamente estuve quemada con muchas cosas y no he podido escribir el capítulo por el que voy realmente, allá en el 39, que sí, que aún falta para llegar, pero al ritmo que voy no quiero dejar esto sin actualizar por un mes :S   
Puedes seguirme en twitter para gritar sobre Wranduin: @llStonesll  
En fin, nos veremos en la siguiente parte, espero que con todo lo que pasa en el mundo real se te haga ameno, abrazos!


	28. El bloqueo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Empezamos la segunda parte de este fic. Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, estuve desanimada y no me apetecía nada, pero aquí estamos de nuevo.  
Es un capítulo un poco para poner en situación antes de pasar a la acción, no es un capítulo muy cargado pero es necesario. Espero que guste igual.

**PARTE 2: ** **El juego de N'Zoth**

Cuando Wrathion bromeó acerca de que estaban de vacaciones, se pensaba que realmente era una broma. Pero el tiempo demostró que lo estaban. Pasó un mes y medio desde aquella decisión que tomó Tyrande y no llegó a pasar gran cosa a excepción de Arathi. Anduin se alegró muchísimo cuando recibió la noticia de que ganaron el frente de guerra. La influencia de la Horda por los Reinos del Este, especialmente al norte, se estaba esfumando por completo. Lo único que quedaba en pie era el hogar de los elfos de sangre, Lunargenta seguía siendo protegida por Lor’themar y no tenían ninguna intención de abandonar su hogar. No era algo que preocupó demasiado por ahora. La única vez que los líderes se reunieron en todo aquel tiempo, hablaron de Lunargenta y sobre qué debían hacer. Después de un par de discusiones, acordaron mantener el lugar vigilado, no dejarían salir a ningún elfo de sangre sin que alguien de la Alianza lo viera. En un futuro y si las cosas iban bien, quizá tomarían la ciudad, pero eso dependería únicamente de lo muy debilitada que podría estar la Horda.

Arathi pasó a ser territorio de la Alianza y, tal y como ofreció Anduin en su día, las tierras se llenaron de elfos de la noche y Gilneanos. Fue una mudanza lenta pero muy provechosa para toda la Alianza, ciudades como Ventormenta y Forjaz dejaron de tener sobre población. Los recursos básicos, como la comida, fueron también regulados. Elfos y Gilneanos se pusieron a trabajar duro cuando empezaron a ocupar Arathi contribuyendo con los recursos primarios y la Azerita que encontraron. Los enanos Martillo Salvaje de las tierras próximas, quedaron liberados de la presencia de la Horda y contribuyeron a la pequeña causa, algo que aceleró bastante el desarrollo comercial. Muchos puestos de trabajo con buenos horarios surgieron y los representantes de los obreros se relajaron, la única queja fueron los salarios. Nadie podía hacer nada al respecto, la guerra se llevaba el grueso del dinero y todos debían aceptar que, hasta que no terminara la guerra, la situación no cambiaría.

Tyrande se quedó en Arathi todo el tiempo, rara vez iba a Ventormenta o Kul Tiras. Se empeñó en ayudar a su pueblo a buscar un hogar e instalarse, aparte, suponía un gran apoyo moral para los suyos. Si ella ayudaba a ver que todo estaba bien, el resto se tranquilizaba. Genn, por su parte, no se quedó demasiado tiempo en Arathi. Ayudó con la marcha de su pueblo al nuevo hogar, pero una vez llegaron, Genn decidió dejarles espacio. Si ocurría algo, los suyos le darían un toque a Tyrande y la elfa le transmitiría el mensaje a Genn. El viejo lobo volvió al lado de Anduin para ayudarle.

Anduin agradeció la ayuda, tuvo mucho trabajo en todo ese tiempo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo doble para ganarse la confianza de los líderes de nuevo después de todo lo que ocurrió. Todos los días tuvo mínimo una tarea de ayuda, especialmente con Jaina. La Horda no se tomó nada bien la derrota en Arathi, así que en respuesta por la pérdida del territorio, no pararon de enviar pequeños grupos de saqueo por Kul Tiras, el lugar más cercano a Zandalar. Anduin iba personalmente a los sitios atacados junto a Jaina y un grupo combinado de razas de la Alianza a detenerlos. Los pequeños puertos y pueblos atacados eran ayudados al instante, debían devolverles las pérdidas materiales. Lo peor era cuando había muertos, era lo único que no podían devolver y lo que más echaban en cara. Frases como “debisteis venir antes” o “no podéis protegerlo todo eternamente” empapadas de la ira del momento eran muy comunes, Anduin era quien los soportaba más.

Lo único positivo de todo eso fue que Jaina acabó relajándose con el tiempo, dejó de mirar a Anduin con enfado y pasó a darle las gracias por la ayuda. Pero en el fondo, Anduin sabía que lo hacía porque las exigencias de su pueblo eran mucho más grandes, si esto no ocurriera, no estaba seguro de si le perdonaría. Aun así tampoco quería molestar con ello y se acabó conformando.

Anduin también viajaba muchas veces a Ventormenta por exigencias de los nobles o la iglesia. Todos pedían que viniera de vez en cuando, solo para pedir favores. El joven rey no sabía qué prefería más, tediosas reuniones en Ventormenta o pelear y matar en Kul Tiras. Ninguna le hacía gracia, pero se acabó convirtiendo en una rutina estresante durante un mes y medio. Sin embargo, tenía sus momentos de tranquilidad. Siempre estuvo más inclinado a estar en Kul Tiras por los grupos de asalto, así que, cuando no los había, se iba a la casa que arreglaron los guardianes. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que solía pasar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo sobre todo con Wrathion. Tess y Dereck solían salir a trabajar como de costumbre en espionajes del IV:7, pero si podían, también se quedaban en la casa.

Tal y como dijo Wrathion, la casa se convirtió en un lugar ideal para esconderse y reposar, algunos días incluso comían o cenaban ahí, o en unas pocas ocasiones durmieron ahí una vez llevaron colchones. El lugar fue bendecido como “Filok waere” que en Dracónico significaba “hogar de escape” puesto que siempre iban allí cuando necesitaban un momento.

Dereck y Tess empezaron una relación en secreto, solo lo sabían Anduin, Wrathion, Genn, Mia y Mathias, no querían que alguien metiera las narices en su relación, algo que todos estaban de acuerdo. Anduin y Wrathion por su parte se volvieron casi inseparables, las pocas ocasiones en que se separaban era cuando Anduin debía ir a ayudar a Jaina o cuando volvía a Ventormenta temporalmente. Ambos entrenaban juntos casi todos los días, ya fuera en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas, o simplemente para controlar mejor sus poderes. Anduin mejoró mucho con su control sobre las sombras, aprendió a que las voces dejaran de influenciarle, aunque si estaba mal emocionalmente solía perder un poco el control. Aparte también solía tener sueños un tanto extraños, pero nada de ello interfirió en su día a día, así que estaba bastante contento. Wrathion estaba encantado de compartir tanto tiempo con Anduin, por primera vez podían referirse entre ellos como mejores amigos. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más preocupado se sentía Wrathion.

N’Zoth no hizo ningún movimiento en todo ese tiempo. Después de la caída de Uldir, no hubo ni sensaciones extrañas, ni sucesos fuera de lo normal que indicaran que estaba ahí, y eso provocaba a Wrathion una enorme preocupación. Desde el principio, Wrathion dijo que no era buena señal que el dios antiguo estuviera tan silencioso, eso solía conllevar a que ocurriría algo bastante malo, así que el dragón nunca dejó de estar alerta.

Tampoco hubo nada de suerte con localizar Nazjatar, Dereck incluso decía que a veces dudaba de su existencia. Peinaron la superficie del Mare Magnum, del Mar Adusto, el Mar de la Bruma e incluso cerca de la Vorágine, pero no hubo pistas, ni siquiera avistamientos de nagas. Tess empezó a sugerir que quizá sabían que les buscaban y se estaban ocultando.

Esta mañana, después de un desayuno, Anduin y Wrathion fueron a la plaza de la academia Valiente, justo en la parte trasera del Fuerte, a practicar un rato. No fueron a la casa secreta, como siempre hacían, porque Jaina pidió hablar con Anduin después de que se ocupara de un asunto.

Wrathion quiso empezar con un pequeño combate usando todos los recursos que disponían.

Con espadas de madera, Anduin fue el primero en atacar por la derecha. Para Wrathion era fácil defenderse, aunque el joven rey había mejorado su agilidad, seguía siendo predecible a sus ojos. Así que al principio solo estuvieron chocando espadas y bloqueando ataques por ambos lados en un ritmo elevado. Ambos chocaron espadas e intentaron empujarse, pero como Wrathion tenía más fuerza, Anduin cortó la situación dando un par de pasos atrás. Ambos caminaron lentamente trazando un círculo, un pequeño juego de pies que siempre hacían para colocarse. Wrathion se puso de lado a la derecha de Anduin y el joven rey reaccionó poniéndose de lado hacia la izquierda, pero cuando el dragón iba a dar un paso para atacar, Anduin invocó un pequeño tentáculo de sombras para que le agarrara el pie derecho y Wrathion estuvo a punto de tropezar. Como Anduin cargó contra él al verle así, Wrathion intentó darle con una pequeña bola de fuego. Anduin esquivó a tiempo, pero Wrathion aprovechó para liberarse y atacar. El joven rey tuvo que dar un salto atrás para esquivar y volver a posicionarse, pero Wrathion no dio tiempo para respirar cuando pasó al ataque nuevamente. Anduin siguió retrocediendo defensivamente, solo podía centrarse en que no le diera. Pero Wrathion dio un giro sobre sí mismo y, en cuanto las espadas de ambos chocaron, la de Anduin salió volando. El joven rey se quedó sorprendido y desarmado, el dragón había usado demasiada fuerza, pero Wrathion tiró su espada también y agarró a Anduin para tirarle al suelo y quedarse encima de él para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡No! ¡Para! - dijo Anduin intentando quitárselo de encima sin parar de reír.

\- ¿Cuánto rato resistirás este ataque?

\- ¿Es un castigo?

\- He ganado, tengo derecho.

Wrathion no se detuvo y Anduin sentía que estaba al límite de lo soportable, intentó empujarle varias veces hasta que Wrathion decidió parar. Anduin cogió aire varias veces una vez el dragón dejó de estar encima de él y se sentó en el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo me desarmaste tan rápido?

\- ¿El giro? - Wrathion cogió ambas espadas del suelo.- He usado mi fuerza y mi peso para ello, es un movimiento viejo pero útil si encuentras el momento perfecto, hacerlo sin pensar no es buena idea.

\- Pues no me lo esperaba. - Anduin se levantó.- ¿Cómo es? - Wrathion le dio una espada.

\- Tienes que aprovechar un momento en el que veas que el oponente no hace mucha fuerza o veas que se cansa de tanto ataques que has hecho. Eso se nota por la forma en que sujetas el arma, a ti te bailaba un poco la empuñadura en la mano. - Anduin rio ligeramente.- Si eso ocurre, tienes que girar sobre ti mismo pero rápidamente, entre tu fuerza y tu propio peso podrás desarmar a un oponente en un uno contra uno, pero tienes que fijarte en qué momento deberías hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si lo hago en mal momento?

\- Que no lo desarmas y te quedarás en una postura en que será fácil matarte. - contestó Genn por Wrathion. Anduin sonrió al verle y le saludó.- Es una técnica elegante, pero te puede poner en muy mala situación.

\- Por eso solo la haces cuando estás muy seguro. - dijo Wrathion tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ya no quieres entrenar conmigo, Anduin? - dijo Genn con una fingida indignación.

\- Si me lo pides no tengo reparos en ello.

\- Bueno, creo que el dragón te enseña bien, puedo jubilarme. Pero, - Genn señaló a Wrathion.- ¿el nuevo contra el viejo maestro?

\- ¡Sí! - contestó Anduin por Wrathion.- Yo quiero ver eso.

Wrathion suspiró sonriendo y aceptó el desafío. Anduin se sentó en el banco cercano a observar, tenía ganas de saber quién ganaría. Genn cogió una de las espadas de madera y se colocó en posición ofensiva. Cuando los ataques empezaron, era Wrathion el que se estaba defendiendo. Al contrario que Anduin, Genn tenía mucha más experiencia y tenía mejor técnica, así que el dragón estaba esperando a una brecha para poder desarmarle. Anduin se sorprendió al ver lo bien que se manejaba Wrathion contra alguien con mucha experiencia. Como él mismo solía ser malo en las peleas, eso hacía que Wrathion pareciera muy bueno en comparación, pero ahora que lo veía contra Genn estaba seguro de que realmente era bueno. El viejo lobo solía atacar con muchas estocadas que Wrathion esquivaba fácilmente, pero solía hacer giros de espada bastante impredecibles. Anduin disfrutaba del duelo cuando notó unos toques en su hombro, al mirar quién era, vio a Jaina. La Gran Almirante se sentó a su lado tranquilamente sin decir nada.

\- ¿El asunto que requería tu atención está solucionado? - preguntó Anduin tranquilo.

\- No exactamente, necesitaba encontrarte y me dijeron que estabas aquí.

\- Practicaba un poco, pero Genn quiso un duelo contra Wrathion. - los nombrados chocaron espadas en ese momento y se separaron súbitamente.

\- ¿Si gana Genn el dragón desaparece de una vez?

\- No… ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable? - el resentimiento de Jaina contra Wrathion fue de las pocas cosas que no cambiaron en absoluto. Le tenía bastante desprecio y la única razón por la que no le echaba era porque Anduin lo impedía cada vez que se sugería.

\- Sabes que prefiero que desaparezca.

\- ¿Tendrás ese comportamiento cada vez que haga un amigo?

\- Si no es alguien como él, no. Seguro que te sigue guardando muchos secretos y sigue utilizándote.

\- Para. - Anduin no quería seguir con ese tema. Era cierto que Wrathion ocultaba cosas, pero eso no era un motivo para que desapareciera de su vida. Jaina se levantó del banco.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo malo de dejar la puerta abierta es que nunca sabes quién entrará realmente. - Anduin solo frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de entender a qué se refería.- Y ya que preguntas sobre el asunto… - Jaina miró hacia el Fuerte, el joven rey miró también, vio que Velen se estaba acercando y se puso en pie en cuanto les alcanzó.

\- Buenos días. - dijo el draenei.

\- Buenos días, Velen. - contestó Anduin.

\- Hay un nuevo problema. - dijo Jaina mientras hacía un gesto a Velen para que sacara algo. El draenei enseñó un pergamino a Anduin. El joven rey empezó a leer rápido y se sorprendió al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Un bloqueo? - Anduin miró preocupado a Velen.

\- Ya no podemos acceder a las Islas de la Bruma como si nada. La Horda tiene suficientes barcos para hacer un bloqueo por mar, acaban de empezar. Tienen varios elfos de sangre magos cortando los transportes por portales mágicos. El Vindicaar sigue estropeado y sin solución, así que no lo podemos usar.

\- Creo que esto es una venganza. - dijo Jaina.- La Alianza está tomando control sobre los Reinos del Este y tenemos toda la zona del Bosque Canción Eterna muy vigilada, bueno, siendo sincera, encerramos a los elfos de sangre en su propio hogar, rara vez podrá escapar uno. Kalimdor está controlada por la Horda, excepto por las Islas de la Bruma. Por eso…

\- Ya… es lógico. - Anduin se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

\- No me gusta pedir favores, - dijo Velen.- y la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho perder el hogar, pero lo que sí me preocupa es perder a mi pueblo. Pido ayuda para salvarlos, solo necesito eso.

\- Claro, - Anduin asintió.- por supuesto que ayudaremos a salvar a tu pueblo. El bloqueo no es fuerte por ahora porque acaban de empezar, habrá brechas que podamos utilizar para sacar a todos los draeneis de la isla. Lo más seguro es que sea una batalla naval y algo en tierra. Jaina, ¿puedes traer la flota de Kul Tiras?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Genn al acercarse.

\- La Horda ha hecho un bloqueo en las Islas de la Bruma. - contestó Anduin.- Velen pide ayuda para salvar a los civiles, probablemente iremos con la Flota de Kul Tiras y la Séptima Legión. ¿Quién ha ganado?

\- Lo hemos dejado porque estaba oyendo la conversación de fondo y quería enterarme bien. - Anduin miró a Wrathion, el dragón se quedó en el sitio mirando con indiferencia a Jaina. Al igual que ella con él, a Wrathion tampoco le agradaba nada la maga.

\- Creo que podríamos empezar a dar avisos y actuar cuanto antes. - dijo Anduin.- Contactaré con los líderes en los Reinos del Este y ver si no están muy ocupados para ayudar. ¿Podríais hablar con los que están por aquí?

\- Sin problema, prepararé la flota también. - dijo Jaina.

\- Muchísimas gracias. - agradeció Velen.

Jaina hizo una pequeña reverencia y procedió a retirarse, pero antes le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Wrathion, este se la devolvió entrecerrando los ojos. Genn se retiró junto a Velen para saber más detalles de lo ocurrido y Anduin corrió hacia Wrathion. Aunque el dragón tenía mala cara del intercambio de miradas con Jaina, sonrió al aproximarse el joven rey.

\- Me parece que tenemos que dejarlo aquí por hoy. - dijo Anduin.

\- ¿Tienes un nuevo trabajo?

\- Problemas con la Horda. Tengo que escribir unas cuantas cartas, iré a la casa para estar más tranquilo, te lo cuento por el camino si quieres.

Wrathion asintió conforme. Anduin fue a su habitación para coger unos cuantos pergaminos y tinta para escribir, Wrathion le esperó en la puerta y fueron juntos a la casa. Hacía buen día, pasaron los últimos días bajo nubes grises, así que un sol como ese se agradeció. Antes de llegar a la casa, dieron un pequeño paseo por el bosque cercano mientras Anduin le contaba lo ocurrido. Wrathion también llegó a la misma conclusión que Jaina, el bloqueó parecía ser por venganza. Al joven rey le hacía gracia que, aunque Wrathion y Jaina se despreciaban, solían pensar igual. Al llegar a la casa, dos perros pequeños se acercaron para saludar. Los animales podían traspasar tranquilamente el hechizo de Wrathion y además solían seguirle, se acostumbraron tanto a tenerlos por ahí que algunos tenían nombres.

Anduin se sentó en el porche a escribir las cartas, hacía buen día y quería que le diera el sol, además el aire tenía una temperatura moderada y eso impedía que hiciese calor. Wrathion se tumbó cerca del joven rey a descansar, los dos perros jugaban alrededor de él subiéndose por su cuerpo de vez en cuando o descansaban junto a él.

Tyrande, Alleria, Turalyon y los enanos del Consejo de los Tres Martillos eran los líderes que no estaban en Kul Tiras y eran a los que debía escribir Anduin. Al empezar, le surgieron dudas sobre lo que decir.

\- Wrathion, ¿debería explicar la situación como si fuera una llamada desesperada y, si no envían ayuda, todo el pueblo draenei morirá? - preguntó dudoso Anduin.- ¿O debería escribirlo como si en realidad estuviera bajo control y que estamos confiados de que saldría bien? - Wrathion le miró.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- A veces tengo esa duda cuando escribo esta clase de peticiones, no sé si mostrarme desesperado o confiado.

\- Creo que deberías tener en cuenta qué clase de relación tienes con la persona a la que te dirijas. ¿A quién le escribes primero?

\- Tyrande.

\- Ella no tiene problemas contigo, puedes mostrarte inquieto o preocupado si quieres. Dime otro líder.

\- Turalyon.

\- Él sigue desconfiando de ti por lo de Nazmir, muéstrale seguridad, no vaya a ser que piense que te estás arrastrando porque no hay nada bajo control y llegue a la conclusión de que eres débil.

\- Al menos a los enanos puedo escribirles de forma neutral. - Anduin siguió escribiendo.- Aunque tengo que señalar bien que la prioridad es el rescate de los draenei, no una pelea contra la Horda.

Wrathion colocó las manos en su nuca y le sonrió. Pese a que en todo ese tiempo la Horda no dejó de enviar pequeños ataques, Anduin seguía pensando que no eran prioridad. Fue algo que le agradó mucho a Wrathion, aunque N’Zoth estuvo silencioso y no tomó acciones, Anduin no olvidaba las intenciones del dios antiguo con ambas facciones. Cuando Anduin terminó las cartas y las metió en sobres distintos, Tess y Dereck aparecieron en la lejanía. El joven rey saludó con la mano mientras se acercaban. Tess dio una pequeña carrerilla hasta llegar a Anduin y darle una ligera palmada en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cartas? - preguntó Tess mirándolas.

\- Pidiendo ayuda. Supongo que ya sabéis lo del bloqueo.

\- Sí, hace un rato. Queríamos hablar sobre ello y al no verte en Boralus vinimos aquí.

\- ¿Estás dormido, Wrathion? - preguntó Dereck.

\- No. - respondió el dragón sin abrir los ojos.

Tess y Dereck se sentaron en el porche. Wrathion se apoyó en la pared para poner más atención. Dereck se puso a acariciar los perros con una sonrisa.

\- Nos lo ha contado Mathias lo de las Islas de la Bruma, - empezó Tess.- quiere enviar agentes antes que nada para tantear la situación.

\- ¿Vais a ir? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Nos hemos ofrecido, más bien. - contestó Dereck.- Antes de que empiece la batalla, queremos ver personalmente lo que hay. Te comunicaremos lo que veamos a ti primero.

\- Gracias, veremos cómo será. No creo que sea difícil dejar la isla vacía, si les entretenemos por mar, podríamos conseguir el suficiente tiempo, pero tendrá que ser una operación rápida.

\- Eso teniendo en cuenta que nadie haga algo fuera de lo normal… - dijo Wrathion.- El objetivo es poner a salvo el pueblo draenei, pero si alguno se le cruzan los cables pues… No quiero señalar, pero señalaré a Jaina.

\- No empieces tú ahora. - dijo Anduin, suficiente tenía con oír a Jaina quejarse de Wrathion.

\- Bueno, - Tess dio una palmada.- quedamos así entonces, ¿vamos tirando? - preguntó a Dereck.

\- Vale, - Dereck se levantó.- nos vemos en nada.

Ambos se marcharon, no sería una misión que les llevaría tiempo. Con la sobrada experiencia que tenían en observar y evaluar la situación, probablemente volverían al día siguiente. Además, los viajes se hicieron mucho más cortos ahora. Malfurion dio permiso para usar un portal al Claro de la Luna siempre que fuera algún miembro de la Alianza. Ahora solo quedaba esperar un poco.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin recibió respuestas sumamente rápidas al día siguiente de los líderes a los que escribió, algo que era bastante inusual.

Quizá era porque podían oler un plan de acción contra la Horda, si no fuera por eso, habrían tardado varios días en contestar. En general confirmaron participación la mayoría, estaban dispuestos a salvar al pueblo draenei del aislamiento que pretendía hacer la Horda y se dirigían a Boralus, llegarían en pocas horas. Solo hubo dos que no podrían atender y prestar mucho apoyo, pero Anduin no podía culparles realmente. Tyrande y Falstad estaban muy ocupados. La elfa tenía que dirigir a su pueblo en una nueva tierra donde todavía se estaban asentando. Falstad estaba muy implicado con ese mismo propósito y era la principal persona que vigilaba los pasos de los elfos de sangre en el Bosque Canción Eterna, no se podía ausentar fácilmente. Pero ambos dijeron que en caso de extrema necesidad, harían lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudar. Tyrande, por su parte, quiso prestar dos barcos de Darnassus que aún tenía en su poder para rescatar a los civiles junto a la mejor tripulación que encontró. Era lo que podía enviar por ahora.

Anduin estaba satisfecho con ello, fueron buenas respuestas y todos parecieron estar unidos de nuevo, como solía ser antes de las discusiones diarias que sufrieron tiempo atrás. Al medio día, Tess y Dereck se presentaron casi dormidos. Aparentemente, se pasaron toda la noche en vela tomando notas acerca de la posición de la Horda y no hubo ni un momento de descanso. La información era muy buena, como era de esperar. Una vez se sentaron a comer solos, les explicaron. La Horda usaba la Costa Oscura como un puerto. El bloqueo no estaba completo, la parte sur de las islas no era accesible, pero el norte estaba todavía abierto. La Horda tenía barcos distribuidos por el mundo y, especialmente desde que la flota Zandalari se hundió, les estaba llevando tiempo reunirlos todos. Si tenían en cuenta esa brecha, quizá podrían evacuar por la Isla Bruma de Sangre.

\- Hay algo en especial que me gustaría comentar. - dijo Tess después de bostezar.- Hay dos líderes de la Horda al mando en el bloqueo. Rokhan y Baine. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿Baine?

\- Sí, le vimos en tierra dando órdenes. A Rokhan le vimos partir en un barco, seguramente para dar indicaciones. Pero ocurrió algo que…

\- ¿Qué? - Tess y Dereck se miraron.

\- Baine nos descubrió, - dijo Dereck.- nos vio bien vistos. Pero no dio la alarma.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No lo sé… Me extrañó mucho, pudimos pasar inadvertidos por ello. Fue muy raro.

\- Aunque tengo que señalar algo, - dijo Tess.- Baine parecía excesivamente cansado. No es como si se me diera bien leer el rostro de un tauren, así que imagina lo muy cansado que estaba como para que me diera cuenta.

\- Y no solo cansado, el estrés y el agobio también se notaban. - agregó Dereck. Anduin se rascó la barbilla pensativo, no le gustaba la idea de que Baine estuviera así.

\- Debe de haber una situación complicada en la Horda, si nos paramos a pensar. - dijo Anduin.- No le diremos nada a nadie de esto, mejor que quede entre nosotros. Pero al menos, cuando tengamos la reunión para arreglar la evacuación, ya sabemos dónde hay brecha.

Después de comer, Anduin corrió por todo el Fuerte localizando a los líderes que podía para convocarlos. Tess y Dereck se retiraron para dormir un poco y recuperar fuerzas. Anduin tardó un poco en dar avisos, algunos estaban por el puerto de Boralus y fueron difíciles de encontrar. Además, tuvo que recibir amablemente a los que llegaron y empezar a agradecerles el apoyo. Turalyon y Alleria parecían cansados y tenían cara de pocos amigos, pero fueron cordiales con Anduin y se dirigieron al Fuerte sin decir mucho más. Moira, por otro lado, fue bastante amigable, probablemente porque fue él quien la asignó para dirigir el frente de Arathi y le gustó. Muradin directamente envió todas las unidades que disponía y se quedaron esperando órdenes en Boralus. Al enano se le dio bien la tarea que le dio Anduin, no cargó con ningún marrón ni intentó usurpar el trono, se quedó ayudando a las familias necesitadas y al traspaso del pueblo Kaldorei a Arathi. Anduin no podía estar más encantado con él.

Cuando todos se reunieron en la sala, ocurrió un pequeño contratiempo. La reunión se tuvo que retrasar ligeramente porque Jaina tuvo que hablar con un representante de una casa de Kul Tiras, pero mientras esperaban, Velen les empezó a contar la situación más detalladamente. Jaina llegó con diez minutos de retraso con muy mala cara, tenía una preocupación bastante marcada, pero ella dio inició a la reunión igualmente.

Anduin les puso al corriente de la nueva información. Omitiendo la parte de que Baine no delató a sus amigos, les explicó que Costa Oscura estaba siendo usada de puerto y que el bloqueo era débil por el norte de momento. No tardaron en decidir que lo usarían, si podían mantener la Horda a raya, podrían rescatarlos a todos.

\- Quiero recalcar que esto es una misión de rescate, no una pelea. - dijo Anduin.- No olvidemos que hay que salvar al pueblo draenei, no hagamos locuras que pongan en peligro a los civiles.

\- ¿Tyrande y Falstad seguro que no pueden venir? - preguntó Alleria.

\- Están muy ocupados, pero Tyrande nos presta dos barcos con tripulación que llegarán dentro de poco, podríamos usar dichos barcos para el transporte.

\- La flota de Kul Tiras está lista para el combate, - dijo Jaina.- supongo que también contamos con la Séptima Legión. - Anduin asintió y miró a Velen.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacer llegar un mensaje a las islas?

\- Puede, hasta ahora hemos podido.

\- Deberías mandar uno cuanto antes, dile a tu pueblo que salgan de la Isla de la Bruma Azur y se dirijan a la Isla de Bruma Sangre, les evacuaremos por ahí. - Velen asintió conforme.

\- Habrá que hacerlo cuanto antes. - dijo Turalyon.- ¿Cuándo partimos?

\- Hay que asignar las unidades en los barcos, pero mañana mismo podríamos partir.

\- De acuerdo, consideralo hecho.

\- Sea pues. - concluyó Jaina.

La reunión se levantó y, rápidamente, todos se pusieron en marcha. La distribución de los barcos no sería un gran problema, pero les llevaría un poco de tiempo movilizarse. Anduin vio que Jaina seguía con la expresión preocupada. Antes de salir, decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - Jaina alzó la mirada.

\- Sí, bueno… de esa forma.

\- ¿Te han comunicado algo malo?

\- Los secuestros en Drustvar aumentan, mal asunto. Hoy encontraron a uno de los desaparecidos.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Está muerto. - Anduin desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir.- No tenía signos de violencia ni nada, pero sí tenía magia dentro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es magia de los Drust. Tenemos la teoría de que Gorak Tul está detrás, pero no tenemos muchas pistas y evidencias. El hombre al que encontraron muerto no se le podía hacer una autopsia normal por la magia.

\- Supongo que te estarán pidiendo ayuda.

\- Ya lo solucionaré, primero quiero centrarme en el rescate de los draenei.

Jaina se frotó los ojos cansada y se levantó, tenía que llamar aún a unos Sabiomar y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden dentro de la flota. Anduin se preocupó por lo de Drustvar, no era una noticia agradable saber que quizá los Drust seguían dando problemas. Cuando el aquelarre cayó meses atrás, se suponía que no habría más problemas, por eso se ganaron el favor de la casa Crestavía. Pero si ocurría de nuevo, debían ayudar para no perder su favor.

Durante la cena, Tess y Dereck solo aparecieron para comer y volver a dormir después. Estaban muertos del sueño y casi se dormían en el plato. Debían recuperar fuerzas si iban a la misión de rescate. Wrathion dijo que no se involucraría en una riña de la Horda y la Alianza. No tenía que ver con él.

Cuando terminó la cena, Anduin se llevó a Wrathion con él. Usó la excusa de que no quería que se metiera en líos, últimamente Wrathion se metió en muchas peleas y estaba cansado de las quejas. Pero en realidad necesitaba hablar con él sobre algo que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en el balcón que tenía la habitación de Anduin quedándose al fresco de la noche. Anduin intentó preguntarle una vez más por qué se peleaba por el puerto, pero Wrathion siempre se limitaba a mirar a otro lado o cambiaba de tema. Esta vez no se molestó en hacer una excusa, simplemente no dijo nada.

\- Podrías simplemente decírmelo. No te voy a morder o algo. - Wrathion rio un poco.

\- Tampoco entiendo tanto tu interés.

\- ¿Interés? Vas por ahí pegándote a puñetazo limpio y es a mí a quien llegan las quejas, perdón si parezco interesado. - dijo con cierta ironía.

\- No me entenderías tampoco. - Anduin frunció el ceño enfadado, lo único que no entendía era por qué no quería decírselo.- De todas formas, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Tienes una pelea mañana, no te conviene estar despierto hasta las tantas conmigo.

Wrathion se levantó acercándose a la barandilla listo para saltar. Anduin no tenía sueño y no quería que se fuera tan pronto, aparte, necesitaba comentarle algo importante.

\- Wrathion. - llamó el joven rey. El dragón se detuvo y miró atrás.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin suspiró y le miró decidido.

\- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que me planteo invitar a Baine a los guardianes? - Wrathion frunció mucho el ceño, extrañado. Se bajó de la barandilla y volvió a sentarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó para intentar confirmar lo que había oído.

\- Que quiero que Baine se una a nosotros. - Wrathion se frotó los ojos con la mano.

\- Vale, dejando de lado todos los contras, - el dragón alzó las manos.- ¿por qué?

\- Baine no es mala persona, de hecho, diría que es de los más decentes en la Horda ahora mismo. Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y… Incluso cuando me mandó la carta diciendo que no podíamos ser amigos porque Sylvanas se lo impidió, siguió defendiéndome como por ejemplo en la batalla del Valle, cuando nos vimos en Nazmir, o ahora dejando escapar a Tess y Dereck porque son amigos míos. No quiere herirme.

\- Anduin… Entiendo que sea una ilusión que tienes, pero es casi imposible. Además, ¿qué pruebas tienes de que no sería una mala idea?

\- Baine me regaló parte de su cuerno por aquella carta. - Wrathion le miró como diciendo “¿y qué?”.- Para un tauren eso es una expresión de máxima amistad. Aunque él dijera que no podíamos ser amigos ahora, el sentimiento seguiría ahí… para que cuando todo acabara, volveríamos a vernos tranquilamente.

\- A ver… - Wrathion se frotó la cara con las manos.- Esto es muy complicado porque él es parte de la Horda. Yo no me fio de ellos después de lo que han hecho, y podría salir muy mal esta alianza que propones.

\- No es una alianza con la Horda, es solo con Baine. Los guardianes somos neutrales, ¿no? Aceptaríamos a todos lo que quisieran ayudar, Horda o Alianza no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

\- ¿Y si no quiere?

\- Pues no se une, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero… hablar con él, necesito hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón.

\- Algo pasa en la Horda. Ya sabes que durante el periodo de Uldir, N’Zoth no les paraba de atacar haciendo que tuvieran bajas por todos lados. Sabes que no me gusta ir a ciegas y ahora mismo no sabemos lo que pasa con la mitad de este mundo. ¿Y si Baine nos puede contar algo que nos ayude contra N’Zoth? Algo que ocurriera entre ellos, alguna pista del próximo movimiento… ¿Y si el bloqueo fue idea de N’Zoth para que nos peleáramos? Yo solo digo que necesitamos información. - Wrathion se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Le dirás que vaya a un bar y habláis?

\- Hablare con él mañana. - Wrathion alzó una ceja.- Durante el rescate, seguramente entraremos en combate. Intentaré llevarle lejos, atrayéndole, sé cómo hacerlo… Solo necesito un favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tienes que venir conmigo mañana, por favor. - Wrathion abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- No puedo ir.

\- Sí que puedes, es solo un favor que necesito. No te pido que entres en combate, solo que me ayudes a llevarle a una zona alejada, solo eso, por favor. - Wrathion titubeó.- Por favor…

Anduin sonó muy suplicante con las últimas palabras, tanto que Wrathion sintió debilidad. Anduin se puso delante de él quitándole casi todo el espacio personal mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. En los ojos del joven rey se reflejaba la esperanza y la súplica. Wrathion cerró el puño con fuerza y suspiró lentamente, hoy en día le costaba demasiado resistirse.

\- Vale, iré. - al joven rey le cambió la expresión de golpe, se tornó en pura felicidad y agradecimiento.- Pero no pienso pelear ni ayudar a la Alianza, solo te llevaré a ti para que hables y nada más.

\- ¡Gracias!

Anduin abrazó a Wrathion fuertemente muy agradecido de que aceptara. Wrathion sintió como si se hubiera embriagado con un solo abrazo de Anduin. Su olor también era sumamente adictivo. La verdad es que últimamente le costaba bastante negarse a cualquier cosa que le pidiera Anduin y no estaba seguro de si sería un problema a la larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que al principio de expansión no entendía por qué blizzard no decía nada del hogar de los Draeneis y Elfos de sangre, están completamente aislados de sus facciones y me extraña que no intentaran invadirlos, en fin... Nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuídate!


	29. La Isla de la Bruma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien, te traigo un nuevo capítulo para intentar entretener. Últimamente el mundo es un caos y espero que no tengas ningún daño colateral. Ojalá algún día nos libraremos de tanto odio y gente estúpida en el poder.   
Este capítulo resultó ser largo con mis 8000 palabras de costumbre, pero irá disminuyendo un poco después. Comienza la aventura.

Se sentía angustiado. Desde hacía algún tiempo, Anduin tenía muy malos sueños, especialmente si estaba ocurriendo algo importante como el rescate del pueblo draenei. En su sueño, él se encontraba en la Isla de la Bruma Azur, o más bien, el recuerdo que tenía de esta. Desde su entrenamiento como sacerdote en el Exodar, no había vuelto a la isla, no estaba seguro de si era diferente ahora. Pero el lugar se convirtió en un infierno y él empezó a sentir miedo. Estaba caminando en dirección al Exodar, pero el camino estaba lleno de cadáveres de draeneis de todas las edades. Varios cuerpos eran de Vindicadores, yacían en el suelo con sus armas aún en las manos. Los civiles se amontonaban entre ellos, muchos parecían que se interpusieron entre sus seres queridos y un arma. Los niños estaban escondidos en los brazos de las madres que intentaron protegerlos. Anduin empezó a sentirse desesperado, sabía que era un sueño, pero sentía que había llegado tarde. Nada más acercarse a las puertas del Exodar, el cielo se puso de un color púrpura muy oscuro. Anduin se dio la vuelta, desde el horizonte se alzaban energías propias del Vacío.

No lo entendió, se supone que era un ataque de la Horda, ¿por qué veía el Vacío alzarse? Oyó las voces de fondo, las voces de los draeneis muertos, y empezaron a rodearle sus espíritus. Anduin quería despertar de una vez, se empezaba a encontrar muy mal. Pese a que las voces eran de draeneis, hubo una en particular que empezó a destacar… Y la conocía muy bien. Era la voz de siempre.

_Pudiste salvarles, pero llegaste tarde, tendrás que pagar con sangre. Paga con los que más quieres._

Anduin se despertó en ese momento, sudando por todas partes. Este tipo de pesadillas empezaban a ser demasiado recurrentes y siempre iban en relación con algo que le preocupaba mucho. No era algo que debería sorprenderle ya que la voz del Vacío siempre la oía, pero esta vez le dio miedo. No fue una pesadilla soportable y no paró de pensar en ella. ¿Qué quiso decir realmente con eso? ¿Pagar con los que más quieres? Anduin decidió que lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello, Wrathion siempre le decía que nunca hiciera caso a las voces y debía ignorarlo. Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano. No debían ser más de las ocho, así que decidió darse una ducha rápida y desayunar en seguida, no quiso dormir nuevamente. El agua fría le vino muy bien para despejar su mente y salir fresco como una rosa.

No encontró a nadie en las cocinas, quizá madrugó más de lo que pensaba. Al devorar rápido unas pastas y una manzana, decidió salir por el puerto de Boralus para hacer tiempo.

Las calles estaban un poco silenciosas, muy poca gente estaba despierta. Algunas tiendas de comida estaban abiertas, pero no había movimiento aún. Anduin pensó que ese era el mejor momento para pasear ya que las calles no estaban abarrotadas y no tenía que esquivar gente o parar porque alguien caminaba muy despacio. Después de caminar un buen rato, unos hombres hablando muy alto llamaron su atención. Al mirar a la izquierda, vio dos hombres robustos que parecían huir de algo, uno de ellos tenía la nariz sangrando. El instinto de Anduin fue acercarse para ayudarles, pero ellos salieron corriendo. El joven rey corrió hacia la estrecha calle para ver qué estaba pasando, pues estaba oyendo a otra persona gemir de dolor. Justo al girar y echar un vistazo, se quedó casi de piedra, hasta el punto de creer que era otro sueño. Había otro hombre muy delgado en el suelo quitándose la sangre de la nariz con una mano y otro hombre esbelto siendo agarrado por Wrathion. El dragón miró hacia Anduin, con la ira en sus ojos, pero al ver a su amigo, se quedó gratamente sorprendido, como si tampoco esperara verle ahí. Wrathion dejó de agarrar al hombre y se quedó unos segundos en shock, pero cogió algo que había en el suelo y salió corriendo de repente seguido de un perro. Anduin corrió tras él, no entendía por qué estaba huyendo. Wrathion se metió por una calle todavía más estrecha, pero no fue una molestia para Anduin y acabó alcanzando al dragón.

\- ¡Deja de correr! - Anduin llegó a cogerle por la espalda, le agarró la bufanda lo más fuerte que pudo y, por alguna razón, Wrathion se detuvo.- ¡No huyas de mí, idiota! - Wrathion no se dio la vuelta, no quería mirarle. El perro que siguió a Wrathion atacó débilmente la pierna de Anduin.- Espera, pequeño, no quiero hacerle daño. - el perro no se detuvo.

\- _Nid ahraan munthrek. -_ dijo Wrathion en Dracónico. El perro se detuvo y pareció confundido.

\- Wrathion, ¿qué demonios haces? - el dragón no respondió, no quería mirar a Anduin por nada en el mundo. Entonces el joven rey se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo en sus brazos.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Nada. - Anduin dio la vuelta y se plantó delante de Wrathion. No supo qué esperar, pero el dragón sujetaba de forma protectora un perro pequeño de pelaje marrón que reconoció al instante.

\- ¿Reti? - ese era uno de los perros que solían ir a la casa, y ahora que lo miraba, estaba malherido.- Pero… ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - ahora pudo enlazarlo todo bien. Wrathion defendió al pequeño Reti de aquellos hombres.

\- Wrathion…

Anduin suspiró, no supo bien qué pensar. Agradecía que Wrathion defendiera animales, pero que se metiera en peleas así no le acababa de convencer. Anduin cogió con cuidado a Reti y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en una pared de madera. Usando la Luz, sanó las heridas poco a poco. Wrathion se sentó a su lado preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no querías decirme que te estabas peleando por esta razón? - preguntó Anduin, Wrathion receló.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué? - insistió. Wrathion le lanzó una mirada muy seria.

\- ¿Tú no sabes que los Kultirianos tratan muy mal a los animales abandonados? Todo lo que no sea relacionado con el mar para ellos no vale nada, no tienen reparos en hacerles daño. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Yo lo supe desde que llegué aquí.

\- ¿Todas esas denuncias de agresión todo este tiempo eran por esto? - Wrathion desvió la mirada. Definitivamente esto era algo que nunca llegó a imaginar.- Debiste decírmelo, Wrathion.

\- ¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿Decírselo a Katherine o Jaina que no harán nada al respecto?

\- Tomarte justicia por tu mano no te ha beneficiado tampoco.

\- A mí no, pero a los animales sí.

\- Es que… No logro entender… - Wrathion le miró.

\- ¡Me dijo que debía defenderlos! Los animales son el principio de todo, no hay nada más natural que ellos, debemos protegerlos. Y personalmente creo que alguien que hace daño a los animales no es muy buena persona, así que no me importa hacerles daño.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que debías hacerlo? - Wrathion volvió a desviar la mirada.

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Anduin suspiró, Wrathion seguía siendo tan cerrado como siempre. Esta vez, el dragón parecía estar bastante molesto. No sabía si era porque le descubrió o porque aún le duraba el enfado de la pelea.

Anduin se aseguró de que Reti estaba bien, el pequeño perro podía caminar nuevamente.

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? - dijo Anduin mientras se levantaba.- No me habría enfadado si me lo hubieras dicho, me enfadaba que no me dijeras nada. Y habría hablado con alguien para intentar penalizar esto. - Wrathion le miró de reojo.- Pero como de costumbre, siempre quieres hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Una vez me dijiste que ojalá mi manía de salvar a todo el mundo no acabe conmigo. Pero yo espero que tu manía de pensar que estás solo no acabe contigo. - Anduin dio unos pasos para alejarse.- Acuérdate que debes venir al rescate.

Anduin no pudo evitar decirlo de una forma un tanto fría, pero ya no sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba. Aunque después de todo ese tiempo se volvieron muy buenos amigos, Wrathion seguía ocultándole cosas y su actitud a veces molestaba a Anduin, especialmente cuando parecía indiferente a la compañía que tenía, como si en realidad estuviera solo. En lo que solía ser el núcleo de contactos, los Cringrís, o gente del IV:7 como Mathias y Dereck, trataban muy bien a Wrathion. De los líderes solo solían ser Jaina, Turalyon o Alleria quienes ponían muy mala cara al dragón, pero este mismo era indiferente a ellos, así que no veía qué podía molestarle para que se cerrara con los que le trataban bien. Anduin ya no sabía qué hacer o decirle para que dejara atrás ese comportamiento.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Para sorpresa de todos, pudieron partir antes de lo que planearon. Jaina se encargó bien de distribuir unidades en los barcos y eso les dio vía libre para salir nada más después de comer pasadas las tres de la tarde. Todos los barcos partieron de Kul Tiras listos para atravesar el Mare Magnum a toda vela gracias a los Sabiomar que llevaban a bordo. Les llevó igualmente tres días en alta mar para llegar. Esperaban que no fuera tarde.

Anduin decidió ir a bordo de los barcos que prestó Tyrande. Él mismo iba a desembarcar a tierra para guiar a todos los draenei con un gran equipo donde le acompañarían Genn y Turalyon. Muchos draenei forjados por la Luz querían ayudar a sus semejantes, por eso Turalyon iría a tierra para ayudar. Pasaron por el norte de Teldrassil intentando pasar desapercibidos ya que, al sur, quedarían demasiado cerca de la Costa Oscura y sería fácil avistarlos. El sol estaba cerca de desaparecer en el oeste cuando visualizaron las islas. Jaina, usando uno de sus discos voladores de hielo, se acercó al barco donde estaba Anduin. La idea que tuvo era una pequeña trampa de distracción. Esperarían a que anocheciera y usarían el cetro abisal para crear niebla y acercarse al bloqueo. Usarían toda la flota para distraerles, excepto por los dos barcos de los Kaldorei que se acercarían a tierra. El joven rey aceptó el plan, pero le dijo que no tomaran riesgos. Jaina le prestó una pistola de bengalas rojas a Anduin, solo dispararía una vez los civiles estuvieran a salvo, por otro lado, Jaina tenía su propia pistola y solo la dispararía en caso de que no pudieran contenerlos.

\- Una pregunta. - dijo Jaina con un tono molesto.- ¿Qué hace este aquí? – preguntó señalando a Wrathion, quien estaba sentado alejado de la conversación.

\- Nada, - respondió Anduin.- solo me acompaña. No entrará en combate.

\- Si no entra en combate es un estorbo. - Anduin solo le miró cansado. Jaina miró a Turalyon.- Vigílale, si hace algo raro y nos estropea el plan, mátalo.

\- Será un placer. - dijo Turalyon.

Jaina se alejó con su disco de hielo de vuelta a su barco. Anduin suspiró, Wrathion tenía que ayudarle, pero no podía decirle nada a Jaina. Pasaron varios minutos viendo la puesta de sol cuando lo que dijo Jaina se cumplió, la niebla empezó a cubrir la parte sur de las islas en cuanto empezó a oscurecer, la señal que necesitaban para avanzar. Anduin vio más o menos a la flota irse entre la niebla y ellos llegaron al este de la Isla Bruma de Sangre donde esperaban encontrar a alguien. Velen pudo enviar un mensaje días antes y recibió una respuesta apresurada que decía: “De acuerdo, daos prisa, por favor.”

Al ver que la parte este era en su totalidad un acantilado, decidieron fondear al sureste de la isla, una parte mayoritariamente verde en lugar de roja. Anduin vio unos draenei esperando, Vindicadores por su aspecto, que saludaron a Velen en el otro barco. Antes de empezar todo, el joven rey tenía que hablar con Wrathion. El dragón tenía cara de pocos amigos, parecía muy molesto.

\- Por favor, pase lo que pase, no te pongas violento. - dijo Anduin casi susurrando.

\- Vale. - respondió el dragón sin mirarle.

\- Mira, - Anduin le enseñó una pistola de bengalas diferente a la que le dio Jaina.- este es de color azul. Si ves el destello, es mi señal para que vengas a mí, ¿vale? Yo hago el resto.

Wrathion solo asintió, no parecía que quería hablar mucho más, pero mientras entendiera el plan, era suficiente.

Todos tocaron tierra en el momento que se empezaron a oír cañonazos en la distancia, la distracción había comenzado. La Isla era como Anduin la recordaba, el cielo, agua y luna con un característico color rojizo. Los Vindicadores confirmaron que parte de los civiles estaban esperando en la Avanzada de Sangre, pero que muchos otros seguían en la Isla de Bruma Azur porque la Horda envió tropas recientemente al lugar e intentaban masacrarlos, así que muchos draenei se escondieron y tenían miedo a salir. Velen iría a la avanzada con varios soldados para empezar a movilizar a los suyos. Por fortuna, la Horda no había llegado aquí por ahora, pero quisieron dejar soldados ahí por si ocurría algo. Por otro lado, el resto iría a la otra isla e intentarían salvar a todos los que quedaran con vida.

Los miembros de IV:7 que vinieron, estarían rastreando los movimientos de la Horda para dar avisos y esquivarlos. Anduin, junto con Genn, Turalyon y un gran pelotón, se adentraron a la isla de la Bruma Azur buscando draeneis en apuros. Al norte de la isla, encontraron un par de familias escondidas en cuevas, estaban terriblemente asustados y confirmaron que la mayoría de miembros de la Horda que fueron enviados a la isla eran Renegados… y ellos solían ser despiadados. El gran grupo se dividió en dos grupos, uno recorrería el este y el otro iría por el oeste con la máxima precaución. Turalyon se bastaba solo para guiar a un grupo, así que Anduin y Genn fueron juntos. Como Dereck tuvo que ir en el grupo de Turalyon, Tess, siendo la espía principal, se adelantó para localizar a la Horda e informar de la posición, pero parecía ser que por ahora tenían vía libre.

El grupo de Anduin y Genn siguieron el camino del oeste, pero para la sorpresa, los draenei que encontraron estaban escondidos en el denso bosque que tenían al lado. Algunos incluso se escondieron en las copas de los árboles. Un draenei rescatado les comentó que la mayoría estaban escondidos de ese modo, los Renegados tenían problemas para trepar los árboles, pero eran pacientes y esperaban a que los draeneis no aguantaran más. También explicó que al sur de la Avanzada Azur y el Valle Ammen estaba invadido y que no fueran allí, ya no había nadie a quien rescatar. Después de dar indicaciones sobre dónde debía ir, prosiguieron con su búsqueda en el bosque. Peinaron el lugar de arriba abajo localizando a todos los draeneis que podían, algunos por desgracia los encontraron muertos y destripados. Anduin estaba encontrando paralelismos con su pesadilla, los cadáveres presentaban las mismas posturas, padres protegiendo a sus hijos y Vindicadores con el arma en sus manos. Quería terminar con esto.

Llegaron a la bifurcación que separaba el bosque en dos después de un rato. Un camino llevaba a la Isla Bruma de Sangre y el otro al Bastión Semprepino, el único lugar que faltaba por mirar. Genn envió a Tess a buscar a Turalyon e informar que ya hicieron su parte.

Cuando empezaron a caminar al Bastión, oyeron muchos cañonazos más. Genn hizo el comentario sarcástico de que tenían una fiesta montada, pero Anduin se preocupó. Aunque no vio la señal de Jaina de retirada, pensó que la batalla era demasiado intensa, puede que estuvieran en apuros.

Al llegar al bastión Semprepino, vieron que el lugar estaba muy silencioso. Había varios cadáveres de Furbolgs de pelaje blanco que solían habitar la cueva, pero también había algún que otro cuerpo de draenei. Inspeccionaron el exterior primero, mirando por las pequeñas tiendas sin mucho éxito. Anduin miró en la última tienda, pero solo encontró el cadáver de un draenei muy joven abierto en canal, parecía que le devoraron los intestinos y Anduin no pudo evitar sentir una arcada. Pero antes de salir oyó un pequeño ruido. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la tienda una vez más, pero no veía nada en movimiento. Quizá solo fue su imaginación, pero no se sintió muy seguro. Al parecer, nadie encontró algo, no había supervivientes fuera de la cueva, pero aún tenían que mirar dentro. Anduin volvió a dar un rápido vistazo al lugar antes de entrar, y esta vez sí vio a alguien. En la última tienda que entró, había un pequeño draenei mirándole. ¿Puede que se escondiera y fuera él a quién oyó? Genn también se percató del pequeño y ordenó que se detuvieran un momento. El pequeño draenei señaló algo por encima de Anduin, asustado y tembloroso.

\- Cu… ¡Cuidado!

Anduin miró inmediatamente a sus espaldas cuando un Renegado se le tiró encima y le tumbó al suelo haciéndole un corte en el brazo. No tenía su arma desenfundada, pero Anduin, de una patada, se lo sacó de encima y se puso en pie cuando vio otros Renegados aparecer por la parte superior de la cueva. Genn remató al Renegado que empujó Anduin.

\- ¡Emboscada! - gritó el viejo lobo.- ¡Desenfundad!

Los soldados sacaron sus espadas o arcos y los huargen se transformaron. Anduin sintió cierta intriga, solo había Renegados y se preguntaba por qué, ¿eran la avanzadilla? Genn los despachaba tranquilamente sin mucho esfuerzo, ninguno era rival para alguien con tanta experiencia. Los huargen resistían bien los ataques y los despedazaban con sus garras. Los humanos a veces cometían errores con los Renegados más ágiles, pequeños descuidos los ponía en mala situación y los dejaba heridos. Anduin se dedicaba a socorrerlos con la Luz en lugar de pelear. Tampoco podía usar las sombras delante de todos, se suponía que era un secreto por muchas oportunidades que veía. Pero se podía defender perfectamente con la Luz si alguien le atacaba y también podía contar con todas las enseñanzas de Wrathion. Anduin desarmó al último Renegado cuando le golpeó en una pierna para desestabilizarle y hundirle la espada en el pecho. Fue una pelea de pocos minutos contra una docena, les superaron en número. Anduin le hizo un gesto para que se acercara al pequeño draenei una vez estuvieron seguros. El pequeño corrió hacia Anduin.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Haarlo… - respondió, todavía asustado.

\- Estás a salvo, Haarlo, tranquilo. ¿Estás solo? - el pequeño negó.- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Aún hay gente dentro… - señaló a la cueva.- Y también los esqueletos malos. - Anduin miró a Genn, este suspiró y miró a los otros huargen.

\- Chicos, la caza continúa. - dijo Genn. Anduin miró a los demás.

\- Soldados, nosotros entraremos, necesito que os quedéis aquí vigilando. Si algún enemigo se acerca hacedlo retroceder o lo elimináis.

\- ¡Entendido, mi rey! - dijo uno de rango mayor. Anduin miró al pequeño.

\- Quédate aquí con ellos, ¿vale?

Haarlo asintió. Anduin, Genn y todos los huargen se adentraron en la cueva. Al principio no oyeron nada y no parecía que realmente hubiera alguien ahí, pero oyeron un grito al poco rato, de esos que haces cuando te descubren. Un huargen trepó por una de las paredes para ver qué había en el nivel superior y aulló, los demás huargen se pusieron en marcha. Genn asintió a Anduin como confirmación de que los encontraron y le ayudó a subir por uno de los caminos que llevaban arriba. Nada más llegar, vio a los huargen peleando con unos Renegados y unos draenei huyendo. A una mujer le alcanzó un Renegado por detrás, la derribó clavando su daga por la espalda. Anduin sacó su daga enfadado y, con mucha puntería, la clavó en la cabeza del Renegado. Un par de huargen escoltaron a los supervivientes fuera mientras que los demás eliminaban los enemigos que quedaban. Recorrieron la cueva de arriba abajo una vez acabaron con los que vieron allí, no era demasiado grande, pero tenía muchos puntos ciegos donde encontraron otros draenei, Renegados o cadáveres. De ese modo, terminaron limpiando la cueva entera en poco tiempo. Al igual que la emboscada de fuera, fueron muy pocos enemigos.

La mayoría de draenei estaban muertos. No llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos y Anduin sintió culpa. Quizá pudo llegar a tiempo, quizá pudo evitar la masacre… Esas dudas siempre aparecían cuando presenciaba algo así y salió de la cueva rápidamente. Anduin pudo ver que Haarlo estaba en brazos de quien parecía ser su padre y eso le dibujó una débil sonrisa. Aunque solo fuera uno, era una gran victoria.

\- ¡Anduin! ¡Papá!

Tanto Anduin como Genn miraron en dirección a la voz, Tess se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Tomó un segundo para coger aire antes de hablar.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes! - exclamó nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, hija mía?

\- ¡La Horda! Han enviado refuerzos a tierra, alguien les ha informado que estamos aquí evacuando. Es un gran grupo liderado por Baine el que viene.

\- ¿Baine? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Sí, estaba al mando junto a Rokhan, ¿recuerdas? Son un número muy superior al nuestro, vienen desde el sur. Dereck ya ha alertado a Turalyon así que toca retirada al puente que conecta las islas.

\- Un momento. - dijo Genn.- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? A lo mejor queda gente.

\- Papá… Primero, no creo que haya alguien vivo al sur a estas alturas. Y segundo, tienen al dragón negro.

\- ¿Ebyssian? - preguntó alertado Anduin.

\- Sí, nos puede calcinar en segundos. Hay que salir de aquí.

Genn ordenó la retirada, si estaba el dragón negro que causó todas esas bajas en la batalla del Valle, tenían que huir cuanto antes. Anduin se inquietó, eso no era una buena noticia si Wrathion y él se encontraban de nuevo. Cogieron el camino del este para volver por si se topaban con Turalyon, pero solo se encontraron cuando casi llegaban al puente que conectaba las islas. Casi todos los que fueron en la misión de rescate se encontraban allí. Turalyon comunicó en seguida que tuvieron un poco de mala suerte en una emboscada contra taurens y trols y algunos perecieron, pero consiguieron rescatar a todos los civiles que vieron.

A paso lento por los heridos, los draenei empezaron a cruzar el puente mientras que los demás estaban alerta.

Unos minutos después, Dereck les hizo una señal hacia el este.

\- ¡Enemigos! - Gritó Dereck. Anduin miró a Genn y Turalyon, ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Formad un bloqueo! - ordenó Anduin.- ¡No dejéis que se acerquen!

\- ¡Resistid hasta que todos los civiles hayan cruzado al otro lado de la isla! - agregó Turalyon.

\- ¡Espadas delante! ¡Arqueros atrás!

Todos se colocaron en posición rápidamente listos para defender. Los civiles empezaron a pasar más rápido en cuanto vieron a la Horda acercarse. Debían dar también un poco de tiempo a los gnomos que les acompañaron, ellos estaban colocando explosivos por el puente para hundirlo llegado el momento. Anduin se dio cuenta de que ya no eran solo Renegados. Taurens, trols y orcos se unieron al ataque. Los arqueros dispararon la primera línea de flechas en cuanto consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, pero no detuvieron la marcha de la Horda. Pronto los alcanzaron y empezó la pelea. Ahora, con la variedad de razas, tuvieron problemas de contención. Los Renegados eran frágiles y por eso la emboscada que les hicieron al grupo de Anduin y Genn fracasó, pero ahora tenían razas muy resistentes. Anduin peleó codo con codo con Turalyon en la retaguardia contra los que se acercaban demasiado al puente. Con el poder de la Luz de su parte, no tuvieron demasiados problemas, solo los tauren eran los más resistentes. Pero aún con esas se vio claramente que les superaban en número, muchos soldados de la Alianza empezaban a caer.

Genn vio que otro grueso de la Horda se acercaba por el camino oeste, si ahora tenían problemas con los números, una vez se acercara esos, estarían en demasiada desventaja. Los Renegados solían escabullirse del grueso de la pelea para acercarse a los civiles, Anduin estaba casi agotado de encargarse de ellos, uno de ellos con espada y escudo de madera se le encaró. Anduin intentó atacarle sin poder alcanzarle por el escudo, pero si seguía golpeando, acabaría rompiendo el escudo de madera. Anduin esquivaba, o bloqueaba, bien los ataques del Renegado y, en un giró de espada rápido, acabó quebrando el escudo. El propio Renegado parecía confundido, Anduin aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para hacerle un corte profundo en las costillas y finalmente asestarle el golpe final con Luz. Nada más caer su enemigo al suelo, oyó el batir de unas alas. El joven rey miró a su derecha y se congeló. Ebyssian, el dragón negro, se aproximaba a ellos e iba acompañado de otro grupo de taurens. Turalyon también se dio cuenta de ello y miró a Anduin algo indeciso.

\- Retirada… - dijo Anduin.- No podemos contra eso, hay que retirarse. - Turalyon miró a todos.

\- ¡RETIRADA! ¡ID A LA ISLA DE SANGRE! ¡VIENE EL DRAGÓN!

Todos los miembros de la Alianza presentes miraron a los lados hasta localizar al dragón. Algunos soldados que había allí presenciaron la destrucción de Ebyssian en el Valle y parecieron entrar en pánico. Los draenei también entraron en una histeria colectiva y empezaron a taponar el puente porque los heridos no podían ir más rápido, algunos incluso optaron por saltar al agua y cruzar nadando.

\- ¡Atrás! ¡Retirada a la Isla Bruma de Sangre! ¡Con calma! - repitió Genn intentando poner orden. Milagrosamente le acabaron haciendo caso.

\- Anduin. – llamó Turalyon.- ¡Vamos a dejarles ciegos!

El joven rey asintió. Siendo ambos usuarios muy vinculados de la Luz, podían hacer un destello lo suficientemente fuerte como para cegar a sus enemigos temporalmente. Esperaron un poco hasta que vieron a todos los draenei al otro lado. Invocando la Luz, hicieron un gran destello hacia la Horda. Todos se llevaron las manos a los ojos, solo serían unos segundos hasta que volvieran a ver bien, pero lo suficiente para hacer volar el puente. Anduin y Turalyon fueron los últimos en pasar, dieron vía libre a los gnomos para detonar los explosivos y el puente se hundió en cuestión de segundos. No iba a frenar a la Horda en absoluto, pero les ganaría tiempo.

\- ¡Tess! - llamó Genn.- Tienes que ir corriendo a la Avanzada de Sangre. Si ves que aún hay gente, que será así, tienes que meterles prisa, que evacuen ahora o perecerán. Y si puedes decirle al resto de soldados que vengan, mejor, necesitaremos refuerzos.

\- De acuerdo, papá. - Tess se puso en marcha, era la persona más rápida para hacer algo así.

\- Dereck, guía a estos civiles a los barcos, por favor.

\- En seguida. - obedeció Dereck.

\- Nosotros deberíamos despistar a la Horda. - dijo dirigiéndose a Turalyon y Anduin.- Debemos llevarnos a la Horda en dirección contraria.

\- Vamos al oeste, por el bosque. - dijo Turalyon.

Los miembros de la Alianza presentes se pusieron en marcha yendo al Aprisco Perdido, un pequeño bosque que estaba justo al lado. La Horda se recompuso nuevamente y empezaron a cruzar el agua cuando Ebyssian les alcanzó. Para su suerte, no se fijaron en los civiles que fueron en dirección contraria y solo persiguieron a los soldados. Antes de nada, Anduin consideró que era el momento. Agarró la pistola de bengalas y lanzó una de color azul al cielo, necesitaría la ayuda de Wrathion.

Los barcos en la costa empezaron a llenarse de civiles en seguida cuando la noche cayó por completo. Tess logró llegar a la Avanzada de Sangre y transmitir el mensaje, todos los supervivientes que todavía no embarcaron se movilizaron más rápido, marcharían de las islas en seguida. Los Vindicadores fueron a socorrer al grupo que se quedó despistando a la Horda por honor, después de la ayuda a su pueblo, debían ayudarles. El resto de soldados les siguieron.

\- ¿Ese es el último grupo? - preguntó Tess a Dereck mirando un grupo de pequeñas familias.

\- Sí, es lo que ha dicho Velen.

\- ¿Has visto la bengala azul? ¿No era roja la de Jaina?

\- Sí… A mí también me intriga…

\- ¿Dónde está el dragón? - oyeron a sus espaldas. Ambos miraron, Wrathion había desaparecido.

\- ¿Crees que…? - empezó Dereck.

\- Probablemente se ha escapado por el agua. Espero que no se gane muchos problemas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Los números de la Horda eran demasiados. Tirar la bengala fue lo que más les atrajo, Anduin se dio cuenta en seguida de ello, quizá había puesto en peligro a los que le acompañaban. Nada más atravesar el pequeño bosque, encontraron el río rojo y la Horda les pisaba los talones. Lo cruzaron rápidamente para adentrarse en un bosque todavía más denso llamado Mediavega, quizá podrían despistarles. Pero no pensaron en el pequeño detalle de que Ebyssian también andaba detrás de ellos. El dragón apareció y, de una llamarada, calcinó parte del bosque. Eso les dejaba un tanto al descubierto, la Horda apareció en cuanto dejaron de resguardarse en la maleza y se acercaron a un camino, era hora de detenerse y pelear.

Los Vindicadores llegaron cuando empezaron la pelea, montados en grandes elekks, junto con las tropas que se quedaron en la Avanzada de Sangre. Fue una gran ayuda, la desventaja numérica se balanceó ligeramente. Aun así, seguían siendo menos en comparación. Anduin vio a Ebyssian acercarse por aire, a punto de cargar contra ellos, pero algo le llamó la atención al dragón antes de hacerlo. Miró más allá de ellos cuando vio a Wrathion aparecer. Anduin se alegró al ver que vino, pero se quedó gratamente sorprendido. ¡Wrathion estaba enorme! La última vez que comparó el tamaño de ambos dragones fue en el Valle Canto Tormenta, Wrathion no tuvo ni la mitad del tamaño de Ebyssian aquel día.

Wrathion se acercó peligrosamente a Ebyssian y le pegó un arañazo para que se alejara de la pelea en tierra mientras le rugía amenazante. Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de violentos arañazos y persecuciones en el aire. Anduin intentó acercarse a Genn quitando de en medio a un trol.

\- ¡Genn! - el viejo lobo le dio un zarpazo a otro trol, dejándole inerte en el suelo, y se dio la vuelta.- ¿Sabes si la parte norte de esta isla está deshabitada del todo?

\- ¡Claro que lo está! - ambos se enfrentaron a un orco que les alcanzó. Anduin le hizo un corte en el brazo y Genn le clavó las garras en la cabeza cuando el orco se quejó del dolor.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¡Voy a llevar al dragón lejos!

\- ¿Qué? - Genn le miró totalmente desconcertado.

\- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Coge a todos y llévalos a los barcos! - Anduin le dio la pistola de bengalas.- ¡Llama a Jaina cuando lleguéis a los barcos! - Anduin empezó a correr en dirección a los dragones.

\- ¡Anduin!

El joven rey no se detuvo. Sabía algo perfectamente, Baine estaba ahí. Lo vio cerca de los dragones, quizá intentando que nadie se acercara a ellos. Era la oportunidad perfecta, la emoción le recorría por las venas.

Nunca antes se planteó algo así, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer esto y una parte de él todavía no se creía que lo iba a hacer. Pero esto iba más allá de las riñas entre la Horda y la Alianza, esto podría llegar a ser el pacto más importante de la historia de Azeroth… si salía bien.

Anduin llegó al extremo de la batalla cuando se enfrentó a un orco robusto. El orco levantó su hacha e hizo un ataque algo lento, el joven rey no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo. Anduin le hizo un corte pequeño cerca de la rodilla y el orco se tambaleó ligeramente. Entonces se dio cuenta de reojo que Baine se percató de su presencia, así que, usando la Luz, cegó al orco temporalmente. Anduin se dirigió hacia Baine mientras el orco seguía frotándose los ojos. El joven tauren no estuvo seguro de qué hacer, en sus ojos se veía que no quería enfrentarse a Anduin, pero tuvo que agarrar su tótem y ponerse en posición defensiva igualmente. Anduin sentía lo mismo, no quería alzar su arma contra él, pero debían mantener las apariencias. El joven rey cargó contra Baine chocando su espada con el tótem, Baine resistió el ataque y aguantó la posición. Aunque Anduin intentaba empujarle hacia atrás, el tauren no se movía para nada.

\- No quiero pelear contra ti… - susurró Baine. Ambos se separaron dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Yo tampoco…

Baine movió las orejas algo confundido y Anduin volvió a atacar, pero esta vez, Baine decidió repeler el ataque en lugar de chocar armas. Hubo un pequeño juego de pies y cambios de posición en un intento de evitar atacarse. Baine atacó lentamente haciendo que sus armas chocaran de nuevo y mantuvo la posición.

\- Por favor, vete… - insistió Baine.

\- Ven conmigo. - el tauren le miró confundido.- Tienes que seguirme, vine aquí con esa intención, para ofrecer una solución al conflicto. Sígueme y te prometo que merecerá mucho la pena, por favor. - Anduin hizo un gesto con los ojos a los dragones.- Sígueme volando, hazlo, por favor. Confía en mí.

Anduin se apartó bruscamente dando varios pasos hacia atrás y silbó de una forma especial, dos silbidos cortos y uno largo. Wrathion aterrizó a su lado casi tres segundos después, ignorando por completo a Ebyssian, pero miró a Baine con toda la desconfianza posible y rugió. Anduin se subió como pudo al lomo de Wrathion y le hizo un gesto a Baine, disimuladamente, para que le siguiera antes de que Wrathion alzara el vuelo nuevamente y se alejara ligeramente. Ebyssian quiso perseguirles.

\- ¡Cuerno de Ébano! - llamó Baine, el dragón negro miró abajo.- ¡Ven! - Ebyssian, con un poco de indecisión, bajo al suelo, justo al lado del tauren.

\- ¡Baine! - llamó Mayla acercándose a él.- ¿No pensarás en serio perseguirles? ¡Lo he oído!

\- Tengo que saber qué demonios está pasando, no puedo seguir viviendo de este modo.

\- Solo responderé ante Mayla. - dijo Ebyssian. Baine miró a Mayla.

\- No podemos seguir viviendo de esta forma… - dijo el tauren.- Quizá él pueda ofrecer una solución. Llevas dándome tu confianza desde que todo empezó, sigue dándomela, por favor. - Mayla meditó.

\- Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Estaremos bien, y te devolveré a Cuerno de Ébano sano y salvo. Si alguien pregunta, di que estoy dando caza al rey de Ventormenta y que volveré en seguida.

Mayla asintió y le hizo un gesto a Ebyssian para que le dejara montar. Baine subió, con un poco de ayuda, al lomo de Ebyssian y alzaron el vuelo dispuestos a perseguirles.

Anduin se alegró al ver que Baine le hizo caso. Ebyssian volaba muy rápido para alcanzarles, pero Wrathion era bastante más rápido. Llegaron velozmente al norte de la isla cuando Anduin vio una nave estrellada en lo que se conocía como Pisotón de Distorsión.

\- Wrathion, baja por ahí.

Anduin señaló la costa noreste y Wrathion empezó a descender. Nada más tocar el suelo, Anduin bajó y se sintió nervioso. No sabía ni cómo debía empezar esta conversación y el nerviosismo empezaba a subirle por el pecho hasta la garganta. Ebyssian llegó hasta ellos al cabo de unos segundos y se posó en el suelo, Baine bajó en seguida.

Anduin dio unos pasos hacia ellos intentando mostrar seguridad, pero las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Wrathion volvió a su forma humanoide con la expresión más seria que había mostrado jamás. Ebyssian se transformó en un tauren de Monte Alto más alto que Baine de pelaje negro y ojos rojos como Wrathion. Una vez estuvieron cara a cara, Anduin suspiró nervioso.

\- Gracias… por darme tu voto de confianza. - empezó Anduin.

\- Gracias por pedírmelo educadamente. - respondió Baine. Anduin dejó entrever una sonrisa.

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar…

\- En ese caso, empiezo yo. - dijo Ebyssian en un tono enfadado.- Tú. - dijo señalando a Wrathion.- ¿Ahora te dedicas a engañar líderes de la Alianza para matarlos después?

\- Por lo que veo, las dos únicas neuronas que tienes no han interactuado entre ellas aún. - contestó con despreció Wrathion.

\- No te pases de listo, asesino. Tienes que responder por lo que hiciste. - Wrathion solo gruñó.

\- No es el momento. - dijo Baine.

\- ¡Cualquier momento sirve! ¡Él mató gente! - Ebyssian miró a Anduin.- Supongo que no te ha contado nada de lo que ha hecho.

\- Sé que ha matado a gente y sé el porqué. - contestó Anduin. Ebyssian parpadeó extrañado.- ¿Sabías tú que lo hizo porque estaban poseídos por un dios antiguo? - ambos tauren se miraron confundidos.

\- ¿Un dios antiguo? - preguntó Baine.- Después de lo que ocurrió en Pandaria ya no quedan.

\- Queda N’Zoth, y antes de que digas que es una leyenda, es real y yo le he visto. - Baine estuvo callado varios segundos y negó con la cabeza confundido.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- N’Zoth está vivo en su prisión en el fondo del mar y… él ha conspirado todo este conflicto entre ambas facciones a través de la Azerita. - Baine volvió a negar.

\- No lo entiendo…

\- Es una historia muy larga, más de lo que piensas, pero tienes que creerme. Sabes que todo comenzó cuando la gente empezó a actuar extraño por la Azerita… Ese ansia que les llevaba a hacer cosas que ni imaginaban.

\- Sé que la gente empezó a actuar de formas erráticas, pero no puedo encajar al dios antiguo.

\- ¿Has tocado la Azerita alguna vez? - Baine asintió.- ¿Qué es lo que viste?

\- Pues… Esto es extraño, ¿cómo sabes que vi algo?

\- Todos vimos algo, normalmente nuestro sueño hecho realidad gracias a la Azerita.

\- Vi el mundo en paz.

\- Veo que tienes el mismo sueño que yo. El poder de N’Zoth es mental, y nos muestra nuestro sueño más preciado hecho realidad gracias la Azerita, por eso mucha gente quiso acaparar la Azerita desde el principio conllevando a que tuvieran comportamientos violentos. Yo no hice nada, no ataqué a nadie, tú tampoco. Pero ambos sabemos bien quién dio el primer ataque.

\- Sylvanas… - Baine suspiró largo y tendido.- Dices que has visto al dios antiguo, ¿cuándo?

\- No le he visto a él exactamente, solo a sus poseídos.

\- Los dioses antiguos corrompen.

\- N’Zoth puede poseer a cualquiera. He visto a dos, nos enfrentamos a ellos y yo pude desposeerles, ambos tenían un parásito en el cerebro y… Pude oír a N’Zoth a través de ellos. Tú conociste a uno también, Zul estaba poseído.

\- ¿Qué? - Baine sonó totalmente desconcertado.

\- Sí, es cierto, por eso traicionó a los Zandalaris, era el mismo N’Zoth quien os la jugó. - Baine estaba muy confuso.- Entiendo que es algo difícil de procesar, a mí también me costó creerlo cuando Wrathion me puso al corriente, pero luego empecé a ver cosas y enlazando otras… Es muy largo de explicar y ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente, pero tienes que saber de dónde viene la amenaza real.

\- Un momento, - interrumpió Ebyssian.- ¿cuántos poseídos hay?

\- Ahora mismo solo quedan dos, Azshara y alguien a quien no conocemos. Antes había otros distribuidos por el mundo, no eran demasiados, pero Wrathion los liquidó a todos.

\- ¿Había un poseído en Monte Alto cuando viniste? - Wrathion asintió.- ¿Cuántos había allí? ¿Un pueblo entero? - Wrathion no respondió.- Encima lo reconoces… Asesino…

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Lo sabía, los mataste sin motivo aparente… - Ebyssian miró a Anduin.- ¿No te ha dicho que arrasó un pueblo entero en Monte Alto? - Anduin le miró confuso.- Claro que omitió ese detalle. Cuando él estuvo allí, de repente recibí la noticia de que un chico joven había asesinado a dos familias enteras de un pequeño poblado y, cuando fui a capturarlo, le pillé asesinando a la última familia que quedaba. Y no solo eso, una vez huyó, investigué sus pasos… No era la primera vez que lo hacía y no fue la última.

\- No deberías hablar de cosas que no entiendes. - dijo Wrathion amenazante dando un paso adelante.

\- Tiene derecho a saber las cosas que haces en realidad. Puede que sí mataras a gente poseída por un dios antiguo, pero también asesinaste a gente inocente y empezaste en Rasganorte.

\- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurría realmente! ¡No fue culpa mía! - Wrathion alzó la voz.

\- ¡Sé que no eres natural! Lo veo dentro de ti, no sé qué eres, pero un dragón, no. Tu magia, tu tamaño, tu crecimiento antinatural y una presencia de lo más extraña. Eres raro, supongo que por eso vas por ahí asesinando a gente.

\- _¡KOS’HI MINDOK’MEYJ ENSOS’GA GAAN ITSH’IN!_ \- Wrathion le gritó delante de él.

\- _¡KOS’HI RUTH KRIID, ENSOS’GA KRII’HI! - _ambos dragones se agarraron después de rugir, pero Baine apartó a Ebyssian y Anduin cogió a Wrathion haciéndole retroceder.

\- ¡Cálmate! - le dijo Anduin.- Me dijiste que no te pondrías violento, por favor, para. - Wrathion seguía con esa mirada de odio y enfado. Rugió una vez más y se separó violentamente de Anduin. Se alejó de ellos y se sentó en la orilla del mar. Ebyssian parecía más calmado, pero estaba enfadado también.

\- Siento eso. - se disculpó Ebyssian con Anduin.- Pero deberías saber que andas con alguien muy peligroso.

\- Ya hablaré con él. Pero esto no era el objetivo de este encuentro.

\- ¿Qué es eso de ahí? - preguntó Baine señalando a las espaldas de Anduin. El joven rey se dio la vuelta y vio la bengala roja, la señal para Jaina.

\- Oh no, pronto deberemos marchar. - Anduin miró a Baine.- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que, las cartas sobre la mesa. Baine, quise hablar contigo porque sé que tu no quieres esta guerra. Tengo la sospecha que Sylvanas te tiene contra las cuerdas y quiero ayudarte, necesito que este conflicto desaparezca para derrotar a N’Zoth.

\- Eso que pides es imposible.

\- Yo creía que la existencia de N’Zoth era imposible hasta que lo vi así que… Necesito que unamos fuerzas contra él. N’Zoth quiere que nos matemos entre nosotros y tener vía libre para poseer a la titán que duerme en nuestro planeta, si la acaba poseyendo, será el fin de todo y no puedo permitirlo. Quiero que te unas a mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podemos trabajar juntos, no puedo ofrecerte los detalles ahora, pero tenemos un plan. No será en nombre de la Alianza o de la Horda, lo haremos solo por nuestra cuenta. No me interesan los planes de la Horda, no quiero información vuestra, solo quiero tú ayuda para comprender los planes de N’Zoth.

\- Yo no… Sería traición… No puedo hacer eso… No puedo traicionar a la Horda. - Anduin le miró triste, pero sacó algo de su bolsillo. Baine se sorprendió al ver que era el trozo de cuerno que le mandó en una carta cuando explicó que ya no podían ser amigos.

\- Esto era tu muestra de amistad, y para mí fue muy importante, nuestra amistad está por encima de la Alianza o la Horda. Sé que sientes lo mismo. Yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por tener tu ayuda… Y si te pasa algo a ti, te defenderé cueste lo que cueste. - Baine bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

\- No puedo traicionar a la Horda… - se repitió como si intentara convencerse. Anduin se desanimó y le miró de una forma muy triste.

\- Es cierto, - Anduin guardó el trozo de colmillo.- no sé en qué estaba pensando… Lo siento, Baine, ha sido una estupidez decirte todo esto, solo soñaba despierto. - Anduin dio un paso atrás y apartó la mirada.- Te he pedido demasiado. Lo siento. - Baine negó con la cabeza.

\- Anduin. - el nombrado le miró.- La Horda es mi hogar y mi tesoro. - Baine alzó la cabeza.- Pero tu amistad también es de un valor incalculable. Podemos… intentarlo… si es cierto que existe una amenaza como N’Zoth. - los ojos de Anduin se iluminaron.- Pero no sé cómo empezar.

\- ¡Reúnete conmigo! - el joven rey posó sus manos en los hombros del tauren.- Ven a la parte norte de Tiragarde, cerca del paso entre el Valle Canto Tormenta y Tiragarde, en una zona llamada Arboleda Siempreverde. Yo te contaré todo lo que está pasando, te lo prometo. Tenemos una casa escondida donde podemos reunirnos, confía en mí. ¿En cuántos días crees que podrías venir? - Baine meditó unos segundos.

\- Pues… Mínimo una semana, pero… ¿Estás seguro?

\- Totalmente. - Anduin le tendió la mano y, después de unos segundos, Baine se la estrechó.- Nos veremos pronto y todo quedará claro.

\- Tienes mi confianza, eres de las personas más nobles que conozco, amigo mío. - Baine miró a Ebyssian e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Salgamos de aquí, toca retirada.

Ebyssian volvió a transformarse en el imponente dragón que es. Baine se subió a su lomo y se despidió con la mano de Anduin. El joven rey estaba muy contento, podría contar con él después de todo lo ocurrido. Usó un poco el chantaje emocional para convencerle, era un truco un poco sucio, pero fue necesario. Baine era de los más decentes en la Horda, si acababa uniéndose a los guardianes, sería un aliado importante.

Esa pequeña felicidad no duró demasiado, en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio a Wrathion, se le esfumó la sonrisa. El dragón seguía sentado en la orilla tirando piedras al agua. Ebyssian lo había acusado de varios asesinatos, un crimen muy grave. Hasta ahora pensó que solo iba a los sitios a matar poseídos de N’Zoth, pero ahora que había oído eso, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Anduin se acercó al dragón.

\- Wrathion, - el nombrado no respondió ni se dio la vuelta.- ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Ebyssian? - Wrathion siguió sin responder mientras sujetaba una piedra.- ¿Es cierto que mataste inocentes? - Wrathion respiró profundamente y tiró la piedra suavemente.

\- Es cierto. - Anduin se quedó boquiabierto, casi no se lo creyó, ¿realmente…?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me vas a entender. - esa era una excusa que solía decir, pero Anduin tuvo suficiente de eso. Caminó hasta quedarse a un paso de él.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas! - dijo enfadado.- ¡Dime la verdad! ¿¡Por qué!? - Wrathion le miró enfadado y tiró otra piedra al agua con toda su fuerza. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él con un aura amenazante que hizo a Anduin retroceder un par de pasos.

\- Porque no podía distinguir lo real de lo irreal. - Anduin frunció el ceño confundido.- ¿No me has entendido? ¡Vaya! Justo lo que te dije, no me comprenderás.

\- Tal vez si por una vez se te ocurriera explicarme las cosas.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas sin entenderme? No tengo ninguna obligación de contarte tal cosa. - Anduin se enfadó al oír eso.

\- ¿Cuál es tú problema, Wrathion? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que te voy a encarcelar por las cosas que has hecho? ¿O es otra cosa? ¿Crees que te juzgaré? No me hace gracia que hayas matado inocentes, pero prefiero que me digas la verdadera razón. ¿Por qué nunca quieres contarme nada?

\- ¿A ti? ¿Al niño que no pudo encajar ser gobernante? Ni siquiera entiendes cómo funciona el mundo, mucho menos vas a entender las cosas que me ocurrieron. - el rostro de Anduin cambió al oír eso, toda su cara pareció caer en la indiferencia para ocultar el dolor. Anduin se alejó de Wrathion.

\- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Vuelve a casa solo. - Wrathion también cambió su expresión, pero Anduin no supo si era de enfado, tristeza o ambas al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Yo no tengo casa!

Wrathion se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el agua. Antes de que empezara a hundirse, se transformó en dragón y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo. Anduin se sentó en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era incapaz de entenderle y se sentía con mucha angustia. Sospechaba que había algo en el pasado de Wrathion que estaba muy mal, y no necesariamente porque mató a gente, si no que algo grave le ocurrió. Pero, al igual desde que se volvieron a encontrar, Wrathion era muy cerrado y no dijo nada. Una vez se le pasó la angustia, empezó a caminar a paso rápido por la costa. Debía llegar a los barcos pero, a estas alturas, ya habrían levado anclas, pero sabía que no lo dejarían atrás.

Así lo confirmó al cabo de varios minutos cuando vio la flota retirándose. Iban a volver por el mismo camino, así que debían pasar por ahí. Como ya era bastante de noche, Anduin hizo señales con la Luz hasta que alguien le avistó y dio la alarma. Jaina le fue a buscar montada en su disco de hielo volador y lo llevó a bordo de uno de los barcos de Tyrande. Genn no dejó de inspeccionarle por todos lados en busca de heridas, pero Anduin estaba bien. Entre Genn y Tess le pusieron al corriente de lo que sucedió. Poco después de que Anduin abandonara el sitio, la Horda se dispersó un poco porque su líder, Baine, también se había ido. Así que tomaron ventaja hasta que todos los civiles embarcaron a salvo.

Con la noticia de que podían retirarse, Genn y Turalyon los lideraron hasta los barcos para huir. La Horda les persiguió, pero como Genn usó la bengala para llamar a Jaina, no tardaron mucho en darse la vuelta en cuanto vieron tanto la flota de Kul Tiras como la de la Séptima Legión acercarse.

Jaina también aclaró que la batalla naval fue bien, pese a que perdió varios barcos, pudieron arrasar varios de la Horda. Pero no pudo eliminar el bloqueo que estaban haciendo, así que podía decir oficialmente que los draenei perdieron su hogar.

\- Oye, Anduin, - dijo Tess.- ¿dónde está Wrathion? ¿No estaba contigo? - Anduin desvió la mirada.

\- Se ha ido.

\- ¿Ido? - preguntó extrañada.- ¿Dónde?

\- No lo sé. Está enfadado así que no sé ni cuándo volverá.

Anduin se quedó mirando por babor cómo se alejaba de las islas bastante desanimado. Antes había estado muy enfadado con Wrathion, pero ahora que se le pasó el calor del enfado, se sentía muy preocupado. No sabía a dónde fue Wrathion y si iba a volver pronto. Quería creer que volvería en seguida, pero la angustia estaba en su pecho y le dolía. Ahora que veía las islas de lejos, se fijó en cierto detalle. El paisaje de una gran oscuridad encima de las islas le recordó algo.

Era el mismo paisaje que vio en su pesadilla.

La pequeña diferencia era que no había ninguna energía del Vacío, solo era la oscuridad de la noche, pero podía ver las semejanzas. Anduin no pudo evitar sentir cierta inquietud, era como si hubiera podido predecir que acabaría así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La amistad acabó con Wrathion, ahora Baine es mi mejor amigo. Nooooo, pobre Wrathion, a veces las emociones le superan y Anduin no sabe cómo ayudarle. Estaré empujando mucho mi agenda Wranduin a partir de ahora, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo... es que son almas gemelas, ¿vale? :(  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	30. La realidad de la Horda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien. Traigo un nuevo capítulo para entretener en el día de hoy. Yo por fin pude conseguir motivación para escribir nuevos capítulo y ya pude terminar gran parte de uno, parece una tontería pero llevaba como unos 3 meses con ese capítulo en particular (¡que desastre!). Ahora después de 30 capítulos ya empiezo a decir pequeñas cosas de la Horda que darán paso a la primera aventura de esta segunda parte. Espero que te guste.

_\- _Yo no puedo estar con gente. - dijo Wrathion en un suspiro, tumbándose en el suelo en posición fetal y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Sí que puedes. No pienses eso, no vuelvas a recaer en esos pensamientos. Hiciste muchos progresos en lo que respecta a estar con gente, puedes hacerlo. - respondió una voz femenina.

\- Pero no puedo controlarme, siempre pasa.

\- No pasa nada si se te cruzan los cables, Wrathion, a todos nos pasa a veces. Pero no deberías hundirte en el pensamiento de que no deberías acercarte a la gente. La interacción con seres es parte de la vida, no puedes aislarte y pretender que estás solo.

\- Aun así siempre me acaba pasando, ¿no? “No importa lo que hagas, acabarás solo.” - Wrathion oyó un chasqueo de lengua.

\- Deja de repetir las palabras de N’Zoth, no debes pensar en las cosas que dijo. - Wrathion prefirió no contestar.- Estoy viendo que entablaste una conversación con el otro dragón negro.

\- Fue él quien disparó todos mis recuerdos que creía enterrados. Todos empezaron a pasar por mi mente en cadena, recordando cosas que debía enterrar.

\- Por eso te digo siempre que debes aceptarlos y superarlos, no enterrarlos, eso no te ayudará. Pero al menos has hablado con alguien a quien puedes llamar familia. - Wrathion se encogió.

\- Él me odia, no será nunca familia mía. Pero eso es lo de menos…

\- ¿Por qué? - Wrathion sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Le dije algo horrible…

\- ¿A quién?

\- A la persona que más quiero. - ella suspiró.

\- ¿Te has peleado con Anduin?

\- No me he peleado, le dije algo horrible y luego salí corriendo.

\- Ya decía yo que una charla con el otro dragón negro no era la única razón por la que viniste… Wrathion, todo el mundo discute. ¿Sabes que incluso la gente que es uña y carne discute en algún momento? No vais a ser la excepción a la regla.

\- ¿Y qué hago ahora? - ella volvió a suspirar.

\- El hecho de que pasaste tanto tiempo solo realmente te afectó. A ver, una discusión no es motivo para no volver a hablaros, con buena voluntad se arregla. Si eres tú el que hizo algo malo, discúlpate.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y si no me perdona?

\- Por lo que he visto de Anduin, no me parece alguien rencoroso. Si te disculpas como es debido, seguro que te perdonará. Te diré lo que harás. Cuando salgas de aquí, tómate un rato para relajarte del todo, revuélcate en la nieve si necesitas quitarte todo el calor acumulado. Luego vas a buscarle, le pides un momento para hablar y le dices lo mucho que sientes haber dicho eso. - Wrathion se sentó.

\- Me preguntará sobre lo que me ocurrió. No lo dejará pasar y no puedo contarle nada, eso implicaría hablar sobre ti y no sé qué hacer.

\- Hazle entender que no puedes, se te da bien explicar las cosas, aunque tengas mucha debilidad por él.

\- Pero…

\- Wrathion, - el dragón pudo notar que posaron una mano sobre su mejilla, aunque sabía que no era un toque real.- no deberías perder algo que te ha costado recuperar, especialmente si le quieres y te importa. Tienes que hacerlo. - ella suspiró.- Puedes permitirte tener amigos y puedes permitirte ser feliz. - Wrathion respiró hondo.

\- Iré con él.

\- Así me gusta, ve con tus amigos e intenta divertirte aunque el panorama sea dantesco. Tienes que salir de aquí ya, N’Zoth no tardará en encontrarnos aquí y si viene no te va a gustar.

\- Intentaré mantener el contacto contigo, pero últimamente me cuesta.

\- Aunque no hablemos diariamente, tú sabes que siempre estoy contigo, siempre estoy aquí.

Wrathion notó un ligero toque en su pecho y de pronto despertó en una cueva. Pese a que tenía problemas para comunicarse, todavía podía llegar a ella e intercambiar palabras.

Pero ya no podía seguir soñando, debía volver de una vez y enfrentarse al marrón en el que se metió. Ella siempre le dio los mejores consejos y siempre tuvo razón en las cosas que dijo, iba a seguir los pasos que le dio.

Subió montaña arriba hasta llegar a la nieve y empezó a rodar en ella. Después de los días que pasaron desde su encuentro con Ebyssian y que este despertara ciertos recuerdos traumáticos, todavía le duraba la angustia y el enfado. Hablar con ella le tranquilizó bastante, pero necesitaba enfriarse más si iba a hablar con Anduin, no debía perder los papeles delante de él nunca más. Había una tormenta de nieve en las montañas que separaban el Valle Canto Tormenta y Tiragarde. Wrathion pensó que en Boralus seguramente estaría lloviendo bastante, no sabía si sería un buen momento para hablar pero… era de noche y podría pillar a Anduin a solas. En realidad era el mejor momento.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Una vez rescataron a los draenei, Anduin estuvo rodeado de papeles. Después de cruzar nuevamente el Mare Magnum durante varios días, las dos flotas volvieron a Boralus, pero los dos barcos con los refugiados fueron directamente a Ventormenta. Anduin se alegró mucho de que tenían Arathi bajo control y podían enviar refugiados ahí, de no ser así, la ciudad habría entrado en colapso. No fue hasta el día siguiente que se hizo cargo del papeleo. Tyrande le dijo por carta que no podría ocuparse personalmente de ellos, podían venir si querían, pero no podía ayudarles con la distribución porque tenía mucho trabajo con los suyos. De ese modo, Anduin estuvo varios días en Ventormenta ayudando a ubicar y discutir. Acabó bastante agobiado haciendo papeles de identificación con Muradin para intentar ayudar a la nueva raza desplazada ya que, nuevamente, Ventormenta y Forjaz iban a ser las principales ciudades de acogida, solo unos pocos irían a Arathi. Se pudo animar en cuanto le llegó una carta confidencial. Era breve, pero era de Baine diciendo que podría ir a Tiragarde en dos días bajo la excusa de que debía hacer un reconocimiento para un próximo saqueo. Para Anduin fue suficiente, pensaba que Baine le dio una excusa barata a Sylvanas para viajar y que realmente no haría tal cosa.

Anduin, acompañado de Genn, volvió a Boralus por la mañana una vez se repartieron los draenei y compartieron los recursos. Velen se quedaría por los Reinos del Este una buena temporada por su pueblo, así que no lo vería en mucho tiempo. Anduin no sabía cómo tomárselo, por una parte era su mentor de la Luz y solía enseñarle buenas técnicas de curación, por otro lado dejaría de oír frases espeluznantes de que se estaba alejando del camino de la Luz. Anduin no notaba que era así, ya no solía oír tanto las voces excepto en sueños.

Tuvo la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Wrathion en Boralus. Desde la pequeña pelea que tuvieron, no supo nada de él y, por si fuera poco, estuvo varios días en Ventormenta, no pudieron arreglarlo. Pero al parecer el dragón tampoco estaba en Boralus una vez el joven rey llegó, nadie lo había visto y Anduin no pudo evitar preocuparse. Fue a la casa secreta antes que nada, pero no lo encontró allí ni tampoco en ningún lugar donde solía ir. Tuvo que parar la búsqueda en cuanto se puso a llover a cántaros por la tarde.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no caía una tormenta de esa clase, Anduin se quedó en el Fuerte Valiente para no coger un resfriado. Pasó gran parte de la tarde en compañía de los Cringrís hablando de lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza o jugando a juegos de mesa. Dereck estuvo jugando a Legiuns con Anduin, pero para el joven rey no era tan divertido sin Wrathion, el dragón era muy bueno y las partidas eran emocionantes.

Estaba empezando a echarle mucho de menos y solo había pasado una semana.

Después de la cena, Anduin se fue directo a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Mientras se duchaba, no paraba de pensar en que mañana sería el gran día, aclararía las cosas con Baine. Aunque una parte de él imaginó lo peor pensando que le rechazaría o que vendría con un ejército. Se quitó rápido la idea de la cabeza, Baine era buena persona. Al salir de la ducha no sintió sueño así que, con el sonido de la tormenta de fondo, se sentó en la mesa a leer unos papeles mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. En general no había escrito en ellos nada que no supiera; comentarios del rescate de los draenei, bajas, estado del ejército y economía… Solo hubo un papel que le llamó la atención, uno de parte de Jaina pidiendo ayuda con el asunto de Drustvar. Los habitantes estaban muy asustados con las continuas desapariciones y la casa Crestavía no encontraba la solución.

Unos toques le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Primero miró a la puerta, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el sonido no vino por ahí, sino a sus espaldas. Anduin miró al balcón y se quedó extremadamente asombrado, Wrathion estaba ahí dando pequeños cabezazos en el cristal para llamar la atención. Anduin necesitó varios segundos de realización para poder reaccionar, una vez parpadeó bien rápido, se levantó y abrió la puerta del balcón.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - preguntó el joven rey asombrado.

Wrathion no se movió aunque le abrió, así que Anduin le agarró por un brazo y lo metió dentro. El dragón estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y empezó a dejar un charco de agua en el suelo. Cuando Anduin tocó su brazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado frío, lo cual era extraño.

\- Pero si estás helado… - murmuró Anduin pasando la mano por la cabeza del dragón.- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado! - al pasar la mano por la chaqueta, Anduin vio pequeños restos de nieve.- ¿Esto es nieve de verdad?

\- Me estaba revolcando en ella. - la voz de Wrathion sonó un tanto áspera.

\- ¿Por qué? - Wrathion no respondió.- Espera un momento, lo vas a poner todo perdido.

Anduin abrió el único armario que había, cogió un par de piezas de ropa que usaba como pijama y después entró al lavabo para coger una toalla limpia. Wrathion seguía quieto, con la mirada totalmente perdida. Anduin empezó a encontrar raro su comportamiento ahora y le ofreció la ropa seca.

\- Aunque eres un poco más alto que yo, creo que usamos la misma talla. Sécate y ponte esto antes de que lo llenes todo de agua. - Wrathion no cogió la ropa.- Por favor.

Wrathion decidió moverse al fin aceptando la ropa de Anduin y metiéndose unos minutos en el lavabo para cambiarse. Anduin todavía no salía de su asombro, no entendía qué le había pasado, pero el dragón mostraba una expresión demasiado triste. Wrathion salió con unos pantalones azul marino largos y una camiseta blanca normal y corriente. Aún tenía el pelo mojado cuando se sentó en la cama y Anduin decidió tirarle a la cabeza la pequeña toalla que había estado usando.

\- No sé si los dragones podéis coger resfriados, pero es mejor si te secas la cabeza. - Anduin se dirigió al lavabo.- Voy a colgar tu ropa en la bañera para que se seque. - el joven rey encontró la ropa del dragón hecha una bola y suspiró. Lo colgó en la parte de las cortinas para que se secara. Al salir, vio que el dragón no se había movido ni un centímetro.- ¿Wrathion? - Anduin se sentó a su lado rápidamente.- ¿No sabes secarte el pelo o qué? - Anduin colocó las manos sobre la cabeza del dragón y las movió para secarle el pelo.

\- Lo siento… - dijo de repente casi en un suspiro. Anduin se detuvo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Siento todo lo que te dije, lo siento. - repitió muy triste. Anduin suspiró y retiró la toalla para verle la cara.

\- Wrathion… ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Wrathion miró ligeramente al otro lado, pero Anduin colocó la mano en su mejilla para que le mirara.- Mírame, dime la verdad. - el dragón le miró arrepentido.

\- Es que… me enfadé y ya no pude pensar con claridad.

\- Sé que perdiste los papeles, pero quiero saber por qué. No me importa que me dijeras eso.

\- Yo… - Wrathion se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir.- Hay cosas en mi pasado que no quiero recordar. Lo que dijo Ebyssian era una de ellas. Yo no los maté porque quise, fue por…

\- No podías distinguir lo real de lo irreal, es lo que me dijiste. - Anduin tomó unos segundos para pensar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.- Un momento… N’Zoth… ¿Te hizo ver algo que no estaba ahí? - Wrathion bajó la cabeza, no podía mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Es eso lo que ocurrió? - el dragón asintió lentamente.- ¿Qué te hizo ver, exactamente?

\- No. - el tono de voz de Wrathion se volvió casi suplicante y Anduin entendió que no debía seguir empujando. Fuera lo que le hizo N’Zoth, no debió ser agradable, lo comprendió.

\- Vale, vale… Supongo que ese es el resumen de tus tres años desaparecido. - Wrathion le miró de reojo.- Ya sabes, vas aparentando indiferencia y que todo te da igual, pero es una máscara que usas para que nadie vea que en realidad eres sensible… Debiste pasarlo muy mal estos últimos años para que te afecte tanto… La verdad, Wrathion, es que me estás empezando a preocupar mucho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Y me gustaría ayudarte, pero no sé cómo.

\- No hablando de mi pasado, solo eso. Quiero que se vaya…

\- Eso no funciona así. Si quieres librarte de algo deberías hablarlo, - antes de que Wrathion dijera algo, Anduin le tapó la boca con una mano.- cuando estés preparado.

\- ¿Preparado?

\- Sé que no es agradable que te fuercen a hablar sobre algo que te duele, así que, cuando te sientas preparado para hablar libremente de ello, ¿me lo contarás todo? - la expresión de Wrathion cambió, su mirada se suavizo y pareció muy débil. No pensaba que mereciera tanta amabilidad. El dragón se acercó a Anduin y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro.

\- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo…

Anduin notó que Wrathion se acercó más. Como su pelo seguía algo mojado, el hombro de Anduin se humedeció rápidamente, pero creyó darse cuenta de lo que quería Wrathion. ¿Buscaba un abrazo pero le daba vergüenza pedirlo o hacerlo? Anduin lo llegó a encontrar adorable, así que le dio un abrazo tranquilizador y notó que Wrathion se calmó rápidamente. Pero empezó a notar otra cosa, un pequeño rugido y un temblor que venía del pecho del dragón. Anduin se separó y le miró sorprendido con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Ronroneas! - Wrathion frunció el ceño.

\- Los dragones no ronroneamos.

\- Te he oído y notaba la pequeña vibración.

\- No lo es, es un rugido muy bajo, nada más.

\- Pues… eso, un ronroneo.

\- ¡No soy un felino! - Anduin sonrió levemente, al menos ya empezaban a comportarse entre ellos como siempre. Le volvió a dar otro abrazo y Wrathion se quedó en la gloría.

\- Mañana viene Baine, será más o menos por la tarde.

\- ¿Te lo dijo por carta?

\- Sí… también vendrá Ebyssian. - Wrathion se separó, pero no le miraba enfadado.- Con lo que ocurrió en la Isla Bruma de Sangre, quiso venir, era evidente.

\- Él me odia.

\- Si le expli-

\- No me va a creer. No debería estar ahí cuando os reunáis.

\- Claro que deberías, eres un guardián de Azeroth y eres quién más sabe de N’Zoth y todo lo que ocurre. Tienes que venir… Respecto a tu problema con Ebyssian, deja que lo solucione yo, confía en mí. Solo te pediría que estés calmado y no te alteres pase lo que pase, solo eso. - Wrathion se frotó los ojos.

\- Vale. - Wrathion se levantó.- Ve a dormir, ya nos veremos mañana.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte?

\- Necesito mentalizarme si voy a ir. - Wrathion le sonrió débilmente.- Tú descansa.

\- Acuérdate de que tienes tu ropa aquí.

Wrathion asintió antes de salir por la puerta. La verdad es que no podía seguir con él por dos razones. Primero, no estaba seguro de si podría mantener la mentira. No pudo ni mirarle a la cara cuando asintió a la teoría de que N’Zoth le hizo ver algo, era una mentira grande. Pero aunque le doliera mentir así, no tenía otro remedio, no podía decirle la verdad y no se le ocurría otra forma para que lo dejara pasar. La segunda fue todavía más personal y le daba vergüenza pensar en ello. Anduin se había duchado y olía demasiado bien, tanto que le estaba volviendo loco. No lo podía poner en palabras cómo le afectaba algo tan simple, pero los dragones tenían el olfato muy afinado y era lo único en lo que se fijó cuando le estaba abrazando. Wrathion fue a una pequeña habitación que le prestaron. Katherine se la acabó dejando por pena, pero apenas la usaba, solo cuando necesitaba estar solo. Debía mentalizarse bien y controlarse si se iba a ver con Ebyssian de nuevo. Toda esa reunión era importante para Anduin, debía hacer el esfuerzo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin tenía mucha energía, iba a ser el día más esperado de su vida y todo su cuerpo lo sabía. Actuaba un tanto hiperactivo y provocó que Genn alzara la ceja más de una vez durante la mañana. Wrathion le devolvió la ropa que le prestó y estuvo todo el día pegado a él. Anduin se alegró de que parecía estar algo más animado y tranquilo, pero cuando el momento llegó, se puso muy serio. Tess y Dereck los fueron a buscar cuando la tarde llegó. Ninguno de los dos estuvieron muy seguros cuando Anduin les comentó el plan, pero no les culpó, era obvio que desconfiaran de miembros de la Horda. Pero el joven rey seguía pensando que era necesario.

El paso que conectaba Tiragarde con el Valle Canto Tormenta solía estar muy calmado la primera hora de la tarde. Normalmente la gente tomaba una siesta a esa hora, justo después de comer, para digerir, así que el paso no se usaba demasiado. Cerca de la zona estaba el bosque llamado Arboleda Siempreverde, era el punto que le dijo a Baine de ir. Esperaron la llegada distribuyéndose un poco por el camino que atravesaba el bosque.

Wrathion comentó que notaba el poder mágico de Ebyssian cerca, así que Anduin dejó de notarse impaciente. No pasó mucho rato cuando Tess dijo que les vio. Los cuatro se movieron cerca del camino más elevado cuando, al otro lado, les vieron por fin. Anduin vio que Ebyssian estaba ahí junto a una tercera persona a quien no conocía, una tauren, aunque le pareció haberla visto antes. Anduin les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran deprisa, los tauren cruzaron el camino esperando que nadie les viera.

\- Hola. - saludó Anduin.- Espero que no haya sido muy problemático venir.

\- Sylvanas encuentra divertido mandarme a estas misiones de reconocimiento, de momento no hay problema siempre y cuando no sea algo abusivo, podría sospechar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Anduin miró a la tauren.- ¿Puedo preguntar…?

\- Oh, claro. Ella es Mayla Monte Alto. - el joven rey abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿La líder de los tauren Monte Alto? - Anduin se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano.- Encantado de conocerte. Me dijeron que ayudaste mucho a conseguir el Martillo de Khaz’goroth cuando la Legión Ardiente atacó el año pasado, es un placer. - Mayla le estrechó la mano.

\- Igualmente, rey Wrynn. Baine me ha hablado muy bien de ti. - respondió ella.

\- No hace falta que seas formal conmigo, no hay problema. - Mayla asintió contenta.

\- Ella está aquí porque Cuerno de Ébano tiene el deber de informarla de todo lo que sabe. - aclaró Baine.- Aparte, está muy cansada de la situación en la Horda y quiere saber si hay amenazas mayores. Puedes confiar en ella, te prometo que es de fiar.

\- Bueno, si confías en ella, yo también.

\- ¿Y él no se había ido? - preguntó Ebyssian señalando a Wrathion, este parecía bastante tranquilo.

\- Wrathion es parte de nosotros y es quien más sabe la situación. Pasara lo que pasara entre vosotros, tiene que quedarse.

\- Lo que pasó no es algo que vaya a ignorar.

\- Tiempo muerto, - dijo Tess.- solo una sugerencia. En lugar de quedarnos aquí a hablar donde alguien nos puede ver, ¿podríamos irnos a la casa?

\- Es cierto. - dijo Anduin.- Seguidnos.

Los tres tauren siguieron de cerca al grupo hasta llegar a la casa. Wrathion quitó la trampa mágica de los mareos temporalmente para que no les afectara. Baine se extrañó al ver una casa derruida, pero en cuanto cruzó la barrera, se quedó sorprendido.

\- Vaya… - dijo Baine asombrado.- Esto es…

\- Magia de ilusión. - aclaró Ebyssian.

\- Es un buen sitio para esconderse. - dijo Anduin. Acto seguido miró a Tess.- Te dije que algún día sería útil este sitio. - Tess frunció el ceño.

\- Pero si fui yo quien dijo eso. - replicó enfadada.

\- Quiero una explicación. - insistió Ebyssian mirando a Wrathion.

\- No fue culpa mía. - aclaró Wrathion.

\- Eso a mí no me sirve.

\- Espera, - Anduin se puso delante de él.- te puedo explicar lo que ocurrió aunque probablemente vaya a sonar muy confuso, pero si me dejas, te prometo que valdrá la pena. - Anduin suspiró.- Tú y yo no nos conocemos, a lo mejor no quieres creerme, pero yo confío mucho en Wrathion y me lo contó. N’Zoth tiene poderes mentales. Al parecer, a través del poseído que tenía en Monte Alto, le hizo ver algo irreal a Wrathion, probablemente un enemigo o algo peor.

\- ¿Y por qué mató a esos tauren?

\- Porque le hizo ver esa ilusión en los tauren. Es como si tú, en lugar de verme a mí, vieras a un enemigo, es una ilusión. N’Zoth puede hacer eso, es lo que pasó.

\- N’Zoth es el ser con mayor poder mental en este planeta. - dijo Wrathion.- No fue culpa mía.

\- ¿Y te hizo eso con toda la gente que mataste? - preguntó Ebyssian.- Si te pasó una vez, ¿no lo podías prever?

\- No podía distinguirlo. - respondió Wrathion.

\- Creo que la verdadera razón… - dijo Anduin.- es que Wrathion estaba trabajando solo. - Wrathion le miró sorprendido.- Si hubiera estado con alguien que no estaba afectado por el engaño, quizá no hubiera matado a nadie. Pero si estaba solo, N’Zoth podía hacerle eso tranquilamente.

Wrathion se sorprendió con el razonamiento de Anduin. Pese a que tuvo que mentirle con que era una ilusión de N’Zoth, acertó al decir que el problema fue que estaba solo. Si alguien hubiera ido con él, jamás hubiera matado por accidente. Ebyssian suspiró mientras meditaba, pero miró a Anduin tranquilo.

\- Sé que es más complicado de lo que aparenta, - dijo Anduin.- pero si te sirve de algo, a mí Wrathion me traicionó tiempo atrás cuando liberó a un prisionero de guerra. La verdad es que me partió el corazón, pero ya ves que no le guardo ningún rencor, aquí estamos peleando contra un dios antiguo, somos amigos.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ebyssian.

\- Hay cosas más importantes que una riña del pasado. Wrathion no es mala persona, de verdad. Por mucho que pierda los papeles sigue siendo un amigo irreemplazable. Lo digo en serio. - Ebyssian le miró un tanto sorprendido, había algo en los ojos de Anduin que le tranquilizaba.

\- Eres un humano muy peculiar… - concluyó.- Voy a creerte por ahora, aunque si por un casual descubro que es mentira, iré a por los dos. - Ebyssian miró a Wrathion.- Aunque esto no me acaba de explicar lo antinatural que hay en ti.

Wrathion no dijo nada, en su lugar se dirigió a la casa. Ebyssian se dio cuenta de algo. Había algo en Anduin que le pareció muy curioso. Baine le contó que no era como los demás, irradiaba una bondad y sinceridad que raramente podías ver en otras personas. Ahora que intercambió palabras con él, se fijó en que solía emitir un calor y una luz interior especial. Pensó que era por ser sacerdote, pero ninguno que había conocido pareció ser tan genuino como Anduin. Puede que no fuera por ser un usuario de la Luz, simplemente que Anduin era buena persona y eso saltaba a la vista rápidamente. Supuso que esa era la razón por la que un asesino como Wrathion estaba con él, porque le podía relajar. O la razón por la que Baine se llevaba tan bien con él, gente que te transmita algo así no era fácil de encontrar.

Anduin les invitó dentro de casa en el pequeño salón. Era lo suficientemente amplio para que estuvieran todos. La mesa era baja y no tenían sillas, así que usaban cojines para sentarse. Wrathion trajo bebidas frías ya que estarían un rato hablando, no sin antes pasar el cristal frío por la nuca de Dereck y hacer que se retorciera un poco. Anduin se quedó mirando la peculiar situación. Baine y Mayla rieron por lo bajo con la reacción de Dereck, Tess se reía mientras llenaba unos vasos, Ebyssian transmitía tranquilidad al coger un vaso y Wrathion se sentó usando el brazo de Anduin como respaldo. Anduin no sabía cómo había acabado en una casa con dos dragones negros, dos humanos, dos tauren y él como si fueran un grupo de amigos que se reunían una tarde cualquiera.

Wrathion fue quién hizo toda la explicación larga sobre N’Zoth. Empezó explicando que el dios antiguo pasó desapercibido porque fue encerrado en el fondo del mar. A menos que fueras una raza inteligente que pudiera aguantar tanto en el agua con la presión, era casi imposible encontrarle. De ese modo N’Zoth pasó desapercibido todos esos milenos, el recuerdo de él cayó en el olvido y se convirtió en un mito. Al principio, gozó del suficiente poder mental para poseer a seres como Alamuerte, susurrándole en sueños y, posteriormente, en la realidad para que le ayudara. Otros como Azshara o Zul cayeron en sus redes después. Aparte de ciertos eventos durante el cataclismo que provocó Alamuerte hace unos años, N’Zoth no tomó demasiada acción, su poder se debilitó por estar encerrado y a él le gustaba jugar al juego de la eterna paciencia, solo hizo algunos movimientos que a día de hoy eran irrelevantes. Wrathion explicó que, antes de que el juego cambiara, se enteró de la amenaza por un descuido del dios antiguo y empezó a dar caza a todos los poseídos que encontrara, algo que le fue bien por un tiempo. Pero el juego cambió drásticamente cuando Sargeras clavó su espada en Silithus, ahí empezó todo lo malo. La prisión de N’Zoth se resquebrajó cuando todo Azeroth tembló y eso hizo que su poder dejara de estar en un estado aletargado. Esa herida que recibió Azeroth fue un regalo para N’Zoth.

Al aumentar su poder, aumentó su influencia sobre los poseídos. La quema de Teldrassil y las manipulaciones para dividir la Alianza y la Horda fueron sencillas. Pero N’Zoth cometió un error. Wrathion lo describió como una acción “desesperada”. Al ver que su prisión se venía abajo, N’Zoth pudo oler su libertad, eso le llevó a que tomara acciones para nada complejas y cambió el juego a algo muy simple. Estuvo tan desesperado por salir que todo el plan con Uldir le falló, no tuvo la paciencia que requería y se apresuró demasiado. Pero con lo tranquilo que había estado últimamente, parecía que aprendió la lección, así que debían esperar lo peor.

Cuando habló de la Azerita, se puso más atención. No podía explicar exactamente cómo funcionaba el poder mental de N’Zoth, pero explicarlo del modo simple fue la solución. Lo que tenía la Azerita era como un hechizo de ilusión, solo con tocarla podías ver tu sueño más ambicioso hecho realidad, pero para hacerlo real, debías usar Azerita. Esa fue la razón por la que casi todo el mundo se volvió violento o simplemente cambió de actitud para intentar acaparar toda la Azerita posible. El objetivo con todo eso era simple: La Horda y la Alianza debían romper los lazos que los unieron contra la Legión Ardiente. Si se mataban entre ellos, N’Zoth sería imparable.

\- Tiene lógica. - dijo Baine.- Justo después de la derrota de la Legión, hubo un periodo de paz. En esos días, los tauren de Monte Alto y los Shaldorei se unieron a la Horda, fue una transición bastante calmada. Pero cuando se supo la existencia de la Azerita, casi todos cambiaron… Sobre todo Sylvanas.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dijo Sylvanas lo que vio con la Azerita? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Pues… Nunca llegó a decirlo textualmente, pero… Solo dejó entrever una vez que sería como una diosa gracias a esta guerra.

\- ¿La diosa de la estupidez? - preguntó Wrathion sarcástico.

\- No sé más de sus ideas, a mí no me suele contar nada, se volvió desconfiada con todos. Poco después de la Azerita empezó a comentar ciertos planes de ataque.

\- Supongo que el ataque a Teldrassil. - dijo Tess.

\- No, en realidad el primer plan fue atacar Ventormenta. - Anduin le miró muy sorprendido.- Pero muchos se opusieron a ello y no teníamos la Azerita suficiente, así que lo cambió por Teldrassil después de unos días.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No puedo decir detalles, ya dije que a mí no me suele decir nada. Ella quiere destruir la Alianza, dice que vosotros queréis erradicarnos y no lo debemos permitir. Además, dijo que alguien nos ayudaría con Teldrassil.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No lo sé, nunca llegué a saberlo. Dijiste que un poseído quemó Teldrassil, así que supongo que fue ese. Además, ella dijo... - todos le miraron expectantes y curiosos.- Sé que suena a locura, pero un día dijo que una voz la estaba guiando.

\- Ese tiene que ser N’Zoth. - dijo Dereck.

\- No, - negó Wrathion.- no puede ser N’Zoth.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Anduin.

\- ¿Sabéis cómo funciona la “mente” de un no-muerto? - Wrathion hizo un gesto de comillas al pronunciar “mente”, pero los demás no asintieron.- Digamos que funciona por ecos, como si fuera un recuerdo. Ya no tienen un cerebro que esté vivo y no pueden tener sentimientos reales. Pero los ecos del pasado les permiten tomar decisiones. Por poner un ejemplo; si un padre de familia muere y es resucitado como Renegado, cuando vea a su familia, no podrá sentir el amor o cariño que tenía por ellos, pero le llega un eco de su subconsciente que le dice “es tu familia, los amabas” y entonces toma sus decisiones en base a ello. Si ves alguien a quien odiabas, el eco te dirá que lo odiabas y probablemente lo mates.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué le ocurre a Sylvanas?

\- Parece que la Azerita puede modificar ese eco, N’Zoth podría modificarlo porque no deja de ser una especie de recuerdo y eso es algo mental. Sin embargo, si me dices que una voz le habla a Sylvanas a tiempo real… Eso no puede ser N’Zoth.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no se puede manipular mentalmente algo que está muerto, su cerebro está muerto, no tiene las sinapsis que tienen los vivos para manipularla mentalmente, ¿entiendes? No sé si me explico. Si una voz le habla a tiempo real y le guía, tiene que ser por un poderoso nigromante o un ser con poder sobre la muerte, no por un ser del Vacío, no tiene nada que ver.

\- Espera, - dijo Tess.- ¿entonces tenemos un tercer enemigo?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que la muerte está fuera del campo de N’Zoth, parece ser que sí.

\- Esto se pone bueno… - dijo Dereck sarcástico.

\- Sea quien sea, - dijo Baine.- por su culpa estamos mal. Lo único positivo que hemos tenido en todo este tiempo ha sido que los Zandalaris se unieran a nosotros.

\- ¿Qué cosas ocurrieron para que estéis tan mal? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Sylvanas empezó a actuar raro… bueno, más de lo normal, rozaba muchas veces la paranoia. Cualquiera que le cuestionaba un poco era, para sus ojos, un traidor potencial. A muchos generales los ha encerrado, eso era lo más suave. Lo más fuerte es que mataba a algunos y los levantaba como Renegados para atarlos a su voluntad.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es horrible!

\- Eso no es todo. En una ocasión, un orco le llevó la contraria porque no se sentía a gusto masacrando un pequeño pueblo de humanos desarmados, él dijo que si peleaba sería con honor. Y como castigo, Sylvanas quemó la casa donde vivía y algunos de sus chicos.

\- Esta loca. - afirmó Tess.

\- Eso no es una novedad… - murmuró Wrathion.

\- ¿Y nadie dijo nada dentro de la Horda? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Claro que algunos dijeron algo, pero ahora o están encerrados o muertos. A esto me refería con la paranoia. Pero ella está convencida de que nos lleva por el buen camino.

\- Entonces… ¿os tiene a todos amenazados? - Baine asintió.

\- Si ella descubriera que estoy aquí, mañana mismo Cima del Trueno estaría en llamas.

\- Y luego está lo de la “salvación”… - comentó Mayla.

\- ¿El qué? - quiso saber Anduin.

\- Fue algo que dijo cuando los Zandalaris se unieron. - explicó Baine.- Ella estaba muy seria hablando con Nathanos. Nosotros solo lo oímos por encima, pero entendimos que estaba de acuerdo con la unión porque así podría salvar a más personas de un destino terrible… a través de la resurrección.

\- No lo entiendo. - dijo Tess.

\- Aspira a convertirnos a todos en no-muertos.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Anduin.- Pero eso es… ¿Y qué pasa con el libre albedrío del que tanto solía hablar? - Baine solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, si todos somos no-muertos, ella será la reina. - agregó Wrathion.- Estaríamos ligados a su voluntad porque nos levantaría ella.

\- Esto es una locura, - dijo Anduin.- no podéis seguir así.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Baine.- Ella tiene a la mayoría de la Horda a su favor, si no es por ser Renegados es porque Sylvanas prometió sangre de la Alianza. Los que no estamos de acuerdo con ella vivimos amenazados constantemente. Solo uno con autoridad le plantó cara y Sylvanas lo regaló a la Alianza.

\- ¿Quién? - Anduin lo meditó.- ¿Varok?

\- Sí. Ellos discutieron en el ataque de Teldrassil y luego en el asedio de Lordaeron. Colmillosauro se quedó para cubrir nuestro escape, pero entre nosotros, lo hizo porque no soportaba estar con Sylvanas.

\- Un momento, - interrumpió Dereck.- hay algo que no entiendo. Sylvanas siempre tuvo tendencias homicidas y no tiene código moral, no es algo nuevo, y tengo entendido que muchos desconfiaban de ella antes de todo esto. Entonces, ¿por qué Vol’jin la nombró Jefa de Guerra? ¿Qué le llevó a nombrarla?

\- ¿Sabes? Eso mismo nos empezamos a preguntar cuando los Zandalaris se unieron y oímos a Sylvanas decir eso. - Baine miró a Mayla.- Intentamos buscar respuestas…

\- Intentamos comunicarnos con Vol’jin, - agregó Mayla.- pero no salió muy bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Vol’jin está en el reino de las sombras, ahí solo hay muerte. - dijo Baine.- Pero, con la ayuda de Talanji, pudimos verle. Talanji tampoco confía mucho en Sylvanas, por eso nos ayudó. Pero apenas pudimos comunicarnos con Vol’jin, solo oímos su voz un par de veces. Le preguntamos por qué y él solo dijo que un espíritu se lo dijo. Pero cuando le preguntamos quién fue, solo oímos “alguien con control” antes de que se cortara la conexión así que, estábamos en un punto muerto.

\- ¿Y quién puede tener control? - Anduin miró a Wrathion.- ¿Puede que N’Zoth le susurrara el nombre?

\- Vol’jin tenía un pie dentro del reino de los muertos cuando nombró a Sylvanas y no había Azerita de por medio para manipularle. No, eso ha sido algún ser desde el reino de los muertos, alguien que sabía que ocurriría esto si ella era Jefa de Guerra, alguien con poder para hacer esto. Seguramente es el mismo ser que le dice a Sylvanas lo que hacer.

\- Exacto, pensamos eso mismo, - intervino Ebyssian.- por eso le preguntamos a los dos únicos seres que conocemos con grandes poderes sobre la muerte si sabían algo: Bwonsamdi y Eyir.

\- ¿Y…? - quiso saber Wrathion, Ebyssian se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bwonsamdi dijo que debe de existir un equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, que Sylvanas está rompiendo ese equilibrio y encima se queda a los que mata, no le beneficia en nada que la nombraran Jefa de Guerra, no sabe nada de este asunto. Eyir dijo que lo ocurrido a Vol’jin iba más allá de su poder y que Sylvanas no le causa ninguna simpatía. No conocemos más seres que puedan arrojar luz al asunto así que estamos en un punto muerto de nuevo.

\- ¿Estáis completamente seguros de que no mintieron? - inquirió Wrathion seriamente.

\- Que sepamos, no. ¿Se os ocurre algún ser o espíritu que podría ayudarnos? - todos se quedaron pensativos.

\- ¿El Rey Exánime? - murmuró Wrathion.

\- Murió, ¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo Anduin.

\- Ah, sí, casi lo olvido. - Wrathion miró a otro lado. En realidad, el Rey Exánime estaba vivo y coleando. Anduin se rascó la cabeza exageradamente.

\- Esto es muy complicado, ¿qué demonios pasa en el mundo? Ahora aparte de un dios antiguo y el Vacío también tenemos este asunto con seres del mundo de los muertos. No sé ni qué pensar.

\- A ver, la conclusión de todo esto… - Wrathion se sentó bien.- Primero, la Horda vive en una dictadura. Segundo, alguien le dijo a Vol’jin que nombrara a Sylvanas como Jefa de Guerra para poder empezar una carnicería. Tercero, N’Zoth modificó los ecos de Sylvanas con la Azerita para que tuviera la idea de que sería la reina de la montaña y luego, el mismo ser que le susurró a Vol’jin, le susurra a Sylvanas lo que debería hacer y la guerra comenzó. No creo que sea una coincidencia, puede que N’Zoth y ese ser estén colaborando, pero por ahora no sabemos quién es. Personalmente, investigaría esto, debemos saber qué aliados tiene N’Zoth.

\- ¿Y por dónde empezamos? - preguntó Tess.

\- Antes de eso, necesitamos un favor, - dijo Baine.- uno importante.

\- Te escucho. - dijo Anduin.

\- Necesitamos a Varok Colmillosauro. - Anduin abrió la boca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Él discutió con Sylvanas el día que Teldrassil ardió y… creo que sabe quién ayudó a Sylvanas a ello. Nosotros no tenemos los medios para hacer arder el árbol, siempre supe que fue un tercero. Pero Colmillosauro estaba muy enfadado ese día, creo que sabe algo, pero tengo que preguntárselo. Además, le necesito por todo lo que ocurre en la Horda, necesito su consejo si queremos salir adelante.

\- Baine, no te lo discuto, de verdad, es buena idea. ¿Pero sabes lo que me pides? ¡Es un disparate! No podemos sacar al orco más importante de las mazmorras de Ventormenta y traerlo.

\- Le necesitamos.

Wrathion se levantó. La bebida se acabó así que empezó a estirarse exageradamente. No creía que sacar a Varok fuera un problema, pero Anduin repitió varias veces que era muy complicado. Wrathion salió fuera a estirar las piernas mientras los demás seguían discutiendo, se estaba poniendo el sol y pronto se haría de noche. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no quería distraerse. Todo lo que contaron era preocupante, tener a otro enemigo que pudiera controlar a los muertos de esa forma y que fuera aliado de N’Zoth no era lo que más quería oír, pero le dolía más no saber quién podría ser.

\- _Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_ \- Wrathion miró atrás. Al oír el Dracónico, sabía que era Ebyssian.

\- _¿El qué?_

_\- Que siempre debe haber un Rey Exánime. -_ Wrathion chasqueó la lengua.

_\- Muy pocos lo saben, solo seres con el poder o el conocimiento suficiente. En realidad creo que hoy en día los que sabemos eso se nos cuenta con los dedos de las manos._

_\- Sería alguien interesante para preguntar si sabe algo._

_\- Estaba pensando ir hoy mismo cuando acabe la reunión._

_\- Iré contigo. -_ Wrathion parpadeó.

\- _No._

_\- Me da igual que no quieras. Esto es asunto mío también y debo saberlo._ \- Wrathion solo le miró con desconfianza.- _No te voy a morder, lo que hiciste hace tiempo ha pasado a segundo plano, esto es importante._

_\- ¿Se lo dirás a Mayla?_

_\- No puedo contarle sobre el Rey Exánime, pero tengo que saber la verdad. Hace poco, Mayla dijo que quería abandonar la Horda por todo lo que ocurría, se arrepintió de unirse. Pero necesitamos estar con ellos, nuestra supervivencia depende de ello, ahora más que nunca sabiendo la verdad. Si para encontrar respuestas tengo que compartir un viaje contigo, sea pues._

_\- No me apetece ir contigo. -_ Ebyssian dio unos pasos hacia él.

\- _Me da igual. -_ lo dijo lentamente.

\- Chicos, - Anduin les alcanzó.- ¿de qué habláis? - ambos dragones miraron a todos, parecía que los tauren se iban a marchar y que aclararon todo.

\- Wrathion y yo iremos a Rasganorte ahora. - anunció Ebyssian provocando que todos les miraran con pura confusión, Wrathion suspiró derrotado.- Sabemos de gente en el continente helado que podría decirnos algo acerca del ser que susurró a Vol’jin y manipula a Sylvanas.

\- Cuerno de Ébano, - Mayla se acercó a él.- ¿tiene que ser ahora? Sabes que las cosas no van bien…

\- Necesitamos respuestas. No tardaremos nada, a vuelo rápido podemos ir y volver en un día, somos rápidos.

\- Wrathion, - Anduin agarró al dragón por el brazo.- no puedes ir ahora. Acabo de acordar con Baine que traeríamos a Varok aquí mañana, te necesito.

Wrathion suspiró y miró a Ebyssian. Él podía convencer a Mayla fácilmente y necesitaban respuestas, no podía perder un minuto. Alejó un poco a Anduin de los demás para estar solos y hablar tranquilamente. Anduin se apoyó en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

\- Anduin, hay que saber la verdad, tengo que ir.

\- ¿Puedes ir después de ayudarme a sacar a Varok?

\- Puedes hacerlo solo, no dependas siempre de mí.

\- Per-

\- No eres estúpido, Anduin, puedes idearlo por tu cuenta. - el joven rey no dijo nada. Wrathion apoyó una mano en el árbol, a la derecha de Anduin.- Creía que te gustaría el hecho de que vaya con Ebyssian. - Anduin rio.

\- Me gusta, la idea de que te lleves bien con un familiar me gusta. Es solo que quería tu ayuda.

\- Seguro que te las arreglarás bien. Y nosotros estaremos bien, en un día volvemos y tu tendrás a Varok aquí, todo estará solucionado. - Anduin se frotó los ojos, confiaría en él.

\- Apresúrate, ¿vale?

Wrathion le sonrió suavemente y volvieron con los demás. Baine y Mayla se prepararon para volver. Ya que su coartada era de buscar un sitio de saqueo, no les costaría volver mañana, pero a partir de ahí necesitarían un poco de margen. Por eso insistieron en Varok, necesitaban hablar con él pronto.

\- Bueno, - dijo Wrathion.- todo arreglado. Nos veremos aquí mañana. - miró a Ebyssian.- No me retrases, anda.

\- Mientras no seas muy pesado…

Wrathion volvió a reactivar la trampa de protección antes de irse. Ambos dragones subieron la montaña ligeramente antes de transformarse y echar a volar. Anduin, Tess y Dereck se despidieron de Baine y Mayla temporalmente y les desearon suerte en la vuelta. Esperaban que no levantaran sospechas con todo esto. Pero los pensamientos de Anduin fueron a otro lado. Wrathion era el más inteligente y el que venía con planes más sólidos, pero ahora dependería de su propio ingenio con algo que jamás hubiera pensado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a sacar a Varok de Ventormenta sin ser visto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los dragones pueden ronronear y nadie me puede convencer de lo contrario, aunque Wrathion diga que no, yo sé que sí. lol  
El Vacío, la muerte... Toda energía negativa del Universo parece que se une. Hablando de Shadowlands... Esta historia se planteó mucho antes de que se anunciara la siguiente expansión (bueno, antes del parche de N'Zoth en bfa incluso...) así que no será lo mismo realmente. Me hace gracia como en parte pude predecir lo que Blizzard quería hacer en su Lore y de hecho vas a ver muchas similitudes a lo largo de mi historia... Es parecido al canon, pero vamos por caminos muy distintos. No sé si es que puedo leer las intenciones de Blizzard muy fácilmente o qué, pero aun así me hizo mucha gracia (de hecho hay cierto personaje al que he predicho perfectamente antes de que se anunciara Shadowlands, pero no puedo decir nada porque sino acabaría haciendo spoiler de mi propia historia aunque yo le escribí otro rol diferente al canon)  
Casualidades de la vida... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, ¡hasta la próxima!


	31. Una pista nueva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Descubrí que se puede cambiar el colo de fondo en esta web, ha sido todo un hallazgo... Bueno, ¿qué tal estás? Espero que bien. Yo tuve problemas esta semana, poca motivación (o nula) y dormir mal. En fin, mis problemas de primer mundo supongo. Traigo nuevo capítulo para entretener, espero que te guste.

Anduin tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche. Intentó idear un plan para sacar a Varok, pero cada idea que tenía parecía peor que la anterior. Empezó a temer que no lo conseguiría cuando todos dependían de él. Al desayunar, tenía la peor cara posible y Genn se preocupó por él. Anduin disimuló como pudo el caos mental que tenía hasta que Tess le preguntó personalmente. El joven rey reconoció no saber qué hacer y que estuvo toda la noche en vela por ello. Esperaba que Tess le dijera algo para reírse o reñirle, pero en su lugar, le dijo que intentó pensar en algo, pero tampoco se le ocurrió nada. Pero aún tenían tiempo, era todavía muy temprano y tenían hasta la tarde para idear algo.

Anduin decidió dar un paseo por el puerto, siempre lo hacía para aclarar sus ideas, el aire fresco que llegaba del mar le tranquilizaba. Le hubiera venido bien que Wrathion estuviera aquí, él solía tener buenas ideas. Quizá si imitara algunas cosas que solía hacer Wrathion, se le ocurriría algo. Con eso en mente, se dirigió al Monasterio Canto Tormenta para ver a Leo. Wrathion acabó encariñándose con el pequeño y solía ir a verle para ayudarle con el control mágico. Anduin solo iba a veces y había pasado un tiempo sin saludar.

Tardó un poco en encontrar a Leo una vez llegó, pero el pequeño le encontró antes y corrió a darle un abrazo. Leo estaba feliz de ver a Anduin, pero preguntó por Wrathion casi inmediatamente. Anduin solo dio la primera excusa que se le vino, el dragón estaba en algún lugar perdido como siempre. Leo frunció el ceño porque quería enseñarle algo nuevo, pero en su lugar, se lo enseñaría a Anduin. El joven rey tuvo que esperar sentado unos minutos mientras Leo fue a buscar un objeto, volvió con algo bastante familiar. El cetro abisal fue usado recientemente en el rescate de los draenei, así que lo reconoció rápido.

\- He aprendido a crear niebla. - comentó Leo sonriendo.- A veces me paso un poco, pero, ¿quieres verlo?

\- Vale.

Leo parecía animado cuando empezó a usar el cetro. La niebla empezó a rodearlos lentamente sin que Anduin se percatara mucho. Aunque era magia, parecía que ocurría de forma natural. Algo debió hacer mal Leo cuando empezó a salir mucha niebla del cetro. Leo no pudo controlarlo y acabaron completamente rodeados de una fría y muy densa niebla, Anduin casi no podía ver ni su propio cuerpo.

\- Leo.

\- ¡Un momento, un momento! - unos segundos después, hizo desaparecer la niebla.- ¡Ta-chan! ¡Niebla! Tengo que practicar, lo sé. Pike dice que me suelo excederme siempre. - Anduin se quedó mirando a Leo fijamente. Puede que ir a los sitios usuales de Wrathion fuera mejor idea de lo que pensó.- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- Oye… ven, acércate. - Leo se acercó y Anduin bajó mucho la voz.- ¿Te gustaría participar en una misión súper secreta y súper importante?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- ¿Cómo que meter a un niño de ocho años en esto? - preguntó Tess alterada.- Anduin, deja de tomar lo que quiera que estés tomando.

\- No es tan descabellado. Acabo de ver a Leo crear niebla más densa que la que vi en Nazmir. El plan es ir a Ventormenta en un barco no registrado, que Leo haga la niebla para que nadie nos vea, y sacamos a Varok de las mazmorras. Es fácil.

\- ¡Ese no es el problema! Es un niño, puede decir algo y esto es alto secreto.

\- Me aseguraré de que no lo cuente a nadie.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Dereck.- ¿Le vas a poner una cabeza de caballo en su cama? - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- Eso es asqueroso. Y no, tengo mejores ideas.

\- A ver, - Tess suspiró.- ¿en qué barco quieres ir, para empezar?

\- Estaba pensando en pedirle el favor a Taelia.

\- ¿¡Y ahora quieres meter a otra persona!?

\- ¿!Se te ocurre algo mejor en tan poco tiempo!?

\- Pues… no. Pero aun así es arriesgado.

\- Eres amiga de Taelia, podrás convencerla, digo yo. Y no tenemos tanto tiempo, esta es la solución rápida más viable. - Anduin agarró a Tess por los hombros.- ¡Ayúdame con Taelia, por favor!

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto…? - murmuró Tess.- Hablaré con Taelia, ¡pero vamos todos! ¡Aquí no se libra nadie!

\- Hecho.

Tenían que apresurarse un poco ya que la hora de comer se acercaba. Se dirigieron al Desembarco del Marinero para encontrar a Taelia. Cyrus le regaló un barco, un poco más grande que un pesquero, que le perteneció de joven por su cumpleaños hace unas semanas. No era un barco registrado y no era llamativo, era el barco perfecto, solo tenían que convencer a Taelia. El lugar, como de costumbre, era de los más tranquilos en Boralus. Encontraron a Taelia en su barco pasando unas pinceladas de pintura sobre la barandilla. Ella saludó a los tres en cuanto les vio y Tess sacó una botella de Aurora Borealis. Taelia dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y, de un salto desde la cubierta, se acercó para inspeccionar la botella, sonrió complacida al ver que era auténtica. Taelia les invitó a subir al barco y charlar ahí. Mientras las chicas hablaban fluidamente, Anduin miró bien el barco. Tenía una cubierta bastante amplia y las velas muy cuidadas. El timón estaba subiendo unas pocas escaleras y no había ningún camarote, solo una bodega pequeña bajo sus pies. Al cabo de un rato, Taelia se acercó a Anduin.

\- Cada vez que te veo debo asumir que pides un favor. - dijo sin ninguna malicia, más bien como si fuera algo gracioso.

\- Yo no pido si no es por una buena causa. - se defendió Anduin.- Además, estás ayudando a una de las mayores causas de la historia, eso es muy importante.

\- ¿Y qué causa es? Tess es demasiado reservada pero muy insistente.

\- Es por un tema de confidencialidad. - dijo Tess.- No sé qué pensarías de nosotros si lo supieras.

\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo menos que voy a pensar es que estáis locos. Peleáis contra un dios antiguo. ¡Por las mareas! ¡Debe de ser algo importante!

\- Vale. - dijo Anduin, mirándola seriamente.- Necesitamos sacar a Varok Colmillosauro de las mazmorras de Ventormenta para que nos ayude con N’Zoth. - Taelia tardó diez segundos en procesar eso.

\- ¿Habéis perdido la cabeza? - preguntó extrañada.- ¿No era un importante prisionero de guerra?

\- Sí, pero le necesitamos. Tenemos más confianza en ti que en otro para que nos ayude con el transporte.

\- Te compraré más botellas de Aurora Borealis. - agregó Tess.

\- No lo sé. - Taelia titubeó.- Es que es un poco arriesgado…

\- Por favor… - suplicó Anduin con los ojos más radiantes de esperanza del mundo y haciendo un gesto de súplica con las manos. Taelia no podía sostener su mirada, la expresión del joven rey era demasiado para ella y le tapó los ojos de esperanza con las manos.

\- Para, para, os ayudo pero si dejas de mirarme así.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Anduin feliz.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos?

\- A la hora de comer.

\- ¿Nos vamos a saltar la comida? - preguntó Tess extrañada.- Peor aún, ¿tú quieres saltarte una comida? - añadió señalando a Anduin.

\- Pues sí que te lo tomas en serio… - comentó Dereck.

\- Mientras navegamos rumbo a Ventormenta comeremos algo rápido. - aclaró Anduin, obvio que no iba a saltarse ninguna comida. Taelia suspiró.

\- Aun así nos llevará tiempo llegar, podéis tomaros tiempo para comer bien.

\- No exactamente, tengo un comodín para navegar rápido. Leo nos acompañará. - antes de que Taelia dijera algo, Anduin levantó las manos para frenarla.- Él ha aceptado todas las condiciones, es parte del plan.

\- Tess, - ambas se miraron.- quiero cinco botellas.

\- Van a ser diez a este paso.

Aunque Taelia no parecía muy convencida con el plan, Anduin estaba feliz de que les ayudaría. No era una clase de favor que podía pedir a cualquiera y estaba bastante aliviado de que un plan suyo parecía que iba a salir bien. Decidieron quedar a segunda hora del mediodía porque Taelia necesitaba prepararse y Leo debía comer con los otros aprendices. Anduin y Tess comentaron con Genn que no comerían juntos, como de costumbre, porque organizaron una “comida de amigos” en un pueblo de Tiragarde. Genn se extrañó con la coartada, pero les advirtió que no se metieran en problemas ya que, la última vez que hubo una comida así, acabó en una trifulca contra unos piratas. Pero Tess le convenció de que se quedarían lejos de los problemas, lo cual era algo irónico desde el punto de vista de Anduin. Solo les quedaba hacer tiempo hasta la hora indicada y rezar para que realmente no se metieran en problemas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Había una serie de lugares que no cambiaban por mucho que ocurrieran catástrofes. Rasganorte era uno de esos lugares junto con Pandaria. Rara vez se torcía el equilibrio del continente, solo un evento lo suficientemente grande, como la cruzada para derrotar a Arthas cuando era Rey Exánime, era capaz de cambiar ligeramente el continente helado. Wrathion y Ebyssian pasaron toda la noche viajando a vuelo muy rápido y llegaron a Rasganorte cuando el sol empezó a salir. De lejos, mientras veían el amanecer, Rasganorte parecía el lugar más hostil del mundo. El paraje helado trasmitía la misma aura inhóspita de siempre, no era lugar para bajar la guardia.

A Wrathion le vinieron muchos recuerdos de cuando vivió allí, siempre consideró que era su habitad más natural. Sin leyes que le dijeran algo y con la compañía de infinidad de animales, casi podía decir que fue una buena época… si no fuera por los problemas que tuvo con N’Zoth.

Cuando el amanecer dio paso a la mañana, se acercaron a la Ciudadela de Hielo. Vieron que los alrededores estaban llenos de esqueletos reanimados y otros muertos descerebrados. No era buena señal. Desde hacía algún tiempo, el Rey Exánime estaba atrayendo a los muertos por alguna razón, cada día aumentaban en número.

Ambos dragones descendieron a uno de los patios de la Ciudadela de Hielo, lugar donde pereció definitivamente Sindragosa. Cambiaron rápido a sus formas mortales y entraron al lugar. El frío y la soledad lo inundaba todo mientras Wrathion guiaba, el silencio daba sensación de claustrofobia y no ver siquiera muertos era perturbador.

\- ¿Qué le decimos, exactamente? - preguntó Ebyssian.- ¿Se lo preguntamos sin más?

\- No, es mejor no mostrar las cartas tan rápido, él querrá sacar ventaja. La información es poder. - ambos se acercaron al centro de la ciudadela.- Tenemos que meternos en el transportador del centro y nos llevará a la cima de la ciudadela, él está ahí.

\- Pareces familiarizado con el lugar y con él. ¿Has estado aquí antes?

\- Una vez. Tuve que pedirle un favor hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor se le pide al Rey Exánime?

\- Retirar los muertos que hay en el Santuario de Dragones Obsidiana.

Ebyssian le miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía imaginar por qué querría Wrathion algo así cuando dicho santuario estaba completamente abandonado. Antaño fue un lugar de reunión para el vuelo negro, pero desde que cayó Alamuerte, el santuario quedó vacío del todo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué interés había allí, pero prefirió no preguntarle.

Ambos dragones pisaron la plataforma del centro y les elevó al trono helado. Si la ciudadela ya era inhóspita, mucho más lo era la cima. Allá a donde mirasen, solo había hielo. La plataforma de hielo en la que se encontraban era bastante pequeña, solo tenía unas largas escaleras que llevaban más arriba, a un trono enorme de puro hielo donde estaba él, el Rey Exánime. Aunque todo estaba bastante oscuro debido a la tormenta de nieve constante, ambos dragones podían ver bien en la oscuridad. Cuando Wrathion avanzó para subir escaleras, Ebyssian se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Muchos no-muertos sin cerebro estaban agazapados mirando cada movimiento que hacían. Los dragones empezaron a subir las escaleras mirando el Rey Exánime “de fuego” atrapado en el hielo.

\- La cortesía de tu ciudadela ha disminuido un poco, poderoso Rey Exánime. - dijo Wrathion con un tono cortés cuando estaba a la mitad de camino.

\- ¿Por qué iba a darte la bienvenida? - preguntó la voz distante de ultratumba del Rey Exánime.

\- Cortesía, nada más. - ambos dragones llegaron al trono.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Otro favor? ¿No quedó claro todo la última vez que nos vimos?

\- Ese favor, por cierto, no me lo concediste. Me partiste el corazón.

\- No se puede romper el corazón de alguien que estaba muerto por dentro. Aunque algo ha cambiado, ¿no?

\- No creo que sea relevante para ti, y para tu alivio, no quiero un favor.

\- Entonces estás en busca de conocimiento. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daré?

\- Un intercambio, yo te digo algo y tú me dices algo. - hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Interesante, debes de tener entre manos algo grande si me ofreces algo así, hijo de Alamuerte.

\- Asumo que aceptas, me gust-

\- Yo preguntaré primero. - Wrathion frunció el ceño, pero asintió.- Quiero saber qué ha cambiado.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?

\- El hijo del destructor se presentó ante mí un día, un pequeño dragón que estaba vacío por dentro, igual que yo. Pensaba que no tenías solución, pero te noto muy vivo ahora, con metas. Desde luego que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué le ocurrió al Príncipe Negro para volver a la vida.

\- Ya no respondo ante ese nombre, y tampoco es relevante ser el hijo de un maldito, deja de referirte así a mi persona, por favor.

\- Pero eres un legado maldito. Y ahora responde a la pregunta o doy nuestra conversación por finalizada. - Wrathion titubeó unos segundos, pero decidió responder de una forma sutil.

\- Digamos que estoy con alguien que me ha hecho cambiar de parecer.

\- ¿Alguien te ha devuelto a la vida?

\- Algo así. - el Rey Exánime se quedó callado unos segundos.

\- No me digas que… Oh… esto sí que no me lo esperaba del hijo de Alamuerte. Vaya, vaya…

\- Pregunta por pregunta. - dijo Wrathion intentando cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué tanto deseas preguntar?

\- Quiero saber quién le susurró a Vol’jin el nombre de Sylvanas para que fuera Jefa de Guerra. ¿Fuiste tú u otro ser? Necesito saberlo. - no hubo respuesta por al menos un minuto. Wrathion empezó a preguntarse si realmente seguía allí o si iba a pasar algo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás preguntando? Estás hablando de fuerzas muy poderosas.

\- ¿No fuiste tú entonces? ¿Sabes quién fue?

\- Lo que le ocurrió a Vol’jin está por encima de mi poder, influenciar a alguien que se debate entre la brecha de los dos mundos requiere mucho poder y energía, y todavía mejor, puede hablar con alguien como Sylvanas para que sea su títere. Todo esto no tiene que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Es el mismo ser entonces? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

\- Han pasado muchas cosas en este lado… Cierto espíritu independiente salió perjudicado, pero el traidor es muy fuerte. - Wrathion quiso decir algo.- No te pienso decir quién es.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo ninguna obligación en decírtelo, la información es poder, lo sabes. Además, tu pregunta fue si fui yo u otro, la respuesta es que fue otro. - Ebyssian miró a los alrededores, los muertos empezaban a rodearles.

\- Eso no es justo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No me tientes. Todo esto destruye el balance y lo inclina a los muertos, solo a uno le beneficia tal cosa.

\- Y tienes miedo de tal ser, por lo que parece. - Wrathion suspiró.- ¿Acaso recuerdas tu verdadero nombre?

\- Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas jamás. Marcha ahora… o sé parte de mi ejército.

Ebyssian le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención, Wrathion se dio la vuelta por fin. Vio a todos los cadáveres de distintas formas y tamaños subiendo por la escalera y por las paredes. Literalmente les estaba tirando la plaga encima. Wrathion desenfundó su arma de asta y Ebyssian sacó su hacha. Ambos bajaron corriendo por la escalera quitando de en medio cualquier cadáver que se atrevía a acercarse. No había tiempo para coger el camino seguro, lo mejor era que saltaran de la plataforma y evitar que les persiguieran. Nada más quitarse un esqueleto del medio, saltaron al vacío. Se transformaron de vuelta en dragones en el aire, las fuertes borrascas del sitio les desestabilizaron un poco, pero lograron mantener el equilibrio hasta alejarse de la ciudadela de hielo. Volaron hasta las montañas que separaban el Cementerio de Dragones y el Bosque Canto de Cristal para posarse unos momentos. Tuvieron que pararse un momento para procesar de que acababan de huir de la plaga y pensar en lo que escucharon.

\- Lo sabe, sabe quién es, ¿por qué se habrá negado a decir quién era? - preguntó Ebyssian.- Él mismo ha dicho que el ser que está haciendo todo esto es un traidor, ¿por qué defenderlo?

\- Tiene miedo. Sea quien sea, es alguien mucho más poderoso que el Rey Exánime, y si nos hubiera dicho quien es, probablemente se metería en problemas, por eso se reservó. Creo que todos los seres conectados a la muerte saben lo que ha ocurrido, significa que Bwonsamdi y Eyir probablemente mintieron.

\- Pero seguimos sin saber la verdad, este viaje no ha servido de nada. No hemos sacado ninguna información interesante o una pista.

\- En realidad sí que hemos sacado algo. - Ebyssian ladeó un poco la cabeza.- Ha dicho algo, no sé si a propósito, que hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de a qué se refería.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - Wrathion alzó el vuelo.

\- Te lo cuento por el camino, debemos ir volviendo. Tenemos una pista muy útil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Avistaron Ventormenta al cabo de dos horas. Leo usó la navegación como una gran práctica para controlar las mareas y los vientos a favor, pero debía tomar algún que otro respiro. Anduin le fue explicando al pequeño por qué no debía contar nada a nadie y que sería un gran secreto entre ellos lo que ocurriría. Pero las palabras mágicas fueron “es muy importante para Wrathion, estaría decepcionado si le cuentas esto a alguien” y la verdad es que no tuvo que decir nada más, Leo no quería que su héroe se enfadara con él. Pese a que Anduin no se sentía orgulloso usando ese tipo de chantaje emocional, no tenía otra mejor idea para convencerle en tan corto tiempo.

En cuanto se acercaron al faro de Ventormenta, Anduin le pidió a Leo que hiciera la niebla. Le dio rienda suelta para que usara todo el poder descontrolado, cuanta más niebla mejor. Sentirse sin ninguna restricción hizo feliz al pequeño y, en unos pocos minutos, cubrió toda la ciudad en una densa niebla. Taelia les dejó en la zona donde construían los barcos porque Anduin sabía que ahora mismo no lo estaban usando, era el sitio ideal.

Taelia se quedaría para proteger a Leo mientras seguía canalizando la niebla y les deseó suerte.

Anduin, Tess y Dereck empezaron a caminar por el puerto. Como a duras penas se podían ver entre ellos, corrían cogidos de la mano en una cadena para no perderse mientras esquivaban a todo tipo de gente. Lo bueno es que conocían la ciudad muy bien y sabían por dónde estaban pisando perfectamente. Al poco tiempo y siguiendo los canales de agua, llegaron al edificio donde estaban las mazmorras. Las puertas, como de costumbre, estaban siendo custodiadas por dos guardias. Anduin, Tess y Dereck se detuvieron antes de acercarse al oír sus voces.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? - preguntó Dereck en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué tal si uno despista y los otros se meten dentro? - propuso Anduin.

\- ¿Y quién despista? - preguntó Tess. Anduin la miró.

\- Tú sabes hacerlo muy bien, la táctica del desorientado.

\- No pienso hacer eso, es ridículo.

\- Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Tess suspiró agotada, no quería hacer eso, pero no tenía otra idea mejor. Antes de comenzar, les dijo que para salir, debían ir al piso de abajo cuando sacaran a Varok. Tess se colocó la capucha y se dirigió a los dos guardias fingiendo una gran desorientación por la niebla.

\- ¿Disculpen? ¿Guardias? - preguntó Tess inocente.

\- Sí, estamos aquí. - respondió uno.- A su izquierda.

\- Huy, - Tess se giró.- que locura de niebla, ¿verdad? Me he perdido, ¿dónde estoy?

\- Está en las mazmorras, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla? - era evidente que no sabían con quién hablaban.

\- Sí, por favor, intento ir al Distrito de Mercaderes.

\- Creo que es por ahí. - el guardia señaló al frente.

\- No, yo vengo de por ahí. - contrarrestó Tess.

\- Yo creo que estaba por ahí, - dijo el otro guardia.- si sigues el canal deberías llegar.

\- ¿Podría indicarme dónde está el canal? No veo nada con esta niebla.

\- Sí, claro. - el guardia se movió de su puesto para indicarle bien, pero el otro guardia les alcanzó.

\- ¡No es por ahí! ¡El canal es aquí!

\- ¿Qué dices? - respondió indignado el otro.- Es aquí.

\- ¿Me lleváis y veis quién tiene razón? - insistió Tess.

Ambos guardias guiaron a Tess para localizar el canal de agua y que pudiera seguir hasta el Distrito de Mercaderes, fue la negligencia que permitió a Dereck y Anduin colarse en las mazmorras. Dereck, usando todo su conocimiento en infiltraciones, noqueó al guardia en sigilo que estaba en la entrada, aunque parecía estar descansando. No hubo ningún celador al entrar, pero en cuanto empezaron a moverse en el interior, vieron algún que otro carcelero. Dereck era el as del sigilo, así que pudo esconderse bien junto con Anduin esquivando, o noqueando, a todo el personal hasta llegar a la celda de Varok Colmillosauro. El orco estaba ahí sentado en el suelo y frunció el ceño confundido al verlos. Se levantó para aproximarse a los barrotes.

\- Sabes abrir estas celdas, ¿verdad? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No hay cerradura que se me resista, solo dame unos segundos como mucho. - respondió Dereck decidido al sacar unas ganzúas y ponerse con la cerradura.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Varok.

\- Tienes que venir con nosotros. - respondió Anduin.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- O eso o pasarás toda tu vida aquí encerrado.

\- No me molesta.

\- Pero no se trata de eso, te necesitamos por un favor.

\- No pienso abandonar la celda.

\- Baine te necesita. - Varok abrió los ojos sorprendido.- La Horda está en peligro, nos pidió que te sacáramos para que pudierais solucionarlo, es el favor que me pidió.

\- Pero… Eso sería traición, está poniendo a su gente en peligro.

\- Pues imagina cómo es la situación para que nos pidiera esto. El mundo ha cambiado. - Varok no dijo nada y Dereck consiguió abrir la puerta.- Ven con nosotros, por favor. - el orco titubeó.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

\- ¿Y por qué haría yo algo así? - Anduin lo preguntó de la forma más genuina posible, tanto que Varok se lo creyó. El orco dio un paso dudoso fuera de la celda.

\- No tendré reparos en mataros a ambos si es una trampa.

\- No habrá necesidad, vamos, nos esperan.

Varok se colocó por encima una capa marrón antes de salir para ocultarse. Dereck volvió a guiarles hasta el piso de abajo con la máxima precaución. No hubo problemas ni encuentros con alguien, probablemente todos estaban fuera maravillados con la niebla repentina. Quizá después de esto Anduin debía dar una reprimenda a todos por la negligencia. El joven rey no entendió por qué Tess les pidió ir allí hasta que pudo ver una rendija en la parte baja de le pared, Tess estaba al otro lado. Esa rendija, poco más grande que un desagüe, se usaba para evitar inundaciones en las mazmorras. Dereck se acercó a la rejilla y ayudó a Tess a abrirla.

\- Espero que no me obliguéis a hacer algo tan vergonzoso de nuevo. - dijo Tess.

\- ¿Nos tiramos al agua? - preguntó Anduin.

\- O eso o te quedas ahí. - respondió Tess al abrir la rejilla.- Al agua.

Dereck fue el primero en tirarse al canal. No era muy profundo y tocaba el suelo de puntillas. Varok fue el segundo en saltar seguido de Anduin. Tess terminó de cerrar bien la rendija y saltó al agua. Nadaron rápidamente hasta la calle al oeste de la Plaza de la Catedral. El agua estaba fría y la niebla no ayudó a calentarse. Los tres humanos tiritaban un poco de frío, pero debían ponerse en marcha y volver al puerto. Además, se dieron cuenta de que la niebla se estaba disipando. Con todo el rato que llevaban ahí, Leo ya andaría cansado de usar su magia. Empezaron a correr sin exponerse demasiado por el puerto, pasando entre cajas y cajas ocultos. La niebla les dio suficiente camuflaje para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Solo debían pasar el lugar donde se construían los barcos y volverían a Boralus sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Creéis que Wrathion habrá vuelto ya? - preguntó Anduin.

\- ¿Quizá? Un poco pronto. - respondió Tess.

\- Pero vuelan muy rápido los dragones.

\- ¿Majestad? - todos se detuvieron de golpe. Estaban casi dejando atrás el puerto cuando alguien les descubrió.

\- ¿Hola? - respondió Anduin. Era un trabajador normal y corriente con un expresión confusa.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - pronto se dio cuenta de que le acompañaban Tess y Dereck, pero su mirada se volvió más confusa cuando miró a Varok.- Ese no es… ¿un orco?

\- Sí, bueno… nosotros… solo estábamos… - Anduin no sabía cómo continuar. Solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer. Suspiró y levantó las manos.- Oye, no sabes cuánto siento esto.

Anduin usó el control mental, después de tanto tiempo, con el obrero. Le resultó bastante natural hacerlo, tomó el control de la mente del pobre hombre fácilmente. Los ojos del hombre se pusieron violetas unos segundos, haciendo entender que haría lo que Anduin dijese.

\- Vete a casa, - dijo Anduin.- haz como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. No me has visto, ni a ninguno de nosotros. Nunca nos viste. Márchate. - el obrero hizo caso al segundo y empezó a alejarse. Con la práctica que había adquirido con el Vacío, podía ordenar este tipo de cosas sin problema.

\- A veces das miedo, Anduin. - comentó Tess.

Anduin solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco le parecía para tanto. Una vez estuvieron seguros, llegaron al barco, embarcaron rápidamente y empezaron a alejarse de Ventormenta en seguida. Leo mantuvo la niebla hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente. En cuanto se detuvo, se cayó de rodillas en cubierta. Estaba cansado y no podría hacer el viaje más corto, pero no le culparon. Tess y Dereck rebuscaron en la mochila que trajeron y sacaron ropa seca. Era algo habitual en el IV:7 llevar ropa de recambio. Anduin por desgracia se quedó tiritando un buen rato con una toalla cubriéndolo.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Leo. - alabó Anduin.- Nos has ayudado mucho, seguro que Wrathion estará muy contento también.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo el pequeño contento. Acto seguido miró a Varok.- ¿Es un orco de verdad? No he visto ninguno antes. - Anduin se dirigió a Varok.

\- Gracias por venir con nosotros. Baine insistió mucho en que tenía que hablar contigo.

\- Me lo creo de Baine, - admitió Varok.- me creo que te pidiera ayuda. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

\- En un rescate. La Horda hizo un bloqueo en las Islas de la Bruma y nosotros sacamos a todos los civiles que quedaban vivos. Fue entonces cuando nos encontramos y yo le invité para hablar sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo… Y aquí estamos ahora.

\- ¿Sylvanas ha bloqueado el hogar de los draenei?

\- Sí, llegamos tarde para algunos civiles, pero salvamos al pueblo.

\- Genocidio disfrazado en “acción de guerra”, suena a Sylvanas.

\- Oye, Anduin. - llamó Tess claramente preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos cuando lleguemos a Kul Tiras? - Anduin se quedó callado. La verdad es que no pensó en ello ni un segundo.

\- ¿Me pegarás si te digo que no lo he pensado?

\- ¡Te voy a matar! - dijo enfadada.- ¡Sabía que había huecos en el plan!

\- Bueno, bueno, se puede pensar en algo, aún falta para llegar.

\- ¡Ya puedes empezar!

\- Si os calmáis, - dijo Taelia.- yo tengo una idea. - todos la miraron.- Espero que os guste la pequeña bodega.

En un principio, no era mal plan, pero Anduin pensaba que se sentiría claustrofóbico ahí dentro. Por lo que decía Taelia, entrarían al puerto de Boralus por la gran puerta y seguirían el canal de agua hasta un punto cerca de Vaderia, después de eso seguirían a pie. Varok, Anduin y Dereck tendrían que esconderse en la bodega a esperar nada más llegar a Kul Tiras. Si alguien preguntaba a Taelia, ella diría que estaba pasando un rato con su amiga Tess y ayudando al pequeño Leo con la magia de las mareas.

Tardaron más de tres horas en llegar a Boralus, faltaban pocas horas para que cayera la noche. Antes de acercarse a la puerta, Tess les obligó a esconderse. La bodega era mucho más pequeña de lo imaginado. Con el tamaño de Varok, se metieron a presión. Esperaron varios minutos claustrofóbicos con poco aire entrando hasta que Tess abrió nuevamente.

Dereck estuvo a punto de marearse y Anduin cogió todo el aire puro que podía. Varok parecía bastante tranquilo, probablemente acostumbrado de todo el tiempo que estuvo en una celda. Taelia les dejó un poco al oeste de Vaderia, en una pequeña cala llena de cangrejos. Taelia se despidió de ellos temporalmente diciendo que algún día debían devolverle el favor. Se llevó a Leo de vuelta al Monasterio Canto Tormenta para cubrir su coartada. Ahora solo tenían que hacer el viaje largo rodeando Vaderia por el norte e intentar no ser vistos.

No hubo mucho problema al principio, siguieron el riachuelo Aguarrubor y subieron la cuesta, pasando de largo el almacén de maderas, hasta llegar a la Arboleda Siempreverde. Estaban cansados de caminar y del día en general, además, Anduin aún podía sentir la fría agua del canal, estornudó al recordar el frío cuando salió del agua.

\- Oye, Anduin, - llamó Dereck.- ¿Wrathion volvió a activar el hechizo de protección antes de irse?

\- La barrera siempre está ahí. - contestó Anduin.

\- Me refería al otro. - el joven rey se detuvo, ahora que lo pensaba…

\- Claro, Varok no puede acercarse a la casa si no quiere vérselas con los hechizos de Wrathion. - dijo Tess.

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Anduin llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿¡Por qué es tan complicado llevar alguien a casa!?

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Dereck, Anduin meditó cruzándose de brazos.

\- A lo mejor Wrathion está en Boralus. - dijo Tess.

\- Pero tenemos que esconder a Varok, - dijo Anduin después de suspirar.- no puede estar aquí expuesto. Lo llevaremos a esa cueva cercana, en el Risco Troncohelecho.

Anduin solo esperaba que dejara de improvisar después de eso, no porque no le gustara, más bien porque se estaba desesperando pensando que lo hacía mal, eso no era lo suyo después de todo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Varok se lo tomó bastante bien el esconderse en una pequeña cueva. Después de dar otra gran vuelta, el orco simplemente les siguió la corriente. Parecía muy cansado y, si tenía un plan para huir, no parecía estar de humor para llevarlo a cabo. Se quedó sentado en la cueva una vez llegaron con Dereck custodiándolo por si algo pasaba. De mientras, Anduin y Tess volverían a Boralus para comprobar si Wrathion volvió.

Anduin y Tess, bastante cansados, recorrieron gran parte de Boralus sin encontrar al dragón. Eso no era buena señal, faltaba poco tiempo para que Baine y Mayla volvieran y necesitaban la nueva información de Wrathion y Ebyssian para poder avanzar. Lo que Varok y Baine iban a hablar era sobre la Horda, no tenía nada que ver con su misión. Lo único positivo es que nadie les miró extraño, no hubo ninguna sospecha de su ausencia ni nadie les preguntó. Eso se reafirmó cuando cruzaron caminos con Jaina y solo se saludaron.

\- ¿Y si les ha pasado algo? - preguntó Anduin preocupado después de un rato.

\- ¿Dos dragones negros en apuros? No creo. A no ser que el mismo N’Zoth se haya plantado en su camino no creo que les haya pasado algo.

\- Pero no son totalmente invulnerables, puede que algún muerto no le haya hecho gracia que fisgoneen.

\- ¿Tú no eras el optimista?

\- Solo contemplo la posibilidad de que algo haya podido ocurrir, ya lo he dicho, no son invencibles.

\- ¿Eso piensas de mí? - dijo Wrathion de repente colgado del revés en un tablón de madera. Anduin se asustó tanto que retrocedió después de gritar levemente y Tess se rio.

\- ¿¡Puedes parar de hacer estas cosas!? - dijo Anduin algo enfadado.

\- ¿Y quitarme el placer de ver tus reacciones? Creo que paso. - Wrathion se dejó caer en el suelo.- Te estaba buscando y detecté tu olor cerca, ¿qué tal os ha ido?

\- Todo muy improvisado, pero tenemos a Varok escondido en una cueva por tus hechizos de protección.

\- ¿En serio? - Anduin no supo qué imagen mental tuvo Wrathion, pero por el modo en que se empezó a reír supuso que era algo fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido suerte?

\- Sí y no. Ahora lo explicaré todo cuando estemos reunidos. Ebyssian ha ido a buscar a los suyos así que mejor nos vamos ya, llegarán en nada.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Una vez más, la situación era curiosa para Anduin. Si estar sentado en una mesa con todos ayer era extraño, ahora estar en la misma casa esperando por miembros de la Horda porque rescataron a Varok era igual de raro.

\- ¿Eres el líder del vuelo negro ahora? - preguntó Varok a Wrathion, el dragón frunció el ceño.

\- Los vuelos ya no existen, cada uno está por su lado ahora. Al igual que los aspectos ya no tienen tal poder.

\- Lástima.

\- Que no te la dé, era muy problemático y limitaba demasiado. Eso ya solo forma parte del pasado y debería ser así siempre.

\- Por cierto, Wrathion, - dijo Anduin.- tuve que meter a Leo en esto. Le dije que era un plan tuyo y que estarías decepcionado si dice algo a alguien, así que, métete en ese papel cuando le veas, por favor.

\- ¿Mentir a un niño de ocho años? ¡Qué vulgar! - exclamó Wrathion de broma. Anduin le golpeó el brazo.

\- No pareces de esos que usan engaños así. - dijo Varok.- Desde fuera pareces más… - no supo continuar.

\- ¿De los que parecen no haber roto un plato en su vida? - terminó Wrathion por él.- ¿Mosquita muerta? Bueno, en el fondo lo sigue siendo. - Wrathion sonrió al joven rey y este volvió a golpearle amistosamente.

Anduin estaba sorprendido con lo tranquilo que estaba Varok. No parecía que le preocupaba estar rodeado de supuestos enemigos y le sorprendió que no hiciera un intento de fuga cuando le dejaron en la cueva. A lo mejor estaba muy expectante o realmente confiaba en ellos.

Tal y como dijo Wrathion, los tauren aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos, parecía que vinieron corriendo. Baine abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio al orco y luego miró agradecido a Anduin. Baine se acercó a Varok para estrecharle la mano en seguida.

\- Colmillosauro, - dijo contento.- me alegro tanto de verte.

\- Pareces agotado. - contestó el orco.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, la situación empeora.

\- ¿Te ha amenazado la reina en pena?

\- ¿Qué crees?

Varok suspiró y cerró los ojos. Entonces Anduin invitó a todos dentro de la casa para hablar tranquilamente.

Baine fue quien le hizo el resumen más rápido acerca de N’Zoth y lo que ocurría con Sylvanas. Varok parecía bastante sorprendido al principio ante todas las noticias, pero luego acabó diciendo que era lógico y se arrepintió de no darse cuenta antes. Fue él quien vio más de cerca los cambios en Sylvanas aparte de Nathanos, y ahora que sabía sobre una fuerza desconocida influyendo sobre Sylvanas, dejó la faceta de indiferencia que tenía para dar paso a la preocupación.

-Recuerdo la pequeña reunión cuando cambió el atacar Ventormenta por Teldrassil. - dijo Varok.- Recuerdo cuando dijo que todo era parte de un plan mayor, un plan “inefable”, es la palabra que usó… Por entonces empecé a sospechar que deliraba pero… Cuando vi el árbol arder yo… debí imaginar que no era realmente ella quien tomaba las decisiones, había algo que estaba mal.

\- Baine dijo que quizá viste a alguien hablar con Sylvanas para quemar Teldrassil. - puntualizó Anduin en seguida.- ¿Sabes quién fue? ¿Viste algo?

\- Sí que vi a alguien hablando con ella, un desconocido. Pero era una reunión privada, yo no participé.

\- ¿No puedes decirnos nada de nada?

\- Solo sé que debía ser humano y uno no robusto. Le vi de espaldas por unos instantes y era una figura esbelta medianamente alta, pero nada más. Iba con túnica negra, o azul marino muy oscuro, y encapuchado.

\- N’Zoth no es idiota. - dijo Wrathion.- Está claro que no expondrá a un poseído de ese calibre como si nada. Probablemente Sylvanas, incluso sin ser estúpida, tampoco sabría quién es si le preguntamos. Pero al menos sabemos que es un humano esbelto.

\- Eso no es mucho… - dijo Tess.

\- Podemos descartar las otras razas, lo cual es bastante, al menos para mí.

\- ¿Qué más hizo Sylvanas después de Lordaeron? - preguntó Varok a Baine.

\- ¿Aparte de amenazar a cualquiera que podría ponerse en su contra? Poco más, no solía hacer muchas apariciones en público a no ser que fuera necesario, se aisló mucho.

\- Formó parte en la batalla del Valle Canto Tormenta y la bienvenida de los Zandalaris. - agregó Mayla.- Más allá de eso apenas se deja ver.

\- ¿Por qué quiso atacar una zona de Kul Tiras? - preguntó curioso el orco.

\- Ella dijo que los Kultirianos se unieron a la Alianza y debíamos atacar antes de que fuera tarde. - explicó Mayla.- Un día nos comunicó que hizo contacto con alguien de la zona que le dio vía libre para atacar el pueblo principal y hacer una base allí.

\- Leo cuando estaba poseído… - murmuró Anduin.

\- Nos ordenaron atacar varios pueblos antes, eran simples aldeanos que lo único parecido a un arma que empuñaban era una hoz para segar el campo. El pueblo que se usó de base fue… creo que se llamaba Brennadam. Luego Sylvanas dijo que la Alianza intentaría ayudar a los locales, así que el plan era llevar la artillería para mostrar que íbamos con todo y atraeros, para que llevarais vuestros mejores hombres y artillería para “frenarnos” y poder arrasaros.

\- Como teníamos a Cuerno de Ébano de nuestro lado, - dijo Baine.- se pensaba que no habría problema, que era nuestra arma más fuerte. Este plan lo usó Garrosh en su día en… Theramore.

\- Pero claro, nadie imaginó que Wrathion estaría allí y nos arrasaría, - Mayla señaló al dragón.- así que acabamos perdiendo. Después ocurrió la traición de Zul y bueno, ya sabéis el resto.

\- Bueno, - dijo Dereck.- están los grupos de saqueo.

\- Eso es cosa de cadetes, nosotros como mucho señalamos un sitio de vez en cuando.

\- Estoy muy cansado de todo esto, - dijo Varok en voz baja.- y pensaba que no caeríamos más bajo después de Garrosh, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

\- Por eso le pedí a Anduin que te trajera. - dijo Baine.- Necesito tu ayuda, yo tampoco soporto ver la Horda decayendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido del jinete y su lobo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se combatió con honor y respeto? Desde que Vol’jin murió, el respeto dentro de la Horda murió con él.

\- Necesitamos que todo vuelva a ser como antes, hay que frenar a Sylvanas, alguien tiene que liderar de verdad.

\- Yo no soy esa persona, Baine. Yo no soy mejor, tengo las manos manchadas de sangre tanto como ella. Aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía Sylvanas, yo no dije nada y procedía a hacer las cosas que me mandaba hasta Lordaeron. Tengo tanta culpa como ella. No puedo volver, me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

\- Pero no podíamos desobedecer a la Jefa de Guerra.

\- ¿Jefa de guerra? - dijo Wrathion irónico.- Más bien Perra de Guerra llegados a este punto. Os trata como esclavos, os hace vivir en una dictadura y prácticamente os obliga a hacer cosas que no queréis y atentan contra vuestros principios. Me parece normal que no quiera volver.

\- Ocurrió con Garrosh, - contrarrestó Baine frunciendo el ceño.- se puede volver a derrocar.

\- Y con todas las manipulaciones que hay ahora, ¿crees que saldrá bien? Porque Garrosh hizo esas cosas sin un dios antiguo controlándolo todo y una voz que le decía cosas. - Baine no dijo nada.- Aceptémoslo, no es la misma situación, ni por asomo.

\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos con toda esta situación? - preguntó Anduin.- ¿Esperamos a que cambien las cosas en la Horda?

\- Mientras no exista otra cosa, esto es lo que nos ha tocado vivir. Y siento si esto suena cruel, pero nadie vendrá a salvar nuestros culos de esto, no vendrán nuestros papás a salvarnos ni viejos guerreros bañados en gloria. Sin ofender. - añadió mirando a Varok.- Esto dependerá únicamente de nosotros, somos nosotros quienes tenemos que pelear, nosotros desenredaremos esto. - se hizo un pequeño silencio, uno de aceptación.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Anduin mirando a Wrathion.- Yo estoy un poco perdido.

\- Tenemos una pista, - intervino Ebyssian.- acerca de la voz que susurra a Sylvanas. - todos prestaron atención.- En Rasganorte, no pudimos saber quién es, sin embargo, hemos oído varias historias. Todo lo que ocurre en el otro lado es sabido por todos, así que Bwonsamdi y Eyir puede que nos mintieran. Pero hay alguien más aparte de esos dos que puede decirnos lo que ocurrió.

\- Con un gran inconveniente… - dijo Wrathion.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Quién es? - preguntó curioso Anduin. Wrathion miró seriamente al joven rey.

\- Gorak Tul. - al oír eso, la cara de Anduin cambió a sorpresa.

\- ¿Ese? - dijo Tess.- ¿Está conectado con la muerte?

\- Sí, es cierto, - dijo Anduin.- no había caído en él. Los Drust son espíritus, no pertenecen a este lado, están muertos. Pero…

\- El problema es que es hostil. No es como si pudiéramos encontrarle y preguntar como si nada. - dijo Wrathion.

\- Si los otros dos mintieron, ¿quién dice que no lo hará Gorak Tul? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Por lo que hemos oído, creo que Gorak Tul salió muy perjudicado en esto. - aclaró Wrathion.- Ya de por si es independiente así que no creo que tenga algún tipo de lealtad. Podría ser una opción. Podríamos engañarlo para que nos contara algo si el ser que manipula a Sylvanas es un traidor y le ha perjudicado mucho.

\- Yo creo que intentará matarnos. - dijo Tess.

\- Por supuesto, pero si le sometemos, dejadme interrogarle y lo sabremos. Dejádmelo a mí.

\- Bueno, - dijo Anduin pensativo.- es una idea, ya que Azshara no es alguien localizable ahora. Podríamos intentar desenredar este asunto mientras buscamos a Azshara.

\- Os lo agradecería mucho. - dijo Baine.

\- Y tengo la excusa perfecta. - Anduin se aclaró la garganta.- En Drustvar está desapareciendo gente misteriosamente y se dice que Gorak Tul es el que está detrás. Para que nadie sospeche nada raro, le diré a Jaina que investigaremos personalmente. De todos modos lleva un tiempo pidiendo ayuda.

\- Decidido pues, hora de cazar fantasmas. - dijo Dereck dando un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué harás, Colmillosauro? - le preguntó Baine. Varok suspiró.

\- No tengo a dónde ir. La Alianza me estará buscando, la Horda en cuanto se entere me buscará. Estoy cansado de todo esto, no me apetece hacer mucho.

\- Oye, - intervino Anduin.- si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. Nosotros solo usamos esta casa de paso, no tenemos nada aquí. Si quieres quedarte hasta que las cosas se calmen, no hay problema.

Varok tuvo que pensarlo mientras todos recogían para marcharse. Al final, prefirió quedarse ahí y esperar a que se calmara todo o simplemente le dieran por muerto. Anduin se fijó en que el orco parecía muy desanimado y carente de cualquier motivación, como si ya hubiera tirado la toalla con el mundo. Antaño, fue un guerrero notorio, su padre lo dijo muchas veces, pero ahora parecía que perdió la mayor batalla de su vida y ya no le quedaba nada más. Supuso que era normal, después de todos los choques con Sylvanas y la revelación de que un dios antiguo y otro ser estaban detrás, a lo mejor pensaba que no había solución y aceptaba que la Horda estaba perdida.

O eso, o quizá se sentía culpable por lo que hizo y pensaba que no merecía una segunda oportunidad, solo esperaba el momento a morir. Anduin se quitó el pensamiento pesimista de la cabeza, intentó pensar que solo lo hacía porque estaba cansado y necesitaba tiempo de reflexión.

Antes de ir cada uno por su lado, Baine dijo que les ayudarían en Drustvar. Pese a que no sabía nada de Gorak Tul, la sola idea de que a lo mejor podrían saber quién manipula a Sylvanas le atrajo. Puede que fuera algo personal, pero Anduin aceptó su ayuda. La única diferencia era que, mientras él solo tendría que intercambiar unas palabras mañana con Jaina y al mismo día ya estaría en la zona, Baine y los suyos deberían esperar unos días para que no levantaran sospechas. Eso significaría que debían investigar bien para, cuando vinieran los tauren, disponer de un plan de acción. Con todo eso, se despidieron temporalmente.

Los tauren cruzaban la Arboleda Siempreverde para llegar a uno de sus campamentos provisionales de la Horda y volver a Zuldazar. Ebyssian les comentó que pudo acordar con Wrathion enviarse notas escritas en Dracónico, de ese modo nadie podría leerlas, para que les llegara información sobre sus progresos en Drustvar.

\- ¿Te ha caído bien tu, cómo decirlo, hermano? - preguntó Mayla.

\- Muy pronto para llamarle hermano, - respondió el dragón.- no puedo llamarle de ese modo cuando apenas nos conocemos. Pero con este viaje, como te dije antes, parece alguien muy tranquilo. Aunque nada quita el hecho de que hizo lo que hizo con esa gente.

\- Anduin confía en él, - dijo Baine.- y ya os dije que Anduin tiene un don innato para juzgar a la gente. Y todo este asunto con N’Zoth… es una locura, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y ese dragón es el único que ha estado más tiempo combatiendo.

\- De momento dejaré la justicia para otra ocasión, y si resulta que mintió acerca de las razones por las que mató a esa pobre gente, pagará. - aclaró Ebyssian.- Pero si fue por culpa de un tercero, me relajo con él por ahora. Pero claro, sigue siendo alguien muy extraño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vosotros no lo podéis notar porque no tenéis tal habilidad mágica pero… es que es muy raro.

\- En las islas de la Bruma dijiste que no era un dragón. - puntualizó Baine.

\- Sí y no, por una parte es un dragón, eso es obvio. Pero hay una parte de él que es completamente desconocida para mí… muy antinatural y poderosa. Es como si… hubiera alguien en él. No sé cómo explicarlo…

\- ¿Otra persona?

\- No creo que sea una persona… Pero él dice que es así como nació, así que…

\- Bueno, - Mayla posó su mano sobre Ebyssian.- al menos se puede decir que has encontrado algo parecido a un familiar, y eso que pensabas que eras único.

\- Mi familia y mi deber está con los tauren de Monte Alto. Pero sí, es alguien parecido a un familiar perdido.

\- Esperemos que Sylvanas no sospeche nada. - dijo Baine.- Acerca de el punto de saqueo que deberemos comunicar, podemos señalar un punto que esté protegido para que no haya bajas. Después de unos días diremos que queremos investigar Drustvar por otro saqueo, ¿entendido?

Mayla y Ebyssian asintieron. Solo hubo un saqueo al sur de Drustvar en todo este tiempo y no fue bien, podría ser buena idea sugerir el lugar nuevamente si eran ellos quienes verificaban el lugar. Además, nunca pisaron el lugar anteriormente, querían ver esos seres llamados Drust y a su líder, Gorak Tul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorak Tul y los Drust... ¿Sabes lo que dijo Blizzard sobre ellos? Que eran vrykuls y que las Tierras Contagiadas son un anexo del sueño esmeralda. Ya está, no hay más, dicen que saldrán en Shadowlands pero nidea. Tuve que escribir sabiendo solo eso hace unos meses y fue complicado, me tuve que inventar bastantes cosas por el camino, espero que no desentone. Y sí, la primera aventura es los guardianes contra los Drust, veremos como va :P  
Lol, dibujé (no profesional) a mi Wrathion de este fic con paint, esta en mi twitter si queréis verlo lel  
Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!


	32. Gritos en el Bosque Carmesí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? Yo no muy bien, espero que tú sí lo estés. Tengo poco que decir, espero que te guste la pequeña aventura que empieza en este capítulo en Drustvar.  
Disfruta.

Las pesadillas seguían sin parar. Anduin se despertó varias veces durante la noche con un sudor muy frío y tosiendo. Puede que la voz del Vacío ya no le hablara tanto como antes, pero lo que hacía con sus sueños era muy molesto. Esta misma mañana no tuvo muy buena cara cuando se encontró con los demás para desayunar. Genn se mostró algo preocupado por su estado, pero como siempre, Anduin aseguraba estar bien.   
Fue entonces cuando le llegó una carta que estaba esperando desde ayer, una de Ventormenta comunicando que Varok se había escapado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aparentar una gran sorpresa delante de Genn y ordenó inmediatamente que se iniciara su búsqueda. Sabía que no lo encontrarían de todos modos, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias.  
Con toda la charla de ayer, el joven rey intentó hablar con Jaina en seguida, pero la maga estuvo bastante ocupada toda la mañana y apenas tuvo oportunidad. La impaciencia de Anduin aumentaba, le gustaba estar en movimiento y quería empezar esta investigación cuanto antes. Para hacer tiempo mientras Jaina dejaba de estar ocupada, decidió enviar una carta a un contacto que sería de mucha ayuda: Calia Menethil. Sabía que ella seguía en Drustvar, ayudó con un pequeño muelle de la zona que fue asaltado por la Horda y se quedó por todo el tema de las desapariciones. Era muy buena amiga de Lucille Crestavía así que, si le enviaba una carta, quizá podría facilitar una reunión entre ellos para intercambiar información.

Una vez escribió esa petición, la envió con un halcón de Drustvar, los cuales se decía que eran los más rápidos enviando mensajes por todo Kul Tiras. Poco después de eso, fue cuando Jaina pudo recibirle un momento entre reuniones. Al parecer últimamente hubo muchos ataques navales por parte de la Horda y Jaina estaba algo agobiada por ello. Cuando Anduin le comentó que investigaría personalmente los problemas en Drustvar, el rostro de Jaina cambió drásticamente. Mostró una alegría que Anduin no vio por un largo tiempo, parecía encantada de que se ocupara de ese asunto. Jaina dijo que no había ningún problema de restricciones y le dio las gracias por la ayuda.

Anduin lo comunicó rápidamente a los demás, solo debían confiar en que Calia respondería pronto. La espera, por desgracia, fue demasiado larga. Anduin tuvo que aceptar estar con Genn leyendo cartas de Ventormenta comunicando que la integración de los draenei iba bien por el momento e intentando venir con ideas para mejorarlo.

Fue al medio día, mientras comían, cuando Anduin recibió una respuesta de Calia. Estaba concentrado en la partida de Legiuns contra Wrathion mientras comía cuando la leyó, Wrathion se aprovechó de que se distrajo al recibir la carta y hacer un movimiento que Anduin no supo contrarrestar. El contenido de la carta era breve, pero parecía que Calia estaba encantada de recibir ayuda y que debían dar por hecho que les facilitaría cualquier cosa. Lucille les recibiría en el Puesto de Arom, el único pueblo en las montañas nevadas, y podían ir cuando quisieran. Después de comer, se prepararon para marchar a Drustvar. Primero aclaró con Genn que estarían unos días fuera por la investigación y el viejo lobo, con preocupación, les deseó suerte. Recogieron su equipo y decidieron buscar un barco que les acercara. Como querían ir de inmediato, Anduin no tuvo una mejor idea que pedirle nuevamente a Taelia que les acercara con su barco. No pensaba que pondría una objeción ya que solo sería un paseo de unos treinta minutos.

El cielo estaba bastante gris mientras caminaban y parecía que se estaba haciendo tarde. No les hacía ilusión ir a Drustvar, lugar con una reputación de ser espeluznante, si parecía que iba a llover. Vieron a Taelia en el mismo lugar que ayer mimando su barco. Sin embargo, cuando los vio a todos, quiso salir corriendo para esconderse. Anduin intentó frenarla.

\- ¡Otra vez no! - dijo Taelia huyendo.

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó el joven rey.- ¡Todavía no te dije nada!

Tess detuvo a Taelia en cuanto se le acercó ligeramente mostrándole una caja pequeña llena de botellas. Era alcohol de todo tipo y Taelia se lo pensó.

\- Increíble que el soborno sea con bebidas, debería exigir oro con los favores que me pedís. - dijo Taelia inspeccionando una botella.

\- No te vamos a pedir que nos ayudes a transportar a un prisionero de guerra. - dijo Wrathion.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es esta vez?

\- ¿Puedes llevarnos a Drustvar? - Taelia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Las desapariciones, iremos a solucionarlo.

\- Oh… vaya, cuánta confianza. - Wrathion sonrió de forma irónica.

\- ¿Crees que no podemos? - Taelia negó con los brazos.

\- No, no, no… es solo que he oído lo que ocurre por ahí y… parece peligroso.

\- Estaremos perfectamente. Entonces, ¿nos llevas?

\- Bueno, si es eso no tengo problema. Solo es un paseo.

\- Gracias, pecas. - Taelia frunció el ceño ante su nuevo mote.

Una vez se decidió, Taelia les invitó a embarcar y les llevaría rápidamente. El agua en el interior de Kul Tiras era mucho más calmada que el océano y fue un paseo bastante agradable. Al acercarse a Drustvar, el cielo se puso mucho más negro. Anduin esperaba que no cayera una tormenta que les obligara a retirarse temporalmente. Taelia les dejó lo más cerca que le permitieron las aguas al Albergue del Ocaso, uno de los pueblos más famosos, atracando en el Puerto del Tallador.

Una vez se despidieron de Taelia y se desearan suerte, siguieron la playa hasta llegar a una cuesta que les llevaba directamente al pueblo. El bosque, tal y como Anduin había leído en viejos reportes, era tan tétrico como lo imaginó. Los árboles y la maleza eran abundantes, las hojas estaban bastante mustias y no se oía ni un pájaro cantar.

El Albergue del Ocaso era un pueblo pequeño pero muy modesto. Las casas se podían contar con las dos manos y tenía solo dos grandes edificios, uno era una posada y el otro parecía un ayuntamiento. Dereck tuvo la idea de que a lo mejor, si pagaban a alguien, podrían llevarlos hasta el Puesto de Arom en carruaje y no hacer todo el largo camino subiendo por la montaña a pie. Anduin entró con Tess al edificio que parecía un ayuntamiento a preguntar. El interior estaba bastante cuidado e iluminado, no era muy diferente a los interiores de las tabernas y posadas. Había un hombre de mediana edad sentado detrás de un mostrador escribiendo en un libro. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a preguntarle.

\- Disculpe, - empezó Anduin. El hombre levantó la vista.- me gustaría saber si hay algún medio de transporte para llegar al Puesto de Arom. - el hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Hay una familia en el pueblo que se dedica a ello con carruajes, si le parece bien.

\- Es perfecto, ¿puede indicarme dónde está?

\- Sí. Cuando salgan de aquí, giren a la izquierda y sigan hasta llegar al límite del pueblo. Encontrarán varios carruajes y caballos, allí estará el cabeza de familia.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda. - Anduin se dispuso a ir.

\- Oye… - Anduin le miró.- No sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Correcto.

\- Debería advertiros de que tengan mucho cuidado, hay desapariciones por los bosques y nunca los encontramos. Pensé que debía decirlo.

\- Gracias, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Anduin y Tess salieron fuera para encontrarse con Dereck y Wrathion. Tal y como les indicaron, fueron directos al límite del pueblo. Anduin no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que todo el mundo en el pueblo parecía preocupado. El silencio y las miradas asustadas estaban por todos lados.

\- Hay más alegría en un funeral, la verdad. - comentó Wrathion ganándose un codazo de Anduin.

En cuanto vieron los caballos y los carruajes, supieron que estaban en el sitio. Tess habló con un Kultiriano robusto y el que parecía ser su hijo unos segundos. Por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la zona, les pedían una gran cantidad de oro por el transporte. Por fortuna el dinero no era algo que les preocupaba y no tuvieron reparos en pagar lo acordado. El carruaje no estaba cubierto y lo tiraban dos caballos, el hijo mayor del Kultiriano les llevaría lo más rápido que podía al Puesto de Arom.

Durante el trayecto por el bosque, los caballos fueron lo más rápido posible. Era sabido que todas las desapariciones eran en los bosques, así que era mejor pasar esa parte espoleando fuerte los caballos. Fue entonces cuando se oscureció mucho más. Los árboles tapaban cualquier luz que podía escapar de las nubes y daba un aspecto lúgubre al bosque con un aura que decía “lárgate de aquí”. La maleza y las zarzas tenían muchas telarañas pegadas y creaban sombras todavía más oscuras que parecían moverse todo el tiempo. Anduin, Tess y Dereck se sintieron bastante incómodos y no dijeron una palabra mientras miraban con alerta los alrededores esperando que algo apareciera. Wrathion por su parte estaba bastante tranquilo, si algo relacionado con los Drust aparecía, él notaría el poder mágico.

Una vez dejaron el bosque atrás y se acercaron a la zona nevada, al paso alto de la montaña, todos dejaron de estar en tensión. El problema fue que la temperatura bajó bastante. A Wrathion no le afectaba, Tess y Dereck iban bien abrigados, pero Anduin, a pesar de ir en manga larga, estaba un poco más destapado. No tardó mucho en sentir el frío por las alturas y se empezó a frotar los brazos levemente. Vieron el Puesto de Arom en cuanto se acercaron a un lago congelado. Anduin miró curioso mientras tosía ligeramente, parecía un pueblo bastante más tranquilo y con más movimiento que el Albergue del Ocaso. Quizá los habitantes se sentían más seguros en la montaña en lugar del bosque. El carruaje les dejó después de llegar a la otra punta del lago, justo cuando el pueblo comenzaba. Los lugareños miraban curiosos a los recién llegados y hacían comentarios susurrando entre ellos. Después de pagar al transportista y que este se fuera, se acercaron al centro del pueblo intentando ubicarse hasta que Anduin vio a Calia acercarse. Ella les alcanzó con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Anduin en seguida.

\- ¡Encantada de verte nuevamente, rey Anduin! - dijo animada.

\- Te veo muy bien, Calia, y solo Anduin por favor. - respondió el joven rey con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué tal el pequeño viaje? ¿Ha sido muy difícil llegar?

\- No, para nada, hemos pagado para que nos trajeran. La gente parece un poco asustada, eso sí.

\- Sí, ya sabes, el miedo, la desconfianza y la paranoia es la orden del día.

\- Ya veo… Oh, - Anduin hizo un gesto para señalar a los demás.- ellos vienen conmigo para ayudar, mis amigos. Ella es Tess Cringrís, él es Dereck Hopson y a Wrathion creo que lo viste en Ventormenta.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. - Calia sonrió.- Toda ayuda es bien recibida, así que, bienvenidos al Puesto de Arom.

Calia estrechó manos con todos y les invitó a entrar al ayuntamiento para reunirse con Lucille. Era un edifico incluso más grande que el de Albergue del Ocaso y tenía dos pisos, además, la chimenea estaba encendida y Anduin dejó de sentir frío. Calia les condujo a la sala de reuniones después de pasar el recibidor y un pasillo, allí les estaba esperando Lucille mientras estaba dejando unos aperitivos en la mesa. Lucille les recibió amablemente mientras estrechaba manos.

\- Bienvenidos a Drustvar. - dijo Lucille.- Quería daros las gracias por adelantado, es un honor teneros aquí.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, sois parte de la Alianza después de todo, - respondió Anduin.- ayudarnos es vital. Y no hace falta que seas formal con nosotros… mejor como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. - Lucille sonrió.- Nos vimos por última vez en la unión de Kul Tiras a la Alianza, lamento que estuviera un tanto ausente desde entonces, ha pasado mucho tiempo y me avergüenza un poco.

\- Nada que lamentar, todos hemos estado muy ocupados. Tengo entendido que, aunque el aquelarre cayó, había que retomar la rutina de siempre y eso lleva tiempo, especialmente después de algo así.

\- Gracias por la comprensión. Por favor, sentaos, comed si queréis.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás menos Wrathion, él prefirió quedarse de pie. Anduin no tardó en atacar la comida y ponerse las botas rápidamente mientras se hacían unas pocas presentaciones antes de hablar seriamente. El viento azotó la ventana violentamente cuando Lucille les enseñó un mapa de Drustvar.

\- Por poneros en situación, - empezó Lucille.- al principio surgieron unas pocas desapariciones en el Bosque Carmesí, - ella señaló el gran bosque al suroeste.- fue una semana después de la caída del aquelarre. Pensamos que eran unos casos aislados y me da vergüenza admitir que no lo tomamos muy en serio…

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no lo hicisteis? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Por la recuperación. Corlain es el pueblo principal y más grande en Drustvar, - señaló el pueblo que se ubicaba entre el Puesto de Arom y la Mansión Crestavía.- estuvo invadido por el aquelarre, así que nos llevó mucho trabajo reconstruir, reformar y que los refugiados volvieran. Obviamente también tuvimos que ayudar a los otros pueblos, así que no hicimos mucho caso a las desapariciones al principio.

\- ¿En qué momento le pusisteis atención? - Lucille bajó la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Fue poco después de aquel asalto que hizo la flota de Kul Tiras a Dazar’alor. Un día, de repente, desaparecieron unas veinte personas en total. - todos se atragantaron, con comida o bebida.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Tess.

\- No lo sé. - respondió Lucille desanimada.

\- ¿Todos desaparecieron en el Bosque Carmesí? - preguntó Dereck.

\- No. La mayoría desaparecieron ahí, pero también cerca de Cuenca del Flechero, el pueblo que está al sureste, algunos en Albergue del Ocaso y finalmente al norte de Corlain, y eso que en el norte no hay bosque.

\- ¿Os habéis fijado si hay algún tipo de patrón? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No hay ninguno, - respondió Calia.- lo he estudiado, pero no hay nada. Simplemente ocurre un día sin más.

\- Que extraño… ¿Y el aquelarre? ¿Seguro que está eliminado? ¿Puedes darme un poco de contexto en eso?

\- En lo que respecta al aquelarre de brujas, está eliminado al cien por cien. - respondió Lucille.- Yo misma vi caer a la matriarca… era mi madre.

\- ¿Tu madre de verdad? - preguntó Tess.- ¿Cómo pudo ser ella?

\- Mi madre siempre tuvo algunas tendencias… a la maldad, incluso antes de ser matriarca. Sin ir más lejos, yo iba a casarme con un hombre maravilloso, un mercader, y a mi madre no le gustó porque era un sin nombre. Así que el día de nuestra boda contrató un asesino para que lo eliminara. - todos volvieron a atragantarse con lo que estaban comiendo o bebiendo.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! - exclamó Tess.

\- Barbárico… - dijo Dereck.

\- Parece que ya era una bruja antes de ser oficialmente una. - señaló Wrathion.

\- ¡Wrathion! - llamó la atención Anduin pensando que era un comentario un tanto descarado.

\- No, no, él tiene razón. - defendió Lucille.- La verdad es que muy en el fondo no me sorprendió que fuera la matriarca del aquelarre. Pero bueno, es agua pasada. También vimos a Gorak Tul aquel día y este escapó.

\- Gorak Tul… - murmuró Wrathion.- ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

\- Pues es muy alto, dos veces un humano musculoso más o menos. Su piel es oscura de un color gris y la poca ropa de cuero que lleva es para cubrir cadera y hombros. Tenía ramas de madera como armadura y yelmo. Su cara irradiaba magia Drust y tiene una barba blanca larga.

\- La magia que usan, ¿cómo la describirías?

\- Pues… Visualmente es azul brillante, con ella suelen crean abominaciones encantadas en forma de hombre o bestia, también podían tener a los animales del bosque bajo control con un encantamiento. Y pueden hacer ensamblajes de piedra.

\- Tienen una magia muy parecida al Sueño y Pesadilla Esmeralda. - agregó Calia.- Es como si hubieran basado su magia en esos lugares, además, su reino tiene las raíces ahí.

\- ¿Estaban antes de que los primeros humanos llegaran a Kul Tiras? - preguntó Wrathion caminando de un lado a otro pensativo.

\- Según los escritos, sí. Era una tribu que vivía aquí, humanos mucho más grandes que los humanos de ahora. Hubo muchas trifulcas hasta que la tierra fue nuestra.

\- Humanos grandes… - Wrathion rio como si le hubieran contado un chiste.- Se llaman Vrykuls, eso eran los Drust antes de ser fantasmas, y además, eran druidas.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo desconcertada Lucille.

\- Por lo que sé de ellos más lo que habéis dicho, eran Vrykuls que tenían una conexión con la naturaleza, lo cual es raro en la cultura Vrykul. Supongo que por eso se aislaron en Kul Tiras hace milenios, por hacer prácticas fuera de lo habitual. - Wrathion cerró un momento los ojos para pensar.- Gorak Tul debía ser muy poderoso en vida si, careciendo del entrenamiento ordinario de los druidas en esa época, podía caminar por el Sueño Esmeralda. ¿Cómo es la historia de su derrota?

\- Hubo muchos asaltos, los Drust usaron su magia sobre la naturaleza al principio. En el último asalto, Arom Crestavía lideró el ataque y Gorak Tul empezó a usar magia relacionada con la muerte. Cuentan que Gorak Tul intentó usar los ensamblajes de piedra como un intento desesperado para defenderse, pero acabó derrotado y todo el ejército murió con él. No se volvió a saber de los Drust hasta hace poco.

\- Quizá la herida que tiene Azeroth les despertó nuevamente. ¿Entonces Gorak Tul no tenía este tipo de magia sobre la muerte antes de que los humanos llegaran a Kul Tiras?

\- No estoy segura. Los Drust perdieron las primeras batallas y no usaron este tipo de magia, fue después. Quizá la conocían pero solo usaban en casos extremos. La historia no está del todo contada.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo único que se transmitió de generación en generación fue la derrota de los Drust y nada más?

\- Creo… que sí. No se sabe demasiado de los Drust. - Wrathion suspiró cansado.

\- Humanos… En fin. Supongamos que solo eran druidas hasta que la invasión de los humanos empezó. Quisieron defender su territorio, pero la magia druídica no fue suficiente, puede que Gorak Tul encontrara la forma de usar esa magia de muerte durante la época… ¿Magia arcana usará? No, no lo creo… Pero si ahora son muertos, es que después de esa derrota, Gorak Tul empezó a resucitarlos, por lo que no me queda claro que él muriera realmente… - Wrathion empezó a caminar más rápido y habló para sí mismo como si fuera un monólogo.- Tiene poder del Sueño Esmeralda, por eso puede interactuar con la naturaleza. Tiene poder de la Pesadilla Esmeralda, por eso crea abominaciones. Tienen sus propias tierras donde se acumula su poder, no puede crear un plano de la nada, seguramente hizo un reino a partir de una rama de la Pesadilla Esmeralda, el cual conocía bien. Astuto… Pero son espíritus, fantasmas… revivir cosas, incluso piedras, es una magia derivada de la Necromancia así que tiene relación con la muerte y la naturaleza a la vez. ¿Pero entonces cómo…? No, hay demasiados vacíos…

\- Me estás mareando con tanto caminar, Wrathion. - dijo Tess.

\- Ahora no, lobezna, estoy intentando pensar.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con una rama de la Pesadilla Esmeralda? - preguntó Calia.

\- Ah, en Azeroth tenemos distintos planos de la realidad, como por ejemplo el Sueño Esmeralda o el plano elemental, entre otros… Pero este tipo de realidades son muy difíciles de crear a no ser que seas un titán. Pero si tienes el suficiente poder y conocimiento, puedes copiar, en menor grado, obviamente, uno de esos planos creando un reino independiente. Puedes absorber un poco de poder para darle forma al lugar y luego lo llenas con el tuyo propio. No es tan poderoso como los planos de la realidad, pero es suficiente como para molestar.

\- ¿Y cómo pudo obtener poderes relacionados con la muerte si era druida? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No lo sé, me gustaría saberlo también, al igual que me gustaría saber cómo logró hacer este reino… Falta bastante información. ¿No hay escritos acerca de los Drust?

\- Tenemos un libro, - respondió Lucille.- el tomo de Plata y Ceniza habla sobre combatir la magia Drust.

\- Me interesaría.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Dereck. Wrathion se estiró.

\- Yo daría un paseo por ese Bosque Carmesí a ver si vemos algo.

\- Alto ahí, - dijo Tess.- ¿quieres ir a un bosque tétrico cuando ya es casi de noche?

\- No me digas que tienes miedo de unos árboles…

\- No es eso, solo digo que no es muy buena idea.

\- Bueno si os da miedo ya voy por mi cuenta.

\- Tampoco eso, - dijo Anduin.- el problema es… - Anduin se detuvo y Wrathion le miró expectante.- Es que pronto será la cena.

Wrathion no se movió al principio, pero al cabo de tres segundos corrió a la mesa donde estaba la comida y cogió una pasta para dársela a Anduin por la fuerza haciendo que los demás rieran. La sugerencia de Wrathion no pasó inadvertida, Calia les dijo que podía acompañarles y eso provocó que los demás aceptaran dar un paseo. Lucille les dijo que encontrarían la cena para cuando volvieran puesto que no sería un paseo largo.

Calia se unió a ellos con unos faroles en el centro del pueblo. El camino del norte llevaba directamente a Corlain mientras que el del sur les llevaría al Bosque Carmesí. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes amenazantes de lluvia, el sol desapareció por completo dando paso a una oscuridad absoluta. Decidieron ir por el sur y nada más salir del Puesto de Arom, encendieron los faroles para atravesar Gol Osigr, una colina nevada llena de ruinas. Los grillos eran abundantes y el viento era algo molesto por las alturas mientras cruzaban un lago congelado, pero en cuanto empezaron a descender y dejar la nieve atrás, los árboles hicieron de barrera contra el viento. Se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a la linde del bosque cuando vieron un tronco caído enorme usado como puente y un poste de señales. El bosque hacía honor a su nombre, las hojas de los arboles y la hierba eran de un color carmesí fuerte. Se adentraron en el Bosque Carmesí un poco desconfiados, había muy poca iluminación más allá de sus faroles, las farolas del camino estaban todas apagadas por alguna razón. Avanzaron unos pocos metros hasta llegar a una bifurcación. El camino que parecía principal iba a la izquierda hacia un pueblo, el de la derecha parecía un poco escondido y el suelo no estaba marcado por las piedras. Anduin tosió un poco antes de preguntar el camino.

\- ¿Por dónde vamos? - preguntó.

\- Por el camino principal llegaremos a Médano del Halcón, un pueblo costero al suroeste de Drustvar que debe estar a diez minutos como mucho. El camino de la derecha atraviesa todo el bosque hasta Corlain.

\- ¿Algo que destacar acerca del pueblo costero? ¿Muchos desaparecidos son de ahí?

\- No tanto como los de Corlain, pero la última desaparecida fue hace dos días y era de Médano del Halcón.

\- ¿Nos dividimos? - sugirió Wrathion.

\- ¿Quieres que nos separemos en este bosque? - preguntó Tess alarmada.

\- Bueno pues, id todos a la costa y yo atravieso el bosque.

\- Iré contigo, - dijo Anduin.- no te voy a dejar solo, ¿y si te pasa algo? - el joven rey miró a Calia.- Nunca ha desaparecido gente que iba acompañada, ¿no? - Calia intentó sonreír, pero se le acabó torciendo.- Bueno, es un dragón negro, un Drust no le ganará.

\- Toma. - Calia le entregó uno de los faroles a Anduin.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? - quiso asegurarse Tess.

\- Ningún problema, es solo ir y volver. Nos encontramos en el Puesto de Arom después.

Tess, Dereck y Calia siguieron el camino principal de piedras que les llevaría a la costa. Wrathion y Anduin siguieron el camino que se internaba más en el bosque.

El viento giraba en una sola dirección ahora, probablemente traería lluvias pronto. Los grillos no paraban de hacer ruido y de vez en cuando se oían de lejos lobos aullar o búhos ululando. Anduin no paraba de mirar a los alrededores en busca de algún movimiento. Los árboles a oscuras eran tenebrosos y las ramas se movían con el viento haciendo de vez en cuando algunas formas. Algunas ramas pequeñas se partían bajo sus pies y las hojas que pisaban se rompían en trocitos de lo secas que estaban. Anduin se sentía un tanto asustado por el bosque pese a que sabía que con Wrathion no le pasaría nada, parecía que algo les saltaría en cualquier momento porque tenía la sensación de que algo les estaba observando.

\- ¿Notas algo? - preguntó Wrathion de repente.

\- ¿Notar el qué?

\- Alguna cosa relacionada con el Vacío. Es por descartar.

\- No he notado nada en Drustvar, solo la inquietud de la zona. A decir verdad, - Anduin bajó un poco la cabeza.- aparte de pesadillas, no he vuelto a oír ninguna voz estando despierto. No sé si debería alegrarme o preocuparme por ello teniendo en cuenta que es el Vacío. - al no mirar a Wrathion, no se dio cuenta de que este se había detenido. Anduin le miró confuso.- ¿Qué pasa? - Wrathion movió los ojos de un lado a otro.

\- Esto está muy tranquilo…

Anduin no entendió por qué decía eso, desde el principio el bosque estaba tranquilo. Pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de que los sonidos que producían los animales hace un momento desaparecieron por completo. Una ligera brisa de viento pasó haciendo que las hojas de los árboles chocaran entre ellas y de repente el bosque se sumió en un silencio escalofriante. Alguna rama se partió cerca de ellos llamándoles la atención al segundo, pero pese a que Anduin iluminó la zona, no había nada allí.

\- No te alejes mucho de mi… - dijo Wrathion en voz baja.

La verdad es que no hacía falta que le dijera eso, no tenía la intención de alejarse ni un metro. Después de atravesar unos matojos, encontraron un camino de piedras. Ambos se acercaron al cartel que había a unos metros de ellos. Si iban cuesta abajo llegaban a la costa, si subían irían a Corlain. Como las desapariciones en masa fueron en Corlain, tomaron ese camino. El bosque hacía una cuesta y era un poco agotadora, pero estaban más atentos a cualquier cosa que podría moverse entre tanto silencio. Sin embargo, no les acabó pasando nada cuando llegaron al final del bosque y vieron a lo lejos el pueblo. Pero para su mala suerte, unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer de repente. Ambos corrieron en dirección a Corlain mientras la lluvia iba a más. Antes de quedarse completamente empapados, llegaron a un establo donde pudieron resguardarse. Wrathion se sacudió un poco y Anduin se sentó cansado. Quizá la lluvia pasaba rápido y solo debían esperar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tess, Dereck y Calia llegaron sin ningún problema a Médano del Halcón después de unos diez minutos. El paseo en el bosque, aunque con cierto miedo, fue bastante silencioso. No vieron u oyeron nada fuera de lugar, lo único destacable es que todos los animales se silenciaron de repente antes de llegar al pueblo.

Médano del Halcón era un pueblo bastante tranquilo cuyo principal comercio era la pesca, pero lo más popular, sin embargo, era que el alquimista más famoso de Drustvar vivía allí. Todavía quedaban algunas evidencias de que el pueblo fue atacado por los Drust y sus secuaces, pero estaba bien disimulado y la vida cotidiana había vuelto. El único problema allí era su proximidad al Bosque Carmesí y las desapariciones.

\- Espero que no les haya pasado nada a esos dos. - dijo Tess.

\- Bueno, es Wrathion, ¿no? Los Drust serían secuestrados por él. - tranquilizó Dereck con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Veo que hay mucha confianza entre vosotros cuatro. - comentó Calia con cierta admiración.

\- Hemos pasado por algún que otro problema grande y hemos salido indemnes. - afirmó Tess.- A Anduin le he visto hacer cosas que no esperaba de él y Wrathion es de los seres más poderosos que he visto. Prácticamente se enfrentó él solo a un C'Thrax y un semi dios antiguo sin dudar un segundo.

\- Son confiables, - añadió Dereck.- y muy buenos amigos.

\- Me alegro de oír eso. - dijo Calia.- Cuando conocí a Anduin no me pareció que tenía amigos así, parecía un poco solitario, pero me alegro de que os tenga a vosotros. Me llevé una impresión equivocada.

\- No era así al principio. - dijo Tess.- Yo le conozco desde hace unos cuatro años y me costó tener este grado de confianza, no era muy hábil a la hora de hacer amigos, lo mismo ocurrió con Dereck. Y Wrathion ni te cuento, era un criminal mundial por liberar a Garrosh y traicionó a Anduin. Pero con todo lo que hemos vivido en poco tiempo, nuestros lazos se han fortalecido. Casi que somos una pequeña familia.

\- Suena como una familia en la que me gustaría estar. - dijo Calia casi melancólica.

\- Disculpen, - dijo un hombre a sus espaldas.- ¿se han perdido? - el hombre con una apariencia algo mayor se sorprendió al ver a Calia.- Lady Calia, no le había visto, discúlpeme.

\- No pasa nada, - tranquilizó Calia amablemente.- solo estamos investigando el terreno.

\- ¿Estáis buscando a mi niña? - preguntó con cierta esperanza.

\- ¿Es su hija la que desapareció? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Sí, mi pequeña Nola, quiso ir al Puesto de Arom para comerciar, pero no ha vuelto.

\- Hacemos lo posible por encontrar a los desaparecidos.

De repente, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia. El hombre se despidió para volver a su casa y ellos se cubrieron rápidamente bajo el balcón de una taberna. Los habitantes fueron corriendo a sus casas y, donde antes había mucho movimiento, se quedó todo en silencio a excepción de la lluvia cayendo. Tess y Dereck sacaron capas de sus mochilas para ponérselas y le ofrecieron una extra a Calia.

\- Este tipo de lluvias suelen traer algo más grande, deberíamos volver cuanto antes. - dijo Dereck.

\- Es cierto. - confirmó Tess.- No hemos visto nada al venir, ahora veremos al volver. Odio cruzar bosques siniestros cuando llueve.

\- Vamos a paso rápido.

Calia invocó una Luz más brillante para el farol y, una vez se colocó la capa, volvieron al bosque. Esta vez iban a paso mucho más rápido, la lluvia les obligó cuando empezó a caer mucha más. Vieron el tronco puente que cruzaron cuando llegaron al bosque y se sintieron a salvo. Pero entonces un ruido les llamó la atención. Al principio, les pareció que fue un grito en la distancia y se quedaron mirando el interior del bosque unos segundos, pero acto seguido, pasaron unos cuervos por delante. No muy convencidos, determinaron que confundieron el graznido de los cuervos con un grito puesto que fue muy similar. Miraron atrás varias veces mientras se alejaban del bosque, pero no vieron nada. No esperaban encontrar a Wrathion y Anduin al llegar puesto que eligieron el camino largo, pero esperaban que volverían sanos y salvos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quizá esperar a que la lluvia pasara no fue buena idea. La lluvia solo fue a peor a cada segundo y, después de unos cinco minutos, estaba cayendo un chaparrón. Anduin estaba sentado rodeando sus piernas con los brazos mientras miraba la lluvia caer, Wrathion por su parte parecía impaciente.

\- A lo mejor piensan que nos han secuestrado. - comentó Anduin.

\- Pero no quieres mojarte la ropa. - dijo Wrathion sarcástico. Anduin le atravesó la mirada al principio, pero luego le miró con cierta curiosidad. Anduin se levantó para sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó con Gorak Tul para que pudiera tener poderes relacionados con la muerte?

\- Tengo algunas ideas. Puede que al verse superado por los humanos y con el temor de perder su tierra hiciera algún trato con un ente de las Tierras Sombrías, algo que le diera poder. Pero solo es una hipótesis.

\- Me parece muy extraño que alguien como un druida empiece a usar este tipo de magia.

\- Cuando te empujan al precipicio, haces cualquier cosa con tal de salvarte. He visto algunos llegar a extremos impensables, especialmente cuando peligra la vida. Gorak Tul solo quería defender su territorio, nada más.

\- Pero todos acabaron masacrados, si Gorak Tul no hubiera hecho ese trato sería un problema menos…

\- Y entonces nosotros no tendríamos a nadie a quien preguntar.

Wrathion sonrió ampliamente, fue lo suficientemente contagioso para que se le escapara la sonrisa al joven rey. La lluvia volvió a apretar, ahora parecía una tormenta enorme. Anduin tosió un poco mientras se estiraba y, nada más detenerse, se oyó un grito. Ambos miraron al bosque, el origen fue allí. Parecía un grito de una chica joven empapado de puro terror, algo que le puso la piel de gallina a Anduin.

\- Lo has oído, ¿no? - dijo Anduin levantándose.

\- Sí…

\- Deberíamos ir, podríamos salvarla… puede que sean los Drust.

\- Vamos, estamos cerca.

Anduin cogió el farol y siguió a Wrathion. La lluvia dificultaba mucho la visión y no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de estar completamente empapados. Anduin notaba el agua entrando dentro de sus botas y le dio algo de frío, pero la adrenalina de adentrarse en el bosque ahora era mucho mayor. El grito fue relativamente cerca, así que siguieron por el momento el camino de piedra para intentar localizar a la chica. El farol no iluminaba demasiado por culpa de la lluvia y el joven rey iba a ciegas, solo podía seguir a Wrathion quien parecía ser muy consciente por donde caminaba. Pasaron los siguientes minutos intentando inspeccionar la zona, pero no encontraron nada. Sin embargo, sí se partían muchas ramas alrededor de ellos, pero no sabían si era porque la lluvia las rompía, por la dejadez o que algo las partía. Allá donde caminaban, el barro les ensuciaba toda la parte de abajo y dificultaba el correr. Anduin se sentía más inquieto que nunca, tenía una muy mala sensación. Unos minutos después, dejaron de correr y caminaron creyendo que estaban muy cerca.

\- Oye, Wrathion, - el dragón le miró.- creo que vamos a ciegas, deberíamos volver al Puesto de Arom.

\- ¿No eras tú el que dijo de investigar?

\- Lo sé, es solo que me parece que estamos dando vueltas, la lluvia tampoco ayuda. Además… no me gusta este sitio. No sé, hay algo que me da mala espina.

\- ¿Estás asustado, niño-luz?

\- No he dicho eso. Digo que estamos caminando por el mismo lugar que esa gente que fue vista por última vez. ¿Y si a lo mejor encontraron algo malo y nosotros estamos yendo al exacto lugar donde fueron secuestrados? - Wrathion de repente hizo un gesto como si estuviera oliendo algo.- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes razón… hay algo cerca. - si antes Anduin no estaba asustado, ahora sí lo estaba.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Dónde?

\- No lo sé, - Wrathion miró los alrededores.- pero hay algo… no puedo verlo pero sí siento algo extraño.

\- Si es una broma para asustarme… lo has conseguido, pero sé serio.

\- ¿Por qué te iba a mentir? - preguntó algo indignado.

Algo se movió en una maleza cercana. Wrathion colocó un brazo delante de Anduin de forma protectora y miró fijamente al bosque. Anduin se colocó un poco a las espaldas de Wrathion, esperando lo peor. Pero de la maleza salió una manada de lobos del bosque. El joven rey pensó que podía tranquilizarse, pero esos lobos gruñían hacia ellos y no parecían nada tranquilos. Wrathion levantó la mano para frenarlos.

\- _Stila_, - les dijo Wrathion en Dracónico.- _me laan martivir_. - el lobo que parecía alfa dio unos pasos y pareció contestarle.- _Ni laan him gol edar, nunon kos zeim daar feykro_. - el lobo ladeó la cabeza y miró a Wrathion confuso, le aulló casi en un gemido.- _Him leh waere._

Wrathion agarró el brazo de Anduin para irse. Los lobos no les hicieron nada, parecía que se había arreglado algún tipo de malentendido. Pero en el último momento, el lobo aulló una vez más. Wrathion se detuvo en seco al oírlo y le miró, pero el lobo se marchó. Anduin pudo ver en el rostro de Wrathion la preocupación y cómo miraba a todos lados muy alerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Anduin nervioso.- Traduce.

\- Me ha dicho… “Cuidado con el monstruo que se lleva cosas”.

\- ¿Cómo? - Anduin miró desconcertado al bosque.- ¿Monstruo?

\- Algo nos está acechando… No me gusta esto. - Wrathion se notó inquieto por primera vez.- No noto ni veo nada, pero sé que hay una presencia cerca. - el dragón miró a Anduin.- Corre.

Anduin no dudó, si era Wrathion el que decía de huir, era mejor si lo hacía. Ambos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían con la certeza de que algo les pisaba los talones. Wrathion miraba atrás de vez en cuando, pero seguía sin avistar al posible enemigo. Después de dar alguna que otra vuelta, encontraron el tronco que les llevaría hasta el Puesto de Arom. Antes de cruzarlo, Wrathion agarró la muñeca de Anduin, obligándole así a detenerse. Anduin quiso protestar, pero vio que el dragón estaba muy sorprendido. Miró hacia el bosque, pero en un primer vistazo no le pareció ver algo fuera de lo normal. Pero entre medio de la oscuridad y los árboles, después de unos segundos, vio algo. Parecía una figura animal de cuatro patas más grande que un elekk de los draenei. No podía ver qué clase de constitución tenía debido a la oscuridad y la lluvia, pero pudo ver sus ojos, dos pelotas de color azul brillante flotando en medio de la oscuridad que se alejaron al interior del bosque mientras les observaba. No sabía qué le dio más miedo, el hecho de verlo o que esa cosa les había estado siguiendo por el bosque.

\- Dime por favor que has visto lo mismo que yo… - dijo Anduin. Wrathion, sin soltarle, tiró de su muñeca para marcharse y subir la montaña de vuelta con los demás… si esa cosa no se los había llevado.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- ¿Y por qué vosotros no estáis chorreando? - preguntó Anduin indignado mientras estrujaba su camiseta.

\- Enseñanzas básicas del IV:7, - respondió Tess.- tienes que llevar todo lo necesario para enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, eso incluye llevar ropa adecuada para la lluvia.

Anduin solo gruñó porque no supo contestar. Pudieron llegar a salvo al Puesto de Arom y les alivió mucho ver que estaban todos bien, pero Anduin estaba congelado por la lluvia. Lucille les dejó ropa seca y les anunció que la cena estaba lista. Antes de comer, Anduin les explicó lo que vieron en el bosque. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera evidencia conseguida.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Anduin empezó a explicar más detalladamente lo que ocurrió.

\- No sé qué era exactamente, pero estaba ahí. - explicó Anduin mientras comía algo nervioso.- Wrathion también lo vio, los ojos azules flotando que se llevan a la gente, ¡ni siquiera era humanoide o animal!

\- Anduin, no vas a conseguir asustarme… - dijo Tess mirándole fijamente.

\- Ni que estuviera explicando una historia de terror, Tess…

\- Nosotros también oímos un grito. - dijo Dereck.- Era muy lejano y pensamos que a lo mejor eran unos cuervos que pasaron cerca nuestro.

\- Creo que me alegro de que no investigarais. A lo mejor os habríais topado con esa cosa. - dijo Anduin.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de lo que visteis? - preguntó Lucille.

\- Sí. Oímos el grito, creo que de una chica joven, y nos adentramos a investigar. Unos lobos salieron pero Wrathion habló con ellos y dijeron que había un monstruo cerca. Cuando estábamos saliendo del bosque vimos esos ojos azules entre los árboles.

\- Estás un poco callado, Wrathion. - señaló Tess. El dragón parecía algo ausente y pensativo.

\- Es que… - comenzó.- Había algo extraño. Los lobos no llaman “monstruo” a un cualquiera, eso es porque realmente lo que hay allí es un monstruo. Ese bicho, o lo que sea, no emitía ningún tipo de poder, era como si fuera invisible. Podía notar una presencia física cerca pero… no sé por qué puede ser.

\- ¿Y si es porque nunca te has topado con ese tipo de poderes? - sugirió Anduin.

\- No… el poder es poder, siempre lo notaré. Creo que tiene un camuflaje bastante poderoso para que no pueda ser detectado, así es como debe secuestrar a la gente.

\- Debemos encontrar a los desaparecidos. - dijo Dereck.- Ahora sabemos qué está detrás, será más fácil.

\- Oye… seamos sinceros. - cortó Wrathion.- Esta gente desaparecida estará muerta.

\- No seas pesimista. - dijo Anduin.- A lo mejor los retienen en algún lugar.

\- Anduin, Anduin… cuando desaparece alguien y pasan cuarenta y ocho horas, lo más seguro es que pases a buscar un cadáver. Y no veo ningún motivo por el que los Drust los dejen vivos. - Anduin desvió la mirada.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver igualmente. - dijo Tess.- Mañana por la mañana con la luz del día y sin lluvia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - contestó Wrathion.

El resto de la cena concluyó sin mucho más que decir al respecto, faltaba información y solo podían especular. Una vez ayudaron a recoger la mesa y decidir ir a dormir, Lucille les comentó que solo quedaba una habitación libre en el piso de arriba por saturación de gente importante. Tess le dijo a Anduin que se la quedara, ella iría con Dereck a una posada que estaba al lado aunque el joven rey le dijo que se quedara en la habitación libre. Al final Anduin acabó cediendo y quedaron para verse por la mañana.

Lucille le prestó el libro que trataba sobre la magia Drust a Wrathion, el único disponible. El dragón siguió a Anduin hasta la habitación, pretendía quedarse toda la noche leyendo así que prefería estar en un sitio tranquilo. Nada más entrar a la habitación, Anduin corrió a la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Wrathion se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a hojear el libro. El joven rey se quedó un buen rato tumbado boca abajo, le dolía la cabeza después de todo el día.

\- ¿Te vas a dormir así? - preguntó Wrathion.

Anduin solo respondió con un gruñido. Alguien tocó la puerta después de unos minutos y, como Anduin no parecía moverse, Wrathion se levantó para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver a Tess, la invitó dentro y Anduin se levantó.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó el joven rey.

\- ¿Miedo a dormir hoy? - preguntó irónico Wrathion.

\- No, es que tengo que preguntarte algo… importante. - dijo Tess a Anduin. Wrathion volvió a sentarse en la silla distraído con el libro. Tess cerró la puerta y empezó a titubear.

\- Dime. - insistió Anduin.

\- No sé cómo preguntártelo, es que… Eres un chico, tú sabrás mejor y no es algo que pueda preguntar a mi padre, desde luego… - Anduin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

\- Cuál crees que es la mejor forma de… o para ti la mejor forma de… Ya sabes, cuando tú… coges un poco de alivio. - Anduin frunció todavía más el ceño. Wrathion la miró de reojo a punto de reírse.

\- No entiendo nada. - Tess le agarró la camiseta como si fuera a pegarle.

\- Anduin, este es el pico de nuestra amistad, ¡necesito consejo con algo desconocido para mí!

\- ¡Pero no sé de qué hablas!

\- Estoy hablando de… - Tess suspiró.- Sexo, Anduin, sexo. Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que le gusta a los hombres, por eso pregunto, necesito alguna base. - Wrathion empezó a reír exageradamente cuando el joven rey se alejó cuatro pasos de Tess.

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡Por qué yo!?

\- No puedo preguntar eso a un cualquiera, se necesita confianza. Y tú, - señaló a Wrathion.- deja de reírte.

\- Es que es muy gracioso. - Wrathion recuperó la compostura.- Esto no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca, además, le preguntas a la persona errónea.

\- Se trata de confianzas, ¿sabes que no puedo preguntarle casi a nadie? Hablamos de que estoy preguntando cómo excitar a alguien, me da hasta vergüenza decirlo porque ni tengo ni idea de nada. - Wrathion dejó de reír definitivamente.

\- Tranquila, sé que es un tema muy tabú entre humanos por alguna razón. Pero es evidente que Anduin no es la persona a la que deberías preguntar. Mira lo alterado que está. - Anduin solo tenía la incomodidad en su rostro.

\- Era mi última esperanza…

\- Oye, sé por qué lo preguntas, pero sinceramente, no es difícil excitar a un hombre, sobre todo si tal hombre está enamorado de ti. Probablemente solo con desnudarte delante de él sea suficiente.

\- El problema no es solo ese, también es lo que viene después.

\- ¿De verdad estamos manteniendo esta conversación? - preguntó Anduin atónito e incómodo.

\- Tápate los oídos si quieres. - dijo Wrathion casi de broma, luego volvió a mirar a Tess.- ¿Ambos sois inexpertos?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Pues mejor, no hay nada vergonzoso que podáis hacer. Podéis tomarlo como un juego de exploración y descubrir lo que gusta o no, sin presiones.

\- Pero me gustaría saber algo.

\- Vale, ya que Anduin no dirá nada, ven. - Wrathion le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y le susurró al oído. El joven rey solo frunció el ceño, no sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. La cara de Tess cambió a la sorpresa y se quedó unos segundos pensativa.

\- Hay cosas que todavía desconozco… Gracias por el consejo. Hasta mañana.

\- Diviértete. - Wrathion volvió a fijar la mirada al libro y Tess salió por la puerta muy animada. Anduin todavía seguía en un estado semi shock.

\- ¿Pero qué le has dicho? - preguntó de repente Anduin.

\- ¿Te interesa?

\- No, en realidad no quiero saberlo… ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso a mí?

\- Se siente en confianzas contigo. Otra cosa es que no sepas nada del tema. - Anduin chasqueó con la lengua y Wrathion le miró.- ¿Por qué tienes tanto reparo en hablar sobre sexo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Es que acaso a ti no te da vergüenza?

\- ¿Por qué debería? Es algo bastante natural.

\- Para mí es algo personal. Es algo entre tú y tu pareja, hablarlo con otros no me parece algo normal.

\- Para ser alguien de mente abierta, eres muy cerrado con esto. ¿Tiene que ver con la cultura en tu hogar o la iglesia? No pasa nada por hablarlo. Nunca deberías rechazar el conocimiento, sea cual sea.

\- Pero para mí es privado, es algo que solo haría o hablaría con la persona que quiero. Supongo que a ti no te importa porque lo harás a menudo. - Wrathion frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

\- ¿Crees que soy ese tipo de persona que se acuesta con mucha gente?

\- ¿Supongo? He oído que mucha gente saca información de ese modo. - Wrathion se rio.

\- Dioses, si quiero algo de alguien, no mantengo relaciones sexuales, suelo torturarles.

\- No sé qué me parece más sucio…

\- En serio, ¿qué clase de vida crees que tuve? - Wrathion le miró seriamente y Anduin empezó a titubear. Si lo pensaba, no creía que Wrathion hubiera hecho algo así si era N’Zoth su enemigo, debía andar con cuidado.- Da igual, déjalo. Yo no me he acostado nunca con nadie porque coincido en algo contigo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Solo lo haría con alguien a quien quiero y nada más, solo me reservaría a la persona indicada. - Anduin se rascó la cabeza y puso una expresión de dolor.- ¿A qué viene esa cara ahora?

\- Es que me duele bastante la cabeza.

\- Prueba la doble D. - Anduin le miró confuso.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ducha y dormir. - Anduin alzó las cejas.- Lucille dijo que “estábamos en nuestra casa” así que, ¿por qué no?

\- Puede ser una buena idea. Ahora vuelvo.

Anduin se metió en el baño que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Puso el agua caliente al principio para crear vapor e intentar relajarse más. Quería quitarse de la cabeza toda esa charla y para su sorpresa, no pensó en ello más, pero solo era por su dolor de cabeza. No sabía bien lo que le ocurría. No pensó que el dolor de cabeza fuera por la previa conversación, desde la cena ya tenía pinceladas de dolor. El agua caliente acabó por sofocarle y cambió a la fría en seguida, no estaba seguro de que le estaba ayudando realmente.

Al salir, vio que Wrathion se puso a leer más concentrado en una postura un tanto extraña en la silla, con una pierna por el larguero y la cabeza en el soporte del brazo. Anduin retiró las sábanas levemente para meterse dentro.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿No dormirás? - preguntó el joven rey con la voz un poco apagada.

\- Prefiero leer.

\- Últimamente duermes mucho menos que antes, y antes era casi nulo.

\- Pero prefiero leer.

\- Que vengas.

Wrathion suspiró e hizo un salto a la cama exagerado, Anduin llegó a volar por un segundo. El joven rey apagó la vela más próxima de un soplido y Wrathion apagó la otra con su magia. No había problema en estar a oscuras, Wrathion podía leer en la oscuridad perfectamente. Pero después de un rato, Anduin le volvió a mirar.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - preguntó sorprendido Anduin.

\- ¿En serio? ¡No puedes ver en la oscuridad!

\- Que no vea no significa que no te conozca. Duérmete.

\- Tú también, mañana será un día largo.

Anduin gruñó al reposar la cabeza sobre su almohada de nuevo. La única razón por la que quería estar cerca del dragón era porque se sentía más seguro así, todavía le quedaba el mal cuerpo de su breve estancia en el bosque. Wrathion suspiró levemente, pero dejó el libro a un lado para darse la vuelta y mirar a Anduin. Definitivamente todo esto era un problema. Aunque él le pedía cosas así de simples, Wrathion estaba tan enamorado de él que era incapaz de decir que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé, yo creo que los Drust deben de dar miedo :( O así es como quiero imaginarlos.   
¿Sabes? Hace tiempo me pregunté cómo sería hablar sobre sexo en Azeroth, si sería muy tabú o no, y llegué a la conclusión de que al menos los que están conectados con la iglesia deben ser muy reacios a hablar sobre ello, como Anduin aquí. Meh, me pareció interesante.  
Gracias por leer, si dejas kudo o comentario lo agradeceré :) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	33. Una puerta en el sótano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. No tengo mucho que decir aparte de mis ánimos bajos, espero que tú estés bien.   
Espero que aún sea entretenido.

La cabeza de Anduin estaba en llamas. Obviamente era metafórico, para él era la forma de definir cómo le dolía la cabeza. Al despertar, es lo primero que notó, el dolor de cabeza fue a peor y, de paso, tenía una ligera molestia en la garganta. Anduin se acomodó en la cama y masajeó su frente lentamente. Había tenido un sueño un tanto raro, no fue una pesadilla al menos, pero algo le habló en la distancia. Ahora ya no recordaba lo que decía exactamente por culpa del dolor de cabeza, pero recordaba la palabra “búscalo” constantemente, pero, ¿buscar el qué? ¿Tenía relación con lo que pasaba hoy en día o era otra cosa?

\- Búscalo… - Anduin miró a su izquierda, Wrathion dormía a su lado tal y como le dijo y estaba volviendo a hablar en sueños. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que dijo tal palabra. ¿Quizá oyó a Wrathion decirlo durante la noche y por eso se repetía en su sueño? Quiso escuchar más, pero el dragón empezó a murmurar en Dracónico y no entendió nada.

\- Wrathion. - Anduin zarandeó el hombro de su amigo para intentar despertarle.- Vamos, despierta, ya ha salido el sol. - por mucho que le zarandeaba, no parecía que se iba a despertar. Eso era raro, se supone que el dragón era el único con sueño ligero.- ¿Wrathion? - Anduin le zarandeó con ambas manos mucho más fuerte y Wrathion agarró rápidamente la muñeca del joven rey como si en realidad le hubiera atacado y metió su otra mano debajo de la almohada. Al ver que se trataba de Anduin, se tranquilizó suspirando.

\- Te he dicho que, si me quieres despertar, grítame al oído. Haciendo eso me alteras mucho.

\- Estabas hablando nuevamente en Dracónico y me acabo de levantar, no me acordé. - Wrathion se sentó y se frotó los ojos, pero al mirar a Anduin, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y esa cara? - preguntó con cierta preocupación. Anduin no había caído en que quizá tenía la peor cara posible, pero quiso quitarle toda la importancia como siempre hacía.

\- Nada, solo he dormido algo mal… por ser una almohada diferente. - Wrathion alzó una ceja no muy convencido.

\- Lo que tú digas… - el dragón se puso en pie, sacudió la cabeza y se puso las botas.- Por cierto, - dijo de repente mientras se ponía el cinturón y bufanda.- ayer por la noche le mandé una nota a Ebyssian comentándole lo que ocurrió. Posiblemente reciba una respuesta pronto.

\- Estupendo. - Anduin se levantó también, pero sintió un leve mareo.- Oye, voy a… tomar una ducha rápida y fría para despertar. No hace falta que me esperes.

Wrathion volvió a mirarle extrañado, pero le hizo caso y salió fuera. Anduin puso el agua bastante fría, más de lo que solía. No entendía de dónde venía ese dolor de cabeza. ¿Sería por culpa de sus sueños? Alguna vez le había ocurrido con una pesadilla, pero nunca tan intenso. ¿Culpa de la voz? Eso era más posible. No usó la ducha mucho tiempo, empezaba a tener hambre y en seguida se vistió de forma presentable para bajar las escaleras al salón donde cenaron ayer mientras seguía frotándose la frente. Nada más entrar, vio que Calia estaba tomando un café mientras hablaba con Wrathion, este estaba de pie apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Y qué hay en el centro? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Hay un gran árbol seco. - respondió Calia.- Antes había agua alrededor, pero se secó hace unos años y ahora solo queda el pequeño estanque al lado, o eso me dijeron. No solemos ir allí.

\- ¿Nadie lo ha inspeccionado nunca?

\- Bueno, cuando nos enfrentamos al aquelarre estuvimos cerca eliminando sirvientes hechizados. Pero nunca se inspeccionó. A la gente le da miedo cualquier cosa relacionada con el bosque.

\- En ese caso ya sé a dónde ir ahora.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Anduin sentándose en una silla cercana.

\- Buenos días, Anduin. - respondió Calia sonriendo, pero cambió su rostro al ver el de Anduin.- ¿Estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara.

\- Tranquila, solo me desperté mal.

Anduin se excusó como de costumbre, prefería no preocupar y mucho menos en momentos así. Wrathion le comentó que se acercarían al centro del bosque en busca de alguna pista. Una vez Anduin desayunó ligero, los tres salieron fuera a buscar a Tess y Dereck, quienes seguían en la posada. Hacía un poco de frío, pero al menos no parecía que llovería por la mañana, solo había unas pinceladas de nubes en el cielo. Al acercarse a la posada vieron que en una de las ventanas que daba al exterior estaban colgadas varias prendas de ropa de Tess y Dereck. En lugar de llamarlos o entrar dentro de la posada, Wrathion decidió tirar piedras pequeñas dentro hasta que llamara la atención. Dereck fue el primero en asomarse mientras se ponía una camiseta.

\- Hey… - saludó él.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo Wrathion.- ¿Calentitos? - Tess se asomó por un lado también.- “¿Os vais a venir?”

\- ¿Eh? - Dereck no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien. Calia rio disimuladamente y Wrathion suspiró antes de repetir.

\- Que si “os vais a venir”. - Dereck miró a Tess algo preocupado. Calia seguía riendo disimuladamente y Anduin no entendía el juego de palabras.

\- Ahora bajamos. - dijo Dereck. Tess le miró de forma cansada.

\- Capullo… - murmuró ella.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que se unieron ambos espías. Wrathion siguió tomándoles el pelo un rato hasta que se llevó un puñetazo de Tess. Anduin les explicó el plan que tenían para hoy y, como había mucha luz del sol, aceptaron ir al bosque. Siendo guiados por Calia una vez más, bajaron por Gol Osigr hasta encontrar el tronco-puente. El bosque estaba mucho más bonito por la mañana, nada de sombras lúgubres y un solo farol intentando iluminar. El olor a hierba mojada impregnaba el bosque entero y de vez en cuando, alguna hoja les hacía resbalar. Había una niebla muy espesa, era lo único que daba un toque tétrico.

Siguieron el camino principal hasta Médano del Halcón, pero en lugar de ir al pueblo, continuaron por el camino que llevaba más al centro del bosque. Solo se perturbaba el silencio cuando Anduin tosía, pero aun con ese ruido, nada apareció para atacarles, parecía un bosque abandonado.

Cuando se acercaron al centro después de un buen rato, la niebla pareció intensificarse ligeramente. El árbol que simbolizaba el centro de toda la arboleda tenía el tronco más ancho del bosque, pero no era demasiado alto y tenía un aspecto descuidado y seco. Aquel gran árbol fue bautizado años atrás como Gol Inath, según Calia, y las grandes raíces, por un lateral, iban al agua más cercana. No había mucha vegetación alrededor, un poco de hierba y algún que otro arbusto. El propio camino de tierra llevaba a la base del árbol. Wrathion fue el primero en acercarse bastante curioso y se encontró con algo muy peculiar. Adornado por unas velas de llama azul, se podía distinguir una entrada de rocas que cubría gran parte de la corteza.

\- Esto no puede ser una formación natural, desde luego. - dijo Tess.- ¿Fue algún ciudadano de Drustvar el que adornó esto?

\- No, tengo entendido que nadie ha profanado nunca el bosque. - aseguró Calia. Wrathion vio que había algo haciendo de puerta y acercó la mano, pero la retiró casi al instante al tocar la magia.

\- ¡Quema! - exclamó el dragón sacudiendo la mano.

\- ¿Hay algo que te pueda quemar? - preguntó extrañada Tess.

\- No de la forma que tú crees. Tiene una barrera, debe de ser magia Drust. - Wrathion sujetó su arma de asta y pasó la hoja afilada por la barrera. La magia azul saltó como chispas casi imperceptibles y Wrathion se quedó pensativo.- No estoy seguro de cómo romper la barrera sin que me pase algo a mí… Debí leerme el libro y no dormir por capricho de otro. - lanzó una mirada acusadora de broma a Anduin, pero este estaba distraído y ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Deja que la inspeccione primero.

Wrathion se concentró alzando la mano hacia la barrera. No era un dragón azul, así que no podría ver con perfecta exactitud la estructura de esa magia, pero podía ver y estudiar qué forma tenía la barrera. A simple vista, parecía una barrera compleja, no creía que podría romperla solo con su magia, necesitaría algo más probablemente. Aun así, intentó sobrecargarla para ver cómo reaccionaba. Al principio, notaba que podía llegar al pico de poder con el que se hizo, pero al ser una magia nueva para él, no sabía deshacerla o sobrecargarla correctamente y la barrera no se alteró de ninguna forma. Debía leerse ese maldito libro. Wrathion dejó de intentarlo al no saber cómo debía manipular esa magia para que no le hiciera daño. Los demás estaban sentados mirando expectantes, pero al ver la cara de Wrathion, se desanimaron.

\- No pongáis esa cara tan larga, - dijo Wrathion.- ya averiguaré cómo romperla.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Seguimos por aquí? - preguntó Tess.

\- No debe de ser el único lugar con una barrera para proteger algo importante, ¿no? Podríamos buscar estos puntos. Quizá este sitio es la guarida del monstruo, y yo diría que hay más.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Cuando Lucille enseñó el mapa de Drustvar, señaló varias zonas. No creo que sea el mismo monstruo.

\- Es cierto, - dijo Calia.- las desapariciones van por zonas, uno solo no sería capaz. Bueno, que sepamos…

\- Yo diría que hay más. - Wrathion empezó a caminar.- Aparte de este bosque y el sureste de Drustvar, ¿había otro sitio dónde ocurría?

\- En el norte, - Calia suspiró.- por Corlain superior, cerca de la mansión Crestavía.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, - interrumpió Dereck.- la mansión es el hogar de los Crestavía, ¿no? ¿Por qué Lucille no vive ahí?

\- Ah, es que hay ciertos problemas con la mansión y los alrededores. - Calia se cruzó de brazos.- La zona era como el bastión del aquelarre, todavía queda mucha “basura” de aquellos días y además se dice que el sitio se ha quedado maldito. Algunos ciudadanos de Corlain aseguran que ven fantasmas por la noche y que se oye alguna que otra voz extraña.

\- ¿El sitio está encantado? - preguntó Wrathion.- Perfecto, vamos a mirar.

\- Mira que te gustan las cosas siniestras… - dijo Tess.

Todos se levantaron excepto Anduin, estaba completamente distraído y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Wrathion le tendió la mano para levantarse. Anduin sintió que se le nubló la vista al levantarse tan rápido y el dragón frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es eso de ahí? - preguntó Dereck muy extrañado señalando el árbol más cercano.

Los demás miraron en esa dirección. Vieron que en la base de un árbol había una figura extraña algo escondida. Se acercaron con cierto cuidado a inspeccionarla de cerca. Tenía una forma humanoide a primera vista; dos brazos, dos piernas, tórax y cabeza, pero estaba hecho de ramas, tela y alguna piedra. Estaba de pie apoyado en el árbol con los brazos colocados haciendo una cruz en el pecho.

\- Esto es… uno de los sirvientes hechizados que solía haber cuando el aquelarre estaba. - explicó Calia extrañada.- Que raro, los eliminamos todos, según recuerdo.

\- ¿Son del aquelarre o de los Drust? - quiso confirmar Tess.

\- Bueno, son hechizados con la magia de los Drust, pero respondían ante las brujas también.

\- Pues se os olvidó este. - dijo Dereck. Wrathion se quedó mirando fijamente el sirviente.- ¿Te pasa algo, Wrathion? Pareces embelesado.

Había algo en esa cosa. Wrathion leyó el principio del libro que le prestaron, todavía recordaba que trataba sobre los hechizados, pero no llegó a leer la parte explicativa de la magia. Según ese libro, esos hechizados solo estaban hechos de madera, pieles y alguna piedra, por lo que eran seres casi esqueléticos y frágiles. Pero el que tenía delante no encajaba con esa descripción, parecía que tenía la constitución de un humano bien alimentado y las ramas o piedras solo era ropa. Pero mientras estaba pensando, pudo notarlo… la magia estaba fluyendo dentro de esa cosa.

\- Está vivo… - murmuró Wrathion.

Nada más decir eso, el sirviente se movió. Se intentó abalanzar sobre Wrathion, extendiendo sus brazos para estrangularle, pero el dragón fue mucho más rápido. Con sus reflejos, desenfundó su daga y la clavó en el pecho de aquel ser como si nada. El hechizado bajó los brazos al segundo y se quedó empalado hasta que Wrathion lo empujó al suelo. Los demás solo tuvieron tiempo de dar un paso atrás del susto y se quedaron con la boca abierta, algo que se intensificó más cuando empezó a brotar sangre del atacante.

\- ¿Eso es… sangre? - preguntó inseguro Anduin.

\- ¡Acabas de matar a alguien! - exclamó Tess.

\- No, - tranquilizó Wrathion.- tiene magia Drust, ya estaba muerto.

\- ¿Y entonces qué es eso?

Wrathion se acercó con cuidado y sacó su daga empalada. Más sangre brotó de la herida, pero tenía un color rojo mucho más apagado, más muerto, por lo que Wrathion tenía razón. El dragón quitó las ramas y telas que cubrían el cuerpo hasta que se topó con carne humana algo descolorida, se dejó al descubierto el pecho de una mujer. Wrathion retiró rápidamente lo que llevaba en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era como un yelmo y la cara de una chica joven se reveló.

\- ¿Una chica? - preguntó Dereck.- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Está muerta… - aseguró Wrathion.- ¿Cómo ha acabado aquí?

\- Oh… por la Luz… - dijo Calia con espanto tapándose la boca con una mano.- Esta chica es la que desapareció hace dos días.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dazar’alor estaba en constante movimiento. Baine alababa bastante el ritmo de vida de los Zandalaris, siempre estaba muy vivo. Ese ambiente ya no solía existir en Orgrimmar, en la capital ahora solo predominaba un aura de miedo y desánimo absoluto. Eso fue debido especialmente por los Renegados cuando abandonaron Entrañas. Como ya no tenían hogar, decidieron llevar su estilo de “vida” a Orgrimmar. Por eso la ciudad parecía tener un aura muerta, los Renegados la acabaron creando. No era como si Baine quisiera echarlos de la ciudad, eran parte de la Horda, pero prefería que no se hubiera implementado su estilo de “vida” sobre las demás razas. Por eso Baine prefería estar en Zandalar hoy en día, para poder ver una ciudad animada de nuevo.

El tauren iba acompañado de Mayla mientras cruzaban el Gran Bazar de Dazar’alor de camino al puerto y buscar el barco Llanto del Alma en Pena.Había que reunirse con Nathanos y comentarle que iban a Drustvar por los saqueos. Antes de llegar al muelle, encontraron a Ebyssian esperando. Baine saludó al alcanzarle.

\- Cuerno de Ébano. - dijo el joven tauren con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

\- Tenía que comunicaros algo. - empezó el viejo dragón.- Recibí una nota de Wrathion.

\- ¿Dice algo malo? - preguntó Mayla.

\- No. Dice que ya están en Drustvar investigando y que la magia de los Drust es un poco extraña. Al parecer mezclan el druidismo con la necromancia y que tienen una especie de monstruo por el bosque.

\- ¿Ese tipo de magia es posible?

\- Parece ser. ¿Vais a hablar con Nathanos?

\- Sí, - respondió Baine.- espero que nos deje ir sin hacer preguntas extrañas.

\- Vale, responderé a Wrathion cuando este todo hablado.

Mayla decidió quedarse con Ebyssian porque no le gustaba demasiado lidiar con Nathanos. Baine no tenía problemas con su decisión, sabía que el Campeón de Sylvanas a veces era complicado y fue solo al barco. Baine sintió el mismo nerviosismo de siempre al pisar esa cubierta una vez lo encontró, tuvo muchas discusiones en ese barco por las que Sylvanas luego le miraba con desconfianza. Preguntó a un Renegado marinero dónde estaba Nathanos, ya que no lo veía por cubierta, y le explicó que estaba en el camarote del capitán. El joven tauren frunció un poco el ceño, pero se acercó al camarote y dio unos toques a la puerta de madera. Nathanos abrió, con su cara de pocos amigos, y se quedó mirando esperando a que el tauren dijera algo.

\- Perdón por molestar, Nathanos, vengo para anunciar mi próximo movimiento. - dijo Baine tranquilamente. Nathanos abrió más la puerta como si fuera una invitación para que entrara. El camarote estaba bastante oscuro y en la mesa había un mapa de Kul Tiras.

\- ¿Quieres buscar un nuevo punto de saqueo? - preguntó Nathanos después de un rato.

\- Sí, esta vez quiero cambiar de zona. Me gustaría inspeccionar Drustvar.

\- Después del fracaso que hubo allí la única y última vez, ¿por qué quieres ir?

\- Para cubrir tal fracaso y ofrecer un sitio mejor.

\- Parece que le has cogido el gusto a esto. - dijo otra voz femenina. Baine creyó palidecer al oírla. Como estaba oscuro, no se percató de que Sylvanas estaba sentada en un lado del camarote jugando con una flecha.

\- Syl… Jefa de Guerra, - Baine se inclinó ante ella.- perdóname, no te había visto. No sabía que estabas en Zandalar. - Sylvanas parecía indiferente mientras seguía mirando la punta de su flecha.

\- ¿Por qué tienes interés en hacer esto? Nunca te ha gustado. - quiso saber Sylvanas.

\- Se habla mucho de que es una zona difícil porque todavía se cree que hay brujas, pero quiero demostrar lo contrario. - Baine no estaba seguro de si era una buena excusa.

\- Supongo que irás con Mayla y el dragón, como siempre.

\- Hacemos buen equipo y nos ha ido bien por ahora. - Sylvanas le miró de reojo. Baine quizá se lo imaginaba, pero creía ver un poco de desconfianza en su mirada.

\- Sigo sin saber el verdadero motivo. El último sitio señalado por ti, según me dijeron, no fue un buen punto de saqueo para hacer pagar a los Kultirianos después de todo el tiempo que estuviste en Tiragarde.

\- No es culpa mía que ellos fueran unos ineptos. Era un buen punto, pero no lo hicieron bien. Espero que esta vez sean más inteligentes. - Sylvanas se levantó y dio unos pasos a Baine.

\- Eso espero, porque cada vez que quieras señalar un sitio, acompañarás al grupo a partir de ahora. - Baine parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Si no es molestia… ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

\- Es un seguro, ¿o tienes alguna queja?

\- No…

\- Mi reina. - dijo Nathanos.- Quizá es mejor no prescindir de ayuda, necesitaremos más gente para - Sylvanas levantó la mano para que se callara y Nathanos cerró la boca.

\- Está bien así. - concluyó.- Puedes partir en dos días a Drustvar y escoger un punto de saqueo. - Baine tuvo unos segundos de indecisión.- ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, Jefa de Guerra…

Baine retrocedió, ambos muertos estaban en una reunión secreta y les había pillado en medio de ella. Salió del barco a paso rápido y encontró a los otros en la entrada del puerto. Eran muy malas noticias en realidad, por mucho que hubiera conseguido el permiso para ir. Mayla se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algo había ido mal solo por el rostro semi asustado que tenía Baine.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó en seguida Mayla.

\- Podemos ir en dos días a Drustvar.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Sylvanas estaba allí… - ambos tauren abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

\- Pero… – empezó Ebyssian.- ¿No estaba en Orgrimmar?

\- Yo también me he sorprendido al verla. Me ha confrontado un poco. Pero ha dictado que, en cuanto señale un lugar para saquear, tenemos que ir nosotros también al saqueo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sospecha algo. - Mayla entrecerró lo ojos.

\- Bueno, quizá no es tan malo. Si lo meditamos bien, no haremos daño a muchos inocentes.

\- Hay algo más, - Baine suspiró.- creo que está tramando algo nuevo. - ambos fruncieron el ceño.- Nathanos se ha delatado levemente con un comentario y Sylvanas le hizo callar de golpe. No sé qué puede ser pero…

\- Puede que se compliquen las cosas…

\- Por ahora, Cuerno de Ébano deberías enviar un mensaje a Wrathion diciendo que vamos en dos días. A lo mejor podremos sacar algo en claro con los Drust.

\- Lo haré. - dijo Ebyssian.- Deberíamos prepararnos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Los secuestros eran mucho peores de lo imaginado. No había ninguna esperanza para los desaparecidos ahora.

Estaban todos muertos, eso era indiscutible, pero las posibles razones eran espeluznantes. Gorak Tul estaba haciendo nuevas tropas con los desaparecidos. Usando el monstruo que tenía por el bosque, los mataba y luego resucitaba para que se convirtieran en esos sirvientes hechizados aun cuando todavía estaban descomponiéndose. Perder el aquelarre no le debió hacer ninguna gracia, así que, no solo volvía a aumentar sus filas, también reducía el número de enemigos y los dejaba en el amparo del miedo y el desconcierto al no saber qué les atacaba realmente. Esa era la conclusión, si había otro motivo, era completamente desconocido.

Calia decidió llevar los restos de la pobre chica a Médano del Halcón con su familia, era lo menos que podía hacer, debía descansar en paz. Tuvieron que presenciar a los padres deshacerse en el llanto y la pena. Calia intentó consolarles sin mucho éxito, dijera lo que dijera, no sería suficiente ahora. Los demás no sabían ni cómo actuar, todo se lo encontraron por sorpresa y solo dieron condolencias a la familia.

Cuando se acercó el medio día, decidieron atravesar el bosque una vez más en busca de cualquier indicio de lo que fuera y comer en Corlain. Para su fortuna o desgracia, no vieron nada en el bosque nuevamente. Se creó una hipótesis de que estos monstruos solo actuaban durante la noche.

Corlain no era un pueblo muy movido al contrario de los otros, pero era comprensible, todavía se recuperaba. La mayoría de gente saludaba a Calia con un movimiento de cabeza, el resto miraba con cierta confusión. Había una taberna arreglada donde podrían comer. El propietario parecía encantado de tener clientes, les ofreció una de las mejores mesas y la atención fue inmediata. La mesa se llenó rápido de comida variada, pierna almibarada y filetes con patatas sazonados eran las estrellas. Mientras comían, Tess preguntó por el próximo movimiento.

\- ¿Vamos por la parte norte a ver si vemos algo?

\- Yo iría a echar un vistazo a la mansión, ver qué hay dentro. - dijo Wrathion.

\- Eso sería allanamiento. - dijo Calia.

\- Lucille dijo que “sin preocupaciones” así que podemos entrar. Dices que se cree que está encantada, a lo mejor encontramos algo útil.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Una casa encantada! - exclamó Dereck sarcástico.

\- Anduin, - llamó Tess.- veo tu comida pero no te veo devorar. - el joven rey estaba distraído casi sin tocar la comida. Bebió un poco de agua para disimular.

\- No tengo mucha hambre. - respondió con una voz cansada. Dereck dejó caer su cubierto.

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No, simplemente no me apetece.

Ninguno miró al joven rey con mucho convencimiento, Anduin siempre quería comer. No había dicho nada durante el día, pero Anduin se encontraba cada vez peor. El dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar y la luz del día parecía brillar demasiado a sus ojos. La verdad es que no sabía cuánto más duraría así, pero al estar en medio de algo así se impedía a sí mismo decir algo al respecto.

Después de pasar casi una hora en la taberna, preguntaron por el pueblo acerca de las supuestas cosas que ocurrían últimamente en Corlain superior y la mansión. Todos decían cosas parecidas: hay espíritus en el lugar, sombras extrañas y algún que otro grito de la nada. Cuando estuvieron de limpieza, se dieron cuenta de que algunas cosas se movían de su lugar y eso les empezó a infundir miedo. En cuanto hubo el primer desaparecido, empezaron a ir menos por la zona y, como todo se puso peor, solo volverían si se solucionaba.

Sabiendo eso, iniciaron el pequeño paseo. No estaba muy lejos, no eran ni quince minutos caminando por una ligera cuesta. Corlain superior era como una villa alrededor de la mansión para los ricos y privilegiados protegida por un muro. La entrada principal era una gran verja de metal que solía estar cerrada con un candado, pero hoy en día estaba abierto para cualquier valiente que se acercara.

Al entrar, parecía una villa fantasma totalmente abandonada. No se oía nada salvo el viento, además, había una fina capa de niebla a sus pies. Avanzaron en silencio, como si no quisieran perturbar a una bestia imaginaria. Las puertas de la mansión sí estaban cerradas con llave, se dieron cuenta cuando intentaron abrirlas. Dereck sacó las ganzúas para forzar la cerradura, pero le estaba llevando bastante tiempo hasta que Wrathion se impacientó y tiró la puerta abajo de una patada. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, pero se lo tomaron como la invitación para entrar.

El ambiente en la mansión era de pura decadencia, se había quedado bastante abandonada y descuidada con todo el polvo y las telarañas en las paredes o los muebles. El recibidor era una sala muy amplia con una puerta a cada extremo y había unas grandes escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso. Calia les dijo que si seguían un pasillo, podrían dar una vuelta a toda la mansión y volver al recibidor, así que, decidieron hacerlo.

Wrathion tuvo una sensación de inquietud desde que empezaron a caminar, estaba bastante seguro de que ahí había algo, pero le costaba localizarlo. Quizá podría encontrarlo si ampliaba el radio de su magia y llamaba la atención al ser que estaba ahí. Los pasos por los pasillos eran bastante ruidosos, más que una mansión que fue desocupada recientemente parecía que estaban en una casa abandonada por diez años, la madera parecía algo podrida. Pasaron por las cocinas primero, todo estaba hecho un desastre como si la hubieran saqueado y luego pasaron por el patio interior. La fuente que adornaba el patio estaba casi destruida y en el suelo todavía quedaban pintadas negras de símbolos del aquelarre.

Cuando volvieron a entrar dentro, Wrathion lo notó perfectamente, algo les seguía de cerca. Era una sensación parecida a la que tuvo en el bosque, así que asumió que se trataba de la misma especie. Sin embargo, el que estaba ahí no era tan poderoso como el del bosque. Lo único seguro es que no podía verlo a simple vista, estaba usando camuflaje o una técnica de invisibilidad extraña. Volvieron al recibidor al cabo de dos minutos.

\- ¿Inspeccionamos el segundo piso ahora? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Vamos, aunque si no encontramos nada ahí mal asunto. - dijo Tess algo desanimada.- No hay mucho más donde podríamos mirar.

\- También hay un sótano, - anunció Calia.- sería lo único.

\- Alto.

Wrathion les obligó a detenerse, ese ser estaba en el recibidor con ellos. Los demás solo le miraron preguntándose qué pasaba, pero el dragón cerró los ojos y se concentró. Era momento de mirar con el ojo interior y localizar el foco de magia que tanto estaba notando. Solo estaba oscuro al principio, no podía ver el aura mágica del enemigo, notaba la Luz viniendo de Calia, notaba el Vacío y la Luz de Anduin… ¿Dónde se escondía la magia Drust? Hubo un pequeño resquicio que percibió por encima de su cabeza, en el techo. Wrathion empezó a hacer una bola de fuego en su mano lentamente, si encontraba el punto exacto, solo tenía que tener un poco de puntería. Amplió su concentración cuando una especie de aura azulada se dejó ver a unos metros de él, eso de ahí, esa criatura pegada del revés en el techo… ahí estaba.

Wrathion abrió los ojos y lanzó la bola de fuego a un rincón del techo, supo que le dio de lleno cuando algo de tamaño mediano pegó un chillido y se dejó caer envuelto en llamas, los demás se sorprendieron al verlo. Una vez las llamas empezaron a disiparse se dieron cuenta de que parecía un perro de color negro, pero con las patas un poco más largas de lo normal, no tenía pelaje, tampoco tenía cara con una nariz o boca, solo tenía algo que Anduin llegó a reconocer.

\- Los ojos… - murmuró el joven rey.- ¡Son como los que vimos en el bosque! - la criatura se recompuso después de sacudirse un poco y echó a correr por el pasillo del que vinieron.

\- ¡Que no escape! - dijo Wrathion al empezar la persecución.

Lo siguieron lo más rápido que podían por el pasillo. La criatura era bastante veloz, Wrathion tuvo problemas para alcanzarla siendo el más ágil. El dragón empezó a pisarle los talones cuando estaban a punto de llegar al patio interior, pero la criatura giró por un pasillo y rompió una puerta que estaba cerrada. Tras la puerta, se encontraron unas escaleras que llevaban a un oscuro sótano. Aunque los demás titubearon al comparar la entrada al sótano con una supuesta entrada al reino de los muertos, decidieron pegarse a la espalda de Wrathion, ya que era el único que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo y bajaron. Calia invocó la Luz para iluminar mientras caminaban. Anduin quiso hacerlo también, pero no pudo tener la concentración necesaria, estaba bastante mal. El sótano era bastante más amplio que el recibidor y estuvieron a punto de perderle la pista, pero Wrathion podía ver el rastro mágico y supo que esa criatura bajó todavía más por otras escaleras que estaban próximas.

\- Esas escaleras llevan al lugar donde la matriarca fue derrotada. - comentó Calia en voz baja.- Y también es donde vimos a Gorak Tul.

\- Esto da mucha grima. - dijo Tess.

\- A mí no me dan miedo los muertos. - dijo Wrathion decidido a bajar.

Como el dragón siguió el camino, los demás le siguieron por inercia y porque él era quien tenía más poder. Las escaleras que bajaron tenían una forma circular y llevaban a una sala que albergaba un gran órgano. Era ese sitio donde cayó la madre de Lucille, aunque no había ni rastro de ella. Wrathion vio a esa criatura nuevamente cerca del órgano y le volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego, pero esta vez falló por los pelos. De un salto, la criatura bajó al suelo y corrió hacia una brecha que había en la pared. El dragón no dudó, fue corriendo a la misma brecha, pero al momento de cruzarla, chocó contra una barrera. Sintió que le quemó levemente y retrocedió unos pasos enfadado.

\- Mierda…

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Tess.

\- Hay una barrera como la que había en el árbol.

-¿Qué? - Calia miró la brecha como si pudiera verla.- ¿Y qué hacemos? Se ha ido por ahí…

\- No es ni un tercio de fuerte en comparación a la que vimos en el bosque. - Wrathion tocó la barrera con la punta de su arma.- La destruiré.

Wrathion usó su magia. Pudo ver la misma forma que vio en la del árbol, pero era muchísimo más débil. Si lo hacía bien, podría sobrecargarla de magia y desaparecería. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente cuando hizo una brecha de arriba abajo, solo debía dar un último empujón. Pudo notar la magia deshaciéndose por dentro antes de que la barrera cayera como si fuera un cristal roto, el camino se abrió. Era una lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con la que vio anteriormente, pero agradecía que esa fuera tan débil.

Wrathion fue el primero en meterse con suma cautela, la brecha llevaba a una especie de túnel cavado en la tierra que llevaba un poco más abajo. Los demás seguían de uno en uno, era bastante estrecho y sintieron cierta claustrofobia hasta llegar a una sala. La habitación era oscura y amplia, estaban en una plataforma por encima de lo que parecía ser un altar así que bajaron unas escaleras para verlo de cerca. Sobre el altar brillaba una luz azulada que iluminaba parcialmente el lugar. Al bajar, vieron que justo debajo de la plataforma había un charco de agua completamente negro.

\- Esa luz… - dijo Anduin con la voz un poco ronca.- es un poco extraña…

Wrathion la miró también, era tan hipnótica como quedarse mirando una hoguera. Pero en seguida notó la presencia del ser que estaba persiguiendo y miró al agua negra. El suelo era de tierra, así que el dragón usó su magia sobre ella para levantarla para hacer dagas puntiagudas de tierra y las lanzó al agua. La criatura salió de un salto de ahí al darle una de ellas, estaba herido. Se quedó pegado en la plataforma que tenía arriba boca abajo cuando pareció inspeccionarles. De repente, se movió rápidamente a un lado de la pared, como si fuera una lagartija. Wrathion usó sus afilados trozos de tierra que le quedaban para darle, solo la penúltima le alcanzó en una pata y le hizo caer al suelo. La criatura se reincorporó velozmente y siguió su curso al altar como si estuviera huyendo, como si le fueran a salvar. Wrathion se dio cuenta entonces de lo que era la luz realmente.

\- ¡No dejéis que escape por el portal! - exclamó. Dereck se interpuso con sus dagas desenfundadas y, de una puñalada, lo envió lejos.

\- ¿Portal? - preguntó confundido. La criatura saltó para atacarle, pero Dereck se defendió con sus dagas y solo se llevó un rasguño en una mejilla.

\- ¿Portal a dónde? - preguntó Tess poniéndose al lado de Dereck mientras cargaba su ballesta del antebrazo. La criatura parecía cansada e hizo un intento de ataque a Tess, pero Dereck le clavó con una daga y lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo.

\- Creo… creo que lo he matado. - antes de celebrarlo, la criatura se movió y agarró el pie de Dereck. Tess se llevó tal susto que le disparó dos flechas en la cabeza al momento. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Ahora debe de estar muerto… - dijo aún con el susto presente.

Quisieron verlo de más cerca, pero la criatura se empezó a evaporar y se transformó en ceniza, dejó una pequeña sombra en el suelo donde yació. Wrathion se acercó al portal. No era uno convencional como los de siempre. En lugar de un agujero que rompía el espacio, solo era una luz que se canalizaba desde el altar hasta el techo de un color azulado oscuro, y este tipo de portales no se cruzaban como si nada.

\- ¿A dónde lleva ese portal? - insistió Tess.

\- Diría que es a la Tierras Contagiadas. - respondió Wrathion.- Es magia Drust, así que no veo otro sitio al que debería llevar. Este sitio es la guarida de esa cosa que matamos, el agua que hay allí es como una poza de sanación.

\- No podemos dejar ese portal ahí. - dijo Calia.- Pueden venir más, pero no sé cómo deberíamos hacerlo.

\- No es gran cosa y lleva aquí poco tiempo, puedo notar que fue un hechizo de hace nada.

Wrathion hizo algo parecido con la barrera, debía sobrecargar el portal. Lo bueno de los portales, es que eran más simples de entender que una barrera. Todos abrían un puente a otro lado, y todos los puentes se podían destruir “fácilmente”. Al principio estaba cerrado, pero a medida que lo cargaba de su propia magia, Wrathion abrió el portal al máximo. No pudo ver dentro, el ambiente que había al otro lado era demasiado borroso, así que prefirió no dejarlo abierto mucho tiempo y hacerlo explotar. Era evidente que crear estos monstruos y hacer portales requería tiempo y energía, no esperaba que lo volverían a hacer en un tiempo. Nada más explotar el portal, hizo una pequeña onda expansiva que tiró a los demás al suelo.

Al menos ya sabían cómo ocurría todo. Esas criaturas se creaban en las Tierras Contagiadas y escondían el portal de transporte en sitios como ese. El lugar era usado como madriguera y parecía que descansaban durante el día en esas pozas para poder crecer. Tenían un buen sistema de camuflaje para que fuera difícil verlos, pero no parecían ser bestias muy poderosas, eran como avanzadillas para ir secuestrando gente poco a poco, no suponían un reto para matar. Lo único que debían hacer era localizarlos a todos.

Calia dijo que avisaría a Lucille para enviar gente a limpiar el lugar definitivamente ya que esa amenaza ya no estaba. El monstruo que estaría cubriendo el Bosque Carmesí se escondía en el árbol del centro, solo que Wrathion no podía romper la barrera aún. Aparte, lo más seguro es que quedaba, mínimo, uno más cubriendo la zona sureste de Drustvar, pero debían localizarlo.

Abandonaron la mansión cuando la tarde estaba en su mejor hora, no se percataron del tiempo transcurrido. Mientras caminaban fuera de Corlain superior, Calia sacó el mapa que llevaba encima para mostrar ubicaciones.

\- Supongamos que es como decimos. - empezó Calia.- El portal estaba en la mansión Crestavía, así que el monstruo de ahí cubría toda la zona del norte para secuestros. Eso incluye la capilla, el muelle y una parte de Corlain al menos.

\- Luego está el del Bosque Carmesí. - agregó Tess.- Ese cubre todo el bosque, Corlain y Médano del Halcón.

\- Sí, solo quedaría localizar el lugar por el sureste…

\- ¿Podrías señalar posibles lugares? - preguntó Wrathion. Calia se quedó pensativa.

\- Ocurre especialmente entre Cuenca del Flechero y Albergue del Ocaso, por encima de Albergue no suele ocurrir. - señaló el bosque entre medio de los pueblos.

\- ¿Alguna cueva grande o ruinas de Drust dónde se puede esconder un monstruo?

\- Se me ocurre algún sitio… - Calia señaló un punto en el bosque.- Aquí hay un cementerio, se podría mirar.

Mientras todos estaban atentos mirando el mapa y Calia señalaba lo que recordaba, Anduin se fue quedando atrás. No quiso decir nada de su dolor de cabeza, pero ya no podía soportarlo mucho más. En la mansión, se sintió muy desorientado y su cabeza bailaba de un lado a otro. Ahora, fuera con la luz del sol, entendió que no estaba nada bien. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado para soportarlo, su garganta dolía también y la mínima cosa brillante le cegaba. Se acercó sin poder fijar la mirada a Wrathion y se dejó caer en sus hombros. El dragón miró ligeramente atrás.

\- ¿Quieres un abrazo? - preguntó irónico Wrathion.

\- No me encuentro muy bien… - al oír la débil voz de Anduin, Wrathion se dio la vuelta, preocupado. Entonces el joven rey se dejó caer en sus brazos y el dragón le sujetó fuerte.

\- ¿Anduin? - preguntó Tess.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Mi cabeza…

Wrathion levantó a Anduin y le ayudó a sentarse en una piedra cercana. Anduin estaba algo pálido con la mirada perdida y tenía el cuello un poco sudado. Calia usó la Luz por su cabeza para localizar el problema.

Tess puso inmediatamente la mano sobre la frente del joven rey y enseguida notó lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Pero si estás ardiendo… - dijo con gran preocupación.- Bastante, ¿desde cuándo estás así?

\- Me encontré mal ayer por la noche, pero ha empeorado estas últimas horas.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho? - preguntó Wrathion, Anduin solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Os dije que estaba enfermo. - dijo Dereck.- Si no quiere comer es porque está enfermo.

\- Gracias por la observación… - murmuró Tess irónica.

\- Veo que tienes la garganta un poco irritada también, - comentó Calia una vez se detuvo.- pero lo que más tienes es fiebre alta. - Wrathion posó su mano en la frente de Anduin.

\- ¿Esto es una temperatura muy caliente para un humano? - preguntó dudoso.

\- Sí. - respondió Calia.- Creo que ha sido por los cambios bruscos de temperatura, ahora arriba con la nieve, ahora aquí, luego nieve… También corrió bajo la lluvia ayer y no es que vaya muy abrigado.

\- También nadó por un frío canal de Ventormenta. Pero es que Anduin siempre es descuidado. - dijo Tess.

\- Deberíamos llevarle de vuelta al Puesto de Arom. - sugirió Dereck.- No puede quedarse aquí, tiene que descansar y tomar algo para la fiebre.

\- Tienes razón, - Calia se levantó.- hay que llevarle. Subiremos directamente al Puesto de Arom.

\- ¿Puedes caminar hasta allí? - preguntó Wrathion al joven rey, pero Anduin parecía totalmente ido.- Supongo que no. - Wrathion sacó su arma de asta y miró a Calia.- ¿Me puedes llevar esto?

\- Claro.

Calia sujetó el arma de asta y esperó a que Wrathion cargara con Anduin a sus espaldas. Anduin notó su cabeza bailar un poco, se agarró fuertemente al dragón mientras este lo sujetaba bien. Tess le dijo que apoyara la cabeza sobre el hombro de Wrathion y cerrara los ojos hasta llegar al pueblo. Anduin lo hizo cuando empezaron a caminar y se dio cuenta de algo. El dragón tenía la temperatura elevada por naturaleza y Anduin ya tenía su propia temperatura alta, sin embargo, no se convirtió en el algo sofocante. El calor de Wrathion era bastante agradable y parecía que daba la bienvenida, Anduin sintió tal comodidad que se relajó fácilmente. Cerró los ojos y abrazó a Wrathion fuerte para dejarse llevar.

No se dio cuenta de que llegó al Puesto de Arom después de un rato. Lucille preguntó inmediatamente qué le había ocurrido y llamó a un médico local. Llevaron al joven rey a la misma cama que usó la noche anterior justo antes de que llegara el médico. Esperaron un rato, pero el diagnóstico fue breve. No había mucho que investigar en una fiebre común y le recetó un brebaje. Wrathion se quedó sentado a los pies de la cama mientras que Dereck, Tess y Calia miraban con cierta preocupación.

\- Se lo tiene que tomar cada nueve horas. - dijo el médico entregando a Tess una botella mediana.- Si no se lo salta, en unos días bajará la fiebre.

\- ¿Seguro que es solo fiebre? - preguntó Wrathion.- No quiero pensar que se ha contagiado de alguna cosa de los Drust por estar expuesto.

\- Podéis estar tranquilos, por lo que me habéis contado y por lo que he visto, solo es fiebre. Que descanse y se tome la medicina.

El médico abandonó la habitación y se quedaron los cinco. Calia aprovechó para darle una nota dirigida a Wrathion que había llegado al pueblo. El dragón la leyó en unos segundos, era la contestación de Ebyssian que estaba esperando. Antes de decirles nada, miró a Calia.

\- ¿Nos puedes dejar solos un momento? - Calia le miró sorprendida por un fugaz segundo, pero asintió.

\- Claro. - ella abandonó la habitación. Tess señaló la nota.

\- ¿Los tauren? - preguntó.

\- Sí, - Wrathion suspiró.- dicen que llegarán a Drustvar en dos días.

\- El plan ha cambiado. - dijo Dereck.- Anduin está mal y no puede venir hasta que se recupere.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Tess.- ¿Les decimos que se cancela hasta que Anduin esté bien o…?

\- No hace falta cancelar, - dijo Wrathion.- podemos seguir con la misión. Ya que mañana no estarán por aquí aún, podríamos llevar a Anduin de vuelta a Boralus.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Estará mejor atendido. Nosotros estaremos fuera, no podremos cuidar de él y tampoco es que tenga mucha confianza con los de aquí. En Boralus hay gente de confianza y estoy seguro de que tus padres le cuidarán bien. Aparte…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los Drust no se habrán tomado bien lo que hicimos en la mansión, a lo mejor van a por nosotros. Anduin estaría desprotegido si nosotros no estamos, no puede pelear bien. Prefiero que esté en Boralus.

\- Si se lo toman a mal lo que hicimos, - dijo Dereck.- entonces irán a por todo Drustvar, no solo Anduin.

\- A mí solo me preocupa Anduin. - Tess alzó las cejas.

\- Eres cruel… pero es entendible. ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- ¿Puedes mandar una nota a Taelia para que nos venga a buscar en barco por la mañana?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Decidido entonces. Cuando estemos en Boralus, veremos si podemos llevarnos algo para combatir. Nos tomamos el resto del día libre.

La pareja asintió y salieron fuera para poder enviar el aviso a Taelia. Wrathion se quedó cuidando de Anduin y ofrecería su ayuda si necesitaba algo, pero el joven rey se durmió en seguida.

Debían ser cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando Anduin despertó súbitamente, el picor de la garganta y el dolor de cabeza le despertaron. Tosió de forma seca al principio y se sintió algo desorientado en la oscuridad del sitio. Al intentar hablar, fue un gemido muy áspero y doloroso, pero una luz de vela se encendió en la mesa de al lado y vio a Wrathion.

\- ¿Anduin? - preguntó en voz baja. El joven rey vio una garrafa de agua en la mesa y la señaló.

\- Agua… - dijo muy débilmente, casi afónico. Wrathion llenó un vaso de agua y se lo dio. Anduin bebió casi desesperado y se dejó caer en la almohada cuando terminó.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Anduin negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero al menos recuperó un poco la voz.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Falta poco para que salga el sol. Lo cual es buena hora para que te tomes la medicina ahora que pienso, ya han pasado las nueve horas. - Wrathion llenó el vaso que usó Anduin previamente con dos dedos de un líquido algo verdoso. Anduin se lo bebió de un trago y puso cara de asco.

\- Es muy amargo… - dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.- Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí, no quiero contagiarte.

\- ¿Tú contagiarme a mí? - Wrathion rio mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.- No me puedes contagiar tus enfermedades tanto como yo no puedo contagiarte las mías, somos incompatibles en ese sentido, somos razas diferentes.

\- No lo sabía. - Anduin suspiró cansado.- Me siento fatal…

\- Normal, tienes fiebre.

\- Me refiero a que he fastidiado la misión.

\- Oh, niño-luz, no tienes la culpa de caer enfermo, no pasa nada. - Anduin solo se encogió de hombros.- Por cierto, mañana te llevaremos a Boralus, estarás mejor ahí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y lo que ocurre aquí qué? - Wrathion le enseñó dos papeles doblados que sujetaba con los dedos.

\- Recibí una nota de Ebyssian que confirmaba que llegarían en dos días. En esta nota, - alzó una de ellas.- le he escrito que estás enfermo y no podrás venir, pero que continuamos la misión nosotros. En esta otra, - alzó la otra.- le escribí que estás enfermo y que se cancela la misión hasta que estés bien. Tú decides cuál de ellas envío.

\- ¿Por qué…? - Anduin no entendió por qué Wrathion lo cancelaría todo y frunció el ceño.- Deberíais seguir con la misión, la gente está en peligro, no deberías deteneros por mí.

\- Pues entonces le envío la primera. - Wrathion acercó la mano a la mejilla derecha del joven rey y le acarició suavemente.- Duerme, Anduin, el sueño es la mejor medicina natural que tienes.

Anduin le hizo caso, le pesaban los párpados y cerró los ojos al momento. Wrathion le acarició unos segundos más hasta que consideró que estaba abusando de ello. Apagó la vela que previamente encendió y se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado para seguir leyendo. Se había quedado toda la noche en vela por Anduin y lo seguiría haciendo, además, estaba encontrando muchas cosas interesantes en el libro, necesitaría ir a Boralus a por material para destruir esas barreras más complejas.

El asunto de los tauren le molestó ligeramente. La única razón por la que escribió esa nota de cancelación era porque Anduin es quien conecta a todos. Sin darse cuenta, el joven rey se convirtió en el líder más neutral y solo su presencia parecía mantener la normalidad entre ellos, pero sin él, eso podría torcerse. Wrathion ya tenía una mala reputación con ellos y Tess y Dereck no les conocían del todo bien. Sería muy extraño para todos si Anduin no estaba, probablemente habría el ambiente más incómodo de la historia, por eso Wrathion titubeó por horas y escribió esa nota de cancelación.

Pero Anduin le dijo que continuaran y, en el fondo, tenía razón, había bastante gente en juego. Wrathion supuso que estaba sacando su lado egoísta porque le gustaba ir con Anduin, pero ahora debería pasar ese mal rato con los tauren por el bien de la misión.

Aunque no debía pensar en ello, a veces echaba de menos cuando solo dependía de él mismo. Por mucho que N’Zoth le destrozara, al menos no debía compartir tiempo con desconocidos y pasar malos ratos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Anduin, ¡hay que cuidarse! Menos mal que estaba Wrathion para cuidarlo. Si dejas kudos o comentarios lo agradeceré.  
¡Nos vemos!


	34. La maldición de Xal’atath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Tengo que advertir un poco sobre los próximos capítulos. En la época que escribí estos capítulos tuve muchos problemas con bloqueos mentales, tardaba como un mes y medio en escribirlos así que probablemente notes los capítulos flojos, pero claro, pasan cosas que tienen que ser contadas así que no se puede saltar esto. Supongo que debo decir que espero que no te importe la información innecesaria.

Tess fue a buscarles temprano por la mañana al día siguiente. Envió el mensaje a Taelia para recogerles y ella respondió que solo podría hacerlo por la mañana ya que le surgió un trabajo al mediodía. A Wrathion le dio algo de pena, tenía que despertar a Anduin y este estaba durmiendo como un tronco con su cara adorable de siempre. El dragón se acercó al joven rey para despertarle lo más suave que pudo al tocarle el hombro un poco.

\- Anduin, - llamó susurrando.- despierta, tenemos que irnos. - el joven rey ni se inmutó, no sería tan sencillo despertarle de su sueño profundo solo con palabras. Wrathion se sentó acercándose hasta casi rozarle. Con una mano, rascó suave por debajo de la oreja de Anduin y parte del cuello. Eventualmente, el joven rey empezó a despertar.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Nos tenemos que ir, Taelia ha venido a buscarnos.

Anduin se frotó los ojos con las manos lentamente, Wrathion tuvo que contenerse el abrazo que quería darle por parecer tan vulnerable. Anduin tardó un poco en prepararse, estaba demasiado dormido y el cuerpo le pesaba exageradamente. Apoyándose en Wrathion, ambos salieron fuera cuando todavía estaba la niebla de la mañana y un frío exagerado. Al menos esta vez, Anduin iba realmente abrigado. Calia les hizo un pequeño favor preparando un carruaje para que no tuvieran que andar, además, les acompañaría al Muelle Mercante donde Taelia les esperaba. Como liquidaron el monstruo de la mansión Crestavía, ahora el norte estaba más tranquilo, justo donde el muelle se encontraba. Anduin ocupó casi un lado entero del carruaje por estar tumbado de lado apoyando la cabeza sobre la pierna de Wrathion. Pese a que no debía ocurrir nada, continuaban estando alerta, aunque Wrathion les decía que se relajaran un poco porque no notaba nada.

\- Tengo que decir que estaré por Boralus todo el día. - anunció Wrathion.- Averigüé ciertas cosas que me ayudarán a romper esas barreras, pero necesito material. - miró a Calia.- Tengo entendido que tenéis armas de plata.

\- Sí, - respondió Calia.- las usamos para contrarrestar a los Drust.

\- Se necesitará más.

\- Puedo conseguir la plata sin problemas. - el dragón asintió agradecido.

\- Wrathion, - dijo Tess.- si te quedas por Boralus todo el día, Dereck y yo volveremos a Drustvar. - el dragón entrecerró sus ojos.- Es por ir investigando el sureste. Ya sabemos lo que hay en el Bosque Carmesí así que estaría bien mirar la parte desconocida.

\- ¿Estáis seguros?

\- Solo necesitamos coger una herramienta del IV:7. - añadió Dereck.- Y estaremos a salvo, sin preocupaciones.

\- Igualmente, si veis algo raro, corred.

Ambos espías asintieron, iban a ser precavidos por mucho que consiguieran una herramienta. Wrathion acariciaba inconscientemente la cabeza de Anduin mientras pensaba cómo conseguiría los materiales, al menos no tendría que preocuparse de la plata. Bajaron por un gran camino que llevaba hasta el pequeño muelle. Estaba prácticamente sin usar hoy en día, fue usado por piratas los últimos meses para crear problemas a la casa Crestavía y, una vez Jaina les echó, se quedó casi inservible porque las desapariciones empezaron. Taelia estaba ya allí, esperando desde hacía varios minutos. Casi se podría decir que estaba impaciente, pero al ver a Anduin medio desmayado, se preocupó por él. Se despidieron de Calia temporalmente y subieron al barco.

La travesía fue un poco incómoda para Anduin. Era un barco sin camarote donde podría reposar, así que estuvo sentado rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Wrathion todo el tiempo, el calor relajante del dragón lo hacía un poco más ameno todo, pero estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo. Taelia dijo que al menos había buena corriente al interior de Kul Tiras, así que cruzaron la Cala Aterrakraken más rápido de lo normal hasta el embarcadero Puntamuelle. Dejaron atrás Drustvar y su aura tétrica, las corrientes dejaron de acelerar el barco y la llegada hasta el canal de agua central de Boralus fue mucho más lenta. Anduin acabó agobiado sin poder tumbarse y dormir tranquilamente, el dolor de cabeza era punzante y no dejó de toser porque, al respirar, el frío que llevaba el agua pasaba por su garganta rápidamente y notaba la irritación que tenía.

Taelia les dejó lo más cerca al Fuerte Valiente que pudo y le deseó una rápida recuperación a Anduin al despedirse. Wrathion siguió cargando con el joven rey hasta llegar al Fuerte. Jaina les vio en las puertas, ella tenía una urgencia, pero se detuvo al verles. Preguntó por Anduin nada más verlo, su rostro cambió a la pena al saber lo ocurrido y comentó que tuvo muy mala suerte. Por desgracia, no podría echarle un ojo, debía partir al Valle Canto Tormenta por petición urgente. Wrathion no estaba nada seguro de que a Jaina le preocupaba que Anduin estuviera enfermo, o que se apiadara de él, más bien pareció decepcionada porque no seguiría ayudando en Drustvar.

Wrathion llevó al joven rey a su habitación mientras que Tess avisaría a sus padres que estaban aquí y Dereck iría al pequeño centro de control del IV:7. Justo después de ayudar a Anduin para que se metiera en la cama con una toalla fría cubriendo la almohada, Genn y Mia entraron preocupados. Mia no tardó en acercarse para acariciar la cabeza de Anduin.

\- ¡Ay, pobre! - dijo la reina de Gilneas.- Qué mala suerte has tenido…

\- Por ser descuidado. - aclaró Tess.

\- Quiero dormir… - murmuró Anduin.

\- Sí, - dijo Wrathion.- dejad que duerma. - el dragón dejó el medicamento en la mesa y miró a Mia.- Tiene que tomarse eso cada nueve horas, a la hora de comer debería tomárselo. Yo no estaré así que…

\- Tranquilo, me aseguraré.

Dejaron a Anduin dormir tranquilamente. Ahora estaba en buenas manos así que podrían centrarse en otras cosas. Wrathion acompañó a Tess para reunirse con Dereck. El puesto especial para el IV:7 ya estaba en movimiento así que esquivaron a unos agentes y buscaron a Dereck. Le vieron con unas gafas de fabricación Gnómica en la mano y hablando con un elfo de la noche. En cuanto reparó en la presencia de los otros, Dereck se acercó a ellos casi contento.

\- Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. - empezó.

\- Ilumíname, la buena primero. - dijo Tess.

\- La buena es que tengo las gafas, - dijo mientras enseñaba las que tenía.- la mala es que solo hay estas ahora.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso?

\- Las tienen en uso, pero creo que nos bastamos con una. - Wrathion cogió las gafas, eran de metal y las lentes eran de color rojo. Se las puso para probar.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ver el mundo de color rojo? - preguntó.

\- Sirven para ver cosas invisibles, - explicó Dereck.- más o menos. Cuando ves algo invisible, es como si vieras muchas hormigas concentradas en ese sitio, probaremos si funciona con esos monstruos. También puede detectar los niveles térmicos o una fuente de magia exagerada.

\- Bueno, - Wrathion se las devolvió.- a lo mejor sirve. Pero tened mucho cuidado.

\- Siempre.

Tess señaló que estarían en el bosque entre Albergue del Ocaso y Cuenca del Flechero en busca de indicios en cuevas, interiores de los árboles o casas abandonadas. Aparte, el dragón les dio la tarea extra de conseguir fuego alquímico, un material que usaría contra las barreras. Acordaron enviarse notas al final del día para confirmar lo que consiguieron y quedar con los tauren. Tendrían un día entero para buscar mientras Wrathion reunía cierto material.

El dragón se dirigió al Monasterio Canto Tormenta después de despedirse, necesitaba pedirle un favor a Leo. Los Sabiomar tenían una biblioteca exclusiva para ellos y nunca compartían conocimiento, era lógico pensar que podrían tener algún pergamino útil sobre los Drust.

Fue fácil localizar a Leo, su poder mágico no estaba para nada escondido y su olor infantil destacaba sobre los adultos. El pequeño corrió hacia él en cuanto le vio, contento y olvidando que estaba hablando con otra persona.

\- ¿Qué tal, aspirante al mejor Sabiomar? - dijo Wrathion de primeras. Leo le dio un abrazo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Estoy muy bien!

\- ¿Estás haciendo algo importante ahora?

\- Estoy en un descanso, pero no te puedo enseñar nada nuevo que haya aprendido.

\- Bueno, otro día. Hoy por hoy, necesito un favor.

\- ¿Un favor igual de importante que el que me pidió Anduin?

\- Más o menos. Acerca de eso, no se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Mis labios están sellados! - Leo hizo una cruz con sus dedos sobre sus labios.

\- Eso espero, me harías daño si alguien lo sabe. - Leo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes si en vuestra biblioteca tenéis información sobre los Drust? - el pequeño ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Creo que hay un pergamino que habla de ellos, creo… ¿Por qué?

\- Están detrás de las desapariciones de Drustvar y pretendemos acabar con ellos, pero necesito un poco de información extra. ¿Crees que podrías dejármelo temporalmente? - Leo titubeó.

\- No tendría problema en cogerlo para ti pero… tengo un problema.

\- Si es algo prohibido, te aseguro que no lo descubrirán.

\- No es eso. Has dicho que solo es temporal, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

\- Dos días como mucho.

\- Es que entre hoy y mañana tendré que volver al Valle Canto Tormenta. - Wrathion parpadeó.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hay ciertos problemas y aún estamos en recuperación de la batalla que hubo, necesitan mi presencia, tendré que dejar los estudios aparcados temporalmente.

\- ¿Es muy grave lo que ocurre?

\- Espero que no, no me han dicho todos los detalles excepto que vieron miembros de la Horda. Es algo que me comunicaron esta mañana.

\- Lo entiendo, pero de verdad necesito la información. Si descubren que falta diré que lo he robado, no te meteré en ningún problema.

\- Pero tú… No, confío en ti, te buscaré el pergamino. ¡Espera aquí!

Antes de que dijera algo, Leo ya había salido corriendo. No estaba seguro de si aceptó realmente porque le tenía mucha confianza o que no le importaba ir contra las reglas por tener ciertos privilegios. De todos modos no se iba a quejar, lo necesitaba. Leo volvió con un pergamino pequeño y enrollado, se lo dio a Wrathion sin dudar.

\- Gracias, Leo.

\- De nada, si no me voy hoy, ¿me lo devuelves mañana?

\- Sin problema… Por cierto, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde pueda conseguir Madera de serbal?

\- Pues… - Leo meditó.- En un mercado normal de por aquí creo que no encontrarás, pero puedes probar en Fuerte Libre, allí hay de todo aunque sea algo… ilegal.

\- Ya, la ciudad fuera de las leyes. Me sirve, gracias por todo.

\- ¡De nada!

Wrathion guardó el pergamino en su bolsa de cintura, le echaría un ojo más tarde. Se quedó unos minutos hablando con Leo hasta que el pequeño tuvo que marchar. Wrathion se transformó en dragón y voló hacia el sur. Había oído alguna que otra cosa de Fuerte Libre, estuvo infestada de piratas pagados por Gobernalle, pero desde que fue descubierta, solo quedaron los locales. El sitio seguía siendo un paraje de delincuencia y mercado negro, muchos nobles se avergonzaban a veces de admitir que adquirieron dinero ilegalmente de allí, pero eso era normal en todos los continentes. Wrathion solo tenía en mente conseguir madera de serbal ahí porque en Kul Tiras no crecía. En el libro que le prestó Lucille, se decía que podía usarse la madera como escudo contra la magia Drust, podría usarlo para protegerse físicamente a la hora de romper las barreras y, como el arma principal era la plata, también contaría con una ofensiva. Solo le quedaba el fuego alquímico para estar seguro de destruir cualquier barrera, pero sabía que en Drustvar vivía un alquimista que podría hacerlo y les pidió a Tess y Dereck conseguirlo, así que no supondría un problema.

Wrathion volvió a su forma humanoide antes de entrar en Fuerte Libre, era más seguro así. La ciudad era tan caótica como imaginó. En su totalidad estaba lleno de piratas y estafadores de poca monta en un ambiente totalmente sucio y descuidado. Nadie le miraba raro como solía pasar, pero solo era porque siempre estaban en una constante pelea por culpa del alcohol.

Wrathion preguntó a varios mercaderes, pero no tuvo mucha suerte encontrando lo que necesitaba. Solo hubo un comerciante con un parche en el ojo confirmando que solo uno debía tener tal madera. Para su mala suerte, el hombre que podía darle tal cosa era de los mayores mangantes de Fuerte Libre ahora desde que un tal Harlan murió. Al acercarse a la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, sí que le miraron con el ceño fruncido. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ello, no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad. Al pasar un puente, se encontró con bastantes guardaespaldas descansando y otros expulsando a clientes a patadas.

Unos hombres robustos quisieron cortarle el paso antes de acercarse al mercante, pero Wrathion enseñó una bolsa entera de oro y le dejaron pasar. El mercante estaba sentado dándose un festín muy variado, tenía más anillos que dedos y llevaba una ropa bastante cara a simple vista. No era un hombre agraciado, parecía alguien que había estado ebrio todos los días de su vida. Uno de los guardaespaldas le susurró al oído acerca de la llegada de Wrathion y el mercante le miró. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, pero no dejó de comer.

\- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó el hombre sin mirarle.

\- Madera de serbal. - respondió Wrathion tranquilo.

\- ¿Cuánta cantidad?

\- La que pueda. - el hombre soltó el hueso de pollo que estaba mordisqueando y eructó.

\- ¿Y tendrás todo el oro necesario? - Wrathion tiró a la mesa la bolsa de oro.

\- Todo lo que pueda comprar con eso. - el hombre inspeccionó el contenido de la bolsa meticulosamente.

\- Tienes para casi toda la madera… ¿eres un noble?

\- ¿Tengo cara de serlo?

\- No, pero despiertas cierta curiosidad… ¿Para qué quieres la madera?

\- Creía que lo tuyo era la compra y venta, ¿qué más da los motivos que tenga?

\- Qué insolencia para alguien que no es de Kul Tiras, también me gusta traficar con información. Empiezo a pensar que lo mejor sería no venderla, tienes una pinta poco convencional.

\- Te estoy pagando más de lo que debería, ¿por qué me lo ibas a negar?

\- Protección. No pareces humano así que, ¿qué eres?

\- Yo diría que es un dragón. - comentó un guardaespaldas.- Mírale los ojos, es raro.

\- Sí, yo también me estoy dando cuenta. - dijo el hombre intentando pasarse de listo.

\- ¿Qué más da? - replicó Wrathion. El mercante pareció iluminarse con una idea.

\- ¡Pelea contra uno de mis chicos! - Wrathion frunció el ceño.- Nunca he visto un dragón pelear, ¿quieres mercancía? ¡Pelea, lagartija!

Wrathion notó su ceja temblar. Eso era un insulto muy grande para un dragón, un dragón que no podía volar era una lagartija, como si fuera degradado a un ser muy inferior, algo que jamás deberías decirle a un dragón. Wrathion aceptó el desafío si con ello se acababa la situación. El mercante eligió a su mejor hombre, un Kultiriano bastante alto y musculoso al que todos vitorearon fervientemente. Intentó alardear delante de Wrathion sobre lo fuerte que era, pero el dragón solo le miraba con total indiferencia. Todos animaron la pelea con gritos alentadores. Ambos combatientes chocaron los puños y un pirata silbó para que empezaran a luchar. Antes de que el hombre hiciera algo, Wrathion le soltó un derechazo directo a su cara con solo la mitad de su fuerza, al pobre hombre se le saltaron unos dientes seguidos de un chorro de sangre y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio casi inmóvil cuando Wrathion miró al mercante.

\- ¿Alguien más? - preguntó impaciente. El mercante levantó las manos.

\- Vale, lo entiendo, no quiero problemas, eres peligroso. Llevaos a ese. - señaló al hombre todavía caído.

\- ¿Me vas a dar lo que quiero?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - chasqueó los dedos y varios hombres fueron a buscar la madera.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el oro?

\- ¿Querer? ¿Yo? Esto es un regalo de la casa para que veas que no tengo ningún problema con dragones que podrían matarme de un puñetazo.

Wrathion suspiró, ese hombre podría pasar por estereotipo de goblin perfectamente. Los hombres que envió volvieron con un saco enorme de madera. El dragón dejó propina igualmente, solo para sentirse un poco mejor. Cargando la madera sobre sus espaldas, salió de Fuerte Libre y su apestado aroma lo más rápido que pudo. Era un sitio demasiado nauseabundo para su olfato y esperaba no volver nunca más. Cuando se alejó un poco de la ciudad, entre las montañas, volvió a su forma dragón. Cogió el saco con una garra y echó a volar. El cielo estaba bastante claro, pero había pasado bastante tiempo caminando por esa ciudad, algo con lo que no contó.

Pensó que debía organizar ese material, no llevaría todo a Drustvar, pues el libro indicó que no era necesario estar cubierto totalmente de madera para protegerse. También debía esperar una respuesta de Ebyssian y alguna notificación de Tess y Dereck sobre el terreno que estaban tanteando. Necesitaría un poco de tiempo para leer el pergamino que le prestó Leo y aprender de memoria toda la información. No sería un día ligero.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hubo alguien que desertó de Gorak Tul. Wrathion se sorprendió cuando leyó el pergamino, pese a que solo eran unas líneas de texto. Un druida de la tribu no estuvo de acuerdo ni con el conflicto que hubo ni con los métodos de Gorak Tul para defenderse, así que escapó de la tribu con unos pocos druidas. Otra cosa relevante es que, pese a que los Drust eran realmente espíritus muertos, Gorak Tul no lo era. En la última cruzada, todos fueron masacrados excepto Gorak Tul, quien acabó huyendo. Desde un principio a Wrathion le intrigó cómo podía seguir teniendo conexión con la naturaleza si estaba muerto, pero eso lo explicaba todo. Si estaba vivo, se podría matar. Aun así, era una buena idea intentar saber más del desertor y si seguía con vida.

Recibió las dos notas más esperadas. Una era de Tess explicando que no encontraron absolutamente nada en el bosque, ni siquiera enemigos, lo cual era muy extraño, y ya no estaban seguros de dónde buscar. Lo bueno es que consiguieron el fuego alquímico y preguntó sobre dónde debían quedar mañana para encontrarse con los tauren.

La otra nota fue de Ebyssian diciendo que lamentaba lo de Anduin y que ellos irían, alrededor del mediodía, a una zona cercana a Cuenca del Flechero donde tenían un pequeño puesto.

Wrathion escribió de vuelta a Tess para indicarle dónde deberían encontrarse mañana. Como estarían cerca los unos de los otros, para el dragón sería fácil localizar a otro dragón de su mismo vuelo.

Envió las notas cuando ya era casi hora de cenar y Wrathion no supo qué hacer. Todavía no quería ir a Drustvar porque debía aprenderse los escritos de memoria y Leo le dijo que iría al Valle Canto Tormenta mañana, le devolvería el pergamino entonces. Fue a su habitación un momento para preparar algo de madera fácil de transportar y luego se reunió con Genn y Mia. Normalmente, en las cocinas siempre estaban todos armando jaleo mientras comían, pero esta vez estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Wrathion se sentó encima de la mesa mientras hablaba con Genn.

\- Parece que a lo mejor Sylvanas está detrás de algo nuevamente. - dijo Wrathion.- No creo que vayan a Canto Tormenta de turismo. - Genn se detuvo antes de llevarse la comida a la boca.

\- El valle es la zona proveedora de alimentos, siempre es bueno esparcir la hambruna entre los enemigos y su líder todavía es un niño.

\- Aun así pensé que era mejor decirlo, por si ocurriese algo…

\- Lo mantendré vigilado. - Mia se acercó a la mesa con un plato variado.

\- Wrathion, baja de la mesa, usa una silla. - dijo casi maternal. Wrathion le hizo caso.

\- ¿Y has conseguido el material que buscabas? - preguntó Genn.

\- Sí, en Fuerte libre, pero tuve que partirle la cara a alguien.

\- ¿Te has labrado reputación con los piratas?

\- Parece ser.

\- No es algo que te recomiendo.

\- Esto está muy vacío sin el grupo. - comentó el dragón intentando cambiar de tema. Genn rio un poco.

\- Bueno, tengo a mi niña y yerno en otra zona y Anduin está enfermo. Ya harán ruido cuando vuelvan.

\- ¿Anduin se ha pasado todo el día dormido?

\- De las veces que he ido a verle solo estuvo dormido en una ocasión. - dijo Mia.- Y por cierto, es hora de que se tome la medicina.

\- Ya voy yo, nos vemos.

Ambos Gilneanos se despidieron del dragón. Wrathion fue a paso rápido subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres hasta llegar a la habitación de Anduin. Al coger el pomo, se dio cuenta de que había echado el pestillo y no pudo entrar. Quizá debió entrar por el balcón como solía hacer pero llamó a la puerta primero. No oyó nada viniendo de dentro y llegó a pensar que Anduin estaba profundamente dormido, sin embargo, después de varios segundos, la puerta se abrió. Anduin parecía algo dormido, pero se sorprendió al ver al dragón.

\- ¿Wrathion?

\- Vine a ver cómo estabas.

\- Creía que ya habrías marchado a Drustvar. Pasa.

Anduin le dejó entrar mientras volvía a la cama haciendo algunas eses y apagando todas las velas excepto una. Wrathion quiso decir algo al entrar, pero se quedó casi paralizado nada más poner un pie dentro. Como el balcón estaba cerrado, toda la habitación olía exageradamente a Anduin. Era demasiado para Wrathion y la tentación de tirarse encima de Anduin se volvió casi insoportable. El dragón caminó hacia el balcón y abrió de par a par en un intento de calmarse.

\- Deberías ventilar un poco… - comentó Wrathion. Anduin se metió en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza.

\- Perdón si huele mal, no me he levantado en todo el día. - mal no era el adjetivo que Wrathion usaría.

\- ¿Te encuentras algo mejor?

\- No mucho, pero me siento más descansado. - Wrathion respiró hondo, podía controlarse. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama.- ¿Al final Tess y Dereck volvieron a Drustvar?

\- Sí, han investigado por el bosque que esta alrededor de Albergue del Ocaso, pero no han encontrado nada. Y he podido arreglar el encuentro entre todos.

\- Bien. - Anduin ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.- Aunque yo no esté ahí, no te pongas agresivo. Sé que no será un encuentro muy cómodo porque no os conocéis demasiado. Pero por favor… no destroces nada.

\- Vale, me portaré tan bien como tú. - bromeó. Anduin sonrió.- En la nota que me envió Ebyssian, los tres te desean una rápida recuperación y que es una pena que no vengas.

\- Iré más abrigado la próxima vez. - Wrathion suspiró lentamente y cogió la medicina.

\- Tienes que tomarte esto. - Anduin puso una expresión triste, pero bebió igualmente. Al terminar, puso la misma cara de asco que la última vez.- ¿Has dormido mucho hoy?

\- Por la mañana y una pequeña siesta por la tarde. Me he aburrido bastante y apenas he hablado con alguien. ¿Te puedes quedar un rato?

\- Pero si tienes cara de caer dormido en cualquier momento.

\- Quédate. Por favor. - eso era. Eran esa clase de súplicas con las que no podía aguantar.

\- No sé qué más contarte.

\- Podrías leerme el libro que te prestó Lucille. - Wrathion rio.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento para dormir? - Anduin sonrió de una forma casi tímida.

\- Solo quiero dejar de estar solo aquí metido.

Wrathion le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Anduin alzó las cejas expectante. El dragón hizo un gesto con la mano para que se moviera un poco y Anduin le hizo un hueco en la cama para que se tumbara con él. Wrathion sacó el libro. Aunque ya lo había leído, no tenía problema con repasarlo. Pero nada más acomodarse en la almohada, Anduin hizo algo que el dragón no esperó en absoluto. El joven rey se acurrucó a su lado dejando la cabeza encajada entre el hombro derecho y el cuello del dragón mientras posaba su mano sobre el pecho. Wrathion estaba seguro de que nunca antes se había puesto tan nervioso como ahora, notaba su corazón ir más deprisa y lo disimuló pasando las páginas del libro rápidamente.

\- ¿Al final encontraste cómo contrarrestar la magia Drust? - preguntó Anduin de repente.

\- Sí. - Wrathion se aclaró la garganta.- Hay ciertos objetos que funcionan bien contra su magia como la madera de serbal, el fuego alquímico o la plata.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tiene estos puntos débiles?

\- Por lo que he leído… No es una magia del todo perfecta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Descubrí que Gorak Tul no está muerto realmente. Toda la tribu fue eliminada menos él. Aparentemente hizo un trato con algún ser de las Tierras Sombrías para poder usar magia relacionada con la muerte, como si fuera un nigromante, pero eso no le da un acceso total a ese poder.

\- Creo que no te sigo.

\- Ocurre igual con el poder del Vacío. Tú no lo puedes usar enteramente, pero los Ren’dorei sí que pueden porque son uno con el Vacío. Lo mismo ocurre con la muerte, si eres un ser como Bwonsamdi o Eyir puedes usar ese poder en su totalidad. Pero alguien como Gorak Tul no puede, ni siquiera está muerto para empezar, por eso tiene estos puntos débiles.

\- Creo que lo entiendo mejor.

\- No creo que ahora estés lo suficientemente despierto para asimilar bien esto.

\- Pues léeme un rato.

Wrathion suspiró levemente y empezó a leer. Era algo que Anduin buscó a propósito, quería volver a sentir el calor confortante de Wrathion, podía sentirse muy calmado junto a él. La voz de Wrathion también le tranquilizaba, era profunda cuando leía sereno y acabaría dormido plácidamente en poco tiempo.

El dragón no dejó de leer, hacerlo en voz alta le ayudaba a memorizar con más eficacia. Llevaba casi todo el libro leído y las horas pasaban sin que se diera cuenta.

\- “Los Drust son seres resucitados, no se hacen corpóreos fácilmente ya que requieren tiempo y energía, es un buen momento para atacar con armas de plata, material al cual son muy sensibles al igual que la mismísima muerte.” - Wrathion parpadeó.- Sensibles al igual que la muerte… Creo que he oído eso antes… pero no sé de dónde era.

Wrathion intentó forzar su memoria, pero no pudo recordar dónde oyó algo parecido. Al mirar a Anduin de reojo, vio que se había quedado profundamente dormido. El dragón cerró el libro y lo dejó en el suelo al alargar un poco el brazo. Le fascinaba ver la respiración pausada de Anduin, ¿cómo alguien podía dormir tan tranquilo sin preocuparse? Wrathion no se permitía dormir, lo evitaba siempre que podía, nunca podría encontrar un sueño tan tranquilo. Pero al ver a Anduin así, le contagió su calma. Usando su magia, Wrathion apagó la vela que quedaba y dejó la habitación a oscuras. Se acomodó sin perturbar el sueño de Anduin y le rodeó con los brazos de forma protectora. Aunque ya durmieron en la misma cama antes, nunca pudo abrazarle de esa forma. El olor le hizo cerrar los ojos y perderse en él mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Anduin. Quizá por una vez, podría dormir tranquilo.

_Búscalo… tienes que encontrarlo… tienes que eliminarlo… _

Wrathion despertó con un pequeño espasmo. Alguien intentó comunicarse con él a través de los sueños, lo mismo le ocurrió ayer. No se preocuparía si supiera quién era, la voz fue totalmente distorsionada. No sabía si era ella o N’Zoth, y si era el dios antiguo no quería hacer lo que le dijese. Pero tampoco sabía a quién se supone que debía eliminar. Del espasmo que tuvo, despertó a Anduin también. El joven rey se frotó un ojo con la mano.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó muy dormido.

\- Lo siento. - se disculpó en voz baja.- Me desperté mal.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

\- Ojalá. - Anduin intentó fruncir el ceño.- No importa, cosas mías. Ha salido el sol, pero tú sigue durmiendo. Yo creo que iré a Drustvar.

\- De acuerdo. Tened cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Está todo bajo control. Recuerda tomarte la medicina.

Pese a que Wrathion dijo que todo estaría bien, no estaba muy seguro. Si fue ella quien le habló en el sueño, no había problema. Pero si fue N’Zoth, debía preocuparse mucho, puesto que empezaba a sospechar que a quien le decían de encontrar y eliminar era el mismo Gorak Tul.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wrathion consideró que había llegado antes de tiempo, y eso que tuvo que devolver cierto pergamino a Leo y coger toda la madera antes de partir. Llegó a la Arboleda Inusitada, la parte sur del gran bosque antes de cruzar el puente que llevaba a Cuenca del Flechero. Pero no vio a nadie, ni a los suyos ni los tauren. El dragón caminaba nervioso entre los árboles próximos al agua cuando detectó a Ebyssian. Wrathion caminó en dirección a la fuente de magia, un poco al interior de la arboleda, cuando los avistó al fin. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para comprobar si Ebyssian podría sentir su presencia, algo que pudo comprobar en unos segundos cuando el viejo dragón le miró y levantó una mano para saludarle lentamente. Baine y Mayla se detuvieron por Ebyssian y se percataron al fin de la presencia de Wrathion. Se acercaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Wrathion se forzó a romper el hielo de primeras.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - preguntó.

\- Tranquilo, - respondió Baine.- sin mucha novedad.

\- Tess y Dereck vendrán ahora, solo hay que esperarles y nos pondremos en marcha. - nada más decir eso, cayó un silencio sumamente incómodo. Wrathion estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal está Anduin? - quiso saber Baine.

\- En cama, pero se pondrá bien en seguida, tiene ganas de venir.

\- ¿Ocurrió de repente?

\- Nadó por aguas frías y estuvo corriendo bajo la lluvia con cambios de temperatura bruscos, supongo que para un humano es mucho, sobre todo si no va bien abrigado.

\- Lo es para la mayoría de razas.

Wrathion oyó un siseo cercano, uno humano para llamar la atención. El dragón miró a los alrededores hasta que vio a Dereck detrás de un árbol haciendo gestos para que se acercara. Wrathion solo frunció el ceño al caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el dragón.

\- Tenemos un problema. - Dereck pareció algo asustado.- Voy a enfatizar, tenemos un gran problema. - Dereck estiró los brazos lo máximo que pudo.- ¡Lo siento!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Están los tauren aquí, no me digas que lo habéis complicado.

\- Esto ha estado fuera de nuestros planes, totalmente imprevisto. Y es mejor que ellos se oculten un momento.

\- ¿Me dices ya qué coño pasa? - dijo Wrathion impaciente.

\- Es que… Tess y yo veníamos en camino cuando descubrimos que… nos han seguido. - Wrathion parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - Dereck titubeó levemente.

\- Calia.

\- ¿QUÉ? - probablemente fue la última persona en quien pensó.

\- Dijo que actuábamos raro ahora cuando dijimos de ir solos, pero no esperábamos que nos siguiera. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado aquí.

\- ¿Sois espías especiales del IV:7 y no os dais cuenta de cuando os siguen?

\- Estábamos mucho más centrados en asegurarnos de que algo no saliera del bosque para comernos. Calia supo esconderse bien, eso lo admito. - Wrathion pasó su mano por la cara.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto? Ella no puede ver a los tauren. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

\- Tess está con ella cerca del puente esperando a que os encuentre y podamos solucionarlo, pero me sobrepasa un poco todo esto. No sé qué hacer. - Wrathion resopló y miró a los tauren, debía hablar con Calia cuanto antes. Fue Ebyssian el que se acercó a él esta vez.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, a dos cabezas huecas les han seguido pese a ser experimentados espías. - Wrathion señaló a Dereck sin mirarle.- Digamos que hay una intrusa.

\- ¿Alguien peligrosa? - preguntó Baine por detrás.

\- Una sacerdotisa de la Luz que nos ayudaba por la zona, estaba intrigada por lo que hacían los dos idiotas.

\- ¿Es de la Alianza?

\- No, - respondió Dereck.- Calia es de la iglesia, no tiene que ver con la Alianza.

\- ¿Calia Menethil? - preguntó Mayla con curiosidad.

\- La misma.

-Esperad aquí. - pidió Wrathion.- Hablaré con ella y nos iremos.

Wrathion caminó deprisa, estaba cansado de las malas noticias y quería terminar con todo esto cuanto antes y volver con Anduin, el único con el que podría estar tranquilo. Dereck le siguió hasta el puente, donde tal y como dijo, estaban Tess y Calia. Tess miró a Wrathion como si estuviera en el peor aprieto posible y negó con la cabeza. Calia parecía bastante tranquila y saludó al dragón con la mano.

\- Buenos días. - dijo amablemente.

\- ¿Cómo es que has decidido seguirles? - preguntó directamente.

\- Bueno, ayer estuvimos investigando juntos y de repente esta mañana no querían, incluso Lucille se extrañó.

\- ¿Por qué debería ser raro que quieran ir solos?

\- Por seguridad. Y es raro que no quisieran que fuera yo si solo era para reunirse contigo, ¿no crees? Me hace pensar que ocultáis algo grave y relevante.

\- No se trata de eso…

\- Entonces explícamelo.

Wrathion suspiró, no lo iba a dejar pasar como si nada. Se le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento intrusivo radical de matarla, pero lo descartó rápido, no debía ni pensarlo. Pero no podía descubrir esa alianza que tenían con los tauren. Si lo hacía y lo contaba, sería el fin.

\- ¿Calia? - todos miraron atrás y algo dentro de Wrathion se detuvo al ver a Mayla.

\- ¿Mayla? - Calia dio unos pasos hacia ella, contenta.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- No sabía que eras tú su contacto, desde Silithus que no nos vemos.

\- Desde que usamos las armas para eliminar la corrupción, sí. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

\- Hemos venido a ayudar. - Mayla señaló a unos boquiabiertos Baine y Ebyssian. Calia miró extrañada a todos.

\- ¿Estáis trabajando juntos?

\- Sí, por eso Wrathion quería que te fueras, por si nos delatabas.

\- ¿Anduin está metido también?

\- Él nos unió. - Calia sonrió.

\- Típico de él, no me acaba de sorprender. Es como cuando quedó con Sylvanas para reunir a las familias de Lordaeron. Él siempre estuvo abierto a las alianzas incluso en tiempos de guerra.

\- ¿Y tú cómo has acabado aquí? No eres de la Alianza realmente, me extraña verte envuelta.

\- Bueno, la iglesia está muy ocupada con la curación del mundo y avivar la moral de todos. Yo acabé aquí por una pequeña investigación que hice de los Drust. Conocí a Lucille y quise ayudarla ya que a esta tierra no le vendría mal un toque de Luz, ¿y tú? Aparte de que Anduin os reunió, ¿por qué ayudar contra los Drust?

\- La versión corta es que Gorak Tul nos puede contar algo sobre el ser que manipula a Sylvanas y podría estar aliado con el dios antiguo N’Zoth. - Calia parpadeó deprisa y miró a Wrathion.

\- ¿Tan difícil era decir eso? - el dragón seguía en su estado de semi shock.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver un dios antiguo mitológico?

\- Tranquila, te puedo explicar.

Mayla le fue haciendo pequeños resúmenes a Calia sobre la situación de N’Zoth y de Sylvanas como si se tratara de una conversación totalmente casual con una complicidad que tenían las buenas amigas. Ebyssian les contó a los demás que sabía que eran amigas por el tiempo en que estuvieron por Silithus. Cuando se llegó a la conclusión de que el poder de las armas artefacto era capaz de quitar la corrupción de la espada de Sargeras, Mayla ayudó a los cazadores del Refugio Alblanco porque estaban en Monte Alto y se conocían bastante. Calia por su parte fue responsable del transporte de las armas artefacto del Templo de la Luz Abisal y por eso se conocieron.

Wrathion encontró curioso el comportamiento de Calia. Aunque a ella le sorprendió esta alianza que tenían, no dijo nada malo al respeto, le pareció normal y bien que trabajaran juntos incluso sabiendo la guerra entre facciones.

Le llegó a recordar un poco a Anduin, tenían esa misma mentalidad abierta y Wrathion se extrañó porque no había visto tales cosas en otros usuarios de la Luz, siempre tendían a ser algo radicales. Pero suponía que los que realmente eran pura Luz serían como Anduin y Calia, gente abierta a cualquier cooperación y no la guerra.

Una vez pararon de hablar Calia y Mayla, volvieron con el grupo. Calia rio un poco antes de hablar.

\- Increíble historia la que me acaba de contar Mayla. Si me lo hubierais dicho antes, hubiera sido más fácil. Ahora hay varias cosas que me cuadran al menos.

\- Es que… - empezó Tess.- Creo que te puedes imaginar por qué no lo dijimos.

\- Ya, este tipo de pactos, con los tiempos que corren, os matarían por traición. Es normal que queráis mantenerlo en secreto. Pero yo jamás diría algo, y mucho menos cuando estáis detrás de un bien común.

\- No creo que sea tan simple como decirlo…

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? - Tess miró a todos esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero solo hubo silencio.

\- ¿Firmando con sangre? - Calia sacó una daga al momento y la acercó a su mano, Tess se levantó para frenarla.- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas? - preguntó Dereck a Wrathion, este solo suspiró.

\- Aún estoy procesando todo esto…

\- Pero hay que hacer algo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿La matamos por descubrir esto? ¿O le dejamos venir como si nada?

\- No hace falta ser radicales. - dijo Baine.- ¿Podemos fiarnos de ella? - preguntó a Mayla.

\- Calia es buena persona, puedo asegurarlo, no creo que diga nada.

\- No entiendo muy bien el tema de N’Zoth. - reconoció Calia.- Hace cinco minutos creía que era una leyenda, pero guardaré el secreto. - Wrathion se acercó a Calia, encarándose a ella.

\- Si me entero de que dices algo… Entonces sí que te mataré, porque nos joderías muchísimo.

Era lo único que podía hacer ahora, no la podía echar de ahí ahora, para su desgracia. No le quedaba más remedio que llevársela con ellos por ahora, podría mantener un ojo sobre ella y ver si realmente era digna. Tess sacó un mapa de Drustvar y les hizo varias señalizaciones a los tauren. Les explicó que el monstruo del norte lo mataron en la mansión Crestavía y que el otro estaba en el bosque Carmesí. Les faltaba comprobar todo el sureste en busca de alguna anomalía, pero en el bosque no hubo suerte. Entonces Baine señaló cierta zona nevada al oeste de Cuenca del Flechero. Comentó que algunos soldados de la Horda desaparecieron por esa zona en las últimas semanas y los que salieron indemnes hablaron de que la zona parecía maldita, que vieron sombras y oyeron voces en el aire.

\- Se llama Gol Koval… ¿El árbol del Bosque Carmesí no tenía un nombre parecido? - preguntó Tess.

\- Gol Inath - confirmó Calia.

\- ¿Mirasteis por ahí? - les preguntó Wrathion.

\- No. - respondió Dereck.- Como dijimos que los bosques parecían ser el foco, no nos acercamos a esa zona nevada… Quizá debimos.

\- Vamos a echarle un ojo.

No hizo falta cruzar el puente al pueblo cercano, había un camino justo al lado para subir Gol Koval. Por el camino, Wrathion repartió la madera de serbal entre todos, especialmente para cubrir los brazos y Dereck le dio el fuego alquímico que consiguieron. Mayla, Dereck y Tess seguían dándole explicaciones a Calia acerca de N’Zoth o lo que ocurrió entre todos ellos para que se formara esta pequeña alianza. Calia lo entendió todo bastante bien, incluso le parecía correcta la alianza. La idea de que ambas facciones entraron en guerra después de lo sucedido con la Legión Ardiente le parecía despreciable, así que se alegraba de esa pequeña “rebeldía” que estaban haciendo.

La zona nevada de Gol Koval eran unas ruinas Drust, justo al pie de la montaña. Dereck era el que llevaba las gafas del IV:7 para ver cualquier cosa que se ocultaba, así que iba delante cuando vio algo extraño. Había una cueva alejada de las ruinas que empezó a señalar. Solo cuando se acercaron, ambos dragones pudieron notar la magia. Wrathion se acercó primero a mirar, la cueva estaba protegida por una barrera Drust, pero era mucho más compleja y sofisticada comparada a la que vio en la mansión.

\- ¿Has dicho que rompiste una de estas barreras? - preguntó Ebyssian mientras inspeccionaba también.

\- Sí, pero esta es más compleja.

\- ¿Hay una forma especial de romperla?

\- Por lo que leí, es algo parecido a girar engranajes de la forma correcta, como solucionar un rompecabezas, al menos con las barreras complejas. La madera nos protegerá de daño físico y el fuego alquímico ayuda a romperla antes, pero hay que hacerlo bien.

\- ¿Y daño mental?

\- No debería con este tipo de barreras. Deja que mire un momento antes que nada.

Wrathion usó su poder mágico para visualizar la estructura de la barrera y rápidamente pudo ver los pequeños puntos débiles de esta. Era más compleja que la vista en la mansión, pero no tanto como la del Bosque Carmesí y eso le aliviaba un poco. Solo debía concentrarse y solucionarlo correctamente, aunque empezaba a pensar que, si podía ver bien los puntos débiles, podría solamente usar la fuerza bruta.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho que os conocisteis? - preguntó Tess a Mayla y Calia.

\- En el transporte de armas a Silithus. - respondió Mayla.- Yo ayudé a los cazadores y Calia a los sacerdotes. Fuimos de las primeras en llegar así que hubo tiempo para conocerse. Yo tuve que retirarme antes de que empezaran a eliminar la corrupción de la espada.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Oh, en aquellos días fue cuando Baine organizó encuentros para que nos uniéramos a la Horda.

\- Dijimos de vernos en otra ocasión. - dijo Calia con una mirada algo triste.- Al final nunca surgió.

\- Ya sabes, todo empezó a complicarse y nuestra unión fue lenta. Por cierto, ¿os ocurrió lo mismo que los cazadores del Refugio Alblanco?

\- ¿Te refieres a que muchas armas quedaron destruidas? Sí.

\- ¿Las armas se destruyeron? Pero si eran legendarias. - dijo Dereck confundido.

\- Bueno, albergaban un gran poder acumulado, pero en cuanto se liberó para eliminar la corrupción, se perdió para siempre. - explicó Calia.- Unas se quedaron totalmente inservibles, otras se desintegraron hasta ser polvo.

\- Los cazadores me dijeron que solo se salvó Thas’dorah, y se quedó bastante quebrada. - agregó Mayla.- Las otras dos que tenían se rompieron para siempre.

\- A nosotros nos quedaron los dos bastones, aunque algo resquebrajados. Pero Xal’atath se desintegró nada más extraer todo el poder, ya no existe.

\- Pues es una lástima perder todas estas armas legendarias. - comentó Tess.

\- ¿Por qué te has detenido? - preguntó Ebyssian a Wrathion. Los demás le miraron, era cierto que había parado todo lo que estaba haciendo. El dragón se dio la vuelta y miró a Calia con cierta incertidumbre.

\- ¿Vosotros… teníais a Xal’atath?

\- Sí, la teníamos. - Wrathion pareció sorprendido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo, se dejó caer al suelo.

\- No me jodas… - el dragón se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró como si intentara calmarse.- Después de todo este tiempo… Y resulta que la teníais vosotros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Xal’atath?

\- ¿No sabes ni lo que es?

\- Estaba imbuida con poderes del Vacío y susurraba a veces.

\- Ya, ¿y no te parece raro que un arma te pueda susurrar cosas directamente a tu mente?

\- Solo era una daga.

\- ¡Del Imperio Negro! - Ebyssian le miró con cierta alarma.

\- ¿La civilización de los dioses antiguos? - el viejo dragón frunció el ceño.- ¿De verdad viene de ahí?

\- ¿De dónde crees que viene si no? - Wrathion se frotó los ojos.- Todo este tiempo me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo coño hizo N’Zoth para maldecir la Azerita? Necesitas insertarlo físicamente para hacer algo así, ¿cómo pudo infectarla si estaba encerrado? Y resulta que fue culpa vuestra.

\- ¿Culpa nuestra? - preguntó Calia.

\- ¿Por qué usasteis a Xal’atath para sellar la corrupción? ¿Por qué…? - Wrathion tuvo que callar y rascarse la cabeza.- Xal’atath le hizo el trabajo sucio a N’Zoth, el truco mental de la Azerita lo inició la daga… ¿Magni estaba allí con vosotros? - Calia titubeó.

\- Tengo entendido que sí, pero yo no le conocí.

\- ¿Y lo permitió?

\- No lo sé, no estuvo durante todo el proceso. Algunos pudieron hacerlo solos sin ayuda. - Wrathion frunció el ceño. Si Magni no supervisó todo, Xal’atath pudo engañar a alguien para hacerlo por su cuenta.

\- Creía que en el Imperio Negro todos eran enemigos entre ellos. - dijo Ebyssian.

\- No si hay un objetivo en común. Cuando vinieron los titanes dejaron de pelear entre ellos para derrotarlos. Con el tiempo intentaban hacerse favores para liberarse, harían lo que fuera… N’Zoth debió hacer un trato con Xal’atath, algo que le ayudaría a liberarse.

\- ¿Pero cómo íbamos a saber algo así? - dijo Calia. Wrathion solo frunció el ceño.

\- Llámame loco, pero yo no usaría una daga que me susurra mentalmente cosas desagradables. - Wrathion negó con la cabeza.- Y yo devorándome los sesos intentando pensar dónde podría estar, y al final la teníais vosotros y la usasteis para que N’Zoth empezara a destrozar el planeta. Estupendo.

Hubo un silenció bastante incómodo. Wrathion no tenía la intención de poner toda la culpa sobre Calia, sabía que no era solo ella, fue un grupo de gente que no sabía lo que hacía realmente. Pero todo ese asunto se le metió en la cabeza de golpe y ahora no podía parar de pensar en ello.

“Busca a Xal'atath, a estas alturas la daga habrá hecho algún que otro trato. Tienes que encontrarla antes de que haga algo peligroso y a lo mejor podremos hacerle hablar.”

Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo ella un año atrás, y la intentó encontrar con todos los medios de los que dispuso. No tuvo nada de suerte localizando la daga en todo ese tiempo y fue algo que le desanimó bastante. Pensó que se perdió en algún lugar enterrada o que se destruyó realmente. Descubrir ahora que estuvo en posesión de gente que ni sabía lo que llevaban en las manos y la usaron sin conciencia le acabó enfureciendo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía, notaba un pequeño temblor en su mano izquierda, algo que no le pasaba desde hacía un tiempo.

Era el enfado su mayor emoción, era la ira la que le empujaba a actuar en muchas ocasiones. Por eso acumuló magia y la estampó contra la barrera sin pensarlo. Wrathion notó sus manos quemarse con la magia levemente, pero la madera le estaba haciendo de escudo. La estructura de la barrera se desestabilizó por el impacto de la magia, pero resistía, Wrathion debía canalizar la magia a los puntos débiles. Ebyssian intervino sin decir nada, notaba que Wrathion flaqueaba. Utilizó el fuego alquímico y la barrera reaccionó, Wrathion lo notó como si se estuviera deshaciendo. Junto a la magia de Ebyssian, ambos dragones pudieron romper la barrera en mil pedazos. Fue como ver un cristal azulado muy fino caer a sus pies, se convirtió en simple humo y desapareció. Wrathion cayó de rodillas y se quitó bruscamente la madera protectora, se había resquebrajado por completo. Las manos las tenía casi en carne viva por la quemadura de la barrera y notaba un hormigueo intenso en ambas palmas de la mano.

Pronto todo el mundo olvidó la revelación que acaban de descubrir. Un rugido profundo emergió en el interior de la cueva, uno parecido al que hacían los dragones cuando acaban de despertar porque algo les había molestado. Es en esos momentos cuando sabes que deberías correr por enfadar a la bestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces intento pensar como si fuera el lector y me hago preguntas como: ¿Xal’atath sale aquí? Por eso se me ocurrió este detalle. En BFA encuentras la daga y te dice que mates cosas para alimentarla, y como tu personajes es medio tonto pues le ayudas (en serio, que fail de misión). Pero bueno, si alguien se lo preguntó, cosa que dudo mucho, pues ya sabéis que "rol" tiene Xal’atath aquí, un pacto con N'Zoth para maldecir la Azerita.   
Al menos Wrathion y Anduin duermen abrazados.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


	35. Quid pro quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, otro capítulo más. El título viene del latín y significa "una cosa por otra", un intercambio vamos... hace referencia a algo que pasa en este cap. Este capítulo tardé como un mes en escribirlo en su momento por culpa de muchos bloqueos mentales, y total, tampoco era para tanto lo que salía en él, en fin.  
Espero que disfrutes igual.

Anduin solo durmió unas horas más después de que Wrathion se marchara. Al levantarse, decidió darse una ducha fría y rápida para quitarse el olor a sudor que llevaba encima y seguir descansando. Tenía que admitir que, por muy mal sabor que tenía, la medicina era bastante buena. Aunque tenía malestar todavía, la cabeza paró de arder exageradamente y podía pensar con mayor claridad. Anduin se vistió con ropa sencilla y se dejó el pelo suelto. Volvió a la cama al salir y colocó la almohada en la cabecera mientras se tomaba la medicina. Otra cosa no podía hacer, pero leer cartas por doquier se convirtió en su mayor entretenimiento. Entró un aire agradable por el balcón cuando leyó una carta de Tyrande. Al parecer su pueblo ya se había asentado bien en la tierra y los draenei refugiados estaban bien integrados pero con los ánimos bajos. Había una serie de cosas que su pueblo no estaba demasiado acostumbrado, como el hogar rural o los trabajos de campo, pero al menos no hubo quejas con respecto a eso. Anduin se alegraba mucho por ellos, después del infierno que pasaron quizá podrían recuperarse. Unos toques algo fuertes en la puerta le asustaron.

\- Está abierto. - anunció Anduin. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Jaina entrar.

\- Buenos días, vine a ver cómo estás ya que ayer tuve que salir. - Anduin decidió sentarse en la cama.

\- No pasa nada. Estoy ligeramente mejor, pero me dura la fiebre. - Jaina se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los dedos.

\- ¿Te ocurrió de la nada?

\- Lo que es de la nada, no. Correr bajo la lluvia y los cambios de temperatura por Drustvar hicieron el trabajo. Ah, y también no ir bien abrigado o cambiarme la ropa mojada rápido. - Jaina suspiró.

\- Somos humanos, Anduin, no puedes ser tan descuidado.

\- Lo sé, no volverá a pasar. ¿Te fuiste porque hubo un saqueo grave?

\- No exactamente. Fui al Valle Canto Tormenta porque grupos de la Horda atacaban las granjas, pero no era como los saqueos tontos que suelen hacer.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente?

\- Buscan algo. - Anduin frunció el ceño.- No hemos podido capturar ninguno así que no sabemos de momento. Al principio pensábamos que atacaban las granjas porque Canto Tormenta es proveedora de alimentos en Kul Tiras, así que, si quieres ganar una guerra…

\- Haz que se mueran de hambre… Pero no era eso al final, ¿no?

\- El único testigo que hubo explicó que hicieron muchas preguntas pero… tenía una educación básica así que no se enteró mucho del tema por desgracia. Solo dijo que preguntaban mucho por Leo o los Sabiomar.

\- Eso no me gusta demasiado…

\- Vigilaremos de cerca el valle. - Jaina se frotó un ojo.- ¿Y qué tal por Drustvar? ¿Averiguaste algo?

\- Oh, descubrimos que, efectivamente, eran los Drust. Secuestran a gente por las noches usando unos monstruos que se camuflan. Derrotamos a uno en la mansión y destruimos el portal de dónde venía.

\- ¿Por qué secuestran gente?

\- Creo que Gorak Tul hace un ejército. Encontramos a una desaparecida en proceso de transformación, aún tenía su carne humana y nos atacó.

\- Ejército… - Jaina se quedó profundamente pensativa.- Debió ser un hachazo grande perder el aquelarre.

\- Si hay otro motivo, es desconocido de momento. Aunque no sabemos cómo encontrar a Gorak Tul.

\- Quizá podrías preguntar a Ulfar. Es un druida que vive en Drustvar muy cercano a los animales y traicionó a Gorak Tul tiempo atrás.

\- ¿En serio? Debería decírselo a Wrathion a ver si lo pueden encontrar.

\- ¿Has dejado que el dragón investigue por ti? - preguntó la maga mirando de reojo.

\- Está con Tess y Dereck, también nos ayuda Calia. Y todos son buenos investigando, no pongas esa cara.

\- Esto es demasiado preocupante, especialmente por ti.

\- Solamente te preocupa Wrathion, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan hostil con él? Ya está más que demostrado que no es mala persona.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Y no es por eso.

\- ¿Qué excusa usarás ahora? - Jaina entrecerró los ojos.

\- Le he investigado y lo que vi no me gustó nada. - Anduin frunció el ceño.- Tiene un historial de asesinatos bastante largo, no me gusta que alguien así este a tu lado, ¿entiendes?

\- Lo entiendo, pero… no puedo dejarle ir. Le necesito porque sabe muy bien lo que pasa hoy en día y es mi amigo. - Jaina frunció el ceño, pero le miró de forma piadosa de repente.

\- Tú no sabes lo que algunos han empezado a decir, ¿no?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Algunos piensan que él te ha encandilado, o que tú le has encandilado a él. Ambos pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos y cualquiera se da cuenta de ello. Yo creo que deberíais despegaros un poco.

\- ¿Por qué alguien iba a pensar…? - con la mirada seria de Jaina, decidió no continuar.- Estoy harto de que siempre que alguien se acerca un poco a mí ocurre eso, ¿no podría la gente meterse en sus asuntos?

\- Yo solo te lo comento, tú haz lo que quieras. - Jaina se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero se dio la vuelta una vez más.- Pero ten por seguro que, si sigues pegándote a él las veinticuatro horas del día, más rumores desagradables empezarán a surgir acerca de ti.

Jaina solía dejar el listón alto cada vez que intentaba hablar mal de Wrathion, pero esta vez se había superado bastante porque hizo dudar a Anduin. ¿Y si estaba en lo cierto? Podía admitir que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, sobre todo en el último mes, pero tampoco le pareció tanto como para que alguien pensara eso de ellos. Quizá Jaina tenía razón, no quería meter a Wrathion en ese tipo de aprieto, quizá no debía abusar tanto de su compañía. Esa clase de rumores nunca le traían nada bueno, al final siempre tenía que alejarse de posibles víctimas para ahorrarles el mal rato. Y esta vez era mucho peor, los dos eran hombres y nadie se tomaba bien esas cosas. Pero por encima de todo, no quería tener esas dudas sobre apartar a Wrathion o no. Necesitaba tenerle a su lado, pero no quería complicarle la vida ni a él ni a sí mismo. Anduin de repente no sabía qué hacer con este entuerto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Algunos retrocedieron al oír el rugido. Wrathion cayó de rodillas con las manos adoloridas, podía sentir un hormigueo intenso que llegaba a las muñecas. Tenía las palmas casi quemadas y la madera que le protegía estaba medio deshecha, al menos le protegió bien. Wrathion se quitó la madera y la lanzó al suelo.

\- Eso debe de doler… - dijo Ebyssian mirándole las manos.

\- Estoy bien. - Wrathion desenfundó su arma de asta.- Manteneos alerta.

En el fondo, Wrathion agradeció que se dejara la conversación sobre Xal’atath de lado. Estuvo a punto de perder los nervios de nuevo pero, aunque no hablaran sobre ello, todavía notaba el calor del enfado. Los dos dragones avanzaron primeros por el estrecho túnel, los demás iban con cautela y congelándose por el frío. El viento entrante era ruidoso y mezclaba otros sonidos, Dereck sugirió que lo que oyeron fue el propio viento y no un monstruo. El túnel no les llevó muy lejos. Tras dar varios pasos, encontraron el final, un gran hueco en la montaña… y allí vieron otro portal. Era exactamente igual que el que vieron en la mansión, una luz que iba de abajo arriba. También vieron la poza de aguas negras en un rincón, pero estaba medio vacía como si se hubiera estado evaporando. Sin embargo, no había rastro de ningún monstruo.

Inspeccionaron la cueva en busca de algún indicio mientras los dragones intentaban evaluar el portal. No era diferente al visto previamente. Wrathion pensó que la magia de los Drust iba evolucionando con el tiempo, pero los portales parecían tener siempre el mismo patrón, lo cual era bueno. Si le pedía a Ebyssian un poco de colaboración, no tendría ni que forzar su magia para destruirlo.

Wrathion empezó a sobrecargar el portal rápidamente, destruir el medio de escape de los monstruos era un buen comienzo. La curvatura del espacio se volvió a abrir como el último que vio, la magia de Ebyssian ayudaba a agilizar el proceso, pero seguía sin poder ver más allá del portal. Al no poder sacar ninguna información nueva, Wrathion decidió hacerlo explotar en un parpadeo. La onda expansiva fue un poco más fuerte que la última vez, tiró a todos al suelo. La magia de Ebyssian ayudó mucho a romperla eficazmente, pero también hizo la onda expansiva más fuerte. Todos se levantaron intranquilos, pese a que ya no había portal de huida, el monstruo seguía sin aparecer. Eliminar su medio de huida debió alertarle.

Un movimiento entre las rocas llamó la atención a algunos. Tess le hizo un gesto a Wrathion para hacerle entender que algo estaba mal. Una pequeña estalactita cayó delante del dragón, se desprendió justo por encima de su cabeza, pero cuando Wrathion alzó la cabeza, no vio nada. Entonces fue cuando decidió pedirle las gafas especiales a Dereck, ya que él no las estaba usando. Algo lógico que se hace cuando investigas una cueva, es solo mirar las partes que puedes pisar, no se te ocurre mirar al techo esperando ver un monstruo colgado del revés. Pero ahí estaba, pensando que pasaba desapercibido o esperando algo. Wrathion tuvo que contener el asombro. Era igual que el otro, un perro de extremidades largas, sin pelaje, de color negro y ojos azul claro, pero mucho más grande y fuerte, debía de tener el tamaño de un elekk por lo menos. Wrathion se quitó las gafas y las devolvió a Dereck. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el dragón hinchó sus mejillas y soltó una llamarada al techo de la cueva. A diferencia del último, no cayó al suelo, pero se movió al fin por la quemadura.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - empezó Baine sorprendido al verle por primera vez. El monstruo, pegado aún en el techo, se empezó a mover a la salida dispuesto a huir.

\- ¡De eso nada!

Wrathion corrió tras él. Lo siguió hasta llegar fuera, donde lo vio retorcerse en la nieve por la quemadura. El monstruo intentaba usar la magia de camuflaje, pero no le salía demasiado bien. Se volvía invisible por unos segundos y aparecía de nuevo, como si no pudiera controlarlo. Pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse a por él, aparecieron varios hechizados. Pero no eran iguales que el visto en el Bosque Carmesí, estos eran como las descripciones del libro, tan delgados que parecían hechos solo de ramas. Wrathion se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaban cubriendo la huida del grande, este corrió torcido al bosque. El dragón desenfundó el arma de asta, notó molestia en las palmas de las manos por culpa de la quemadura, pero cargó contra los hechizados igualmente. Despachó al primero como si nada con un golpe de asta y, cuando se giró para enfrentarse al siguiente, una flecha de Tess asestó en la cabeza del hechizado. Siendo un poco más lentos de lo normal porque los tauren se quedaron muy sorprendidos después de ver el monstruo, se unieron a Wrathion para confrontar a los hechizados. Estos enemigos no fueron nada para ellos, no usaban magia y no eran fuertes, la única cualidad que tenían era la velocidad con la que arañaban. Abatieron a todos, solo Baine recibió un pequeño arañazo en el brazo, pero Calia le curó rápidamente.

\- Que criaturas más extrañas… - señaló Mayla mirando uno de los abatidos.- Nunca había visto algo así.

\- La magia de los Drust es peculiar. - dijo Calia.

\- Ha dejado un rastro un tanto difuso. - anunció Ebyssian señalando hacia el bosque.- Está sangrando…

\- ¿Sangre? - preguntó Mayla.- ¿Dónde?

\- No, me refiero a que deja un rastro mágico, pero es un poco confuso por el tipo de magia.

\- Está huyendo al bosque, - dijo Wrathion dirigiéndose allí.- vamos.

Wrathion solo esperó que no huyera muy lejos, el bosque no era especialmente grande pero, si volvía a ser invisible, le costaría encontrarle de nuevo. Nada más volver al bosque, se encontraron con una niebla densa que antes no estaba y creyeron que estaba siendo provocada. No estaba dejando pasar la luz del sol bien y no parecía que fuera medio día. Ambos dragones siguieron el rastro mágico con dificultades, parecía que se iba evaporando con el tiempo y el monstruo estaba dando vueltas para despistar. Solo pudieron rastrearlo hasta el cementerio. El Cementerio Lomatúmulo era siniestro miraras donde miraras, la niebla dejaba ver a medias los pequeños panteones y lápidas. Saltaba a la vista que nadie vino allí por mucho tiempo, estaba totalmente abandonado y algunas pintadas del aquelarre seguían allí. Solo con pasar unos segundos ahí, Wrathion se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Se divide el rastro… - murmuró Wrathion.- Uno va al norte, el otro al oeste.

\- ¿Estos monstruos se pueden dividir? - preguntó Mayla.

\- Debe de ser un rastro falso. - dijo Dereck.- Cualquiera que es perseguido y tenga algo de inteligencia hace eso, dejar otro rastro para despistar.

\- Deberíamos separarnos, - propuso Tess.- tenemos dos dragones así que podríamos hacer dos grupos y cada uno seguir un rastro.

\- ¿Y cómo nos podemos comunicar si ocurre algo? - preguntó Calia.

\- Nosotros tenemos bengalas de emergencia. - dijo Mayla mientras sacaba unas pistolas de fabricación goblin con el símbolo de la Horda.- Hacen un destello rojo muy brillante, se puede ver incluso con esta niebla. Si pasa algo, lo que sea, podemos utilizarlas.

\- ¿No alertaríamos a alguien de la Horda? - preguntó Tess.

\- No, aquí solo estamos nosotros tres, pero igualmente… - Mayla mostró tres bengalas.- No tenemos muchas, así que no podemos tirarlas a la ligera. - Dereck y Tess cogieron las pistolas para cargarlas, pero por un error, Dereck disparó la suya hacia un lado. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio y Dereck pareció confundido.

\- Huy… - dijo el espía. Al menos Mayla tenía razón, se podía ver bien el destello.

\- Será mejor que nos dividamos ya. - dijo Wrathion impaciente.

Hicieron una mezcla de grupos justa. Ebyssian iría con Tess y Baine al oeste, Wrathion estaría con Dereck, Mayla y Calia para ir al norte. La mayoría se despidieron con un toque en el hombro, Tess y Dereck con un abrazo y un beso, y se pusieron en marcha en seguida. El grupo de Ebyssian abandonó pronto el cementerio por ir al oeste, solo debieron esquivar unas lápidas y entrarían al bosque de nuevo. El grupo de Wrathion debía cruzar el lugar entero. Estaban con una mano sujetando un arma para defenderse en cualquier momento, el ambiente era amenazador. Avanzaron en silencio oyendo lobos aullar o cuervos aleteando cerca. Wrathion cada vez encontraba más difuso el rastro, como si el monstruo se hubiera recuperado del ataque tranquilamente. Cuando empezaron a salir del cementerio, Calia tocó el hombro de Wrathion para llamarle la atención.

\- Oye… - empezó la sacerdote.- Siento lo de Xal’atath, no sabía que algo así podía producir tal catástrofe en el mundo. - Wrathion suspiró.

\- Olvídalo.

\- No puedo, porque es obvio que te importa mucho.

\- ¿Y qué hago al respecto? Ya es tarde.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que si lo hubiéramos sabido, jamás la habríamos utilizado.

Wrathion se detuvo en seco. Calia pensó que le confrontaría, pero el dragón se quedó mirando fijamente al frente. Ninguno podía diferenciar algo en la niebla, pero al dar unos pasos, vieron a alguien. Todos se armaron para acercarse muy lentamente, la niebla no les dejaba ver hasta estar casi a dos metros. Pero Wrathion los pudo ver antes que nadie, eran varios hechizados puestos uno al lado de otro de pie, como si hicieran un muro, con los brazos haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho. El hechizado del medio se movió primero al levantar los brazos para atacar a Wrathion, quien estaba más adelantado. Los otros hechizados se movieron también y tuvieron una pequeña confrontación. Eran cinco enemigos, pero no les llegaban ni a la suela del zapato. Solo Calia se quedó atrás porque no sabía pelear tan bien con una sola daga, pero con la habilidad de los demás no fue un problema. Una vez los despacharon, entendieron que no serían los únicos que iban a encontrar. Lo más seguro es que llamaran la atención con esa bengala accidental de Dereck.

\- Hey… - dijo Mayla.- este es un humano. - los demás miraron a uno de los cuerpos. Tenía razón, nada más retirarle lo que parecía ser un yelmo, vieron a un hombre. Pero estaba bastante descompuesto e irradiaba magia Drust de cualquier orificio.

\- ¿Es un desaparecido? - preguntó Wrathion a Calia.- ¿Te resulta familiar?

\- ¿Puede? Está muy podrido como para que pueda identificarlo.

\- Están encubriendo al grande. - Wrathion suspiró.- Tenemos toda la tarde por delante, abrid bien los ojos. No debe de andar lejos.

\- Entonces, ¿avisamos a los demás si lo encontramos o si estamos en peligro? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Ambos.

Wrathion esperaba que los otros tres siguieran también esa idea y no intentaran enfrentarse solos al monstruo, además, podría llegar rápidamente para asistirlos si se transformaba en dragón, no sería un problema.

Lo único que era complicado fue evitar gente, nadie podía verles con alguien de la Horda. Esquivar los pueblos o algún que otro mercante fue complicado, pero no imposible. Pero una vez más, la mala suerte llegó. Wrathion no estaba seguro de si estaba siguiendo el rastro correctamente ya que los Drust parecían saber muy bien hacer rastros falsos y eso conllevó a que dieran muchas vueltas por toda la parte noreste de Drustvar.

Al cabo de varias horas, vieron que el grupo de Ebyssian tiró una bengala cerca de su posición. Al principio sintieron algo de miedo al ver la señal. La paranoia creció cuando empezaron a correr en dirección a ellos pensando que a lo mejor les pasó algo malo. Wrathion fue el primero en encontrarlos por ser el más rápido. Tess estaba sentada en una roca junto a Baine enseñándole el mecanismo de su ballesta de brazo y Ebyssian daba vueltas de un lado a otro, no había ninguna amenaza aparente. Cuando los demás les alcanzaron, se hizo evidente la mala noticia: no encontraron nada y estaban agotados. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el sol ya estaba en el horizonte bañando Drustvar en un tono anaranjado. Los tauren no podían quedarse tanto tiempo y debían parar con la búsqueda hasta mañana.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cuando la noche empezó a caer, ya llegaron al Puesto de Arom. Para gran irritación de todos, nadie encontró nada aparte de los hechizados que solían asaltarles por el bosque. Los hechizados resultaron ser buena táctica para despistar, al final del día, el rastro se perdió completamente. Los tauren se retiraron a la base que tenía la Horda en Calacualquiera, un puerto al oeste de Drustvar que fue invadido por la Horda después de la batalla del Valle Canto Tormenta, y quedaron para verse mañana por la mañana. No querían caminar por la noche, si esos monstruos estaban más activos por la noche, era mejor cazarlos durante el día. Pero lo cierto era que todos acabaron agotados de caminar por los bosques. Cuando se sentaron a comer, casi no pudieron levantarse de la silla de nuevo. Wrathion estaba frustrado en lugar de cansado, pasaron demasiadas cosas malas en un día y la inquietud no parecía irse. Aunque acompañó a los demás durante la cena, no habló demasiado ni tampoco quiso comer. A la hora de dormir, Tess y Dereck utilizaron la habitación que usó Anduin la última vez ya que Wrathion no le iba a dar ningún uso y mucho menos quería dormir.

El dragón se subió al tejado de la casa cuando todo el pueblo se sumió en el sueño. Aparte de darle mil vueltas a todos los malos pensamientos acumulados del día, se miraba las palmas de las manos quemadas. La verdad es que le dolían ligeramente, pero no quiso ponerle remedio. Había una espectacular aurora boreal azul y verde en el cielo, muy parecida a las que vio en Rasganorte, era el único consuelo que encontró. Pero en cuanto pasó una hora, decidió moverse por el aburrimiento.

Transformado en dragón, comenzó a sobrevolar todo Kul Tiras lentamente meciéndose en el aire. Hacía alguna que otra pirueta en el aire con clase hasta que se acercó a Boralus. Aunque ya era tarde, quiso echar un vistazo al Fuerte Valiente por curiosidad. Sintió cierta sorpresa al ver que salía luz de la habitación de Anduin, ¿estaba aún despierto? Con todo lo que había pasado, sintió la necesidad de hablar con él. Wrathion bajó a la Plaza de la Unidad para volver a su forma humana. Como en otras ocasiones, trepó fácilmente por la pared gracias a los ladrillos que sobresalían y llegó al balcón. Salía bastante luz de la habitación y Wrathion dio unos toques al cristal antes de abrir. Anduin estaba tumbado en la cama tapado hasta la cintura y le miró bastante sorprendido mientras una carta se deslizaba por su mano hasta caer. Wrathion metió las manos en los bolsillos e intentó sonreírle.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? - preguntó el dragón.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en Drustvar? - Anduin dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo te he preguntado primero. - el joven rey suspiró.

\- Solo estuve despierto por la mañana un rato, he estado el resto del día dormido, ahora no tengo sueño.

\- Oh, así que ahora trasnochas… - Anduin levantó una ceja esperando respuesta.- Me aburría y me acerqué a Boralus. En cuanto vi luz saliendo de tu habitación decidí saludar.

\- Podemos trasnochar juntos. - Wrathion tomó la invitación. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse en el borde.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Mucho mejor, solo me siento un poco ligero y a veces siento que mi cabeza pesa mucho. Pero en unos días estaré bien, seguro. - Wrathion le sonrió de una forma sarcástica.

\- Tu cabeza siempre es pesada. - Anduin solo respondió con una patada floja.

\- ¿Y vosotros en Drustvar? Baine y los otros… ¿no hubo problema alguno? - el rostro de Wrathion cambió, se puso mucho más serio.

\- Fue bien, nos encontramos sin problemas, pero Calia siguió a Tess y Dereck. - Anduin solo parpadeó.- Al parecer sospechó que ocultábamos algo grave. Vio a los tauren, pero resulta que ella y Mayla son amigas cercanas por el transporte de las armas artefacto a Silithus. La verdad es que se lo tomó tan bien que todavía sigo sorprendido.

\- Yo no lo estoy. - Anduin reflexionó.- Calia y yo hablamos cuando los conflictos empezaron en Silithus, a ella no le gustó nada la idea de que nos volviéramos a pelear después de la Legión Ardiente, estaría de acuerdo en estas pequeñas alianzas… No me sorprende que se lo haya tomado bien.

\- Espero que realmente sea así, no me gustaría tener que matarla para que no nos delatara.

\- No, eso no ocurrirá. - dijo muy seguro.- ¿Y encontrasteis algo?

\- Encontramos al monstruo que ocupaba toda la zona este en una cueva, destruimos el portal de escape, pero él acabó huyendo. Estuvimos toda la tarde buscándolo pero solo encontramos hechizados que lo han encubierto así que… no hemos avanzado mucho.

\- Pero lo habéis sacado de la cueva y destruisteis un portal, eso está muy bien. - Wrathion suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Casi olvido tu optimismo. - en cuanto el dragón miró a otro lado, Anduin empezó a pensar que estaba de mal humor o que había pasado algo malo.

\- ¿Y no ha pasado nada más? - Wrathion negó.- ¿Seguro? - el dragón alzó las manos como si le amenazaran con un arma.

\- No ha pasado nada. - como sacó las manos de los bolsillos, Anduin vio las quemaduras y se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos? ¿Te duele?

\- No… yo… - Wrathion se rascó la nuca.- La barrera que protegía la cueva me quemó cuando la rompí, pero no duele ni nada. - Anduin se acercó a él y le miró las manos de cerca.

\- Debiste al menos decírselo a Calia para que te hiciera una cura.

Wrathion solo desvió la mirada y Anduin entendió que estaba de mal humor. Utilizó la Luz para curar superficialmente y aliviar el dolor que seguro intentaba ocultar. Wrathion no se movió y miraba a Anduin todo el rato. El suave roce de las manos del joven rey le erizaba la piel levemente, probablemente el propio Anduin no era consciente de que tenía las manos tan suaves y mucho menos del efecto que producía en Wrathion. Si hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente, le habría besado ahí mismo, pero obviamente lo reprimió como siempre había hecho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que estés de mal humor? - preguntó Anduin de repente al mirarle. Wrathion suspiró y miró a otro lado.

\- ¿Se nota?

\- Claro, yo ya te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta. ¿Qué ha pasado? - Wrathion titubeó un segundo. No es que desconfiara de Anduin, es que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría o si entendería por qué se enfadaba.

\- Es que… Me he enterado de algo que no estoy seguro si quería saber realmente.

\- ¿El qué? - Wrathion pensó cómo decírselo.

\- Si te preguntara cómo hizo N’Zoth para corromper la Azerita, ¿sabrías decírmelo?

\- Era algo mental, ¿no?

\- El efecto es mental, sí. Pero es por tocar la Azerita, eso es que la Azerita tiene algo dentro, algo que es físico, que produce tal cosa. Algo le debió inyectar dentro en el momento que empezó a brotar para que esto pasara. ¿Podrías decirme cómo pudo hacerlo si está encerrado? - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé, nunca hablaste de esto.

\- Porque tampoco lo sabía, no hablé sobre ello porque no sabía nada por mucho que lo investigué. Pero hoy lo he averiguado y, ahora que lo sé, creo que prefería cuando era un misterio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es culpa de Xal’atath. - Anduin se quedó pensativo.

\- Xal’atath… era un arma, ¿no? Creo que la tenían los sacerdotes.

\- Es una daga del Imperio Negro, de cuando los dioses antiguos gobernaban. - Anduin terminó de hacerle la pequeña cura en las manos, pero se quedó en blanco.- Parece ser que pasó desapercibida entre los sacerdotes porque ofreció poder, pero tenía algún trato con N’Zoth, uno que ayudaría a ese bastardo a salir de su prisión.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Xal’atath puede hacer algo así. “Tú inserta la corrupción, yo los vuelvo locos y te daré lo que tú quieras” debió ser el trato… Y así se fue todo a la mierda.

\- Sabía que transportaron aquellas armas legendarias a Silithus, pero no me imaginé que Xal’atath empezaría todo. ¿Podemos recuperarla?

\- No, Calia ya me ha dicho que se destruyó en cuanto hizo su trabajo, ya no existe. - Wrathion soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.- De verdad… un año buscando la maldita daga por todas partes para que al final un grupo de mortales meta la pata hasta el fondo, ¿cómo no iba a estar de mal humor? - varios tics nerviosos que solía tener Wrathion aparecieron incontrolablemente, uno en la pierna derecha y otro en su mano izquierda.- Yo… creo que no debería estar ahora contigo, en realidad.

No quería perder los nervios delante de Anduin, con una vez fue suficiente. Debió revolcarse en la nieve como solía hacer para enfriarse. Anduin no dijo nada por unos segundos, no creía que Wrathion estuviera enfadado, más bien decaído. Su expresión era de tristeza, no ira. Hace horas, Jaina le dijo que circulaban ciertos rumores sobre ellos y él pensó que debía despegarse del dragón un poco, pero en ese momento, le resultaba imposible. ¿Cómo iba a apartarle si le apreciaba tanto? Casi se sintió estúpido por planteárselo.

\- Anda, ven aquí. - Anduin le agarró del brazo para que se tumbara con él. Wrathion no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar. Se estiraron uno al lado del otro, pero Anduin le acarició la cabeza de forma tranquilizadora. Le sorprendió notar que, aunque el dragón parecía tener el pelo ligeramente rizado y seco, era muy suave al tacto y se alisaba muy fácilmente.- No negaré que es un fastidio lo de Xal’atath, pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

\- No lo sé…

\- Lo que está hecho no se puede deshacer, y menos una cosa así. No hay más remedio que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. ¿Que Xal’atath hizo la maldición que desencadenó todo? Pues bueno, ya se arreglará cuando N’Zoth muera, no deberíamos darle vueltas a algo que no tiene solución.

\- Lo que me enfada es que hicieran caso a lo que Xal’atath decía. Hacer caso a un arma que susurra…

\- Tú mismo me has estado diciendo este último mes que es difícil resistirse a los susurros, que son siempre muy persuasivos, ¿realmente les culparías? - Wrathion negó con la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre el hombro de Anduin. Aunque hablaban de algo que le molestaba, no quería romper ese momento por un enfado. Que el joven rey le acariciara la cabeza así le tranquilizó por completo.

\- ¿Por qué me acaricias usando un patrón?

\- Es lo que solían hacerme a mí cuando me daba alguna rabieta, es tranquilizante.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Rabietas?

\- Cuando era muy pequeño, cosas de críos supongo. Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado de mi infancia.

\- ¿Y si me lo cuentas ahora? Prefiero hablar sobre eso.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- Me toca. - dijo Wrathion animado y pensativo.- Creo que te preguntaré… Cuéntame un momento vergonzoso en tu vida.

\- No… - Anduin intentó ocultar sin éxito una sonrisa.- No quiero contar algo así.

\- Eres tú el que has puesto las reglas, y no cambiaré la pregunta.

Anduin suspiró derrotado. Wrathion se había sentado en la cama y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, Anduin se aprovechó de ello y reposó sus piernas encima del regazo del dragón. Cuando Wrathion se calmó, decidieron inventarse un juego. Ya que Anduin mencionó que nunca le había comentado cosas de su infancia, decidieron hacer un intercambio, información por información, un juego de preguntas. Solo acordaron dos normas: la primera es que no podían repetir la pregunta del otro, y la segunda que Anduin no podía preguntar acerca de los tres años en los que desapareció Wrathion. El dragón no quiso mencionar nada del pasado y era su condición para jugar. Pese a que era un juego para conocerse mejor, Anduin se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle acerca de eso, pero siempre acababa aceptando las cosas sin discutir.

\- Vale, - Anduin no podía evitar sonreír.- pero no te rías. Cuando era pequeño a veces me dejaba cosas en el plato, especialmente con comidas que no me gustaban.

\- Quién lo iba a decir hoy en día…

\- La cuestión es que, cuando era muy pequeño, había un cocinero que no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Un día me amenazó porque me estaba dejando demasiada comida. - Wrathion alzó las cejas.- Me dijo que si no me comía todo el plato, la Plaga vendría a por mí a comerme ya que eso sucedía con los niños. Yo me lo creí y desde ese día no me dejo nunca comida en el plato. - Wrathion no aguantó la risa por mucho que se tapara la boca con una mano.- Te dije que no te rieras.

\- No es porque me parezca ridículo, es que… Ah… Suena muy a ti.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Que suena muy a inocencia. - Wrathion le miró.- Me lo creo viniendo de ti.

\- Me toca. - dijo para cambiar de tema, pero tuvo que pensar la pregunta unos segundos.- Dime algo que te gustaría que fuera diferente. - Wrathion simplemente se rio.

\- Deberías ser un poco más específico, hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría que fueran diferentes.

\- Pero quiero decir una en concreto que esté por encima de las demás. - Wrathion suspiró y lo meditó. Eran demasiadas cosas, pero había una en particular que le molestaba.

\- Supongo que lo ocurrido con mi vuelo, lo que le pasó a mi padre sobre todo.

\- ¿No ser poseído por N’Zoth?

\- Hubiera preferido que resistiera, que se lo hubiera dicho a los demás para que le ayudaran, pero… Sé que resistió por años, lo comprendo. Ella siempre me decía: “debiste ver la carga mental que llevaba encima y lo mucho que aguantó.”

\- En ese sentido te pareces mucho a tu padre. - Wrathion le miró de reojo.- En que te guardas las cosas para ti y no se lo cuentas a nadie.

\- Pero no le odio por eso, no le odio por caer en los susurros, es que… - Wrathion miró al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que odias exactamente?

\- No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto, la verdad.

\- ¿No será que en el fondo necesitas sacarlo de tu interior? - Wrathion se rascó la cabeza.- Puedes hablar de ello conmigo si quieres, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Es mejor que sigamos, ya te contesté. Me toca. - Anduin sintió una ligera molestia. No le habría importado escucharle si quería desahogarse. Pero era igual que su padre.- Va, dime un deseo oculto que tengas.

\- ¿En serio? - Wrathion le miró expectante.- Pues me haría ilusión ver una de esas auroras boreales que he oído describir a mucha gente. - el dragón se sorprendió ligeramente.

\- ¿De veras? Lástima que está amaneciendo, si no, te llevaba corriendo a ver una.

\- ¿Ya se ha pasado la noche? - Anduin notaba sueño, pero no creía que se había hecho tan tarde… o pronto.

\- Hemos trasnochado mucho. Yo creo que debería volver y tu dormir.

\- ¿Intentas huir porque me tocaba preguntar?

\- Vale, para que el niño-luz no llore, haz la última pregunta. - Anduin se quedó dudoso al principio pero una sonrisa algo tímida se le escapó al cabo de unos segundos. Wrathion levantó una ceja extrañado.

\- ¿Me echaste de menos en los últimos años? - el dragón no pudo contener una sonrisa de sorpresa.- Por curiosidad más que nada.

\- Sí… lo hice. - Wrathion le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?

\- No podíamos repetir preguntas.

\- No estoy jugando ahora. - Anduin suspiró levemente.

\- En cierto modo, sí. - Wrathion asintió como si estuviera satisfecho, dejó ver su sonrisa una última vez y se puso en pie para irse. Pero en cuanto dio dos pasos hacia el balcón, Anduin recordó que debía contarle algo importante.- ¡Espera, Wrathion! - el dragón se dio la vuelta, Anduin se había levantado también.- Tenía que contarte que Jaina me dijo esta mañana que hay un druida desertor de Gorak Tul que sigue vivo.

\- He leído que alguien desertó… ¿De verdad está vivo? - Anduin asintió.- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Te lo dijo?

\- Ulfar, alguien que está en sintonía con los animales, pero no sé dónde puedes encontrarlo.

\- Animales… Lo buscaré, tú vuelve a la cama, no deberías caminar descalzo.

\- Solo ha sido un momento. - Wrathion agarró al joven rey por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo como si nada. Anduin intentó protestar, pero tuvo que dejarse llevar hasta que lo dejó en la cama de nuevo.

\- ¡A dormir! Que quiero que te recuperes lo antes posible.

\- ¿Tanto se me echa de menos? - preguntó de broma, pero Wrathion le miró casi serio.

\- Es que contigo todo es mucho mejor. - hubo un pequeño silencio porque Anduin no supo qué decir.- Buenas noches… O buenos días, depende de cómo lo veas.

\- Ten cuidado. Que no te… que no le pase nada a nadie.

\- Estaremos bien, además, tengo una idea esta vez.

Anduin se despidió con la mano cuando Wrathion salió. Fue extraño, pero tuvo que corregirse a la hora de decirle que no le pasara nada, puesto que solo pensó en él y no en los demás antes de cambiarlo. Suponía que le hizo gracia que Wrathion dijera que le deseaba una rápida recuperación porque quería ir juntos y consideraba que mejoraba el ambiente, casi le sacó una sonrisa tonta por ello. Anduin se estiró antes de acomodarse en la cama. Ojalá pillaran a ese monstruo de una vez y dieran un paso más para encontrar a Gorak Tul.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wrathion tuvo que esperar varias horas hasta que alguien se despertara. Al principio solo vio a Calia y Lucille hablando tranquilamente mientras tomaban el café del desayuno. El dragón saludó con la cabeza cuando ambas le miraron.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Calia amablemente.- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí, bueno. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo el dragón mirando a Lucille.

\- Claro. - dijo ella.

\- ¿Te es conocido un tal Ulfar? - Lucille se quedó profundamente pensativa con el ceño fruncido y tardó varios segundos en contestar.

\- Me resulta familiar… - Lucille volvió a quedarse en silencio.- Creo que es el hombre que instruye a los druidas… Pero no estoy nada segura.

\- ¿Sabes algo más de él?

\- No, la verdad. Las artes druídicas en Kul Tiras son privadas y es difícil acceder. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- He oído que Ulfar conocía a Gorak Tul, es de su época. - Lucille casi se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿En serio? No sabía… ¿Vais a salir ahora?

\- En cuanto los otros dos vengan.

\- Puedo investigarlo mientras estáis fuera. No sabía ese detalle.

\- No estaría mal.

Ese misterioso druida no era ni conocido por la casa dominante del lugar. Wrathion supuso que era porque los Drust seguían allí y no quiso llamar la atención. Aunque si era un círculo cerrado, a lo mejor no tendría tanta suerte localizándolo. Confió en que Lucille acabaría sabiendo lo suficiente para guiarle después y por ahora se concentraría en encontrar al monstruo que se escapó.

Los dos espías se levantaron con algo de agujetas en las piernas, pero después de desayunar, aseguraron estar bien y listos para buscar monstruos. Los cuatro salieron en plena mañana al punto señalado en que se encontrarían con los tauren nuevamente. Decidieron quedar en el cementerio, sitio en el que se vieron obligados a separarse ayer. Originalmente se pensó que sería buena idea encontrarse en el lugar donde se dividieron para volver a empezar la búsqueda. Pero esta vez, Wrathion venía con una idea.

Esperaron un rato cerca de un ancla enorme en el centro del cementerio, el lugar seguía estando vacío y con la misma aura tétrica. Los tauren llegaron tal y como dijeron al cabo de varios minutos después de hacer una ruta larga para llegar y no ser vistos. Todos se saludaron al verse.

\- Bueno, - empezó Baine.- ¿y qué hacemos ahora? Se acabó perdiendo el rastro ayer…

\- Wrathion dice que tiene un plan. - dijo Tess. Todos le miraron a él, el dragón estaba sentado encima del ancla.

\- Sí, tengo una idea para localizar al dichoso monstruo. - Wrathion dio un salto para bajar.- Solo hay que preguntar a los que tienen un sexto sentido para percibir seres que se hacen invisibles.

\- ¿Preguntar? - dijo Dereck extrañado.- ¿Y a quién preguntamos? ¿A las plantas?

\- No, plantas no. Pero a los animales sí que podemos preguntar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wranduin: el retorno.   
Siempre intenté imaginar momentos divertidos en la infancia de Anduin (en general tuvo una infancia bastante desastrosa) e intenté el origen de por qué come tanto lel.  
Aunque esto solo fue una excusa para escribir esa conversación y que se digan cosas, en fin. Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :)  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	36. Dragones negros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Ah, este capítulo, maldita sea, casi cuatro meses para escribirlo porque tuve un gran bloqueo mental, que desastre. Además, 3 capítulos más y llegaré al último que escribí, lo que significa que no serán capítulos cada semana, tendréis que esperar a mis bloqueos mentales y tal... En fin.   
Quizá se nota mucho que se escribió por tanto tiempo y hay cosas que no tienen coherencia, perdón por eso, espero que sea disfrutable.

Fue algo tan lógico que Wrathion no entendió cómo no se le ocurrió antes. ¿Quién mejor que un animal para localizar a un monstruo? Aprendió hace un tiempo que especialmente los mamíferos tenían los sentidos más desarrollados para detectar seres que se hacían invisibles. Además, Wrathion podía comunicarse con ellos tranquilamente. El bosque estaba lleno de lobos, ciervos y osos, tenía opciones por doquier. Dereck le miró sorprendido, no era algo que habría tenido en cuenta.

\- No sabía que los dragones podíais hablar con animales. - dijo Mayla a Ebyssian, pero este negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

\- No podemos. - respondió.- Los dragones negros nunca pudimos, los del vuelo verde y algunos del vuelo rojo sí. ¿Cómo puedes comunicarte con los animales? - preguntó a Wrathion.

\- Me enseñaron hace un tiempo. - respondió Wrathion antes de darse la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque. Mayla miró a Ebyssian de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, como si se preguntara si eso era posible.

\- Ya te dije que él era raro… - le dijo.

Wrathion sabía que Ebyssian se extrañaría ya que tenía razón. Los dragones negros nunca pudieron entender a los animales. Pero a él le dieron ese valioso don y desde entonces, aunque fuera con una simple ardilla, siempre podría contar con ellos. Wrathion miró al bosque y empezó a silbar usando un patrón, un silbido medio largo y dos cortos por tres veces. Por alguna razón, los animales reaccionaban ante ello. Wrathion siempre pensó que ese silbido significaba mandar un mensaje de socorro para que los animales acudieran. Solo esperó unos segundos cuando un lobo joven apareció entre unos arbustos. El dragón pudo ver cierta confusión en los ojos del lobo mientras esperaba. Wrathion le preguntó por el alfa de la manada haciendo entender que era importante. El joven lobo aceptó llevarle pero solo a él, así que Wrathion dijo a los demás que esperaran unos minutos.

El lobo no le llevó demasiado lejos. A unos metros del cementerio, después de cruzar el río, había un pequeño hueco en la tierra. La manada se alteró con la llegada del dragón, pero el joven lobo les tranquilizó en seguida. El alfa, que si se ponía a dos patas era casi tan grande como Wrathion, gruñó por el intruso.

\- _No he venido a hacer daño u ocupar territorio. - _dijo Wrathion en Dracónico.

\- _¿Quién eres? - _preguntó el alfa.

_\- Me llamo Wrathion, necesito ayuda._

_\- ¿En qué?_

_\- ¿Has visto algún monstruo últimamente? Algo que se llevaba personas o animales. - _el alfa le miró con cierta curiosidad.

_\- Sí, todos lo hemos visto. Se llevó a nuestro antiguo alfa. - _Wrathion dio unos pasos y se agachó a la altura de sus ojos.

_\- Le he encontrado y le dejé herido, pero se escapó y temo que se recupere. Puedo derrotarlo fácilmente, lo único que he venido a pedir es ayuda porque no puedo verle si es invisible._

_\- ¿No puedes percibirlo como nosotros?_

_\- No, no tengo esa capacidad tan desarrollada. - _el alfa titubeó.

_\- Tenemos problemas aquí, no puedo irme por tanto tiempo, tenemos cachorros que cuidar también._

_\- ¿Hacemos un pacto? Tú me indicas dónde está y yo me encargo del resto. El monstruo no existirá y viviréis en paz. - _no hubo respuesta_.- ¿Aceptas? - _el alfa se tomó unos segundos.

_\- Acepto._

Wrathionsonrió satisfecho, era la mejor ayuda que podía tener. El lobo ordenó a su manada que no salieran hasta que el monstruo estuviera realmente muerto y siguió al dragón. Los demás se quedaron esperando en el cementerio como se pidió mientras conversaban seriamente. Wrathion le explicó rápido que iban a tener un guía especial y esta vez estaba seguro de que encontrarían el monstruo. El lobo marcaba el camino olfateando el suelo. Les llevó al norte, más allá de Albergue del Ocaso. Wrathion preguntó sobre qué hablaron de mientras. Baine le explicó que sentía cierto agobio porque debía eligir un sitio para saquearlo. Nada le parecía bien, no quería hacer daño a esa pobre gente, pero tampoco veía una salida. Lo hablaron de mientras pero ningún sitio parecía ser factible. Wrathion se rascó la cabeza, la verdad es que Sylvanas les había metido en un buen problema si volvían con las manos vacías. Intentó idear un plan para ayudarles, pero una serie de malos pensamientos se acabaron entrometiendo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo en realidad? No era su problema, ellos no eran parte de su grupo, a duras penas podía sentir la simpatía suficiente… ¿Por qué iba a ayudarlos?

Un cuervo bajó de un árbol cercano graznando hacia Wrathion. No paraba de hablar, ese cuervo también oyó la llamada y había estado siguiendo a Wrathion desde que se reunió con los lobos.

\- ¿_Hi mindok sejum hokoron?_ \- preguntó Wrathion. El cuervo le respondió y miró al lobo.- _Hi hah los rok tipa?_ \- el lobo contestó.- _Pruz._

\- Eh, - dijo Tess acercándose.- traducción.

\- El cuervo ha visto el monstruo y nos puede llevar donde lo vio por última vez, eso ayudará a que el lobo le siga el rastro antes. - el cuervo batió las alas rápidamente e intentó dirigirles a un sendero que llevaba a la montaña.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a comunicarte con animales? - le preguntó Ebyssian.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Acaso tú también quieres?

\- No, pero tengo curiosidad ya que los dragones negros no podemos.

\- Es un don que me dieron, fin.

No sabía bien por qué, pero le molestaba ligeramente que Ebyssian le preguntara cosas. Empezar con tan mal pie con él aún persistía en su mente y no lograba entender por qué intentaba conocerle mejor. Supuso que le odiaría para siempre y lo asumió desde el principio, pero ahora… Le tomaba por sorpresa y no podía reaccionar bien.

A medida que avanzaron, otros animales o bien se unieron o estaban de espectadores. Wrathion se empezaba a dar cuenta de que toda la fauna del bosque parecía estar en contra de los monstruos. Muchos animales fueron hechizados o sacrificados por los Drust y ahora se corrió la voz de que alguien pondría solución. Los animales no decidían al principio, nunca solían tomar decisiones más allá del instinto. Pero cuando alguien resaltaba sobre los comunes, le seguían sin dudarlo. Esa fue la razón por la que los protodragones evolucionaron a lo que son hoy en día. En cuanto empezaron a demostrar signos de inteligencia, captaron la atención de los guardianes en aquel entonces.

Siguieron un camino medio tapado por hojas naranjas hasta llegar a la base de la montaña central, en el paso del norte. El cuervo les llevó arriba a una zona que estaba medio nevada y no parecía haber nadie. Calia les comentó que esa zona fue anteriormente una base de gnolls algo problemáticos, pero desde hacía unos meses lo abandonaron. El cuervo le habló a Wrathion por última vez antes de irse volando confirmando que lo vio en este mismo lugar unas horas atrás. El lobo empezó a olisquear el suelo y el aire, gruñó después de unos segundos echando las orejas hacia atrás. Wrathion también notaba algo extraño, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca de uno de ellos, así que desenfundó su arma de asta. Esa zona estaba llena de cuevas y debían inspeccionarlas todas. Se separaron en pequeños grupos para probar suerte, no eran cuevas grandes y se inspeccionaban fácilmente. Sujetando sus armas y botellas de fuego alquímico buscaron atentamente.

Dereck iba junto a Tess a mirar en la cueva que estaba ligeramente apartada siguiendo al lobo. La entrada de la cueva era amplia y el interior solo eran unos metros. El lobo gruñó al entrar a la nada y Dereck se detuvo. Estaba seguro de que le ocurría algo solo por la posición de la cola y las orejas. Se puso rápidamente las gafas especiales cuando vio algo moverse hacia ellos. Sin casi tiempo de reaccionar, Dereck empujó a Tess a un lado y fue embestido varios metros. La invisibilidad del monstruo desapareció al embestir al espía y salió de la cueva cojeando. Ahora con la luz del día, se podía ver claramente que tenía una pata casi deshecha por la quemadura de Wrathion. Tess ayudó a Dereck a levantarse y ver si estaba bien. Aunque le embistió por sorpresa, no parecía tener lesiones graves, solo el intenso dolor del golpe en un lateral. Los demás corrieron a rodear al monstruo lo antes posible para que no escapara de nuevo.

Usando el fuego alquímico, cortaron las salidas obvias al monstruo con las pocas ramas de la zona. Wrathion fue el primero en saltarle encima y acuchillarle con la daga por la parte superior de la espalda. El monstruo dio unas sacudidas violentas para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero Wrathion no cedió. Los tauren lo rodearon y atacaban en cuanto se acercaba mínimamente. El monstruo intentó trepar por la pared de la montaña, pero Wrathion le rodeó el cuello e intentó rajarle la garganta. Al notar el profundo corte que estaba sufriendo, el monstruo se dio la vuelta y estampó la espalda contra el suelo. Wrathion no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y se soltó al notar el dolor. Baine no esperó un segundo, agarró bien su tótem y le dio un golpe al monstruo en la mandíbula lo más fuerte que pudo, dejándolo así por los suelos. Mayla y Ebyssian aprovecharon el momento para usar el fuego alquímico y prenderle en llamas. No tardó en hacer efecto, el fuego le rodeó el cuerpo entero en cuestión de segundos. Aun así, el monstruo intentó rodar por el suelo y sobrevivir. Justo cuando dio unos pasos hacia la nieve, Wrathion atinó su arma de asta en la cabeza y el monstruo cayó. Las llamas siguieron su curso y, al igual que el monstruo pequeño en la mansión, comenzó a convertirse en ceniza completamente negra.

\- Creo que no debimos quemarlo. - dijo Baine.- Me hubiera gustado inspeccionarlo.

\- No habrías podido. - anunció Wrathion.- En cuanto mueren se convierten en polvo al momento.

Baine pareció levemente decepcionado. Wrathion movía los hombros y se estiraba continuamente. Al principio le dolió que el monstruo le estampara y todavía notaba el hormigueo por la parte superior del cuerpo, pero no le iba a durar demasiado. Se acercó a Tess y Dereck, quienes no participaron en la pequeña pelea. Dereck estaba sentado en una roca con una mano en las costillas derechas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Wrathion. Dereck lanzó un suspiro cansado.

\- Sí, solo me ha embestido un monstruo, nada que objetar. - Dereck perdió un poco la voz al final.

\- Hey, - Calia llegó a ellos y se acercó a Dereck.- déjame ver. - Calia levantó las prendas de ropa que llevaba el espía encima para verle el tórax. Tenía la zona de las costillas con un gran moratón y Calia canalizó al Luz para curarle.

\- Gracias por apartarme. - dijo Tess, Dereck le sonrió y le dio una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.- Ya son dos monstruos fuera, queda uno.

\- No sé si será fácil de encontrar. - dijo Wrathion.- Al menos no supone un reto vencerles, son débiles.

\- Yo haría lo que hemos hecho con este último. Ir a su casa a destrozar el portal y luego seguirle la pista.

\- Es una opción.

Wrathion se alejó en cuanto los tauren se acercaron. Algunos animales seguían allí y el lobo parecía confundido. El dragón le dio las gracias y aseguró que podían vivir tranquilos ahora. Tal y como esperaba, los animales le dieron las gracias de corazón y el lobo incluso le lamió la mano. Como de costumbre, eran las criaturas más puras del planeta. Calia terminó de hacerle la cura a Dereck, pero el pobre espía caminaba un tanto adolorido. Necesitaba una crema antiinflamatoria para hacer lo que la Luz no podía, pero no llevaban algo así encima. De ese modo, decidieron volver al Puesto de Arom a por una y proseguir con su misión.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El cielo estaba bastante despejado cuando llegó el mediodía. El Puesto de Arom estaba bastante más en movimiento que de costumbre. Las noticias de que los monstruos estaban siendo erradicados debieron animar mucho a los lugareños. Como no planeaban estar mucho tiempo allí, los tauren se quedaron cerca de un emplazamiento de Azerita a esperar.

Fueron directos a la casa principal a coger lo que necesitaban rápidamente. Calia no tardó mucho en encontrar la crema y untarla en el golpe de Dereck. Mientras estaba en el proceso, Lucille apareció.

\- Hola. - saludó ella en general.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Hemos matado otro monstruo. - respondió Wrathion.- Dereck se llevó un golpe por el camino.

\- Lo siento. - Dereck hizo un gesto como si dijera que no se preocupase.- Por cierto, ya sé quién es Ulfar.

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion no pudo evitar sorprenderse.- ¿Ya lo has averiguado?

\- Tenía la sensación de que era un druida, partiendo de esa base no fue difícil descubrir la verdad. Hablé con un par de personas y me han indicado dónde encontrarle.

\- Genial. Dime. - Lucille abrió un mapa de Drustvar.

\- Justo aquí donde estamos, - señaló el Puesto de Arom.- tienes que bajar la montaña por el Paso Alto. Justo después de pasar la Azerita, a la derecha, verás un árbol con unas piedras y velas. En una de las piedras debería haber un símbolo mágico que representa a los druidas, una hoja verde. Se supone que hay un camino justo ahí que debes seguir. Subirás un poco por la montaña y deberías llegar a la Guarida de Ulfar. - Wrathion siguió con la mirada el camino que trazó Lucille. No tenía mucha pérdida.

\- Vale, gracias por la información.

\- De nada. Por cierto, este círculo de druidas se llama Hablaespinas, para tu información.

Wrathion asintió. Por fin alguien podría arrojar algo de luz. Al tener un objetivo, Wrathion comunicó que tomarían un pequeño desvío para intentar obtener respuestas. Al principio le sugirieron a Dereck quedarse en el pueblo si le dolía bastante el golpe, pero el espía dijo que podía soportarlo y les acompañó igualmente.

Tomaron el camino del Paso Alto y vieron que los tauren se quedaron cerca del emplazamiento de Azerita como les pidieron. Wrathion se adelantó un poco buscando las piedras y velas que supuestamente indicaban el camino. Los demás charlaron sobre lo que iban a hacer y qué debían preguntar. Como Ulfar era un desertor, no estaban seguros de que conociera con quién hizo el trato Gorak Tul, puede que desertara sin hacer preguntas al ver las prácticas fuera de lugar. Wrathion vio lo que describió Lucille minutos atrás, un árbol con unas piedras y velas alrededor. Se aproximó antes que nadie a observar. Una de las piedras pequeñas tenía grabada con magia una hoja verde. Iban por buen camino, solo debían seguir el sendero de la derecha.   
Ese camino cubierto por la nieve llevaba a un estrecho desfiladero donde debían ir uno a uno en fila. Tal y como se comentó, el camino les hizo subir ligeramente por la montaña. No había ningún árbol o roca cuando de repente empezaron a pisar césped fresco. Eso no era muy natural teniendo en cuenta que estaban a tanta altura, solamente unos druidas podían hacer algo así. Al avanzar un poco más, encontraron una zona con árboles y un pequeño pozo de agua delante de una cueva. ¿Sería esa la guarida de Ulfar? No hubo momento para dudar si entrar o no porque tanto Wrathion como Calia, que iban delante, acabaron enraizados en el suelo de repente. Cuando el resto se dio la vuelta, vieron que unos felinos y osos con huesos como protección les rodearon. No eran demasiados, pero la magia druídica los enraizaron fuerte en el suelo.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? - una mujer Kultiriana empuñando una vara de madera con ropajes verdes oscuros se dejó ver tras un árbol.

\- Espera, - contesto Calia.- no somos una amenaza.

\- Entonces, ¿qué sois?

\- Solo buscamos conocimientos.

\- No recuerdo que ninguno de vosotros pasara por las pruebas de admisión.

\- ¿Para qué alargar esto más? - dijo Wrathion. El dragón no quiso perder el tiempo, utilizó la magia de fuego para quemar fácilmente el enredo de raíces y quedarse libre ante la atónita mirada de la mujer.- ¿Sois los druidas Hablaespinas? - la mujer Kultiriana titubeó.

\- ¿Por qué un forastero como tú conoce nuestro círculo?

\- Necesito hablar con vuestro jefe acerca de los Drust. - uno de los osos que les rodearon cambió de forma a un hombre delgado que le susurró algo a la mujer. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Vosotros… ¿Sois los continentales que derrotaron una abominación en la mansión? - varios asintieron y los dos Kultirianos se miraron.- ¿Por qué decidisteis involucraros en esto?

\- Si nos dejas hablar con Ulfar, lo sabrás. - los dos druidas volvieron a mirarse un tanto inseguros. De repente se oyeron unas pisadas fuertes que provenían de la cueva que tenían detrás. Un gran oso recubierto de ramas y hojas se acercó a ellos. Wrathion se dio cuenta rápidamente del poder que desprendía.

\- Tú… - habló el oso dirigiéndose a Wrathion.- ¿Un dragón?

\- Por el poder que desprendes, deduzco que eres Ulfar.

\- Correcto. He oído últimamente que unos forasteros han estado lidiando con los Drust, y uno de ellos era un dragón. Doy por hecho que sois vosotros esos forasteros.

\- Somos nosotros. Ya nos hemos encargado de un par de monstruos. Nos falta el que acecha por el Bosque Carmesí, pero nos desharemos de ese pronto. Queríamos hablar contigo porque necesitamos un poco de información.

\- ¿Información de qué?

\- ¿Sobre qué crees? Sabemos que perteneciste a la tribu de los Drust hace años.

Ulfar pareció suspirar, pero no se negó. Wrathion consideró que a lo mejor no debía decir que Ulfar fue parte de los Drust porque los druidas no lo sabían, pero nadie pareció sorprendido. El gran oso hizo un gesto con una pata delantera, un gesto de invitación para pasar dentro de la cueva y hablar. Muchos de los animales que les rodearon eran druidas que volvieron a su forma humana al ver que Ulfar les invitaba.

El interior de la cueva no era especialmente grande, tenía el espacio suficiente para albergar unos pocos árboles que crecieron gracias a la magia druídica y muchas flores y velas de adorno.

\- Nunca imaginé que un par de dragones negros me pedirían información. - dijo Ulfar.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que ves dragones negros? - preguntó Ebyssian.

\- Así es, he oído hablar mucho de vosotros. La magia que desprendéis es interesante. - Ulfar miró a Wrathion.- Aunque la tuya es diferente, es más peculiar.

\- De eso nos damos cuenta todos…

\- No hemos venido a hablar de mí. - dijo Wrathion.- Hay varias cosas que me gustaría saber de vuestro pasado y cómo llegaste a desertar.

\- Antes de nada quiero dejar claro algo. - Ulfar se sentó.- Yo no lo conozco todo. Me fui tiempo antes de que las cosas se fueran de las manos. - Wrathion se sentó en el suelo.

\- Puedes empezar desde el principio. ¿Cómo llegasteis a Kul Tiras?

\- Hace ya muchos años. Nosotros somos Vrykuls. Ymiron, nuestro rey, no era muy dado a la naturaleza, no le veía la belleza y lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando algunos empezamos a sentir las afinidades druídicas, nos pasábamos los días en los bosques explorando este poder. Pero a Ymiron no le gustaba.

\- ¿Os lo prohibió?

\- No, pero hizo que el resto del pueblo no lo viera con buenos ojos. Todos decían que era más sensato quedarse en el pueblo trabajando haciendo armas o consiguiendo comida que estar en el bosque.

\- Es más preferible el silencio del bosque que el ruido de la urbanización.

\- Veo que hablas mi idioma. - Ulfar rio ligeramente.- Un día Gorak Tul nos reunió a los que queríamos seguir practicando esta magia y escapamos. Pasaron meses hasta que decidimos asentarnos en Kul Tiras. Como era una isla deshabitada al principio, la hicimos nuestra. Cambiamos de nombre, nos hicimos llamar los Drust y conseguimos estar en completa sintonía con la naturaleza.

\- ¿Podíais caminar por el sueño Esmeralda?

\- Sí, después de muchos años, Gorak Tul fue el primero en conseguirlo. A los demás nos costó mucho más tiempo y los que aprendimos tampoco pasábamos mucho tiempo allí. Pero vivimos en paz por años.

\- Supongo que las cosas empezaron a ir mal cuando los humanos llegaron.

\- Sí. Cuando los humanos llegaron empezaron a instalarse como si el lugar fuera suyo, talaban árboles y cazaban animales. A ninguno de nuestra tribu le gustó eso, hasta allí todos estábamos de acuerdo, pero hubo discusiones sobre lo que debíamos hacer.

\- ¿Qué discusiones? - preguntó Dereck. Wrathion se dio cuenta de que todos estaban sentados prestando atención a Ulfar como si fuera un profesor dando una clase de historia y le hizo gracia.

\- Algunos dijimos que debíamos dialogar, otros directamente querían expulsarles. Yo me puse del lado de los que querían hablar con los humanos. Gorak Tul era de los que querían echarlos, pero nos dio la oportunidad a los que queríamos hablar aunque no tenía esperanzas. - Ulfar tomó un segundo de descanso.- Hablamos con los humanos pero no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, no se iban a marchar y la única opción era compartir el lugar. Pero los humanos eran bastante codiciosos al principio y Gorak Tul acabó decidiendo que lo mejor era librar una guerra contra ellos.

\- Por lo que sé de la historia, - dijo Calia.- no salió demasiado bien esa guerra.

\- Los humanos usaban armas que nosotros no habíamos visto. - admitió Ulfar suspirando.- Pero Gorak Tul no quiso rendirse. Fue cuando todo empezó.

\- Por lo que sabemos, - dijo Wrathion.- él hizo un pacto con alguien relacionado con las Tierras Sombrías.

\- Al principio fueron cosas que pensábamos que eran normales. Le daba vida a las rocas, algo que nunca vimos. Él dijo que era parte del druidismo, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no era así y la magia necrótica fue más que evidente.

\- ¿Y cómo lo adquirió? ¿Quién le enseñó?

\- Eso solo lo sabe el propio Gorak Tul. - Wrathion suspiró molesto.- Cambió de actitud al ver que los humanos ganaban terreno, empezó a hablar de aquelarres y poderes que no tenían nada que ver con el druidismo. No sé de quién sacó esas ideas, pero no hablamos de un cualquiera. Yo solo estuve al principio así que aprendí algo sobre esta nueva magia, pero al poco tiempo escapé junto a otros que no querían seguir a Gorak Tul.

\- ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado en el mundo últimamente? ¿La guerra que hay ahora mismo?

\- Que viva aquí no significa que sea ajeno a lo que pasa en el mundo. La Alianza y la Horda intentando matarse entre ellos no es una novedad.

\- ¿Y sabes que el dios antiguo N’Zoth originó todo esto? - Ulfar no contestó.- Me lo tomaré como un no.

\- ¿N’Zoth es real?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Gorak Tul en esto?

\- N’Zoth utilizó a la Alma en pena para empezar todo esto. Sabemos que alguien muy poderoso en el campo de la muerte, un espíritu o nigromante, es aliado de N’Zoth y es quién le susurra a Sylvanas lo que tiene que hacer. Nosotros creemos que Gorak Tul sabe de quien se trata.

\- Si puede manipular a alguien como Sylvanas no hablamos de un cualquiera. No es un nigromante o espíritu, es una entidad que ha nacido en las Tierras Sombrías. Pero es algo que está fuera de mi conocimiento, de hecho, creo que tienes que ser de allí para saberlo.

\- Entonces no hay mucho más que hacer…

\- Cuando el aquelarre cayó… - Ulfar suspiró.- Gorak Tul se liberó ya que Lady Crestavía era un recipiente de poder. Por eso empezaron estos secuestros al poco tiempo, Gorak Tul quiere llevarse a todo el mundo a las Tierras Contagiadas. Imagino que has tenido problemas a la hora de superar las barreras mágicas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque todavía era parte de la tribu cuando las prácticas empezaron y sé lo complicadas que pueden llegar a ser. ¿Cómo has destruido las otras?

\- No eran barreras fuertes y pude hacerlo a base de fuerza bruta. - Wrathion se cruzó de brazos.- Pero la que queda en el bosque es muy compleja.

\- Puede que no te sepa decir quién le enseñó esas cosas a Gorak Tul, pero puedo enseñarte cómo romper esas barreras, si tienes paciencia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El cielo era de color naranja cuando decidieron ponerse en marcha. Ulfar enseñó a ambos dragones que las barreras, aunque estaban hechas de magia Drust, tenían un origen arcano. En términos que todos entendían, un hechizo de magia arcana era como tejer un montón de hilos siguiendo un patrón y, teniendo eso en cuenta, solo debían encontrar el patrón que usaban los Drust y desenredarlo. No sería una tarea rápida, pero al menos ya tenían una idea para destruir esas barreras mejor. Wrathion preguntó al final si había una forma de cruzar los portales a las Tierras Contagiadas ya que nunca pudo ver más allá, pero Ulfar le dijo que solo lo cruzaban los Drust, no sabía de otra forma.

Después de cruzar el yacimiento de Azerita en medio de la montaña nevada, bajaron por una colina que dejaba justo en el punto donde podían seguir el camino a Corlain o al Bosque Carmesí. Debían caminar rápido, si anochecía no querían arriesgarse a ver un monstruo en toda su capacidad. Como el sol ya estaba bajo, los árboles del bosque no dejaban pasar demasiado la luz, el aspecto lúgubre estaba presente. Aunque si hubo algo que realmente infundió cierto miedo, fue lo que vieron al acercarse al centro. Un hombre que parecía joven estaba cerca de la entrada en la corteza del árbol, pero estaba completamente enraizado y atravesado por unas zarzas rebosantes de magia Drust. Cuando se acercaron un tanto horrorizados a la víctima, se dieron cuenta de que tenía un mensaje por encima de la cabeza.

\- “Marchaos mientras podáis.” - leyó Tess.- Qué simpáticos…

\- Deben de estar enfadados. - comentó Mayla.

\- Si esos idiotas creen que pueden asustar… - dijo Wrathion.- Se lo tienen muy creído.

A Wrathion siempre le daba igual todas las amenazas que podían caerle, estaba demasiado habituado a que lo hicieran. Lo único que podía intimidar al dragón eran sus charlas con N’Zoth, eso sí que podía asustarle. Ebyssian fue junto a Wrathion a la barrera en la corteza del árbol, iban a destruirla juntos. Se protegieron los antebrazos con madera de serbal y procedieron. Ahora que Ulfar les explicó cómo funcionaba, podían ver el laberinto de la barrera. Wrathion lo veía ahora mucho más claro, la magia arcana era más evidente y debía descruzar unas líneas arcanas para seguir el camino. Ebyssian se encargó de mover las líneas para despejar el camino a Wrathion. Tardaba más de lo esperado, pero era el modo más seguro de hacerlo. Wrathion empezó a ver luz al final del camino al girar unas líneas que formaban un engranaje. Si debía describirlo de alguna forma, habría dicho que el final del camino era un soporte de una puerta que, al retirarlo, caería todo.

\- Te tengo… - murmuró Wrathion.

Nada más quitar el soporte, la barrera se hizo añicos. Parecía cristal translúcido que desapareció nada más tocar el suelo. Ojalá hubieran sabido esto antes, todo habría sido mucho más rápido. Todos entraron al árbol. Unas escaleras mal construidas iban hacia abajo en un túnel. Algunas velas con llamas azules iluminaban levemente la pequeña zona hasta llegar abajo. No hacía falta ninguna vela allí, la luz del portal era lo suficientemente brillante. Esa pequeña habitación era mucho más amplia de lo esperado, aunque no podían imaginar cómo el monstruo podía llegar ahí si era tan grande como el otro. La piscina donde supuestamente debía haber las aguas negras estaba vacía, así que podían suponer que el monstruo ya estaba desarrollado.

\- Creo que esta vez pondré empeño en ver a través del portal. - dijo Wrathion.

\- Creo que solo deberías centrarte en destruirlo. - sugirió Tess.- No me gustaría que te pasara algo por jugar con un portal y nos quedemos sin tu sabiduría.

\- Sabiduría… - murmuró Wrathion medio riendo.- Podrías simplemente decir que me echarías de menos.

\- Eso también. Y no solo yo.

Wrathion creyó entender por quién lo dijo. Anduin le echaría de menos. Pero no era su intención atravesar el portal, solo quería mirar. No había rastro de ningún monstruo tampoco y eso les preocupaba. Los dos dragones se acercaron al portal.

\- Intenta mantenerlo abierto por unos segundos antes de destruirlo. - le pidió Wrathion.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro?

Wrathion solo asintió, debía intentarlo al menos. Con la ayuda de Ebyssian, podía mantenerlo abierto más tiempo ya que las otras veces era demasiado pesado para él. Les pareció oír un ruido de fuera cuando empezaron a tocar el portal, pero lo ignoraron por completo en cuando Wrathion intentó asomarse por el portal. Ebyssian lo podía mantener abierto solo unos segundos, la magia que rompía el espacio no era fácil de mantener a raya, pero a Wrathion le costaba horrores ver algo más allá. Estaba muy oscuro, no sabía si era porque el lugar era así o que la magia se lo impedía. Poco a poco se esclarecía la visión, pero Wrathion solo frunció el ceño. Ese sitio… era exactamente igual que la habitación en la que ya estaban.   
Ebyssian no pudo mantener el portal abierto más tiempo, carecían de la magia Drust para mantenerlo, así que Wrathion le ayudó a destruirlo de una vez. La sobrecarga de magia lo hizo explotar en pedazos y de nuevo tumbó a todos al suelo. Calia utilizó la Luz para iluminar la oscura sala.

\- ¿Has podido ver algo? - preguntó Ebyssian.

\- Sí, por unos segundos solo.

\- ¿Y cómo era el sitio? - preguntó Tess curiosa.

\- Era… igual. - todos le miraron confundidos.- Era el mismo lugar, pero mucho más oscuro y lúgubre.

\- No lo entiendo… - dijo Baine.

\- Creo… - Wrathion meditó.- El Sueño Esmeralda es una proyección de la realidad, es un gran bosque similar a los que tenemos. Si las Tierras Contagiadas es un anexo del Sueño Esmeralda, supongo que debe de tener los mismos patrones. Supongo que es la razón… Por eso es igual que la realidad.

Solo era una teoría puesto que no sabía cómo funcionaba realmente. Todos decidieron irse, debían pensar cómo encontrarían el monstruo que faltaba. En ese sitio no estaba ni tampoco le vieron atacar en ningún momento. Wrathion era el único que le vio levemente en el bosque, pero nunca más se manifestó.   
Dereck era el que iba más adelantado y el primero en detenerse en la puerta. Se quedó de piedra mirando algo en la distancia.

\- Oh… vaya… - dijo el espía.

Todos se dieron prisa para ver qué estaba pasando. La sorpresa fue grande, el monstruo que buscaban estaba ahí. Era mucho más grande que el anterior y estaba más definido, quizá tenía el mismo tamaño que Wrathion en su forma dracónica. Antes de que alguien se atreviera a cuestionar qué demonios hacía allí, el monstruo embistió contra ellos. Se apartaron de forma apresurada y algunos cayeron al suelo. Wrathion fue el primero en dar el paso y subirse encima de él, pero el monstruo solo necesitó un zarpazo para quitárselo de encima. El dragón salió disparado y chocó contra un árbol, aquel ser era bastante fuerte y llegó a hacerle daño. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no vino solo. Varios hechizados salieron de detrás de los árboles para unirse a la pelea. Calia se quedó atrás por no saber pelear bien, pero intentó ayudar con la Luz para aliviar dolor, los demás pelearon contra los hechizados usando fuego alquímico y Wrathion quiso encargarse personalmente del monstruo. Dereck fue el único que no pudo pelear bien debido a la embestida que recibió del otro monstruo, pero Tess y Mayla le cubrieron las espaldas. El número de hechizados empezaba a ser abrumador, por dos que mataban aparecían cuatro más. Wrathion empezó a cansarse de la situación, su duelo contra el monstruo estaba siendo constantemente interrumpido por los hechizados y había recibido golpes por todos lados. Fue tan agobiante que Ebyssian le salvó, con un golpe de hacha, de que un hechizado le atacara por la espalda.

\- ¿Cansado? - preguntó Ebyssian.

\- Sí, pero no en el sentido físico. - Wrathion se tomó un segundo para mirarle.- ¿Los quemamos?

Ebyssian le miró como si le dijera “buena idea” y ambos se transformaron en dragones. Los hechizados se quemaban fácilmente en las llamas, pero el monstruo esquivaba los ataques. Los pocos hechizados que quedaban cambiaron de táctica. En lugar de distribuirse se concentraron en un único objetivo, se lanzaron a por Wrathion. El monstruo por su parte solo se enfocó en Ebyssian, probablemente porque seguía la lógica de que el más grande era el más fuerte. Wrathion tuvo que admitir lo molesto que fue cuando todos los hechizados se lanzaron a por él. Al ser pequeños en comparación, le costaba dar zarpazos o quemarlos una vez se subían a su cuerpo y solo le quedaba moverse de un lado a otro chocando contra árboles o rodar por el suelo esperando a que se aplastaran. Ebyssian tuvo problemas con la fuerza bruta del monstruo y la magia Drust que utilizaba. En cierto momento intentó volar pero el monstruo le agarró de la cola y lo lanzó contra una roca. El viejo dragón no pudo recomponerse a tiempo para el siguiente ataque y fue empujado lejos de los demás. Wrathion se dio cuenta de que el monstruo intentaba aislar a Ebyssian y no le gustó, quizá tenía algún plan, debía olvidarse de los pequeños cuanto antes y ayudarle. Wrathion se acercó al resto y eliminó los pocos hechizados que estaban allí con un par de zarpazos.

\- ¿Creéis que podéis con el resto de hechizados solos? - preguntó Wrathion

\- No son un reto. - aseguró Baine.

\- Os lo dejo entonces, tengo que ayudar a Ebyssian.

Ebyssian gritó de dolor en aquel momento porque recibió una mordida del monstruo. Wrathion vio que el monstruo intentó arrastrarle lejos y corrió hacia ellos, pero unos hechizados intentaron cortarle el paso. Wrathion lanzó una llamarada para intentar deshacerse de los que estaban en el camino y fue a buscarlos.  
Ebyssian seguía siendo arrastrado a los extremos del bosque. La mordedura fue en la base de su ala derecha y era una parte bastante sensible para los dragones. En cuanto el monstruo le empujó a un árbol, empezó a canalizar magia Drust. En una de sus manos apareció la luz verde azulada tenue de la magia Drust y Ebyssian se sintió hipnotizado, como si le estuviera llamando. El monstruo levantó el brazo dispuesto a golpearle, pero Wrathion apareció, saltando sobre un tronco caído, y con su gran mandíbula cogió al monstruo por el cuello. Ebyssian salió del pequeño embelesamiento y se sorprendió al ver cómo Wrathion arrastró a la bestia casi hasta la costa del mar, el monstruo no paraba de soltar quejidos de dolor. El viejo dragón se levantó para ayudarle y le arrancó un brazo al enemigo dejándole aún más indefenso y, en cuanto Wrathion lo soltó, ambos le lanzaron una llamarada. El monstruo se convirtió en una bola de fuego que lentamente se fue calcinando hasta desaparecer. Ambos dragones volvieron a sus formas mortales mientras veían al monstruo desaparecer como si fuera ceniza que se la llevaba el viento. Ebyssian se llevó una mano al lado derecho de la espalda, en la zona dorsal donde todavía estaba la herida. Algunas gotas de sangre caían lentamente.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Wrathion

\- Un poco, le pediré a Calia una cura con la Luz. - ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.- ¿Qué haremos ahora que no hay monstruos?

\- No lo sé, hay que investigar cómo crear un portal nosotros mismos para poder pasar.

\- Y mientras se investiga, ¿qué hacemos?

\- Sobrevivir, como siempre. - Wrathion se dio la vuelta, ya era hora de reunirse con los demás.

\- Wrathion, para. - el nombrado miró atrás.- Tú y yo no hemos hablado todavía.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Honestamente, eres el primer dragón que veo. - Wrathion alzó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? - Ebyssian asintió.- Supongo que eres más tauren que dragón. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar de todos modos? Yo no te caigo bien, me odias por lo que hice.

\- No te odio. No es que te tenga mucho aprecio, pero tampoco es que te odie. Entiendo que lo ocurrido en Monte Alto fue una manipulación. Pero encontrar un semejante, y además de tu propio vuelo, es gratificante. Somos los únicos dragones negros en el mundo, creo que deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Quieres que nos llevemos bien solo porque somos dragones negros?

\- Soy tu semejante, el único que tendrás. Pero si quieres desentenderte, lo comprenderé. - Wrathion suspiró largo y tendido mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes algo de la historia de nuestro vuelo?

\- Aparte de lo ocurrido con Alamuerte, poco.

\- ¿Le odias? - Ebyssian parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - Wrathion no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombros.- N’Zoth le poseyó, no es un destino que se pudiera evitar. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo odiándole?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque mi corazón no alberga tanto odio. - Wrathion parpadeó algo sorprendido.- No puedo pasarme toda la vida así, hay que aceptarlo. ¿Le odias por caer en las redes de N’Zoth?

\- No es por eso. - Wrathion suspiró lentamente.- No es porque cayó en la locura, ni por la forma en que todo el mundo me trataba o miraba por ser su hijo… Es porque odiaba que él fuera parte de mí. Nunca podré ser bueno. Por eso N’Zoth se fijó en mí al principio, porque somos iguales. - Ebyssian frunció levemente el ceño.

\- Pero tú no eres él. Sois muy diferentes.

\- ¿En qué te basas?

\- Porque tú ayudas a la gente. - Wrathion le miró extrañado.- Sé perfectamente que Alamuerte intentó destruir el mundo, pero tú tratas de salvarlo. Y además ayudas a otros en el camino, como la gente de Drustvar. O incluso a nosotros. Lo que nos ocurre con Sylvanas no te afecta realmente, pero aquí estás.

\- ¿Acaso eso me hace mejor persona?

\- Más de lo que crees. - Wrathion le miró con cierta duda.- O al menos es lo que me enseñaron de pequeño, para mí tiene valor.

\- ¿Y quién te enseñó?

\- Mi familia, Huln. - Wrathion sabía quién era, el héroe de Monte Alto.- Él me crío y me dio un hogar, me dio valores que a día de hoy conservo. Has dicho que soy más tauren que dragón, es cierto, lo soy, y siempre seré parte de los tauren de Monte Alto. Pero no significa que vaya a negar mis orígenes o lo que soy realmente. Tenía cierta envidia de ti porque tú sabes mucho más de nuestra especie.

\- Ya… claro… Curiosamente soy yo quien tiene envidia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes algo que yo nunca tuve y desconozco por completo. Tienes familia y un lugar al que regresar, yo no.

Ebyssian le miró sorprendido, no esperaba que Wrathion se abriera un poco. Era algo que solía entristecer a Wrathion, el hecho de que nunca tuvo una familia y que, por la corrupción en aquel entonces de su vuelo, tuvo que matar a varios de sus hermanos y hermanas, todo por el bien común de Azeroth. Siempre se sintió solo. Veía a familias de vez en cuando y se preguntaba cómo debía ser tener una y pertenecer a un lugar. Le costaba imaginar cómo habría sido si N’Zoth nunca hubiera poseído a Neltharion. Wrathion dio un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta, no debía ahora pensar en ello, era hora de reunirse con los demás.

\- Yo puedo ser tu familia. - dijo Ebyssian, haciendo que Wrathion se detuviera.- Y si no tienes un lugar al que volver, puedes quedarte en Monte Alto.

\- ¿No me culparás por lo que pasó hace un año?

\- Si fue cosa de N’Zoth no tengo nada que hacer, solo habrá justicia con su muerte. - Ebyssian empezó a caminar para irse.- Pero solo si realmente no tienes ningún lugar al que volver.

Wrathion no dijo nada. No sabía si Ebyssian lo decía por ser amable o porque en el fondo necesitaba a alguien de su especie cerca para no sentirse solo. Sin embargo, si lo meditaba bien, Wrathion sí tenía un lugar al que volver. No importaba a dónde fuera su camino, siempre volvía al mismo sitio una y otra vez, el único que realmente quería. Siempre volvía al lado de Anduin.

Ambos dragones encontraron al resto cerca del gran árbol. Se deshicieron de todos los hechizados y ahora estaban tratando heridas superficiales. Mayla fue la primera en verles y corrió para socorrer a Ebyssian. Calia se puso manos a la obra para curarle la mordida que dejó el monstruo.

\- ¿Están todos muertos? - preguntó Wrathion en general.

\- Vosotros matasteis a la gran mayoría. - contestó Tess.- Pero sí, los que quedaban han sido liquidados. ¿Qué tal con el monstruo?

\- Fácil, pese a la mordida que recibió Ebyssian, lo matamos tranquilamente con fuego. - Tess y Dereck se miraron.

\- Imagina tener dos dragones negros en el equipo. - dijo Dereck.

\- Imagina las posibilidades… - dijo Tess.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Calia.- Gorak Tul no ha aparecido y no tenemos información de cómo encontrarle. Tampoco sabemos qué efecto tendrá esto en Drustvar.

\- Habrá que esperar. - dijo Wrathion cruzándose de brazos.- Tú lo has dicho, no sabemos cómo llegar a Gorak Tul. Si él no quiere salir de su cueva tendremos que investigar cómo entrar. También tenemos que ver cómo se desarrollarán las cosas por aquí. Aparte de eso, tenemos que solucionar un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Dereck.

\- El problema que tienen ellos. - señaló a los tauren.- Dijisteis que Sylvanas parece sospechar de vosotros. Si volvéis ahora con las manos vacías y decís que no volveréis por Drustvar por un tiempo, ¿creéis que sospechará más o menos de vosotros?

\- Probablemente más. - respondió Baine.- Tiene razón, debemos pensar en algo.

\- Calia, - ella miró a Wrathion.- ¿seguro que no sabes de algún sitio en Drustvar que podría atacar la Horda sin muchas bajas para que no sospechen de ellos?

\- Un momento. - cortó Baine.- ¿Nos ayudáis a solucionar este problema y a cambio voy a traer un grupo de saqueo? No puedo hacer eso con toda la amabilidad que nos habéis brindado.

\- Escúchame, Cuernitos, las cosas no funcionan así. - Wrathion suspiró.- Tenéis que cubriros las espaldas ante Sylvanas o definitivamente todo esto se acaba para vosotros.

\- Se me ocurrió un lugar que puede valer. - dijo Calia.- El Muelle Mercante es una opción. Como dice su nombre, es un muelle para mercaderes que quedó vacío por unos piratas. Es un punto estratégico y no hay demasiada gente ahora mismo, los pocos que hay saldrán corriendo ante un saqueo de la Horda.

\- ¿Es ese muelle al norte donde Taelia nos recogió? - Calia asintió.- Puede valer. - Wrathion volvió a mirar a Baine.- ¿Te sirve?

\- Creo que puedo hacer algo con ello. - respondió Baine.

Aunque no les hacía ilusión, debían mantener un papel delante de Sylvanas. Estaban jugando con un incendio solo por estar ahí, si podían cubrirse con un saqueo exitoso quizá Sylvanas no se fijaría en sus idas y venidas con tanta desconfianza. Si eso se quedaba zanjado, solo quedaba la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo podían encontrar a Gorak Tul? Aunque Wrathion intentó ver a través del portal, era casi imposible, el propio portal le rechazaba. Necesitaban alguna pista sobre cómo entrar en las Tierras Contagiadas, de lo contrario solo podían esperar a un descuido y que Gorak Tul volviera a pasar la frontera y pisar Azeroth.   
Estaban en un punto muerto demasiado grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre tuve interés en cómo se sentiría Wrathion al ver que no tenía familia y tuvo que matar a varios, pobrecito :'( Menos mal que Anduin representa su hogar.  
Los próximos capítulos habrá más retorno de Wranduin. Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos y el único alimento que tengo, gracias :)  
Hasta otra.


	37. Visita a Arathi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. LOS CHICOS HAN VUELTO. Este capítulo parece poca cosa supongo, pero son cosas que deben ser contadas.  
Espero que te guste.

“_Tienes a tu alcance algo que necesitas. Pero para reclamarlo, debes perder algo muy querido.”_

Anduin despertó. Los sueños que tenía eran cada vez más confusos. La voz le hablaba con mucha más frecuencia, pero hablaba con enigmas que no lograba entender. Ahora ya se encontraba mucho mejor, después de casi cinco días desde que los monstruos fueron eliminados, Anduin se recuperó por completo. Pero como estaban en un punto muerto no pudieron avanzar nada. No sabían cómo llegar hasta Gorak Tul, no había rastro ni de Azshara ni de N’Zoth. En estos tiempos muertos, la ansiedad subía.  
Wrathion mantuvo mucha más correspondencia con Ebyssian. Aparte de contarse lo que sucedía en cada lado y enviar saludos a todos, también hablaban de su raza. Al final Wrathion cedió a ello, había muchas cosas que quería contarle acerca de su vuelo o los dragones en general, le hacía sentir un poco menos aislado como dragón. Hubo muchas cartas cuando ocurrió el saqueo que debía hacer Baine. Al final saquearon el Muelle Mercante como se sugirió. No hubo bajas por parte de ningún lado, solo que el muelle se quedó ocupado. Jaina no tuvo momento para solucionar ese saqueo como de costumbre ya que los problemas por Valle Canto Tormenta prosiguieron.  
  


Anduin desayunó con todos los Cringrís como de costumbre, pero pese a que tenían una conversación bastante animada, él estaba completamente ausente. Le daba vueltas a sus sueños últimamente y lo que decía la voz. Sabía que no debía obsesionarse con ello, pero la intriga que le producían esas palabras le tenía bien atado. No adivinaba qué necesitaba tanto como no sabía qué debía perder. Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Tess le rozó un mechón del pelo.

\- Qué largo tienes ya el pelo. - dijo ella.- ¿No te lo cortarás esta vez?

\- Si soy sincero, me da un poco de pereza ir a la peluquería de Ventormenta. - Genn chasqueó la lengua.

\- Solo tienes que sentarte unos minutos en una silla. - dijo el viejo lobo.

\- Es que tengo que cruzar un distrito entero para cortarme el pelo. - Tess le señaló acusadoramente mientras miraba a su padre.

\- ¿Lo estás oyendo? - Tess hizo una bola de papel con una servilleta y se la lanzó a Anduin.- Vago.

\- Cambiando de tema. - dijo Genn.- Anduin, ¿recuerdas que hace poco dijiste que sería buena idea visitar a Tyrande en Arathi? - Anduin asintió.- Pues he planeado ir hoy.

\- ¿En serio? - Anduin alzó las cejas.

\- Tengo que hacer también una visita a mi gente aparte de saludar a Tyrande. El plan es ir a Ventormenta, coger el tranvía subterráneo hasta Forjaz, y seguir el camino en un carruaje hasta Arathi. Si quieres aprovechar para venir te tienes que preparar ya. Si no quieres, pues otro día.

\- La verdad es que prefiero aprovechar ahora.

Era una muy buena idea. Ya no era solo visitar a Tyrande, a quien no veía de hace tiempo, o de ver Arathi, el nuevo territorio de la Alianza. Era una oportunidad de salir de la pequeña rutina que se había instaurado en Kul Tiras, necesitaba un pequeño cambio de aires.   
Mientras esperaban a que un barco les llevara, Anduin buscó a Wrathion. Si por casualidad se topaban con Malfurion en Arathi, podrían preguntarle acerca del Sueño Esmeralda y quizá de alguna forma les dé una pista de cómo entrar en las Tierras Contagiadas. Anduin encontró al dragón tumbado en la hierba de los jardines alrededor del Fuerte Valiente. Wrathion le saludó con la mano al notar su presencia y Anduin le sonrió.

\- Tuve una gran idea. - dijo el joven rey.

\- Oh, ilumíname.

\- Hoy iré a Arathi. - Wrathion levantó una ceja.- Genn quiere visitar a su pueblo y de paso ver a Tyrande. Yo pensé en ir también porque seguramente hablaremos de algunas cosas, incluida la situación en la Alianza. Además, si encuentro a Malfurion, quizá puede dar alguna pista para entrar a las Tierras Contagiadas si tiene patrones similares al Sueño Esmeralda.

\- Bueno, no se pierde nada por intentarlo. - cuando Wrathion le miró se dio cuenta de que Anduin le sonreía ampliamente.- ¿La sonrisa a qué viene?

\- ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion rio levemente.- Pero si este tipo de visitas son cosas de la Alianza, no pinto nada allí. Y no digas que es por lo de las Tierras Contagiadas porque te lo pueden explicar a ti y luego me lo cuentas.

\- Pero me gustaría que vinieras. Es que hace mucho que no vamos juntos a investigar o simplemente ir a un sitio, estuve enfermo.

\- Pero si fue durante una semana más o menos.

\- Pues se me hizo eterna, parecía un mes entero en realidad. - Wrathion suspiró con una sonrisa irónica. Anduin tiró levemente de la bufanda del dragón.- Va, será divertido.

\- Las cosas que hago por ti a veces…

\- ¡Ni que te estuviera torturando!

Ir con Anduin a cualquier lugar nunca era una tortura, pero al dragón le encantaba tomarle el pelo. Estaba encantado de que Anduin le pidiera estas cosas, cada vez compartía más su tiempo con él. No estaba muy seguro de si Malfurion podría esclarecer algo con su conocimiento del Sueño Esmeralda. Tenían patrones muy similares los dos planos, pero para acceder al Sueño Esmeralda debías hacer una proyección espiritual y para las Tierras Contagiadas entrabas solo con un portal, y precisamente eso era lo que más le interesaba a Wrathion.  
  
Después de casi media hora, embarcaron para ir a Ventormenta. Entre ellos tres les acompañaron un par de hombres de Genn que querían ver a sus familias. Anduin estaba preocupado por pisar la ciudad. Aunque mantuvo la correspondencia con Muradin y le dijo exactamente qué hacer con los problemas que surgían, sabía que muchas personas le asaltarían nada más poner un pie en la ciudad. Nobles, iglesia, obreros… a ninguno les bastaba con recibir cartas con indicaciones o soluciones a sus problemas, ellos querían quejarse a Anduin directamente. Pasó un poco de tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Ventormenta así que pedirían su cabeza. Por suerte, Genn le dijo que un tranvía subterráneo les esperaba para ir a Forjaz directamente nada más llegar, así que Anduin pensó que podría irse corriendo antes de toparse con alguien.  
  
El viaje en barco fue corto gracias a los vientos y mareas favorables. La ciudad de Ventormenta se alzaba imponente como de costumbre. Hacía muy buen día y Anduin sintió un arrebato de nostalgia al verla. A veces añoraba su ciudad, pero en cuanto recordaba que era el rey, se convertía en una necesidad de huir. Al desembarcar, mucha gente hacía reverencias y saludaba con el máximo respeto tanto a Anduin como a Genn. Pareció que había una exhibición importante mientras cruzaban los distritos de toda la gente que pasaba a saludar, la multitud fue un tanto asfixiante. Wrathion es quien lo pasó peor, por estar rodeado de tanta gente y que más de la mitad le miraban mal. La multitud se fue disipando cuando cruzaron el Distrito de los Enanos y vieron la entrada al tranvía. Anduin tuvo que detenerse antes de entrar para despedirse amablemente de su gente e intentar deshacerse de los que no paraban de quejarse por impuestos y la guerra. La excusa de que el viaje hasta Arathi iba a ser largo pudo acelerar un poco el proceso. Entraron por el túnel que llevaba bajo tierra y en seguida vieron el tranvía esperando. Anduin suspiró agotado cuando por fin se quedó solo con sus acompañantes. Genn y sus hombres se quedaron en el vagón del medio a charlar y Wrathion acompañó a Anduin en el primero. El tranvía se encendió al cabo de unos minutos y les condujo por un túnel iluminado.

\- ¿Ha sido tan horrible para ti como la ha sido para mí? - le preguntó Anduin. Wrathion le sonrió irónicamente.- Siento que te miren de esa forma, a mí no me gusta ni un pelo.

\- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Solo puedo ignorarlo.

\- Ya, pero no me gusta. - el tranvía tomó una subida.- Espero que Tyrande sepa algo de Turalyon y Alleria.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No he sabido nada de ellos desde hace mucho. Me preocupa lo que estén haciendo… ellos eran de los que querían guerra.

\- A lo mejor están de vacaciones en la playa. - dijo de broma. El tranvía pasó a la zona donde estaban bajo el mar. En lugar de estar en un túnel hecho de metal, este estaba hecho de cristal y podían ver toda la fauna marina por encima de ellos.- La verdad es que me sorprende esta creación Gnómica.

\- Cierto, tu nunca habías utilizado el tranvía. - Anduin golpeó muy flojo con el puño el hombro del dragón.- Por fin algo que yo conocía y tú no.

\- No sabía que teníamos una competición. ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Wrathion empezó a contar con los dedos mientras murmuraba con un tono de broma los sitios en los que había estado y sabía que Anduin no. El joven rey lo tomó con humor, no le importaba ser el ignorante en esa conversación ya que le recordaba cuando compartían historias en Pandaria, era una sensación de calidez más que bienvenida. Aunque el trayecto duró casi dos horas, se hizo ameno por estar hablando todo el tiempo de localizaciones. Pero cuando Wrathion le contó acerca de Cuenca de Sholazar, Anduin comentó que una vez envió exploradores ahí, pero que nunca regresaron. Wrathion recordó que se topó con unos humanos por ahí hace tiempo y sabía bien el incidente que tuvo con ellos, pero lo mejor era no decírselo a Anduin.  
  
Cuando dejaron el tranvía y la estación, la temperatura cambió súbitamente. Forjaz era una ciudad protegida por una muralla de piedra, y la lava que podía ser redirigida se utilizaba para la calefacción y propósitos de herrería. Esa era la atracción más famosa de Forjaz, la ayuda que prestaba con las forjas en tiempos de guerra era muy demandada. No estarían ahí mucho tiempo, el carruaje que les llevaría por Dun Morogh, Loch Modan y Los Humedales estaba listo y el camino era largo. Algunos enanos preguntaron si querían llevar una gran escolta para el carruaje, pero con la poca gente que eran se bastaban, especialmente con Wrathion.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wrathion tuvo que despertar a Anduin con un par de toques en el hombro. Hubo varias paradas durante el trayecto. Una fue en Thelsamar en mitad de la noche para dormir y dos más por campamentos de Los Humedales para comer algo y dormir de nuevo. Para el último trozo de camino, Anduin acabó echando una siesta al igual que Genn pese a que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Fue al cruzar el Puente Thandol cuando despertaron. Genn decidió bajar del carruaje para estirar las piernas el resto del camino. Anduin se quedó mirando a través del cristal el paisaje. Aunque Arathi era bastante verde, todavía quedaban algunas catapultas destrozadas o agujeros en el suelo. Pudo divisar rápidamente algún campo de cultivo y le hizo sonreír. La muralla de la que fue la primera capital en la historia de los humanos se dejó ver en la distancia. Stromgarde estaba reconstruido después de años gracias al empeño de los elfos. Les recibieron con los brazos abiertos en la ciudad. Los Gilneanos que había casualmente por ahí se alegraron de ver a su monarca y el resto sonrieron al ver a Anduin después de tanto tiempo. Genn de primeras iba a hacer una visita a su gente, los Gilneanos se habían adueñado de la parte oeste de Arathi y solían decir que era una buena zona para la caza. El viejo lobo se despidió temporalmente y se reuniría con ellos luego. Anduin esperó con Wrathion varios minutos hasta que le notificaron a Tyrande la llegada. El joven rey vio a la sacerdotisa aproximarse con mucho mejor aspecto de lo que recordaba. Iba con un clásico vestido de seda propio de los Kaldorei y el pelo recogido. La herida que recibió en la cabeza hace meses se asomaba ligeramente por un lado con unas pequeñas líneas moradas. Tyrande le dio la mano nada más estar delante del joven rey.

\- Anduin. - el nombrado le sonrió con cierta sorpresa, no era tan habitual que Tyrande le tuteara.

\- Tyrande, me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- En general bien. Algún problema allí y allá, pero todo correcto.

\- Genial. Genn fue a visitar a su gente primero, se unirá más tarde.

\- ¿Y tu acompañante? - dijo mirando a Wrathion.- No me lo esperaba.

\- Está aquí porque… tenemos que hablar de algo muy concreto. - Tyrande levantó una ceja.- Por cierto, ¿está Malfurion por aquí?

\- Está con los druidas, pero puede venir si es necesario.

\- Me interesaría.

Tyrande invitó a ambos al interior del pequeño castillo y les condujo a una pequeña sala con una gran mesa. Esperaron un rato a que los sirvientes trajeran algo de comida y bebida porque ya era hora de la cena. Cuando se quedaron los tres solos empezaron a intercambiar noticias. Lo más interesante que pudo contar Anduin fue acerca de los saqueos que solía hacer la Horda y cómo los contuvieron. También comentó muy por encima las desapariciones por culpa de los Drust y de la derrota de los monstruos. El resto solo fue comentar problemas económicos y de ejército en la Alianza. Tyrande le explicó cómo fueron las cosas por Arathi, elfos y Gilneanos estableciéndose y la llegada de los Draenei posteriormente. Explicó cómo se organizaron las tres facciones para vigilar las tres entradas en Arathi. Los Kaldoreis vigilaban por el Puente Thandol y los Draenei se encargaban de vigilar el túnel en el norte que conectaba Arathi con las Tierras del Interior. Los Gilneanos eligieron la Muralla de Thoradin para no dejar pasar nada que viniera de las Laderas de Trabalomas, pero sabía que la verdadera razón era porque muchos cruzaban la zona para poder ver la muralla de Cringrís, era lo más cerca que estaban de su verdadero hogar.

\- Como mucho… - dijo Tyrande.- El único favor que pediría son más herramientas para el campo. Escaseamos un poco de ellas y el druidismo no sirve para según qué cosas.

\- Claro, ningún problema. En cuanto vuelva a Ventormenta ordenaré un envío. - Anduin tomó un trago de agua.- Iba a preguntarte… ¿Sabes algo de Turalyon y Alleria? Hace semanas que no sé nada de ellos y me preocupa. - Tyrande se movió un tanto inquieta en la silla.

\- Bueno… Están por las Tierras Fantasma, cerca de la frontera del Bosque Canción Eterna.

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí?

\- No te va a gustar, pero están matando elfos de sangre. - Anduin juró que se había quedado pálido al oír eso.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- No sé exactamente cuándo empezó. De vez en cuando se llevan soldados para esa cruzada. Supongo que Alleria sigue con cierto resentimiento por ser expulsada de Lunargenta. No creo que le costara convencer a Turalyon porque están asesinando gente de la Horda, civiles o guerreros.

\- ¿A las espaldas de todos y matando a quien sea? Eso podría pasar por crimen de guerra perfectamente, no están autorizados para algo así… ¿Y cómo es que no me lo habías contado por carta antes? - Tyrande ladeó muy ligeramente la cabeza y su rostro solo decía una cosa.- No lo sabías…

\- Lo supe ayer.

\- Supongo que eso aclara por qué el número de soldados disponibles había disminuido. Creía que eran por bajas pero… esto es mucho peor. - Anduin suspiró.- De verdad que me deja atónito, ¿qué voy a hacer con ellos ahora?

\- Primero todos los líderes deben saberlo, luego ya les juzgaremos. - Tyrande tomó un pequeño sorbo de agua.- ¿Algún descubrimiento en los planes de la Horda?

\- ¿Aparte de los saqueos? No. Solo alguna intrusión extraña en el Valle Canto Tormenta, pero no se sabe nada de sus objetivos.

\- Probablemente preparen algo grande, hay que estar alerta. Pueden llegar a ser muy traicioneros.

\- Supongo que no has cambiado de parecer en ese asunto.

\- Todavía quiero que paguen, todos lo queremos. ¿Cómo quieres que cambie de parecer, Anduin?

\- No, no, no me malinterpretes. Sé que no es algo que olvidaréis, lo comprendo. Solo pensé que como ahora encontrasteis este hogar pues…

\- Esto solo es provisional. La venganza sigue siendo el objetivo.

\- ¿Puedo darte un consejo? - preguntó Wrathion. Tyrande solo le miró expectante.- Si quieres venganza, asegúrate de que es por asegurar un futuro mejor.

\- ¿Por qué otro motivo iba hacerlo? - preguntó la elfa extrañada.

\- Se nota que te lo tomas de forma muy personal. - Tyrande levantó una ceja.- Y te diré algo más. Si sigues tomándotelo así, aunque tengas literalmente a todos los miembros de la Horda muertos a tus pies, no obtendrás ninguna satisfacción. Solo sentirás un vacío que no se llenará con nada. Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- No lo creo, lo sé. Solo es un consejo, haz lo que quieras con él.

Anduin tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de decir algo, pero cuando se decidió, la puerta se abrió. Genn entró en la sala contento. Alzó levemente los brazos mientras caminaba hacia Tyrande, como si fuera a darle un abrazo amistoso. La elfa se levantó de la silla y cortó la distancia restante. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tyrande! - exclamó el viejo lobo.- ¡Te veo estupendamente!

\- Genn, te veo muy energético.

\- Mi gente me ha dado la energía. Espero que para ti no estén siendo un problema.

\- En absoluto, ayudan mucho.

Genn tomó asiento al lado de Anduin y llenó un vaso de vino. Primero le comentaron el favor que pidió Tyrande, lo cual no parecía un gran problema desde el punto de vista del lobo, pero en cuanto le contaron acerca de Turalyon y Alleria, se quedó de piedra. No era algo que esperase de ellos y coincidió que se podría tomar como un crimen de guerra. También añadió que los Sin’dorei están algo aislados del resto de la Horda, tal y como estuvieron los Draenei cuando el bloqueo sucedió, así que probablemente ambos líderes pensaron que la Horda no llegaría a tiempo para reaccionar al ataque y enviar refuerzos. Aun así, coincidía en que debieron proponerlo y no llevarlo en secreto.

\- De verdad que esta guerra me ha envejecido un par de años. - dijo Genn.- Ellos son relativamente nuevos en esta Alianza, ¿pero tomar decisiones así? Mal asunto, cada vez hay más división. Debemos hacer algo.

\- ¿Y qué les digo? - preguntó Anduin.- ¿Les reúno y les castigo sin salir de casa? Haga lo que haga no me harán caso y seguirán con lo suyo.

\- Tú solo no, debemos hacerlo entre todos. - Anduin evitó responder. Estaba seguro que ni haciendo eso iban a cambiar algo.- Por cierto, mis chicos me comunicaron una noticia que os interesará. - Genn señaló tanto a Anduin como a Wrathion.- Resulta que han avistado nagas por fin. - Wrathion, por primera vez, prestó atención.

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó el dragón.

\- Quizá os sorprende, pero ha sido en las Islas Abruptas. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En las Islas Abruptas? Pero si es de los pocos lugares tranquilos.

\- También me ha sorprendido. Los vieron por las costas sobre todo y parecían buscar algo. Pero no entiendo qué pueden estar buscando por ahí.

\- ¿Por casualidad se os ocurre algo? Lo que sea. - dijo Anduin. Tyrande se rascó cerca de la herida con un dedo y meditó por unos segundos.

\- Lo único que se me ocurre, - comenzó la elfa.- es que Dalaran sigue ahí. Como todavía quedan resquicios de energía vil, el Kirin Tor decidió quedarse hasta que las islas estuvieran completamente limpias. Aparte de eso, no hay nada más.

\- Hay que tener cuidado. - dijo Wrathion.- Este tipo de acciones pequeñas acarrean algo peor, N’Zoth no hace las cosas por diversión.

\- Enviaré a alguien a las Islas Abruptas, por si ocurriera algo. - dijo Genn.

Debían tener cuidado. Los nagas se han estado ocultando desde hace meses, si se dejan ver ahora en una zona que aparentemente estaba bien no sería por simple turismo. Hablaron por un buen rato sobre los problemas en la Alianza, sobre todo las divisiones que se fueron creando, y evitando tocar temas que podrían ocasionar alguna discusión estúpida, como hablar sobre si deberían vengarse de la Horda.  
Hubo solo un contratiempo. Malfurion no podía atenderles hoy porque estaba en el Sueño Esmeralda instruyendo nuevos druidas. Como se estaba haciendo muy tarde, Tyrande les ofreció habitaciones para dormir. Genn por su parte decidió ir con su gente. Al parecer le tentaron con una caza y como hoy había luna llena no pudo negarse.   
Al no ser un castillo tan grande como el de Ventormenta, las habitaciones eran más escasas y pequeñas. Pero Anduin no se preocupaba por ello. Dijo que compartiría habitación con Wrathion, no era la primera vez y no le molestaba. Anduin solo encontró un pequeño inconveniente cuando fue a dormir, las mantas de los Kaldorei eran muy finas y en Arathi hacía bastante frío por la noche. A Wrathion no le molestaba algo así, se tumbó con las manos detrás de su cabeza a esperar que el sol volviera a salir. Anduin cogió todas las mantas que había, pero cuando se metió en la cama se dio cuenta de que no eran suficientes. Utilizar seda para taparse no era buena idea, ¿por qué los Kaldorei usaban eso? No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Anduin comenzó a castañetear los dientes por el frío. Wrathion le miró al oírlo.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó el dragón.

\- Un poco, estas mantas no hacen mucho.

\- No es bueno que duermas en ambientes fríos si acabas de estar enfermo.

\- No he encontrado nada más.

\- Ven. - Anduin le miró confuso.- Acércate.

Anduin dudó un segundo si eso sería suficiente, pero en cuanto se acercó y notó el calor de Wrathion no tardó en acurrucarse a su lado. A veces el calor humano no era suficiente, pero el de Wrathion era mucho más agradable y efectivo.

\- Tiene que ser genial eso de no pasar frío. - dijo Anduin medio dormido.- Es como ser tu propio sol.

\- Pero eso me priva de conocer la sensación del frío. Si quieres… - como Anduin estaba a su izquierda, Wrathion movió el brazo para medio rodearle y colocar la mano en la espalda del joven rey para distribuir más el calor. Lo hizo con un poco de inseguridad puesto que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Anduin, pero este se acomodó.- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, se está bien. - Wrathion se sintió aliviado. Hubo muchos minutos de silencio donde el dragón creyó que Anduin se había dormido. Justo cuando iba a mover el otro brazo para aprovecharse y abrazarle del todo, el joven rey se movió.- ¿Jugamos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué?

\- A las preguntas. - Wrathion estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Te has oído la voz? Yo creo que te dormirás en medio de una frase.

\- Vale va, empiezas tú. - Wrathion suspiró y se le escapó la risa floja. Necesitó unos segundos para pensar.

\- Bueno, vale. ¿Hay alguien a quien le tengas mucho cariño pero esa persona ni se lo imagina porque nunca se lo dijiste o dado una indirecta? - Anduin se lo pensó un buen rato.

\- Creo que todo el mundo que conozco no sabe el aprecio que les tengo. Nunca suelo decirlo.

\- ¿Te avergüenza decirlo?

\- No, simplemente nunca suelo decir estas cosas, pero… - Anduin bostezó.- Creo que ahora mismo uno de los que más apreció y este no se lo imagina es Genn.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me ha ayudado más de lo que cree y… aunque no coincidamos muchas veces siempre se preocupa por mí. Se ha convertido sin que me dé cuenta en familia y le aprecio mucho. Siempre podré contar con él.

\- Bueno, menos mal sabiendo que la Alianza se hace pedazos por lo que he oído. - Anduin sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe con un dedo.- Te toca. - Anduin se quedó en el más absoluto silencio por un rato, tanto que el dragón creyó que se había dormido.

\- Wrathion… - Anduin pareció dudar.- Cuando todo esto acabe… ¿Qué harás? ¿Dónde irás? - Wrathion se quedó muy callado y se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre. Esa pregunta era un tanto incómoda para él, pese a que tenía muy claro qué hacer ahora, estaría muy perdido cuando se acabara.

\- Pues… Mentiría si dijera que no lo he pensado, pero… Si soy honesto, no sé qué haría. Supongo que iría a perderme en algún lugar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… bueno, tampoco es que tenga a dónde ir realmente. - Anduin se acomodó colocando la mano sobre el pecho del dragón y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro.

\- Puedes quedarte en Ventormenta si quieres. - Wrathion le miró de reojo.- No me costaría encontrar un sitio donde te puedas quedar y así también podríamos seguir viéndonos.

\- No es que quiera rechazarte, en serio, pero no sé si quiero salir a la calle y que todo el mundo me mire mal por ser quien soy. - Anduin levantó la cabeza con el ceño medio fruncido.- No me digas que crees que nadie lo haría. - el joven rey dejó caer la cabeza y Wrathion suspiró.- No importa, aún falta mucho para que todo esto acabe así que no pensemos en ello. - hubo otro silencio por un largo rato.

\- Igualmente me gustaría que te quedaras cerca. - dijo medio adormilado.- Eres de los pocos con los que estoy más tranquilo.

Se le escapó una sonrisa a Wrathion, pero fue una triste. Se quedaría en Ventormenta por un tiempo si realmente llegaba a suceder. El problema venía con Anduin. El lado más egoísta y celoso salía a relucir con él, hay cosas que no podría soportar. Por mucho que le amara, sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos, podía aceptarlo. Pero con el tiempo, Anduin sería probablemente forzado a casarse con alguien y tener un heredero. No podría soportar verlo todos los días con otra persona, no se sentiría bien, por muy egoísta que era el pensamiento.   
Wrathion supo que Anduin se durmió cuando empezó su respiración lenta y profunda, así que aprovecho para rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarle a gusto.

\- Lo siento, pero me daría envidia… - susurró.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin volvió a tener una pesadilla. Aunque no podía recordarla supo que tuvo una por la sensación que tenía al despertar, la inquietud estaba presente.

\- ¿Pesadilla? - preguntó Wrathion cuando Anduin dejó de frotarse los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te movías mucho y ponías caras raras. - Anduin se rascó la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que soñé. Perdón si te he despertado.

\- Sabes que yo no duermo.

Anduin llegó a envidiarlo, ojalá él pudiera aguantar tanto el sueño y así no tendría esta mala sensación. Una vez estuvieron ambos más presentables, salieron fuera para buscar a Tyrande. Unas elfas les pararon para ofrecerles un desayuno ligero mientras buscaban a Tyrande por ellos. Anduin se puso las botas, la comida de los elfos no era algo que podía disfrutar habitualmente pero Wrathion, como de costumbre, no comió demasiado. Anduin acabó desayunando por los dos. Pese al tiempo que estuvieron desayunando, les anunciaron que Tyrande tardaría un poco en llegar. Anduin decidió ir a pasear un rato por los alrededores junto a Wrathion. No salieron de Stromgarde, no querían estar lejos si Tyrande volvía. El joven rey hizo la buena acción del día hablando con ambos pueblos, Kaldorei y Gilneanos compartieron sus pesares pero también sus esperanzas al encontrar una oportunidad en Arathi. Wrathion no participó en absoluto y solo se quedó mirando cómo Anduin hacía la buena obra. Era bastante adorable cuando prestaba tanta atención a la gente y se paraba a escuchar sus historias. Nunca entendió por qué alguien haría eso si no era por obligación, pero sabía que Anduin era una pura luz capaz de interesarse por ello.   
  
Al pasar una hora fueron llamados para reunirse con Tyrande al fin en la misma sala que ocuparon ayer. Para sorpresa de Anduin, Malfurion también estaba allí. El Archidruida había salido de la enseñanza para atenderles y el joven rey en seguida se disculpó por las molestias. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa.

\- No es molestia, rey Wrynn. - dijo Malfurion amablemente.- Si es para ayudar a entender algo que está en mi campo de conocimiento, me alegra ayudar.

\- Aun así siento interrumpir el entrenamiento, Archidruida. - volvió a disculparse Anduin.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

\- Tiene que ver con una pequeña misión que tenemos actualmente. Por petición de Jaina estamos ayudando en Drustvar contra los Drust. Por ahora nos ha ido bien, pero nos hemos chocado contra un muro. Intentamos llegar hasta su líder, Gorak Tul, pero este no quiere salir de las Tierras Contagiadas. Así que lo que queremos es saber cómo entrar ahí.

\- Comprendo. Pero no veo dónde te puedo ayudar.

\- Es que las Tierras Contagiadas tienen origen en el Sueño Esmeralda y son similares, por eso me pareció buena idea preguntar al experto en la materia.

\- ¿Qué necesitas saber exactamente?

\- Bueno, es que… - Anduin de repente no supo continuar y miró a Wrathion en busca de ayuda. El dragón entendió que debía seguir con la conversación, Anduin solo hizo las formalidades por él.

\- No son las similitudes el problema. - dijo Wrathion.- Es porque no sabemos entrar en las Tierras Contagiadas. Accedéis al Sueño Esmeralda por proyección espiritual. Pero a las Tierras Contagiadas se entra por un portal.

\- ¿Cómo es ese portal? - preguntó curioso Malfurion.- Si es que lo habéis visto.

\- Si está cerrado es una delgada línea de luz en vertical. Intentamos abrir el portal varias veces, pero es imposible atravesarlo. El último que vi me dejó ver muy poco lo que había al otro lado. Era solo un reflejo del sitio donde estaba, pero más oscuro.

\- Si es similar al Sueño Esmeralda, es normal que sea una copia de nuestra realidad. Incluso los titanes, aunque sean los seres más poderosos que conocemos, necesitaron referencias del mundo real para crear otras realidades.

\- Entiendo eso. Pero lo que necesito es entrar ahí… - Malfurion se rascó la barba.

\- No todo el mundo puede entrar en el Sueño Esmeralda, si alguno de vosotros lo intentara ahora mismo no podría. Cuando yo entré las primeras veces era complicado, era como si te rechazara porque detectaba que no pertenecías ahí. Con entrenamiento y tiempo el Sueño me aceptó. Quizá… sea igual en esa realidad.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tenemos que entrenar para usarlos?

\- O aprender cómo se les puede engañar. Es lo malo de los portales, son susceptibles a los engaños.

\- ¿Y cómo engañamos al portal? - Malfurion lo meditó.

\- Hazle creer que eres un Drust. ¿Sabes capturar magia? - Wrathion asintió.- Si consigues capturarla, podrías hacerte pasar por uno de ellos y entrar. - Wrathion pasó la mano por su pelo rápidamente.

\- Y dónde encuentro magia Drust para capturarla…

\- A lo mejor en Drustvar queda algo. - sugirió Anduin.- La mansión sigue estando infectada.

\- Aún queda un problema, no hay portales, los destruimos. ¿De dónde sacamos uno?

\- Un portal no debería ser difícil de crear. - dijo Malfurion.- Sabes usar magia arcana, deberías poder crear estos portales, solo necesitas saber el patrón que usa.

\- Lo haces sonar sencillo, pero… - Wrathion apoyó el codo en el reposa brazos de la silla y se rascó la cabeza.

\- No creo que pueda servir más de ayuda. He intentado proyectar las similitudes, pero no puedo hacer más.

\- Al menos sabemos ahora lo de capturar magia, ¿no? - dijo Anduin mirando a Wrathion.- Siempre podremos hacer pruebas con ello.

Wrathion solo suspiró levemente, no es como si le hiciera mucha gracia este tipo de prácticas ya que solía dejar a uno bastante cansado, pero tampoco veía mucha más solución si Gorak Tul no quería mostrarse. Anduin habló con ellos unos minutos más sobre problemas económicos o de recursos primarios como la mayoría de gobernantes solían hacer en la Alianza. No duró demasiado esa pequeña reunión, todos debían volver a sus tareas personales. Si Genn se dejaba ver en algún momento probablemente marcharían de Arathi para volver a la rutina.  
Anduin aprovechó para dar una probable última vuelta, pero esta vez salió de Stromgarde hacia Ar’gorok acompañado de Wrathion. Arathi tenía bastantes praderas verdes y el viento apenas soplaba, tampoco había ruido de ningún tipo de animal. Vieron la guarnición de la Horda, ahora destruida, al cabo de varios minutos en la distancia. Tyrande había comentado que no sabía bien qué hacer con ese lugar. Como toda la atención estuvo puesta en la reconstrucción de Stromgarde, algunas partes de Arathi seguían en ruinas. Wrathion de repente se puso delante de Anduin de forma protectora mientras miraba algún punto perdido a la izquierda de su posición, pero solo le faltó un segundo para calmarse y suspirar tranquilo. Anduin tardó en darse cuenta de que Genn, junto a otros huargen, se acercaron corriendo sobre sus extremidades. Genn volvió a su forma humana cuando estuvo a dos pasos de ellos y señaló a Wrathion.

\- Si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que estábamos cerca os habría intentado asustar. - dijo alegre.

\- Muy amable por tu parte. - dijo Anduin de broma.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Y además solos, aunque él sea un dragón.

\- Hacíamos tiempo hasta que volvieras, quería ver un poco el territorio.

\- ¿Quieres volver a Kul Tiras ya?

\- Tenemos algunas pistas que seguir y el viaje no es precisamente corto.

\- Muy bien. Yo también hice lo que debía así que voy a ver si tenemos carruaje libre. - Genn miró a los suyos.- Gracias por la caza, chicos. Ha sido perfecta.

\- Ha sido todo un honor, mi rey. - respondió uno que parecía bastante joven.- No esperaba que tuviera tanta energía considerando que ya tiene… - Genn frunció ligeramente el ceño esperando a que terminara la frase y hubo cierto temor en los ojos del joven.- Bueno, quiero decir que… considerando su edad…

Las cejas de Genn se alzaron tanto que pareció que su frente se estaba estirando. El resto empezó a moverse hacia Stromgarde y prepararse para el viaje de vuelta mientras Genn le hacía una llave de inmovilización al pobre joven huargen a grito de; “¿A quién llamas viejo?”  
En Stromgarde, Anduin, Genn y Tyrande se despidieron entre ellos. Las cartas seguirían siendo la opción más viable para comunicarse lo que fuera: avistamientos, necesidades o líderes haciendo cosas que no deberían.

\- No dudéis en contactarme también si hay alguna pelea contra la Horda. - dijo Tyrande.

\- No creo que pase nada por un tiempo. - aseguró Anduin.- Creo que estamos todos bastante ocupados.

\- Solo lo digo por si acaso, aún tengo una flecha para Sylvanas. - Anduin la miró un tanto triste.- Y deja esa mirada cada vez que hablamos sobre esto. No me quedaré satisfecha hasta que esté muerta.

\- ¿Solamente quieres matarla? - le preguntó Wrathion, Tyrande asintió seriamente y el dragón respiró hondo y sonoramente.- ¿Sabes por qué la principal opción de N’Zoth nunca es matar?

\- ¿Acaso tiene preferencias?

\- Por supuesto, si alguien le molesta, desagrada o enfada, nunca opta por el asesinato. No, a él le gusta torturar a sus víctimas, quiere hacer daño en la mente, para que sepan que nunca debieron cruzarse en su camino. Porque siempre dolerá mucho más que te hagan algo mentalmente. Matar es demasiado sencillo, Tyrande, y no creo que Sylvanas merezca solamente morir por lo que hizo.

  
Tyrande pareció dudar un segundo. Sabía que le decía eso debido a lo que le dijo sobre la venganza. Algo como el genocidio de Teldrassil no se podía zanjar con una muerte y desde luego no quería simplificar todo este asunto en una mera venganza. No hablaron más del tema y después de las despedidas formales al darse la mano, el viaje de vuelta empezó.

Genn le explicó muy contento a Anduin que esa noche estuvo por el Bosque de Argénteos y que por fin, después de varios años, había visto nuevamente el muro de Gilneas. Casi se emocionó al ver el muro de nuevo aunque no pudo ni acercarse al territorio. Fue lo más cerca que estuvo de Gilneas desde la caída y le explicó de una forma tan entusiasta que cada vez veía más cercana la posibilidad de recuperar la ciudad y se lo acabó pegando a Anduin. El joven rey se entusiasmó con la idea, haría todo lo que estuviera en mano para ayudar a esa causa. Nunca se pudo llevar a cabo una reconquista porque los Renegados estaban constantemente haciendo el lugar inhabitable, pero hoy en día avanzaron mucho en la investigación para quitarla y las zonas cercanas ya no estaban ocupadas por la Horda.  
Sí, ahora que Arathi parecía estabilizarse, quizá podían empezar a trabajar en Gilneas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Llegaron a Boralus después de cuatro días y medio. Entre una pequeña tormenta de nieve en Dun Morogh y que debieron pasar casi un día entero en Ventormenta porque los barcos no podían zarpar debido a la mala mar, la escapada les llevó más tiempo de lo imaginado. Al menos no parecía que hubiera algo fuera de lugar, nada grave había pasado en la ausencia. Ni la Horda hizo movimientos, ni hubo nada con respecto a los Drust o N’Zoth, todo seguía estando sospechosamente silencioso.   
Lo primero que hizo Anduin cuando pisó Boralus fue buscar a Mathias en el pequeño puesto para el IV:7. Con un saludo bastante rápido, el joven rey le puso al corriente acerca de Turalyon y Alleria. El rostro del maestro de espías, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó totalmente en blanco. No esperaba en absoluto una noticia así y mucho menos por parte de líderes de la Alianza. Anduin le pidió ayuda para espiarlos. Necesitaba confirmaciones y gente de confianza que le dijeran exactamente qué estaban haciendo para luego tener una buena base a la hora de acusarlos. Mathias estuvo de acuerdo, algo así requería una investigación bien hecha. Anduin también tuvo que plantearse a quién contarle esto. Aunque no quería admitirlo, había desconfianza y la relación entre líderes no estaba en su mejor momento. No quería contárselo a Jaina, probablemente se uniría a ellos. Ni a Moira por las mismas razones. Velen y Mekkatorque quizá entenderían la gravedad del asunto. Anduin suspiró cansado.

\- No dejes que esos idiotas te desanimen. - le dijo Wrathion.- Solo son dos viejos que han pasado toda la vida en una guerra donde solo comandaban ellos, no creo que sepan lo que es tener varios líderes. - Anduin estuvo a punto de reír, pero solo sonrió.

\- Ojalá solo fuera eso. Pero gracias por intentar animarme. - Wrathion le sonrió.- No lo sé, mal asunto si esto sigue así. - Anduin se tapó la boca con las manos para poder toser.- De “Alianza” cada vez tenemos menos en realidad. - al joven rey se le escapó la tos antes de poner la mano en la boca.

\- ¿Y esa tos?

\- Nada, algo en el aire me hace toser.

\- No te estarás poniendo enfermo otra vez, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Para nada! Solo ha sido un poco de tos. - Wrathion le miró con muy poco convencimiento. Veía que Anduin no estaba demasiado abrigado por arriba, ni con una camiseta de cuello alto.

\- De verdad que… - Wrathion se quitó la bufanda que siempre llevaba puesta.- Con lo descuidado que eres en realidad, - Wrathion colocó bien la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Anduin.- no me gustaría que recayeras precisamente ahora.

\- Bueno, - Anduin se encogió de hombros.- no iba a recaer, te lo aseguro.  
  
De repente el joven rey no sabía qué decir. La textura de la bufanda estaba caliente porque Wrathion es quien la llevaba puesta y, por alguna razón, le entró algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de algo así. Pero solo le bastó desviar la mirada un segundo para olvidarse de todo porque vio a alguien corriendo hacia él. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Taelia le recibía, pero por el rostro que tenía, parecía angustiada. Taelia tuvo que tomar aire antes de decir algo.

\- Anduin, hola. Me han dicho que habías llegado. - dijo ella.

\- Así es, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

\- No demasiado. Necesito… necesito un gran favor.

\- No hay problema, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Es que… - Taelia dudó.- Oye, de verdad, no te pediría esto si no fuera realmente importante. Pero es que necesito dinero.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Es por Cyrus. - Anduin solo le miró extrañado.- Lo han detenido y necesito dinero para pagar la fianza o lo van a meter entre rejas. - el joven rey parpadeó totalmente confuso.

\- ¿QUÉ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soñé una vez con Wrathion prestando su bufanda a Anduin y me pareció muy tierno :3 Novio cariñoso. A seguir empujando el ship.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	38. Sigue al pez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Otro capítulo innecesario-necesario por culpa de unos detalles, sé que es aburrido no te preocupes. Lo peor es el capítulo siguiente que será como unas 10.000 palabras y me llevó mucho tiempo, pero será el último de esta aventura con los Drust.  
Intenta disfrutar.

Anduin no esperó encontrarse esa situación al llegar a Boralus. El supervisor del puerto detenido por culpa de una ley estúpida en Kul Tiras. La acusación fue falsa, supuestamente fue detenido por “exhibición indecente” pero Taelia sabía que no era verdad. Ella les explicó mientras iban al cuartel donde retenían a Cyrus que por desgracia había cierta corrupción en las leyes a la hora de detener a alguien. Supuestamente les subía el prestigió a los oficiales cada vez que detenían a alguien con éxito, así que a veces montaban farsas para culpabilizar a alguien inocente y detenerlo. Muchos ciudadanos no sabían eso, pero los que sí sabían llevaban tiempo intentando cambiar estas leyes. El cuartel donde retenían detenidos antes de enviarlos a Tol Dagor estaba en el Desembarco del Marinero y a esas horas no había mucha gente. Anduin llevó una gran suma de oro por si acaso, no estaba seguro de cómo de altas eran las fianzas en Kul Tiras y era mejor que sobrase.  
Entraron en el recibidor del cuartel casi vacío. Wrathion se quedó esperando en la puerta mientras que Anduin acompañó a Taelia al recibidor donde un hombre un tanto mayor con gafas leía un libro.

\- Perdone, - empezó Taelia.- venimos a ver a Cyrus Catacresta. Le detuvieron hace unas horas. - el hombre revisó unas notas que tenía a mano derecha rápidamente.

\- Tienen que esperar. El señor Catacresta aún está siendo interrogado.

\- Bueno nosotros estamos aquí para sacarle de esta. ¿Podría solo decirnos en cuánto han dejado su fianza al final? - el hombre volvió a revisar las notas.

\- Seis mil de oro. - Taelia abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Seis mil? - dijo un tanto indignada.- Le detuvieron por… - Taelia bajó la voz.- Le detuvieron por una exhibición inexistente, eso no cuesta seis mil y menos si es la primera vez.

\- Aquí dice que ha sido detenido previamente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Posesión de sustancia ilegal.

Taelia cerró los ojos cansada y suspiró largo y tendido. Tuvo que alejarse del recibidor un momento mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano. Anduin la siguió confuso y aunque ella parecía un tanto derrotada tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? - preguntó un poco indeciso.- ¿Ya fue detenido antes? - Taelia levantó levemente las manos para detenerle.

\- Fue hace cinco años y le retiraron los cargos. Es porque él tiene que tomar… - Taelia empezó a dudar mucho, pero Anduin debía saberlo.

\- Puedo pagar esa fianza, seis mil no es nada para mí. Pero quiero saber la verdad.

\- Shiagua, tiene que tomar Shiagua. - Anduin frunció el ceño. Sabía que era una planta medicinal, se usaba para contrarrestar una enfermedad de transmisión sexual común, especialmente entre relaciones del mismo sexo.- No le juzgues, por favor. Es algo muy común entre marineros que están mucho tiempo en alta mar y Cyrus lo ha estado mucho.

\- ¿La Shiagua es ilegal en Kul Tiras?

\- Sí, por desgracia.

\- Qué raro, es medicinal. En los Reinos del Este se receta sin ningún problema.

\- Es porque muchos se hacen adictos. Pero Cyrus lo toma por salud, lo juro. Y por favor, no le juzgues por el cómo te transmiten esa enfermedad.

\- Un momento, para. Creo que no estamos preocupados de lo mismo. A mí solo me intriga el hecho de que sea ilegal esa planta, no lo otro. - Taelia parecía sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio no te incomoda?

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- En Kul Tiras es frecuente y somos bastante abiertos de mente con esto, pero sé que en el resto del mundo no, por eso…

\- Por la Luz, mi vida es en general un desastre como para que vaya por ahí juzgando el estilo de vida de otros. ¿Qué más da que Cyrus haga una cosa u otra? Le han detenido injustamente y es lo que importa. Aunque es bueno saber que esa planta es ilegal aquí. - Taelia pareció tremendamente aliviada.

\- Gracias…

\- Esperamos a que dejen de interrogarlo y pago la fianza, sin problema.

Ambos esperaron cerca. Anduin no esperaba que Kul Tiras era abierto en cuanto a relaciones y que Cyrus fuera parte de ello. En los Reinos del Este estaba mal visto y era muy tabú hacer siquiera una indirecta o broma. Pero no era algo que preocupaba mucho a Anduin, no era nadie para juzgar la vida personal de los demás, eso iría en contra de su propio credo. Esperaron casi diez minutos hasta que la interrogación terminó. Anduin pagó la fianza entonces y Cyrus fue liberado al instante. El viejo supervisor parecía muy cansado y tenía unas ojeras demasiado marcadas. Taelia fue directa a ayudarle agarrándole del brazo hasta salir fuera.

\- Te hemos sacado lo antes posible. - le dijo Taelia.- Estas leyes son una mierda.

\- Hey, - dijo Wrathion.- ¿y si le hacéis una visita al que lo arrestó? Algunas amenazas valen.

\- Wrathion, para. - dijo Anduin.

\- Solo es una sugerencia genuina. - Taelia le sonrió.

\- No me parece mala la idea. - dijo ella.

\- Solo quiero irme a casa. - dijo Cyrus muy cansado.

Taelia asintió, debía dejarle descansar después de una pesadilla así. Anduin decidió acompañarles casi por necesidad, Cyrus tenía muy mal aspecto. Pero antes de empezar a caminar, Wrathion detuvo a Anduin.

\- Voy a ir a Drustvar. - anunció el dragón. Anduin le miró extrañado.- Estaré sobrevolando la zona toda la noche en busca de magia Drust o a ver si encuentro algo fuera de lugar. - Anduin asintió.

\- Vale, buena idea. Ten cuidado igualmente.

Wrathion le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a alejarse. Anduin siguió ayudando a llevar a Cyrus, era un hombre robusto y pesaba un poco para Taelia. La casa de Cyrus no estaba lejos. Era un hogar sencillo de dos pisos con lo necesario. El piso de abajo era el salón y cocina en uno. Cyrus se sentó en el pequeño sofá sin decir nada, totalmente decaído. Los dos jóvenes intentaron ofrecerle algo de beber pero él se negaba. Aun así, Taelia fue a la cocina a prepararle una bebida y algo de comer. Esa casa era un segundo hogar para Taelia y no le costó encontrar las cosas.

\- He estado con hombres y mujeres, la mayoría somos así, pero todavía hay quien hace una “caza” con nosotros. - dijo Cyrus.

\- ¿No pudiste defenderte? Tienes reputación, ¿por qué no iban a creerte? - preguntó Taelia.

\- El guardia se puso a mi lado mientras meaba, dijo que yo le asalté. Era mi palabra contra la suya, no me iban a escuchar. No importó que fuera el supervisor. - aclaró Cyrus.- ¿Por qué me iban a creer?

\- Porque estabas diciendo la verdad. - contestó Taelia seria.- Deja de comportarte como si fueras culpable.

\- Quizá lo sea un poco. - Cyrus tomó unos segundos de silencio.- Yo quería ir con él.

\- Eso no es un crimen, ¿desde cuándo lo es?

\- Desde que él era un guardia. No me puedo creer que fuera tan ingenuo. A mi edad y con todo lo que tengo… Como para pensar que alguien me encontraría deseable. Más bien me encontró patético. - Taelia lanzó el plato en el fregadero y lo rompió. El ruido sobresaltó tanto a Anduin como a Cyrus.

\- ¡No eres patético, no lo vuelvas a decir jamás! Eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos guardias de mierda corruptos. - Taelia se acercó a él y se plantó delante suyo.- ¡No quiero volver a oír eso!

\- Entonces no escuches. - Taelia le miró confundida.- ¿Sabes? Cuando me miro al espejo, a veces no me reconozco. Aún imagino que tengo vuestra edad y que puedo entrar a cualquier sitio y conseguir a quien yo quisiera sin importar sus preferencias. Tuve a muchos y muchas en aquel entonces. - Cyrus suspiró de forma temblorosa.- Pero ahora… en lugar de eso veo a este cansado, algo descolorido, hombre viejo, que tiene que depender de una planta para que una enfermedad no le consuma y a quien nadie desea. - Taelia se sentó a su lado lentamente.- Ya casi no puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me miró o me tocó. Así que cuando ese joven guapo expresó interés en mí… quise arrodillarme ahí mismo. - Taelia posó su mano sobre el hombro de Cyrus y le acarició levemente.- Esa fue la peor parte. Peor que ser arrestado o encerrado en Tol Dagor. Es que… yo me lo creí.

Taelia le abrazó triste, no quería que se sintiera de ese modo. Anduin prefirió no decir nada. Alguna vez había oído a gente mayor decir esta clase de cosas, la necesidad de sentirse deseado. En el fondo, aunque el joven rey siempre pensó que no estaría con alguien si no había amor, le preocupaba acabar totalmente solo y sentirse así. Anduin negó con la cabeza, era demasiado joven como para pensar eso. Al cabo de un rato, Taelia insistió a Cyrus para que fuera a dormir. Anduin se quedó un momento para ayudarla a recoger lo que rompió en un arrebato de rabia.

\- Anduin… - comenzó Taelia.- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Siento que estoy en constante deuda contigo. No sé cómo te devolveré esto.

\- No hay nada que devolver, somos amigos, ¿no?

\- No es como si amigos míos me prestaran seis mil de oro como si nada.

\- Lo que me recuerda, ¿nadie del puerto quiso ayudar?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero no tenemos tanto dinero. Nuestros sueldos solo dan para llegar a fin de mes.

\- Oh… - Anduin se rascó la cabeza.- Igualmente, Bolvar cuidó de mí cuando era pequeño, así que en teoría estoy en deuda con él. A lo mejor por ayudarte a ti puedo saldarlo.

\- Pasaste más tiempo con él que yo. - Anduin se quedó sin palabras y Taelia intentó rectificar.- Por las mareas, eso ha sonado horrible. Quise decir que con el tiempo que pasaste con él estoy segura de que no le debes nada, seguro que él estaba encantado. - Anduin se encogió ligeramente de hombros.- De todos modos, si mi padre nos crio a ambos en cierto modo, eso nos hace hermanos, no debería haber deudas.

\- Ah, siempre quise hermanos. - Anduin le tendió la mano ilusionado.- Supongo que me toca ser el pequeño.

\- Por supuesto. - Taelia se la estrechó.- Podemos hacer un ritual para celebrarlo.

Taelia sacó un vaso de un armario cercano y una bebida alcohólica. Anduin no estaba seguro de qué clase de ritual iba a hacer. Taelia llenó el vaso por la mitad.

\- Esto era una tradición pirata al principio. - explicó Taelia.- Pero luego todo Kul Tiras la adoptó. Se dice que si dos personas beben de un mismo vaso, se convierten en hermanos para siempre.

\- No sabía que algo así era una tradición. - Taelia dio el primer sorbo y dejó el último tercio para Anduin.

\- Salud. - Anduin bebió el resto. No le gustó demasiado el sabor y estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

\- Salud. - ambos rieron y Anduin dejó el vaso. Taelia le dio un pequeño abrazo.

\- Gracias por todo. Y sobre todo por no juzgar nuestras preferencias.

\- Supongo que así tendrás más opciones. - Taelia le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

\- Así es. Se ha hecho tarde, creo que deberíamos descansar todos.

Anduin asintió, estaba cansado también. Acompañó a Taelia a su casa ya que le pillaba de camino al Fuerte Valiente. Las calles estaban silenciosas mientras caminaba y debía usar la Luz para iluminar su camino varias veces. Por cada paso que daba sentía más sueño. Llegó al Fuerte medio dormido y estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces por las escaleras. Anduin bostezó cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación. Vio que tenía alguna carta pendiente en la mesa, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de quitarse las botas y la chaqueta azul de siempre, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesta la bufanda de Wrathion. Se le olvidó por completo devolvérsela antes de que se marchara a Drustvar. Anduin hundió la nariz en la tela, pudo notar el olor de Wrathion perfectamente, un olor a incienso natural muy agradable. Anduin negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué se fijaba en eso ahora? Llegó a sentirse estúpido, aunque reconocía que le gustaba el olor. Se dejó solo los pantalones puestos y se metió en la cama.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin no entendía por qué sus sueños eran cada vez más negros, pero le sorprendió estar bastante consciente ahora. Estaba de pie en la nada al principio, pero la oscuridad empezó a hacer formas de paredes y pasillos, como si estuviera en un laberinto. Anduin no sabía qué hacer, no notaba que se podía mover con total libertad, su cuerpo era pesado y el sueño era confuso. A sus espaldas oyó un batir de alas. Anduin miró por encima del hombro, lo que había oído era un cuervo que voló sobre él. El cuervo era más grande de lo normal, al menos le llegaba hasta la cintura. Batió las alas una última vez antes de posarse en el suelo con una elegancia fuera de lo normal. El graznido del pájaro resonó con eco, como si le estuviera llamando para que le siguiera. Anduin iba a dar un paso para acercarse.

_A él no._

Era la voz, la misma voz de siempre. Eso significa que este sueño era cosa de la voz. ¿No quería que siguiera el cuervo? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

_El pez conoce el camino. El pez conoce los rincones más oscuros._

¿Pez? No había visto ningún pez hasta que miró a sus alrededores y lo vio casi escondido. Era un pez abisal, tenía incluso la antena de la luz y parecía estar nadando como si estuviera en el agua. Se alejó aleteando como si nada y Anduin le siguió con curiosidad por pasillos de sombras. En cierto momento le pareció bajar unas escaleras y enseguida encontró una puerta oscura. Anduin frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, ¿ese era el fin del camino?

_Ahí está lo que buscas._

¿Buscar? Él no estaba buscando nada… que supiera. ¿La voz sabía más de él que él mismo? Y por encima de todo eso, ¿qué se supone que había tras la puerta? Como si la voz le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le contestó.

_Solo lo sabrás si la abres._

Por alguna razón Anduin sintió que el cuerpo se movió solo a la puerta. Dio unos pasos hasta estar justo delante y alzó las manos para abrir de una vez por intriga, aunque también sentía miedo. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber por qué le trajo aquí en este sueño. Sin embargo, nada más tocar la puerta, se despertó.  
Anduin estaba muy confuso, no estaba en su cama. Estaba, al igual que su sueño, delante de una puerta de madera cerrada con candado y el sitio no estaba nada iluminado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Anduin se rascó la cabeza nervioso mientras una sensación de miedo se esparcía por su pecho. Nunca se había levantado sonámbulo en un sitio desconocido. Al menos había unas escaleras que subían, así que el joven rey las subió casi corriendo hasta que le llevó a una zona no muy transitada del Fuerte Valiente. Iba sin camiseta, así que el frío le atacó al instante. Anduin se encogió frotándose los brazos mientras intentaba volver a su habitación, se estaba congelando de frío y era tarde.

\- ¿Anduin? - el nombrado miro a su izquierda y vio a Jaina. Ella llevaba su bastón y parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia.- ¿Qué haces deambulando por el Fuerte en mitad de la noche medio desnudo? - Anduin negó.

\- Yo no… me he despertado sonámbulo.

\- No sabía que eras sonámbulo.

\- Ni yo… - hubo un pequeño silencio.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- Acabo de volver. He expulsado a los guerreros de la Horda del Muelle Mercante en Drustvar.

\- ¿A sí? Bien.

\- Vi al dragón sobrevolando la zona, ¿qué hace ahí?

\- Está investigando cosas. ¿Había alguien importante por ahí de la Horda?

\- No, fue muy fácil expulsarlos. Anduin, no deberías estar aquí tan destapado, sería una pena que volvieras a caer enfermo. Mejor vuelve a la cama.

Anduin asintió, tenía razón. Se despidió de Jaina y volvió a su habitación corriendo. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y eso le extrañó. No parecía que alguien hubiera irrumpido, todas las cosas y cartas seguían en su sitio. Puede que simplemente lo hiciera él al levantarse. Anduin se metió en la cama de nuevo, pero seguía muy desconcertado. Le resultó imposible volver a dormir de nuevo por miedo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- ¿Sonámbulo? Pero si tú nunca fuiste sonámbulo. - dijo Tess.

\- Lo sé, pero me ocurrió esta noche, lo juro. - dijo Anduin. Tess y Dereck se miraron confundidos, Anduin les acababa de explicar lo que le ocurrió.- No lo sé, todavía me cuesta creer lo que ocurrió.

\- Bueno, - empezó Dereck.- no negaré que es raro. ¿Dónde dices que despertaste?

\- Creo que era en un piso inferior del Fuerte, no parecía que la gente pasase por ahí normalmente… Pero no sé cómo llegar, estaba muy oscuro y los pasillos me parecían iguales. Solo recuerdo que había una puerta de madera y estaba cerrada con candado.

\- Puedo intentar encontrarla. - Dereck se cruzó de brazos.- Puedo conseguir un mapa del Fuerte Valiente y encontrarla, se me da bien esto. Me intriga saber por qué te condujo ahí la voz.

\- Reconozco que tengo curiosidad pero… Bueno, vale, buscamos la puerta.

Anduin no podía evitar sentir intriga pese que había sido la voz quien le condujo ahí. Quizá era un error abrir la puerta, puede que fuera una trampa, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Tal y como Dereck dijo, no fue para nada difícil encontrar un mapa del Fuerte. Los tres miraron atentamente el mapa buscando una zona que pareciera estar olvidada en niveles inferiores. Encontraron dos sitios que se asemejaban a la vaga descripción de Anduin, decidieron ir a uno primero juntos y ver si Anduin recordaba algo. Por desgracia, el camino que eligieron solo les llevó a una bodega. Mientras iban a la segunda opción, Anduin echó de menos a Wrathion. El dragón no había vuelto aún de Drustvar y eso que ya pasó la hora de comer. Con lo mucho que le gustaba investigar con él por las ideas que podía ofrecer y ahora la curiosidad no le dejaba ni esperar. Anduin reconoció las escaleras por las que bajaba ahora, estaba seguro de que este era el sitio. En cuanto vio una puerta de madera con un candado ya no había duda.

\- Ahí. - señaló Anduin.- Ahí me desperté.

\- Es cierto que no mucha gente viene aquí. - puntualizó Tess.- Ni siquiera está iluminada esta zona.

\- ¿Por qué será? Es parte del Fuerte Valiente, ¿se habrán olvidado de esto?

\- Creo que ese cartel responde la pregunta. - dijo Dereck señalando por encima de la puerta. Había un cartel de madera en muy mal estado, resquebrajado y llenó de humedad con la frase “no pasar” podía ser leída. Eso solo avivaba la intriga.

\- Quizá nos metemos en un buen lío por entrar. - dijo Tess.

\- No pasa nada. Si nos pillan, Anduin es el rey, no podrán hacerle nada. - dijo Dereck con mucha seguridad.

\- Rey de Ventormenta, no de Kul Tiras. - aclaró Anduin.- Pero tampoco creo que nos descubran. ¿Puedes forzar el candado de todos modos? - preguntó Anduin a Dereck.

Dereck solo asintió muy seguro de sí mismo. El candado era de los simples y con unas ganzúas lo abrió en cuestión de segundos. Anduin fue el que abrió la puerta. La madera pareció resquebrajarse y las bisagras rechinaron tanto que temieron llamar la atención. La sala que había tras la puerta estaba totalmente a oscuras, no había ninguna ventana que dejara entrar la luz solar. Anduin creó una bola de Luz en su mano para simular una linterna y los tres se adentraron. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que era una biblioteca bastante deteriorada. Tess cogió uno de los libros, pero las hojas estaban muy desgastadas y se despegaban del libro por culpa de la humedad.

\- ¿Alguien más siente que no deberíamos estar aquí? - preguntó Tess.

\- Este sitio parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento. - dijo Dereck.

\- Debe de haber algo importante aquí. - insistió Anduin.

Anduin no se iba a ir con las manos vacías aunque no sabía qué estaba buscando exactamente. Supuso que obviamente sería un libro viejo, ¿pero qué contenía ese libro para que la voz le guiara hasta aquí? El polvo se levantaba con cada pisada que daban y Anduin comenzó a notar que la habitación se les empezaba a quedar pequeña por no saber qué debían encontrar.

_Para. Es aquí._

Anduin se detuvo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que oyó la voz estando despierto. El joven rey miró a sus alrededores, debía haber algún libro ahí importante.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? - preguntó Tess.

\- Me ha hablado la voz. - ambos espías le miraron frunciendo el ceño.- Ha dicho que era aquí.

Ambos miraron a los libros alrededor, podía haber más de cien perfectamente. Aun así buscaron un rato en ese punto en particular. Algunos libros parecían deshacerse al tocarlos o las hojas eran como tocar algas. Anduin se topó con un libro debajo de otro con una encuadernación de madera vieja. Se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver que en la cubierta se podía leer la palabra “Drust” seguido de una frase incomprensible medio borrada. Anduin lo enseñó.

\- Mirad. - dijo enseñando la cubierta.- Aquí pone Drust. - Tess y Dereck miraron de cerca.

\- ¿Qué pone justo abajo? - preguntó Dereck.

\- Está medio borrado. A ver… - Anduin abrió el libro con cuidado, pero solo encontró un problema.

\- Estas letras… ¿Esto es Común?

\- Parece Común pero… - murmuró Tess.- Es muy primitivo y algunas palabras son totalmente diferentes.

\- Creo que es la primera versión de nuestro lenguaje. - dijo Anduin.- Solo estaba empezando así que por eso parece tan primitivo. El nombre Drust al menos sigue siendo el mismo, ¿veis? - señaló la palabra.

\- Recuerdo que en la realeza enseñan algo de Común en su creación. - admitió Tess.- Pero la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de nada. ¿Y tú, Anduin? - el joven rey bufó.

\- Pues… honestamente, no. - Anduin suspiró. Si era esto lo que la voz quería que encontrara, debería estudiarlo y sacar algo en claro.- Nos lo llevamos igualmente. Alguien sabrá leerlo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Se iba a anunciar algo importante esa tarde. Se corrió la voz enseguida de que Cyrus debía anunciar algo de suma importancia y cualquier trabajador de los muelles, marineros u ojos curiosos se reunieron cerca de la oficina del puerto a observar. Anduin, Tess y Dereck fueron a mirar. No encontraron a alguien que supiera leer el libro así que decidieron ir. En medio de toda la gente reunida, Anduin vio a Taelia. Ella parecía bastante confusa también. De repente, alguien tapó los ojos de Anduin con las manos.

\- ¿Quién soy? - Anduin sonrió.

\- Un idiota. - el joven rey miró atrás y vio a Wrathion. Su voz y el calor de sus manos eran demasiado reconocibles para él.- ¿Te gustó mucho Drustvar? Creía que ya no volverías.

\- Vaya con el niño-luz, se ha levantado con ganas de hacer bromas. - Anduin le dio un golpe en el hombro y se quitó la bufanda.

\- Toma, antes de que se me olvide devolvértela. - Wrathion se la puso.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- He encontrado residuos de magia Drust, pero no lo suficiente como para que pueda hacer un portal. Pero creo que encontraré lo que me falta en la mansión.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Tess.

\- Sí. ¿Vosotros qué? ¿Habéis matado a alguien y por eso está todo el mundo aquí?

\- Dicen que se anunciará algo importante. - respondió Anduin.- Y a mí me pasó algo raro ayer. - Wrathion le prestó atención con una media sonrisa.- Me desperté sonámbulo. - el dragón alzó una ceja.- En mi sueño, la voz de siempre me condujo hasta un nivel inferior del Fuerte y me dijo que detrás de una puerta encontraría algo que buscaba. - la sonrisa de Wrathion cayó un poco.- Así que se lo dije a Tess y Dereck e investigamos. Encontramos la puerta y había una biblioteca abandonada… La voz me volvió a hablar y al final encontramos este libro. - Anduin se lo enseñó.- Pone Drust y algo más. No sabemos leerlo, está escrito en un Común muy antiguo. Pero seguro que dice algo importante. - Anduin pensó que Wrathion se alegraría, pero más bien parecía enfadado.

\- A ver si lo entiendo. - Wrathion se frotó los ojos con la mano.- ¿Te despertarte en medio de la noche, sonámbulo por culpa de una voz que te dijo que hicieras algo, y al día siguiente fuiste a ese sitio a ver qué quería? - Anduin asintió un poco dudoso.- ¿Y tú le hiciste caso?

\- Bueno, yo…

\- Anduin, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces. No puedes hacer caso a lo que te digan las voces, nunca.

\- Es que esta vez parec-

\- Me da igual. No puedes, no hay más que decir. Le estás dejando entrar en tu mente de ese modo. - Anduin no supo qué decir. Wrathion cogió el libro y lo hojeo.- Es una versión anterior al Común, sin duda. No es difícil de leer.

\- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? - Wrathion le miró.

\- No estoy enfadado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Veré qué tiene de especial este libro.

Como a Wrathion era indiferente las noticias de Boralus, se quedó absorto en el libro. Al cabo de varios minutos, Cyrus salió de la oficina y todo el mundo le prestó atención. No parecía que hubiera dormido demasiado, pero tenía cierta determinación en su mirada.

\- Queridos compañeros de profesión y conocidos. - empezó Cyrus.- No me andaré con rodeos. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho acerca de mi trabajo. El estrés y el agotamiento empiezan a hacer mella en mí, ya no soy lo que una vez fui. Hace tiempo pensé en tomar la jubilación, pero no quería retirarme hasta que encontrase la persona perfecta para sustituirme… y creedme cuando digo que ha sido muy difícil. - Anduin parpadeó. ¿Iba a retirarse de verdad? No esperaba que después de anoche se planteara el retiro.- Pero he encontrado a la mejor persona posible, alguien que conoce esto muy bien y tiene un gran corazón. - Cyrus suspiró.- Por eso, anuncio dos cosas. La primera es que me jubilo. Y la segunda es que la persona que se queda a cargo será Taelia.

Taelia le miró totalmente desconcertada, no se lo esperaba para nada. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y animarla por su nuevo gran ascenso. Taelia le dio un abrazo a Cyrus por un buen rato y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Como si fueran piratas, el ambiente se puso muy festivo con alcohol y música. En cuanto Taelia dejó de estar tan solicitada, Anduin y Tess fueron los primeros en darle la enhorabuena.

\- ¡Felicidades, Taelia! - exclamó Anduin.

\- ¿Cuántas Auroras Borealis quieres? - preguntó Tess. Taelia les dio un abrazo a ambos.

\- Necesitaré muchas teniendo en cuenta la de trabajo y estrés que tendré. - Anduin posó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Tranquila, yo te puedo dar unas clases de eso si quieres. Seré tu guía.

Taelia se desanimó de golpe y los demás rieron. Charlaron un rato sobre lo sorprendente que era todo esto. Cyrus alguna vez dejó caer que se jubilaría pronto, pero Taelia no pensó que realmente lo llevaría a cabo y que la dejaría a ella al mando. Lo bueno es que ella dijo que si necesitaban algún barco en cualquier momento, tendrían siempre disponibles al menos un par. Anduin vio que Genn se acercó a ellos y le hizo un gesto a Anduin, como si le hubiera estado buscando un buen rato.

\- Chico, - empezó Genn.- a veces desapareces demasiado. No te he visto en todo el día.

\- Estuve algo ocupado. - reconoció Anduin.

\- Pues te necesito. - el joven rey miró a los demás.

\- Ya nos veremos a la hora de cenar.

Anduin se despidió con la mano y siguió a Genn. En el desayuno y mediodía, el viejo lobo no estuvo presente y Anduin pensó que quizá por culpa de la curiosidad se había estado evadiendo de algo importante.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? - preguntó Anduin cuando empezaron a acercarse al Fuerte.

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te necesito para firmar papeles…

Anduin frunció el ceño, la forma en que Genn lo dijo insinuaba que había algo más. Cuando llegaron al Fuerte, Anduin decidió estar en privado en su habitación. Genn cerró la puerta y sacó varios papeles que dejó en la mesa. El joven rey leyó un poco por encima mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Son los envíos que pidió Tyrande?

\- Sí, digamos que lo he empaquetado todo y está listo para salir. Pero como son envíos desde Ventormenta y los soldados que protegen las caravanas son tuyos, debes de ser tú quien autorice todo esto.

Las firmas de autorización usuales. Anduin no tenía ningún problema en ello y tuvo que firmar hasta cuatro papeles. Vio de reojo a Genn mirándolo con preocupación y cuando Anduin terminó, el joven rey le miró con el ceño fruncido. El viejo lobo se rascó la barba y le entregó una carta. Estaba abierta, así que Genn ya la había leído. Anduin se dio cuenta de que la firmaba Mathias y sintió cierto temor teniendo en cuenta lo último que le encargó. El reporte era la confirmación de que Turalyon y Alleria estaban asesinando elfos de sangre en la frontera del Bosque Canción Eterna. Varios espías lo vieron y, después de interrogar a algunos soldados que les acompañaron, lo acabaron confesando.

\- Joder. - Anduin dejó la carta en la mesa.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ellos?

\- Ahora que lo tenemos confirmado, debemos contarlo a los demás y decidir entre todos.

\- No sé qué les pasa. Esta venganza que llevan a cabo es una locura.

\- ¿No contasteis que N’Zoth a través de la Azerita convencía a gente para hacer estas cosas? Ellos han usado bastante la Azerita, deben de estar bastante influenciados.

\- Tyrande también lo estaba hasta que abrió los ojos, no sé cómo los convenceré a ellos.

\- Ya hablaremos cuando todos lo sepan. Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado en el puerto? No me he enterado.

\- Cyrus se ha jubilado. - Genn abrió los ojos, sorprendido.- Ha nombrado a Taelia supervisora del puerto.

\- Oh, vaya. - el viejo lobo sonrió.- La hija de Bolvar se ha ganado su puesto, me alegro por ella. Es muy simpática, te he visto hablando con ella bastante.

\- Fuimos criados por Bolvar así que… Nos hace ser muy cercanos en realidad.

\- Sí… - Genn se rascó la barbilla pensativo.- Creo que… Vale, es hora de que hablemos de cosas de la vida dadas las circunstancias y antes de que sea tarde.

\- ¿Eh? - Anduin solo frunció el ceño con el cambio de actitud de Genn.

\- Estás en esa edad, Anduin. Supongo que será normal que tengas curiosidad y teniendo en cuenta todas las personas interesantes entrando en tu círculo últimamente. - Anduin frunció el ceño todavía más.- Sobre todo estas chicas guapas quizá te pueden hacer pensar qu-

\- Alto, me prometiste que nunca más volverías a hablarme de matrimonios. - Genn levantó la mano como si fuera a hacer un juramento.

\- Nunca es nunca, y no estoy hablando de eso. Más bien hablo de que querrás buscar sensaciones nuevas y probar cosas, la curiosidad es lo que tiene. Ya que soy tu guardián debería darte advertencias y aconsejarte sobre esto, no quiero que cometas errores.

\- ¿Aconsejarme de qué?

\- Tendrás tus tentaciones, Anduin. Ya habrás pensado en acostarte con alguien y-

\- Alto, alto, alto, para. - el joven rey se levantó de la silla algo nervioso.- En absoluto he pensado en ello ni por un segundo. Con la que tenemos montada ahí fuera, ¿crees que tengo tiempo de planteármelo siquiera? Además, si es por darme la charla no te preocupes, ya me la dieron hace tiempo.

\- Hace tiempo no tenías dieciocho años.

\- No creo que lo esencial haya cambiado. Y esto es un desastre, muy incómodo. - Genn se levantó de la silla casi riendo.

\- ¡Pero si te encantan mis conversaciones incómodas!

\- ¡No! ¡En absoluto!

\- No sé si me evades porque ya lo estás haciendo… ¿Usas precauciones al menos?

\- Genn, que soy virgen y lo seré por mucho tiempo. - Genn asintió muy deprisa y se tapó los oídos levemente.

\- Vale, vale, lo pillo. Me alegra haberlo hablado y espero que ayudado. - Anduin le empujó a la puerta.

\- Sí, sí, a mí también.

\- Te veo en la cena.

Anduin cerró la puerta y suspiró profundamente. No le gustaba hablar sobre ello incluso cuando estaba con gente de confianza. Que Genn pensara que lo estaría haciendo con cualquiera solo por tener tentaciones no le gustó demasiado, Anduin no sería capaz de acostarse con alguien ni por curiosidad. Él necesitaba sentirse muy conectado con esa persona en particular para desearlo, no era como la mayoría de personas.  
Anduin volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la mesa para escribir un par de cartas. Debía escribirles a los líderes para convocar una reunión y hablar sobre Turalyon y Alleria, aunque no estaba seguro de si tener a ambos presentes en la reunión o exponerlos primero a sus espaldas y luego convocarles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cuando Anduin bajó a las cocinas a cenar, ya tenía todas las cartas preparadas. Solo le quedaba decidir si debía convocar a Turalyon y Alleria antes o después de que todos lo supieran. Cuando Anduin abrió la puerta, vio que era el último en llegar, incluso Wrathion llegó antes. La cena ya se estaba sirviendo y el joven rey tuvo que buscarse un plato y cubiertos. La cena tenía buena pinta, pierna almibarada, y de postre, un Kul Tiramisú.Era algo que le había gustado desde que lo probó. Pese a que tuvo una conversación incómoda con Genn hacía poco tiempo, eso no hizo el ambiente tenso. Eran bastante ruidosos como de costumbre y esta vez estaban contando varias anécdotas divertidas. Anduin se dio cuenta de que Wrathion estaba extremadamente absorto en el libro. No era de los que comía demasiado pero al final siempre lo hacía por cortesía, hoy no había tocado los cubiertos siquiera. Genn divertía a todos contando una anécdota acerca de un pariente lejano que solía visitar el centro de Gilneas cuando quería, un hombre que vivía con excesos como la bebida, el tabaco y un ligue cuando tenía ocasión.

\- Un día me llamaron desde el hospital. - explicaba Genn animado.- Al parecer Randy había sufrido un ataque al corazón y, aunque no fue grave, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para volver a casa y su hermana no aparecía. Fuimos los dos a buscarle. - señaló a Mia.- Cuando nosotros llegamos, él ya estaba listo para volver. Suponíamos que sería dado de alta pronto, pero incluso ya se había quitado la ropa de hospital.

\- Yo recuerdo sus pintas peculiares. - dijo Tess.- Siempre iba con ese abrigo largo de color negro y con ese sombrero de copa alta, tenía pintas de ser un jefe de traficantes peligroso.

\- Exactamente. - Genn prosiguió.- Su hermana llegó unos minutos después y hablamos con el doctor que le atendió. Nos dijo que debía bajar esos excesos así que se lo explicamos a Randy de forma que lo entendiera: “El doctor ha dicho que tienes que parar, vendrás con nosotros un tiempo, no habrá alcohol y tabaco…” Y justo cuando acabamos de explicarle, él, con toda la seriedad del mundo, se acercó al doctor y le preguntó: “Pero doctor, ¿puedo… seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales? Y el doctor le dijo: “¡Claro! ¡Ningún problema!” Y su hermana detrás gritando: “¡No le digas eso!”

Todos rieron con el teatro que hizo Genn y por la historia. Mia y Tess se reían por recordar ese viejo pariente mientras que Anduin y Dereck se divertían escuchando esas historias. Wrathion por su parte no prestaba atención puesto que seguía concentrado en el libro.

\- Era un personaje… - dijo Mia suspirando.

\- Recuerdo que a mí y a Liam nos regaló ese juego de mesa de resolver misterios. - dijo Tess.- ¡Menudos momentos tuvimos!

\- Y las discusiones que teníais chillando. - puntualizó Genn llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera.

\- Me hubiera gustado tener un familiar tan divertido. - dijo Anduin.- ¿Y tú Dereck? ¿Tenías un pariente así?

\- No tengo parientes. - respondió Dereck.- Pero éramos familia numerosa así que…

\- Cuenta algo. - animó Tess.

\- Pues… mi hermano más pequeño era sonámbulo. - Dereck se cruzó de brazos.- A veces hacía cosas como montar una barricada en las escaleras con cojines. Pero creo que lo más memorable que hizo fue salir de casa de madrugada, meterse en casa del vecino, y dormir en su sofá. Al día siguiente nos lo devolvieron.

\- ¿En serio? - Anduin preguntó riendo.

\- Sí. Estas cosas eran habituales en mi casa.

Anduin se divertía mucho oyendo estas anécdotas, pero al mismo tiempo le daba cierta envidia. Se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente aburrida que fue su vida, a duras penas podía explicar momentos como esos. Pero se dio cuenta de que también faltaba alguien para explicar algo divertido. Anduin dio un toque a Wrathion en el brazo.

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Anduin.- ¿Algún momento de este tipo en tu vida? - Wrathion no dijo nada, estaba mirando el libro con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañear.- ¿Me estás ignorando?

\- Déjalo, es obvio que no está entre nosotros. - dijo Mia. Pero justo al decir eso, Wrathion dejó caer el libro y miró a Anduin sorprendido.

\- Ya sé cómo crear un portal. - dijo Wrathion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He oído gente mayor hablar sobre la necesidad de sentirse deseado y la verdad es que me dio una perspectiva muy triste de la vejez, por eso incluí esa escena. Ah, y también incluí eso porque ahora que Anduin y Taelia son como hermanos pues siempre habrá barcos disponibles. Movimiento de 231423 IQ por parte de Anduin.  
Genn intentando ser padre... Así como dato curioso: estas historias que cuentan al final son historias reales que ocurrieron en mi familia lol.  
Y recordad, si oís voces, no les hagáis caso.  
Kudos y comentarios so bien recibidos, mi única comida. Hasta la próxima.


	39. Las Tierras Contagiadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, prepararos para mucho texto.   
Bueno, este capítulo es de 10k de palabras, espero que nunca más vuelve hacer esto porque ha sido un infierno escribirlo en primer lugar y luego traducirlo. Tardé unos 4 meses en escribir esto, así que probablemente no esté muy bien, pero había que hacerlo. Esta pequeña aventura con los Drust era por dos cosas: Uno, contar cosas importantes para la trama, y dos, era un pequeño experimento. Honestamente, no me ha salido bien, muchas partes eran aburridas y no creo que los que hayan leído esto les haya gustado demasiado. Sea lo que sea, se acabó, ahora pasaré a cosas mucho más importantes y aunque le juego de N'Zoth ya empezó ahora veréis los resultados (vamos, que todo se pondrá oscuro a partir de ahora).
> 
> Este capítulo originalmente pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero al final dije "mejor no" y por eso acabó siendo tan largo, espero que no sea muy pesado de leer y puedas disfrutarlo. Por cierto, tengo algo importante que decir pero lo dejo mejor al final.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Anduin muy confundido.

\- Que ya sé cómo crear un portal. - todos se quedaron bastante confundidos ante la afirmación de Wrathion.

\- ¿Puedes explicarlo de forma que entendamos? - preguntó Dereck. Wrathion se acomodó en la silla.

\- Este libro es en realidad el diario de alguien que estuvo en el clan de Gorak Tul cuando empezaron a ser los Drust. - explicó el dragón.- Escribió los procesos para crear un portal a Las Tierras Contagiadas paso a paso.

\- A ver. - quiso inspeccionar Genn. Wrathion sonrió.

\- Claro, mira. - el dragón enseñó unas páginas del diario, pero solo eran un montón de dibujos puestos en un orden que no tenía sentido para nadie.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Son runas arcanas, lo que se usa para hacer cualquier portal. Con una combinación específica de runas y matemáticas se podría ir a Ventormenta, o Dalaran, o cualquier sitio. Como Las Tierras Contagiadas es solo un anexo de otras realidades, tiene sus propias runas y números complejos. El diario está repleto de notas de las ecuaciones que se necesitan y las runas están bien dibujadas. Solo nos faltaría un último detalle, conseguir la magia Drust para que nos deje pasar.

\- Genial. - dijo Tess.- Todo tuyo, a mí las matemáticas se me dan fatal.

\- ¿Dice algo más aparte de eso? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No, solo es un diario sobre las prácticas con la magia. Cómo llegó a esa biblioteca perdida pues no lo sé. Tengo que escribir un par de cartas.

Se tomaron un postre antes de ir a dormir mientras Wrathion intentaba explicar cómo se hacía un portal, pero nadie podía seguir la explicación puesto que ninguno estudió magia. Fue una gran revelación que ese diario contenía el secreto para hacer un portal, Anduin casi no se creía la suerte que tuvieron. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarse lo más obvio del momento: ¿por qué la voz le ayudó?  
Wrathion dijo que escribiría a Calia, quien estaba en Drustvar, para que le confirmara si en la mansión todavía quedaban resquicios grandes de magia Drust y que volviera a Boralus. Si lo confirmaba, estaría todo hecho. Luego en privado el dragón le dijo a Anduin que escribiría también a Ebyssian. Le necesitaba para agilizar mucho la creación del portal, necesitaba más magia aparte de la suya porque era un procedimiento un tanto complejo. Cuando se despidieron para irse a dormir, Wrathion le pidió a Anduin que cerrara su puerta con llave y varios pestillos si era necesario. Si le volvía a dar un ataque de sonambulismo por culpa de la voz era mejor que no saliera de la habitación, si no, no sabría a dónde le llevaría.  
  


Anduin le hizo caso, cerró bien su puerta antes de acostarse. No paraba de pensar en esa voz. Del mismo modo en que a veces la Luz podía ser mala, ¿podría el Vacío tener voces buenas? Siempre hubo prejuicios y era normal, pero esa voz… le había estado ayudando. ¿Por qué ayudarle contra los Drust? ¿Le caía bien? Anduin cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la almohada. Antes de caer profundamente dormido, Anduin oyó algo. Era lejano y no estaba seguro de si lo oía porque estaba entrando en su sueño, pero al final le acabó despertando ligeramente. No sabía de dónde venía, parecían unos cascabeles chocando entre ellos a unos metros del joven rey. Anduin usó la Luz para iluminar la habitación, pero no vio nada, es más, el ruido paró. Anduin solo se frotó un ojo algo confuso y volvió a acomodarse. Pero antes de caer dormido, volvió a oírlo otra vez.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin no pudo dormir bien. Ese ruido estuvo presente toda la noche y su sueño fue interrumpido varias veces. Desayunó con Tess y Dereck medio dormido sin prestar atención y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Tess estaba chasqueando los dedos a pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- Eh, se duerme por las noches. - dijo Tess de broma.

\- Perdona. - Anduin se tapó la boca al bostezar.- ¿Decías algo?

\- Sí, decíamos que quizá es buena idea incluir a Calia en nuestra secta. - Anduin frunció el ceño.

\- No somos una secta, solo somos guardianes.

\- Lo que sea. ¿Qué me dices?

\- No es una mala idea que Calia sea guardiana, y además ya sabe el secreto de los tauren. Pero si la incluimos a ella también debemos incluir a Baine, Mayla y Ebyssian.

\- Honestamente, - dijo Dereck.- yo a los tauren ya les veo como parte de los guardianes.

\- Wrathion escribió anoche a Calia para que confirmara y viniera, así que lo comentaremos. A todo esto, ¿alguien los ha visto? - ambos negaron.- Termino de desayunar y les buscamos.

No tenía mucho apetito, pero Anduin lo devoró todo igualmente. Los tres salieron fuera del Fuerte a buscar. Con solo acercarse al canal principal que dividía Boralus en dos fue suficiente, Wrathion estaba recibiendo a Calia ahí mismo. Todos se saludaron chocando los cinco, contentos de volver a reunirse. Aprovecharon que no había demasiada gente para hablar. Justo Calia le explicaba a Wrathion que durante todo este tiempo se intentó hacer limpieza en la mansión, pero estaba demasiado infectadade magia Drust y les llevaría más tiempo de lo previsto. Wrathion estaba contento con ello, podría encontrar toda la magia que necesitaba allí. El dragón también dio una inesperada noticia. Ebyssian respondió por la mañana diciendo que irían a la casa esa misma tarde. Anduin se sintió animado, tantas buenas noticias seguidas era algo que no veía desde hace años.  
  


Esperaron hasta la primera hora de la tarde. Vieron algo de movilización en el canal central antes de irse, los Sabiomar estaban reunidos y Jaina les acompañaba. De toda la gente, Leo salió de entre ellos directo a abrazar al dragón y le miró con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Mira, un enano. - dijo Wrathion.

\- Adivina, adivina. - le dijo Leo sonriendo.

\- Prefiero que me lo digas.

\- ¡Voy a convertirme en Sabiomar!

\- Oh, ¿ya has estudiado suficiente?

\- No es por estudiar mucho, es más bien un proceso. Ahora todos los aspirantes iremos al Altar de las Tormentas para ser iniciados. A partir de ahí todo es subir de rango.

\- ¿Qué es ese sitio?

\- Es nuestro lugar más sagrado. ¡Estoy emocionado! Pike me dijo que me ayudará sobre todo con el control de las aguas, que es lo que mejor se me da.

\- Leo. - le llamó Anduin.- Lo harás genial, aprenderás mucho y mañana mismo te tendremos manejando nuestros barcos. - Leo pareció contento con la idea.- Por cierto, ¿Jaina qué hace ahí?

\- Oh, era tradición hace tiempo que el Gran Almirante acompañaba a los futuros iniciados. Se perdió un poco la costumbre, pero Jaina quiere retomarla.

\- ¡Qué bien! Me alegro.

\- Nos veremos en muchos días.

Leo se despidió con la mano y Wrathion le despeinó por completo para decirle adiós. Después de todo lo que pasó, Anduin se alegraba de que Leo encontrara su camino.   
Escogieron el sendero que estaba al norte de Boralus para ir a la casa, no querían pasar por la zona de Vaderia. Fue cuando le explicaron a Calia el asunto de los guardianes. Tess fue quien lo explicó ya que Anduin por alguna razón sintió algo de vergüenza. No era lo mismo explicárselo a un amigo con el que tenías mucha confianza que alguien con quien no eras tan cercano. El joven rey no entendía de dónde venía ese sentimiento ahora. De todos modos, Calia no se burló o extrañó de lo que explicaron. Al igual que cuando descubrió a los tauren, lo comprendió perfectamente. Intuía que algún tipo de trato extraño tendrían entre ellos, pero pensó que los tauren ya estaban metidos en los guardianes.

\- ¿Y cuántos secretos más ocultáis? - preguntó Calia.

\- ¿Aparte de nuestros pactos que harían temblar a toda la Alianza? Uno más. - respondió Tess.

\- Oh, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Cuando lleguemos ahí lo verás. - Calia ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- Wrathion, ¿cómo averiguaste cómo crear un portal? - preguntó muy curiosa Calia.- Recuerdo que le pregunté a Jaina y Katherine cómo entraron ahí, pero como ellas fueron arrastradas por los Drust no pudieron decirme nada.

\- Pregúntale a Anduin. - respondió el dragón. Calia miró al joven rey.

\- Ah. - Anduin se rascó la cabeza antes de seguir.- A través de un sueño descubrí una biblioteca abandonada en el Fuerte y allí encontré un diario donde el proceso estaba escrito.

\- ¿Un sueño? ¿Cómo?

\- En mi sueño una voz me habló y me condujo ahí.

\- ¿Una voz? Espera, usabas el Vacío, ¿era una voz del Vacío? - Anduin asintió.- Eso es peligroso… y extraño. ¿Y por qué una voz te iba a ayudar?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor le caigo bien. - Anduin sonrió.- Quizá podríamos ser amigos. - lo dijo de broma, el tono sarcástico era lo suficientemente evidente. Pero Wrathion, quien iba justo delante de él, le cortó el paso al darle un puñetazo al árbol más próximo. Pilló a Anduin por sorpresa y todo el ánimo de hacer bromas se esfumó al ver que Wrathion le miraba muy seriamente.

\- No es tu amigo. - dijo el dragón.- Y lo que deberías preguntarte no es por qué te ayuda o no, más bien por qué sabía que este diario estaba allí.

Anduin no lo pensó. Si la biblioteca estaba abandonada, ¿cómo pudo saber la voz que estaba ahí ese diario? Wrathion gravó el código mágico de Calia en la barrera para que pudiera pasar sin repercusiones. Ella se extrañó con la ilusión ya que solo veía una casa derruida, pero en cuanto pasó la barrera se llevó dos gratas sorpresas: ver la casa y a Varok. De todas las cosas que podía imaginar, no pensó que tenían un prisionero de guerra allí. Varok estaba desollando un ciervo en ese momento y se sorprendió al ver una cara nueva.

\- Vale. - dijo Calia.- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Enhorabuena, no era fácil sorprenderme.

Le explicaron rápidamente lo que ocurrió exactamente, el favor que les pidió Baine. Varok se había instalado en esa casa desde entonces, solo salía a cazar algo para comer. Nunca dio señales de querer irse, estaba tan cansado que probablemente se quedaría allí para siempre si se diera la oportunidad. Mientras esperaban a que los tauren llegarán, se sentaron en el pequeño salón a tomar un café y charlar. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que los tauren se dejaron ver. Baine saludó con respeto a Varok primero y luego a todos los demás. Wrathion no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Ebyssian enseñándole el diario.

\- ¿Sabes leer estas runas? - le preguntó Wrathion. Ebyssian lo leyó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Sí, aunque son un poco complejas.

\- No te preocupes mucho, solo necesito que me ayudes a acelerar el proceso. Hagamos unas pruebas.

Los dos dragones se quedaron fuera a experimentar. Varok se quedó en el porche a observarles sin entender muy bien lo que hacían con la magia. Baine saludó a Anduin estrechándole la mano y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

\- Me alegra ver que te has recuperado, Anduin. - dijo Baine.

\- Gracias, tenía ganas de salir de mi cama. - el joven rey sonrió.- Me sorprende lo rápido que habéis venido, normalmente siempre os cuesta un poco. - Baine y Mayla se miraron con cierta preocupación.

\- En realidad… es más raro de lo que piensas. - dijo Mayla.- Tal y como has dicho, normalmente no nos dejan partir sin casi dar explicaciones. Nathanos es quien se encarga de dar permisos y siempre hace mil preguntas. Pero hoy no, le dijimos que investigaremos nuevos puntos de saqueo y ni nos preguntó dónde íbamos a ir.

\- Algo se está tramando. - dijo Baine.- Y me da miedo lo que pueda pasar. La última vez que hubo este tipo de comportamientos Teldrassil fue quemado al día siguiente… - Baine tomó unos segundos de silencio y miró a Anduin frunciendo el ceño.- Anduin… he oído ciertas cosas que la Alianza ha estado haciendo.

\- ¿Hacer? ¿A qué te refieres? - el joven rey frunció el ceño.

\- Lor’Themar está que se sube por las paredes. Nos ha explicado que Turalyon y Alleria están masacrando Sin’dorei a sangre fría, guerreros o civiles. - Anduin suspiró y miró abajo.- Sé que dijimos no mezclar asuntos de nuestras facciones pero… no logro comprender cómo puedes permitirlo.

\- ¿Permitirlo? - Anduin se frotó los ojos.- Nadie en la Alianza lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Lo han hecho a espaldas de todos?

\- Exactamente. Tyrande lo supo unos días atrás y me lo explicó. Hoy he estado enviando cartas para convocar una reunión y exponerlos.

\- Y yo creía que solo en la Horda teníamos estos problemas… De todos modos, ¿Por qué decidieron hacer eso de repente?

\- Han usado mucho la Azerita. - dijo Tess.- Estarán influenciados probablemente. Pero responderán por ello.

\- ¿Y Sylvanas no se ha pronunciado con este tema? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No ha dicho nada. - respondió Baine.- Pero no sé si por indiferencia o porque no lo sabe.

De repente se oyó algo parecido a una explosión muy comprimida que sobresaltó a todos. Miraron fuera, pues de ahí vino el ruido, y vieron a los dragones apartados de un pequeño agujero en la hierba donde salía humo.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo!? - preguntó Tess.

\- Es que nos equivocamos en una runa. - respondió Wrathion.

\- ¿Pretendéis hacernos viajar a otra realidad o a explotarnos en pedazos?

\- Solo ha sido un pequeño error. Lo tenemos bastante dominado y pronto podremos ir. - la verdad es que no inspiraba confianza. Wrathion se acercó a ellos.- De todos modos, el portal es el menor de nuestros problemas.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Anduin. Wrathion se rascó la cabeza.

\- Ninguno de nosotros se ha enfrentado a estos poderes. No sé exactamente qué pasará una vez crucemos el portal. Supuestamente habrá magia de naturaleza y muerte al mismo tiempo y al parecer el lugar juega con tu mente.

\- Cierto. - dijo Calia.- Katherine y Jaina dijeron que tenían alucinaciones ahí dentro.

\- Lo mejor es que la primera vez que entremos sea de prueba. Entrar, ver cómo nos afecta y salir. Tenemos que estar seguros de que no nos afecte de forma muy negativa.

\- Un momento. - interrumpió Baine.- ¿En cuánto tiempo sería eso? No nos quedan demasiadas horas de luz y nosotros tenemos obligación de volver por la noche. Además, no sabemos si nos dejarían ir mañana.

\- Podemos ir a Drustvar ahora, conseguir la magia Drust que necesitamos y hacer la prueba antes de que caiga la noche, si os parece bien. Sé de un buen sitio en una pequeña cueva dónde podemos hacer el portal de forma segura. - propuso Wrathion. La mayoría asintieron.

\- Vale. - dijo Anduin por todos.- Rumbo a Drustvar.

\- Buena suerte. - les deseó Varok en cuanto se levantaron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tardaron varias horas en llegar a Drustvar, el crepúsculo ya daba paso a la noche una vez se acercaron a la mansión Crestavía. Al menos el viaje no fue aburrido. Aprovecharon para explicarles a los tauren acerca de ser guardianes. Ebyssian pareció ser indiferente, servía a los tauren de monte alto y la Horda, así que otro grupo nuevo no le importaba demasiado, él solo haría lo correcto. Mayla al contrario de su consejero parecía entusiasmada. Con su creciente descontento con la Horda por la situación en la que estaban le sonaba genial todo lo que le dijeron, prefería más ser guardiana que miembro de la Horda. Baine no supo qué decir. No estaba en contra, pero creía que era complicado porque eran de facciones diferentes. Le resultaba un poco inevitable que al final hablaran de algún asunto entre facciones, como ocurrió horas atrás, y no le agradaba mezclar estas cosas porque no quería un choque de ideas. Pero Anduin le explicó que aquí se ayudaban entre todos y el respeto debía estar presente siempre. Sin embargo esta misión la terminarían juntos como si fuera un favor mutuo, no como guardianes. Los tauren querían pensarse la proposición a fondo.

Wrathion les condujo al pequeño bosque al este de la mansión Crestavía. Supuestamente la zona era tranquila y debían encontrar una pequeña cueva al pie de la montaña. Pero Wrathion se perdió un poco, todos los árboles eran iguales y, aunque encontraron la montaña, no vieron la cueva. Cada vez se hacía más oscuro y las piernas empezaban a fallar después de todo el día.

\- ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó Tess.

\- Era por aquí. - respondió Wrathion.- Este bosque es igual por todos lados, es normal que me confunda.

\- ¿No recuerdas haber pasado por aquí?

\- Oh, por supuesto. - Wrathion señaló un árbol cualquiera.- Ese árbol de ahí es mi favorito, cómo iba a olvidarlo… - dijo sarcástico.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a esa cueva? - preguntó Anduin.- ¿No podrías hacer el portal aquí mismo?

\- Es por las líneas ley que hay ahí. Son potentes y será más fácil hacer el portal.

La cueva la encontró Mayla después de un rato, estaba al norte de la mansión un tanto escondida por la maleza. Era un muy pequeño hueco donde dos personas podían caber, perfecto para colocar un portal. Solo quedaba conseguir la magia Drust. Wrathion le pidió a Ebyssian que fuera con él mientras los demás esperaban.   
Ambos dragones llegaron rápido a la mansión y bajaron al sótano ya que allí se encontraron el primer portal. Wrathion lo comprobó la última vez, los portales al explotar dejaban muchos restos alrededor, magia que podía utilizar. Pese a la oscuridad, ambos llegaron al sitio dónde una vez estuvo el portal y Wrathion sacó de su bolsa un frasco de cristal negro.

\- Esta vez no podremos hacer ningún experimento con las runas. - dijo Ebyssian. Wrathion sonrió levemente mientras se agachaba para ver la magia de cerca.

\- Mira, - señaló.- los restos de magia tienen la forma de una onda expansiva.

Wrathion, con mucho cuidado, creó una barrera magia alrededor de su mano y acercó la botella al suelo. Para una persona que no conociera acerca de estas prácticas diría que la magia se volvía líquida y entraba en la botella lentamente, o que un imán atraía la magia dentro, o que Wrathion tenía en la mano algún tipo de repelente que empujaba la magia.

\- Quería preguntarte algo. - dijo Ebyssian.

\- Adelante.

\- Por cartas hablamos de las costumbres en el vuelo negro, pero ahora me gustaría saber cómo eran percibidas por los mortales o qué relación tenía nuestro vuelo con ellos. - la botella se llenaba cada vez más.

\- ¿Antes o después de N’Zoth?

\- Ambas.

\- Antes era respetable, sería la palabra que usaría. Aunque a simple vista nuestro cometido era sencillo porque era vigilar la tierra y no el tiempo o la vida, éramos muy sabios. La tierra nos rodea y con el Martillo de Khaz’goroth podíamos modificar el entorno. Incluso Neltharion era el consejero más cercano de Alexstrasza. - Wrathion frunció el ceño al pronunciar ese nombre.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Odiados, perseguidos, desconfiados… Nos lo ganamos a pulso. Una vez Neltharion cayó en los susurros de N’Zoth ya no había vuelta atrás. Después del accidente en el Pozo de la Eternidad, nadie quería acercarse a un dragón negro. Nos veían como si fuéramos los seres más malvados de Azeroth, estaba todo escrito en sus rostros.

\- No puedo hablar por mí ya que nunca salí de la montaña y me conocen bien. Pero tú no estabas corrupto, ¿te trataban de la misma forma aunque no hiciste nada?

\- Por supuesto, estaba escrito en sus rostros cada vez que alguien me veía, en el disgusto que nadie tenía la decencia de disimular. Como dragones negros, tenemos ciertos rasgos que son muy fáciles de identificar, como nuestra piel oscura o el color de ojos. Todas las razas son así de cerradas de mente una vez se da algo por hecho, incluso viniendo de civilizaciones supuestamente avanzadas. - Wrathion colocó el tapón en la botella una vez se llenó a la mitad y se puso en pie.- Y yo lo único que podía hacer era poner mi mejor sonrisa falsa y seguir adelante evitando pensar en ello. Ya tenemos suficiente con esto, volvamos con los demás y hagamos la prueba.

\- ¿Te dolía que hicieran eso? - Wrathion desvió la mirada.

\- Ninguno de ellos merecía una sola lágrima. - Wrathion se encogió de hombros.- De todos modos, no es de mí de quien tengo que hablar.

\- No hay mucha relevancia en mi vida, siempre estuve en la montaña. - ambos dragones caminaron a paso rápido para salir de la mansión.

\- Me refería a que quieres saber cosas del vuelo, no de mí.

\- Tampoco me parece mal conocernos.

Wrathion todavía tenía sus dudas con eso. No es que Ebyssian le daba mala impresión, es que Wrathion era muy cerrado cuando se trataba de sí mismo. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que volvieron a reunirse. Los demás esperaron mientras hacían una competición de lanzar cuchillos a un árbol. Wrathion entró en la pequeña cueva y localizó rápidamente las líneas ley más agrupadas para dibujar las runas.

\- Quiero dejar claro una cosa. - dijo Wrathion.- Repito, la primera vez que entremos será de prueba, solo entrar y salir. Nada de experimentar cosas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó Baine.

\- Las Tierras Contagiadas juegan con tu mente. No sé qué clase de paranoia mental nos hará ver exactamente, pero no será agradable. Por eso hay que estar seguros, metemos un pie, vemos qué clase de efecto es y salimos fuera para idear un plan teniendo en cuenta lo que veamos.

Todos asintieron. Esta vez el portal no explotó como antes, ambos dragones lo mantuvieron en su sitio sin que se descontrolara. En cuanto Wrathion vertió la mitad de la magia Drust que recogió en la mansión en la base de las runas, el portal se puso de un color más azulado y negro, igual que los portales que vieron. Guardarían la otra mitad para la próxima ocasión. Estaba estabilizado y listo para usarse cuando hubo las primeras dudas. ¿Quién se atrevía a entrar primero? Primero dijeron que lo mejor sería competir jugando a piedra, papel o tijeras, pero acabaron decidiendo entrar uno tras otro sin alejarse demasiado. Wrathion iría en cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántos de vosotros ha entrado en otra realidad distinta? - preguntó Wrathion, pero solo consiguió el silencio como respuesta hasta que Baine alzó la mano levemente.

\- Yo entré en el Sueño Esmeralda hace mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, pues se lo diré a los demás. No os preocupéis por la sensación, será totalmente normal. Quizá sentís mareo u os notáis extremadamente ligeros, pero conservar la calma.

Nadie supo qué pensar de ello, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Wrathion abrió el portal. La línea que iba de arriba a abajo se abrió y Wrathion entró. La magia Drust funcionó, le dejaba entrar tranquilamente ya que el portal pensaba que era uno de ellos al notar la magia. Ebyssian fue el segundo en pasar y luego fue Anduin. Nada más cruzar al otro lado, el joven rey creyó que se quedó sordo. Todo se quedó en un muy inquietante silencio y no supo muy bien a donde iba por culpa de una densa niebla. Un dolor punzante en la cabeza apareció seguido de un mareo intenso. Por culpa de eso perdió de vista a todo el mundo y se sintió solo. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿No iban tras de él? Entonces pudo oír una voz cerca. Anduin intentaba ver la persona que hablaba y entender qué decía, pues solo era un murmullo, pero se empezaba a dar cuenta de que le resultaba muy familiar. Entre la niebla apareció una figura, Anduin pensó que era uno de sus amigos, pero al acercarse y ver quién era, se quedó completamente de piedra.

\- ¿Estás preparado para asumir la responsabilidad? - dijo. Anduin abrió la boca.

\- ¿Padre?

No podía ser, ¿por qué estaba viendo a Varian? Pero estaba igual que la última vez que le vio, antes de que partiera a la Costa Abrupta. Su armadura azul era brillante y tenía a Shalamayne, ese fue el detalle que le hizo fruncir el ceño, Anduin también la llevaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si sigues con esas fantasías, jamás madurarás.

Anduin miró atrás, vio un hombre algo mayor que reconoció. Fue uno de los tutores que tuvo de pequeño, un hombre que no tenía reparos en decirle que a veces era muy infantil. Pero él murió hace tiempo, no entendía por qué lo estaba viendo ahí. Debía ser el lugar, nada de eso podía ser real por mucho que lo pareciera. Aun así acabó oyendo a alguien reconocible. Pudo oír la voz de Tess muy cerca llamándole. El joven rey intentó localizarla pero esa niebla no le dejaba, así que tomó la decisión de cerrar los ojos muy fuerte y negar con la cabeza rápido.

\- ¡Anduin! - el joven rey abrió los ojos. Tess estaba delante de él zarandeándole. Dereck también estaba ahí y ambos parecieron aliviados.

\- Menos mal. - dijo Dereck.- Creíamos que te ibas a desmayar o algo, estabas totalmente ido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Anduin mientras miraba los alrededores. Parecía que estaban en Drustvar, pero estaba mil veces más lúgubre y oscuro.

\- Cruzamos el portal. - explicó Tess.- De repente todos desaparecimos y… yo vi a mi hermano Liam.

\- ¿Tu hermano? - Anduin se rascó la cabeza.

\- Casi me da un ataque al corazón al verlo.

\- Yo vi a mi familia. - dijo Dereck.- Pero recordé en seguida que nos advirtieron que ese sitio juega con tu mente, así que supuse que era un engaño y Ebyssian finalmente me sacó.

Vieron que los tres tauren se estaban acerando. Mayla estaba asustada, al parecer costó un poco sacarla del engaño. Baine por su parte estaba con el ceño fruncido y Ebyssian aparentemente estaba bien. Todas las sensaciones de dolor se fueron disipando poco a poco. Lo malo es que perdieron de vista a Calia y Wrathion, así que decidieron buscarles. Las Tierras Contagiadas eran un reflejo de Drustvar, pero carecían de la luz del sol o de la luna, los resquicios de magia Drust con color azulado eran la iluminación que había. Estaba por todos lados el color, en el suelo, en los árboles… incluso en las piedras. Pero el aire y la gravedad eran mucho más intensas, caminar por ahí les dejaba exhaustos. Dereck es quien vio a Calia primero. Ella parecía estar en un trance del que no salía mientras miraba a todos lados asustada. Ebyssian usó su magia sobre Calia para disiparle la ilusión y poco a poco volvió en sí. Anduin oyó que le llamaban por su nombre y nada más darse la vuelta volvió a ver a Varian.

\- ¿Esto es normal? - preguntó el joven rey.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Tess.

\- Sé que mi padre no está ahí, pero le estoy viendo. Si ya estoy fuera de la ilusión, ¿por qué lo sigo viendo?

\- No salimos de la ilusión realmente. - respondió Ebyssian.- Seguiremos viendo a estos fantasmas todo el tiempo, la ilusión está en el aire.

\- Es perturbador… - dijo Calia.

Anduin intuyó que Calia estaba viendo a su hermano por lo afectada que parecía. Pero todavía no encontraban a Wrathion. Mientras buscaban por los alrededores, Tess fue la primera en darse cuenta de que les estaban observando. Intentando ser muy sutiles, vieron que detrás de rocas y árboles unas criaturas les analizaban. Algunos tenían una figura humana, otros tenían figuras de animales con las patas muy largas, pero al menos no eran grandes. Por ahora no estaban atacando, pero sospechaban que lo harían en cualquier momento. Ebyssian pudo oler a Wrathion al fin y lo rastreó. El dragón estaba de pie totalmente inmóvil en medio del bosque. Anduin corrió hacia él al verlo para sacarle del engaño, le dio unos toques en el hombro cuando le alcanzó, pero Wrathion no se movió. Anduin dio la vuelta para mirarle, pero por primera vez, vio el horror en sus ojos. Anduin siempre pensó que nada podía aterrorizar al dragón de esa forma, pero estaba completamente traumado por lo que quiera que estuviera viendo.

\- ¿Wrathion? - Anduin pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos.- ¿Me oyes? ¿Wrathion? - Ebyssian les alcanzó.

\- Estará aún en la ilusión, tendré que-

\- No estoy en la primera ilusión. - respondió Wrathion.- Soy consciente de dónde estoy, es que…

\- No es real lo que ves. - dijo Anduin. Pero Wrathion no respondía, no dejaba de parecer horrorizado y empezó a dar un paso atrás muy lentamente.

\- Yo… No puedo.

Wrathion salió corriendo bajo la mirada atónita de todos. Anduin lo siguió sin dudar, confundido por su reacción. El dragón llegó al portal velozmente y volvió a la realidad seguido de los demás. Ahora en Azeroth había caído la noche y solo la luna y estrellas iluminaban la zona. Todos sintieron un ligero dolor de cabeza al abandonar las Tierras Contagiadas, el aire ahí era muy denso y contaminado. Algunos se sentaron en el suelo para evitar el mareo y respirar aire puro, pero Anduin buscó a Wrathion. El dragón estaba sentado un poco más alejado encima de una roca apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Con un poco de dificultad, Anduin subió la roca y dio unos toques sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Wrathion? ¿Estás bien? - Wrathion pasó una mano sobre sus párpados y suspiró.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro? - Wrathion asintió.- ¿Por qué has huido de esa forma?

\- Es que vi… - optó por no terminar al frase.

\- ¿Era Alamuerte?

\- No. - Anduin frunció el ceño y Wrathion apoyó la frente sobre su puño.- Solo necesito un momento.

Anduin pensó que era mejor no decirle nada, podía decir que estaba afectado y necesitaba un momento a solas. Aunque cuando bajó a reunirse con los demás, el joven rey no pudo evitar preguntarse qué vio realmente. Si no era Alamuerte al que vio, entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Quién era el verdadero tormento de Wrathion? No sabía de otra persona en la vida del dragón que fuera tan influyente, pero claro, Wrathion nunca le contaba nada de su pasado así que tampoco podía estar seguro. Calia fue la primera en hablar después de recuperarse del mareo.

\- No ha ido tan bien. - Calia suspiró.- Estos… fantasmas o como queráis llamarlos distraen demasiado.

\- ¿Habrá alguna forma de evitarlo? - preguntó Tess.

\- Necesitaremos algún plan para evitarlo y… - Calia bajó un poco la voz.- No sé qué clase de fantasmas tiene Wrathion, pero si él no encuentra la forma de sobreponerse a ellos lo tenemos complicado.

Tenía razón, Wrathion dijo que él mismo interrogaría a Gorak Tul porque los demás no sabían cómo hacerlo. Pero ya se había hecho demasiado tarde y los tauren debían volver por obligación, tenían su propio toque de queda. La buena noticia es que se quedarían en el campamento que tenía la Horda en Drustvar, así que se verían al día siguiente para resolver el problema. Los tauren se fueron por su camino y Calia decidió quedarse esa noche en Drustvar por si ocurría algo ya que entraron en sus tierras y no sabían si habría repercusión por ello. Después de que Anduin consiguiera que Wrathion se levantara, los cuatro volvieron a Boralus pagando a un maestro de ferris aprovechando que por fin volvían a estar operativos.

Una vez llegaron al Fuerte Valiente de madrugada, Tess y Dereck fueron a dormir inmediatamente. Anduin le preguntó a Wrathion si quería quedarse con él todo ese tiempo si estaba tan alterado, pero el dragón se negó. Wrathion dijo que no dormiría por nada del mundo y se quedaría por los tejados de Boralus pensando. Anduin tuvo que aceptarlo pese a que prefería estar en compañía, ver los fantasmas de sus seres queridos le dejó un poco asustado y sabiendo que últimamente tenía pesadillas no quería estar solo. Pero no le dijo ese detalle a Wrathion por algún miedo interior estúpido y solo le dijo buenas noches.

Tal y como pensó, Anduin no podía dormir tranquilo. Los recuerdos de los que vio, sobre todo los de su padre, no paraban de cruzarse en su mente. Por si fuera poco, volvió a oír esos cascabeles chocando entre ellos mucho más cerca. Pese a que miró varias veces, no encontró nada de nuevo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_No puedes decírselo a nadie, porque si lo haces, se van a enfadar mucho contigo._

Sin duda fue una de las peores noches de su vida. Anduin se levantó con grandes ojeras después de dormir unas horas. La voz le habló nuevamente, tan convincente como había sido en las últimas semanas para decirle que no podía explicarle a nadie que le volvía a hablar casi diariamente, que si lo hacía todos se enfadarían con él. Por alguna razón, le creía, como si la voz tuviera un hechizo que le obligaba a convencerse de que era así. Pero no quería estar ahí más tiempo solo, el movimiento le vendría bien. Genn también madrugó ese día, así que Anduin aprovechó para desayunar con él. Genn llevó la conversación hacia el asunto con Turalyon y Alleria. Dijo que todos respondieron a las cartas pero que querían hablar entre ellos primero antes de pedirles explicaciones. Anduin no tenía objeciones, era buena idea hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo antes de enfrentarlos. Después de desayunar, fueron a reunirse con Jaina. Anduin quería hablarle de su progreso con Gorak Tul y de la próxima reunión. Jaina estaba en su despacho como de costumbre, rodeada de una montaña de papeles que no tenía fin.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Anduin.

\- Buenos días. - respondió la maga. Genn se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza para saludar.

\- ¿Eso no es demasiado trabajo?

\- Tú sabrás, eres el rey de los papeles.

\- Cierto. - Anduin rio ligeramente.- Veníamos para hablar de la reunión sobre Turalyon y Alleria. - Anduin se acercó un poco a la mesa.- Deberíamos hacer pronto esta reunión. Los demás han dicho que están disponibles en cualquier momento, pero tú no dijiste nada. ¿Cuándo te va bien?

\- Tengo un pequeño asunto en el Valle Canto Tormenta, necesito un par de días.

\- ¿Qué pasa en el Valle? ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Genn.- Últimamente he oído que están atacando de nuevo.

\- Es precisamente eso, incursiones de la Horda. - Jaina se cruzó de brazos.- Respecto a Turalyon y Alleria… Me sorprende esa negativa que muestras, Anduin. Tú hiciste lo mismo cuando decidiste ir por tu cuenta a las espaldas de todos a Nazmir. - Anduin solo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que yo hice…? ¿Cómo puedes decir que es lo mismo? ¿Solo porque tenemos en común que no dijimos nada a nadie? Yo no he matado ningún civil, Jaina. Ni le di motivos a la Horda para enfadarse con nosotros. ¿Quién dice que estos ataques de la Horda en el Valle no son por lo que han hecho ellos?

\- Creía que eso ya estaba superado. - dijo Genn.- Y no tiene sentido mencionarlo ahora, son casos muy diferentes. - Jaina chasqueó con la lengua.

\- Vale, lo que digáis. Con respecto a tu pregunta de si necesito ayuda, una mano no me vendría mal, pero no es excesivamente prioritario. ¿Cómo vas con respecto a Gorak Tul? - ella miró a Anduin. El joven rey no supo si le preguntaba simplemente por cambiar de tema.

\- Ayer entramos en las Tierras Contagiadas. - Jaina alzó las cejas.- Pero no estuvimos demasiado tiempo. Nos dio un golpe duro mentalmente así que no estuvimos mucho tiempo. Intentaremos hoy otra vez.

\- ¿Tanto os afectó?

\- Estuviste ahí, sabes a qué me refiero. Pero si necesitas ayuda en el Valle entonce-

\- No. - cortó de golpe.- No puedes estar dividido en dos asuntos. Intenta matar a Gorak Tul hoy mientras yo soluciono lo del Valle.

\- No sé si podre…

\- Puedes, si ese es tu único foco, puedes hacerlo.

Había algo, algo en las palabras de ánimo de Jaina que no llegaba a sus ojos. Anduin no estaba seguro de por qué ocurría, nunca antes le había pasado esto con Jaina. Acordaron que llevarían a cabo la reunión en dos días, suficiente tiempo para que terminaran con sus asuntos. Anduin no quiso perder el tiempo, tenía que reunirse con todos e ir a Drustvar lo antes posible.

Tess y Dereck fueron fáciles de encontrar por el Fuerte Valiente, con Wrathion llevó más tiempo porque estaba en una zona apartada de Boralus y porque a Anduin se le ocurrió llamarle gritando a los cuatro vientos. Wrathion ya no estaba tan traumado como ayer, pero estaba bastante serio. Volvieron a pagar a un maestro de ferris para ir a Drustvar mientras hablaban sobre qué podían hacer dentro de las Tierras Contagiadas. Pensaron que a lo mejor había algún hechizo para repeler la ilusión, pero Wrathion dijo que no podían hacer tal cosa porque en una realidad distinta tienes que vivir con esas reglas.   
Reunirse con Calia fue fácil como siempre, solo debían parar por el Puesto de Arom. Para los tauren ya fue un poco más complicado. Gracias a los prismáticos que llevaba Dereck, vieron que ellos seguían en Calacualquiera, pero Wrathion se ofreció a hacer el trabajo. El dragón bajó veloz a la pequeña cala dejándose caer por los peñascos hasta llegar al agua. Se acercó por mar y usó su magia para atraer la atención de Ebyssian fácilmente, el otro dragón se dio cuenta en seguida. Ambos dragones fueron a una parte apartada donde Wrathion le dijo que ya estaban todos esperando cerca del portal. Aun así tardaron más de la cuenta. Llevaban quince minutos esperando y todavía no aparecían, Dereck empezó a dar vueltas en círculo mientras Tess charlaba con Calia. Wrathion se quedó un poco apartado sentado en una piedra bajo la luz del sol para secarse un poco. Anduin al principio daba vueltas también, pero decidió hablar con Wrathion porque estaba preocupado.

\- Wrathion, ¿se te ocurrió alguna forma de evitar las ilusiones ahí dentro? - preguntó Anduin mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- No. Esas son las reglas de esa realidad y no se pueden romper. Solo Gorak Tul puede modificar eso. - el joven rey puso una mirada triste, pero Wrathion no reaccionó. Entonces Anduin miró de cerca la bufanda que llevaba el dragón, estaba totalmente seca.

\- ¿Tan rápido te has secado? No hace tanto sol…

\- También uso mi temperatura corporal. - Anduin dio un toque con el dedo índice en la mejilla del dragón.

\- Estás muy serio. ¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupa que hayas salido mal parado de ahí. - Wrathion le miró al fin, pero de forma muy suave.

\- De verdad que estoy bien. Esta vez no me afectará. - Anduin frunció el ceño. Si se le había ocurrido algo, ¿por qué no lo comparte? El joven rey oyó la voz de Baine de fondo y se levantó para acercarse a ellos.

\- ¡Hey! Os ha costado venir, ¿no? - Baine negó.

\- Es solo que el camino era largo y teníamos que esquivar gente. De nuevo nos dejan ir sin dar muchas explicaciones, estoy empezando a sospechar seriamente.

\- No te preocupes, hoy terminaremos con todo esto. - dijo Wrathion mientras se acercaba al portal.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? - preguntó Calia.- Esos… fantasmas o como queráis llamarlos afectan.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que no se puede alterar las reglas con las que funciona esa realidad y no hay hechizo que ayude con ello… La solución es no ver nada.- Wrathion se quitó la bufanda y la usó como venda para los ojos. Si no veía a estos fantasmas no tenía nada que temer.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Calia no muy convencida.

\- ¿Se te ocurre otra solución?

\- No, pero creo qu-

\- Tienes tres opciones. - Wrathion levantó un poco la bufanda para ver.- Puedes entrar en las Tierras Contagiadas con los ojos tapados si no soportas la ilusión. Puedes entrar sin tener los ojos tapados y soportar lo que quiera que veas. O puedes quedarte aquí fuera a esperar. Tú decides, yo entraré y encontraré a Gorak Tul para preguntarle lo que necesitamos de una vez.

\- Yo voy contigo. - dijo Anduin.- No me afecta tanto, es perturbador pero no me importa. Pero esta vez cuando entremos es mejor que nos agarremos, para no perdernos al entrar como la última vez, ya sabes.

\- Adelante.

Nadie se quedaría fuera, todos soportarían la presión mental para acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Ebyssian vertió lo que quedaba de magia Drust en la base del portal y lo volvió a abrir junto con Wrathion. El dragón entraría primero de nuevo así que Anduin le agarró por los hombros y notó que Tess le agarró a él. Pasar por el portal fue igual que la otra vez, un silencio inquietante, el mismo mareo y la sensación de tener mucho vértigo. Pero algo empezó a ir mal en la mente de Anduin. Era un dolor muy intenso el que le atravesaba la cabeza, peor que la última vez. Era bastante insoportable y además tenía ganas de vomitar. Aunque cerró los ojos, todavía notaba en sus manos que agarraba a Wrathion y decidió pegarse a él para abrazarle fuerte. El dolor de cabeza empezó a disiparse muy lentamente al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Anduin. - alguien lo llamó, pero no estaba seguro de quién era.- Me estas estrujando. - Anduin abrió los ojos de golpe. Era cierto, estaba estrujando a Wrathion con todas sus fuerzas. Se separó lentamente cuando su equilibrio falló un poco y se tambaleó.

\- ¿Estás bien, Anduin? - le preguntó Baine colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Sí, sí. - contestó Anduin.- Es solo que pasar ha sido un poco más doloroso esta vez.

\- Si realmente estás bien, avancemos. - dijo Wrathion.

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Calia.

\- En el diario que encontrasteis decía que en el centro de esta realidad es donde Gorak Tul suele estar para controlarlo todo, así que empezaría por ahí.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes dónde está el centro? Todo me parece igual… - dijo Dereck.

\- Aunque no vea físicamente, si puedo percibir la magia Drust. Supongo que tú también lo ves, Ebyssian.

\- Así es. - respondió el viejo dragón. Acto seguido señaló a la izquierda.- Por ahí es donde se acumula toda la magia, debe ser el centro.

\- No veo dónde señalas, pero supongo que es ahí. - Wrathion señaló la misma dirección.- Vamos.

El grupo se movió hacia esa misma dirección. Anduin tuvo que guiar un poco a Wrathion para evitar que se chocara con todos los árboles del bosque. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que los primeros Drust empezaron a observar nuevamente. Les oían saltar por las ramas de los árboles o esconderse rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Se dieron cuenta rápido de que les analizaban, probablemente esperando el momento ideal para atacar, así que más de uno ya estaba con la mano sobre su arma. Seguían viendo esas alucinaciones, pero la mayoría los ignoraban o simplemente algunos como Calia se tapaba los ojos ligeramente.  
Pensaron que el bosque en el que estaba ahora lo dejarían atrás pronto puesto que veían una explanada cerca. Esa explanada para su desgracia no era demasiado grande, solo daba paso a un bosque todavía más denso. Pero por encima de todas las copas de los árboles, se alzaba uno mucho más alto que expulsaba una luz azul. Ahora no tenían duda, eso debía simbolizar el centro, al igual que el árbol en el centro del Bosque Carmesí. Mayla fue la primera en meter un pie en el bosque cuando un Drust saltó de lo alto de un árbol para atacarla. Mayla tuvo muy buenos reflejos por suerte, antes de que ese Drust se le cayera encima, Mayla le dio un golpe con su arma, partiéndole por la mitad. Hubo más movimiento entre los árboles y todos desenvainaron excepto los dragones.

\- Vaya… - dijo Wrathion.- Esto sí que es interesante.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Lo noto también. - dijo Ebyssian.- Son muy pocos.

\- ¿Pocos? - Preguntó Tess.- ¿Seguro que son pocos?

\- Estoy seguro. - respondió Wrathion.- Si tenemos en cuenta de que muchos fueron eliminados durante la caída del aquelarre y que estaban secuestrando todo este tiempo gente viva para resucitarlos… Era porque son muy pocos, y siguen siendo un número muy bajo. Estupendo…

Otro Drust saltó hacia ellos, pero esta vez fue Dereck quien lo mató. Todos los Drust se dejaron ver, ahora es cuando debían abrirse camino. Todos pelearon codo con codo haciendo retroceder o eliminando a los que se acercaban, el único que no peleó fue Wrathion porque marcaba el camino. Los que tenían poderes se dieron cuenta de un detalle, no podían usar magia o la Luz, el lugar no les dejaba. Pero también comprobaron que los dragones tenían razón, no eran muchos Drust. Esta vez cruzaban el bosque corriendo y cada vez se acercaban más al centro. Wrathion notaba una gran fuente de poder cada vez más cerca, estaba seguro de que era Gorak Tul considerando que los Drust que les rodeaban no tenían una fuente de poder tan grande. Al igual que el otro bosque, al llegar al centro había una muy pequeña explanada separando el centro del bosque simbolizado por el gran árbol que vieron. Pero tuvieron que detenerse un segundo. Anduin agarró a Wrathion por el brazo y le dijo que no se podía pasar al centro porque el tronco del árbol bloqueaba el camino. Intentaron rodearlo para encontrar una brecha, pero lo único que vieron fue un hueco donde quizá uno de ellos podría pasar de lado. A ninguno le hacía gracia separarse teniendo en cuenta que estaban siendo atacados.

\- ¿Creéis que podéis encargaros de los Drust que os ataquen? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Si realmente son tan pocos como decís, yo creo que sí. - contestó Baine.- ¿Por qué?

\- Me voy a meter ahí dentro. - Wrathion se acercó hasta tocar el tronco.

\- Espera. - Anduin lo detuvo.- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí a esperar? ¿En serio?

\- Si queréis ir detrás adelante, pero creo que algunos no vais a caber y no puedo usar mi magia para quemarlo todo. No son muchos Drust, podéis contenerlos.

\- Es cierto que no son rivales. - dijo Tess.- Pero no deberías ir solo. - Wrathion separó un poco la madera para hacer la brecha más grande.

\- Voy yo contigo. - se ofreció Anduin.- Ya que he evitado que choques contra todos los árboles posibles, debería seguir haciéndolo. - Wrathion entró de lado por el hueco guiándose con sus manos.

\- ¿Cabes por aquí o lo hago más grande?

\- Está bien así. - Anduin metió un pie dentro cuando miró a los demás algo preocupado. ¿Y si les pasaba algo? ¿Realmente debían separarse? Dereck le hizo un gesto, levantó el pulgar y le sonrió.

\- Tranquilo, somos fuertes, unos espíritus no nos dañarán. - aseguró el espía.- Acabad con Gorak Tul y nosotros mantenemos a raya los Drust.

Anduin asintió e intentó alcanzar a Wrathion, quien estaba algo adelantado. Era difícil y claustrofóbico pasar entre la madera de la corteza, las ramas que estaban sueltas llegaron a hacer pequeños cortes en los brazos y piernas de Anduin, pequeñas heridas que tendría que curar con la Luz después. Le tomó casi un minuto cruzar al otro lado cuando vio lo que había en el centro. El interior del gran árbol protegía un pequeño lago que irradiaba una luz azul demasiado brillante para el ojo. En el centro había una muy pequeña cascada dónde el agua que caía no venía de ninguna parte, aparecía ahí mismo. La magia Drust que salía de la cascada se esparcía por el suelo hacia fuera. Anduin dio unos pasos, pero Wrathion le cogió del brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

\- Cuidado dónde pisas. - dijo el dragón.- Estamos en el centro, el núcleo de toda la magia Drust está sujeta aquí, no sé qué podría pasarte si pisas eso. - Wrathion cogió aire.- ¡GORAK TUL! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Puedo notar tu magia! ¡Sal!

Anduin creyó oír algo de ruido fuera de la zona y pensó que los otros tenían problemas, pero su atención se desvió a una sombra moviéndose entre los árboles. ¿Era Gorak Tul? ¿Realmente iba a responder la llamada? Wrathion también siguió ese movimiento con la cabeza, veía perfectamente la magia.

\- ¿Tanto te horroriza tu pasado? - preguntó alguien con una voz muy grave. Anduin notó el agarre de Wrathion en su brazo un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿Tanto te interesa? - respondió Wrathion.- ¿Por qué sigues escondido?

\- Has aprendido rápido acerca de mi magia y de cómo entrar en mis tierras, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- Tu viejo amigo Ulfar te manda saludos. - Gorak Tul decidió mostrarse al fin. Se materializó al otro lado del agua y Anduin comprobó que Lucille atinó con la descripción que hizo.

\- Veo que Ulfar sigue siendo rencoroso. ¿Pero por qué la molestia? Veo tu naturaleza, así que estoy seguro de que nunca le hice nada a uno de tu raza, ni tampoco a tu compañero arraigado a las sombras. - Anduin frunció el ceño ante las palabras dirigidas a él.- Y sin embargo no me dejan de llegar noticias de que matáis a los míos, ¿por qué?

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Por qué secuestras a la gente? ¿Por qué los arrastras aquí? ¿De verdad crees que recuperarás tu ejército? He visto lo que tienes ahora, no tienes esperanza.

\- Seres ingenuos… No tiene que ver con recuperar mi ejército, ¡los estoy intentando salvar! - Wrathion colocó un dedo debajo de la bufanda para levantarla y mirar con un ojo.

\- ¿De qué o quién?

\- ¡Del traidor!

Gorak Tul lanzó un rayo azul hacia ellos que pudo ser esquivado fácilmente. Wrathion retiró la bufanda de los ojos al ponerla en su sitio original y corrió rodeando el agua hacia Gorak Tul mientras desenfundaba su arma. Anduin intentó rodear por el otro lado para no dejar escapatoria, pero un Drust se interpuso en su camino. El joven rey desenfundó su espada para confrontarle, pero después de esquivar unos golpes le dio la sensación de que el enemigo era muy lento o torpe. Le bastó solo con darle un golpe por la izquierda para desestabilizarle y aprovechar para cortarle la cabeza cuando otro se cruzó en su camino. Viendo lo poco que había hecho el otro, Anduin lo confrontó sin dificultad. Wrathion pudo alcanzar fácilmente a Gorak Tul esquivando todos los rayos que lanzaba. El dragón intentó darle con una estocada para empezar, pero falló por poco. Gorak Tul usó su magia sobre las piedras del lugar para cubrir su puño y intentar golpear a Wrathion, pero este tenía demasiada experiencia como para salir mal parado. Por cada golpe, más piedras iban cayendo, especialmente en la mano derecha. Uno de los puñetazos hizo que el arma de Wrathion saliera disparada, pero cuando Gorak Tul le iba a dar un último golpe, Wrathion sacó su daga y se la clavó en la palma de la mano derecha. Gorak Tul gritaba de dolor mientras retrocedía, la daga le atravesó la mano por completo y le hizo perder toda la concentración. Cuando se quitó la daga de la mano, Wrathion saltó para darle un puñetazo en la nariz. De la fuerza, ambos cayeron al suelo y Wrathion se quedó encima de él, colocando la rodilla sobre su garganta para que no se moviera. Cuando Anduin se deshizo del Drust tranquilamente que le bloqueó el camino, se acercó a ellos y colocó la punta de su espada en cuello de Gorak Tul.

\- Eres un debilucho. - dijo Wrathion.- Ya no te queda poder. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo gastaste todo en construir esos monstruos que soltabas por Drustvar? Sí… es eso, ¿verdad?

\- Puedes volver cuando esté mejor si quieres. - respondió con un tono de voz bastante desafiante.

\- ¿Cuánto debería esperar? ¿Años? No estás muerto realmente, por eso tu magia no es perfecta. Pero debo decir que me impresiona que hayas construido esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Tanta molestia para qué? ¿Crees que te voy a decir algo?

\- Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo. Tuve que aprender un montón de cosas inútiles, malgastar mi tiempo para poder entrar aquí y encontrarte cuando hay asuntos mucho más importantes que requieren mi atención. Ten por seguro que te haré hablar.

\- ¿Por qué aprendiste necromancia? - preguntó Anduin, Gorak Tul le miró de reojo.- Eras un druida, se supone que debías proteger la vida, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Vuelve al Vacío de donde saliste, maldito siervo. - Wrathion apretó el cuello de Gorak Tul con su rodilla, casi asfixiándolo.

\- Responde a la maldita pregunta. - dijo el dragón. Gorak Tul gruñó e intentó darle un puñetazo con la mano izquierda, pero Wrathion lo detuvo y sin hacer ningún tipo de amenaza le partió dos dedos.

\- Wrathion… - Anduin le hizo un gesto para que se calmara un poco mientras Gorak Tul gritaba por el dolor.

\- Responde. - Wrathion le agarró por la mandíbula para que le mirara.- ¿Por qué tienes los poderes?

\- No me dejaron otra opción. - respondió Gorak Tul.- Nos iban a destruir.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió negociar? - Wrathion hablaba como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

\- Ya he dicho que no nos dejaron otra opción. Tenía que defender nuestro hogar y la naturaleza no me brindaba la ayuda necesaria. ¡No me juzgues por eso!

\- ¿Entonces recurriste a la necromancia? ¿En serio? Pierdes en vida y en la muerte… ¿Quién te enseñó esos poderes?

\- Que te den. - Gorak Tul le escupió a la cara. Wrathion solo pasó su manga por la mejilla mojada y le dio otro puñetazo con bastante rabia.

\- ¡Wrathion! - llamó Anduin, retirando su espada.- Necesitamos que hable, lo vas a matar haciendo eso.

\- Yo no le mato hasta que sepa… - Wrathion volvió a agarrarle impaciente por la mandíbula para que le mirara, pero Gorak Tul estaba aturdido. Quizá sí que se había pasado un poco.- ¿¡Quién te enseñó!?

\- La Muerte… La Muerte… - murmuró débil.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Nos traicionó a todos… Yo quería evitar que todos los muertos acabaran a su merced, intentaba salvarlos… Pero ya no puedo hacerlo, todos acabaréis en sus manos una vez estéis muertos… Junto al dios de las profundidades… Todos acabaremos en sus manos.

\- Deja las incoherencias y dilo, o te juro que lo lamentarás. - Gorak Tul le miró y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Lamentar? ¿Sabes qué? Me apetece que seas tú el que lo lamente todo. Espero que disfrutes del traidor y su dios, porque ya no te vas a librar de ello.

Gorak Tul alargó la mano para coger la daga y, antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara, se cortó la garganta. Wrathion solo pudo reaccionar cuando la sangre negra empezó a brotar y retiró su mano, totalmente sorprendido. Anduin tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creerlo, Gorak Tul se había suicidado delante de ellos, dejando un montón de preguntas en el aire.

\- Pero… - pudo decir Anduin.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! - gritó Wrathion, completamente enfadado y agarrando a Gorak Tul por las pieles de cuero.- ¿¡Por qué!?

\- ¡Déjalo! - Anduin envainó su espada y se acercó.- Ya no hay nada que hacer, déjalo.

\- Maldita sea…

Hubo algo parecido a un terremoto y la luz de la magia de los Drust empezó a apagarse. En el centro donde estaba la cascada, el agua dejó de fluir.

\- Mierda… - murmuró Wrathion mientras se levantaba y recogía su daga.- Este sitio está ligado a la fuerza vital de Gorak Tul, la presencia de la magia Drust ha desaparecido, se va a destruir por completo.

\- Debemos encontrar a los demás. - Wrathion corrió para recuperar su arma y volvió con Anduin.

\- ¡Vamos!

Wrathion agarró a Anduin por la muñeca y corrieron juntos al hueco por donde entraron. Como todo empezó a temblar y todo se ponía más oscuro, era difícil pasar, pero consiguieron salir. No vieron al grupo cerca y les llamaron hasta que se toparon con ellos a unos metros. Tess y Baine estaban heridos con cortes profundos mientras que los demás tenían heridas superficiales, pero no era grave. Antes de que alguien preguntara algo, Wrathion les ordenó que debían correr al portal y volver antes de que ese lugar desapareciera con ellos dentro. Corrieron por los bosques, ayudando a los heridos a caminar. Anduin se dio cuenta de que dejó de ver a esos fantasmas de su pasado y cada vez estaba todo más oscuro y tembloroso. Encontraron el portal, seguía abierto, pero varias piedras estaban por el camino. Ebyssian y Wrathion las retiraron mientras los demás pasaban uno por uno como podían. La primera fue Calia seguida de Tess y Dereck. Los que quedaban ayudaron a retirar las últimas piedras para que pasaran los tauren sin problema alguno, Wrathion fue el último en pasar.

Al otro lado todos se dejaron caer al suelo una vez estaban seguros de estar a salvo. El portal estuvo abierto por unos minutos hasta que empezó a contraerse y explotó, dejando en la pared un agujero todavía más grande. Curiosamente había caído la noche, el tiempo transcurrió más rápido mientras estaban en Las Tierras Contagiadas. Calia y Anduin fueron los primeros en levantarse para atender a Tess y Baine. Tess tenía un corte algo profundo en la parte derecha del abdomen y Baine tenía un largo corte en el antebrazo derecho. Al menos no era grave y con la ayuda de Luz lo solventarían. El resto de heridas eran superficiales y suponían incluso menos trabajo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? - preguntó Dereck.- Estábamos peleando contra los Drust que quedaban y de repente se evaporaron delante nuestro. Luego empezó a temblar todo.

\- Gorak Tul ha muerto. - anunció Anduin.- Se ha suicidado delante de nuestras narices. - todos fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha suicidado? - empezó Calia.- ¿Conseguisteis la información al menos?

\- No, no hemos sacado nada. Creo que Gorak Tul se vio arrinconado y prefirió cortarse la garganta antes que revelar información.

\- ¿Estás de coña? - preguntó Tess.- ¿Todo esto no ha servido de nada?

\- ¡No estaba arrinconado! - dijo Wrathion, todavía enfadado.- Se ha suicidado por la misma razón por la que yo dejaría ganar a N’Zoth a veces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Quiere ver el mundo arder. - el joven rey parpadeó.- Y en el fondo lo entiendo. Yo cuando me topo con gente hipócrita o muy ciega pienso que me gustaría ver a N’Zoth ganar solo para verlos sufrir. Obviamente no lo voy a hacer, pero Gorak Tul sí lo hizo. No tiene nada que ver con estar acorralado o no, sus últimas palabras son bastante esclarecedoras, quería jodernos.

\- Bueno, quizá si no le hubieras pegado tan fuerte y te hubieras calmado…

\- ¿Insinúas que es culpa mía? - preguntó el dragón indignado.

\- No, no dije eso. Creo que se podría haber manejado mejor la situación y por culpa de ese error no hemos sacado nada.

\- Lo único que se ha sacado es que hay alguien en las Tierras Sombrías, y parece ser el pez más gordo, quizá incluso el dueño de los muertos, que se ha aliado con N’Zoth. Y si es el mismísimo creador de las Tierras Sombrías el que se ha aliado con N’Zoth estamos jodidos, ¡estamos muy acabados! Gorak Tul creyó que nos estaba salvando de ellos por asesinarnos y transformarnos en Drust. Ya está, eso es todo. - Wrathion caminó nervioso y solo pudo descargar la rabia dándole un puñetazo a una roca y partirla por la mitad.- ¡Joder! ¡Que pérdida de tiempo! ¡Maldita sea! _¡Si dartak nomeno!_

Wrathion sabía que debía alejarse de ellos si estaba enfadado, así que caminó hacia el norte donde había un acantilado para que le diera un poco el aire. Anduin terminó de curar la herida de Tess lo mejor que pudo, aunque necesitaría un poco de descanso, cuando Ebyssian se levantó.

\- Creo que hablaré con él. - dijo refiriéndose a Wrathion.

\- No. - Anduin se levantó.- Deja que hable yo con él, digamos que hablo su idioma.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No sería mejor que atendieras las heridas?

\- Calia puede con estas heridas pequeñas. Créeme, es mejor que vaya yo.

Ebyssian no lo discutió, era consciente de que Anduin relajaba a Wrathion. El grupo se quedó quieto vendando heridas y recuperando el aliento de la carrera por salir de ahí. Lo único en lo que podían regocijarse es que acabaron por completo con la amenaza de los Drust, pero la falta de información pesaba bastante en sus mentes.

Anduin vio que Wrathion se dedicó a dar golpes a todo lo que vio a su paso hasta llegar al borde del acantilado donde se sentó en una piedra y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sin decir nada, el joven rey se sentó a su izquierda y miró la mano enrojecida de Wrathion por golpear árboles y piedras.

\- ¿Me dejas? - preguntó Anduin señalando la mano. Wrathion no contestó, pero le tendió la mano para que Anduin le hiciera una cura. Solo se alegró de tocar la suave mano de Anduin.

\- Lo siento, es que…

\- No pasa nada. - al terminar la cura, Anduin decidió acariciar la cabeza de Wrathion como la última vez para tranquilizarle del todo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Matarte con amabilidad. A veces funciona con algunas personas. - Wrathion inclinó muy levemente la cabeza hacia Anduin.

\- Aun así hay cosas que no he entendido en esta historia.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Tengo la vaga sensación de que todo esto no ha ocurrido por casualidad. - Anduin se detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No sabría decirte. Gorak Tul creyó que nos salvaba de algo peligroso. Este ser que ayuda a N’Zoth desde las Tierras Sombrías quizá es un creador del propio reino, pero Gorak Tul le estaba robando muertos… ¿y ahora nosotros lo hemos matado?

\- Si no es una casualidad significaría que hemos hecho algo malo. Pero la gente de Drustvar estaba en peligro, no podíamos dejarlo así como así…

\- Hay cosas que no encajan en esta historia igualmente… Pero hay algo que… - Wrathion miró fijamente a Anduin.- ¿Por qué Gorak Tul dijo eso de ti? - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que eras un siervo del Vacío. - Anduin no supo contestar en ese momento.- Sé que tienes sombras en ti, lo percibo como puedo percibir la Luz, aunque no tanto como desearía porque no tengo esos poderes. Pero me ha preocupado que Gorak Tul solo mencionara el Vacío. ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé… Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. - Wrathion frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - Anduin sintió que la voz le volvía a hablar: _Prometiste no escuchar, no hacer caso. Si ahora descubren que lo estás haciendo, ¿qué pensarán sobre ti? Se enfadarán todos._ El joven rey sintió cierto nerviosismo.

\- Estoy bien, solo fue un comentario sin importancia.

\- Anduin, si te pasa algo, dímelo, ¿vale?

\- Claro, siempre lo hago.

No, no lo estaba haciendo, y lo peor es que no entendía por qué. Había algo en la voz del Vacío que no le dejaba tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Era como si usara el control mental a través de unas pocas palabras, si la voz decía que no contara nada, Anduin no decía nada. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, uno que quizá ya era tarde para solucionarlo.

¿En qué momento dejó que la voz ganara tanta influencia sobre él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recordáis el capítulo 27? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno.  
Anduin está jodido, no vayas al lado oscuro :(
> 
> Algo importante que tiene que ser anunciado: No me quedan más capítulos. Hasta ahora todo lo tenía ya escrito, por eso podía actualizar rápido, pero eso se acabó. Ahora hay que lidiar con mis bloqueos mentales y mis estados depresivos, por lo que a lo mejor no hay actualizaciones en mucho tiempo, o quizá me da el venazo y escribo uno rápido, no lo sé, yo ya no controlo mis estados de ánimo ni nada. Quizá también como estuve todo este tiempo traduciendo más que escribiendo nuevos capítulos pues perdí un poco el ritmo, quizá ahora lo recupero. En todo caso, si por un casual te gusta este fic y quieres saber cuándo se actualiza asegúrate de que te has suscrito o puedes seguirme en Twitter (@llStonesll) ya que ahí también suelo anunciar cuando subo algo. Intentaré hacer lo que pueda lo prometo.  
De mientras podéis darme de comer con algunos kudos o comentarios, es lo único que me alegra el día.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	40. Secuestro en el Altar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, ha pasado tiempo. Ha sido un mes largo, quería también tomarme un descanso después de escribir y traducir ese capítulo de 10k de palabras. Quizá pienses que volví con ganas, pero en realidad no demasiado. Este mes he visto las cosas con perspectiva y he visto que en realidad no compensa tanto hacer esto, da mucho dolor de cabeza intentar en todo momento conectar todo y no dejar huecos argumentales para tan poco apoyo. En fin, problemas del escritor supongo. No te sientas mal, hay gente por ahí que me dio mucho apoyo para publicar esto y que "iban a leerlo" y no han leído absolutamente nada, siempre puede ser peor xd
> 
> Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Con lo tarde que se había hecho, los tauren no podían quedarse ahí. Que el tiempo avanzara tan rápido en las Tierras Contagiadas no lo vieron venir, debían volver e informar de que estaban vivos. Baine se entristeció un poco con el hecho de que Gorak Tul se suicidara y que no diera información, ahora definitivamente nunca sabría la verdad detrás de las motivaciones de Sylvanas, aunque le llamó la atención que se confirmara un aliado tan peligroso de N’Zoth. Por ahora, Baine, Mayla y Ebyssian se despidieron de ellos temporalmente. Probablemente se han ganado bastante desconfianza por desaparecer tanto tiempo y estarían confinados una temporada, pero se prometieron escribirse entre ellos y no perder el contacto. Una vez se separaron, Anduin y Calia usaron la Luz para iluminar el camino de vuelta al Puesto de Arom. Llegaron de madrugada al pueblo, solo los guardias estaban despiertos. Uno de ellos salió corriendo para avisar a Lucille. Cuando entraron a la casa, Lucille les recibió con cara de sueño, pero estaba muy aliviada de verles.

\- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó ella.- Desaparecisteis de repente y me temí lo peor. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

\- Tenemos grandes noticias. - dijo Calia.- Gorak Tul ha muerto. - Lucille abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron al principio.

\- ¿C-cómo? - consiguió decir.

\- Conseguimos entrar en las Tierras Contagiadas, Gorak Tul ya no existe, Drustvar por fin está en paz.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Lucille no salía de su asombro.

\- Wrathion y yo lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. - confirmó Anduin.- Supongo que debería decir que sois libres para reconstruir Drustvar como queráis. - los ojos de Lucille se llenaron de gratitud. Miró a su guardia personal unos segundos y ambos compartieron esa alegría.

\- ¡Casi no me lo creo! - Lucille fue a estrechar las manos de todos.- ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! ¡Gracias por librarnos de los Drust! Me aseguraré de que cada habitante de Drustvar, todos y cada uno de ellos, sepan de vuestra hazaña. ¡Sois auténticos héroes! - Lucille les sonrió.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros? Lo que sea, os daré lo que sea.

\- Pues… - empezó Anduin.- ¿Te importa si nos quedamos a dormir aquí hoy?

Eso nunca fue un problema, era tarde y no querían hacer un viaje a Boralus. Esta vez había más habitaciones libres así que todos se quedaron en el edificio excepto Wrathion. El dragón dijo que no quería dormir ahora mismo ya que mentalmente seguía alterado por la decisión de Gorak Tul, prefería estar solo mirando el cielo nocturno en un tejado. Como estaban todos bastante cansados, no dieron muchas explicaciones y fueron a dormir, solo Calia se quedó despierta para hablar con Lucille.

Anduin bostezó mientras se metía en la cama. Tenía que curarse aún las heridas superficiales, pero estaba tan cansado que lo dejaría para otro momento. El silencio inundó la habitación y entraba poca luz de la luna por una de las ventanas. Hacía un poco de frío por desgracia y le hubiera gustado que Wrathion se hubiera quedado para evitarlo. Para su mala fortuna, alguien empezó a hacer ruido justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido. Alguien en el lavabo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación se puso a cepillarse sus dientes de la forma más desagradable y ruidosa posible, llegaba incluso a resonar en la cabeza de Anduin. El joven rey se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza y se encogió, quizá debía decirle algo para que parara.   
Pero Anduin se destapó de golpe y se quedó sentado mirando fijamente la entrada al lavabo, se suponía que no había nadie más que él en ese sitio. La puerta al lavabo estaba abierta, así que solo mostraba pura oscuridad en el interior y Anduin no supo qué hacer. Invocó la Luz en su mano e intentó iluminar dentro, pero solo vio el retrete, si quería ver el resto debía entrar. Con toda la indecisión del mundo, Anduin salió de la cama para acercarse. Estaba asustado, su corazón latía rápido por ello, y quien estuviera cepillándose lo estaba haciendo muy rápido. Anduin entró al lavabo e iluminó con la Luz que no había hecho desaparecer, pero no había nadie. El joven rey se rascó la cabeza, el ruido paró y no sabía qué pensar. ¿Quizá su mente al estar medio dormida lo produjo? Pero al dar dos pasos fuera, el ruido volvió. Anduin se dio la vuelta, pero ya no se atrevió a entrar. Dio pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama y se metió nuevamente sin apartar la vista del lavabo. Probablemente se quedaría toda la noche en vela, no apartaría la mirada por nada del mundo porque imaginaba que en cualquier momento saldría algo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Qué hizo como para merecer eso? Tenía que buscar una solución o en un futuro tendría trastornos de sueño muy graves.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin llevaba las ojeras más grandes del mundo. Fue imposible dormir, y cuando creía que iba a caer, un ruido lo volvía a poner en guardia. Al menos no le ocurrió nada físicamente, pero estaba agotado. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso al verle y le preguntaron, pero Anduin solo se limitó a decir que durmió mal. Lucille les convocó en la plaza del Puesto de Arom antes de que volvieran a Boralus donde los habitantes se reunieron. Fueron unas pocas palabras formales donde Lucille les proclamó héroes por derrotar a los Drust y Gorak Tul. Todos los vitorearon fervientemente, agradecidos de librarse por fin de ese mal. Y aun así ninguno del grupo se sentía del todo orgulloso. Estaban contentos de haber ayudado a todo Drustvar, pero la falta de información pesaba en algunas mentes, sobre todo en la de Wrathion. Anduin habló por todos, les dijo que hicieron lo que debían hacer ya que eran parte de la Alianza y les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo ahora que podían recuperarse totalmente. Después de unos minutos donde casi les piden autógrafos, decidieron volver a Boralus. Calia también iba con ellos, su trabajo en Drustvar había acabado y quería ayudarles a ellos contra N’Zoth ahora aunque quizá volvía alguna vez de visita.  
  
Boralus estaba inusualmente tranquilo cuando llegaron. Era como si de un día para otro un gran funeral había tenido lugar y ahora la ciudad estaba de luto. Cada uno fue por su lado por ahora, debían informar de lo que había sucedido en Drustvar. Wrathion por su cuenta dijo que iría a descansar la vista en su habitación y que prefería que no le molestaran en unas horas. Anduin tuvo la misma idea, no había dormido nada esa noche y mentalmente le estaba afectando, pero le preocupaba que pasara lo mismo. Anduin subía las escaleras a su habitación frotándose los ojos cuando oyó su nombre.

\- ¡Anduin! - el nombrado miró atrás. Genn subió las escaleras rápido para alcanzarle y parecía bastante nervioso.- ¡No he sabido nada de vosotros desde ayer!

\- Lo siento. Es que en las Tierras Contagiadas el tiempo pasaba más rápido, por eso no pude enviar ninguna notificación. - Anduin sonrió débilmente.- Pero hemos librado Drustvar de Gorak Tul, ya no existe.

\- Sí, genial. - Genn suspiró y solo por la cara que tenía, Anduin vio venir las malas noticias.- Tenemos que hablar urgentemente. Ahora.

Sí, definitivamente esas palabras eran una señal de alerta para las malas noticias.

Anduin llamó a la puerta de Wrathion una hora después, pero el dragón no respondió. El joven rey dudó en molestarle porque Wrathion no solía descansar mucho, pero lo que había pasado era grave. Al final Anduin decidió entrar sin esperar permiso, la puerta nunca estaba cerrada con pestillo. Wrathion estaba estirado de lado con las manos debajo de la almohada. Anduin se dio cuenta de que no parecía estar muy tranquilo, tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía pequeños espasmos.

\- Wrathion. - llamó Anduin de lejos, pero el dragón no se movió. Anduin decidió acercarse y se subió a la cama para zarandearle.- Despierta. - nada más poner una mano sobre el hombro del dragón, este se despertó de golpe agarrando la muñeca de Anduin mientras sacaba de debajo de la almohada su daga y la acercó peligrosamente al cuello del joven rey. Por fortuna se detuvo en el último segundo.

\- Joder… Anduin, por todos los titanes, si me despiertas así algún día te haré daño.

\- ¿Qué haces con una daga bajo la almohada? - Wrathion la soltó.

\- Es un viejo hábito. ¿Acaso tú no tienes armas cerca cuando duermes?

\- Debajo de mi almohada no.

\- ¿Por qué me has despertado? - el rostro de Anduin cambió, mostrando una gran preocupación y dudas. Wrathion solo le miró expectante.- ¿Y bien?

\- Ha pasado algo mientras estábamos fuera. - Wrathion frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Mientras estábamos fuera hubo un… ataque.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En el Altar de las Tormentas. - Wrathion tardó unos segundos en reconocer el nombre.

\- Leo estaba ahí, ¿está bien? - los ojos de Anduin no podían ocultar su preocupación.

\- La Horda lo ha secuestrado junto a otros Sabiomar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Wrathion agarró la daga y se levantó de la cama nervioso.

\- Espera, espera. - Anduin intentó calmarlo.- No es el fin para él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

\- Según Genn ocurrió mientras estábamos en las Tierras Contagiadas. Algunos de los iniciados se escondieron de todo y lo contaron. Al parecer estaban haciendo unas pruebas con las corrientes marinas cuando unos barcos de la Horda se acercaron. Hubo una pelea pero se llevaron a varios Sabiomar, Leo y Pike entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Anduin solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Nadie lo sabe. Ahora tendremos una reunión para debatir qué hacemos.

\- ¿Hacer? Déjame asistir a esa reunión, quiero ir a salvarle.

\- No depende de mí eso, Jaina no te dejaría en-

\- ¡Me da igual lo que quiera Jaina! - Anduin posó ambas manos en las mejillas del dragón e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Cálmate. No puedes ir a la reunión porque solo van líderes y gente con títulos cercanos a estos. Pero cuando acabe te lo contaré todo hasta el último detalle, ¿vale?

Se podía decir que Wrathion no estaba del todo convencido, pero tampoco se opuso. Era estúpido, pese a que Wrathion se dijo mil veces que nunca debía entablar ningún tipo de conexión afectuosa con nadie, había caído en la trampa una vez más. No debió encariñarse con Leo, ahora que sabe que está en peligro su nivel de estrés y nerviosismo subió demasiado. Conociendo a la Alianza como tal, seguro que tomarían una decisión demasiado tarde para salvarle.

  
Wrathion igualmente acompañó a Anduin y Genn hasta la sala donde harían la reunión. El dragón se quedaría cerca esperando impaciente a que acabara. La sala era la de siempre, empezaba a parecer un segundo hogar a estas alturas. Anduin se sentó al lado de Genn, el único que le transmitía algo de calma entre todos los líderes. Todos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y ocuparon las sillas libres. Los únicos que no asistirían a esa reunión por estar demasiado lejos eran Tyrande, Velen y Muradin, pero ya se enviaron cartas explicando lo que ocurrió. Hubo un silencio incómodo una vez estaban todos sentados.

\- Entonces… - empezó Genn la conversación.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente?

\- Utilizaron una distracción. - explicó Jaina.- Muchos aquí fuisteis notificados de los ataques de la Horda en el Valle, algunos me ofrecisteis ayuda. - Jaina miró a Moira y Mekkatorque.- Pero no nos dimos cuenta de que los ataques se iban… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Alejando?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Anduin.

\- Al principio era en las granjas por todo el este, de ahí la creencia de que intentaban esparcir la hambruna. Pero cada vez se iban moviendo más y más al oeste, ayer por la tarde fuimos cerca del Fuerte Daelin a detener un ataque.

\- Sí, en ese te ayudé. - confirmó Genn.

\- Literalmente todo el Valle nos separaba Altar de las Tormentas. Todos los guerreros de la Horda que estaban ahí no tenían intención de saquear o simplemente luchar, solo nos retenían. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde. Un trabajador de uno de los talleres nos advirtió de que había barcos atacando el Altar de las Tormentas. Llegamos ahí casi caída la noche y lo único que encontramos fue una masacre. Puede que la Horda sacrificara algunos de los suyos en esa distracción cerca del Fuerte Daelín, pero en comparación a los Sabiomar que han asesinado… Solo unos pocos sobrevivieron.

\- ¿Qué es lo que han podido contar? - preguntó Anduin muy preocupado.

\- Estuve toda la noche con ellos, están un poco traumatizados. Dicen que de repente llegaron, que eran guerreros de élite, y que mataban algunos y se llevaron a otros. Se escondieron de milagro.

\- Se llevaron los más importantes, ¿no? Leo y Pike…

\- Curiosamente no hacían distinciones. Mataron y secuestraron tanto iniciados como expertos. Con Leo y Pike no hay dudas al respecto, uno es el líder de los Sabiomar y el otro el Lord del Valle.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora?

\- Según tengo entendido, en ataques anteriores ellos hacían preguntas sobre los Sabiomar a los lugareños, ¿no? - preguntó Genn.

\- Sí, pero no sacaron demasiado. - Jaina se cruzó de brazos.- También comenté que interrogaron a gente con educación muy básica que no entendieron muy bien de qué iba todo eso. Supongo que eso explica que no hubo distinciones…

\- Bueno, creo que las razones ahora mismo es lo de menos. - dijo Anduin.- Solo podemos especular. Hay algo más importante, rescatarlos. ¿A dónde los han llevado?

\- Envié la flota tras ellos. Nos han quedado muy pocos Sabiomar, pero creo que podrán alcanzarlos. No creo que los lleven a Zandalar, nosotros ya estuvimos ahí una vez y destruimos parte de la flota y el puerto, así que seguramente los llevan a Orgrimmar.

\- Eso es un viaje largo… Quizá pueden alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen ahí. Pero si llegan… - Anduin no quería imaginar qué podría pasarles si llegaran a la ciudad de Orgrimmar.

\- ¿Han atacado a los Sabiomar porque son un pilar fuerte en la flota de Kul Tiras? - preguntó Moira.

\- Puede. - respondió Jaina.- O a lo mejor es una venganza, o quizá…

Jaina no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta se abrió de repente. Anduin vio que todos parecían muy sorprendidos antes de darse la vuelta el mismo y ver con sus ojos que los que aparecieron eran nada más ni nada menos que Turalyon y Alleria. La mandíbula de Anduin casi cae al verlos. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Pensaban que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que hicieron? Pero todas esas preguntas se dejaron de lado en cuanto se fijó en el aspecto que tenían ambos. Cuando les conoció los dos tenían un porte muy noble y heroico, sus ropas, armaduras y armas estaban bien cuidadas y pese a que pasaron años en una guerra contra la Legión Ardiente no parecía que les pasó factura físicamente. Pero todo eso ya no estaba. Estaban demacrados, las ojeras y arrugas estaban muy marcadas, tenían el pelo largo y totalmente descuidado, como si hubieran envejecido unas décadas, y toda la ropa y armas estaban sucias con muchos rasguños. ¿Qué les había pasado?

\- Perdón por venir sin avisar. - dijo Turalyon con una voz un poco más apagada de lo habitual.- Pero oímos lo que ocurrió en el Valle y venimos en cuanto pudimos, para ayudar.

\- ¿Disculpa? - dijo Genn un tanto irritado.- ¿Lleváis semanas desaparecidos sin dar una señal de vida y ahora venís aquí como si no pasara nada? Por no hablar de que todos sabemos lo que habéis hecho.

\- ¿Hecho? - preguntó Alleria con una voz demasiado grave.

\- Sí, sabemos lo de la matanza de elfos de sangre.

\- ¿Te molesta matar al enemigo? - preguntó Turalyon.

\- ¿Enemigo? - dijo Anduin.- ¿Matar civiles es matar al enemigo?

\- Sé que aún eres joven para entende-

\- ¿No sabéis que cometisteis un crimen de guerra?

\- No exageres. En realidad atacaron ellos primero, nosotros solo explorábamos.

\- Da igual quién atacara primero, ¿qué hacíais ahí de todos modos?

\- La mayor parte del continente está controlada por la Alianza. - contestó Alleria.- Lo único que no tenemos bajo control es el norte porque los Sin’dorei siguen ahí. La respuesta a tu pregunta es obvia.

\- La cuestión es que no dijisteis nada. - intervino Genn.- Ni una nota dejasteis y es algo que podíamos hablar. Tyrande y Velen se encargan de cuidar esos territorios ahora y ni siquiera a ellos les comentasteis esto.

\- No había tiempo, teníamos que hacerlo. - Anduin frunció el ceño con esas palabras. Sonaba más a un monólogo interno que a un razonamiento propio.

\- ¿No os dais cuenta de que vuestras acciones han traído una desgracia? - preguntó Anduin.- Con la matanza que hicisteis, ahora la Horda nos lo ha devuelto. Atacaron en el Valle y han secuestrado o matado un gran número de Sabiomar, incluidos Pike y Leo. Por no hablar de todos los saqueos.

\- Discrepo. - dijo Turalyon.- Los ataques en el Valle y los saqueos empezaron mucho antes de que nosotros hiciésemos algo.

\- Eso es cierto. - confirmó Jaina.- Los testigos de la cruzada que llevaban a cabo Turalyon y Alleria confirmaron que fue posterior a los primeros ataques de la Horda. Técnicamente la Horda sigue atacando primero, casi se podría decir que os vengasteis de todos los saqueos que hicieron.

\- Un momento. - Anduin frotó sus ojos con una mano y miró a Jaina seriamente.- ¿Les estás dando la razón o me lo estoy imaginando?

\- Lo que digo es que ellos debieron proponerlo. - Jaina apoyó los codos en la mesa.- Si lo hubieran dicho quizá se podrían haber llevado a cabo mejor esos ataques en territorio elfo.

\- En eso tienes razón. - dijo Turalyon, asintiendo.- Como ya estábamos en esas tierras nos precipitamos un poco, debimos pedir refuerzos. Pero no es tarde, los tenemos casi expulsados de las Tierras Fantasma, solo queda un empujón. Si conseguimos que retrocedan al Bosque Canción Eterna podríamos asediarlos y tener todos los Reinos del Este bajo control.

\- ¿De verdad lo estáis diciendo en serio? - preguntó Anduin casi desesperado con una mirada incrédula.- Lo único que hicisteis es un crimen, civiles desarmados asesinados sin reportar nada. ¿De verdad os creéis con derecho a proponer algo así?

\- Anduin, - llamó Jaina.- estamos en guerra, todo vale aquí. Tienen razón, si expulsamos a los Sin’dorei conseguiremos una victoria enorme.

\- Perdona, Jaina… - intervino Genn.- Los crímenes de guerra existen por una razón, no todo vale en la guerra. Y reducir la razón para expulsar a los Sin’dorei en una venganza por lo que hizo la Horda en el Valle es lamentable, no somos unos asesinos sedientos. Un poco de cabeza…

\- ¿Te parece mejor una razón de conquista o batallas ganadas? - preguntó Alleria.

\- Me parece mejor una razón que no nos haga ver como unos monstruos. - dijo Anduin, apretando los puños.- No podemos asesinar inocentes, no crucemos esa línea, no somos Sylvanas. No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Y por si lo habéis olvidado, la razón de esta reunión era el rescate de los nuestros, no una especie de venganza contra un pueblo que, ahora que lo pienso, no ha participado en nada de esto.

\- He enviado la flota tras ellos. - dijo Jaina.- Si los alcanzamos antes de que lleguen a su destino estará solucionado, si no los alcanzan ya pensaremos algo. Pero este tema de los Sin’dorei es muy interesante. No es un crimen asediar una ciudad enemiga.

\- Y volvemos al punto de inicio. - dijo Genn, cansado.- Esa no es la cuestión, más bien lo que han hecho ellos dos por su cuenta…

Anduin dejó de escuchar lo que decían, estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Tenía los puños y los dientes muy apretados del enfado. Era horrible para él oír esas cosas, como le daban vueltas al tema intentando justificar que lo que hicieron Turalyon y Alleria no era tan malo y que expulsar, o más bien exterminar, tal y como Turalyon empezaba a decir ahora, no era algo cuestionable. No podía oír cómo Turalyon, Alleria y Jaina intentaban hacer planes, no podía ver cómo Jaina planeaba eso mientras olvidaba que gente, su gente, estaba secuestrada rumbo a un destino horrible. Otra vez su sed de venganza se interponía.

_Te encantaría que cerraran la boca para siempre, ¿verdad?_

Cualquier emoción de enfado que tenía Anduin se esfumó en el instante que la voz le habló. Dio paso al miedo, miedo de que le estaba hablando en un momento importante como este.

_¿Te gustaría que lo hiciese? Puedo hacer que se callen si lo deseas. Solo tienes que decir que sí, o incluso puedes solo asentir y lo haré. Vamos, sé que en el fondo lo estás deseando… _

Anduin lo notó, pudo sentir las energías del Vacío en sus manos listas para salir. Podía sentir el poder y la voz diciendo “silencíalos a todos” una y otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo, las sombras iban a manifestarse y hacer daño, estaba seguro. Tenía que huir, tenía que pararlo como fuera.

Sin pensarlo, Anduin se levantó de la silla y se excusó diciendo que debía salir fuera unos segundos. La mayoría simplemente se limitaron a asentir sin importarles que el rey de Ventormenta saliera, solo Jaina se quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido, y Genn le siguió con la mirada un poco preocupado, él era el único que se dio cuenta del pánico en los ojos de Anduin.

El joven rey salió y cerró la puerta. Caminó deprisa unos metros y se apoyó en la pared con el hombro mientras se agarraba los brazos como si tuviera frío. Por toda la Luz, ¿qué le había pasado ahí dentro? Le faltó poco para que las sombras salieran y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Quizá fue el estrés del momento, era algo habitual perder el control por el estrés.

\- ¿Anduin? - el joven rey no se dio cuenta de que Genn había salido también. El viejo lobo le miró con gran preocupación.- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara, estás algo pálido.

\- Estoy bien, lo siento.

\- Sé que las cosas están un poco feas ahí dentro, pero tienes que volver.

\- Lo sé, solo necesito un pequeño momento. - Genn le masajeó un poco los hombros.

\- Respira hondo, ¿vale? Lo arreglaremos.

Anduin asintió y vio como Genn volvía a la caótica reunión. Decidió respirar muy hondo varias veces antes de entrar y enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo. Al entrar vio que todavía seguían discutiendo pros y contras sobre atacar a los Sin’dorei. Anduin ya no quería participar en esa conversación, estaba agotado de entrar en bucle una y otra vez con las razones, aunque agradecía que Genn le apoyara.

\- Hagáis lo que hagáis, - dijo Anduin un poco cansado después de un rato.- no voy a participar en un crimen de guerra. Espero que cuando os deis cuenta del error no pese demasiado en vuestras conciencias.

\- No contábamos contigo de todos modos. - dijo Turalyon. Anduin se tuvo que morder la lengua.

\- Me ocuparé de lo que estáis ignorando, el rescate de los Sabiomar. - Jaina suspiró.

\- Ya te dije que envié la flo-

\- No será suficiente. Conseguiré el contacto necesario ya que no pensáis ayudarme vosotros.

\- ¿Y a quién piensas pedir ayuda? - Anduin sonrió ligeramente.

\- Todavía no lo tengo claro, pero estoy bastante seguro de que una persona me ayudará bastante.

En algún lugar, en ese preciso instante, Baine estornudó.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Después de la reunión, Genn fue con Anduin a comer. Genn quiso saber qué clase de plan tenía en mente para el rescate y a quién iba a pedir ayuda, pero Anduin no podía explicarle que un miembro de la Horda podía ayudarle porque llevan viéndose y colaborando desde hace semanas. Como la reunión duró más de lo esperado, Genn y Anduin pensaron que comerían solos, pero se unió Wrathion cuando se sirvieron.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Anduin al recordar que Wrathion estaba muy interesado en el tema.

\- Estaba hablando con Calia. Tuve que explicarle lo que había ocurrido y recibimos una carta de Lucille que decía que las cosas iban bien en Drustvar ahora. ¿Qué ha pasado en el Valle?

\- Realmente no hay más información. Durante la noche atacaron el Altar de las Tormentas y, o bien los mataron o los secuestraron, Pike y Leo entre ellos. Se los llevan a Orgrimmar en barco, Jaina ha mandado la flota de Kul Tiras tras ellos.

\- No llegarán a tiempo. - Wrathion se dejó caer un poco en la silla.- Ya les llevan ventaja.

\- Lo peor es que por culpa de Turalyon y Alleria se ha dejado todo eso de lado, nadie pudo aportar ideas porque se centraron en ellos.

\- ¿Turalyon y Alleria?

\- Sí. - dijo Genn.- Los dos han aparecido en la reunión.

\- Y yo diría que se han vuelto locos… - Anduin miró a Wrathion tras decir eso.- ¿Sabes si la Azerita tiene graves efectos secundarios? Quiero decir… mentalmente hablando.

\- No te puedo decir con certeza, recuerda que la Azerita es algo nuevo. No sé si el uso prolongado tiene efectos muy graves en la mente. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que N’Zoth lo infectó…

\- Ojalá pudieras verlos, tienen muy mal aspecto como si hubieran envejecido un par de décadas. ¡Y lo peor es que se han vuelto unos radicales!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No les importa en absoluto las atrocidades que han cometido, no le ven nada malo y quieren seguir. Y lo peor es que han convencido algunos para que les ayuden a matar más elfos de sangre.

\- Bueno, eso aún está por ver. - intentó tranquilizar Genn.- Lo han propuesto y algunos parecían de acuerdo después de un rato hablando, pero no han quedado en nada. Quizá se pueda solucionar.

\- ¿Solucionar? - por alguna razón, Anduin sintió toda su sangre hervir, especialmente en la cabeza.- ¡No se solucionará! ¡Son unos genocidas! Y lo único que van a traer a la Alianza son desgracias, nos arrastrarán a todos a una carnicería. - Anduin dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa.- ¡Debería encerrarles en una cárcel para que dejaran de esparcir esas ideas! ¡Debería silenciarles y no dejarlos salir!

\- Anduin. - Genn le miró seriamente e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia abajo.- Relájate, estás diciendo cosas fuera de lugar. Silenciar opiniones no es algo que hacemos, las cosas hay que hablarlas. Cálmate.

Genn tenía razón, Anduin estaba perdiendo los papeles muy rápido y eso era algo bastante inusual en él. Supuso que el estrés le estaba afectando demasiado e intentó calmarse, lo que dijo estuvo mal. Wrathion prefirió no decirle nada en ese momento, solo miró a Anduin algo confundido.

\- Lo siento. - se disculpó el joven rey después de beber un poco de agua.

\- No pasa nada. Ahora… - Genn dejó su plato a un lado.- ¿Qué clase de plan tienes para el rescate? Estás muy misterioso con ese tema.

\- Ah, eso… - Anduin miró a Wrathion.- Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó el dragón. Anduin tenía que ser discreto delante de Genn, esperaba que Wrathion entendiera lo que quería.

\- Bueno, pensé que podrías enviar una carta de ayuda a… ya sabes, los otros.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Wrathion alzó una ceja ante la sugerencia.

\- Sí. - Anduin se alegró de que Wrathion lo entendiera a la primera.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? - preguntó Genn.- ¿Por qué habláis con enigmas?

\- Es que es un secreto. - Anduin se encogió de hombros.

\- Eh, yo no quiero secretitos. - Wrathion se acercó al oído de Anduin, como si quisiera susurrarle algo, pero no dijo nada. Genn hizo una bola de papel con la servilleta y se la lanzó a Wrathion.- ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!?

\- No me dijo nada, tranquilo. - dijo Anduin sonriendo.

\- No sé en qué clase de lío te vas a meter, porque sé que lo harás, por eso prefiero que me lo digas.

\- No te preocupes, confía en mí, ¿vale? - Genn no estaba demasiado seguro. Anduin se levantó y cogió a Wrathion por el brazo para llevárselo.- Todavía no es seguro que haga eso, así que no vale la pena mencionarlo ahora. Si al final lo llevo a cabo te lo diré, ¿vale? - Genn suspiró pesadamente.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor.

Anduin asintió y llevó a Wrathion fuera. No había gente por los alrededores, así que podían hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que quería hacer Anduin.

\- ¿Puedes escribir a Ebyssian acerca de ese asunto? - preguntó Anduin, pero Wrathion hizo una mueca.

\- Creía que no querías mezclar asuntos de facciones entre vosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero no me queda otra. Ya has oído que los demás no harán nada más que enviar la flota detrás, así que…

\- Sospechaba que no harían nada del otro mundo.

\- Si llegan a Orgrimmar están condenados, pero si Baine puede sacarlos de ahí entonces tendrán una oportunidad. Por favor…

\- Vale, con una condición. - Anduin le miró extrañado.- Que te calmes un poco. Se nota mucho que estás muy nervioso, deberías tomarte un respiro.

\- No es como si pudiera permitirme ese lujo…

\- Pues te lo permites igualmente. Necesitas tener la cabeza fría por lo que pueda pasar.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo… Voy a volver a esa biblioteca abandonada, ¿vienes?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero comprobar si hay algo más ahí. Quizá hay un libro con respuestas a preguntas que tenemos. Tuvimos suerte con ese diario así que, ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Una voz te obliga a ir allí una vez y quieres volver? ¿Para desayunar bebes café o alcohol?

\- No es tan grave, solo quiero comprobar que no me pasé nada por alto. Pero si no quieres venir entonces tendré que ir solo… - Anduin intentó agregar tristeza en su voz.

\- Diviértete, yo no pienso ir allí.

No le salió demasiado bien ese chantaje emocional, Wrathion ya se estaba alejando. Anduin sintió frustración, quería ir con él pero últimamente le costaba expresarse con casi todo el mundo. Con Genn ocurría lo mismo, le estaba muy agradecido por apoyarle en la reunión y solo le recompensó no contando con él. No se sentía cómodo con sus decisiones últimamente.  
De todos modos siguió su plan, quería volver a esa biblioteca, solo por estar seguro de que no había nada más ahí dentro. Se perdió un poco al principio porque no recordaba muy bien el camino ya que fue Dereck quien guió la primera vez, pero acabó encontrando las escaleras después de un rato. Estaba tal y como lo vio la última vez. El candado estaba en el suelo así que estaba la puerta abierta. Anduin se acercó y abrió muy lentamente intentando no hacer ruido aunque las bisagras chirriaron. Estaba igual de oscuro y el olor a humedad no había cambiado y por un segundo dudó si entrar o no. Anduin estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercó por la espalda. Wrathion se acercó a su oído.

\- Bu.

Anduin dio un bote y un pequeño grito. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Wrathion, frunció el ceño y sin darse cuenta ya estaba intentando darle un par de puñetazos que Wrathion detenía fácilmente.

\- ¿¡Eres estúpido o qué!? - dijo Anduin, indignado.

\- Tu reacción valió la pena. - Wrathion agarró las muñecas de Anduin para que dejara de intentar darle.

\- Idiota, eres un idiota. - Anduin suspiró y se detuvo.- ¿No habías dicho que no ibas a venir?

\- Ya, pero como sé lo mucho que te encanta estar solo a oscuras conmigo pues…

\- Sí, para no verte la cara, idiota. - Anduin volvió a suspirar para quitarse el susto que se llevó y miró a Wrathion seriamente.- ¿Por qué has venido?

\- Quiero comprobar una cosa.

Anduin solo alzó una ceja y Wrathion entró en la biblioteca. El joven rey le siguió y creó una pelota de Luz en su mano para ver. Ambos miraron en la pequeña sala, pero no había nada que llamara la atención. Solo había polvo, moho, estanterías rotas y libros estropeados. Anduin pensó que fue una pérdida de tiempo, no vio nada interesante allí.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste el diario? - preguntó Wrathion de repente.

\- Por ahí. - Anduin señaló una de las estanterías del rincón y Wrathion se dirigió a inspeccionar. El joven rey se acercó y señaló una pila de libros.- Lo vi debajo de estos libros. - Wrathion miró, pero frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esto es malo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todo lo que ha ocurrido no es casualidad. Mira cómo es este sitio, mira el estado deteriorado de todos los libros. - Wrathion le enseñó el diario.- Y mira el estado de esto. - Anduin reflexionó. Ese diario estaba muy cuidado en comparación.

\- Alguien lo dejó aquí para que lo encontrara. ¿Pero quién puede ser?

\- ¿Recuerdas Uldir? - Anduin asintió.- ¿Recuerdas que cuando volvíamos en barco te conté mis sospechas de que había un topo en la Alianza porque estaba todo muy calculado?

\- ¿Crees que fue el topo?

\- No se me ocurre otra respuesta por ahora. Si es un siervo de N’Zoth es normal que la voz del Vacío te llevara aquí…

\- ¿Y qué significará todo esto?

\- Significa que hemos caído en una trampa. Por alguna razón, ellos querían que matáramos a Gorak Tul y… no estoy muy seguro de las consecuencias reales. Mientras estábamos fuera ocurrió el ataque y secuestro de los Sabiomar, no sé si ese era el objetivo o eso es solo una distracción más para algo peor.

\- Puede que sí sea lo de los Sabiomar, pero organizar ese ataque para que al final sea una distracción de algo me parece demasiado enrevesado.

\- No con N’Zoth. Recuerda que en Uldir se precipitó y nos subestimó, pero hoy en día ya sabe que podemos leer las acciones fáciles rápidamente, optará por algo más rebuscado ahora. Hay que rescatar a los que se llevaron, eso seguro, pero tenemos que estar alerta porque me huelo que el gran golpe será en otra parte.

Rara vez Wrathion se equivocaba, así que Anduin confiaba en él. Era frustrante tener un topo cerca tendiendo trampas así, ahora tenía la paranoia de que derrotar a los Drust fue un error grave y que ayudaron a N’Zoth con algún plan misterioso. Por ahora no podía hacer nada más que especular y no debía permitírselo, no quería distraerse con el rescate. Wrathion ya había mandado la carta a Ebyssian así que era cuestión de esperar respuesta.   
Cuando ambos quisieron salir del Fuerte Valiente, Jaina les detuvo, quería hablar con Anduin sobre sus palabras acerca de que conseguiría ayuda. Una vez más tendría que mentir a Jaina porque no confiaba que ella se tomara bien su pacto con Baine, o al menos no tan bien como lo haría Genn. Anduin se despidió de Wrathion temporalmente y rezó para que el tiempo pasara rápido y que no les ocurriera nada a los secuestrados.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Miedo. Nunca antes había sentido un miedo tan intenso, ni siquiera cuando supo que estuvo controlado por un dios antiguo. Leo no se separó de Pike ni un segundo. Agarrado a su brazo, el pequeño no podía adivinar a dónde les estaban llevando. El barco olía mal y no solo por el salitre, estaba muy descuidado. Llevaban días navegando cuando por fin se detuvieron. Leo no reconoció el lugar, solo intuyó que era una ciudad Horda por las razas y banderas. Unos orcos y Renegados obligaron al pequeño grupo a seguirlos con empujones y algunos golpes. Les llevaron a un trol con autoridad que les miró por encima.

\- Él. - dijo el trol señalando a un Sabiomar de rango alto.- Y ellos dos. - señaló a Leo y Pike.- Llevad a los tres a las cárceles exteriores, los demás abajo.

Leo imaginó que los meterían en una cárcel al aire libre, pero les llevaron al interior de la tierra en lo que parecía ser un distrito subterráneo. A los tres seleccionados los dejaron en un calabozo totalmente cerrado y frío no muy lejos mientras que a los demás los llevaron todavía más dentro de la tierra. El rato que esperaron fue casi eterno, los tres estaban asustados y a oscuras, tampoco oyeron nada del exterior. Casi cuando ya imaginaron que nadie vendría, la puerta se abrió. Aunque Leo no la había visto nunca, la reconoció por las descripciones. La persona que entró era Sylvanas, la Jefa de Guerra, acompañada de un tauren y dos no-muertos, uno de ellos dejó una antorcha para iluminar.

\- Quiero estar a solas con el niño. - dijo Sylvanas. El tauren no se movió, solo la miraba extrañado mientras que los otros se llevaban a ambos adultos fuera. Leo miró con miedo a Pike, esperando a que hiciese algo para evitarlo, pero en esas circunstancias fue imposible. El tauren no se fiaba, pero tuvo que salir de todos modos. Sylvanas se acercó una vez se quedaron solos y Leo retrocedió hasta quedarse en una esquina.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos reunimos.

\- ¿Qué? - pero si era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara.

\- No intentes disimular. Han pasado unos meses desde que hablamos en el Valle Canto Tormenta cuando me dejaste llevar gran parte de mi ejército para la batalla. - Leo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, yo no… No era yo. - Sylvanas alzó una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacerme creer que tienes un hermano idéntico a ti?

\- ¡Lo juro! ¡No era yo! Yo… - Leo tragó saliva.- Estaba controlado por un dios antiguo que está en las profundidades del mar. Yo no era dueño de mis acciones, nunca te he visto, ¡lo juro!

\- Lo sé. - Leo frunció el ceño.- No te he traído por eso de todos modos. - Sylvanas se acercó hasta estar delante y se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos. Normalmente se hace eso para transmitir confianza, pero Sylvanas no tenía buenas intenciones y Leo podía sentirlo.- Eres parte de un plan, enhorabuena, espero que estés feliz.

-¿Plan?

\- Sí, y si no colaboras, entonces espero que te guste coleccionar trozos de tus queridos Sabiomar. Aquí tienes la primera pieza.

Sylvanas dejó un dedo índice humano delante de Leo como amenaza y el pequeño se quedó pálido. No entendía por qué pasaba esto, él ya no tenía nada que ver con todo esto. Sylvanas no quería decirle aún en qué quería que colaborase, no era el momento. Por ahora, lo dejaría solo sin luz en esa celda y seguiría dándole pequeños trozos humanos poco a poco hasta que el plan se pusiera en marcha. Sylvanas salió por la puerta para encontrarse a Baine enfadado.

\- Así que era eso… - dijo Baine de forma acusadora.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Por eso me querías lejos estos últimos días sin pedirme tantas explicaciones, ¿no? El ataque en el Valle Canto Tormenta, no querías que lo supiera.

\- No te cuento las cosas porque perdiste mi confianza hace tiempo. Si quieres recuperarla tendrás que colaborar con un par de cosas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Has visto a nuestros nuevos prisioneros, ¿no? - Baine asintió.- El niño que tenemos aquí encerrado tiene que ser torturado, no importa si física o psicológica, para que nos cuente unas cosas.

\- ¿Torturado? Pero… ¿Qué tiene que decir?

\- Eso se lo sacaré yo, tú solo encárgate de asustarlo u ordena a alguien que lo haga, ambas me sirven. Pero quiero que seas tú quien lo supervise y me mande informes de ello.

\- El niño ya está asustado. ¿Y después qué pasará con él?

\- No veo ninguna razón por la que debería seguir con vida. - Baine parpadeó.

\- Jefa de Guerra… solo es un niño, no creo que tenga más de diez años…

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡No podemos! ¡No es una amenaza!

\- Es el líder de la casa Canto Tormenta ya que su padre murió, será líder de los llamados Sabiomar. Si no es hoy, será mañana.

\- Pero solo es un niño… Yo no puedo cargar con eso…

\- En ese caso espero que aceptes ocupar su lugar.

Baine frunció el ceño bastante enfadado cuando Sylvanas se alejó. El poco honor que podía tener iba a desvanecerse si hacía algo así. Prefería que le obligara a estar en un campo de batalla que torturar un niño indefenso. Su paciencia estaba alcanzando el límite. Baine salió fuera y buscó a Mayla, le pidió que averiguara quién fue el encargado del ataque ya que Sylvanas y Nathanos no solían dirigirlos personalmente. Baine encontró a Mayla y Ebyssian en el Valle del Honor hablando un poco apartados y no perdió el tiempo en preguntar.

\- ¿Lo has averiguado? - preguntó Baine, Mayla asintió.

\- Rokhan. - Baine frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Sylvanas le amenazó, aparentemente. Si no lo hacía probablemente lo poco que queda de la tribu Lanza Negra desaparecería.

\- No le culpo…

\- ¿Qué has averiguado tú?

\- Tienen secuestrados a unos humanos de rango bastante alto, entre ellos el líder de la casa Canto Tormenta de Kul Tiras. - Mayla inclinó la cabeza a un lado.- Solo es un niño pequeño muerto de miedo y Sylvanas me ha pedido que supervise su tortura.

\- Eso es horrible… - Mayla le miró escandalizada.

\- Supongo que eso explica la carta. - dijo Ebyssian.

\- ¿Qué carta? - preguntó Baine.

\- Recibí una carta de Wrathion, Anduin nos pide ayuda con esto. Quiere saber si podemos de alguna forma devolver el niño a Kul Tiras.

\- Podríamos meternos en un gran problema si lo hacemos… - dijo Mayla.

\- Sí… pero… - Baine meditó.- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto, tomaré el riesgo. No voy a caer en esa manipulación de Sylvanas y creo que puedo tener una coartada para hacerlo. - Baine miró a Ebyssian.- Escribe de vuelta a Wrathion y pregúntales cuándo y cómo quieren hacerlo.

\- Así lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podéis oler los problemas que van a tener? Yo sí.   
Pobre Leo de todos modos :(  
¿Siguiente capítulo? No lo sé, puede ser dentro de unas semanas o dentro de meses. Primero escribo en español, me lo corrigen, me pongo a traducirlo, me pasó días intentando que todo sea entendible en Inglés... Vamos, que es un largo proceso. O puede que definitivamente pierda la motivación y no volver, quién sabe...  
Por si no nos volvemos a ver, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.


	41. Movimiento crucial en el juego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, ha pasado un tiempo pero he logrado acabar esto. Espero que te guste.

Si había algo que Anduin detestaba de los sueños, era correr. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara o la necesidad que tenía, siempre iba lento. Para hacerlo todavía peor, su perseguidor siempre estaba justo detrás de él, no llegaba a pillarle, pero le generaba bastante ansiedad. Estaba en algo parecido a una ciudad oscurecida con edificios excesivamente altos, muchos agujeros por donde caerse y lleno de monstruos de extrañas figuras sacados de sus peores pesadillas. Anduin era perseguido por ellos y no sabía a dónde ir. Otro de los problemas que tenía en ese sueño es que su visión era muy limitada, puede que ni siquiera estuviera en una ciudad. Intentaba acelerar y no podía, los monstruos estaban casi oliéndole la nuca. Anduin intentó meterse en un pasillo de piedra, pero al final le alcanzaron y tiraron de su camisa tan fuerte que Anduin pensó que la iban a romper. No fue agradable notar algo parecido a unas manos pegajosas tirar de él, pero cuando lo tiraron al suelo, despertó.  
Anduin creyó que se despertó porque ya había amanecido, pero en realidad se había caído de la cama. El joven rey ya no quiso dormir de nuevo, este tipo de pesadillas donde era perseguido le ponían demasiado nervioso y últimamente era lo único que tenía. Aunque cuando quiso darse una ducha se dio cuenta de algo perturbador. La camisa que había usado para dormir se había alargado, al igual que en su pesadilla cuando le agarraron por la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible si eso fue un sueño? ¿Alguien entró mientras dormía? Cualquier respuesta que se le ocurría le daba miedo.

Después de una ducha rápida, Anduin desayunó ligero. Estaba solo por ahora, era muy temprano y lo agradecía, tenía mucho que pensar. Pasaron casi cinco días desde el secuestro, se hizo evidente que la flota no pudo llegar a tiempo y su gente estaba en Orgrimmar sufriendo algún horrible destino. Anduin se enfadó mucho al final. Pese a que era obvio que la flota no llegó a tiempo Jaina siguió haciendo planes con Turalyon y Alleria acerca de la expulsión de los Sin’dorei en los Reinos del Este. Jaina se mostró algo dolida cuando supo que los suyos estaban en Orgrimmar, pero al igual que Turalyon y Alleria, se acabó cegando con los elfos. Era algo que Anduin llegó a despreciar, nunca antes una guerra le había dado tanta repugnancia y no estaba seguro de si ellos tenían esa actitud porque eran así o la Azerita les estaba envenenando la mente.  
Estaba muy perdido ahora. Baine no había contestado a su petición, quizá no podía ayudarle de ninguna manera o simplemente le dio la espalda. Anduin estaba dando vueltas al café con una cucharilla lentamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Wrathion saludó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba.

\- Has madrugado bastante. Detecté tu olor y me pasé a saludar. - dijo el dragón sonriendo.

\- No tenía mucho sueño, tengo la cabeza en mil asuntos. - no quería decirle que le despertó una pesadilla.

\- ¿Jaina?

\- Y los otros dos, están ganando más apoyo, especialmente de los enanos. No me extrañaría que en unos días se marchen para llevar a cabo su plan. - Wrathion se sentó a su lado y le miró ladeando la cabeza un poco.

\- Pareces triste. - Anduin suspiró.

\- Lo estoy, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? - Wrathion se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Podemos ir a la casa y saludar a Varok.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, es temprano aún, no hay nada que hacer. - el dragón le sonrió levemente.- Se está muy bien fuera, la brisa es agradable.

Anduin asintió, quizá el aire le sentaría bien. Las calles de Boralus eran tranquilas, no había el ruido típico de la ciudad tan molesto y Anduin se dio cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que oyó el canto de los pájaros. Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado por el camino, pero no había incomodidad por ello. Si había algo que Anduin apreciaba muchísimo con Wrathion es que los silencios eran agradables, no tenía la necesidad de hablar como le ocurría con casi todo el mundo. Cruzaron el bosque para llegar a la casa y se extrañaron de no ver a Varok alrededor, pero solo necesitaron dar un paso dentro de la casa para oír los ronquidos del orco en el piso de arriba. Anduin y Wrathion decidieron sentarse en el porche un rato para que les diera el sol. Anduin se sintió bien un segundo al cerrar los ojos, olvidando todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días de estrés y sus pesadillas. Wrathion se había tumbado al lado de Anduin, colocando la cabeza cerca de su pierna, y acercó una nota de papel a la cara del joven rey después de un rato. Anduin no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Anduin.

\- La respuesta de los tauren. - el joven rey pareció ponerse en guardia.

\- ¿Por qué no me la has dado antes?

\- Porque quería estar en un lugar seguro. - Wrathion se sentó.- Llegó a mitad de la noche.

\- ¿Y qué dicen?

\- Que sí, tienen a los Sabiomar y que debemos organizarnos para la devolución.

\- ¿Entonces nos ayudan? - Wrathion asintió.- Vale, vale… Es muy arriesgado y aun así nos ayudan, es perfecto. ¿Cómo deberíamos hacerlo?

\- Ellos sugieren ir a un punto intermedio, ni Kalimdor ni Reinos del Este, sugieren una isla deshabitada que queda en mitad del océano. Creo que una de esas islas donde mandaron barcos de expediciones sería una buena idea.

\- Sí… De hecho, ahora que Taelia es quien manda en el puerto, seguro que tiene registros sobre estas islas que podemos consultar. Solo quedaría buscar un barco.

\- Y concretar día. En la carta pone claramente que necesitan anticipación porque la situación es un poco delicada.

\- Me lo imagino… Primero debería hablar con Taelia para saber sobre estas islas y… creo que le pediré un barco también. No creo que Jaina me preste uno de los suyos teniendo en cuenta que últimamente solo hemos discutido.

\- ¿Tienes bien pensado lo que quieres hacer? Porque me temo que no.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Piensa, Baine nos devolverá a Leo y Pike. Nosotros iremos con un barco prestado por parte de Taelia, por lo que en algún momento irán a pedirle explicaciones a ella también acerca de qué le dijimos porque aquí todo el mundo tiene paranoia con todo. Y luego llega lo peor, ¿cómo explicamos que hemos rescatado a Leo y Pike? ¿Tienes pensada alguna excusa?

\- Todavía no, pero aún hay tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto? ¿Y si mañana mismo nos dicen que debemos ir?

\- ¡Pues ya lo pensaré! ¡O no vamos si quieres! - Wrathion frunció el ceño ante el repentino enfado de Anduin y este se dio cuenta tarde. Al igual que sus últimos arrebatos de ira, pronunciaba las palabras antes de que las procesara su cerebro.- Perdón… Lo siento, es que últimamente me enfado muy deprisa.

\- No te voy a dejar de hablar por eso, no pasa nada. Pero… ¿estás bien?

\- He estado bastante estresado estos días. - Anduin dudó un momento cuando cruzó su mirada con la del dragón.- Estoy de mal humor siempre y… el estrés tampoco me deja dormir muy bien.

\- Yo solía estar muy enfadado todo el tiempo hace un año. - Wrathion suspiró.- Pero tú has dado el primer paso muy rápido: reconocerlo. De ahí en adelante ya irás mejorando

\- ¿Por qué estabas enfadado? ¿Por las cosas que hacía N’Zoth?

\- Entre otras cosas. - Wrathion miró ligeramente abajo.- Pero ya es agua pasada, nada es duradero.

Anduin miró al bosque y se quedaron en silencio un rato. ¿El tiempo curaba todo? Alguna vez le dijeron eso como consolación cuando murió Varian, ¿se aplicaría a los problemas que sufría ahora? Deseaba que fuera así, odiaba sentirse de esa forma tan contraria a lo que solía ser.

\- Anduin, mira. - Anduin miró a Wrathion, este estaba sujetando un gato negro y todo el cuerpo largo y esbelto estaba expuesto.- Un gato largo. - el joven rey no sabía si reír, pero se le escapó una sonrisa.

\- Idiota. - Wrathion colocó la cabeza del gato bajo su barbilla y le acarició la barriga hasta que el gato empezó a ronronear.- ¿Quién ronronea? ¿Tú o el gato?

\- Por última vez, los dragones no ronroneamos. - Wrathion dejó el gato sobre el regazo de Anduin y se acercó. Anduin acarició la barriga del felino y vio como Wrathion se quedó mirando.

\- ¿Quieres que te rasque la barriga también?

\- No te gustaría mi violenta reacción. - Wrathion le sonrió. Lo dijo para parecer peligroso, pero en realidad a los dragones les gustaba mucho. Anduin no le creyó porque pudo ver la sonrisa de Wrathion y le sonrió también, algún día debía probarlo.

\- Si dejáis de miraros fijamente a los ojos, veréis que estoy aquí. - Varok se había despertado y Anduin dio un bote.

\- Lo siento, creía que seguías dormido. - se excusó Anduin.

\- Lo estaba, pero alguien alzó la voz y… - Anduin miró abajo.- De todos modos debía levantarme ya.

Varok se acercó al río que había cerca de casa para lavarse la cara. Anduin acarició al gato un poco más hasta que Wrathion volvió a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? - Anduin meditó unos segundos.

\- Hablemos con Taelia antes que nada.

Wrathion se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Anduin para levantarle. Ambos se despidieron de Varok y bajaron a Boralus nuevamente. Como ya había pasado un rato, el puerto ya estaba despierto, así que probablemente Taelia ya estaba en la oficina. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos a que Taelia dejara de dar instrucciones a unos trabajadores y atenderles. Anduin saludó primero levantando la mano.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas el ascenso? - preguntó el joven rey, Taelia dio un largo suspiro.

\- No me extraña que Cyrus quisiera jubilarse… - Anduin rio un poco.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

\- Es un asunto muy secreto, necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Podemos hablar muy en privado? - Taelia hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran a un despacho vacío. Wrathion cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Es un plan de rescate a Leo y Pike. - Taelia le miró muy interesada.- Podemos hacerlo pero necesitamos un poco de ayuda. ¿Tienes registros de islas donde hicieron expediciones para minar Azerita?

\- Sí, todo eso está señalado así que puedo mostrártelo. ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer?

\- Pues… - Anduin miró a Wrathion porque no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Cómo que “habla tú”? - preguntó el dragón frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ahora os leéis el pensamiento? - preguntó Taelia.

\- No es difícil adivinar qué piensa cuando me mira de esa forma. - Wrathion pasó una mano por la nuca.- Si tengo que dar una versión corta, sería que tenemos un contacto en la Horda que puede liberarlos. Nos han pedido quedar en algún punto intermedio, una isla de esas, para hacer el trueque. Tenemos que avisar con antelación así que si puedes ayudarnos…

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el orco que os ayudé a liberar?

\- Más o menos.

\- Bueno, por ahora… - Taelia se acercó a uno de los cajones a buscar. Sacó un mapa y unos reportes muy bien redactados que dejó sobre la mesa.- Este es el mapa que indica las islas y esto son todos los reportes sobre ellas, aunque algunas islas no han sido visitadas aún.

\- ¡Es genial! - dijo Anduin mientras miraba por encima.

\- ¿Tenéis barco o también necesitáis uno? - el joven rey la miró fijamente.- ¿También me vas a pedir eso? ¿No son demasiados favores?

\- Sé el riesgo, y de verdad que si tuviera otras opciones no te pediría algo tan arriesgado. Pero no puedo confiar en los demás. Te lo pido como hermano menor.

\- No me digas eso… - Taelia tapó los ojos de Anduin porque estaba con su mirada suplicante irresistible.

\- Piénsatelo bien, no vamos a forzar a nadie. - dijo Wrathion. Taelia se cruzó de brazos y estuvo en silencio un rato pensando.

\- Ya conozco el secreto del orco de todos modos, por uno más no me voy a morir.

\- Te podría llevar a la muerte si alguien se entera.

\- A mí no me van a pillar. ¿Cuándo haremos todo esto por cierto?

\- Primero deberíamos tener una pequeña reunión con los implicados, luego ya quedaremos.

\- Tomad. - Taelia recogió los papeles y los metió en un sobre.- Que nadie os vea con esto, por favor.

\- No hay problema. - Anduin lo recogió.

\- Iremos todos a la casa a charlar. - dijo Wrathion.

\- ¿Casa? - preguntó Taelia.

\- Sí, es… - Anduin guardó silencio un segundo.- Ah, Taelia, ¿te apetece unirte a un grupo muy selecto?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Reunir a todos fue fácil, solo necesitaron hacer tiempo hasta la hora de comer. Entre el trabajo de Taelia, Dereck y Tess no pudieron reunirse antes, pero al menos no tenían que esperar días enteros. Después de comer, Tess y Dereck fueron a buscar a Taelia en su puesto de trabajo mientras que Anduin y Wrathion buscaron a Calia por el Fuerte Valiente. Una vez estaban los seis, tomaron el camino que cruzaba el bosque hasta llegar a la casa. Wrathion grabó el código mágico de Taelia para dejarla pasar y ella se sorprendió bastante al ver el lugar y la ilusión que usó el dragón. Todos se metieron dentro a hablar ya que el cielo estaba un poco nublado y pensaban que llovería. Hicieron un poco de café con lo que quedaba por ahí y se sentaron cómodamente usando cojines.

\- Bueno. - empezó Anduin dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y esparciéndolos un poco.- ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Ideas?

\- ¿Qué clase de isla prefieres? - preguntó Taelia.- Tenemos de todo, con bosque, con nieve, con volcanes…

\- Debería ser un sitio accesible.- señaló Dereck.- Que sea fácil caminar por ahí y no muy grande. Una isla que sea solo una playa me parece buena idea.

\- Hay varias así. - Taelia cogió unos papeles.- Leed las descripciones y elegid. - todos miraron por encima los reportes de las islas unos minutos hasta que Calia rompió el silencio.

\- Esta isla me parece bien. - Calia leyó por encima.- Hay dos islas que son bastante grandes y tardaríamos en encontrarnos, otra tiene una playa demasiado pequeña. Pero esta en concreto es solo arena, quizá un poco grande, pero creo que nos encontraríamos fácilmente. - Tess cogió el reporte y leyó.

\- Lodazal Hediondo, bonito nombre, tiene pocos animales y plantas… Cuando la marea sube, el agua cubre parte de la arena, así que es importante llevar bañador. - Tess miró a Taelia.- ¿Quién ha escrito esto?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Dónde está ubicada la isla? - Taelia abrió el mapa del océano y buscó.

\- Aquí, es la más alejada pero eso significa que puede ser la más segura. Espero que tengan un mapa ellos.

\- Seguro. - dijo Anduin.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo por la noche. - dijo Wrathion.- Tenemos que utilizar el cobijo de la noche a nuestro favor, con la luz del día es más fácil que nos vean.

\- En eso tienes mucha razón. - dijo Dereck asintiendo.- La oscuridad es la mejor aliada con estos temas.

\- De acuerdo, no hay problema. - Anduin miró a Wrathion.- ¿Les escribes? - el dragón ya había empezado a escribir la carta especificando el lugar que eligieron.

\- ¿Eso es el idioma de los dragones? - preguntó Taelia, asombrada por las letras.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, hay algo que queremos anunciar. - dijo Tess de repente alzando un poco la voz, todos prestaron atención.- Ya lo hemos hablado con mis padres y tal… Y creemos que los siguientes debéis ser vosotros. - Tess miró un momento a Dereck antes de hablar.- Nos vamos a casar. - hubo un silencio, uno en el que todos intentaron procesar lo que acababan de oír.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- ¡Felicidades! ¡Que corra el ron! - dijo Taelia entusiasmada.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Anduin.- ¿Y eso?

\- Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, mañana mismo podríamos despertar muertos. - dijo Dereck.- Por eso queremos unirnos, antes de que sea tarde.

\- Estamos en guerra. - explicó Tess.- Esto podría ser un poco de felicidad, al menos para nosotros.

\- ¡Felicidades! - dijo Calia.- ¿Cuándo será?

\- Pronto, o eso espero. Será una ceremonia corta, solo amigos y familiares muy cercanos.

\- Bueno, espero que os lo paséis bien. - dijo Wrathion, pero Tess frunció el ceño.

\- Tú vas a venir. Los guardianes estáis todos invitados.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú. Somos amigos, ¿no? - de nuevo, Wrathion todavía tenía problemas para entender que tenía amigos.

\- La verdad es que necesito mucho una distracción. - dijo Anduin.- Contad conmigo, voy de cabeza.

Dereck levantó el pulgar. ¡Una boda! Anduin no recordaba si había estado en alguna, quizá sí pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. Y eran amigos muy cercanos los que se iban a unir, estaba muy contento por ellos. Era inesperado y todavía faltaban unos días, pero la idea le alegró mucho entre todas las malas noticias. Parte de la tarde la pasaron explicando a Taelia qué hicieron todo este tiempo y compartieron los secretos, Taelia se los llevaría a la tumba cuando hizo un juramento típico de piratas. Fue una tarde agradable, Anduin pudo distraerse. Todo fue bien hasta que volvió a Boralus y Mathias le reclamó. Fue todo muy breve, con Mathias siempre era así, pero lo que solía contarle no era lo que más deseaba oír. El día se volvió negro en cuanto le dijo que la mayoría apoyaron a Turalyon y Alleria porque tiraron la toalla con los Sabiomar y estos se marcharon repentinamente después de llevarse una gran cantidad de Azerita para el asalto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El plan podía ser una genialidad o el mayor fracaso que iban a presenciar. Después de concretar día y hora tras pensarlo y construir una coartada, los tauren llevaron a cabo el plan. Todo el trabajo lo tenía que hacer Mayla, es la única de los tres que solía pasar desapercibida. Era fastidioso que solo ella tendría que llevar todo el peso de la misión, pero Ebyssian por ser un dragón destacaba mucho y Baine tenía demasiados ojos encima. Por otra parte, si alguno de los prisioneros que estaban a su cargo desaparecen, Baine sería el principal sospechoso. La noche estaba al caer, Ebyssian tenía la coartada de que salió a cazar por su cuenta porque ningún festín en Orgrimmar podía satisfacerle y Baine se las arregló para tener una pequeña reunión con Sylvanas donde le haría un resumen de lo que había hecho, por lo que había dejado a otra persona vigilando a los prisioneros. Mayla tenía que hacer algo simple: llevar una caja de material. Era común llevar nuevas armas y armaduras a los niveles inferiores de Orgrimmar donde se preparaban los nuevos reclutas. Solo tenía que ir con esa caja al nivel inferior y entregar el nuevo material, como si fuera una tarea normal, y llenaría esa caja con otro material que estaba en mal estado y debía ser reparado. Sería entonces cuando sacaría a Leo de su jaula, le pediría que entrara en la caja, y se lo llevaría fuera.

Aunque el plan era simple, Mayla caminaba nerviosa. Nunca antes había hecho un acto de traición y las piernas le temblaban un poco. Al acercarse a la entrada de los niveles inferiores, se encontró a los típicos guardias. El encargado era un trol que la saludó.

\- Saludos, Mayla. - dijo amigable.

\- Hola, Maruk. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Deseando acabar el turno. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Material nuevo. - Mayla enseñó el interior para no ser sospechosa.- Tengo el deber de entregarlo.

\- Ya veo que también te han puesto a hacer trabajos sucios, Rokhan está igual.

Mayla sonrió débilmente, a no ser que Sylvanas te reconociera como un superior, la mayoría hacían trabajos de peones. El trol la dejó pasar sin problemas, confiaba en ella. Mayla aceleró el paso, primero debía reemplazar el material y luego sacar a Leo. Las salas de entrenamiento estaban llenas de reclutas de todas las razas peleando, algunas veces hasta llegar a la muerte, pero según ellos eso era bueno porque se “deshacían” de los más “débiles”. Mayla fue con el encargado de distribuir las armas y armaduras, ya tenía un buen trabajo con todas las piezas que tenía, pero agradeció que Mayla apareciera con una nueva caja ya que debía deshacerse de armaduras medio rotas. Una vez hecho el intercambio, llegó el momento de la verdad. Mayla tomó el camino a las jaulas asegurándose que nadie la viera. En la entrada dónde estaba Leo, había uno de los torturadores que Baine eligió. Iban a inculpar a un inocente, los tres sabían eso, pero debían hacerlo, ese pobre orco sería inculpado por tener la mala suerte de que le tocara a él ser el torturador ese día. Mayla dejó con mucho sigilo la caja en el suelo y agarró una cerbatana que consiguió en Zandalar. Una vez introdujo un dardo tranquilizante, se llevó la cerbatana a la boca y sopló con fuerza. El dardo era muy potente, un segundo después de acertar en el orco, este cayó dormido en el suelo. Mayla se apresuró en recoger la caja y acercarse al orco, vio que la llave la tenía colgada en su cinturón. Cuando abrió la puerta de la jaula, se sorprendió al ver que estaba totalmente a oscuras y un olor a muerto casi le hace retroceder. Usando una de las antorchas del exterior, Mayla buscó al pequeño humano. Gracias a la luz, se dio cuenta de que el mal olor era producido por varios trozos de seres humanos. Manos, dedos, pies, incluso un brazo entero estaban desperdigados y encontró a Leo en un rincón.

\- Eres Leo, ¿verdad? - el pequeño la miró y nunca antes Mayla había visto tanto terror en los ojos de alguien. Leo levantó un poco las manos, como si quisiera frenarla, pero Mayla se acercó igualmente y se agachó a su altura. A diferencia de Sylvanas, ella no era amenazadora.- ¿Qué te han hecho? - preguntó con tristeza, pero en el fondo no quería llegar a saberlo. Mayla abrió la caja a su lado.- Escúchame, he venido a salvarte, voy a devolverte con los tuyos. - Leo seguía mirándola con desconfianza.- Voy a llevarte con Anduin, Wrathion, Tess… tu hogar. Pero tienes que meterte en la caja, por favor.

Leo pareció reaccionar a los nombres y como no tenía otra opción decidió confiar en ella. Mayla hizo hueco en la caja para que Leo se metiera, tenía suerte de que la caja era bastante grande. Lo dejó todo en su sitio y colocó al orco sentado delante de la puerta, debía marcharse rápido ya que el efecto desaparecería pronto. Aceleró mucho más el paso ahora que todo iba a terminar, ya se estaba acercando a la entrada y pronto estaría fuera.

\- ¿Por qué tan deprisa? - Mayla se detuvo en seco. No calculó el tiempo bien, los guardias ya rotaron y ahora tenía al peor encargado.

\- Buenas, Céderick. - un Renegado leal de Sylvanas se interpuso en su camino.- Voy con prisas porque quiero terminar con mi tarea pronto e ir a cenar. Ha sido un día largo y quiero descansar.

\- ¿Y los dos que te acompañan siempre?

\- Cuerno de Ébano fue a cazar y Baine tiene una reunión con la Jefa de Guerra. ¿Me permites? Reba me está esperando con este material que debe ser arreglado o descartado, todos tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Me permites verlo? - Céderick intentó hacer una sonrisa, pero su boca estaba medio cosida y su mandíbula estuvo a punto de caer. Mayla imaginó que le pediría eso, no tuvo más remedio que dejar la caja en el suelo y abrirla. El Renegado inspeccionó por dentro y removió un poco las armaduras rotas.- Sería descortés no acompañarla hasta Reba, ¿te importa?

Mayla tuvo que evitar resoplar o poner mala cara, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, si se negaba podía levantar alguna sospecha en el futuro y no podía permitírselo. El Renegado la acompañó hasta uno de los puestos herreros en el Valle del honor donde encontraron a la tauren que le pidió ayuda a Mayla. Ella sonrió al verla, pero frunció el ceño al ver al no-muerto.

\- No sabía que necesitabas ayuda. - dijo la tauren.

\- Tranquila, Céderick solo me hacía compañía. Aquí tienes armaduras y armas en mal estado. - el Renegado no quitaba ojo, sin duda quería ver si había algo raro, pero lo único que vio fueron piezas y piezas de metal. Mayla sacó el último casco y la caja quedó visiblemente vacía.- ¿Dónde debo dejar la caja?

\- Ah, tienes que dejarla por los alrededores de la puerta trasera de Orgrimmar, en Azshara. Sé que es un camino un poco largo, pero dejamos ahí todos los desechos hasta que la patrulla de limpieza goblin se les lleva.

Mayla sonrió, no había problema, recogió la caja vacía y se despidió de ambos. Era una información que ya conocía, Baine se lo dijo y era parte del plan. Mayla caminó por el solitario desfiladero en silencio, rezando para terminar todo esto ya. Nada más acercarse a la zona de Azshara, vio una docena de cajas de todos los tamaños apiladas entre otra basura. Mayla entonces corrió un poco al interior de la zona de Azshara hasta llegar a los primeros árboles. Allí por fin encontró a Baine y Ebyssian.

\- ¡Mayla! - exclamó Baine.- Por fin, has tardado. Y eso que creía que sería yo el que llegaba tarde porque Sylvanas me retuvo un poco.

\- Tuve un problema, pero tengo una gran coartada, nadie debería sospechar de mí. - Mayla dejó la caja en el suelo y la abrió.- Tengo que decir que tu idea de poner un doble fondo ha sido una genialidad. - nada más retirar un tablón de madera que había de fondo, se abrió un hueco en el que leo estaba en posición fetal.

\- Espero que no se haya asfixiado… - dijo Ebyssian. Pero cuando el pequeño les miró aterrorizado estaba claro que estaba vivo.

\- Tranquilo. - le dijo Baine.- No te haremos daño, te devolveremos a tu hogar.

Con mucho cuidado, Baine sacó a Leo de la caja intentando tocarle lo mínimo para no asustarle. Leo se sorprendió al ver como Ebyssian cambió a su forma dragón y le recordó levemente a Wrathion. Como Ebyssian era grande, no tenía problemas con cargar a tres personas. Baine se puso detrás de Mayla mientras ella sujetaba a Leo en su regazo para que no cayera. La oscuridad de la noche les protegería y así empezaron el largo camino.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La noche y las mareas fueron muy tranquilas y favorables. Navegaron sobre las aguas rápido, acercándose a su destino sin problema cuando empezó a caer la noche. No había mucho espacio libre en cubierta para los seis, fue el único inconveniente ya que algunos se sintieron algo mareados. Intentaron pensar cómo iban a explicar el rescate, pero muy pocas cosas sonaban del todo convincentes, no paraban de estancarse una y otra vez en el mismo punto. Decir que se infiltraron en Orgrimmar aprovechando la experiencia de agentes del IV:7 no era suficiente ya que estaban hablando de la capital y utilizar la carta de que tuvieron ayuda de un traidor en la Horda podía salir terriblemente mal. Pero el tiempo se les echaba encima y no paraban de encontrar huecos en el plan, se estaban empezando a desesperar.

\- Deberíamos volver a Boralus por la mañana. - dijo Calia.- Sería arriesgado que nos vieron con Leo tan pronto si supuestamente nos hemos infiltrado. Una misión así llevaría una noche entera en realidad.

\- En eso podemos estar todos de acuerdo. - dijo Tess, asintiendo.- Podemos pedir a Baine ciertos detalles de la ciudad sobre cómo funcionan sus cambios de turno o qué zonas están menos vigiladas. Históricamente ha habido infiltraciones en ciudades grandes siempre así que…

\- De todo modos deberíamos decir que no todos nos infiltramos. - dijo Anduin.- Tess, Dereck y quizá Wrathion sois los únicos que realmente contáis con experiencia en infiltración. Los demás deberíamos dar la excusa de que intentábamos dejar el camino libre para volver.

\- Eso es una buena idea. Pero aún lo veo complicado…

\- Gente. - advirtió Taelia.- Tierra a la vista.

Intentaron ver sin mucho éxito por la oscuridad la isla que tenían delante, después de horas por fin pisarían tierra. Anduin ni siquiera esperó a que echaran la escalera para bajar, saltó de la cubierta a la arena, durante la última hora estuvo mareado. Taelia dijo que se quedaría vigilando el barco, aunque técnicamente ya limpiaron la isla quería asegurarse de que no pasaría nada. Calia decidió quedarse también para no dejarla sola, así que los demás decidieron buscar a los tauren. Usando unas linternas o la propia Luz de Anduin caminaron por la arena unos minutos, no era una isla grande y Wrathion anunció pronto que estaba detectando la magia y olor de los tauren. Cuando estaban casi acercándose al otro extremo de la isla se encontraron. Mayla llevaba una antorcha en la mano que permitía verles y Dereck aprovechó para ampliar el rango de luz de su linterna. Fue entonces cuando algo salió corriendo de los tauren, por fin vieron a Leo. El pequeño corrió deprisa hacia Wrathion levantando los brazos para que lo cogiera. El dragón se agachó para poder cogerle y Leo se puso a llorar sobre su hombro.

\- Han matado a Pike. - dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.- A todos… - Wrathion le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

\- Tranquilo… Ya pasó. - Wrathion se puso en pie sin soltarle, dejó que llorara en su hombro.

\- Baine. - Anduin se acercó al tauren.- Muchas gracias por jugarte la piel por nosotros, estoy en deuda.

\- Solo es un niño. - respondió Baine, pero miró al suelo.- Aunque Sylvanas quizá lo haya traumatizado con alguna cosa, y a mí me obligó a hacer otras. Si no lo hubiéramos sacado de ahí, el niño habría terminado muerto, sin duda. No tenía otra opción.

\- Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

\- Fue Rokhan. - Anduin reconoció el nombre.- Al parecer fue obligado a hacer el ataque y el secuestro, no está orgulloso de lo que hizo pero… No me lo ha dicho, pero si pudiera probablemente se disculparía.

\- Parece que últimamente estamos todos igual. Yo le pediría perdón a Lor’Themar por lo que están haciendo Turalyon y Alleria a su gente, no nos representan en ningún sentido.

\- Quizá algún día podrás decírselo. - Baine miró a Mayla y Ebyssian.- Nosotros tenemos que irnos, nuestra coartada no durará mucho tiempo.

\- Vale, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos, algún día lo compensaré. - los tres tauren hicieron una reverencia y dieron un paso para alejarse cuando Anduin decidió algo muy importante.- Baine. - el nombrado se dio la vuelta.- Tengo que decirte algo, una advertencia.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- No debería hacerlo pero, me la jugaré. - Anduin tomó aire.- Turalyon y Alleria se fueron con una gran carga de Azerita, quieren hacer un último asalto en las Tierras Fantasma y tener a los elfos de sangre encerrados en Lunargenta para luego asediar la ciudad. - Baine parpadeó y meditó.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Fue hace poco, entre que llegan o no les tomará una semana mínimo. Díselo a Lor’Themar, que se preparen para defenderse o hacer un éxodo. Turalyon y Alleria convencieron a varios para este asalto así que pegarán fuerte, no pude evitarlo. Invéntate que unos espías los vieron marchar o algo así, pero por favor, no más muertes.

\- Vale… - Baine asintió.- Se lo explicaré para preparar algo. Gracias, Anduin… Quizá nos ahorremos algunas muertes.

\- Espera. - dijo Tess.- Necesitamos unos pequeños detalles sobre Orgrimmar para poder hacer nuestra propia coartada, si no te importa.

Hablaron un rato sobre las zonas donde se producían los cambios de turno y luego los tauren se retiraron para volver lo antes posible. Anduin no sabía cómo les iba a devolver un favor así ya que se estaban jugando la vida con esto, aunque lo que acababa de hacer él dando el chivatazo de que atacarían a los Sin’dorei pronto le hacía ver como un traidor ante los ojos de cualquier Alianza.  
Embarcaron de nuevo sin problemas y decidieron hacer el trayecto de vuelta. Le pidieron a Taelia que no se acercara demasiado a Kul Tiras al menos hasta que saliera el sol y no había manera de matar el tiempo. No hablaron con Leo sobre qué le hicieron, el trauma aún era reciente y no querían molestarle. El pequeño estuvo bastante rato pegado a Wrathion hasta que se durmió al cabo de poco tiempo. Calia acabó uniéndose a él para dormir, los demás estaban al borde del sueño menos Wrathion, Taelia a duras penas manipulaba el timón ya que se había dejado caer en él.

\- ¿Cuánto debe faltar para que salga el sol? - preguntó Dereck adormilado.

\- Un par de horas como mínimo. - contestó Wrathion, Dereck suspiró.

\- Anduin. - llamó Tess.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Turalyon y Alleria se fueron?

\- Antes de partir. - el joven rey se cruzó de brazos.- Me lo dijo Mathias. Están complicando mucho las cosas.

\- ¿Se dedicarán a matar cachorritos también? - preguntó Dereck de forma irónica.

\- Mira, estoy harto de ellos. - Anduin se levantó y se apoyó en la barandilla.- Ojalá se fueran definitivamente. Han provocado una división más grande de lo que parece, todo está mal.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho? - preguntó Tess.- Va a coincidir que nos “infiltramos” en Orgrimmar y que Lor’Themar esperará la llegada de Turalyon y Alleria a su territorio, lo más fácil es que piensen que hemos hecho un trueque por información. ¿Te das cuenta de que nos pueden tratar de traidores?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Anduin preguntó enfadado.- Ya oíste a Baine, mataron a todos menos a Leo y también planeaban matarlo a él, y todo porque por arrogancia muchos prefirieron seguir el plan de Turalyon y Alleria ya que los Sabiomar les pareció un caso perdido.

Anduin miró al mar, no le apetecía decir lo que muy en el fondo pensaba de todos ellos. Tess quiso decir algo, pero Wrathion le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara estar, él entendía que no era buena idea hablar con Anduin si este estaba de mal humor.

Las horas muertas fueron horribles, pero lograron cumplir su plan hasta que el amanecer apareció e iluminó Kul Tiras de fondo. Taelia, medio dormida, puso rumbo a la isla por fin. Después de una hora, con el sol aún más alzado, llegaron al puerto. Cada uno fue por su lado en busca de una cama, solo Anduin y Tess llevaron a Leo ante Jaina. Evidentemente, Jaina hizo muchas preguntas, pero los tres estaban derrotados por el sueño y Anduin estuvo a punto de dormirse en medio de una frase. Como no estaban demasiado bien y solo pudieron decir que fue una misión que duró toda la noche, Jaina les dijo que fueran a dormir, pero que cuando despertaran debían explicarle. Aceptaron sin dudar y dejaron a Leo a cargo de Jaina porque necesitaba un poco de atención médica. Anduin casi corrió a su habitación y solo tuvo tiempo de quitarse las botas y la chaqueta antes de tirarse a la cama.

Los sueños no querían ser amables con él. Anduin se vio envuelto de nuevo en una persecución en un sitio demasiado oscuro. No veía lo que tenía detrás, pero no se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Una vez más, las sombras llegaron a alcanzarle. Una mano enorme le agarró por el brazo izquierdo y tiró de él. Anduin se resistió, pero el agarre era fuerte y le estaba haciendo bastante daño hasta que lo tiró al suelo.  
El joven rey creyó que despertó al caer al suelo, abrió los ojos muy lentamente y vio que estaba en su cama. La cortina estaba corrida así que muy poca luz entraba, pero algo empezó a ir muy mal. No estaba seguro de que se hubiera despertado realmente, por mucho que abrió los ojos, no se podía mover. Anduin miró a los alrededores e intentó mover los brazos, pero sentía como si la gravedad fuera cinco veces más fuerte de lo normal. Pero peor que todo esto, fue ver que había alguien más ahí. No podía reconocerlo bien, pero había una persona al otro lado de la habitación, una figura totalmente negra que dio unos pasos hacia él. Anduin intentó en vano moverse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo parecía que seguía durmiendo.  
Aquella misteriosa persona se quedó quieta justo al borde de la cama mientras le observaba de cerca. No llegó a hacerle nada, pero Anduin sentía una inquietud que nunca antes había sentido y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rezar para que se marchara. Cuando notó que volvieron a agarrarle por el brazo de nuevo, no se atrevió a mirar, no quería hacerlo, hasta que por fin despertó con normalidad, con el corazón latiendo rápido y respirando fuerte. No estaba en su cama, ahora estaba en el suelo delante de la puerta como si le hubieran arrastrado. Anduin se despertó adolorido para mirar por el balcón, a juzgar por la posición del sol, ya había pasado el mediodía mínimo. Anduin se frotó los ojos, ¿realmente entró alguien en su habitación o todo fue parte de un sueño muy realista? Ambas opciones eran terroríficas y el miedo le perseguiría hoy.

  
Una ducha podría relajarle un poco, todavía llevaba la ropa sucia de ayer y había sudado bastante por la noche. Cuando se quitó la camiseta se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: tenía el brazo marcado. Anduin se miró rápidamente en el espejo, tal y como ocurrió en su sueño, tenía una marca de una mano en el brazo izquierdo, como si alguien le hubiera agarrado muy fuerte. Estaba bastante enrojecido y resaltaba bastante en su piel blanca. ¿Entonces sí que entró alguien en su habitación mientras dormía? Esa pregunta se respondió sola en cuanto se fijó que su propia mano encajaba en la marca perfectamente, lo cual era peor, ¿se lo hizo el mismo? ¿Y si el día de mañana en lugar del brazo intenta estrangularse el solo? Anduin oyó una pequeña risa de fondo, era la voz de siempre riéndose de su desazón como siempre.

\- _Déjame en paz. - _dijo Anduin en voz alta.

Anduin estaba cansado de que la voz se riera de élcuando estaba confundido, probablemente era la propia voz quien forzaba estas pesadillas sobre él. Sabía que hablarle y darle atención haría que la situación fuera a peor, aunque peor fue que no se dio cuenta de que pronunció esas palabras en otro idioma muy distinto al suyo, uno mucho más oscuro.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cuando entró y vio la celda vacía se dio cuenta de que la gran apuesta había comenzado, todas las fichas estaban en el tablero y el juego dio comienzo. Sylvanas miró cómo un Renegado retiraba las partes humanas distribuidas por toda la celda, las usarían para reforzar otros no-muertos al menos, pero faltaba un humano pequeño ahí, el pequeño Sabiomar había desaparecido y nadie sabía nada. El orco que estaba encargado fue detenido en el momento que denunció la desaparición como principal sospechoso, muchos creyeron que fue él quien lo hizo ya que nadie vio nada extraño esa noche, solo los mismos trabajadores y nuevos cadetes de siempre. Una vez Sylvanas estuvo sola, Nathanos se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, mi reina? - preguntó. Sylvanas no se molestó en mirarle a los ojos.

\- Nada, esto tenía que pasar. El orco que estuvo aquí tiene que ser castigado para que nadie sospeche nada.

\- Pero… sabes quién fue realmente, ¿no? El orco no fue, fueron…

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No hagas nada contra ellos todavía, necesito que me den la señal que espero para tomar acciones contra ellos.- Sylvanas, con una mano, agarró la barbilla de Nathanos para que la mirara.- Tranquilo, todo va según lo planeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, están jodidos.  
La primera vez que tuve parálisis de sueño fue muy extraño y luego cuando me desperté vi que me había agarrado el brazo, que mala experiencia... Aunque claro lo de Anduin es otra cosa xD "alístate al vacío"  
El capítulo siguiente será uno feliz/tranquilo para que os relajéis un poco, después de ese olvidaros de leer cosas felices por un largo tiempo. Como no será un capítulo complicado de escribir a lo mejor puedo traerlo rápido, pero no contarlo como una promesa. Kudos o comentarios es literalmente la única forma que tengo para ver si gusta o no, si dejáis alguno lo agradezco bastante, solo puedo alimentarme de eso.  
Hasta la próxima, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.


	42. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Sí, he tardado un poco, pasa cuando tienes unos largos días en los que quieres tirarte por un puente y luego para rematar te pones enferma. Pero bueno entre medio pude terminar el capítulo. Es probablemente uno de los peores que he escrito, pero quería empezar y terminar los momentos de paz en un mismo capítulo, por no mencionar que hay ciertos detalles aquí que son muy importantes, ojalá los tengas en cuenta. Ah, no se me da bien describir ropa ni peinados, ya te darás cuenta, espero que no moleste mucho.  
¡Disfruta si puedes!

No se llegaron a librar del todo y las sospechas subieron más que nunca. Cuando Anduin salió de su habitación al día siguiente, Tess se lo llevó dentro de nuevo para decirle lo que ellos explicaron. Al parecer fingieron que iban a dormir pero pasaron varias horas planeando qué decir. La primera persona a la que debieron explicarle fue Jaina. Con un mapa de Orgrimmar para señalar, elaboraron un plan donde ellos dos con Wrathion se infiltraron usando artilugios del IV:7 y magia mientras que el resto se quedó atrás para despejar el camino por la zona de Azshara. Jaina hizo bastantes preguntas sobre qué usaron o si vieron alguien importante y tuvieron que improvisar un poco sin mencionar nombres muy reconocibles. Una vez hablaron con ella, los dos espías buscaron a todos los demás que fueron y explicaron la versión que ellos dieron para que nadie dijera algo diferente, el último en saberlo fue Anduin.

\- ¿Mi rol solo fue cubrir la escapada entonces? - preguntó Anduin para confirmar, Tess asintió.

\- Efectivamente, los únicos que tienen roles difíciles somos yo, Dereck y Wrathion porque sabemos mentir mejor, sin ofender.

\- Tranquila, me parece bien, cuanto menos tenga que explicar mejor. Gracias por cubrirnos las espaldas.

\- Tampoco las hemos cubierto demasiado, Jaina no está del todo satisfecha, tal y como comentamos durante todo el viaje.

\- ¿Hablaste con Leo?

\- Sí, fue el primero que visité, antes incluso de que hablara con Jaina.

\- Genial, si nos ceñimos todos al guion que diste estaremos bien, te debo una.

\- ¿Qué tal si me lo debes ahora?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Es sobre la boda, necesito un sitio grande para hacer la ceremonia y tal… ¿Puedes dejarme el interior del castillo de Ventormenta?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - Tess agarró a Anduin por los hombros y le miró intensamente.

\- ¿Es que no has oído eso de “hoy por ti, mañana por mí”?

\- Vale, vale… Nunca imaginé que me harías ese chantaje.

\- ¿Ayudarme es chantaje? Me haces daño, Anduin. - Tess se llevó una mano al corazón dramáticamente.

\- ¿Fijasteis una fecha ya?

\- Sí, este fin de semana. - Anduin parpadeó.

\- ¿Ya? Pensaba que necesitaríais más tiempo.

\- Ya te comenté que no haríamos algo grande y la mayoría no lo sabe, queríamos algo íntimo y pequeño así que no hay tanto que organizar.

En eso tenía razón, no querían hacer un espectáculo. Si fuera Anduin el que se casaba estaba seguro de que serían meses de festejos donde él sería el centro de atención, algo que no esperaba con demasiada ilusión. No tenía ningún problema en dejarle una parte del castillo para hacer la ceremonia, de hecho planeaba dejarle más espacio del que necesitaba incluso. La sala del trono y el patio interior eran ideales, no acudirían tantas personas.   
Tal y como advirtió Tess, Jaina quiso tener una pequeña conversación con Anduin sobre lo que sucedió una vez terminó de desayunar. Anduin fue al despacho de la Gran Almirante en la cima del Fuerte Valiente mientras repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez lo que Tess le había dicho. El despacho de Jaina seguía oliendo a salitre como la última vez gracias a la brisa que entraba, varios papeles salieron volando como consecuencia y Jaina los estaba recogiendo.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - preguntó Anduin una vez cerró la puerta.

\- No hace falta, los tengo todos. - Jaina se acercó a la mesa.- Ven, siéntate.

Anduin se dio cuenta de que había una segunda silla, algo que nunca estuvo ahí en anteriores ocasiones. Ambos se sentaron y guardaron silencio unos segundos, Anduin estaba nervioso.

\- Eres el único que me falta, ya hablé con todos los que participaron en ese rescate.

\- En ese caso ya conoces toda la historia, ¿no?

\- No del todo, hay ciertos detalles que se me escapan, solo tú puedes aclararlos. - Anduin frunció ligeramente el ceño, preocupado. ¿Significaba que le preguntaría algo que se sale de la historia que todos acordaron? Eso no era buena señal.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que aclarar, supuestamente?

\- Tú eras de los que se quedaron atrás asegurando el camino de vuelta por Azshara, ¿no? - Anduin asintió.- Y no sabes exactamente qué hicieron los otros tres en Orgrimmar.

\- Tienen nombre, y no, no sé lo que hicieron en Orgrimmar, pero supongo que ya te han contado los métodos que usaron con herramientas del IV:7 y magia de camuflaje.

\- ¿Tú, Calia y Taelia tuvisteis que deshaceros de alguien? ¿Por dónde fuisteis?

\- Por el sureste. Hubo algunos guardias por el camino pero nos deshicimos de ellos.

\- ¿Cerca del Lago Mennar? - Anduin asintió.- ¿Pasasteis cerca del laboratorio secreto y la Terminal del Sur y no os vieron?

\- No, nos aseguramos de ello, no nos acercamos a ningún sitio que estuviera habitado, solo cruzamos el bosque hasta llegar a los acantilados. Una vez ahí hay un camino que lleva a una playa con un gran cadáver medio devorado de una criatura marina, es donde dejamos el barco. No hay mucho más.

\- ¿La playa que se llama “Las ruinas”? - Anduin asintió y Jaina cruzó sus dedos.- ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto como si fuera un monólogo?

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin parpadeó.

\- Se nota que hay algo que no me estás contando. - el joven rey tuvo que evitar no hacer ningún gesto que le delatara. Se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle muy importante: él no sabía mentir y Jaina le conocía muy bien, se iba a dar cuenta, por eso dejó a Anduin el último.

\- Jaina… no hay nada más que eso, lo digo en serio.

\- Aparte de aprenderte un monólogo también olvidas cosas. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste en la reunión?

\- ¿Decir? - Jaina estuvo a punto de reírse.

\- Parece que hacer planes contigo no es buena idea. ¿No recuerdas que en la reunión donde asistieron Turalyon y Alleria tú dijiste que una persona te iba a ayudar mucho? - no, definitivamente no recordaba ese detalle, pero ahora que lo mencionaba tenía razón. Como Anduin no dijo nada, Jaina suspiró.- Ya veo que no recordabas eso, ni lo comentaste con tus amigos para incluirlo en el monólogo.

\- No le pedimos ayuda a nadie.

\- No intentes mentirme, se te nota en la mirada. - Anduin tragó saliva.- Asumo que es alguien de la Horda porque si no sería imposible todo lo que contáis. ¿Quién es?

Anduin se sintió atrapado, no contaba con esto y no sabía qué decir, negarlo no le iba a salvar. Jaina miraba paciente, esperando la mínima reacción de Anduin que pudiera darle la razón. Si hubiera recordado que dijo semejante cosa en la reunión…

_Se dará cuenta de que mientes si lo haces, di la verdad. Los demás no tienen por qué saberlo._

Oh no, la voz no, cualquier cosa menos la voz hablándole en ese momento.

\- _Díselo. - _insistió la voz.

\- _Cállate. - _replicó Anduin.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jaina. El joven rey ni se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Nada.

\- Anduin, te adoro, pero no tengo todo el día. - Jaina se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia Anduin.- Y me estás agotando la paciencia.

\- Hay un traidor en la Horda que nos ayudó. - Anduin se puso pálido, lo dijo sin procesarlo antes en su cerebro, ni siquiera quiso decirlo.

\- ¿Un traidor? ¿Quién? ¿Alguien importante? ¿Un viejo amigo…?

\- No puedo…

\- Anduin…

\- Por una vez confía en mí. Por favor… - Jaina suspiró.

\- Mira… - Jaina se frotó los ojos con una mano.- Hagamos una cosa, haremos como que no me has dicho nada. Lo olvidamos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Anduin… ¿De verdad necesitas que te diga lo que pasaría si alguien supiese lo que hicisteis realmente?

No hacía falta, lo sabía perfectamente. Le extrañaba que Jaina quisiera olvidarlo de todos modos, pensaba que se iba a enfadar mucho considerando que su odio a la Horda no había desaparecido. Pero una vez más tenía la sensación de que Jaina ocultaba algo importante, sus palabras intentaron transmitir una calma que no llegó a sus ojos. No hablaron más del tema, Anduin salió del despacho sin tener que clarificar algo y se sintió mal. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Había estropeado el plan por completo, metió la pata y los demás le iban a recriminar por ello.

\- _Puedes mentirles._ \- le dijo la voz.- _No les digas a tus amigos que contaste ese detalle. No le cuentes nada a nadie si no quieres más problemas._

\- _¿Por qué sigues hablándome?_ \- Anduin frunció el ceño.- _Me has obligado a decírselo, ¡yo no quería!_

\- _Esa mujer te iba a obligar de todos modos._

\- _Pero tú has hecho que lo diga…_ \- Anduin sintió algo de miedo.- _¿De verdad tienes un poder así?_

La voz ya no le contestó. Esto se estaba volviendo muy peligroso, la voz tenía un control absoluto sobre él y era capaz de obligarle a decir cosas que no debía. ¿Las voces podían llegar a ser así? ¿Ese era el verdadero poder del Vacío?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Para algunos el día de la boda llegó muy rápido ya que se organizó más deprisa de lo que se esperaba. Para otros como Anduin fue eterno. Unos días de pesadillas siniestras y oyendo la voz por todos lados dictando lo que debía o no decir fue horrible. Wrathion se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Anduin y le preguntó múltiples veces si le ocurría algo, pero Anduin esquivaba las preguntas siempre o se limitaba a decir que estaba bien cuando su rostro decía lo contrario. El dragón insistía hasta que Anduin se ponía muy defensivo y lo dejaba estar, no quería presionarlo porque era muy blando con él. Pero para fortuna de todos, la distracción de la boda llegó y las preocupaciones se dejaron a un lado, al menos para los pocos invitados. Tal y como pidió Tess, usarían el castillo de Ventormenta para casarse así que toda la ciudad entró en un ambiente festivo pese a que sería una boda privada. Como se iba a celebrar por la tarde, Anduin estuvo gran parte de la mañana soportando a gente que solo le comunicaba quejas. Últimamente se había descuidado un poco con las exigencias del pueblo y de los nobles y le llamaron bastante la atención, pero no podía calmar a ninguno puesto que solo querían lo de siempre: dinero y más dinero. Por culpa de tantas charlas Anduin tuvo que comer un poco más tarde de lo normal y faltaban pocas horas para que empezara todo. Como siempre, Wrathion le acompañó para comer aunque él no comió casi nada. Estuvieron solos hasta que Calia entró por la puerta cuando terminaron.

\- ¿Aún estáis así? - preguntó ella.

\- Ya terminamos. - Anduin bebió agua.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Bien, conseguí un vestido decente. Gracias por la recomendación. ¿Tenéis algo bonito para poneros?

\- Sí, tengo un traje para estas ocasiones. - Calia miró a Wrathion.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Iré así. - dijo el dragón, Calia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si es tu ropa rasgada y sucia de siempre. - Wrathion se encogió de hombros, haciendo entender que no tenía nada más.- De eso nada. - Calia cogió a Wrathion por el brazo para llevárselo.- Seguro que encuentro algo presentable para ti.

\- Yo puedo dejarle algo. - dijo Anduin con una sonrisa casi pícara.- Seguro que algo le sirve.

\- ¿Qué? - Wrathion frunció el ceño.- No pienso vestirme como un sacerdote lunático de la Luz.

\- No tengo nada de eso, son trajes normales.

\- Anduin, si vienes, te arreglas también. - dijo Calia.

\- Por supuesto, esto no me lo pierdo.

Anduin solo quería reír un poco a costa de Wrathion, se notaba que para el dragón esto sería una tortura. Además Calia dijo algo muy cierto, esto era mejor hacerlo entre amigos en lugar de hacerlo cada uno por su lado, solos, o con ayuda de algún experto.

Los tres se metieron en la habitación de Anduin. El joven rey mostró lo que iba a llevar puesto, unos pantalones de tela blancos y un abrigo azul con cordones dorados en cada hombro representando los colores de la Alianza. Para Wrathion fue un poco difícil encontrar algo de su tamaño, pero al final le dieron un abrigo negro que adornarían con lazos amarillos y unos pantalones blancos mientras que Wrathion les miraba como si quisiera morir. Mientras que Anduin buscaba la ropa, Calia se metió en el baño para cambiarse y ponerse un vestido amarillo que quedaba muy bien con su color de pelo. Cuando Calia salió y se puso en frente de un espejo para recogerse el pelo, Anduin entró al baño para cambiarse. Wrathion seguía con su cara de querer morir.

\- Solo son unas horas, relájate. - dijo Calia.

\- No es lo mío…

\- Hazlo por Tess y Dereck. Se pondrían muy tristes si no asistieras.

\- Podía asistir con lo que llevaba puesto. - Calia resopló.- Sé que los humanos tenéis manías con las bodas de ir muy guapos y tal, pero tampoco me parece algo que debamos seguir al dedillo.

\- Son tradiciones, Wrathion. - Anduin salió del baño.

\- Me queda un poco ajustado, pero ya estoy listo. - dijo Anduin. Wrathion se quedó mirando unos segundos, Anduin estaba muy elegante y los colores le favorecían mucho, estaba muy guapo así.

\- Te veo muy bien, Anduin. - dijo Calia.- Si quieres te hago un peinado bonito. Y tú, - Calia miró a Wrathion.- no te quejes y vístete.

Wrathion suspiró, cogió la ropa y se metió en el baño. Calia no hizo un peinado demasiado complicado con Anduin, solo dejó suelta su melena por atrás y recogió parte de su pelo lateral en una cola alta y el flequillo lo dejó todo a la derecha, aunque algunos mechones de pelo se quedaban sueltos. Wrathion salió al cabo de unos minutos con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba nada esa ropa.

\- Ojalá pudiera darme una paliza a mí mismo… - dijo el dragón.

\- No seas dramático… - dijo Calia suspirando.- Estás genial. Voy a intentar arreglar ese pelo tan desordenado que tienes, ya acabé con Anduin. - el joven rey se levantó intentando poner todo su flequillo a un lado. Wrathion se quedó casi embobado al verlo así. Anduin estaba demasiado atractivo de esta forma y Wrathion llegó a preguntarse cómo era posible que el joven rey no tenga una legión de admiradores de todas las razas detrás de él.

\- ¿Seguro que me queda bien? - preguntó Anduin, miró a Wrathion.- ¿Qué tal me queda?

\- Estás horrible. - Wrathion volvió a su misma cara de indiferencia de siempre. Anduin como protesta se limitó a lanzarle un peine a la cabeza.

\- Ven aquí. - Calia volvió a coger a Wrathion del brazo, hizo que se sentara en la silla que Anduin usó previamente y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo hacia atrás, era el único peinado que podía hacerle con el pelo corto que tenía.- Me impresiona que a la vista parece que tengas el pelo rizado y seco pero en realidad sea bastante liso y suave.

Wrathion solo se encogió de hombros, hace tiempo que dejó de preocuparse por su aspecto.  
Después de varias horas arreglándose, los tres se unieron al grupo de gente reunidos en la sala del trono. La mayoría eran desconocidos para ellos, solo Taelia se les unió ya que tanto Genn como Mia estaban ocupados.

No pasó demasiado rato hasta que ocuparon las pocas sillas de la sala y esperaron mientras Anduin y Taelia le tomaban el pelo a Wrathion porque este estaba molesto con lo que llevaba puesto.  
La ceremonia empezó una vez todos los invitados estaban sentados. Dereck fue el primero en llegar vestido con un esmoquin negro y con el pelo ahora más corto y arreglado. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y daba pequeños pasos cerca del trono esperando a la novia. Genn apareció junto a Tess, acompañándola al altar mientras que su rostro chillaba que era el padre más orgulloso del mundo. La sacerdotisa Laurena comenzó la ceremonia con unas pocas palabras. Para fortuna de muchos, Tess y Dereck tenían la misma idea cuando se trataba de una boda, no querían pasar horas con una ceremonia como mucha gente hacía. Después de un pequeño discurso improvisado, recitaron los votos e intercambiaron anillos. Con la Luz de testigo, se unieron en matrimonio. Como todos los invitados eran conocidos muy cercanos, los aplausos resonaron por todo el castillo. Tess lanzó el ramo y fue recogido por un enano que quiso tentar a alguna mujer sin mucho éxito.

Fue entonces cuando la parte más festiva llegó, aunque algunos como Mathias tenían que irse pronto por trabajo. Para mucha gente era la mejor parte de una boda, para otros como Anduin era muy tedioso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Wrathion a Anduin una vez cogieron una copa de champán.

\- ¿Sabes ese tipo de gente que en una fiesta se quedan en un rincón porque no saben dónde meterse? - el dragón asintió.- Pues soy parte de ese grupo de gente. - Wrathion no dijo nada por unos segundos.

\- ¿Quieres que te secuestre?

\- Por favor.

Wrathion guió a Anduin al patio interior del castillo para tomar el aire. Tess y Dereck estaban ocupados ahora hablando con compañeros de trabajo y Anduin prefería darles espacio en su día especial. No todo fue malo, Calia y Taelia se unieron a ellos para comentar alguna anécdota o seguir riéndose de lo que llevaban puesto, en especial de Wrathion. Tess se acercó a ellos al cabo de un rato bebiendo de su champán.

\- ¿Os estáis escondiendo? - preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- ¿En una pelea entre un múrloc y un gnoll quién ganaría? - le preguntó Anduin.- Yo y Taelia creemos que un gnoll, pero Wrathion y Calia dicen múrloc.

\- ¿Tan aburridos estáis? ¿O es que os habéis tomado diez copas de champán?

\- En realidad no estamos tan mal. - dijo Taelia mostrando su copa llena de alcohol.- Yo creo que deberíamos hacer estas fiestas más a menudo. - Tess sonrió y se dio la vuelta para presentar a tres enanos.

\- Anduin. - llamó Tess.- Estos tres compañeros de trabajo querían conocerte formalmente ya que nunca han tenido ocasión. - Anduin se acercó a ellos para estrecharles la mano.

\- Es un placer conoceros. - dijo Anduin educadamente.

\- El placer es nuestro. - contestó el que parecía más mayor.- Mis hermanos son un poco más tímidos pero se alegran de intercambiar algunas palabras.

\- No sintáis timidez, es un honor conocer a los compañeros de Tess. - uno de ellos dio un paso algo emocionado.

\- Rey Wrynn, ¿se tomaría una cerveza con nosotros? - Anduin titubeó.

\- Ah, Cerveza… Bueno, es que yo… Yo no bebo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Algunos aseguraban que lo que parecía en un principio un banquete de boda normal y corriente se convirtió en una fiesta de piratas en menos de media hora con los borrachos más inesperados.

\- ¡Cinco!

Las jarras de cerveza se dejaron en la mesa de un golpe, Anduin y el hermano menor de los enanos estaban en plena competición y para asombro de todos, el joven rey lo aguantaba mejor que un enano mientras todos reían y animaban.

\- ¡Siguiente! - dijo Anduin sonriendo mientras le llenaban la jarra de nuevo.- Estás a punto de perder, Kardan, no tienes nada que hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¡A mí no me gana un humano de aspecto angelical! ¡Siguiente! - tomaron la sexta jarra de cerveza, luego vino la séptima… Y el pobre enano acabó desplomado en la mesa.

\- ¡He ganado! - exclamó Anduin.- ¡Gané a un enano! - el joven rey se levantó de la silla de golpe y por un segundo se inclinó hacia un lado listo para caer. Pero como Wrathion estuvo sentado a su lado, con una mano no dejó que cayera y volvió a sentarle.

\- ¡Ese es mi hermano pequeño! - exclamó Taelia al otro lado de la mesa mientras movía su jarra de un lado a otro. Anduin miró a Wrathion.

\- ¿Has visto? Le he ganado a un enano.

\- “Yo no bebo.” - Wrathion repitió las palabras de Anduin.

\- Él me desafió, culpa suya. - el dragón lo sabía, Anduin solamente se dejó llevar.

\- Anduin. - Tess se acercó a él bastante contenta también.- Vamos, vamos, ¡tenemos que bailar ahora!

\- ¡Sí!

En cuanto Anduin se levantó, la mayor parte de la mesa le siguió. Los músicos contratados fueron sobornados por Taelia para que tocaran canciones típicas de piratas, música muy alta que estaba compuesta para bailar de forma despreocupada, dando vueltas o haciendo una fila. Genn les miraba de forma casi avergonzada por la actitud, pero el ambiente le acabó ganando y se unió, sobrio, a bailar con su hija. Anduin no sabía en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo, corría de un lado para otro, enlazando su brazo con el de otro por unos segundos antes de pasar al siguiente, y se reía cuando le tocaba con Tess, Taelia o Dereck.  
Wrathion se quedó mirando el espectáculo en una silla apartada, no quería unirse. Él no estaba borracho y el ruido que había era demasiado molesto para su sentido del oído. Aun así no estaba del todo aburrido, había clavado su mirada en Anduin todo ese tiempo y le agradaba verle tan feliz. Últimamente el joven rey había estado de muy de mal humor por estrés, así que quería aprovechar y verle contento, lo que más le gustaba ver en el mundo hoy en día.

\- ¿No te quieres unir? - Wrathion no se dio cuenta de que Calia había colocado una silla a su lado para sentarse y charlar.

\- No, no me gustan las multitudes y el ruido.

\- Estabas mirando a la gente de forma tan intensa que pensaba que te querías unir.

\- Ya no soy de esos que socializa con la gente como si nada.

\- ¿Ya no? ¿Antes sí lo hacías? - Wrathion asintió.- ¿Por qué ya no lo haces?

\- Cambié, ahora soy más cuidadoso cuando tengo que lidiar con la gente.

\- ¿Más desconfiado? - Wrathion sonrió ligeramente.

\- Mucho más. ¿Y tú? ¿No te quieres unir?

\- Si te soy sincera… Nunca me gustaron las fiestas de ningún tipo.

\- Siendo de la realeza creía que estarías acostumbrada.

\- Por ser de la realeza es por lo que no me gusta. De pequeña lo llegué a detestar mucho, todo eran sonrisas falsas y palabras que escondían mucho interés, por eso perdí el mío. Pero si se trata de amigos especiales y la fiesta es de este tipo, ya no me molesta tanto, pero mantengo las distancias. Otra razón es porque no sé bailar. - Calia miró a Wrathion y sonrió.- No le digas a nadie que te he dicho eso, echarías a bajo mi reputación. - Wrathion entendió que lo estaba diciendo con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Tranquila, no diré nada.

\- ¿No me quieres contar tú un secreto ahora?

\- Yo sé bailar, pero solo lo haría con alguien especial.

Wrathion se quedó mirando a la gente, ahora todos hicieron una fila y colocaban las manos en los hombros o las caderas. El primero encontró al último de la fila e hicieron un círculo donde no paraban de saltar al ritmo de la música. Wrathion solo tenía ojos para Anduin y lo veía reír y pasarlo bien. Sin duda alguna, solo hubiera bailado con él, ya fuera de forma animada o con la canción más lenta del mundo.

Cuando llegó la media noche fue cuando todos empezaron a retirarse a sus hogares. Calia tuvo que ayudar a Taelia para caminar hasta la habitación que Anduin le prestó en el castillo. Los tres enanos que desafiaron a Anduin a beber tuvieron que llevarse al pequeño en brazos ya que estaba totalmente ido. Genn miraba el desastre que acabaron haciendo en la sala del trono casi deprimido, tendría que pagar un servicio de limpieza para esto.

\- ¿Tendréis luna de miel? - preguntó Wrathion a Dereck.

\- Eso es una sorpresa, mañana lo sabréis. - contestó Dereck un poco borracho pero manteniendo el tipo.

\- Eh. - Genn se acercó.- Mientras no destrocéis nada más haced lo que queráis, bastante hay que pagar solo por esta noche. - Dereck levantó el pulgar.

\- ¿Se han ido todos?

\- Sí, excepto nosotros y… él. - Genn señaló a Anduin, este estaba en una de las mesas desplomado, ninguno sabía si estaba dormido.- ¿Y ahora qué hago con el rey de Ventormenta? Tengo que esperar a los de la limpieza, Mia está ayudando a Tess…

\- Si quieres le llevó yo a su habitación. - se ofreció Wrathion.- No me molesta. - Genn miró arriba agradecido, como si alguna divinidad le hubiera traído la salvación. Wrathion se acercó a Anduin y le dio unos toques en la espalda.- A ver, el niño-luz que asegura que nunca bebe. - Anduin levantó la cabeza medio dormido.- Hay una cosa llamada cama donde puedes dormir. - Wrathion ayudó al joven rey a levantarse y colocó el brazo de Anduin sobre sus hombros para que se mantuviera de pie. Anduin le sonrió.

\- ¿Sabías que una vez una dragona negra me secuestró?

\- Sí, conozco esa historia.

Quizá el trayecto hasta su habitación iba a ser más largo de lo que imaginaba. Anduin caminaba con mucha dificultad y era incapaz de mantenerse recto. Wrathion tenía que agarrarle por la cintura y el brazo para llevarle y Anduin no paraba de hablar de cosas sin sentido que no tenía relación con nada en lugar de concentrarse en caminar.

\- Y recuerdo que mi padre me hizo daño en el brazo cuando le dije que quería ser sacerdote. - dijo Anduin triste.- Pero yo quería seguir mi corazón.

\- Ya me lo has dicho dos veces…

\- Recuerdo que vi a Genn por primera vez en Darnassus… Darnassus… era una ciudad bonita. ¿Por qué no la visité cuando podía? Ahora es tarde… ¡Voy a visitarla igualmente! - Anduin se libró del agarre de Wrathion de repente, pero solo pudo dar un paso antes de caer al suelo. Wrathion suspiró mientras veía al joven rey sentarse y mirar a los alrededores confundido. - Ese ruido es horrible.

\- A ver… - Wrathion se agachó.- ¿Qué ruido?

\- Ese. - Anduin señaló a la derecha, pero se rascó la cabeza.- Estaba ahí hace… ¡Ese!

\- ¿De qué hablas? No se oye nada.

\- Espera… creo que es mi voz. - Anduin sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Es mi propia voz!

\- Definitivamente el alcohol se acabó para ti… - Wrathion se frotó los ojos con una mano.- Vamos a hacer una cosa. - Anduin pareció interesado.- Te voy a llevar en brazos hasta tu habitación, pero tú tienes que estar callado el resto del trayecto. ¿Trato hecho?

\- Mmmmmm, vale.

Wrathion pensaba que por fin podría llevarle bien, a duras penas caminaron algo. Tal y como dijo y sin ninguna dificultad debido a su fuerza, Wrathion cogió a Anduin en brazos como si fuera una novia y como si no pesara nada. Era la primera vez que lo llevaba en brazos y Wrathion no quería soltarlo nunca más. Anduin rodeó el cuello del dragón con sus brazos y miró alrededor.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta altura! - dijo muy sorprendido.

\- He dicho callado. - Anduin hizo un puchero.

\- Eres un aguafiestas…

Anduin dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del dragón y este comenzó a caminar. Después de unos minutos a paso muy lento a propósito, llegaron a la habitación de Anduin. Wrathion no podía abrir porque tenía las manos ocupadas.

\- Abre la puerta. - el joven rey no se movió.- ¿Anduin? - el dragón le miró.- No puede ser… ¿Te has dormido?

Definitivamente se había dormido en el trayecto, ya le extrañaba que no hablara. Wrathion suspiró y con dificultad abrió la puerta y cerró usando un pie. Dejó a Anduin con cuidado en la cama e intentó quitarle la chaqueta azul sin despertarle, por suerte Anduin estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni se inmutó. Wrathion dejó la chaqueta en una de las sillas, se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a desatar los cordones de la bota derecha.

\- ¿Así que este era tu plan maestro? - susurró mientras le quitaba una bota e iba a por la otra.- Querías que fuera a la boda para traerte de una pieza a tu cama una vez cayeras. - dejó ambas botas en el suelo y pasó una mano por su pelo mientras suspiraba.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Wrathion miró a Anduin, este respiraba tranquilamente gracias a su sueño profundo y se dio cuenta de que tenía un botón de su camisa desabrochado, exponiendo un poco el pecho.Estando así parecía tan vulnerable e inocente, un lado muy común y tentador de él… Incluso Wrathion tenía sus límites.  
El dragón se acercó un poco para ver si perturbaba el sueño de Anduin, pero parecía tener vía libre. Colocó las manos a los lados de Anduin y se inclinó a la piel expuesta. Inhaló en cuanto estuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar la piel. Ese olor… la forma en que olía Anduin… era la peor droga en Azeroth y Wrathion era el mayor adicto a ella. Wrathion subió por el cuello sin llegar a rozarle, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo hasta llegar a su mejilla, ahí fue cuando se detuvo. Observó el rostro dormido y dulce de Anduin unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no debía hacer eso, Anduin estaba ebrio y no debía aprovecharse de ello. Wrathion se alejó y arropó a Anduin con gentileza antes de irse.

\- Buenas noches, Anduin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anduin nunca había experimentado la resaca antes, incluso ducharse fue doloroso. Caminaba como un borracho por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. Calia, Genn y Mia estaban ahí desayunando y tuvieron que ayudarle a sentarse mientras Anduin se quejaba del dolor. Mia le acercó un desayuno sano para empezar el día y le acarició la cabeza mientras que Anduin agonizaba masajeándose las sienes

\- Ahora cuando llegue Wrathion con lo que le pedí te haré un brebaje contra la resaca. - aseguró Calia.

\- Prometedme que nunca más me dejaréis beber… - dijo Anduin.

\- Enhorabuena Anduin, - dijo Genn.- acabas de entrar en el club de los bebedores.

\- Hablo en serio, - el joven rey le miró.- no volveré a beber nunca más.

\- Acabas de ganar el pase de oro. - la puerta se abrió y Wrathion entró con unas hierbas en la mano.

\- Días a todos. - saludó el dragón. Se acercó a la oreja de Anduin cuando estuvo cerca.- ¡Hola! - Anduin se retorció por culpa de la resaca.

\- ¡No hagas eso! - Anduin se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Mia miró a Wrathion como si le dijera que no hiciera eso.

\- Tranquilo, encima que recojo esto por ti… Era esto, ¿no? - Wrathion entregó las hierbas a Calia y esta asintió conforme.

No fue un remedio muy delicioso, pero Anduin notó los efectos al cabo de unas horas antes de partir a Kul Tiras de nuevo. Tendrían un día tranquilo en Boralus gracias a un plan de Taelia. Como Tess y Dereck confirmaron que no iban a tener una luna de miel ya que en el IV:7 estaban desbordados de trabajo porque la guerra no se detenía, quisieron pasar el día libre juntos. Taelia les habló de una playa al este de Tiragarde que solía estar vacía y decidieron bañarse y tomarse el día libre allí antes de volver a los exhaustivos trabajos. Anduin no estaba habituado a días de paz, pero aceptó sin dudar.   
Una vez en Boralus, algunos fueron a por algo de picar antes de ir mientras que Anduin, acompañado de Wrathion, fue a avisar a Jaina que estarían en Boralus unos días. No hubo mucho intercambio de palabras con Jaina, ella solo le pidió que comunicara sus felicitaciones a los novios. Wrathion se dio cuenta de que había una tensión entre ellos que no estaba la última vez y preguntó nada más salir.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre Jaina y tú?

\- No, estamos bien. - una mentira que Wrathion vio de lejos.

\- Ya me contarás en otro momento. - Anduin no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría el dragón si supiese que había destruido la coartada del rescate de Leo. Al llegar a la planta baja del Fuerte, delante de la puerta, Wrathion se detuvo.- Bueno, pasadlo bien.

\- ¿Qué? - Anduin frunció el ceño.- Estás invitado a venir, vamos todo el grupo más Genn y Mia.

\- Es que… no me convence mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo es estar en una playa tranquilos y meternos un poco en el agua, no es para tanto.

\- Sí lo es. - Wrathion miró a un lado.- No quiero que me vean…

\- ¿El qué? - Anduin dudó un segundo, recordó algo que Wrathion intentó ocultarle hace tiempo.- ¿Es por las cicatrices en tu espalda? - como Wrathion no dijo nada, Anduin intuyó que dio en el clavo.- No tiene que darte vergüenza. ¿Has visto a Genn sin camiseta? No sabes dónde empieza la cicatriz y acaba él… O yo mismo con las cicatrices que tengo en la rodilla derecha por el accidente.

\- No es lo mismo, lo mío es mucho más vistoso y llamativo.

\- Va, no pasa nada, ven con nosotros. - Anduin le mostró su mirada más suplicante, la cual era irresistible para Wrathion.

\- Si me dejas hacer algo antes…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ve tirando, yo voy en unos minutos. - Anduin le miró dudoso.- Te prometo que iré.

Anduin le tomaría la palabra, y si no aparecía, lo arrastraría a la playa. El joven rey se encontró con Taelia en la puerta sur de Boralus, así que fueron juntos a la playa. Los demás ya estaban ahí poniendo algunas toallas sobre la arena, estaban totalmente solos. Para alivio de Anduin, Wrathion cumplió su promesa, pero fue una sorpresa que apareciera con Leo. El pequeño estuvo varios días en vigilancia después del rescate por el trauma que sufrió y Wrathion pensó que sería buena idea que tomara el aire. La mayoría utilizaron ropa corta como traje de baño y algunos se lanzaron al agua sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Nos enseñarás algún truco con el agua? - preguntó Anduin a Leo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros muy seriamente. Ya les advirtieron de que debían tratarlo con mucho tacto.

\- Yo quiero verlos. - animó Taelia.- ¿Vamos? - ella le ofreció la mano al pequeño y este la aceptó. Solo quedaban Anduin, Wrathion y Mia, pero Mia no entraría al agua.

\- Vamos, Wrathion. - dijo Anduin. El dragón miró a los lados mientras se quitaba su chaqueta negra.- No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

\- Desde tu punto de vista… - Anduin se dio cuenta de que Wrathion no se había quitado las muñequeras negras que llevaba siempre cubriendo ambos antebrazos por completo.

\- Deberías quitarte las muñe – Anduin había acercado su mano al antebrazo izquierdo de Wrathion para quitársela, pero el dragón le detuvo con un rápido movimiento de mano. Cuando Anduin le miró a los ojos, vio mucho miedo de repente, solo comparable a la mirada que tuvo cuando vio a los fantasmas en Las Tierras Contagiadas. Wrathion le apretaba muy fuerte la muñeca y estaba totalmente inmóvil.- Me haces daño.- Wrathion lo soltó, pero retiró su brazo.

\- Estoy bien así.

Wrathion metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia el agua. Anduin se preguntaba por qué tuvo esa reacción tan repentina. ¿Ocultaba algo bajo esas muñequeras? ¿Qué sería? Pero el problema es que Wrathion no le diría nada, como siempre.  
Jugaron bastante tiempo en el agua como si Leo no fuera el único niño pequeño y, después de bastante tiempo viendo batallas con muchos muertos, podían decir que se lo estaban pasando bien. Leo incluso llegó a sonreír mientras enseñaba algunos trucos con las aguas. Wrathion, Tess y Calia salieron al cabo de un rato a hacerle compañía a Mia mientras comían lo que llevaron para picar. Genn se les unió después de unos minutos casi jadeando por nadar con Dereck un rato.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado? - le preguntó Mia sonriendo.- Dormirás como un bebé hoy.

\- Tu lobo necesita caricias. - Genn se tumbó al lado de su esposa y esta le acarició la cabeza.- Hija, ¿seguro que quieres esto? Una luna de miel suele ser algo mágico.

\- ¿Qué mejor que pasar la luna de miel con la gente a la que quieres? - dijo Tess.- Además, mañana nos asignan misiones nuevas, no tendríamos tiempo y al parecer algo está pasando.

\- ¿Y por qué ninguno de nosotros lo sabe? ¿Ni siquiera Anduin? - Tess negó.- Vaya… espero que no sea grave, no tengo muchas oportunidades de ver a Anduin así de contento. Es bueno que Taelia haya proclamado a Anduin como hermano, tiene buenas ideas.

\- Taelia llama a Anduin “hermano menor puro que debe ser protegido” así que supongo que quiere que esté tranquilo.

\- ¿En serio? - Genn soltó una risa.- Y yo que pensé que podría ser candidata. Aunque esto tampoco está mal.

\- Hablando de eso. - dijo Calia.- No se lo he preguntado a Anduin pero… ¿no tiene ningún matrimonio concertado?

\- No, Varian nunca se ocupó de eso. - Genn se rascó la barba.- Después de la invasión de la Legión le pregunté porque pensaba que estaba teniendo dudas o problemas eligiendo, le ofrecí mi ayuda para orientarle y dar sugerencias. Pero Anduin me miró muy seriamente y dijo que quería elegir por sí mismo, incluso me hizo prometer que no sacara el tema nunca más. Desde entonces ya no me meto en ello, si quiere ayuda ya sabe dónde estoy.

\- Bueno, eso está muy bien. - Wrathion no dijo nada, pero se alegraba mucho de oír eso. Los que se quedaron en el agua jugando se acercaron.

\- ¿Os lo habéis comido todo? - preguntó Anduin indignado.

\- No, todavía queda. - respondió Mia. El joven rey no esperó un segundo antes de empezar a comer.

\- ¡Leo! - llamó Taelia.- ¡Ven a comer algo! - el pequeño no fue directamente con ellos, se tomó varios minutos de indecisión mientras los otros comían. Cuando decidió acercarse, miró al suelo muy preocupado mientras se agarraba las manos, nervioso, hasta que Taelia se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tengo… Tengo que contar una cosa… - el tono preocupado y casi asustado de Leo llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres contarnos? - preguntó Calia.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Alguien intentó atacarme ayer por la noche.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Genn, sentándose.

\- ¿Cómo que alguien intentó atacarte? - preguntó Anduin muy preocupado.

\- Es que… - Leo suspiró.- Estaba durmiendo y de repente en el sueño noté algo extraño, como que algo estaba saliendo de mi interior, era incluso doloroso. Abrí los ojos muy lentamente y vi que había alguien delante de mí, como a un pulgar de mi cara, y tenía los ojos rojos… Eran los ojos rojos que recuerdo del dios de las profundidades.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - exclamó Anduin.- ¿Era N’Zoth?

\- Sí… o no… no lo sé, estaba oscuro. Era una persona seguro, salió corriendo en cuanto quise moverme.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo soñaste? - preguntó Taelia.

\- Sé lo que vi, ¡no era un sueño! Y… ahora tengo miedo.

\- Normal. - dijo Genn.- Si no era un sueño entonces tenemos un infiltrado. Deberías estar acompañado a partir de ahora, no sabemos si volverá. Ni tampoco sabemos qué quería.

Anduin se rascó la barbilla, eso era horrible. ¿Sería el topo que tenía N’Zoth por ahí? No, Leo dijo que tenía los ojos de N’Zoth y a no ser que el dios antiguo estuviera físicamente ahí, lo cual era imposible, solo podía ser un poseído, eran los únicos que tenían sus ojos. Charlaron sobre ello un rato sin llegar a una conclusión clara sobre qué quería el dios antiguo de Leo ahora, solo podían ponerse de acuerdo en que Leo necesitaba protección por si volvía a pasar. Después de un rato, Anduin necesitaba moverse, siempre lo hacía cuando no podía pensar con claridad, así que se levantó y estiró los brazos.

\- Voy a dar una vuelta. - anunció mientras señalaba a su izquierda.- Iré a ver que hay en esas rocas, ¿alguien quiere venir?

\- Pero si estamos comiendo. - dijo Tess.- Yo al menos no quiero moverme. - Anduin miró a los demás, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a acompañarle. El joven rey miró al dragón.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me miras a mí cuando quieres algo? - Wrathion lo preguntó riendo.

\- Va, ven conmigo. - Anduin tocó el pie de Wrathion con el suyo.- Por favor… - Wrathion suspiró, pero no dudó mucho en levantarse.- ¡Bien!

\- Empieza a caminar antes de que cambie de opinión. - los dos caminaron hasta la orilla y giraron hacia las rocas.

\- Que bien tener amigos así. - comentó Mia sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde creéis que Wrathion se hizo esas cicatrizas en la espalda? - preguntó Dereck un poco curioso.

\- Puede que en una pelea extrema contra N’Zoth. - sugirió Tess.

\- No. - aseguró Genn.- Esas no son cicatrices de una pelea, - el viejo lobo se tumbó.- son de tortura.

Anduin se divertía un poco con las olas que llegaban del mar, se retiraba o hundía su pie en la arena cuando el agua volvía al mar. De vez en cuando también salpicaba a Wrathion al chutar el agua a sus pies.

\- ¿Crees que N’Zoth atacó realmente a Leo? - preguntó Anduin.

\- No, si quisiera atacarle ya lo habría hecho ayer.

\- ¿Entonces? - Wrathion se encogió de hombros.- Dijo que vio los ojos de N’Zoth, era un poseído, ¿verdad? Azshara no creo que sea porque alguien así no pasa desapercibido… Tiene que ser el otro que no conocemos.

\- Puede…

\- ¿Y si estaba intentando poseerlo de nuevo?

\- No creo, N’Zoth no es tonto. Yo cuando puse un pie en Boralus por primera vez pude sentir que había un poseído ahí, Taelia que llevaba bajo control una semana. Si hubiera intentado poseer a Leo, yo ya lo sabría. Sería muy estúpido por su parte… No… estaba buscando otra cosa.

\- ¿Pero qué puede ser?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Y no notas si el otro poseído está cerca?

\- Ya te conté que esa persona lleva mucho tiempo bajo control, no sé quién es, por ahora es imposible saberlo.- ambos llegaron a las rocas y Anduin resopló.- Te vas a deshinchar haciendo eso.

\- Es que no entiendo nada. ¿No podrías intentar esforzarte? - Wrathion le miró acusadoramente, no era como si pudiera saber eso por mucho que se esforzara. Pero su mirada se desvió al brazo de Anduin.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Wrathion señaló la marca roja que tenía Anduin en el brazo izquierdo. El joven rey se llevó la mano al brazo, por unos momentos había olvidado que durante la semana se había despertado varias veces con su propia mano agarrándose el brazo. Pese a que ahora el enrojecimiento estaba más difuso, el dragón se dio cuenta de todos modos.

\- Ah… no es nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Absolutamente nada, es solo que me di un golpe contra la puerta.

\- ¿La puerta tenía forma de una mano? - Anduin miró a un lado.- ¿Qué te pasa, Anduin? - el joven rey parpadeó un tanto sorprendido.

\- Nada, no me pasa nada, al igual que a ti.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Me cuentas por qué tienes esas cicatrices? ¿O por qué tenías esa cara de pánico cuando fui a quitarte las muñequeras? A duras penas me cuentas algo realmente, ¿qué te ocurre a ti?

\- Yo no tengo na-

\- Caro. No tienes nada que contarme, así que yo no tengo nada que contarte tampoco, estamos en paz.

Anduin empezó a caminar entre las rocas. No estaba seguro de que fuera él quien habló realmente, era su mal humor otra vez. Sintió cierto enfado porque Wrathion intentaba exigirle que hablara cuando él no lo hacía nunca, eso le molestaba. ¿Pero realmente quería hacer pagar a Wrathion solo porque tuvo un pequeño enfado con él ahora? No le pareció justo del todo y estaba hecho un lío, no debía pagarlo con nadie. Anduin vio de repente que encima de una roca bastante alta había una almeja blanca del tamaño de su palma así que se acercó a la roca y miró si podía trepar.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Wrathion.

\- Quiero coger esa almeja. Si hay una perla dentro se la regalaré a alguien.

\- ¿Has trepado alguna vez por rocas moldeadas por el agua?

\- No… No será tan difícil.

\- Creo que te vas a resbalar fácilmente. - Anduin colocó los dedos en pequeños huecos en la roca e intentó subir, pero no pudo avanzar nada, se resbaló en seguida. Wrathion lo cogió por la espalda antes de que cayera. Al estar ambos sin camiseta, el dragón sintió la suave piel de Anduin contra la suya, así que se apartó rápidamente y se acercó a la roca.- Ya lo cojo yo.

Era fácil para él trepar por cualquier superficie, cogió la almeja y se la dio a Anduin. Mientras volvían el joven rey intentó abrirla, pero era demasiado difícil, tuvo que ser Wrathion de nuevo quien le ayudó, con su fuerza sobrenatural era como abrir una botella de agua. El crepúsculo había comenzado cuando se reunieron con los demás, bañando el cielo en naranja. Anduin le dio la perla a Mia.

\- Para ti. - Mia le sonrió al coger la perla.

\- Honestamente, deberíamos hacer estas cosas más a menudo. - dijo Dereck.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Anduin asintió.

Tenía toda la razón, días de relajación así eran muy necesarios en medio de todo el caos. Miraron como el sol desaparecía poco a poco en el horizonte, contemplando como cambiaban los colores en el cielo y Anduin quiso repetir este día más veces.

Ninguno de ellos tenía razones para sospechar que esa sería la última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado de la paz y tranquilidad, a partir de ahora todo se tornará bastante oscuro y vamos a sufrir todos.  
¿Próxima actualización? Aquí hay un problema, Shadowlands va a salir ahora y a lo mejor habrá días en los que no escriba nada (y si añadimos bloqueos mentales pues peor) pero lo intentaré traer cuanto antes mejor. Asegúrate de suscribirte para recibir la notificación de cuando lo haga o puedes seguirme en twitter (que también lo anuncio), los comentarios o kudos son bien recibidos y los apreció todos.   
Se vienen tiempos difíciles en todos los sentidos, espero que en tu hogar y ámbito familiar estés bien.  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	43. El día que la Horda cayó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. He tardado un poco pero aquí estoy, pesadilla antes de Navidad. Aprovecho esta ocasión para desearos una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo, este cap será como mi regalo para los que todavía leen esta historia, espero que os guste. Espero que también me acompañéis el año que viene :)
> 
> Espero que te entretenga.

Los desayunos últimamente no satisfacían a Anduin del todo. Poco a poco perdía el apetito, como si hubiera un portal en su estómago que se llevaba fuera todo alimento que consumía. Estaba bastante agotado, solo pasó un día desde que tuvo el día libre y sentía que pasaron varios años desde entonces. Pese a eso, intentaba mostrar su mejor cara ante todos para que no le preguntaran. Tess y Dereck todavía no volvieron de su misión y Genn comentaba que estaba un tanto preocupado. Mathias le había dicho que ocurrió algo con Turalyon y Alleria con su cruzada contra los elfos, pero que todavía no tenía confirmaciones. El viaje no era largo, les dejaron usar portales de mago a Arathi y allí usarían monturas voladoras, pero ya se hacía tarde.

\- Muchos líderes han venido a Kul Tiras. - dijo Genn en el desayuno que compartía con Anduin, Wrathion y Leo.

\- ¿Han convocado una reunión que no nos han comunicado? - preguntó Anduin no muy sorprendido.

\- Yo no he oído nada, pero es probable que ocurra.

\- Probablemente tenga relación con Turalyon y Alleria, me ha llegado algún rumor de que ocurrió algo malo.

\- Prepárate, quién sabe lo que pasará. - Genn se levantó de la silla.- Voy a preguntar, nos vemos tarde.

Genn se marchó por la puerta y Anduin solo suspiró. ¿Qué hicieron la pareja ahora? ¿Al matar civiles se reveló toda la raza? ¿Baine le hizo caso y avisó a Lor’Themar para enviar refuerzos?

\- ¿Qué te juegas a que se vieron superados y han vuelto con el rabo entre las piernas a solicitar ayuda? - dijo Wrathion bastante seguro.

\- A estas alturas no creo que me sorprendan… Espero. - Anduin miró al pequeño y sonrió.- ¿Tú qué crees que ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. - Leo respondía seriamente. Su aura animada y su buen humor ya no estaban.

\- Inténtalo. - animó Wrathion.- A lo mejor nos das una pista sin querer.

\- Quizá cada uno debería ocuparse de sus asuntos y no entrometerse, no habrían los conflictos de los que tanto os quejáis últimamente. - ninguno de los dos esperaba que Leo replicara con un tono enfadado. El pequeño recogió su vaso para dejarlo en la encimera. Anduin miró a Wrathion y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le dijera algo ya que él se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Leo. - llamó Wrathion. El pequeño se detuvo y esperó a que Wrathion hablara.- Mira, entiendo lo que te pasa. Debió ser traumático el secuestro y la estancia en Orgrimmar, pero no trates de descargar esa rabia y frustración contra nosotros. Queremos lo mejor para ti y que te vuelvas a sentir a salvo, ¿vale? - Leo miró al suelo un tanto avergonzado y asintió.

\- Lo siento, debería seguir vuestros consejos y distraerme con cosas.

\- No pasa nada. - Leo dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.- Una cosa más. - Leo le miró y Wrathion le señaló.- Tú vuelve a hablarme de esa forma y te abriré un nuevo agujero en el culo tan grande que podrás meter un cañón dentro, ¿me has entendido? - Leo asintió muy rápido y se marchó.

\- Eres el amigo de los niños. - dijo Anduin, sarcástico.

\- Si no me habla en ese tono no le amenazaré. Y debería aplicarlo contigo a veces.

Anduin le miró preguntándose si estaba de broma y, aunque Wrathion le guiñó un ojo, sintió que le llamó la atención en el fondo. Había sido borde con Wrathion últimamente, usándolo como si fuera un saco de boxeo emocional y odiaba sentirse así con él. El dragón era su mejor amigo y lo estaba tratando mal. Ojalá no estuvieran estancados, desde Gorak Tul no tenían ninguna pista que seguir y el estrés de la guerra se hacía notar más que antes… por no mencionar el Vacío. De todos modos Anduin quería compensar su actitud con Wrathion, le pediría pasar el día juntos entrenando e intentaría despejar su mente con ello, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. El plan sin embargo se iba a torcer, o al menos creía Anduin, cuando vio a Dereck corriendo hacia él preocupado.

\- ¡Anduin! - exclamó el espía un vez se detuvo delante de él.

\- Estupendo, ¿ahora qué ha pasado? - preguntó Anduin cansado.

\- Te he buscado un buen rato, no sé si me dará tiempo. Es por el trabajo que nos mandaron, ese en el que debíamos ver qué ocurrió en las Tierras Fantasma con la cruzada que llevaban a cabo Turalyon y Alleria.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

\- Baine te hizo caso, aviso a Lor’Themar y envió refuerzos. El ataque ha fallado. - Anduin parpadeó sorprendido por la noticia.

\- ¿Entonces no ha habido masacre?

\- No, solo pudieron conquistar el pueblo principal, Tranquillien,pero los elfos no cedieron todo el territorio.

\- Espera. - interrumpió Wrathion.- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

\- Es que… - Dereck se rascó la nuca.- Oí a Turalyon diciendo que hubo una traición… Creo que lo saben.

\- Eso no es posible. - dijo Anduin.- Es algo que quedó entre nosotros… - Anduin sintió cierto pánico y desconfianza.- ¿Alguno de nosotros nos ha traicionado?

\- Calma. - tranquilizó Wrathion.- No creo que haya pasado eso, ninguno de los guardianes haría algo así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - el dragón frunció el ceño.

\- Hay muy poca gente de la que podemos fiarnos, si empezamos a sospechar los unos de los otros nos hará más mal que bien. Aparte, dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros haya dicho algo. Creo que simplemente al verse derrotados hayan inventado cualquier excusa para librarse de culpa.

\- Han venido todos los líderes aquí con nosotros a través del portal. - dijo Dereck.- Seguramente haya una reunión y se explique todo… ahora…

Dereck miró en la lejanía y Anduin siguió su mirada, Mathias se estaba acercando. El maestro de espías comunicó en seguida que se había convocado una reunión y que faltaba Anduin. El joven rey suspiró, no le estaba gustando nada todo esto, y la idea de que a lo mejor alguien dentro de los guardianes pudo traicionarles le estaba invadiendo todos sus pensamientos. Mathias le acompañó hasta la sala donde se daría la reunión, llena de líderes, como los viejos tiempos, que le causaba la misma inquietud de entonces. Se sorprendió de que incluso Tyrande y Velen estaban ahí. Pero no le gustaba el ambiente, era tenso. Tess le miró preocupada, como si temiera lo peor, antes de que Anduin tomara asiento. El primero en hablar fue Genn.

\- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó el viejo lobo.

\- Que la situación en la Alianza es peor de lo que imaginábamos. - respondió Turalyon.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir algo así?

\- Todos recordáis que estábamos atacando en territorio Sin’dorei, ¿verdad? - todos asintieron.- Cuando lo llevábamos en secreto nos fue muy bien, ellos jamás se anticipaban y pudimos conquistar toda la parte sur… Todo marchaba bien y sin dificultades hasta que explicamos nuestros planes en la última reunión.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - preguntó Tyrande.

\- ¿No os parece demasiada casualidad que explicamos nuestros planes y de repente los Sin’dorei nos reciben preparados con defensas y refuerzos que nunca estuvieron ahí?

\- Llevabais un tiempo atacándoles, me parece lógico que se defiendan.

\- No estabas ahí, Tyrande, somos buenos estrategas y eso no debió pasar. Dejamos espías por la zona y ellos nos comentaron que fue algo muy espontáneo y calculado, como si alguien les hubiera avisado de que íbamos ya. - Anduin tragó saliva. Baine debió ser muy meticuloso con Lor’Themar para prepararse.- Pero la verdad es que eso es lo de menos. Recibí una carta hace poco, un aviso de que alguien dentro de la Alianza había advertido a nuestros enemigos de que íbamos a ir.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Genn.- ¿Quién fue?

\- Le quiero dar a la persona que nos ha traicionado la oportunidad de confesarse ante todos.- nadie dijo nada, todos estaban esperando a que alguien hablara.- ¿No quieres hablar ahora? Supongo que ya hablaste suficiente cuando hablaste con la Horda. ¿Seguro que no quieres decir nada, Anduin? - todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven rey.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Anduin bastante pálido.

\- Fuiste tú. La carta te incriminaba de que le contaste nuestros planes a la Horda, por eso nos encontramos esa situación allí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Turalyon? - preguntó Genn, pero Turalyon levantó la mano.

\- El niño puede defenderse solo. ¿Qué tienes que decir, Anduin?

\- Yo no… - Anduin notó que su garganta estaba seca.- No haría algo así, nunca. No es posible.

\- Pero contactaste con alguien de la Horda hace poco.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - Anduin tuvo que pensar un momento.- Solo tienes una carta anónima que me acusa, ¿de verdad confías en una carta anónima antes que a mí?

\- No es anónima. - intervino Jaina.- El aviso se lo di yo. - la sala cayó en un silencio abrumador. Anduin no tenía palabras, no podía procesar lo que acababa de oír.

\- Un momento. - dijo Velen.- Jaina, ¿puedes explicar por qué crees que Anduin hizo algo así?

\- No lo creo, él mismo me lo dijo. - Jaina miró a Anduin seriamente, este solo le devolvía una mirada de sorpresa total.- Los Sabiomar fueron secuestrados en un ataque de la Horda, solo Leo regresó con nosotros y volvió de la mano de Anduin. Me pareció raro que pudieran rescatarle de Orgrimmar sin ser vistos y la historia que me contaron sobre cómo lo hicieron, honestamente, no me la creí. Cuando hablé con Anduin yo ya estaba segura de que mentían y me di cuenta de que lo contaba como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, no como si hubiera vivido la situación, así que hice que confesara la verdad. No se infiltraron en Orgrimmar, lo que hicieron fue un trueque, cambiar a Leo por información. - otro silencio cayó en la sala.

\- ¿Estás… segura de ello? - preguntó Moira.

\- Sí, las fechas coinciden. Hicieron el trato con Baine. Cuando volvió Leo, unos días después llegaron Turalyon y Alleria a las Tierras Fantasmas y allí vieron que estaban preparados con tauren como refuerzos. Antes de que me llegara la carta de Alleria explicando la situación, yo le escribí advirtiendo de que Anduin se lo había contado a Baine y que encontrarían resistencia. No llegó a tiempo mi carta. - Jaina miró casi compasiva al joven rey.- Lo siento, Anduin, pero debía saberse.

Anduin no dijo nada, no podía. Todos empezaron a hablar, exigiendo detalles o pruebas de la acusación de Jaina. Turalyon y Alleria obviamente creyeron a Jaina, aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad con tal de culpar a Anduin de cualquier cosa, le guardan rencor desde hace tiempo. Genn le defendió por falta de pruebas y los demás solo dudaban. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Anduin ahora mismo.   
Siempre fue difícil para Anduin sentir un afecto genuino por alguien. Mucha gente a lo largo de su vida intentó ganarse su confianza para aprovecharse de él, así que siempre tenía muy clara la línea entre el afecto real y el cortés. Creía que sus elecciones fueron buenas, pero hoy, se había equivocado. Nunca pensó que la persona que le traicionaría iba a ser Jaina, de entre las pocas personas por las que tenía un profundo cariño y confianza, Jaina era la que le apuñaló sin piedad por la espalda. Cuando le dijo que alguien le ayudó, ella dijo que “lo olvidara” y pensó que le insistiría en otro momento, pero no imaginó que lo diría delante de todos los líderes y ahora solo podía mirarle con dolor.  
Y ya no fue solo la traición de Jaina, se dio cuenta de que Tess le estaba mirando bastante incrédula. Era normal, pensó Anduin, fue ella quien le explicó el plan que debía seguir e insistió en ceñirse a él. Hace unos minutos Anduin pensó tontamente que alguien del grupo les había vendido. Qué iluso se sentía ahora, pues era él mismo el que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Se veía a sí mismo ahora como el peor amigo y líder del mundo, había fallado a todos.

_Te van a comer vivo si siguen discutiendo. Este es el primer grupo al que tendrás que dar explicaciones, el segundo será incluso peor para ti. Solo puedes hacer dos cosas: huir o mentir. Escoge bien._

¿La voz ahora le daba opciones? No eran buenas, ninguna lo era. Y lo peor es que tenía razón en algo, después de esta reunión tendría que discutir todo esto con los guardianes y le iba a afectar igual o más.

\- Creo que está claro lo que deberíamos de hacer. - dijo Turalyon.- ¿Traidores en la Alianza con cargos tan grandes? No. Ya hemos sido suficientemente indulgentes con Anduin, ya dejamos pasar sus rebeldías hace meses con el asunto de Nazmir y Dazar’alor, pero esta vez es grave. Deberíamos quitarle su cargo como alto rey en la Alianza para empezar.

\- Un momento, frena.- intentó calmar Genn.- No tenemos ninguna prueba, no podemos tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- ¡No podemos dar el mensaje de que se puede traicionar a la Alianza sin repercusiones!

\- Pero no hay una prueba clara. Y tampoco es como si todo el mundo supiera esto.

\- Todos los que fueron con nosotros lo saben. - aclaró Alleria.- Y dijimos que tomaríamos medidas al respecto.

\- Eso es un error. - dijo Tyrande.- No podéis hacer esa clase de promesas sin saber al cien por cien. Además, Genn tiene razón, solo hay el testimonio de Jaina y no sabemos hasta qué punto es verdad. - Turalyon chasqueó la lengua.

\- El hecho de que Anduin no haya dicho ni una palabra me parece una prueba más que evidente. - señaló Turalyon.- ¿No dirás nada al respeto? - Anduin todavía seguía procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo y no se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no dijo nada.

\- No lo hice. - al joven rey le tembló la voz al hablar.- Yo jamás haría algo así, yo no le dije nada a nadie.

\- Pero me dijiste que colaboraste con Baine. - aseguró Jaina.- Y después de confesar, Alleria me confirmó por carta que tenían refuerzos provenientes del pueblo tauren.

\- ¡Eso es una casualidad! - ante la negación, Turalyon se dio la vuelta y casi se echa a reír.- Os juro por mi vida que no os traicioné, a ninguno. Jaina malinterpretó lo que dije.

\- Explícame entonces. - exigió Jaina.

\- Es cierto que colaboré con un miembro de la Horda para que nos devolvieran a Leo. Pero no era Baine, era un celador que se oponía a Sylvanas, como muchos otros miembros de la Horda en secreto. No queríamos decir nada de él porque obviamente no quiere ser descubierto. Pero yo nunca dije vuestros planes a ningún líder de la Horda. - hubo un silencio hasta que Turalyon suspiró.

\- No me lo creo, no hay ninguna prueba de eso.

\- ¡Tampoco la tienes de que yo lo hiciera!

\- ¡Basta! ¡Todos! - exclamó Genn dando un golpe en la mesa.- Uno dice una cosa, el otro dice otra. Ya basta de esto, no somos niños pequeños.

\- Solo hay uno aquí. - respondió Turalyon de mala manera.

\- Turalyon, no. Has perdido la batalla y en lugar de pedir refuerzos desde ahí mientras mantenías el puesto has venido aquí en base a algo que te dijo Jaina sin ninguna prueba. No sé si quieres algo que te ayude en la cruzada o has venido a culpar a otro para no sentirte derrotado. - no hubo respuesta.- ¿Y bien?

\- Necesitamos más Azerita, muchísima más. - se limitó a decir Turalyon.- Pero tú, - señaló a Anduin.- para mí, tú no eres parte de la Alianza. - Turalyon se marchó de la sala seguido de Alleria.

Anduin solo le miró seriamente, evitando decir lo que pensaba realmente. También miró a Jaina cuando ella abandonó la sala, no se podía creer que había hecho eso. Antes se intentaba agarrar al hecho de que Jaina siempre estuvo presente en su vida, que era su “tía” y, aunque tuviera problemas con la Horda, se podía fiar de ella. Pero eso tenía que terminar, ya no podía hacerlo más aunque le doliera, Jaina era capaz de traicionarle si era necesario con tal de batallar con la Horda. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la sala, Genn agarró a Anduin por el hombro para llevárselo y hablar a solas. No le pilló de sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta de que el viejo lobo fue el primero en defenderle, ahora quería asegurarse de que hizo lo correcto. Le llevó a un lado solitario y se aseguró de que estaban solos.

\- Anduin, tienes que decirme la verdad. - dijo Genn en voz baja.

\- Ya lo he dicho…

\- No pongas excusas. Escúchame atentamente. - Genn suspiró.- Yo no te voy a hacer nada ni me enfadaré, no me importa si le advertiste a Baine sobre los ataques a los elfos o no, no importa. Los otros se quedaron callados porque no sabían qué decir ni qué pensar, yo puedo aclararles todo. Pero quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Hiciste lo que ha dicho Jaina o no? - Anduin titubeó unos segundos. Una parte de él quería decirle la verdad, como siempre había hecho. Pero Anduin ya no era él mismo, la voz le manipulaba. No paraba de decirle que mintiera y Anduin le hacía caso, como si estuviera hipnotizado. _Si alguien que te era muy querido te ha traicionado, este hombre puede hacerlo también. Miente o muere._

\- No dije nada a Baine, te lo juro.

\- ¿Seguro? Me lo puedes contar, está todo bien.

\- Seguro, Jaina solo malinterpretó lo que dije. - Genn suspiró y asintió.

\- Vale, está bien, te creo. En ese caso no te van a encerrar por traición ni nada, me encargaré de hablar con los demás.

¿Se había convertido en lo que siempre había despreciado? Era un mentiroso y se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad de Genn, la única persona que quería ayudarle. Anduin casi fue corriendo a su habitación antes de encontrarse a otra persona. Seguramente Tess quería hablar con él o ya le había contado todo a los demás y ahora le esperaban, pero mentalmente no podía hablar con nadie ahora, estaba destrozado. No podía explicar lo que sentía. Sentía la traición de alguien muy querido, sentía que él mismo traicionó a los suyos y encima mintió y se aprovechó del único que tenía fe en él. El torrente de emociones era abrumador, tenía la sensación de que quería llorar, pero no salió ni una lágrima. No sabía definirlo, una parte de él sentía muchas cosas, pero por otra sentía un vacío extraño.

_Lo has hecho bien, lo hiciste muy bien._

Lo voz le alababa, como si realmente lo que hizo estuvo bien. Lo odiaba, odiaba esa voz y aun así, le creía, le obligaba con unas pocas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era ese el poder del Vacío en realidad? Todas esas personas importantes, todos los seres poderosos, se quedaban indefensos ante las voces del Vacío después de un tiempo. ¿Le ocurría lo mismo? ¿Podía siquiera hacer algo para contrarrestar? No, no podía, tenía un control total sobre él. No sabía en qué momento le dio ese permiso o cuándo empezó, pero era su nueva realidad. Y lo peor es que la voz no le dejaba decírselo a nadie, era el pequeño secreto entre ambos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dicen las viejas leyendas tauren que, cuando la madre tierra decidía no hacer fértiles las tierras de repente, es porque algo malo iba a ocurrir. Baine se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto envió refuerzos a Lor’Themar. La noticia llegó desde Cima del Trueno, no podían producir nuevos alimentos y probablemente pasarían por una mala época. Eran malas noticias y no podía pedir demasiada ayuda ya sea porque la comida también faltaba en otras capitales o porque no les importaba. Por eso se encontraba en Dazar’alor estos días, Talanji iba a ayudarle. Al ser nuevos aliados en la Horda, los Zandalaris ayudaban en todo lo que podían pese a las bajas en batallas contra la Alianza, querían dar buena impresión ahora más que nunca después de perder gran parte de su flota. Baine tenía dos misiones allí, conseguir ayuda con la comida y ayudar a Lor’Themar. Pese a que los Sin’dorei se quedaron bastante aislados en su territorio y los magos tenían dificultades para crear portales a Orgrimmar debido a que la Alianza obstaculizaba líneas ley importantes, Zandalar estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para crear portales sin problemas. Por eso Baine iba y venía de Zandalar constantemente, las charlas con los oficiales de Lor’Themar debía hacerlas ahí.   
Esa noche, Baine se reunió con Halduron, el general forestal y dos grandes guerreros de su tribu mientras que Mayla y Ebyssian se ofrecieron a hablar con Talanji para pedir comida y así quitarle un poco de estrés. La reunión con Halduron la tuvo en el Gran Sello, tenían un pequeño espacio con una mesa donde podían hablar tranquilamente.

\- Con estas unidades, ¿crees que sea suficiente? - preguntó Baine.

\- Puede que sea suficiente. - respondió Halduron.- Como ya te comenté, la Alianza se ha retirado, pero no sabemos si es algo táctico y volverán con más o definitivamente nos dejarán en paz.

\- Mejor prevenir que curar. Ordenaré que se queden en Lunargenta el tiempo necesario hasta que estéis libres de riesgo. - Baine colocó su mano sobre el hombro de uno de sus hombres.- Este es Dosmu, tiene dotes de líder y sabe hacer buenas estrategias, él será mi representante. - Halduron le estrechó la mano.

\- Un placer conocerte. Te lo devolveremos sano y salvo. - Dosmu hizo una pequeña reverencia y se movió a su lado.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, se hace tarde y aún tengo que hablar con mi señor.

\- Buena suerte en la defensa, espero que todo salga bien.

\- Tienes la eterna gratitud de mi señor Lor’Themar.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia antes de que Halduron se alejara con Dosmu. A Baine le parecía increíble que fuera el único que le estaba ayudando. ¿Dónde había quedado el compañerismo de la Horda?

\- Gran Jefe, ¿debería volver a Cima del Trueno y supervisar a los nuevos reclutas? - preguntó uno de sus comandantes.- ¿O debería ir a Lunargenta con el próximo grupo?

\- Es mejor que vuelvas a Cima del Trueno. Muchos han ido a socorrer a los Sin’dorei, necesito también alguien de confianza en casa.

\- Entendible. ¿Te quedarás en Dazar’alor o en Orgrimmar?

\- Intentaré estar en Dazar’alor todo lo que pueda antes de que me reclamen en Orgrimmar de nuevo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el puerto, Baine había quedado con Mayla y Ebyssian en el Gran Bazar una vez terminaran. Con la oscuridad de la noche, parte del camino no era visible, pero la calma de la noche era agradable. Después de varios minutos caminando sin comentar nada de importancia, se empezaron a acercar al Gran Bazar por el camino menos iluminado. Antes de llegar, Baine vio que un grupo de gente se estaba acercando. Para su gran sorpresa una vez se acercaron a una antorcha, vio que era el mismísimo Nathanos acompañado de un grupo de Renegados.

\- ¿Nathanos? - preguntó Baine.- ¿No estabas en Orgrimmar? - el no-muerto se detuvo justo delante.

\- ¡Traidor!

Nathanos le dio un puñetazo cerca del labio lo bastante fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo. De la sorpresa, Baine cayó al suelo sin poder reaccionar los primero segundos, pero al intentar levantarse, varios Renegados le inmovilizaron en el suelo causándole varias cortes con las dagas que llevaban para que no se levantara de nuevo por culpa del dolor. También hicieron lo mismo con su acompañante, por muy fuertes que fueran, la desventaja numérica fue demasiada, Nathanos había traído muchos con él. Uno de los Renegados ensartó una daga en la mano izquierda de Baine para que dejara de moverse definitivamente. El dolor fue casi insoportable y Baine dejó de intentar liberarse.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? - preguntó enfadado Baine a Nathanos.

\- Estás detenido por traición. - respondió Nathanos.

\- ¿Qué traición?

\- Liberación de un prisionero importante. - Baine parpadeó. ¿Cómo podía saber…?

\- ¿Qué pruebas hay de eso? - el Renegado que ensartó la daga en su mano, la retorció un poco e hizo que Baine se quejara por el dolor.

\- Ya llegarán las respuestas a su debido momento.

\- No tienes ningún derecho…

\- Yo no, pero la Jefa de Guerra sí lo tiene. - Nathanos miró a uno de sus Renegados.- Tengo que hablar con la reina Talanji, vosotros asegurad a los dos prisioneros… y luego apresad a los que faltan.

Baine se estremeció. ¿Los que faltan? ¿También iban tras Mayla y Ebyssian? Con el daño infligido físicamente, los Renegados pudieron llevarse tanto a Baine como su acompañante dentro del Gran Sello donde quedarían bajo custodia hasta nuevo aviso.

Mayla daba pequeñas vueltas en círculo por el Gran Bazar, justo donde había quedado con Baine después de que éste hablara con Halduron. Debido a que Baine se estaba retrasando, Ebyssian dijo que iría a buscarlo por si había ocurrido algo. Pero ahora era Ebyssian quien no aparecía y Mayla se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No fue hasta después de varios minutos que Ebyssian apareció corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Mayla! - exclamó el viejo dragón. Mayla vio que parecía muy alterado y se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lo saben. - Mayla frunció el ceño.- He visto a Nathanos con un grupo de Renegados apresando a Baine.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero… No es posible… ¡No pueden saberlo! - Mayla miró a los alrededores, todo parecía tranquilo.- Tenemos que ayudar a Baine. ¿Por qué no interviniste?

\- Porque han venido preparados, tienen dos magos con cristales para anular mi magia, no puedo acercarme a ellos. Quieren apresarnos a nosotros también, hay que salir de… aquí… - el dragón miró atrás, ya se estaban acercando. Agarró a Mayla por el brazo y corrieron por la parte oeste del Gran Bazar. Pero por desgracia, los Renegados estaban siendo rápidos.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó Mayla muy preocupada.

\- No podemos ir a ninguna zona que esté bajo el control de la Horda. Tampoco podemos volver a Monte Alto, sería el primer sitio donde nos buscarían.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tienes que ir con los guardianes, tienes que advertirles. Si la Horda sabe que hicimos un trato con Anduin es posible que la Alianza lo sepa también, puede que estén en peligro. Ve a la casa y avísales.

\- Un momento, ¿por qué dices que debo hacerlo yo sola? - Ebyssian le miró triste.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Torv? - Mayla asintió.- Sigue este camino y sal de Dazar’alor hasta llegar a Mugambala. Una vez allí baja a la pequeña playa, Torv está ahí por orden mía con un barco pequeño. Dile que te lleve a Kul Tiras y una vez allí avísales de que nos han atrapado.

\- Pero puedes venir también, no te dejaré aquí. - los Renegados estaban a pocos metros de ellos así que Ebyssian empujó a Mayla.

\- ¡Huye! ¡Sal de aquí y consigue ayuda! - Mayla titubeó.

\- ¡Volveré a por vosotros!

Mayla no tuvo más remedio que huir, los Renegados les encontraron muy rápido y Ebyssian se quedaría para retenerlos. Una vez vio que Mayla se estaba alejando, Ebyssian se expuso ante los Renegados para que se detuvieran y así ganar tiempo. Faltaba un Renegado ahí, el más importante aparte de Nathanos por poseer un objeto importante que vio. Uno de los no-muertos se lanzó primero a por él intentando acuchillarle con sus dagas en partes no vitales, pero Ebyssian pudo defenderse con su hacha. No tardó en usar fuego para intentar quemarlos o cubrirse en un muro de fuego. Al Renegado que le atacó primero lo incineró rápidamente, pero se distrajo al acabar con él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al otro no-muerto que se acercó en sigilo por la espalda, el que portaba el peligroso objeto. No pudo darse la vuelta, el Renegado rodeó su negro cuello con un collarín azul y las llamas desaparecieron al instante. Nunca le pusieron un collar anti magia antes, la sensación fue bastante extraña, dejó de sentir la magia fluir en su interior, ni siquiera podía transformarse en dragón. Aun así, Ebyssian intentó dar guerra y no rendirse, pero al final siendo solo uno contra una docena, le tumbaron.

Mayla corrió a través de Mugambala como le indicó Ebyssian. Aunque le dolía dejar a su consejero atrás, no podía negar que tenía razón, todos debían ser avisados. Confiaba en que ellos le ayudarían, que la solidaridad en el grupo de los guardianes no era pura fachada. Cuando empezó a salir de Mugambala, percibió cierto movimiento a su izquierda, uno de los Renegados le había seguido. Lo reconoció bastante rápido, era Céderick, otra vez el Renegado se interponía en su camino.

\- Sabía que nos traicionaríais. - dijo el no-muerto.- Eráis débiles, nunca pertenecisteis a la Horda.

\- Pertenecemos a la Horda antes de la Azerita, no a lo que quiera que seáis ahora.

\- ¡Traidora!

Mayla agarró su lanza y detuvo el golpe de espada por la izquierda. Céderick no le dio ni segundo para respirar, siempre fue un guerrero rápido, pero Mayla era buena con la lanza y podía plantarle cara. Con un golpe de espada, Céderick apartó la lanza y aprovechó para darle un puñetazo cerca de la boca para desestabilizarla, pero Mayla se recuperó rápido y lo mandó lejos con una patada. El Renegado volvió a la carga, cambiando la dirección del golpe en todo momento, hasta que pudo hacer un corte en el brazo derecho de Mayla. Eso no era bueno, el corte no era superficial y fue en su brazo dominante. Mayla tuvo que cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a la izquierda, podría defenderse pero no atacar bien, solo le quedaba una posibilidad una vez viera la oportunidad. Mayla solo podía esquivar dando un paso atrás o poniéndose de lado hasta que vio la oportunidad. Aunque estuviera herida y su fuerza no era la misma, en cuanto vio que Céderick falló un ataque, Mayla le cortó la mano con la que sujetaba la espada de un golpe. Era la desventaja que tenían los Renegados, podían ser mutilados fácilmente. Aprovechando la sorpresa, Mayla atestó el último golpe en el pecho del Renegado y este cayó al suelo. Al retirar su lanza, Mayla respiró tranquila, había matado a un leal de Sylvanas y no sintió remordimientos. Sin embargo, al dar un paso, Céderick le agarró el pie y la sobresaltó por completo.

\- No… escaparás… - dijo medio moribundo. Mayla sujetó su lanza, había olvidado que a los no-muertos tenías que atravesarles la cabeza para que murieran definitivamente. Pero no fue ella quien dio el golpe, un hacha fue lanzada desde alguna dirección y ejecutó a Céderick antes que ella. Mayla miró a su derecha y vio que el que lanzó el hacha era Torv, quien ahora corría hacia ella.

\- ¡Gran jefa! - Torv le alanzó y recuperó su hacha. - Oh no, ¡te ha herido!

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- Oí una pelea y pensé en acercarme, pero veo que te deshiciste de él sin mi ayuda.

\- No era para tanto, solo fue un poco rápido.

\- Cuerno de Ébano me dijo que algún día necesitarías huir de Zandalar. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- No sabría ni por dónde empezar… Han apresado a Baine y Cuerno de Ébano. - Torv parpadeó, sorprendido ante la revelación.- También quieren apresarme a mí, me tienes que llevar lejos.

\- Por supuesto, el barco lo tengo muy cerca. Volvamos a Monte Alto.

\- No, no podemos ir allí, me atraparían. Tienes que llevarme a Kul Tiras.

\- ¿Kul Tiras? Pero si eso es territorio enemigo… y uno muy peligroso. - Mayla colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Torv.

\- Escúchame, tienes que llevarme allí. Hay gente en Kul Tiras que nos puede ayudar, tienes que hacerlo. Te indicaré el lugar exacto donde atracar. Tienes que confiar en mí. - Torv solo lo meditó un segundo.

\- De acuerdo, si dices que eso es lo mejor, te llevaré a Kul Tiras. Vamos, es por aquí.

Mayla suspiró aliviada y siguió a Torv. El barco era muy pequeño, uno típico pesquero de su tribu, pero embarcaron sin problemas y empezaron la travesía por el mar que separaba Zandalar y Kul Tiras mientras Mayla le explicaba por qué iban tras ellos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ese día, Anduin no salió de su habitación. Estuvo horas metido en su cama mirando la nada sin encontrar una pizca de motivación para salir. La única voz que podía oír era la del Vacío, retorciendo sus pensamientos y magnificando sus inseguridades. Era como una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo por la montaña, al principio era pequeña, pero en cierto momento cogía velocidad y se hacía más grande. Anduin empezó con un pequeño “me darán una charla incómoda porque están enfadados conmigo” y terminó con un “me odian, en cuanto me vean me matarán”.   
Hubo gente que vino a buscarle, reconoció las voces de Genn, Mathias y Tess, pero Anduin fingió no estar ahí, así que se marchaban, solo uno se dio cuenta. El último que llamó a su puerta fue Wrathion, diciendo que sabía que estaba ahí por su olor, pero Anduin no se atrevía a hablar con él. El dragón dijo que se quedaría delante de su puerta hasta que saliera si hacía falta, Anduin no le creyó del todo y la voz le dijo que se marcharía seguramente. La única queja que tenía es que no había comido nada en todo el día y su estómago estaba gritando en agonía. Había caído la noche hace horas, a lo mejor no encontraba a nadie y podía llevarse algo para comer. Con indecisión, salió de su cama y se puso las botas. Se sorprendió bastante al abrir la puerta y ver que Wrathion se había quedado ahí todo ese tiempo. Ni él ni la voz se lo esperaban. El dragón miró a Anduin frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por fin. ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Wrathion visiblemente preocupado.

\- Nada…

\- Ni se te ocurra mentirme. ¿Qué te pasa? - Anduin cortó el contacto visual, no quería mentirle a Wrathion.

\- Es solo que tengo hambre. - Wrathion le miró con muy poco convencimiento en cuanto el joven rey empezó a caminar en busca de comida.

\- Vale, muy bien. ¿Y después qué? ¿Te encierras en la habitación de nuevo? - ante el silencio de Anduin, el dragón tuvo suficiente.- Oye, Anduin. - Wrathion le detuvo con una mano.- Si estás esperando a que te lea la mente, que sepas que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué ha pasado y por qué todo el mundo parece tan nervioso?

\- ¿No te lo han dicho? - Wrathion negó con la cabeza y Anduin se extrañó.- ¿Tess no ha dicho nada a ninguno de los guardianes?

\- La he visto hablando con algunos, pero yo fui a buscarte porque quiero preguntártelo a ti. - oh no, no quería que Wrathion le odiara también.

\- Solo… déjame comer algo primero.

Wrathion suspiró, pero tampoco quiso insistir porque veía claramente que Anduin no estaba muy bien. Antes de que llamara a la puerta de Anduin, vio que la reunión de líderes se levantó tensa. Algunos se notaba que estaban enfadados y vio a Anduin salir corriendo. Supo que Tess andaba buscando a todos, pero prefirió hablarlo con Anduin primero. Ahora no estaba seguro de que fue la mejor opción, quizá debió hablar con Tess primero. No había mucha cosa para comer, era tarde y lo mejor ya se había agotado. Anduin solo pudo comer un filete de carne con ensalada para saciarse y una vez terminó debía plantearse qué hacer, explicar lo ocurrido o encerrarse en la habitación para siempre.

\- Anduin. - lo que le faltaba, Tess le había visto. ¿Por qué todo salía mal?

\- Hola. - saludó sin energías.

\- Tenemos que hablar, ahora. Estamos todos en la casa.

\- Perfecto, - dijo Wrathion.- así me contáis qué os pasa.

Tess miró a Wrathion extrañada y luego a Anduin. El joven rey estaba bastante seguro de que Tess no se podía creer que el dragón no lo supiera todavía. Los pensamientos intrusivos de Anduin diciendo que Tess estaría pensando que él era un cobarde por no decirle a Wrathion la verdad eran muy ruidosos. El camino a la casa casi a oscuras fue extraño, nadie dijo nada y, por primera vez, Anduin sintió que el silencio entre ellos era totalmente incómodo, algo que no le ocurría antes. Tal y como dijo Tess, cuando llegaron a la casa vieron que estaban Dereck, Calia y Taelia hablando con Varok. Todos miraron a Anduin de forma acusadora y este se sintió extremadamente atrapado. Intentó hacerse a la idea de que sería así, pero la realidad superaba cualquier escenario que pudo imaginar.

\- Que buen día ha hecho hoy. - dijo Tess.- Ha sido maravilloso.

\- Para mí solo han sido nubes negras. - respondió Anduin.

\- Vale ya. - se quejó Wrathion.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Díselo tú, Anduin, eres quien lo ha provocado. - el joven rey negó con la cabeza.- ¿No? Resulta que Anduin le dijo a Jaina que hicimos un trato con Baine para recuperar a Leo. - hubo un pequeño silencio y Wrathion parecía que no estaba procesando lo que acababa de oír.- Jaina habló con todos nosotros, el último fue Anduin. Resulta que se lo dijo y Jaina envió una carta a Alleria y Turalyon advirtiéndoles de lo que habíamos hecho para que no les sorprendiera encontrar resistencia. Esa carta no llegó a tiempo y fueron derrotados, pero igualmente la leyeron y convocaron a todos para explicar lo que hicimos y bueno… No es que nos tengan aprecio ahora.

\- Con vosotros no pasa nada. - aclaró Anduin.- El problema lo tienen conmigo solo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritó Wrathion una vez consiguió procesarlo. Miró a Anduin fijamente y se acercó.- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Jaina!? - el dragón alzó bastante la voz.

\- Ella me arrinconó, ¿vale?

\- No, no vale. Joder, teníamos un plan, un simple plan que decía “no nos salgamos del guión” y de este modo, aunque sospecharan, el testimonio siempre sería el mismo. Lo acordamos todos, ninguno se salió de la línea, ¡ni siquiera Leo!

\- ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? - Anduin alzó la voz también.

\- ¡No decirlo! Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo, no creas que solo te ha preguntado a ti, y aun así nos mantuvimos firmes a la idea. ¿No te das cuenta de que no podían comprobar si mentíamos o no porque no pueden interrogar a los tauren? ¡Solo era cosa nuestra!

\- ¡Pero que ella me conoce muy bien! Sabía que estaba mintiendo y se acordó de que en la reunión previa al rescate dije que probablemente podía conseguir ayuda. ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!?

\- ¡Pues seguir diciendo que no! Y es que encima vas y se lo dices a Jaina. Que si se lo hubieras dicho a Genn pues mira, aún se puede hacer algo. ¡Pero estamos hablando de Jaina! ¡Sabes perfectamente que ella no nos tiene aprecio y aprovechará cualquier cosa para jodernos!

\- ¡MENTIRA! - Anduin se dio cuenta de que había cruzado su línea de los nervios, paciencia y enfado. La voz le volvió a dar dos opciones; “_miente o huye” _y esta vez iba a escoger la segunda.- ¡No tenéis ni la más remota idea de lo que ha pasado realmente! ¿Vosotros? A vosotros no os va a pasar nada, ¡la única cabeza que quieren es la mía porque soy el único de nosotros que quieren ver muerto! - nadie contestó así que Anduin solo sintió su cuerpo ardiendo del enfado. El joven rey caminó hacia la puerta, quería salir corriendo.

\- Espera. - Wrathion le cogió del brazo, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, pero Anduin se apartó violentamente.

\- Lo que me faltaba, ¡me tenéis harto!

Anduin salió por la puerta a la fría noche y corrió hacia el Valle Canto Tormenta, subiendo por la montaña. No veía nada, hoy especialmente había una niebla que no dejaba pasar la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Corrió hasta llegar a unos árboles muy cerca del paso con el valle. Anduin apoyó la espalda en la corteza del árbol y se dejó caer al suelo. Al menos el frío se estaba llevando el enfado, pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sintió herido. Le odiaban, seguro que le odiaban por todo lo que hizo, él lo haría en su lugar. No estaba seguro de si era la voz retorciendo sus pensamientos al extremo, pero se autoconvenció de que se había quedado solo. Más de la mitad de la Alianza le quería fuera, los guardianes no le iban a perdonar, en un día todo se había estropeado.

_No estás solo, yo estoy de tu parte… Siempre estaré de tu parte… _

Anduin todavía tenía la suficiente lucidez como para entender que todo había sido culpa de la voz, fue la voz quien le obligó con unas palabras a decir y hacer cosas. Pero… tenía razón, solo la voz estaba con él, era la única compañía… y Anduin no quería estar solo, era una sensación muy desagradable.

_No importa si te dan la espalda, ellos no te comprenden, no pueden hacerlo. Quédate conmigo, yo te puedo ayudar a deshacerte de esos sentimientos que tanto te duelen._

No estaba demasiado seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno, pero estaba hipnotizado, meciéndose en un oscuro abismo peligroso y no tenía la voluntad suficiente para apartarse, se la robaron toda. Antes de que la voz volviera a hablarle, algo se movió a su derecha. Fue bastante imperceptible al principio, solo pareció un pequeño movimiento en las sombras, pero Anduin se levantó del suelo de un salto y usó la Luz para ver qué o quién estaba ahí. Hoy se había llevado muchas sorpresas, pero no imaginó que seguiría encontrando.

\- ¿Mayla?

Anduin bajó la mano para verla mejor. Mayla parecía muy cansada y le miraba como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Se fijó que tenía una herida en el brazo por la que brotaba un poco de sangre. ¿Qué hacía ahí en mitad de la noche? ¿Y dónde estaban Baine y Ebyssian?

\- Anduin… - Mayla cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Mayla! - Anduin se acercó a socorrerla.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina cómo pudiste :(  
Baine :((((  
ANDUIN :((((((((
> 
> Menudo regalo he dado, todo se ha estropeado y las facciones empiezan a quebrarse... y solo es el principio.  
Nos veremos el año que viene, como siempre intentaré traerlo rápido pero no prometo nada. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, no puedo decir cuándo actualizaré nuevos capítulos, si te gusta asegúrate de suscribirte o seguirme en twitter  
Mi twitter es este: [twitter](https://twitter.com/llStonesll) por si quieres que gritemos sobre wranduin también ^^  
Gracias por leer


End file.
